The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood
by GameManiac
Summary: The third installment to "The Path of the Aura" trilogy. Friendships will be tested and lives gambled with as the Void of the Dark One begins to awaken from its deep sleep. Rated "T" for blood, language, & violence. "Chapter XCVI (96)" uploaded. Incarceration in the Flavian Amphitheatre grants Eduardo newfound abilities with his Elemental Aura.
1. Recap Prologue II (2)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 13,539.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 5,987.

Total Hit Count: 19,526.

Happy birthday to me.

Today I turn 23 years old. And instead of receiving presents, I'm giving them.

In the form of three new stories. The main one (this one), and my two present side stories which I fully intend to give as much attention as this one. They won't be anywhere _near_ as long as _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ , or as dedicated. But they'll still serve a great purpose, as well as a bit of a monotonous distraction, for me.

So enough talk. Time to start my birthday party with a recap of _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_.

 **[Insert disclaimer about respective copyrighted and referenced properties not being my own and OCs and fictitious storyline being my own here.]**

* * *

 **Recap Prologue II (2)**

 _63.1: Man of Bulwark vs. Pokémon of Prophecy_

 _Passion -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version-/Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete - CD3 - Kingdom Hearts II OST/Utada Hikaru_

 _(Song Begins)_

Shortly after Draco Eduardo rescued Xeno Lucario from Nero's clutches from Rome, and after he learned from Xeno that the hooded figure looked _exactly_ like him, Draco Eduardo contemplated deeply on the possibilities of this impossibility. He contemplates if the Nameless Emissary of the Dark One is a twin brother of his, before scoffing the thought. Then, he contemplates what plausible gain the hooded figure has in resembling him, especially since they share similar powers, as well as why the hooded figure simply doesn't kill both he and Xeno outright.

Xeno notices how Draco Eduardo is taking this information more steadfast than he did, before suggesting that he and Draco Eduardo should spar, to gauge themselves and begin preparations against the Void of the Dark One. Draco Eduardo reverts back to human form, then realizes that his clothing was torn to near nothingness from the earlier transformation. A new monochromatic wardrobe change solves this.

Eduardo and Xeno begin their heated sparring match as both Costas and Ian watch. Initially, Eduardo holds back on Xeno, to which the Aura Pokémon soon notices and questions. Through Costas and Ian, as well as Eduardo's response, Xeno learns that Eduardo regards him as a miracle of nature, has a deep respect for nature, and greatly dislikes fighting anyone that he cares about. Xeno admires this, based on his negative experiences with humanity, but he also says that there are times where such thoughts must be momentarily discarded. Xeno believes he must inculcate that lesson into him.

Xeno forces Eduardo into using Elemental Aura to fight now, instead of with just physical strength and weapon mastery. Xeno's overall abilities astonish Eduardo, even managing to break his Gauntlet Shield. And even after Xeno pummels Eduardo, he refuses to attack Xeno offensively, because he already loves Xeno like a brother, like a family member, a being worth protecting rather than fighting against. This comes as a shock to Xeno, and he asks why did Eduardo agree to his sparring match to begin with. Eduardo responds by saying that he must teach himself to relinquish such hindering thoughts, whether he wants to or not. Xeno asks what he must do, and Eduardo tells him to continue trying to beat the living crap out of him. This makes Eduardo convulse bizarrely and without explanation for a brief moment.

Xeno acknowledges Eduardo's wishes and multiplies himself through DOUBLE TEAM, sending his clones and himself against him. Eduardo attacks and defends himself properly, and successfully strikes the real Xeno as a result. As a result, Xeno is satisfied with the fact that Eduardo can hit him, and hit him forcefully, that he no longer sees the need to prolong the fight. He wishes to end it as any Pokémon battle should end, with a victor and a loser, and manages to put Eduardo to sleep with HYPNOSIS. And after that, he and some of his DOUBLE TEAM clones catapult Eduardo skyward with their fists, before the original Xeno punches him squarely in the forehead and harshly back down to earth.

Overall, Xeno feels a bit disappointed in Eduardo's restraint, knowing that he possess far more power than what he utilized to save him from Nero. He knows that there will be more sparring matches from here, where the two of them will grow stronger as a result. Xeno believes that what Eduardo need to develop most is a sense of victory.

Xeno tells Costas and Ian to call the outcome, but changes his mind when Eduardo begins to stir. Eduardo slowly rises, with closed eyes, and Xeno responds to him with compassionate words, only to be met with a sanguine gaze and a silencing sucker punch to the snout. Before Xeno could tell Eduardo that his brothers were about to call the match and declare Xeno victorious, Eduardo's aura flares, knocking everyone back, and defying Xeno's understanding of humans in possession of aura abilities.

Eduardo has entered a self-defending, living comatose state. His aura appears to have a mind of its own, which Xeno sees through his Aura Vision ability. Xeno sees the dragon within me, different in aesthetics compared to the white-scaled dragon that Eduardo can become. Then, Xeno sees the twelve-colored aura surrounding Eduardo take on the shape of a dragon, enveloping the Man of Bulwark in an intimidating Aura Dragon Cloak. Xeno is led to believe that he'll see Eduardo's true power after all, even if he is contemplating otherwise.

Eduardo wastes no time in high-kicking Xeno in the chin and catapulting him skyward, then following after him as they both lock in heated combat. Eduardo overpowers Xeno here and launches him back down to earth. Eduardo crashes down and implodes Xeno's torso, only to step on a SUBSTITUTE that Xeno created before escape into the earth via DIG. Eduardo breathes fire into the dirt hole, in an attempt to incinerate Xeno, only to realize that Xeno struck him senselessly with WOOD HAMMER.

Xeno injures his arms from the recoil damage, and Eduardo's right arm is a serpentine mess of compound fractures and protruding flesh. Xeno, alongside Costas and Ian, soon stare in shock as Eduardo literally tears his right arm off before regenerating a new one in its place. Xeno uses RECOVER to rejuvenate himself, before multiplying himself into 100 strong.

Eduardo is quickly overwhelmed by Xeno's DOUBLE TEAM clones and in his escape, Xeno lassos him with TELEKINESIS, then drags him into the nearby Red Sea. Now underwater, Xeno attempts to render Eduardo unconscious as he believes Xeno is trying to kill him. As a result, Eduardo breaks free and discharges a powerful blast of light energy, followed up with a surge in surrounding heat. The eighty Xeno that remain counter and eventually seal him with Ice-Type attacks. Despite this, Eduardo breaks free with electricity, frying five Xeno clones. Then, as more Xeno clones DIVE to attack him, Eduardo continues attacking them with electricity, cutting their numbers down to fifty-five.

Eduardo resurfaces before being tackled by a doppelganger using AQUA JET, which is disposed of through frigidity. Eduardo makes a break for dry land, as Xeno surrounds him and strikes him with HYDRO PUMP, which Eduardo flash freezes around himself and explodes in all directions. Thirty-three Xeno Lucario avoid being impaled.

These remaining Xeno retaliates with a WHIRLPOOL that traps Eduardo underwater, before paralyzing him and electrocuting him with THUNDER. The technique sacrifices five clones, and fails in defeating him. Xeno can't help but contemplate Eduardo's resilience and fighting drive, even when unconscious. Also, Xeno can't help but feel excitement against a formidable adversary that can potentially kill him. He's never felt this alive before.

Eduardo's charred body heals quickly before he takes to the skies, attacking Xeno with blades of wind and felling eight more clones. The twenty that remain take flight and engage Eduardo in an intense dogfight, successfully striking him out of the sky at the price of nine more clones. When Eduardo staggers back onto his feet, one of the Xeno clones spontaneously strikes his face with an AURA SPHERE, knocking the Aura Dragon Cloak from his body…for a brief moment. The clone responsible was decapitated by a coiled, constricting tail.

Xeno notices a discarded weapon of mine nearby his position, calls it towards him via TELEKINESIS, and formulates a decisive battle strategy to return Eduardo to his senses.

With his ten remaining clones, they use ENCORE on Eduardo to seal him into solely using gales, then GRAVITY to pin him to the earth. In aggressive retaliation, Eduardo creates a tornado around himself, decimating the ten remaining Xeno clones, and allowing the original to amplify Eduardo's sword with SACRED SWORD, before striking his forehead with it.

The best Xeno did with it was smack Eduardo's forehead, which was just enough in snapping Eduardo out of his Aura Dragon Cloak and returning his consciousness. And after Eduardo reviews the recorded footage that he has no memory of, and attempting to make sense of it, both he and Xeno decide to finish their fight.

Blow by blow attacks, leading to a climactic finish between Eduardo's _Twilight_ _Cannon_ attack and Xeno's ELECTRO AURA SPHERE, end the battle in a draw that leaves both combatants exhausted, yet solidifies their bond. After that, both of them alongside Costas and Ian settle on a name to refer the hooded figure by.

Odraude.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _63.2: Training Montage_

The quartet contemplated the locations across the world that would best suit the training methods.

Firstly, the Amazon Rainforest would be ideal for learning how to walk on water and sensing the aura of the surrounding environment via Aura Vision. In here, Eduardo asks Xeno about Aura Guardians, Eduardo's left eye regains functionality through Xeno's teachings of Aura Vision, and Eduardo and Xeno discuss how their pasts make their presents, discussing their histories to each other.

Secondly, the Himalayan Mountains offered the opportunity for Costas and Ian to learn how to contain and regulate their body temperatures against the elements, as well as how to cling and even climb up surfaces with it.

Thirdly, the Grand Canyon offered the rocky avalanches needed to quickly learn and master the use of AURA SPHERE. It is here that Eduardo notices Odraude watching them from a distance, and he wonders what Odraude could be plotting as Odraude leaves.

* * *

63.3: Tiny Present

 _Back home in Eduardo's home village, a reincarnated Tiny Riolu makes his presence known to the quartet, causing a tearful and heartfelt reunion between the Emanation Pokémon and Xeno Lucario. Then, Tiny tells the quartet that Arceus resurrected him from purgatory, as he was floating aimlessly in it until he was wiped clean of everything before being reborn anew. Arceus resurrected him, and then took Tiny under Its wing, because of his Coadjutor status connecting him to Xeno Lucario._

 _With personal matters fulfilled, professional formalities follow suit. Tiny Riolu explains the states of the other Pokémon and entities involved the Void of the Dark One. Then, Tiny explains to the quartet their next objective, which will take place in the Sahara Desert._

 _Arceus' Game._

 _Arceus wishes to bestow a pair of weapons It has crafted unto Eduardo and Xeno Lucario. But to claim them, they both have to prove their worth in a serious of rigorous challenges. And when they've completed Arceus' Game, they'll be greater prepared against the Void of the Dark One, as well as the looming threat of Roman Organization XIII._

 _With that, Tiny bids them farewell, and says that the next time they meet, Tiny won't be alone._

* * *

 _63.4: The 13th Pursuit_

The quartet decide to enter Cairo, Egypt, until Arceus' Game makes itself present. Within this desert city, they disguise themselves to blend into the norm. However, three of the thirteen Roman Organization XIII members see through their disguises and assault them. These three members utilize the Elemental Aura abilities of Earth, Wind, and Fire.

A greater effort is made in the quartet's part in evading and escaping from them rather than challenging them, simply because Arceus' Game made itself present within the Sahara Desert, and its position is highlighted in the distance by a beacon of light that only the four designated individuals can see. Costas, Ian, Eduardo, and Xeno Lucario successfully flee from the three Elemental Aura Adepts, thanks to their teamwork and to Draco Eduardo's Mach 3 flight speed.

* * *

 _63.5: Arceus' Game_

 _Dive into the Heart -Destati- ("Awakening")/Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete - CD1 - Kingdom Hearts OST/Yoko Shimomura_

 _(Song Begins)_

The quartet successfully arrive to where the beacon of light is guiding them towards, and quickly notice the presence of a white pyramid, alongside Tiny Riolu, and even Latias and Latios.

Introductions between the seven individuals were exchanged, and then the team made their way to the white pyramid's summit. Along the way, Tiny confirms that he, Latias, and Latios will join them from here on out.

At the summit of the white pyramid, a riddle is solved and the gateway vortex opened that will guide both Eduardo and Xeno into Arceus' Game. Before entering, Tiny gives Eduardo an updated database of Pokémon, and a Lucarionite to Xeno. Once Eduardo and Xeno were ready, and after they received an "Arceusspeed" from their friends, they entered the rift.

Meanwhile, the three members of Roman Organization XIII that pursued the quartet were now at the Strait of Gibraltar, waiting for the eventual arrival of the remaining ten members of their team.

Once in Arceus' Game, Eduardo and Xeno found themselves descending aimlessly in black nothingness. During this time, Eduardo asks Xeno about information regarding Mega Evolution, which leads to a flashback for Xeno in recollecting the first time he and his friends Mega Evolved.

Eventually, we gently touch down on the first Station in Arceus' Game. The canvas on this platform reflected both Eduardo and Xeno, alongside their friends and even their enemies. And after marveling this, Arceus materializes before the duo.

After a quick and necessary introduction, Arceus began Its Game and summoned a trio of weapons before Eduardo and Xeno. The purpose of them is to determine to Arceus what their battle strengths are, as well as their aptitudes and natures.

After the exercise, Eduardo and Xeno are carried through the darkness into a second Station, depicting Johto's Bell Tower and Hoenn's Sealed Chamber. Arceus emerges and tells the duo to enter their respective doors, and tell more about themselves to Arceus in the process.

Upon entering the doors and separating ourselves, Eduardo finds himself back in his laboratory, with Costas, Ian, and Xeno standing before him, and Xeno finds himself back in Team Rocket Main Headquarters, with Eduardo, Giovanni, and Mewtwo. All of this is a masterful fabrication in Arceus' part, the entities It conjured existing solely to bring an honest answer from the duo.

Costas asks Eduardo what's most important to him, and Eduardo responds with everything that he loves and treasures. Ian asks Eduardo what he's most afraid of, and Eduardo responds with being indecisive. Xeno asks Eduardo what he wants out of life, and Eduardo responds with being strong.

Mewtwo asks Xeno what's most fundamental in his life, and Xeno responds with friendship. Giovanni asks what terrifies Xeno, and Xeno responds with being different. Eduardo asks what Xeno wants out of life, and Xeno responds with broadening his horizons.

Arceus gives a pair of fortunes for Eduardo's and Xeno's responses, then teleports them both to their third Stations.

Eduardo's Station's canvas depicts the ashen remains of Johto's Brass Tower, as well as the apparitions of the Legendary Beasts of Johto. Xeno's Station's canvas depicts three caves located in Hoenn's Route 105, 111, and 120 respectively, caves that housed the Legendary Golems of Hoenn.

With a brief warning from Arceus, both Eduardo and Xeno find themselves surrounded by the three Pokémon their respective canvases were depicting. Eduardo would clash with Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Xeno would clash with Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. Both matches would be to the death, and are merely the first wave of opponents.

Meanwhile, for the three Adepts of Roman Organization XIII, they witnessed their ten remaining members begin to cross the sea and rendezvous with them.

The fights against these six respective Legendary Pokémon were difficult, but by no means insurmountable. Eduardo claimed decisive victory against the Legendary Beasts through unlocking and using Silver (Sound) Aura, then by crushing their heads into the Station. Xeno Lucario claimed victory by beating all three Legendary Golems into bits and pieces, and narrowly defending against their unified self-destruction.

With the sextet of adversaries slain, Arceus informs Eduardo and Xeno that the Legendary Pokémon participating in Arceus' Game entirely understood what they signed up for, and that they simply lost the life that Arceus established for them within this dimension. Then, Arceus transports the duo to confront their next opponent(s).

Eduardo would clash with Ho-Oh in "Johto's Bell Tower", and Xeno would clash with Regigigas in "Sinnoh's Snowpoint Temple". Both matches would prove difficult since the Legendary Pokémon involved are the "Trio Masters" to the Legendary Pokémon already defeated.

 _(Song Ends)_

Meanwhile, for the three Adepts of Roman Organization XIII, their remaining ten allies, including their leader, arrive to their destination. And through their conversation, all thirteen of their names are identified: Xifer ("Fire X"), Elexem ("Melee X"), Xing Iglthn ("Lightning X"), Xndiw ("Wind X"), Lea Xngih ("Healing X"), Rexatun ("Nature X"), Xeic ("Ice X"), Wraxet ("Water X"), Pych Xics ("Psychic X"), Haxert ("Earth X"), Xihlgt ("Light X"), Snexs Kard ("Darkness X"), and Xondus ("Sound X").

 _Crimson Flames (Kouen)/_ _Naruto Shippuden Original Soundtrack II/Toshiro Masuda_

 _(Song Begins)_

Eduardo's battle with Ho-Oh begins with him attempting to reach Ho-Oh's perch, leading to Ho-Oh growing frustrated at Eduardo for inadvertently striking the Brass Tower. Xeno's battle with Regigigas begins with him realizing how absurdly resilient Regigigas is and how its Slow Start ability would incrementally and eventually restore Regigigas to its full and _frightening_ potential.

Eduardo flees from Ho-Oh by running through the Ecruteak Forest, as Ho-Oh sets it ablaze in order to isolate him and track him down. The tactic proves effective, until Eduardo uses his newly-learned DOUBLE TEAM technique to make a single clone of himself. This clone acts as a decoy for Ho-Oh, successfully distracts the Legendary phoenix, and allows Eduardo to slug Ho-Oh back down to earth with the trunk of a tree.

With Regigigas' arms having regained their function, Xeno takes them into account as he continues assaulting the Legendary golem, using a wide assortment of attacks with various Type Attributes at his disposal, with minimal results. Knowing that Regigigas will only grow stronger the longer this battle progresses, he decides to strike the Legendary golem with a combination attack named "SHINING STAR" (AURA SPHERE + FLASH CANNON). The attack's sheer magnitude causes the Snowpoint Temple to crumble around them.

Despite the crushing impact that Ho-Oh sustained from Eduardo's use of Dark Green (Nature) Aura, Ho-Oh's body recovers quickly from it. And in seconds, both Eduardo and Ho-Oh are airborne, one in vehement pursuit of the other. Eventually and once again, Eduardo sends Ho-Oh crashing back down to earth by grasping its neck and twirling the Legendary phoenix back down. And just like before, Ho-Oh "miraculously" recovers, and digs its beak just far enough through Eduardo's defenses so that it punctures his heart. Ho-Oh sends Eduardo back down to earth, pummels him into near-death submission, only to realize how much willpower Eduardo has. Ho-Oh now considers using its most devastating attack on him.

Both Regigigas and Xeno emerge from the rubble of Snowpoint Temple, Regigigas Slow Start having worn off to the point where the Legendary golem can now move freely. Xeno multiplies himself to 101 and assaults Regigigas, only for all of the clones to meet a quick demise. Then, Regigigas runs straight towards Xeno, Xeno following suit, and both adversaries colliding with one another in a standoff. Sadly, Xeno was overpowered and was punched multiple times across the horizon. Xeno recalibrates and rushes Regigigas, only for the goliath to use HEAVY SLAM on him, on a SUBSTITUTE. The real one was swatted aside soon after trying to stab Regigigas with SACRED SWORD. It was at this moment that Regigigas sheds its silence, tells Xeno its disappointment in Arceus' choice of placing the fate of all existence on the hands of Eduardo and Xeno Lucario, and then powers up even further.

Eduardo is struck down by Ho-Oh's SACRED FIRE attack. And as he was being consumed by the flames, he ponders smiting Ho-Oh and the pain he would unleash upon the phoenix.

Regigigas outclasses Xeno now, in almost every conceivable way. Xeno is nothing more than a punching bag to the goliath, made delirious by the trauma, until rendered unconscious and near death when Regigigas' CRUSH GRIP breaks almost every single bone in his body.

 _(Song Ends)_

 _Super Strength/Volume #1 (CD 1)/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

From the fires that Ho-Oh breathed out to bathe Eduardo with, a dragon took his place. For the first time in this fight, Ho-Oh felt fear towards Eduardo, alongside thoughts of Eduardo being no better than trash.

Within Xeno's subconscious, the necessary thoughts for Mega Evolution take place. And when Xeno awakens, and despite Regigigas' attempts at preventing him, Xeno successfully Mega Evolves into a Mega Lucario, rejuvenating his body in the process and displaying his newfound levels of strength.

A dogfight naturally happens between Draco Eduardo and Ho-Oh. Supersonic speeds and hellfire are exchanged between the pair of winged beasts. However, Draco Eduardo wins this dogfight by using his Yellow (Lightning) Aura to send Ho-Oh back down to earth, then lands on the phoenix and pins it to the ground. Ho-Oh's catapulting SOLAR BEAM commences another dogfight, one where we just blindly assault each other in mid-air.

An intimidating display of power in Mega Xeno's part leads Regigigas to charge towards him, with Mega Xeno staying put. Regigigas pummels Mega Xeno's body with elemental punches, blasts him with two HYPER BEAM attacks, only for him to lock hands with the Colossal Pokémon and repeat their standoff. This time, Mega Xeno vastly overpowers Regigigas, slamming its body into the earth before tossing it over the horizon, speeding Regigigas' velocity through the use of TELEPORT and stalwart Fighting-Type attacks, until Regigigas' supersonically crashes into and demolishes a mountain. Regigigas returns before Xeno, now curious of Mega Xeno's newfound power and wondering when it reaches its eventual end.

Both Draco Eduardo and Ho-Oh fought dirty now, their bodies healing automatically. Draco Eduardo manages to use Ho-Oh as a wrecking ball to demolish the Bell Tower, and pays for it via Ho-Oh's THUNDERBOLT. Both opponents lock once more, flying high and discharging electricity, before breaking free and creating a stalemate with their fire breaths. This resulted in Ecruteak Forest being set ablaze, which was disregarded when Draco Eduardo and Ho-Oh collided in a mad frenzy once again.

Regigigas puts its pride before Arceus' wishes and continues clashing with Mega Xeno. Mega Xeno avoids Regigigas' punches, pisses it off, and then uses HURRICANE to surround, counter and even nullify the goliath's FIRE PUNCH tornado. Regigigas is struck into the spiraling winds, kicked out of them, and then pummeled by all sides via Mega Xeno's self-named WARP DRIVE (CLOSE COMBAT + TELEPORT). Regigigas eventually stops this attack with CRUSH GRIP, which Mega Xeno breaks free of and counters with SKY UPPERCUT. Mega Xeno punches Regigigas higher into the air with SHOOTING STAR (BULLET PUNCH + MACH PUNCH), then cracks the center of its body with FALLING STAR (AURA SPHERE + METEOR MASH), causing Regigigas to crash land back down. Xeno adds insult to injury by firing off a salvo of ELECTRO AURA SPHEREs and even an AURA SOLAR BEAM.

Despite this, Regigigas reaches its full power, and is now on par with Mega Xeno.

Both Draco Eduardo and Ho-Oh, in their tussle, crash-landed harshly into the earth headfirst. The dragon and the phoenix recover from this, and know that one final attack will grant one of them victory. Draco Eduardo unleashes his _Twilight_ _Cannon_ attack, meeting evenly with Ho-Oh's SACRED SOLAR BEAM (SACRED FIRE + SOLAR BEAM). Draco Eduardo's remaining eleven Elemental Aura attributes inadvertently unite with this attack, and overwhelm Ho-Oh a split-second before vaporizing it.

Mega Xeno's and Regigigas' clash destroyed the very battlefield, with Mega Xeno avoiding the irregular terrain to strike the Colossal Pokémon. They collided multiple times, even in the air, Mega Xeno with CLOSE COMBAT and Regigigas with SUPERPOWER. They land and realize that they have to go all-out to vanquish the other. They both collide with GIGA IMPACT, however Mega Xeno strikes the weak point he made with his FALLING STAR technique and blows a hole clean through Regigigas, felling it and claiming victory.

 _(Song Ends)_

Draco Eduardo and Mega Xeno revert back to normal, are healed, and oddly enough brought together into the Fourth Station, its canvas depicting the Legendary Deities and Legendary Lake Guardians of Sinnoh, as well as Arceus. They trek to the Fifth Station as the path is made for them, and find the canvas of this Station depicting Spear Pillar. And on this platform, the rifts leading to the dimensions of space and time open, allowing both Dialga and Palkia to make their presence before Eduardo and Xeno.

 _Crack In Time/Nero (CD 1 - Official)/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

Respectful introductions were made between Eduardo, Xeno, Dialga, and Palkia before the double battle got underway, a confrontation between embodiments of "absolute" laws of physics. Eduardo confronted Dialga and Xeno confronted Palkia throughout the beginning of this battle, their attacks sometimes passing by their allies via crossfires. And through teamwork in both sides' parts, both Eduardo and Xeno successfully overpower Dialga and Palkia. But when both Legendary Deities choose to get more serious and display their "absolute" power, the very scenery changes until the combatants are now in a replica Spear Pillar.

When the fight resumed shortly after, Eduardo and Xeno Lucario resorted to transforming to gain an edge in battle, only for Dialga and Palkia to nullify them both with their "absolute" powers. And for a good portion of this battle, both Eduardo and Xeno coped with the spatial and temporal abilities Dialga and Palkia launched relentlessly.

However, a key moment between Dialga and Xeno presented itself before Eduardo, allowing him to analyze Dialga's teletemporation and discover a weakness, even when Palkia intercepted him and seized him alongside Xeno. The duo managed to retaliate by dealing a "fatal" blow onto each of them.

As Dialga and Palkia recovered, Eduardo discussed with Xeno what he discovered. He informed Xeno that DIalga's and Palkia's "absolute" powers have distinguishable limits, tied to Dialga's beating heart and Palkia's every breath. And when Dialga and Palkia stopped recovering and sensed an increased confidence between Eduardo and Xeno, they unleashed their most powerful joint attack: DRACO METEOR.

The attack not only proves devastating enough to destroy the entire battlefield and return us all to the Fifth Station, but leave both Eduardo and Xeno Lucario as broken, charred, and even mutilated wrecks, narrowly clinging to life and using that to heal themselves. Dialga and Palkia, drained from using DRACO METEOR, are amazed that their adversaries survived the attack. They slowly and gracelessly stagger back up to finish them off, as Eduardo and Xeno Lucario recover incrementally, albeit noticeably. Both Legendary Deities seize their adversaries and prepare to strike them down, only for Eduardo and Xeno Lucario to retaliate respectively, just as their bodies are finalizing their self-recovery.

Eduardo's Aura Dragon Cloak flares in his conscious state, and Xeno's eyes narrow into a reptilian-like state. Eduardo's ADC pummels Dialga and even breaks off its mandible. Xeno's DRAGON PULSE disintegrates Palkia's right hand, his DRAGON CLAW mutilates its left arm, and his OUTRAGE thrashes Palkia inexorably. And with both Legendary Deities subdued, Eduardo and Xeno Lucario reclaim their respective transformation abilities and access them, becoming Draco Eduardo and Mega Xeno Lucario.

Through their teamwork, they unleash their joint _AURA ATOMIC OBLITERATION_ attack, vaporizing both Legendary Deities instantaneously, and leaving behind a dazzling explosion that behaved more like a light show than a detonation.

 _(Song Ends)_

Arceus recovers and congratulates us once more, before sending us down different paths for their fourth and final wave. Xeno would go to the Distortion World to face Giratina, and Eduardo would go to the Hall of Origin to face Arceus. However, for Eduardo, as he is progressing down the Hall of Origin, is met with Dialga and Palkia, as they tell him that " _Arceus…is…falling._ "

Meanwhile, Roman Organization XIII is conversing with one another, as Xondus himself is meditating elsewhere. Xondus is met by Odraude (the man he calls "Magister") and they converse about their mission, as well as a few topics that weigh heavily in Xondus' mind. When Odraude leaves to his own agenda, Xondus is left pondering about tomorrow's confrontation with Eduardo and Xeno Lucario, the former he spends his thoughts on because he's clashed with him before, under the name "Mercury" and "Prattlecus".

Before Arceus "fell", It was tending to the "fallen" combatants and making sure they were recovering soundly, both physically and mentally. It's here that Odraude stands before Arceus. Odraude disparages Arceus' title and power, as well as how Arceus relies now on the abilities of others instead of Its own. Odraude now targets Dialga and Palkia, threatening to kill them, the other Legendary Pokémon, and even Arceus, because they were born from Arceus' Womb and Arceus is weak.

 _Enter the Darkness/Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & 358/2 Days OST/Takeharu Ishimoto_

 _(Song Begins)_

The breaking point for Arceus is when Odraude notices Giratina's absence and says if Xeno is punishing it in Arceus' place. Arceus launches a devastating HYPER BEAM attack, which Odraude endures, absorbs, and even redirects to those he intends to kill. Arceus takes the attack instead, providing Odraude the perfect opportunity to corrupt it and alter its energy state in order to topple Arceus. Arceus manages to cast off Dialga and Palkia, and warp the other Legendary Pokémon to safety, before Odraude corrupts It.

Eduardo, Dialga, and Palkia return to Arceus, only to find the state that the present Odraude has left It in. Odraude has indeed corrupted Arceus and is using the Alpha Pokémon as his mount, making this critical battle a three-on-two.

Xeno, now in the Distortion World, treks across its unstable environment, learning how to navigate across its obstacles and gravity fluctuations in the process. As he does so, he encounters the three Legendary Lake Guardians of Sinnoh (Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie), as well as apparitions of Cyrus. When he eventually reaches the end of his road, Giratina swoops down and contacts him.

Dialga, Eduardo, and Palkia fight Arceus more than Odraude, despite the fact that Odraude is mounting Arceus and guiding It. And even though Arceus has access to the Pixie Plate (Fairy-Type) alongside Its Normal-Type Attribute, Arceus' movepool is devastatingly diverse, and uses all of the elements for Its attacks. Even their teamwork fails against Arceus and Odraude. What has to work is separating the two of them.

Xeno awakens in a battlefield within the Distortion World, with Giratina right there as his opponent. Their introduction was the briefest yet and their fighting began almost immediately. Both opponents fought with a wide assortment of attacks, Xeno even using some of his oldest attacks for offense, defense, and nimble evasion. And little by little, Xeno edges out advantages to himself, one of them being using his Aura Vision (FORESIGHT) on Giratina and negating the intangibility of Giratina's Ghost-Type Attribute. Giratina's attacks become more reckless, but fail in overpowering Xeno, as he believes that Giratina is his weakest opponent yet.

Xeno proves that he's only fighting at a fraction of his power by replicating himself and swarming Giratina, successfully subduing the Renegade Pokémon in its Origin Form, until Giratina resorts to using SHADOW FORCE. Giratina annihilates Xeno's clones and pierces Xeno with all six of its tentacle arm-wings, but only does so on a SUBSTITUTE that promptly uses SELF-DESTRUCT. The real Xeno emerges and knows of Giratina's signature attack because Dusknoir knows it as well, and therefore he knows how to counter it.

Giratina acknowledges the fact that neither of them are fighting at their full potential, and transports both of them to a different environment.

Eduardo begins to discuss with Dialga and Palkia how to separate Odraude from Arceus. The battle plan is to create an opening wide enough to exploit, which Dialga and Palkia agree to. Both they and Eduardo fight more intensely, their rage towards Odraude fueling them. But in the end, both Dialga and Palkia can't go on, and are soon at the mercy of Arceus' impending JUDGMENT attack.

Eduardo's Aura Dragon Cloak flares in response to this and he punches Odraude off of his High Horse, allowing him to enter Arceus' mind and purify It back to light, at the price of Arceus Itself tangling his body and threatening to kill him.

Eduardo succeeds, but has his mind crushed by the strain and Arceus' resistance in the purifying act. Luckily, Arceus returns Eduardo his first life and then the two of them tend to Dialga and Palkia, as they narrowly avoided being felled by their own Father. That just leaves Odraude to "tend to", and Arceus requires Eduardo to do so by himself for now, in order to ensure the wellbeing of the participating Legendary Pokémon. Eduardo understands this.

Giratina transports both itself and Xeno to the Sendoff Spring, and transforms into its Altered Form in the process. Giratina now demands Xeno to Mega Evolve, which he chooses against because he wants to make this fight last. Giratina replicates itself and assaults Xeno, but with minimal results as Xeno evades, endures, and retaliates. Giratina continues to pester Xeno in Mega Evolving, but Xeno doesn't need it to defeat Giratina, and he proves it when he impales and pins Giratina's head into the earth with SACRED SWORD.

Giratina's ethereal body makes this "fatal" blow survivable. And as Xeno sees how "boring" this fight is becoming to him, he decides to end it through his Mega Evolution.

Eduardo approaches Odraude, realizing that he's currently feigning unconsciousness. They both begin to fight, Odraude believing that if one fights for their friends, then they've already lost. Odraude's weapon, Eduardo's adaptability, and their Elemental Aura attributes made them both remarkably even, albeit Odraude's intensity pestered Eduardo and edged the battle out in his favor, as Eduardo could hardly ever strike him, despite the fact that he was surrounded in his Aura Dragon Cloak.

Eduardo eventually reached his breaking point and transformed into Draco Eduardo, to which Odraude prefers seeing him as.

Giratina appeared pleased with Mega Xeno, even though he would now fight more aggressively than ever. Xeno brutalized Giratina in its Altered Form, and continued to do so even when Giratina revealed its equipped Griseous Orb and ability to change between its two forms at will. Giratina endured the beatings, laughing at them even, but only managed to bore Xeno instead of infuriate him. Xeno constantly unleashed various combination attacks that nullified Giratina's feeble tactics, and making Giratina wish for them to continue. Xeno "respected" this and eventually obliterated Giratina. But when Giratina's DESTINY BOND takes hold of Xeno, the match ends in a draw as both combatants are obliterated, which was Giratina's tactic all along.

Arceus emerges before the Legendary Pokémon he transported elsewhere, as they're being tended to by Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. The four of them converse moments before Giratina and Xeno Lucario are materialized before them. Arceus revives them and informs everyone of the situation between Eduardo and Odraude. They all join Arceus in returning to them to vanquish Odraude, because as long as they are beside Arceus, they will never die.

Odraude still toyed with Draco Eduardo as he did already before. Odraude rendered Draco Eduardo into a bloody mess of himself, absolutely drained and at Odraude's mercy. Odraude ridicules Draco Eduardo, calling him weak, forsaken by Arceus, and alone. He transforms shortly afterward into Draco Odraude, a hell dragon twice Draco Eduardo's size and exponentially more horrifying. Draco Odraude immobilizes Draco Eduardo by lacerating his musculature and muzzling him. Draco Odraude reveals that he clashed with Draco Eduardo before, as that black-scaled dragon. Draco Odraude is about to tell Draco Eduardo the flipside of friendship, before being separated from him through the Legendary Lake Guardians of Sinnoh.

Turning the tables on Draco Odraude by taunting _him_ , both Azelf and Uxie sacrifice themselves in order to cripple him. Mesprit sacrifices herself as well, in order to heal me, much to my solemnity. Luckily, Xeno's there to reassure him, as he also points towards Draco Odraude, so that he wouldn't miss a second of what's about to happen next.

What happens next is every participating Legendary Pokémon assaulting Draco Odraude, one by one or in groups. Arceus revives the Legendary Lake Guardians during this, before telling Draco Odraude how he wishes to plead his guilt for his sins committed here. Draco Odraude gives Arceus a choice expletive, and Arceus uses JUDGMENT on him, only for Draco Odraude to flee from the Hall of Origin altogether.

 _(Song Ends)_

A brief period of time is spend searching for any traces of him, before all of us enjoy a necessary respite. Everyone is given the freedom to mingle with one another, with Eduardo and Xeno quickly discovering that their adversaries admire, adore, and respect them. And after Arceus discusses its reasoning behind Its Game with Its six Children, It turns Its attention to Eduardo and Xeno, telling them that it is time for them to claim their rewards.

Everybody is escorted into a heavenly corner of the Hall of Origin, where Arceus assesses both Eduardo and Xeno Lucario and judges them based on what It has learned from the two of them and what they've done, both planned and unplanned. Arceus does address their flaws as well, noting Eduardo as materialistic and Xeno as prejudiced, but also noting that both of those negative qualities can be cast aside. Overall, Arceus sees both Eduardo and Xeno Lucario as highly qualified and bestows upon them Its sacred pair of swords.

Eduardo receives the "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade and Xeno Lucario receives the "Revolver" Gunblade.

Arceus briefly instructs Eduardo and Xeno on the core essentials in wielding these two swords, how to materialize and dematerialize them with a flick of the wrist. And after some core advice from Arceus, all of the Legendary Pokémon leave us, leaving Eduardo and Xeno to proceed to the exit of the Hall of Origin and return back to their friends.

Meanwhile, Roman Organization XIII senses the presence of their seven targets and promptly mobilize.

Everybody else at the white pyramid wakes up and are there to greet Eduardo and Xeno Lucario as they return from their challenge. The two of them briefly discuss what they endured and enjoyed throughout Arceus' Game, but are cut short before they can proudly display their new weapons to their friends. The reason for that is because Roman Organization XIII is looming over the horizon.

* * *

 _63.6: Septem vs. Tredecim_

 _The 13th Anthology [Kingdom Hearts Series]/drammatica -The Very Best of Yoko Shimomura-/Yoko Shimomura, Natsumi Kameoka, Kaoru Wada_

 _(Song Begins)_

Friends and foes soon stand on opposite corners of the Sahara Desert, ready to engage each other in mortal combat. Introductions are made, before powers are displayed. Roman Organization XIII brandishes unique weaponry specifically tailored to match and harness their respective Elemental Aura attribute. Both Eduardo and Xeno unveil their respective Keyblade and Gunblade, and the fight begins.

Eduardo clashes with Snexs Kard, Xifer, and Xondus, Adepts of Black (Darkness) Aura, Red (Fire) Aura, and Silver (Sound) Aura. Xeno Lucario brawls with Elexem, Haxert, and Xing Iglthn, masters of Orange (Melee) Aura, Brown (Earth) Aura, and Yellow (Lightning) Aura. Costas and Ian struggle with Wraxet and Xeic, manipulators of Blue (Water) Aura and Light Blue (Ice) Aura. Latias annoys Lea Xngih and Rexatun, experts in Green (Healing) Aura and Dark Green (Nature) Aura. Latios dogfights against Xihlgt and Xndiw, specialists in White (Light) Aura and Light Green (Wind) Aura. And Tiny spars against Pych Xics, sage of Purple (Psychic) Aura.

The numbers are against the protagonists. The skill of Roman Organization XIII, even as their numbers congregate elsewhere into more or less favorable odds, proves to be a match against the protagonists. Eduardo may have mastery of thirteen Elemental Aura attributes, but he doesn't have the numbers to use them all at once to such a sophisticated extent. It doesn't take long for most of the protagonists to fall into a dilemma, one which Latias and Latios can even out.

Both Latias and Latios shake off their respective adversaries and successfully Mega Evolve into Mega Latias and Mega Latios, appearing now as if they've polymerized evenly into each other, save for their size and eye color. Their sheer speed proved more than helpful in assisting their comrades and turning the tables enough for the Seven to dwindle Thirteen down to Ten.

Eduardo pierced a hole through Snexs Kard with his Keyblade and use of Elemental Aura. Costas, Ian, and Tiny Riolu used their teamwork to melt Xeic with a finishing V-CREATE. And Xeno pierced Xing Iglthn with his Gunblade, after amplifying its length. Roman Organization repels us back and then tends to their fallen three, granting us both a brief, bittersweet respite. Xeic and Xing Iglthn have indeed died, but Snexs Kard was "salvageable", and Lea Xngih assimilated his life and made his power her own.

When the respite ended, Xeno was immediately selected out of the seven protagonists, and dragged towards them, moments before they sealed themselves in an earthen wall to keep the remaining six from interfering. Naturally, Eduardo feared for Xeno's life and began to tunnel underneath the sand to rescue him.

Isolated now, Xeno Mega Evolves to cope with the ten-on-one odds. But ascending himself doesn't intimidate Roman Organization XIII, because they actually succeed in subduing him for Lea Xngih to drain him. Eduardo emerges through this and attempts to liberate Xeno, but is subdued just the same. Xondus orders Haxert to petrify Xeno, and all Eduardo can do is encourage Xeno in breaking free. Xeno awakens just moments before the sand envelops him, and Lea Xngih drains Eduardo to near death.

Eduardo witnesses Xeno's petrifaction and Roman Organization XIII dropped down their barrier so that _everyone_ could see them desecrate and destroy the statue that was once Xeno Lucario. The six remaining protagonists collapse and weep for the loss of the Aura Pokémon, while Roman Organization XIII essentially dances in their delight.

Morale drops as thoughts of what Xeno's death means for the future, and Eduardo's sadness warps into blind rage. His human body bursts like a bloody bubble to reveal the dragon underneath, and this fight continues. However, ten against one makes it difficult for Draco Eduardo to retaliate properly. Nevertheless, Draco Eduardo is hysterical and feral, much to the dismay of his perceptive friends, and they enter the fracas just like he did.

A new matchup forms between the remaining sixteen protagonists. Mega Latias and Mega Latios will fight Lea Xngih and Rexatun. Costas, Ian, and Tiny, Riolu will fight Haxert, Xifer, and Xndiw. And Draco Eduardo, in his overall unstable state of being, will fight everybody else: Elexem, Pych Xics, Wraxet, Xihlgt, and Xondus.

Through the Black (Darkness) Aura that Lea Xngih "inherited" from the late Snexs Kard, she immobilizes the Mega Evolved Eon Duo by their own shadows, allowing Rexatun to form a trinity of plants that charge up solar energy before firing it towards them.

Against the combination of Earth, Wind, and Fire, the only thing that Costas, Ian, and Tiny Riolu could do was hold firm, for as long as they can. And against the combination of Light, Melee, Psychic, Sound, and Water, Eduardo was almost entirely at their mercy, berserker state or otherwise. Even when using his Elemental Aura abilities in his favor did they bode little results, such as matching Yellow (Lightning) Aura to Wraxet's Blue (Water) Aura. It didn't take long before Draco Eduardo found himself pinned to the desert sand by Xondus' repeated blasts of Silver (Sound) Aura.

Both Mega Latias and Mega Latios were badly injured by Rexatun's solar energy attack, and at Lea Xngih's mercy as she was dragging them both into Rexatun's established and oversized pitcher plants, waiting to devour the two of them whole. However, the Mega Eon Duo were resourceful, with Mega Latias using REFLECT TYPE to become a Dark-Type and break free of Lea Xngih's shadow hold, and Mega Latios using HEAL BLOCK to temporarily disable Lea Xngih's Green (Healing) Aura, before Mega Latias swopped in to retrieve her brother. And in retaliation, the Mega Eon Duo use a combination attack to send Lea Xngih and Rexatun airborne, before rending both of them in half with a double lariat STEEL WING, cleaving their waistlines in two. However, Lea Xngih survives and manages to drain the Mega Eon Duo dry, reunites her lower body with her upper body, tossing them both into a pair of pitcher plants, and retrieving Rexatun's corpse.

Costas, Ian, and Tiny Riolu sense Mega Latias' and Mega Latios' dilemma, and split their team to save them, with Tiny Riolu staying behind to handle Haxert, Xifer, and Xndiw. Tiny Riolu holds his ground against the three enemies, but soon fails. Xndiw has Haxert and Xifer tend to Costas and Ian, while Xndiw suffocates Tiny into unconsciousness.

Costas and Ian successfully free Mega Latias and Mega Latios from the voracious pitcher plants, only to see what became of Tiny Riolu from the three impending Elemental Aura Adepts. Costas and Ian are suffocated in the same way Tiny was, then the Mega Eon Duo follow suit.

Through sheer rage, Draco Eduardo cancels Xondus out with the same Elemental Aura attribute, and takes to the skies after his five tormented friends. However, Elexem is there to prevent him, and succeeds thanks to the support of his allies. Elexem wrestles Draco Eduardo and pins him to the ground. He succeeds in tearing off Draco Eduardo's wings, tail, tongue. Pych Xics stretches his arms and legs telekinetically, allowing Xilght to pin them to the ground with her light arrows. Lea Xngih even enters the scene, draining Draco Eduardo dry, draining _everyone_ dry, and dispersing the strength evenly amongst her remaining eight allies.

Xondus wishes to kill Draco Eduardo second, having Pych Xics revive his friends from unconsciousness, so that they can watch him die. Xifer stabs Draco Eduardo through his neck and through his heart with his twin firebrands, only to realize that I'm too big to bleed out quickly. In the end, they all agree to have Elexem tear Draco Eduardo's head off with his bare hands, and he succeeds. Their five prisoners are freed, only for them to rush over towards Draco Eduardo's disembodied head and speak strongly solemn words to him, before he died.

Draco Eduardo's being is elsewhere, viewing his friends crying profusely before his dragon's head, and Roman Organization XIII dancing about his corpse, before they seized them by the necks, toss them aside, and obliterated his decapitated head. Draco Eduardo's friends react hostilely to this before realizing the predator/prey relation this battle has now taken, and the Mega Eon Duo come to an agreement. Mega Latios converts himself into a Soul Dew for Mega Latias to equip (by swallowing), and uses its power to flee with her friends in tow.

Draco Eduardo realizes he's back in his mindscape, with his human form talking to him. That Eduardo scolded him for his tactics that got him killed and will get his friends killed…unless he resorts to the power he sealed away and has next to no memory of. Roman Organization XIII merely destroyed Draco Eduardo's body, and a new body can be made. The mindscape Eduardo contemplates this "True Form" to be Roman Organization XIII's reward for "killing" him, before _becoming_ it and saying how successful they are in pissing him off.

Eduardo's friends are unable to flee from Roman Organization XIII, and Elexem punches a hole through Mega Latias', holding the Soul Dew in his bloodied hand. He tossed her forcefully back to Costas' horrified state, and he quickly tried to heal her. Elexem then casually tossed the Soul Dew to them, which Tiny caught moments before Mega Latios rematerialized from it, comatose and breathless, much to Ian's horror. Before Roman Organization XIII could smite them, a literal rainstorm stops them and directs _everyone's_ concentration elsewhere.

Before the dragon carcass, they horrifyingly see Eduardo's being reform out of pure aura. The dragon carcass melts away to its bones, and Eduardo rises to the sky with those bones in tow, alongside all of those the desert sand has claimed over the eons. And through the power of all thirteen Elemental Aura attributes at Eduardo's disposal, the body of his "True Form" was successfully and cataclysmically assembled.

Everyone watched in horror at the _Devil_ Dragon that Eduardo has become, with an upside-down pentagram for wings, godlike build, two sword tails, bull-like horns, acidic gauntlet-like extensions, full body bone armor, and a human skull on his dragon muzzle.

Absolute intimidation was felt by all towards Devil Dragon Eduardo. Questions from his friends fall on deaf ears as he walked by them towards Roman Organization XIII and stopped before them. Roman Organization XIII still feels the need to remind him of his "odds of victory", only for Devil Dragon Eduardo to remind them of their outmatched states and imminent defeat by summoning his Keyblade and blowing _everybody_ away with a simple stab to the earth.

Roman Organization XIII regains their footing better than my friends, and they quickly return fire towards Devil Dragon Eduardo, even simultaneously, only to realize that nothing worked and he was still stalking them. Devil Dragon Eduardo reflected their attacks with a single Keyblade swing, then ran towards them, piercing through their multi-layered barriers like dust in the wind, snagging Lea Xngih in his bony claws.

In flying away with her, Lea Xngih attempts to drain him, only to feel her body putrefy instead. Devil Dragon Eduardo drags her body across the sandy dunes at speeds of Mach 5, effectively turning her into a skid mark that she can't hope to recover from. With Lea Xngih slain, he warps back to the other eight enemies, and immediately has Elexem's head disappear within his clawed grasp, crushing his skull like an egg, regardless of his struggling.

With seven members of Roman Organization XIII remaining, Xondus understands the need to fall back, only for Xifer to defy it and "assault" Devil Dragon Eduardo. Xifer fails miserably and is inevitably melted alive, his last perceived image being what lies inside Devil Dragon Eduardo's open visor. The five glancing friends can't help but feel pity for the enemies, never wishing those kind of murderous actions on them.

Devil Dragon Eduardo soon resorts to using a catastrophically large attack that uses all thirteen of his Elemental Aura attributes, and fires it soullessly to Roman Organization XIII. Xihlgt erects a barrier to defend her remaining teammates, and sacrifices herself in order to let them flee.

It is here that Pych Xics contemplates a plan to have Devil Dragon Eduardo lower his guard for retaliation, by projecting herself as Xeno Lucario before him. She does so before him, talking to him about how much of a monstrosity he has had to become in order to claim victory, and if the end justifies the means. Xeno (Pych Xics) assures him that he (she) is alive and well, and wishes for Devil Dragon Eduardo to reclaim what he has lost within himself. This results in Xeno (Pych Xics) being pierced by Devil Dragon Eduardo's twin sword tails, and cut in half lengthwise.

The five onlookers contemplate Devil Dragon Eduardo's constitution, leading to Tiny Riolu to believe that he has become worse than a monster. He's become _truly_ soulless, as if created for the sole purpose of carnage.

With Roman Organization XIII down to four members (Haxert, Wraxet, Xndiw, and Xondus), they quickly take Devil Dragon Eduardo's friends hostage, telling him that the only way for him to kill the last of them is to kill his friends as well. Devil Dragon Eduardo doesn't care at all, and prepares himself to kill them all with the same attack used to kill Xihlgt with. But at the last moment, Mega Xeno Lucario appears directly behind him and brings his "Revolver" Gunblade down on Devil Dragon Eduardo.

Down on his attack.

Mega Xeno warps away to avoid the resulting explosion, and reappears glaring at him, at his broken horns and chipped body. Mega Xeno must return Devil Dragon Eduardo to his senses, and knows how. Mega Xeno rushes towards Devil Dragon Eduardo, and is cut down by his Keyblade. However, Devil Dragon Eduardo cleaves a SUBSTITUTE, giving Mega Xeno enough time to pierce his body with his Gunblade and use HEART SWAP to put his being into Devil Dragon Eduardo, his body technically fainting and reverting back to normal.

Within his mindscape, Eduardo falls deep, never in control of his body. He stops falling when he sees a keyhole in the center of a red pentagram. He draws his "Ultima Weapon" to unlock it, but Xeno stops him from doing so upon successfully finding him. The euphoria for Xeno's wellbeing overpowers Eduardo's drive to unlock the keyhole, but is quelled when Xeno informs him of the situation his body is in, and what Xeno had to do to get here. Xeno brings them both back to light and to reality, merely by putting a paw to Eduardo's chest and clearing away the darkness.

Back in reality, Xeno removes the Gunblade from Eduardo's chest, as he in turn reverts down into a bizarre human/dragon hybrid. The hole in Eduardo's chest is tended to by Xeno, and he sets Eduardo aside before his friends, telling him to relax as he finishes off Roman Organization XIII by himself.

Roman Organization XIII is naturally thunderstruck by Xeno's wellbeing and wonders how he survived. Xeno explains, after telling them that they have absolutely no hope of understanding Pokémon, that he survived thanks to Eduardo snapping him out of unconsciousness moments before being petrified by Haxert. He shrank down through MINIMIZE to the size of a grain of sand, and hid thanks to his size in order to REST. Eduardo has saved his live three times now.

Xeno knows that Roman Organization XIII won't win, despite the near-fatal close calls and their experience and abilities. And despite being outnumbered four-to-one, Xeno has learned a new ability, thanks to Eduardo. He gathers power, and when his pupils become slit like those of reptiles, Xondus connects two and two together and Roman Organization XIII attacks Xeno. However, Xeno's aura field takes on the properties of wings and blows all incoming attacks away.

Then, Xeno transforms into an Aura Dragon, complete with arm wings, barrel chest, furred scales, longer tail, and a restructured face most notable across the jaws. He stands bipedal, admitting to everyone that this is the first time he's become an Aura Dragon, which was made possible when he made a mental SKETCH of all of the witnessed transformations of Eduardo into Draco Eduardo.

The final moments of this battle commence, Aura Dragon Xeno already having the upper hand because of his regained vitality in comparison to their stacking fatigue. He easily holds them through TELEKINESIS, repels their attacks, and even reflects them back through MIRROR COAT. He even yawns at them due to boredom, causing them to initially think that he was going to devour them or incinerate them.

Aura Dragon Xeno soon sends them flying and then he flies right after them. The five of them engage in a dogfight of sheer speed and strength, one that eventually ends with him grasping onto all four remaining members of Roman Organization XIII. He flies high enough where the blue sky gives way to outer space, where Roman Organization XIII's respective Elemental Aura attributes all have no effect whatsoever. Aura Dragon Xeno then replicates himself into five, with the four clones using SKY DROP to crash back down to earth with each Roman Organization XIII member. They survive, albeit are broken physically. This pleases Aura Dragon Xeno, because he can now unleash his final attack onto them.

As Aura Dragon Xeno charges power, he enters a zen-like state and communicates to Arceus to aid him, speaking in Arceus' archaic language. Arceus _actually_ appears before Aura Dragon Xeno, and they combine their powers, fusing Arceus' JUDGMENT and his DRACO METEOR into DIVINE WRATH.

Meteors of pure light tear through invisible rifts in the sky and target the remaining four members of Roman Organization XIII. They attempt to flee, but Eduardo and his friends manage to immobilize them with what little power they have left to expend, before fleeing from the impending explosion, moments before it happened and ended the battle.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _63.7: Malefic Plotting_

 _Fantasia alla marcia for piano, chorus and orchestra/Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete - CD6 - Kingdom Hearts II OST/Yoko Shimomura_

 _(Song Begins)_

Everybody lands back down to the cratered earth, with the Mega Eon Duo reverting back to normal and Arceus oddly searching the sand for something. Everyone discusses the battle against Roman Organization XIII, wondering what could've been if the battle order was different, or if any one of them or _all_ of them had perished. Everyone even makes necessary comic relief to ease the tension of a hard-fought victory. However, Aura Dragon Xeno stares coldly at Eduardo, wanting answers about my rampage as a Devil Dragon. When Eduardo tells Aura Dragon Xeno what happened as his body ran amok, Aura Dragon Xeno bluntly says that nothing lasts forever.

Arceus returns shortly after, bringing all of Eduardo's clothing and technological equipment that he shed during his bloody dragon transformation. Costas and Ian then marvel at Arceus, asking rapid fire questions that the Alpha Pokémon answers accordingly, then praising both brothers and their overall value. Everyone wonders _why_ Arceus is still here, and Arceus points to Xondus as he is still alive and barely standing.

Xondus points to Arceus, believing It to be the reason why he still lives, which Arceus confirms. Arceus spared Xondus because Xondus' mind holds secrets about Odraude, the Dark One, and the Void that can benefit them all. Arceus then makes it clear to Eduardo that Xondus is Prattlecus, to which Prattlecus sheds his artificial martial instincts towards us and speaks nothing but praise about everyone. Eduardo doesn't buy this, until Prattlecus opens his heart and says how he owes Eduardo his life, and how he can still be alive to see his family.

Eduardo wonders why Prattlecus fought them to begin with. Prattlecus hesitates to explain, but begins by saying that there are multiple reasons, all of them contradicting his core feelings towards Eduardo. He won't bore Eduardo with that and focuses on the essentials, which _also_ happens to include the identity of the murderer of Eduardo's parents. But before he could shed his secrets, Odraude appears out of a rift in darkness and tosses Xondus into it.

Odraude demoralizes everyone. First, he vilifies Arceus' name again, speaking how there should be order instead of free will. Second, he maligns Costas and Ian, comparing their usefulness to that of a torch underwater. Third, he slanders Tiny Riolu, wondering why Arceus even bothered resurrecting him and training him, when Tiny only killed one member of Roman Organization XIII, alongside Costas and Ian, by working as a team. Fourth, he libels Latias and Latios, how they grew tired of being Arceus' messenger birds and barely put up a decent fight against Roman Organization XIII. Fifth, he targets Aura Dragon Xeno, saying that his hate for him dwarfs that of his hate for Arceus, and how he wishes Nero succeeded in running a heated sword through his heart. It is also here that Eduardo and Aura Dragon Xeno learn that Odraude was the man responsible for bringing Xeno to Rome, before Nero.

When Odraude faces Eduardo, he tells him to inquire him, now being the perfect time for Eduardo to do so. Eduardo's question is chosen carefully, and he tells Odraude why he hasn't killed them yet, when the opportunity has presented itself multiple times before. Unsurprisingly, Odraude doesn't relinquish his satisfaction to us, and instead tells us that death is the soul's most powerful means of escapism, which is why there's such a thing as _torture_. Eduardo labels him as a tormentor, which Odraude happily confirms. Eduardo asks for more information, but Odraude prepares to leave, saying enough and that they can come ask him personally in Rome.

Odraude's last words before he leaves is to label Eduardo as a "Traitor".

Meanwhile, back in Rome, proper punishment is administered for Prattlecus by both Nero and Odraude, for what he had time to say to the protagonists, and for his double-crossing. They decide that he should fight for the rest of his life in the Flavian Amphitheatre. With Prattlecus "escorted" to his new prison/playground and future grave, Nero asks Odraude about the Void of the Dark One, since Odraude hasn't explained it to him yet. Odraude's answer to this is to seep into Nero's body and possess him, thinking that the less Nero knows about an event he won't be around to see, the better.

Back in the Sahara Desert, Eduardo asks for his friends to retrieve the salvageable remains of Roman Organization XIII, leaving Arceus before him. Arceus asks him to unsheathe his Keyblade, hand it over for a moment, and then stabs Eduardo lightly in the chest, using the power of the "Ultima Weapon" to revert him back to normal and no longer as a human/dragon hybrid.

With that out of the way, Eduardo asks Arceus what It knows about the Void of the Dark One. Arceus only knows so much, because the core of Its Psychic-Type abilities have been lost with all but the one Pixie Plate. Arceus then tells Eduardo what he and his friends plan to do after today. Eduardo responds with the only sensible answer: going to Rome and end everything there, once and for all. Eduardo wonders if Arceus has any doubt in their overall abilities, to which Arceus has the utmost confidence in, based on what It has done for them and for what they've in turn done for It and Its Children. And yet, Eduardo can't help but feel like the enemy in a group of friends, after Odraude marked him as a "Traitor". Nevertheless, before reaching Rome, Eduardo knows that he and his friends must train and master their newest powers.

Eduardo friends return with mutilated bodies and discarded weapons of all thirteen members of Roman Organization XIII, which he promptly assimilates into his S1-GS device. Arceus bids everyone farewell and ascends back into the Hall of Origin. After that, everyone feels like a proper rest is in order, before undergoing more training to prime themselves against Odraude in Rome, and then the Dark One. Xeno even asks Eduardo how to revert to normal, which leads to some laughs.

Meanwhile, Odraude sinks to the center of the Earth and converses with the Dark One. Odraude tells Him that Roman Organization XIII has failed and fallen, exactly as expected, allowing Eduardo to access more of himself. Eduardo will now seek answers to his origins and will no doubt travel to Rome to learn them, where his friends and himself will fall soon afterwards.

Odraude tells Curseax that His Void approaches, and Curseax responds with the statement that everything will be unborn into the nothingness from whence it came.

* * *

 _63.8: Elemental Plate Hunt_

With Xeno Lucario no longer present in Spear Pillar after Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia transported him to the other Earth, Wanderer Lucario was made in charge of the Pokémon that once labeled themselves Team Liberator. Wanderer gives a prep talk to his friends, before everybody departs to claim twelve of the sixteen Elemental Plates scattered about Sinnoh.

In search of the Draco Plate, Absol travels to Eterna City. Once there, Absol pays particular attention to the "Dialkia" statue adorned in the middle of the city's park. Absol questions the sculptor's logic in depicting Dialga and Palkia as one being, before reading the message on the statue's plaque. Overall, Absol is getting sidetracked with these little distractions and begins to dig underneath the statue's base. In the middle of this, Absol fails to notice a Joltik clinging directly onto his hindquarters, because he successfully located the Draco Plate. Absol returns back to Mt. Coronet, unaware of the parasitic hitchhiker he is now carrying, happily feeding off of the static electricity forming from the fur of Absol's shuffling gait.

In Route 210, where the Meadow Plate is located, a timid and wild Snivy flees from a horde of Pokémon Trainers itching to capture her because of her rarity amongst these parts. The Snivy narrowly manages to flee from them, and they turn their attention to Aggron instead. Aggron was already captured however, and any Pokémon they had couldn't dent him. They cut their losses and simply allowed Aggron to proceed on through.

Aggron eventually made his way to the Meadow Plate, which just so happened to be what Snivy was sleeping on. When Snivy woke up, she initially perceived Aggron was going to devour her, only to realize that Aggron was a gentle giant. Aggron clarified why, stating that as an Aron, he sustained an injury that partially damaged his brain. Aggron can still fight, but favors defense, in order to preserve the natural environment that he loves. When all is said and done, Snivy joins Aggron, and they return back to Spear Pillar, with the Meadow Plate in their possession.

The Splash Plate is believed to reside in Route 220, underwater and therefore a place where Aqua Lapras would thrive in. Aqua treks to her destination and swims underneath the waves to locate the Elemental Plate. As she does so, she spots an Oshawott being hunted by a pack of Sharpedo. Aqua initially dismisses this as a natural occurrence of life, but her experience in Team Liberator makes her think otherwise and she swims to Oshawott's aid.

Aqua arrives in the nick of time, impaling the first Sharpedo with HORN DRILL. Through the resulting skirmish, Aqua killed the second with ICE SHARD, the third with an AQUA TAIL to the skull, and froze the fourth with ICE BEAM before shattering it with THUNDERBOLT. The fifth managed to bite off Aqua's front right flipper with CRUNCH, but she retaliated hellishly by using MIMIC and using the same move to CRUNCH the fifth Sharpedo's skull in.

Both Pokémon surface onto dry land, leading Oshawott to worry gravely for Aqua's wellbeing, after she saved him. However, Aqua shouts at him to tell him that she'll be fine, and she uses her Water Absorb ability to regenerate herself a new front right flipper. Once healed, Oshawott wishes to accompany Aqua, but she doesn't want him to, and leaves. And as she begins to leave, Aqua ponders the powerful examples that Xeno Lucario set for her, through a flashback of when they first met and how driven Xeno was in freeing everyone.

In realizing her error, Aqua soon turns back and tells Oshawott that she changed her mind, much to Oshawott's glee. And as it turns out, in doing so, Aqua Lapras learns of the location of the Splash Plate, which is what Oshawott discovered the Sharpedo pack was defending. They retrieve it and return to Spear Pillar together.

In searching for the Spooky Plate, Combusken travels to Hearthome City. Along the way, Combusken evolves into Blaziken, and he utilizes (practices and stumbles) his newfound agility to reach his destination. Once there, he enters Hearthome City's Amity Park, receiving a bit of a culture shock from the blissful harmony that both humans and Pokémon shared with each other. Then, Blaziken manages to locate an Item Finder, and moves about the park to eventually retrieve the Spooky Plate. The Item Finder, as it turns out, has an owner, and Blaziken returns it to its owner before leaving. However, the owner of the Item Finder was an agent of Team Rocket, informing Giovanni via phone call that "the bird has flown away with the worm".

Charizard's search for the Flame Plate takes him to Stark Mountain, one of the most hostile environment in Sinnoh. Once in the active volcano, Charizard felt withdrawn and evaded every aggressive Pokémon he saw, until they saw him and he managed to flee from them unscathed. Charizard ends up in a seemingly dead end of Stark Mountain, only to encounter Heatran, the denizen of this volcano. Heatran knows of the Flame Plate, but requires Charizard to defeat it in battle, as per Arceus' orders. Charizard detests violence, but his hand is forced and he engages Heatran.

Throughout the battle, Heatran possesses both the territorial and Type advantage, but Charizard perseveres nevertheless. Heatran, however, continues antagonizing Charizard into anger, waiting to see Charizard erupt. And Charizard did indeed erupt, using ERUPTION to blast the two of them out of Stark Mountain. They both emerge outside and Charizard reveals to Heatran that he fears his own power, because of what Team Rocket had him do with it. Team Rocket turned Charizard into their hellish weapon, at the price of his self-independence. But luckily for him, Mewtwo and Xeno came along and improved his life for the better.

Heatran views this as narrow-minded thinking, in seeing fire as merely destruction instead of life. To prove its point, Heatran points out how the lava will cool into new rock, new land, for new life to live on. Charizard understands better now and embraces this new knowledge, alongside the Flame Plate that Heatran suddenly vomits out. With the Flame Plate in Charizard's possession and a fond farewell from Heatran, he returns to Spear Pillar.

Dusknoir's search for the Fist Plate takes him to Route 215, where a situation is occurring between the local police and Team Rocket. Dusknoir stealthily investigates, noticing Giovanni was amongst the group, as they were all digging throughout Route 215 in searching for the Fist Plate. They manage to unearth it, and Dusknoir snatches it, only to drop it when he's intercepted and then surrounded by Giovanni's Pokémon: a Bisharp, a Drapion, a Gengar, a Golurk, a Krookodile, and even a Zorua. Dusknoir knocks out the Bisharp through both PAIN SPLIT and BRICK BREAK, but is knocked to the ground by Drapion's CROSS POISON and Golurk's FIRE PUNCH.

Giovanni snaps his fingers to stop their fighting and approaches Dusknoir, memories of the Gripper Pokémon still burning heavily within his mind. Giovanni has his Pokémon fight Dusknoir, while he and his team return to base with the Fist Plate. Dusknoir is forced to fight the remaining five of them, and clashes fists with Golurk first. Dusknoir ends up winning the fistfight and obliterates Golurk's head with SHADOW BALL. The other three Pokémon, except for Zorua, attack at once at Dusknoir, but Dusknoir made Gengar strike Drapion by accident, which cost Gengar its life via Drapion's revenge. Dusknoir then used SHADOW FORCE to paralyze Drapion, which would feel it just the same. The fight with Krookodile proves to be more strenuous, but Dusknoir claims victory by using SHADOW GIGA IMPACT (SHADOW FORCE + GIGA IMPACT).

Dusknoir briefly uses REST, and is forcefully awakened by Zorua's NIGHT DAZE. Dusknoir contemplates fighting Zorua, but sees itself through her eyes, and doesn't wish for Zorua to continue down the path that Dusknoir once trekked. Dusknoir soothes Zorua by telling her if she despises her current life and how Dusknoir was once part of Team Rocket. Through this, Zorua happily joins Dusknoir and fights for a better cause. And through their teamwork, they retrieve the Fist Plate from Giovanni, through the use of illusory and ethereal abilities, and return to Spear Pillar. Giovanni believes that they may think that they've won, but they haven't.

Luxray's hunt for the Zap Plate takes him to Sunnyshore City, a place that at first confuses him because of the bonds he's seeing between human and Pokémon, mostly Electric-Type Pokémon. And because of the long trek that he made in getting here, a trek that didn't pause for food, Luxray felt famished and entered a restaurant. In here, Luxray was actually given a free meal, and learned of what Dusknoir did to claim the Fist Plate through a newscast on TV.

After that, Luxray searched high and higher for the Zap Plate, using the X-Ray vision of his special eyes to see through every single corner of Sunnyshore City, from the Sunnyshore Lighthouse, the tallest point in this city. Luxray doesn't find the Zap Plate, but does find himself meeting Volkner, who appears content with the wave of challengers that have been keeping him on his toes. Luxray leaves the lighthouse, and soon discovers the Zap Plate to be directly below his current location. Luxray locates it, retrieves it, and makes his leave.

Metang is instructed to retrieve the Toxic Plate from Pastoria City's Great Marsh. Just as was the case with Combusken when he evolved into Blaziken. Metang evolved into Metagross as it descended down Mt. Coronet as well. Metang even caught a glimpse of its closest friend, hopping stories skyward in his new body, just before it made its way to its destination. Once there, the Pokémon Trainers were naturally tantalized of the prospect of capturing a Metagross, only to learn that it is technically already captured and soon left when the prospect of a great prize was fleeting.

Metagross soon tailed the Great Marsh rail car, and noticed a boy with a Beldum disembarking. The sight of this made Metagross recollect on its origins at a Pokémon Day Care center in Hoenn, where it was lovingly raised by the humans in charge of the facility, albeit shunned from the Pokémon because of its Steel-Type attribute conflicting with its ability to play with other Pokémon. Luckily for Beldum, that changed when a Torchic was introduced to the Day Care center, and happily accepted Beldum, steel and all. They left the Day Care center together, when an unfortunate accident killed the staff.

When the flashback subsided, Metagross proceeded deeper into the Great Marsh, into the site where Team Galactic detonated their Galactic Bomb. Metagross sensed for the distinct energy signature of the Toxic Plate, successfully located it, and made its way back.

With Sceptile in charge of locating the Dread Plate in the Eterna Forest, both he and Absol traveled together, since they were reaching the same route. They took their separate ways upon reaching the Eterna Forest, with Absol going into Eterna City to locate the Draco Plate, and Sceptile entering the Old Chateau to claim the Dread Plate.

Before entering it, Sceptile recalled his original encounter with Tiny Riolu, how the Emanation Pokémon entered his life shortly after he made his tree house in Celadon Forest, back when he was still a Grovyle. Tiny entered his home as an apparent intruder, but was soon clarified into the understanding that Tiny Riolu was troubled and traumatized by the Absol that killed his fellow Riolu friends. In the end, Grovyle accepted Tiny and allowed him to live with him.

Sceptile enters the Old Chateau and does note the haunting aura of the place, as well as witnesses a couple of ghosts of deceased humans. When Sceptile finds a TV, he also encounters a Rotom, a Pokémon that knows too much about Sceptile, as well as the location of the Dread Plate.

A fight for the knowledge of the Dread Plate breaks out between the two Pokémon. As the fight progressed, Sceptile became more and more outnumbered by Rotom's five alternate forms (Fan Rotom, Frost Rotom, Heat Rotom, Mow Rotom, and Wash Rotom) alongside its default form. Through their combined power, they manage to break Sceptile's buster sword, which crushes Sceptile as his subconscious has connected the blade to his departed friend Tiny Riolu. It even resurfaces a dark memory of Sceptile trying to piece Tiny's dead and mutilated body _crudely_ back together with a few sticks.

Rotom was about to finish Sceptile off, when a Honedge intercepted the attack and allied himself with Sceptile. Through their teamwork, they defeat Rotom, who quickly spills the location of the Dread Plate, tells Sceptile that it was fun fighting him, and that they can hopefully meet again. And after retrieving the Dread Plate, Honedge reveals that Arceus guided both him and Rotom to Sceptile, one to challenge and the other to ally. With that out of the way, Sceptile exits the Old Chateau, reunites with Absol, and the _four_ of them return to Spear Pillar.

The search for the Sky Plate takes Terra Garchomp to Sinnoh's Pokémon League, where he clandestinely claims the Elemental Plate right then and there. But instead of returning home, he encounters the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, who approaches Terra and lovingly scratches him into submission. Terra learns that Cynthia can understand "Poke-speech", and knows about him and how he's here on a mission from God. Terra asks how Cynthia knows him, and Cynthia asks for Terra to follow her first. Cynthia releases her Garchomp to escort her to her designated location, and the three of them fly together…after her Garchomp nuzzles Terra affectionately.

They land in Route 224's Flower Paradise, where they witness the Shaymin in their natural habitat. After that, Cynthia tells Terra what she knows that Arceus has told her of the "Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy", as well as how she's one of the few humans that actually knows of the Void of the Dark One. This also means that Cynthia knows of the Prophecy, as she recites it word for word. She asks for the identity of the Pokémon of Prophecy, to which Terra confirms as "Xeno Lucario", a Pokémon that Giovanni once held custody of, likely knowing what he is and is capable of.

Cynthia then raises a valid point on why Xeno is a Lucario and not any other possible Pokémon, because a Lucario epitomizes justice. Cynthia then notes Terra's hide and if he hates humanity. Terra doesn't, because he knows that humans are just as diverse as Pokémon. Lastly, Cynthia asks what he and his friends think of the Void of the Dark One, and how they'll fare in preventing it. Terra admits that they draw their hope from Arceus and Xeno, and will persevere because of that. And with that, Terra waves Cynthia farewell and returns to Spear Pillar with the Sky Plate in his grasp.

Tyranitar rampages to Iron Island to claim the Iron Plate, caring very little for any obstacles that stand in the way of his Point A and Point B. This leads him to running across Canalave City like a micro Godzilla, flipping off the people on the ferry as he's using SURF to get to Iron Island, and busting through Iron Island's walls Kool-Aid Man style, to find what he wants. The only thing that impedes him is a feisty Deino that, through a brief skirmish over the Iron Plate she attempted to eat, Tyranitar grows fond of and decides to take with him alongside the Iron Plate. Deino happily agrees to this, and Tyranitar even comments on how he's always wanted a sidekick.

The final of the initial twelve Elemental Plates is personally tasked by Wanderer Lucario to locate. In traveling to the Snowpoint area to locate the Icicle Plate, he first explored the seemingly remote Snowpoint City before moving on to explore elsewhere. He ended up in Lake Acuity, where he contemplated his origins. He was born an orphan in Lake Acuity, fending for himself and living off of the land with next to no friends. The only important friend he made, before meeting Xeno Lucario, was Grovyle, before he evolved into a Sceptile. Spending enough time contemplating his past, Wanderer trekked further south to Route 217.

After passing by the Veilstone City's Gym Leader, Wanderer noticed a human being stranded in the middle of a blizzard, begging for Xeno's help so that he doesn't freeze to death. Wanderer only saves him so that he doesn't live with the guilt of the sadness of his family mourning for him. The man is taken to his log cabin further south, where both Wanderer and the man's family successfully stabilize his temperature. After that, Wanderer learns that this man has the Icicle Plate in his possession and attempts to claim it, only for the Icicle Plate to be gratefully handed to him. With that, Wanderer leaves and returns to Spear Pillar, even after learning that the reason he was an orphan was because the man he just saved lost him as an egg.

* * *

 _63.9: Tryst of the Twelve_

Back at Spear Pillar, Wanderer Lucario is the first to return. When he realizes that it would likely take some time for the other eleven Pokémon to return, he takes a nap. Dusknoir and Zorua return second, and Zorua narrowly loses her virginity to Wanderer's sleep mumbling, before Wanderer awakens and notices Dusknoir's return alongside the cuddly "pet" he brought with him. When Wanderer asks why Dusknoir brought a new friend, Dusknoir feels it best to explain why only once, when everyone returns.

Absol, Honedge, Sceptile (and the clingy Joltik) returned third and fourth respectively. After reaching here through questionable competitive tactics, Absol plops asleep and Sceptile meditates, contemplating the inevitable realization that Absol will have with Joltik.

Charizard arrives fifth, inadvertently disturbing/waking everyone with a resounding thud through landing, due to the high he was feeling from just touching the Flame Plate. After saying sorry and keeping his mouth shut about what he had to do to get the Flame Plate, he breaks Absol's ice by mentioning the Joltik he sees clinging onto Absol's butt. With his cover blown, Joltik spoke only in Morse Code, long enough before Absol sat down, and received a powerful retaliatory DISCHARGE. Absol passed out with Joltik standing triumphant over the "giant" he "felled".

Terra arrives sixth, noticing his friends, the condition Absol was left in, and the "pets" that some of the Coadjutors brought with them. Absol begs Terra to look at his butt and pluck off the parasitic Joltik. Terra reluctantly does so, and reveals to the group that he understands Morse Code. Joltik antagonizes Terra to the point of latching onto his face and using BUG BUZZ, and subsequently setting the entire group (except Absol) into hysteria.

Aggron and Snivy arrive seventh, thanks to the aid of Aqua Lapras and Oshawott, who in turn arrive eighth. The four of them witness their present friends charred to a crisp by the world's smallest Pokémon, who has now become round and engorged from feasting on Absol's static electricity. When Aqua antagonized the pest for harming her friends, Joltik retaliated by spontaneously evolving into Galvantula and using WILD CHARGE on Aggron first, only to briefly pass out from the resulting impact. And in attempting to attack Aqua with the same attack, her sheer anger proved to be more than enough to repel Galvantula back and cower behind Absol, before pacifying himself and snuggling up to the Disaster Pokémon.

Blaziken returns ninth, through a rough entrance because he's yet to grow accustomed to his new body. Everyone doesn't recognize the Pokémon that was once their friend Combusken at first, but quickly realize that he evolved. Blaziken appears egomaniacal and willing to test his new body on anyone willing to spar with him. The only volunteer is Aggron, because he feels that he could use a good massage.

Metagross returns tenth and immediately approaches Blaziken, both Pokémon acknowledging their new evolutionary forms and agree to spar to accustom themselves to their new bodies. This soon leads to everybody in attendance to spar with one another, save for Absol and Galvantula, the latter now happily tending to the injuries of the former.

Tyranitar and Deino arrive eleventh and with a dynamic entrance that "alerted" the attention of their surrounding friends. Then, after handing Wanderer the Iron Plate, Tyranitar began to treat Deino like a cute, fluffy puppy, which he (unofficially) nicknamed "Side Bitch". Blaziken wonders if Deino will become a second Tyranitar, to which Tyranitar replies against, saying that there's only one of him.

Luxray is the twelfth and final Pokémon to return to Spear Pillar, because it traveled and returned from one of the farthest corners of Sinnoh by running on four feet.

With all twelve Coadjutors and six extra Pokémon present and accounted for, the team began to explain to each other what they did to claim their respectively assigned Elemental Plates, while simultaneously introducing their new allies and friends. Naturally, alarms were raised with Dusknoir's mentioning of Giovanni of Team Rocket, and numerous questions were raised all throughout everyone's little stories.

When the question was brought up about what to do with the six new Pokémon, the three Legendary Deities of Sinnoh appeared. The three of them, through Arceus, are willing to train them so that they can match their respective and current Coadjutor allies, all forty-six of them. This number was determined through the twelve Elemental Plates already retrieved, as well as Eduardo's and Xeno Lucario's participation in Arceus' Game. The number will grow as they're needed. Metagross notes of the mention of seven in the parallel Earth, and the Deity Trio confirms that Tiny Riolu lives, much to Sceptile's and Wanderer's overflowing emotions.

Before taking the six new Coadjutors as apprentices, the Deity Trio tell the group of twelve Pokémon that the Elemental Plates are better left in their possession (conveniently seeped into their bodies), because they'll require them for what's about to befall them, which is Team Rocket's plans for global conquest.

Meanwhile, in the Distortion World, Dialga, Giratina and Palkia help their six new students grow accustomed to the unfamiliar physics of Giratina's established domain. Within here, the initial training plan is to have the six of them fight the Legendary Deities last, almost like a graduation exam. Along the way, they'll combat each other, spar with the Legendary Deities, and amplify their strengths through the arbitrary environment. It will be brutal, but necessary.

Also, in Team Rocket Main Headquarters, Giovanni appeared to be by his lonesome within the darkness of the Main Hanger. He stared at the only source of light in this place, a monitor. Through it and via security camera, he sees one lone muscular man chained in his prison cell, fast asleep. Giovanni expected more from the World Champion, instead of him just waltzing in here unarmed and without any of his powerful Pokémon. Regardless, Giovanni has the world's king piece in checkmate, and the rest of the world will soon be captured, one segment at a time.

Giovanni then received a message to begin a group call. When he changed the channel of the monitor, five more faces appeared, the faces of the Bosses of the five other teams scattered about the world: Team Aqua's Archie, Team Flare's Lysandre, Team Galactic's Cyrus, Team Magma's Maxie, and Team Plasma's Ghetsis. With Giovanni of Team Rocket, all six of them form Team Prism.

They discuss their inevitable global conquest, thanks to their unified friendship, determined teamwork, relinquished bias, amalgamated technology, capture of the World Champion, and a sentient being by the name of "Triple Zero" (or "000"). The first order of their business is to tend to the pests that Xeno Lucario left behind, and take all sixteen Elemental Plates that they've worked hard in obtaining and will attempt to obtain. Next, it's to mobilize their militia to the capitals of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh Unova, and Kalos.

When the meeting ended and Giovanni turned on the lights of the Main Hangar, this militia was revealed. Dozens upon dozens of mechanized battle suits, with human Grunts piloting each and every single one of them, able to brandish a masterful and versatile trinity of machinery, weaponry, and Pokémon abilities with ease. No rousing speech was necessary, as Giovanni, alongside the other five bosses of Team Prism, had maximum morale through their armadas.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _63.10: Psychic Path of the Aura_

Mewtwo was presently fighting in the final match of a tournament against three diverse opponents on a stage named "Final Destination". The three opponents included an anthropomorphic canine space mercenary by the name of Fox McCloud, a Hylian Hero of Time by the name of Link, and an intergalactic bounty hunter by the name of Samus Aran. All four opponents, diverse in their abilities with technology, weaponry, hand-to-hand combat, and mentality, fought with all of their might until all five stocks of each opponent dwindled one by one. In the end, Mewtwo crushed his opposition, leaving Samus Aran as the last to be defeated.

With the match ending with Mewtwo decisively victorious, the award ceremony took place almost instantly after, with Crazy Hand and Master Hand as the hosts, and all of the participating fighters in attendance. The Hand Duo praised each and every finalist in the order of their placing. Fox McCloud came fourth, Link came third, Samus Aran came second, and Mewtwo was triumphantly first. The platinum trophy that Mewtwo received was adorned with everything that made the tournament possible in the first place: the participants. And throughout the applause, Mewtwo pondered if they were cheering him for his battle prowess, or for his bonds with friends of all corners of the universe. He settled for the latter and formed the faintest of possible smiles.

A few months and hundreds of different tournaments and pastimes after, it was time for everyone to take their leave and return to their respective homeworlds. Some were eager, others were reluctant. Mewtwo was neutral and simply content with the diversity of the friends and beings he met during the Hand Duo's "Melee" Tournament. The last two fighters to remain are Mewtwo and Samus, with the pair having formed a close bond because of their similarities. Mewtwo reassures her that he'll skip the third tournament, in order to reacquaint himself with his friends back home, to which Samus understands. She hands Mewtwo a beneficial gift, then departs through her Gunship. Afterwards, Mew entered the picture, noticing how Mewtwo appeared to be in love with her, to which Mewtwo faintly admits and suppresses. Then, the two proceed to the Hand Duo's office, to inform them of his decision of skipping their third tournament.

 _Premonition of a Grand Adventure/Dragon Ball Kai: Original Soundtrack/Kenji Yamamoto_

 _(Song Begins)_

As they wait patiently for the Hand Duo, Mew and Mewtwo discuss their plans upon returning home and how their friends will react in seeing him again. Also, if Team Rocket still exists, then Mewtwo will do his part to eradicate them. Their conversation switches abruptly when Crazy Hand attempts to sneak up on Mewtwo and attempt to scare him but fail for the umpteenth time. Then Master Hand appears and immediately gets down to business, knowing already why Mewtwo was here.

First, Master Hand wonders if Mewtwo enjoyed being here, to which he replies with an earnest yes, when three other fighters (Pichu, Roy, and Young Link) stated otherwise for their own reasons. When Master Hand asks why Mewtwo doesn't want to participate in the third tournament, it's because Mewtwo has learned to value friendship. The Hand Duo understands this, especially since Mewtwo knows someone else will shine until the _fourth_ tournament. Also, when asked of any recommendations for the third tournament, Mewtwo mentions Xeno Lucario, much to the Hand Duo's uneasiness.

It's here that Mewtwo is informed of the Void of the Dark One, the role Xeno has in it as the "Pokémon of Prophecy", the friends he's (against his will) left behind to gather Arceus' Elemental Plates, the friends he's made in the Earth that he now walks, and even the new powers and abilities he's amassed, such as his Mega Evolution, his "Revolver" Gunblade, and his "Aura Dragon" form.

The Hand Duo clarifies that this is also why they can't allow Mewtwo to participate in the third tournament. With that, Mew and Mewtwo wishes to waste no time in returning home. Master Hand and Crazy Hand bestow Mewtwo with a collection of necessary items for him (which Mewtwo easily carries through psychic ingenuity). After that, when asked where Mew and Mewtwo would like to be transported to, Mewtwo responds with just two words: Undella Town.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

"We are not soldiers until we know how to go stark naked against a fully armed enemy and kill him." —Orson Scott Card and Aaron Johnson (199) (" _Earth Unaware_ ")


	2. Chapter LIII (53)

A crash course on my tweaked writing plan for _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_.

Ending quotes are now starting quotes, intended to give a rough, accurate, or summarized idea of their respective chapter. Beginning dialogue snippets are at the end, for a more foreboding reason that will become clearer over time.

My brainstorm for this story clocked the chapter count as near as makes no difference 100, give or take. This is intentional as I wish to create shorter chapters (mostly) that are easier for you readers to go through. This also means that to compensate, I'm uploading them more frequently. How frequently is something that I'll calculate soon.

And as for the overall writing? Well, it'll become clear in due time that I'm more welcoming of certain topics than I used to be in the past. That's to be expected as I slowly evolve with my writing.

Alright, that's enough Authors' Notes. I've made you all wait long enough.

* * *

 **Chapter LIII (53): Foreboding Origins**

* * *

"No matter how well you know what a person has done and what he thought he was doing when he did it and what he now thinks of what he did, it is impossible to be certain of what he will do next." —Orson Scott Card (232-233) (" _Xenocide_ ")

* * *

 _64.1: Echoing Memories_

Location: ?

Date: ?

Time: ?

 _Treasured Memories/Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete - CD1 - Kingdom Hearts OST/Yoko Shimomura_

 _(Song Begins)_

"How much farther until we reach our destination? We've been walking for days on end!"

"Just a little further! I'm certain of it!"

"You said that so many times that I've actually lost count!"

"I know we're both tired, but we just have to be patient and persevere."

"Yeah…you're right. This is just what we have to deal with in between our jobs."

"We're mercenaries. The life of a pair of swords-for-hire, even those as sharp and blood-stained as ours, isn't always a glamorous one."

"At least word of our name travels farther than _we_ do."

"That's good, because it helps put bread on our plates before we even ask for it."

"I could sure go for a bite right about‒wait, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"In the distance! It sounds like…crying!"

"Wait! Wait for me! Where are you going?!"

"…I found a baby! A baby boy!"

"A newborn? In the middle of nowhere? What kind of senseless parents would just leave a baby behind to die?!"

"I don't know. But judging by his constitution, it's a good thing that we came when we did. Any longer, and he may have been picked off by predators."

"…If I find the parents responsible for abandoning a child in the middle of nowhere, I'll‒!"

"But you can't. Whoever his parents are, they're long gone. Just look around yourself. We're the only three human beings around here for miles."

"…Remember how you've always said that we should settle down and raise a child of our own?"

"Yes, but he's not our child. His parents are out there, somewhere. We just have to find them."

"We don't have to. Our fame will carry our plea farther than we can. All we have to do is find a suitable place for him and raise him ourselves for the time being."

"…What should we name him?"

"You decide. We just know that whatever name he's given, it's not his own. Assuming of course he even _has_ a name."

"I know just the name. We'll call him…Eduardo."

* * *

Location: My House

Date: 41 A.D.

Time: ?

"Who are you two, and how did you get in here?!"

"Please don't hurt us!"

"We don't mean any harm!"

"You don't mean me any harm? You both break into my house and threaten to know of my secrets! At this point, I can kill you to defend myself!"

"You're just a kid! How can you be talking about death when you're no older than the two of us?!"

"Also, what kind of parents do you have that allow you to wield swords to strangers' necks?!"

"The kind of parents that are globetrotting mercenaries and acknowledge when a child is more than capable of fending for himself when they're away for 364 days a year!"

"…At least you have parents. Ours passed away not too long ago."

"They died of natural causes. We've been walking aimlessly for a home ever since."

"…"

"We're just looking for a home. The locals here say that this house is the most vacant of the village."

"Will you take us in? Please! We have nothing but each other left! Just my brother and I, and the tattered clothes on our backs!"

"…What are your names?"

"Costas."

"And Ian."

"…Well, my name is Eduardo. And I'll take you in until my parents return home and agree to let you stay or not."

"Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you for not slicing our throats!"

"Sorry about that. I learned a lot from my parents during the time they could spend with me."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Do we just wait for your parents authorization or something?"

"You don't have to. You already have my own. In the meantime, why don't I show you around the place. There's one area in _particular_ that I'm certain you'll both enjoy, an area that I've been working on for just about all of my life."

* * *

Location: My House

Date: 47 A.D.

Time: ?

"…A letter? Someone sent me a letter? Since when does anyone send me any mail?"

"No one appears to have left it for you."

"If someone did leave it for you, they're not here anymore."

"This could be someone's idea of a joke. Someone could've just left this letter here as a prank, then scampered off."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Are you going to read it, or are you going to tear it in half?"

"…"

"…He's going to read it."

"I would've read it as well."

"…!"

"…"

"…?"

"…Here, take it. I need some time to myself…"

"Wait! Where are you going!"

"What does the letter say?"

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _64.2: Dark Dreams_

Location: ?

Date: ?

Time: ?

 _Dreammaker/Illusions/Thomas J. Bergersen (Two Steps From Hell)_

 _(Song Begins)_

Moments ago, I was recollecting on some of the earliest memories I've had, from the moment I was born and could see the outside world. But now, my mind has carried me elsewhere, turning my body around and having me face a different event entirely, whether I was braced for it or not.

What I saw before me was a flawless replay of the entire battle between the seven of us and Roman Organization XIII. Seven soldiers of good locked in vehement combat with thirteen warriors of darkness. And all throughout this squabble, I stood stagnant, directly in the epicenter of it all, watching both sides through an out-of-body experience that vaguely reflected the phenomenon I experience when I enter my own mind. I observed this conflict emotionlessly, statuesquely, viewing it through faded colors that made the world around me no more vibrant than black, brown, and white.

The battle between twenty individuals played out as it already has before. The seven protagonists clashed against the thirteen Adepts, outnumbered effectively two-to-one. And yet, through their ambitions, they persevered through it. But when three of the members of Roman Organization XIII kicked the bucket, the remaining ten retaliated hostilely, towards Xeno Lucario in particular. They petrified him and shattered his stony corpse before his six remaining friends.

Before me in particular.

A twang of unsettling fear crept up on me as I viewed my past image shed his human hide in favor of that of a dragon's. But he didn't stop there. He evolved further, against my initial recollection of this clash. His body blackened darker than the deepest black, as if his very rage was staining his body. At this point, the only light emanating from his body came from his piercing eyes and his gaping maw, both of them shining a hellish red, a stark contrast to the surrounding color palette. And then all thirteen Elemental Aura attributes surrounded him, discharged around him, away from him in all directions, its tumult altering the very desert environment in ways that Mother Nature had yet to learn and implement.

And when the display of malevolent power subsided, with me still in the middle of it all, as the surrounding apparitions were most certainly blown back by it, I stood face to face with the monster I became in order to tilt this earlier affray in my favor.

I looked up to face the Devil Dragon in front of me.

With a vociferously aberrant roar seemingly directed towards me, a roar that was warped even further by the dreamscape I realized I'm in, I found myself flinching when Devil Dragon Eduardo rampaged towards me, passed through the ethereal apparition that I presently existed as, and kept going, charging towards both enemy and _friend_ alike, unable to tell the difference. I watched on as this new challenger approached them, catching up to them like a bullet to a target, before seizing them all and holding them aloft by an ethereal force.

What I saw next was undeniably what made this dark dream into a nightmare. Devil Dragon Eduardo began to _devour_ them, one by one, beginning with Roman Organization XIII.

I could see the mouth of my "True Form" open, the human skull snout adorned on the dragon skull head conflicting with one another by this act. I could see each remaining member of Roman Organization XIII disappear within his beckoning maw, one by one, sliding down his mouth so easily that he didn't even need to swallow. He simply dropped each man and woman down his jaws, as they all fell down the black void that was surrounded by bone armor so sophisticatedly advanced that it isn't feasible by natural means.

Then, I saw him consume my _friends_ one by one, after Roman Organization XIII was disposed of within his bottomless belly.

"Stop…stop it…!" I found myself speaking for the first time in this environment, my words intended to be shouts but coming out as hushed, echoed whispers. "Leave my friends alone!"

I took a few steps forward before suddenly seeing another entity pass through me and streak across the skies, aiming himself directly towards Devil Dragon Eduardo. And as the last of my friends was swallowed whole, leaving no obvious indentation of their existence within his body, his midsection was struck with the momentum of a freight train by what I eventually identified as Xeno Lucario, in his Aura Dragon Form.

The impact didn't send Devil Dragon Eduardo as far back as it should have, nor did it harm Aura Dragon Xeno as much as it looked like it did. All it did was cause them both to make some distance between each other, before they targeted each other the same way that two competing predators in the jungle would stare each other down.

What happened next made me wish that I could look away and wake up, but couldn't because I could still see it regardless of my perspective and didn't strike as much fear into me as it should be. I saw my hellish form and a draconic Aura Pokémon begin to consume each other, evenly and with no outward display of pain. Only satisfaction as torn wings and rent limbs began to disappear within each other's maws.

The fact that they were still standing and moving about on what I could best describe to be invisible bodies made me believe that they were not swallowing each other's bodies, but their very quintessence. And it wasn't until they were both down to their heads, bodies, and tails, and beginning to eat their own tails as they were still attached, did some form of intervention come between them.

That intervention…did not come from me. It came from Arceus, as I soon noticed It coming down towards Devil Dragon Eduardo and Aura Dragon Lucario, surrounded by a column of holy light that gave Its white body a regal luster, even in this dreamscape. The light came down on both voracious adversaries before Arceus Itself did, and Arceus didn't show any remorse as It literally crashed down onto the _both_ of them, with the force of a meteor from the heavens.

Before my spectating eyes, I watched as the desert assimilated the three of them like a stone to a lake. Then I watched as the environment warped around from the impact zone, indenting into itself like a crater before exploding _catastrophically_ from the resulting effects of Arceus' crashing down on them.

All I could do was stand firm, close my eyes, and reflexively bring my arms up before my face as a tsunami of sand consumed me a split second later. And only in a dream can you have one zone become another in the blink of an eye. But as I soon noticed when I brought my arms down to observe my new surroundings, I was in a zone that I initially believed to conflict with my current dreamscape.

I was back within myself, _deep_ within the darkest recesses of my mind, staring squarely the red pentagram with a keyhole on the wall.

"Is this real life…or is it fantasy?" I contemplated unable to wake up because I was uncertain if I was still asleep at this point.

With only one way to find out, I hesitated not in drawing out my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade and holding it out towards the beckoning Keyhole of Memories. I aimed the tip of the luxuriously filigree blade towards my target, focused my power into my Keyblade, and watched as a white laser fired from the apex of my blade, disappearing into the keyhole. And with that done, I sheathed my "Ultima Weapon" and watched what would happen next.

What happened wasn't the Keyhole of Memories unlocking, but me realizing that I was still dreaming. Because, instead of hearing the distinct sound of a key manipulating the tumblers of a lock, I heard the sound of gales against my face as I continued falling _deeper_ within my mental abyss.

" _…Eduardo…? Is that you…?_ "

" _…What…what have you_ become _…?_ "

" _…You sense it too…don't you…?_ "

" _…I sense an abyss within Eduardo…"_

" _…There's so much power…emanating within him…that I can't sense it all._ "

" _Eduardo… Look at what you've become? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Have you seen how low_ you _have to go to claim victory and protect your friends?_ "

" _I can't help but worry about the monster that Eduardo has become in this form._ "

" _…No. He's not a monster. In that Devil Dragon form of his…he's become something_ worse _. Mechanical, hollow, robotic… Whatever fitting words describe a body with no active consciousness or mind… He's become_ truly _soulless._ "

" _It's as though…he was_ created _…for the sole purpose of carnage._ "

At first, I didn't recognize these words echoing from my friends within this desolate void. But as I put two and two together, I realized that I have heard these words before, when I was devastating Roman Organization XIII as a Devil Dragon.

I just didn't pay any conscious attention to them at the time.

After what felt like an eternity from falling deeper and deeper within the darkness, a glimmer of light begins to shine far below me. The light grows in brightness and intensity as I draw closer to it. It calls out to me, welcoming me with its intense heat, peeling me away of clothing, skin, flesh, and evaporating me of my blood, until nothing but bones remain of my body.

The bones of my Devil Dragon Form.

In entering the light, split-second images flash before me as I continued to fall, images of an unknown world I've never been into before. The world appears desolate, barren, devoid of all forms of life. And yet, within here, my gaze immediately turns towards a spherical globe as large as me, through which the Earth was visible in all of its natural wonders.

The world I'm seeing images of quickly becomes the world I'm falling into, and I crash land from terminal velocity to zero, getting up and walking out of my crater none the worse for wear. The seemingly holographic orb I noticed as I fell was what I proceeded towards, as if drawn to it. I stood shortly before it and put a razor-sharp finger on it.

And the response the orb gave me was a that woke me up from my fantasy.

An image of Odraude labeling me as a "Traitor" right before my bony, crumbling, disturbed face.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _64.3: A Monster in Human Clothing_

Location: 28°N, 34°E (Solitary Tree atop a Hill)

Date: February 16th, 61 A.D.

Time: 1:37 AM

I awaken harshly, my upper body jerking up and my eyes wide open, even my left eye underneath my eyepatch. My body is in a cold sweat and my breathing is shallow and rapid. My mind feels numb, but composes quickly, as does the rest of my body within ten or so seconds. And when it does, I look around myself to regain my position in reality, after enduring such a lucid dream.

We are atop a grassy hillside in the middle of a tranquil, cloudless night. All seven of us were sleeping soundly below a Berry Tree that I placed here for the collection of green iguanas and white cockatoos I recall meeting here years ago. Both of those types of animals slept soundly, huddled up against each other atop the branches and the leaves and the abundance of Berry fruits, while the seven of us were huddled up by the three trunk.

Costas and Latias are beside my left and Ian and Latios are beside my right, both pairs snuggled up against each other, with the Eon Duo perfectly content as huggable plush dolls for the adopted brothers that they've bonded with. All five of us were reclined against Aura Dragon Xeno, as his body surrounded us, with his midsection behaving as both our mattress and our pillow. That just left Tiny Riolu, as he was snuggled up by the Aura Dragon's left wing, his head resting against the massive open palm of Xeno's arm wing.

Already stabilized from my abrupt awakening, I look at all six of my friends around me, seeing how they were all sleeping soundly, as if I hadn't startled myself awake to begin with.

"(I suppose the battle with Roman Organization XIII has taken a bigger toll on us all than we thought,)" I contemplated, wiping the cold sweat off of my forehead with a brush of my right sleeve. "(The near death experiences, Xeno's transformation, not to mention Latios becoming a Soul Dew and Latias having her stomach pierced cleanly… It's a miracle that we're all still alive and sleeping together to begin with.)"

Very carefully, I used TELEPORT to warp away from my friends, placing myself a few feet away from them, standing upright and beginning to walk across the hill. The cold river water, as I was approaching it, appeared to call to me, though I was drawn to it regardless.

I crouched down and splashed my face with a few handfuls of clear, moonlit water, feeling my cold sweat and elevated heartbeat wash away from my face. I stood back upright, feeling the nighttime breeze cool off my body as the water evaporated off of my face. My unpatched right eye scans the area around me, from the twinkling stars in the dark sky to the moon's reflection against the water.

Even though my back was turned towards my friends, my thoughts weren't.

First and foremost, I contemplated my double-edged actions as a Devil Dragon, how easily I could've annihilated my friends alongside my remaining enemies of Roman Organization XIII, with only one attack that possessed enough firepower to punch a hole in the Sahara Desert that is viewable from outer space. I recollected so little of what I did in that monstrosity of a body that I might as well have zero memory of the situation. Even after I replayed the fight through my Different System, I _still_ couldn't recall my past actions.

But how could I? My being was elsewhere within my mind, falling aimlessly with no lifeline to pull me back up. My Devil Dragon body acted on its own accord at the time, and apparently only saw it fit to obliterate all forms of life that were within sight, which just so happened to be my friends and Roman Organization XIII.

And what did I have to reconcile my actions? Absolutely nothing!

"(That keyhole that I almost unlocked before Xeno found me and pulled me back up…)" I contemplated a different subject, feeling myself grow sick to my stomach from knowing that I was nearly responsible for felling my friends. "(Unlocking it isn't worth sacrificing my friends to accomplish…)"

As I was lost in my own quiet, self-punishing thoughts, Aura Dragon Xeno shuffling slightly in his sleep. The soft grip that his arm wings had on Tiny Riolu's body and head, a grip that allowed the Emanation Pokémon to sleep soundly with his evolutionary superior, involuntarily squeezed a bit more tightly, forcing him awake. When that happened, Tiny Riolu squirmed out of Xeno's arm wing grasp and dropped down into the gap that I made when I woke up.

"(Ow…now I know what it feels like to be an over-loved plush toy…)" Tiny thought while rubbing his head, feeling a brief headache that wore off after Aura Dragon Xeno accidentally put a bit of pressure on his skull. "(Especially to a Pokémon that is large enough to devour me whole.)"

One brief glance towards Aura Dragon Xeno made Tiny rethink his earlier statement.

"(Assuming of course Xeno is _still_ a Pokémon in that new body of his…?)"

With his composure regained as quickly as it was disturbed, Tiny soon noticed that the area he stood on is where I was sleeping moments ago. And the grass below his feet was still warm and flattened.

"(Wasn't Eduardo sleeping right‒?)"

Tiny stopped his mental inquiry when his ruby red eyes locked onto my backside as I was still staring inactively at the dark nature before me. He begins to walk towards me, his light footsteps causing the grass to gingerly crinkle in labored rhythm. I hear this as easily as Aura Dragon Xeno's deep growling for snoring and turn my head slightly to catch Tiny by the corner of my peripheral vision. And then I turn back to see the empty horizon beyond me.

 _Mercy in Darkness/Archangel/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

" _Why are you awake?_ " Tiny wondered gently, his voice still carrying with it the fatigue of battle from yesterday. " _Shouldn't you be asleep, just like the rest of our friends?_ "

"…I should be asking you the same question." I reflected his words without moving a muscle, without showing the Emanation Pokémon my lackluster countenance.

" _Excuse me?_ "

"How did the seven of us successfully defeat Roman Organization XIII without even one of us dying?"

" _Through teamwork and decisive actions._ " Tiny responded almost instantaneously. " _That's how._ "

"And how did the six of you survive against _me_ when I transmogrified into a _monster_ that I didn't know I possessed within myself?"

" _…A monster? You're not a monster, Eduardo._ " Tiny Riolu responded quickly to deter me from harming myself with such an unsympathetic declaration.

"No I'm not." I mumbled almost inaudibly, but nowhere near quiet enough for Tiny to be unable to hear me. "I'm much _worse_ than that. You said so yourself when I became that abomination."

"…!" Tiny's eyes widened behind my back, at hearing me indirectly tell him that I heard every single word he and my friends used to describe me during my malicious and unanimously gratuitous confrontation with Roman Organization XIII. " _I…I didn't…I said nothing of the sort._ "

"For an apprentice to Arceus, you shouldn't be lying to begin with." I aimed my words right for his heart, holding nothing back with my silver tongue.

The calmness of my precisely aimed words silenced him as easily as a slit throat.

"'An abyss'…" I began quoting what I heard before, what I recently recollected within my nightmare. "'Mechanical, hollow, robotic'… 'With no active consciousness or mind'… 'Truly soulless', as if created 'for the sole purpose of carnage'."

Despite the cool nighttime breeze, Tiny's body didn't exactly feel as such. He began to feel uneasy, his body breaking out in a cold sweat, as if caught red-pawed that he betrayed me with the use of verbal weapons.

"The only way I was stopped from killing you all in cold blood was through Xeno's actions. And Xeno didn't hesitate to stab me in the chest, regardless of the success or of the possible _failure_ of his attempt in bringing me back to normal."

" _…He responded quickly to the situation._ "

"Good thing too." I added _unnaturally_ immediately.

Tiny could sense that something was emotionally amiss within me. It was his Pokémon forte after all. " _…What is troubling you right now?_ "

"I used to think of myself as a guardian, as a powerful bulwark between my friends and enemies." I began to admit what was presently plaguing me, and I held no words back. "But right now, I can't stop thinking of myself as a hypocrite, a weapon of war, a…traitor, as Odraude so fittingly labeled me…"

Tiny could tell me a handful of things to have me think otherwise and stop self-doubting myself. He could tell me that, just like all of my other abilities, my Devil Dragon form could be used for good, once I learn to master it. He could tell me that I shouldn't listen to a damn word Odraude tells me, because he's just trying to throw me off of my game. He could also tell me that, in my Devil Dragon Form, I targeted my enemies first.

But at the same time, I could counter-argue that my Devil Dragon Form is me at my most evil and can't be tamed. I could negate his claim that Odraude is trying to discombobulate me because he knows more about what we're seeking answers to. And I could nullify his seemingly narrow-minded assumption that I attacked Roman Organization XIII first with my Devil Dragon Form, when I could've simply taken sweet revenge against those that have harmed me, before moving on to any other living victim that I would inevitably target.

So, in the end, I heard no more words echo from Tiny's telepathy and instead heard him walk away from me, downhearted and back to the company of his friends, the friends that I can't currently label as my own as well, not after what I nearly did to them. His attempts to bring reason back into my mind only succeeding in planting seeds in my head that I must allow to take root.

I'm no idiot in denying Tiny Riolu's words and attempt to do so. But before that, I must forgive myself and accept what happened yesterday. With that positive mentality, I sit down by the river and repeatedly replay and review the entire footage of my Devil Dragon Form, through my Different System, that my Optical Surveillance Spheres captured. And as the number of times that I review myself and my past actions begins to enter triple-digits, thoughts of self-forgiveness do penetrate my thoughts, but don't immediately succeed in removing this lingering consideration.

"(I don't even recognize myself in that body. It's almost as though I returned from the dead as something else, something straight from the deepest recesses of Hell.)"

 _(Song Ends)_

Location: ?

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _The time for Eduardo to learn the truth about himself and of his origins is both near and far away. And when he does learn about himself, the fate of the universe will hang in the balance._

" _Tiny Riolu, you've done well in stabilizing Eduardo and reassuring him that his actions towards his closest friends were not his fault. The Man of Bulwark must not allow himself to doubt his abilities and limit the full extent of his abilities. Because if he does, then Odraude and the Dark One will draw ever nearer to achieving their goal of bringing about the Void._

" _The Void of the Dark One…_

" _…The time is not yet right for the full extent of that phenomenon to be understood._ "

* * *

Two chapters out of a plausible 98 down...

I have extraordinarily big plans for this story, as is usually the case with the third installment of a trilogy. I don't intend to give up halfway either, that much I swear. But as it stands, not all of the parties I've already established have been properly introduced.

Not yet anyway.


	3. Chapter LIV (54)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 13,632.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 6,078.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 41

Hit Count for "Diverging from The Path of the Aura": 13

Hit Count for "The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe": 42

Total Hit Count: 19,806.

Holy crap, so close to 20,000 views. That's quite an impressive milestone if you asked me. I'll definitely pass that later this month. But more importantly than that is the ongoing stratagem I have of uploading smaller chapters at a faster rate rather than bigger chapters every month.

I make no guarantee, but I'll attempt to upload new chapters for my three new stories every Monday or every week. I'll alternate between main story and side stories, and we'll see how that works out for me. A shorter chapter length does mean less to proofread after all.

* * *

 **Chapter LIV (54): The Final Four Elemental Plates**

"The character of every act depends upon the circumstances in which it is done." —Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr.

* * *

 _65.1: "So where to next, O Great White Overlord?"_

Location: Mt. Coronet (Spear Pillar)

Date: April 4th, 2019

Time: 9:03 AM

After, Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia have taken the six newest Coadjutors with them to the Distortion World in order to undergo extensive training, after being informed of the lingering and palpable threat that is Team Rocket, and after having the twelve Elemental Plates they've already gathered together now reside within each and every one of their bodies, the twelve Coadjutors knew what had to be done next.

They had to locate the final four Elemental Plates, before Team Rocket does, and/or before they retaliate against them that could cost them their lives. Or worse, what they've worked hard to obtain and keep away from them.

 _Season of Thought/Inner Pale Sun/Arcana_

 _(Song Begins)_

Wordlessly, Wanderer Lucario approaches the final four pillars that have yet to be analyzed, and reads the riddles they have inscribed upon their surfaces in the Language of the Unown, in order to learn the locations of the Earth Plate, Insect Plate, Mind Plate, and the Stone Plate, in that aforementioned sequence.

LEFT OF ENERGY

UNDER A BRIDGING TUNNEL

FULL OF RESOURCES

NATURAL BEAUTY

SURROUNDED BY LUSH FLORA

AND ACTIVE FAUNA

ALPHABET LETTERS

THE LANGUAGE OF THE UNOWN

LIFE MEETS OTHER LIFE

MAZE OF SNOW AND ROCK

SACRED APEX OF SINNOH

CROWNING ORIGIN

"Hmm…" Wanderer Lucario audibly and non-telepathically groaned after reading the esoteric passage, deciphering it mentally into English, and then in contemplating the answers to four riddles at once.

Minutes went by where the remaining eleven Coadjutors shuffled impatiently amongst each other, none of them knowing the Language of the Unown and therefore entirely reliant on Wanderer's wisdom in the primordial patois.

Naturally, the patience of one Pokémon wore down to nothing.

"So where to next, O Great White Overlord?" Tyranitar inquired with a suppressed huff.

" _I'm working on that._ " Wanderer answered calmly. " _Though it would help me and speed things up if the rest of you make your teams of three already. Then I'll tell you what each riddle is, and you can help yourselves in solving it._ "

" _A most efficient suggestion._ " Metagross noted and understood. " _But which pillar directs to which Elemental Plate?_ "

With his back necessarily directed to his friends and without looking away from the inscriptions, Wanderer pointed at each pillar and sounded off. " _Earth Plate. Insect Plate. Mind Plate. Stone Plate._ "

After Wanderer's friends took a few moments to look at each other and nod accordingly, they established their teams of three and divided themselves accordingly. Absol, Aqua Lapras, and Luxray would be tasked with locating the Earth Plate. Metagross, Tyranitar, and Wanderer Lucario (once he inserted himself to make twelve) would seek out the Insect Plate. Charizard, Sceptile, and Terra Garchomp would detect the Mind Plate. And Aggron, Blaziken, and Dusknoir would track down the Stone Plate. Once Wanderer Lucario told them the riddles inscribed upon their respective pillars, they each took it upon themselves to solve it.

Starting with the Earth Plate.

"Left of energy…" Absol began.

"…Under a bridging tunnel…" Aqua continued.

"…Full of resources," Luxray ended.

"Left could either apply to direction or leftovers of something." Absol analyzed.

"A tunnel would definitely be a location…" Aqua pondered.

"For resources to be…harvested?" Luxray strongly believed.

"Energy…resources…" Absol connected the dots. "What do humans use for energy?"

"What's in a tunnel that humans can mine for?" Aqua wondered, out of her element when it comes to earth and rock.

"Outside of precious metals and minerals," Luxray believed. "The only resource that I can think of would be…coal."

A tunnel with coal in Sinnoh. With the riddle analyzed, one location stood out for all three of these Pokémon.

"The Oreburgh Gate!" They all exclaimed in triumphant unison.

Without wasting another moment, they three disappeared from Spear Pillar and began making their way down south towards Oreburgh City. Or to be more precisely, what lies to the left of the "City of Energy".

Next up was the Insect Plate.

"Ugh, thinking critically isn't my style." Tyranitar said with crossed arms and a defiant glare.

" _There's not really much to think critically about with this riddle anyway,_ " Wanderer noted.

" _There's only one location that this riddle properly describes,_ " Metagross pinpointed through topographical data of Sinnoh that it was analyzing within its quad-core bio-electronic cerebrum. " _And it's a location that both Absol and Sceptile have been to already._ "

"…Celadon Forest?" Tyranitar said thoughtlessly.

"…" Metagross could feel its internal processing capabilities begin to lag.

"…" Wanderer could feel his eyes begin to grow heavy.

"…" Tyranitar could begin to feel that he gave a wrong answer so far off that it was traumatizing to the mind to continue pondering on it, and simply decided to move on for the sake of their wellbeing. "…I'll just follow you guys…or something."

Both intellectuals couldn't agree more and began to descend down Mt. Coronet at speeds so great they almost appeared to be leaving Tyranitar behind. However, Tyranitar simply saw this as an opportunity to literally roll down the mountain after them, as they all began to make their way westward to Eterna Forest.

Third on the list was the Mind Plate.

"Alphabet letters…" Charizard muttered.

"The Language of the Unown…" Sceptile hissed lightly.

"Life meets other life…" Terra Garchomp assessed.

For a brief moment, all three of them glimpsed the pillar that vaguely targeted the location of the Insect Plate, and then looked down the summit of Mt. Coronet, looking for Wanderer Lucario but finding no trace of him alongside Metagross and Tyranitar.

"Something tells me that one of us should've swapped places with him." Charizard bemused.

"Well, it's too late for that now." Sceptile simply let it go.

"We'll make due ourselves," Terra looked on the bright side. "We just need to solve this riddle first."

"It doesn't sound too difficult, honestly." Charizard believed. "We just have to pinpoint one area in Sinnoh that involves the alphabet."

"And not the manmade alphabet, but the _original_ alphabet, in the form of the symbols that the Unown make with their bodies." Sceptile pointed out.

"Life meets other life…" Terra scratched his chin with one of his claws and begin to slowly pace back and forth. "A clever metaphor for the Unown's uncanny abilities when more of them gather in the same place."

All three Pokémon tasked with locating the Mind Plate gave each other one quick look, before pausing and then nodding in unison.

"…The Solaceon Ruins."

Without skipping a beat, all three Pokémon glided down the steep slopes of Mt. Coronet, heading eastward towards Solaceon Town, where its respective Ruins reside.

That just left Aggron, Blaziken, and Dusknoir to identify the location of the Stone Plate. And sadly for them, they expected a challenge when contemplating the riddle multiple times and deciphering it. But when they _did_ decipher it, they hung their heads low to the ground, as if melancholy, when in _reality_ they simply realized that the Stone Plate is closer than they think.

"The Stone Plate…is literally…beneath our noses…" Aggron noted, through his pleasingly calm, abated speech.

 _(Song Ends)_

"Well, under your nose and mine, Aggron," Blaziken quickly interjected. "Dusknoir doesn't have a nose."

" _No_ evident _nose anyway,_ " Dusknoir clarified, before returning to topic. " _Anyways, a plan is in order for seeking out the Stone Plate._ "

"Great…" Aggron was pleased.

"What did you have in mind, Dusknoir?" Blaziken asked the spectral sage.

Dusknoir put his left hand on his chin and his right hand on his left elbow, and hovered left and right a few times, as if pacing himself like a tense human being. And after a few seconds of deep thought, the Gripper Pokémon turned his attention back to Aggron and Blaziken.

" _…I honestly have no idea._ " Dusknoir said with crossed arms, a slight head tilt, and a temporary loss of his normal demeanor. " _Elemental Plates are sadly not my forte._ "

"Yeah, they're not mine either…" Blaziken agreed while scratching the back of his head. "None of us had the luxury of finding an Elemental Plate that matched our respective Type Attributes."

"…But the Stone Plate…represents Rock-Type Pokémon." Aggron pointed out, recalling Snivy's reaction to the plate, as well as Charizard, when the Flame Pokémon acted a bit out of his normal character upon returning back here.

Almost comically, the antennae on the top of Dusknoir's head lit up. " _…Light bulb._ "

Aggron continued, knowing that Dusknoir was catching on. " _I'll just alert you…as you carry us intangibly…through Mt. Coronet's labyrinth…if we're drawing closer…to the Stone Plate._ "

"Bitchin! Just like an Item Finder!" Blaziken exclaimed jubilantly, before getting a little ahead of himself and actually grasping Aggron and holding him off of the ground with ease. Aggron, in response to this invasion of privacy, curled up his tail inward, to the point where it almost appeared wedged between his bulky legs. "Now, beep for me."

"…" Aggron merely shook his head, not particularly fond of that idea.

"…Do it," Blaziken whispered the words right into Aggron's left inner ear, a bit ominously this time. "I gave you a massage after all, and now I want you to scratch _my_ back."

"…" Aggron remained paused, like a timid pup held over water.

"…" Blaziken's arms didn't even buckle from the apparent strain of holding over 700 pounds of living rock and metal to his side.

"…" Dusknoir merely watched on at this, thankful that there was never a boring day with the friends he's more than happy to call his family.

"…Beep…" Aggron uttered flatly.

"Yay!" Blaziken practically chirped with glee, before tilting Aggron's massive body left and right, examining him from both sides. "Now, where's the pull string on this thing."

"…*Sigh*…beep you…" Aggron cursed creatively.

At this point in time, all Dusknoir needed to do was overshadow both Aggron and Blaziken with its Ghost-Type properties, so that they can cover the most amount of ground possible by departing from the laws of physics.

"Here's _your pull string, Blaziken._ "

Dusknoir put both massive hands on Blaziken, and all three Pokémon began to slowly sink below Spear Pillar, into the rock, and soon explore the labyrinth that man, nature, and Pokémon have created within Mt. Coronet.

"I would've thought I'd have grown accustomed to the touch of a ghost by now." Blaziken muttered before disappearing within the earth, as the last head to sink.

"…Beep…" Aggron's voice was muffled by the floor.

* * *

01010100 01110111 01100101 01101100 01110110 01100101 00100000 01000101 01101100 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01010000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110011 00101110 00101110 00101110

TͦW̉Ë́̃ͫ͊͗̒LV̾̊͊̽Eͯͧ ͛̓̓̀̾ͣ̚E͆ͫ̒L͑͗͂E̍̑ͪ̾̚̚Mͯ̒́E̔N͂͑̀T͊̽A̅̉ͦLͮ̂̏ Pͬ̓̉̋ͧ͗L͂͛ͮ͑̇̎ͨATͫ̑̇͆̔̃̆Ē͊͑̚S…

01010100 01110111 01100101 01101100 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100001 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110111 00101101 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01010000 01101111 01101011 11000011 10101001 01101101 01101111 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110

T̂ͣ͆W̆ͭ̆E̽ͫ̔̌ͤL̍ͦ͑͋ͮ̊͛Vͯ͋E͗͌̽ͥ̈́ ͮ͒ͣ̐N̓̔̐̉̔ͫARͭ̈́̉R̋̓̑ͩͤ̇ͩỎ̈͆W̓-̎̌͊̏ͦM͂I̋N͊ͧD͂̃̊ͪ̀ͫ̀É̇ͮDͬ̅̀̃͛̊ ̃͋ͤ͛͛̐PͬOͨ̌K̋ÉMON̉̔̽̈́̑̀…̍̐̏̃ͤ

01000110 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01000101 01101100 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01010000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 01101110 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01101011 01100101 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110

Fͮ̄͐ͭ̏͌̃O̽̈̃ͧ̈́̌͗U͂ͫ̌Rͫͦ͒̐ ͮ̾͛ͭE͋ͥ̈ͣ̌͗L̃ͨ̒̏ͮEͥ͛͒ͧMEͥN̋T͐ͯ͂ͮ͊̈́̚AL ̅̊̽ͤͦ̚̚P̚L̆̑̽͋̀Aͦͫͤ̈ͦ̀͑T͗̓̒̚E̋̂Sͧ̎ ̿ͨ̉̇Rͭ̑͆̽̌ͧEͮͫͦͥͯͩMͮͦ̚A͑IͥN̆ͩ͐ ̀̈́ͥ̄ͬͬD̔Oͧ̇͋ͭ̽̎R̃ͭ̓ͩM̿̅̌Â̅͂ͭͥͮ̚NͮT̆ͥ,̄͆ ͬ̑ͯ͑ͮ́̌W͑̎ͪ͑ͬ́Ä̽Iͭ̀̚Tͨͥ̾Ī̇̌ͣͯ͒̚N͊ͨ̎̑̐̚G̍ ̌͋͗ͤT̿ͣͫ̑̚Õ ̃̾ͯͣ͆ͬA̿̿ͤW͗̎̎̾Ǎ̍̊ͤͤͣKͭ̓̔̒́́̏E̔͒̋̃̋͛̍N̋̌ͫ…ͨ̽̐̊͌͋̚

01001100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000011 01101111 01100001 01100100 01101010 01110101 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110000 01101001 01101100 01100110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101111 01101001 01101100 01110011 00101110 00101110 00101110

L̉ͯͧͭͣ̔̄Iͩͫ̽ͮ̈̋Tͥ̿̀̎͛̄TL̏͐̍̃͐E̋̆ ́ͧ͗͛D͋̑O͐ͭ ̇̈́ͧ̋ͫ̌̏T͆́ͯ̓̄͑Hͭ͗Eͩ̌ͧ̀̽͌ ̐ͪͧ͒͋̇CͧͧͭOA͂̔̅DJU̓̐T̂̈̄̐̾́Ǒ͑ͫR̃ͫͣͨͭ̚S̃ ͫ̋́K̇͂̽͂ͬN͌͂̔ͫ̓̃̚O̔̾ͯ͗Wͩ̊͆̈ͭ OF̅̈͆ͭͮ͂ͯ ͆͂ͭT̈́ͫḦ́̃͌̇͊̉̓Eͮͭͨ̽͋ F̆͐̃̿̎̈́̔O̿̇͑ͮ̌͑Rͣ̈́C̆̇̎͗́ẺS̍ Aͨͬͤ̒̒T̿ ̈ͪͧ͌ͭ͒Wͮͩ̑̽ͩ͂O̿͋ͥ͌͒̉̆R͐̇K̃,́ͮ ̄ͥ̓̑̓͑̚Ŵͦͣ̾̈͑Ȃͪ̔̑̾̋ȊTĨ̔̈N̆͆ͩG̉ͪ̐ T̍͒̾Ȏ̾̒͛͛̚ ̂͛͒̓̃ͥ̓P̉͐̐ILͭͭ͆FE̐͊Rͥͦͪ ̈T̈̈́HE̿̽̑̿̅̈́İ̉̾R ̌ͣSͤ͒P̂O̔́ͤ̀ͣ̎I̎LͣͤS͊ͪͬ̑̏…̓ͬͤͮͯͪͧ

* * *

Truthfully, I didn't know if the Zalgo font would carry over here or not. But I've seen it in a few other fanfics before (here's to you, Shaded Skies and your _The Human Species_ story).

Good thing too, because this mysterious new entity (who've I've already named at the end of _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ) will conclude almost every chapter of the Coadjutor's side of the story.


	4. Chapter LV (55)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 13,817.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 6,240.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 93

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 42

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Poké_ _mon Universe_ ": 109

Total Hit Count: 20,301.

I don't know what I find more amazing: the fact that I crossed 20k views thanks to you good people who see my story as something worth reading every day, or that the month isn't even over yet and I've already reached 800 views _DEAD._

At that rate, I'll _easily_ exceed 1,000 views at the end of the month.

* * *

 **Chapter LV (55): The Master Plan**

* * *

"You don't retire from your own mind." —Orson Scott Card (350) (" _Shadow Puppets_ ")

* * *

 _66.1: Thought Waves_

Location: Undella Town

Date: April 4th, 2019

Time: 12:42 PM (Noon)

After being meticulously dropped off by Crazy Hand and Master Hand, in one of Unova's most tranquil cities, at Mewtwo's own request, the Genetic Pokémon fondly bid them a temporary farewell, before calmly strolling _eastward_ across the beaches in order to quickly and pleasingly come back to terms with his home world and its coastal wonders.

Donning a brown cloak over his genetically engineered body and face, long enough that it would drag behind him and paint over his footprints in the sand and hooded well enough that his face was concealed by the fabric's cast shadow, Mewtwo would pass as an odd human being at best, to the somewhat limited populace here that only _truly_ blossom here during the summer, which is still a few months away. They simply saw Mewtwo, the "human being" underneath the brown robe, as an individual who either hates the sun or can't risk exposing his skin to the sun because of a specific epidermal disorder.

And they wouldn't even _begin_ to think of Mewtwo's little hitchhiker/partner.

Because Mew—Mewtwo's faithful little companion whom, despite her size and apparent physical simplicity, dwarfs Mewtwo in both age, but not necessarily in power and wisdom, as they both equalize what they lack from one another with their distinct abilities— was properly concealed underneath the robe, clinging onto the back of Mewtwo's head, second neck, and shoulders. She found her hiding spot to be temperately pleasing, despite the fact that the robe's dark color draws in heat rather than repels it.

Of course, with her power, she could turn a desert into a tundra if she so pleases, just by transforming into the appropriate Ice-Type Pokémon and unleashing a monstrous hoarfrost.

" _So, remind me one more time why you wished for the Hand Duo to transport you_ here _in Unova instead of Sinnoh, at Mt. Coronet's Spear Pillar specifically, where your friends are currently having the time of their lives in searching for Arceus' fabled Elemental Plates._ " The New Species Pokémon conversed through selective telepathy.

" _I've already explained it to you a few times in full,_ " Mewtwo retorted back through the same conversational medium. " _I can rule out short-term memory loss, or_ any _form of memory loss with you, because I know our acumens closely match. Do you merely wish to hear me repeat my Master Plan once more?_ "

" _I just enjoy listening to the sound of your voice._ " Mew admitted honestly and merrily. " _It's the sort of voice that radio talk show hosts_ wish _they possessed, the audible chocolate that cooks_ wish _they had the ingredients to make, the sound of Arceus' pointed hooves scratching against Its heavenly chalkboard, the type of sound that gives you that pleasingly soothing tickling sensation across your brain, the—_ "

" _Alright, I understand._ " Mewtwo raised his voice slightly, having heard enough and knowing that Mew will ramble on without end about the Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response (ASMR) unless he verbally intruded. " _Anyway, this is what I have in mind to do, and is the_ primary _reason as to why I requested Crazy Hand and Master Hand to drop us both off here._ "

" _I'm listening._ " Mew purred, before closing her eyes and setting her head down on Mewtwo's crown. " _I always am._ "

" _My Master Plan consists of five steps,_ " Mewtwo began. " _The First Step is to retrieve the Elemental Plates._ "

Mew has already heard Mewtwo's Master Plan before, and indirectly asked for its repetition a few times already, mostly to listen to his pleasingly deep and astonishingly gentle tone of voice. But outside of that, there's a greater purpose. Mewtwo is the voice of initiative, while Mew is the voice of logic. One asks what to do and the other asks _why_ to do it. That is the necessity of a discussion. To have another opposing you in order to build upon your ideas. One brain seldom surprises itself or comes up with an epiphany through making and answering their own questions.

Which is why Mew immediately responded to Mewtwo's First Step.

" _Our friends are already gathering Arceus' sixteen Elemental Plates in Sinnoh,_ " Mew pointed out. " _Why should we?_ "

" _There are many reasons why._ " Mewtwo specified. " _Firstly, there are multiple full sets of Elemental Plates, scattered about globally instead of in just Sinnoh. Secondly, we need all of the power we can get. The two of us, against the forces at work in the background, are lamentably not enough. And thirdly, malevolent forces desire the Elemental Plates more than benevolent forces, meaning that the sooner the Elemental Plates are in our custody, the better._ "

" _Luckily and_ unluckily _for us, Arceus' Elemental Plates are extremely elusive._ " Mew reminded Mewtwo. " _Do you even know where we can find a full set, let alone just_ one _Elemental Plate?_ "

" _As a matter of fact, I do._ " Mewtwo formed a nonexistent smile on his countenance as he uttered those words. " _I'm walking over there as we speak._ "

" _Ooh…interesting…_ " Mew was sincerely amazed. " _Great minds think alike, especially when we share a somewhat similar mind._ "

"(Disregarding my crude genetic reengineering, obviously.)" Mewtwo's thoughts digressed before moving on. " _Moving on. The Second Step is to scour the world for Legendary Pokémon, to ally and/or befriend, in order to join our united cause._ "

" _Good thing I know most of them already, and know where they live or like to hang around._ " Mew chimed in gleefully. " _That'll save us the time and effort in locating them, and perhaps the negotiation necessary to convince them._ "

" _Perhaps, or perhaps not._ " Mewtwo replied, remaining neutral instead of optimistic in order to keep his list of possible outcomes as unbiased as possible. " _The Third Step, after recruiting any able Legendary Pokémon we can get, is to reunite with our friends._ "

" _Either through a welcome back hug, a pat on the back, a fist to the face, or a kick to the Poké Balls._ " Mew listed the possibilities.

" _Regardless of how_ _they choose to acknowledge my return, they have no choice but to accept it._ " Mewtwo mentioned.

" _Of course,_ " Mew understood. " _They'll need all of the reinforcements they can get._ "

" _They'll be forced to set aside their opinions of me and accept me as an ally._ "

" _But that's just the worst-case scenario,_ " Mew was confident. " _They'll accept you with open arms and tell you how much they missed you._ "

" _…All except Xeno,_ " Mewtwo pointed out, a noticeable weight in his tone of voice. " _Of course, with the new friends he's made there, as well as the returning friends he has, one in_ particular _having been reborn because of Arceus, he's accomplished so much during his time in that parallel Earth._ "

" _Mega Evolution, brandishing a weapon made by Arceus Itself,_ " Mew listed. " _And even defying the normality of Pokémon by learning how to transform into an 'Aura Dragon'._ "

" _I'll follow in his footsteps soon enough,_ " Mewtwo said optimistically. " _Participating in that tournament has been a blessing for me, and will be for my friends once we rejoin them._ "

" _Yeah, especially with what that Samus chick gave you._ " Mew pointed out.

A simple nod in Mewtwo's part was enough of a response before moving on. " _The Fourth Step is to stop Team Rocket's Boss, if Giovanni hasn't already been taken care of as of now._ "

" _…He hasn't,_ " Mew strongly believed. " _Also, I know that humans are prone to conflict, but one has to wonder why Giovanni has been a lingering problem for so many years._ "

" _You don't understand humans as well as I do, simply because I've spent more time among them,_ " Mewtwo began to explain. " _While there are good people in the world, many of the evil humans are fueled by avarice and power. Giovanni has both in abundance, and has strong ties with those that benefit from him, just as he does with them._ "

" _(*Sigh*) I'll never understand humanity,_ " Mew said with certainty. " _There are humans that love Pokémon and take care of them better than they do themselves, and then there are humans that just see Pokémon as tools and as weapons._ "

" _…Are Pokémon so different?_ " Mewtwo mentioned, knowing that good and evil doesn't simply exist with human beings.

" _…No. No, we're not._ " Mew found no joy in accepting this, but accepted it nevertheless.

Mewtwo felt like moving on now, before this subject is dragged on into a dead end debate. " _The Fifth Step, the last segment of my Master Plan, is to prevent the Void of the Dark One._ "

" _I wonder how far Xeno and the Coadjutors have come in accomplishing that goal?_ " Mew inquired.

" _We won't know until we ask._ "

* * *

 _66.2: Deep Waves_

Location: Undella Bay

Time: 1:05 PM

Before Mew knew it, Mewtwo had guided her through his gait to as far east as they could physically go, where the only way to walk onward is if Mewtwo decided to walk on water.

Or swim in it.

" _Undella Bay?_ " Mew muttered underneath Mewtwo's cloak. " _This is where you believe those Elemental Plates are located?_ "

" _I don't believe,_ " Mewtwo clarified. " _I_ know _they're located here._ "

Mew, after sensing that there were no surrounding human onlookers staring at them, actually popped her head out of Mewtwo's brown cloak in order to look left and right, to and fro, to left and fro right, and fro left and to right, before snuggling herself back into clothed seclusion. " _Where exactly? I don't sense their energies. And if I can't sense their energies, regardless of using TRANSFORM, how can you?_ "

" _Who says I can?_ " Mewtwo clarified once more. " _I don't sense their energies either._ "

" _…You_ don't _?_ " Mew exclaimed. " _Well then, how can you know for certain that a full set of Arceus' Elemental Plates are here?_ "

" _Because unlike you, I've spent my time around humans instead of Pokémon._ " Mewtwo explained. " _And the advantage of spending my time wandering amid the human populace is that humanity is_ always _seeking knowledge and a greater understanding of the world they live in._ "

" _I could say the same about Pokémon,_ " Mew spoke as if defending her side, when in reality she merely juxtaposed the two. " _But Pokémon center themselves more around nature and survival._ "

" _Yes, well,_ " Mewtwo accepted the digression quickly in order to continue. " _Throughout my travels, I picked up on numerous lore and myths, one of them speaking of the wealth of an ancient king submerged deep within these very waters. When that king died, both he and his wealth were submerged into the deepest trenches of the Undella Bay._ "

" _…The Abyssal Ruins?_ "

" _Exactly._ " Mewtwo smiled impalpably yet again.

" _And you intend to dive down into the depths of the ocean, just because you heard a few tittle-tattles from some random people you passed by in your travels?_ "

" _Yes, because we both have the_ capabilities _to,_ " Mewtwo's nonexistent smile still remained. " _And because the wealth of that ancient king has remained untouched._ "

" _What makes you say that?_ "

" _Just look straight ahead._ "

Mew did just that and noticed the presence of a few human beings donning high-tech scuba gear, all of them with rather powerful and fully evolved Water-Type Pokémon, all of them either attempting to dive down or resurfacing in failure, frustration, and/or with their lives intact.

" _There's a mechanism of sorts in place within the Abyssal Ruins that prevents tomb raiders from plucking even a mere coin before being swamped aside by a torrential wave._ " Mewtwo continued explaining to Mew what he knew. " _These humans may be brave enough to venture into the depths for wealth, but I'll be clever enough to dive in and resurface with the Elemental Plates in my possession. No more and no less._ "

" _And how do you know for certain if the Elemental Plates are located in the Abyssal Ruins._ "

" _Because the same rumors that I've heard regarding the Abyssal Ruins, reinforced by historical and scientific debates, have commonly connected that exact ancient king to have gathered all seventeen Elemental Plates and had them buried with him, likely to keep them together and away from potentially hostile hands._ "

" _But now we're here and tasking ourselves in gathering them all._ "

" _Precisely._ "

" _Well then, let's get a move on already!_ " Mew said with vim and vigor. " _Dialga waits for no Pokémon after all._ "

" _Understood._ " Mewtwo confirmed.

With that, Mewtwo grasped the hood of his brown cloak and pulled it off of his body with one sharp tug, releasing it and letting the wind seize it, no longer requiring it now or ever. And before any surrounding human and Pokémon could see a Mew and a Mewtwo standing before them in Undella Bay, both Pokémon disappeared into the sea with a simple DIVE.

* * *

01000001 01001110 01000001 01001100 01011001 01011010 01001001 01001110 01000111 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000001 01001100 01011001 01011010 01001001 01001110 01000111 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000001 01001100 01011001 01011010 01001001 01001110 01000111 00101110 00101110 00101110

Ȧ́̔̆͒̓͐Ṅ̃ͯ̈ͤͮAͪͩͨ̓̔L̒YZ̔͌̀ͯ̋ͮ͐I͐̆ͩ̔̃ͥ̓Nͯ̈́̿͊̅̚G.ͭ̂͐ͪ.̈́̑ͮ͂.̇͑͛ Aͪͧ̅͆̚N̒̀́ͪ̈́̉͗AL̃Ÿ́́ͨ̌Z͌I̍ͭ̾͐͊̌̉Nͨ͑͗̿G̿͐ͫ͗ͭ.̆ͫ̊͛̔̃.̈.̽͆͑ ANA̓̈́̈̐͐ͮL̽YͮZ͒͆ͧ̒̇̐INGͮ́̈.̎̀̈̇.ͤͭ͒ͪ͒̄.ͯͩͥͦͯ͌

00101110 00101110 00101110 01000100 01000001 01010100 01000001 00100000 01000001 01000011 01010001 01010101 01001001 01010011 01001001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110000 00100101

.̀̂.͒̐̀̀͑̀.͌ͪ̇ͯD̀̐Ǎ̍͊̊T̉̈A͒ ̌ͣͥ̾Aͨ̚C͆ͤ͑ͣQ͗͋̒Ü̐̅I͂̂S̈́̈̔ͦ͛ͮIͫ́T̋̐̄I̐̓͂ͤOͧͦ͌̉̏N͗̽ͤ̋ ̽̚1̔ͭ̈0͑̉ͣͪͭ0̈́̏̐̔ͤ͐̏%̈

01001101 01000101 01010111 01010100 01010111 01001111 00101100 00100000 01000010 01001111 01010010 01001110 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01001101 01000101 01010111 00100111 01010011 00100000 01000111 01000101 01001110 01000101 00101101 01010011 01010000 01001100 01001001 01000011 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000100 01001110 01000001 00101100 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000011 01010010 01000101 01000001 01010100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001101 01001111 01010011 01010100 00100000 01010000 01001111 01010111 01000101 01010010 01000110 01010101 01001100 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001001 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01001100 01000100 00101100 00100000 01000010 01010101 01010100 00100000 01010100 01010101 01010010 01001110 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000001 01000111 01000001 01001001 01001110 01010011 01010100 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010010 01001111 01000011 01001011 01000101 01010100 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010111 00100000 01010010 01001111 01000001 01001101 01010011 00100000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000001 00100000 01010010 01000101 01001110 01000101 01000111 01000001 01000100 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000111 01001001 01001111 01010110 01000001 01001110 01001110 01001001 00101110

M̃͒͐̉̆E͗͑̉͋̿Wͧ̇ͮT̆ͣWͦ̐͋͐̽̊Ȯ͗́̎̑ͭ̂,̂͒̈͌̓ͥ̿ ̒̄̑̔̏̈́̐B̆ÕR̈́̓N̉̐ ͥ͆̉̂̂̾O͒̐ͥ̓̇̏̉F͐ ̊ͣ̓̄ͮͫM͂ͬ̒̑̂͛E̿̒ͤWͥ̌̊̉̑ͤ͑'̋̔̑̽S͗ ̆̄̿̄̓G̊ͧ̂́͂̏E̍͗ͪNE̐̓͒̀̅ͨ-̈ͦ̃̇ͪ̄S̏͋Pͮͫ̿L̊ͫ́͒I̐̂ͥ̎ͧͯC̅̎ͩ̈Ë̿ͯ̅D ̓D͑̈͐̚N̋̂ͥA,̓̀͋ͮ̑ͥ ͨ͐̽͌ͣ͛ͬW̍A͊̓ͫ͊S ͐ͦ̌̈̔ͨCͤR͂̆E͗ͬ̿̐A̅̅TE̅ͭ̑ͨ̈́̚Ď̍́̓̊ ͯ̆̚T̚O͐̓̄ͮ̎ ̿ͯB͑͆̉ͥͭEͧͭ̚ ̏́̌̾ͫ̊̏Tͥ͊͛H̊ͩ̏̈Ė̊̐̃̉̚ ̀̿͗͗ͮ̎͆MͫÔ̅͗̏͒ͬ̅Sͨ͊̀̆T ̇P̋̅͂ͬ̀OW̓ͯ̒ERͪ̃̽̌̊F̈́ͪ̈̅̋ÚL̔̊ͫ͆ͮͦ̈́ ̀̽̋́̏̽POͤ̇K̎ͮ͊̐̏ͪ̅ÉMͩ̔̄̆ͩO͐͑N̊ ̇̂ͯͯ̓̿ͨĨ̒̊̃Nͩ ̋͛T͆̋̈ͤ͋Hͫͤ̑ͥ̇Eͣ͌ͩͦ̇͒͌ ͋ͯͫ̍ͪ̑W̎ͦ̏̊O̒̄̀́͆Rͭ̐L̃̑Dͥ͋ͧ̚,̓ BͬȖ̆Tͨ ͋́ͭͩTͪ͆̌̄̇Ú̽ͪ̈́͒R̔̽ͯ͑ͨ̂͌NͧĒͯ̓̃͗̎̈Dͧͩ͐̈́̃ͩͨ AG̚AI͛ͧͧ́ͩ͑͐ŇṦ͊T̄ͪ͑ ̆̽Tͭͥͬ̚E͐̐ͣͤ̚Aͭ̿ͣ̐ͨͮͨM͛̾̅ͫ̋̈́ ̊͑ͣ̈́R̽ͭOͧ͋̄̆͑̚̚Cͤͧ̈K͊̂ͪEͥͯ͛̾̚T͌̎ͭ ͮ̈͐̉A̅̊̒͐ND̄͑͗̊ ̄̓̔Ń͂ͬͬÒ́̀̌͑ͦWͮ͌͆̆̾͛ ͫ͛̚Ṙ̚O͛̔A͆̾̚Mͥ͊͑͋͗̊S̐ͯͯ ̓͒͐ͩ̑̌̑A̓͗͛̍S̿̚ ͩ̃ͨA̒͆ͩ̐̄ͯ̀ ͪ̈́̋R̅͋̒EN̉̓̊̊̽̍̔EG̃ͬͪ̊Aͭ̂D̎͌̇̂E͑̔ͫͭͧ ̏͗͗ͦTͦͤ͐Ō̾ ͭ̒̄̏G̊ͮͩIOͮ͋̀ͫ̑̋̋VͫA͊̈N̄̎̆ͯͧ̑Nͨ̽ͣ̉̿̉̚I.̿͂͑

00101110 00101110 00101110 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01010010 01000101 01000101 01001101 01000101 01010010 01000111 01000101 01001110 01000011 01000101 00100000 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001110 01000111 01000101 01010011 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010100 01001000 01001001 01001110 01000111 00101110

.ͪ̂̀͆̓ͭ̃..ͮ͊̂̌̅̌Yͣ̓̓ͥOͧͬU̓̊̊̽̾͆̎R ̽ͬ̑̍ͤͯ͋R̒̀̆̎ͧͩ̔Eͨ̐Eͨ̊ͨM͐̈́̒E͛R͊̔̊ͬ͌̅ĠE̍͗ͭN͂̊C͋ͯ͌ͣE͗̈͒ͨ ̍̐̚C̋̌H̎Ȧ̋̌ͬNͨG̃̾̍ͪĖS̀ͥͣ̈̊̒ ͒͆ͮͪͯ̃͐N̄͌́̈́ͮ̌͑Ȏͦ͋̚T̓̀͆H͛̒͒̄̒I̐̎N̋̎̓̊̍G͊ͧ̾̓̂̅.̀ͧ̃

* * *

You know, if I had gone down this path in regards to the Elemental Plate hunt at the start, it would feel like a bit of a cop out for me. It also wouldn't be for the reasons that I'm presently envisioning.


	5. Chapter LVI (56)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 13,961.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 6,334.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 167

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 69

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 237

Total Hit Count: 20,768.

Remember how I said that, thanks to you all for enjoying my stories and taking time out of your day to read then, I was well on the way to surpassing 1,000 total views for May 2016?

Well, you guys didn't just reach that, you kept going to 1,105! That's actually almost **_TWICE_** the record I used to hold!

Reviews have been coming in as well at a steady pace. Thank you LucidAura42 for your comments on this story. And for everyone else, follow his/her example. You guys already take time out of your day to read my stories, especially when I commonly exceed 10k or 20k words. Certainly you can do the same now that these chapters are bite-sized. And I'm finding myself in the surprisingly comfortable position to upload 1-2 chapters a week.

Or not. It's entirely up to you.

* * *

 **Chapter LVI (56): Elemental Aura Scrutiny**

* * *

"A man searches for something that will outlast his life. For immortality of a kind. For a way to change the world, to have his life matter." —Orson Scott card (94) (" _Shadow Puppets_ ")

* * *

 _67.1: Shed My Scaly Skin_

Location: Eduardo's Laboratory

Date: February 16th, 61 A.D.

Time: 4:17 PM

After a proper and necessary rest for all of us, including me despite waking up in the middle of the night to contemplate what I don't yet know about myself, we seven promptly returned to my home village and to my underground laboratory. The time it took us to return to my home was short, thanks to the capabilities of both Xeno and I to vastly exceed the speed of sound in our respective dragon forms, or TELEPORT there in an instant.

Once here, we seven took to different corners of my laboratory, each of us doing whatever it is that we wish to do or _need_ to do.

For Xeno—or Aura Dragon Xeno to be more specific—, because he had yet to learn how to revert back to normal from his Aura Dragon Form and wished to return to normal regardless, decided to access the healing tank that I used when I was in his predicament, when I had first learned of my Dragon Form and needed to revert back to normal.

After instructing him in how the machine operated, and preparing the liquid solution out of the necessary concoction and dilution of Berries (Apicot and Petaya Berries), Aura Dragon Xeno entered inside the healing tank, finding the somewhat limited dimensions to keep him coiled and with little room for stretching his body. Nevertheless, he had enough room to stick on all of the stamp-sized vital sign sensors across select locations of his body (chest, neck torso, etc) and strap on the modified breathing apparatus (which I made specifically for the dimensions of his unusual maw). He then watched me and waited patiently as I inputted the commands, warmed up the machine, and monitored his health to ensure a smooth and stable procedure. And once everything met my standards and the healing process was ready to initiate, I began the sequence with a simple press of a button.

Stepping back for safety, I watched as the healing tank went to work on Aura Dragon Xeno in virtually the same way it went to work on me when I was in my Dragon Form and inside of my own machine.

The electric generators went to work in agitating the Berry solution Aura Dragon Xeno was immersed in, causing his fur over his scaly hide to stand on end instead of wave like seaweed within the water.

" _Compared to Xing Iglthn's electrical torture,_ " Xeno talked to me, his telekinesis ringing within my head loud and clear. " _This electricity feels like nothing more than an accidental carpet shock._ "

" _You're part Dragon-Type now,_ " I conversed with Xeno through telepathy as well. " _You resist Electric-Type attacks in this form._ "

" _I know I do._ " Aura Dragon Xeno responded casually. " _What I don't know is if, in my Aura Dragon Form, I've temporarily relinquished my Fighting-Type or Steel-Type attribute in place of a Dragon-Type attribute, or if I've momentarily gained a_ third _type with this body._ "

" _I know that Arceus' Multitype Ability grants It the ability to change into any Type Attribute at will, and that every other Pokémon naturally possesses one or two Type Attributes._ " I recalled, listing the facts I've learned about Pokémon. " _Is it possible for a Pokémon to have_ three _Type Attributes?_ "

" _…_ " Aura Dragon Xeno briefly contemplated this possibility in silence, before speaking to me. " _Not that I'm aware of. For all that I know, I may be Dragon/Fighting/Steel, I may possess any given combination of two of those three Type Attributes…_ "

" _…Or you could be a pure Dragon-Type Pokémon._ "

" _Perhaps,_ " Aura Dragon Xeno said casually, shrugging his massive shoulders at me.

" _Well, regardless of what type you now are, this warrants further research in my part._ "

" _Just don't harvest my DNA and make a stronger clone of me._ " he joked.

" _Why bother?_ " I returned the gesture. " _You can already clone yourself without the need for science._ "

I saw Aura Dragon Xeno convulse slightly and bubbles seep out of the sides of his breathing apparatus. Were it not for the deep chuckle I heard through the healing tank, I would've initially thought that he was choking or suffering a malignant reaction to the reversion process.

Our tête-à-tête made us both ignore the time it would take for the electricity to bubble up the solution and cloud Aura Dragon Xeno from my sight, which wasn't that long to begin with. When he was surrounded by foam, I remained silent and monitored his wellbeing through the measuring devices on my machine, as well as through my Aura Vision after removing my eye patch.

Through my healing tank, his heart rate appeared strong and stable, his breathing rhythmic and calm, his body temperature equal to that of any other warm-blooded mammal—or perhaps cold-blooded reptile, or a hybrid of both?—, and his brainwaves healthy and active. And through my aura vision, his overall aura appeared as colorful and as vigorous as ever, albeit a bit different because of this different body.

And then, in a split-second, all of those vital signs were cut off and raising a cause for alarm, one out of its warning programming, and the other out of a potentially formed PTSD.

"Xeno!" I shouted reflexively, before hastily slamming my fist against the emergency stop button.

In an instant, all power was cut off to the machine and the Berry solution within it was being drained almost as quickly as if a dam burst. When the liquid read a level below the circular glass casing, the hatches opened and the lid pried up, releasing the white steam cloud that formed from the reversion procedure.

The steam was hot, but far from searing as I found myself wading through it and towards Xeno.

"Xeno! Are you alright in there?!" I found myself shouting, even seeing brief flashbacks of the moment that he was petrified by Haxert.

Unlike that dark moment in time, he did respond, but not in the way I had expected. Instead of a verbal reply, I saw Xeno's Aura Dragon body lean forward from the tank and fall completely out of it, his scaly face falling flat on the polished white floor, along the remainder of his massive body, all of it appearing limp and lifeless, both to the machine and to my ESP.

I hurriedly approached his body and began to feel for any signs of life within his seemingly cadaverous body. As I did so, I saw his midsection shake slightly. Not only that, but I noted how his belly appeared rotund, distended, even protruding unnaturally in certain areas, as if he had spontaneously become pregnant or swallowed a large meal whole, both situations being improbable at best.

Before I could formulate a theory for this, my questions were answered when Xeno's outstretched fist came out of the backside of the Aura Dragon.

As quickly as Xeno's fist emerged from the carcass of the Aura Dragon, the remainder of him literally punched his way out of the scaly beast's back. And what I initially believed to be Xeno's untimely death was simply a successful reversion, one that wasn't _entirely_ what I had envisioned.

Sure, his entire body is just as sanguine as my own, when I emerged from my own dragon hide through this same machine and process. And sure, his fur makes the blood cling onto him more thoroughly than it did on my own skin, even making his fur stand on end in hundreds of scattered, disturbing clumps, and will require multiple showers just to peel away the color from his fur. In fact, the only difference between his first Dragon Form reversion in comparison to my own is that his "carcass"—outside of the gaping hole on its back—is just about in one piece, while mine _literally_ melted off of my human body.

" _I'm fine, actually. Why do you ask?_ " Xeno responded casually to me. As casually as he could possibly be, with his entire body painted in his Aura Dragon body's blood.

On any other day, I would've accepted what just happened with near unbreakable tranquility. But after what happened yesterday, regarding the fate that narrowly befell all of my friends, my emotions have been put into a temporary flux in correlation to their overall wellbeing.

In fact, I'm fairly certain that at this point In time, if I so much as see any of them sneeze, I may succumb to an anxiety attack.

"…Sorry," I apologized unnecessarily for overreacting. "I guess I'm still recovering from the emotional trauma I sustained yesterday."

Xeno looked seriously at me, and didn't look away for an uncomfortably long period of time. His eyes didn't change color before me, nor did his dreadlock-like appendages hover horizontally. But knowing both his race and his level of experience, he didn't need to use his Aura Vision ability to see into my soul and read my emotions. Just looking at the pallor of my face was enough.

" _…_ " Xeno simply had nothing to say on the matter and slowly changed the subject by looking down at the massive shell he broke free from, unfazed by the size of it or by how he looks like as an Aura Dragon. " _…What should we do about that?_ "

Feeling my emotions stabilize, I crouched down and examined the Aura Dragon body in better detail. What I immediately discern is that the solution had a different result with his reversion than my own, perhaps because he's a Pokémon and therefore responded better to the Berries than I did, as a human being. His body was in one piece and doesn't even show the slightest signs of decaying, but does smell a bit of death, probably because of the blood within the crevice that Xeno made.

"It's technically your body." I told Xeno after examining it. "What did you have in mind?"

" _Can you preserve it?_ " Xeno suggested. " _Surely you must possess or can concoct some formaldehyde or something._ "

I half-expected him to tell me to incinerate it instead of keeping it. "Well…after draining the blood and sealing up the hole on its back, I can use formaldehyde or any other embalming solutions to indefinitely preserve this…this…chrysalis."

" _That's good._ " Xeno said contently.

His near-automatic acceptance of this unsettled me. "Why do you want me to preserve this body?"

Xeno shrugged his shoulders at me, before bending down and picking up the larger Aura Dragon body, easily hoisting it and placing it on his shoulders. " _Decoration, entertainment… I'm positive that your brothers and the Eon Duo can find a few comical things to do with it. Just something to help break the tension of our survival against Roman Organization XIII._ "

With that, he turned both his back and the back of his Aura Dragon Form towards me and walked away, leaving behind rather disturbing bloody footprints and random splotches of blood from the dripping dragon carcass he was carrying and shedding from his own sanguine fur.

" _I'm just going to go take a bath now, to wash off the blood from my fur and my preserved specimen._ " He told me. " _Don't worry about the blood on the floor. I'll just mop it up when I'm done._ "

"…Alright then." I almost forced myself to say before walking away this room and into a different room altogether.

When I exited the room, and when Xeno sensed that I had left this room through a different exit first before he could do the same, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"(If I ever find myself no longer of this world…)" Xeno thought forebodingly. "(Perhaps this carcass will help Eduardo come to better terms of my departure, rather than sink into a bottomless depression.)"

In the middle of his thoughts, he could hear the wet squelching sounds his feet were making with every bloody step, the telltale sounds of blood running down the hole he made when he burst through his Aura Dragon hide. Both of those sounds of blood leaving the body and falling or touching the floor made Xeno briefly picture what his death would be like.

Would it be instantaneous or would it be delayed torturously? Will it be a heroic sacrifice or will it be in the form of sadistic betrayal? Will it be of old age, with the satisfaction of retirement and having settled down, maybe even with a family and grandchildren? Or will it be of a recluse, forever wandering the world with friends or by his lonesome, knowing that the apex of his life has long passed, his purpose accomplished?

As quickly as those questions prodded his mind, he shook his head and discarded them alongside a few hundred drops of blood.

"(It's far too early for me to be contemplating what my death will be like. I'll save the luxury of death for when the Void of the Dark One has been properly stamped out.)" Xeno believed. "(And when that happens, I'll help teach Eduardo that excessive materialism will be his _own_ undoing.)"

* * *

 _67.2: Food for Thought_

Time: 4:37 PM

Within the greenhouse segments of my underground laboratory, Costas, Ian, Latias, Latios, and Tiny Riolu were happily exploring and feasting on the fruits of my labor.

Both Costas and Ian, who have spent a good portion of their time in this village by simply taking over where I left off by harvesting and farming, were simply tending to the trees and ensuring that both the water supply and the lights were optimal and properly maintained.

All three other Pokémon, because they've never _officially_ visited my underground laboratory until now, were the three individuals that found great delight in the Berry trees. Tiny was calmly sitting and reclined back on one of the taller branches of one of these trees, snacking away on a Sitrus Berry he plucked earlier. And both Latias and Latios behaved a bit more like actual birds than Dragon-Type Pokémon. Both Eon Pokémon, even Latios, fluttered to and fro between Berry trees, plucking the delectable and assorted fruits with their claws before making them disappear within their throats.

And despite having more hungry mouths to feed, they were hardly making a dent in the overall stockpile. In fact, they thought otherwise.

" _When did Eduardo learn how to grow these Berries?!_ " Latias shouted jubilantly as she darted between trees, causing dozens of leaves and the occasional Berry to fall, only to be caught by Latios before it could even hit the grassy floor. " _They taste just like the ones back home!_ "

" _They_ look _like the ones back home as well,_ " Latios said, dining on the fruits and catching those that Latias uncommonly knocked off. " _But how can that be? How did he learn to make the fruits of a world he's never been to?_ "

" _Not just those Berries, but his key inventions as well._ " Tiny wondered as well, lying back on his perch, with one arm behind his head and the other holding his slowly shrinking Sitrus Berry. " _One resembles a popular handheld video game system, and the others resemble Poké Balls._ "

"Whenever Eduardo makes a new invention, he always gives us the same answer." Costas mentioned, as he calibrated the watering supply, even activating it selectively on trees that appeared a bit dry. One of those trees happened to be where Latias was perched on, and she soon found herself soaked by the overhead showers. And just like most birds, she adored the water bath and even opened her mouth to drink some of the falling water.

"It came to him in a dream." Ian said, not necessarily quoting me word for word, but close enough. He gathered new light bulbs to change those that have burned out, of which there were only a few. And instead of getting help by any of the Pokémon to telekinetically lift him up to the roof, he simply walked against a wall and then onto the ceiling by clinging onto the surface with his aura.

" _He dreamt about technology?_ " Tiny wondered, finishing his Sitrus Berry and looking for another one within the tree he relaxed on.

"Yes." Costas confirmed, seeing Latias' reaction to the overhead sprinkler system and smiling at Latias' behavior and wet down. "Most of the time anyway."

" _And the times that he dreamt of anything else?_ " Latios wondered, flying by the sprinklers and being a bit more modest about drinking water in comparison to his slapdash sister by simply gathering it into a sphere with PSYCHIC and drinking it as if it came from a cup.

"He seldom talks about those dreams because they usually don't have any value for him to speak of." Ian pointed out. "Well…except for one."

" _What was_ that _dream about?_ " Latias asked curiously, before stepping out of the artificial rain and drying herself off with multiple shakes of her body, causing her down to fluff up in the process.

"Give me a moment, It's only been over a decade since I last heard of it." Costas began to recollect on the day that he, Ian, and I first met Prattlecus and his legion of 999 Roman Soldiers.

"Don't bother, brother." Ian said simply, saving him the time and effort. "The contents of Eduardo's dream isn't important. It's only what he _drew_ from it that is."

" _What did he draw from it?_ " Tiny listened closely, his curiosity waiting to be satiated with information.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't human." Ian already finished his task of changing the lights and began to pace back and forth on the _ceiling_ he still stood on. "It was thin at the waist and thick at the thighs. It appeared bipedal and, as Eduardo described it, carried a sword-like weapon that actually fired projectiles of some sort."

" _Oh, I know this one! I know this one!_ " Latias perked up, as if close to figuring out the answer to a question she wasn't directly asked. She looked up to the sky and tapped her chin with one of her claw, then quickly took that same claw and poked her outstretched tongue with it. " _It's_ literally _on the tip of my tongue._ "

Latios irritably watched as his slightly fluffier sister struggled to answer a riddle that the answer has already been revealed to. He was about to tell her the answer outright, but someone else beat her to the moment.

" _Eduardo drew me after he saw me in his dream._ "

All ten eyes turned to the new voice that entered into their loose discussion, towards the Aura Pokémon that they all know and love, as well as the Aura _Dragon_ that he calmly carried over his shoulders, despite the fact that it weighs at least a few times more than he does.

" _Or at least all of the clues point to that hypothesis._ " Xeno continued. " _The drawing that I saw on the floor of one of the prison cell rooms, back when I first came here and was recovering from an injury accidentally inflicted onto me by Dialga, almost perfectly resembles me now that I recollect on it. But at the time, I didn't yet obtain the Gunblade, so there's_ that _question to contemplate now, regarding if Eduardo's dream was in fact a dream, a rough vision of the future, or purely coincidental._ "

As Xeno was contemplating his little theory on my dreams, everybody else stopped what they were doing and approached him, happy to see their friend back to normal, perfectly clean of filth (such as the excessive blood he had over his fur earlier) and injury. But what disturbed them slightly was the fact that he was carrying around his Aura Dragon Form over his shoulders, because they thought it would've disappeared until called upon again, or melted into a rotting pile (such as with what Costas and Ian witnessed happened to me).

Of course, as Xeno noticed and soon expected, this didn't disturb Latias in the slightest. Xeno soon felt Latias latch onto his oversized scaly husk and pull it off of him with PSYCHIC, before carrying it off with her elsewhere, to "play" with it.

" _Should we tell Eduardo about his thoughts regarding the source of those dreams?_ " Tiny suggested to Costas and Ian.

Both brothers simply shook their heads.

"It's a phenomenon that Eduardo himself doesn't have an inkling to." Costas believed.

"They just come at random, and he seldom gets them nowadays anyway." Ian explained.

" _So is it safe to assume that his dreams are just one of the handful of questions he's seeking the answers to?_ " Tiny assumed.

Both brothers simply nodded their heads.

" _He has more pressing matters to attend to anyway._ " Xeno pointed out. " _He's currently analyzing the salvaged remnants of Roman Organization XIII, his 'Ultima Weapon' Keyblade, and my 'Revolver' Gunblade._ "

" _By analyzing the aura signatures of the fallen Roman Soldiers, he's hoping that he'll discover some new information regarding his Elemental Aura abilities._ " Latios contemplated, before turning his attention to Xeno. " _But why is he also analyzing a pair of weapons from Arceus? What does he intend to gain from them, outside of the realization that the Alpha Pokémon works in mysterious ways?_ "

" _He told me that he wants to learn of their composition and their overall workings,_ " Xeno recalled. " _Whether he actually can or not is something that I don't yet know, but it will benefit us both, and_ all _of us in the long run, if we both learn how to master them._ "

" _We should go see what Eduardo's working on then,_ " Tiny suggested. " _Perhaps we can offer him a helping hand?_ "

Everyone listening to Tiny's words were in utmost agreement to him. Everyone…except for Latias, who was fiddling around with the Aura Dragon corpse in ways that, when all eyes were on her, made them all somewhat uncomfortable.

It was already established that Latias has a certain…affinity for dragons, and the discarded shell of Aura Dragon Xeno was no exception. Shortly after she had obtained it with PSYCHIC, she manipulated it like a puppet with the same mental abilities, and treated it as if it were an oversized sex doll. She passionately kissed its lips, nuzzled against its elongated neck, and snuggled up to its barrel-shaped chest, all while her telekinetic prowess made the Aura Dragon caress her as intimately as she did. The end result was an odd display of either agalmatophilia or necrophilia, neither of which making Latias' sudden audience any more comfortable.

When Latias noticed this, noticed the pairs of uncomfortable eyes staring directly at her, she stopped making out with her "boyfriend" and looked back at them. She even made the "puppet" look back at them.

" _…This is_ exactly _what it looks like._ " She admitted, her face noticeably blushing but not at the fact that she was "caught".

Without saying a single word on the matter, everyone looking at Latias looked away and focused on meeting back with me and seeing the progress I've made with my scientific breakdowns. They walked away, Xeno even going the extra mile by using PSYCHIC to reanimate his shed hide and having it walk away from Latias, just to get her to follow them.

" _Wait! Stop!_ " Latias called out to the Aura Dragon from her place, before following after it. " _We didn't get to_ finish _yet!_ "

Upon hearing that, Latios shuddered and ruffled his down, Costas held back the urge to laugh for some reason, and Xeno began to have second thoughts if preserving this husk was the right choice or not, after what Latias was doing with it.

* * *

 _67.3: "Good News, Everyone."_

Time: 5:02 PM

Throughout my childhood, the only person that I had to rely on when it came to my laboratory and my experiments was Yours Truly. Even when Costas and Ian entered my life did I conduct most of my tasks on my own, simply because I was the sole individual with the necessary intellect for all of this. But now, for the first time in my life, I have people to assist me with my experiments. I have people to access, analyze, concur, document, hypothesize, initiate, and tinker with my inventions and projects.

Those people are me, myself, and I.

Thanks to Xeno teaching me how to use DOUBLE TEAM, I was able to replicate myself to a total of fifteen individuals, fourteen drones meticulously buzzing about and assisting their ruler. And with these additional numbers, all of me was able to keep even tabs on the fifteen experiments I was currently doing.

Thirteen of me were analyzing the salvaged remains of Roman Organization XIII, one was analyzing Xeno's "Revolver" Gunblade, and the last one (the original) was inspecting the "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade.

For all of Roman Organization XIII, there was at least one part of them left behind that I could work with, and that was their discarded weapons, their assortment of tools that they utilized yesterday to try and murder me and my six friends. For some of Roman Organization XIII, I also had the luxury of keeping their corpses, which were still fresh to a degree, albeit some of them were incomplete. No surprises there.

For all fifteen specimens, they were stored in hi-tech glass containers, almost as if I was collecting priceless and antique weapons and displaying them for noble folks. In reality though, they were all being examined by every single form they could physically and _ethereally_ be examined. Scanners, measuring devices, solutions, etc. Everything that could feasibly be done was being done.

The technological assessments came from my machines. The _aural_ assessments came from me. And the data acquisition came from the fifth and _newest_ "S-Rank" device I had completed and was using.

The "Versatile Integrating Sensory and Observation Register" or the "S5-VISOR" for short.

My fifth "S-Rank" device, from an aesthetic standpoint appears as nothing more than a glorified pair of glass pieces to cover the eyes, incorporated onto a "headband" and made out of the same Auracite material that the rest of my inventions are composed of. But at the immediate response of my thoughts, this S5-VISOR activates and provides me with multi-optical fields of vision (such as infrared, x-ray, ultraviolet, etc), thought control over my S1, S2, and S3 devices, protection from dust, sand and any other miniscule debris, etc. And in other modes, it can even wrap around my entire face and provide me the ability to breathe, such as in water. That function is possible thanks to the faux glass-like material that shapes itself around the wearer's face.

At the moment, I was simply using my S5-VISOR to receive wirelessly transmitted information from my clones and their progress with each experiment, through the machines that they were operating to analyze every single atom in it. And as for feedback regarding their aura signatures, that came through telepathy from my clones, since I've yet to build any sort of device that can sense aura, but multiple devices that come close by sensing subtle shifts in electromagnetism.

Overall, the info that I was receiving from all fifteen of these objects was a delightful surprise to me, piquing my curiosity and exercising my drive to learn.

But were they answering my questions regarding the origins of my Elemental Aura abilities? Well, upon further analysis, I find that—

" _Eduardo?_ "

My train of thought was cut short when all fifteen of me turned in unison to the source of that familiar telekinetic voice, just in time to see Xeno and our friends approaching me and my doppelgangers.

"Hey, guys." I respond simply, only the original Eduardo speaking for us, singling me out and making my presence identifiable to my friends, saving them the trouble of wondering which of me was the real me. "Did you enjoy your fill? What brings you here?"

" _Well,_ " Tiny spoke up to me. " _We came here to see if you needed any help with your experiments._ "

As he and everyone else noticed, my clones had their hands full and their attention directed elsewhere.

" _…But from the looks of things, you don't really need any help from us._ " Tiny sounded mildly disappointed.

"No offense, Tiny, but you guys wouldn't have been much help to me in regards to this." I said honestly, casually, with a tone of voice that wouldn't sound insulting to them, and they knew that. "This level of deep analysis requires someone with a keen acumen, someone with patience and a deep understanding of scientific principles."

" _And what have you learned from all of this?_ " Tiny wondered, looking at both Xeno's and my suspended weapon, and at the salvaged weapons and struggling to glance at the mutilated remains of Roman Organization XIII. " _Did you gain anything useful to all of us from your personal endeavor?_ "

A deft smile across my face answered his question. "If I were you guys, I'd brace myself. What I've just learned here changes a lot of things from my perspective, as it will for you all when I explain myself."

True to my word, everyone took a seat. And in their hurry to find a proper seat instead of simply sitting on the cold, hard floor, they all used Xeno's Aura Dragon husk as a chair, with Latias snuggled up against its head, much to the noticeable discomfort from everyone noticing this.

With everyone seated, I created one more clone from myself to take my place in assessing my 'Ultima Weapon' Keyblade and remained standing before my small audience, explaining to them what I've learned.

"First and foremost," I began. "It shouldn't come as a surprise that there's a mystical aura surrounding both the Gunblade and Keyblade that Xeno and I have been bestowed by Arceus."

"Nope," Costas uttered automatically.

"No surprise there." Ian followed suit.

" _Mm-hmm,_ " Latios rapidly shook his head.

" _…_ " Latias simply purred as she pressed her face and snuggled up to the Aura Dragon's right cheek.

" _Uh…_ " Tiny noticed this and briefly lost his attention to me.

"(*Sigh*)" Xeno noticed this as well and rolled his eyes.

"What I've learned about that pair of mystical weapons, outside of the fact that their names reveal their hidden functions," I continued speaking. "Is that the materials utilized in their forging are unlike _anything_ I've seen before. And this is coming from the guy who knows how to unite over a _hundred_ elements into a near indestructible alloy."

" _What are they made of?_ " Xeno wondered, naturally being the one to make such a question since he is one half of the pair that has custody of these weapons.

"I have absolutely no idea." I shrugged my shoulders, unashamed by that fact.

" _Neither do I,_ " Tiny admitted. " _At the time, I knew that Arceus wanted to make something special for you and Xeno, but It never told me anything more specific than that about the weapons themselves, most likely so that they were as much of a secret and a surprise for you two as possible._ "

" _Oh, they were a_ surprise _alright._ " Xeno looked at Tiny with a content smile.

"Yes they were." I admitted before returning to my topic. "Anyway, through my analysis of both of Arceus' manufactured swords, I have gained a considerable amount of information about their composition. To put it simply, their composition rivals that of Auracite. However, in comparison to Auracite, it is much _purer_. And not only that…"

Without warning to my friends, mostly for dramatic effect, I outstretched my right arm behind my back, my hand open towards my "Ultima Weapon", without me looking back at my sword. And instantaneously, my Keyblade dematerialized from its container and reappeared in my grasp. This came as a bit of a shock to everyone, even to Xeno, as he had no idea that our weapons could do that, and to what I had to say next.

"…Xeno's Gunblade and my Keyblade are sentient." I called my fifteenth clone to take my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade and return it to its chamber for further analysis.

" _Does that mean that they can talk?_ " Latias wondered, looking up curiously and putting a claw to her lip. " _If they did, do you think they have a sense of humor? Do they ever wonder why the pen is mightier than the sword if actions speak louder than words?_ "

"Perhaps, or perhaps not." Costas digressed alongside Latias. "Though I'd imagine them to display a keen hatred over the humble pen."

" _Yeah._ " Latias smiled.

"To answer Latias' question." I focused on that. "I believe they can speak, but not normally."

" _That's what I believe anyway._ " Xeno added. " _After all, when I was introduced to my 'Revolver' Gunblade, the name came to my mind artificially._ "

"Same here, Xeno." I told him, remembering when I first obtained my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade from Arceus in the Hall of Origin. "Otherwise, we'd be swinging these swords without knowing their proper names."

" _And another thing, Eduardo._ " Xeno continued. " _When we fought Roman Organization XIII yesterday, did images of how to use the abilities of these weapons ever enter your mind?_ "

My eyes opened up slightly when I heard this. "Yes they did actually. That's how I was able to defeat Snexs Kard with my Keyblade."

" _That's also how I vanquished Xing Iglthn with my Gunblade._ " Xeno evoked.

"There's definitely more to these weapons than meets the eye," I believed. "Outside of the fact that they respond to our aura like blood does to oxygen, whatever other secrets they hold will become clear to us over time. All that Xeno and I need is an open mind, a bit of creativity, and further experience."

With that, both Xeno and I nodded in greater understanding of the blessings placed onto us by Arceus. Not only did Arceus bestow upon Xeno and I greater experience in Its gauntlet, where we battled mighty Legendary Pokémon, but Arceus also allowed Latias, Latios, and Tiny Riolu to join our ranks and add their power to ours. If Arceus hadn't done that, than there's no telling how different the outcome would've been for us if it was just Xeno, my brothers, and I combating Roman Organization XIII.

That being said, I did notice that Costas and Ian gave our weapons a pair of somewhat envious glares.

"Something wrong, Costas? Ian?" I noticed.

Both brothers delayed response to my attention made them look back at me with mild surprise, as though I caught them doing something they both know they shouldn't be doing.

"I can't help but feel a bit jealous of your levels of power," Costas said, looking at the quartet of Pokémon and me as he said this. "Because, as you all get stronger, both Ian and I appear to be stuck where we are and can only watch as the gap in strength between you five and us two grows in distance."

"Sure, we can use aura, and we don't feel that we deserve more power." Ian added, supporting Costas with a sense of humility. "But at the same time, if we're fighting alongside you guys, we have to be able to keep up and be of _some_ help."

All four Pokémon appeared to take pity in them, in my brothers, because they felt incompetent or lacking in what makes the rest of us decisive. I saw both Eon Pokémon embrace the human that they've grown attached to, and I saw Tiny and Xeno contemplating what can be done to even ourselves.

I on the other hand simply smiled, having yet to put down my trump card.

"I haven't yet explained what I learned from analyzing the weapons and the remains of Roman Organization XIII." I said, resisting the urge to smile at what I knew. "It's the best part. Game-changing information that answers the questions I have about Elemental Aura."

When I said that, all eyes returned toward me. They all knew how enigmatic my abilities are, as well as the option I had in teaching them what I know about Elemental Aura, if it's even possible for me to do so. The fact that I now have answers to the abilities I know next to nothing about, outside of what they're _capable_ of, has made them highly curious.

"First of all, I'm glad that we were able to salvage something from all of the members of Roman Organization XIII," I said. "Their weapons, their bodies, even their blood… I have something substantial from each of them that I can work with."

" _And what have you gained from analyzing their remnants?_ " Xeno wondered.

"Revelations, Xeno!" I found myself shouting suddenly, no longer able to hold back my excitement. "What I've learned hours ago has finally begun to grant me pieces to the puzzle that is Elemental Aura!"

For a brief moment, my friends saw me as a mad scientist, and I saw them all reel back ever so slightly at my euphoric outburst. When that happened, I steeled my emotions, calmed myself down, and returned to a more professional countenance.

"*Ahem* Anyway," I resumed. "Ever since I first utilized Elemental Aura, I've always thought that this form of power was mine and mine alone. But with what happened yesterday, when we fought Roman Organization XIII, I realize that I was wrong."

" _They can use Elemental Aura too._ " Tiny pointed out the obvious.

"Yes they can," I addressed. "Not only that, but because there were thirteen of them, they each mastered their respective Elemental Aura attributes to a level of power I've yet to reach myself. From Haxert's petrifaction, to Lea Xnxig's parasitism, to Pych Xics's sensory manipulation, and Xifer's plasma. The luxury of only wielding one Elemental Aura attribute has allowed them to maximize it, while I've done so at a slower pace with the thirteen I currently wield. But I'm digressing now and need to tell you guys _why_ they can wield Elemental Aura."

" _Odraude taught them how to,_ " Latios strongly believed.

"That's only _partially_ correct." I discovered.

That came as a bit of a shock to everyone, when I noticed their eyes widen a bit more than usual.

"Odraude possesses and utilizes Elemental Aura as well as I do, that much I can vouch for. Perhaps it is _unsafe_ of me to assume that his skills with Elemental Aura even outshine my own." I said hesitantly, recalling my clash with him in the Hall of Origin. "But what I've learned through him, and through analyzing the miscellany of Roman Organization XIII, is that he not only taught Roman Organization XIII how to wield Elemental Aura, he _gave_ it to them."

Everyone gave me a look of disbelief before looking over at the assorted weaponry of Roman Organization XIII, doing their best to look _only_ at their weaponry and not the mutilated body parts of some of the members.

" _What Odraude gave them..._ " Latias believed. " _…You're trying to take away?_ "

"Not _just_ take away," I added, thankful that they were all catching on and lessening my explanation. "My plan is to siphon the Elemental Aura that they have stored within themselves, as well as in their weapons, refine it _personally_ so as to make sure there are no consequential side effects, and redistribute it amongst us all."

Hearing that made them hopeful and even a little ecstatic, because they knew that not only had I come far enough to learn that, I was well on my way to successfully make my words into truth.

"By my estimations, the redistributed Elemental Aura will have two effects on the host, one for humans and the other for Pokémon." I continued to explain. "For the Pokémon, this will supplement your elemental attacks and boost their power substantially, since Elemental Aura and your Type Attributes share a lot of similarities. But for the _humans_ , you will gain what Roman Organization XIII once had: the ability to wield Elemental Aura."

I almost had to cover my ears when I heard them all scream and shout in various levels of jubilation. Costas and Ian in particular were the loudest of the bunch, since they would be the biggest benefactors of inheriting the power of Roman Organization XIII, power that Odraude himself gave them and abandoned when he unleashed them against us.

"All I need is a few days." I finalized. "In those few days, I'll have analyzed everything there is to harvest from Roman Organization XIII and create a means of containment so that they can be dispersed amongst all of us. And after that, our second wave of training can begin, in order to make ourselves ready for Odraude in Rome, and the Dark One in time."

* * *

Location: Hall of Origin

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _The spoils of victory have blessed them with the powers of Roman Organization XIII to supplement their own. The duo of humans that is Costas and Ian will benefit the most from Roman Organization XIII, taking in their power as well as they themselves did when Odraude trained them in the ways of Elemental Aura._

" _Eduardo himself has learned more about the abilities that he chooses to label as Elemental Aura. He will learn to ascend those abilities even further in time, as he continues down the pathway that will ultimately show him the truth he sealed away._

" _…But why would Odraude simply allow them to harvest the vestiges of Roman Organization XIII? What would compel the enemy to_ deliberately _strengthen his adversaries?_ "

* * *

It's been a while since I last made a report for an "S-Rank" intention. That's in my profile page, alongside the others.


	6. Chapter LVII (57)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 14,048.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 6,412.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 256

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 93

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 403

Total Hit Count: 21,212.

It's still mesmerizing how much more attention my stories have been receiving ever since I committed myself to uploading on a weekly basis. It's all because of a greater exposure, as well as just plain having more to read.

...Although it also means I'm proofreading my finished chapters more. Luckily for me, shorter chapters make it easier to look at and finalize.

* * *

 **Chapter LVII (57): Dispersing**

"One man can be a crucial ingredient on a team, but one man cannot make a team." —Kareem Abdul-Jabbar

* * *

 _68.1: "Blue is My Least Favorite Color."_

Location: Oreburgh Gate

Date: April 5th, 2019

Time: 6:13 AM

By their lonesome, the trek across Sinnoh for the Elemental Plates that lie hidden across the land would yield results but no merriment. But with friends by their side, not only would there be plenty of scenery, but someone to talk to about it as well.

In the case of Absol, Aqua Lapras, and Luxray, their shared journey to Oreburgh Gate, in search of the Earth Plate, was a tranquil one. They walked across the land for the most part, or hovered over it in Aqua's part. And all throughout, Aqua quietly and beautifully sang for the most part of the journey, appeasing Absol's and Luxray's mind, to the point of almost making the trio forget about their trek and their overall mission, when it could've also become a nuisance under the wrong voice.

Their trek was placid and pleasant, seldom disturbed by the rare Pokémon Trainer that was ballsy (and incompetent) enough to combat three distinct Pokémon simultaneously. They reached Oreburgh Gate in record time, or perhaps at a comfortable time, evident by Aqua's content swimming pace over the area's waters, happily singing a common tune for SURFing across Kanto's waters. And with both Absol and Luxray comfortably seated on the top of her shell albeit keeping a watchful eye for any potential danger and for their designated Elemental Plate, the time the three of them spent was a blissful one. A time that allowed them to recollect on themselves to each other.

"We've all come such a long way since we first met each other back in Team Rocket." Luxray spoke sincerely, discarding his normal bravado to speak truthfully to Absol and Aqua. "It's almost ironic that we have to sever the source of our congregation."

"Team Rocket, an organized crime syndicate that captures strong Pokémon and discards or kills off the weak, all for the sake of some green paper portrayed with the faces of dead human beings…" Absol summarized. "I don't know what haunts me more, the sight of seeing my family die to a clan of Lucario over a pointless territorial dispute, or serving evil humans for a year."

Aqua stopped singing to speak to both of her quadruped passengers, secretly enjoying floating in bliss over tranquil waters with her company. "If I shared your paws, Absol, I'd be haunted more by serving evil humans, especially with what Team Rocket had us do to so many innocent lives, lives that we've luckily liberated from Team Rocket and from our own guilt."

"Yeah, thank Xeno for that." Luxray recollected on the Pokémon of Prophecy.

"Although, now that I think about it," Aqua continued. "My life was a boring one before Team Rocket forcibly altered my destiny."

"My life was saved after I lost to Xeno, even though he did leave me out to die when we quarreled." Absol recollected. "And were it not for Latias helping me see the error of my ways, tending to my injuries, and keeping me company throughout my 'Speaker for the Dead' days, I would've just been better off dead by the river, serving no greater purpose in life than as some sustenance for a scavenger."

"…I had no life before Team Rocket," Luxray said simply. "They may have been the ones that birthed me, but Mewtwo and Xeno were the Pokémon that raised me."

After hearing information that Aqua has heard many times before in her life but never tires of because it comes from the heart of her friends, she felt like bringing something new to the table. Something that she initially felt like was pointless to mention before, but not anymore now.

"Have I ever told you that blue is my least favorite color?"

Naturally, this came as a shock to the Disaster and the Gleam Eyes Pokémon.

"But the ocean is blue." Absol pointed out.

"And _you're_ blue." Luxray also pointed out.

"True," Aqua obviously already knew. "Water is blue because of the way it absorbs various wavelengths of light, just like the sky. And I'm not _always_ blue, depending on how comforting you are to my mood anyway."

"You'd think that, after a decade, Terra would know better by now." Absol couldn't help but smile at the fond memories of Aqua and Terra over the years.

"I'm still surprised that Terra can speak normally, after having his face frozen over for saying the 's' word endlessly."

"I've honestly lost count of how many times I've done that to him." Aqua mentions with a playful giggle. "And even though he _still_ persists in his apology towards me, back when he was an apex Pokémon in Team Rocket and responsible for capturing me from the wild, he already knows that I've not only forgiven him, but have long since let that moment go."

"Why do you think he still tries to say so–I mean _apologize_ to you?" Absol avoided a dip in the water from a red-skinned Lapras by correcting himself in the nick of time.

"…" Aqua glared intensely at Absol from behind her back before relaxing, only having heard 40% of her trigger word. "Persistence through our friendship, endurance during shared hardships, male Garchomp, female Lapras, compatible Egg Group, proper age…"

Luxray gleaming eyes widened at the revelation. "Are you saying that you and Terra are–?"

"In love?" Aqua stated it outright. "No, we're not."

"So why bother mentioning it?" Absol conjectured.

"Because I won't be surprised if, when the Void of the Dark One is no more, we settle down as a married couple, maybe have a litter of Lapras and Gible pups." Aqua envisioned her speculation. "I won't be surprised if we _all_ find love in our lives when the clouds of war have lifted, either amongst ourselves or somewhere in this world."

"Perhaps there's a lucky Liepard, Persian, or Pyroar for me." Luxray smiled broadly and blushed at the daydream of some pussy.

"…" Absol, strangely enough, remained quiet and withdrawn, to the point where he shuffled himself as far back on Aqua's shell as he could, to the point where his back legs were practically dragging against the water.

"What about you, Absol? What's your soul mate?" Aqua asked, feeling Absol physically shifting at the thought of a lucky female and inquisitively wanting to know why. "Is it another Absol, is it the Latias that saved you? I doubt it's a Lucario, considering your experiences with them."

"…I don't want to talk about it." Absol now began to blushed in embarrassment underneath his black bandana. "You'll both just ridicule me for my sexual attractions."

"No we won't." Aqua stated honestly and sweetly.

"You're among friends." Luxray stated sincerely and without bias.

Absol looked at both Aqua and Luxray square in their eyes with his solitary right eye, knowing that he was indeed amongst friends, and that having secrets between them would be relatively pointless in the long run.

"…Alright, I'll tell you." Absol inhaled and exhaled once and deeply, feeling the Butterfree in his stomach beginning to settle. "I…always…had an affinity…for larger Pokémon."

"Such as?" Luxray wondered, knowing that "larger" was somewhat subjective when it came to Pokémon.

"…" Aqua had a sneaking suspicion where Absol was going with this, and began to feel her smooth, blubbery hide crawl in discomfort.

"Really…fat-looking…Pokémon, like a…Purugly or a Snorlax or a Walrein or a–"

Almost involuntarily, Aqua bucked sharply and made three splashes upon hitting the water with her belly. One splash was her own, and the other two were of her unfortunate passengers.

"Sorry, I thought I felt something touch me back there." Aqua lied and ended the topic by speaking quickly.

* * *

 _68.2: Mt. Coronet Maze_

Location: Mt. Coronet

Time: 6:42 AM

"…Beep…"

With Blaziken as the fiery piston engine, he trekked back and forth across a mountain range that was wide enough to cut Sinnoh in two. Hundreds of thousands of square miles were strategically swept by the Blaze Pokémon, all in search for the Stone Plate.

"…Beep…"

With Aggron as the Pokémon equivalent of a manmade Item Finder, the Iron Armor Pokémon sensed for any subtle fluctuations to its overall being. The Stone Plate was said to amplify the powers of Rock-Type Pokémon, and Aggron fit the criteria by being half Rock-Type.

"…Beep…"

With Dusknoir as the ethereal Ghost-Type Pokémon that held onto Blaziken by his shoulders and overshadowing his body with intangibility, Dusknoir bestowed Blaziken and Aggron with the ability to travel through walls and floors, covering the most amount of ground possible.

"…Beep…(*Cough*)"

But as they've been listening Aggron hoarsely beep for the last 22 hours straight, there was no obvious and detectable inkling of the Stone Plate anywhere within Mt. Coronet. They've all covered plenty of ground, across all three dimensions, only to find themselves stopping altogether within one of hundreds of caves in the sprawling mountain range and catching their breaths.

Aggron didn't appear to show it, but he was thankful that he no longer had to beep as Blaziken "threatened" him to. Blaziken had to catch his breath because not only was he running and acrobatically hopping between apexes and caverns multiple times every hour, but he did all of that while carrying a Pokémon that weighed over four times more than him. And Dusknoir needed to catch his breath because keeping himself alongside two Pokémon intangible for almost a day severely saps his strength.

"I can't believe it…" Blaziken panted and sweated heavily, every single one of his muscles finding immediate tension relief in the arctic environment. "We've been at this for almost a day, and still no signs of the Stone Plate."

"I think…I might…lose my voice…" Aggron said gruffly, even as he whispered those words within a hollow, reverberating cave.

" _I might've died of exhaustion back there,_ " Dusknoir joked despite his fatigue. " _And now I've_ truly _come back as a ghost to haunt you guys._ "

After almost ten minutes have passed, ten minutes that they wish felt like restful hours, they recuperated themselves, but couldn't shake off the lack of sleep they've all sustained. They three were groggy, cold, hungry, thirsty, and slightly despondent. They've all had great success in locating their respective Elemental Plates before, and they truly believed that finding the Stone Plate as a trinity would end in record time. But that just wasn't the case, because the frigidly brutal area that the Stone Plate resides within in stretches for horizons, and hasn't been fully explored by _humans_. The evidence for that rests in the select areas where humans have shaped some of the caves to their requisites.

"Dusknoir…" Blaziken still hadn't stabilized his speech yet. "How much area…do you think…we've covered yesterday?"

" _By my estimates,_ " Dusknoir contemplated. " _No more than one percent._ "

"And we must…find the Stone Plate…soon." Aggron's voice had taken a toll, and the cavern's acoustics was making him only just perceptible to Blaziken and Dusknoir. "We can't…remain here…searching…for weeks."

"No…we can't…" Blaziken breathing began to slow as his body was recovering.

" _We need a new strategy,_ " Dusknoir considered. " _Our previous method might not be working because we need to physically touch the Elemental Plate to feel its power._ "

"Or this place is just so expansive…that we're nowhere close to that tablet." Blaziken also assessed.

"What…did you have…in mind…?" Aggron asked Dusknoir, seeing the Gripper Pokémon deliberate seriously.

"Yes, Dusknoir… Put that big glowing antennae thing of yours to good use," Blaziken addressed, almost offensively.

Once again, as one of the smartest Pokémon in the team, Dusknoir's keen intellect was galvanized. Dusknoir hovered back and forth with its arms crossed and its eyes looking at the floor while its mind was elsewhere. Aggron and Blaziken, no longer physically fatigued but still mentally weary, hobbled over to the nearby watering hole and stuck their faces underneath its transparent surface.

"(If I were the Stone Plate, where would I hide?)" Dusknoir stopped pacing and looked up, lost in his own thoughts and trying to find the right answer to his question. "(If I were a rare item, where would I place myself where nobody could reach me?)"

Dusknoir heard the sounds of his two friends swallowing large mouthfuls of water, dozens of times each, drowning their thirsts and hoping this briefly gratifies their growing hunger. Dusknoir noticed how messy they both were when it came to drinking water, by simply sticking their heads in instead of scooping a handful and bringing it to their mouths. Countless prey Pokémon have lost their lives and bodies to predatory Pokémon by failing to keep a watchful eye.

When Dusknoir noticed how they both didn't even bother wiping off their mouths, and simply let the water trickle down their chins, Dusknoir's solitary eye saw these cascading droplets of water as they momentarily fell with the vigor and the volume of a waterfall.

…A waterfall.

 _ **DING!**_

" _...Lightbulb…_ " Dusknoir raised his outstretched index finger beside his FLASHing antennae, before pulling an invisible string to turn off his head lamp.

* * *

 _68.3: "I Have Seen the Future."_

Location: Eterna Forest

Time: 7:08 AM

In entering a location that both Absol and Sceptile have been to before, one as they were entering the bordering Eterna City and the other in entering the Old Chateau, three Pokémon slowly walked and made their way to this same exact forest. And each of these three Pokémon based on their respective behavior, had completely different viewpoints of Eterna Forest.

For Metagross, because of its recent evolution, found it momentarily impossible to not take advantage of its newly-acquired technological breakthrough. Complicated mathematical algorithms floated across its mind as plentiful as the leaves of the trees. The path of dirt on the floor was paved over by pulses of GPS reinforced wavelengths. And even if Metagross paid no attention to this and blocked them out, its newfound and autonomous connection to the internet granted it virtually limitless levels of assessment over its overall surroundings, from what is edible and what is poisonous in Eterna Forest, to what kind of Pokémon roam these parts and the overall strengths and techniques they know.

" _I have seen the future._ " Metagross spoke calmly, its quad-core supercomputer-like mind in no ways taxed by this flood of information. " _I was blind before, but now I see._ "

For Tyranitar, the overall environment felt like a monumental inhibitor to his nature. Tyranitar is vigorous, powerful, some of them able to change the landscape to the point of geographers altering the topographical layout of the superficial environment. And at that point, after tripping over one too many hidden roots, Tyranitar was considering turning Eterna Forest into a site of ground zero.

"…Metagross?" Tyranitar was beginning to feel its destructive nature swell up. "How much farther do we have to walk?"

" _Precisely 1.21 kilometers._ " Metagross calculated and rounded down to the nearest hundredth digit. " _And that's assuming my theory on Bug-Type Pokémon being mostly concentrated around the Insect Plate is accurate._ "

"…And how long will it take us to reach the bloody tablet?" Tyranitar wanted to scream, to roar, to swing its arm and fell a tree in one swipe, but can't because of Wanderer Lucario keeping his enmity in check.

" _Under_ _five minutes._ " Metagross began to count down based on the distance they've covered, and the location Metagross sensed the greatest amalgamation of various Bug-Type Pokémon.

And as for Wanderer, outside of looking at Tyranitar once every five seconds, he was looking at the individual trees of Eterna Forest, at the various Pokémon collected within the branches and hopping to and fro between them. The Pokémon gave mostly curious looks to the trio of seemingly odd Pokémon that don't normally inhabit forests, while Wanderer gave each tree and surrounding Pokémon a strangely nostalgic, peaceful glance.

" _Curb your baser instincts Tyranitar,_ " Wanderer warned in one of the friendliest voices possible. " _The area we're in brings back homely memories of my time with Sceptile, Tiny, and Xeno. Don't ruin them by adding new memories of me kicking your ass into a tree._ "

"I'd be more than happy to 'ruin' your old memories, if it means adding some better ones to my own. " Tyranitar knew better than to give in when he's the target of choice words. "The sight of your furry blue ass dangling from a hole I made onto a tree with your body sounds like something that I'll fondly remember for years to come."

" _Oh, is that a challenge?_ " Wanderer smiled cockily. " _You want to have a rumble in the jungle? This isn't an environment that you can get an advantage of, and I'm not the type of Pokémon that you'd win fighting against._ "

"You can leap across a bunch of trees like a ninja, thanks to Sceptile's self-proclaimed 'Jungle Combat'. " Tyranitar mocked with eyes looking up and upper body swaying left and right. "There won't be any trees standing within a mile's radius for you to benefit from if we choose to fight right here, right now."

" _A few AURA SPHERE attacks to your body and you'd topple over like a tree._ " Wanderer continued to assert, finding some enjoyment in doing so. " _The surrounding Pokémon would shout 'Timber!' upon seeing your hulking body topple over._ "

"I could probably grasp you by the legs and hold you like an axe to chop down a few trees with your protruding trio of spikes." Tyranitar exchanged verbal punches.

" _I can lure you onto a downhill slope and have you trip over yourself because of your short legs!_ "

"I can level the ground with my own two stampeding feet, and topple your fleshy twigs over with the EARTHQUAKEs I unleash!"

At this point, both Tyranitar and Wanderer were practically pushing against each other's bodies as they walked down the dirt path. They were at each other's throats with their own words, and were about to get violently physical, yet again, to determine which of them was the apex fighter. Tyranitar looked down to stare at Wanderer's lithe yet powerful body, as Wanderer looked up to stare at Tyranitar's enormous physique. Which method of combat that they represent would reign supreme, the stratagem of David or the primacy of Goliath?

" _We're almost here._ " Metagross alerted both the Armor and the Aura Pokémon. " _Stop arguing pointlessly amongst yourself for the thousandth time and focus._ "

As quickly as their blood was elevated like the mercury within a thermometer, it was brought back down just as suddenly. They separated and behaved as though they never even readied themselves for a fight to begin with. Their words were honest, but the malicious intent was merely fictitious, because they're friends and will always be friends.

" _Brace yourself, Tyranitar._ " Wanderer told him. " _The Insect Plate is within our reach._ "

"I wish Side Bitch was here with me…" Tyranitar recalled the Deino he befriended and was training alongside five other Pokémon with the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh in the Distortion World.

" _I wish that Zorua that Dusknoir liberated was here with me as well…_ " Wanderer began to fantasize.

"Because she almost applied your lipstick onto herself?" Tyranitar stated bluntly, even nudging his elbow teasingly into Wanderer's arm.

" _…Yeah._ " Wanderer responded meekly, but truthfully nevertheless.

* * *

 _68.4: The Letter of the Day_

Location: Solaceon Ruins

Time: 7:24 AM

Because of the chronological advantage that Charizard, Sceptile, and Terra Garchomp had by flying across the night sky–with Sceptile holding each winged Pokémon by the hand or claw and "gliding" alongside them–nearly unnoticed until they reached Solaceon Town, they were able to reach the Solaceon Ruins by the break of dawn, virtually unnoticed.

However, upon reaching Solaceon Ruins, they encountered two problems.

"Multiple passages?" Charizard noticed, before releasing multiple intentionally feeble FLAME BURST attacks down each passage, seeing the bursting embers shine a little light on their impending dilemma. "And each passage continues branching out?"

"How far do these passages go?" Sceptile wondered, using FLASH to illuminate their darkness, and fiddling with the one "bad" seed-like nodule that rested behind his mutilated right shoulder. "If we travel aimlessly, we could find ourselves getting lost in here."

"I wish Wanderer was here with us, right now." Terra wished, after approaching one of many hieroglyph on the walls, depicting the Language of the Unown. "He would make trekking down these empty walls a cakewalk."

"But he's not here…not this time." Charizard said downheartedly and with a fortified frown, something that he frequently exercises. "If we're to safely proceed down these ruins, we need a system."

"We need to mark our paths," Terra suggested. "Leave behind a trail of bread crumbs to retrace our steps."

"…"

It was at this point that both Charizard and Terra expected Sceptile to respond, but when they saw the Forest Pokémon nowhere in sight within the darkness of the labyrinth, and only a glowing discarded nodule on the floor, they looked down one of the passageways and saw Sceptile plucking off another one.

"Are you two coming or not?" Sceptile's voice echoed across the dark passageway. "My seeds grow back quickly, but they die after a few hours of being plucked."

With that in mind, both Charizard and Terra joined Sceptile and followed him, knowing that he was the light at the end of their tunnels, the bread crumbs scattered on the forest floor, the alternative to reading the Language of the Unown. And if they cover their ground quickly enough, they'll locate the Mind Plate that they seek.

But what they don't know is that the trail works both ways.

* * *

 _68.5: The Colors of Evil_

Location: Oreburgh Gate

Time: 7:51 AM

After Aqua Lapras deliberately knocked Absol and Luxray off of her back and into the water, and after both furred Pokémon dried themselves off and got back on Aqua's back, all three Pokémon maintained an awkward silence between each other, one that was reinforced by a bizarre blend of somewhat negative emotions, as they scanned their environment for inklings to the exact whereabouts of the Earth Plate.

The fear of angering Aqua. The disgust she apparently had upon discovering that Absol was a chubby chaser. the embarrassment of Absol in telling two living souls of his "distinct" fetish. The unsettled shifting Luxray had in imagining what Absol or himself or another Pokémon of a similar body shape had upon pressing themselves intimately against a rotund Pokémon. The frustration both Absol and Luxray shared in falling into cold water with zero warning. The lack of accomplishment from being set back about half an hour in drying themselves before re-embarking on their quest. All of these emotions kept their mouths closed for about an hour, until the inevitable opened their mouths.

"Are you two seeing what I'm seeing right now?" Aqua broke their silence.

* * *

Location: Mt. Coronet

Time: 7:54 AM

After Dusknoir told Aggron and Blaziken that the location of the Stone Plate was most likely above a waterfall, morale overpowered all of their present emotional and physical feelings of negativity, bestowing the trio with a second wind.

With it, they returned to their previous tactic, but appeared to glide in their eagerness and revitalized persistence. Aggron intentionally kept his mouth shut for the sake of concentration, to which neither Blaziken nor Dusknoir complained against. Dusknoir persisted in his intangibility, but limited it to only when Blaziken was about to "crash" into a wall, to conserve power. And Blaziken ran and leaped over all of Mt. Coronet at an absolutely reckless speed, keeping his eyes peeled _solely_ on waterfalls.

When he found one, the process between all three Pokémon regarding the waterfall was quick and with almost militaristic precision. Blaziken would sweep Aggron over every corner of the caverns that the waterfalls emerged from, and Aggron would only respond if he felt a significant shift in his Rock-Type attribute. When nothing was detected, Dusknoir immediately cast themselves through the wall and off to the next waterfall, of which he fortunately memorized the locations of all of those they've passed by, and guided Blaziken to each of them like a sophisticated GPS system.

With a specified plan instead of aimlessly traveling across the mountain range like the wind, the trio covered less ground, albeit covered it _thoroughly_ , in only a fraction of the time. And as they were covering each waterfall, one by one, they didn't even break double digits until they began to climb one waterfall in particular and hear Aggron _speak_ since recalibrating their game plan.

"I sense…a disturbance…in the force…" Aggron said, feeling his instincts warning him of danger rather than accomplishment.

* * *

Location: Eterna Forest (Old Chateau)

Time: 7:58 AM

As Metagross pointed out earlier, it hypothesized that the Insect Plate was located where Bug-Type Pokémon were most concentrated. And as Tyranitar and Wanderer Lucario continued to follow Metagross' guidance, they three soon found themselves in a territory that was already covered before.

" _…The Old Chateau?_ " Wanderer found himself scratching the back of his head in mild confusion. " _Sceptile already claimed the Dread Plate inside there, at the price of breaking his prized buster sword._ "

"And speaking of breaking," Tyranitar mused. "Why hasn't anyone, human or Pokémon, demolished that old pile of firewood anyway?"

" _My sources indicate that the Old Chateau remains firm for historical purposes, even though its owner–which most likely is a former member of Team Galactic–has long since abandoned it._ " Metagross confirmed through skimming through hundreds of online articles regarding the building, in a split-second. " _However, we're here for what lies_ beyond _the manor, not about it._ "

Metagross proceeded onward, making its way around the Old Chateau, with Tyranitar and Wanderer Lucario following close by.

Of course, despite the fact that Metagross showed next to no interest to the Old Chateau–or has already learned everything there is to know about it in seconds–both of its followers couldn't help but inspect the building as they walked around it. They even stopped when they noticed the damage on the back of the building.

"Do you suppose it was Sceptile's body that made those holes in the wall, or that Rotom he was fighting?" Tyranitar contemplated.

" _Based on their size,_ _they were definitely caused by Sceptile._ " Wanderer believed. " _I still find it difficult to believe that Rotom was merely testing him, under orders from Arceus._ "

"God works in mysterious ways." Tyranitar believed, before an abrupt frown formed across his face. "…Though It sure does like to take Its sweet ass time."

" _That's probably for the best._ " Wanderer contemplated what he would do if he were Arceus.

"How is it for the best?!" Tyranitar suddenly boomed. "God is constantly blamed for all of the wrong in this world! If Arceus created the universe, surely it could manage it more properly!"

" _Or_ we _can._ " Wanderer continued speaking calmly. " _When Arceus created life, It gave it free will instead of order. The ability for us to choose instead of the authority to govern. That's what makes life diverse and worth living. That's what makes Arceus a God instead of a tyrant._ "

"But it also makes life chaotic for us earthbound folk, which is why there's always opposites to everything, such as good and evil."

" _And where do you stand on this?_ "

"On the side of good, of course!" Tyranitar felt offended by Wanderer, one of its closest friends, labeling him as a villain. "Haven't you ever heard of an anti-hero?"

" _Tyranitar…? Wanderer…?_ " Metagross called out to them in the middle of their budding philosophical argument. " _You both need to see this…_ "

Both targeted Pokémon stopped their discussion and turned around to approach Metagross.

" _What happened, Metagross?_ " Wanderer wondered. "Did you locate the Insect Plate or some–?"

"What could you _possibly_ need to snap me out of to–?"

Before their three pairs of eyes, they witnessed a sight that they were not prepared to see during their quest. As Metagross guided them to a location where Bug-Type Pokémon were most abundant, he stood before it alongside them, eyeing it without blinking.

But what the three of them didn't know was that the Bug-Type Pokémon they would meet were already dead, their bodies intact and identifiable but almost entirely discolored from the smoke exuding from their bodies, likely from an intense source of heat.

* * *

Location: Solaceon Ruins

Time: 8:04 AM

Oddly enough, what turned out to initially be a winding underground labyrinth for Charizard, Sceptile, and Terra Garchomp was best comparable to an underground Durant tunnel. The multiple passageways did have their own multiple passageways to go down across, but they commonly led to dead ends. And upon reaching those dead ends, Sceptile simply realigned his placement of FLASHing seed-like nodules, placing them beside the correct paths, the paths that kept going deeper and deeper into Solaceon Ruins.

In fact, just as the trio of fully evolved reptilian Pokémon were getting into the groove of the "labyrinth" of Solaceon Ruins, they reached the lowest floor in almost record time, despite their lack of understanding of the Language of the Unown.

"There don't appear to be any other rooms beyond this one." Charizard pointed out, after discharging another frail FLAME BURST to light the darkness.

"Then this is the lowest floor!" Sceptile responded jubilantly. "Just in time too! My back was beginning to ache from all of the nodules I was pulling off of me."

"Let's not waste anymore time." Terra strongly suggested. "We search for the Mind Plate, we take it, and hurry our way out before Sceptile's FLASH wears out."

After handing a glowing seed-like nodule to Terra, all three Pokémon branched out and searched across every single corner of the room. All three Pokémon held their respective sources of light across every given point of interest they could see, looking for anything that even remotely resembled the Mind Plate.

And through careful observation, they eventually succeeded.

"Guys! Over here!" Charizard called out, his voice having no trouble reverberating across the room to reach his friends' inner ears. "I found it! I found the Mind Plate!"

Like Sharpedo to chum, both Sceptile and Terra homed in onto Charizard's location and stopped just before an area on the floor that Charizard was illuminating. At first, there was nothing remotely substantial about the floor, appearing as a simple pattern of interconnecting stone slabs. But upon closer inspection, the color of one of them appeared considerably lighter than the others. And while it was difficult to discern because of the red light illuminating from Charizard's red tail, the color of this particular stone slab was a light purple, maybe even pink.

"Great job, Charizard." Sceptile gave praise where praise was due. "But now how are we going to pry it off of the ground?"

At first, the three thought of crumbling the ground beneath them to loosen the Mind Plate. But being this far underground and unleashing an EARTHQUAKE or something might bury them alive, something that they most certainly _don't_ want to have happen to them. And luckily for them, they didn't need to do.

"Calm down, you two." Terra said almost smugly as he flashed the claws on his fins. "I got this."

Like a crowbar, Terra wedged both of his claws into a subtle gap between the Mind Plate and the slabs of rock surrounding it. The position of the Elemental Plate on the ground itself made it difficult at first to pry off and free. But after a bit of experimental fidgeting in Terra's part, as well as the encouragement Charizard and Sceptile were giving their capable friend, Terra successfully pried the Mind Plate and held it up and over his head in triumph.

For about two seconds.

 _Another Side/Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete - CD9 - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Bonus Disc/Yoko Shimomura_

 _(Song Begins)_

"Get your stinking claws off of that Elemental Plate, you damn dirty Pokémon." A stern voice echoed in the distance.

* * *

Location: Oreburgh Gate

Time: 8:05 AM

As soon as Aqua pointed out a point of interest that got their blood pumping, Aqua swam closer to it, with Absol and Luxray eagerly awaiting the point where they can disembark from the Transport Pokémon and examine the area more closely.

The area that Aqua Lapras stopped swimming towards was the lowest area of Oreburgh Gate, the end of the underground lake that resided here. And as soon as Absol and Luxray came ashore, Aqua waddled across the dry land, seeing no need to use PSYCHIC on herself to navigate the area because the area in itself was somewhat confined.

And at the end of this area, as they soon noticed by the wall in their general direction, there was an indentation on the wall, rectangular in shape and shallow in depth. The perfect place for the Earth Plate.

…If it was still there.

All three Pokémon quickly approached the wall, seeing the lack of the Earth Plate up close and personally, with their five very own eyes.

"The Earth Plate should be here…" Absol spoke, feeling a twinge of fear shiver up his spine. "…Right guys?"

"It should be." Luxray pointed out, after scanning the wall with his innate x-ray vision. "…But it's not _here_ anymore."

"…Then where is it _now_?" Aqua wondered irritably.

As if on cue, the telltale sounds of stone striking stone was audible behind their backs, causing all three present Pokémon to sharply turn their attention behind themselves, scanning the area for the source of the unnatural sound.

What they ended up finding was the Earth Plate sticking out from behind a stalagmite, tapping against the rock, held firmly in the grasp of a human left arm.

"I hate to disappoint you trio of special Pokémon," the male voice behind the rock spoke with the authoritative experience that comes through giving speeches before millions. "But the Earth Plate has already been claimed."

The voice was human, the person behind the wall was human, the arm belonged to a human, but the Earth Plate didn't belong to him. Not by fate anyway.

" _By who?_ " Aqua spoke telepathically, being the only Pokémon here with the ability to do so, knowing that humans understand this specialized form of speech.

After her short inquiry, the arm withdrew back behind the stalagmite, alongside the Earth Plate. And in one simple gait, the man emerged from his apparent hiding spot, alongside his identity.

* * *

Location: Mt. Coronet

Time: 8:05 AM

With Aggron sensing a subtle shift in its inner strength in direct correlation to Blaziken lifting Aggron up and over the waterfall, and Dusknoir ascending them _both_ through its spectral abilities, the trio of Pokémon were confident that this waterfall was the waterfall that would lead them to the Stone Plate.

What they _didn't_ know is that the same waterfall would lead them to impending danger.

Upon touching down on the crest of the waterfall, they saw that, through the dimly lit cavern, they were not alone.

There was another individual up here, a man with short spiky hair and his back turned to the Pokémon, holding the Stone Plate that they've been actively searching for almost a day.

" _Who are you?_ " Dusknoir spoke up, sensing a dangerous eminence from this man.

The man, in hearing Dusknoir's telepathic speech, turned his head around to eye Dusknoir squarely in his eye. And after looking at the pair of powerful Pokémon by Dusknoir's side, he turned his body around to face the three of them, and stepped forward, allowing his body to shine a bit more brightly in the darkness, and allowing them to know what they were up against.

* * *

Location: Eterna Forest (Old Chateau - Backyard)

Time: 8:05 AM

Metagross, Tyranitar, and Wanderer Lucario spent a considerable amount of time slowly navigating themselves through the tragedy that lay before them. They silently proceeded across their makeshift labyrinth, its walls constructed by the burned husks of Bug-Type Pokémon, precarious in their footing as they all wanted to avoid stepping on their bodies for sentimental reasons of varying magnitudes.

Tyranitar watched this scene somewhat indifferently, knowing it was just slightly more barbaric than anything he was forced to do in Team Rocket. Sceptile saw this melancholically, wondering how far he was from doing something like this when his friends were captured and Tiny was burned before death. And Metagross assessed their bodies while solidly suppressing its emotions.

The only worthwhile quality that Metagross analyzed from their bodies was the white smoke exuding from each of them. And in examining the smoke itself, zooming it in within its perspective, evaluate its molecular structure and temperature, the data acquisition made Metagross feel slightly confounded.

"(…Steam?)" Metagross concluded, albeit expected otherwise. "(They were…scalded to death?)"

 _ **Boom!**_

Their postures sharply jerked down and their bodies swiveled behind their backs shortly after hearing an explosion occur behind their bodies, at the Old Chateau. They eyed the building, half-expecting it to be the source of the explosion, and had already braced for it by using PROTECT. But upon seeing a hole in the roof, steam emerging from it like smoke from a chimney, and a metallic cylindrical tube come falling back down seconds later onto the grass, they loosened their guard slightly, but not their use of PROTECT.

"(A water heater…?)" Metagross assessed again, after scanning the warped, steaming object.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The second explosion was more akin to what they were expecting, as that was the one that obliterated the Old Chateau, finally putting the building to rest after years of disrepair, in one plume of white smoke. Chunks of old wood and dusty furniture scattered across the forest in all directions, causing the native Pokémon to flee instinctively. However, the trio underneath their PROTECT bulwarks held their ground, even against the barrage of wooden shrapnel, and the resulting steam cloud that was fortunately cool enough to not leave any of them with burns after their defense faded away.

Before they could question what caused the Old Chateau to blow up in their face, and why it burst through the pressure of steam instead of in a massive fireball, they saw a pair of human-like entities begin to emerge from the cloud of hot water.

" _Who are you, and what did you do?_ " Metagross asked them, detecting a pair of two human males through the steam, but unable to discern their identities until they stepped closer.

* * *

Location: Solaceon Ruins

Time: 8:05 AM

The sudden voice of an impending stranger almost made Terra lose his grasp on the Mind Plate, and fortified his attention alongside those of his friends towards the staircase that the man was beginning to walk down.

" _Who the hell are you?_ " Sceptile spoke telepathically to the stranger, assuming he's human and thankful that he can communicate to people through his training with Wanderer.

* * *

Location: Oreburgh Gate

"I am the voice of authority that you will kneel before." The man boldly stated, his black robe fluttering in his spontaneous gait.

* * *

Location: Mt. Coronet

"I am the soulless void that you will sink into." The man droned hollowly, his mostly grey and black uniform highlighted appropriately by the surrounding environment.

* * *

Location: Eterna Forest (Old Chateau - Backyard)

"I am your alpha!" A boisterous voice boomed out of the steam, his blue swimsuit and gold chains appearing shortly after.

"I am your omega." A calmer voice hummed out of the fog, his red trench coat and the glimmer of his glasses emerging a second later.

* * *

Location: Solaceon Ruins

"I am your purifier, here to purge the licentious filth of this planet." The man said, shortly before his elegant black coat and Pyroar-like red mane emerged from the passageway.

* * *

Location: Oreburgh Gate

"I am Ghetsis." He stated proudly, the Earth Plate in his clutches.

* * *

Location: Mt. Coronet

"I am Cyrus." He stated bleakly, holding the Stone Plate with crossed arms behind his back.

* * *

Location: Eterna Forest (Old Chateau - Backyard)

"I am Archie!" He shouted as he flexed his muscles and flashed his gold chains and massive gold anchor.

"I am Maxie." He confirmed, adjusting his glasses with an aura of certainty.

* * *

Location: Solaceon Ruins

"I am Lysandre." He introduced himself, bowing down slightly and mockingly with arms outstretched.

* * *

"And as one of the Six Leaders of Team Prism," all five bosses declared at the same time in different places across the Pokémon world. "We will draw the Elemental Plates out of your cold, dead bodies."

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

01000001 01110010 01100011 01101000 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01001101 01100001 01100111 01101101 01100001 00101100 00100000 01000011 01111001 01110010 01110101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01000111 01100001 01101100 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01100011 00101100 00100000 01000111 01101000 01100101 01110100 01110011 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01010000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01101101 01100001 00101100 00100000 01000111 01101001 01101111 01110110 01100001 01101110 01101110 01101001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01010010 01101111 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110100 00101100 00100000 01001100 01111001 01110011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01000110 01101100 01100001 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001101 01100001 01111000 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01000001 01110001 01110101 01100001 00101110

Ã͊ͫͩ̇̿̚Rͦͣ̓ͪ͊̆̚CH͒̂̄̏ͣI̍̋Eͭ͌̽ͮ̚̚ ́̆O͂̉̈́̆ͨF̈́ ̉͊ͤ̒́T̀ͩÉ̈̋̏͑ͣA͒̓͌M̅ͥͦ̑͊̂̚ ̋M̓Ȃ̑̓G͗ͦ̂̃ͥM̓̉͛̓͛ͨ̚Aͩ̂ͨ̒̑, ̇Ć̇Y͛̓͂̊̐͂͑R̂̌̌̉̅UͦS̒ͧͬ͋ ̓͐̄ͧ̄Oͩ͋̏ͣF́͂ͧ ̊̔̂T̆Eͩ̽A̋M͆́̑ͬ ͬ̔̿̾ͧGAL̏̂͗ACͤ̊T̈I̎̿̿̈́͌́C͂̓̌,͌̅͒ͨ̓ ̉ͨ̃̾ͬͧ͆G̿͊͆H̐ͭͤ̐̄̆E͛̐̍ͥͭ̽̐T̑ͯ̿̂̅ͫSͨ͊ͧI͂̐̅ͯS̀̌̎ ͐Oͥͯ̎̐̇ͤ̓F͑ͪ̌̀ ͂ͦ͋T̉Eͪͧ̿͋͗ͣ̚A͒M ̊͋͒P̐LA͑̾́̋ͫ͐S̈́ͤ͋ͬ̆̑̽M̌̒A͛͐͆ͦ̔,̋ͫ ̆̚Gͧͯ̋͒̊Ĭ̂́̆O͋̿ͪ̍͋͗V͋͋͊ͪͯͯͮȂ̀N̎̎̌̏ͥ͂N̆̅ͪͩͨͧͤI͑ͬ̏̑̏ ͦ̾Ȯ̅̐͂̿F ͪ̽ͧͩͤTȄ̅ͩͮ̎AM̐ͮ ͧ̂͛̾R͛ͨ̄O͆͂͌̽C͛ͨKͦ̇͆̓E̾̌ͬ̓̊T̓ͦ̓͋͗̂, ̂̚LY̒ͩS͂ͨ͑̃ͣAͫͩ͗ͪ̑Nͫ̉ͣ́̓̆̋D̅̓̒̈́͐̔ͯRͥE̋̆ͫ͗̍̂ ̇̅̋Oͨ̈͛̂̒F͗ͮ̋͂̒ ͗ͭ̔͐ͥ̂̚T̆ͧͤ͑Eͥ̒̅̌ͫͫ͐Āͩ̏͐M͆ ̋͑ͧͫͤ͗Fͪ͌̐ͨL͋ͬ̽ͪA̍̄ͧRͩ̒̾ͬ̀Eͫ,̀̊̊ͥ̓ AND̋̽͗̓̃̃ ̇̒̆̂ͦM̈́̍ͥA̍̌ͧ̑ͬ̊ͫX̋̓ͪͣ̂́̔Iͣ̎̽̓̃ͫ̈́Eͣ ͗͛̾O͛̿F̈͂̉͂ͬ̓̐ ̌̈̒Tͪ̇͆EẢ̽̋ͭ̒M͋͑̓̀̇ ̑̐͗̔̏ͦ̈́Ȧ̒͆̔ͪ̊́Q̒͊ͦͬU̒̇̒A͐̌ͮ̃͊.͂̄̀ͥ̄̚

01010101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101001 01100110 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101001 01110011 01101101 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010000 01101111 01101011 11101001 01101101 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100010 01100001 01101110 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100010 01100101 01110010 01100001 01110100 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111010 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100011 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 00101110

Uͨͮ̌N̏ͩDͧ̉ͮ̓ͯE͌̀Rͥ̀̒͛ ͂͆̈T̒̒͌̋ͮ̒ͫHͩ̌̎͂̾Eͭͯ̒ͮ ̽ͪ͌̈́U͑ͪ̽NÍ̃̚FͦͪͮI̎̒̑ͭͨ̚EͩDͦͬ̐̓̉́ͨ ̈́͗N͗͌̑Ȁͧ̃ͧ͂͗ME͆̅͂̎̃ͮͪ ͋̐̾ͤ̿̑O̎ͥ̊F̊̂̃̔ ͮTͧ̂͋͊̿ͪE͆͗A̒ͧ͒̈̇M͒ ͦ͋̈́̂ͯͯͯPͮͨ̾͑̑̓ͪRͩ̽ͦͨͥIṠ́̋̈́͌̃̄Mͬ̃̃͊͌,ͥ̑ ͌ͪT͗H̎E͒̎ ͗ͯ̏Pͣ̔́̿ͮOKÉ̽͐̽M͌̊Oͤ͂̆ͩ̚N͒̽ͫ̂ ͤͤȖ͑ͮͨ̂ND̓E͌ͣ̑Rͨ̂ͤ̍ ̇ͫT̄̾̑ͮH͒ͭ̍ͩ͒ͨ̉E̎́̌̾̈́ ̌̑̃̅͗D̓ͮ̈́I͒Sͪ͛͗̔BAͧ̔ͯN͂̓͂Dͤ͗̐̌̉͆ED̓̉̎͐́ͭ̊ ̈Nͭ͛̽Aͫ͑M̎̄̔̍̃ͧ̚E͒ͣ̀͗ O͑ͬF̎ T͒̉̐͆E͌̍̇Ā̑̅̾Mͣ ̽LI͑ͯ̐B́ͭͨ͒̿͋ͨEͤ̆͗́͌ͤͩȒA̐̊̀̉T̾̉Ỏͨ̅ͣͪ̅R̉ͥ̏ͩͣ́ ͂́̔̾̐̾͌H̄͑̾͐͋ȦV͂ͦE̊̉͛ ̉͂̅͗̌Z̈͂͗͋Ẽ̒̽͆R̓̋O͗͛ͧͨ ̀ͧ̂̑CH̉̈͒A̅̽̈́ͬ̐̔̑N̉͑͂ͦͫ̆̚C͊E͐̿ͫ̽ ͛ͯͬͤͨͩ͊Ô͗̓̈́̓͐F̽ͧͯ̽͛ S̔ͩ̒̆͒Ű͂Ċ̀̚C̀̊Eͬ͐̃ͨ̅̿͑S̅S̈ͬ͂͒.͂ͨ̓ͯ̏̊̓

01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101001 01110011 01101101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01001100 01100101 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01010000 01101111 01101011 11101001 01101101 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01101101 01101111 01101110 01110011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101110

T̋̓ͣ̏͗EA͊̋͋̇̌̾̓M̐́̅͌͛ ͮͥͤ̈́P̍̌̐͋RǏ̄̍ͬ͂͛ͩSͥͥͧͪM̋͗ͦ̄ͩ'̄ͤS̈́͛ ̂̐̊̑͛̏̓L̉̑Eͯͯ̀ͩGͯ̓͑͊͊̃ENͯDA͛ͣ͆̑̓̑̄RY͆̇ͮͣ P͛̍͆͐O͐̉K̽ͫ͊͛ÉͧM͊O͊̋̓̂̃͆N̾ ͋̉̌W͛I̅Lͩ̂ͤ̄̈́͒͐Lͮ̂͛ͭ͒ ̀͗̄̊ͯDͩ͑̈ͫ͛ͣ́EMͬ̅̀ͤͥ̍̓O̐̇̿̈́͂̆̋Nͭ̒ͪ̑͌ͯSͣͥ̉TR̒̇ATÊͩ͌ ͊ͭ̉THͬ̿̓̄̒Aͩ͂T͐̎͌.̈ͨͭ͊͋ͭ

* * *

This may seem out of place and out of the blue, but I recently developed an interest in sports, something that I never thought I'd develop. And it's all thanks to the Golden State Warriors, regardless of them losing to the Cleveland Cavaliers and coming one win short of a historic season.

Oh well. They'll bounce back. I'm just thankful that I got into watching them last year.

...Oh, and the timing of that opening quote. I swear that was inadvertent.


	7. Chapter LVIII (58)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 14,218.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 6,487.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 362

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 120

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 696

Total Hit Count: 21,883.

For the record, the reason that I wasn't able to upload new chapter(s) two weeks ago was because of a surprise car accident that left me with a strained neck and a headache of insurance and attorney retaliations that needed my attention. Not to mention a new car to replace the one that I own, that got rear ended...

Thankfully everything is a-ok and progressing smoothly. Even got a new (used) car too.

Time to read now.

* * *

 **Chapter LVIII (58): Elements of Evil**

"I need facts. What you're showing me are half facts. And to be perfectly honest, not the half facts I want to see." —Orson Scott Card and Aaron Johnson (95) (" _Earth Unaware_ ")

* * *

 _69.1: Variegated Vindication_

Location: Oreburgh Gate

Date: April 5th, 2019

Time: 8:13 AM

 _Revival/Halo 4 Original Soundtrack/Neil Davidge_

 _(Song Begins)_

"…What the _fuck_ is Team Prism?" Absol spoke to the man, looking at him square in the eye instead of the eyes of his black robe. "It sounds like a basic team name for a class of human children in a science class."

"And will _all_ offense to you, but are we supposed to know you?" Aqua Lapras tilted her head slightly to her left and right, glaring at the man named Ghetsis, sensing malicious intent within him.

"I know I don't," Luxray mentioned. "But I do know that you're not from Sinnoh. Or at least, that's what the information I care enough to pay attention to has told me."

In response to them, Ghetsis' black robe began to flutter and his head was tilted lower to the ground, finding himself chuckling at their apparent stupidity.

"The king knows not the name of his individual pawns," Ghetsis stopped cackling softly and looked up at his targets with a dark smile, wide enough to cause the bizarre monocle over his right eye to shift slightly. "But the individual pawns know the name of their king."

* * *

Location: Mt. Coronet

Time: 8:14 AM

"Are you calling yourself better than us?" Blaziken wondered to the man with blue hedgehog hair.

"In life, not one individual soul…can label itself…superior to all." Aggron pointed out, hovering a clawed finger by its face to address himself. "Except for Arceus…because he created the universe."

" _And as I recall, from the sources I'm pleased to keep vague to you,_ " Dusknoir evoked. " _You_ failed _in creating a new universe and playing God._ "

"So…you are all familiar with my résumé," Cyrus continued looking coldly at his Pokémon audience, a drop of emotion as nonexistent as a drop of water in a scorching desert. "But that information is outdated by my present actions in the shadows of my own history."

* * *

Location: Eterna Forest (Old Chateau - Backyard)

Time: 8:15 AM

"We are working on something big! _Torrentially_ big!" Archie shouted with vigor, at the secrets his mind holds. "I'm talking about the kind of big that volumes of history books will be written about!"

" _…_ " In a split-second, Metagross attempted to hack into the database of Team Aqua, Team Magma, and even their self-named Team Prism, all for information that could prove their overzealous ambitions. But to the Iron Leg Pokémon's secret disdain, all it received was a surplus of corrupt binary code, the likes of which threatened to strain its processing power if it persisted. " _…Yes, I can tell by your technological defenses._ "

Tyranitar simply scoffed at the mention of technology. "Technology has no strings on me! If it misbehaves, one of my DYNAMIC PUNCH attacks will obliterate your little electronic toys before it even registers its confusion!"

" _We'll just do this the old-fashioned way, by interrogating the answers out of you._ " Wanderer Lucario calmly said with crossed arms. " _We'll start with something simple, such as how you can understand what we're_ non-telepathically _saying._ "

"I understand your language the same way that any other man does," Maxie stated calmly. "You invest time and energy into learning it."

"Eh, I just wear a hearing aid that converts Poké-speech to English." Archie simply shrugged his shoulders. "It's easier for me that way."

* * *

Location: Solaceon Ruins

Time: 8:17 AM

"Good thing you can understand us then," Sceptile spoke to the man in a black coat and a Pyroar's mane. "Because now we can tell you to get the hell out of here!"

"The Mind Plate doesn't belong to you!" Terra Garchomp shouted authoritatively alongside Sceptile, thankful that his voice has a greater lingering presence inside an enclosed space. "None of the Elemental Plates belong to you! They belong to Arceus!"

"We're just holding onto them for the time being." Charizard added, deliberately leaving out the fact that they would likely use them to stop a threat warned onto them by the Legendary Deities. A threat that has now made itself apparent, not in the form of Team Rocket, but in the form of Team Prism.

Lysandre wasn't intimidated at the slightest to their warnings. To prove that, he stepped a bit closed to them, his countenance firm and fearless. In fact, as he stepped closed, the trio of Pokémon before him stepped _back_ slightly, making sure their bodies were concealing the Mind Plate they now stood. They weren't afraid of Lysandre himself, but of his potential to cause harm. He couldn't possibly be here by his lonesome. He must have help, just waiting to be revealed to them in a flash of red light from a certain brand of spherical capsules.

"Do you think I'm easily intimidated by you three Pokémon?" Lysandre spoke with contempt for them, far from fearing them. "Do any of you sense a twinge of fear seeping into my being? How can I when I'm conversing with a stubborn weed, a forest fire, and a barren desert? Such impurities of nature are not meant to exist in a beautiful world."

* * *

Location: Oreburgh Gate

Time: 8:19 AM

"You speak of this planet as though you already rule it." Aqua noticed.

"You don't rule the world." Absol said with his single right eye narrowed at Ghetsis. "No one does. We simply inhabit a world that was bestowed and made colorful to us by Arceus."

"What do you and Team Prism think you're doing in trying to take over the world?" Luxray didn't need x-ray vision to know that Ghetsis (and Team Prism) had high hopes for their futures.

"It's not what we _think_ we're doing," Ghetsis clarified, taking a bit of joy in manipulating the words of a Pokémon that doesn't know better, that doesn't understand the whole picture, that isn't meant to know about their plans, not until it's too late. "It's what we _know_ we're doing. How much we've already accomplished while you three and your friends of 'Team Liberator' have been doing God's chores for It."

* * *

Location: Mt. Coronet

Time: 8:20 AM

"And how much… _have_ you accomplished?" Aggron wondered, secretly thankful that the only areas of its mind that were damaged involved emotions and not information or memories.

"You clearly think yourself and your Team Prism cause as cocky upstarts, if you're standing here, between us and the Stone Plate."

"We have one man to thank for that." Cyrus admitted sincerely. "One man that united six unsuccessful organizations into one with enough overall knowledge and resources to take over the world. And I trust you already know who I'm talking about, considering you've worked under his authority at a certain time in your lives."

" _…Giovanni._ " Dusknoir uttered his name, knowing it was impossible to forget it, him, and his life-altering influence over them.

* * *

Location: Eterna Forest (Old Chateau - Backyard)

Time: 8:22 AM

"Yes! The Man in Orange himself!" Team Aqua's former boss practically flexed his muscles at the excitement he was feeling towards his enemies. "Without him, all six of us would just wander about aimlessly and dejectedly, like a dinghy in the open sea, after having had our asses handed to us by children."

"You can't be so dangerous then if you've been _reverse_ molested." Tyranitar strongly believed, thinking of the former bosses of Team Aqua and Magma as plain old human beings, without their ranks, resources, and repertoire of Pokémon.

" _And yet you're here before us,_ " Metagross highlighted, before turning back to see the steam rising out of the piles of old wood that the Old Chateau once was. " _And you're just as much of a serious threat as my access to past archives inform me._ "

" _What are you here for?_ " Wanderer wondered shallowly. " _And how quickly do you want to die?_ "

* * *

Location: Solaceon Ruins

Time: 8:23 AM

Oddly enough, the word death didn't hold as much weight over Lysandre's head as the trio of Pokémon standing before him initially believed. Despite being threatened and appearing to _easily_ overpower the former Team Flare Boss at first glance, simply because he was unarmed of Pokémon, Lysandre's mood was anything but fearful. In fact, he was feeling rather blissful, almost to the point of laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sceptile almost hissed at the man in the black coat. "We're currently threatening your life."

"It's entirely your choice if you wish to live." Charizard began.

"Or if you wish to die." Terra ended.

Lysandre didn't appear the least bit threatened by Pokémon that he's already claimed to hate for what they can do to befoul his ideal vision for a beautiful world. Instead, their words reminded him of a fragment of his past.

"Life and death…" He began. "It wasn't that long ago where I discussed the pain that comes from both. The pain that comes from living in a world that will never amount to what you want it to be. The pain that comes from dying in a world that will continue to blight from those that fight for less and less. I used to think that my ideal vision for a beautiful world would never come true in my lifetime. But thanks to Giovanni, I realize that I was wrong."

* * *

Location: Oreburgh Gate

Time: 8:25 AM

"With his resources–which I'll keep as blissfully vague as I can for the sake of torturing you with questions of why," Ghetsis smiled forebodingly. "He united six shattered fragments across six different regions, and made us whole. No, strike that. He's made us _greater_ than whole. Together, we've expanded on each other's strengths, ironed out our weaknesses, benefitting us overall under one name instead of six."

"Team Aqua, Team Flare, Team Galactic, Team Magma, Team Plasma…and Team Rocket." Aqua recalled, almost choking on her tongue at the last Team, for the destiny they augmented into her own, and for the lives that she and most of her friends were forced to live in.

"You have high hopes and respect for Team Prism, don't you?" Absol believed, but knew that unions don't always go the way that one person intends. And while _Team Liberator_ has held on better than glue, mostly because they see themselves as family instead of colleagues, the Disaster Pokémon wasn't quite sure that Team Prism had similar ideologies.

"What's stopping it from coming apart at the seams?" Luxray glared at a very real possibility. "What's keeping you six together, and what force of impact will it take to cause your existing cracks to crumble your entire foundation?"

* * *

Location: Mt. Coronet

Time: 8:26 AM

"Impossible and illogical." Cyrus believed, knowing that such a thing would be nonexistent for him, because of the Six Leaders of Team Prism, he was the most level-headed and logical of them all. "Do you take me for a fool? Do you think we'll turn on each other? Will our individual agendas and egos shatter our individual world?"

"…Yes." Aggron sincerely believed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Blaziken added with crossed arms and a confident tone of voice.

" _It's only a matter of time until you're at each other's throats._ " Dusknoir anticipated their downfall.

* * *

Location: Eterna Forest (Old Chateau - Backyard)

Time: 8:27 AM

"Oh, you would like that, would you?!" Archie called them out. "You fancy we'll just force ourselves to walk the plank, and then pull each other down into Davy Jones' locker?!"

"It would actually satisfy me more than beating you all into a bloody pulp." Tyranitar believed, taking pride in bloodying his hands himself, but always enjoyed seeing the friends of his enemies become enemies.

" _Anarchy among the ranks will make it easier to pick off six pieces than one whole._ " Wanderer knew with mathematical certainty.

" _…But that won't happen, won't it?_ " Metagross believed, based on the history it could gather on each individual Team.

"You are correct." Maxie said with a smile, and a white glint over his adjusted Mega Glasses.

* * *

Location: Solaceon Ruins

Time: 8:28 AM

"When we first met, we were quick to befriend each other, to ensure there would be no hostility amongst ourselves when we formed Team Prism, a name that we _all_ agreed on I'll have you know." Lysandre mentioned, understanding what makes a Team successful after having experienced bitter failure.

"Friendship…" Sceptile digressed briefly and muttered under his raspy breath. "Just like when Xeno knocked me back to my senses…instead of putting me out of my misery."

"Formation…" Terra too digressed briefly and recollected fond memories. "Just like when I first met Xeno."

"Fire…is life." Charizard recalled Heatran's words of wisdom, back when he fought the Lava Dome Pokémon. "Fire doesn't just destroy live…it unites it…like an open campfire."

* * *

"In the game of chess, there are certain pieces that require sacrificing, and others that you can't afford to lose." Ghetsis believed. "That's where I stand in Team Prism, by regarding my friends and allies as invaluable."

* * *

"Through our union, we support each other, ensuring that we rise together." Cyrus spoke with such certainty on his face, a lack of emotions only further heightening his sense of logic. "For example, I'm not the _only_ member of Team Prism impeding you from obtaining your 'sacred' Elemental Plates."

* * *

"Our allies are firing the cannons at your friends as we speak." Archie smiled with crossed arms, which highlighted his strapping figure underneath his blue suit. "Cyrus, Ghetsis, and Lysandre."

"Giovanni however is at his respective base, finalizing the finishing touches for the next stage of our plan." Maxie couldn't help but smile alongside Archie, fully aware of the secrets he held and what it'll mean for their enemies when they're unleashed.

* * *

"Do you honestly think we'll tell you what we're about to do?" Lysandre almost mocked his adversaries. "In the past, we might've decided to do so. But seeing how competent _children_ have been in stopping us, we don't _dare_ spill our secrets anymore."

* * *

"You can attempt to read our minds to learn our secrets." Ghetsis almost stated that as a challenge for his enemies. "But that doesn't mean you can do anything to stop us."

* * *

"This Stone Plate belongs to Team Prism." Cyrus said, reminding his enemies of the item in his possession, and not the least bit intimidated by his "disadvantage". " _You_ belong to Team Prism. You and all of your friends that harbor Elemental Plates within yourselves."

* * *

"You can try to fight the waves…" Archie smiled before looking at Maxie, as he was reaching into his red coat for something.

"But just like the Bug-Type Pokémon and the Old Chateau…" Maxie revealed that _he_ was in possession of the Insect Plate, the Elemental Plate that his enemies were actively seeking out. "…You will get _burned_. And I don't see any Burn Heals on your beings."

* * *

"None of us came alone." Lysandre made that fact clear, even if it was difficult to discern upon first glance. "We all came with just one Pokémon."

* * *

"One Pokémon is all we need." Ghetsis tucked away the Earth Plate in his possession back into his black robe, shuffled his hand among its inner pockets, and then pulled out a Poké Ball.

And on the Poke Ball itself, from what Absol, Aqua, and Luxray could tell, was entirely colorless, bearing a superfluous colorful capital "P" just above the button.

* * *

"One Pokémon will suffice in defeating you three," Cyrus held onto the same white luster Poké Ball, while holding the Stone Plate with his other hand. "And allow Team Prism to take you back with us, in one piece or not."

* * *

"Because, what's inside our Poké Ball…" Archie revealed the white Poké Ball in his possession, before Maxie pointed at the Old Chateau behind his back.

"…Is what's responsible for causing that." Maxie looked at the steam that was still exuding from the wooden debris.

* * *

"And you have no defense against it." Lysandre sincerely believed, knowing the power that the Pokémon within his clear white Poké Ball possessed.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Location: Oreburgh Gate

Time: 8:32 AM

 _Ceremony Commences/Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody Original Soundtrack/Shiro Sagisu_

 _(Song Begins)_

Knowing that they were in for a fight, Absol, Aqua Lapras, and Luxray braced themselves for the sole Pokémon in Ghetsis' possession. One Pokémon that he honestly believes is sufficient in decimating the three of them, and allowing Team Prism to take them and their Elemental Plates hostage.

With a casual flick of the wrist, Ghetsis simply tossed the Team Prism's Poké Ball in the air, where it opened up with a burst of _white_ light instead of the basic red that most Poké Balls display. And when this colorless radiance materialized, revealing the single Pokémon that Absol, Aqua, and Luxray would have to fight, none of them expected what they were witnessing standing before them.

"What in the world is that…?" Absol muttered, never seeing a Pokémon like that before.

"It…it doesn't look natural." Aqua noted.

"Its internal skeleton…" Luxray looked through the Pokémon's outer shell, seeing _everything_ within it out of the ordinary. "Is it a Pokémon…or a machine?"

* * *

Location: Mt. Coronet

Time: 8:34 AM

Aggron, Blaziken, and Dusknoir prepared themselves for the threat that Cyrus would unleash before them from with the white Poké Ball he held with such a gray countenance.

Cyrus tossed the white Poké Ball once in the air and caught it after it released its contents in a burst of white energy. And his adversaries, expecting something powerful, anticipated what the white energy molded itself into, trying to get an advantage by identifying Cyrus single Pokémon.

But when the Pokémon fully materialized and stared at them malignly, they were left bewildered.

"What… _is_ that?" Aggron muttered, knowing nothing on this planet even _closely_ resembles that Pokémon.

"I've never seen a Pokémon like it." Blaziken squinted his blue eyes at the opponent, trying to take in every single detail on this new challenger.

" _is it a Pokémon…or an alien from a different planet._ " Not even Dusknoir could identify this extraterrestrial…"Pokémon".

* * *

Location: Eterna Forest (Old Chateau - Backyard)

Time: 8:36 AM

Archie never tossed the white Poké Ball in his possession, and Maxie never looked away from the Old Chateau that he was still pointing his finger at. The reason for that, as Metagross, Tyranitar, and Wanderer Lucario soon noticed by about-facing, became apparent as it began to appear from the wreckage, and through the cloak of steam surrounding it.

When its body was faintly visible through the warm fog, enough so where it was identifiable to all three Pokémon, not one of them had the capabilities of identifying it.

"What the hell are you?" Tyranitar told it bluntly, commonly saying that to anyone he ever meets.

" _It's a Fire-Type Pokémon…and a Water-Type Pokémon?_ " Metagross remained perplexed at the trickling information it was struggling to gather, simply because of the sheer rarity of this Pokémon.

" _I've never seen_ anything _like it before._ " Wanderer stated, even though he has seen elusive Pokémon before, such as Ho-Oh.

* * *

Location: Solaceon Ruins

Time: 8:38 AM

Lysandre casually tossed the Team Prism's Poké Ball towards his enemies, as if playing catch with them. And after it released the Pokémon within and defied physics by returning back in his grasp, his enemies stood face to face with their next opponent. An opponent that he knew they had no proper defense against.

Simply because this Pokémon possessed _all_ of the defense, among other things.

"Is that a Pokémon…or a rock?" Terra wondered.

"It's so…beautiful." Charizard, strangely enough, felt at peace at the sight of this Pokémon.

"It looks like…but it's not a Carbink." Sceptile described.

* * *

Location: Oreburgh Gate

Time: 8:40 AM

The Pokémon that Ghetsis unleashed onto Absol, Aqua Lapras, and Luxray was a bipedal insectoid Pokémon that almost appears entirely manmade. It is mostly purple, with white claws, shoulders, and subtle streak across its abdomen. Its red eyes appear like lens to an automobile, and its white teeth are on a mouth that doesn't exactly appear to be able to open. The most notable feature of this bizarre Pokémon is the massive cannon on its back, which is presently loaded with a cartridge that is changing colors almost every second.

"I want you to say hello to the former Team Plasma's artificial Legendary Pokémon." Ghetsis smiled alongside his eager Pokémon weapon. "Genesect, meet pawns. And pawns, meet your inevitable capture and checkmate."

 _ **(National Pokédex Entry #649: Genesect, the Paleozoic Pokémon. It is a Bug-Type and a Steel-Type Pokémon that measures in at a reasonable 4' 11" and weighs in at substantial 181.9 lbs. Over 300 million years ago, it was feared as the strongest of hunters. It has been modified by Team Plasma. Team Plasma altered it and attached a cannon to its back. Just like a handful of other Pokémon that humanity has genetically manufactured, they specialize in what they were intended to do, to a frightening extent.)**_

* * *

Location: Mt. Coronet

Time: 8:42 AM

During times like this, Cyrus almost wished he were a bit more emotional, in order to grow a broader sense of satisfaction of seeing his enemies quiver before him and his might. Case in point, the most he could manage was a small smile across his pallid face, as he saw Aggron, Blaziken, and Dusknoir feel intimidated by a Pokémon that was not only unique, but simultaneously powerful because of its _mythical_ status.

The Pokémon, more alien than anything, was almost entirely orange and blue in color. Its four arms were coiled alongside each other, making it appear as though it has two arms in a double helix of alternating orange and blue. Its legs are conical albeit sturdy, with a blue stripe running down their upper portions. On its chest was a crystalline organ of unknown purpose. And on its bluntly protruding face were a pair of white eyes surrounded by black sclera.

"There is no Pokémon of this Earth that properly embodies the _galactic_ scale of Team Prism." Cyrus began to display shallow signs of triumph as his partner Pokémon stood ready against its trio of intimidated opponents. "So, what better epithet than Deoxys, an _extraterrestrial_ Pokémon!"

 _ **(National Pokédex Entry #386: Deoxys, the DNA Pokémon. It is a pure Psychic-Type Pokémon that measures in at 5' 07" and weighs in at lightweight 134.0 lbs. The DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation upon exposure to a laser beam and resulted in Deoxys. An alien virus that fell to earth on a meteor underwent a DNA mutation to become this Pokémon. The crystalline organ on this Pokémon's chest appears to be its brain. It is highly intelligent and wields psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon shoots lasers from the crystalline organ on its chest. Its body is configured for superior agility and speed. This Deoxys has transformed into its aggressive guise. It can fool enemies by altering its appearance. When it changes form, an aurora appears. It absorbs attacks by altering its cellular structure. This is a Pokémon that is a rarity in the requirements necessary for its birth**_ **alone** _ **.)**_

* * *

Location: Eterna Forest (Old Chateau - Backyard)

Time: 8:44 AM

Much to Archie's delight, Metagross, Tyranitar, and Wanderer Lucario were beginning to feel creeping feelings of apprehension at their new and peculiar opponent. And much to Maxie's delight, they were failing to assess a proper means of defeating such an exotic Pokémon.

The Pokémon that Metagross confirmed to be both Fire-Type and Water-Type is, naturally, mostly red and blue in appearance. However, it also possesses yellow in its claws, mandible, eyebrows, shoulders, elbows, chest, at the apex of the "ring" on its back, and around its light blue eyes. It has somewhat large, pointed ears and spiky protrusions behind its jaws. Its upper and lower body are obviously pronounced in comparison to the back that segments it together, however its upper body is larger because of the two large, arm-like cannons that form the "ring" it presently has.

"How do you three feel like dying today?" Archie began the ultimatum. "Do you prefer to drown…"

"…Or become ash at the hands of our Volcanion?" Maxie ended the ultimatum.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #721: Volcanion, the Steam Pokémon. It is a Fire-Type and a Water-Type Pokémon that measures in at 5' 07" and weighs in at a hulking 429.9 lbs. It expels its internal steam from the arms on its back. It has enough power to blow away a mountain. It lets out billows of steam and disappears into the dense fog. It's said to live in mountains where humans do not tread. The combination of normally conflicting elements have brought out a power the likes of which next to no other known Pokémon implements.)**_

* * *

Location: Solaceon Ruins

Time: 8:38 AM

At this very moment, Lysandre's spite for these three Pokémon diminished in the same way that a superficial layer of water evaporates from the ocean. He paid careful attention to their conflicting feelings of admiration for a beautiful Pokémon and incrementally growing feelings of dread for what this exotic Pokémon was capable of.

By its entrancing appearance alone, this Pokémon was partially gray and hovered about the air like a sylph. Its chest and arms closely resemble a white dress, making the remainder of its body gray, with its eyes a brilliantly glistening red and pink akin to the finest of rubies and tourmalines. Its emulated headdress consists of pink crystals, four short ones pointing up on the top of its head and two long ones on either side of its head pointing downward. Above its forehead, a diamond-cut centerpiece rests between its puny grey ears. Lastly, a golden crescent is adorned on its neck like a circlet. Its entire upper body dwarfs its uninteresting lower body, which appears as a grotesque chunk of stone, excluding the obvious pink crystal protruding from it.

"Life and death," Lysandre continued as this somewhat small Pokémon in comparison to his tall build hovered affectionately around him, while simultaneously trying its hardest to appear intimidating to its imminent combatants. "Whether either one is brief or everlasting, there is beauty to be found in both. Diancie here will prove that."

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #719: Diancie, the Jewel Pokémon. It is a Fairy-Type and a Rock-Type Pokémon that measures in at a petite 2' 04" and weighs in at a delicate 19.4 lbs. A sudden transformation of Carbink. Its pink, glimmering body is said to be the loveliest sight in the whole world. It can instantly create many diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air between its hands. This is a Pokémon that embodies the phrase "Diamonds are a girl's best friend".)**_

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

The twelve Pokémon that have abandoned the name of Team Liberator, but not their family-like friendship with one another, were no strangers to the strength that these Pokémon possessed, thanks to the research documents that they spent an adequate portion of their past years of free time in reading from Xeno's visor. Even if the documentation itself had their respective share of holes and inconsistencies, mostly about aesthetics, but that's beside the point.

* * *

Absol, Aqua Lapras, and Luxray knew that Ghetsis' Genesect was an extremely powerful hunter Pokémon, the likes of which ran rampant 300 million years ago. They were considered the apex predators of their era, feeding off of almost everything in their path, through cold and calculating teamwork that most of their prey was too stupid in understanding, even when their minds departed from their cracked skulls. The most popular theory in their eventual extinction was the rise in tougher Pokémon that made a Genesect's predatory needs incrementally more difficult to satiate. Added to their laid eggs being picked off by smaller scavenger Pokémon and their supposedly short life spans, and they were ultimately doomed to extinction by Dialga's natural teletemporation.

…But it's clear that Team Plasma knew how to bypass the laws of time by reviving Genesect, modifying them with highly advanced cybernetic technology, and ultimately incorporating their numbers to the most elite of Team Plasma personnel. Oh, I'm sorry. Team _Prism_ personnel.

* * *

For Aggron, Blaziken, and Dusknoir, they knew that Cyrus' Deoxys is one of a small handful confirmed extraterrestrial Pokémon, alongside the likes of Clefairy, Lunatone, and Solrock. But unlike those small fry, they knew Deoxys possessed frighteningly fortified psychic abilities, the likes of which may even give _Mewtwo_ a run for his money. But unlike Mewtwo, Deoxys can regenerate from near nothingness, based on the surplus of necessary data gathered from the few confirmed sightings of this extremely rare Pokémon.

How the segment of the Team that was formerly known as Team Galactic went from energy development, to villainy, to attempting to create a new universe with the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh, back to energy development _again_ , to Team Prism does little in explaining to these three Pokémon how Cyrus has a loyal Deoxys in his possession. All it explains is that they're forced into the fight of their lives.

* * *

For Metagross, Tyranitar, and Wanderer Lucario, they had next to no information regarding Volcanion, mostly because the Pokémon _itself_ has yet to be officially documented by the people responsible for it. At best were scraps of folklore and sighting surrounding this Mythical Pokémon, the likes of which contains _less_ information than what they've already learned within the hour about it.

If it wasn't for Metagross already assessing its one-of-a-kind Type Attribute combination, as well as the indirect display of Volcanion's power through the evidence of scalded Bug-Type Pokémon and wooden rumble that was once the Old Chateau, they would be entirely clueless of Archie's and Maxie's oddly fitting signature Legendary Pokémon.

* * *

For Charizard, Sceptile, and Terra Garchomp, the sight of this small and carefree Pokémon, dancing about both friend and foe, _almost_ made them drop their guard and believe Lysandre to be an ally instead of an enemy. The beauty of this Pokémon, as it spun its arms gracefully about itself while simultaneously spinning around them, made them keep their eyes glued on her. They may still show acknowledgement of Diancie's beauty, but they must not succumb to it.

After all, Diancie is with Lysandre. Lysandre is an ally to Team Prism. And Diancie is a Mythical Pokémon.

* * *

 _69.2: Industrial Insect_

Location: Oreburgh Gate

Date: April 5th, 2019

Time: 8:55 AM

 _Am I Not Human?/Nero (CD 1 - Official)/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

"This would be the ideal time for you three to try to overthrow my Genesect." Ghetsis told his opposition. "It's basic chess after all, to use multiple smaller pieces to corral and entangle a higher ranking officer."

Whether or not Ghetsis insulted them or not with his analogy didn't matter to them. They attempted to reason with Genesect regardless, perhaps learning why it was serving a man that is responsible for rebirthing it with science and technology, for all of the wrong reasons.

"Mewtwo may have been born into this world artificially, but you weren't." Absol stated the facts to the lone Genesect, knowing his friends will add on to them.

"You had a life millions of years ago, a life that Arceus Itself gave you, and a body to drive it with." Aqua continued.

"You already made yourself," Luxray finalized. "Are you going to let that scarred, power-hungry fool make _you_?!"

Much to their surprise, Genesect didn't contemplate this question as thoroughly as they thought. Instead, the Paleozoic Pokémon's responded almost instantly, by opening its mouth and unleashing a horrifying SCREECH. Absol, Aqua, and Luxray quickly withdrew into themselves, their heads pressed down onto the ground so forcefully, as if distracting the sensation of their ears bleeding with the pressure they attempted to put onto their skulls from trying to bury their heads underneath it. They shouted in pain, but were inaudible even to themselves. And all throughout, Ghetsis was entirely unfazed, perhaps through a pair of concealed and high-tech earplugs? Hard to tell with their faces flattening against the earth.

Eventually, Genesect shut its mouth upon running out of breath. And after breathing in a few times as it assessed the cold sweat it already left its opposition, Genesect opened its mouth yet again. Absol, Aqua, and Luxray flinched, half expecting another brutal raping of their sense of hearing. But instead, they received choice words.

"I DIDN'T MAKE MYSELF!" Genesect spoke with a voice that was part insect, part machine, and all chopped against the blades of a fan. " _ARCEUS_ MADE ME! AND WHEN GHETSIS BROUGHT ME BACK FROM THE DEAD, I LEARNED THAT OUR SO-CALLED 'GOD' MADE ME _FLAWED!_ "

There was such a sour tone to the way Genesect emphasized certain words that it almost sounded as if it was using SCREECH again.

"ARCEUS CREATED US, ONLY FOR US TO ULTIMATELY DIE!" Genesect continued speaking philosophically, much to the astonishment of three of its four listeners. The fourth merely smiled, proud of the bastard love child between Pokémon and human technology. "GHETSIS MODIFIED ME, AND MADE ME IMMORTAL! I SACRIFICED THE NATURALITY THAT ARCEUS CURSED ME WITH, IN ORDER TO LIVE THE LIFE OF AN AGELESS MACHINE!"

Absol, Aqua Lapras, and Luxray wanted to tell Genesect otherwise. They wanted to get through its thick, metallic skull and tell the Paleozoic Pokémon that it was created by evil _for_ evil. They wanted to defend Arceus, not allowing a misguided Pokémon vilify Its Good Name. But before they could get a coherent sentence across, Genesect had already begun to aim the cannon on its back at its three adversaries, much to Ghetsis' delight.

"NOW WE'LL SEE WHICH PAIR OF GODS IS STRONGER! YOUR PRECIOUS ARCEUS OR TEAM PRISM!"

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _69.3: Space Virus_

Location: Mt Coronet

Time: 8:57 AM

 _Red Comet/Super Mario Galaxy Platinum Version-(OST)/Mahito Yokota_

 _(Song Begins)_

"For an extremely rare and intelligent Pokémon, I wonder why you're choosing to serve an evil organization." Blaziken began to speak to Deoxys. "Don't you know what they do to Pokémon? Well…personally, I don't. But my friends do! Ask them! Ask them about their scars!"

With a pair of brief scowls directed at Blaziken, and at Cyrus' soulless face for good measure, both Aggron and Dusknoir followed suit in conversing with the DNA Pokémon.

"Team Rocket…damaged my mind…back when I…was a blithe Aron…" Aggron droned as he pointed his right claw on the metallic helmet-shaped carapace he had for a skull.

" _They brought me into this world, only to fight for what they want._ " Dusknoir added, being one of the members of Team Liberator that was born into the Big Red "R". " _I was lucky, because they kill so many of our kind, for believing us to be weak or not worth the effort._ "

"That's almost what happened to Aggron, if I recall correctly." Blaziken quickly interjected, scratching his lower beak with a claw from his crossed arms. "They cracked your skull wide open in an attempt to harden your mind. But all they did was _expose_ your brain before crudely welding your skull back in place and getting ready for their next shipment of new Pokémon."

"I was…lucky to survive…" Aggron continued speaking slowly and calmly, as he always does. "My only…lingering scars…are my slow speech…and my…lack of emotion…"

" _We were lucky to survive in Team Rocket._ " Dusknoir continued.

"Except me, because I was never a Pokémon of Team Rocket." Blaziken quickly chirped out.

Ignoring that outburst, Dusknoir continued. " _We successfully escaped because a close friend of ours unified us and allowed us to escape._ "

" _…Xeno Lucario._ "

Three pairs of mouths were clamped shut and five total eyes were widened upon hearing Deoxys speak telepathically, with an eerily depressing tone of voice, like a child who has involuntarily witnessed the horrors of war and no longer can shed any tears because of it.

" _Yes, I know of that illustrious Lucario._ " Deoxys continued speaking, as Cyrus simply stood there as a fifth wheel, the Stone Plate in his hand being the sixth. " _I can visualize him quite clearly through your superficial thoughts._ "

Aggron, Blaziken, and Dusknoir couldn't help but feel invaded as Deoxys essentially read their minds, and vulnerable as it may have likely analyzed themselves. Their strengths, weaknesses, stratagems…

" _And no, I didn't probe your combat prowess and overall abilities. I prefer to leave that as a surprise for when we inevitably fight._ "

Hesitantly, they felt better, but didn't drop their guards now that they've raised them.

" _Your friend Xeno is a walking encyclopedia of information, the likes of which Team Rocket's Giovanni scolds himself for having slip through his fingers. If Xeno were still here, then Team_ Prism _would reclaim him at all costs. But as I can see from your last memories of him, oddly…paused memories of him, he's no longer on this planet and off doing Arceus' work elsewhere._ "

Deoxys already knows too much, and didn't resort to torturing them or fighting them for the information. It might be possible that Deoxys already knows all of this from whatever sources Team Prism possess or what archives of knowledge they have in their respective libraries. Then again, it seems more likely that Deoxys prefers to learn at its source. And with its borderline unrivaled ESP, it can do just that by reading even the most broken of minds with absolute ease.

…But Deoxys didn't continue reading their minds for memories of Xeno. It stopped and looked sideways in despondence.

" _Your friend Xeno… You three fight for him alongside fighting for Arceus._ " Deoxys almost mumbled its telepathy before looking back at Aggron, Blaziken, and Dusknoir squarely in the eye. " _I fight for my friends too._ "

To the surprise of Deoxys' Pokémon audience, the DNA Pokémon tilted its left half towards Cyrus and pointed at him with its left arm entirely emulating a human's from its pair of tentacles, complete with a five-digit hand that had its index finger aimed at a faintly smiling Cyrus.

" _Cyrus is my friend. My_ only _friend._ " Deoxys stated sincerely, melancholically, as if recollecting on its past sadness before meeting the former Boss of Team Galactic. " _And I will do_ everything _in my power to protect and serve him._ "

Deoxys' posture returned to straightforwardly facing the three Coadjutors, just as they were puzzled by Deoxys' logic and odd choice of friends.

"You know…I expected Psychic-Type Pokémon to be smarter than this." Blaziken stated.

" _Cyrus is an enemy!_ " Dusknoir stated bluntly. " _When he was the boss of Team Galactic, he threatened to destroy this world for a new world, with him as its God. And now that he's in Team Prism, absolutely_ nothing _in their agenda will have me sleeping soundly until it is stopped!_ "

"What do you see…in a man…with no emotions…?" Aggron wondered.

" _What do_ your _friends see in a Pokémon with half a mind?_ " Deoxys bounced the question back, causing Aggron to lower his head and hide his eyes within their established darkness.

Oddly enough, neither Blaziken nor Dusknoir had a response to that, simply because the question came out of nowhere, and they never really contemplated it before. They accepted Aggron as a friend, as a member of the _family_ , thanks to Xeno Lucario. And unless one was psychopathic, they wouldn't attempt to sever that bond.

" _Rhetorical question. Moving on._ "

Deoxys hunched down slightly, its legs spread out a bit further apart, and its two pairs of tentacle arms divided themselves from each other so that they better resemble the four that they are.

" _We are here to fight, no questions about that._ " Deoxys finalized, as it saw its enemies taking defensive stances, and Cyrus simply holding his ground, watching patiently for the inevitable outcome. " _Only now I see that we're fighting for our friends, and this battle will determine whose protective drive is stronger._ "

 _(Song Begins)_

* * *

 _69.4: Steam Punk_

Location: Eterna Forest (Old Chateau - Backyard)

Time: 9:02 AM

 _Hidden Will to Fight/Naruto Shippuden Original Soundtrack/Toshiro Masuda_

 _(Song Begins)_

"Judging by your perplexed expressions, I assume that you've never seen a Pokémon like me before." The Volcanion spoke up in a gruff and elderly voice, once it stopped walking ahead of its own fog.

" _True,_ " Metagross replied simply. " _Then again, there are multitudes of Pokémon we haven't personally seen yet._ "

"And every time we meet a new Pokémon, _especially_ those we're supposed to fight," Tyranitar boasted before feigning throwing a punch at the Steam Pokémon, making sure its blue eyes kept track of its pale green fists and pugilistic demeanor. "I always make sure to leave a scar in the shape of a fist directly on their face! And if they don't have a face, then in their gut!"

" _You're outnumbered in this fight._ " Wanderer Lucario assessed, knowing that Volcanion was the only Pokémon in Archie's and Maxie's possession, and that they themselves would pose no resistance after their Mythical Pokémon had been properly beaten into submission. " _Surrender now and maybe we can talk some sense into your choice of sides, while we're still in a good mood._ "

Not surprisingly, Volcanion denies their claims outright. But surprisingly, Volcanion breaks out in uproarious laughter, despite the three-on-one odds it saw no threat to itself in confronting.

"Surrender? Why on Arceus' Green Earth would I surrender to the likes of you?" Volcanion stopped laughing but continued to smile mockingly at its enemies. "You're simply boasting before me because you're inwardly afraid of me. You're afraid because you don't know what I can do, and therefore don't know how to properly retaliate to me."

Volcanion looked at each Coadjutor Pokémon individually, never needing psychic abilities to assess soldiers on the battlefield.

"Let's start with you, rusty." Volcanion glared at Metagross. "You're freshly evolved. You have a wealth of knowledge at your disposal, but lack the experience necessary to maximize yourself. In short, you are naïve."

" _…_ " Metagross didn't say a word and shifted itself reflexively, reflexively confirming Volcanion's assessment.

"Next up, we have Rocky Boldore." Volcanion glared at Tyranitar, and the Armor Pokémon mirrored its gesture. "Unlike Metagross, you're _not_ naïve. You know how to fight and you take pride in your own strength. But you don't know how to strategize and are forced to rely on the intellect of others instead of your own. In short, you're no different than any other Tyranitar, mindlessly changing the landscape every single time you have a hissy fit."

"Inhale my fist, enragement Pokémon." Tyranitar spited, focusing himself now on striking Volcanion's face and _only_ its face.

"Lastly, we have the Lonesome Wanderer Lucario. Although you're _clearly_ not so lonesome and I'm simply referring to another Lucario…" Volcanion almost inaudibly muttered its second sentence. "Unlike Metagross, you're not naïve. You have experience. And unlike Tyranitar, you're not mindless. You implement strategy. So, overall, you're a skilled combatant. But you can't seriously expect to survive a couple of my volleys? Maybe a few Water-Type attacks, but you'll burn to a crisp at the hands of my fire."

" _You sound so overconfident._ " Metagross believed, from how much this Pokémon ran its mouth. " _Your overconfidence will be your weakness._ "

"Your inability to breathe after I've lodged my hand into your throat will be your downfall." Tyranitar continued to boast single-mindedly.

" _You can exploit our weaknesses._ " Wanderer said with crossed arms. " _But we can exploit_ yours _._ "

Without warning, Volcanion undid the "ring" on its back and aimed both of its arm-shaped cannons towards all three Pokémon, instantly causing them to position themselves on the defensive. And as they cautiously kept their eyes glued onto the pair of prehensile nozzles, the likes of which not even a Blastoise possesses and is _supposedly_ rumored to be able to destroy entire mountains with one blast, Volcanion took careful note of their reactions and only had this to say.

"On second thought, forget everything that I just said." Volcanion stated on newfound impressions of its adversaries. "You're _all_ naïve."

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _69.5: Rough Gem_

Location: Solaceon Ruins

Time: 9:08 AM

 _You Walk This Earth Alone/Illumina/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

"What's the matter, boys?" Diancie spoke to its audience with a seductively feminine voice. "Have you never seen a prettier Pokémon than I?"

The way this Pokémon continued to float about the three of them, spinning so carefree while obviously flaunting its beauty through elegant dance, couldn't help but make these three male Pokémon feel feelings that they've never felt before. Charizard's, Sceptile's, and Terra Garchomp's faces blushed heavily and were distinctly noticeable across their diversely colored scaly faces. They couldn't look away at Diancie and found themselves mesmerized by her beauty. Lysandre watched on at this and smiled faintly at how they were already at Diancie's mercy, even though their battle had yet to start.

"Does it bother you that I will be the last Pokémon you three will ever see?" Diancie threatened their lives, but did so without an ounce of hostility evident in her petite voice.

Even though Charizard, Sceptile, and Terra were in awe at her beauty, they weren't entirely at her mercy. And they made that painfully clear to the enchanting Pokémon.

"You're awfully beautiful," Charizard's red scales glowed a brighter red than that of his tail fire. "But you're not my type of Pokémon."

"Beauty is only skin deep," Sceptile spoke up, knowing that he himself embodied his words. "You can pamper and preen yourself like a Milotic, but the randomness of life can rob you of your outer beauty."

"You're about as mesmerizing as a chandelier with lava lamps in place of light bulbs," Terra gave Diancie an odd allegory. "But even then, one will grow bored with watching the same thing over and over."

Much to their surprise, Diancie stopped dancing dead in its tracks. Whatever brakes it possessed while levitating worked so well that Diancie sharply leaned forward and did an involuntarily comical front flip. Then, Diancie glared beautiful albeit diamond-sharp daggers at each of its Coadjutor spectators, eliminating every single trace of mesmerization they still had towards a Jewel Pokémon that was still their enemy.

"The only thing that I hate _more_ than being called ugly is being told that I have no value!" Diancie gave the Coadjutor Pokémon a surprisingly loud outburst, before pointing toward Lysandre, who smiled fondly at his crown jewel. "Do you see that man over there, the one with the black coat and luscious red mane that makes male Pyroar envious?! He took me in when I was just an ugly little Carbink! He took me in because he saw me as a gem in the rough, buried in the dirt for hundreds of _millions_ of years and discovered by chance! He took me in, where my true self blossomed into what you see today! And I'll be damned before returning to the dirt, all alone and forgotten for all time!"

When Diancie stopped, it was huffing and puffing its little lungs, the pink crystals that make up its "hair" looking a bit out of place and nearly out of shape. Obviously, there was some evident lingering trauma in such a little body, trauma that flares up if you push it in all of its sorest places. And in realizing that, all three Coadjutors present disregarded their ringing inner ears and actually took pity for Diancie.

"And I thought _I_ was emotionally scarred…" Charizard muttered, knowing the psychological damage Team Rocket was responsible for inflicting upon him in his youth.

"I never really cared about beauty." Sceptile added, speaking to Charizard more than to the reddening ruby that was Diancie. "And now I never will."

"What's so special about a few shiny rocks?" Terra said outright, suspecting that DIancie's anger will cloud its better judgment and make for an easier fight, especially since none of the Coadjutor Pokémon knows what a Diancie is truly capable of. "You don't need minerals to attract mates. Hell, I've already bred with many lovely female Pokémon, and many more loved me for my scars. Why, when I claimed the Sky Plate, I had a female Garchomp already cuddling up to me, nuzzling me affectionately, and even licking my f–"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU FILTHY WHORE!"

Once again, Diancie's voice rang out within the deepest dungeon of Solaceon Ruins, ringing the Coadjutors' ears with its shrill, pissed off voice. Even Lysandre couldn't help but hover his hands close to his ears, but only to adjust a pair of high-tech earplugs that he had concealed behind his crimson sideburns.

"I'm not going to just hover about you three ungrateful boys and expect to be treated this way!" Diancie overall pink was _literally_ replaced with red. "Don't get me wrong, I can tolerate insults! But what I can't tolerate is you three! Two filthy dragons that see the beauty in destruction and masculinity, and one pseudo-dragon that _clearly_ hasn't looked at himself in the mirror lately!"

"I trust you can handle them, Diancie my dear?" Lysandre asked his precious Jewel Pokémon, knowing that it would unleash the most beautiful of hells against its ungrateful enemies.

"I certainly can, Lysandre." Diancie spoke more calmly before cracking its knuckles. And strangely enough, they sounded like crystals clacking together rather than bones releasing pockets of gases between their joints. "And when I'm done with them, the only beauty they'll be offering this world is as some compost for a flower garden!"

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

If knowing was half the battle, than the Pokémon encompassing the retired name of Team Liberator have already lost before its start. Against opponents that they have no obvious knowledge of, against _Mythical_ Legendary Pokémon who've earned their illustrious status one way or another, their best hope for victory is to learn quickly.

But the confident glares of Five of the Six Leaders of Team Prism, alongside those of their respective quartet of Pokémon, shined like lights at the end of black tunnels. And whether the dozen defending Pokémon were aware of that or not, they were now in those black tunnels.

Whether they can successfully climb out of them through their teamwork, or fall victim to its surrounding darkness directly remains to be seen, by friend and foe alike.

* * *

01001100 01100101 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01010000 01101111 01101011 11101001 01101101 01101111 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001101 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01100011 01100001 01101100 00100000 01010000 01101111 01101011 11101001 01101101 01101111 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110011 01110100 00100000 01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100010 01100101 01110010 01100001 01110100 01101111 01110010 00101110

L̋̋̂͛ͭ̆Eͩ̐̀̀̉͒́G̾E̔͑̌ͦͥ̆N̆̒͋̒͊D̈́ͯA̅̎Rͭ́̋ͩ̍̍Yͨ̇ͭͨ ͒̀Pͫ̽OKÉͩ̎ͨͦͭM̄̍Ǒ̉̍̾ͫͦNͩ̄ͪ̎ͮ̆̊.̑̋̍ͬ..ͯ ͭ̽̉ͥMͨ͌̈́ͯ̌̌̚Yͭ͆̓̔͐͛͑T͑Hͫ̇̉ǏCAL͂ͯ̔ ͑ͣP̊ͩ̂̈́O͆͑ͣͩ̀̂̚K̇̍̓̒É͌̀ͤ̍M̌͒O̍͊Ṅͧ̏̽̅.̔̾̂͆͊.̍̃̎̒̒̌̚.̒̾ ̾͊ͫ̽͊̉IT̾̔ ͋̅̌̒M̏ͤͥ̋͂́̓Ȧͨ̊T̒͌ͯ̀T̆̔̅ͭ̐Eͥ̾͛R͂͛ͮ͑̚S͌̍̄͗́̊ ͛̿͆ͣ̉N̒͆O̓ͩͥ̅̆ͥTͮ͂ ̏Ȁͫ̓G͌̒̏̓ͭ̊̓A͐͛͋̆ͦÍͧ̅̿͊͋͆N̏ͭ̑̇͂͋̓S̉ͤͮ͒T̊̆̋͊̑̍̈ ͐ͥ̓̂̔̍T͂̐͗ͩE̓̔̏̎Ǎ̽ͭ̂͒̀M ͗̃͌̇̚Lͧͬ̐ͣͯ̂̚Iͧ̉̊̓̓Bͮ̐ͭE͌͂̇͌RͮAͥ͊̎̏̿͌̽T̒ͦ͊͂̃O̅ͩ͗Rͥ̑ͦ̇͋͑͒.͌

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000010 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101001 01110011 01101101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01110000 01101001 01101100 01100110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110

THͨ̄̑͛ͦ̀ͭE̋ ̀͂B̃͆ͤ͊͑Ȑ̽̅Aͩͫ̍̄̓̋ͮN̍̂̆CͩH͑ͨͨͯͧ́̈I͆ͧ̿͗N̽̆̓̎G ̽̇ͥͭL͌͆̄͌ͦ̚Iͬ̽̆G͒͋̔ͯ̚̚̚H̉̒̅͛͊̂ͣT̽ ͦͬȎͦ̎Fͪ ͣ̃̿̀̏T́̓̌ͣEͬ̄̅ͭ͌̚A̒̈ͨ̏ͥ̑M̏̌̿ͩͣ ̿̓ͯͩ̃Pͦ̅̈ͦͦR͂͒͊̂̈̐I̊S̈ͦMͣ ̈ͭ̋́̀W̽ͯ̋͒͊̍I̾̓̅̾͂̈̆LͬL͊ ̒O͗͑̔̈V͑̿ͮͨ͂ͨ̍E̅ͣ̑R͂̑ͥͥ̇ͤP͒̔́͛̔OWͬͬ͐̚E͂̃ͬ̈̈́ͤ̔Rͥ̋̊̉̚ ̒T̓́Hͧ̄E̾M͆ͮ̒̽̇̅͛,̀ͮ AN̂̎ͤͭD̈́ͧͥ͑ͣ̚ ̃̈͑ͧ̐͛ͭȐ̾͑̈̿O̒͌̏̒̎̔Bͪ͋̆ͯ̒̐ T̋͌̇̔H̓Ẽͯ̓̆͌M̎ͧ̅͑̍̈ͭ ̔̃̾͌̃͛ͪO͑͗Ḟ́ͭ̃̐̅ ̋ͤ̚Aͪͭ͛ͩ̾͐̈Lͫͪ̂L̀̿̊̈ͥ̏͂ ̇ͪ͐͒ÕF̏̿̔ T͂̀̽H͑̊̒͋̿E̎̅̎ͣI̎̾̊̋͂ͫ̉Rͪ͋ͫ ͊̎̑ͨPͧIͣ̿̅ͩͯͮL̾̿ͥ̅ͨ̌Fͭ̒͛Eͬ̈̅͋͐REͬͣ̈́̓ͤ̚D̑ͣͯ̅̚ ͆̊͒́ͬ͌Ġ̀̉͒Aͭ͐͌̈́ͤǏ̓̌̇ͭN̈́ͯ͒͂.̾̓͐̆ͯ̐̚

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101001 01110011 01101101 00101110 00101110 00101110

TͨH̀̋̽̑̿͒ͣE ͦ͋̈̌̓W̆̔̔́̄̿Oͥ͗̐̚R͌̊̋LD ́W̒́̀͆̐̋ͫIͯͤ̍͑ͩͬ̄Lͦ͂̓̀̓̂͑Lͩ̆̐̍͋̆ͪ ͦͣͯ̿͒ͣK̾̿̿̇ͦ̃ͦN̈́̆͗̄ͦÈ̀ͪͦͤ̅E̽̌̄ͯL ͤ̐̚B͋EFͨͯ̍̑Ōͪ̀̀R̂̅́̋ͤͦEͭͧͮ͌͂ ͛̉ͭ͗͑ͪͫT̅ͬͬ̈́ͭ̐͐ĖA͛̉̓ͬͥMͨ̃͗ ̆ͤͩ͋ͬP̀̿͋͑ͮRͨ̎ĪͫSM..ͨ̓̓̿̎̎̋.͗̀̏͑̈ͧͬ

01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01000101 01101100 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01010000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110

B̉́ͤ̀̚Uͣͤ́̍̑ͧT͒̃̅̀̚ ͬ̾W̋̐̇̔ͬ͑ͦIͤ͊ͦͯT̉H̓͗̑ ̽͊̓̇͊ͯAL͒͐͒͛̋L̋ͬͤ ͭ͛S̀̎͛EV̆ͪ͌ͫ̈́E͊ͫ̓̏N͊͂T̓̔̓͐Ë́̐E̅̌N͛͛ ̓ͫͯ̍̑ͦEͯ̐ͭ̓͑L̓͒̇̐Ě̏͋ͬͩ͛̏M̊̔͌ͣ̑ͨẼ̐̽ͧ̓̉NT͊̾͌ͣÃ̅͒̊ͧ̀̃L ͆ͩ͐P̈̈̑͐͆́LẢ͋̆̈̇͐̂T͋̐̓̄͗E͋̃͒͑̉S ͌̓͌ͧ͐̚I̓̈́̏̓̓Nͮ̽ͨ̈ͯ̚ ͬ̀̑̂͐̾M̏Y̑̂̋ ̾͋̐ͥP͋Òͭ̑̍S̃ͣͯ͂ͥͨͧS̓̑Eͤ̐̉̇̐̂Ṡ̍S̉ͣIͫ̒ͥO̎̑̿̒̈N͂̀ͨ̂,ͭͦͫͩ̉ T̔̅͐̐H͛ͯE͊ͪ̃ͥ ̾̊W̔ͩͭ̿̋̚Oͮ̅ͥR̎̆̑L̅̔̑̏͒͑Dͦ̃ͨ ͆W͒̋ÖN̔̎ͬ̓̈́̔̃'ͩͣTͤ ̃ͪ̎̓̊BOW͐̽͐́ͩ̒ ̌̔ͨ̓͛̓ͩD̈̅̎̉͗O̊̀ͦ̈ͪ̃Ẇͯ̂N ̽ͮ̑̍ͭB̐̽E̍͛ͥ͋FOR͒͑͗͗Ē̆͑̈́̃̅ ́̚MͮE̓̃̽̅͂̽̇.̓̾̂͗̍̅

01001001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00101110 00101110 00101110

I͐Ṫ̀͋ ͨ͒̓͒̂̇W͊̄̿I͌̒ͭͪ̈́LL̇̽̎̆͛͑̔.͌͂͐..ͥ͐̾

* * *

Crammed a lot of characters in over 9,000(!) words. Makes me wonder what you guys think in terms of how I portrayed them.

Not the Legendary/Mythical Pokemon that each member of Team Prism possesses, but they themselves. Am I portraying Archie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, Lysandre, and Maxie right? Do you feel I can incorporate something into them to make their characters feel a bit more fleshed out.

If you choose to review this chapter, I sincerely hope that you can tell me if I'm portraying them faithfully or not. That way, I can take your advice, accurate advice preferably, for when these characters appear in an inevitable later chapter.


	8. Chapter LIX (59)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 14,319.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 6,543.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 428

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 143

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 812

Total Hit Count: 22,245.

Anyone ever get that feeling where they have to get something done today, but have to do so when they're sick? I've got that feeling right now with...something that I got over the weekend. Not sure if a stomach virus or flu, but I'll feel better.

Doesn't really matter since I managed to get this chapter ready for your viewing pleasure.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter LIX (59): Mythical Malevolence

* * *

"It's a lot more fun to destroy an opponent when he's able to understand how thoroughly you defeated him." —Orson Scott Card (565) (" _Xenocide_ ")

* * *

 _70.1: Battle with the Four Myths_

Location: Oreburgh Gate

Time: 9:13 AM

 _Battle! Gym Leader/Pokémon Black & White/Jun'ichi Masuda, Go Ichinose_

 _(Song Begins)_

Absol, Aqua Lapras, and Luxray expected Ghetsis' Genesect to attack, but what they didn't expect was for the Paleozoic Pokémon to attack them _simultaneously_. With its back cannon already aimed down towards Aqua Lapras and brimming yellow with electricity, Ghetsis also pointed its sharp single-digit claws at Absol _and_ at Luxray, emanating ice and fire respectively.

"TRI ATTACK!" Genesect shouted while simultaneously firing a three-pronged beam, aligned like a triangle before intentionally splitting off to strike them individually.

Aqua wasted no time in using PSYCHIC to catapult herself back into the water and then using DIVE to submerge herself well underneath it. Absol and Luxray both nimbly evaded their respective portions of Genesect's TRI ATTACK, and were now met with a flurry of slashes from Genesect's single-digit claws, in the form of X-SCISSOR.

Ghetsis watched as Absol and Luxray numbly danced around the cybernetically enhanced apex predator, while simultaneously trying to strike at it with SHADOW CLAW and FIRE FANG respectively. Then, he looked away from his Mythical Pokémon and at the water's surface to see where the Lapras had swum off to. Upon realizing the pointlessness of this, Ghetsis shifted through the contents of his robe and retrieved a high-tech cane staff he had concealed within his robe. He pressed a button on its handle, and surrounded himself in a peculiar force field of solidified light, just in time to witness streaks of white lightning roll off of its hemispherical surface, strike a few scattered stalagmites, and freeze them solid.

"Attacking me from behind, Aqua?" Ghetsis turned his head to the left to see an irritated Aqua directly behind him, obviously displeased at the technology Ghetsis had to render her ICE BEAM pointless. "As if I didn't see _that_ already coming."

"Then how about I attack you..." Aqua muttered ominously before slowly sinking back into the water, never looking away from Ghetsis. And then, like a breaching Wailord, she used WATERFALL to burst her way a couple dozen feet up and over the water's surface, before coming down towards Ghetsis via BODY SLAM. "…from _above_!"

Ghetsis looked up at the Transport Pokémon's blubbery underbelly, never even blinking when Aqua put a quarter-ton of her weight down at full force onto his erected force field. The worst it did was crack the weaker earth below.

"Your battle…is with Genesect!" Ghetsis ordered the opposing pawn. Before fiddling with the buttons on his cane staff and putting a finger over another one. "So I suggest you get over there and _faint_!"

One push of the button caused an electrical surge to strike Aqua's entire body, enveloping her in numerous brilliant flashes of illuminating yellow light, and deafening her screams of agony with crackling electrical surges. When it stopped, Aqua was forced off, but managed to land back down on her belly, facing Ghetsis from the front this time. Her body was badly singed, but the damage was superficial. Her skin glowed red, but not from any electrical burns.

"Don't make me angry, Ghetsis." Aqua warned the Team Prism member, her rage began to take over her body. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"No, I wouldn't." Ghetsis stated flatly. "But I would love you if you were _spastic_."

Her skin began to crawl around the area directly behind the base of her neck. She sharply turned around, see that not only had Genesect had shoved both Absol and Luxray aside with deep cuts across their chests, but used LOCK-ON to stick a target mark square on her face.

"READY…AIMED…" Genesect said rapidly as its back cannon began to charge a ball of highly condensed electricity. "AND…FIRE!"

A split second was all it took for Genesect's fully charged ZAP CANNON to strike Aqua at pointblank range, enveloping the poor Transport Pokémon in a painful yellow aura that highlighted her bones and numbed her muscles.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Location: Mt Coronet

Time: 9:16 AM

 _Battle! Gym Leader (Sinnoh)/Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Super Music Complete (Disc 2)/Hitomi Satō, Gō Ichinose, Junichi Masuda, Shota Kageyama, Teruo Taniguchi, Satoshi Nohara, Minako Adachi, and Morikazu Aoki_

 _(Song Begins)_

With Aggron, Blaziken, and Dusknoir ready for combat against the Mythical Pokémon Deoxys, alongside Cyrus silently and patiently waiting for the inevitable outcome, it was only a matter of time before the first move was made.

Deoxys remained almost entirely statuesque as it stared down the Blaze, Gripper, and Iron Armor Pokémon respectively. Its twin tentacle-like arms barely waved against the minute arctic breeze seeping into here from the cavern entrances thousands of feet away. Its eyes sharply swiveled over to its targets, almost like those of a ventriloquist's puppet. The only different was that there was a sentient, _dangerous_ light behind these eyes.

And that became clear to Dusknoir when Deoxys used EXTREME SPEED to rush right at it.

Reflexively, Dusknoir brought up its guard by crossing its arms around itself, expecting Deoxys' sheer burst of streaking speed to embed its back into the rock wall. But the only thing Deoxys did to Dusknoir was cause its ethereal heart to skip a beat, as the DNA Pokémon simply fazed through the Ghost-Type Pokémon with its supersonic Normal-Type attack.

But before Deoxys could collide into a wall, it instantaneously used TELEPORT, to reappear before a startled Dusknoir, the core on its chest emanating a horrible black aura.

" _You're too slow._ " Deoxys muttered quickly before releasing a DARK PULSE directly at Dusknoir's chest, causing the Ghost-Type Pokémon to embed itself into the cavern wall.

No sooner did one Pokémon leave before two Pokémon entered the battlefield. Blaziken had already used FLAME CHARGE to illuminate the waterfall cavern and close his distance down onto Deoxys. Deoxys nimbly evaded the attack, but was still close enough to Blaziken's fire cloak to feel temperatures akin to boiling water across its peculiar skin.

" _You're obviously faster._ " Deoxys complemented hollowly before literally warping its flexible body around a barrage of consecutive BLAZE KICK and FIRE PUNCH attacks.

As Blaziken appeared to keep Deoxys occupied, Aggron stomped across the ground as he began to run over towards the confrontation akin to a rampaging Rhydon. He leapt up into the air, astonishing even Cyrus as he looked up to see an 800 lbs Pokémon double its height. Both Blaziken and Deoxys noticed this too, just as Aggron arched its head back and essentially landed head first with HEAVY SLAM, with dizzying earth trembling results.

"Oh my Arceus, that was almost _me_ you hit there!" Blaziken almost shouted as a plume of gravel was uplifted from Aggron's impact site.

"…Sorry…" Aggron's voice was muffled into the earth before he stood up and removed his head from the ground. "…But I missed…"

"Then where has that overgrown disease…" Blaziken was about to finish that sentence when Deoxys used TELEPORT to reappear beside them. "…gone off…to?"

Deoxys' tentacle-like arms hovered over the core on its chest, before amassing a ball of highly condensed water for WATER PULSE, the likes of which neither Blaziken nor Aggron should be struck by, especially with the offensive power that the DNA Pokémon possesses.

" _I'm right h–!_ " Deoxys found itself cut off when Dusknoir traveled through his own shadow towards Deoxys' back via SHADOW SNEAK, and then latched onto its face and chest with his massive arms, effectively BINDing the DNA Pokémon and ruining its concentration.

" _What was that you said about my speed?_ " Dusknoir whispered ominously behind Deoxys' neck, its single red eye glowing brightly as its MEAN LOOK effect took over, preventing his adversary from using TELEPORT to escape.

Unsurprisingly, Deoxys didn't take too kindly in Dusknoir latching onto its body and refusing to let go, alongside the fact that it couldn't warp away to escape. That being said, Deoxys could still fly about, and made that clear to the _literal_ Gripper Pokémon as it flew straight up with Dusknoir's back to the rocky ceiling, implementing a peculiar take on ROCK TOMB by burying Dusknoir into the ceiling.

" _…Is that all you've got?_ " Dusknoir TAUNTed, obviously feeling pain from the hundreds of rough indentations of the ceiling now inch-deep into its ethereal hide, drawing green blood that was now running down Deoxys body and trickling onto the floor beside Aggron and Blaziken.

" _Not even close._ " If Deoxys could, it would be smiling right now.

Aggron, Blaziken, and Cyrus watched closely as Deoxys flew about the cavern, circling the walls dozens of times per second via AGILITY, to try and shake off Dusknoir's BIND over it. When that failed, Deoxys implemented an elemental approach, by conducting a THUNDERBOLT around itself, brightening the cavern with their shared light, and then repeatedly grinding Dusknoir's body across the rock walls. Cyrus watched on attentively, contemplating Dusknoir's logic for this, while both Aggron and Blaziken watched on patiently, knowing where this was heading before nodding to each other to make themselves ready.

Deoxys last attempt at shaking Dusknoir off was to use GRAVITY on itself and plummet straight down into the ground. The result even made Aggron lose his footing as a loud slap across the floor reverberated across the entire mountain, cratering the earth where they stood over, and perhaps even caused an avalanche on the surface. But despite feeling like a pancake that was stabbed hundreds of times with a fork, and oozing green blood across every square inch of its back, Dusknoir _still_ refused to let go.

And that's the point.

" _What…what could you possibly_ gain _from latching onto me for this long?!_ " Deoxys was nearing its breaking point as it stood back upright.

Dusknoir's response was quick for maximum effectiveness with minimal chance of failure. " _…Your…energy…!_ "

" _What are you–?!_ "

Before Deoxys knew it, an overwhelming wave of weakness surged across its body, right down to its core, as Dusknoir became overwhelmed by the exact opposite effect. Through the Gripper Pokémon's nefariously effective PAIN SPLIT technique, they shared their pain. But as Dusknoir prefers against powerful adversaries, he _donates_ the pain. This resulted in Dusknoir healing from most of his injuries, while simultaneously ruining Deoxys' body with its own medicine.

"(…Most impressive.)" Cyrus watched on in concealed amazement at the Dusknoir who knew such a seldom seen technique.

Knowing that Deoxys was at its most vulnerable, both Aggron and Blaziken fortified themselves with IRON DEFENSE and BULK UP respectively. Aggron's body grew more metallic and durable, while Blaziken's overall musculature nearly doubled in size. Both were necessary as Aggron extended both its tail and left arm for Blaziken to grab hold of, and for Blaziken to clutch tightly before spinning in place.

With Deoxys incapacitated by a spontaneous surge of its own inflicted pain, and Aggron and Blaziken about to unleash a devastating combination attack, all Dusknoir had to do was sink ominously back into the shadows, content with its good work and with this battle nearing its end.

At this point, Aggron's entire body was a ring of shining sable and silver, as he was prepared into using HEAD SMASH at speeds greater than he could ever hope to physically achieve with his body mass. And Blaziken's entirely stalwart body was concealed in a vicious fire tornado as a result of his own peculiar but necessary take of FIRE SPIN. Both Pokémon spun so fast that the earth nearly caved in from Blaziken's drilling toe claws, that the hot winds exuding from this combination attack nearly caused the superficial waters of the waterfall to steam.

"SILVER MISSILE!" Blaziken shouted at the top of his lungs, knowing that Aggron couldn't for the life of him.

Cyrus could only watch stagnantly as Blaziken suddenly let go of Aggron, seeing the aptly named SILVER MISSILE break the sound barrier, collide his head into Deoxys, narrowly whiz by an unblinking Cyrus and disturbing his spiked hair at best, before imploding into the rock wall behind the Team Prism Boss. The resulting impact into the wall possessed so much force that the entire mountain vibrated, triggering avalanches, disturbing local wildlife, and even causing some rocks to fall from the ceiling, which were casually side stepped around by Blaziken and Cyrus.

When the monstrous attack settled down, Blaziken and a reemerging Dusknoir looked on in amazement while Cyrus looked back with indifference at what Aggron did to Deoxys.

Aggron was stuck onto the wall like a dart on a dartboard, his upper body buried into the hardened earth. Deoxys' upper body was as well, if it weren't for the clear fact that its _entire_ upper body was obliterated, with only its legs and torn waistline lazily lying on the floor, alongside the crystalline core that was most likely punched out from the sheer force of Aggron's collision into its astonishingly fragile body.

Not surprisingly, Aggron was in one piece, not even sustaining recoil damage from using a supersonic HEAD SMASH because of his Rock Head ability. He wiggled his massive hindquarters and stocky legs to pry himself out of the indentation he made, shaking his head and noticing that not even his horns were chipped or broken. Overall, his neck understandably felt a bit sore, and would've likely been compromised if Aggron didn't use IRON DEFENSE.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Location: Eterna Forest (Old Chateau - Backyard)

Time: 9:23 AM

 _Battle! (Gym Leader)/Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: Super Music Collection (Disc 1)/Junichi Masuda_

 _(Song Ends)_

For a Pokémon that was "outnumbered" three-to-one, it was only sensible for Volcanion to use a move that would strike all three adversaries simultaneously. Despite already having its prehensile twin cannons ready t fire all kinds of Fire-Type attacks, Water-Type techniques, and everything else in between, Volcanion made its brute strength crystal clear, by standing bipedal before slamming the ground with its forelegs.

Metagross, Tyranitar, and Wanderer Lucario could see the ground _literally_ roll at them across all directions from Volcanion's presence and slightly predictable use of EARTHQUAKE. Their defensive and evasive response was for Tyranitar to hold his ground and use PROTECT, while Metagross and Wanderer relinquished their ground by hovering over it with MAGNET RISE. From there, Metagross and Wanderer made use of their temporary magnetic levitation and readied a FLASH CANNON and AURA SPHERE respectively, while Tyranitar drove both arms into the earth after the EARTHQUAKE rolled by…which Archie and Maxie simply jumped over.

"You three are more experienced than I thought." Volcanion commented in seeing all three Pokémon avoid an attack that would normally strike at their shared weaknesses.

In unison, Metagross launched FLASH CANNON from the center of its "X" and Wanderer threw his AURA SPHERE with perfect form and accuracy.

"…But you both are still horribly naïve."

Felling two Pidgey with one stone, Volcanion breathed a powerful HEAT WAVE to dissolve both attacks, and force both attacking Pokémon back from the wall of red haze. Tyranitar however could care less about a bit of fire and braved it just fine, especially when it had sharpened slabs of STONE EDGE rock over each arm, each as large as _himself_.

"Experienced…naïve…" Tyranitar began as he ran through the exuded crimson gases and leapt remarkably high into the air, despite carrying multiple times its own weight in solid rock "Both are _easily_ smothered by my power!"

Volcanion saw a Tyranitar descending from the skies with ridiculously oversized and sharpened stone slabs trained down onto it. And while this sight would intimidate most foes, it didn't deter the Steam Pokémon. Volcanion simply readied a pair of Water-Type attacks, one per cannon, to combat the Pokémon with a grander self-image than himself.

When Tyranitar came down with his right STONE EDGE first, Volcanion stepped back, letting the ground ripple from the meteoric crash instead. And as Tyranitar was already in mid-swing with his left STONE EDGE, Volcanion fired its left cannon at the apex of Tyranitar's attack, releasing a WATER PULSE nearly at the speed of sound. Tyranitar could only watch as the oversized rock bat he had disintegrated before his face, his arm underneath not even _close_ to striking Volcanion.

"Did that…"

In rapid succession, Volcanion fired its right cannon at Tyranitar's remaining STONE EDGE, releasing a SCALD that was narrowed down to a PSI so high that Tyranitar's feeble rock was cut in half with laser-like precision, yielding another miss.

"…just happen?" Tyranitar was dumbfounded at Volcanion's speed and technique.

With both attacks nullified, Volcanion quickly raised both cannons skyward and channeled a fraction of its inner Fire-Type Attribute before launching it skyward. When it reached hundreds of feet in the sky in a fraction of a second, it detonated and released a rippling wave across the sky, a screen of sorts that _amplified_ the sun's rays.

With SUNNY DAY now in effect, and Tyranitar stunned by both of his attacks failing. He found himself staring down _both_ of Volcanion's barrels at pointblank range, unable to retaliate quickly enough for what commonly follows _after_ amplifying the power of the sun.

"Farewell, neophyte." Volcanion gave Tyranitar its final words as its dual cannons began to gather light at a halved rate.

For once in Tyranitar's life, he was staring decisive danger in the face. His ego, surprisingly enough, didn't cripple before his enemy. He simply smiled as he embraced his inevitable disintegration.

…If he were fighting solo.

Metagross hastily tugged Tyranitar away from Volcanion via TELEKINESIS, putting in more mental strain on this technique due to a typing mismatch. Simultaneously, Wanderer erected a LIGHT SCREEN around all three of them, as a powerful bulwark precaution against the likely onslaught he would expect from the Steam Pokémon.

His expectation…were underestimated.

Volcanion's hefty bulk made it physically slow. But in terms of attack speed and _reflexes_ , Volcanion outmatched all three of them _combined_. All three of them soon found themselves struck cold by three SOLAR BEAM attacks fired in one second, and whiplashed harshly into the surrounding Eterna Forest. From there, Volcanion didn't relent its attack. It only continued firing _more_ of them, each to a greater extent.

SOLAR BEAM after SOLAR BEAM after SOLAR BEAM was fired not just at the general direction Volcanion saw the three Coadjutors get knocked towards, but all around its surrounding area. Each SOLAR BEAM, twice per second, punched holes in the trunks of thickest of trees, causing them to fall over themselves. Each SOLAR BEAM, amplified via SUNNY DAY devastated the landscape with explosions akin to airdropped napalm bombs, igniting Eterna Forest within Volcanion's area in hellfire, the likes of which few Pokémon reacted quickly enough in escaping.

And that's if they were lucky in avoiding the initial blast.

Volcanion only stopped firing dozens of SOLAR BEAM attacks when SUNNY DAY's blessings eventually disintegrated. And instead of using SUNNY DAY _again_ and following up with _more_ rolling SOLAR BEAM attacks–or any of its other ominous Fire-Type attacks–, Volcanion displayed _necessary_ mercy for Eterna Forest by channeling its inner Water-Type Attribute and launching RAIN DANCE instead.

The clear blue sky–disregarding the pillars of rising smoke–quickly clouded over before a downpour enveloped the entire area Volcanion threatened to reduce to ash. Half of the trees within this horizon were blessed with rainwater. The other half were drinking water through closed mouths. The surrounding and surviving wildlife Pokémon were spared, unknowing that Volcanion could've let the forest burn.

"Excellent work, Volcanion!" Maxie couldn't help but praise this versatile Pokémon. "None of those three Elemental Plate Bearers scratched you."

"Good thing you remembered to use mercy!" Archie commented as well. "We're here to take them back _alive_ after all!"

"Hmph…" Volcanion was neutral to the pair of humans it served under, because of the natural lack of contact between its species and humanity due to their environment. That being said, Volcanion was still respectful to its "masters", not out of fear or love, but out of pleasure, the kind of pleasure that comes from fighting for fighting's sake. If Volcanion lacked that, then it would grow bored and rebel. But that would undoubtedly lead to dangerous conflicts, considering what Team Prism was planning. "Then I'll just drown them instead of burning them to a crisp."

With that, Archie, Maxie, and Volcanion look all around the smoldering Eterna Forest, knowing that their three Pokémon Coadjutor adversaries were resilient enough to survive Volcanion's onslaught of attacks, and were likely planning to retaliate.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Location: Solaceon Ruins

Time: 9:29 AM

 _Battle! (Successor Korrina)/Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: Super Music Collection (Disc 2)/Junichi Masuda_

 _(Song Begins)_

Diancie may be a dazzlingly beauty of a Pokémon, but it fights dirty. Such is the way for a Pokémon with her Type Attribute combination.

Diancie wasted no time in displaying its power over solid rock to Charizard, Sceptile, and Terra Garchomp. The Jewel Pokémon, in a fit of anger, spontaneously conjured a surrounding barrier of levitating stones in the form of STEALTH ROCK. The only variation with this technique, since all four Pokémon were already in battle, was that Diancie set up the technique near the entrance into this cavern, or _exit_ as it was now the case.

"I'm not trapped in here with you!" Diancie began, displaying the rage of 1,000 divas. " _You're_ trapped in here with _me_!"

To the stunned countenances of the three Coadjutor Pokémon–but not Lysandre as he merely watched on like a spectator instead of as a Pokémon Trainer–they wondered if Diancie sealing off the entrance was necessary, since the Coadjutors wouldn't leave without claiming the buried Mind Plate as their own, and they were more than willing to defeat any adversaries that decided to impede them. Of course, with the relative lack of information they already possess on Diancie, its abilities, and Lysandre's role in the newly-formed Team Prism, they would have to learn as they fight which is a fight in itself.

Immediately after locking them in with STEALTH ROCK, Diancie raised its arms in the air, causing spherical energy rocks to ethereally rise out of the ground without evidence, before firing its ANCIENT POWER attack at all three Pokémon. Naturally, Charizard evades his greatest weakness. Sceptile and Terra however cut their attacks down to size. Not even bothering with the broken sword strapped behind his back, Sceptile fires off consecutive ENERGY BALL attacks from his left arm, and Terra stomps the ground to cause pillars of EARTH POWER to rise up. Both methods intersected Diancie's ANCIENT POWER and nullified its projectile attack.

But Diancie was smart, and its repertoire less known to its adversaries than vice versa.

"You're supposed to sit there and _admire_ it!" Diancie shouted before releasing a powerful PSYCHIC blast, sharply launching all three male Pokémon against the walls. "That's how beauty works!"

Before the Coadjutors could retaliate, Diancie followed up with GRAVITY, launching three dark orbs of psychic energy to fly towards each of their general directions. Not one of the GRAVITY spheres struck them, as it didn't really need to. They struck the walls the Coadjutors had their backs to, forcing their backs to press onto the walls and even defy gravity by keeping their feet from touching the ground.

Now stuck and unable to physically move, Charizard, Sceptile, and Terra Garchomp watched as Diancie unearthed three oversized slabs of solid rock, one for _each_ of them, to crush them with.

"Lysandre says that beauty is evident in life and in death." Diancie said ominously as it held three ROCK TOMB attacks ready to crush its adversaries with. "When people and Pokémon alike come down here, they'll see the artwork of your bloody bodies squashed about the walls!"

Diancie let her technique go, and watched as even its ROCK TOMB technique defied gravity because the Jewel Pokémon had already artificially manipulated it. And even though gravity hindered its adversaries, Diancie soon realized it didn't make them immobile.

With their new perspective of down being on the walls, they managed to stand on it through physical strength and sheer willpower alone. Charizard's wings glowed silver through STEEL WING before slashing his respective tombstone in half. The leaves on Sceptile's left arm sharpened to a curved sword via LEAF BLADE before doing the same thing. And Terra, possessing the most physical strength of all three, actually _caught_ the ROCK TOMB in his jaws before crushing it into rubble with CRUNCH.

"Ugh!" Diancie groaned loudly. "You three are like dirty Bug-Type Pokémon! You refuse to be squashed!"

GRAVITY wore off and all three Pokémon were back upright, eyeing Diancie and Lysandre normally now instead of craning their necks up to it.

"So I'll just have to fight you both _harder_ now!"

Diancie instantly flew over towards Charizard first, knowing the Flame Pokémon was most vulnerable to its Rock-Type Attribute. Diancie constantly raised rocks larger than itself from apparent nowhere and tossed them towards Charizard. Charizard maintained his STEEL WING to protect himself and simultaneously cut down Diancie's SMACK DOWN to size. But as Charizard inevitably began to falter from Diancie's persistence, Sceptile joined in with MAGICAL LEAF, forcing Diancie to go on the defensive and flee from a homing Grass-Type Attack.

As this was going on, and as Terra waited for the right moment to intercept Diancie, he quickly noticed Lysandre's overall lack of interest in this fight. The former Team Flare Boss casually walked over towards the Mind Plate that was still partially buried into the ground, requiring a crowbar or two to pry free. Lysandre didn't have this crowbar, but he did have a pair of cybernetic enhancements that spontaneously jutted out of his sleeves, and a visor that appeared from behind his hair and over his eyes. Terra quickly saw Lysandre mentally guiding these machines to shoot a laser around the Mind Plate, loosening the rock enough until the Mind Plate was easy enough for an infant to retrieve.

Naturally, Terra was entirely against this and disregarded the fight his friends were in, in order to tackle the _primary_ enemy head-on. His aura manifested itself malevolently around his body, just as his emotional disposition matched. With his head and upper body hunched low and his teeth snarling and dripping with saliva, Terra lunged forwards towards Lysandre's back, hoping to split him in two with his DRAGON RUSH attack.

…But what stopped him cold in his tracks was a spontaneously erected barrier around the Team Prism Boss, one that shined with the beauty of a spherical (transparent) geode. One that spontaneously originated from Lysandre and made his reflected image multiply in a kaleidoscopic pattern.

Lysandre didn't even look back at the Mach Pokémon that activated his self-defense, not until his cybernetic enhancements did their job and made the Mind Plate easy to retrieve.

"What, did you honestly think I would come in here naked or something?" Lysandre told Terra without looking back at him, as he was now trying to crack through the beautiful barrier through OUTRAGE in vain. Dozens of Lysandre now held the Mind Plate in their hands, just as a vulgar thought entered his mind, one that he knew would aggravate and distract the Mach Pokémon. "…Unless you _want_ me to be naked?"

Terra's persistence only harmed him as Lysandre's barrier remained entirely intact. Whatever technology and energy source that was powering his machinery was not only state-of-the-art, but extremely powerful.

Terra became extremely discombobulated when he stopped his OUTRAGE, and soon found himself colliding into the wall by a flash of light from Diancie's DAZZLING GLEAM attack, after it had already struck both Charizard and Sceptile.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Location: Oreburgh Gate

Time: 9:35 AM

If the Coadjutors outnumbered Genesect, then Genesect _outmatched_ them.

Both Absol and Luxray found themselves clutching onto their chest in pain from the deep pair of cuts that Genesect gave each of them. Aqua Lapras may not have sustained any cuts from Genesect, but she was stunned and singed from trying to fight Ghetsis by herself. Her punishment for fighting a human instead of a Pokémon came from Genesect's ZAP CANNON attack, causing her to convulse violently before falling flat on her face.

In succumbing to paralysis, much to Genesect's joy, Aqua now had the displeasure of being Ghetsis' door mat. He put one foot over Aqua's snout, which she couldn't presently feel or notice because her eyes were clenched shut.

"Do you concede defeat yet? You'll save yourself further agony if you come with me." Ghetsis offered an ultimatum. "…Although I can't guarantee that extracting the Elemental Plates from your body will be any less painful."

When Aqua heard Ghetsis' voice, her eyes feebly opened. When they did and noticed a black boot stepping over her snout, she lashed out by arching her head back up. Ghetsis, however, didn't flip from this as she secretly hoped he would. He just put his foot down, glad that he walked over a Pokémon and proud of denying them the satisfaction of seeing him in pain or making a fool of himself.

"We'll… _never_ …concede defeat…!" Aqua Lapras told Ghetsis, fighting to speak through her paralysis. "Not as long…as I…live and breathe…!"

"…Then you need to stop breathing."

Despite being paralyzed, she could still feel the harshest of impacts. When Ghetsis fired a CHARGE BEAM attack directly into the center of her long neck, she felt its creeping electricity making her Water-Type body go haywire. Her body convulsed and shuddered as if she was succumbing to hypothermia, her teeth clenched too tightly for her scream to be properly audible, her pupils were dilating irregularly as they appeared to ricochet within her eye sockets.

Eventually, because Ghetsis' Genesect was so uninhibited by its competition, Aqua Lapras could no longer endure the powerful electricity from a powerful apex predatory Pokémon. Her head fell back down onto the earth and her eyes rolled back as she was rendered entirely unconscious. And in the nick of time too, before her heart had stopped from all of the artery-clogging electricity that Genesect was feeding her.

Absol and Luxray saw how quickly Genesect knocked out Aqua Lapras with her natural weakness to lightning. And to make matters worse, Genesect appeared empowered from Aqua being entirely immobilized, likely from charging itself from the lingering electricity of its CHARGE BEAM attack. With Aqua taken care of, Ghetsis _literally_ walked over her and sat down on her shell, a makeshift throne out of one hulking body.

This _instantaneously_ set Absol and Luxray off. And both Pokémon in a fit of rage over the wellbeing of one of their dearest friends, leapt directly towards Genesect, as it presently had its back turned towards them. Absol's body quickly cloaked itself in hellfire, while Luxay's body was galvanized with 1,000 thunderstrokes.

"FLARE BLITZ and VOLT TACKLE?" Ghetsis recognized both attacks almost instantly, just as Genesect's eyes turned behind its head to see these two blazing and crackling Pokémon come towards it. "So, these two Pokémon have some value after all."

Ghetsis' Genesect sensed these two powerful physical attacks fast approaching and merely held its ground, a electronic cackle emanating from its metallic jaws. Both Absol's FLARE BLITZ and Luxray's VOLT TACKLE connected with Genesect, leading to a dazzling and consuming explosion of outbursting fire and spiraling lightning, the likes of which Ghetsis had front row seats to, and a protective force field over himself (and Aqua) to _truly_ enjoy the fireworks with.

When the simultaneous attacks ended, both Absol and Luxray had their jaws firmly locked onto the broad sides of Genesect's face. Both the Disaster and Gleam Eyes Pokémon understandably endured heavy recoil damage, and even a fair amount of collateral damage from practically touching each other with their conjoined attacks. Absol's black bandana over his face no longer existed and his fur was standing on end and badly singed, while Luxray's fur appeared burned off in some places. Added to the deep lacerations that scratched their ribs, they both coughed up copious amounts of blood, marring their unyielding teeth red alongside the sides of Genesect's face.

However, Genesect's metallic body was heavily damaged across _99%_ of its entirety. Absol's FLARE BLITZ struck its core weakness by a multiple of four, causing the Paleozoic Pokémon to resemble a melting purple popsicle, barely retaining its former pristine veracity. And Luxray's VOLT TACKLE discombobulated its bio-electronic components, throwing its entire vital functions into flux. Absol and Luxray watched as Genesect's posture slackened, its eyes flickered on and off, it gave off a deathly metallic groan, and its body smoked and sparked across its joints.

" **E** r **R** o **R** … **E** eeee **R** … **R** oooo **R** rrr… **ER** rrrrr…" Genesect's damaged and distorted electronic voice uttered its last words before malfunctioning, alongside the lights behind its eye lenses.

Even though Genesect's body ceased to function, Absol and Luxray didn't let go. They had no decisive way of making sure that a mechanized Pokémon had perished in battle, and continued hanging on, even when their jaws and teeth began to cramp and ache.

They learn in due time however, when Genesect's body spontaneously glowed white before SELF-DESTRUCTing in their faces.

Ghetsis (and Aqua) watched as the mechanical detonation coated over his protective force field, sending fire and miniscule fragments across all possible corners of Oreburgh Gate. The echoing explosion in itself sent deafening shockwaves across the inner caverns of this underground lake. The calm underwater lake waters were thrown into a small-scale tsunami, stalagmites rained down from the uneven ceiling, and smoke veiled over the area. And once it all quelled, Ghetsis saw two comatose bodies embedded into the walls, and one having ceased to exist.

With a lazy groan, Ghetsis removed himself from his shelled throne and deactivated his shield. He stepped over towards the crater that was once Genesect's body, looked down at it, and saw no trace of Genesect whatsoever. Or perhaps, Ghetsis did see traces of Genesect's body, but he just plain didn't care.

"(Genesect is an incredibly powerful Pokémon, and a testament to Team Plasma's capabilities of bringing Pokémon back from the dead.)" Ghetsis pondered, before storing his cane staff within his robe and retrieving three compact discs that resembled hockey pucks in shape and size. "(However, ever since Team Plasma integrated itself into Team Prism, creating a Genesect is as easy as manufacturing an automobile. We can mass produce _thousands_ now, from their ancient DNA that we've long since converted into blueprints.)"

Ghetsis pressed a button on all three discs and casually tossed them before himself. And much like Poké Balls, they expanded to multiple times their size, over ten feet in diameter. Unlike Poké Balls however, they floated over the earth through maglev technology, and served the purpose of a portable Pokémon Center for one Pokémon each.

"(A pawn can reach the end of the chessboard and become a queen,)" Ghetsis continued to ponder philosophically, as he eyed Aqua's paralyzed body and Absol's and Luxray's battered, burned hides. "(But the only piece worth protecting is the king. Everything else is ultimately disposable and at his mercy.)"

Once the portable healing platforms were deployed, Ghetsis re-retrieved his cane staff and pointed its end at Aqua Lapras first. From the end that is constantly on the ground, a beam of light was emitted, shining over the heavy Transport Pokémon and coating her body in a bizarre field akin to zero-point energy. From there, Ghetsis simply moved his cane staff and pointed it to the hovering healing platform, Aqua Lapras gingerly maneuvered over and placed over her respective platform. Absol and Luxray followed suit immediately afterward. And from there, each platform conjured a force field that rejuvenated and repaired their bodies, while simultaneously preventing them from escaping if they happened to wake up.

With his respective three Pokémon "captured", Ghetsis sci-fi cane staff became an ordinary cane once more. With the Earth Plate in his possession, alongside the Draco Plate, Splash Plate, and Zap Plate that his healing machines confirmed were within their beings, he closed his eyes and meditated for a bit, until his transportation out of here eventually arrives.

* * *

Location: Mt Coronet

Time: 9:43 AM

Something felt amiss, but Dusknoir couldn't yet put his mind on it.

Aggron and Blaziken united their strengths to obliterate Deoxys' top half, defeating the Mythical Pokémon in one crushing hit. And yet, Cyrus appeared none the worse for wear. Dusknoir knew that Cyrus was drained of emotions–Mesprit was to thank for that–and could only struggle to feel anything depending on the severity of the situation. But as he appeared, Cyrus' grim countenance appeared relatively unchanged, even though he was two right steps away from joining Deoxys in the back wall.

" _For someone who narrowly avoided certain death, you don't appear the least bit flustered._ " Dusknoir noticed.

Cyrus simply scoffed and looked away, not wasting his breath on the Gripper Pokémon.

"We literally _beheaded_ your strongest Pokémon!" Blaziken boasted, having a great opportunity to do so right now, and still feeling pumped from his earlier BULK UP. "Now it's just sitting there, deflated like a popped wacky waving inflatable arm flailing tube man!"

" _Do you have…anything_ stronger _…for us to confront?_ " Aggron said before loosening his neck by craning it left and right and listening to his vertebrae crack. Even _he_ was feeling pumped, and he's about as emotionless as Cyrus. " _Doubtful…considering Deoxys' status…looms over most Pokémon._ "

"My strongest Pokémon… _is_ Deoxys." Cyrus spoke up, finding Aggron to be the most bearable Pokémon out of these three Coadjutors. "And you're counting your Torchic before they're hatching if you _seriously_ believe you've defeated it so easily."

"Hey! I resent that re–!"

Blaziken was cut off when Deoxys' headless body reanimated without _anyone_ noticing and lunged straight at him, wrapping its tentacle arms and conical legs around his own, before flying out of this little cavern and riding the waterfall straight down into the frigid lake. The sheer shock of Deoxys "miraculously" coming back from the dead and dragging him down to a watery grave paled in comparison to the shock of immersing into near freezing mountain water, falling down a waterfall a few stories high while upside-down, and seeing Deoxys' head re-grow via RECOVER from the base of its neck, with a new pair of eyes opening for the first time and already staring menacingly at his own.

Neither Aggron nor Dusknoir could reach down here in time to save Blaziken's life, not with the radically limited amount of air Blaziken had in his lungs from gasping involuntarily at Deoxys blindsiding him, nor from the shock Blaziken was presently feeling from his life being stable one moment and in jeopardy the next.

The only Pokémon that could save him right now was himself.

Out of sheer desperation, Blaziken's Blaze ability kicked in, enveloping his body in a shine of red light so intense that it illuminated all across the underground lake. Unsurprisingly, there was no fire. But the sheer level of heat emanated from Blaziken's body managed to make the surrounding lake water lukewarm in seconds. But that wasn't fast enough and Blaziken needed to break free _immediately_ , as he was already beginning to feel his oxygen levels deplete.

His only solution was to use OVERHEAT. And when he did, his peering (Cyrus) and worried (Aggron and Dusnkoir) onlookers watched on as the water spontaneously began to boil, before growing turbulent and splitting in half.

The mountain lake that Deoxys submerged Blaziken into was at least twenty feet deep. That was deducible when the water began to whirlpool. But unlike most whirlpools, this one was caused by Blaziken's pure firepower, and prevented the lake water from refilling the cylindrical, spiraling gap that Blaziken's mere presence and blazing aura caused. That's not to say the water wasn't trying, because all of the water within a five-foot radius and twenty feet height of Blaziken vaporized into scalding steam in an instant.

Then the _actual_ OVERHEAT began once Blaziken's soaked body was completely dry and free to spontaneously combust.

Aggron and Dusknoir mesmerizingly watched while Cyrus stared indifferently at the column of hellfire unnaturally spouting from the lake's artificial maw. Then they saw a blazing firebird leap out of the water, with a burning DNA Pokémon still latched onto him. Blaziken firmly touched down onto terra firma–just as the lake's water began to rapidly rush into the gap he made–and continued combusting its fireproof body like an unrelenting forest fire. And when Blaziken finally took a breath and appeared to retaliate with all of his firepower against Deoxys…

…He collapsed.

Both Aggron and Dusknoir were absolutely dumbfounded when Blaziken fainted. They knew the full capabilities of the Blaze Pokémon. Even in that dire situation Deoxys forced Blaziken into, Blaziken would still be able to maintain such intensity for almost an hour. He's certainly trained himself to endure that long at full power,

So when Blaziken's face met floor, with his beak open and salivating, his feathers ruffled as if he lost a cockfight , and his blue eyes rolled into his skull, both Aggron and Dusknoir contemplated what went wrong when Deoxys was being burned alive and Blaziken appeared to be cut off from making a decisive attack.

"…PSYCHO SHIFT." Cyrus muttered while giving both standing (and hovering) Coadjutors a sideways glance. "That's how Deoxys defeated Blaziken. With its superior mentality, Deoxys made Blaziken feign burning alive, as he was on fire."

Deoxys body began to RECOVER yet again, restoring its somewhat _melted_ body back to pristine condition almost instantaneously. And once fully healed, Deoxys took aim at Aggron while Cyrus was distracting them with his conversation, and mustered a ball of condensed psychic energy before its core, shaped spherically by its four tentacles for arms.

"Pain is all in the mind. Those with a stronger mentality can endure pain."

Aggron and Dusknoir noticed the incoming PSYCHO BOOST attack too late, and Aggron found himself flying diagonally upward upon being struck, crashing into the ceiling and embedding himself into it. And when Aggron's nearly 800 lbs weight dislodged it from the ceiling, Deoxys was there in the blink of an eye. Aggron didn't fall five feet before Deoxys used TELEPORT to appear behind its back and slam against it with BRICK BREAK, causing Aggron to instantly reach terminal velocity and crash not into the ground, but splashing into the water. Then, Deoxys latched onto Aggron's stunned being with PSYCHIC, lassoed him back up, and slammed him back down with BRICK BREAK _again_. This happened for at least eight more times before Deoxys got bored in beating Aggron's unconscious body and simply tossed him over towards Blaziken, where Aggron landed on top of him, perhaps even breaking a few bones if the crunching sound Blaziken's body made is to be believed.

"…And those with a weaker mentality can't."

Dusknoir only had a split-second to see Aggron's and Blaziken's unconscious bodies before Deoxys used TELEPORT to envelop itself all across Dusknoir's perspective. Naturally backing up from this, Dusknoir reflexively used SHADOW BALL to strike the DNA Pokémon. But Deoxys anticipated this and channeled the power of its core to create a prismatic MIRROR COAT to reflect the attack back at twice the power. Dusknoir's reactions were already muddled by the concern he's exhibiting for his two friends, so he had no hope of dodging the doubled and reflected attack, nor could he evade Deoxys' DARK PULSE attack. The only thing Dusknoir could do was faint and fall onto the floor, unable to stand up against a powerful Pokémon that was much too fast and for the three of them to cope with.

* * *

Location: Eterna Forest (Old Chateau - Backyard)

Time: 9:50 AM

Volcanion could see where the Coadjutors were located, based on the SANDSTORM that formed and stood out within Eterna Forest amidst Volcanion's heavy rainfall.

"Worthlessly predictable…" Volcanion inwardly huffed upon believing the three of them to be alive and well, and Tyranitar using his Sand Stream ability to conjure a SANDSTORM against its RAIN DANCE.

With both barrels aimed towards the SANDSTORM, Volcanion launched wave after wave of WEATHER BALL attacks, knowing that at least one Pokémon was in there and ready to endure the consequences of using such an obvious supporting method. Each WEATHER BALL became aqueous in the rain before becoming hard as rock when entering the SANDSTORM. And all of Volcanion's launched attacks decimated the surrounding trees, though it was unclear if the Pokémon responsible for the SANDSTORM took any of them or not.

That answer became clear when the cause of the SANDSTORM launched a barrage of larger rocks of their own.

"ROCK SLIDE…" Volcanion stated jadedly before treating these oversized pebbles as target practice for a series of WATER PULSE attacks, all of them heightened by RAIN DANCE, all of them obliterating the incoming slabs of rock and turning them to dust. Not one of them successfully striking Volcanion. "I've countered _bigger_ before."

Volcanion almost ate those uttered words when it overheard a _second_ SANDSTORM forming behind its back, and in turning around to witness it, reflexively used HYDRO PUMP to blast an incoming STONE EDGE attack to rubble. The STONE EDGE attack in itself didn't strike Volcanion either, but the hundreds of pieces of broken rubble did leave shallow marks on Volcanion's hide.

And shortly after that, Volcanion found itself blasting HYDRO PUMP away at two individual SANDSTORM zones, as each of them threatened to exploit a Fire-Type Pokémon's natural weakness to Rock-Type attacks with a series of incoming ROCK SLIDE and STONE EDGE attacks.

"Better! You weaklings are actually _trying_ this time!" Volcanion boasted, blasting away at the incoming rocks with relative ease, despite the fact that it was only using one cannon for each side, and constantly shifting its eyes to its left and right. "But it's going to take more than that to defeat me!"

No sooner words were said before Volcanion suddenly found itself _punched_ below the chin, by an uppercut that came from Wanderer Lucario's DIG. The attack exploited Volcanion's weakness and stunned it, stopping its HYDRO PUMP attack upright. Wanderer returned back into the earth a split-second before Volcanion could register the fact that it was punched, just as it was now being caught between a rock and a rock. The collision of ROCK SLIDE and STONE EDGE decimated Volcanion, harshly pelting its body with masses that rivaled or matched its weight. Eventually, a cloud of dust and rubble surrounded Volcanion, making the spectating Archie and Maxie unable to optically gauge its level of damage.

All they did was back away about twenty paces back, but not out of fear.

Volcanion's RAIN DANCE ended and both SANDSTORM techniques quelled shortly after. Wanderer Lucario emerged from the earth a bit further out from Volcanion, after sensing that the attacks ended and Volcanion appeared to have fainted. Metagross hovered over towards Wanderer and Tyranitar almost appeared to merrily _skip_ his way over, obviously pleased with his good work and that of his teammates–even if he doesn't admit it.

All three Pokémon surrounded Volcanion after navigating their way around the rubble of Metagross' ROCK SLIDE and Tyranitar's STONE EDGE conjunction attacks. They all looked at the state they left Volcanion, feeling mixed emotions for their actions.

" _One punch to the chin was all it took to stun Volcanion._ " Wanderer flatly commented his earlier use of DIG.

" _I expected Volcanion's actions to further support its boasts._ " Metagross believed, noticing the bleeding indentations made onto its remarkably resilient hide. " _But in the end, Volcanion isn't particularly special outside of its Type Attribute combination._ "

Tyranitar was _completely_ pleased with taking down what is regarded by humanity and the Pokémon race as a Mythical Pokémon, which in itself is just a synonym for Legendary Pokémon. In fact, he was so pleased that he literally stood on top of Volcanion's body, flexing his muscles and flipping a couple of bird Pokémon.

"Metagross? Are you able to take a picture or record this for future reference?" Tyranitar asked.

Metagross simply sighed before looking into its new list of applications and functions, finding the pair amidst the thousands that Tyranitar asked for, and spontaneously used FLASH. When the FLASH ended, one of Metagross' red eyes glowed a bit more red than normal. Both signified that Tyranitar had already taken a picture and stored it within its memory, and the other highlighted that Metagross was live recording now. Although both were redundant in Metagross virtually flawless memory, and only served the purpose of making these memories easier to transfer into different formats.

" _…I'm doing so right now._ " Metagross mentioned, as Tyranitar began to flex and brandish his middle fingers like a child would upon obtaining a pair of toy swords. " _I'd give you a physical copy of a picture to hold on to, but I don't have any Polaroid film on hand. Then again, humans no longer produce that kind of film anymore._ "

In the middle of Tyranitar's enjoyment, and Metagross' expense at the Armor Pokémon's jubilance, only Wanderer Lucario looked away from this to notice Archie and Maxie standing far away from this, for reasons that interested the Aura Pokémon.

" _Why are you two standing over there?_ " Wanderer told them telepathically, knowing they can hear his voice at this distance. " _Don't you want to come over and have your picture taken? We can have Tyranitar hold you both in a headlock, smile for the camera, and then pop your heads open like bloody confetti. It's the least that you both deserve._ "

"That sounds like fun!" Archie returned Wanderer's satirical dark humor with feigned enjoyment. "But I prefer my head in one piece, thank you very much."

"Besides, we're standing right here because we don't want to miss you three being roasted alive." Maxie added.

Wanderer looked at them quizzically. " _What could you possibly be talking a–?_ "

Wanderer found himself cut off when he was spontaneously struck in the back by Volcanion's SCALD attack. The attack was the temperature equivalent of having acid poured over his bare skin, and certainly felt as if it was eating away at him as it smoldered and blistered his entire backside.

As Wanderer was shouting in pain from the substantial water burns, Volcanion spontaneously came back to life and bucked Tyranitar off of its backside in one easy rising gesture. Tyranitar fell on its backside and both he and Metagross failed to react in time to the quick-fire bursts of HYDRO PUMP (for Tyranitar) and FIRE BLAST (for Metagross). And with all three Pokémon stunned, Volcanion wasted zero time in standing tall on its hind legs before crashing its forelegs back down onto terra firma, in order to drive both of its prehensile cannons into the earth.

With a baleful roar, Volcanion fired its final attack into the earth, both of its cannon's barrels swelling up from the herculean pressure exhibited within them alone. Volcanion's imminent attack produced so much raw steam power that the ground underneath Volcanion within a fifty-foot radius actually began to swell unnaturally, as if something colossal was rising up from the underground.

What spouted forth were dozens of geysers, all of which were the result of Volcanion's STEAM ERUPTION attack. Each of these makeshift geysers quickly enveloped the area in superheated steam that immediately enveloped the surrounding battlefield, stopping short from reaching Archie and Maxie. This unique Water-Type attack, Volcanion's _signature_ attack, wasted no time in dealing steam burns to the three Coadjutors' entire bodies, causing sickening shrieks of pain to emanate from their respective positions that were quickly clouded out by the heated haze. Those same shrieks intensified when they involuntarily inhaled the steam, feeling their chests (or wherever Metagross' "lungs" are) cook from the inside, before ultimately collapsing, barely alive and barely breathing.

When Volcanion's attack ended and it folded its prehensile cannons back into its default "ring" shape, and when the steam cooled and blew away from Eterna Forest's gentle breeze, it saw both Archie and Maxie suddenly rush over towards the Coadjutors like a pair of EMTs. They tossed a few discs which spontaneously enlarged to become a trio of hovering, healing platforms large enough for even Tyranitar and Metagross to share. Then, they fired zero-point energy beams from their respective trinkets–Archie's Mega Anchor and Maxie's Mega Glasses–to place all three Pokémon over them, before their respective platforms went to work in tending to their injuries after encasing them within transparent force fields that they couldn't hope to break free of, even if they were to spontaneously regain consciousness.

…That being said, despite Metagross' present comatose state, the red light emanating behind one of the Iron Leg Pokémon's eyes didn't turn off.

As Volcanion passively saw these three fainted Pokémon become "captured" by Archie and Maxie and have their burns tended to, it eyed the Coadjutors' bodies closely, the bodies that carried the Icicle Plate, Iron Plate, and Toxic Plate within them. Volcanion glanced over at their comatose faces, then at Archie's and Maxie's held Insect Plate, back at the trio of cataleptic Pokémon, and couldn't help but feel overall disappointed at their shared fight.

"(I honestly expected them to last longer against me.)" Volcanion contemplated with disappointment at finding one of the greater battles in its life to be too short. "(But alas, victory is mine because of their lack of information on me.)"

* * *

Location: Solaceon Ruins

Time: 9:58 AM

With Charizard and Sceptile on the ground and feebly standing up as they were recovering from Diancie's DAZZLING GLEAM attack, a bright flash of light that felt much too _physical_ for its own good, they could only see as Diancie's same attack also struck Terra with the same amount of omni-directional force. The Mach Pokémon failed in breaking Lysandre's erected force field with an exhausted use of OUTRAGE and crashed into the wall by Diancie's attack as punishment.

This resulted in Diancie laughing uproariously at Terra, not at seeing his body embed itself into the wall like a cartoon character, but from seeing Terra behave under severe discombobulation shortly after removing himself from the ruins.

"No…no! No, Team Rocket! Not again!" Terra began speaking deliriously, eyes looking all about Solaceon Ruins, except at those that matter. "I don't want to breed with your Pokémon anymore! They've already had enough of me! You can see it running down their legs! Running down _my_ legs!"

"…" Lysandre, still within his force field, listened attentively at the Garchomp that he knew was one of Team Rocket's apex Pokémon, for more reasons than one.

"…" Charizard couldn't help but blush heavily with his tail between his legs, knowing what Terra was referring to when it came to what the female Pokémon that Terra bred with had running down their legs in _excess_.

"…" Sceptile felt a fair amount of disgust at learning too much too quickly about Terra's life as a breeding Tauros, and quickly plucked and masticated one of his FLASHing seed-like nodules, to curb the foul taste he was imagining within his mouth.

"…" Diancie managed to stop laughing altogether after hearing Terra speak so unrestrictedly about matters that don't belong in battle and could feel its spite grow for the Dragon-Type Pokémon.

"Just farm it out of me and artificially inseminate them instead! Just like what those Day Care people do, even against the request of their Pokémon Trainer! Some of the Pokémon you make me mount are enormous! And some of them are too clingy and rough!" Terra began to bizarrely scratch against his entire body with his claws as though his scales were severely infected, or a partner Pokémon refused to let go. Then they stopped as Terra spontaneously began rolling on the ground, with his legs spread out provocatively. "Yes, that's right! Just put on those gloves and…wait! What is that apparatus? What are you holding?! No wait! Don't put that in–!"

Diancie's spontaneous MOONBLAST attack silenced Terra and left him fainted, with his back on the ground and his legs still spread out, as if he were unable to close them for _invasive_ reasons.

"Too much information!" Diancie loudly and noticeably shuddered at Terra's confusion prattle before turning around to face Charizard and Sceptile, its remaining two opponents. "You both agree with me, right?"

Against their better intentions towards an enemy that has already _defeated_ one of them, they nodded. But then they immediately sprang back into the offensive. Charizard unleashed a vehement BLAST BURN towards Diancie, one that briefly gave Solaceon Ruins a dark red ambience through its rapidly incoming and expanding pillars of hellfire. Sceptile released a retaliatory FRENZY PLANT attack, making at least half a dozen massive tree roots behind the walls spontaneously come to live, reaching out towards the Jewel Pokémon with the intent of severing it into multiple beautiful chunks.

…

…But their pair of almighty Fire-Type and Grass-Type attacks were overpowered by Diancie's _signature_ attack.

With all of its concentration, Diancie closed its eyes before Charizard's BLAST BURN and Sceptile's FRENZY PLANT, focusing its energy and spontaneously shining brightly through its entire 44,000 Carat body. Through its might, Lysandre watched as Diancie's power instantaneously solidified the carbon in the air, forming diamonds that hovered around itself in the thousands. Once Diancie's DIAMOND STORM was primed, it was fired like birdshot from a hundred shotguns. Their sheer disperse pattern, sharpness, and mass allowed Diancie's DIAMOND STORM to obliterate both of Charizard's and Sceptile's incoming attacks, as well as pin them to the wall with the same glistening shards. Only now, those diamonds became blood diamonds as they buried themselves halfway into their bodies, deliberately so to prevent fatal injury but just enough to cause them both to lose consciousness.

* * *

Location: Oreburgh Gate

Time: 10:06 AM

With Ghetsis as the only conscious being in the deepest level of Oreburgh Gate, his brief respite was a peaceful one. He found his mind put at ease from the pleasant humming sounds emanating from the portable healing platforms that were incrementally, necessarily, and rapidly recovering his enemies. The success of his intervention made him calmly contemplate the success of his friends, how they most likely defeated their respective Pokémon Coadjutors shortly after him. And with his allies and himself amassing sixteen Elemental Plates, just leaving the Pixie Plate to claim in the near future, the dream of Team Prism becoming the sole monarch of the world will soon come true.

Ghetsis was so focused on his shared ambition that he failed to notice a new soul entering this area until a few seconds after it had warped here. Ghetsis opened his eyes to see a cloaked being almost as tall as himself standing closely before him, which means that this figure was at least 6' 6" tall, give or take an inch. Ghetsis noticed this figure with a black cloak slowly and silently approach each of the three Coadjutors within their respective pods. It almost appeared to float like a ghost as it observed Absol, Aqua Lapras, and Luxray individually.

Then, it turned its attention to Ghetsis and walked towards him without making any footsteps. It stopped short of reaching a calm and collected former Sage of Team Plasma, before noticing something was amiss.

" _…Where's your Genesect?_ "

"Over there, over there, and up there." Ghetsis casually pointed to seemingly random areas in Oreburgh Gate, joking about the wellbeing of a Mythical Pokémon that was once Team Plasma's pride and joy in Pokémon fossil resurrection and cybernetic enhancement.

The black robed entity looked over at the only other relevant three Pokémon beside them before looking back at Ghetsis, assessing what happened with the information already presented.

" _…It obliterated itself to heavily injure your targeted adversaries?_ "

"Yes." Ghetsis confirmed immediately and liberally. "And out of all of the Genesect pawns that we have in our disposal, that one had the most glorious detonation that I've ever seen."

The figure in the black robe appeared to share Ghetsis' emotions on the matter.

" _Better them than me._ " It said coldly over a squashed insect.

"Of course." Genesect immediately responded in support to this enigmatic entity. "These Genesect used to be Team Plasma's secret weapon, a weapon that we never really had the chance to implement until it was too late. But ever since becoming Team Prism, the resources provided to us made them more common. Sure, they're powerful as swarms of apex predators in the past, and they're more powerful than ever after having been cybernetically enhanced. But they're common now."

" _The same can't be said for me._ "

"No, of course not." Ghetsis agreed. "Through all of the efforts of mankind's most brilliant minds, they were only able to make another one like you in this world."

After their brief conversation, the enigmatic entity faced the healing pods and reached out both of its arms towards them, arms that were entirely covered over by black sleeves that were a bit too long for this being. Through its power, they were drawn closer until they were all lined up and in contact of one another. The figure underneath the black cloak put its left hand on the surface of one of these platforms and transferred a portion of its energy into all three of them. Then, it eyed Ghetsis with a noticeable luminescent energy surrounding its tranquil purple eyes before outstretching its right hand towards Ghetsis.

" _Are you ready to return back to headquarters, Ghetsis?_ "

Ghetsis smiled at seeing this entity's right hand reach out towards him. And instead of simply reaching out for it, Ghetsis rolled up his right sleeve so that his hand was visible, before placing his left hand over its right hand, which was concealed in a high-tech gauntlet.

"After you, my queen."

Those words of flattery were not disregarded by the entity, as a few seconds passed for silent gratification before all five souls suddenly disappeared through the use of its TELEPORT.

* * *

Location: Mt Coronet

Time: 10:13 AM

Shortly after Dusknoir fell to Deoxys' DARK PULSE attack, the DNA Pokémon used TELEKINESIS to retrieve all three fallen Pokémon and bring them towards Cyrus. Cyrus held onto the Stone Plate with his left hand, and reached into his grey vest's right pocket with his right hand, retrieving three discs that expanded into hovering healing platforms upon being placed underneath the three Pokémon's hovering bodies. And with surprisingly great care for their unconscious enemies, Deoxys set them down without any mental strain or abnormalities whatsoever, and then the healing pods sealed them in and went to work in mending their respective injuries.

"The only value these three Pokémon have to Team Prism is the Elemental Plates they house within them." Cyrus scowled at them as his machines detected the Elemental Plates they had within them, onto the screens by their rotund sides. "Aggron carries the Meadow Plate. Blaziken contains the Spooky Plate. Dusknoir houses the Fist Plate…as well as an encounter with my friend Giovanni. Added to the Stone Plate in my possession, as well as the twelve Elemental Plates that my other colleagues will most likely bring back with them, alongside these rebellious vermin, and Team Prism will be closer to global domination."

" _And from there, Team Prism will expand their reach to infinity and beyond._ "

Cyrus simply nodded at his Deoxys, before awaiting his DNA Pokémon to use TELEPORT to return them back to HQ. But before Deoxys contemplated doing so, Deoxys asked its master an important question.

" _I am your friend…right?_ " Deoxys wondered worrisomely, as if questioning their current bond, base on Cyrus nodding without looking at it. " _What we're doing now, and what we'll do in the future… That won't change our relationship…will it?_ "

This is far from the first time that Deoxys has informed Cyrus of their mutual relationship, and it also isn't the first time that Cyrus has been annoyed by the question that repeats itself multiple times per day. It has been that way ever since Giovanni got his hands on a bizarre meteorite that the former Team Galactic's specialized scientists could only analyze, and reveal the Pokémon space virus within. And when Deoxys appeared and went on a bit of a rampage, only Cyrus quelled it, but through peace and promise rather than deception and violence. Because, as it turns out, this Deoxys has severe abandonment issues–no surprises considering its cosmic background–and will cling onto the friends it has. But Cyrus is Deoxys' only friend because he's the only human being with the peculiar "temperament" to tolerate Deoxys OCD-like behavior.

"Read my mind." Cyrus stated simply. "The answer that you're always asking for resides there."

Deoxys followed Cyrus' advice and read his mind…or at least attempted to. The near lack of emotions that Cyrus possesses has made his mind hollow in an emotional level. Unlike most minds that Deoxys can read superficially or straight down to the core, they always follow similar patterns that Deoxys can follow like breadcrumbs in the forest. However, with Cyrus, those same metaphorical breadcrumbs are lost, so Deoxys is left to wander aimlessly within Cyrus' mind, always struggling to find the answers it's looking for within his mental cortex. And in all honesty, Deoxys would have greater luck scanning Aggron's mind, simply because there's physically _less_ of it to read over.

" _…_ " Deoxys focused on reading Cyrus' mind for at least a minute, before coming to its conclusion. " _We will…be friends forever._ "

"And I never lie." Cyrus continued speaking sincerely. "After all, I find more joy being around you than I do most people."

With that reconfirmation out of the way, until it resurfaces in about twelve hours from now, Deoxys used its psychic power to TELEPORT Cyrus, itself, and the three fainted Coadjutor Pokémon back to their center of operations.

* * *

Location: Eterna Forest (Old Chateau - Backyard)

Time: 10:16 AM

Once Archie and Maxie were finished tending to the trio of Pokémon that Volcanion decimated and left badly burned by their own choice of actions. They both retrieved a high-tech key from their person and pushed a button on it. And when they did so, a high-pitched pair of short beeps akin to an automobile alarm were audible.

To Volcanion, that was a sign that it should step towards Archie and Maxie, just as they in turn stepped directly beside the three healing pods containing Metagross, Tyranitar, and Wanderer Lucario.

At first, nothing appeared to happen. Eterna Forest was still in ashes in much of its area that these three conscious and alert individuals were presently viewing, a noticeable blemish in the entire woodland ecosystem. No distinct vehicle approached the former Team Aqua and Team Magma Bosses. Or at least, no above the surface of the earth.

Before they knew it, they could hear rumbling below the earth, growing louder and louder in volume as whatever vehicle Archie and Maxie used to get here burrowed its way through multiple tons of dirt and dozens of cumulating atmospheric pressures to reach their respective locations, highlighted through the keys they held that contained GPS technology.

Eventually, the earth began to bulge and ultimately give way to a massive, revolving drill. The same drill stopped spinning as the rest of the vehicle unearthed itself and emerged in its entirety to the surface. And this vehicle took the word "hybrid" and stretched it to its limits.

A sleek submarine-like body with a retractable drill on its front. A set of eight wheels on the bottom of the machine, with twin-rotary propellers on the top and jet wings on its sides. A tail that resembles that of a Kyogre, with a propeller for undersea travel. Overall, this vehicle appears like a mishmash of parts from cars, helicopters, planes, and submarines. But in reality, it's all uniformed and fully functional. The proof of this comes in its pristine white paintjob and the Team Prism emblem emblazoned on its left and right sides.

Archie and Maxie approached the side door and pressed another button on their respective keys to open the vehicle. Upon doing so, the healing pods were easily maneuvered into the all terrain vehicle through a few more bursts of zero-point energy. Archie and Maxie stepped inside and turned to face Volcanion, as it didn't budge an inch and didn't appear to want to either.

"Let me guess…" Archie speculated with enthusiasm, as if playing Twenty Questions with a Mythical Pokémon. "You don't want to come back to HQ with us?"

Volcanion didn't say a word. It simply nodded shortly and rapidly, like a trained dog communicating to its master.

"You want to walk back there instead?" Maxie joined in.

Volcanion nodded again.

"You want to find Pokémon to challenge along the way?" Archie continued.

Volcanion nodded again.

"With the hope that they can actually rival you in combat?" Maxie believed.

Volcanion nodded again.

With that, the pair of propellers on the top of this amalgamation vehicle began to gyrate, causing a downdraft that made Archie and Maxie speak up to be audible to the Steam Pokémon.

"Alright then!" Archie clapped his hands once in understanding of Volcanion's choice of actions. "Be a good Pokémon and don't be gone long!"

"Don't do anything reckless either! We still need your help with our plans for global domination!" Maxie added before closing the door.

With that, Volcanion found itself looking higher and higher up as this Frankenstein vehicle of theirs escalated quickly in height. Then, the drill on its front divided itself into four equal segments that became the front propeller, accelerating the vehicle to nearly the speed of sound as it returned back to headquarters.

Volcanion looked on at this vehicle as it left the horizon and casually walked after it. As it did so, it contemplated its choices in life, how it came across both of those people by fate when they explored uncharted territory. They wished to capture it, with the promise that they will find the proper opponent for it to fight with all of its might against, as they require its strength to rule the world. What this meant for Volcanion is that it joined an evil organization that entirely respects and nurtures it, keeping a close eye on their own promise to it, just as Volcanion is scratching their back by offering its assistance where needed.

"(Humans…Pokémon…)" Volcanion thought to itself before walking back to HQ. "(It doesn't matter who rules the world. As long as I continue following their orders, I'll find that one opponent that will finally push me to my limits…and beyond.)"

* * *

Location: Solaceon Ruins

Time: 10:20 AM

"…Oh wow." Diancie muttered in awe of the end result, at having both Charizard and Sceptile nailed onto the wall by dozens of shrapnel-like "nails" from her DIAMOND STORM attack. "I almost _killed_ them both."

"…Yes, you almost did." Lysandre stated after her, before approaching the Flame and Forest Pokémon first, knowing that their physical conditions were far more compromised than Terra's.

"I got to keep a better check on my temper." Diancie continued speaking more humbly, feeling a cold sweat roll down her face at what _could've_ happened. "…That, or I need to avoid striking my foes with those pesky Critical Hits."

"Oh, I _hate_ it when that happens." Lysandre commented while taking out three discs, tossing them, and having them become portable healing platforms large enough for each Pokémon to rest on. Then, through the cybernetic enhancements protruding from his arms, they each fired zero-point energy to effortlessly pry Charizard and Sceptile from the walls and onto their pleasantly comfortable jail cells. "Critical Hits are the bane of Shiny Pokémon, and any Pokémon Trainer's worst nightmare."

"Hmm… Now I have a question on my mind." Diancie hovered casually back and forth, left hand on its chin and right hand on its left elbow. "Why don't Poké Balls work on _fainted_ Pokémon?"

"Ah, a question that has sparked debate amongst many a naïve Pokémon Trainer." Lysandre said as he now proceeded over towards Terra, repeating steps one and two for the Mach Pokémon. "To keep it as concise as possible, Poké Balls work by feeding off of the energy of the Pokémon that they capture. Fainted Pokémon possess no energy for a Poké Ball to work with, and weakened Pokémon exhibit less energy for a Poké Ball to work at its peak. That's why Pokémon Trainers ideally weaken a Pokémon before capturing it, although there are Pokémon that willingly welcome capture and decide to submit."

"(Just like I did…)" Diancie thought to the day that it and Lysandre met by absolute chance.

With Diancie recollecting on its past, Lysandre had already contained all three Coadjutor Pokémon adversaries in their respective healing pods. Lysandre's visor and robotic arm attachments on his arms withdrew back into his clothing, and then he retrieved a smart phone from his coat pocket.

"Here you go." Lysandre held the phone for Diancie to take. "You know how _it_ is when it comes to asking for favors."

"…" Diancie's thought bubble popped from the needle-like words that Lysandre just uttered. It sighed upon looking at the phone, retrieved it with its stubby hands, held a number on its touch screen to speed dial _it_ , held the phone to its face, and secretly wished _it_ wouldn't pick up.

…But of course, the receiver did pick up, thus forcing Diancie to act against its normal nature.

"Hey there, Hot Pocket." The Pokémon known as Diancie was suddenly replaced with a succubus that has tamed her gag reflex. "I'm feeling _lonely_ and _hollow_ right now, and I want you to _touch_ me right now, in ways that you know I'll find _orgasmic_. You're all _hands_ after all, and the _dirty_ things you can do with them make me as _wet_ as a whistle."

The succubus departed almost as quickly as it came, bringing a disappointed Diancie back with it. The Jewel Pokémon handed the smart phone back to Lysandre instead of hanging up, and then hovered a few feet away from him, knowing what was about to come next.

A gold ring that appeared to lead to a laboratory spontaneously formed directly below Diancie. From that gold ring that connected one field of space to another, a massive hand with two fingers and one thumb, all clawed, reached out and tenderly seized Diancie. Then, the hand sank back into the rift, and the gold ring surrounding it narrowed before disappearing.

"…" Lysandre almost automatically responded to the smart phone that still had _its_ number. "…Aren't you forgetting something?"

A reasonably long pause passed where all Lysandre could hear through the other end was a few muffled expletives from Diancie and some low growls from the _it_ that seized her. Then, the phone hung up, and four more rifts with gold ring boundaries formed, each with a massive three-digit hand that easily encompassed Lysandre and the three healing pods with its careful grasp.

"That's better." Lysandre talked to the smart phone before leaving Solaceon Ruins altogether, alongside _it_ once it sealed off its rifts.

* * *

01010011 01101001 01111000 01110100 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01000101 01101100 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01010000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101001 01110011 01101101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110

S̔̒̈̈͗̚I̽̍ͤ̽X̅̃ͦͮͦT̊ͭ̑ͥ̍̀Ē̾̇EN̍̑ ̏́́̽̑̆Eͮ̈́͒L͂Ẻ̀Ḿͬ͂͌̉̾͐ENͩͫT̓͒ͥ̋́A̒͋͊͐̿ͤ̒Ĺ̅ͯ̆ͭ̀̿ ̌͑̽̓͊P̾ͭ́L͊͗ͬ̑A̋͐̔ͥ̇ͤT͋͊ͦ́͐Eͧͧ̈S̅̇ AR̔E̓ͫ̈ͩ̀ ̉̂̀̀N̿ͣ̔O͗ͨ̔̀Ẇ̅ ̊͛̔I͒͑̍ͮN̏ͥͬ ̈͊̈́T͆E̿̂ͪA̾ͫͣͤ̑ͥM̊̀͆͒̃̐ ̿̓̑P̉̇͌̀R̉ͪ̑̚Iͪ̿ͩ͊S͐ͪ̋͆ͧMͮͯ'ͤS͛ ̽ͩ͑̾ͣͦ̓POͯ̽̉̾̓̋S̓͂͑͂ͤS̄ͬͭ͋́E͆ͣ͌̓Sͫ̅͒S̆̈́Ï̾̄OͪN̊́̓̍̅͌̄.͛̒ͣ̍

01001111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101111 01100010 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110

O͊͊̾͐ͬ̒͑N͌ͫͪ̐̓̇ͮL͒ͧ̈́͒Ȳͨ͗̒̓̓̍ ̋̊̋͌̐ͧOͯͬN̈́͂͌̔̚E͆̄͛͑͒ͭ̊ ͤ̽ͦ͋ͭR̆ͮ͌ͧ́̈EMÀ͗ͦI̐N̄̓͑̿̐S̃̂̄̾ ̈́ͪTͥ̓̽Õ̂͆̌̎ ̂Ō͋̃ͧ̈́̎B̈̈̂̈̍ͬTÂ̓̏͋̋̈́I͛̍ͤ͊͊̚̚N̉̔.̓͑

01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00101110

Bͩ͑U̾̄ͥ̉T̽ ̎̚IT̆ ͯ̀͋̅M̏͛A̐̇̾ͭ̚Ṫ̋̐̀̈́Tͮ͐̓̄̓͛͋E͊̔͐̄͋Ř̋́̂̃S ̓̄Nͧͪ̽ͮ̅ͨO͛T.̉ͥ̀ ͒̊̿ͪ̊ͮÌ̂ͮ̃ͫ͌̈Tͮ͒ͥ ͌W͆̀Ĭ̔ͥͧLͭ͒͗ͣ͑̑͛Lͣ̓ͮ̉ͤ̋ͣ ̇ͯͭCOM̂͌E ͣ͂Ĭ̎ͯͪ͊̈N͌ ͤͧ̅ͫͪ͊̓T̋IM̋ͯͥ̐E̒͊̑̈́̃ͥ͌.̊͑ͥ̒

01000010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01111001 00101110 00101110 00101110

B̽̓E̿ͪͭ̏̈F̃͛̊̒̀̑Oͦͮͤ̆͂̃Ř͒̓̐̅͊E ͌̒ͧ̒̀͆O͌͊̎̒́̉R̀ ͗Ȁ̌ͮ̊̂̒Fͨ̏͂̾͑̄̉T̒̀̓̃Eͬͣ̓ͪ̈ͦ̔R̊ ̀ͪ̔̇̄M̍̃Yͮ͛.ͧ͑͊.̑̊ͦ̃̂̂.̆ͪ

* * *

Before I got sick yesterday, I read a book over the course of Friday and Saturday. That book is _Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes_ , and it's a book that I've been meaning to read since it was released for the public.

What do I think of it? I think it's extremely informative to the lore that has overstuffed the FNAF quartet. And it's likely the only FNAF thing I've personally experienced, considering I've never played the FNAF games (thank you Markiplier), but know just about everything of the series (thank you MatPat).

I should probably make a note to play them all one day, even though I despise the cliche albeit ludicrously effective jump scares. I should also read up on some FNAF fanfiction. There's probably many great fanfics out there, just like with Undertale.

Anybody know of any good ones they can recommend me?


	9. Chapter LX (60)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 14,549.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 6,641.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 522

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 182

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 866

Total Hit Count: 22,760.

I don't have much to say about this chapter because it's short even by _my_ standards. Just let me know what you think of Mew and Mewtwo's overall relationship, and give me some pointers if you feel as though I can do better.

* * *

 **Chapter LX (60): Treasures in the Abyss**

* * *

"If you tell what you know, everybody is wiser. If you keep a secret, then everyone is a fool." —Orson Scott Card (511) (" _Xenocide_ ")

* * *

 _71.1: Blue Blues_

Location: Undella Bay

Date: April 4th, 2019

Time: 1:23 PM

" _Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim, swim._

" _The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you looking for._

" _Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land you understand. Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip. Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand. Soaking up the thirst of the land._

" _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Absorbent and yellow and porous is he. If nautical nonsense be something you wish. Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish._ "

Ever since using DIVE at the location that Mewtwo desired diving down towards, Mew has been breaking the silence with a variety of songs she has learned over time. And as both Psychic-Type Legendary Pokémon swam further and further down the incrementally elevating pressures of the depths, Mewtwo said nothing to Mew in regards of said songs. As Mew surrounded herself in a pink aura bubble and Mewtwo a blue aura bubble, which kept enough fresh air in and underwater pressure out, he simply listened at these songs, knowing that they didn't originate from Pokémon, but from man.

"(In my infancy, I would've spited humanity's knowledge of music.)" Mewtwo thought privately, as much as he could from Mew. "(But I've learned that they're as wise and as assorted as us Pokémon. And it would've been criminal of me to rule over them, to dictate them as I wish.)"

Not surprising to the Genetic Pokémon, Mew stopped singing and responded to her clone counterpart's thoughts.

" _You know, in human years, you're technically still a child._ " Mew pointed out.

" _Hence the word 'infancy'._ " Mewtwo highlighted.

" _And it is impressive what you've done a couple of years after your birth._ "

" _It's also impressive what I_ almost _did during that time._ " Mewtwo pointed out, contemplating his creation in a lab, his "partnership" with Giovanni, his friendship with Xeno, and his abandoned attempts at world domination.

" _True._ " Mew said with a cheery smile. " _I'm confident that I would've stopped you, someone else would've stopped you, or Arceus would've stepped in, had you continued with your misguided ambitions._ "

" _Perhaps._ " Mewtwo didn't deny this, knowing how powerful his archetype is, and only speculating at best on how powerful a Pokémon _Arceus_ is.

" _Instead, that peculiar human with a heart of gold put a stop to you._ " Mew recalled.

" _…Yes, he did._ " Mewtwo recalled as well, recalling it as one of only a few instances in his life where he was definitely surprised.

" _What was his name again? Oh, it's been_ years _since that day, and living for eons makes it difficult to sort one's memories at times._ " Mew thought while scratching her chin with her adorably stubby little paws. " _Was it Bash? Cash? Crash? Dash?_ "

" _…Ash._ " Mewtwo could never forget a fact, and he most certainly could never forget that boy. " _Ash Ketchum._ "

" _…Oh! That's right! I remember now!_ " Mew's thought bubble burst, but luckily not her actual air bubble. " _I heard from a different Mew that he saved its life._ "

" _That definitely sounds like what he would do._ " Mewtwo thought, recalling the time Ash displayed true selflessness, as well as an uncanny level of physical strength, by tossing him into a lake to recover his injuries.

" _I wonder what he's up to now?_ " Mew couldn't help but wonder.

" _With any luck,_ " Mewtwo believed. " _He's not involved in this mess._ "

* * *

 _71.2: Underwater Tomb of the Ancient King_

Location: Abyssal Ruins

Time: 1:27 PM

As both Mew and Mewtwo leisurely swam straight down towards the floor of the Undella Bay, the surrounding blue water began to grow blacker and blacker from the lack of permeating sunlight. In response to this, both Pokémon made like Lanturn and illuminated the darkening waters with FLASH, doing what the sun would do if its light could cut through the darkness of these depths.

Through this light and as they swam farther and farther down with their psychic defenses still holding firm and their supply of oxygen holding out, nothing appeared to reflect back their light.

So they swam deeper…

And deeper…

And deeper…

Until the inevitable happened.

" _Mewtwo! I see it! I see the Abyssal Ruins!_ " She almost shouted telepathically into the Genetic Pokémon's mind. " _…That_ is _the Abyssal Ruins, right?_ "

" _Yes, Mew._ " Mewtwo confirmed, understanding Mew's uncertainness. " _That is the Abyssal Ruins._ "

Both Pokémon swam as low as they possibly could within Undella Bay's clear waters once their feet touched down on the sand and bedrock below. They eyes the Abyssal Ruins together, both Pokémon never visiting this destination before, and only one of them having paid attention to the legends and rumors surrounding it.

Upon first glance, the Abyssal Ruins doesn't exactly resemble ruins because it's only one overall structure and not that of a whole city. It also doesn't appear to be a tomb for the ancient king that is supposedly buried down here. It best resembles an underwater building, one that has somehow ended up at the bottom of the bay.

" _…Are you sure that this area is untouched by man?_ " Mew contemplated that plausibility.

Mewtwo concentrated on the building and sent various mental probes across its physical structure. Akin to a Noivern's echolocation, Mewtwo felt these probes return and mentally display information regarding the internal layout of the overall structure. What Mewtwo saw was a tomb entirely untouched by man, based on the treasure that resided within.

Also, Mewtwo could sense a literal spectrum of power emanating from these walls, the likes of which he couldn't effectively gauge and pinpoint.

" _…Yes._ " Mewtwo knew for certain now.

" _Really?_ " Mew said while squinting her eyes at the manmade structure before them. " _Because I don't sense a thing._ "

" _That's because my ESP is more refined than yours._ " Mewtwo knew, knowing Mew's status as a Legendary Pokémon that can do everything but has mastered nothing.

" _Hmm…_ " Mew suddenly used TRANSFORM to become Mewtwo, then emulated his earlier actions in analyzing the Abyssal Ruins. Then, once done, the second Mewtwo returned back to Mew, with a confident smile across her face. " _You're right._ "

" _No more dawdling then._ " Mewtwo said, knowing that their time underwater is limited. Even for Mew as she could TRANSFORM but Mewtwo couldn't. " _Let's claim what belongs to Arceus now and then leave this place._ "

With those concrete words, both Mew Pokémon swam towards the straight stairway that led to the entrance of the Abyssal Ruins, and simply swam inside without even touching the stairs. And upon disappearing into the open maw of the stone entrance, they failed to sense the presence of a broad shadow looming overhead, watching these two Pokémon enter the ruins.

* * *

 _71.3: The Ancient King's Message_

Location: Abyssal Ruins - First Floor

Time: 1:30 PM

 _Abyssal Ruins/Pokémon Black & White/Junichi Masuda, Go Ichinose, Shota Kageyama, Hitomi Sato, Morikazu Aoki, Minako Adachi, Satoshi Nohara_

 _(Song Begins)_

The Abyssal Ruins may appear like an ancient building on the outside, a supposed tomb for an ancient king that lies buried here. But on the inside, it doesn't appear like that at all. Once Mew and Mewtwo entered and illuminated their way across the murky depths of the Abyssal Ruins, they noticed the massive labyrinth they were now swimming across.

" _Perhaps_ this _is why this area is untouched by man?_ " Mew believed.

" _It is entirely within the realm of possibility._ " Mewtwo suspected, already beginning to map out the base floor of the watery warren within his mind.

" _I guess humans don't like crossword puzzles._ " Mew joked, clasping her giggling mouth closed with both of her paws. " _Do you think they prefer Sudoku? Or Rubik's Cubes? Or perhaps Junior Jumbles?_ "

" _Those are all for children._ " Mewtwo believed.

" _But_ you're _still a child._ " Mew almost lost the grip over her mouth from her adorable cackling.

" _I meant_ human _children._ " Mewtwo specified. " _Those type of puzzles? I can solve hundreds of them in my sleep._ "

" _Hmm. I'll believe that when I see it._ "

" _Yes, when we have the luxury of being able to._ " Mewtwo ended that topic, knowing that they were both digressing now.

For both Pokémon, as they continued swimming across the first floor of the Abyssal Ruins, worried not about getting lost within its elaborate maze. Both powerful Psychic-Type Pokémon constantly cast mental probes across every conceivable pathway of this maze, sending out dozens of mind's eyes to ethereally cover ground that they didn't have to cover physically. Unless of course there was treasure to be discovered.

And treasure, there was in abundance.

" _Ooooh…_ " Mew stared at the golden reflection made by one of the many priceless relics both Pokémon constantly passed by. " _Pretty pretty shiny shiny…_ "

" _I know what you're thinking, Mew._ " Mewtwo said as he swam further, towards the real treasure within these rooms. And that treasure, as Mewtwo quickly sensed and discerned, was one of Arceus' Elemental Plates adorned on the wall. " _And you'll just be wasting time carrying about dead weight with limited resources when you_ should _be focusing on prying these Elemental Plates from the walls._ "

With a simple hand gesture, Mewtwo removed the one piece of the wall that didn't belong and stored the first of many Elemental Plates within his special box of psychic energy.

" _But it has my face on it!_ " Mew whined like a spoiled child.

" _…_ " Mewtwo almost couldn't believe what he was hearing right now and simply swam onward. " _You are such a brat, Mew…_ "

" _And I'm proud of it!_ " Mew shouted necessarily at the growing distance between her and Mewtwo. " _Someone has to be in this relationship, since you don't want to have any kids with me!_ "

" _…_ " Mewtwo was too busy plucking another Elemental Plate off of the wall to responds to Mew's deliberate ridiculousness.

"(That usually gets to him…)" Mew pouted her face in failure before dragging the Relic Gold she had stumbled across behind it, collecting many more like it as she swam down the maze.

* * *

One by one, Mewtwo was prying Elemental Plates off of the walls of the Abyssal Ruins. One by one, Mew was pillaging precious metals that humans have shaped into whatever they feel has no other purpose, just because they reflect the New Species Pokémon's reflection.

And as Mewtwo was the only one doing any serious work of the two, while Mew was simply satisfying her apparent avarice, Mewtwo noticed bizarre descriptions across the walls. These inscriptions were most commonly placed around corners and dead ends, the likes of which Mewtwo sensed as he was also sensing for and homing towards the remaining Elemental Plates. And these inscriptions, with the proper cipher that Mewtwo formulated, shed their messages onto Mewtwo.

LISTEN TO KING'S WORDS.

PRIMES LEAD TO TRUTH.

KING IS BRAVE.

KING NEVER LOSES HOPE.

KING IS KIND.

KING HAS A DREAM.

KING IS ADVENTUROUS.

KING ACCEPTS ALL.

HAVE THE HEART OF KING.

HERE WE PRAISE KING.

KING'S LIGHT SHINES.

KING MOVES HIS PEOPLE.

KING ACTS WITH LOVE.

KING FOUGHT HATRED.

NO KING GETS LOST.

GO ON, BRAVE KING.

"(Whoever this king was, and however he obtained these Elemental Plates…)" Mewtwo thought, knowing very little about this enigmatic ancient king. "(The least that I know is that he preferred peace over war. Perhaps that's why he had these relics and these Elemental Plates buried underwater.)"

Once Mewtwo obtained all of the Elemental Plates he could sense in this floor–fourteen Elemental Plates in total–and once Mew joined up with him, carrying all of the treasures she _insisted_ Mewtwo hold onto, Mewtwo cast out another mental survey to locate the exit while simultaneously storing both the Elemental Plates and priceless relics.

" _…The stairs are in the center._ " Mewtwo inevitably sensed. " _Follow me, and try to keep your stubby little paws_ clean _this time._ "

" _You know I won't, right?_ " Mew scratched her posterior with one of her paws, deliberately against Mewtwo's instructions.

" _I know you won't._ " Mewtwo knew. " _But I still ask of you to be wary. For all that I know, this labyrinth may hold some dangers that I've yet to sense…or_ can't _sense._ "

* * *

Location: Abyssal Ruins - Second Floor

Time: 1:51 PM

LIFE IS GRATITUDE.

EATING IS RECEIVING LIFE.

GOOD OR EVIL ISN'T ALL.

DO NOT BE BARBARIC.

ONE MUST NOT WASTE.

ALL IS PRECIOUS.

WARS CREATE TEARS.

 **SHINE** IF AGREED.

Oddly enough, the second floor grew smaller than the first floor, only retaining a quarter of the previous floor's size. As a result, the labyrinth here was considerably smaller and therefore easier to navigate and picture.

But that also meant that, stranger still, there were no tangible traces of any Elemental Plates within this area.

" _How many Elemental Plates have you found, Mewtwo?_ " Mew wondered, telekinetically carrying beside her yet another haul of ancient relics, the likes of which are no doubt worth a king's fortune back on the surface.

" _Fourteen._ " Mewtwo said simply, without adding how Mew hasn't exactly helped in locating them and instead is feeding her greed.

" _And there are seventeen in total._ " Mew knew that much, before handing Mewtwo all of the relics she had found. " _Which three are you still missing?_ "

" _…_ " As Mewtwo stored away all of the relics that Mew located, putting them within the same psychic box that carried his own treasures and awards he's amassed over his lifetime, he peeked at the fourteen Elemental Plates that were neatly stacked like a pile of bricks. He discerned their colors more closely and identified them by name and, more importantly, by Type Attribute. " _…I'm still missing the Draco Plate, the Pixie Plate, and the Splash Plate._ "

" _The Elemental Plates that represent Dragon, Fairy, and Water._ " Mew assessed as well. " _I don't sense energy like that in here._ "

" _Neither do I._ " Mewtwo stated simply. " _Then that means we need to keep moving._ "

Just like with the first floor, they located the stairs. However, the stairs this time were blocked off by the walls surrounding them. At first, both Mew and Mewtwo contemplated simply using TELEPORT to warp over beside those stairs. But as it turns out, the light they were both radiating through their use of FLASH made the wall blocking their path respond. Whatever ancient mechanism was used to keep this wall from impeding their progress activated and made the wall move away, revealing the stairs that Mew and Mewtwo promptly swam over.

* * *

Location: Abyssal Ruins - Third Floor

Time: 2:02 PM

KING TALKS TO ALL BEINGS.

SAVED ALL FROM WAVES.

KING IS HOPE FOR ALL.

THINK, ACT WITH LOVE.

ACT **STRONG** IF AGREED.

At this point in time, the oxygen bubble that Mew and Mewtwo carried with them was at least halfway depleted. But as both Legendary Pokémon noticed, the third floor was only a quarter of the size of the second floor, and subsequently one-sixteenth the size of the first floor. This room harbored no Elemental Plates for Mewtwo to pry off of the walls, only messages that Mewtwo found himself taking to heart.

…And yet even here, Mew managed to pick the place clean of its buried treasure.

" _In the long run, you'll come to thank me for this._ " Mew said, strongly believing that she was doing the right thing instead of simply stealing the wealth of an ancient king.

" _How so?_ " Mewtwo was feigning curiously as he reached the stairs of this floor, impeded yet again by a wall that most likely required some form of stimulus to budge.

" _Imagine how_ loaded _we'll be when we sell this stuff._ " Mew imagined gleefully. " _Mansions! Yachts! Bitches! Drugs! You used to think about ruling the world, but now we can from an economical standpoint!_ "

" _…_ " Mewtwo recalled how they both managed to expose the stairs in the last floor, just by using FLASH. Mewtwo also recalled how the inscriptions it skimmed over said to " **SHINE** IF AGREED".

" _With your acumen and my limitless vigor, we could take over the stock market, and then every single company and corporation!_ "

" _…_ " For this floor, the last inscription said to "ACT **STRONG** IF AGREED." So, is it possible then that Mewtwo has to use STRENGTH to physically push the wall?

" _…_ " Mew's eyes narrowed as Mewtwo began to use STRENGTH to move the wall aside. " _Stop ignoring me!_ "

" _It's easy to when I know you're just jesting._ " Mewtwo knew as he was making the wall disappear within its crevice, exposing the stairs to the next floor.

" _Aw… You know me too well._ " Mew feigned disappointment in herself.

" _If it makes you feel any better,_ " Mewtwo acknowledged Mew's behavior, whether it was genuine or just for kicks. " _I can get one of those lesser relics appraised and sold, and then I'll treat you to something grandiose._ "

" _Ooh, really?!_ " Mew said with obvious curiosity. " _What would you get me?_ "

" _…A Happy Meal._ "

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Location: Abyssal Ruins - Fourth Floor

Time: 2:11 PM

KING DEFEATED - ALONE.

\- JOINED KING IN A DAY.

KING CALLED - BEINGS.

KING IS HOPE AND FUTURE.

THE GREAT KING -.

The fourth and final floor of the Abyssal Ruins was the smallest and seemingly emptiest room yet. It was one-fourth the size of the third floor, one-sixteenth the size of the second floor, and _one-sixty-fourth_ the size of the first floor.

And just like the second and third floors, neither Mew nor Mewtwo could sense any Elemental Plate energy emanating from this fourth floor. All Mew saw was a tightly sealed ancient tomb with a Relic Crown sitting pretty on it. And all Mewtwo saw was a closed off space with inscriptions he had already discerned from the walls.

Naturally, Mew made a beeline straight for the Relic Crown, much to Mewtwo's shock.

" _Wait, Mew! Don't touch that-!_ "

But it was too late. Mew had already put her adorable pink paws on the crown that was at least as large as herself and lifted it off of the tomb of its owner. And as she was attempting to put the crown over her head without using telekinesis, she failed to notice the tomb it was standing on sinking into the ground.

" _…crown._ " Mewtwo finished his sentence, and already put himself on high alert to expect the worst.

Both Pokémon, even Mew after she had donned the crown she seized, suddenly heard the telltale sounds of rushing water, despite the fact that they were underwater to begin with. The reason for those sounds were because, as Mewtwo quickly discerned through extrasensory perception, the entirety of the Abyssal Ruins collapsing under the underwater pressure. Was it because Mew inadvertently triggered an ancient mechanism that was designed to keep looters from leaving with the ancient king's treasure and with the Elemental Plates alive?

Perhaps. However, both Mew and Mewtwo could TELEPORT. So as the Abyssal Ruins was starting to have its very walls, floor, and ceiling crack, and the surrounding water equalize the differences in pressure, both Pokémon focused their power to warp away from danger and back to the surface.

…The only problem is that _neither_ of them could use TELEPORT.

And before they could question why they couldn't TELEPORT, the Abyssal Ruins came crashing down all around them, where they both promptly blacked out from the turbulence and the falling rubble.

* * *

01000110 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110100 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01000101 01101100 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01010000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01100001 01110010 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110010 01110010 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100001 01110110 01100101 00101110

Fͧ͊O̍́ͫ̉Uͤͫ̌RT͂̋̇Eͧ̈E͐N̅̾ͩ̚ ͛̑͛Eͦ̄̿͋ͩL̀̄̏ͯ̃E̋͛̽͊̔̐M̓͊ͤͩEN̿̎̆͊͊̚T̍̿AL ̒P̍ͣ́̓̑̈Lͧ̒ͦͫ͗Âͮ̔̀̎T̀̾̏ESͫ̏ͣͬ, ͋ͣ̿̄̏H̑́̽͊́͗ͨOͬȦ́̓͛R͗͋ͬDͤ͗̓̒͑E̊ͯ̉ͣD̍ ͂̌̌̍̚Bͭ͛̀͛̐Y̍̍̄̓̆̋̌ ̽̈O̊̔ͧͬ̄N̅͌ͥ̊͒̇Ȅ̍ ̇̀̈͂Ǩ͆̆̍̽ͯ̍Ī͌͐́ͤ̌̚N̓̉̂G̾ͪ̐̆̈́,̋͗ ͑̄̍̊ͣA̍ͯͮ̍ͩ̌ͣN̓͛ͯͥ́ͭ̓D̀͊͊̌ ͆̿ͫ̋̆ͦͫCĀ̅̍́̏͋RͧR͛͛̂Ȉ̀̄̇EͭDͯ̈́ͤ ̈́ͦ̀̐̊WI̋̽ͥ́͛̃̚T̉H̄ ̽͛Ȟ͆͆̈́͊̂̚IM̏ ̉̔͊̄ͪ͊͗T̑Ǒͮ̽̾ͪ ͆H̉̉ͭȈ̌ͪ͌ͨ̈́S̊͋͗ ̈Ŭ̊̂̏̅ND̔̍E̍̾ͯ̃̇̚RW̎̽̔A͒̒ͨ̇̄̊TEͭ̈ͥ͒R͋͌̾̃ ̉̈͗̄ͫG͗RȂͪ̀̾V̇́ͯ̀ͯ̎ͬE͋.ͨͧͥ̌́̽

01010100 01101000 01110010 01100101 01100101 00100000 01000101 01101100 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01010000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01001101 01100101 01110111 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001101 01100101 01110111 01110100 01110111 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101111 01100011 01100001 01110100 01100101 00101110

T̏̔̑̐̅̈ͯHͤ̐ͮ͗R͋ͫ̅́ͬ͆E͆ͬͨ̓̋̋E̎̈́̽́͊ ͊͊̚Ë́ͩ͑̓ͫ̃L̓̔ͪ̾̃̈̚E̽͆̂M̌̾̓ENͧ̆ͨT̂̓͐̄Äͩͧ̈L Pͭ̽̋̈́͊L̃̄ͣ̐̓̿Aͪ͋ͮͭTͩ̋ͥË̃̓ͥͪ͒S ̅̄͋̍̚RͦEͥ͒̾MAÎ̂̽ͩ̉̇N ̈̋ͦ͑ͣF͌̅̔̐Ő̃ͤ̄͑R͊ͬͧ̈̃̓ ̓M͆É́̃́ͨ͆ͨŴ ͨ̊A͛ͭ̏ͤͭ̓ͥNͦ͐̀͌̔̾D̃͑͒ͪ ̏́̀̉M͂̑͊ͮ͋̇̆E̒̉Wͤ͑̎Tͤ͑̆͋W̍Ő ̄T̿O͂ͨͫ ̒͋̓ͫ̍ͬͨLͭ̆O͒̀̎ͩ͊C̊̈ͥ̓͛̐̔AT̀͑̀͒ͪͪͩE̎̍ͧ͗̿̆.͋̇̋ͮͭ̈ͥ

01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01100101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01100110 00101110 00101110 00101110

Ä͑Nͪ̇D̆̆̓ͫ̋ T̽͛ͣHͬ̅Oͨ̾ͭ̈́ͪ̿Sͤ̔͆͊E̍̋́̒ͦ̆ ͐ͯ̒͑ͦͮ̍TH̒R̿͒͂Ē͊͛ͣE ̈͗̉̓́̚A̍̚R̿̓͛͊̓Ë́̓͌͊ͣ̋̽ ̊U̎̏̃̈́̉͊ͥNͩ͂̇ͫDÊ͂͗ͩR̍ ̓́͑̎͛T̒̊͊̊̉H̆ͥ̒ͨ̃ͯE̔ͭ͗̓ͨ̈́ ̍ͣͭͣP̈ͬ̌̋̆͛͗Ö͑̇̓S̏̅ͭS̃̂ͯ͌̌̚E̓̈ͮ͊̏͐ͩS͑̉̃̅ͪ̚S͌I̋͒O͌̂̀ͤ̀ͨͦNͧ̐ͮ ͦȎ̆̓̂ͮ͂F̔ͯͮ̈́.͛͊͌..ͣ̄̏

* * *

I don't really have much to say down here either. All I will say is that I'll be juggling both this story and its Diverging counterpart until I reach Chapter 14 of _Diverging from the Path of the Aura_. And around that time, as this story will be the only story I'll be updating at that time, I'll start writing the next Origin story and next set of Diverging chapters on my list.


	10. Chapter LXI (61)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 14,604.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 6,841.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 582

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 217

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 896

Total Hit Count: 23,140.

When I began writing the first chapters of this trilogy, I never would've thought that I would write a chapter as questionably suggestive as this one. That's because I had...tighter morals back then.

Now? Not so much. And Mew highlights that rather well, in my attempt to make her a _bit_ more distinct in her portrayal in comparison to what I see others do with the New Species Pokemon.

Kind of exercising that "T" rating in other ways for this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter LXI (61): Explosive Birth**

* * *

"It's what children do. They live at home until they leave. Then they're gone. Even if they visit, even if they move back, it's never the same. You think it will be, but it won't." —Orson Scott Card (59) (" _Ender in Exile_ ")

* * *

 _72.1: Saved by a Mirage_

Location: Undella Bay

Date: April 4th, 2019

Time: 2:49 PM

With a startled grunt and a few heavy breaths, Mewtwo opened his purple eyes wide and quickly regained consciousness. Mewtwo slowly arched himself into a sitting position in case he has sustained any underlying injuries. Upon realizing that he hadn't, Mewtwo looked at the surrounding environment in order to understand where he presently was. The last thing he remembers before passing out was being on the fourth floor of the Abyssal Ruins as an overpowering torrential downpour was triggered. One that, for some reason, neither he nor Mew could TELEPORT out of harm's way of.

And as Mewtwo immediately noticed, he was back on the surface of Undella Bay, on a remote beach miles away from any human that might inadvertently catch a glimpse of the Genetic Pokémon, or attempt to catch him themselves. Mewtwo was here, in one piece.

All alone.

" _Mew? Mew?!_ " Mewtwo looked around and saw no signs of the elusive pink ball of fur. " _Where are you?!_ "

Clearly worried about a Pokémon he lost contact with ever since Mew avariciously retrieved the Relic Crown atop the underwater tomb of the ancient king, Mewtwo believed that Mew was no longer within range of his telepathy. Believing that Mew was farther elsewhere, Mewtwo closed his eyes and concentrated on scattering dozens of mental probes all around himself, travelling across the ocean air and quickly covering more ground than his telepathy could reach.

These same mental probes returned after travelling for dozens of miles within seconds, informing Mewtwo that Mew was nowhere around Undella Bay. However, one of them informed Mewtwo that there was something else here close by.

A friend? An enemy? Whatever it was, it certainly isn't human.

The direction that this mental probe was cast out towards and returned from was towards the Undella Bay itself. Mewtwo saw no signs of life above the water's surface that he stood close by at the edge of the beach, or any signs of life flying above him in the sky. So the only other possibility was that it was underwater.

And after casting out a couple more mental probes directly into the water and having them return a split-second later, it turns out that Mewtwo was right.

Mewtwo stared attentively at the water's surface, waiting for any signs of a potential disturbance. It waited for the clear blue waters to turn black from the underwater shadow of another presence, readied itself for any surprise breaches.

Mewtwo didn't have to wait long before seeing a broad shadow, significantly longer than his whole body, begin to appear just below the water's surface and swim a straight path directly towards the Genetic Pokémon.

Willing to shoot first and ask questions later, Mewtwo readied his right hand with a ball of dense purple and black energy that sparked bolts of black electricity around itself as it grew in shape. But before firing his SHADOW BALL attack at the oncoming threat.

" _WAIT!_ "

The shadow stopped swimming altogether and shouted telepathically with the voice best comparable to a male human teenager undergoing puberty. This same shadow even raised its arms above the surface of the water, revealing a pair of massive white feathered arms reaching for the sky and waving like it just doesn't care.

" _Don't shoot!_ " The voice continued, clearly seeing or sensing Mewtwo's raised guard. " _I'm a friend!_ "

" _…Prove it._ " Mewtwo said simply, still carrying a fully charged SHADOW BALL and having his right hand facing the potential enemy, ready to launch the attack if this beast attempted anything that might prove fatal for him. " _Step out of the water_ slowly _and show me your face._ "

This same Pokémon(?), with its white feathered arms still over the water's surface, curled in _his_ fingers(?) and appeared to tremble. Out of fear perhaps? Or was it for a different reason.

" _…Um...yeah…about that…_ " This telepathic voice yet to be identified to his shrouded source was obviously in disagreement with Mewtwo's demand. " _I don't think you'd want me to get out of the water…_ "

" _…Why?_ " Mewtwo wondered with a hint of a growl.

" _Well…_ " This telepathic Pokémon(?) pointed both of his index fingers towards the sky, waggling his fingers in the process. " _I'm not entirely in control of my powers. Being in the water does wonders in suppressing my strength._ "

" _…_ " Mewtwo began to go through the Pokémon lore he has learned throughout his life seeing if any of it identifies this Pokémon(?) he was conversing with. " _And what happens if you step out into the surface?_ "

" _My mother tells me that one flap of my wings can cause an unrelenting thunderstorm that lasts for forty days and forty nights._ "

" _…You are a Lugia._ " Mewtwo pinpointed the species and identity of this Pokémon after hearing that famous line from Lugia lore. Mewtwo even released his focus on his SHADOW BALL attack, knowing that a show of force was no longer necessary.

This Pokémon, now identified as a Lugia, withdrew his arms back into the water, before making his face and about a third of his elongated neck appear from the water's surface. His face was white with small albeit dense feathers, with a beak-like mouth and dark blue protrusions over his black eyes.

" _Yes I am. I get that from my mother._ " Lugia confirmed Mewtwo's textbook identification. " _My name is Silver. It is a pleasure to meet you._ "

 _ **(National Pokédex Entry #249: Lugia, the Diving Pokémon. It is a Flying-Type and a Psychic-Type Pokémon that measures in at a massive 17' 01" and weighs in at an equally massive 476.2 lbs. It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong. It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm. It has an incredible ability to calm raging storms. It is said that Lugia appears when storms start. Lugia's is so powerful even a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart houses. It sleeps in a deep-sea trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm. Perhaps this Pokémon was responsible for creating the flood after Noah, the first Pokémon Master, captured every single Pokémon on Earth…twice.)**_

" _Are you responsible for returning me to the surface?_ " Mewtwo strongly suspected, sensing that Silver was the bridge that connected his gap between recent events.

Silver nodded at Mewtwo, only it appeared more like an aviary bob instead of a nod.

" _Where's Mew then?_ " Mewtwo asked with obvious concern in his voice. " _She was with me at the time that she triggered the Abyssal Ruins from collapsing._ "

The bobbing motion that the Lugia continued doing stopped coldly. Then, Silver's face appeared to grow paler than usual, as if recalling something that he shouldn't have forgotten and therefore made the Diving Pokémon greatly nervous.

" _…Oh shit._ " Lugia muttered with widened eyes and gaping mouth.

Mewtwo was about to ask what happened to Mew, only to realize that he didn't need to. Because, after he asked Silver about Mew's whereabouts, Lugia's eyes appeared to roll into the back of his head, his head jerked forward rhythmically, his mouth continued to remain open with his tongue hanging out, he salivated heavily, and now faintly audible sounds of a convulsing stomach were evident to Mewtwo's ears.

At first, Mewtwo believed that Silver was sick to his stomach and taking Mew's disappearance heavily. But as he saw the Lugia crane his head a foot over the sand, forming a puddle of saliva and trace amounts of bile, continuing to heave by force instead of naturally, a different possibility entered his mind.

And before Mewtwo could put that mental picture to words, a distinct bulge began to rise from the base of Silver's neck, migrated incrementally along its length, before inevitably coming up to his mouth. Silver quickly closed his mouth at the moment he felt something soft, wet, and furry rest on his tongue, before spitting it out in a pool of stomach acid and copious amounts of saliva. Then, a _larger_ object rolled up soon after the first one, and was spat out alongside the first.

As Silver panted heavily from the effort of vomiting, Mewtwo stared with stunned silence at the soaking wet pink blob of a New Species Pokémon that just sat there after leaving the Diving Pokémon's stomach, alongside the Relic Crown that was sullied but was otherwise in pristine condition. She sat there, dripping of vile bodily fluids that thankfully didn't include blood, with crossed arms and, oddly enough, a noticeable _frown_ over her face and eyes.

This was Mew that Silver had swallowed whole, and Mew looked absolutely pissed, but for all of the wrong reasons.

" _Arceus-dammit._ " Mew exclaimed, staring down at the moistening sand her drying body was forming. " _I was just making myself at home in your stomach too. I was already making plans to set up some furniture in there too. A bed here, a closet there, a vanity mirror on a dresser elsewhere. I didn't even need to change the wallpaper. It was all a bright pink, just the way I like it._ "

" _…_ " Mewtwo only had three words to describe this situation. " _What…the…fuck…?_ "

" _You took the words right out of my mouth._ " Silver continued panting heavily and began to rub his sore belly, believing it may have pulled something from the strain of heaving.

" _And that's_ after _I got your tongue._ " Mew added.

" _But you never–_ "

True to her words, Mew floated up to Silver's mouth and latched onto it…with her mouth. And Silver, startled by Mew's somewhat perverse behavior, naturally began to wave his head back and forth in an effort to shake the clingy New Species Pokémon off.

" _Let go! Let go of my tongue!_ " Silver shouted, which would've been more hilarious if he didn't know telepathy.

" _Yeehaw! I'm a pink little cowboy!_ " Mew found great joy in this little "game" she was playing with the Lugia.

Mewtwo, feeling like a third wheel right now, just took a seat on the sand and passively watched until they both ran out of steam. During that time, Mewtwo retrieved the Royal Crown with a telekinetic tug of his wrist, rinsed it clean with the water from the Undella Bay, and stored it away within his psychic inventory. And from that same inventory, Mewtwo retrieved all fourteen of the Elemental Plates he was able to retrieve from the Abyssal Ruins, cataloguing them individually and contemplating the whereabouts of the remaining three.

* * *

 _72.2: The Second Step_

Location: Undella Bay

Time: 3:13 PM

Eventually, Mew and Silver Lugia stopped "playing" together when the Diving Pokémon finally had enough and swallowed the Pokémon that wouldn't let go of his tongue…again. But before realizing the error in his ways, Mew used TELEPORT to reappear before Lugia's face.

" _On the outside, you're a Lugia._ " Mew commented. " _But on the inside, you're a waterslide!_ "

Mew attempted to pry the Lugia's closed mouth open again with her stubby paws, but all she did was wear herself out from the futile efforts.

" _No. No more._ " Silver said with authority. " _You're going to give me an ulcer if you continue your little shenanigans._ "

" _Aww, but your neck is so fun to slide down!_ " Mew persisted like a small child to his/her parent(s). " _And I haven't even explored the_ rest _of your body yet._ "

" _All the more reason why you should stop._ " Silver remained firm, even scowling slightly at the mischievous New Species Pokémon. " _There are a couple of things in my body that are not meant for the eyes to see._ "

A Machiavellian smile formed on Mew's face, at the same time Mew's insignificant arms reached out towards the Diving Pokémon in highly suggestive ways. " _Then I want to_ see _them!_ "

Mew made a levitating dash for Lugia's belly, intending to TELEPORT back into it. But instead of reappearing back inside Silver's stomach, Mew's face flattened against a psychic force field Lugia had enveloped himself in.

" _Bad touch! Bad touch! Stranger danger!_ " Silver squawked every time Mew reattempted to invade his body, but couldn't because of SAFEGUARD.

" _You sound like I'm going to_ molest _you or something._ " Mew believed, despite the crystal clear fact that Legendary Pokémon don't have physical genders. Not even the Legendary Pokémon that humans have marked with genders.

" _It's almost like you are._ " Silver assumed, knowing that Mew wanted to be _inside_ him.

At this time, Silver Lugia finally decided to ignore Mew in favor of her Genetic Pokémon counterpart. And at the immediate sight of Mewtwo, after staring at Mew for so long, Silver noticed something about the two of them.

" _Are you two related or something?_ " He said, tilting his head 45° to the right as he squinted his eyes to make sure.

Mewtwo, not turning away from the Elemental Plates he was studying by sensing their strength and not just looking at their appearance, simply nodded at the question.

" _Mewtwo is like my evil clone._ " Mew whispered to Silver's side. " _Only he's not evil. Or at least, he wasn't for long._ "

This intrigued Silver, and he craned his head by the same angle to the left. " _Seriously?_ "

" _Yeah. Seriously._ " Mew continued to whisper, even though she knew that Mewtwo would hear even a pin drop within the New Species' Pokémon's hollow head regardless. " _Something something Pokémon clone army. Something something birth and destiny. Something something Ash Ketchum…Catch'em…Ketchup…? No, it was_ definitely _Ash Ketchum._ "

Silver's head realigned itself level to the ground upon hearing that name. " _Ash Ketchum? You both met Ash Ketchum?_ "

" _We did. He helped me see the error of my brilliant, albeit naïve mentality at the time._ "Now Mewtwo's attention and curiosity was piqued, as evident by him suddenly lifting his body upright with a brief instance of psychic power. " _And what about you, Silver? What's your connection to that Pokémon Trainer._ "

" _When I was a baby, he helped free me._ " Silver remembered that memory as if it happened yesterday. " _He and his friends liberated me…from Team Rocket._ "

Mewtwo suddenly staggered back as if SUCKER PUNCHed across the jaw, almost losing his balance in the process.

" _What's up with you?_ " Silver's head tilted curiously to the right again.

" _Mewtwo was_ created _by Team Rocket._ " Mew spoke gravely on the subject, with a tone of voice seldom used to match. " _Out of a fossilized eyelash from one of my kind, their scientists warped the DNA into something…_ savagely _different. And Mewtwo was what resulted._ "

" _I was a lucky clone that survived the process,_ " Mewtwo also spoke gravely on the subject, his tone of voice already fitting for the heaviness of his heart. " _And I was a_ luckier _clone to escape from Team Rocket when I did._ "

Wordlessly, Silver's head leveled out and nodded in newfound understanding of Mew, Mewtwo, and their obvious bond with one another, despite being polar opposites. Then, Silver turned his attention towards the fourteen colorful slabs of stone sunbathing on the sand.

" _…Where did you get those?_ "

" _From the Abyssal Ruins._ " Mewtwo stated simply.

" _I also got some 'dank swagga' from there._ " Mew added, forming some sort of hand gesture with her practically nonexistent fingers, fingers that wouldn't be able to support gratuitously gem-encrusted rings.

" _Those are…Elemenetal Plates…right?_ " Silver used PSYCHIC to shift them closer towards himself, having them form an incomplete circle around his partially submerged body. " _And these fourteen were in the Abyssal Ruins? How did you get them?_ "

" _By navigating our way through its mazes and deciphering its inscriptions._ " Mewtwo summarized, deliberately leaving out the parts regarding Mew greedily picking up just about every single treasure it targeted.

" _…_ " Silver Lugia was obviously deep in critical thought as it glanced over Mewtwo's Elemental Plate collection. " _You know…I actually attempted to venture into the Abyssal Ruins on more than one occasion, but I could never get past the first floor without a torrent of water returning me back out._ "

Silver's eyes suddenly closed as it appeared to concentrate on something. And before Mew's and Mewtwo's eyes and extrasensory senses, they could see three lights begin to shine within the Diving Pokémon's heart. These three lights were different in color from one another, and formed a triangle around the center of his chest. They radiated a coagulated red, a bright pink, and a calm blue. And when Silver opened his eyes, his psychic power released these lights from his chest, where they instantaneously materialized into the final three Elemental Plates to complete this set: the Draco Plate, the Pixie Plate, and the Splash Plate.

Upon being set down on the sand, Mewtwo instantly seized all seventeen of them through TELEKINESIS and summoned his non-physical inventory space, depositing them all within there before any potentially dangerous eyes could see them. This same psychic inventory disappeared, and was replaced with further curiosity in Mewtwo's part.

" _Where did you find those last three Elemental Plates?!_ " Mewtwo stated his question firmly, knowing that there was far more to Silver Lugia that warrants his attention.

" _I found the Draco and Splash Plates within this area._ " Silver explained himself freely. " _And as for the Pixie Plate? Well, my mother gave it to me before she left for some…tournament of some kind?_ "

" _The Super Smash Bros. Tournament?_ " Mew clarified.

" _Yeah! That's the one!_ " Silver smiled at the fact that others knew what it was talking about. " _Have you two met her?_ "

" _We have actually._ " Mewtwo stated, knowing she was an invaluable albeit rare asset when called upon as a Pokémon Assist during one of the tournament's heated matches.

" _Your mother was a pleasure to speak with._ " Mew added, knowing that she was on the same boat as her during that Melee Tournament. " _She frequently talked about her little boy and how she missed him every single day since saying goodbye. She also talked about a different viewpoint of humanity ever since that Ketchup kid and his friends saved you._ "

" _Oh, that's good to hear._ " Silver smiled and even appeared to fluff up from recollecting on his mother's love.

" _…_ " Mewtwo, after hearing Silver's words, the connections he has, as well as the absolutely _ludicrous_ coincidence of his possession of the remaining three Elemental Plates, began to pace back and forth across the sand.

" _…Uh, what's Mewtwo doing?_ " Silver noticed this.

" _Something you'll love._ " Mew smiled, recalling his Master Plan.

Mewtwo kept at this for about ten seconds, before a metaphorical light bulb appeared over his head. When that happened, much to the surprise of both Mew and Silver Lugia, as they expected Mewtwo to turn back around and face them, he ended up using TELEPORT to disappear from the area altogether.

With Mew and Silver left behind by whatever it was that Mewtwo was doing, both Pokémon remained silent for about a minute, wondering where the Genetic Pokémon went. Of course, Mew wasn't a silent Pokémon and broke the silence before the second minute had passed, resuming an earlier topic with Silver.

" _So, as I was saying about making a home within your stomach._ " Mew began chatting away, much to the Diving Pokémon's dismay. " _For furniture, I was thinking of asking Mewtwo to disguise himself and enter a doll shop or something. Those female human children have toy dolls with accessories that are almost exactly my size. I was thinking that, with a drop of the bucket of the ancient king's fortune that I pilfered–I mean, picked up, I could buy a few of those accessories, have Mewtwo tweak them to suit a living Pokémon instead of a plastic toy, and then have you swallow them alongside me. I can work out the rest from there._ "

" _You're forgetting a few things though,_ " Silver was reluctant in entering a conversation it didn't want to become a part of. " _Stomachs digest food, and attempt to digest whatever enters it that isn't meant to be food. Having you force me into swallowing things I shouldn't will harm me. And just like almost every other Pokémon in existence, I have the needs._ "

" _…Reproduction?_ " Mew guessed with a tilted, puzzled countenance.

" _No!_ " Silver's white feathers began to glow faintly pink out of embarrassment. " _I'm talking about the_ other _needs, the ones that demand a certain amount of privacy._ "

" _…Masturbation?_ " Mew's head tilted in the opposite direction.

" _…!_ " Now Silver's face was as pink as Mew's fur. " _…Oh Arceus, absolutely not! What I'm talking about is what becomes of food after it has finished being digested._ "

" _So I'll just take a bath every time I use the back door exit. No big deal._ " Mew shrugged her shoulders at the questionable subject.

" _…_ " Underneath the water, Silver's tail wedged itself defensively between his legs. " _I thought your species were supposed to be pure, playful spirits._ "

" _Who told you that crap?_ " Mew responded with feigned irritation before smiling once more. " _No, I'm kidding. It's true._ "

" _So then…why are you talking about living in my stomach, mating, masturbating, and leaving my body covered in feces?_ "

" _Hmm…_ " Mew put her right paw on her left elbow and her left paw on the side of her head, contemplating the question thoroughly…to the best of her ability. " _I guess I'm just…going through a phase?_ "

" _…_ " The answer just plain stunned Silver, as it has never before encountered such a…peculiar Pokémon before.

" _Or maybe I'm just–I don't know, I don't care anymore. Now_ eat _mealready!_ "

Mew once again flew over towards the Lugia's belly, with the intent of petting it from the inside. And once again, Silver's reaction speed was quick enough to allow him to use SAFEGUARD to stop Mew from entering his body, either physically or via TELEPORT.

And for the next minute, Mew repeatedly and persistently flew into and bounced off of Silver's SAFEGUARD, causing an odd _**ding**_ sound to resonate across the psychic wall.

"(Note to self,)" Silver thought. "(If Mew tries to crawl in my mouth again, remember to chew.)"

As Silver was beginning to picture was raw Mew tasted like, Mewtwo suddenly warped back before them, startling both Pokémon to their senses.

" _Where did you go, Mewtwo?_ " Mew wondered.

" _Yes, where exactly?_ " Silver added. " _You have no idea what Mew was telling me to succumb to._ "

" _…Yes I do._ " Mewtwo muttered flatly to prove Silver wrong before focusing on the topic at hand. " _And to answer your question, Mew, I went to Nimbasa City to get something that would benefit Silver._ "

" _…Did you get me something while you were there?_ "

Mewtwo summoned his psychic inventory space and reached in to pull out what appeared to be a glossy red cardboard box, with a pair of golden arches for handles, both of which formed a curvaceous letter "M".

But one needed to have an almost hyperbolic speed of mental registration to notice that. Because as soon as Mewtwo made the box appear, Mew made it disappear by seizing it away from Mewtwo's grasp in a single flyby.

" _YOUGOTMEAHAPPYMEAL! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!_ " Mew slurred her telepathic speech before placing the box on the sand and crawling inside it. Light crunching sounds as well as plastic unwrapping sounds were audible within it.

" _So…_ " Silver was momentarily distracted by Mew's ultimately entertaining antics and looked back at the Genetic Pokémon. " _What exactly did you get me?_ "

" _Have you ever left the ocean waters before in order to walk on land or fly across the skies?_ "

" _Only once in a while, for fear that I would start a raging tempest or an all-consuming maelstrom if I so much as sneezed._ " Silver recalled, knowing there were instances where dark clouds would begin to form in the sky if he casually flew for an hour. " _Why do you ask?_ "

" _What if I told you that there exists a manmade device that restricts your power?_ " Mewtwo began. " _What would you say in response to that?_ "

" _I would say…_ " Silver thought this possibility over. " _I need to see it to believe it._ "

From the same psychic inventory that Mewtwo made a Happy Meal appear–which Mew was still eating the French fries from as was now playing with a toy car it came with–, Mewtwo made a Macho Brace appear. And in the case of this Macho Brace, it was remarkably high-tech, composed of highly resilient materials and adjustable to almost any given Pokémon size and form.

" _If you wear this, you'll no longer have to fear your powers running amok._ " Mewtwo continued to explain. " _You can leave the depths of the ocean safely and take to the skies or walk on land like any other Pokémon._ "

Silver stared on at this Macho Brace, wondering if it was indeed true what Mewtwo was saying. But at the same time, Silver wondered _why_ Mewtwo was doing this.

So he asked.

" _Why are you doing this for me?_ "

" _Because I want you to join us._ " Mewtwo told Silver.

" _What for?_ " Silver needed to know more.

" _There is a crisis, The Void of the Dark One, that will soon befall all that we know and love._ " Mewtwo gave Lugia the simplified version. " _Arceus and Its Children, as well as many of my friends are already working on preventing this impending calamity. One of my friends in particular is in a parallel Earth, where the Void of the Dark One is said to begin. But before all of that, there's still the issue of Team Rocket, assuming of course if they're still around and still causing overall pain and suffering for us Pokémon for the sake of money._ "

Despite being given the summarized version, there was a lot of information to take in. An impending crisis? The Void of the Dark One? The Alpha Pokémon's involvement in preventing this? As well as Team Rocket very likely operating in the shadows? It all interested Silver and made him interested in hearing the full story, to the best of Mew's and Mewtwo's knowledge and understanding of the matter.

So, without saying anything, Silver stepped out of the waters of the Undella Bay and stood on the sandy surface. A brief ruffling and puffing of his fine feathers, the likes of which Mewtwo used SAFEGUARD to avoid the cascade of water, dried the Diving Pokémon and made Mewtwo confident of its answer.

" _For most of my life up until now, I've wondered what I should be doing with myself._ " Silver stated about himself. " _Ever since my mother and I took out separate ways, I've been swimming along the oceans alone for the most part, doing very little outside of just existing._ "

Silver's PSYCHIC took hold of the Macho Brace Mewtwo still held with his PSYCHIC. Upon sensing this, Mewtwo let go and made the inventory box disappear, knowing that Silver would now say yes as he was beginning to equip himself with the repressing manmade device.

" _But now I've learned that there exists a force that wants to do away with…all of this._ " Silver turned his head behind his back both left and right to survey the Undella Bay a full 360° before looking back at Mewtwo. " _A force like that doesn't deserve to exist._ "

There were six arms stretching out of this Macho Brace that Silver received from Mewtwo. Two of them locked around the base of Lugia's arms, two locked around the base of Lugia's legs, one at the base of his neck, and the last at the base of his tail. And outside of feeling like his body was being tugged at to suddenly curl up into a ball, the Macho Brace was surprisingly comfortable, and Silver could _already_ feel it repressing his strength. That's a good thing in Silver's mind, because when the time comes for the Macho Brace to come _off_ , then Silver's power will be more refined and in greater control, assuming of course everything works out for the Diving Pokémon.

" _I would be honored to join you and your shared cause._ " Silver said with a somewhat lower nod than he's used to doing. " _If my mother was here, then she would be in full agreement of this._ "

Mewtwo smiled faintly at Silver's acceptance of his request, knowing that he didn't just make a new ally. He made a new friend.

The same could be said for Mew, even though Mewtwo did all of the negotiations. Mew suddenly used TELEPORT to appear before Silver, still eating from her Happy Meal and now treating Silver's Macho Brace and body as a track for her toy car.

" _We have all seventeen of the Elemental Plates now, Mewtwo._ " Mew said with a mouth chewing the last bite of a cheeseburger, and a pair of stubby hands now carrying the toy car and the red box back to Mewtwo, for him to store instead of simply leaving it out here as trash. " _What's the Second Step of your Master Plan again?_ "

" _We travel across the world, searching for other Legendary Pokémon to join us._ "

With that, and after deciding who should go search for who, all three Pokémon split up and take off to different corners of the planet. Mew travels elsewhere in Unova, in search of the Legendary Forces of Nature. Mewtwo follows Mew for the most part across the same region but takes a different path, in search of the Legendary Swords of Justice. And Silver takes to the skies in the direction of Kanto, in search of the Legendary Winged Mirages.

All three Psychic-Type Pokémon are determined to prevent the Void of the Dark One.

01010000 01101111 01101011 11101001 01101101 01101111 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001100 01100101 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100100 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01010000 01101111 01101011 11101001 01101101 01101111 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001101 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01100011 01100001 01101100 00100000 01010000 01101111 01101011 11101001 01101101 01101111 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000

P̅́Oͤ̓̐̔ͤͣK̋͛É͑̂̐MONͪͯ.͐̓̌̆.̌̏.̾̇͗̒ͯ ̀̎ͤL̈́ͣ̑͑̂̚E͗̍͋̐G̔̏̆ͣͣͣͯEͬ̏ͯͬNͤ̒Dͨ̿͊̐ͣ̍Ǎͬ̃̉͛͐ȒYͩͩ̓ ͥ̉̚P̌Ŏ̋̈́̇̂K̐̃͂É̇ͫͩ̂M̋̄ͨ͊ͣ̓Ỏ̆̎͊͒Ň́͒̄͂.́̃.ͨ͛̄̓ͮ.̏ ̌ͥ̐͛Mͣ̈̀̔̄̃ͫY̓͒T͆̊̈ͪ͆͂ͤH̀̄̈I̍C̋̏̊ͬ͊ͧ͐AL̄̏ͦͬ ͋͗P͑O̔̑̄̉̐̒́KͣͫÉ͛MͩO͋N͌͋͋ͨ̓ͩ.̊͆̌͒̂̍͂.͊͐͑̄.̓̉̇ͣ̂́̉

01001110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100011 01101001 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110010 01100001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01110011 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01110101 01101100 01100101 00101110

N̄ͨͪ̀͂̒ͣOͧT͛̿ͥ̋H̑͆̇͐͆Iͨ̿͆ͨ͑̿N͒̽G̓ͤ̅̔̂ ͒̊̉SP͂̌́͂Eͫ̏̑̒̃̓́Cͫ̐̀̇̒̈́I̓̅͊͗́̀̓Ā̇L̈̇̔ ̾̌̍̽͊̂AB̓O͒͂̍̋̔̍U̽͊̄ͨ̌T̔͌͒̅͌ͮ ͬͯͦ̃ͯA̓̂ ̏̂̒ͨ̉R̀Aͮ͋͋ͮͯͭC̒E̋̄͗ ̽̉ͣTH̓͊̓ͩAͤT ̓ͣ͂ͣ͂̚Kͩ̓̓͊N͊̂̏̈Oͩ̅ͯ͑̉̉̀Wͭͫͥ̈̅̎S̽̈́̎ͦ̌͋ ͬͯ̈ͣHOͮ̍Wͥͣ͑ ̏̂̃͂Tͣ̔ͮ͋͛ͤ͆O̾ͫ̀̃͊͆ L̅ͦ̿̋̐̾I͋̈̈́V̿̾ͬĖͬ,̏̂̍̀̎ BͩU͒͗̑Tͦ͒ͩ̓͗ͨ ̓͐ͨͬ̊̃̅D̑͛̒̌ͮO̎̿̑E̔̏͋ͬS̏̊ͯͧͥ̚Nͦ̒ͫͭ̊'T͐͂̐̊̓ ̓ͩK̽͌̋ͦ͛N̿͐O̊̊ͫ͂͊̿W̍̽ ͥ̌ͬͪ̉̏Ḧ́ͪO̚Ẅ́͒̄̄̐͑ TͯO̓ ̿R̽̎̂ͪU͐̋̒L̈ͪͩ͊͛͌E.ͭ̎̅́

* * *

Told you I would portray Mew a different way.

Suck it.


	11. Chapter LXII (62)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 14,681.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,003.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 703

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 254

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 927

Total Hit Count: 23,568.

This is a bit of a set-up chapter. But not entirely so, based on the title.

Not much else to say except enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter LXII (62): Devil in Disguise**

* * *

"He was like the devil. He knew too much, demanded too much, gave too much, and already they all needed him too much." —Orson Scott Card (" _Speaker for the Dead_ ") (197)

* * *

 _73.1: Aura Science_

Location: Eduardo's Laboratory

Date: February 19th, 61 A.D.

Time: 10:21 AM

True to my word, a few days was all that I needed to understand how Odraude managed to implant Elemental Aura abilities into Roman Organization XIII.

As I was given time by my friends to analyze the carcasses of our fallen foes for evidence of their inherited abilities, I discovered that their power was never their own. It originated elsewhere, most likely from Odraude. And if not Odraude, then by the Dark One Himself. And if either Odraude or the Dark One can give away _that_ much power, then it shouldn't come as much of a surprise that Odraude could overpower even Arceus, for not even the Alpha Pokémon _Itself_ wished to fight him when he appeared before us back in the Sahara Desert.

For Odraude to label me a "Traitor" back then… It has distracted me multiple times throughout the following days, in trying to reassess myself, my decisive choice of actions, and my abilities, the most recent of which almost obliterated my friends alongside my enemies.

Through my persistence and drive for knowledge, as well as my deliberate rejection of my latest encounter with Odraude in order to focus on more pressing matters, I managed to figure out the process that Odraude used to empower his supernatural strike force. It was an advanced technique involving the transfer of aura between individuals, one that could easily result in the death of the user should they know how to perform it but lack the aura stockpile to give. Not only that, but I discovered that the weapons that Roman Organization XIII wielded against us, from what remained of most of them, were enchanted by the same exact principle. As a result, from an aural standpoint, Roman Organization XIII's weapons were just as alive and powerful as they were.

And luckily for me, I could salvage their lingering powers and make them our own. But for that, I required a few _more_ days, to manufacture a machine to collect their essence and then divide it evenly amongst ourselves. That being said, we would ensure that Costas and Ian received the most of this, so that their own auras would take in this new power, adapt to it, and become much like my own when I _first_ learned how to use Elemental Aura.

There were only two problems with this, one being minimal and the other resulting in an unyielding and satisfied agreement between both of my adopted brothers. The first problem is that I was unable to salvage any of Xondus' Silver (Sound) Aura, most likely because almost all of it was expelled from his Horn of Apollo when he fought against us as one of the last men standing in Roman Organization XIII, and because I don't have his _living_ body here to analyze. The second problem is made easier by the first. With an even count of twelve Elemental Aura attributes, both Costas and Ian would have to decide which six they wanted to wield.

In the end, my brothers reached a fair consensus. Costas agreed to wield Red (Fire) Aura, Orange (Melee) Aura, Yellow (Lightning) Aura, Dark Green (Nature) Aura, Light Blue (Ice) Aura, and Black (Darkness) Aura. Ian agreed to wield Light Green (Wind) Aura, Green (Healing) Aura, Blue (Water) Aura, Purple (Psychic) Aura, Brown (Earth) Aura, and White (Light) Aura.

A few days later, or about a week since I committed to gathering Roman Organization XIII's power to amplify our own, I successfully drained their carcasses and weapons dry, making both cease to exist. And through my machine, I mixed in all of the aura that was gathered, before dividing it into seven distinct serving sizes, with Costas and Ian receiving the largest portions.

We took in these powers and made them our own. And at first glance, it appeared as though nothing had happened. But in my mind and through our extrasensory senses, a change did occur amongst us all, most notably to Costas and Ian as their aura already began to adapt to their six inherited Elemental Aura attributes, to the point where they almost appeared to learn Elemental Aura naturally instead of artificially.

It was during this time that we knew the best course of action for us all was to train, and see just how much stronger we've all become.

* * *

 _73.2: New Training Stratagem_

Location: My Village (Far Outskirts)

Date: February 23th, 61 A.D.

Time: 12:06 PM

For the sake of the wellbeing of my home village, we remain several miles away for our training. But despite that, some of the villagers wanted to see us train first-hand, to marvel at our power as well as to acquaintance themselves with the other three Pokémon that they haven't yet seen. At first, we felt like telling them off, saying that it might be dangerous of them to watch us spar, even from a distance, and that there would be other times for them to get to know Latias, Latios, and Tiny Riolu, since they're already so familiar with Xeno and his heroic actions.

In the end, we ultimately gave in to the _hundreds_ that wanted to spectate us, and even went so far as to wait for them to follow along with us. Together, we trekked almost ten miles away from my home village over the course of a few hours. For the villagers, it was a good work out in itself. And for us, it didn't even cause us to break a sweat. They contemplated what we would do to wow them as we trained, and we contemplated how to safeguard them while we sparred amongst ourselves.

When we reached a far enough distance, and the villagers were wondering where they should sit or stand to spectate us, both Xeno and I took matters into our own hands and made a seating gallery for them through the use of our earth-based abilities. Alongside this, both Latias and Latios cast a psychic barrier that would remain intact for a few hours, more than powerful enough to stop crossfire attacks dead in their tracks. As that was going on, I released all twenty-six of my S3-OSSv.2 devices, having them monitor and record us for future reference, something that I've grown to doing almost reflexively as of late. And with everything set, it was up to the seven of us to decide what to do first from our new training stratagem.

…Strike that. It was up to everyone except Xeno and I, as we watched Latios and Tiny Riolu stand behind Latias, while she was levitating back and forth before Costas and Ian. And for some reason, she formed one of the angriest faces she could muster. Which, for a Pokémon as adorable as Latias, just looked like she inflated her face like a balloon.

" _So these are the two sorry excuses for new recruits that I've received today._ " Latias said, emulating a drill sergeant's stern tone of voice to the best of her ability. " _When I asked for Gyarados, they send me a pair of Magikarp, flopping around on a cooking skillet without realizing its cooking them from the outside in!_ "

Costas and Ian tried their hardest to not crack down laughing at the red Eon Pokémon trying to emulate a polar opposite disposition. Tiny on the other hand turned towards a straight-faced Latios and nudged at its body for attention.

" _Why is she talking that way?_ " He said, somewhat confused by her latest antics.

" _Don't question it._ " Latios responded almost immediately. " _You'll stay sane longer._ "

" _Well, you know what I think?!_ " Latias continued her drill sergeant façade. " _I think these Magikarp are tough enough to breathe in fire and crap out thunder!_ "

With that, she zoomed up into the sky, giving herself some distance between both Costas and Ian, but not necessarily giving them distance from her telepathy.

" _Hit me with all that you've got, you Magikarp!_ " Latias persisted. " _Turn this kettle black, or else she'll do the same onto you!_ "

Both Costas and Ian managed to not crack up at Latias' behavior and remained serious until the end. For now was the moment where they would exercise their newfound powers. They already understood all of the fundamentals involving aura and could literally manipulate it in their sleep by now. All they had to do was display it in a different spectrum.

Much to the amazement of everybody in attendance, Costas and Ian easily shifted their aura fields into one of the six Elemental Aura attributes that they had at their disposal. Costas emanated Light Blue (Ice) Aura and Ian radiated Purple (Psychic) Aura. And in one fell swoop that Latias of the remaining four of wasn't quite expecting, Ian held out a purple hand towards Latias and sharply jerked it back, causing Latias to jerk down towards him as if pulled sharply by a leash. And when Latias was made earthbound by Ian, Costas firmly slapped Latias in the belly, flash freezing her body solid, but stopping short of having the ice creep over her face.

When all was said and done, both brothers disengaged their Elemental Aura and left Latias on the ground, encased as a Pokémon popsicle, teeth chattering as everything beside her face was covered over in ice.

" _Good job…!_ " She said with noticeable difficulty from her creeping brain freeze. " _Now…could someone…give me a warm hug…please?_ "

"Way ahead of you, fluffy." Costas mentioned before he and Ian approached the frozen Eon Pokémon.

Much to Latias' delight, Costas didn't hesitate in hugging her as she was still encased in ice, because his Red (Fire) Aura was in effect. And through a substantial emanation of heat from that particular aura, Costas melted Latias' icy prison with his loving embrace, until he felt Latias' smooth down as well as Latias' claws wrap around his backside, and her neck wrap around behind his head. Ian patted her head from here, with a hand emanating Green (Healing) Aura, so that she wouldn't succumb to hypothermia and ultimately stabilize her body temperature.

As Latios watched this go on for a minute or two _too_ long, he felt like breaking it up, before it lasted much longer than it needed to, such as when Xeno reacquainted himself with Sceptile back in Celadon Forest.

" _Alright! Alright! Break it up you two!_ " Latios inserted himself between Costas and Latias like a wedge with his arms before separating them both. " _We're here to train for an impending crisis, not get frisky with one another. They'll be time for that later if you two can't help yourselves._ "

"Do you want a hug as well?" Ian asked the blue Eon Pokémon.

"I think he wants a hug as well." Costas added, believing that Latios was feeling left out.

" _Should we give him a hug then?_ " Latias wondered.

Latios slowly floated back and away from the three of them, feeling conflicted and embarrassed in sincerely wanting a hug, but also knowing that both Costas and Ian had to train and master their newfound abilities.

Which is why he decided to make a game out of.

" _If you can knock me out of the sky, then you can hug me._ "

And with that, Latios involuntarily kicked up a plume of dust upon soaring skyward. When the dust settled, Costas, Ian, and Latias saw Latios waiting for them hundreds of feet above the air. Knowing that this was now a part of their training, Ian used his Light Green (Wind) Aura to surround himself in a bubble of air, allowing him to freely maneuver across all three dimensions, most notably up and down. Costas mounted Latios and both of them took to the skies as well. This just left Tiny, Xeno and I watching all of this occur, while the villager audience was no doubt in awe at the little dogfight occurring in the sky.

Especially since this was an overall beneficial exercise in having both Costas and Ian learn not just how to use their respective set of six Elemental Aura attributes, but learn how to aim with them, on an opponent that can break the sound barrier no less.

* * *

As Tiny, Xeno and I watched on at Costas and Ian attempt to shoot Latios out of the sky with Elemental Aura abilities that they were remarkably quick in learning on the spot, Xeno turned his attention towards me, with thoughts of _our_ training in mind.

" _Eduardo?_ "

"Yes Xeno?" I turned to face him as he had already done so.

" _If we plan on entering Rome and confronting Odraude, then there can't be any loose ends in our parts._ " Xeno explained. " _As they're training in mastering their use of Elemental Aura, we must train in mastering our_ newest _forms._ "

My face remained unchanged, but Xeno could clearly see the drop in color across it.

"…That's easy for you to say," I begin to speak hesitantly. "Your Aura Dragon Form had no complications whatsoever. But my Devil Dragon Form…nearly killed friend and foe alike."

" _All the more reason why you_ must _master it._ " Xeno insisted.

" _He's right, you know._ " Tiny inserted himself into this conversation, taking Xeno's side instead of my own. " _After all, when you became…that…you did recognize your enemies first before your friends._ "

" _You also displayed power that, upon first impressions, rivaled that of even Arceus._ " Xeno continued to list.

" _And setting aside personal thoughts in favor of logic,_ " Tiny added. " _You didn't appear to fight at full power against Roman Organization XIII. You toyed with them…barbarically…as they couldn't even scratch your bone-like exoskeleton._ "

" _Hell, had I not done what I did in returning you to your senses,_ " Xeno recollected, simply driving his Gunblade through my chest at the time, and then putting his very soul inside of my own to seek me out. " _I don't think any earthbound force could've stop you._ "

"All the more reason why I should _never_ use that monstrous power ever again." I counter-argued, and sounded as if I was pleading before both the Aura and Emanation Pokémon, begging them to take my side instead of the other way around.

" _You won't know unless you try._ " Xeno continued. " _After all, if it's anything like you're ordinary Dragon Form, then you'll master it in a heartbeat._ "

"But that was out of a drive to save you from Nero's clutches." I explained, understanding Xeno's faith in my abilities, but wishing he would still see the bigger picture as I already was. "When I was 'killed' by Roman Organization XIII and found myself alive outside of my destroyed dragon body, what triggered my 'resurrection' and my Devil Dragon Form was the drive to kill them all, _not_ to protect my friends. And I don't even _remember_ killing Roman Organization XIII as that dragon fiend."

" _But you did review it through those devices of yours._ " Tiny pointed out.

"..." I did. My silence confirmed that. "I'm no stranger to killing, but what I did to them bordered on the lines of torture."

" _What are you most afraid of with that new form?_ " Xeno asked me, wanting to hear the answer from my own mouth instead of from his own words.

"I'm most afraid…of seeing you all die…at my hands."

For Xeno, those words made Xeno recollect the words he told me shortly after our victory against Roman Organization XIII, where he wanted answers and wanted them _immediately_ regarding what was going on with me when I transformed into my Devil Dragon Form. And at the end of that interrogation, he told me that nothing lasts forever and that I must learn to let go.

For Tiny, he recalled the first night that came after we had all defeated Roman Organization XIII. The night that we seven were sleeping together, huddled up against Aura Dragon Xeno's bulk. Tiny woke up in the middle of the night to see that I had done so as well, and appeared deep in thought at my dark actions earlier that day. I told him what I heard him say about me–through my S3-OSS devices–and appeared to take those words seriously. Tiny couldn't say anything to alleviate me at the time and just felt like giving up, unable to understand my blight because he wasn't in my position.

"…But I do understand the value of my 'True Form'." I continue, this time using the name I first heard regarding that state of being of mine. "And if we are to vanquish Odraude, as well as the Dark One, then I must master it, whether I want to or not."

" _And as long as I still live and breathe,_ " Xeno said, before he materialized his Gunblade before our eyes and planted its tip onto the patch of dirt between his feet, both of his paws resting nobly on the handle of the weapon. " _So will our friends._ "

* * *

 _73.3: Your Best Nightmare_

Time: 1:04 PM

When both of my brothers as well as the Eon Duo learned that I would be willing to access my Devil Dragon Form for the sake of controlling and mastering it, their first reaction was a telltale lingering fear to what I almost did to them in that state of body. It was clear to me that they appeared to retain some sort of negativity to my newest form, and attempted to talk the three of us out of it. But our logic was solid and my track record with my abilities and actions vastly outweighed the possibilities of life-threatening danger. Also, Xeno was clearly capable of keeping himself on par with my Devil Dragon Form, and had two options in his arsenal to keep me in check with.

But most importantly, I wanted to have my friends forget what I _almost_ did to them when I was sinking deep within that empty shell.

With their minds eventually convinced, all that was for me to do was meditate on accessing my Devil Dragon Form. The only problem there is how I would attempt to replicate the results. I couldn't trick myself into thinking that one of my friends had died because there would still be a sense of lingering doubt that my friends are alright.

Instead, what I decided to meditate on was the emotional aspect.

As I sat down before my friends, they all looked on at me with mixed emotions. A confident Aura Pokémon, a curious Emanation Pokémon, perturbed Eon Pokémon, and cautious adopted brothers. Not only that, but we still had the villagers watching on at us from their makeshift stands.

All the more reason to make sure that my first impression with my Devil Dragon Form, no matter how haunting, is a positive one.

Sadly for me, positivity isn't going to trigger it. As I meditated with crossed legs and closed eyes, going through every single emotion I've ever displayed, only the negative ones are my best hope at triggering my True Form. Rage, fear, despair, revenge. The emotions of a murderer, not a friend.

In triggering these emotions as naturally as possible, I recollected on my most recent past, back when I fought Roman Organization XIII, shortly after I had believed Xeno was felled. The despondency that I felt in being unable to save him, the desolation that I expressed in lacking and having lost the power to protect him, the vendetta swelling within me for those that killed him, and the absolute rage that literally obliterated my human body in favor of the Dragon Form lingering within.

The emotions that I felt that day, for Roman Organization XIII, were never felt to such extremes before. Not against the first Roman Legion I decimated with my newfound Elemental Aura abilities. Not against Ho-Oh back in Arceus' Game. Not even against Odraude himself as I was working alongside the Alpha Pokémon's Children in liberating their Father from his control. What sent me off of the deep end, and made me relinquish all of my sense in favor of the soulless nature of a killing machine, was seeing one of my closest friends die before me, while I was _deliberately_ made powerless to stop it.

I was too focused on this meditation that I failed to noticed the surge of thirteen Elemental Aura attributes I was radiating with disturbing intensity. So dense was my aura field, and so wide it encompassed, that my friends had to step back or else become _forced_ back by the shockwaves alone.

" _Brace yourselves, everyone!_ " Xeno shouted, feeling every strand of his fur wanting to flee from the impending Devil Dragon's resurgence. " _He's beginning to transform!_ "

 _He Who Brings the Night/Archangel/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

The emotional state necessary to trigger my True Form was acknowledged, and my Elemental Aura already flaring and taking shape around me to transform me into the beast responsible for felling almost half of Roman Organization XIII, and almost felling my friends in the crossfire. My seated body began to disappear within the spiraling gales of my Elemental Aura, but not quickly enough. Because, as my friends looked on at me as my eyes were closed, they saw the moment I opened them.

As a result, they saw the moment that my eyes turned black as night, before appearing to melt within their sockets and streak my cheeks with an unnatural black substance.

Disturbed by the grim sight, they were moderately thankful that my Elemental Aura chrysalis finally grew dense enough to shroud me from view. And as they patiently, albeit anxiously awaited my transformation, they expected my spiraling cocoon to grow, to encompass a body that was _thirty_ feet in height in comparison to my Dragon Form's fifteen.

Instead, they were perplexed to see my Elemental Aura veil _shrink_ as it appeared to implode with me inside it.

Xeno wasn't there when I became a Devil Dragon for the first time, while my friends could never forget the sight of it. They recalled seeing my rebirth, pieced together from my aura that had scattered about the area until it was called back together by my willpower, before taking to the skies with a cluster of corpses to pick the bones off of, and causing all kinds of unnatural weather phenomenon as I became what I became.

What differed this time was that there was no disturbance in the atmosphere, much to their relief. But much to their horror, as my entire being condensed into a black hole of bottomless aura, no larger than a marble in shape, the ground beneath us erupted with the cadavers of dead animals and _humans_ over the generations. Not only that, but in the Red Sea that we were relatively close by, a surge of human skeletons came up and out of the water, beckoned by my power and wishing to be a part of it.

The very same human skeletons that were once the first Roman Legion I had fried in the ocean, before they became food for the sharks and were left to decay.

As the skeletons came and disappeared within the black speck defying all kinds of logic and reality, it stopped feeding after it had received enough and began to grow. From the size of a seed, the dark void began to stretch and grow into a tree, towering over everything and anything in the area. And as my friends and spectating villagers were quick to note, the bones that I had amassed were not wasted.

When my black aura began to take on the shape of my Devil Dragon Form, the gathered bones began to emerge from it, almost like growing hair. They pieced themselves where they would best fit, either naturally or by force as it was most often the case. Especially with the bones that made up my head. Because nothing natural has a human skull in place of where a dragon skull's snout should be.

With the transformation complete, and the overall expulsion of evil aura extinguished, I stood tall over all as the Devil Dragon resurgent. And despite the inner turmoil that I successfully managed to emulate to trigger this form, my outward appearance suggested otherwise. Despite my monstrous exterior, I appeared at peace. Silent, watchful, protective.

…Or perhaps I was just biding my time, waiting to demolish those foolish enough to confront me.

Every single villager watching me take on this deathly form was unnerved, even more so when I first unleashed my first Elemental Aura attributes or my Dragon Form years ago. Every single one of my friends watching this were secretly amazed that I was able to trigger my Devil Dragon Form after all, especially without "dying" in comparison to last time. But now, upon realizing the gravity of my True Form and the power that they know it possesses, they're burdened with the fact that they're willingly gambling their lives in an effort to help me master it.

…And there's no guarantee that I'll even be able to master it.

Just like before, extrasensory perception is completely useless against me in regards to detecting my thoughts and emotions. My aura is too dark and abysmal, and seemingly limitless in its depth. Even as I appeared to be in a calm, collected, patient state of being, with my five wings wrapped over my exoskeleton like a robe of fine bone instead of cloth.

" _…Guys, you sense it too, don't you?_ " Tiny Riolu was the first to speak up, vaguely albeit with everyone already knowing what he's speaking of.

"… _A bottomless pit within an empty shell?_ " Latios commented, his serious demeanor primed through the lingering memories of his last confrontation against this side of me.

" _…The suffocating, crushing depths of the ocean?_ " Latias added, her usual cheerful demeanor replaced by telltale anxiety, as she put a claw to her chest, making sure there wasn't another hole blown through it this time.

"…He's not in control of himself." Ian strongly suspected, based on the way I appeared to glare at each and every one of them, through the nonexistent eyes on my dragon visor, or the eyes that would normally be in place of the human skull eye sockets that are actually my nostrils.

"…So, what do we do about it?" Costas asked with obvious stress in his voice, genuinely fearing for the overall wellbeing of his friends and himself.

" _We fight._ " Xeno was the only individual amongst his party of six that still carried a brave and determined aura, and wanted everyone else to carry it alongside him. " _We focus on keeping him empty shell busy, as he's most likely searching for his reigns within himself._ "

With Xeno's words of determination, he and his friends group themselves close together and in formation, ready to retaliate in unison at me, awaiting _my_ first move instead of the other way around.

Like a giant, I look down on my friends. Like a statue, I don't show any emotions towards them. And like death, I don't show any mercy on them either.

I position one foot forward over the other and unfold my robe to make my upside-down pentagram for wings display itself with a wingspan as wide as I am tall. And as I see my friends ready themselves to strike back, I begin to run right for them.

Directly towards the spectating villagers.

" _…Fuck me._ " Xeno muttered before using TELEPORT, while his remaining teammates ready themselves.

The spectating villagers, despite feeling safe within the psychic barrier that the Eon Duo had conjured just for them, didn't realize that they were anything but safe in my presence. One good swing from either one of my two sword tails will split their barrier in two, alongside dozens of bodies if my aim is accurate enough.

But before I was even halfway there, the sudden appearance of a dark blue Aura Pokémon in mid-air, ready to intercept me, redirected my attention. He already held out his right leg as the Lucarionite within his heart began to glow and surround him in an energy cocoon, much like the one I had transformed in earlier.

His transformation from a Lucario to a _Mega_ Lucario was near instantaneous. The fire spouting from his outstretched right leg met me squarely across the left side of my face. And with the sheer strength he was able to put into his BLAZE KICK attack, he sent me sharply flying to the right, instead of continuing straight ahead to the villagers, just as both the Eon Duo was doing as they in turn Mega Evolved through their respective Latiasite and Latiosite Mega Stones.

 _(Song Ends)_

Both Eon Pokémon psychically reconnected themselves to their pre-established defensive barrier. And with their combined power, they lifted it up and off of the ground as a perfect sphere, with the villagers still seated on their makeshift stands and curious as to what was going on with me and why they were being carried back home.

As they were successfully disappearing over the horizon at breakneck speeds, Tiny fortified himself alongside Costas and Ian with a clever use of ANCIENT POWER. The three of them were encased in revolving energy-based rocks, drawing in their power for as long as Tiny was able to maintain the technique, or when it was an absolute necessity for the three of them to assist Xeno, after he had kicked me aside like a soccer ball.

Mega Xeno landed back down onto earth at the same time that I did, give or take a few hundred feet of distance separating us. And after his brutal BLAZE KICK, he noticed two things that appeared off as he gingerly walked over towards me. The first was that his right leg was superficially bleeding from a few shallow lacerations that resulted from kicking an exoskeleton that should be weaker than his own metallic skeleton, but really isn't. And the second is much more puzzling.

"(Why didn't you retaliate?)" Mega Xeno pondered as he saw my Devil Dragon body lie face down on the dirt, wings awkwardly folded over one another. "(You're better than that, even in _that_ state of body.)"

Mega Xeno's answer to that mental inquiry came as he noticed I was getting back upright, slowly albeit steadily, as if I bared no grudge towards the Mega Evolved Aura Pokémon that punted me across the field with a single kick. My back was still turned towards him but even so, Xeno noticed that the kick across my head had left noticeable damage in the form of a few telltale cracks, the likes of which he was able to pinpoint with his sharpened acuity.

When I got back up on my feet, I still didn't retaliate. I simply turned around as if his BLAZE KICK meant nothing to me. And when I did turn around to face him, Mega Xeno noticed that the right side of my face was absolutely destroyed. The strength that the Mega Evolved Aura Pokémon was able to defeat Regigigas with managed to implode the right half of my face into my left, with the cracks in between exuding a deep black aura from within.

" _Eduardo?! Are you still in there?!_ " He said as he drew closer and closer, halving our distance at this point. " _Don't make me destroy your body before you can learn how to control it!_ "

Xeno always knew how to provoke his adversaries. And whether or not he knew if I was listening or not, he definitely got a reaction out of me. But it wasn't an offensive retaliation, either by coming at him or by firing an attack his way. Instead, it came from the right side of my face, as the pulverized half suddenly discarded all of its bone shards.

Directly onto my open right hand.

Once they were in my grasp, I closed my hand and closed it tightly. In my left hand, my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade materialized, its size increased in proportion to my larger body. And in my right hand, those same bone shards seeped out of my grasp, enlarged and reconfigured themselves in order to become an entirely new weapon, one that I've seen wielded against me only once before by an adversary in my exact likeness.

A Death Scythe.

Now brandishing a thirty-foot polearm composed of fortified bone, a twenty-foot Keyblade, as well as my two sword tails and thirteen Elemental Aura attributes, I was truly a force to be reckoned with. Mega Xeno understood this when he noticed my stance, where I held both of my unnatural weapons forward and my sword tails by my sides, ready to lash out in a frenzy at whoever was close enough and foolish enough to challenge me.

Of course, Xeno wasn't deterred by this. Neither was Costas, Ian, and Tiny Riolu as they joined beside them. Neither were the Mega Evolved Eon Duo, as they stopped breaking the sound barrier when they were about a thousand feet over them before coming back down and regrouping.

In short, another sparring match was about to unfold, one that would mean certain death if any one of my six adversaries couldn't hold their own or support each other.

" _Eduardo!_ " Xeno barked. " _If you can't control yourself, then we won't either!_ "

* * *

Location: Hall of Origin

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _Eduardo's Devil Dragon Form is the key to his sealed memories, whether or not he and his friends realize that. To unlock those memories, Eduardo has to dive deep within himself. But the farther he drops, the more control of himself he loses. The greater the distance, the longer his Devil Dragon Form runs amok as an engine of carnage._

" _In short, he must lose himself to find himself._ "

* * *

I can't tell you how much I want to draw Eduardo in his Devil Dragon Form.


	12. Chapter LXIII (63)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 14,798.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,033.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 833

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 301

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 952

Total Hit Count: 23,917.

Intense. That's the one word I can use to describe this chapter.

Especially when you get to the point where I reference this one Bleach song that is...

* * *

 **Chapter LXIII (63): Through Devil's Eyes**

"How can I tell the good people from the bad, if the bad people all have some way of convincing themselves that they're trying to do good even though they're doing something terrible? And the good people can believe that they're actually very bad even though they're doing something good?" —Orson Scott Card (431) (" _Xenocide_ ")

* * *

 _74.1: Devil Dragon Rampage_

Location: My Village (Far Outskirts)

Date: February 19th, 61 A.D.

Time: 1:16 PM

Defying impulse and instinct, the sight of me–my carcass exoskeleton, quartet of bladed weaponry, and Elemental Aura prowess–running straight towards my six friends didn't deter them from fleeing. Not even as they noticed the left half of my face, that Mega Xeno pulverized earlier with a single BLAZE KICK, begin to regenerate and seal off the black mist I had within me.

They knew their friend Eduardo was within me, somewhere, maybe, _hopefully_. They knew that I was sinking lower and lower within myself and that I would have to muster up every single ounce of my willpower to rise back up and regain control. Until then, all that they could do was hold me off.

And not die.

" _For all of our sakes, stay close to me!_ " Mega Xeno commanded his friends, automatically and unquestioningly designating himself as their leader. " _Don't get overconfident! Stay focused and determined! Use what you know! And most importantly!_ "

For the final hundred feet of distance separating us, I glided over the earth with my five wings, holding out my Death Scythe and "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade to my sides as if they were stabilizers, alongside my pair of sword tail directly behind me.

" _…Give him hell!_ "

One front flip in my part dug my twin sword tails shallowly into the earth, so that I could somersault in mid-air straight towards them and mow them down with those same tails, alongside my equipped weapons, like a bony chainsaw.

True to Mega Xeno's words, everyone stayed together. And through everyone's combined power, except for Costas because he didn't possess Purple (Psychic) Aura, they erected a wall of psychic energy to divide me from them.

And unlike the petty barrier that Roman Organization XIII mustered up out of water, wind, and solid rock to keep me outside and keep themselves "safe", this barrier not only held on, but pushed back. The stacked on combination of PROTECT sparked madly as my spiraling death attack grinded against a barrier that would not break, but did _bend_ at my physical strength.

But as is infamous with PROTECT, it struggles to last more than one subsequent onslaught.

When I lost momentum with my death spiral, a mighty flap of my five wings pushed me back, its brief hurricane rolling off of their spherical wall of clairvoyant defense. The human-like feet with dragon talons that I had scraped along the earth quickly brought me to a stop, alongside both sword tails and both of my weapons, as I easily possessed too much power for my own good.

Case in point, without uprooting myself, I already began to have all thirteen of my Elemental Aura attributes appear as spherical satellites, revolving around my horns as they began to contain a planet of volatile energy within them, just waiting to be unleashed.

My friends, understandably enough, were perturbed by this same attack that detonate with the force of an atomic bomb, but not before firing off like a wall of oncoming light that vaporized anything it consumed in an instant.

"He's using _that_ attack?!" Costas said with obvious alarm. "Now?!"

"We can't possibly escape it in time!" Ian knew for certain.

" _We don't have to._ " Mega Latios stated, quickly.

" _Not if we hug and sing 'Kumbaya My Arceus'!_ " Mega Latias immediately embraced Costas, still finding a way to make a positive situation out of a negative one.

" _She's right…I guess._ " Tiny added quickly, although never one to be able to get a read on Mega Latias, before Mega Latios embraced Ian, and Mega Xeno embraced the Emanation Pokémon. " _We evade with TELEPORT._ "

" _Good thing half of us know how to use it._ " Mega Xeno said, moments before all six of them warped away, a second before their barrier was blown apart by the force of my Elemental Aura attack.

* * *

Time: 1:31 PM

 _Treachery/Bleach the Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion Original Soundtrack/Shiro Sagisu_

 _(Song Begins)_

 _[Opening Instrumental]_

The sight of my power digging a trench as it trekked from one horizon to the next few ahead of it always appeared to mesmerize me, despite the soullessness I showcased as a Devil Dragon. I looked at the general direction that I fired my apocalyptic attack, watching it disappear over the horizon, before detonating with a plume of smoke and debris akin to an atomic cloud in shape, and then returning back here as a vicious shockwave.

Luckily, the dirt here was far more stable than the sand in the Sahara Desert, so the resulting backdraft only kicked up a superficial layer of the ground instead of an entire sand dune or two or three or ten. And as the earth harmlessly bounced off of my hyper-resilient exoskeleton, I eventually looked about the area without take a step, contemplating where my targets had gone off to, _knowing_ that they escaped certain death.

One of the six reappeared directly behind me and attempted to stab his "Revolver" Gunblade down on my back, right at the center of my pentagram wings. But that tactic failed for Mega Xeno, when I intercepted his Gunblade with my twin sword tails, almost instinctively and without needing to move the remainder of my body.

My human-dragon skull of a head did a full 180° in order to directly see the perpetrator, and instill fear on how pointless his back attack was. But instead of petrifying him with his own emotions, Mega Xeno appeared excited, ecstatic even.

Was it the fact that, in helping me control my Devil Dragon Form, he was simultaneously fighting an adversary that can fight parallel to his most recent powers and levels of strength? Was it the fact that he was fighting me again, and was simply growing excited at the prospect of attempting to defeat me this time?

 _[Instrumental Intensifies]_

Actually, it was from the Mega Xeno SUBSTITUTE that struck me across the right side of my head with a HIGH JUMP KICK, crumpling my face inwardly again with his left knee before I was jerked hundreds of feet to the left by his unnaturally herculean levels of physical power.

Spinning along the length of my body like a missile before tumbling a couple of times on the dirt, I quickly reorient myself by skidding backwards to a stop after digging in all four of my blades into the earth. When I did so, Mega Xeno was right there directly beside me, both of his cocked fists emanating white light.

 _[Chorus]_

 _I can tell that you've never been true to me._

With a disturbing smile etched on his face, he lunged both arms straight at me, hoping to incapacitate me with a pair of FOCUS PUNCH attacks. But much to his surprise, my reflexes were as keen as his. Before he knew it, his fists were coiled over multiple times by my snake-like tails, before both of his arms were mutilated at the shoulders by the sword ends.

With a roar of pain in his part that I found myself gawking at, his shoulders hemorrhaged profusely at the loss of his arms. But as quickly as this display of pain began, it ended when he looked at me with bloodshot, mischievous eyes.

 _I can smell that you're acting so fearfully._

" _Wrong me, bonehead!_ " Mega Xeno said before disappearing in a puff of smoke, alongside the blood he shed and even the pair of arms that my tails were still coiled around.

In my attempts at seeking the original Mega Evolved Aura Pokémon, I found myself struck across the back by a blast of water, followed closely by a discharge of electricity. Both attacks, complementing each other so well, stunned me and almost made it difficult of me to look up to notice my brothers and the Mega Eon Duo, riding alongside their Pokémon partners and circling around me from the sky.

 _I can hear what you're hoping I want to hear._

"Look at yourself, Eduardo!" Ian began to taunt me, in a successful attempt at obtaining my attention. "Wearing bone armor that you found buried in the dirt!"

"That can't be hygienic!" Costas added further salt to complement his brother. "Even if the bones have been picked clean!"

" _You look like you can use a good bath!_ " Mega Latias added, alongside a bit of a playful giggle despite the severity of this confrontation.

" _Luckily for you, we have the perfect bathtub in mind!_ " Mega Latios finalized.

 _I can feel the alarm bells are ringing in me._

Simultaneously, the Mega Eon Duo used PSYCHIC to latch onto my body and telekinetically force me into the nearby Red Sea. However, regardless if I could be labeled a Dark-Type "Pokémon" within this Devil Dragon Form, I managed to put up a far greater resistance against their twin PSYCHIC attack. My wings were outstretched and a few mighty flaps, alongside further supplementation by my Light Green (Wind) Aura, not only allowed me to take to the skies, but come _precariously_ close to cleaving their heads off with my Death Scythe.

 _I can touch but I know you don't feel a thing._

Unfortunately for me, I was fighting against six opponents, and fought instinctively rather than strategically. My blades missed the Mega Eon Duo by a few feet as I soon found myself coming back down to the earth, hard, through Tiny Riolu's perplexingly effective GRAVITY.

With my body prone, but the grip on my weaponry alongside my vehemence still intact, I utilized Orange (Melee) Aura to combat the heightened gravity field and stood back upright. My bony exoskeleton creaked and groaned under what felt like hundreds of times more weight than they normally possessed, my wings even bending down as if fatigued. But I didn't give in at the slightest as I stood back upright.

"(My Arceus, he's strong.)" Tiny Riolu marveled at how effortless I appeared to combat against his heightened GRAVITY field.

Instead of facing my brothers and the Eon Duo again, my attention now turned to Tiny. And much to his surprise, I ran right at him, ready to divide him by five in one fell swoop.

 _I can pray but I know you commit a sin._

Whether or not his training with Arceus was enough to defeat me in this state of body didn't matter when Tiny has friends to back him up. Because, when Mega Xeno used TELEPORT to stand in front of his dear friend and in the path of my twin sword tails, all that my attack met was a couple of MACH PUNCH attacks that were far too fast for me to react to. And instead of retaliating with those same two tails, I came in towards Mega Xeno with my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade and Death Scythe simultaneously.

Mega Xeno's "Revolver" Gunblade appeared just in the nick of time to intercept both of my weapons, resulting in a blade clash that managed to crater the ground we three stood over.

 _I can sense now it's all become clear to see._

"(And I thought Regigigas was powerful.)" Mega Xeno contemplated, holding his ground against me but finding it to be more difficult than he initially thought.

Both of my sword tails would've decapitated Mega Xeno as he was still blade locked with me, were it not for Tiny Riolu shackling them _both_ with TELEKINESIS, and keeping them from touching the spiky yellow fur around Mega Xeno's neck.

And as for my brothers and the Mega Eon Duo?

 _You're no good, and you mean no good treacherously._

Because I was essentially a sitting target, they were free to strike at my back, believing I was vulnerable back there. Costas and Ian respectively launched a salvo of what I would label as my _Chaos Bomb_ and _Luster Ball_ attacks, with at least a quarter of the power I would _minimally_ put into those same attacks. Mega Latias and Mega Latios made their signature attacks–LUSTER PURGE and MIST BALL–rain down upon me, launching them at the same time that Costas and Ian fired their own.

 _[Instrumental]_

All four attacks met what I would label as my _Psycho Barrier_ if I were still conscious in this fight. But despite that, they weren't deterred by my defenses and continued peppering my barrier with a barrage of the same attacks, knowing that this would aggravate me and put unnecessary pressure on me.

And it does.

My human-dragon jaws open wide and let out an ear-piercing _Phono Roar_ that made the aerial combatants quiver against, and made Tiny and Mega Xeno wince at yet brave through for the sake of their wellbeing. Feeling like ending this stalemate in my favor, I raised both of my held weapons up and prepared to crash them both down on Mega Xeno, as he was slightly stunned by my earlier roar.

" _…Idiot._ " He muttered, given the opening that everyone needed to fuck me over.

Instead of meeting my weapons head on like a normal person (or Pokémon), all he did was stomp on the ground to trigger his EARTH POWER. And like a hammer to a lever with a weight on the other end, I was sent skyward, my blades narrowly grazing the fur of his ears before I became a white twinkle in the sky.

" _Here Tiny, hold this for me._ " Mega Xeno handed Tiny Riolu his Gunblade, giving him permission to do so. " _I won't be gone long._ "

Before Tiny's eyes, Mega Xeno disappeared via TELEPORT, leaving the "Revolver" Gunblade as his only company at the moment. And knowing that Mega Xeno had me covered, Tiny was free to relax for a moment and inspect Arceus' craftsmanship of one of the two weapons It bestowed upon Xeno and I.

"(How in the world do you _not_ get recoil from firing something with this caliber?)" Tiny contemplated, even holding the weapon like a rifle and looking down the length of the blade, before aiming it skyward and holding it out with both paws, like an oversized pistol with a top-heavy blade.

* * *

My Devil Dragon body somersaulted and passed through a few clouds within seconds of being catapulted into the air. And by the time I had reoriented myself and kept myself aloft with rhythmic flapping of my four wings–five if the wing embedded into the base of my twin tails is taken into account–, the Mega Eon Duo, their loving human companions, and Mega Xeno were already by my side, waiting to bring me back down to earth in the most _painful_ manner that they can muster.

 _I can tell that you've never been true to me._

With the six of us in the air, a five-on-one aerial dogfight ensued. I was immediately dodging Costas' barrage of _Pyro Comet_ attacks, even as he got cocky in using _Pyro Thruster_ to fly after me on his own, with remarkable control and apparent mastery in his part. Ian wasn't as brash or as experimental as Costas, mostly because it wasn't his style. He simply commands the air with his arms–while making sure his legs are well fastened around Mega Latios' body–and threw at me a few _Aero Twister_ attacks, the likes of which would incapacitate my flight pattern for a moment, making it easier for me to be struck by Mega Xeno, as he continued to use FLY and TELEPORT in an attempt to seize me.

 _I can smell that you're acting so fearfully._

Mega Latias and Mega Latios were being entirely defensive as they watched Costas and Ian fight, in order to position me into an opening for Mega Xeno to spread wide open before fisting. Mega Latias covered Costas and her other friends by using PROTECT when I was feeling slash happy against the closest target that was infuriating me, or SAFEGUARD for when I felt like consuming my adversaries with indirect Elemental Aura attacks. Mega Latios reinforced everyone with LIGHT SCREEN and REFLECT, just in case any of them take a hit.

 _I can hear what you're hoping I want to hear._

Although with the power I possess, all four of those precautions would hold up against me like tracing paper to an incoming boulder.

Luckily for them, my attention was directed almost exclusively to Mega Xeno, as he was not only the most powerful adversary of the six, he is also the closest towards me, what with his persistent close quarters combat.

 _I can feel the alarm bells are ringing in me._

In tanking hellfire and being blown back by accurately placed tornadoes, Mega Xeno consistently crossed my blade with a pair of SACRED SWORD attacks he conjured. His aura-blades matched my own, and the strength he put with them matched mine. But the speed he had with them, alongside the greater expertise in contrast with his latest "Revolver" Gunblade was the only factor that overpowered me, allowing him to parry twice as fast as me, and therefore prevented him from being carved up by my sword tails.

In fact, he was so fast with them that he actually attempted to converse and negotiate with me while defending against my every move.

 _I can touch but I know you don't feel a thing._

" _Eduardo?! Are you still in there?!_ " Mega Xeno shouted at not at my hollow shell, but _within_ me, attempting to see through the living death over my body and through the darkness he's already followed me through once before. " _Don't tell me you're still sinking inside of that mental abyss of yours!_ "

" **…** " As usual, I was only speaking through my actions. My sign language was trying to drive four blades through his body. And as long as he was the only one willing to fight me, he was the only Pokémon I was willing to "talk" to.

 _I can pray but I know you commit a sin._

" _You're better than this, Eduardo!_ " Mega Xeno continued talking some sense into me, directing his telepathic voice through my exoskeleton and into the darkness, hoping that I'd listen. " _Whatever you've faced, you've either conquered or endured it! But as this, you've_ succumbed _to it, and then bide your time in controlling it while we're here risking our lives in keeping you busy and not having you cutting open our throats!_ "

 _I can sense now it's all become clear to see._

" _ **…**_ " Another stalemate occurs between us, where our blades are locked. But because Mega Xeno has only two and I have _four_ , and because his friends are occupied and unable to change tactics in time, my twin sword tails aim for his brain and heart, with the intent of piercing both.

But instead, Mega Xeno's PSYCHIC keeps both at bay. And through this technique, he musters up enough mental strength and frustration to push us both back.

 _You're no good, and you mean no good treacherously._

" _I told you that I wouldn't control myself if you couldn't control yourself either!_ "

He let go of both of his SACRED SWORD aura blades, but neither of them disappeared or fell to the ground. And the reason for that was because, as Mega Xeno was now using PSYCHIC in place of FLY to keep himself and his weaponry aloft, his tactics had changed against me. His arms were outstretched and made a circle around his body. And through his aura, multiple SACRED SWORDs began to unsheathe themselves out of thin air in a clockwise pattern, doubling to the two existing ones. And from those four became eight, became sixteen, and so on until they ultimately numbered _1,000_.

 _I can tell that you've never been true to me._

At the sight of this, both of my brothers and the Eon Duo stopped what they were doing and flew far and _away_ from the two of them. They sensed a combination attack was about to happen. And knowing Mega Xeno's track record with combination attacks, they were often grandiose, effective, and dangerous.

This one was no different.

" _And now you have the displeasure of being torn apart into thousands of pieces!_ "

 _I can smell that you're acting so fearfully._

Firing off multiple blades at once from his conjured collection, I found myself forced to defend against them with all four of my weapons. My twin sword tails aimed carefully and slashed these SACRED SWORD attacks in half before they could touch my exoskeleton, and my Death Scythe and "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade spun around my grasp until they appeared as unrecognizable blurs.

Inevitably though, this wasn't enough, once Mega Xeno began firing off these aura swords at me by the _dozens_ per second.

 _I can hear what you're hoping I want to hear._

" _1,000 BLADES!_ " Mega Xeno called out his combination attack, just as they began to fire from their original place in an arc, coming at me from all possible directions, and in a manner that I couldn't efficiently defend against physically.

Feeling these blades actually cut through my bone-like exoskeleton, and feeling them harshly crash into my body when they just plain struck me, my instincts took over and I conjured another _Psycho Barrier_ to protect myself. And for my sake, I couldn't have picked a closer moment to do so, once I noticed _all_ of the remaining blades, numbering in the hundreds, thrusting away at every single possible point across my defensive wall, just waiting to embed themselves into me. They never do though despite the cracks across my entire barrier, and all of the SACRED SWORDs from Mega Xeno's 1,000 BLADES attack disappear from prolonged use.

…Alongside Mega Xeno, as I was quick to notice.

 _I can feel the alarm bells are ringing in me._

Before I knew it, my _Psycho Barrier_ shattered and I found myself narrowly getting whiplash from Mega Xeno appearing over my head and sharply grasping me by both of my horns, before falling towards the Red Sea, with me along for the ride. His aura was blazing phenomenally at this point from the use of SUPERPOWER, as his speed managed to overpower my reflexes.

 _I can touch but I know you don't feel a thing._

And at the last moment, where it appeared as if we would crash into the water together as well as where it would appear as though I would overpower the wind drag across my body and strike back at Mega Xeno, he somersaulted multiple times in a single second, alongside me in a broader arc. What was gestured by performing a SEISMIC TOSS, with the added SUPERPOWER, lead to a combination attack by the name of…

" _CRASH LANDING!_ "

 _I can pray but I know you commit a sin._

At the end of his fifth somersault, he let go of my horns, and I fell into the Red Sea akin to a meteor impacting the water. And while I didn't break apart upon crossing over from air into water, I did cause a massive uprising of water to blind my adversaries from seeing my body enter the water. And once underwater, Mega Xeno's combination attack actually packed in so much force that I kept cutting through the water, until I left a crater at the bottom of the Red Sea.

…Well over 7,000 feet deep.

 _I can sense now it's all become clear to see._

Feeling every single bone on my body crack and even luxate from the impact, I spent the first few seconds after awkwardly standing back up relocating and mending my hollow body back together and in their proper place. Each bone that was mended, across my entire body, was mended in the same way that the side of my face was after Mega Xeno's initial BLAZE KICK attack, through the seemingly bottomless black aura that I had within me in this Devil Dragon form.

 _You're no good, and you mean no good treacherously._

Once my body was attended to, I look up, unable to see the sun or the surface of the water, simply because I was far too deep in the Red Sea to see either. And yet, being under the water meant that none of my friends were following after me to the seabed, most likely waiting until I resurface. And they didn't want to expend their energy against the tremendous undersea pressure, which _vastly_ limited my overall strength.

 _[Instrumental]_

As a result, I couldn't just blast my way back up to the surface without seriously compromising myself. I had to take it slow, and simply used my Blue (Water) Aura to streamline across the water as I used my wings and sword tails to swim back up.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Time: 1:41 PM

After Mega Xeno tossed me into the bottom of the Red Sea, he alongside the Mega Eon Duo and my adopted brothers landed back down onto terra firma, right beside Tiny Riolu who watched the whole thing, while keeping Mega Xeno's "Revolver" Gunblade on standby, just in case I had decided to go after him.

Luckily for him, I never did…yet.

" _Xeno,_ " Tiny Riolu began speaking after returning the Gunblade to the Mega Evolved Aura Pokémon. " _Part of me wonders if that was a bit excessive towards Eduardo._ "

" _It was excessive,_ " Mega Xeno admitted, never being demure or sugarcoating it. " _I don't have a choice otherwise._ "

" _I know you don't. None_ _of us do._ " Tiny added somberly. " _It's either that or get ourselves killed by showing him mercy when he would've lopped off our heads by now, not once wasting time contemplating between right and wrong._ "

" _Yes, unfortunately…_ " Mega Xeno sighed, based on what he's seen me do in that body, both to he and his friends alongside Roman Organization XIII. " _All he does is judge how and when, while his targets wonder what, where, who and why._ "

" _…_ " Tiny couldn't help but sigh at my mentality in that state of being, as well as what he knows I _know_ about what he and my friends said about me. Part of him can't help but feel as though the first signs of doubt between the seven of us have been planted, all thanks to their natural negativity to my latest form.

But before Tiny could discuss this with Xeno, and with everyone else…

" _He's back! Brace yourselves everyone!_ " Mega Xeno's telepathic voice rang out like a fire alarm within everyone's head.

Like a WATER SPOUT from a Wailord, I breached out of the water in all of my entirety and remained over the Red Sea by flight. And not only did I display that I had not sustained a scratch and/or possessed remarkable healing prowess, I also displayed a bit of cognitive thought in this Devil Dragon Form, a body that my allies turned adversaries were led to believe only ran on instincts.

Firstly, I didn't retaliate immediately against my friends, as they were led to believe. I simply stared on at them, watching what they would do next, through hollow eye sockets that they still mistake the human skull I have on my snout for having. My weapons weren't even held at the ready. My Death Scythe and "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade, alongside both of my sword tails, simply dangled lazily against gravity and by my overall relaxed posture.

" _Um…I've braced myself._ " Mega Latias muttered in mild confusion. " _But he's not doing anything._ "

" _He's just hovering there, stalking us._ " Mega Latios added, his underlying spite towards me and my past actions beginning to reflect on his telepathic voice.

"Is he trying to drop our guard by dropping his own?" Ian wondered, his eyes never looking away from me.

"Is he waiting for us to make the first move?" Costas believed, albeit uncertain of what I was planning.

" _There's only one way to find out._ " Tiny understood, before looking up at Mega Xeno beside him.

" _Whenever you're ready then._ " Mega Xeno looked down at Tiny and both Pokémon nodded in agreement.

Before the eyes of Costas, Ian, Mega Latias, and Mega Latios, both Mega Xeno and Tiny Riolu stood with their backs against each other, facing me by the sides of their body. Tiny Riolu outstretched his right paw while Mega Xeno outstretched his left paw, both aimed at me as both Pokémon began to send tremors across the earth and ripples across the Red Sea with their growing aura fields.

Before my hollow eyes, I saw both Mega Xeno and Tiny Riolu amass an extraordinarily high concentration of power before their paws. And against my baser instincts, I didn't react at the slightest. All I did was remain an airborne target that anyone can strike at, as long as they can hit the broadside of a barn.

Without any warning, not even a call out of their attack. Both Tiny Riolu and Mega Xeno fired a double HYPER BEAM attack straight at me. Both columns of power appeared as if they were fired from two adjacent barrels, before contacting and spiraling against one another, like the grooves of a drill. And through this "drill" of power, they successfully struck me with it, squarely in my abdomen.

…And broke me apart into the thousands of bones that I used to take on this form.

Before my puzzled friends felt chills course through their bodies from breaking me apart the way they did, before they could contemplate that they didn't expect me to take the blow directly, and before they could contemplate that they "accidentally" killed me, they noticed what became of these bones as well as my Death Scythe and Keyblade weapons.

Not _one_ of them fell into the water as it was caught by the black aura that radiated within my Devil Dragon Form's normally hollow exoskeleton. And once they defied gravity by being suspended through this supernatural force, they all reshaped themselves and recombined with one another. But as my friends were quick to notice, they _didn't_ recombine into the towering Devil Dragon they were fighting earlier.

They recombined into six _smaller_ versions of my True Form. Each of them were no larger than five feet in height, but they all had a pair of wings, a single tail that possessed a spear-like tip instead of a sword tail, and a smaller Death Scythe that also divided itself into five pieces before reconfiguring into five miniaturized versions. The sixth miniature Devil Dragon not only harbored the "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade–now returned to its original size–but also harbored the same bizarre human-dragon skull, while all of the other replications harbored heavily deformed "knock-offs".

In striking one Devil Dragon directly, they now made six that they would have to combat against. In dealing pain to one of me, the pain would be shared amongst the six of them.

" _Well, this just got more interesting._ " Mega Xeno commented, knowing that this has now become a six-on-six battle.

* * *

 _74.2: Devil Dragon Retaliation_

Time: 1:51 PM

 _Fantasy No. 2 in F Minor for Organ, K. 608/The 99 Darkest Pieces of Classical Music/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_

 _(Song Begins)_

Despite originating from the same source and mind, all six of my mini Devil Dragons behaved like their own entities. All six were quick in choosing who they wanted to fight, while the one with the "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade–the most like me–homed in onto Mega Xeno. And whether or not they all expected me to fight them individually now, they were certainly braced for it.

Mega Xeno met my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade with his "Revolver" Gunblade, and we were suddenly locked in combat once again. Our speeds in wielding these sacred weapons was nothing short of mesmerizing. As we clashed blades, there were more sparks flying than blades flying, simply because our weapons were moving faster than most eyes can track and were simply arcing streaks that rarely stopped moving from our physical strength.

" _Even in this hellish form of yours, Eduardo._ " Mega Xeno managed to strike up a conversation, as he constantly blocked each and every swing coming his way, and gave back just as much, only to result in a martial deadlock. " _You still know how to wield a sword._ "

Eventually, we lock blades when Mega Xeno holds his Gunblade defensively, and is pinned down by the teeth of my Keyblade. With me being on the offensive this time, I pushed down on Mega Xeno's Gunblade, and he himself in return, hoping to make him kneel. But in splitting up from one main body into six, my strength was equally divided and Mega Xeno easily overpowered me, his legs never giving in.

" _But do you know how to make the_ most _of it?!_ "

After pushing me back, and moments before I was going to clash with him, Mega Xeno held his "Revolver" Gunblade skyward, focusing his aura into the blade. Because of his Mega Evolution drastically heightening his aura to the point where he could cause a HURRICANE just by running around in circles, and because his Gunblade is extremely responsive to aura, his weapon enlarged in length to roughly match the size of my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade when it was to scale to my massive Devil Dragon Form.

And because of Mega Xeno's heightened speed through his Mega Evolution, he was able to drive his weapon clean through me, before I had a chance to do the same with him.

My Devil Dragon body rested halfway through the length of it. And because the Gunblade was held with its blade aimed vertically at me, the entirely length of my spine appeared split down the middle. And despite enduring a normally fatal injury, I forced my way closer to Mega Xeno, even though I had to have the blade pierce me further in order to reach him.

Mega Xeno expected as much. And in one quick motion, he relinquished the aura extension to his "Revolver" Gunblade and held it broadside against me, before swinging it up and sending me skyward with it.

I rose from ground zero to a hundred feet into the air in a split-second, before my wings unfolded and I flew directly over Xeno. The "wound" that Mega Xeno left on my exoskeletal body sealed itself almost immediately, both across the front and back of my body.

"(No flesh and blood to showcase injury in that form of his.)" Mega Xeno contemplated. "(And those bones of his aren't natural if they mend that way without showing any signs of scarring or weakness.)"

From the air, I point my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade straight down at him, before my entire body and my held weapon radiate Red (Fire) Aura. And from the tip of the blade, a massive ball of fire akin to the sun forms, before that same ball of fire discharges hundreds of smaller balls of fire, raining hellfire down below to Mega Xeno.

As if by destiny, another flashback is triggered for Mega Xeno, the cause of it being the "Revolver" Gunblade in his grasp. In an instant, memories on how to use the "gun" aspect of the "Gunblade" are implanted into his mind. And when that phenomenon ended for Mega Xeno, he didn't question it. He went with it.

" _Hundreds of fireballs…or six shots…_ "

Mega Xeno aimed his "Revolver" Gunblade up towards me and held it with the intent and the proper grip to shoot me with it. When he did so, the aura from his paws, without even needing to become visible to become apparent or necessary to the Gunblade, filled up all six cambers in the Gunblade's cylinder when Mega Xeno simply pulled back the hammer and the first of six cylinders lined up to the length of the barrel within the Gunblade's blade, seeing nothing but red at the end of the tunnel.

" _…Who's feeling luckier?_ "

Upon pulling the trigger, the very earth below Mega Xeno's feet reverberated from the first shot, his physical posture far too rigid to be thrown off by recoil from the "Revolver" Gunblade. And the first shot of his AURA SPHERE, compacted into the size and shape of a bullet by his preposterous hand cannon, struck the first of these hundreds of cascading fireballs, and detonated with an explosive force that easily snuffed out a few _dozen_ by the shockwave alone.

Two more shots and the same exact results caused the rest of this red rain to disappear, a single fireball never even touching the ground. The fourth shot snuffed the source out of existence and actually made my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade slip from my grasp. The fifth and final sixth shot came at me so quickly that they almost appeared to be shot simultaneously. Both of those aura bullets punched holes through my skull and through my chest, forcing me to fall facedown back onto the earth.

Before I could stand up, Mega Xeno stomped on my back to drive the front half of my body into the earth, incapacitating me and making sure I didn't try to escape. Then, he thrust his Gunblade down on my back, directly between the shoulders, pinning me to the ground so that I _wouldn't_ escape.

And had I not sunk into the shadows through my Black (Darkness) Aura before seemingly disappearing altogether, I would've indeed stayed there.

Or at least one-sixth of me.

With a disappointed click of his tongue, Mega Xeno removed his "Revolver" Gunblade from the earth, casually rested it over his left shoulder and turned his attention towards his five friends, noticing that their fights with the other five portions of me were coming to an end as well.

* * *

Mega Latias was clashing with one of my six miniaturized Devil Dragon entities, just as everyone else was presently doing so. Although, in Mega Latias' case, she wasn't exactly clashing with me. She appeared to "dance" around me as she was evading each and every single attack I was launching her way. Her extrasensory perception, reflexes, and (of course) speed, were more than enough to maximize the likelihood that she wouldn't receive a scratch on her cuddly body.

But I was persistent with her, as I didn't exactly appear to show fatigue…or even breathe for that matter. Against her, this division of myself utilized Light Green (Wind) Aura and Dark Green (Nature) Aura to try and immobilize her, or pepper her from afar. I would try to imprison her within an air bubble that spun at multiple times the speed of sound, but she would burst out of it after fortifying herself with PROTECT. I would try to grow a tree in mere seconds, uproot it, and then attempt to slam her with it, but she would blissfully pirouette out of harm's way…and look absolutely adorable doing so.

And yet oddly enough, despite her obvious flaunting with her every move, Mega Latias wasn't finding as much joy in this fight as she would've liked. The gravity of the situation sapped her inner sense of humor, leaving her feeling rather despondent.

" _Where are you, Eduardo? Why do you continue to attack us this way?_ " Mega Latias muttered, evading blasts of wind, seeds fired from plant turrets, and of course _me_. " _This isn't you anymore. This is a cold, empty shell, one that is trying to give me the B. And sadly for you, I don't want your B. I'm already taken anyway, by a man who loves me more than he loves himself. I've opened my heart to him. Then again, I've opened my heart to everyone._ "

After evading me directly as I tried to swoop in on her now and as she was now hovering away from me as we've both taken flight, a thought entered her mind, one that she hadn't considered before.

" _Oh Arceus, does that mean that I've_ cheated _on Costas?_ " Mega Latias almost exclaimed to a being that only cared about the sounds of tearing flesh and blood splashing onto the floor. " _Does that mean that I've made myself open for all of you?!_ "

As I was drawing closer to her, she suddenly decided to freeze me in place with PSYCHIC, before I could take my spear-tipped tail through her forehead. Once physically frozen, she disappeared from my sight, either by her speed or by her refractive down. Either way, I soon found my field of vision divide as she cut through my entire body with STEEL WING, splitting me in half straight down the middle.

And instead of reforming, this entire segment of myself seeped into the shadows, barely concerning Mega Latias at this point, as she was still feeling self-conflicted.

…Briefly.

" _Who am I kidding? I'm adorable!_ Everyone _loves me!_ " She shrugged with a cheeky smile over her face.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, in comparison to his Sister, Mega Latios was more of a closed book. Yes, he adored Ian even if he wasn't as expressive about it as Mega Latias. And yes, he was trusting of all of us, knowing that we were a tight circle of friends, and will hopefully remain so even when the Void of the Dark One is no more.

But at this moment, not to mention over a week ago with Roman Organization XIII, Mega Latios' trust of me has begun to wane. It hasn't been severed outright, but I'm clearly making progress as I'm constantly trying to decapitate him with my Death Scythe.

" _I won't lie to you, Eduardo._ " Mega Latios "conversed" with me as I was constantly invading his personal space and trying to make him lose his head. " _I hate this new form of yours. I hate what you've become when you trigger it._ "

Mega Latios aggressively pushed me back with his LUSTER PURGE attack, and the blast of light only briefly stunned me after pushing me back. When I returned to my senses, my body was crackling electricity through my Yellow (Lightning) Aura, and I shot out six-digit voltage blasts at Mega Latios.

" _I don't hate you_ personally _. I know you're a good man._ " Mega Latios believed, defending against my electricity through PROTECT. " _But the path that I'm foreseeing you take irks me._ "

Rapidly switching up my strategy, whether I actually had one to transcend my instincts or not, I fired off a beam of sub-zero energy through my Light Blue (Ice) Aura directly at Mega Latios. While still defending, Mega Latios didn't budge an inch, watching the streaks of white lightning I fired his way were rolling off the barrier in multiple areas.

But eventually, his PROTECT barrier faded away from prolonged use, and he took the force of my frigidity dead-on. His body froze over and he fell to the earth as a Pokémon popsicle. But he didn't appear the least bit concerned about this, even as I was approaching him now with my Death Scythe at the ready.

In fact, this worked out well for his strategy.

Once I was close enough, an almost instantaneous use of REFRESH purged Mega Latios out of his frozen prison, causing shards of ice to fly in all directions. They were of no concern to me. Only Mega Latios, as he was now radiating a menacing dragon aura that mostly consisted of black and red energy intertwining with each other.

" _I'm actually not that quick to anger. If I was, then my Sister wouldn't be around beside me._ " Mega Latios stated to me, whether I was actually listening to his telepathic words or not. " _Of course, petulance are the sparks to anger, and what I'm about to do next is the result of me being pissed off._ "

As if he had teleported to close off our distance, Mega Latios was already breathing down my face. Before I could bring my Death Scythe over to kill him, he was already punching and flailing away at my body in an OUTRAGE of conflicted emotions towards me and my most recent actions.

If I was at my full size, then I would regard this attack as a brief annoyance from a pest and swat it aside. But because Mega Latios is significantly _larger_ than I am right now, my bone armor was tested and ultimately harmed under his remarkable physical strength. It caved in, cracked, and was inevitably covered with so many holes that I eventually crumbled apart, one body part at a time.

When I became a pile of bones on the ground, instead of reforming myself, I sank into the shadows, disappearing from Mega Latios' sight. And after successfully using OUTRAGE, Mega Latios was briefly overcome with fatigue, so much so that he was temporarily confused with himself.

" _Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry._ " Mega Latios loosely quoted before flexing his arms and giving off a rather feeble roar to the sky above.

* * *

After summoning a shield of pure aura, Costas was ready to clash against me head on. And in his case, it was a good idea to focus on defense over offense.

With my Brown (Earth) Aura flowing over my body, the ground beneath our feet was my greatest weapon. Merely stomping on the ground would cause tremors, the likes of which Costas quickly jumped and used _Pyro Thruster_ to hover over the rolling earth before coming down at me with his aura shield. But instead of meeting me, he met a pillar of rising earth that I summoned with an upward flick of my wrist, and was forced to ride it for a couple of hundred feet before rolling off of it and using his Orange (Melee) Aura to fall head (shield) first down at me.

I flapped my wings once to avoid him and instead have him leave a dent in the earth that his aura shield perfectly made. And Costas himself didn't appear the worse for wear as he was essentially performing a handstand now after landing on his shield arm. From that posture, he jumped into the air by his arm strength and somersaulted towards me, ready to bash me with his shield and with his heightened physical strength.

I didn't back away from him this time. I met his shield straight on with my Death Scythe, and emanated Orange (Melee) Aura to keep myself on par with my adopted brother.

"I find it interesting that, in our youth, you detested having to fight your own friends." Costas told me as he blocked and guarded against the broad swings of my Death Scythe. He had hoped that his words would resonate within me so that I can return fully conscious and aware of my actions. "Don't you remember? Not even when we sparred did you want to fight us at first."

He might as well have been talking to a wall because I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying at the moment. All that I appeared to be concerned with was driving my Death Scythe through his body, or trying to break his persistently massive shield. And with the way the blade of my Death Scythe best resembled bony fingers made for slashing, latching onto Costas' aura shield wasn't difficult at all. But it was surprisingly difficult in disarming him as his strength managed to match my own, despite how _new_ he was to using Elemental Aura.

"Sure, that went away with time as you eventually realized the importance of sparring with your closest friends. Hell, I still remember when you fought with Xeno for the first time. You lost consciousness and yet you _still_ fought him, giving him a run for his money at the time too."

Costas matched his defense with my offense as we traded blows with one another. He would swat my Death Scythe far enough away where he would follow up by charging straight at me with the aura shield, as if it and he himself were a battering ram. I would (unsurprisingly) avoid it and attempt to back slash him, but his reflexes were just as quick and he would block my blow by about-facing on a dime.

"And before that, when Mars was invading our home village and you came to our aid–despite the fact that our neighbors had _regrettably_ banished you years ago–you transformed into a white-scaled dragon for the first time, and used its power to wipe out Mars' entire legion."

Recollection was one of the last things on my To-Do List. Fighting my friends was first on there. Costas could try, but he couldn't shift around my order of priorities.

"So what makes this form different than your Dragon Form and your Aura Dragon Cloak?" Costas said with a tone of voice that implied more curiosity than anger, unlike a couple of others who were facing off against me at the moment. "What makes this one harder to control than the two before it?"

Costas was persistent, but I was agile. I took advantage of the fact that I had wings to stay above ground, and also took advantage of Costas' earthbound placement by using Brown (Earth) Aura to cause the ground below him to tremble and split apart. Costas lost his balance and therefore lost his footing when the ground beneath his feet gave in to a seemingly bottomless trench. But before I could close it, and instead of hearing Costas fall to his death, he propelled himself out of the hole with his _Pyro Thruster_ technique and subsequently came at me with the same technique. His shield cut through the air as he held it with the intention of obliterating me with an offensive defense.

"It's just as Mega Xeno said!" Costas shouted over the gales that his shield was splitting for him, and the propulsive fire propelling him towards me. " _If you can't control ourselves, then we won't control ourselves either!_ "

Matching strength for strength, I swopped down towards him, our crash and meeting inevitable. I held out my Death Scythe at the last possible moment, in order to have its tip collide with Costas' aura shield, creating a stalemate between the two of us, causing us to temporarily defy gravity as Costas' Red (Fire) Aura was keeping both of us aloft.

"If I have to break every bone in your body in order to knock some sense into you, then so be it!"

Surprisingly, _both_ of our weapons gave out, causing my Death Scythe to crumble apart and Costas' aura shield to crack like glass before fading away into nonexistence. Neither one of us remade or repaired our weapons either, as we didn't need to try and defeat our respective adversary. I took advantage of my tail's spear tip and lunged it straight for Costas' forehead, only for him to catch it and then emanate Yellow (Lightning) Aura to discharge hundreds of thousands of paralyzing volts across my entire body.

This stunned me long enough for Costas to manipulate my body as we both began to fall from the sky. He reoriented me so that I was now upside-down, spread my arms apart by placing his feet directly on my armpits, and placed his hands around my ankles. And despite my best efforts to fight through the paralysis he inflicted upon me, he continued discharging electricity to keep me immobilized.

In the end, I landed head first, and was buried up to my shoulders into the dirt, with my bony body rattling from the resonating force but ultimately staying perfectly and _disturbingly_ upright. Costas absorbed the shock of the fall by shifting to Orange (Melee) Aura at the last second, and even held on without falling off or having his grasp on me slip. He got off of me as though I was his elevator back down to ground floor.

And after he did so, he saw my body sink into the crater that my head made, dissolving in its entirety to become as two-dimensional as the darkness on the floor.

* * *

Both Ian and this fifth copy of I manipulated the water of the Red Sea with our Blue (Water) Aura, allowing us both the privilege to fight over water and make it our weapon. Of course, I was using Blue (Water) Aura for offense, while Ian was using it for defense.

Ian was smart in keeping his distance from me and using the aura bow he made in a heartbeat to attack me with, instead of emulating me and making the water constantly try to swallow his respective adversary. Ian knew he was far from mastering the six Elemental Aura attributes he was bestowed with a few days ago, and perhaps hopelessly abandoned from trying to rival my prowess with it. The fact that he was running over water and using it to counter or evade my attacks was impressive in its own right, but it was all that he could do at the moment as he was assessing me and figuring out my weakness, waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

"Eduardo! Can you still hear me?!" Ian shouted at me before firing off about a dozen aura arrows simultaneously at me.

As I was surfing across the water in hot pursuit of him, I saw his petty little attack fly straight at me and raised a wall of water to intercept and absorb it. However, Ian may have expected this, as his aura arrows were explosives in disguise. They each detonated upon feeling a sharp shift from gas to water and caused a cascade of mist to block our view of each other. Of course, with the extrasensory perception that we both share, alongside the fact that I could see Ian through his body heat, meant that his arrows ultimately had no effect on me.

"...No. Of course you can't." Ian sighed in reluctance as he continued sprinting over water, before having the water envelop over his lower body and do the running for him once he was moving fast enough. "All you appear to care about right now is to see us all dead."

To prove his point alongside my superior experience with Elemental Aura, I rode a tidal wave that dwarfed his miniscule, mobile water bubble and looked straight down at him before crashing into him. He would've gone under the water's surface had he not recalibrated himself in time. Instead, he surfed out of the center of the wave. And upon catching sight of me turning back around to meet him head on, he fired off more aura arrows at me that were met with similar results as before. And then we both sharply turned on the water's surface, hydrogliding parallel to one another, as I was now by Ian's right side, stalking him with my presence.

"I've known you since we were kids, Eduardo." Ian continued, looking into my hollow eye sockets, seeing nothing but emptiness inside of them. "You may be a bit extreme at times when you fight against someone, but it was always for the greater good."

I caught up with him and was about to slash away at him with my Death Scythe. However, at the last moment, Ian deliberately leapt over the water, used Light Green (Wind) Aura to push me back and simultaneously propel him away from me, before changing back to Blue (Water) Aura and hydrogliding away from me. I only saw this as an annoyance and a means of delaying the inevitable, as I continued pursuing him all the same.

"You were never afraid to be decisive, to kill your adversaries." Ian recollected from my past encounters with Rome's legions, with Mars, with the Legendary Pokémon that I fought in Arceus' Game, and with Roman Organization XIII. "But as you are now, you think _everyone_ is your enemy."

Ian eventually reached dry land and upon doing so, quickly crouched down and loaded his aura bow with dozens of aura arrows, all ready to fire away at me in rapid tandem with a mere flex of his fingers.

One after the other, they fly straight towards me. I erect a _Hydro Dome_ to block these arrows, but they were explosive arrows and blow away my water barrier with the first few arrows alone. The dozens that Ian were launching my way continued, and I was forced to simultaneously resort to my White (Light) Aura and surround myself in my _Luster Dome_ technique.

Ian senses that I've been put on the defensive through his peppering attacks blasting away at my prismatic barrier. And in realizing that they had no effect, he knew that he needed to fire off one shot to break apart my barrier, and strike me within it.

Matching Elemental Aura for Elemental Aura, Ian also emanated White (Light) Aura, and focused it to the best of his ability onto the aura bow he wielded. The results were instantaneous in transforming his bow into one that looks as though an angel would wield. And as Ian made the gesture to pull back on the pull string, a radiant white arrow shined in the center of his bow, held firmly by Ian's fingertips.

…Briefly.

"It's time you saw the light, Eduardo."

Ian let go of his light arrow and saw it fly over the water's surface, parting it like Moses to the Red Sea, without appearing to fall to the ground as a result of gravity. Ian was almost certain that, if there was no target to his attack, the arrow would sail on indefinitely, leave the Earth as it overcame its curved horizon, and continue on in outer space. Or just simply fade out from a loss of energy.

But in this case, it pierced clean through my barrier of light, and clean through _me_ , before sailing on for another few miles. I was left with a hole in my shield and a hole in my chest, both of which caused us to crumble apart.

The last thing Ian saw of my body was it appearing to dissolve into the shadow cast over the water's surface by my body.

* * *

The last sixth of me clashed with Tiny Riolu. And despite the clear size difference between the two of us, even when I was only about one-sixth my original size, Tiny Riolu was easily a match for me.

Tiny constantly used GRAVITY to try to pin me down onto the ground, and I accessed my Purple (Psychic) Aura to break free from his temporary artificial enhancement. I retaliated by launching a _Phono Bang_ attack, watching as the narrow stream of sound I unleashed would slice through the air towards him, only to be met with a wall of earth that he used EARTH POWER to raise up and take the hit. I rushed towards this same wall and broke through its weakened state with my body, causing a rain of rubble to cascade down onto the Emanation Pokémon, with me in the middle of it. But Tiny held out both paws to stop _all_ of it through TELEKINESIS, and then sharply pointed to his left to send us flying in that same direction.

" _…During the same night that we defeated Roman Organization XIII, I never got a chance to properly tell you my thoughts._ " Tiny said as he saw my body fall sideways because of his TELEKINESIS. " _You just assumed that what I said was truthful, and left me with a silence so awkward that I found myself dropping the subject._ "

As expected, I recalibrated myself back onto my feet after skipping across it a few times. And in retaliation, I conjured a sphere of psychic energy–my _Psycho Draw_ technique–to draw in the Emanation Pokémon. Tiny Riolu felt the monumental pull of this sphere of psychic energy that I held in my claws, more so because he was naturally weak to Psychic-Type attacks and my Elemental Aura closely replicates those specific conditions.

However, Tiny Riolu didn't fight it, he embraced it. He allowed himself to be pulled in, because he had the proper techniques–that Arceus has trained him in using–for the situation. When it would appear as though Tiny would be drawn close enough for me to retaliate with my Death Scythe, his entire fur coat gave off a brilliant luster as he was using MAGIC COAT. With it, he turned my own power against me, freeing him and creating a bizarre albeit brief instance where I was being drawn into the _Psycho Draw_ technique that I still held. Had I not disengaged it upon sensing danger, then I would've likely crumbled at my own power.

Tiny notices the cancellation of my technique and promptly slams his right arm into the earth, tearing off a chunk of it to cover over his entire arm like a glove, before punching me across the body with his STONE EDGE attack.

" _Well, I won't drop the subject now._ " Tiny said as his arm shed away a Golem-sized spear boulder after it fractured from impacting me. " _And I won't apologize either for what I said that may have troubled you, just as I don't expect you to apologize for actions you had no control in._ "

The impact was stalwart and definitely bone jarring as it caused me to skip and tumble across the earth without stopping or recalibrating myself until I came to a dead stop. But when I did, I stood back up immediately and retaliated with a few _Phono Bang_ attacks fired off in rapid succession. Tiny saw these slicing sound waves home in towards him and countered sound with sound, by holding his ground firmly, inhaling to the point where his chest appeared to burst, and screaming out an all-consuming HYPER VOICE. Tiny Riolu's wall of sound acted as a proper defense against my incoming bullets of sounds, cancelling each other out and creating a pluming shockwave that harmed neither side. Although it did leave a faint ringing in Tiny's ears.

" _All I want is the truth. The truth about_ you _._ " Tiny Riolu said. " _Because it's obvious to me and becoming obvious to_ everyone _that there's more to you than meets the eye._ "

Throwing Elemental Aura to the wind, I readied my Death Scythe and glided low over the earth to charge straight for Tiny Riolu. The distance that separated us would be closed off in seconds, as I became silent Death.

" _Why has Arceus put just as much faith in you as he has Xeno? What does Odraude see in you that we've yet to realize? What is the source of your Elemental Aura attributes?_ "

Tiny held out his right paw determinedly towards me, having it radiate a pure white light akin to the holy light of the Alpha Pokémon. This same light began as a small, condensed luster orb that he could easily wrap his paws' digits around. But as he readied his next attack towards me, the sphere began to grow, with hundreds of individual rays of streaking light constantly sweeping back and forth across the surface and the center.

" _You are a puzzle that I want to seek the answers to._ " Tiny Riolu finalized before steeling his face at the sight of me embracing my inevitable JUDGMENT. " _And it starts…by putting together all of the scattered pieces._ "

Tiny didn't exactly fire his attack towards me. He simply released all of the holy power he gathered within. He didn't need to aim his JUDGMENT attack either. The streaks of white light homed in towards me like hundreds of magic missiles.

Unsurprisingly, I was forced to defend against most of them, and successfully swatted away the majority of them. But they came in too fast in too great of numbers for me to properly defend against all of them. They inevitably swarmed me, struck me, punched holes across my body, until the only thing that remained of me when I reached Tiny Riolu was my disembodied human-dragon skull, rolling across the earth before lightly tapping Tiny's foot. In response to this, Tiny put that same foot on my skull, resting over it before looking down at my hollow eye sockets, attempting to look through them to see the brain behind them.

" _What are you hiding within that 'human' brain of yours anyway?_ "

Tiny punted my skull towards the rest of my crumpled body, just as it all began to sink back into the shadows.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _74.3: Devil Dragon Retribution_

Time: 2:14 PM

Six portions of my being were defeated by my six friends, forcing my body to sink into the shadows to avoid further harm. And once all six segments were defeated, and all six of my friends regrouped, they noticed that all six of these shadows began to unite, before expelling all of the bones used to shape my divided bodies.

Bones that warped, shrank, and composed themselves to fit a physical frame one-sixth my original Devil Dragon size re-winded themselves and replaced themselves back into their previous positions. Hundreds of pieces to my overall being placed themselves perfectly over an underlying black mist that appeared to hold all of my Devil Dragon Form together, as well as embody the absence of my control over this True Form.

My Devil Dragon Form would return, and this fight to the death would continue.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

But the smoking Gunblade that Mega Xeno aimed at me told otherwise, when each shot punched circular holes across my exoskeleton.

As Mega Xeno reloaded his "Revolver" Gunblade with six more AURA SPHERE bullets, and as I staggered back from the rapid-fire damage that he inflicted upon me, all five of his friends took full advantage of my present vulnerability and ganged up on me. Costas and Ian stayed earthbound and took advantage of their enhanced physical and mental strength to topple my legs. Mega Latias and Mega Latios assisted by grasping my arms and flying forward. And just as I was leaning backwards, I I gave a mighty leap, inverted himself in mid-air, and grasped me by both of my horns, jerking my head back to the point where my neck bent back from the sharp jerk of it.

Like an unbalanced giant, I feel over with a resounding thud onto my backside. And because I still had yet to fully formed, as well as recover from the gunshots that Mega Xeno inflicted across my body, I couldn't fight back in my entirety. My arms and legs flailed about but were masterfully restrained by my adopted brothers and the Mega Eon Duo. My head constantly jerked up and off of the ground, but I II surprising physical strength in comparison to his body kept the back of my skull on the ground.

Once Mega Xeno reloaded his "Revolver" Gunblade, he looked at my broken, prone body, alongside the immense effort it was taking my friends to keep me pinned. He gave the cylinder on his weapon a final spin and pulled back the hammer, before glaring at me, as I managed to return the stare before I pulled and slammed my head back down.

" _It's time you came back to your senses, Eduardo._ " He said simply, before crouching down and defying gravity with a single bound.

 _Dust and Echoes/Halo Original Soundtrack/Martin O'Donnell; Michael Salvatori_

 _(Song Begins)_

Rising as high as a skyscraper with a single jump, he aimed himself to fall straight down at me. He held out his "Revolver" Gunblade to cut through the air and aimed the apex of its blade straight down at me. And instead of firing off six consecutive shots, he fired all six shots _simultaneously_. The result actually gave him a bit of recoil that he was ready for, and punched a hole across my midsection that I was clearly not ready for.

All of Xeno's friends held their ground as I no doubt flailed even harder from a gunshot that nearly split my upper body from my lower body. And as they glanced up to see Mega Xeno's "Revolver" Gunblade extend to at least thrice its original length and width through his aura mastery and then aim it straight down at the center of the hole on my chest, they braced for the greatest physical reaction I would understandably cause upon feeling Mega Xeno land on top of me.

 _ **CRASH!**_

My entire body actually rose off of the ground for a few inches as I felt Mega Xeno stab the _inside_ of my backside and keep me pinned to the ground through a fifteen-foot-long blade, buried ten feet into the earth. My friends dared not relinquish their bondage over my body, knowing that their lives were on the line here. Mega Xeno's hind paws were placed slightly spread out on the left and right sides of my Devil Dragon body, indirectly fortunate that he didn't _completely_ split me in half, and held his ground alongside his friends when he felt me buck for another minute in screaming agony.

With a firm footing on my body and a firm grasp on the hilt of his Gunblade, Xeno shut out all external distractions alongside his gleaming golden eyes. He began to focused on his HEART SWAP technique in order to enter my body, through his exotic weapon that now bridged our very souls. As a result, he could begin to feel his physical presence fleeting, replacing itself with the abyssal darkness of my mind that he was beginning to enter.

But before his physical body technically fainted…

" **DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT I'LL SUCCUMB TO THE SAME TACTIC** _ **TWICE**_ **?!** " My jaws flexed as I shouted to Mega Xeno.

My low-pitched words–my _first_ uttered words to them through my Devil Dragon Form–instantly frightened my friends to their very cores, just from the tone of voice that they would imagine hearing if they were buried alive and six feet under, listening to the earth rumble around their coffins. All of Mega Xeno's friends were tossed aside as I moved my arms, legs, and heads, and then my hands seized Mega Xeno's entire body with zero resistance, just as he was startled back to reality, paralyzed by the headache that resulted from his concentration being severed by my horrifyingly deep voice.

…Then he felt both of my sword tails stab through his chest, splitting his _heart_ in four pieces and even successfully dislodging the Lucarionite that had taken shelter within there. That Mega Stone clicked along the ground with every bounce, rolling away from the two of us before coming to a dead stop, leaving behind disturbing patches and streaks of Mega Xeno's blood that it had collected over itself when it left his chest.

"(*Cough*)" Mega Xeno instantaneously reverted back into a regular Lucario, and found himself coughing up blood in copious amounts, just as his chest was hemorrhaging profusely from the pair of penetration wounds I've inflicted upon him, through the sword tails I still had sticking out of his backside. " _Im…im…impossi…_ "

" **IT'S** _ **ENTIRELY**_ **POSSIBLE! DON'T EVER DENY IT!** " I practically boomed directly at his face as I was practically shouting at the top of my lungs in an amalgamation of anger and pain.

Xeno's strength immediately left his body, allowing me to easily pluck him off of me and toss him away, leaving behind his Gunblade pinning me to the ground. And just like the Lucarionite before him, he too left patches and streaks of blood as he tumbled along the ground, before skidding on his back and coming to a dead stop. When he did, he continued coughing and choking on his own blood, feeling his body begin to grow cold and numb from a lack of blood flow, his body growing cadaverous from lack of pulse.

Naturally, all of his friends were there to immediately tend to him. And as they were crying in despair at the state of their friend, and shouting _cruel_ expletives at me for my actions, only the Pokémon that could were working on patching Xeno's broken heart, before it was too late.

I couldn't hear them over the sound of my own maniacal laughter, nor did I care as they were prolonging the life of one of my greatest adversaries. I simply grasped Xeno's "Revolver" Gunblade with my entire hand and pulled it out of my body in one quick upward jerk, fueling it with a black aura that smothered the weapon's ability to recognize its original owner from me. And as I slowly stood back up, wings entirely outstretched, all of Xeno's hard work in attempting to return me to my senses began to disappear alongside the holes over my body.

" **YOUR FRIEND EDUARDO IS PROTECTED WITHIN** _ **ME**_ **, HIS TRUE FORM!** " I spoke, or at least a "side" of me spoke. " **AND AS LONG AS I CAN STILL FIGHT, NONE OF YOU WILL CONTINUE TO BREATHE!** "

Just as Costas managed to patch up Latias from a similar injury, the combined effort of I I and the Mega Evolved Eon Duo did the same for Xeno. His bleeding stopped, alongside his breathing. His heart still needed to be restarted, and time was rapidly running out.

As I watched them delay their inevitable deaths, I reformed my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade and held it in my right hand. The "Revolver" Gunblade that I essentially stole from Xeno was held in my left hand, and was artificially enlarged to equalize itself to my physical size, just like my Keyblade. With both blades ready, all I did was hold them at the ready, alongside my sword tails, and form a battle stance.

In a unified effort, Mega Latias, Mega Latios, and I I placed six paws on Xeno's chest and unleashed a single, unified discharge of weak electricity, jumpstarting Xeno's heart and reviving his heart beat.

Xeno's sanguine and bloodshot eyes, eyes that have lost their Aura Vision ability at the same time that he lost his consciousness, opened wide alongside his mouth. He inhaled deeply, multiple times, fueling his starved body of the oxygen it was almost irreversibly deprived of. And as his friends sighed in relief after successfully reviving the Aura Pokémon, he slowly got back up on his feet staring at me as I was not just fully reformed, but prepared to wield his Gunblade against him.

" _…Tell me something…devil._ " Xeno began to acknowledge me, in this form, as an enemy. " _…Are you_ truly _Eduardo?_ "

" **I AM EDUARDO.** " I spoke more calmly, which did nothing in diminishing the fear that my voice can implant onto others. " **I AM A SIDE OF HIM THAT EXISTS FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ACTING OUT THE BASEST INSTINCTS OF HIS TRUE FORM.** "

Xeno noticed his bloody Lucarionite a few feet in front of him, understandably ignored as his friends no doubt focused on his wellbeing instead of a glorified marble. A mere flick of his wrist telekinetically drew the Mega Stone back into his digits, where he promptly held it between his eyes and me, visualizing me through the transparency of the Mega Stone as an allegory for my present predicament.

" _So you're_ not _Eduardo._ " Xeno almost muttered his words before assimilating his Lucarionite back into his heart, knowing it could not be accessed again for the remainder of this battle.

" **…I AM EDUARDO, YOU IGNORAMOUS FUCK.** " I growled my words deathly at the Aura Pokémon. " **AND YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF FIGHTING ME AT MY FULL MENTALITY. NONE OF YOU ARE.** "

A momentary silence passed where Xeno appeared to stare blankly at me, at a being that only appears to have grown _stronger_ the longer this battle has persisted for. Within his mind, thoughts of returning me to my former self began to wane to thoughts of his smashed pride and baser Lucario instincts.

The instincts of a warrior.

Xeno's friends flinched and were pushed back by the force of his sudden ROAR, directed purely at me. They then watched in amazement as his aura practically erupted from the ground and consumed his body in its power, before taking on the colors of the rainbow and spiraling over him in an aura chrysalis. That same chrysalis enlarged to take on a larger form, a form that we were _all_ familiar with.

Aura Dragon Xeno.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Location: Hall of Origin

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _Friends fighting against other friends to the death… That is not what I had hoped would result from Eduardo wishing to master his True Form._

" _But what choice does Eduardo have…when his instincts for battle are at their most barbaric in that form?_

" _For him to_ willingly _trigger it in order to master it…the pressure of preventing the Void of the Dark One weighs heavily on his mind._ "

* * *

Ah, still not done.

This battle alone is like a mini-trilogy within a trilogy.

Trilogy-ception.


	13. Chapter LXIV (64)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 14,862.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,039.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 906

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 373

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 962

Total Hit Count: 24,142.

Words haven't been invented yet, to describe this chapter.

Feel free to _invent_ some at the end. *wink*wink*

* * *

 **Chapter LXIV (64): Aura Dragon vs. Devil Dragon**

* * *

"I carry the seeds of death within me and plant them wherever I linger long enough to love." —Orson Scott Card (" _Speaker for the Dead_ ") (49)

* * *

 _75.1: Bottomless Mindscape_

Location: ?

Time: ?

As it was before when I transmogrified into my Devil Dragon Form, I found myself consumed by the darkness of my own mind, forced to fall into a seemingly endless mental abyss, where even my own thoughts are suffocated. Without the ability to see my surroundings, let alone see the presence of my own body before my eyes, disorientation quickly took hold of me. The illusion of time and the reality of physical placement is lost.

Much like before, I found myself either passing out or "teleported" from one place to another, when I "awoke" at the bottom of my abyssal mindscape. I reclaimed my bearings, now that there was a red light basking over my body, allowing me the privilege of seeing all four of my limbs. And upon standing upright, I saw that the red light originated from the very same pentagram that appeared to hang from the walls of my mind, appearing to stare at me directly in the face.

With its one eye. The Keyhole of Memories.

Without a moment's hesitation, I outstretch my right arm and hold out my right hand towards the keyhole at the center of the red pentagram. With next to no focus on the matter, my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade materializes in my grasp, shedding a blinding regal light that temporarily cuts through the darkness and the redness like a trench across the earth. I hold my weapon with the tip aimed directly for the keyhole, much like a key to a door that needs unlocking. And with a bit of concentration, a buildup of power begins to glimmer on the apex of my "Ultima Weapon", before firing towards the keyhole in the form of a white laser. The same white laser quickly disappears within the red pentagram's keyhole.

…

…Only for there to be no response whatsoever.

"(…This normally works,)" I thought as I held my Keyblade sideways before my face, examining it for any imperfections that only exist in my imagination and not on the weapon itself. "(So why isn't it working now?)"

With a sour look forming over my countenance, I repeat the process a few more times, firing off a few more magic lasers that are supposed to unlock whatever lock they're striking. But much like my first attempt, it was in vain.

"(This isn't the time or the place for you to decide when to work and when to fail.)" I began to grow cross with my Keyblade, conversing to an inanimate weapon with my thoughts alone, much like a child would when things aren't going in his favor. "(Every passing second here is another second for my Devil Dragon Form to run amok without me at the helm controlling it!)"

Without a moment's hesitation, I lunge for the red pentagram and impale my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade into the Keyhole of Memories within its center. Ignoring the fact that the length of my Keyblade's blade completely disappeared within the crevice, I attempted to turn my "Ultima Weapon" in an effort to manually unlock my sealed memories.

But no matter which way I turned, the keyhole would not respond to my wishes.

"(I must…know who…I really…am…!)" I clenched my teeth in borderline desperation as I turn my weapon within a keyhole that wouldn't budge an inch, as though I stubbornly used the wrong key to force a lock open. "(I must learn…what I did…that makes me… _me_ …!)"

Regardless of my strength, my "Ultima Keyblade" would not turn, and the Keyhole of Memories would not yield. In the end, I groan in defeat and forcefully remove my Keyblade from the lock by tugging at the keychain instead of the hilt, contemplating if my weapon is either defective or if my mind is more resilient than I thought, for the keyhole to not respond to this master key.

 _Sealed Memories/Professor Layton VS Gyakuten Saiban Magical Mystery Music (Disc 3)/Tomohito Nishiura_

 _(Song Begins)_

" _ **The time is not yet right…**_ "

Immediately, I toss and catch my Keyblade by the hilt and ready it against the source of the voice that I just heard, a voice that I've never heard before.

"Who's there?" I demand, readying myself at the defensive for the voice that was within my head.

" _ **What you once knew is locked away,**_ " The voice continued. " _ **Learning what you've forgotten will change you.**_ "

"…" Regardless of the origin of this voice, it was helping me come to grips with my present dilemma. "Is that why I can't unlock my sealed memories?"

" _ **There are no shortcuts.**_ " The voice didn't appear to respond to my questions. " _ **You've not yet reached your goal.**_ "

No shortcuts? A goal I've not yet reached?

Part of me wanted to argue with this voice, but the rational side of me recognized the truth to this. What I once was is beginning to come to me in bits and pieces. My Devil Dragon Form just happens to be the largest piece. And all of the smaller pieces that I've been salvaging from my recent dreams have offered me clues that I've sadly been unable to decipher, mostly because I don't know what it is that I'm supposed to find out about myself.

" _ **Return to your friends.**_ " The voice begins to noticeably face out. " _ **While they're still in one piece.**_ "

I wait for a moment of time to see if the voice had truly left me, or if it was just testing me. As it turns out, it has left me and I'm left within my mind, in my solitude, to decide my next choice of actions.

I look at the red pentagram and my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade, contemplating what force is at work that is preventing the key from unlocking the lock. I contemplate attempting to unlock my mind once again, but set that aside because my time would be wasted, as it already has been when I've sunk deep into myself.

In the end, my Keyblade disappears from my grasp and I look up. Xeno wouldn't be here to return me to light, so I have to do so myself this time.

Without emanating any one of my thirteen Elemental Aura attributes, I rise off of the ground and make the trek back into consciousness, hoping that I wasn't too late and that my friends can hold their own against my Devil Dragon Form.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _75.2: War Aura_

Location: My Village (Far Outskirts)

Date: February 19th, 61 A.D.

Time: 2:22 PM

The metamorphosing aura chrysalis that surrounded Aura Dragon Xeno disappeared, revealing his entirety before me and before the friends he inadvertently pushed back with the strength of his ROAR alone.

With his full attention directed towards me, I could see that he stood bipedal with a body that could behave as either a biped or a quadruped, but still only stood at half my height. His wings were behind his back like a regal cape, with his arm wings resting over his shoulders. His tail waved slowly across the dirt, anxious for combat. His reptilian eyes gleamed gold as if staring into my soul, searching for the friend that existed within his enemy.

I on the other hand merely saw Xeno's instincts take over. Not entirely but greatly. Whether they assist him in combat against me, alongside his most recent form, will soon be determined.

" **DO YOU STILL CONSIDER YOURSELF WORTHY OF FIGHTING ME?** " My voice continued to quake across the environment.

Aura Dragon Xeno could plainly see that I had taken up a stance before him, with both of my sword tails, my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade, and _his_ "Revolver" Gunblade at the ready against him. My words were intended to bait him, and he knew it.

" _You're assuming too much of yourself._ " He addressed through telepathy, while his face just reeked of malicious intent towards me. " _I'm only fighting a worthless shadow, not my friend._ "

Aura Dragon Xeno made the first move. And to the surprise of his surrounding five friends, it was a peculiar move. He held his ground and yet appeared to run right towards me, all of the _dozens_ of him. His body never moved, but the DOUBLE TEAM doppelgangers that he summoned to fight for him appeared to divide themselves from Aura Dragon Xeno's body, like a cell undergoing mitosis. And all of these clones, on after the other, came rushing straight for me, like frames to a film.

Wordlessly, I make mince meat out of all of them as they come within range of me. Four blades danced before one another, moving so fast that they almost appeared to intertwine and cut each other. The bodies of Aura Dragon Xeno's replications couldn't handle one hit from me before disappearing in a puff of smoke. But just as the last one was struck down and I readied myself to rush towards my opponent, with _no_ pathetic clones of myself to do the fighting for me, I suddenly found myself catapulted backwards and pinned onto my back.

It took me a few moments to register the fact that he had used TELEPORT a split-second after I had cleaved his last clone, seized all four of my weapons by their bases with his arms and arm _wings_ , and moved with enough momentum to push me onto my back and into SUBMISSION.

And now that I was placed in a perfect predicament for Aura Dragon Xeno to exploit with a counterattack, he wasted no time in opening his serrated jaws wide, the back of his throat glimmering with the multicolored light of his charging DRAGON PULSE attack.

But his attack never even left his mouth before all five of my wings unfolded from my body and flapped once in unison. Reinforced with the power of my Light Green (Wind) Aura, and a mighty _Aero Gale Wing_ , Aura Dragon Xeno went up, up, and away.

Despite being launched upwards and losing his concentration on his DRAGON PULSE attack, he wasn't stunned by suddenly rising about a hundred feet into the air. He recalibrated his position in mid-air relatively quickly for a Pokémon that has only used this specific form twice now, and then unfolded his broad wings to keep himself aloft.

From below his position, I coiled the lower half of my body over myself before springing back upright. I looked up to see him staring down at me from above, waiting for my next move.

…I don't give him one. I merely gesture him to come at me.

Despite flying with wings for the second time in his life now, he appeared as though he had been flying all his life. He flew forward before rolling up and flying away from me inverted. From there, he suddenly ducked down towards the sky that was the ground, flying straight down to the point where his friends were worried that he may crash. But he doesn't. He merely amplifies his aura with the speed of his descent, before leveling out with the ground and practically skimming it as his aura field takes on the shape of an arrowhead, coming straight at me through his BRAVE BIRD attack.

Outside of being able to wear my wings over my body like a brooding robe, I could also envelop my entire body with them, and appear encased in a sphere of solid bone. I did precisely that, and amplified my defense further through my _Aero Sphere Twister_ technique.

Aura Dragon Xeno collided into the sphere of spiraling squalls, unable to pierce through it to get to the Devil Dragon within it. But he didn't yield from the force of my gales either. The end result caused me and my defense to skid back, through Aura Dragon Xeno's tremendous physical strength and drive in penetrating me.

Our friends watched as we began to leave solid ground and hover over the surface of the Red Sea, the clash between us two inevitably continuing over the water's surface or _under_ it, depending on how intense we brawl.

"We need…to help Xeno." Costas spoke up first, albeit hesitantly. "We should help him…right?"

" _Of course we should._ " Mega Latios stated. " _I know Xeno is strong in that Aura Dragon Form of his, but so is Eduardo in that Devil Dragon Form._ "

" _If we don't assist Xeno, then it's likely they'll end up killing each other._ " Tiny Riolu truly believed, knowing our past history sparring against each other and being relatively even to one another.

"I've no plans to die today." Ian calmly stated. "I don't want to see either of them perish either."

" _I wish this wasn't such a serious situation._ " Mega Latias spoke honestly. " _It really puts a downer on my usual sense of humor._ "

Shortly after Aura Dragon Xeno and I began to walk on water, our friends did so as well, but only those with legs. Mega Latias and Mega Latios merely glided over the Red Sea's surface.

* * *

Location: Red Sea

Time: 2:34 PM

 _Starvation/Illusions/Thomas J. Bergersen (Two Steps From Hell)_

 _(Song Begins)_

Our techniques eventually failed us from prolonged use, but now that we were practically touching one another and sliding over the Red Sea's surface, we were in perfect proximity for close quarters combat.

I possessed four blades, but Aura Dragon Xeno did possess the means to make some of his own, and didn't need the Gunblade that I still "stole" from him to clash with me. His arm wings manifested two SACRED SWORDs, each blade being about ten feet in length, perfectly in the middle of the length of my twenty-foot Gunblade and Keyblade, as well as my five-foot sword tails. His actual arms however simply radiated a silver aura that heightened the metallic properties of his body. In other words, he was using BULLET PUNCH simultaneously with two SACRED SWORDs, but not in combination with one another.

With both fists, he was able to parry both my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade and "Revolver" Gunblade by _punching_ them aside, without having either weapon cut his hands in two. With both of his arm wings wielding aura swords, he was able to ward off my flexible sword tails without looking away from me. In short, our clash involved four attributes from _each_ of us, and with such precision and expertise that is impossible for most. Our weapons and movements were a blur of sparks and shedding sparkles of solidified aura. Our intensity towards one another was vehement as well: Aura Dragon Xeno's beastly warrior instincts triggered and my Devil Dragon Form beginning to grow partial sentience.

In the end, we soon found each other locked into a standstill. Both of my held swords were held in the grasp of Aura Dragon Xeno's claws, while both of my sword tails were wedged in grooves that were made into his SACRED SWORDs over time.

Despite having a size advantage over my adversary, our strength was on par with one another, thanks to Xeno's physical constitution being greater than my own. My quartet of weapons was pushing down on him, but he wasn't bending to my power. And we both knew that.

" **YOU ARE STALWART AND DETERMINED, ALBEIT MISGUIDED IN BELIEVING THE EDUARDO YOU ONCE KNEW IS STILL SALVAGEABLE.** " I spoke with a voice that possessed no strain, as if I wasn't even exerting myself before the Aura Dragon Pokémon.

" _And you're absolutely_ demented _if you believe you're actually him, when you're nothing but a hollow shell!_ " He strained to speak telepathically, his teeth gritted and his scaly lips curled to reveal sharper teeth than as an ordinary Lucario.

" **I AM EDUARDO!** " I shouted down at his face, causing him to narrow his eyes at the sight of seeing the black mist that takes up the space of my "hollow shell". " **AND THIS POWER THAT YOU BRASHLY WIELD IS BLATANTLY PLAGIARIZED FROM ME!** "

Aura Dragon Xeno said nothing to support or deny this. Instead, upon noticing his approaching friends and realizing the support they would be able to provide as he's currently got me where he wants me, he sidestepped my words entirely.

" _Try to tell it to_ their _faces then!_ "

Before I knew it, I was not only surrounded, but bombarded by a surplus of respectfully powerful attacks from my adversaries. Costas' Black (Darkness) Aura allowed him to launch consecutive _Chaos Aura Sphere_ attacks that faintly warp my body before detonating across my backside. Ian's White (Light) Aura allows him to form a glowing "X" with his arms before firing it at me via _Luster Cross_. Mega Latias attempted to freeze me solid by using ICE BEAM on my dampened body, actually managing to freeze parts of my body over. Mega Latios was a bit more daring in using THUNDERBOLT on me, considering I was still "connected" to Aura Dragon Xeno through our stalemate. But luckily for him, Mega Latios' powerful electricity was limited to the point where it was only "harming" me. And Tiny Riolu was warping the GRAVITY below my feet to attempt to sink me into the Red Sea below our feet.

" **YOUR FRIENDS ARE FEARLESS.** " I address them indirectly, feeling their attempts at harming me, but not much else. " **WILL IT WEIGH HEAVILY ON YOUR CONSCIENCE IF THEY PERISHED FOR ASSISTING YOU?** "

" _They're_ your _friends too!_ " Aura Dragon Xeno attempted to talk some sense into me.

" **THEY'RE ATTACKING ME BEHIND MY BACK.** " My feelings weren't mutual. " **THEY WILL FALL AFTER YOU DO.** "

Before Aura Dragon Xeno's eyes, my body ignited in Orange (Melee) Aura, causing a disruption in the surface of the water and heightening my physical power to end our stalemate. My blades began to push against his established resistance against me, creeping closer and closer to embedding themselves into him.

In response to this, all five of Aura Dragon Xeno's friends except for Costas utilized their telekinetic abilities to benefit him and pull my weapons away from my opponent. Costas merely attempted to freeze me solid through his Light Blue (Ice) Aura, starting from my feet up but making slow progress due to the odd nature of my body as well as his relative inexperience with Elemental Aura. But all of it was in vain, simply because the odd nature of my Devil Dragon exoskeleton made it difficult to seize a telekinetic grip.

Aura Dragon Xeno could see this stalemate leaning away from his favor, and gritted his teeth at the sight of a quartet of creeping blades coming closer and closer to drink dragon blood.

" _Then…I will protect them…as you once did…!_ "

To counter my Orange (Melee) Aura, Aura Dragon Xeno roared and used SUPERPOWER to amplify himself. The result caused his aura field to blaze as intensely as my own, and resonate across the surface of the water in much the same way I was doing, causing a bizarre pattern of ripples to branch out from our positions in the form of the number "8", or the "∞" symbol depending on what direction are friends are standing before us.

Aura Dragon Xeno was now overpowering me, causing my weapons to draw away from him, inch by inch. And despite that, he knew that he can't just return the favor to me, mostly because I was twice as tall as he was. But what he could do was sever this stalemate entirely.

And he did precisely that.

Concentrating his SUPERPOWER on his arms that held onto both my Keyblade and his Gunblade, he jerked them up sharply, to intercept both of my sword tails just behind their blades. This resulted in him successfully cutting off _both_ of my sword tails in one fell swoop. And with his arm wings free, he no longer carried the pair of SACRED SWORDs on them. He converted that same aura into explosive energy centered around the palm of each winged hand. He tugged me down to his level with the grasp he still had on my sword arms and slammed both sides of my head with a pair of FORCE PALM attacks, the resulting explosion obliterating the sides of my skull wide open. My grip loosened on both my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade and Aura Dragon Xeno's "Revolver" Gunblade, causing one to disappear and the other to be returned to the grasp of his rightful owner.

Where he promptly fired one shot straight up into my chin, obliterating the _front_ of my human-dragon skull now.

With the remaining strength of his SUPERPOWER, he grasped his Gunblade with both hands before rapidly slashing away at my torso's exoskeleton, gutting me wide open…if I had internal organs to spill out. And with a final pair of FOCUS PUNCH attacks from him onto my abdomen, I was launched back, skidded across the water before coming to a stop back on terra firma.

My friends wasted no time in gliding back to my position, especially when they saw me get back upright and show noticeable signs of _regeneration_ , as if I had never sustained any damage whatsoever.

" **YOUR EFFORTS ARE FUTILE, FLESHLINGS.** " I raised my left hand at them and immobilized them through the telekinetic properties of my Purple (Psychic) Aura.

All six of my friends felt as if they were frozen solid without the need for ice, unable to move a muscle in their favor, and only able to struggle in an attempt to break free. Everyone except for Costas attempted to break free of my _Psycho Control_ through their own telekinesis, but couldn't match the strength of my own to make enough of a difference.

" **I HAVE EXALTED LIFE TO BECOME DEATH ITSELF.** "

A flick of my finger caused Aura Dragon Xeno to come straight towards me, his body reacting the same way that a person with a rope around their neck would behave if suddenly forced sideways.

" **YOU WILL ALL DIE ALONGSIDE ME.** "

My "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade was summoned into my right hand and at the ready against the incoming Aura Dragon Pokémon. He saw the moment my enlarged weapon appeared before my grasp as I was already making to motion to slash sideways at an incoming target. And in knowing that he couldn't move to break free, he used TELEPORT to avoid my blade and break free of my telekinesis entirely.

" **ALL LIFE RETURNS TO DEATH.** "

Aura Dragon Xeno reappeared behind my back and was about to drop his equally enlarged "Revolver" Gunblade down at me. But my sword tails intercepted his blade, a split-second after they had fully reformed. Then, my head turned 180° _backwards_ , showing a mildly disturbed Aura Dragon Xeno my mending human-dragon skull for a face, and the philosophical words I found myself saying.

" **DON'T FIGHT IT, FOR EVERYONE DIES EVENTUALLY.** "

" _Stop talking nonsense you don't personify already!_ "

In his frustration at my audacious hypocrisy, he swung his "Revolver" Gunblade sideways, only to be met by my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade held upside down to my right side. I countered by attempting to decapitate him with a right-to-left arcing swing, but his use of STEEL WING across both arm wings deflected my blow and had my weapon roll off of him harmlessly. From there, with my body fully regenerated, we clashed blades, sparks flying from our mystical swords, as well as from Aura Dragon Xeno's metallic arm wings as they behaved like massive shields for the most part.

Our skirmish loosened my telekinetic grasp on his friends, allowing them to break free and touch back down onto solid ground, or hover over it in the Mega Eon Duo's case.

"Is it just me, or is Eduardo fighting more intensely?" Costas asked his friends.

" _I'm not sure._ " Mega Latias put a claw to her chin and scratched it as she analyzed me as I fought against Aura Dragon Xeno. " _He's more active physically, but he's hardly using Elemental Aura against us, not to the extent that I've seen Eduardo_ normally _utilize it anyways._ "

"Is he even taking this fight _seriously_ then?" Ian wondered.

" _As seriously as a Sharpedo attack._ " Mega Latios glared intensely at me, and at the Aura Dragon Pokémon that was half my height yet twice as determined to defeat me. " _Although he may be toying with us for all that I know._ "

" _What's taking Eduardo so long in reclaiming control of himself anyway?_ " Tiny Riolu questioned last, sensing no trace of my former being through the maelstrom of malice tumbling about within my hollow shell.

Regardless of the fact if their friend can hold me off by himself or not, all five of them reenter the fray, knowing that there is strength in numbers.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _75.3: "_ _ **WHY DO YOU PERSIST IN FIGHTING YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND?**_ _"_

Location: My Village (Far Outskirts)

Time: 2:49 PM

 _Dark Impetus/Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & 358/2 Days OST/Yoko Shimomura_

 _(Song Begins)_

Despite the fact that Aura Dragon Xeno is half my height, he is equal in physical strength to me. There's no denying that, as an Aura Dragon, his Fighting-Type attribute is retained. But whether he's replaced his Steel-Type attribute for the Dragon-Type, or somehow embodies all _three_ , is a mystery.

A mystery that, whether or not I presently care to solve or not, will be made clear by how far I can impale his elongated neck with my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade.

Both of us, as we had presently distanced ourselves from our friends, fought like two enemy swordsman, masters of wielding _three_ blades at once through uncanny tactics and physical traits than most. And even though we both could clearly wield four blades at once, or hundreds if we felt like becoming creative with our aura, neither of us granted the other the opportunity to do so.

Our repeated clashes were so even that if one of us makes a mistake or was too slow to react, we will be cut. And we've both made mistakes during our fight, both of us being either cut or having a hole blown into ourselves. But the injuries were so insignificant and our abilities to mend our bodies almost instantaneously meant that a drop of Aura Dragon Xeno's blood rarely landed on the ground, or the black aura that resided within my hollow shell was seldom seen.

" **WHY DO YOU PERSIST IN FIGHTING YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND?** " I practically growled before thrusting all three of my blades towards Aura Dragon Xeno's eye sockets and forehead.

" _Because you're_ not _my friend!_ " He shouted immediately before he saw my Keyblade and twin swordtails narrowly brush by his snout when he craned his neck back. Then, he swatted all three blades aside with his Gunblade and punched two holes into my chest with BULLET PUNCH through his silver emblazoned arm wings. " _You're a monster that has taken over my friend as he's fighting to reclaim rightful control over you._ "

I slid back but immediately unfolded my wings from their robed appearance over me and use them as a parachute to impede my forced retreat. Then, after igniting myself in Red (Fire) Aura, one mighty flap of my five wings rocketed me back to Aura Dragon Xeno, my Keyblade colliding with the broadside of his Gunblade, and his arm wings catching both of my swordtails after he had reinforced his overall body with IRON DEFENSE. Aura Dragon Xeno almost felt his heart skip a beat at seeing the way my hellfire spirals around my peculiar face, most notably within my hollow eye sockets.

" **YOU SEE THROUGH MULTIPLE SETS OF EYES, YET YOU ARE BLIND TO THE TRUTH.** " I fought to continue pushing him back through the propulsion of my Red (Fire) Aura, but his use of INGRAIN made the aura around his dragon feet take on the shape of plant roots and rapidly stab the earth to anchor his body and prevent him from moving back. And after almost a hundreds of these aura roots severed from my speed alone, they eventually succeeded in putting us both to a stop. " **I AM EDUARDO. I AM THE TRUE FORM OF YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND. THIS IS THE POWER THAT HE SEALED AWAY WITHIN HIMSELF BEFORE HE WAS BORN!** "

" _I'll believe that when he tells me so_ himself _!_ "

Utilizing COUNTER, he successfully swats aside my twin sword tails with his arm wings, causing them to return to my backside against their will. And with those same appendages, he grasps my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade by the gap within the filigree and pulls it up and away from harm. Then, he positions his "Revolver" Gunblade low to the ground, as far down as he is able to physically go, before enlarging the blade through his aura, by giving it the pronounced shape of his SACRED SWORD technique, before lashing upward as though using SKY UPPERCUT. However, he was neither using SACRED SWORD nor SKY UPPERCUT.

At least not separately.

" _CLIMHAZZARD!_ "

A broad upward swing of his aurally enhanced Gunblade met no resistance from my Devil Dragon exoskeleton. He put so much force into the blade that he almost lost his grasp over it, as well as almost luxated his shoulder, when he felt the blade come crashing back down behind his back. But it was worth it to see my body split into two halves, almost perfect outside of the fact that my disembodied left hand was clasped tightly around the hilt of my held Keyblade.

His satisfaction was short lived unfortunately. Instead of seeing me fall onto my back in defeat, or have each side of me fall to their respective sides, Aura Dragon Xeno merely saw me keep myself together in one piece, by reattaching my left hand back onto its left arm, and seeing both halves of my body rapidly weld themselves back together, thus rendering his combination attack as a waste of time at best.

" **I AM TELLING YOU MYSELF, YET YOU ARE TOO HEADSTRONG TO COMPREHEND IT.** " I tell him before folding my wings back around my body, alongside my sword tails. Then, I make my Keyblade disappear before crouching down and forming an all-too-ominously-familiar posture that comes before I unleash all thirteen Elemental Aura attributes with the potency of an atomic bomb. " **PERHAPS VAPORIZING YOUR BODY WILL HELP YOUR FALLEN SPIRIT BETTER COMPREHEND YOUR OWN FRIEND'S ACTIONS TOWARDS YOU.** "

Aura Dragon Xeno froze like a Deerling to car headlights upon seeing me begin to charge up what is strongly suspected to be my most powerful attack…for the _second_ time now. The aura planet rapidly formed between my horns before expanding in size, with all thirteen of my Elemental Aura attributes revolving around this grand mass of aura, akin to smaller satellites.

But before Aura Dragon Xeno's eyes, his friends appear in the nick of time to interfere with my unified Elemental Aura attack.

Tiny Riolu amplified the surrounding GRAVITY around me, to the point where my bones began to warp and creak from the fact that they most likely weighted _hundreds_ of times more than they normally do, making it almost impossible for me to escape the remaining four opponents. Mega Latias and Mega Latios utilized their PSYCHIC power, alongside Ian's Purple (Psychic) Aura, to warp my growing aura planet to the point where it would collapse cataclysmically. And with Costas unleashing hundreds of thousands of volts upon me and my attack through his Yellow (Lightning) Aura, they succeeded.

 _ **BOOM!**_

My failed attack practically detonated before my face, instantly consuming me in a massive explosion of rainbow energy encompassing all of the Elemental Aura attributes I've come to learn and master. The blast radius was intense enough to cause all of my friends to be pushed aside by the shockwave, causing them all to fall onto their backs with ringing ears and brief discombobulation. But when they got up, they saw the massive crater that was the result of successful intervention.

…As well as the Devil Dragon that stood unscarred on the crater's epicenter.

" _That backfire should've sent pieces of you everywhere!_ " Aura Dragon Xeno was understandably confused and frustrated, considering the fact that he stopped this attack before, when I aimed it at our friends. " _How are you still in one piece?!_ "

" **I WAS BUT AN EMPTY SHELL BACK THEN.** " I explained, before stepping out of the crater, a transparent _Luster Dome_ enveloped over my body, noticeable through my White (Light) Aura and by the way the surrounding smoke was pushed aside by a seemingly invisible force. " **I WILL SHOW YOU HOW IT FEELS TO BE HOLLOW ON THE INSIDE, IF YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REMEMBER IT.** "

Once I stepped out of the crater, facing Aura Dragon Xeno instead of the group of pests that stopped my attack, I held out my right hand towards him and summoned my weapon. But instead of summoning my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade, I summoned my Death Scythe, an ominous weapon that appeared composed of bones just like me. And instead of summoning my Keyblade to wield alongside my Death Scythe, I focused my power onto my Death Scythe replicating it, and then connecting both ends together. The end result created a double-ended scythe-like weapon that was actually _longer_ than I was tall.

" _What are you going to do with that?_ " Aura Dragon Xeno mocked my weapon, already believing it to be impractical because it was a pair of scythes instead of a pair of lances or swords. " _Are you going to cut me open with it?_ "

" **NO.** " I said before folding my wings back over my body and holding the Dual Death Scythe behind my back. " **NOT UNTIL YOUR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN GUTTED FIRST.** "

With widened eyes, Aura Dragon Xeno saw me completely turn my back to him and direct my full attention to his friends, apparently having understood the fact that as long as they remain, they'll continue to interfere. Luckily for him, his friends appeared ready for this, and formed a defensive formation with Tiny Riolu up front, the Mega Eon Duo to the sides, and my adopted brothers in the center.

Without even amplifying myself through Elemental Aura, I ran towards them at impressive speeds that left behind a noticeable trail of dust in my wake. And without using my wings, I took to the skies by pole-vaulting with my Dual Death Scythe, twirling it after takeoff before bringing it crashing down onto my friends.

The tip of the blade of my Dual Death Scythe, formed by the shape of elongated clawed fingers positioned close enough together, was impeded by the aura shield that Costas generated, with Ian's assistance no less. Otherwise, it's quite likely that my blade would've cut him in half from top to bottom.

Taking this as their cue to retaliate, both Mega Evolved Eon Pokémon alongside Tiny Riolu utilized DOUBLE TEAM to multiply themselves from three to thirty, each of them striking me with projectile attacks from the diverse elements that Pokémon have come to make their own, forcing me back from their combined strength.

But this didn't faze me as I landed without stumbling. And instead of coming back to the small army that the Pokémon have made for themselves, I about-faced and swung my Dual Death Scythe to meet Aura Dragon Xeno's "Revolver" Gunblade. Our blades became blurs in the air, noticeable only by the sparks we caused every time our weapons clashed multiple times per second. But our skirmish was brief before I found myself grasped by two of the clones of the Mega Evolved Eon Duo and sent skyward, with the remaining nine of each of them following me.

With their speed heightened to the point where they can break the sound barrier in their sleep, the curvature of the Earth became more and more apparent as the miles separating me from the ground grew by the second. The wind resistance that I felt pinned me to the point where I wasn't able to retaliate properly. And it wasn't long until the sky began to grow black with the thinning atmosphere that came from high-altitude flight.

Unsure and uncaring of what Mega Latias and Mega Latios intended to do with me from this height, I emanated Light Green (Wind) Aura in order to bypass the wind resistance, so that I could slash the heads off of the two clones flying me up here. Once they disappeared in a puff of smoke, I unfolded my wings to keep myself aloft, seeing the remaining eighteen Mega Latias and Mega Latios surrounding me.

And without saying a word, they all refracted the light from their finely feathered bodies in order to disappear from sight. And a second after that, I felt one of their STEEL WING attacks lacerate my left waistline. Then another STEEL WING tore through my right shoulder.

" _Can you still see any of us through those hollow eyes of yours?_ " Mega Latios appeared to speak to me through multiple places at once, slashing away at multiple areas of my body simultaneously.

" _Or are we just too fast for you now?_ " Mega Latias spoke the same way, and without any sense of humor in her voice, as she probably dealt just as many blows onto me as her brother.

In my silence and growing anger, I couldn't focus on sensing the divided aura of eighteen Mega Evolved Eon Pokémon and resorted to spinning my weapon around myself, as if trying to repel a swarm of bees that had surrounded me. And while this proved fruitful in me for killing at least two clones from each of them, the remaining fourteen quickly caught on and changed their tactics.

From random corners around my position, I began to see multiple ENERGY BALL and SHADOW BALL attacks form from apparent nowhere, before they were fired at me with extreme prejudice. And unlike before where I couldn't quite react quickly enough, I was able to with distanced projectile attacks that I could faintly hear flying towards me. They were either repelled by my Dual Death Scythe or cleaved in two where they detonated in a small explosion. But doing so that way began to cloud my vision with smoke, to the point where a few ENERGY BALL and SHADOW BALL attacks struck my body and left noticeable indentations on my exoskeleton.

And then came the point where their aim was so true that they managed to prevent me from deflecting or nullifying these persistent follies, blanketing me in a blinding layer of smoke as they persisted in trying to punch holes in me.

Eventually, they stopped after all seven remaining Mega Latias and all seven remaining Mega Latios clones and realities felt exhausted from their repeated onslaught against me. And when the smoke cleared, it became clear to their auric and sanguine eyes that no holes were punched into my exoskeleton. But my entire body was heavily dented, akin to the surface of the moon.

I couldn't help but laugh lowly at their efforts, as my body already began to flatten the hundreds of craters and impressions existing over it. My laugh, while low and relatively quiet, crept up against the Mega Evolved Eon Duo's spines more harshly than the cold of the high altitude.

Which is why, partly out of fear for my retaliation, all of the clones and both of the originals unleashed HYPER BEAM upon me. Fourteen pillars of searing light connected the fifteen of us together, but not me physically. An erected _Chaos Shield_ through my Black (Darkness) Aura appeared to assimilate this light, rendering their attack pointless. In fact, all it did was cause my shield to grow from the energy it was absorbing, until the inevitable happened.

" _ **CHAOS EXPLOSION**_ _ **!**_ "

From within the darkness, two telltale lights flickered where my eyes would've been, commanding the _Chaos Shield_ to unleash all of its stolen power in the form of the _Chaos Explosion_ attack. And the resulting fourteen HYPER BEAM attacks being dispersed as evenly as a shockwave, alongside the fact that my Black (Darkness) Aura touched upon one of their shared Type Attribute weaknesses, heavily damaged them and obliterated their clones.

I watched as two exhausted Mega Evolved Eon Pokémon began to fall from the sky, before swooping down and seizing them both by the necks with my hands, with the intent of assisting gravity in flattening these two into the earth.

Both Mega Latias and Mega Latios barely felt me strangle them, not until their energy began to recover after expelling it through HYPER BEAM. When they realized the predicament they were in, they tried to cut off the arm holding them with DRAGON CLAW. But both Pokémon sadly lacked the physical strength to mutilate my arm and could only leave scratches across my exoskeleton, an impressive feat in itself.

" **FIGHTERS UNTIL THE END.** " I droned, before forming a warped smile over my bony lips. " **…I LIKE THAT.** "

" _Then you're going to love us!_ "

My body suddenly flew upwards upon being collided with Aura Dragon Xeno's use of HEAT CRASH on my midsection. The force in itself bent my body in a bizarre 90° angle, as well as loosened my grip on the Mega Evolved Eon Duo, allowing them to break free and reenter the fray. And when Aura Dragon Xeno noticed this through his hellfire veil, he backed away so that I would keep going up, while he glided back down.

Alongside the human cargo he held on each of his arms, as well as the Pokémon passenger on his back.

" _Mega Latias! Mega Latios!_ " Aura Dragon Xeno called out their names before releasing Costas and Ian from his grasp, where they freefell straight towards their partner Pokémon.

Upon seeing both of these humans angle their bodies to fall faster than them, both Mega Latias and Mega Latios joined up with Costas and Ian. Once within reach, Costas mounted Mega Latias and Ian mounted Mega Latios.

"How are you feeling?" Costas asked his partner Pokémon, obviously concerned for her wellbeing.

" _Like I was hugged too tightly around the neck._ " Mega Latias said, coughing a couple of times, luckily without any blood or lingering damage to her neck, outside of a faint bruise in the shape of my coiled hand.

"How about you?" Ian addressed the health of his partner Pokémon. "That abomination didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

" _Nowhere_ near _as much as we'll do to him._ " Mega Latios said vindictively.

" _Just don't get cocky!_ " Tiny Riolu addressed the four of them, as he was seated on the back of his friend's head. " _And remember that Eduardo is still in there somewhere!_ "

" _We just have to hold out against him a bit longer._ " Aura Dragon Xeno said without looking away at me, now that I've stabilized myself and flew straight down like an arrowhead to meet the six of them.

With our fight now taking place dozens of miles over the surface of the earth, we seven had more acrobatic freedom. But even with numbers on their side, the only advantage that they have in this fight against me is the one that will come when I regain control of myself.

Until then, their lives were still at my mercy.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _75.4: Apex Predator_

Location: Stratosphere

Time: 3:03 PM

 _Stormkeeper/Battlecry (Disc 1)/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

Dozens of miles above the Earth's surface meant that the oxygen above here was thin. But for someone like me, who has no internal organs or blood and is automated by spiteful aura alone, neither the immense cold from the high altitude nor the thinned oxygen were problems for me.

For my friends, the cold and the fraction of air were a problem. For all six of them, their bodies felt as if they were soaked with water at the top of Mt. Everest. They could still breathe, but barely catch their breath. They could still fight, but felt their muscles slowly begin to become unresponsive from the cold. And yet, despite both of those impediments creeping up on all six of my friends, not one of them showed weakness towards me.

Like the Grim Reaper with wings, I was constantly flying by Aura Dragon Xeno, Mega Latias, and Mega Latios, spiraling my Dual Death Scythe to cleave their bodies with. But up here, they were nimble, evasive, able to be at the front of my body one moment, then suddenly backside me the next. All I could do with my weapon was cut the air itself, and I constantly felt an AURA SPHERE, DRAGON PULSE, or a blast of Elemental Aura strike me in consecutive retaliation.

" _Have you caught on to the error of your ways yet?!_ " Aura Dragon Xeno told me before flying high above me and diving down straight towards me with SKY ATTACK.

I saw the relatively straightforward attack coming and held out my Dual Death Scythe before him, spiraling it around myself like a propeller before emanating Yellow (Lightning) Aura. Electricity rapidly built up within the length of my blade, causing it to glow yellow. Then, I aimed one end at Aura Dragon Xeno and unleashed a massive _Electro Discharge_ attack his way.

The stalwart lightning branching out across the sky unfazed Xeno, as it was all rolled off by Tiny Riolu's use of PROTECT. And once my attack ceased, so did his bulwark, allowing both Pokémon (mostly Aura Dragon Xeno) to collide harshly into me. And were it not for the fact that I still held my Dual Death Scythe between us, he would've most likely cut me in two from the force of impact alone.

" _You're just one individual!_ " Tiny added, emblazoned in Aura Dragon Xeno's surrounding aura, and literally talking to my face as I was bent forward enough to be within his reach. He cocked his right arm back, just as two long and imposing claws formed from the bony surface at the back of his wrist. " _No friends or allies to support you!_ "

One vicious DRAGON CLAW to the left side of my face wasn't enough to cut through my face, but it was more than enough to cause me to roll off of Aura Dragon Xeno's SKY ATTACK. And as I saw both the Emanation and Aura Dragon Pokémon continue flying straight down. The two Mega Evolved Eon Pokémon, alongside my adopted brothers as their mounts, soon appeared before my face.

" **THE ONLY WORTHWHILE INDIVIDUAL IS YOURSELF.** " I said, before trying to slash the four of them into dozens of smaller pieces, but missed ever single attempt because of their evasiveness alone. " **ALL FOR ONE!** "

From a distance, Mega Latias and Mega Latios launched their signature attacks, LUSTER PURGE and MIST BALL. Alongside that, both Costas and Ian launched _Chaos Bomb_ and _Luster Cross_ attacks respectively and in rapid succession. And once again, I found myself in the middle of both, forced to defend with my Light Green (Wind) Aura's _Aero Sphere Twister_ technique.

Despite my hurricane-force gales blowing away their attacks and directing them elsewhere where they exploded with no target or just simply fizzled out of existence, none of them appeared disheartened at my defense.

" _That's not_ you _talking! You're words are as hollow as you are!_ " Mega Latias commented.

" _You said so yourself! You're only a fragment of Eduardo, existing to bring partial sentience to an otherwise instinctive form!_ " Mega Latios strongly recalled.

"We've known you for years, Eduardo! Or should I say _imposter_!" Ian shouted, his tone of voice stable despite the thinner atmosphere.

"You're not fooling _anyone_! You're only fooling yourself!" Costas added, the lack of oxygen doing nothing in diminishing his honesty.

An eerie silence befell me as I appeared to glare daggers at these four individuals. Whether I was glaring specifically at Costas or at Mega Latias, as well as Ian or at Mega Latios meant nothing, considering one was mounted on the other. I appeared to glare at them as equals, nothing more than four zeros that think they have any value.

Even Aura Dragon Xeno and Tiny Riolu held no value towards me, once they flew up to our level and remained directly behind me, all six of them now surrounding me in every direction except for up and down.

" **LOGIC HOLDS NO VALUE TO AN APEX PREDATOR.** " I explained. " **ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME IS POWER, DESTRUCTION, AND NOTHINGNESS. AND DESPITE ALL OF YOUR EFFORTS IN STOPPING ME, IN DELAYING YOUR INEVITABLE FATES, THEY WERE ADMIRABLE AT BEST BUT ULTIMATELY FOR NAUGHT.** "

My Dual Death Scythe disappeared from my grasp, much to their surprise. And instead of summoning another weapon–be it new or pre-established–or choosing an adversary to target, I coiled myself inward, even wrapping my wings around myself in this posture.

" **I'VE HAD MY FUN. YOU'VE HAD YOUR CHANCES AT 'SAVING' ME. BUT NOW YOUR TIME IS UP, AND I MUST CAST YOU OFF FROM THIS WORLD INTO THE NEXT.** "

The quiet sincerity of my words through my already malevolent tone of voice greatly disturbed them, to the point where they had a brief lapse of concentration that allowed me to begin to muster up levels of power akin to when I utilized all thirteen Elemental Aura attributes at once, just as they all became apparent through a revolving dome of rainbow aura that soon enveloped my entire body. And upon sensing that, they instantly retaliated with everything they had, knowing that If I intended to utilize an attack akin to an atomic bomb for the _third_ time today, they had to prevent it, for all of our sakes.

Aura Dragon Xeno gathered all of the Dragon-Type energy he had at his disposal within the core of his body. Tiny Riolu held out both paws towards me, creating a dome of white light that was composed of hundreds of smaller white lights dancing about within the center and surface. Both Mega Latias and Mega Latios appeared to call to the heavens with a technique _exactly_ like that of Aura Dragon Xeno's. Costas manifested the powers of Black (Darkness) Aura into the largest _Chaos Aura Sphere_ he could presently muster, just as Ian appeared to be charging up tremendous amounts of power through his White (Light) Aura for his imminent _Luster Laser_ attack.

Costas' and Ian's attacks struck my rainbow aura directly and firstly. Costas' _Chaos Aura Sphere_ literally warped the reality around my barrier, but not my barrier in itself. Ian's _Luster Laser_ appeared to fire right _through_ my dome of revolving aura, but didn't leave a hole. Tiny Riolu's JUDGMENT attack fired off hundreds of heat-seeking light missiles, none of them missing albeit none of them denting my defenses.

That just left Aura Dragon Xeno, Mega Latias, and Mega Latios to combine their power for DRACO METEOR, one of the most powerful Dragon-Type attacks and _Pokémon_ attacks in general.

Three seemingly insignificant spheres of pure, condensed dragon power were soon squeezed out of their throats and left their gaping maws. These same power spheres sailed skyward, joining and spiraling about each other in a harmonic war dance, before connecting directly over me and appearing to fizzle out unsatisfactorily. But in their disappearance, meteors appeared before invisible rifts in space, meteors that appeared at least ten times larger than my revolving rainbow aura dome…at the smallest.

Rapidly backing away, All three Dragon-Type Pokémon–alongside their respective partners riding on their backsides–gave themselves at least a thousand feet of space away from me. And as they were doing so, dozens of meteors slowly began to seep out of seemingly nonexistent tears in reality, few truly aimed at me.

Of course, with the PSYCHIC prowess that these three Dragon-Type Pokémon possessed, not to mention Ian's and Tiny Riolu's own, they would manually angle the meteors of this triple DRACO METEOR attack, so that _all_ of them would bombard me.

One by one, each falling meteor was lassoed by unified psychic power, before being pulled to slam into me with absolute brutality. The first of many practically exploded upon contact with me, narrowly ruining the concentration of my attackers from the sheer brightness of the resulting explosion. But they persisted and repeated the process with every other meteor that fell from the sky, quickly enough so that no meteor fell lower than my present position.

All throughout this godly display of power, Costas was the only one (reluctantly) not participating. He simply watched in breathless awe at the power that can result from friendship and teamwork, and how he still has plenty of room to improve his newfound powers to the level of mastery that the four Pokémon possess.

Eventually, every single DRACO METEOR hit its mark, with none of them missing and all of them in broken fragments falling down to earth by the millions, where they would simply disappear from a loss of stability because of their artificial nature. And when the attack ceased, with everyone exhausted albeit curious of their good work, they looked at what became of me before feeling their hearts fall from the sky.

Three simultaneous DRACO METEOR attacks…did absolutely nothing in stopping me and my spiraling dome of Elemental Aura.

I said nothing to what I was going to do next, just as none of my friends did to each other when they suddenly sensed a power surge just waiting to be unleashed by me, as my attack was a split-second away from completion. All six of them turned tail and attempted to flee from me, out of pure instinct rather than cognitive thought.

…They didn't get far before a supernova of power was unleashed from my core and consumed them in a flash.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _75.5: "_ _ **THEN TODAY, I LOSE SIX FRIENDS.**_ _"_

Location: My Village (Far Outskirts)

Time: 3:16 PM

Back down on terra firma, all six of my friends were rendered unconscious and flat on the floor. Three of them were in craters, with the other three held tightly within their individual grasps.

Mega Latias and Mega Latios each tightly embraced Costas and Ian as they took the full force of their reentries back down to earth. In doing so, they saved the lives of their human partners, but seriously injured their own, just as both Costas and Ian were severely injured from the resulting widespread explosion of my Elemental Aura. This cost the Eon Duo their Mega Evolved forms and returned them back to normal, a crystal clear sign that they could no longer fight.

Aura Dragon Xeno fared a bit better than the Eon Duo. He didn't lose his alternate form from sustaining terrible damage. He also didn't lose Tiny Riolu, as he held onto him and took the literal fall, just as they did. But he was the only one of the six of them to regain consciousness. Everyone else appeared cadaverous, a morbid reality check of my power as a Devil Dragon Form, as well as what I've been attempting to tell him all this time.

" **YOU'RE ALL STILL ALIVE.** "

 _What You Can See In Their Eyes/Bleach the Movie: Fade to Black Original Soundtrack/Shiro Sagisu_

 _(Song Begins)_

 _[Opening Instrumental]_

Aura Dragon Xeno heard my voice directly in front of him and slowly craned his neck to see me standing about ten feet away from him, with crossed arms, unfolded wings, and an apparently patient demeanor, as if waiting for him to get back up and fight.

If he still can.

Gingerly putting Tiny Riolu aside, Aura Dragon Xeno did stand up. And while he didn't appear to sustain any broken bones, his entire body felt sore from the fall and seared of its skin from my most recent attack. He couldn't see it and he could barely taste it, but blood was dripping from his snout and mouth from obvious and significant internal injuries, and well as from his entire body, through a multitude of shallow lacerations etched across his resilient hide.

 _What…_

" **YOUR FRIENDS ARE UNCONSCIOUS. YOU YOURSELF ARE BADLY INJURED. YET YOU STILL WISH TO FIGHT ME?** "

 _can you see…_

He simply nodded at my question, as if conserving his telepathy for when it was most necessary during his debilitated state.

 _in their eyes?_

" **WHY?** "

" _Because that's what…friends do…_ " His telepathy was labored and his vision was beginning to blur, both telltale signs that he couldn't and _shouldn't_ fight. But what choice does he have at this moment anyway. Sometimes, one has to fight, even when they have everything to lose." _Even when you've…lost your way..., were still here…to guide you…back to your…true self._ "

 _In defeat, I can see their demise._

I didn't even react to his words in a positive way that he was hoping I would display during this critical moment. All I did, which he barely noticed, was my fists clenching and the dragon skull-shaped gauntlets "swallowing" my fists, before "drooling" what appeared to be a green slime, that slowly changed color upon hitting the ground. What initially began as green now became yellow, before becoming orange, before becoming red, before detonating and leaving a small crater the size of an anthill, in comparison to the "saliva" drops that were no bigger than raindrops.

 _Even though,_

" **THEN TODAY, I LOSE SIX FRIENDS.** " I told Aura Dragon Xeno, without him even forming a physical stance at the hostility he was having difficulty sensing from me. " **BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE** _ **SUCCESSFULLY**_ **GUIDED ME TO MY TRUE SELF.** "

 _not a blow,_

I didn't approach him with blazing speed that zeroed our separated distance, and Aura Dragon Xeno didn't react as properly to my imminent attack either. I literally _walked_ towards him almost casually, and he just stood there until the last moment, when I had my fists cocked back. At that moment, when his eyes focused long enough for his labored mind to register my incoming attack, he tried to block both of my fists with those of his wings, but he was much too slow for me now and I seized them both with the coils of my sword tails, raising him off of the ground before pummeling his entire body as evenly as possible.

 _has been struck as they have to fight._

Every punch I inflicted over his body left behind green spots that would slowly change colors. Each punch made his body recoil back in pain, especially when I struck his chest or abdomen, as I no doubt bruised an internal organ. Each punch carried itself into the air, much like a whip after cracking. Each punch threatened to break bones across his extremely resilient Aura Dragon body, which was already laced with metallic properties that made his bones particularly difficult to break. But they can still break, and that's why my fists are constantly oozing explosive "saliva".

 _Like the wind._

In his already debilitated state, he attempted to breathe fire at me with his FLAMETHROWER attack, but a resounding uppercut to the chin shut his mouth, causing the fire to only faintly seep out of his nostrils and through his teeth.

 _Far too strong…_

When I seized him by the neck with my right hand-mouth, and held him off of the ground _only_ by it, a faint growl could be heard from him. Of course, for all that I know, it was just a whimper as I was squeezing his throat. Either way, it was a sign of weakness in his part, and a source of strength in mine.

 _to resist._

Without really bothering to beat up a paper bag anymore, I casually tossed him back about twenty feet, watching him attempt to maintain his footing upon landing, but failing miserably and falling back on his wings. Then, he slowly got himself back upright. But when he did, he failed to notice that the punches I left on his body carried a more potent side effect, one that had already begun glowing red after being left on his body long enough. And when he looked at his body, noticing the patches of apparently radioactive "saliva" lining most of it, he didn't say a word. He simply stared, while he himself was having difficulty focusing.

 _There is nowhere to hide,_

Then the "saliva" detonated, causing hundreds of small albeit condensed explosions to blow small holes across his body akin to gunfire. The explosions quickly awakened Aura Dragon Xeno's surrounding friends, forcing them to see a silent Aura Dragon absorb this kind of punishment and have his body shudder from the shockwave of each individual albeit cumulative explosion. And when they saw his body fall to the ground, each of the hundred or so holes across his body connecting each other's dots with blood, as I was slowly approaching him, they were understandably worried about their friend and _vindictive_ of my actions.

 _from the force,_

In their rage, the five of them appeared to forget their current physical constitutions and braved through it before coming right for me. But I barely paid any attention to them before _seizing_ them all in one fell swoop. Two sword tails lashed out and wrapped around the necks of my adopted brothers. Two hand-mouths opened wide enough to grasp the bodies of both Eon Pokémon, and my own jaws opened wide enough to chomp down on Tiny Riolu and hold him there. From there, they were all harshly tossed aside, where they all fell back down to earth with groans of agony, more so for Latias and Latios as my "saliva" detonated across their bodies, charring the area where I bit down on them.

 _that will tear,_

They were just as helpless and worthless as Aura Dragon Xeno was, unable to do anything more in saving their friend, just as they were unable to do anything to save themselves. All they could do was watch as I stalked my first victim, blocked the sun over his dazed eyes with my body, and made myself ready to kill him once and for all.

 _them apart and banish their souls!_

 _[Instrumental]_

In savoring the moment, both of my arms slowly raised over my head, each hand retracting its dragon skull-shaped gauntlets before being clasped together to summon my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade. And with one motion to bring it down right over the base of his neck, the only thing that prevented me from doing so was the "Revolver" Gunblade that Aura Dragon Xeno summoned out of defensive instinct, held sideways by his arm wings and catching the tip of my weapon.

" _Please…don't do this…_ " Aura Dragon Xeno's telepathy sounded pained and concerned over my wellbeing, not fearful and begging for my mercy. " _If you kill me…you'll kill yourself…and all that…we stand for…_ "

 _What…_

 _can you see…_

 _in their eyes?_

For a brief moment, I appeared to process this, process the situation I've placed myself into. Frozen in a "standstill" with Aura Dragon Xeno, our blades slowly grinding against each other for superiority, I didn't tilt my head to see how my five friends were doing. I merely sensed it.

 _In defeat, I can see their demise._

All five of them, after I had shaken them off of me, were all on their backs or on their bellies. Latias and Latios were coiled up in pain, while Costas and Ian were dragging themselves across the earth with one arm and both legs, while clutching onto their necks, as they both gasped for air and failed in stabilizing themselves in favor of stabilizing their partner Pokémon. Tiny Riolu was the only one watching me, horrified at how monstrous I've become, and beginning to cry at sincerely believing the inevitable moment of his closest friend's death.

 _Even though,_

 _not a blow,_

 _has been struck as they have to fight._

" **…I ALREADY HAVE.** "

In only one second, I swatted his Gunblade out of his grasp with one single swing of my Keyblade, leaving it far away from its rightful owner. Then, in one simultaneous and _barbaric_ gesture, I drove both of my sword tails through his feet, summoned both of my Death Scythes and telekinetically drove them through his hands, grasped both of his arm wings with my own two hands, all to pin him on the ground.

 _Like the wind._

 _Far too strong…_

 _to resist._

Naturally, he writhed and bellowed like a trapped beast in agony, struggling in vain to break free of the predator wishing to devour or kill him for sport. And I opted to kill him, with the Keyblade that I decided to grasp with my jaws, aimed for the center of his elongated neck.

 _There is nowhere to hide,_

 _from the force,_

" _ **AND WITH THIS 'HOLY' BLADE,**_ " I told Aura Dragon Xeno telepathically, my voice resonating even more critically within the minds of my audience. " _ **I WILL**_ **PERSONALLY** _ **SEVER THE BOND BETWEEN FRIENDS AND ENEMIES!**_ "

 _that will tear,_

 _them apart and banish their souls!_

 _[Instrumental]_

I jerked my head forward towards Xeno, as he himself _dared_ not blink at seeing his imminent death, as if registering the face he'll haunt for time eternal. And the next thing I knew, I didn't feel the teeth of my blade saw through his trachea and his neck vertebrae. I didn't feel the presence of my body over him.

I felt…whole.

 _(Song Ends)_

With far more awareness of myself, I looked at my friends around me. I sharply tilted my head across all five of them around my position, already displaying to them distinctly different behavior than what they've seen prior of me. Tiny was in tears, his bloodshot eyes cautiously watching me, as if he were ready to turn tail and run at any sign of me targeting him next. Costas and Ian were mending the Eon Duo's burns, as all four looked at me like a stranger, not as a friend.

And then I looked back at Aura Dragon Xeno, seeing how I pinned him, how I _skewered_ him to the ground. And after seeing how he was looking at me without breathing, he looked down, and I followed his gaze down.

That's when I noticed the "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade lodged through his neck, moments before it–and both Death Scythes–disappeared and revealed to me the gaping hole I left in his windpipe.

At last, a definitive reaction of their returned friend rang out across their ears like a banshee, before that same siren disappeared from sight with a single flap of his five wings. And when Aura Dragon Xeno saw me ascend thousands of feet before sharply flying forward at speeds greater than sound, he attempted to get up, only for the full severity of his impaled throat to truly impact him.

My weapon cut clean through his flesh, but not bone. Aura Dragon Xeno sputtered blood, and put all four of his hands around his neck, failing to contain the spraying arterial hemorrhaging that I caused him.

" _Xeno!_ "

Tiny Riolu reacted quickly to his aid and appeared to disregard all physical injury as he stood up in response to the critical condition of his friend. He tripped and fell over his face a few times out of physical agony, but stood back up, refusing to give up to something so feeble. He succeeded in reaching Aura Dragon Xeno and seated himself over his flailing chest. He telekinetically pried off all four of Aura Dragon Xeno's hands from his neck, refused to flinch at the copious amounts of blood squirting rhythmically on his face, and used HEAL PULSE directly onto the wound, consistently adjusting his aim and maintaining his balance as his friend was still thrashing about a bit.

Tiny Riolu's technique successfully sealed the hole on Aura Dragon Xeno's neck within seconds, and all of the gasping that he was doing soon stabilized. And the first words to come out of his mind, after he began breathing normally, were in regards to me.

" _He did it… He regained control of himself…_ "

" _Should we follow him?_ " Tiny suggested, and everyone else appeared to agree with his question.

" _…No._ "

" _Why not?_ " He said with obvious confusion.

" _Because he's in pain…_ " Aura Dragon Xeno explained himself as he slowly got back up on his feet, forcing Tiny to hop off of his friend's chest and back down onto the ground. He almost fell over himself a few times from a near loss of balance, but with two extra arms, he persevered in standing as straight upright as a fallen roof. " _I sensed it in his aura, as he glanced over all six of us… The condition he left us all in during his absence has tortured him… Returning to him_ now _would further scar him…_ "

Aura Dragon Xeno faced the rough direction of my home village before walking over towards it. Well, walk was too strong a word. In his debilitated state of body, it was more along the lines of dragging himself back, with frequent moments where he would trip over himself and cough up coagulating blood that still clung to his trachea.

" _Besides, after what we've been through, we should return home and rest…_ " He continued walking away, gingerly and swaying on a flimsy gait with his hind legs and arm wings, rubbing the areas of his hands where I had pierced to nail him to the ground. " _Coming close to dying over what was supposed to be a_ fucking _training session has left me entirely exhausted…_ "

Without arguing with Aura Dragon Xeno, mostly because they knew he was right, they followed a small distance away from him. Tiny Riolu hobbled across the ground, rubbing his body in a vain attempt to unwind his tender body. Costas and Ian held their respective Eon Pokémon over their backs, knowing they fared worse for wear for _their_ sakes.

And all throughout their minds, they didn't ponder the success of my eventual control of my Devil Dragon Form, or the "defeat" that I pummeled across their bodies. All they pondered was what went on within me that made me want to kill my friends, and almost succeed in doing so.

* * *

Location: Hall of Origin

Date: ?

Time: ?

"… _What a terrible gamble that narrowly cost the lives of all six of Eduardo's friends._

" _They successfully brought out Eduardo's Devil Dragon Form to this plane of existence. But they don't know it's workings the way I do. They don't know its destructive capabilities the way I do. They don't know its absolute ferocity the way I do._

" _They don't know its point of origins…the way_ I _do._ "

* * *

You guys have no idea how badly I want to illustrate that. All of that.


	14. Chapter LXV (65)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,010.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,044.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 978

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 429

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 972

Total Hit Count: 24,433.

At this point in time, I really hope you listen to the songs I "recommend" throughout this fanfic series.

The one near the end of this story actually had me growing teary-eyed in imagining my words into actions.

Also, after this chapter, I have some important news.

* * *

 **Chapter LXV (65): Hyperbolic Training**

* * *

"God raises up the children that he needs, and makes men and women of them, and then takes them from this world at his good pleasure. To him all of life is but a moment. All that matters is what that moment was used for." —Orson Scott Card (208) (" _Ender's Shadow_ ")

* * *

Despite only a day having passed by in the real world, the bizarre flow of time in the Distortion World, further manipulated by the Legendary Deities of the Sinnoh region, has allowed for one full year to pass by. Within that time, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina have been training the six latest Coadjutors within an inch of their lives.

Deino, Galvantula, Honedge, Oshawott, Snivy, and Zorua.

Over the course of the year, there were many a time where each of these Pokémon wanted to give up, wanted to stop, or wanted someone to kill them, just to put them out of their misery. But after the first month, alongside a few evolutions, feelings of despair quickly waned as newfound powers and elevated confidences quickly took their place.

Deino, Oshawott and Snivy grew more powerful, matured, and more experienced as they became Dewott, Servine, and Zweilous.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #502: Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon. It is a Water-Type Pokémon that measures in at 2' 07" and weighs in at 54.0 lbs. Strict training is how it learns its double-scalchop technique. Scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops. As a result of strict training, each Dewott learns different forms for using the scalchops. And yet, despite both scalchops being primary weapons for Dewott, they're not its only source of power.)**_

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #496: Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon. It is a Grass-Type Pokémon that measures in at 2' 07" and weighs in at 35.3 lbs. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip. They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques. When it gets dirty, its leaves can't be used in photosynthesis, so it always keeps itself clean. Sneaky little sneaky snake…)**_

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #634: Zweilous, the Hostile Pokémon. It is a Dark-Type and a Dragon-Type Pokémon that measures in at 4' 07" and weighs in at 110.2 lbs. After it has eaten up all the food in its territory, it moves to another area. Its two heads do not get along. Since their two heads do not get along and compete with each other for food, they always eat too much. The two heads do not get along. Whichever head eats more than the other gets to be the leader.)**_

For the second month onward, Dialga, Giratina and Palkia began to exercise _themselves_ rather than merely teach them how to fight, how to grow, and how to move about in the Distortion World. Of course it was still off-limits of them to use their core powers against the six Coadjutors, mostly because they were still too weak. But at the rate that their training was going, using spatial, temporal, and antimatter powers to fight them was grew increasingly tempting. But during the second month, they made do by limiting themselves to single-digit percentages and going up from there.

From the third month onward, through phenomenal training and experience, everyone that was still able to evolve _evolved_ , and realized powers that they never knew were possible for their respective species.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #680: Doublade, the Sword Pokémon. It is a Ghost-Type and a Steel-Type Pokémon that measures in at 2' 07" and measures in at 9.9 lbs. When Honedge evolves, it divides into two swords, which cooperate via telepathy to coordinate attacks and slash their enemies to ribbons. The complex attack patters of its two swords are unstoppable, even for an opponent greatly accomplished at swordplay. As a Pokémon, it is impressive. But what if it was wielded by someone, or something?)**_

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #635: Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon. It is a Dark-Type and a Dragon-Type Pokémon that measures in at 5' 11" and weighs in at 352.7 lbs. This brutal Pokémon travels the skies on its six wings. Anything that moves seems like a foe o it, triggering its attack. The heads on their arms do not have brains. They use all three heads to consume and destroy everything. It responds to movement by attacking. This scary, three-headed Pokémon devours everything in its path! Makes one wonder how a Pokémon like this can be tamed, much less raised.)**_

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #503: Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon. It is a Water-Type Pokémon that measures in at 4' 11" and weighs in at 208.6 lbs. One swing of the sword incorporated in its armor can fell an opponent. A simple glare from one of them quiets everybody. Part of the armor on its anterior legs becomes a giant sword. Its cry alone is enough to intimidate most enemies. In the time it takes a foe to blink, it can draw and sheathe the seamitars attached to its front legs. Makes one wonder how a Pokémon evolved parts of themselves to incorporate as a weapon, much less regenerate it if it ever gets damaged.)**_

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #497: Serperior, the Regal Pokémon. It is a Grass-Type Pokémon that measures in at 10' 10" and weighs in at 138.9 lbs. It can stop its opponents' movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally. They raise their heads to intimidate opponents but only give it their all when fighting a powerful opponent. It only gives its all against strong opponents who are not fazed by the glare from Serperior's noble eyes. I suppose this would make this smug little serpent a royal pain to fight.)**_

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #571: Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon. It is a Dark-Type Pokémon that measures in at 5' 03" and weighs in at 178.8 lbs. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their layer with illusory scenery. Stories say those who tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished. A Pokémon such as this, if treated right, is a loving companion for life.)**_

From there to the present, training incrementally grew more and more intense, with all six Pokémon slowly growing accustomed to the point where they are amazed at how far they've come since first entering the Distortion World.

Despite Doublade having yet to fully evolve, he knows enough about his race, as well as about Pokémon that evolve via evolutionary stones, to know that techniques are far more difficult to learn once fully evolved. There's still some learning that Doublade can achieve as is. But after already learning moves like NIGHT SLASH and SACRED SWORD, the opportunity to evolve will have to come after training.

Galvantula already came into the Distortion World fully evolved, thanks to Absol. And luckily for Galvantula, he came into the Distortion World _freshly_ evolved, his true power yet untapped despite already possessing powerful moves like BUG BUZZ and DISCHARGE. What Galvantula learned through the Legendary Deities that he's come to value most is stealth and traps. Because, a scuttling Bug-Type Pokémon such as himself is maximized by his team by focusing on setting up traps that their adversaries don't see coming, and don't want happening to them when they've come close to defeat or death.

Hydreigon never would've imagined herself having three heads…even if two of those heads are technically her hands. It makes certain attacks, such as TRI ATTACK and HYPER BEAM, all the more enjoyable to unleash, especially when you can unleash them in three different directions. It'll also make coming back to her friends more enjoyable. Three mouths that'll lick and nibble at faces affectionately, such as Tyranitar's.

Serperior's biggest issue upon coming into the Distortion World was a noticeable struggle with fear. As a feeble little Snivy, Serperior commonly feared for her life. But now that she's fully evolved and mastered many a powerful technique, such as FRENZY PLANT and MIRROR COAT, her fear has almost entirely vanished and has been replaced with confidence in herself and determination to support her allies…when she isn't staring down the opposition.

Samurott came into the Distortion World eager to learn, and has Aqua Lapras to thank for even guiding him up to this point. And thanks to the intense training that Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia have pitted him and his friends against, he's come a long way. From rookie to master, Samurott has learned a vast array of moves that take advantage of his particular fighting style, such as AQUA TAIL and MEGAHORN. And both of the seamitars that he carries on his forelegs further heighten his power, making this Formidable Pokémon a bona fide Pokémon samurai.

Zoroark came into the Distortion World in much the same way that Hydreigon did, back when they were a speechless and "cuddly" Deino and Zorua. And even though one full year of training hasn't done anything for their speech–mostly because neither of them really communicate that way even though they can–it has done wonders for their strength. Zoroark's illusory abilities are strong enough to fool even the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh. And when they eventually fade after a job well done, nightmarishly powerful moves in her arsenal, such as FLAMETHROWER and NIGHT DAZE, can put even the best of Pokémon in their place.

On the last day of this full year of training, Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia had nothing left to teach these six prodigious Pokémon. All they could do now was fight what they've spent a year molding into the shapes they knew that these Pokémon wanted to become.

And Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia knew the perfect way to fight them.

* * *

 _76.1: Graduation Exam_

Location: Distortion World

Date: April 5th, 2019

Time: 11:45 AM

All six trainees were lined up side to side in formation and in name order, with Doublade to the far left and Zoroark to the far right. Standing adjacent of them were the three legendary Deities of Sinnoh, a trio of Pokémon that they've come to acknowledge as family rather than as teachers. All nine of them stood atop of an inverted island or sorts. Although, after training within the Distortion World for so long, none of these six Pokémon really cared anymore about making sense of what was up and what was down, so long as they were standing on it and knew how gravity works.

 _Gang of Six/Cyanide/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

" _As of today, you six Pokémon have been training under us for exactly one year._ " Dialga told them and was the first of the Legendary Deities to speak up. " _However, only a day has passed in the world you come from._ "

" _All six of you have grown so much, learned so much._ " Giratina stated frankly, knowing that it and its brothers were proud of the results they achieved. " _You six are on par with Legendary Pokémon now, on par with the Coadjutors that you'll soon return to._ "

" _But as you make your leave from the Distortion World,_ " Palkia began to explain their graduation exam. " _You must prove yourself to us, in every measurable way, that you are ready to return to your friends and join them in your shared cause._ "

" _What did you have in mind for us?_ " Doublade wondered, knowing these three Pokémon like family now, but understandably curious of the secrets they still hold.

" _Your final challenge within the Distortion World is to reach the exit. It's as simple as that._ " Dialga said, even if it wasn't entirely true. " _However, there's a catch._ "

" _Once the challenge begins, all nine of us will be separated and cast off into different corners of the Distortion World._ " Giratina explained the rules. " _The exit from my dimension will be at the center, within one of the largest landmasses of this realm. Coincidentally, that is the same area where I fought against Xeno Lucario, before taking the battle to a replica of Sendoff Spring, where the match ended in a draw._ "

" _Your job will be to trek across the land you've familiarized yourself with for a year, meeting back together as you total six throughout your progress._ " Palkia continued explaining without digressing as Giratina involuntarily did. "Our _job will be to do the same._ "

"And what will happen if we encounter you along the way?" Serperior brought up a valid question.

" _Then we won't hesitate to fight with the intent of killing you._ "

Serperior felt her elongated neck stretch at nervously swallowing air.

" _All six of you have grown strong enough to the point where we feel confident in unleashing our true powers against you._ " Dialga continued, sensing more determination and excitement in these six hopeful faces rather than apprehension and regret. " _And don't think that we're invincible either, that fighting us is suicide. Both Palkia and I fought against Eduardo and Xeno Lucario…and lost. And neither one of those two beings had the luxury of training with us, of spending a year learning about us._ "

"- ... .. ... / .. ... / -. - .- / .- / -. .- .-.. ...- .- -. - ..- .-.. .- / - ... .-. . .- -.. .-.-.-" [This is now a Galvantula thread.] Galvantula chirped excitedly, its abdomen shaking like a smartphone at this final exercise. ".. / .- .. .-.. .-.. / .- ..- - .-. / - -. / -.- - ..- -..- / ... -.-. ..- - - .-.. . / .- -.-. .-. - ... ... / -.- - ..- .-. / ..-. .- -.-. . ... -..- / .- -. -.. / .-. .-.. .- -.- / -.- - ..- / - ... . / ... - -. -. / - ..-. / - -.- / .-. . - .-. .-.. . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .. -. / -. / - .- .- - .-. .-.-.-" [I will jump on you, scuttle across your faces, and play you the song of my people...in G Major.]

" _The area that you will be teleported to, as well as the area itself, will be randomized._ " Giratina explained further. " _Even_ I _won't know where everything is, in order to prevent me from possessing an advantage. Your goal will be to meet up together and reach the exit._ "

" _All that you must know is that the exit is in the center, so make your way there._ " Palkia summarized. " _If we track you down and we meet, we will engage you without question. Worst case scenario is that all three of us fight one of you. Best case scenario is if all six of you fight one of us. It's your choice to fight or flee, but we will give you all no such luxury, regardless of strength in numbers._ "

"Understood." Samurott nodded once. "It will give us all a chance to show you how much we've grown."

" _Before we proceed, are there any questions?_ " Giratina asked them.

Hydreigon and Zoroark merely shook a total of four heads, neither Pokémon being ones to speak, with one of them being excited to unleash her full power and the other being much to blissfully carefree to care about her present situation. Which was which became evident when Hydreigon gnashed her teeth and formed a disturbing smile, and when Zoroark panted and smiled as she scratched the back of her ears with her hind leg.

Everyone else looked at each other, seeing no doubt within their eyes. Only excitement and confidence. The rules were well explained, the challenge was fitting, and the teachers would finally become the "enemies". What was there to question?

Upon noting everyone's silence, Giratina smiled warmly at their positivity.

" _Great. Then let us all begin._ "

Through whatever unexplainable power Giratina suddenly unleashed, the entire area that these nine Pokémon were standing on suddenly became encased in an almost suffocating darkness. Within this darkness, subtle shifts in gravity were felt, as Giratina randomized everyone's positions within the Distortion World, itself included.

When the darkness lifted, everyone found themselves on distant corners of the Distortion World, alone albeit determined to succeed in their designated objectives.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

The plume of darkness that Giratina unleashed didn't intimidate Zoroark, because she was a Dark-Type Pokémon and because this was all part of her graduation. When the darkness cleared, she immediately took a few steps on the new islet she found herself standing on, and surveyed her surroundings.

As she was also sniffing the air for the scents of her friends, or the locations of her "enemies", she noticed that she was in the middle of apparent nowhere. And to cross about this corner of the Distortion World, she would have to hop across multiple islet chains that appeared to spiral horizontally like strands of DNA.

Committing to her path and to her instincts, she dropped down on all fours and scampered over towards these islets, hopping across each and every single one of them with great agility and vertical height, without once being thrown off by their distinct gravity signatures that she has long since grown used to. And every time she hopped across, she smiled happily, feeling the wind across her flowing red mane and outstretched tongue.

When she stopped leaping across these islets, she found herself in the middle of a floating open field of sorts, full of bizarre plants that unsurprisingly defied physics, as they grew from the top down.

Zoroark examined these plants more closely, sniffing each of them with a wary nose, while simultaneously keeping a watchful eye for friend or foe. But upon noticing that these plants bared fruit and flowers, all caution appeared to be thrown out of the wind. Suddenly, Zoroark playfully "attacked" these plants, plucking off fruits one by one and making them disappear within her salivating mouth. She barely chewed her snacks as she swallowed them almost whole. And when there were no more fruits to devour, she plucked off flowers with a bit more care. She held dozens of them and smelled them lovingly, before putting a few on her blood red mane for decoration.

 _Moving Shadows/Dreams & Imaginations (Disc 1 - Progressive & Evocative)/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

All throughout this, Giratina had pinpointed Zoroark's location and was stalking the Illusion Fox Pokémon while remaining invisible through its Ghost-Type attributes. Upon seeing Zoroark carelessly drop her guard by voraciously devouring fruits and then decorating herself with sweet-smelling flowers, Giratina began to approach her, like a female Pyroar to a Zebstrika in the savannah.

And once Giratina was close enough, the Renegade Pokémon channeled its ANCIENT POWER through its six ethereal tentacles and caused the smallest of floating rocks to rise towards its serpentine body, positioning themselves directly between predator and prey.

"(You never did learn to focus on the main objective in favor of stopping to smell the roses.)" Giratina contemplated, seeing Zoroark appear blissfully unaware of her impending danger. "(Every rose has its thorns, so it pays to not smell all of them.)"

A mere flick of its six wraithlike tendrils was enough to telekinetically catapult dozen of hovering rocks over towards Zoroark. And in expecting the worst from the Illusion Fox Pokémon, Origin Form Giratina instead witnessed the best.

As if on guard the entire time, Zoroark's gaze suddenly turned towards Giratina, and more importantly the direction of the incoming ANCIENT POWER attack. Immediately, Zoroark's blissfully oblivious nature disappeared in favor of her honed skills and instincts for battle. Her eyes flashed a blue light as they focused on each incoming rock with heightened perception and the mental illusion that time has slowed. Through DETECT, she nimbly and even gracefully evaded each and every single one of these incoming rocks, some of them by mere millimeters, as they all whizzed by her and left impressions on the plants behind her and the islet she stood on.

In retaliation, Zoroark inhaled sharply, her chest swelling to the point where it looked ready to pop. And in the same direction that Giratina was in, she unleashed a wide FLAMETHROWER attack, witnessing the flames appear to glance off of something invisible.

When the fox fire ended, Giratina made itself visible to the Illusion Fox Pokémon, appearing charred but none the worse for wear.

" _Most impressive, Zoroark._ " Giratina commented her. " _Even as I was invisible, you sensed my presence and successfully lured me into a sense of false assurance._ "

Never looking away, Zoroark merely growled a bit at Giratina, not a growl of hostility but more of a stifled belch from the fruit she ingested earlier. She then licked her nose and sniffed a few more times, never being a Pokémon to speak and not really being a Pokémon to behave in the way that others would expect.

" _But now that we're both out in the open…_ "

Before Zoroark's blue eyes, all six of Giratina's ghostly tendrils had their red claws gleam an eerie black and red electricity before elongated for its DRAGON CLAW attack. In response to this, her own claws elongated slightly through her control of darkness, preparing her for NIGHT SLASH.

" _How well can you fight without any tricks?_ "

Giratina rushed towards Zoroark without fear, and Zoroark held her ground by doing the same. Giratina put three claws from its left and right side together to briefly form two imposing DRAGON CLAWS that met those of Zoroark's NIGHT SLASH, causing her to slide back on the rocky surface somewhat, but nowhere near as much as Giratina initially thought. Then, through a surprising display of strength, she parried all six of Giratina's DRAGON CLAWs at once, causing them to separate back into six instead of two pairs of three.

From there, both combatants madly slashed away at one another, a blur of black and red, with neither side really gaining any advantage towards the other. And that alone was remarkably impressive in Zoroark's case.

" _Your reflexes are incredible._ " Giratina continued to praise the Illusion Fox Pokémon. " _Not only can you match my attack speed, but you can also hold your own when you're being outnumbered._ "

After saying this, Giratina lunged all six DRAGON CLAWs towards Zoroark, forcing her to catch all six within her own NIGHT SLASH claws. In another stalemate, Giratina took advantage of his superior size and mass and incrementally pushed Zoroark back, to the point where she soon found herself leaning precariously over the edge of the islet she stood over.

" _But your strength is dwarfed by my own._ " Giratina almost hissed at Zoroark, as she herself appeared only minutely worried during this clash. " _What do you intend to do about it?_ "

Zoroark narrowed her eyes at Giratina and roared, heightening her determination and solidifying her momentarily quivering battle instincts. And before Giratina's eyes, Zoroark negated her NIGHT SLASH, only to grasp and seize all six of Giratina's tentacle-like appendages and hold on tight. Then, much to Giratina's surprise, Zoroark used FOWL PLAY to judo throw Giratina up and over herself, straight down to where she was originally intended to fall.

After doing so, Zoroark didn't look back and her good work and fled the scene, using her illusory capabilities to make herself seem invisible.

Giratina didn't fall farther than twenty feet before recalibrating its physical orientation and rising back up. And instead of finding Zoroark, it found no physical trace of her.

"(Good, good.)" Giratina thought. "(You skirmished briefly with an adversary to gauge their strength, and then fled the fight to live another day. A fitting tactic for an evasive and mischievous Pokémon such as yourself. You serve as a distraction and as a decoy–albeit one that can clearly hold her on in battle against me–so that attention is directed elsewhere.)"

Zoroark may have fled from Giratina, but there was one thing that it left behind that she would soon come to regret. She left behind a trail of flowers and flower petals, all of which she probably forgot were placed on her mane and were no doubt ruffled up by her skirmish with Giratina.

"(But a Pokémon such as yourself shouldn't leave bread crumbs for another Pokémon or human to follow.)" Giratina noticed before following the subtle trail. "(For all that you know, someone may be sniffing your tail. Or in your case, a lack of tail.)"

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Samurott followed the water across Distortion World, and never strayed farther from that particular path. The Formidable Pokémon was constantly on guard, eyes fidgeting side to side alongside quick, almost paralyzing head movement, surveying the bizarre landscape a full 360° to the point of it being 720°.

Whenever there was a lake in Samurott's path, he didn't hesitate to dive into the water. Firstly, because it was refreshing and he is a Water-Type Pokémon. But more importantly, he is most adept when surrounded by water. He would only keep his horned head on the surface, watching for signs of intelligent life that were nowhere near his position yet.

Knowing that there was strength in numbers, Samurott continued onward the broken path. Every step he took did nothing in releasing his coiled tension for battle. His survey of the landscape for any signs of life never faltered, and the ability to cross his arms to draw his seamitars while simultaneously launching a pair of intimidating RAZOR SHELL attacks was always kept on a hair trigger.

Which is why when Samurott reached what could best be labeled as a "forest" of the Distortion World, upon hearing a faint rustle from one of the trees, that tree was promptly mowed down by a blade of water.

" _I don't recall you being this jumpy to the environment._ " A telepathic voice not like those of the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh spoke up from behind the inverted…trees?

Samurott, for the first time during this graduation training exercise, relaxed upon hearing the voice of a friend.

"Well, when you're being pursued by a pack of Sharpedo that want to turn you into a bloody feeding frenzy, you learn to always be wary of danger." Samurott said to the friendly voice as he sheathed his pair of particular swords. "And as a Samurott, there's a certain…discipline that I have to keep enemies away from me."

From the neighboring foliage that wasn't cut down by Samurott's RAZOR SHELL, Doublade emerged, hovering out of cover and into the open.

" _I thought that was Serperior's preference. Not yours._ " Doublade pointed out.

"Perhaps. But regardless, there's strength in numbers." Samurott changed the topic. "At any moment, we could be staring down the red eyes of antimatter, space, or time. And if we're really unlucky, then all three at once."

Samurott turned his back on Doublade and looked back at the Sword Pokémon.

"Mount me. I travel faster than you anyway." Samurott pointed out.

" _You don't have to tell me twice._ " Doublade stated gleefully.

Doublade wasted no time in placing its scabbard body on Samurott's backside, and wrapping its pair of cloth-like arms around Samurott's chest, like a safety harness. And despite those same cloth-like arms being capable of parasitically sapping the strength of anything they touch, Doublade has long since mastered controlling this power, accessing it when the time calls for it.

With an extra pair of swords equipped, Samurott ventured further into the Distortion World, a bit more focused on what lies ahead than what may lurk behind him.

* * *

Much like Samurott to water, Serperior found many a benefit from staying close to the "trees" of the Distortion World. Despite the fact that they grow upside down through thin air, and despite the fact that this realm behaves by different rules than the real world, the foliage was still green enough where camouflage was possible.

Without legs or arms, Serperior had absolutely no problem moving remarkably quickly for a snake, or jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Thanks to her VINE WHIP attack, she is able to cross vast distances between trees without problem. And thanks to how prehensile they are, she also had no problems utilizing them as though they were her hands.

Constantly, she was flicking her forked tongue out of her mouth, detecting any scent particles emanating from any nearby Pokémon, be they friend or foe. And when she detected one, she immediately coiled herself around a tree that was perfectly surrounded by the foliage of others, and remained statuesque and quiet at the danger she was sensing.

Before her red eyes, Palkia was hovering by, not needing the Distortion World's islets to travel from one point to another. Palkia looked at every single corner of the Distortion World as a result, even the precise area that Serperior was hiding in. But because she was camouflaged so well to the foliage, Palkia failed to detect her, and simply kept going elsewhere.

"(Are they really fighting with the intent to kill us?)" Serperior contemplated the Spatial Pokémon's exact words before this final exercise officially began. "(Or are they saying that to motivate us?)"

Regardless of what the answer may be, this training exercise didn't feel like one to Serperior. To her, it felt real, just as her and everyone else's training has felt over the last few months. Because, as their powers grew through the wisdom of the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh, so did their loss of restriction towards them.

And as Serperior swung across the trees, even when they were on different islets entirely, she contemplated just how much faith the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh have on the six of them, and how confident they must feel about their particular abilities if they're so willing to exercise their own during this training exercise.

* * *

Much like both of its Legendary Pokémon brethren, Dialga levitated about the Distortion World rather than hopped across each individual platform. Doing so covered much more ground and allowed the Temporal Pokémon much greater freedom for surveillance. Coupled with its innate teletemporation and Dialga could literally run circles around this seemingly limitless dimension.

The only downside with hasting itself is that it does exhaust Dialga. And against "adversaries" that it has helped train alongside Giratina and Palkia, "adversaries" that the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh feel confident can rival their own powers, Dialga would prefer to be in top physical form than fatigued before the first skirmish.

"(It's amazing what one year of training can do to a party of six Pokémon.)" Dialga contemplated as it flew over the Distortion World, eyeing nothing of relative importance. "(Phenomenal cosmic powers or not, those six Pokémon can hold their own against us. Whether they can actually defeat us, just as Eduardo and Xeno Lucario can, remains to be seen.)"

All of a sudden, Dialga stopped moving altogether. Dialga didn't hear any adverse noises, but does sense a malevolent aura within the area. An aura that was particularly familiar, as it belongs to a Brutal Pokémon.

Dialga sharply turned its neck 180° backwards to stare directly at a descending Hydreigon, each mouth gaping wide with the intent of biting into the Temporal Pokémon's neck, each mouth exhibiting FIRE FANG, ICE FANG, and THUNDER FANG respectively.

 _Timebomb/Dynasty (CD 2)/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

Time slowed down for Dialga, giving it more than enough time to avoid the attack entirely and retaliate with DRAGON TAIL. But even with time slowed down, Hydreigon's senses and reflexes were maximized, allowing it to evade the attack just as well. And with neither Pokémon successfully striking a substantial blow onto one another, they backed off of each other and took to their respective corners, eyeing each other for a battle that has already begun.

" _Typical Hydreigon,_ " Dialga spoke somberly. " _Never being one to run away from a battle, no matter how powerful the opposition._ "

Hydreigon, being one half of the party of six Pokémon that either couldn't speak or couldn't speak English, simply glared venomously at Dialga. Each of its three heads was salivating, as if waiting to sink their teeth into Dialga's steely hide and feast on its temporal flesh.

" _This has made you absolutely fearless in your training, but also...rather brutish._ "

Hydreigon, understanding speech albeit unable to speak it, was offended and unleashed an ear-piercing HYPER VOICE attack from all three gaping maws. The sound waves packed so much force into them that the resulting shock waves were visible, releasing persistent tremors across the islets to the point where they were being pushed back.

Dialga merely squinted its eyes and ignored the ringing sensation within its ears until the attack ended.

" _Well then, we'll see what prevails here today._ " Dialga crouched down while still levitating, readying itself to clash with an eager upstart. " _Brute strength or smart strategy._ "

Without warning, Dialga's metallic body began to shimmer, as the lingering power from Hydreigon's earlier HYPER VOICE that still resonated across Dialga's body was condensed, converted, and amplified through Dialga's impending METAL BURST attack. And when all of that power was gathered, it was unleashed in all directions in a shower of energy-based metallic fragments.

Hydreigon, despite being brutish, still fought properly and knew when there was danger. The Brutal Pokémon immediately used PROTECT to encase herself in a dome of psychic energy to defend against the flying energy shrapnel, only to have Dialga shatter it outright through a brutal STONE EDGE attack to the midsection, with the rock utilized for the attack coming from one of the floating and insignificant Distortion World debris.

Hydreigon flew far back and left an indentation of her backside onto one of the islets that was tilted to resemble a "wall". She didn't appear none the worse for wear despite the stalwart strike and dusted herself off after the attack, ready for more.

And Dialga wasn't even warming up to battle yet.

A FLASH CANNON attack quickly manifested itself within Dialga's maw before being expelled straight towards Hydreigon. And in retaliation, Hydreigon positioned herself so that her three heads resembled the corners of a triangle, before fire formed from her primary head, and electricity and ice formed on her arm heads. And when all three of these elemental properties were finalized, they were connected by bands of light, forming the sides of this triangular attack.

"(…TRI ATTACK?)" Dialga identified.

Hydreigon charged up the attack relatively quickly and unleashed her TRI ATTACK straight towards Dialga. The attack's peculiar shape, where it was hollow in the middle, caused it and Dialga's FLASH CANNON to pass through each other. Hydreigon was struck outright by Dialga's FLASH CANNON and roared in pain from the direct hit. Dialga was also struck outright by the attack, but didn't feel much in terms of damage. However, Hydreigon lucked out because of the added benefits of TRI ATTACK being able to either burn, freeze, or paralyze its stricken target.

As a result, Dialga was _frozen_ solid after the attack.

Time may have temporarily and literally frozen over for Dialga, but the direct hit from its FLASH CANNON and STONE EDGE has left Hydreigon feeling a bit winded. And rather than leave the fight, Hydreigon wanted to fight on, comparing her strength with that of a Legendary Pokémon. And more importantly, wanting to surpass the teacher that taught her most of what she already knows.

Feeling invigorated, Hydreigon suddenly closed its eyes to REST.

Upon seeing that, Dialga accelerated the rate at which the ice would thaw, until it became brittle to the point of shattering by merely flexing its muscles.

" _Come now, am I really that boring?_ " Dialga responded sarcastically, feeling partially insulted that Hydreigon would fall asleep in the middle of this battle.

Instead of snoring lightly or heavily, Hydreigon's mouths moved and she spoke with an incoherent, guttural tone of voice across all three of her mouths. It wasn't worth making sense of for Dialga, mostly because she's commonly done this before whenever she sleeps.

" _Well, regardless,_ " Dialga said before focusing an AURA SPHERE in its mouth. " _You won't feel this next attack once it hits you._ "

Dialga's AURA SPHERE flew straight and true, unable to miss a target in most cases and _certainly_ unable to miss a sleeping target, unless Dialga's aim was deplorable.

Hydreigon didn't wake up at all, and her little SLEEP TALK continued during Dialga's attack. But when it appeared as though the attack would hit Hydreigon's head. She suddenly arched her neck back and slammed her forehead into the AURA SPHERE with a forehead glowing purple from her ZEN HEADBUTT attack. The type superiority of her surprise counterattack bounced the AURA SPHERE back to its sender, where it struck the Temporal Pokémon dead center on its chest plate, causing a plume of smoke to envelop it as it was still attempting to make sense of what just happened.

As the smoke cleared, Dialga noticed Hydreigon was still asleep, and still flying off of the ground in this bizarre state of forced slumber. Hydreigon didn't appear to be stirring from her sleep anytime soon, and it was clear to Dialga that she was _far_ from defenseless.

" _Interesting._ "

Dialga prepared an ICE BEAM attack within its mouth and launching the streak of white lightning almost immediately towards its target. Dialga watched as Hydreigon used SLEEP TALK yet again, somehow able to sense incoming danger, before casting a SUBSTITUTE in front of herself to take the blow before the doppelganger disappeared in a plume of smoke and frigid mist. Hydreigon herself was unmarred and appeared to be forming a bubble of snot on each of her three heads.

" _…Most interesting._ " Dialga commented, regardless if Hydreigon was discreetly listening or not. " _Your will to fight carries over even in your sleep._ "

As suddenly as she had fallen asleep, Hydreigon's nasal bubbles popped and all six of her fuchsia eyes steadily opened. She appeared well rested despite the brevity of her sleep, evident by the yawn she made with all three of her mouths. And then after cracking her necks, she returned her attention to Dialga and snarled.

" _…But can it carry over across time?_ "

With zero warning, Dialga's tail plate began to expand with pure temporal energy. The blue "diamond" at the center of Dialga's chest plate began to glow with the same energy, alongside the streaks of lighter blue across its hide. Its mouth was open wide and aimed at Hydreigon like the barrel of a cannon, as energy so warped that it can distort time began to gather into a small point before Dialga's tongue.

Hydreigon stared down at Dialga's throat and held her ground, confident she can put a stop to Dialga's ROAR OF TIME before it strikes her and potentially warps the very fabric of time around her, instead of evading it like any sensibly strategic Pokémon.

But much to Hydreigon's (and Dialga's) surprise, a blur of yellow and purple streaked passed and between both Dragon-Type Pokémon. And when the streak disappeared from sight, so did Hydreigon.

Dialga immediately ceased using ROAR OF TIME as it suddenly found itself alone and perplexed by what just happened. But that feeling of disbelief didn't last long as Dialga looked up and noticed a strand of spider web stuck on the bottom of an islet hovering over its head.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

".- .- .- .- .- ... -...- .- ... -...- .- ... -...- .- ... -...- .- .- .- .- ... -...- .- ... -...- .- ... -...- .- ... -...- .- .- .- .- ...!" [Aaaaah-ah-ah-ah-aaaah-ah-ah-ah-aaaah!]

After recovering from the brief whiplash that Galvantula inadvertently gave her, Hydreigon began to chatter and growl angrily into Galvantula's ear with all three heads…or at least the sides of his head where his ears would most likely reside underneath his yellow fur. And that's assuming that Galvantula actually _has_ ears to hear sound with.

".- ... - .-! - -. . / - - ..- - ... / .- - / .- / - .. - . -..- / .-. ..- ... ... -.- / -... .-. . .- - ...!" [Whoa! One mouth at a time, pussy breath!] Galvantula felt his concentration wane from three mouths bearing severe halitosis, and almost missed striking the bottom of an islet with another spider web swing. ".- -. -.. / ... .-. . .- -.- / . -. -. .-.. .. ... ... -..- / .- .-. -.-. . ..- ... -...- -.. .- - - .. - .-.-.- / .. / -.-. .- -. .-. - / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. / .- / ... .. -. -. .-.. . / .- - .-. -.. / -.- - ..- .-. .-. . / ... .- -.- .. -. -. .-.-.- / - ... . -. / .- -. .- .. -. -..- / -. . .. - ... . .-. / - ..-. / ..- ... / ... .-. . .- -.- / . -. -. .-.. .. ... ... / - - / -... . -. .. -. / .- .. - ... -..- / ... - / .. / .- ..- ... - / ... - ..- -. -.. / .-.. .. -.- . / .- / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. -. / ... -.- .-. - -.-. .-. .. - . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-" [And speak English, Arceus-dammit! I can't understand a single word you're saying! Then again, neither of us speak English to begin with, so I just sound like a fucking hypocrite…]

Regardless of the fact that Hydreigon understood Galvantula or not, and vice versa, she got off of her reluctant savior and flew alongside him instead of spending another second in his furry appendages like a damsel in distress. If they weren't running away from Dialga right now, then Hydreigon would've probably chewed Galvantula out for degrading her like that, both metaphorically and literally.

And speaking of Dialga.

" _If you both think I can't keep up with you, you're dead wrong!_ "

Dialga managed to follow after both Pokémon, after following the trail of discarded spider webs that Galvantula was forced to leave behind, through its use of teletemporation hastening its physical speed. Dialga was floating over towards them, but at speeds so fast that it appeared to be flying without wings. And every once in a while, Dialga would appear to run across a nearby islet that strayed too close to its path, just to pick up a bit of speed.

" .- .- / -.-. .-. .- .-.! ..-. .- - ... . .-. / - .. - . / .. ... / - .- -.. / .- - / -.- - ..- / ..-. - .-. / .-.. . .- ...- .. -. -. / - ... . / -... .- - - .-.. .! " [Aw crap! Father Time is mad at you for leaving the battle!] Galvantula muttered as Dialga was incrementally gaining speed on both of them.

Hydreigon was still flying forward alongside Galvantula, even though both of its arm heads were glaring daggers at the Temporal Pokémon. Hydreigon wanted to continue fighting Dialga, but the point of this exercise is to reach the exit of the Distortion World, not to fight a full battle with the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh, mostly because they were already fighting them as they incrementally loosened their own shackles against their trainees.

" _Don't forget that I can do_ this _!_ "

Regardless if Galvantula and Hydreigon noticed it or not, Dialga's teletemporation successfully slowed down both Pokémon to 1% of their original speed. And with Dialga still coming at them at nearly three times its original speed, Dialga couldn't help but smile at this predator/prey situation.

" _I have you n–!_ "

A spontaneous SOLAR BEAM attack struck Dialga's right side so squarely that the Temporal Pokémon was sent flying by the sideways pillar of unleashed solar energy. And with Dialga out of the picture (for the time being), both Galvantula and Hydreigon returned to their normal speeds in time, with Hydreigon left bewildered by what had happened. And then Galvantula shortly afterward.

"-. - .- / .. / ... . . / -.. .. .- .-.. -. .- -..- / -. - .- / .. / -.. - -. .-. - ..-.." [Now I see Dialga, now I don't?]

Before wondering where Dialga went and where the column of light came from, the latter of those questions were answered.

"What would you do without me?" Serperior said, swinging away to travel exactly like Galvantula, only without leaving a trail to follow because of her retractable VINE WHIPs.

Both Hydreigon and Galvantula looked to their left to see the Regal Pokémon smiling at them, her sudden interference against Dialga and reassuring presence here doing wonders for all three of their spirits.

".. .-. -.. / .-. .-. - -... .- -... .-.. -.- / -... . / ... -.- ..- .- ... ... . -.. / ..-. .-.. .- - / -... -.- / -. - .- .-.-.- / .- -. -.. / ... -.- -.. .-. . .. -. - -. / .- - ..- .-.. -.. / .-. .-. - -... .- -... .-.. -.- / -... . / ... ... - ..- - .. -. -. / .-..-. ... .- .. .-.. / ... -.- -.. .-. . .. -. - -. .-..-. / .- ... .. .-.. . / ..- - - . .-. .. -. -. / ... - - . - ... .. -. -. / .- -... - ..- - / - .- - / ... . .- -.. ... / .-. . .-. .-.. .- -.-. .. -. -. / - -. . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .. ..-. / ... ... . / -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. / ... .-. . .- -.- / .- -. -.- .- .- -.- .-.-.-" [I'd probably be squashed flat by now. And Hydreigon would probably be shouting "Hail Hydreigon" while uttering something about two heads replacing one…if she could speak anyway.]

* * *

After fleeing from Giratina, and no longer able to sense the presence of any Pokémon within her general vicinity, Zoroark stopped by a relatively large islet that was connected to another islet higher up, through a waterfall that was falling straight up.

With a faint and curious growl that sounded more like a coo, Zoroark tilted her head up at this unnatural spectacle, before looking back down at the lake she was standing at the shore of. She dropped down on all fours and dunked her head into the water to get a drink, while she still had the luxury of being able to do so during this final training exercise.

No more than ten seconds passed before Zoroark immediately sensed the presence of an incoming Pokémon. And unfortunately for her, it wasn't friendly.

" _I can control the vastness of space with my very breath._ " Palkia began as it was hovering over Zoroark. " _And what you're drinking, I can control as well._ "

Zoroark's face was still dripping wet with water, and her cheeks were full with water that she had yet to swallow. She promptly swallowed her last gulp for now and then shook her face, ignoring the fact that her facial fur became a bit more fluffy in appearance. And as she still eyed Palkia, she merely listened inquisitively, even tilting her head to the side ever so slightly, without much of a care in the world.

" _Water is no different from the vast cosmos._ " Palkia continued explaining. " _Most living beings know so little about what resides in both, the differences in pressure alongside the lack of breathable oxygen through the lack of air will kill most, and the environments are hostile for those that wish to explore it to the best of their abilities._ "

Zoroark's eyes fluttered from drowsiness and she let out a wide yawn, a strong sign that Palkia was boring her. And if this was a lecture instead of a training exercise, then she would just curl up into a ball on the floor and fall asleep.

" _…I'm boring you, aren't I?_ " Palkia deadpanned the Illusion Fox Pokémon.

Honesty was apparently Zoroark's best policy. Because shortly after Palkia said that, Zoroark nodded while wiping the budding tears from her closed eyes.

" _Well then, how about a live demonstration._ " It added with feigned calmness.

 _Portals Over Earth/Solaris/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

Before Zoroark's eyes, Palkia's shoulder plates began to radiate phenomenal cosmic energy, allowing Palkia to channel its Water-Type powers into the inverse lake that was directly behind the Illusion Fox Pokémon. Zoroark's ears twitched upon hearing the sounds of flowing water, before about-facing and realizing that the virtual entirety of the lake was now shaped into a tidal wave, courtesy of Palkia's SURF attack.

Zoroark expressed no sense of peril at the incoming body of water, only a heightened sense of retaliation. Upon seeing Palkia's SURF, Zoroark's eyes instantly changed from apathetic to intense at the flick of a switch, the same switch that made the blue of her irises glimmer. Her arms were raised above her head just as her entire body radiated a bizarre black and red aura that quickly gathered towards her forearms. Then, she slammed them both down into the earth, unleashing a growing dome of black and red aura that not only obliterated the incoming wall of water, but pushed Palkia back. Palkia roared in discomfort from the force of the attack pushing it back before quickly realigning its flight orientation.

" _Most impressive, Illusion Fox Poké–where'd you go?_ "

Palkia began scanning the area upon seeing Zoroark disappear from view. It was entirely possible that she was using her illusory abilities to hide from the Spatial Pokémon, or simply fled the area.

But as it turns out, Zoroark didn't flee. Zoroark was more than willing to fight, and with everything she's got if it comes down to that.

Without warning, Palkia felt a stream of hellfire strike its backside. Zoroark's FLAMETHROWER in itself wasn't the best of moves to use against Palkia, but it still burned like hell and left Palkia's backside slightly singed.

" _Type superiority or not,_ " Palkia said before sharply turning back to the red-haired assailant. " _That's still rather painf–!_ "

A SHADOW BALL to Palkia's face not only shut the Spatial Pokémon up, but sent it flying into the water with a resounding splash. And as Zoroark was standing on a nearby islet, watching the water fall back down, she noticed Palkia embarrassingly sitting on the surface of it, the lake itself not being very deep.

Wordlessly, Palkia stood back upright and fired off a HYDRO PUMP attack directly towards Zoroark. And unsurprisingly, she nimbly dodged it by somersaulting off of the islet, just before the sheer pressure of the attack cut it down through the middle. Zoroark landed right back at the original spot where Palkia first appeared towards her, just as the aforementioned Pokémon began to hover over the water.

Both Pokémon, one earthbound and the other one levitating above the water's surface, held their hands together and gathered their inner focus to charge up a FOCUS BLAST attack. Both Pokémon, astonishingly enough, not only prepared the attack at the exact same time, but fired it simultaneously as well. Both of their spheres of inner willpower struck in the median of their positions, sparking dangerously as their different auras were contacting each other, before exploding in a stalemate.

For a brief moment, smoke clouded both Pokémon from each other's sight. But that didn't stop either of them from attacking each other. Palkia flew through the smoke veil to come down onto Zoroark with BRICK BREAK, but Zoroark sidestepped and let the ground that she stood over earlier crumble from the force of Palkia's downward chop.

From there, Palkia relentlessly pursued Zoroark with BRICK BREAK, knowing that Fighting-Type attacks were a bane to Dark-Type Pokémon. Zoroark continued evading by flipping, side-stepping, and sometimes even using PROTECT, knowing that she was physically swifter albeit _frailer_ than Palkia.

But Palkia was strategic. It managed to push Zoroark back into a corner of the islet, where she would fall off the edge of the islet if she backed up any further. Zoroark realized that too late, and now it was staring at Palkia's raised right arm alongside its confident smile.

With zero monologue, Palkia brought its right arm straight down, with full intentions of chopping Zoroark's skull in half like a stack of cinderblocks. Zoroark had full intentions of preventing this, and used PROTECT to encase herself in a bubble of psychic energy to keep the attack at bay.

But Palkia was persistent. He brought down his left arm to match his right, and successfully broke through Zoroark's shield. And as a last ditch effort, Zoroark's blue eyes opened wide and dilated their pupils, her EXTRASENSORY attack influencing Palkia's arms and keeping them at bay.

The upside: Palkia couldn't quite reach Zoroark's forehead with both arms, no matter how hard he was pushing down. The downside: Zoroark's offensive Psychic-Type abilities are limited to that one attack, and it was one that proved rather taxing on the Illusion Fox Pokémon.

" _You only know EXTRASENSORY, an impressive achievement in itself._ " Palkia commented, feeling as though the air he was trying to press down on was solid rock.

Zoroark's entire concentration was focused into that one attack. One mental slip up and she may very well see her field of vision split in two shortly after her brain recognizes it has followed suit. Zoroark's blue eyes began to grow blood shot and a piercing headache began to form. Her eyes began to lacrimate profusely and her snout began to drip blood, both running down her cheeks and nose.

" _But you can't maintain it forever._ "

That fact became apparent when Palkia struck Zoroark in the forehead, forcing her body to go prone and her face to meet solid earth with enough force to crack it. Zoroark didn't budge an inch after that, not from Palkia's BRICK BREAK, but from blacking out at the mental strain she exerted in her Psychic-Type attack. She was already unconscious by then and therefore didn't exactly feel Palkia's attack hyperbolically splitting her forehead, and the ground nearly fracturing her teeth. She just began to snore heavily after fainting, dribbling out blood from her nose and mouth, and overall looking like a mess of herself.

 _(Song Ends)_

In seeing this, Palkia didn't express mercy to one of the six Pokémon it helped raise to rejoin the twelve Coadjutors back in the real world, to help rejoin Xeno Lucario, and to help prevent the Void of the Dark One. To the Spatial Pokémon, this was the bitter reality of life. And while simultaneously being Zoroark's teacher, it was also her enemy, for there is no better adversary than one that can be learned from.

Palkia cocked its right arm back and began to gather cosmic energy, with the pearl-like gem on its shoulder being the catalyst for amassing this exotic type of power. Palkia was readying its SPACIAL REND attack, as well as its final words to Zoroark.

" _I won't kill you with this attack._ " Palkia said mercilessly. " _But after splitting you in two with it, you'll wish for death._ "

Once Palkia's right arm glowed a pink-purple aura, it brought its claws down onto Zoroark, only to be intercepted by Samurott's MEGAHORN attack. Palkia never saw the attack coming because of how fast Samurott came in with his anterior use of AQUA JET to build up momentum, as well as Doublade's AUTOTOMIZE increasing its speed.

The end result made the length of Samurott's MEGAHORN pierce clean through the middle of Palkia's right arm, causing a few messy spurts of blood, and aiming the SPACIAL REND attack well off course of Zoroark, where it struck a small islet and cut it in two through spatial diffraction.

Unsurprisingly, Palkia roared out in pain from Samurott's unforgiving jagged horn cutting through its arm and entirely disrupting its attack. And out of frustration, Palkia attempted to grasp Samurott with its free left hand, right around the neck.

But Doublade literally had Samurott's back. The dual Sword Pokémon quickly unsheathed both blades before grinding their edges against each other, unleashing a surprisingly albeit masterfully concentrated METAL SOUND attack straight towards Palkia's head. This greatly discombobulated Palkia and caused it to fall back and into the lake, at its deepest end.

Now underwater, Samurott pulled out of Palkia before swimming to the surface and acrobatically breaching it and rejoining an unconscious Zoroark.

" _She took a rather forceful blow to the crown of her head, but otherwise she's none the worse for wear._ " Doublade assessed.

"That's good to hear." Samurott said before carefully positioning his horn underneath Zoroark's belly, then raising his head to have Zoroark land on his back, alongside Doublade. And once on his back, Doublade properly secured her onto Samurott, like a human mounting a Rapidash. "We need to find the others and reach the exit before we run another encounter with them."

" _Are you sure you can handle the two of us?_ " Doublade wondered with obvious concern. " _Both she and I weigh almost as much as you do._ "

To prove a point, Samurott leapt and used AQUA JET to hop from one islet to another, before going into a full sprint that seemed almost immediate, and unchanged from his usual speed and physical exertion.

"Does that answer your question?" Samurott said without even breathing quickly.

" _Yes it does, actually._ " Doublade felt satisfied in Samurott's physical strength and agility.

When Palkia resurface from the water, it managed to catch a glimpse of Samurott running off in a veil of water, before disappearing from view once the surrounding islets blocked him from Palkia's perspective. Palkia contemplated going after them, but the sharp pain lingering from the bleeding hole through his right arm made him have second thoughts.

"(A year of rigorous training has made them on par with us.)" Palkia contemplated, putting the digits of its other hand over its wound in a futile attempt to keep it from bleeding any further. "(They may not have cut off my own arm as Xeno Lucario did, but they certainly have the capability to, had they clashed with me any longer or attacked me any differently.)"

It was at this moment that Giratina showed up, noticing Palkia clutching its arm and appearing deep in thought.

" _Something troubling you, Palkia?_ " Giratina asked.

Palkia acknowledged the presence of its Brother and flashed it the wound on its arm, looking through the hole and to the Renegade Pokémon.

" _It's just a flesh wound. Nothing serious that Dialga can't mend._ " Palkia said with no apparent frustration or pain in its telepathic tone of voice or in its disposition, before looking at the direction it saw Samurott run off to. " _Three of our six trainees have fled from me in that direction. We should pursue them._ "

" _We should, but we must reunite with Dialga first._ " Giratina suggested. " _Have our Temporal Brother mend your arm, and have our odds of victory strongest as three instead of two._ "

Palkia merely nodded, knowing all too well that there was strength in numbers.

" _Besides,_ " Giratina continued. " _I'm rather hopeful that this final training exercise will end with the three of us fighting against the six of them._ "

* * *

As Samurott ran like the wind and leapt across islets in a veil of water through AQUA JET, the rhythmic movements of Samurott's lean body stirred Zoroark out of unconsciousness. She blinked her eyes a few times and yawned, before noticing that she was with friends. When she did, she growled pleasingly at both of them, nuzzling up to Doublade's cold albeit refreshing metallic body, and then making herself a bit more prone on Samurott's backside.

"It seems that the dark princess has awakened from her slumber." Samurott mentioned after feeling Zoroark make herself a bit more comfortable on his backside.

" _Good thing too._ " Doublade commented. " _I was worried one of us would have to wake her up with true love's kiss._ "

Zoroark may not be able to speak English and at best make yes or no growls or nods of confirmation, but she clearly understood the language. She playfully stroked Samurott's silky-smooth white moustache/beard combo and, unfortunately for Doublade who was actually wedged between both of these Pokémon, sat a bit more squarely on Doublade's metallic surface.

" _It's a shame I don't have much of a face to enjoy this with._ " Doublade made a quirky remark regarding Zoroark's…affectionate nature. " _So Samurott, where are we going now?_ "

"Do you even have to ask?" Samurott responded rhetorically, nowhere near out of breath from running. "We must rejoin with our friends before our former teachers rejoin with theirs."

* * *

Both Galvantula and Serperior were beginning to feel a bit winded from swinging around for so long. Unlike Hydreigon, they couldn't fly. And the use of STRING SHOT and VINE WHIP repeatedly over what feels like hours eventually wears out a Pokémon, especially when it's their best form of physical transportation.

All three Pokémon took shelter underneath a crevice of an islet, with Hydreigon keeping watch through all three of her heads peeking out in a triangular formation. Meanwhile, both Galvantula and Serperior were left to catch their breath.

And luckily for Galvantula, it didn't necessarily need to use his mouth to speak. All he really needed was the static electricity of his pedipalps to communicate…in Morse Code.

"... .- -.- / ... . .-. .-. . .-. .. - .-. -..- / ... .- ...- . / -.- - ..- / . ...- . .-. / .- ... -.- . -.. / -.- - ..- .-. ... . .-.. ..-. / ... - .- / ... -.- -.. .-. . .. -. - -. / ...- .. . .- ... / - ... . / .- - .-. .-.. -.. / .- .. - ... / - ... - ... . / - ... .-. . . / ... . .- -.. ... / .- -. -.. / - ... - ... . / ... .. -..- / . -.- . ... ..-.." [Say Serperior, have you ever asked yourself how Hydreigon views the world with those three heads and those six eyes?] Galvantula inquired to the Regal Pokémon. " -.. - / -.- - ..- / - ... .. -. -.- / ... ... . / -. . - ... / - .-. .. .-. .-.. . -...- ...- .. ... .. - -. / - .-. / ... - - . - ... .. -. -. ..-.. / -.. - / -.- - ..- / - ... .. -. -.- / .. ..-. / ... ... . / -... .-.. .. -. -.- ... / ... . .-. / . -.- . ... / .. -. / -.-. . .-. - .- .. -. / .- .- -.- ... -..- / ... . .-. / .-. . .-. ... .-. . -.-. - .. ...- . / ... ... .. ..-. - ... / -... . - .- . . -. / ... . .-. / - ... .-. . . / ... . .- -.. ... ..-.. / .- -. -.. / .. ..-. / ... ... . / .- . .- .-. ... / - ... .-. . . / .-. .- .. .-. ... / - ..-. / -. .-.. .- ... ... . ... -..- / -.. - / .- . / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. / ... . .-. / .-..-. - .- . .-.. ...- . -...- . -.- . ... .-..-. / - .-. / ... - - . - ... .. -. -. ..-.. / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . / - ... .- - / .- -.-. - ..- .- .-.. .-.. -.- / ... - ..- -. -.. ... / -... .- -.. .- ... ... .-.-.-" [Do you think she gets triple-vision or something? Do you think if she blinks her eyes in certain ways, her perspective shifts between her three heads? And if she wears three pairs of glasses, do we call her "twelve-eyes" or something? Because that actually sounds badass.]

"…Sorry Galvantula, but I can't understand a word you're saying. " Serperior took pity on the EleSpider Pokémon's dying language and all but dead communication method. "No one can, not without Terra to translate your every single rhythmic spark anyway."

"…" Galvantula's abdomen appeared to swell up like a balloon before deflating as Galvantula did the spider equivalent of a sigh. " .-. . .-. ... .- .-. ... / .- / -... .. - / - ..-. / ... .. -. -. / .-.. .- -. -. ..- .- -. . / .. ... / .. -. / - .-. -.. . .-. .-.-.-" [Perhaps a bit of sign language is in order.]

Before Serperior's eyes, Galvantula reached for the sky with both of its pedipalps. Then Galvantula pointed to all six of its eyes before pointing to Hydreigon's three heads, as she herself was still keeping a watchful eye for any signs of friend or foe.

Serperior squinted her slit pupil eyes at what Galvantula was doing, before realizing what it was that Galvantula intended to tell her.

"…You're wondering how Hydreigon views the world with her six eyes?"

Galvantula folded in his pedipalps and nodded rather adorably...especially for an EleSpider Pokémon.

"Same way as you, I suppose." Serperior honestly believed. "The only difference between the two of you is that her eyes are much farther apart."

" .- - / - .. - . ... -..- / .. - / - .- -.- . ... / - . / .- - -. -.. . .-. / .. ..-. / ... ... . / ... .- ... / ..- .-. / - - / ..-. .. ...- . / .-.. .- -.. -.- / . -.- . ... .-.-.- / - .-. / .. ..-. / ... ... . / ... . . ... / .. -. / ..- - -..-. ..- - -..-. ..- - -..-. ..- - -..-. ..- - -..-. ..- - / ...- .. ... .. - -. .-.-.-" [At times, it makes me wonder if she has up to five lazy eyes. Or if she sees in 20/20/20/20/20/20 vision.]

Their little conversation ended when, much to their surprise, Hydreigon grasped both Pokémon with her mouths. She promptly configured Serperior's serpentine body around her like a scarf, and wore Galvantula like a chest plate, before flying off rather excitedly in her general direction.

The reason for that, before both Galvantula and Serperior could question it and how quickly Hydreigon wore them like crude clothing and armor, became apparent when they too noticed what it was that Hydreigon was flying towards.

"-.. - ..- -... .-.. .- -.. . .-.-.- / ... .- - ..- .-. - - - .-.-.- / -.. - .-. - .- .-. -.- .-.-.- / -.- - ..- .-. .-. . / - -.- .- -.- .-.-.-" [Doublade! Samurott! Zoroark! You're okay!]

Samurott stopped running in his tracks upon hearing the telltale sounds of rhythmic sparking, much to the surprise and curiosity of the Zoroark mounted over him, and the Doublade "saddle" between them. The Formidable Pokémon quickly looked and turned his body into the direction where the sound came from, alongside both of his passengers. And upon seeing Galvantula, Hydreigon, and Serperior flying towards them, Samurott waved at them just as Doublade and Zoroark dismounted and mimicked the gesture.

From there, it was a series of quick embraces when both halves of this team of six finally became one whole. Galvantula nuzzled up to Samurott while Hydreigon picked up its fellow Dark-Type sister with all three heads licking away at her, just as she struggled to match the gesture with one head only. Serperior coiled around Doublade, and Doublade did the same with his cloth-like hands, thankful that he has long since learned to control his parasitic tendencies.

After the embrace, all six Pokémon began to discuss with one another about their encounters with the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh. First and foremost, everyone was impressed at Zoroark's ability to match Giratina in strength and hold out against Palkia through EXTRASENSORY, her only Psychic-Type attack. They were equally amazed at Samurott impaling Palkia's right arm to protect the Illusion Fox Pokémon when she fainted from telekinetic overexertion, as well as when Serperior sideswiped Dialga with a single SOLAR BEAM attack and when Hydreigon fought Dialga in her _sleep_. Both Doublade and Galvantula didn't necessarily feel left out, mostly because this training exercise wasn't over yet. And Doublade knew why.

" _We've rejoined. That much is certain._ " Doublade began speaking. " _However, we must assume that Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia have rejoined as well._ "

For every coin, there is a head and a tail. No one denied this possibility and were ready to embrace it as fact, whether or not it has happened yet.

"It's not like we're no match for them." Serperior began. "We focused on reuniting ourselves and returning our numbers to six. As a result, we didn't exactly fight them as seriously as we should've."

"They trained us and they're confident in our abilities to defeat them," Samurott added. "Hence why they feel so comfortable exercising themselves to their maximum potential."

".. / .-. .-. .- -.- / - - / - ... . .. .-. / ..-. .- - ... . .-. / - ... .- - / - ... . -.- / -.. - -. .-. - / ... ..- - - - -. / -.. .-. .- -.-. - / - . - . - .-. / - -. / ..- ... .-.-.-" [I pray to their Father that they don't summon DRACO METEOR on us.] Galvantula chattered statically, while its entire body appeared to shudder from impending terror. "- -. . / - .- ... ... / . -..- - .. -. -.-. - .. - -. / .. ... / . -. - ..- -. ... -..- / - ... .- -. -.- / -.- - ..- / ...- . .-. -.- / - ..- -.-. ... .-.-.-" [One mass extinction is enough, thank you very much.]

"Do you believe it's possible that they've not just rejoined, but are waiting for us at the exit?" Serperior believed.

"We can't deny that possibility." Samurott assumed. "Giratina may have randomized this area of the Distortion World that we're in, but upon joining with Palkia and Dialga, all three will have the luxury of warping from one point to another through Palkia's abilities."

" _We must hurry to the exit then._ " Doublade suggested unanimously. " _We don't have a moment to spare._ "

With that, all six Pokémon nodded to one another and proceeded towards the center of the Distortion World, thankful that they knew enough about this dimension to not lose their sense of direction within it.

* * *

As Dialga was still following the trail of spider webs left behind by Galvantula, Dialga stopped hovering forward altogether upon seeing Giratina and Palkia fly over towards it. And as Dialga quickly noticed from Palkia, there was a piercing wound through its right arm, which was still dripping blood.

Dialga didn't waste a moment in approaching Palkia and using its chronological manipulation to fast forward the healing rate of Palkia's injury.

" _They have learned well from us over the past year._ " Giratina commented. " _They can hold their own against us, mislead us, and even push us aside if they need to._ "

" _Misdirection is one thing, victory is another._ " Palkia said telepathically, gritting its teeth at Dialga's initial teletemporation before feeling itself relax as the hole on its right arm was visibly shrinking. " _Do you both think that they can truly defeat us in combat?_ "

" _Yes, I do._ " Dialga believed, and Giratina nodded without saying a word. " _But we don't have the luxury of allowing them to defeat us, not like when we fought Eduardo and Xeno Lucario during Arceus' Game._ "

" _We've seen their strength. We've built them up. We're all confident in their abilities to defeat us, even if they don't actually do so._ " Giratina continued.

" _It's not the purpose of this final training exercise after all._ " Palkia said before Dialga stopped mending its arm once it was fully healed, not even bearing a lingering scar to show Samurott's successful attack. " _The rigorous training before that has proven their abilities towards us without fighting to the death._ "

" _But they don't know that._ " Dialga stated. " _They still believe that we'll be attempting to kill them._ "

" _Perfect._ " Giratina smiled devilishly. " _That'll make them fight back at us with everything they've got, while we feign murderous intent with our full power._ "

" _What did you have in mind, Brother?_ " Palkia questioned wit piqued curiosity.

* * *

Despite Giratina randomizing this particular area of the Distortion World, there was one key factor that couldn't be randomized, one that would guide both friend and foe to the exit.

The deeper one goes into the Distortion World, the more _purple_ the surrounding atmosphere becomes.

For these six Coadjutors, as they were all trekking across the islets together, the navigational knowledge that the Legendary Deities of SInnoh blessed upon them within their first month of training began to pay off. They appeared to be flying, levitating, riding, running, slithering, and web swinging across a world that had no order. But as they learned through Pokémon with far more experience in this area, with one of these three Pokémon practically _living_ here, that the Distortion World still carried with it some patterns.

Outside of the atmosphere darkening and becoming more purple the deeper one ventures into it, the islets don't normally move as often as these six Pokémon were noticing. Because Giratina randomized their locations, they appeared to take a sentience of their own and appeared to hover back to their original spots. They collided constantly as a result, sometimes breaking apart and becoming smaller islets, sometimes so small that they can't be walked on anymore, or serve as a bridge of sorts.

If it weren't for the constant inflow of new islets through the occasional rifts forming that connect the Distortion World with reality, then these islets would grind themselves down to dust. Then the Distortion World itself wouldn't be as mind-boggling as it is.

"There it is!" Samurott pointed out. "There's the exit!"

All six Pokémon soon locked their eyes onto one of the largest islets they'd ever seen within the Distortion World. And true to the words of the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh, this islet did in fact appear sculpted for the sole purpose of being a battlefield, the same one that Giratina clashed with Xeno Lucario during Arceus' Game. And on the center of this particular islet was a glimmer of light, defying laws and physics by shining like a little star without any particular energy source or purpose.

The trek to this battlefield islet demanded flight to reach, meaning that Hydreigon had to work triple time to get everyone across. She first carried Galvantula and Serperior much like she already did before. Then, she carried Samurott, who in turn carried Doublade. Lastly, she carried Zoroark, who was without question the most appreciative of the five by repeatedly licking the mouth hands that gingerly wrapped around her narrow midsection. Hydreigon narrowly lost her grip from the pleasing affection alone.

Once all six were on the islet, none of them made a Combee-line for the little glimmer of light. Firstly, none of them knew for certain if that was the exit of a hazard to their health. Second, all six of them felt as though something was amiss.

"It's not this easy…" Serperior hissed, her forked tongue flickering cautiously in the air as she attempted to smell danger with it. "With the three of them, it's never this easy."

" _Where are they then?_ " Doublade wondered, strongly believing that the final training exercise would end with a bang, not a…

"*Whimper*" Zoroark whimpered slightly as her ears dropped down alongside her head.

True to their assumptions, this last stretch wouldn't be a cakewalk. A spontaneous rift opening up between them and the glimmer of light allowed Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia to navigate from one corner of the Distortion World to this one. And before the rift itself closed, the six Coadjutors could see that, through that same rift, Palkia had created dozens more that were sealing alongside this one. A strong sign that Palkia did so to have it and its Brothers navigate through a randomized environment to appear here, for one final showdown.

" _You six know what will happen now, right?_ " Giratina began.

" _A fight to the death against Arceus' First Three Sons._ " Dialga stated second.

" _Are you three ready to seal your fates against us?_ " Palkia mentioned last.

At first, all three Pokémon believed these three Legendary Deities of Sinnoh were bluffing in regards to taking this final training session too far by throwing out serious and frankly counterintuitive words like "death" and "seal your fates". but they also knew that these three Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon that they've come to know as teachers, adversaries, and even _family_ , were testing their power and their choice of actions in response to what they will unquestionably face in the near future.

The least that they can do is play along to their relatively believable façade.

" _We've come too far to stop here._ " Doublade began, both of his amethyst eyes staring intensely at the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh, and both cloth-like arms flexing into what appeared to be fists. Hard to tell when Doublade's appendages were two-dimensional and appeared flimsy.

"You've trained us beyond what we've believed to be our limits." Samurott added, reflexively reaching for his left seamitar with his right hand.

"To rejoin those that saw potential in us as friends and as martial allies." Serperior hissed her words, her tongue flickering from the growing intensity of this imminent confrontation.

" _You've raised us like we were your own children._ " Doublade's twin swords unsheathed just as the Sword Pokémon spun a couple of times in place, before facing Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia with both swords crossed over his scabbard.

"But now it's time to let your children go, and do what they were destined to do." Samurott unsheathed his left seamitar with his right hand, and then unsheathed his right seamitar with his left hand, before standing bipedal towards his teachers.

"Save the world, by putting an end to the Void of the Dark One." Serperior's body coiled in preparation to lash out, with her body already beginning to glow from gathering light energy, which was still thankfully present in the Distortion World.

Hearing truly honest words such as those from these six Pokémon made Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia look over one another, appearing as if they were all either in deep thought or communicating to one another through selective telepathy. Naturally, this made the six Coadjutors anxious, as they believed their three teachers were discussing what they should do to them for their final training exercise. All three Legendary Deities of Sinnoh soon nodded to one another and returned their sanguine gazes back at their promising students.

" _Then we have reached the point of our training where we have nothing left to teach you,_ " Dialga began.

" _Nothing left to teach you, but one thing to show you._ " Giratina added.

" _The true power that comes from friendship and teamwork._ " Palkia finished.

Before the eyes of all six Coadjutors, they saw Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia fly high up, while simultaneously appearing to circle around each other. Or perhaps they were circling around their six targets like a trio of scavenging Mandibuzz, based on how they were directly overhead of them. They ascended thousands of feet within minutes, to the point where they were almost invisible from view because of distance alone.

Once they were high enough, they began to chant amongst one another, speaking the Language of the Unknown, just as Arceus taught them and just as they did so before, when Dialga and Palkia faced both Eduardo and Xeno Lucario during Arceus' Game.

" _.otubirt omoc esrecefro a otseupsid átse euq allertse al ed oñin etneilav nu rop ,odirap ah erdaP ortseun euq somsoc sol a odamall nu somecaH_ " [We call upon the cosmos that our Father has birthed, for one brave star child that is willing to volunteer as tribute.] Dialga began the chant.

" _.dadilaer nagah es soesed y soñeus sortseun euq arap ,oleic led sévart a reaC .arreit al a odata res a ragell y ocimsóc redop us ranodnabA_ " [Abandon your cosmic power and become earthbound. Fall across the sky, to make our dreams and wishes come true.] Giratina continued the chant.

" _.odnum led nif led selañes sal ed aicneserp arem al euq adidem a aígrene y nóisap us ed sotneimiconoc sol euQ_ " [Let those know of your passion and power as you mere presence signals the world's end.]

All six Coadjutors were perplexed by the telepathic speech these three Pokémon appeared to deliberately vocalize for them to hear from the mile-high difference in distance separating them. Not once during their training with the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh have they heard them speak anything outside of English.

" .- -. -.. / .. / - ... - ..- -. ... - / .. / ... .-. - -.- . / .- / -.. . .- -.. / .-.. .- -. -. ..- .- -. . / - ... .- - / .-. .-. .- -.-. - .. -.-. .- .-.. .-.. -.- / -. - / - -. . / ..- ... . ... / .- -. -.- - - .-. . .-.-.-" [And I thought I spoke a dead language that practically no one uses anymore.]

As they were attempting to make heads or tails of their peculiar language, they began to notice Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia emanating a powerful aura of their respective colors. Dialga shined blue, Giratina radiated grey, and Palkia blazed light purple. All three Pokémon, in triangular formation, shined like a constellation in the night sky.

Then they spread out from one another while still maintaining their peculiar formation. As they were doing so, a rift opened up within their space, a rift that led straight to outer space. And as the six Pokémon noticed this with bewilderment and awe, they noticed a particularly large asteroid seep through it, one that appeared to be exactly half a kilometer in diameter.

The rift closed once the asteroid passed through it, but the asteroid itself didn't fall any further than that. It was held frozen in time by Dialga and further supported by Giratina's use of PSYCHIC, once Palkia brought it from the cosmos to the Distortion World. And with their respective auras still blazing with an intensity that the six Coadjutors never witnessed of them before, all three Sons of Arceus rejoined with the meteor and put their hands and appendages on it, focusing their combined power into this meteor, so that it would become their sole DRACO METEOR.

Upon doing so, the meteor's composition _itself_ transformed from one of crude, cratered rock to something akin of pure Dragon-Type energy. The end result left all three Legendary Deities of Sinnoh heavily drained, as their respective aura fields waned upon their very quintessence transforming this megaton rock into a force that every single self-respecting Pokémon should fear and flee from.

But when the energy rock was dropped straight down towards all six Coadjutors, not one of them attempted to make a run for it. Their eyes stared straight up at the incoming mass of matter and energy, while their hearts didn't skip a beat or _drop_ like a stone. They were all determined to confront this unified DRACO METEOR attack head-on, to prove to their teachers that they were ready to leave the Distortion World and rejoin with their newfound friends.

And without saying a word to one another, they knew precisely what to do.

 _Never Back Down/Battlecry/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

 _[Opening Instrumental]_

Doublade's twin swords began to gleam silver both in consistency and across the air as he rhythmically used IRON DEFENSE and SWORDS DANCE repeatedly, for a total of three times each. Galvantula's body began to vibrate a little unnaturally as its muscles loosened to promote maximum AGILITY, allowing the EleSpider Pokémon to begin to climb skyward by swinging across each individual islet that coincidentally led up to the falling meteor. Hydreigon followed directly behind Galvantula and flew straight up, feeling her body WORK UP from the imminent crisis that would mean life and death for them if they weren't prepared. Samurott replicated Doublade's tactics by using SWORDS DANCE to boost his physical power, while simultaneously using FOCUS ENERGY to not only contain his grown power, but narrow it down for one brutal attack. Serperior appeared to enter a state of sudden concentration as her entire body COILed into one of the tightest balls possible. And Zoroark used PSYCH UP to replicate the states of invigoration that her party performed amongst themselves, and then using CALM MIND to focus her thoughts and force herself into a state of calmness that not even an Armageddon can dispel.

Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia watched on from a distance, paying close attention to what each of the six Coadjutors were doing.

 _Standing still, as they charge._

Both Galvantula and Hydreigon had a head start in stopping the DRACO METEOR, and made the most of it. Hydreigon worked herself up into a frenzy and used DRAGON RUSH and STEEL WING in tandem to swat islets dozens of times larger than herself straight towards the meteor. They impacted the DRACO METEOR, but were only breaking off pieces of it at best. These pieces, before Galvantula's compound eyes, could be returned to their sender and break off further pieces of the DRACO METEOR. He used STICKY WEB to collect them all in one spot before seeing Hydreigon take the bait and using SUPERPOWER to toss them back to the DRACO METEOR, resulting in a brilliant detonation that managed to crater the bottommost portion of this trinity attack.

 _We will hold our ground, not back down._

Upon seeing that, Zoroark yelped to her earthbound party of three, as they were finalizing their emotional and physical heightening. Doublade, Samurott and Serperior exited their overall honing, feeling as though they could leap out of their own bodies in a brilliant display of power at any moment. They looked up to see the crater that both Hydreigon and Galvantula made on the DRACO METEOR attack, and how they were making it grow by the second through the Brutal Pokémon's use of DARK PULSE and the EleSpider's use of ELECTRO BALL.

 _We will raise our swords, from the ground._

" _Incredible…_ " Doublade uttered, his metallic body gleaming a silver shine that could cut through even pure energy. " _We may actually pull this off._ "

"Don't say 'we may'!" Serperior corrected, the poisons of fear having long been purged from her body. "We _will_ pull this off! We will succeed!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Samurott said, sheathing both of his seamitars for the time being and breathing intensely to the point where his white moustache bent against his exhalation. "Let's go prove ourselves!"

 _And we will fight the war to end all the suffering._

Serperior coiled around Samurott before the Formidable Pokémon catapulted them both off of the ground by expelling a forceful HYDRO PUMP attack straight down onto the ground. Doublade latched himself onto Zoroark's flowing red mane, before she herself leapt from one islet to the next through her heightened agility alone.

 _Never fearing, heroes, foes, or the daring._

"Doublade! lacerate that DRACO METEOR attack with everything you've got!" Samurott ordered, as both the strategist and the established leader of these six totaling Pokémon. "Zoroark! You've fortified yourself the most out of us all! Let Doublade feed from that as you guide him and enhance his power with your own!"

 _And their cause, to the gods we pray, never waive._

Both Doublade and Zoroark didn't hesitate and obeyed with confidence and trust for Samurott.

With a battle cry, Zoroark leapt off of the last islet and air-walked straight towards the DRACO METEOR attack. She unsheathed both of Doublade's swords and held them both on her hands, just as Doublade secured himself around Zoroark's arms with his clothlike fabric, this time behaving parasitically albeit at a rate that Zoroark can easily endure during this moment.

 _Time has come for us to take charge._

Before Zoroark touched down on the falling star, both she and Doublade used DOUBLE TEAM to make themselves multiply from one to twelve. And when they all touched down on a body solid matter and pure energy condensed to the point where it feels like solid matter, they rapidly proceeded to carve the surface of the DRACO METEOR attack. Zoroark thrust Doublade down as he used SACRED SWORD to further enhance himself and to bypass physical defenses and resistances. Then, she ran across the meteor, both of them leaving a growing spider web of deep scratches that formed through the unified effort of twelve. And she didn't stop, even when she began to feel her strength wane from Doublade purposefully sapping it to fuel his own for this all to work.

 _And fight the power._

 _[Instrumental]_

At this point, Samurott touched down on the crater that both Hydreigon and Galvantula made. And as Hydreigon used TRI ATTACK to continue to destabilize this mass of pure energy, alongside Galvantula using BUG BUZZ to disrupt said energy's natural frequency, Serperior uncoiled herself from Samurott, just as he had unsheathed both of his seamitars.

"Serperior!" Samurott commanded the Regal Pokémon. "Plant your seeds on all of the cracks that they're forming!"

"With pleasure!" Serperior said before slithering off.

As Samurott began to use X-SCISSOR on the ground he was standing on, Serperior was depositing LEECH SEEDs across each individual crack, where they rapidly took root and dug themselves in through the cracks. In doing so, they began to feed off of this energy and grow. And as they grew, they began _terraforming_ the DRACO METEOR, turning the solid rock underneath it into fresh soil. But Serperior subsequent use of FRENZY PLANT once all of these seeds were placed made these plants turn on their environment, causing their roots to savagely burrow further and further within the mighty Dragon-Type attack, until they reached the core.

Both Doublade and Zoroark could feel the tremors resulting from this micro planet beginning to fall apart. Doublade could also feel Zoroark about to pass out from being drained off so much strength. As a result, their conjoined DOUBLE TEAM disbanded and both Pokémon fell off of the DRACO METEOR. But luckily for them, Galvantula's SPIDER WEB caught them both in a safety net, and the EleSpider Pokémon gradually began to lower them down to terra firma.

" _Excellent work, Zoroark._ " Doublade said to the Illusion Fox Pokémon that was loosely clutching him close to her chest. " _They'll finish it from here._ "

Zoroark merely nodded and growled cutely at Doublade, affectionately snuggling up to her favorite weapons as Galvantula watched enviously at what was occurring between both of them.

" .. / -. ..- . ... ... / .. .-. - / -. - - / - ... . / - -. .-.. -.- / ... -. ..- -. / -... ..- -. / - ..-. / - ... .. ... / .-. - ... ... . .-.-.-" [I guess I'm not the only snug bug of this posse.]

 _Standing still, as they charge._

Serperior's use of FRENZY PLANT, while devastating to the overall structure of the trinity DRACO METEOR attack, naturally left the Regal Pokémon drained through fatigue. Just like Doublade and Zoroark, she fell off of the crumbling meteor, albeit against her will in this instance. The crumbling Dragon-Type attack, through one of its many cracks that Serperior was inadvertently over, expelled a gust of energy that sent her flying and turned off the lights in her eyes. And were it not for Hydreigon catching her, she would've sustained serious injury from the fall alone.

 _We will hold our ground, not back down._

Serperior managed to come to as her body was stabilizing from the use of FRENZY PLANT. Her glazed look through half-open eyes managed to focus long enough on Hydreigon's main head for her to smile at her savior.

"…Thank you." She managed to say through her breath before cozying herself up to Hydreigon.

Hydreigon merely nodded and held Serperior close as she hastily flew back down to set her down, knowing that Samurott remained on the DRACO METEOR to deliver the final blow, and would likely require her rescue.

 _We will raise our swords, from the ground._

Samurott continued slashing away at the crater until a deep impression in the shape of an "X" was formed. Both of his seamitars had dulled considerably and were borderline fracturing when he was done. And when he finished, he glanced over both of his held seamitars and casually tossed them aside.

"(I'm due to a new pair anyway.)" Samurott thought heatedly, thankful that these weapons grow from his own body, and at a rapid rate. "(And I'm just about done castrating this oversized space testicle anyway.)"

 _And we will fight the war to end all the suffering._

Samurott's used of FOCUS ENERGY meant that his attacks would pack a much greater potency when striking a weak point of a target. And with the ragged depression that he made through X-SCISSOR, all that was left to do was unleash his most devastating attack.

 _Never fearing, heroes, foes, or the daring._

He got himself on all fours, roared to the heavens (or upside down and to the earth in this case) and began to gather his very essence as a Water-Type Pokémon at the apex of his horn. All of the water available within him and within the environment began to gather into a sphere so dense that the water itself gave off the hardness of diamond–alongside its luminosity from the white energy building up within it–to those careless enough in touching it. And this sphere of water, in a relatively short period of time, grew to be as large as Samurott, with enough power to punch a clean hole in a mountain.

But in this instance, it would be used to destroy a meteor.

 _And their cause, to the gods we pray, never waive._

Samurott thrust his horn and the HYDRO CANNON attack straight down, into the center of the "X". And upon unleashing it, the force of the water was propelled forward with enough strength to drill through it. And thanks to Doublade, Zoroark, and Serperior weakening the overall structure of the DRACO METEOR, the unleashed pressure of Samurott's HYDRO CANNON attack immediately found the hundreds of cracks that would offer the least amount of resistance for its overall destruction.

 _Time has come for us to take charge._

In the end, Samurott leapt off of the DRACO METEOR and turned his back to the ground to face it, watching it explode in an almost blinding display of elemental power before he found himself passing out from using such a devastating attack and putting that much power into it. And just like with Serperior, Hydreigon was there to catch him as he fell, but only in the nick of time.

 _And fight the power._

 _(Song Ends)_

Once all six Pokémon were earthbound, Samurott awakened, albeit feeling exceptionally drained. Everyone felt similarly, but that didn't matter to them as long as they stopped the DRACO METEOR attack.

" _You successfully stopped our DRACO METEOR attack._ " Dialga spoke from the mile-high distance that it and its Brothers still hovered over.

" _You are strong enough to match out combined power with your own team effort._ " Palkia commented, discreetly amazed at their strength.

" _…But are you strong enough to repel our attack a_ second _time?_ " Giratina questioned rhetorically.

This time, when a second DRACO METEOR appeared, mirroring the first in almost every single way, the hearts of all six Coadjutors dropped like stones within their chests. They had no energy left to stop this second attack, and therefore no hope.

In the end, they simply looked on at each other, huddled up, and embraced the worst.

…

…But the worst _harmlessly_ passed by them.

Shortly after that happened, and as these six Pokémon were recovering from seeing their lives flash before their eyes, the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh returned back down to solid earth, standing beside these six pupils that they no longer regard as pupils, but as proficient alumnae.

" _We would never kill you._ " Palkia spoke up first. " _But telling you that we_ would _kill you would only serve as a form of motivation for you. Motivation, instead of fear, we had hoped._ "

" _Everything we tossed your way, everything we did to strengthen you…_ " Dialga continued. " _You six successfully overcame everything, to the point where we honestly had to devise new training methods out of improvisation._ "

" _You have proven yourselves ready to rejoin your friends._ " Giratina finalized, speaking words that the six Coadjutors have been patiently waiting a full year to hear. " _Now, follow me to the portal._ "

* * *

Location: Distortion World

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 12:06 AM

All nine Pokémon proceeded to the center of the battlefield that hosed that spark of light that connected the Distortion World to the world the Coadjutors came from. Through Giratina's power, it opened up wide enough for even Giratina to fly through.

But to the surprise of the six Coadjutors, the rift led not to Spear Pillar, but to a building they had not seen before, and not because the dead of night made it blend into the night sky.

" _Team Rocket Main Headquarters._ " Giratina identified for them.

" _A year may have passed in the Distortion World, but only a day has passed in the real world._ " Dialga noted, no other Pokémon knowing time like it.

" _…And Team Prism has managed to capture your twelve friends during that day._ " Palkia stated grimly.

None of the six Coadjutors said a word to question how they know that, simply believing that Arceus has informed them of this from Its position in the Hall of Origin. They simply remained quiet, eyeing their next location, as they were being informed of their first mission as Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy.

" _Rescue your friends._ " Dialga began.

" _Protect the Elemental Plates._ " Palkia continued.

" _And kill anyone that dares stand in your way._ " Giratina finalized, a lack of mercy in its serious tone of voice.

And with that, these six new Coadjutors crossed the portal, leaving the Distortion World and their teachers altogether.

* * *

So, what news did I have to tell? Long story short, it involves my writing. Nothing serious though.

I recently got myself a new job, a full-time job that pays more than my old part-time job. This means that I'll have less free time (which I honestly think I have too much of), and means I'll willingly cut down on the amount of words I'm willing to write every single day that I write a new chapter.

I average 1,000. Now I'll average 500. That's still a lot to most, and I'll more than likely average around 600-800 a day, maybe even more and well over 1,000 depending on what I write, how freely I can write it, and how long it takes me to write it.

You all probably won't feel an impact from this until a few months, when I may opt to upload new chapters every two weeks instead of one. Or, for all that you know, you won't notice any difference at all.

The bottom line is that I'll just have less free time and more money in my pockets.


	15. Chapter LXVI (66)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,118.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,136.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 1061

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 477

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,003

Total Hit Count: 24,795.

Joy! Finally broke 1k views across two of my most recent stories. Keep it up. It motivates me to continue writing.

Same goes for drawing, but that's on a different website.

 **UPDATE (11/1/16): Referenced Halo 4's "Revival" song a second time in this story without realizing it. Changed it to a different song.**

* * *

 **Chapter LXVI (66): Coadjutor Incarceration**

* * *

"A real warrior hates war," —Orson Scott Card (304) (" _Shadow of the Giant_ ")

* * *

 _77.1: Man in Orange_

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (?)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 12:24 AM

Wanderer Lucario awoke in a cold sweat and a breathing fit, immediately finding himself surrounded by darkness. Because of his presently dazed state, he had difficulty contemplating if he had genuinely awakened or if he was still asleep because of a lack of light. If he had opened his eyes or not.

But as the seconds went by, and his breathing stabilized, he began to reconnect with his physical body, immediately finding things to be amiss.

First and foremost, he wasn't touching the ground. His body was uncomfortably stretched out in the shape of an "X". And his attempts to pull out of this were met with next to no physical motion. Also, flexing the digits of his "fingers" and paws yielded him next to no maneuverability. So, whatever it was that was keeping him in bondage was thorough in suppressing him physically.

…But what about mentally? What about _specially_?

Once he forced himself into a calm state through a brief series of deep breathings, Wanderer Lucario activated his aura vision ability. And once the environment around him became as bright as day with the normally invisible aura lit aflame before his gleaming golden eyes, a gasp escaped his lips at the torrent of information flooding his senses.

He was inside a prison room of sorts, not one meant for people but specifically designed to house Pokémon. The room's walls were blacker than the night, with no bars or doors or individual cells within its surprisingly wide expanse. All that was inside of this room, at the current moment, was Wanderer Lucario, alongside _all_ of his friends, in the same situation he was in.

Bound by their limbs and extremities, especially if they were a physical threat.

" _Absol? Sceptile?_ " Wanderer Lucario pointed them out by name, but receiving no response as they were still sleeping…or most likely unconscious. " _Everyone?_ "

One by one, Wanderer Lucario looked at how each of his friends were imprisoned, and how they didn't differ from his own predicament. They were each incarcerated in their own "cell" of sorts. High-tech, pitch-black, metallic spheres swallowing the hands, feet, and tails of his friends, alongside his own. The spheres that shackled their extremities defied physics by hovering around a mobile and foldable metallic ring that everybody stood in the center of. As to what was keeping these spheres aloft, the technology was most likely electromagnetic, as Wanderer Lucario could feel a faint tugging sensation across his entire body. Nowhere near enough to rend his body apart, but enough to make him feel as though his fur was standing on end.

" _Comfortable, Wanderer Lucario?_ "

…Of course.

 _Song of Cherubim for Mixed Choir (1986)/The 99 Darkest Pieces of Classical Music/Lege Artis Chamber Choir and Boris Abalyan_

 _(Song Begins)_

His fur stood on end when he heard an all too familiar voice suddenly call out within this room. Even more so considering the voice's source appeared to reside within this room, but lacked a detectable aura signature.

" _I hope so, for_ all _of your wellbeing anyway. Your days are numbered in my blacklist. So I'd treasure your time alive if I was you all, before your sleep becomes permanent._ "

" _…Giovanni? Is that you?_ " Wanderer Lucario spoke out of astonishment for his trick instead of seething spite for the man responsible for changing the lives of most of his friends. But then his anger kicked in, causing him to attempt to break himself free. " _You bastard! Do you have any inkling of your actions and how much the Pokémon race loathes you?!_ "

His anger was harshly replaced with pain as an all-too-familiar electric discharge enveloped his entire body, the source of it originating from the four spheres that swallowed his hands and feet. His roar was mighty, agonizing, a brutal wakeup call to his friends as they were all stirred awake, only to find themselves drawing their eyes to their second-in-command as he was shouting in pain from becoming their "shining light".

When the electricity ceased, the lights were turned on, revealing to these Pokémon the environment they were in, the imprisonment they were contained by, the Boss of Team Rocket taking pride in their pain, and the condition Wanderer Lucario was in after receiving hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity across his entire body.

Wanderer Lucario panted heavily after the ordeal. His fur coat was superficially charred, overlapping his bright arctic coat with a much greyer hue, and standing on end from lingering static electricity still coursing and branching between two given points of his body. The damage he sustained by the electricity was great, but his experience between this cheap tactic and the first many years ago was _greater_. His body wasn't injured by the discharge, neither was his pride nor his consciousness.

In the end, he just masochistically laughed it off.

" _We're a lot stronger than when we last met, Giovanni._ " Wanderer Lucario smiled devilishly at the man in the orange suit. " _And if you think these oversized black balls can hold us back, then you're_ dead _wrong!_ "

in unison, Wanderer Lucario and his friends unleashed a projectile attack from the only parts of their bodies that weren't shackled: their mouths. Wanderer Lucario breathed out a DRAGON PULSE, while everybody else breathed out an attack that matched their innate Type Attribute(s). Hellfire, black energy, electricity, and water.

All of them merely disappeared upon contacting an invisible, spherical barrier that everyone was respectively housed within.

"What the hell?! Our attacks failed!" Tyranitar shouted in frustration, his dominating tone of voice echoing about this room, and the next few around it.

"What kind of manmade sorcery is this?" Sceptile wondered. "Our attacks didn't glance off this bubble. They just…disappeared."

"I believe the correct word here is 'absorbed'." Giovanni pinpointed.

"…What's that supposed to mean?" Luxray spoke up, being one of the three quadrupeds in this group that feels greater discomfort from being stretched in an "X" shape that is clearly meant for bipedal Pokémon.

Also, the shared pain and predicament of these twelve imprisoned Pokémon greatly distracted them from the fact that not only did Giovanni respond back to Luxray's physical speech, but _understood_ it. Of course, knowing Giovanni, that was probably the result of some sort of discreet hearing apparatus, and not from years of knowledge understanding Poké-speech.

"It means that, much like your overall cause, your attacks failed." Giovanni discreetly prided himself in the shortcomings of others. "Your attacks didn't glance off because the barrier absorbed every last drop of it. All of that fire, all of that water, and all of that lightning. The energy that mankind has learned to harness from them, from _all_ of the Pokémon elements, will only fuel these machines and keep you bound by them. And by my calculations, I'd say you've spared us about a week's worth of power."

Much to the frustration of Wanderer Lucario, and much to he and his teammates quick thinking, the use of PSYCHIC was quickly implemented by him, by Aqua Lapras, by Dusknoir, Sceptile, and by Metagross. All four of them quickly concentrated on the empty cells and put thousands of mighty, invisible hands on them, with the intent of either lifting it up and dropping it down on Giovanni, or simply launching it right at them. Either way works just fine for them if it means killing him outright.

…But the fact that these oversized black machines didn't budge an inch, no matter how many telekinetic hands they put on it in an effort to lift it, greatly irked them.

" _…Well, this is a first for me._ " Metagross said, giving up on the black cell. " _An object that our use of PSYCHIC can't lift._ "

"Would you like to know why?" Giovanni stood there, smug as a Snivy, holding all of the answers that would only fuel his ego and his thoughts of Pokémon stupidity.

"Oh please, enlighten us…" Sceptile said sardonically, which was further heightened by the fact that he hisses the letter "s".

"The machines are black. Pitch black. Do you know what else is black?"

"…Me." Absol uttered short and simply, two letters in a single sentence being more than what Giovanni deserves.

"Yes. Because you're a Dark-Type Pokémon. And Dark Type Pokémon are immune to Psychic-Type attacks and techniques. That's Pokémon Typing 101, basic knowledge that any aspiring Pokémon Trainer either learns on the field or in class."

"You're comparing…our mentality…to children now…?" Aggron inquired, not exactly the best Pokémon of the team to respond to Giovanni's words because of his mental health.

"Yes I am. And yet children can still control even the _strongest_ of you Pokémon, without fear of said Pokémon turning against them and tearing them limb from limb."

"Because of trust and love." Aqua Lapras said, understanding the human race enough to see both sides of the same coin. "But you and this 'Team Prism', as you flaunt about now, only care about money and power, not the feelings of Pokémon within."

"Because those are the two qualities that matter most about Pokémon, and why human reign supreme in this world."

This greatly pissed off Wanderer Lucario, and he used his telekinetic abilities to lock onto one of the overhead ceiling lights, which was precariously hovering directly over Giovanni's head. With a sharp tug down, the light turned off as it was pulled from its wires, and came crashing down over Giovanni.

…At least, that was the plan. But the outcome had a far more perplexing result.

"The lights! They just hit the ground!" Blaziken pointed out.

"They fazed right _through_ him!" Charizard stood in disbelief.

It was then that the man in the orange suit began to flicker ever so slightly, highlighting to the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy that Giovanni wasn't _physically_ standing before them.

" _You're just a hologram!_ " Wanderer Lucario shouted.

"I am." Giovanni pointed out, his coded body buffering from being passed through, but his voice still translating over through whatever speakers were cleverly placed around the area. "My teammates and I are presently hard at work finalizing preparations for the next stage in our plan for world domination. You've met them all right? Archie? Cyrus? Ghetsis? Lysandre? and Maxie?"

All twelve Pokémon in attendance kept their mouths firmly closed shut. None of them felt pleased with meeting Giovanni's five friends, the other people that were responsible for turning Team Rocket into Team Prism, by uniting Team Aqua, Flare, Galactic, Magma, and Plasma, alongside their personnel and resources, under one name. It put the world's core sources of evil under one roof, one unified organization led by six dominant people that share the same interests, the same failures, and will do everything in their power to see them through. And the fact that they're cooperating with one another as good friends only makes Team Prism all the more ominous.

Not only that, but the fact that they were each harboring a step _above_ Legendary Pokémon, _Mythical_ Pokémon, greatly disturbed these twelve Pokémon. Deoxys, Diancie, Genesect, and Volcanion. These four Pokémon trounced them, and didn't appear to unleash their full power yet. These four Pokémon…how the fuck are they willingly serving this evil organization?!

And what's to say that they're the _only_ four Pokémon of Legendary or Mythical status? What else is Team Prism harboring that they're waiting to unleash before unsuspecting eyes? What do they have planned that they believe will decisively bend this world to its knees, acknowledging all of the humans and Pokémon of earth to worship them?

"I'll take your stunned silences as a 'yes'." Giovanni noticed, through whatever hidden cameras were present around the area that gave his hologram the illusion of sight. "Of course, said stunned silence may have come from the Pokémon that not only are one in a million, but _soundly_ trounced you twelve with next to no resistance."

Once again, all twelve Pokémon kept their mouths firmly shut. GIovanni's words were brutally truthful, and he appeared to take great satisfaction in tearing holes on the emotions of these Pokémon, as most of them have done so to him about a decade ago.

"And they're not even my most prized possessions." Giovanni continued, surprising his captives. "Further down this building resides the man that all of humanity has regarded as the World Champion."

" _…The World Champion?_ " Metagross uttered those words during the same time it was accessing the world wide web in search of information regarding this apex of power. But in doing so, all it received was a piercing headache in the form of scattered and erratic binary code through some unknown interference. Not to mention an electric discharge that Giovanni didn't exactly appear to trigger.

"Yes, the World Champion." Giovanni saw no need to hide anything from them, mostly because his greatest pests are firmly incarcerated at the moment, and alive for only as long as Giovanni still needs them to be. "Mankind's most acknowledged and powerful Pokémon Master. Or at least that's the impression he gave onto others."

"What did he do?" Aqua Lapras wondered. "What did he do to get himself captured?"

For once, Giovanni spoke like a normal human being conversing with normal Pokémon. "He just…walked into this building, completely unarmed, wearing nothing more than what he came in here with. You'd think the reasonably cold climate would've impeded him, but he wasn't even shivering."

With a snap of his fingers, a few holographic screens magically appeared from the apparent nothingness of thin air. These screens displayed live feed from the cell that housed the World Champion, the man that seemingly wished for his capture. In doing so, his appearance became evident to these twelve Pokémon, but none of them knew who _exactly_ he was.

" _Torn clothing, muscular build, unruly black hair that stands more on end than the spines on a Sandslash…_ " Wanderer Lucario looked at this man, at this…sleeping man that was shackled without much of a care in the world. " _Are you sure he's the World Champion? He just looks like a glorified Black Belt to me._ "

"There's more to him than meets the eye." Giovanni told them. "And truthfully, part of me wants to see him at his fullest potential. But that won't happen because I can't _afford_ for that to happen right now. He's my prisoner now, and he will remain that way until the empire around him crumbles before his feet. Then, I will have the luxury of killing him any way I please, as the unstoppable force meets an immovable object."

"Is he really that powerful?" Tyranitar wondered, looking at the man with black hair one last time before the holographic screens disappeared when Giovanni snapped his fingers yet again. "For a human, he just looks physically powerful. But I suppose looks can be deceiving for you hairless Primeape."

"You should know by now that humans are only as strong as they appear because of the Pokémon that we use as tools, regardless of emotional basis." Giovanni told Tyranitar, outright and from his personal experience. "And we earned that strength by possessing the knowledge to harness your power as our own."

"That strength isn't your own." Charizard growled slightly, knowing all too well what it's like to have other leech off of your power. "Neither is your knowledge, or your emotions or willpower. All of it, for human and Pokémon alike, came from Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie."

"Which in turn came from Arceus," Giovanni continued this chain. "Which in turn came from chaos and nothingness. Therefore, human and Pokémon are embodiments of chaos and nothingness. Guess which of the two _you_ are?"

Charizard, alongside everyone else, raised an eyebrow at this brightly colored man's mathematical use of words.

"Which is which I wonder." Giovanni began to speak philosophically. "Humans have always been chaotic, and their Pokémon tools have incrementally begun to dwindle into nothingness, disappearing under the veil of the other."

Another snap of Giovanni's fingers caused more holographic screens to pop up. But instead of focusing on the World Champion, they focused on the other five bosses of Team Prism. Each of them were busy with their respective divisions. Each of them were alongside their fellow men and Pokémon. Each of them were finalizing their respective preparations.

Each of them were equipped with extraordinarily high-tech and futuristic mechanical suits, much like the one they saw Giovanni use when he faced Xeno Lucario, but clearly above and beyond its mere prototype days.

"Your stunned silences are deliciously refreshing to me." Giovanni said before snapping his fingers yet again, shifting the screens from portraying organized militia to Mt. Coronet's Spear Pillar. More accurately, the screens displayed the exact moment that Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia appeared before them and took Xeno Lucario away into an alternate planet Earth, and then replayed them to drive home his point. "Almost as much as the fact that your precious Aura Pokémon of Prophecy isn't here to stop me."

Another snap of his fingers caused these screens to disappear, replacing them with screens of the Pokémon League capitals of the world.

Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos…

"My shared plans for world domination are imminent. Team Prism will be the new authority of the Pokémon world. The six of us will reign supreme, through the harmonic unification of machine, man, and Pokémon."

Another snap of Giovanni's fingers caused these screens not to disappear, but to remain put, without being replaced by anything new or different. The purpose for that was to allow them to see the exact moment they conquer these capitals in a unified blitzkrieg.

"When we return successful, we will harvest the Elemental Plates from your corpses, uniting them with the four in our possession." Giovanni continued, absolutely convinced of success because it's within reach for him and his comrades."We don't need them to conquer the world, but we do need them to hold our place from the lingering fragments that remain and need snuffing out."

All twelve Pokémon couldn't muster up a witty retort or a counterargument of any kind. The fear of certain death petrified them, alongside the confidence that Giovanni has with his team and with his ambitions.

Even when Giovanni's hologram left, they were still left fearful. All they could do was look at one another, thankful that they were still here in one piece, and hope that help can come for them when it's needed the most.

If not by Xeno, then by the six Pokémon that the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh are training.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010100 01010111 01000101 01001100 01010110 01000101 00100000 01000110 01001001 01010010 01010011 01010100 00100000 01000011 01001111 01000001 01000100 01001010 01010101 01010100 01001111 01010010 01010011 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001111 01010000 01001000 01000101 01000011 01011001 00101100 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000001 01000011 01001011 01001100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000010 01011001 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01010011 01001101 00100000 01010101 01001110 01010100 01001001 01001100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000100 01000001 01011001 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01000101 01010011 00100000 01010111 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001001 01010010 00100000 01001100 01001001 01010110 01000101 01010011 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01000101 01001100 01000101 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01010100 01000101 01010011 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010010 01000101 01001100 01001001 01001110 01010001 01010101 01001001 01010011 01001000 01000101 01000100 00101110

T̐̔̍ͭ͋ͫͪHͨͬ̍͑͑̆Ȅ ̐ͨ̓TͥWẼͮ̾̐͑Lͣ͑̍ͭ̑VE͂́ͭ̚ ͒ͧ͗̚FI͋̌͋R̓ͫ̋S̓̌̐T͛̿̓ ̑͆͛̃C̆ͨ̐̃̊͂̊Ö͒ÃD͆̑̒̋́̎J̎Uͩͩ͌͒ͤ̀T̓͛Oͭ̓R͊̇ͫ̏S̒̄̏͂ͮ͛ ̂͆̍Ȏ̏ͮ̈F̀̉̌ ̌̂̍̈̃̏T̒͒͊HȄ̉͑̆ͤ̈ ̚Pͪ͗̾̐ͩͯͣO͌ͨͭͪ͌̇K̆̉͗̇̆ͯÉ̄̿̄͑̐̑̎M͌̿̋Oͯ̐̉̓Nͣͩ͆͋ͮ ͒͑ͯ̍̏́ͦO͑͑̈́ͦF̊͛ ͑͗ͪ̉̃P̊̆̽̋̎͗ͧŘ͗̈̒Ö́ͨͥ̀P̽͆̅̈́ͥH̏ͩ̔ͭ̓̿̅EͥCY,ͣͤͦ ̒͊̊͋̂S̄͒̋ͣ̐Hͭ͌ͯA͐ͣCKͪ͗̚L͆̓͛͌ͬE͋̈ͥͭ͊D̓̾ͮ̓ͥ͌̚ ̑̎́̌͑ͪBͯ̒̍͗ͪY͋͂ ̋ͬ̉̋ͦͬT̋͂͐̍ÈAͤͭM̒ͥͪ̌͑ ̽Pͭ̄̄ͦR͑̊I̓̄ͧ͋̍͗ͤS̈́M̊̌̋̀̓ ̑̔Uͬ͑́̅ͭNͧ̓ͫ̔ͣͧ̚T̓I̓̽̌͐L̅̆͂ͥ̅̓ ͌T͒̎̌̃̄H͐ͫͣͮ̍̚E ̀̑ͧ̌ͥ̏D͂͑̆ͩ̚Â͛Y̒̐̓ C̒͛ͭ̿Õ̊̂ͯͭM̈̾̎ͬ͋ES͊ͦ ̑ͯ̍̈̔W̐Hͯ̾̾͂͌ͤE͗ͪ̄̆̏Ř͒ͩ̂E̓͊̃̅̋ ͆T̆̇͊ͬͮ͗̎H̍̽̌ͮ̀̾E͆̿͗̍ͪ̀̌Iͪ̅Ȓ̎̐ͣͣ̎͌ ́̐ͣ̋L̀ͤ͐̉I͒̎͐͛V̌̆̑ͥ̄̓̚Eͥ̿̇S͌ ͗ͥͥ̆ͯͬ̓A̒̃͐̐ͥͬ͌N͗D E̊ͩ̆̓Lͭ̾E̓͒̃̽Mͭ̂ͯEͥ̃̈́͗ͪͩ̀N̄͌TͮͪALͥ̓̾̓ͥ̆ ̿̑̑̒Pͪ͒ͥ̌L̂̒ͯ͆̅A͂T̓ͣ̿̋ͬ̆̓E͐̃̃̐̏̏S̀͛ͣ̇͐ ̓͑̅̚Ā̏̔͛ͦͩR͐ͦ̾ͪ̉ͨ̀E ̈́RE̍͛̀͌̓ͣ̇LI̅ͣ͗̋N̂ͤ̒ͪ͂ͩͨQ͌͑ͤ͐U̿͋I̾S̀̋ͨ͗̑́̇Hͨ̂̅E͗͂̐̏̐͒̚D͗͗ͩ͐̉ͫ.̉̎̊̀ͧ͒

01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010011 01001001 01011000 00100000 01000011 01001111 01000001 01000100 01001010 01010101 01010100 01001111 01010010 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01010111 01000101 01001110 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010100 01010010 01000001 01001001 01001110 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010100 01010101 01010010 01001110 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010011 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001001 01010010 00100000 01000110 01010010 01001001 01000101 01001110 01000100 01010011 00101110

T͒H̾̎É ̀̅ͤ̑̂S̎I͗X͂͒͐̈́͗ ͤͩͥͪC͑ͦǑ̍͐͛A͐ͣ̏ͪͤ̏̒D̈̇ͩͭ̐͌J̒U̍͒ͦ̈́͊̄̊Tͧ̈̈́̃̓͛Õ̀ͮȒͧͯ̂S̊̏̍͊ͬ̐̎ ̋ͬ̊̎̑̅T̓ͣ̈́ͧͤ͐HȀͯ̇̅̅ͪT͒̂̍ ̍ͭ̎͒̽̐͗W̑̿̔̂ͤEN͋̊̆ͦ̔̎T̒̑̽̌ TŌ̅̏ͭ̒̋ ͛Tͪ̌̂RA̋̌ͪ̌́̐I̓ͣͩ̉NIN̍̿̊Gͬͮ̏̿̐ H͊̒͆ͨ̓A̋V̓̃ͩE̎̀ ͤR̆̍Ȅ̍T̒̆́Uͣͫͦ̂̚ȒN̿ͮ̓̈ͥ̔̊E̐̇D̏̾͂ ͭͮ͑͋TÖͭ ͩͭͩ͋͒ͣ͒S̈́̾̈́͒͌AV͛͗̍͋̽̿Ẻ ̽̈́̍T̈̄͗̽Hͯͨ̇͛͑ͥ̚Ěͣͭͬͨ̄̌Ỉ͊̒R͐ͬ̄̅̋ͦ ͪF̂ͣ̓ͫ̑͛R͂̃̐I̒̃ͮ̆Ë́̍Ṅ̑̃D̉̊S̈́̑͂.̿͂̑̎ͨ

01001110 01001111 01010111 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010000 01000101 01010010 01000110 01000101 01000011 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001001 01001101 01000101 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 00100000 01001101 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01001101 01000101 01001110 01000011 01000101 00100000 01001101 01011001 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000001 01001100 01011001 01010011 01001001 01010011 00101110

Ň̉ͨOW̏͒̏̈́̌ ̇ͥ͋̈̏͋ͫI͒ͦ̌̊ͤ́ͮṠ́ ̂̊̓Tͥ̃Hͬ̈̎͊ͬE̽ ͆P͆E̎ͪ̓͒R͋̚F̈́̍͂̽̋̾Eͫ͗̊̎͐̏C̉̑̑̔̚T̈ ͗T̓̈ͯͮ̉̆Ȉͮ̍͗̌ͭ̊M̆̓ͬͪ̇̓ͧE͗͌̾͑̆͛ ̏F͛̊ͩ̊̾͑ͨÒͮ̐͌̒ͤR ̏M̀ͤE̓ͫ̓̏͐ ̊̿TO͂͗̃̾̋͗ ́̂̍C̿ͤ͂ͫ͑̎OMM̿ͯͯͩͧ̓ͬE̿̌̉NCͣͩE̅͋ ̊̎̏ͨM̒͑ͥ̐̋Y̍̑͆̅ͪ AͬN̍ͧA͑͂ͥ͑LYͭͧ͒̅̒SI̿ͨ́S̐.̄̈́̍

* * *

Anyone formulating any ideas as to who this "Triple Zero" or "000" character is? Anyone think the binary code and zalgo text is a nice touch.

I certainly think so. Surprised it even shows up on this website.


	16. Chapter LXVII (67)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,148.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,232.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 1223

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 533

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,036

Total Hit Count: 25,172.

Over 25,000 views across all five of my present stories. Can't thank you guys enough for your crystal clear interest in my fanfic series. Matters even more if you take a few minutes out of your busy days and leave a brief review.

I know my days are busy too. Working full time now and still trying to make time for writing this story.

* * *

 **Chapter LXVII (67): Forces of Nature**

"Great things are not done by impulse, but a series of small things brought together." —Vincent Van Gogh

* * *

Location: Route 14

Date: April 4th, 2019

Time: 5:45 PM

Of all three Psychic-Type Legendary Pokémon that agreed upon one another that they should gather all of the Legendary Pokémon that they could find and recruit them as allies for the impending Void of the Dark One, Mew's distance of travel was the shortest. For Mew, to travel from Undella Bay to the Abundant Shrine was a few hours of flying westward at a casual pace.

Mew could've always used TELEPORT to reach the Abundant Shrine in a heartbeat. But doing so on a full stomach would often have her feeling nauseated from instantly disappearing from one area and reappearing in a different area. The phenomenon of teleportation was a difficult one for most humans and Pokémon to wrap their head around, mostly because there are two main ways of instantaneous transmission: creating a shortcut in the fabric of reality or focusing your entire being on a completely different area. And for Mew, who prefers to TELEPORT on the latter, possessing a big belly full of fast food made it rather difficult to bring that alongside her unless she wants to abandon it.

And by "abandon", she would either expel it from the front, from the rear, or just plain TELEPORT without her stomach contents, which would create a bizarre scene where somewhat digested food falls to the ground from midair with a disgusting splatter.

So in the end, Mew contentedly worked off the Happy Meal through flying instead of warping. In doing so, she saw the sun set in her general direction, over a wondrous land that incorporates cliff sides, forests, grasslands, and waterfalls within a space of a small city. People and Pokémon alike were trekking about this ecosystem, and had the Pokémon and tools necessary to climb the cliffs or swim up the waterfalls. None of them noticed Mew's presence however, as she was flying too high up and she had used TRANSFORM during the trek to become a Braviary in order to avoid giving herself away.

Upon reaching Route 14, she immediately homed in towards the path that was near the center of the route, a branching alternative route that led straight towards the Abundant Shrine.

* * *

 _78.1: Air, Electricity, and Fertility_

Location: Abundant Shrine

Date: April 4th, 2019

Time: 6:45 PM

The season of spring brought about multiple changes to a setting that almost appears unchanged with ongoing time. The location that Mew found herself gliding over and circling appeared bucolic, peaceful, and pristine. Both people and Pokémon coexisted here, as they did anywhere else. But in this particular establishment, Mew briefly contemplated if the humans and Pokémon here were one and the same.

The way that they assisted each other in farming and harvesting. The manner in which they played together. The habits they've developed as they ate and slept together. This scenic area appeared amicable, paradisiacal, and vulnerable.

But to those foolish enough to attempt to raid this area or otherwise threaten anyone and anything from the Abundant Shrine, if they know not of the resident Forces of Nature that help this area thrive, then they will when they're blown away, electrocuted, and buried six feet under with extreme prejudice.

Mew, still under the guise of a Braviary, perched herself on a distant tree at least a mile away from the Abundant Shrine. Her Keen Eyes allowing her to zoom in on the activity from a distance. And she preferred to be from a distance during this particular moment, to witness what the Forces of Nature would do for the people and Pokémon within this area.

Before Braviary's (Mew's) honed eyes, alongside those of the diverse farmer residents of the Abundant Shrine, three humanoid Pokémon began to appear from the horizon, their bodies silhouetted by the sunset. But as they drew closer, their distinct features and welcoming familiarity became apparent.

All three Pokémon were humanoid in appearance and appeared to be flying on top of a white cloud. What sets them apart from one another is the amount of horns they have on their head, the shapes of their "moustaches", their "hairstyles", and most notably the shape of their tails and the colors of their skin.

Tornadus is green. Thundurus is blue. And Landorus is brown.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #641: Tornadus, the Cyclone Pokémon. It is a pure Flying-Type Pokémon that measures in at 4' 11" and weighs in at 138.9 lbs. The lower half of its body is wrapped in a cloud of energy. It zooms through the sky at 200 mph. Tornadus expels massive energy from its tail, causing severe storms. It's power is great enough to blow houses away. In every direction it flies, creating winds so powerful, they blow everything away. So whatever you do, don't pull its finger.)**_

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #642: Thundurus, the Bolt Strike Pokémon. It is an Electric-Type and Flying-Type Pokémon that measures in at 4' 11" and weighs in at 143.3 lbs. Countless charred remains mar the landscape of places through which Thundurus has passed. The spikes on its tail discharge immense bolts of lightning. It flies around the Unova region firing off lightning bolts. As it flies around, it shoots lightning all over the place and causes forest fires. it is therefore disliked. I guess one could say that Thundurus has a**_ **conductive** _ **personality disorder.)**_

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #645: Landorus, the Abundance Pokémon. Landorus is a Ground-Type and Flying-Type Pokémon that measures in at 4' 11" and weighs in at 149.9 lbs. Lands visited by Landorus grant such bountiful crops that it has been hailed as "The Guardian of the Fields". The energy that comes pouring from its tail increases the nutrition in the soil, making crops grow to great size. From the forces of lightning and wind, it creates energy to give nutrients to the soil and make the land abundant. All of the elements for a positively perfect storm.)**_

 _Protectors of the Earth (Choir)/Legend (CD 2 - Choir)/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

All three Pokémon quickly reach the Abundant Shrine and make themselves apparent to all of their onlookers, despite the fact that they are Legendary Pokémon and, in the past, spited by their somewhat destructive actions as individuals. Their mere presence triggers cheers of delight for their diverse audience, because they know what will happen next for the area that they live in and harvest from.

As if performing a show, all three Forces of Nature appear to take to different corners of the rural locale. Tornadus flies high into the air, while Thundurus flies higher. Landorus practically lands on the ground, in the middle of a field that nearly stretched over the horizon and that has been premeditated and prepared for a bountiful and imminent harvest.

"(Oh, this is going to be good…)" Braviary (Mew) thought, having seen this event occur multiple times over the years albeit never growing bored of it. She then surveyed the land, darting her eyes about for something in particular. "(I wonder if anyone has any popcorn down there. Probably not…)"

Once in position, all three Pokémon didn't skip a beat and displayed the teamwork that they've formed with one another ever since the day that Landorus put a stop to the antics of the other two Forces of Nature. Tornadus began to spin his arms around himself as if holding an invisible lasso. In doing so, the winds above seemed to bend to his whim. The winds were invisible, but their effects became pronounced by the forming storm clouds revolving and clumping themselves around Thundurus further above, as well as the gales spiraling below on the Abundant Shrine.

Normally, these winds would be a cause of concern for the residents of the Abundant Shrine, as well as anyone else that Tornadus flew past because the strength of his "inadvertent" backdraft could topple over houses. But that was when the Cyclone Pokémon was a solitary Legendary Pokémon and naïve in his powers. And now that he's learned to control them and use them for good instead of as a nuisance, he's using them alongside Thundurus and Landorus to create something good.

Thundurus quickly became veiled by the clouds that Tornadus gathered through his gales. Within these clouds, they began to grow greyer and greyer until the sun could no longer shine through them, turning them into a pitch-black supercell that was small enough to only shadow over the Abundant Shrine and the plot of land. Flashes of lightning began to discharge in all directions, all of them caused by the Bolt Strike Pokémon, none of them remotely nearby the spectating audience. And through these hundreds of thunderclaps, the clouds could no longer contain their water and began to rain down over the people and Pokémon of the Abundant Shrine.

Much like Tornadus' past history, the repeated discharges of thunder would've been a plague for those nearby Thundurus, mostly because the Bolt Strike Pokémon used to utilize his powers mischievously and/or carelessly at the expense of others. But for the same reasons as Tornadus, Thundurus is a reformed Legendary Pokémon and using his powers alongside others for a greater purpose.

Braviary (Mew) noticed that no one in attendance was wearing an umbrella or a raincoat or anything else that would protect them from the deluge of water, not even the Fire-Type Pokémon that she could identify from her distant perch. The reason for that was that nobody appeared to mind getting a bit wet, because of what this water would bring them. She herself included.

"(Even with this rain and wind,)" Braviary (Mew) contemplated, feeling her feathers grow damp but spreading her wings out to take in as much of the weather as she physically could. "(The climate here is still rather warm, probably because it's spring.)"

Landorus, practically earthbound on the plot of land, had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Despite his Ground-Type Attribute, the rain falling over him and dripping off of every part of his body didn't really faze him as it would other Pokémon that share a weakness to water or Water-Type attacks and techniques. The reason for that is because he was concentrating, feeling the energy of the land as it grew from the deluge that both Tornadus and Thundurus created with their combined power.

But as soon as the seeds began to bud and protrude from the ground, Landorus began his part of the trio and uncrossed his arms before appearing to reach out to the ground, and stabbed the ground with his brown tail.

Through Landorus' particular abilities, the ground began to glow and emanate an aura of fertility that allowed the soil itself to feed their sustenance into the tens of thousands of planted seeds within the plot. The seeds took this in as quickly and as eagerly as they took in the rainwater that Tornadus and Thundurus provided, and began to grow at a radically accelerated rate.

Braviary (Mew) and the audience watched as the storm clouds began to clear up almost as quickly as they came, causing beams of the setting sunlight to begin to shine through the former supercell and over the plot of land. The light from the sun further invigorated the plants and made them mature within minutes, causing them to sparkle from the rainwater that dripped from their brilliant green leaves.

Landorus quickly took to the back of this stage as all of the plants grew taller than he presently was off of the ground. And as these plants fully matured, it became evident to them, as well as Braviary (Mew) from a distance, what they were.

Berry Trees, thousands of them, each of them harboring dozens of Berries that defied the apparent limits of nature by being multiple times _bigger_ than they're known to be.

 _(Song Ends)_

When the last of the clouds disappeared, all three Forces of Nature took their leave, knowing that their role was accomplished. Landorus flew up slowly, so that he and his comrades could see the thanks that was evident across the faces of these humans and Pokémon, as well as the gratitude that they had as they quickly took a loose formation in reaping as much of this bountiful harvest before nightfall. And as they began to fly away and over the horizon, Braviary (Mew) followed a fair distance behind.

* * *

 _78.2: Masculinity and Adorability_

Location: Route 14

Date: April 4th, 2019

Time: 7:11 PM

Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus had very little to do today after their generous spectacle to the populace of the Abundant Shrine, the first collection of people and Pokémon worldwide that saw them as anything else besides Legendary _vermin_ on the world. As they flew over Route 14, they flew rather slowly, albeit high enough where individuals below wouldn't be able to spot them so easily. And as they flew, three big smiles were etched over their mustachioed faces.

"I tell you two, it feels good to be doing something more productive with my life than just fly around and shooting lightning bolts." Thundurus began.

"Or blowing people and Pokémon away by simply flying near them." Tornadus added.

"Or tending to the crops by my lonesome…" Landorus solemnly stated.

"But together, look at what we're doing now." Thundurus said in amazement of his power alongside those that greatly resemble him.

"Your lightning triggers rainstorms that I collectively gather into one place." Tornadus credited.

"And both provide the crops with the water that they require to grow at the rate I'm able to accelerate."

"In short, we're a dream team!" Thundurus said, doing circles around his brethren.

"We can do so much good together." Tornadus looked on at the future of their generosity, of what their power can do for those that needed it. "Because separately, we just get into trouble. At least Thundurus and I did."

"Why did we fight in the past?" Landorus recollected briefly at their history before today. "We're basically brothers. We were meant to work together, not fight each other."

"To be honest, I don't really remember anymore." Thundurus stopped circling to rest a hand on his chin, unable to find the memories of what caused them to separate to begin with.

"I try to forget about it, truthfully." Tornadus admitted. "It was one of our lowest points in life."

"But at least we know better now, don't we?" Landorus believed.

Both Thundurus and Tornadus were in agreement with Landorus. All three Pokémon, ultimately came out stronger from that particular experience and have done wonders in repairing their reputation, from what they've noticed of the reactions of their onlookers and supporters. Their actions are beneficial, necessary even, as they basically help people and Pokémon alive live long and prosper.

"Brothers, I believe we're being followed." Thundurus eventually noticed from the corner of his eye.

"By who or what?" Tornadus wondered without showing enough interest in looking back. "And at this time of day as well?"

Landorus looked back, only because of its "older brother" nature. "…A Braviary? Here?"

Landorus stopped and curiously about-faced, joined promptly by both Thundurus and Tornadus. At first, they wondered if this Pokémon belonged to someone and was here to fight them. But there was no Pokémon Trainer in sight, certainly not at the height that they were flying off of the ground. And regardless of this Pokémon's back story, this Braviary (Mew) appeared fearless and continued flying towards them without skipping a wing beat.

Then, Braviary (Mew) stopped before these three Forces of Nature, and simply hovered parallel to them through calmer flaps of her wings.

"Can we help you?" Thundurus asked, although in the past he used to take a bit of sick pride in striking Flying-Type Pokémon like her out of the sky.

"Are you lost or something?" Tornadus continued, although in the past he used to take a bit of sick pride in blowing people, Pokémon, and building _into_ the sky.

"…" Landorus kept silent, assessing this Pokémon, finding this particular Braviary to be a bit…different from others he's seen before.

" _No, I'm not lost._ " Braviary (Mew) spoke through telepathy, much to the shock of these three Forces of Nature.

"(…That voice.)" Landorus recognized that pure voice from his past.

" _But you three can help me, only if you want to._ "

After saying that, Braviary (Mew) relinquished her disguise and used TRANSFORM to revert back into Mew, much to the astonishment of Thundurus and Tornadus, but not much so to Landorus.

"Mew, so we meet again." Landorus muttered at the sight of the small feline-like Pokémon, feeling nothing but serenity at seeing this pure Pokémon once again.

"Ah, so _you're_ Mew." Thundurus felt like he just met a close friend of one of his relatives.

"Landorus was right. You are adorable." Tornadus couldn't look away from the New Species Pokémon's cuddly appearance.

"What do you mean by help?" Landorus asked.

* * *

For a fair amount of time, long enough for nightfall to descent Route 14, Mew explained to these three Forces of Nature about her present agenda with Mewtwo, about the Void of the Dark One, about what Arceus is presently plotting to prevent it, about the Pokémon of Prophecy that is in a parallel Earth, and about his Coadjutors that are seeking Arceus' Elemental Plates.

Understandably, this was a surplus of attention for the Forces of Nature to take in at once. They never would've expected this from the Braviary that Mew took on the appearance of earlier. All three listeners had questions and Mew answered them professionally and to the best of her ability and knowledge. And after she was finished explaining, all three Forces of Nature wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and formed a huddle to talk with one another, as Mew simply watched and waited for their response, with eyelids that were growing heavier by the second.

"This is out of our league." Tornadus couldn't help but utter. "We may be Legendary Pokémon, but this 'Dark One' sounds like an unstoppable force and what everyone is doing strikes me as a lost cause."

"You don't like a challenge, Tornadus?" Thundurus didn't share Tornadus' initial sense of fear. "Arceus is just as much involved in all of this as those that Mew just named. And those Pokémon, and people, seem perfectly capable if Arceus Itself is simultaneously supporting them from afar."

"We've come together to do good things for those that we've wronged in the past." Landorus saw this as a welcome opportunity. "This won't be any different for us."

After the end of their team huddle, they turned their attention to Mew.

"Alright, we've come to a unanimous d–"

Landorus was cut short when he noticed that Mew has fallen fast asleep while still levitating parallel to them. Her eyes were closed, her body swaying slightly in the tranquil high-altitude winds, and a telltale mucosal bubble rhythmically grew and shrank from her nose.

"Aw, how adorable…" Tornadus commented, resisting the urge to approach the New Species Pokémon and cradle her within his biceps.

"I got this." Thundurus said before cracking his knuckles, causing each of them to snap with the loudness of a thunderclap.

This metaphorically and literally popped Mew out of her sleep, causing her to yawn cutely and return her attention to the Forces of Nature.

" _Oh, sorry about that._ " Mew said before rubbing her eyes with her paws, almost stopping a couple of hearts from her adorability in the process. " _Mewtwo brought me one of those Happy Meals and I ate the whole thing before flying here._ "

"(Ah, human fast food…)" Tornadus felt a little sickened at the thought of it. "(Nothing but processed garbage that fattens them up to multiple times their normal weight. It actually gave me a bit of a challenge to lift them up into the air back in the past.)"

"Well, we've come to a unanimous decision." Landorus told Mew. "We would be honored to join you and your shared cause against the Void of the Dark One…on one condition."

When Landorus held an index finger upon saying that, both Tornadus and Thundurus were taken aback, as was Mew when the Abundance Pokémon wished to bargain with the Ancestor of Pokémon.

"On one condition?" Mew repeated those words as she put a paw to her chinny chin chin and contemplated what was Landorus' bargaining. "What did you have in mind? I don't think it's food because you three can grow it whenever you feel like it. Can't be shelter either because you all can fly. Or do you three find me _attractive_? If not me, then my ability to TRANSFORM like a Ditto to any Pokémon that your heart's desire."

Disturbingly, this distracted Thundurus and Tornadus as they appeared to ponder their ideal Pokémon mate, but Landorus maintained focus and professional.

"All that I request from you…is to help us reclaim what has been stolen from us from the Abundant Shrine." Landorus identified. "The Reveal Glass, a special mirror that allows my brethren and I to interchange between our present Incarnate Forms and our Therian Forms."

" _Reveal Glass?_ " Mew scratched the back of her ear with one of her hind paws, once again almost stopping the hearts of Tornadus and Thundurus with her lovability. " _I've never heard of it, but if that's all that you need to join us, then I'll help you three by finding it. Do you at least know who took it?_ "

"Yes we do." Landorus said with a bit of spite for the human responsible. "He was a man with long green hair, wearing a necklace in the shape of a ringed planet and a keychain with a Void Cube on it."

* * *

 _78.3: Natural Harmonia Gropius_

Location: N's Castle

Date: April 4th, 2019

Time: 9:11 PM

 _N's Room/Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Super Music Complete (Disc 3)/Hitomi Satō, Gō Ichinose, Junichi Masuda, Shota Kageyama, Teruo Taniguchi, Satoshi Nohara, Minako Adachi, and Morikazu Aoki_

 _(Song Begins)_

Despite the overall lack of information that the Forces of Nature had on the man responsible for stealing the Reveal Glass from them, Mew was thankful that her past of roaming about the Earth and therefore knowing most of it has provided her with all of the information that she needed.

After agreeing to Landorus that she would bring back the Reveal Glass stolen from them, Mew flew northwestward, in the direction of Unova's Pokémon League. And luckily for her, the time wasn't yet right for the annual conglomeration of this region's best Pokémon Trainers. So when she reached the Pokémon League, she found the humans and Pokémon there to be rather sparse. At best, only a few veteran Pokémon Trainers and their teams of powerful Pokémon wishing to challenge the Elite Four.

Of course, given her ability to remain virtually undetected, this just meant that she didn't have to use as much energy as she needed to in order to reach her destination.

Upon reaching the Pokémon League, she immediately turned her back towards it and entered the Victory Road that led only the most experienced Pokémon Trainers to this pantheon. From there, she navigated her way towards one of the most precarious areas of it, precarious because the only thing separating the Victory Road to her next destination was a flimsy bridge that was still intact after N's Castle had returned underground since that particular day.

And upon reaching N's Castle, she was reminded of how cadaverous it has become.

The massive structure in itself wasn't in any blatant danger of collapsing, but there were obvious signs that it was in dire need of restoration and repair. Pillars were toppled over, rubble littered the floors, windows were shattered, furniture was desecrated, ceilings were cracked, and rooms were barren. Not a soul appeared to be living here, as Mew noticed by hovering about the area.

"(This was once the main headquarters of Team Plasma.)" Mew recollected her Pokémon history. "(But after N and Ghetsis were defeated, N left and Ghetsis was arrested. The former was used and was never evil to begin with, because the latter adopted him upon finding him in the woods where he was raised by Pokémon and used him for his megalomaniacal plans.)"

Mew never met N, but the knowledge that she had of that young man and of Team Plasma made her pause and hover over the crackled and crumbled floor. In recollecting of the history that both Ghetsis and N used to share, she was reminded of the somewhat parallel history that both Giovanni and Mewtwo used to have.

"(Poor Mewtwo…)" Mew found herself seldom feeling somber as she recollected. "(It must be difficult living with the encumbrance of knowing that you were nothing more than a pawn for someone's elaborate game of chess at one point in time.)"

Eventually, Mew found herself within one particular room that just didn't quite fit in with the barren norm of the castle. This room, desecrated like the rest albeit to a lesser extent, appeared to be a children's playroom. The walls were brightly decorated with childlike naïveté and positivity, and the floor was littered with toys and sports equipment. Mew noticed a ramp for a skateboard, alongside the skateboard itself. Mew also noticed a small basketball court with a slightly deflated basketball stuck on the rim.

For the time being, Mew stayed low to the ground, eyeing the train set that closely resembled their real life counterparts in Unova's Anville Town. On the train set, much like everything else in this room, there were telltale signs that they've been used by people and Pokémon alike. There were shallow albeit noticeable claw marks on the skateboard in particular, as well as the half-pipe ramp the skateboard could be used on.

Mew gave the toy train a brief telekinetic push to make it do one full lap across its respective track before noticing a music box in the middle of the room.

For this particular toy that Mew has a bit of a history with, she actually sat down on the floor and held it in her paws. She looked at every corner of the box before finding where the lid opens. Upon opening it, a tune plays that sounds a bit too depressing if played by any other instrument. And within the music box, it housed a few Pokémon figurines that probably held some significance that she wasn't comprehending.

A Darmanitan, a Woobat, and a Zorua.

 _(Song Ends Abruptly)_

Mew closed the music box, causing the slightly depressing tune to stop playing and gingerly set it back down on the cracked ground. She somberly floated back up, her back to the entrance of this room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them but not to see what was in front of her.

" _I'm betting you don't get many visitors nowadays._ " Mew spoke to seemingly no one. " _Otherwise, you'd take some time in repairing_ your _fallen castle._ "

Mew turned around calmly to notice that she was no longer alone within N's Castle. The man that this castle belonged to was standing by the entrance. And when Mew looked directly into the blue eyes of this man, she sensed absolutely no hostility towards Pokémon of any kind whatsoever, nor villainous intent despite his Team Plasma history. All she sensed was a man who loved Pokémon to a degree that exceeds those of just about any other Pokémon Trainer.

A young man that was pure of heart, the kind of heart she usually seeks out.

 _Wise Man/Naruto: Blood Prison Original Soundtrack/Yasuharu Takanashi_

 _(Song Begins)_

"This castle was never mine to begin with." N began speaking to Mew, slowly approaching her with his right hand held out not as a gesture of dominance and control, but of love and affection. "Nothing of Team Plasma was mine to begin with. I was merely a pawn under the illusion that he was king in Ghetsis' game of chess."

Mew didn't move away as N approached her, not even disappearing from sight or using TELEPORT altogether. She knew this man's history well enough and still had some business to attend to with him now that she's found him. Also, she had an itch at the back of her neck that she couldn't quite reach and N's five-fingered hand was the perfect remedy for that, especially when she purred lightly at the gentle petting and curled her head around N's palm.

"I put Pokémon over me because they're my friends. I disliked the thought of having them in those tiny spherical prisons the world calls Poké Balls. I loathed the thought of Pokémon Trainers imprisoning them for the sake of completing their Pokédex. I hated the fact that they would always get hurt during Pokémon Battles. I even used two of the Tao Trio of Legendary Pokémon to conquer the Pokémon League and give the order to all Pokémon Trainers within the region to let their Pokémon go."

" _But…_ " Mew quietly uttered with closed, contended eyes as N massaged her nape with those magical extensions of appendages that human beings call hands and fingers. She knew N's history and didn't mind it being repeated to her, mostly because it was coming from the source.

"But as I set out on my journey to implement these ideals to those that everyone has already regarded as their defining truth, I learned that both truth and ideals are necessary and harmonious to the world. I learned that Pokémon can love humans, especially those that call themselves Pokémon Trainers, because those same humans love them back, driving them both to excel. And I learned that there's so much about humans that I don't know because I lived with Pokémon for most of my life."

" _Ghetsis…_ " Mew struggled to speak as a pleasing ASMR sensation from N's petting of her forehead attempted to paralyze her telepathic words. " _Ghetsis…was using you…for his own…megalomaniacal agenda._ "

"He had a formula for success that I never once comprehended until it exploded in my face." N sighed but the Mew alongside him was giving him emotional support to continue speaking about his dark past. "His concoction began with adopting me from the woods, claiming to be my father. And it ended when he showcased his true colors after my defeat at the Pokémon League to…"

N's hand removed itself from Mew, much to her surprise. And N himself changed the subject after questioning why Mew, _the_ Mew, was here before him.

"You came here looking for me, I assume?" N inquired the New Species Pokémon.

" _Yes, I did._ " Mew said cheerily and calmly, as though she had just walked out of a massage parlor. " _I was told by the Forces of Nature that you had something of theirs in your possession._ "

"The Reveal Glass?" N immediately identified, before making said item appear by magic, when in reality he was simply holding it in his left hand and behind his back.

Much to Mew's surprise, N handed the item over to her, with no argument or violence whatsoever.

" _Thank you! They'll be pleased as Bluk Berry punch to have this back._ " Mew said before making the item disappear within her personal inventory through her psychic abilities. " _But, why steal it in the first place?_ "

With his hands free, N stuffed them both into the pockets on his pants. And when they came out, Mew was stunned to see that N had whipped out his balls for her to see.

Three identical balls that were known as the Light Stone, Dark Stone, and a third stone that has no particular name but is grey in appearance and shares the other two's aesthetics within N's hands.

"Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem sense that something is amiss." N said, feeling their growing distress despite their presently super-compacted states of being. "They've told me that an impending crisis is about to befall our world, the likes of which no formula can allow us to predict, but can allow us to prepare for."

" _The Void of the Dark One._ "

"Yes, that's the general and impending threat." N knew of this, through these slumbering Legendary Pokémon. "But they also sense the presence of a different malice at work, one that's a bit more active at the moment…one that Ghetsis _himself_ is partially involved in."

This was new information to Mew, as she had always thought that the Void of the Dark One was their only concern worth fighting against.

"…Go." N told Mew. "Return the Reveal Glass to Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. Don't waste another second on whatever it is that you're planning on doing to prevent the Void of the Dark One. And know that I'll do my part, thanks to my friends."

With a few more allies made that Mew initially didn't originally plan on recruiting but happily welcomes nevertheless, all she did was approach N's face and put a comforting paw to his forehead.

" _Arceusspeed, N._ " Mew said. " _We'll meet again._ "

With that Mew uses TELEPORT to disappear entirely from N's Castle, leaving N to wonder about the future that has his three Dragon Stones so anxious.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

01010000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100110 01110101 01101100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100111 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100110 01110101 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01110110 01101001 01100100 01110101 01100001 01101100 01110011 00101110

PÖ́ͧ͐Wͣ̀Eͭ͂Ȓ͐ͥF̿ͩ͂U̒͑L̔̉͋̆ ͪ͗Aͣ͌L͆̏̌̅̊̚Lͣ̄́͊̓̅̏Iͤͬ͐̃̿͊̈ES͊ͥ A͐̽RE̿ͣ̑ͫ̒̇͋ ̈̑ͯ̄ͯB̊E͆̑͊ͦ͆ͬIN̓ͥ͆͊ͬ̎̾Gͫ̎̂̏̓ ͪ́̽̋ͪG̔ͭ̌̄Ā̒̒TH͌ͩͪ̒̓̓Ė͂͂́REͬ̀̍ͤ̑D̓ͯ͋ͩͩ ̔̉͋B̑̑̓ͬYͮ ͭ͑̂ͭͥ̎P͑̅Ȱͣ̄W̐̍̏ͣE͐̾̑Rͬͭ͊ͯF̓ͯ̾̊ͭͦU̿̅͐̎ͧͫL̍͂ͤͪ͗ ͪͫ̑̍͊ͣͩI̽̔N͌̿̍͊ͮ͒Dͨ̇Iͥ͒͊̅VIͪͦ͗D̃̔U̐̅̊ͪ̄̚Ä́̏͑̑̎ͦLͪ͌Sͣ̉ͣͤ.ͣ̐̓̀̅̆ͬ

01010111 01100101 01100001 01110000 01101111 01101110 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010000 01101111 01101011 11101001 01101101 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01110000 01101001 01101110 01101110 01100001 01100011 01101100 01100101 00101110

W̎̃̄E̾̃̒̅͐̚Aͣͭ͒͑POͩ̈̏̓N̔ͧ͒S̀ ͂͌͗̀͗EV̋O͌Lͪ͂̿ͤVͤ̔ͭ̒͂ͪEͯ͐ͬ ̾́ͮO̍̇V͑̅ͮ͑Eͬ̆͒͌R̓̈́̌ͯ̏͋ ̔ͪT̎̽I̓ͫ̓M͊͊͛Ë́ͧ,͆͛̄̑ ̽Aͦ̇̌̀Nͯͦͯ̽̂̾ͥD̏ͬ ͋ͯ͊̈P͒́͌Ỏͫ̒̾͆ͥKͤÉ̂͆ͬͧ̔Mͤͬ̄̓ͪ̀͛O͋̀͒̀ͭ̔N͆̆ ̑̑ͫ͌̈́̆̎HA͒ͯ̇ͪ͒͌ͮV͗ͭ̈́E̋ͬ̏͌͋̏̆ L͂͂ͮ͗̂̂̚ON̔ͨͭ̓͒G ̽̐S̐͊ͩ̿̒͗̓ȊNͥCͭ͆Eͬ̆ REͫͬ̌͛̇ͫ͊A͒ͤ́C͊ͦḢ̽͆̐͆̈Eͧ̋͐̒̒Dͫ̓̔ ̇̐͗Tͩͨ͆͌ͪHͮͯͬ̓̃̐̚E͂̇ͧ̾̚I̚Ř̐ PI̍ͤ͑̐ͤ̚Nͦ͗ͯͪ̋͂NA͐ͨͧ̆C͋L̾E͊̋̓ͫ͂.̏̏̓ͧ̍

* * *

Did I get N's character right? I have the advantage of having recently replayed Pokemon White, so I was able to refresh myself on one of the most interesting and fleshed-out characters in the Pokemon series.

And obviously, I have big plans for him. Why else is he carrying _them_ after all?


	17. Chapter LXVIII (68)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,271.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,333.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 1360

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 541

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,045

Total Hit Count: 25,550.

For those who really want to see this story updated regularly, you're in luck. This story will be the only story I'll be uploading weekly for at least a few months. During that time, as I continue writing new chapters for _The Path of the Aura III_ , I'll be writing new ones for the "Diverging" story, as well as starting my second "Origin" story, which will focus primarily on Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza.

But that's for later. Enjoy what's here and now. R&R if able.

* * *

 **Chapter LXVIII (68): Broken Bones**

* * *

"Sometimes you think that you're in control, because you make things change by your own choices. And then something happens that sweeps all your plans away as if they were nothing, just pieces on a chessboard." —Orson Scott Card (216) (" _Shadow Puppets_ ")

* * *

 _79.1: Cry of the Devil Dragon_

Location: Stratosphere

Date: February 19th, 61 A.D.

Time: 3:43 PM

 _Lament for the Lonely/Dreams & Imaginations (Disc 3 ~ Tragic & Sad)/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

The world below me rolled by as if I was frozen in place and the Earth turned along its rotational axis. Flying at speeds five times that of sound made the world below me almost a blur. The clouds were below me, the sky between me, and the cosmos above me, as the thinning atmosphere revealed outer space, the only thing more desolate and unforgiving than I. If I so much as blinked, the biome I was flying over changed entirely.

I almost killed Xeno Lucario.

In a fit of strangling pain and sorrow, I fled from my friends after regaining full consciousness and control of my Devil Dragon Form. The first image that I saw when I surfaced from the darkness of my mind was that of Aura Dragon Xeno looking at my hollow eyes, just as my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade pierced his neck. And as I flew away, I narrowly caught a glimpse of him thrashing about the ground, with four hands around his throat, as he struggled to breathe through a neck that was hemorrhaging blood.

That image will forever be scarred into my mind as the first time I've ever taken up the sword against my own friends…and succeeded.

I almost killed Costas.

" **DO YOU STILL CONSIDER YOURSELF WORTHY OF FIGHTING ME?** "

Once my consciousness returned, the actions that I disgracefully performed on my friends slowly began to come back to me. I raised my Keyblade with murderous intent towards my friends, towards what was initially supposed to be a simple training exercise in an attempt to help me master my Devil Dragon Form.

I haven't mastered it yet, and narrowly killed my friends as a result.

I almost killed Ian.

" **YOU AE STALWART AND DETERMINED, ALBEIT MISGUIDED IN BELIEVING THE EDUARDO YOU ONCE KNEW IS STILL SALVAGEABLE.** "

Those…couldn't possibly be my words, could they? I couldn't possibly have said them, have I? But I did, and by the nightmarish tone of voice that I said them with that I was able to recollect on, I sounded dead serious. And towards my friends? People and Pokémon that I'm willing to die protecting?

Xeno didn't take my words seriously, believing that they weren't my own. But they _were_. There was no distinct individual involved manipulating my actions, only me in a monstrosity of a hollow shell, thinking myself death incarnate. Their fallen hero, executioner, and undertaker, all in the shroud of a dragon grim reaper.

I almost killed Latias.

" **I AM EDUARDO. I AM THE TRUE FORM OF YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND. THIS IS THE POWER THAT HE SEALED AWAY WITHIN HIMSELF BEFORE HE WAS BORN!** "

What is my life? What was my past? Why am I burdened with amnesia towards a side of myself I'm only recently discovering?

I almost killed Latios.

" **I WILL SHOW YOU HOW IT FEELS TO BE HOLLOW ON THE INSIDE, IF YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REMEMBER IT.** "

I almost killed Tiny Riolu.

" **ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME IS POWER, DESTRUCTION, AND NOTHINGNESS. AND DESPITE ALL OF YOUR EFFORTS IN STOPPING ME, IN DELAYING YOUR INEVITABLE FATES, THEY WERE ADMIRABLE AT BEST BUT ULTIMATELY FOR NAUGHT.** "

I almost killed Xeno Lucario.

" **YOU'RE ALL STILL ALIVE.** "

I almost killed Xeno Lucario!

" **THEN TODAY, I LOSE SIX FRIENDS.** "

I almost _killed_ Xeno Lucario!

" _ **I WILL**_ **PERSONALLY** _ **SEVER THE BOND BETWEEN FRIENDS AND ENEMIES!**_ "

" **I ALMOST** _ **KILLED**_ **XENO LUCARIO!** "

In a nightmarishly hysterical cry of frenzy and pain for myself, the world before me became the world below me as I sharply nosedived straight down to Earth. The clouds feared for their lives as they darted away from me by force as I passed by them at Mach 5. The miles dwindled by the second as I was falling straight down towards the Sahara Desert, of all (coincidental) places on the map. My bony body was a streak of light that didn't burn up upon reentry, but did give off that impression.

And when I crashed down, it was with meteoric force, causing everything within my horizon to become obliterated and blemish down in a crater that will likely scar the Sahara Desert for years. And alongside this, a tremor rolled out across the entire African continent, one which my friends will likely feel and suspect was my doing instead of the Earth's tectonic plate movement.

But my rage didn't end here, and I wasn't incapacitated by the great and deliberate fall. In fact, my exoskeleton barely crumbled from the impact.

Shortly after crashing down, I stood back up and bellowed to the skies. My aura spiked here and towered to the heavens in a rainbow pillar representing my Elemental Aura mastery. Alongside this, thirteen individual pillars of pure Elemental Aura energy surged from the sand within a hundred foot radius of my position, each of them a different color, each of them rising thousands of feet into the air and cleaving the clouds, and each of them resulting from my power stretching so far that the ground couldn't contain it.

When these fourteen columns of light and pure energy stopped rising altogether, two horizontal pillars of rainbow aura replaced them, as they were being fired from my hands like lasers with the diameter of rivers, cutting clean through the walls of sand I had made with my crater, and stretching on for multiple horizons. The sheer force of these attacks, maintained consistent as I turned clockwise with my arms outstretched and unabated in the slightest in terms of physical speed, actually began to form cracks on the arms of my exoskeleton, most notably around the jaw-like gauntlets that my hands rested between.

Both of these columns of light and power, once a third was launched skyward from my mouth, united into one amalgamated blast when I raised both of my hands into the air. This pillar of energy, through its absolute strength and frightening range, cleared well over the ozone layer that I was flying parallel to moments earlier. And when this tower of Elemental Aura stopped ascending because I no longer unleashed it, it was replaced with me conjuring yet another one of those planetary AURA SPHEREs that formed between my horns and consisted of all thirteen of my Elemental Aura attributes.

The only difference here is that I didn't fire anywhere above me or in my general direction. I fired straight down between my feet, as if attempting to self-destruct.

This resulted in another crater forming within the same crater from a blast rivaling that of an atom bomb. And with me at the epicenter, enduring my own attack at its fullest force, I actually blacked out, and revert back to my Dragon Form when the dust settled.

 _(Song Ends)_

When I wake up and force my way out of the sandy grave that I attempted to make over myself, I barely register the fact that I've learned how to transform into a Devil Dragon, as well as the wake of devastation that it would take the Sahara Desert several years to conceal through its sandstorms and gales. All I realize is that I needed to blow off some steam and frustration, after learning that my Devil Dragon Form has a side effect that involves me losing control of myself and being unable to distinguish friend from enemy.

I still couldn't return to face my friends again, not after what I did to them and to Xeno. I still wasn't feeling calm yet, despite unleashing enough power to nuke an entire country. What I needed to do was continue roaming the Earth, looking down at the world I live in, forgetting the fact that I nearly killed Xeno Lucario alongside my friends.

A mere flap of my dragon wings returns me to the skies, and I fly off in any other direction that doesn't immediately lead me back to home.

* * *

 _79.2: Hope in Solitude_

Location: Solitudo

Date: February 20th, 61 A.D.

Time: 12:01 AM

I skim over the Earth at less than 1,000 feet altitude, flying at only half the speed of sound so that I can distract myself with the world below as I fly over it.

By dumb luck do I find myself flying over Solitudo, a small and recluse village similar to the one where I was born in. The only difference is that this place has changed and grown considerably since the one and only time that I've found myself living here, back when I was banished.

The first time that I came to Solitudo (Latin for "Solitude"), it wasn't by my own choice. During one particular period of my banishment, I got low and contemplated suicide by simply wandering about the Earth until I dropped from exhaustion or starvation. Whichever came first. But when I passed out nearby this village, the people there found me and took me in to help nurse me back to health, never having an inkling as to who I _really_ was.

When I woke up here, a child by the name of Spero (Latin for "Hope"), alongside his grandfather, tended to me. The end of their bargain for nursing me back to health was for me to help out in the village. I did so without much complaint but I was bombarded with multiple questions by Spero, a child that wanted to see the world beyond his village. And even though I strongly recommended _against_ this, he still wished to go. Not to mention he wished to learn everything about me, mostly because my clothing clearly hinted that I was vastly different from everyone.

And then one day, the village of Solitudo was invaded by a Roman Legion, an echo of my past personally coming here to assault these people. This legion, led by a centurion named Veritas (Latin for "Truth"), was ultimately felled by our team effort. And luckily for Solitudo, casualties were kept at zero, at the price of me revealing who I was by using Green (Healing) Aura to mend the wounds of the injured.

And after that, I took my leave without really caring what they thought of me and if they wanted me to stay or leave. That was my choice and I wanted to be the one to decide my fate.

All of this recollection passed by my head within seconds as I flew over Solitudo in the dead of night, but not my body. Because as soon as I saw a _statue_ of my human self within the center of Solitudo, I found myself landing directly beside it and inspecting it in its entirety.

The statue was life-size, and on a platform that allowed the head of this statue of myself to reach up to my chest. The statue perfectly resembled my likeness, albeit bared the monochrome clothing that I've been wearing recently instead of the clothing that I wore when I originally came into this world, which means that this statue was finalized fairly recently.

…Which also means that word of mouth travels across the world at speeds faster than I can fly.

"(For this statue to be built in my image…)" I contemplated, putting a clawed hand on my face, feeling the smooth sandstone utilized in this statue's surprisingly masterful construction. "(My actions must've left a positive impact on the residents of Solitudo.)"

I withdrew my clawed hand from my statue's face before I did something I would regret, like punching my own head off out of spite for myself and my recent hypocritical actions.

"(Just what I need… Another village on this planet idolizing me as though I were an earthbound god…)"

I outstretched my wings before squatting down to jump up in order to take flight. But before I could do so, I flinched and almost lost my balance at the sound of my name being called.

"Eduardo? Is that you?"

Whoever was addressing me behind my back wasn't one of my six friends. It was one of the residents of Solitudo. A resident that I haven't seen in at least two years. A resident that recognizes me through this scaly veil. A resident that, ever since I first came here, has wanted to know more about me since he first saw me.

Slowly, I stand back upright and refold my wings behind my back. My attention is dismissed from the skies as I cautiously about-face, not out of personal fear, but out of the discretion that the person speaking to me would fear seeing my dragon face in person.

It was probably a blessing for the two of us then, that I wasn't in my Devil Dragon Form.

" **…Spero?** " I said upon seeing the man I met before.

 _Fake Happiness/Naruto the Movie: Road To Ninja Original Soundtrack/Yasuharu Takanashi_

 _(Song Begins)_

Only, there was something plainly different about him. He's taller, for starters, and his voice sounded considerably more mature than the last time we met, both in tone and in authority. Apparently, he hit puberty recently.

"I see you're in that dragon form of yours…or whatever it is you choose to call it." Spero said at the sight of me, showing and feeling no fear towards me.

" **Yes I am…** " I say laboriously, the weight of yesterday holding down more than my conscience.

"What brings you back to Solitudo?"

" **… Providence.** " I lie, when the truth is that I simply wanted to escape the weight of my most recent actions towards my loved ones.

"What do you think of that statue of yourself?" Spero said, immediately asking me another question with a gleeful tone of voice. "It was only completed recently because a sandstone slab _that_ large is hard to come by in this area, which sort of works out in our favor because of all of the stories I've been hearing of you from incoming denizens and nomads."

"(That would explain the recentness of my likeness for this statue.)" I contemplated as I looked at the sandstone statue for another brief moment. " **I think it's perfect…** "

"I'm glad you liked it. I built the entire thing with nothing but a hammer and a few chisels." Spero admitted. "Luckily for me, I've practiced plenty of times beforehand with smaller stones. It's easier than you think as long as you know what you're doing and where you're aiming."

That little bit of information surprised me, even though the stoic countenance that my Dragon Form possessed seldom displayed emotions.

"Although, I'm probably going need a bigger slab of sandstone to depict you in _that_ body." Spero said jokingly instead of seriously or worrisomely. "And I'll probably need a few more to depict your human and Pokémon friends."

" **…!** " Now my scaly face displayed genuine surprise, but it was subtle and quickly replaced by curiosity. " **How much do you know about them?** "

"Everything from an aesthetic standpoint." Spero explained truthfully. "But honestly, not much else. I know they're your friends and allies, seen fighting alongside you. I also know that the four Pokémon in your party are _clearly_ not of this world."

"(Neither are my abilities…)" I contemplate discreetly, believing this to be more and more truthful the more I think about my Elemental Aura and Dragon-based attributes.

"What are your friends like?" Spero spoke to me as though he was my #1 fan. "Are all six of them close to you? Do they teach you what they know and vice versa? What have you guys been up to lately? Why aren't they here with you right now?"

That last question was the only one that my attention centered to, mostly because I was still feeling lingering and traumatizing emotions regarding the haunting image scarred into my mind of Aura Dragon Xeno Lucario thrashing about in his final moments with a hole in his neck from my Ultima Weapon Keyblade.

" **I split up…from all six of them…** " I found it difficult to speak, making a voice that normally intimidates my adversaries seem somber and labored.

"Why? What happened?" Spero said, feeling my hesitation and reluctance, but not exactly respecting it with prodding questions.

" **We sparred…** " I explained as austerely and as emotionless as possible, to hold back my inner conflict. " **I lost control… And I…almost…killed my friends.** "

"But you didn't. You never would." Spero continued speaking lightheartedly, as if death was just a joke to him. He knew enough about me and my recent experiences through word of mouth to know just what kind of person (and dragon) I was, and what I _wasn't_. "How did they react to it?"

I felt myself swallow apprehensively, a prolonged swallow because of the length of my throat. " **…I don't know… I fled after seeing Xeno Lucario…with a hole in his neck…from** _ **my**_ **doing…** "

"You just said that none of your friends died." Spero continued being my polar opposite in the emotional department. "And from what I've heard, Xeno Lucario is one tough war dog. The swords of Rome break before they get a chance at piercing him. Not even Nero could execute him properly."

" **He probably could've, had I not intercepted.** " I found myself speaking much calmer upon recollecting on one of my many beneficial actions towards him.

"But when you guys take damage, or even lose a limb, you can recover quickly from it." Spero clearly knew more about us than virtually any other person on the planet. "If not by your own doing, then by the doing of your companions or your technology."

" **My friends were already tending to Xeno's serious injury when I fled.** " I told Spero, confirming his assumptions.

"And they're probably waiting for you to get back, once you've calmed down and forgiven yourself." Spero assumed with an accuracy so terrifying that he might as well be our eighth member. "They most likely understand that you needed some breathing room after your recent actions anyway."

When I fled, my friends didn't follow after me out of concern or spite. Of course, tending to Xeno's pierced neck probably kept them occupied and distracted from tailing after me. Then again, they could've deliberately stayed away from me out of fear for my new power, a power that I've recently discovered exists and learned to access, but have yet to master and not without potentially fatal consequences for those involved.

…I suppose I won't know for certain unless I return back to them. The only question is if I can.

"It was nice talking to you again, Eduardo." Spero sensed a goodbye from me. "And from one friend to another, I hope that we can meet again. I'm actually old enough to travel the world and leave this village now. And one of the places I plan on visiting along my travels is your home village."

" **…Then I hope we meet again.** " I bowed slightly, with a small smile on my scaly face.

 _(Song Ends)_

After saying those words, I looked up and jumped to the skies before my wings took over and helped me fly alongside the clouds within seconds. I didn't break the sound barrier until I was well over the horizon, so that I wouldn't disturb the residents that idolize me in Solitudo.

I contemplate flying back home, where my friends most likely reside, but lingering thoughts of my friends reactions towards my recent actions repel me from returning to my intended location.

Instead, I fly over towards my usual spot.

* * *

 _79.3: "Will We Never See Each Other Again?"_

Location: Solitary Tree Atop a Hill

Time: 6:57 AM

As a dragon, I fly towards the same hillside where I first personally met Xeno Lucario, where I first clashed with Odraude (as a black-scaled dragon), and where I planted a Berry Tree that a group of green iguanas and white cockatoos have taken paradise in.

Upon arriving here, I revert back to normal and simply rest beside the Berry Tree. With my Different System device, I summon the Optical Surveillance Spheres that I had cast out as a habit before every battle I have, and wait only a few minutes for them to return. And during the time that it takes them to return to me, I review the footage they recorded of the entire "sparring match" that my friends and I had, from the moment of my Devil Dragon transformation to the moment that I fled the area after piercing Aura Dragon Xeno's neck.

I barely pay attention to my surrounding environment and the lizards and birds that recognize me and decided to perch themselves on me. My eyes view the pair of screens displaying every viewable perspective of my one-sided "sparring match" against my friends as a Devil Dragon, but it feels like a bitter déjà vu of events I've had a sliver of my consciousness available in not only experiencing but _recollecting_ on. As a result, my mind is elsewhere. Not in the past and not in the present. But in the future, far in the future.

"(When everything is said and done, when the Void of the Dark One is no more, what will we all do with our lives?)" I contemplated our future for the first time in forever. "(What will happen to my adopted brothers, and the Pokémon that I've marked as my friends and family? Will we all stay together or take our own individual paths? Will we see each other again, or not?)"

As I ponder these questions, my recent experiences and presently somber emotional constitution almost force me into visualizing the negatives of these questions. I picture the Void of the Dark One ended in tragic victory, with at least one of us dead. I picture all of us that remain bidding each other farewell before returning home or taking our own separate paths. I hear Arceus speaking to us that Costas, Ian, and I will never see our Pokémon friends again, and vice versa. And I picture us all slowly dwindling away into shriveled shadows of our former glory.

It was during this time that Xeno Lucario warps in, having reverted back to normal alongside me albeit at a likely earlier time. He appears here via TELEPORT without a scar on his neck, and not even a missing patch of fur or a reddened area of flesh from the granulation process.

It was as though my Keyblade never cut through his elongated trachea.

Xeno still detected some turbulence in my aura. no doubt from the conflicting thoughts bombarding my mind. But in comparison to the moment that I narrowly killed him, I had quelled substantially. That's why he appeared before me instead of me appearing before them.

He took a seat on the grassy hill about two feet to my left, well within reach of me in case the need to embrace him overwhelmed me. He didn't look directly at me. He simply glanced at the horizon before him and the river rolling by below him.

 _Grief and Sorrow/Naruto Original Soundtrack III/Toshiro Masuda_

 _(Song Begins)_

" _I know you're still at war with yourself for having stabbed me in the neck._ " Xeno stated as calmly to the best of his ability, which was easy for him. But at the same time, he needed to be careful in not opening up any mental wounds within me. " _But shortly after you left and Tiny Riolu mended me, we contemplated following after you._ "

"…" A subtle shift in both my position and aura signature was detectable to Xeno's eyes and extrasensory perception. I swallowed and breathed abnormally out of nervousness. My heart rate elevated and my countenance hardened ever so slightly.

" _I recommended against it, knowing you needed your personal space to calm yourself._ " Xeno clarified for me. " _…Just as we needed our own personal space after enduring what was supposed to be a simple training exercise in helping you master your Devil Dragon Form._ "

"…" Now I was sensing a noticeable elevation in Xeno's emotions. I sensed an angry, spiteful aura that he had done a good job repressing, and probably repressed during _his_ time away from me. But the fire still burned within him and the heat was still escaping from it. If he needed to reprimand me for stabbing me in the neck, then I was going to just sit there and endure it, because I deserve it.

But luckily for me, it only elevated slightly, and without any physical violence. Not that we were any strangers to that.

" _I mean, what the_ fuck _happened to you back there?_ " Xeno's calm telepathic voice belied his anger towards me at the lack of information he had on my full picture. " _The first time you transformed into that Devil Dragon monstrosity, you toyed and killed off members of Roman Organization XIII, before I had to step in to prevent you from killing off our_ friends _. And now the second time you transformed into_ that _, you develop a dark sentience that contradicts everything you stand nobly for. So, before my friends and I begin to regrettably mark you as a hypocrite, do you have any explanation for your recent actions towards us?_ "

I could practically feel myself begin to break out in a cold sweat and feel my stomach twist within itself, either through my growing anxiety or through a discreet use of PSYCHIC in Xeno's part as he was essentially interrogating me for anima cruelty.

"If I knew more about myself and the origins of my abilities, then I would have an answer." I tell him my response, fighting off any impeding emotions long enough to say my words without delay or weakness. "But as it stands, all I have to go by is what Odraude has unleashed our way…and what he labeled me."

" _A 'traitor'._ " Xeno recalled those words well and truthfully, almost forgot about them.

"Yes." I look at Xeno dead in his sanguine eyes now, just as he's now glaring into my own unpatched ash black eye. "And ever since he uttered that single word directly at me, I've felt as though my whole world is beginning to turn upside down, as I begin to ponder if where I stand is where I _rightfully_ stand."

" _He could be telling the truth, or he could be toying with us as he's done multiple times before._ " Xeno believed the latter to be true. " _What would he hope to gain by poisoning your mind with false accusations?_ "

"Inner conflict, doubt, and perhaps even death to his enemies." I assumed. "The problem though is that it's working, if not by his own power, then by my own."

" _And what do you plan on doing now, with that Devil Dragon power of yours?_ " Xeno wondered, knowing the terrifying power I brandished in that hollow exoskeletal suit.

"I'm going to keep it on lockdown, as an absolute last resort." I tell him outright. "I've learned to access it, but I haven't mastered it yet. And from what I've seen, it's too dangerous to master, with the possibility that it can cost any one of you your lives."

" _I can't say I blame you for thinking that._ " Xeno took pity on me, for coming to that conclusion.

We look away from each other and back to the rising dawn sunlight. Our talk together has quelled our emotions but has simultaneously left us feeling a bit hollow and wasteful at how I almost killed them in learning how to trigger a form that I won't _dare_ use again under normal circumstances. I catch a glimpse of Xeno rubbing his neck with his left paw, and making a face as though it was discomforting him.

"How are you feeling, after I…you know…"

Without using telepathy, he attempts to speak and growl through his throat. And unsurprisingly, he sounds deflated, hoarse, as though stricken with severe laryngitis. It's fortunate for him that he speaks through telepathy, and even more so that his throat's sore instead of slit.

" _Nothing a few Berries won't help alleviate._ " He said before coughing harshly onto his paw, which I couldn't help but noticed appeared more _sanguine_ than usual.

Another period of silence passes between us, a necessity for me to muster up enough courage to tell Xeno what has been nagging at my mind since seriously injuring him.

"What do you intend to do when The Void of the Dark One is over?"

" _I wish to return back to my home world, return to my Pokémon friends._ " Xeno answered almost automatically. " _I want to spend time with them, just as I'm sure Latias, Latios, and most certainly Tiny Riolu wishes to do._ "

His response was exactly what I expected it to be.

"Will we never see each other again?"

" _No._ " he said graciously. " _I'm certain that Arceus will make us a bridge or give us some power to hop back and forth between our home Earth planets. It's the least It can do to repay us for ending the Void of the Dark One._ "

"I hope so." I wished with all of my heart. "I would love to meet your Pokémon friends and introduce myself to them. I'm certain that Costas and Ian would love to do so as well."

" _Maybe you'll want to travel the Pokémon World and learn of its ways._ " Xeno speculated. " _Hell, the three of you may wish to make yourselves Pokémon Trainers. We'd travel the world alongside you. There's certainly plenty of us for that, not to mention their Poké Balls I've entrusted you to hold onto for me._ "

The thought of travelling the world wasn't a foreign concept to me or to my brothers. But the idea of doing so to see an entirely different spectrum of animal species was almost ecstatic to me. And based on the information I read about Pokémon Trainers through the data stored within Xeno's combat visor of his Team Rocket battle armor, not to mention the data that Tiny Riolu gave me before Xeno and I started Arceus' Game, I would actually blend in quite nicely. My wardrobe fits life there better than life here, where everyone is wearing robes and I'm wearing clothing that won't exist for another two millennia. Same applies to my technology and even my Elemental Aura attributes, which would pass as those of an Aura Guardian…as long as I keep them to a minimum.

Thoughts like this of a future together, beyond the Void of the Dark One, are refreshing and help purge away most of the mental turbulence I was presently succumbing to. However, it didn't clear away all of it, as I still had one more question to ask Xeno.

"Xeno, what did you mean back then after we defeated Roman Organization XIII, when you said that I needed to learn to let go?"

Upon hearing me bring up that topic, Xeno recollected his somewhat blunt word choice towards me, in response to learning about what was going on with me when I was running amok as a Devil Dragon. And upon reviewing what he said now, while his emotions are much more stable compared to before during that day, he realizes that he was speaking partially out of anger.

" _The lingering stress I had back then twisted my words and warped my intended message to you._ " Xeno admitted before clarifying himself. " _What I was intending to say is that in life, there are opposites and inevitabilities to everything._ "

"Such as our friendship?" I heard myself automatically speak these words.

" _Unless we do something stupid, reckless, or die before our time, then no._ " Xeno responded quickly and with some forethought to the subject. " _If everything goes well, and we conquer the Void of the Dark One together, then our friendship will last as long as we do._ "

That was all the reassurance that I needed. In fact, shortly after he said that, he recoiled back slightly at my hands wrapping around his body as I drew him close for a hug, from the side in order to avoid his glaring chest spike. And almost as quickly as the hug came for him, I used TELEPORT to disappear from this area and return back home.

Xeno would've followed suit shortly after me, but he ends up contemplating his _true_ thoughts on the matter.

"(Arceus was right. Eduardo is too materialistic.)" He pondered, sitting as I was earlier, with his clasped paws forming a platform for his chin to rest on, and his knees doing the same for his elbows. "(When has a war ever been won without a single casualty? When has a fight ended without a single drop of blood being shed? When has a soldier's heart stopped without the use of a bullet?)"

Xeno stands back upright, sighing and shaking his head before his general direction.

"(Even with Arceus' capabilities of finding our souls after death, there's no guarantee that It'll be successful. And even with our teamwork and powers, there's no guarantee that we'll all come out of defeating the Void of the Dark One with the same numbers as when we started.)"

Xeno couldn't help but swallow and feel his body shudder internally, not from the morning breeze.

"(At least one of us will die. That much is certain.)" Xeno contemplated realistically, setting aside personal thoughts that would ruin his prejudice, a "negative" quality that Arceus Itself has marked that he possesses. "(And I've seen what death does to Eduardo. His Devil Dragon Form is proof of that.)"

The only shadow cast down on this grassy hill area is by the Berry Tree, once Xeno uses TELEPORT to take his leave.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Location: Hall of Origin

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _Xeno Lucario is correct. Despite his tendency to hold true to his beliefs, he is right. For the Void of the Dark One to end, lives must be gambled. And in gambling, there are always losses._

" _I just hope that my precautions and guidance will be enough to keep them alive beyond the bitter end, for those involved in this Earth and My own._ "

* * *

If you've read the first chapter in _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ , then the middle of this chapter will feel familiar.


	18. Chapter LXIX (69)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,322.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,342.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 1460

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 545

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,062

Total Hit Count: 25,731.

A short chapter from me, something that I honestly hope becomes a pattern with this ongoing story.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter LXIX (69): Prism Diffraction**

* * *

"'They think because they have pulled the lightning from the sky and contained it in their machines they are gods now, or the friends of gods. Do they not know that the only thing written by lightning is fire? Yea, I say unto you, it is the fire of hell, and the gods they have befriended are devils!'" —Orson Scott Card (12) (" _A War of Gifts_ ")

* * *

 _80.1: Our First Mission_

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (Outside)

Date: Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 12:59 AM

 _Cloaked in Blackness/Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Original Soundtrack CD 2/Martin O'Donnell; Michael Salvatori; Paul Lipson; Lennie Moore; Tom Salta; Brian Trifon_

 _(Song Begins)_

After Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia opened a rift for the six newest Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy to proceed through, and after the rift behind them closed, all six Pokémon wordlessly confirmed their high stakes mission while discreetly thinking to themselves that this is the perfect test to demonstrate their newfound abilities to their friends.

Friends that have gotten themselves captured not _just_ by Team Rocket, but by the newly announced Team Prism, a criminal organization held together by the failure of Team Aqua, Team Flare, Team Galactic, Team Magma, Team Plasma, and Team Rocket respectively.

Under the cloak of darkness, no one made a sound to alert their presences as all six Pokémon–Doublade, Galvantula, Hydreigon, Samurott, Serperior, and Zoroark–navigated their way through the mountainside that Team Rocket Main Headquarters was positioned on, with Doublade strapped behind Samurott's back, Galvantula nestled within Zoroark's beautiful scarlet mane, and Serperior coiled around Hydreigon's primary head. The only sounds that they heard were those of the tranquil mountain gales, nocturnal Pokémon calling out to the night, and selective telepathic union link from Doublade, allowing the six to communicate with one another with their thoughts alone.

"(What do you suppose happened to our friends that got them captured in the first place?)" Doublade talked to his five accompanying friends and awaited their literal thoughts.

"(I have absolutely no idea.)" Samurott thought earnestly. "(We all know very little about the whole power of our friends, at best seeing brief glimpses of it as some of them fought for our defense or salvation.)"

This holds true to Samurott, as Aqua Lapras vanquished a small school of Sharpedo before his eyes. It also holds true to Hydreigon and Zoroark, as they respectively witnessed some of the extent of Tyranitar's and Dusknoir's powers when they fought either themselves or those that are now considered enemies. And it also holds true for Doublade, as he fought alongside Sceptile against Rotom, both of which were beckoned to the Forest Pokémon by Arceus Itself.

Sadly, this doesn't hold true for Galvantula and Serperior, as Galvantula latched onto Absol's rear end back as a Joltik, and Serperior was found from her hiding spot by Aggron, when she was still a Snivy.

"(And we also know very little about our enemy,)" Serperior joined in. "(Outside of the Team Rocket side of Team Prism, we don't know anything else.)"

"(We don't know what tactics Team Prism used to capture our friends.)" Galvantula thought, luckily being able to _think_ in English instead of in Morse Code. "(It could've been through machines and/or through their own Pokémon. Luckily, not by Poké Balls as they've all been captured and have their capsules with Xeno Lucario.)"

"(We also don't know what _Pokémon_ they may have used to capture them.)" Zoroark thought, much like Galvantula did but without the ability to physically _speak_ it. "(If they used any, I'll bet my hair that they used _extremely_ powerful Pokémon.)"

"(If we run into any of them inside that Team Rocket stronghold,)" Hydreigon thought savagely. "(I'll personally make sure that the only lingering traces of them are patches of blood, chipped bones, and scattered sheets of flesh with my teeth marks on them.)"

"(We'll be sure to collectively look away if that ever happens.)" Doublade thought, picturing the scene rather vividly. The Brutal Pokémon, the mythical three-headed hydra, eviscerating every Pokémon it clashes within in Team Rocket Main Headquarters with its three pairs of mouths, equally armed with two rows of serrated teeth. "(If I had a stomach, I'd probably vomit at the sight of that.)"

"(Yep.)" Samurott uttered simply.

"(It wouldn't be pleasant for me…)" Serperior contemplated, knowing how elongated her body was and how long she can go between meals.

"(Meh, I've seen and _eaten_ from worse.)" Galvantula hinted at the time he spent on Absol's posterior.

"(I'm no stranger to gore.)" Zoroark pondered her past. "(But I'd rather not split entrails open if I can avoid it.)"

"(Feh, y'all a bunch of Delcatty pussies. Isn't that right, guys?)" Hydreigon told them off before holding both of her "hands" close to her face like hand puppets. "(You bet your purple, scaly ass you're right! If only Tyranitar could see us now!)"

When Hydriegon began to affectionately kiss both of her "head hands", the telepathic links that Doublade established was severed, albeit not deliberately.

" _We're here._ " Doublade told everyone with a telepathic whisper made loud and clear within their minds. " _Everybody, stop._ "

The party of six stopped their advance when they could see the Team Rocket Main Headquarters' _skyscraper_ of a building within a street block away from their presences. Any closer without scanning ahead would jeopardize their mission by alerting their presence to the enemy. Luckily for them, Doublade was already scanning the area before him with powerful psychic waves.

And after the only Pokémon in the party that possessed an inkling of psychic powers finished, Doublade spoke up.

" _They're definitely here, all six of our friends._ " Doublade ascertained, but didn't stop there. " _But I also sense other presences, both good and bad and…_ "

"And…what else?" Samurott said, the situation of the twelve captive Pokémon making him slightly impatient.

" _...Down! Everyone, get down!_ "

 _(Song Ends Abruptly)_

Hydriegon, Samurott, and Zoroark (which included Doublade, Galvantula and Serperior) did so within a fraction of a second, by crouching down into the crevice of the earth that they were presently stationed over. And a second or two later, they could see a door opening up within the base floor of Team Rocket Main Headquarters. The door that led to the main hangar of their stronghold.

The bright light shining out of the building made it easy for all six Coadjutors to witness the mobilization of the mechanical militia that Team Rocket had amassed during the decade since Giovanni lost to Xeno Lucario. And upon the first signs of life emerging from the opened doors, six breaths were suddenly halted as they witnessed what Team Prism had planned to take over the world.

Hundreds of heavily armored mech suits, each of them at least twice as large as the average man, and likely remarkably lightweight due to space-age materials. One of them, considerably larger and reflecting the distinctive colors of leadership–most likely Giovanni's based on how much more orange and black it appeared–appeared first, before rows upon rows of twelve mech suits each emerged until 144 joined alongside the main centurion.

And after the alpha leader opened up the metallic wings of his suit and engaged jet propulsion to his respective battle armor, before taking to the skies in an ascending stream of light and smoke, the remaining squadron took off shortly after him without a single word or a moment's hesitation. To the eyes of the six spying Coadjutors, this almost appeared like a display of 145 fireworks going off within seconds of one another.

Only these weren't fireworks. They were manned missiles. And what was their respective target? Unfortunately, these six Coadjutors didn't know, nor could they distract themselves with that for now. They had to rescue the twelve Coadjutors currently held prisoners, and then decide what must be done after that.

But the mobilizing militia of Team Rocket's side of Team Prism wasn't yet done.

One after the other, dozens of choppers that likely contained dozens of Team Prism Grunts within them, swarmed out of the main hanger in an organized formation. To the ears of the six spectating and patient Coadjutors, it almost sounded like a swarm of Combee following their Vespiquen, only so much _louder_ and squally due to the engines spinning at least a hundred rotary blades at blinding speeds.

"That's the last of them, right Doublade?" Serperior said as the last chopper disappeared from her sight.

" _Yes it is._ " Doublade said with a bit of haste in his telepathy. " _Zoroark, are you ready?_ "

Being the only mute Pokémon of this party, Zoroark could only bob her head in a nod, before focusing on all six of them and casting an illusion over all six of them.

Once underneath Zoroark's mystical veil, all six Coadjutors stormed into Team Rocket Main Headquarters via the open door of the main hanger. To the remaining Grunts that (likely reluctantly) stayed behind to man the fort, they would not see six intruding Pokémon. They would only see six Grunts that arguably looked too similar to each other, almost as if they were sextuplets.

Fortunately for them, Team Prism's Aqua and Magma division are known to have quintuplet Grunts in their ranks. So, to the Team Prism's Rocket division Grunts within this building, they'll see them as one more than five and leave it at that.

* * *

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (?)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 1:12 AM

All twelve incarcerated Coadjutors attempted to fall asleep, to temporarily relinquish their consciousness in favor of a dreamscape without bondage. But try as they might, not one of them could sleep a wink.

And it wasn't simply because they were each stretched into a somewhat uncomfortable position that, with numbing bodies, they were all beginning to grow accustomed to. It was because, shortly after they heard the sounds of what they believe to be rockets and choppers being launched into the sky, six massive holographic screens spontaneously appeared and made themselves online to the live feed that each of the six strongholds of Team Prism were broadcasting from their organized and _launched_ forces.

At the moment, there was very little action to see because the six screens were displaying the night sky with a full moon shining down its moonlight on unworthy enemies, and a sea of clouds underneath them instead of a stretch of land or the deep blue ocean. But that didn't mean that the information presented to them was useless.

Far from it actually.

" _Oh my Arceus…_ " Wanderer Lucario faintly muttered. " _That battle armor that Giovanni wore when he fought Xeno Lucario… It's complete, and it numbers in the thousands…_ "

Those were the only words uttered before stunned silence reigned supreme within this room, as these twelve Pokémon were forced to spectate an incoming armada of mech suits and assault helicopters from the six divisions of Team Prism, homing in on what they will eventually see as the landmarks of the Pokémon world.

The Pokémon Leagues of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos.

What was the purpose of this, they all thought within themselves at one point or another? Why did Team Prism want to show them this? Did they want them to see the moment that the Pokémon world as they know it disappears in favor of the ambitiously diabolical vision that Team Prism has in mind? Or did they want to showcase their level of power, and how far they've come ever since Xeno clashed with Giovanni.

It was actually none of those. Or at least not primarily. Because, what Team Prism _truly_ wanted to show these twelve persistent Coadjutors was a colossal shift in the way the world works, by making it clear that human beings no longer need Pokémon to fight their battles.

All humanity needed was their superior intellect, their ability to create, and the power of Pokémon that they robbed, _improved_ upon, and made their own.

And it is likely that, upon their triumphant return, the Elemental Plates will be salvaged from their corpses, and used to solidify their reign over the planet.

* * *

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters: Floor B3 (Prison Cell)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 1:16 AM

Within the grey and barren prison cell that the World Champion was shackled within, the World Champion appeared to be fast asleep, while the commotion above was currently unfolding for both Team Prism and the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy.

But the reality is that the World Champion _isn't_ asleep. His eyes were closed, because he didn't need them to see what was before him. His Aura Vision was cast, making his closed eyes gleam golden and his long, unruly, Murkrow black hair flutter slightly in all directions.

Through his concentration and extrasensory perception, he could see everything within a mile radius of his position, as his training has bestowed him with this absurd level of distance that overpowers most Lucario, who can see only a half-mile beyond their eyes. He witnessed everything within the building, from the lingering Grunts and incarcerated Pokémon that remained, to the six intruding Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy, likely coming to rescue the other twelve that were shackled much more harshly than he currently was.

His vision returned back to reality when a discharge of at least 100,000 volts coursed through his body, causing his muscles to painfully tighten, abolishing his attention. The electricity coursed through the chains from the walls, and into the shackles the World Champion wore around his ankles and wrists.

But the electricity itself didn't exactly bother him or even _harm_ him, because he didn't shout out in pain and simply allowed it to happen.

"(The time to act is drawing near.)" He thought before opening his eyes. "(The Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy will soon need my help…just as _you_ foresaw.)"

* * *

01000001 01101000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01111001 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100101 01110011 01110011 00101110

A̔̈͋̄H͑.͑ͬ̑̈́.̅.ͬ̊̔̅͐̇̔ ̐N͆ͪ̂EW͛ ͭPL̈͆ͩ̍̚A͛͒ͧYÈ͆R̋Sͬ̉̀́ͤͨ ̈͑́̉̆ͬH̾̐͑̅A̾ͩͭVͯ̍ͫ̽ͬE͋ͫ̀ͨ ͥȆ̌͐̌ͭN̍͐̏̋͌͂Tͯ̆̓E̊̾R̓͛̓̉͛Ȇ͆̓̀ͥͬ̌Dͧͫ ̊ͨ̍͂̾̈̚T̅͆̓̿͑ͣHͬI͗S ̐̇̚̚Ǧͧͧ̎͒̎ĀͭͪM̀̓ͫ͂̒ͣE ̀̏̂͐͊O̅̾ͫ̉̇Fͨͦ̌͂̃ ͫͦČ͑̓͂͋H͒̓̂Eͩͮ̋SS̆.̒ͭͥ̎́̈͌

01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101111 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100101 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00101110

D̅͐̈́A͊T́̒͆ͦÀ͊ͤ̊̏̾̿ ̋̿ͧM͑̍̐̆U̇̒̐̂̎Sͮͮ̈͂ͤTͬ̔ B͐ͯ͋ͮ͊Eͪ̽͐ ͒ͧ̄̾̉͒ǴͪÀ͑̅ͯ͋̋ͭT͐Hͤ̚Ěͧͯ̇R̅̇̏Eͧ̉ͣ̌̌̍̚D͗̓͋ ̉̓Fͩ̔̒̾̈͌R̃̃Ȏ̍͑͗͋͊ͫM͋ ͣ͊̃ͥ͂͑̽T̎͋HEM̎ͫ͂,̉ ͨ̃̈́ͯ̋̔ͥB͒̌͆ͬEͨͤ̔̄̃ͥͧF̍̽̈ͥO̓ͦ͌̒̋͆̆Ȑ͛E ̾̿͂Ĩ͊̈́ ̄̾ͬ̂C͗͑͐͊̂͆̎H̋̒ͦ̚OͩO̎̉̿ͧS̃E̊ͤ̔͑̃̿ ̌́ͤͧͩT̍̉̃͒ͮO̐ ͬ͛̍ͫ̓̌D̽̂̑̃͌E̅̀̀̆Lͣͥ͑E̅̄̎T͆ͧ̍E͂̆ ͆ͤͩͧͭͪT͂ͩͯ̂H̅̿̋̓̈ͭEMͥ̎ͯ̓ͫ.͗̾ͪ

* * *

Balancing a full-time job with my hobbies becomes a bit challenging. But I'll persevere nevertheless because I'm entirely committed to finishing this story.


	19. Chapter LXX (70)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,393.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,363.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 1553

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 548

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,063

Total Hit Count: 25,920.

Had a lot of fun writing this chapter, mostly because I focus on a character I want to flesh out, and bring in a few more that I can't wait to honor throughout this story.

* * *

 **Chapter LXX (70): Swords of Justice**

* * *

"Men of honor, (…), are brothers no matter what uniform they wear." —Orson Scott Card (418) (" _Shadow of the Hegemon_ ")

* * *

Location: Route 8

Date: April 4th, 2019

Time: 9:11 PM

Mewtwo's distance to travel was only significantly longer than that of Mew, from the starting point that is the Undella Bay that Mew, Mewtwo, and Silver Lugia temporarily split up from, in order to seek out the Legendary Pokémon they wish to have join their numbers.

For the most part, Mewtwo saw the same sights as Mew did, until their paths separated and Mewtwo traveled further west, towards the northwestern corner of Unova.

The world below Mewtwo turned from day to night without him paying much attention to the matter. He flew straight between the massive cities of Nimbasa and Opelucid City, while simultaneously looking off to his left at the dwarfing, luminous metropolis that is Castelia City. Mewtwo noticed the four main bridges across the center of Unova–Driftveil, Marvelous, Tubeline, and Village–and paid mild attention at how different they were to one another, based on the necessities of their neighboring routes, rivers and cities. And when the night came, Mewtwo also noticed cruise ships sailing about the bodies of water of Unova, such as the Royal Unova.

"(Humanity and Pokémon…)" Mewtwo contemplated as he was beginning to see his destination come to view as a branching path from Route 8. "(Ever since I changed my ways, I've spent more time studying them from a distance than I have to my own race. And now that I find myself with the glorious burden of the Void of the Dark One impending, I must seek out the strongest of known Pokémon, and convince them to join our cause.)"

Once the wetlands of the Moor of Icirrus came to view over the horizon, Mewtwo stopped himself dead in his tracks, thousands of feet above the earth. He observed the area with a wary aura, knowing the kind of Pokémon that the Swords of Justice were, despite never having met them before.

"(How will _they_ react to my past sins?)" Mewtwo thought with an unwavering countenance masking a budding sense of doubt and fear. "(How will they react to my attempts at attempting to upset the balance of this world by toppling humans as the kings and queens of this world? Will they even know of my past or just see me as a potential trainee? And will I return back to Mew and Silver Lugia with them, by myself, or not at all?)"

Mewtwo temporarily looked away and contemplated what he already knew of the Swords of Justice through rumors and folklore he's picked up during his travels. He held his elbow with one hand and his chin with the other, temporarily summarizing information regarding those Legendary Pokémon.

"(They fight to protect Pokémon from humans, and have done so for generations. That's what they're famous for after all, and are considered to be heroic Legendary Pokémon.)" Mewtwo reviewed. "(They don't have a history of outright assaulting humans without warning. Only those that have proven themselves to be threats.)

"(Their members consist of Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion…and Keldeo. The first three commonly reside in the Moor of Icirrus, and they spend their time training any Pokémon that wishes to learn from them. As for Keldeo, his whereabouts are unknown, from what I can sense across Unova.)"

After enough pondering, Mewtwo looked back at the Moor of Icirrus, and at the moon shining down on the wetlands from above. He contemplated the possibilities of what would happen once he introduces himself to them, and feels the need to brace himself for the worst.

A swift hand gesture, a motion that appears as though he caught something out of the air, causes an item from his inventory to materialize within his right hand. He doesn't look at the item, knowing what it is and the pair of hands responsible for giving it to him. All he does is holds it to his chest and feels it seep through his flesh and bone, placing itself harmlessly albeit directly into his heart, where increments of its power begins to flow through his being, waiting to be unleashed in its entirety in the heat of battle.

"(Fate rewards the prepared.)" Mewtwo pondered simply before beginning his descent to the Moor of Icirrus.

* * *

 _81.1: "We're Heroes, not Mercenaries."_

Location: Moor of Icirrus

Date: April 4th, 2019

Time: 9:11 PM

"Keep a firm grip on your blade, greenhorns!" Cobalion barked at his trainees. "A feeble grip on your sword opens up the possibilities of your adversaries disarming you!"

"Your strength must be at its fullest!" Terrakion bellowed after his colleague, the Iron Will Pokémon. "You must learn how to overpower your opponents if you wish to achieve decisive victory!"

"Keep your opponent distracted by your agility!" Virizion strongly instructed after her close friend, the Cavern Pokémon. "Force your enemy to exploit their weaknesses to you!"

Mewtwo landed a few hundred feet away from the three present Swords of Justice, noticing and sensing that Keldeo isn't currently among them. As to why, Mewtwo will save that question for later. But for now, he must approach Cobalion, Terrakion, and the Grassland Pokémon Virizion, tell them truthfully what it is he's come to do, and ultimately hope for the best, even though he's already prepared himself for the worst.

Mewtwo calmly began to walk forward, already drawing the eyes of the trainees to him and his understandably alien appearance in comparison to most other Pokémon. Mewtwo saw their curious glares and he noticed how each of these trainees differed from the next. They weren't all bipedal or humanoid in appearance, which one would normally expect to be necessary physical builds when wielding a sword or two. At least half of them were quadrupeds and learned to grasp their sword with their teeth or their prehensile tails, vines, or even telekinetically.

Sure enough, the sudden inertia of these trainees did not go unnoticed by the Swords of Justice, nor did the general direction of their perplexed countenances. Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion looked behind their backs and immediately noticed the Genetic Pokémon stopping himself just ten feet from them.

And much to Mewtwo's dismay, they _do_ recognize him.

"Hello Mewtwo." Cobalion began. "It's a privilege for you to join us."

"What took you so long?" Terrakion asked. "We were beginning to wonder if we should go looking for _you_ at some point."

"You're here now." Virizion smiled. "I take it you have something important to tell us?"

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #638: Cobalion, the Iron Will Pokémon. It is a Fighting-Type and Steel-Type Pokémon that measures in at a staggering 6' 11" and weighs in at an understandably hefty 551.2 lbs. This Legendary Pokémon battled against humans to protect Pokémon. Its personality is calm and composed. It has a body and heart of steel. It's glare is sufficient to make even an unruly Pokémon obey it. It worked with its allies to punish people when they hurt Pokémon. The Athos of**_ **The Three Musketeers** _ **.)**_

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #639: Terrakion, the Cavern Pokémon. It is a Fighting-Type and Rock-Type Pokémon that measures in at a massive 6' 03" and weighs in at a staggering 573.2 lbs. This Pokémon came to the defense of Pokémon that had lost their homes in a war among humans. Its charge is strong enough to break through a giant castle wall in one blow. Spoken of in legend, this Pokémon used its phenomenal power to destroy a castle in its effort to protect Pokémon. The Porthos of**_ **The Three Musketeers.** _ **)**_

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #640: Virizion the Grassland Pokémon. It is a Grass-Type and Fighting-Type Pokémon that measures in at a slender 6' 07" and weighs in at a remarkable 440.9 lbs. This Pokémon fought humans in order to protect its friends. Legends about it continue to be passed down. Its head sprouts horns as sharp as blades. Using whirlwind-like movements, it confounds and swiftly cuts opponents. Legends say this Pokémon confounded opponents with its swift movements. The Aramis of**_ **The Three Musketeers.** _ **)**_

" _…What do you know about me?_ " Mewtwo went straight to the point.

" _Everything._ " Cobalion stated simply, no adverse emotion in his nobleman voice.

" _We learned about your past from the Pokémon you let go._ " Terrakion explained further, smiling warmly at the thought.

"Cloned _Pokémon._ " Virizion said compassionately. " _Originally made with your intent for war against humanity, but given a new lease on life when you reformed and gave them that choice._ "

…The cloned Pokémon.

The longer Mewtwo lived beyond the day that his eyes were opened by Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu, the less the cloned Pokémon remained by his side. Not because they couldn't stand him. Far from it. They left because they found happiness in areas where they belonged. The cloned Charizard with the striped scales, the cloned Pikachu that was practically his right-hand Pokémon, and the cloned Meowth that embraced the side of pacifism. All of them found happiness in their lives after a fond farewell and a proper sendoff, until the only Pokémon doing so was himself.

" _They found you?_ " Mewtwo asked.

" _We found_ them _._ " Cobalion corrected.

" _Some of them actually came to us._ " Terrakion further pointed out.

" _Not all of them though._ " Virizion also hinted. " _But you only need one piece to finish a puzzle._ "

At this moment, Cobalion silently signaled the trainees to call it a day, and they obeyed with almost militaristic precision. It only took under a minute for them all to return to their respective dens and leave the four of them alone in the night, basking in the moonlight shining down on the wetlands of the Moor of Icirrus.

" _I trust you know of us as well?_ " Cobalion assumed.

Mewtwo nodded, having heard nothing but praising and heroic legends about these Pokémon.

" _You all fight for the wellbeing of Pokémon. Clashing blades with evil humans that wrong Pokémon. Yet you yourselves aren't enemies of humanity, because your sense of justice is unwavering._ "

" _Hitting the castle on its weakest brick._ " Terrakion analogized. " _You're quite the intelligent_ manmade _Pokémon, aren't you?_ "

Again, Mewtwo nodded. Humbly this time, appreciating the Cavern Pokémon's sincere complement.

" _My past actions don't_ bother _you in some way?_ " Mewtwo asked, making sure there wasn't any animosity between the four of them.

" _Nope._ " Virizion stated simply, her smile the strongest and kindest of the three because of how rounded her cheeks were, and how feminine she otherwise was. " _You didn't stay evil for long. And even then, the root of it was never your fault._ "

" _Evil humans._ " Mewtwo muttered those words, immediately picturing Giovanni in his orange suit, snapping his fingers to have him bend to his every beck and call. " _They made me,_ crudely _made me out of Mew's DNA, and believed that my destiny was in their hands to warp and mold for their personal desires. As a result, I hated humans, and hated Pokémon that served humans._ "

Mewtwo closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling nothing but shame for himself in his youth.

" _How misguided I was, all because of that one man responsible for my birth._ "

A short silence passed before the Swords of Justice decided that they've heard all that they needed to hear from Mewtwo, straight from the source, and move on to the current subject at hand.

" _So what brings you here today?_ " Cobalion asked.

" _It's probably important if you come to us at night instead of waiting at the crack of dawn._ " Terrakion pointed out, not exactly feeling fatigued yet by the time of day.

" _What's on your mind? We're all ears right now._ " Virizion welcomed Mewtwo's imminent request.

* * *

A relatively brief amount of time passed where Mewtwo explained of the Void of the Dark One, of the Pokémon of Prophecy, of the criminal organization that birthed him, and of his plan to assist Arceus in preventing the impending calamity by recruiting any and every Legendary Pokémon that he, Mew, and Silver Lugia come across.

" _At the moment, Mew is searching for the Forces of Nature: Thundurus, Tornadus, and Landorus._ " Mewtwo explained as the Swords of Justice were obviously taking all of this information in with quiet albeit troubled expressions. " _And Silver Lugia is locating the Winged Mirages: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. I'm tasked with finding you three. And here I am, telling you about what it is that's about to befall us all, requesting you to fight alongside me._ "

Another prolonged period of silence passed as the Swords of Justice silently processed this information with grim countenances, looking over each other as if their happy realities and personal worlds have just been shattered. Then, they wearily look back at Mewtwo, appreciating the information even though they don't physically appear to.

" _We're heroes, not mercenaries._ " Cobalion told Mewtwo.

" _I know._ " Mewtwo said. " _I bring nothing to give except news of an imminent calamity that will befall this world, and others that we know nothing about._ "

" _We're not mercenaries, but we don't exactly do things just because someone comes and claims to know about it._ " Terrakion thought wisely about this. " _That's how traps are sprung._ "

" _What I say is the truth._ " Mewtwo knew he had to prove himself to these Pokémon. " _What do you wish me to do to have you join me?_ "

" _Fight us. Three-on-one._ " Virizion suggested.

Mewtwo wasn't taken aback by this. But he was curious as to why. " _What will that prove to you three?_ "

" _That you have the makings of a leader that will guide us through this war_ alive _._ " Cobalion spoke sagaciously.

* * *

 _81.2: "We Learned About Your Abilities in Case we Needed to Kill You."_

Location: Moor of Icirrus

Date: April 4th, 2019

Time: 9:31 PM

All four Pokémon walked off into a more remote corner of the Moor of Icirrus. A wide patch of wetland where the nearest tree was a mile away. More than enough room for a simple sparring match, and certainly not one to the death.

Although it probably didn't help Mewtwo that the Swords of Justice uttered these next words.

" _We learned about your abilities in case we needed to kill you._ " Cobalion started, treating the topic of death with disturbing nonchalance, akin to a welcome greeting.

" _Don't worry about it._ " Terrakion assured Mewtwo. " _It was only in case we saw you go out of line._ "

" _Which probably would've happened quickly._ " Virizion recollected. " _After all, you did label your surge into power as 'The Reign of Mewtwo'._ "

All three Swords of Justice got themselves into position directly in front of a somewhat stunned Mewtwo. The Cavern, Grassland, and Iron Will Pokémon hunched themselves low before the Genetic Pokémon, not by bowing as a sign of respect, but to aim their respective horns against him before the battle began.

" _You three aren't telling me this to unnerve me._ " Mewtwo said, flexing and relaxing his fingers so that his psychic energy can flow through them more freely.

" _No, we're not._ " Virizion told Mewtwo.

" _We're telling you this for a different reason._ " Terrakion said.

" _We_ can _defeat you._ " Cobalion finalized sternly. " _Through defeat, you will learn humility._ "

 _Battle! Legendary Pokémon/Pokémon Black & White/Jun'ichi Masuda, Go Ichinose_

 _(Song Begins)_

All three Pokémon suddenly darted off from each other, at speeds that Mewtwo was not normally used to seeing from relatively large Pokémon. Virizion darted left, Terrakion stormed right, and Cobalion blazed straight ahead, all towards Mewtwo.

Mewtwo reached out a hand towards Cobalion first.

" _Through my Type Attribute, you will all learn your shared weaknesses._ " He said determinedly before casting TELEKINESIS to immobilize Cobalion.

Much to Mewtwo's inner and shallow astonishment, Cobalion literally ran right to his tactic, and began to float in the air at Mewtwo's mercy. But Cobalion took this opportunity to cast SAFEGUARD not just on himself, but on his party as well. This immediately nullified the effects of TELEKINESIS and made it pointless for Mewtwo to use it on Terrakion and Virizion.

And both Pokémon, during this opening, were detectable through the corners of Mewtwo's vision. Both Pokémon had already closed the distance and readied their respective LEAF BLADE and STONE EDGE attacks directly to his neck and midsection.

Whether they had confidence in Mewtwo's abilities to escape this double lariat or not was uncertain, but Mewtwo simply used TELEPORT to avoid it entirely. And pure skill and teamwork prevented Terrakion and Virizion from colliding into each other, with Virizion narrowly grazing her underbelly over Terrakion's head as she leapt over him.

All three Pokémon quickly assumed a triangular formation, were they practically pressed their posteriors against each others in order to minimize the gap between them. And upon doing so, they closed their eyes and began to use CALM MIND.

"Just as we trained for situations such as this." Cobalion muttered softly to his teammates.

"Empty our mind, and relinquish our fear." Terrakion droned, quickly feeling his mind zone out into a sense of supernatural outward perception.

"Focus on the subtlest shift in our outward perception of reality." Virizion meditated consciously and deeply.

During a situation such as this when a Pokémon uses TELEPORT to avoid and evade in battle, tension builds within lesser trained opponents as they worrisomely anticipate when the adversary would reappear, making them prone to mistakes that are lovingly exploited by Pokémon who use these types of tactics. But in the case with the Swords of Justice, they stayed firm, strengthened their mind, and waited patiently for Mewtwo's reappearance.

When Mewtwo reappeared, he warped back into the battle, directly above them. He quickly surrounded himself in a bubble of volatile psychic energy before unleashing it all in fragments through PSYSTRIKE, his signature attack.

As expected, the Swords of Justice sensed this attack after sensing his reappearance, and split up to avoid the cascading shards of psychic energy raining down before them.

Mewtwo watched from above as all three Pokémon acrobatically and even gracefully avoided each of these pieces of unleashed energy. They performed handstands and somersaulted out of harm's way, rolled and seemingly glided over the wetlands to have Mewtwo's attack miss them entirely. Mewtwo found himself staring at each and every one of them evenly, discreetly amazed by their shared abilities and experience.

And when they stopped evading as Mewtwo's attack stopped, Mewtwo still remained aloft as Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion craned their head to visualize the Genetic Pokémon with the moon by his backside.

" _What's your cumulative experience in regards to Pokémon that can fly?_ " Mewtwo calmly taunted them.

Without an order in part from any of the three Swords of Justice, Terrakion smirked before summoning a ring of jagged rocks around himself without so much as budging an inch, before launching his STEALTH ROCK technique directly towards Mewtwo. And without evading the attack, Mewtwo simply used PROTECT while remaining stagnant, watching Terrakion's raw power bounce off of his psychic shield.

Cobalion and Virizion followed shortly after by launching projectile attacks of their own. Cobalion began to gather light energy and condense it before his mouth, as Virizion did the same albeit with the granted power of nature. Both Pokémon fired ENERGY BALL and FLASH CANNON straight towards Mewtwo's shield, causing it to shatter due to its inability to maintain itself through consecutive attacks.

At this point, the only thing keeping Mewtwo from being pelted by Terrakion's STEALTH ROCK was an outstretched hand emanating enough psychic energy to bend the path of these incoming stones to his sides, until they stopped and served no other purpose except to strike Mewtwo if he were to somehow switch out and reenter battle. And the closest way for that to happen is if he used TELEPORT to evade and then reenter the area.

" _You three don't want me to leave through TELEPORT again, don't you?_ " Mewtwo caught on quickly, as is his forte.

" _Of course not._ " Cobalion said stoically. " _We're in the middle of a battle after all._ "

" _Wouldn't be very noble of you to leave in the middle of it._ " Terrakion strongly believed. " _And it'd be foolish of you to reenter battle after I've casted STEALTH ROCK._ "

" _Running away in the middle of battle is the coward's way out._ " Virizion appeared to grit her teeth at the thought of it. " _And we_ hate _cowards._ "

As if minutely insulted, Mewtwo deliberately came crashing down, causing a decent splash from impacting a particularly deep puddle of the wetlands. The water in itself didn't even touch Mewtwo, as his invisible yet telltale aura seemed to have the water roll off as though the Genetic Pokémon had encased himself within a glass bubble.

Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion stepped back slightly so that Mewtwo didn't slam straight down on them, and the resulting mist didn't touch them.

" _I'm no coward._ " Mewtwo made that ominously clear. " _I seldom feel fear._ "

" _Prove it._ " Cobalion wished to see this through actions instead of words.

" _Fight us hand-to-hand._ " Terrakion hunched low, digging in his legs into the earth.

" _Show us how skilled you are in wielding a sword._ " Virizion demanded.

The signature strength of the Swords of Justice became apparent to Mewtwo as all three Pokémon simultaneously manifested long blades of pure energy before their foreheads, energy that matched their respective physical colors. All three Pokémon wielded their SACRED SWORD attacks masterfully, and were ready to clash swords with Mewtwo, once he made his own.

And sure enough, Mewtwo did precisely that.

Holding both arms out, with his right hand over his left and with palms open, Mewtwo summoned twin blades that he firmly held by their hilts, one of them normally and the other one backhandedly. They would serve as his long-term PSYCHO CUT attack, with the Type Attribute of this attack being ideal against Pokémon that are all Fighting-Type Pokémon, that will feel the full force of his Psychic-Type techniques, whether they've learned to resist this type of power over the years or not.

" _This is where I begin to get serious._ " Mewtwo almost hissed his words at his respected (and temporary) adversaries. " _You may not like me when I take a fight seriously._ "

" _The feeling's mutual!_ " All three Swords of Justice said with disturbing synchronization.

As though Mewtwo was fighting one opponent instead of three, all three Swords of Justice came towards Mewtwo in unison, and they crossed their blade with Mewtwo's. Energy clashed with energy, leading to a natural repulsion of three SACRED SWORD attacks to two PSYCHO CUT blades, as Mewtwo felt their unified physical power push back on his arms and force his feet to slide back on the limited traction of the wetlands.

Nevertheless, applying a bit of psychic power to his physical strength through BULK UP caused his muscles to swell slightly albeit noticeably. And this, in turn with grit teeth, allowed him to push all three of them back and break the standoff.

But as a result of this, all three Swords of Justice came to Mewtwo individually. And not just as three, but as multiples of three, until their total numbered around thirty through the simultaneous use of DOUBLE TEAM.

Mewtwo said nothing to this and merely twirled his psychic blades a few times with his hands, ready for their imminent onslaught.

The advantage of such high numbers was the ability for the Swords of Justice to seemingly overwhelm the Genetic Pokémon from all directions, even above him as some of the DOUBLE TEAM clones–or perhaps one of the originals?–leapt skyward to attempt to impale him by the fall down. But Mewtwo's herculean acumen didn't necessarily give the Swords of Justice an edge through greater numbers. It merely even them out against a Pokémon capable of endless possibilities with his mind.

Before Mewtwo's eyes, time seemed to slow down to less than ten percent, allowing him to give off the illusion to his adversaries that he was able to react quickly to any combative situation. As a result, Mewtwo didn't move from where he stood, mostly because he was already surrounded, and simply hacked and slashed away at the Swords of Justice, one at a time.

Mewtwo's blades spun around him in an elegant dance that somewhat defied his particular character and usual tactic of conserving his strength through limited physical mobility. But in this case, he fought like a master swordsman, constantly shifting swordplay styles against each individual Sword of Justice, to maximize his strength against them.

To persevere Cobalion's Spartan simplicity albeit masterful effectiveness, Mewtwo simply attacked with an emphasis in strength. To endure against Terrakion's brute strength and broad swings, Mewtwo kept himself light on his feet and struck multiple times before he could. And to combat against Virizion's nimbleness and mesmerically quick attacks, Mewtwo parried repeatedly until he found the slimmest of openings that only he can exploit with his amplified reaction time.

The end result seemingly gave off the illusion that Mewtwo was steadfast, hacking and slashing away at the Swords of Justice with broad swings, nimble movements, and dexterous manipulations of his PSYCHO CUT swords, as the trio of Legendary Pokémon almost appeared to dog pile him rather than impale him with how quickly and easily Mewtwo appeared to strike away at them. Plumes of smoke quickly became more evident than actual doppelgangers, until the eventual happened for Mewtwo.

All of the clones were taken care of, and he found himself clashing swords with the three legitimate Swords of Justice, not their distracting DOUBLE TEAM replicas.

" _You're remarkably skilled and adaptable, Mewtwo._ " Cobalion said as he was constantly turning his head and craning his neck to match the movements of hands, wrists and arms that wielded the SACRED SWORD protruding from his forehead. " _How old are you exactly?_ "

" _In human years,_ " Mewtwo responded as he held both swords in an "X" shape to catch Cobalion's downward swing. " _Barely a teenager._ "

Mewtwo pushed Cobalion back and held his swords with their tips pointing towards the earth to avoid Terrakion's attempt at cutting his midsection in half. And from there, it was simply a matter of trying not to let the strain of enduring against Terrakion's raw power get the better of him.

" _You look so scrawny, like you only eat Berries instead of meat._ " Terrakion commented as he felt Mewtwo's blades and parrying tactics give but not break. " _And yet you give off the impression that you can stop me from charging straight at you with a single hand._ "

" _A simple implementation of mind over matter._ " Mewtwo gave Terrakion the abridged version of how he can use his psychic power to give off the illusion of physical strength.

After deflecting one of Terrakion's straightforward charges, Mewtwo forced Terrakion to back away by spinning rapidly in a circle with both PSYCHO CUT blades held out for maximum coverage. Of course, this now gave Virizion the chance to jump in, and match her attack speed with Mewtwo's. This resulted in both Pokémon practically dazzling each other with how acrobatically they can wield their blades. Mewtwo levitating off of the ground to be able to somersault with his blades held out to emulate a buzz saw, and Virizion practically pirouetting on her hind hooves to make her SACRED SWORD emulate a helicopter blade.

" _Tell me, love. Are you keeping up with us?_ " Virizion wondered, able to keep her eyes firmly focused on Mewtwo's spinning in between the rapidity of her own. " _Be honest. That's what we look for in our trainees after all._ "

" _Do I appear out of breath yet?_ " Mewtwo put it frankly, much to Virizion's outward amusement albeit inner amazement, both of which Mewtwo could sense regardless.

Mewtwo managed to find a narrow opening in Virizion's swordplay and used his tail to sweep Virizion off of her feet, before firmly kicking her in the back with both of his feet in a kick made sideways by his psychic power. Virizion was simply knocked back by this and didn't even tumble as she recalibrated her physical posture seamlessly before sliding back to her teammates.

" _And just so you know,_ " Mewtwo said while pointing the tip of his right PSYCHO CUT sword at them. " _Being a Psychic-Type Pokémon does grant me the privilege of reading minds. But this is a sparring match and I don't require mind-reading on a battle that I can't take seriously._ "

" _In other words, you're feel overconfident in your abilities to defeat us in battle._ " Cobalion rephrased Mewtwo's words in a manner that sounded more insulting to the recipients.

" _For the most part._ "

" _Well, we're far from our full potential in this sparring match._ " Terrakion pointed out. " _No need to since we're simply assessing each other, not attempting to cleave each other's throats._ "

Mewtwo looked away and faintly scoffed at Terrakion's lackadaisical response, knowing where exactly they were aiming, whether they were confident in his abilities to evade them or not.

" _Instead, we'll shift tactics by exploiting your weaknesses._ " Virizion spoke for her team. " _And show you that we don't have to go 100% to defeat you._ "

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _81.3: "If You Were Smarter, Then You Would've Expected This From Me."_

Location: Moor of Icirrus

Time: 10:05 PM

 _He Rules Us/ Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack 1/Yuki Kajiura_

 _(Song Begins)_

Much to Mewtwo's astonishment, all three Pokémon disengaged their SACRED SWORD techniques simultaneously, jerking their heads uniformly as if to sheathe their respective swords back in whatever they wish to label as their scabbards. Mewtwo didn't do so with his PSYCHO CUT blades because he still required them.

And because he began to feel fear towards the Sacred Swordsman Pokémon, for all of the wrong reasons.

As if they were performing some sort of elaborate war dance, Cobalion began to scrape the earth with his horns, Terrakion's body began to tremble rhythmically, and Virizion appeared to swing her head all over the place. The results of this made Cobalion's horns to appear sharper than they normally were, Terrakion's body take on a dazzling sheen that appeared to make him smoother than usual, and Virizion's horns to elongate from her frenetic dance.

"(HONE CLAWS, ROCK POLISH, and SWORDS DANCE…)" Mewtwo said, remaining idle as he deliberately watched them amplify themselves to be faster and stronger in battle. And instead of retaliating or preventing this, Mewtwo simply observed, feeling his heart grow heavy at the sight of this, but for different reasons.

Then, Mewtwo watched what was the most bizarre display of amplification yet from the Swords of Justice. They formed a close triangular formation much like before, only with their heads touching each other instead of their rumps. They practically split their eyes apart like a Kecleon before they entered some sort of trance, with one eye looking at each partner, multiplied by six for each eye.

"(…PSYCH UP.)" Mewtwo pinpointed the technique, more amazed at how they knew such a difficult technique rather than the drastic ascensions in physical attack power, accuracy, and speed that they'll _all_ share now.

When they exited their trance and refaced Mewtwo, the three Swords of Justice didn't appear any different from before in terms of outward appearance. But just one look at each of their eyes told Mewtwo all that he needed to know about their inner strength and their honed drive for victory. They appeared more intense, emotionless, as if they waged bloody war with humanity for years and lost interest in keeping themselves clean. They no longer fought for protecting Pokémon. They fought for annihilating their enemies.

And then Mewtwo suddenly found himself looking around his position for their whereabouts, when they simply disappeared without so much as disturbing a puddle of water.

A split-second was all the time Mewtwo had to erect a physical BARRIER around himself to tank the impact of Cobalion's straightforward albeit devastating IRON HEAD attack. The strength that the Iron Will Pokémon put into his full-on charge towards a statuesque Mewtwo meant that Mewtwo narrowly got whiplash as he bounced once and only once within his psychic bubble.

And a closer look at Cobalion's citrus eyes made Mewtwo realize that they were dilated, flooding him with input that would allow him to seek out victory if this battle persisted.

Mewtwo almost reflexively used TELEPORT to escape this, but stopped himself upon recollecting Terrakion's lingering STEALTH ROCK. Instead, Mewtwo flew forward to match Cobalion's physical strength with his own psychic power. As a result, both Pokémon were now dead even, neither one yielding.

But then Mewtwo suddenly found his BARRIER shattering and his body catapulting skyward by Terrakion's sudden EARTH POWER.

With grit teeth and a lost grip of his PSYCHO CUT swords, Mewtwo watched them disappear through his rolling perspective, as well as both Cobalion and Terrakion simply standing earthbound, watching the Genetic Pokémon climb dozens of feet into the air before he eventually stopped rising through a burst of psychic power freezing him in place. Mewtwo now hovered high above Cobalion and Terrakion, appearing like a shadow in the moonlight.

Until Virizion became that shadow in the moonlight for Mewtwo.

Mewtwo didn't even manage a sideways glance of the Grassland Pokémon before feeling his backside cut open from the force of Virizion's X-SCISSOR attack. And after Virizion tackled horn first into Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon felt himself come crashing down to earth like a bleeding meteor, crater and all.

Typical of a Pokémon of his caliber, Mewtwo stood back upright almost immediately, after feeling every single bone of his body crack into place. He began to RECOVER from the cross gash he now had lining his backside, only to lose his concentration and sustain more physical damage by Cobalion's FLASH CANNON, followed by Terrakion's STONE EDGE that was fired in the form of peppering projectiles.

That just left Virizion to fire an ENERGY BALL straight down on Mewtwo's head before landing right on top of him. Mewtwo's body was flat on the wetlands once again, and Virizion stepped off of her bleeding pedestal and returned to her friends.

 _(Song Ends)_

" _Had enough yet, Mewtwo?_ " Cobalion finally spoke up, albeit with a less emotional tone of voice. A lingering side effect of the hypnotized trance that he and his team cast over themselves through their earlier use of PSYCH UP.

" _If you get up, you'll prove yourself capable of resisting our strength, and being worthy of us joining your cause._ " Terrakion said, sincerely hoping to lend Mewtwo its axe-shaped horns.

" _And if you surrender,_ " Virizion continued. " _You'll display to us your ability to withdraw from battle and fight another day._ "

 _Swordland/Sword Art Online Original Soundtrack 1/Yuki Kajiura_

 _(Song Begins)_

Mewtwo managed to pick himself off of the blood puddle he was beginning to make in the water. And after standing back upright and using his psychic power to roll of the traces of faintly dyed red water lining his bare skin, as well as gritting his teeth at the "X" shaped gash that was likely exposing a few vertebrae of his spine, he looked at his three adversaries intensely. He could sense their cockiness begin to seep out of their skin, alongside signs of their full power. But they weren't there yet, and neither was he. Nor was there any real point in going all out for this sparring match. After all, the Swords of Justice would join his side regardless, because the threat demands them to.

And yet, Mewtwo still had his pride and his innate drive to win. He couldn't deny this, as it's ingrained on his savagely and crudely spliced DNA.

" _And if I stand up and continue to fight…_ " Mewtwo began. " _I'll prove to myself that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to claim victory._ "

This seemed to hit a sour note for all three Swords of Justice.

" _Even if it's at the expense of your friends?_ " Cobalion assumed.

" _No._ " Mewtwo made that clear, in case they thought he meant that he was willing to gamble the lives of others for a great chance at victory.

" _Even if it means destroying yourself?_ " Terrakion wondered.

" _No sacrifice, no victory._ " Mewtwo stated simply, keeping his words to a minimum.

" _So you're willing to pay the ultimate price for the sake of others?_ " Virizion believed.

" _Yes,_ " Mewtwo stated earnestly. " _Although my life is a bargain in comparison to yours._ "

This stunned the Swords of Justice into a state of attentive silence.

" _I was cloned from Mew, designed to be better than her in every possible way._ " Mewtwo began to open up to Pokémon he was starting to trust. " _And the humans that created me attempted to create dozens more alongside me. But I was the only one that survived, for reasons I'll probably never know. Perhaps they're dormant within my mind, somewhere, and I just need the access to trigger those memories to come flooding back to me. Strikes me as odd that, after so many years and with my mental acumen, I wouldn't be able to remember the moment before I broke out of the glass containing me._

" _Don't get the wrong idea from me. I don't hate my life or think of myself as worthless. I just think that my life will ultimately hold less value in comparison to those that were born naturally instead of artificially. Better for me to die for a noble cause than anyone else._ " Mewtwo explained to them what he would do in the worst-case scenario. " _That being said, I don't see myself dying anytime soon._ "

" _Why's that?_ " All three Swords of Justice said with disturbing synchronicity again.

For the first time in this battle, the Swords of Justice saw Mewtwo smile. And he almost never smiles, especially during battle. Because when he smiles, victory is borderline absolute.

" _If you were smarter, then you would've expected this from me._ "

Before the orange eyes of Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion, they all saw Mewtwo's chest begin to glow, before his entire body disappeared from view within an energy cocoon so bright that it illuminated the Moor of Icirrus to the point where it dwarfed the very moonlight above them.

Within this light, Mewtwo's body not only healed itself of all wounds and replenished his stamina, but he also experienced an evolutionary ascension within himself. His current body, naturally adept at non-physical attacks, shaped itself to reconfigure his Psychic-Type power into the opposite end of the combative spectrum. As a result, his body grew more muscular upon gaining a secondary Fighting-Type attribute.

When the energy cocoon shattered, Mewtwo was temporarily reborn as Mega Mewtwo X, complete with streamlined horns, greater physical musculature, and a pair of purple bands that wrapped over his chest and shoulders. Even his eye color shifted, from purple to a calmer blue.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #M150: Mega Mewtwo X, the ascended Genetic Pokémon. It is a Fighting-Type and a Psychic-Type Pokémon that measures in at a goliath 7' 07" and weighs in at 280 lbs. Both its height and weight have increased significantly after its Mega Evolution in order to incorporate an increased bulk and reconfigured musculature to better suit offensive Fighting-Type physical attacks alongside existing Psychic-Type special attacks. Mega Mewtwo X's attack stat is drastically improved to further complement its new Fighting-Type attribute. Alongside the ability Steadfast, and Mega Mewtwo X will only bounce back faster if his momentum is temporarily impeded through flinching.)**_

" _Mega Evolution…_ " Cobalion muttered in astonishment.

" _Impressive._ " Terrakion whispered in awe.

" _Didn't know you were capable of it._ " Virizion found herself fascinated by Mega Mewtwo X's new body.

As if the Mewtwo they knew was gone, Mega Mewtwo X took on a combative stance completely unlike his previous form. Instead of maintaining stagnant to conserve energy and unleash it for the occasional Psychic-Type attack, Mega Mewtwo X was entirely free to move physically and necessarily, in order to display the martial arts prowess he possesses.

Of course, all he did was close his eyes and perform a series of deep breaths, before facing all three Swords of Justice and signaling them to come straight for him with a mere hand gesture.

" _Well, don't keep me waiting._ " Mega Mewtwo X essentially used TAUNT on them. " _Losing this battle won't come by itself for you all, not without my assistance anyway._ "

Whether the TAUNT proved effective to all three Pokémon didn't exactly matter. Because Mega Mewtwo X's TAUNT did provoke one of them to come barreling straight towards him with SACRED SWORD drawn and ready. And that Pokémon was Terrakion.

Almost like a stampeding Rhyhorn, Terrakion had already closed the gap to Mega Mewtwo X and began to slash away at him with his usual tactics of broad, slow, albeit crippling strikes that could cleave castle walls in half if that was his target. But Terrakion's target wasn't the broadside of a barn, and he wasn't able to hit him at all with SACRED SWORD. Mega Mewtwo X simply swatted each swing as it came his way, practically slapping them aside albeit with enough power to punch holes into solid blocks of steel if need be. It was actually starting to put a strain on Terrakion's thick neck, and that incrementally pissed him off.

Terrakion quickly discarded SACRED SWORD for STONE EDGE by amassing a spear of rock to form directly around where his sword once was. And in attempting to crash it straight down on his adversary, Mewtwo not only broke it apart with a ROCK SMASH aimed upward, but grasped Terrakion's forehead after the rocks were pulverized and harmlessly bounced off of his invisible aura.

One look into Mega Mewtwo X's calm, blue eyes was all Terrakion needed to see to know that he had no hope of beating him now.

" _Oh fu–_ "

With force akin to a bitter retribution, Mega Mewtwo X held firm to Terrakion's forehead and made an almost 600 lbs Pokémon his personal rag doll by swinging him multiple times in an arch over himself, crashing the Cavern Pokémon's body into the ground multiple times and with enough force to cause perfect impressions of his body on the wet earth. Then, with Terrakion effectively incapacitated, Mega Mewtwo X spun him around himself at speeds that turned Terrakion into a planetary ring before being SEISMIC TOSSed towards the moon, where he essentially made like Team Rocket and blasted off again.

" _One down._ " Mega Mewtwo X counted off before turning around and catching Cobalion's ZEN HEADBUTT and Virizion's LEAF BLADE with his bare hands, not even struggling much less injuring himself from stopping quarter-ton Pokémon moving at full speed towards him. " _Two to go._ "

Despite having their offensive capabilities increased to 250%, both Cobalion and Virizion couldn't get any headway on Mega Mewtwo X. The ascended Genetic Pokémon didn't even appear to struggle against both heavyweight Pokémon, as he began to step forward with little effort. This forced both the Grassland and the Iron Will Pokémon back, skidding their hooves against the muddy ground that offered them limited traction.

" _S-so powerful…!_ " Virizion exclaimed through her clenched teeth. " _Are you even_ trying _against us?!_ "

"(Where did all of this physical strength come from?!)" Cobalion thought discreetly, although it was likely that Mega Mewtwo X was reading his superficial thoughts regardless.

" _No._ " Mega Mewtwo X responded jadedly. " _But I will now._ "

With as much physical exertion as a clap, Mega Mewtwo X crashed both Cobalion's and Virizion's skulls into each other, stunning them both and breaking their concentrations to their respective SACRED SWORD attacks. And from there, it was easy pickings for Mega Mewtwo X to use TELEKINESIS to hold them aloft and subsequently immobilize them.

" _Time to end this._ " Mega Mewtwo X took one step back before cracking his knuckles just by flexing them.

After loosening his digits, both of his fists spontaneously emanated the power of opposite elemental attacks. Mega Mewtwo X's left fist (for Cobalion) blazed in glorious hellfire while his right fist (for Virizion) had hell freeze over. And with the power of FIRE PUNCH and ICE PUNCH, Mega Mewtwo X jabbed repeatedly at their bodies, both of his fists made visible only through the lingering streaks of flames and frost across the air.

Both Cobalion and Virizion felt themselves brutalized by Mega Mewtwo X's dozens of punches fired off in mere seconds, before being freed from his TELEKINESIS. But that was only when Mega Mewtwo X used ZEN HEADBUTT on Virizion and then followed up with a seamless FOCUS PUNCH to Cobalion. Both Pokémon skipped across the wetlands before coming to a stop, immobilized and unconscious.

That just left Terrakion who was flailing in the air, screaming at the top of his lungs and expecting the worst from his inevitable fall to earth. But before he was a few feet from a zero ground impact, he felt Mega Mewtwo X seize him with TELEKINESIS. And then he glanced over to see that Mega Evolved Genetic Pokémon look him deathly in the face, with an open palm towards Terrakion's face.

A hand that fired one AURA SPHERE at pointblank range.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _81.4: "What Happened to the Fourth Sword of Justice?"_

Location: Moor of Icirrus

Time: 11:48 PM

After the sparring match ended with Mega Mewtwo X ultimately claiming decisive victory, he reverted back to normal and brought all three Swords of Justice to their camp. He informed the trainees that were still awake that they would be perfectly fine. He also told them that they should pack their belongings and leave if they wish, because more pressing matters have come to them that demand their attention. They didn't really object, and simply decided to stay in the area, apparently having learned enough from the Swords of Justice to continue their training on their own.

When the Swords of Justice came to, they saw Mewtwo waiting patiently for them, with a few backpacks full of belongings–all of them lost by Trainers over time–for the impending travel.

" _Are you three feeling alright?_ " Mewtwo said with genuine concern for their wellbeing.

All three Swords of Justice stood upright, their bodies far too honed for battle for them to succumb to something as trivial as pain. Of course, Mewtwo only knocked them unconscious as Mega Mewtwo X, and didn't strike hard enough to break their bones, much less kill them.

" _Somewhat sore, but otherwise in good spirits._ " Cobalion informed Mewtwo.

" _Yeah. Can't really stay butthurt after having such a fun battle._ " Terrakion chimed in too.

" _You're remarkably skilled for a Pokémon no older than a human teenager._ " Virizion stated her amazement for the Genetic Pokémon.

" _It'll be a privilege to have you three fight alongside me against the Void of the Dark One._ " Mewtwo went straight to the point, knowing that the answer was yes since early in their battle.

With their belongings ready, the Swords of Justice insisted to Mewtwo that they should spend the night here, in order to give the trainees one final sendoff before they would make their trek back to Mew and Silver Lugia, and acquaint themselves to the party of Legendary Pokémon they'll likely bring alongside them. But before they do, Mewtwo does have one question to ask them.

" _What happened to the fourth Sword of Justice?_ "

Obviously, the three Swords of Justice knew that Mewtwo was referring to Keldeo, and it was natural of him to be curious of his whereabouts. But the only answer that they could offer him was a dejected shake of their heads.

" _We don't know._ " Cobalion sulked.

" _He was supposed to return after tending to some personal issues._ " Terrakion explained vaguely.

" _But he hasn't returned yet._ " Virizion languished, feeling the most somber of the three in terms of Keldeo's overall wellbeing.

" _Perhaps we'll encounter him throughout our travels._ " Mewtwo looked on the bright side, even if his telepathic voice didn't exactly suggest it. " _What was the last thing he did before he left you three?_ "

" _He was with us._ " Cobalion explained. " _He left to seek out questions regarding a dream that was persisting with him._ "

" _Before that, the four of us trained any willing Pokémon that wished to know the art of the Sacred Sword._ " Terrakion continued.

" _One Pokémon really took in our training better than anyone before and after him._ " Virizion recalled, unable to forget such a memorable Pokémon.

" _He was a dark-furred Lucario._ " Cobalion identified. " _He went by 'Xeno Lucario'._ "

" _…Xeno?!_ " Mewtwo sense of reality temporarily shattered at the mention of that name.

* * *

01001000 01100101 01110010 01101111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101001 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100101 01100101 01101110 01101000 01101111 01110010 01101110 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101111 01110100 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110000 01110011 00101110

H̉E͛̌͂̂R̆ͦ̀̍OË́̏Sͩ̽ͦ̋͂ͯ ͒̂͋ͭ̒͒ͬOFͬͨͥ̓ O̔L̐̇ͬͭ̔ͤͯD,̈́̉͐ͪ ͊̑T̅̑͊ͫR͒ͨͤ̇̐A̿ͭ̽̑̑̚I͐Ǹͯ̈Iͦ̋ͧNͧG̽̎̀ͧ͗̎ ͣ̀͌G͋̍ͮ̊́R̎̈͒̌̂̂́EE̎̾͌̈́N̾̂H̃̅O̍̄̉ͦRͧ͂́N̍̾ͬ̈Sͮ̀̈́ͧ̇̅ ̅̈Oͤ͋͌F̈́̾̆͆̆̚ N̓ͥ̄E̿W ̂̊͂ͧͧͦ̚T̆O͌͑ ̈́ͣ͒ͣͨ͛̏FͮOͯL͆͆̾ͣ͗̀L̈́O̽͗̑ͯ̎͐̇Wͨ̊ ͥͤͮ͛Ḯ̄͛ͬ̊͑ͫN͂̃ ̍͛ͣͤTͯ̆ͭH̑͑̿ͤ͂̽̑E̐͌̋͆ͦͦͪIͫ̾̒ͤRͫͯ̏̊ͬ̋ͭ ḞOͣO̍̊ͧ͗͛͗͌TS̓̿͋ͪ̾̚T͋̌ͭ̏̉E͛ͧ̉P̉͛͑ͬͨ̚S͑̽̈́ͣ̋.

01000001 00100000 01101110 01101111 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01110101 01101001 01110100 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01100101 01110011 01110011 00101110

A ̒Nͯͥ̒ͧ̎ͧ͑O̅B̓͐L̆̀ͥ̄̌ͯ͗E͋ͦ C͋̑ͬ̋̚Aͫ̓͑̉ͥͣUS̿E̓ͩ̒̄ͦ̇̌,͋͆ ́̊͗́B̃ͯUͯ̌̂ͬT͒̐ ̒ͮͩF̅̃Rͥ́̓̄̃͌Ũ̑I͊̎̈̃͆T͊̄ͣͩLͣ͆͊ͪ̍̀E͑ͫS̓͒Sͭ̌͆ ͐̓A̍́͒ͩĜͤ̍ͨ͒ͯA͌ͩIN͗́ͫͤ̉ͧͤSͥT̔ͥͫ̂ ͮ̽Tͬͦ́̽HEͪ̆̀ ̇P̿̒̊̾ỎW̑̑͌ͮ͌ER̽ͬ̽́ͩ ̍ͮI͋ ͭP̓Ó́̽̈́̽SS͛̃Ē̏̑̚Sͧ́̋ͧS̍̈́̃̓.̎̅

01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001011 01100101 01101100 01100100 01100101 01101111 00101110 00101110 00101110

Aͯͪͣ̎̒ͦNͦ͋̆ͬ͒D ͮ̾͒͌A̿̆͆Sͦͬ͛ͧͫ̄̀ ̎͒̐̔Fͧ͌̌̐̆̂̅Oͨ͒R ͪ͑͒̐T̎̅̾͌̆H̐ͭ̅͗ͭ̽̔EIͯͦ̑͗R̊ͫ ̾̊̄̎ͩ͒̊D͗E͛̏͆ͨ͋̐̀A͑͛ͯ̔͊̍̐R̀͌ ͭ͒ͩ͛ͯͧ̔F̑ͣRIͯͧ͋̏E̓̒̋̃ͫÑ̍̓̊̂D͊̍ͦ̔ ̿Kͨͫͭͬ̿̿͋E͊̐̾L̉D̀EỒ̈.̇͒͒.̇͛̍͐̾ͧ͌.̎ͮͨ̓͗

01001111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101110

O̅̂ͭ͒N̒̂̒ͦ͆Lͧ͛̈́ͯ͛Yͪ͂͆̀ͯ ̓̀̑̽̅T̃̐ͨ͊Iͨ̏M͒Eͩ͌̆́ͫ̾̇ ́̐ͤ̚W͛̅̾̉̔͌Iͤ͛̈́ͣ̋ͦ͆LL̏ ̌TȆ́͛ͣ̏LͬLͥ̿ ͗̅ͤW̊̏H̍A̎ͤ̅T̽͐ͨ̑ͨͤ ͫ̎ͩ̒Bͩ̌́ͮ̈́Éͮ̓ͤ̿ͯCͮÃMͤͫ́Eͨ͋ͨ͂͊͂ͬ O̍ͪ̓F͆̈̐͆ͬͧ ̽̇̆ͪ̀̿Ḧ͛̏IMͥ͑́́ͫ̌ͭ.ͣ͛̊

* * *

Anyone worried about how I'll juggle all of these characters, especially the new ones that I seemingly bring in by the chapter?

If I didn't plan this entire story out, then I would be.


	20. Chapter LXXI (71)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,453.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,369.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 1668

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 552

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,083

Total Hit Count: 26,120.

Uploading weekly, while simultaneously writing at a fraction of my "normal" pace, is making me realize that it would be better to upload every two weeks instead of one.

Just to make my upcoming and _finished_ chapters last a bit longer. Because after that, It'll vary when I'll be able to upload a new chapter.

But I swear it won't be a long wait.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXI (71): The Void of Rome**

* * *

"I don't intend to die. But I'm not afraid of the risk of death. Sometimes a soldier has to put himself in harm's way in order to achieve victory." —Orson Scott Card (340) (" _Ender in Exile_ ")

* * *

 _82.1: Mending Through Training_

 _The Covenant: III. "One Final Effort"/Halo 3 Original Soundtrack (Disc 2)/Martin O'Donnell; Michael Salvatori_

 _(Song Begins)_

Over the course of a full month since I narrowly attempted to kill my friends through my Devil Dragon Form, we seven spent almost every waking moment, every single second of our lives, training ourselves in our newfound abilities until we grew sick of it.

And then we trained some more.

For Costas and for Ian, the pair of adopted brothers that artificially inherited the lingering Elemental Aura abilities of the felled Roman Organization XIII, they maximized their efforts in mastering these abilities.

Costas, inheritor of Red (Fire) Aura, Orange (Melee) Aura, Yellow (Lightning) Aura, Dark Green (Nature) Aura, Light Blue (Ice) Aura, and Black (Darkness) Aura, learned how to wield these Elemental Aura attributes individually, in tandem, and even simultaneously. Ian did exactly the same, as the bearer of Light Green (Wind) Aura, Green (Healing) Aura, Blue (Water) Aura, Purple (Psychic) Aura, Brown (Earth) Aura, and White (Light) Aura. An through the occasional guidance of their friends, most notably _me_ , they quickly grew to master these twelve attributed between themselves and could harness them in ways that Roman Organization XIII never thought possible.

In short, both of my adopted brothers have come a long way and are just as valuable to this team of seven as anyone else is.

Tiny Riolu–a Pokémon who was personally trained by Arceus Itself after said Pokémon spent quite a fair amount of time fishing for him from purgatory–exhibited great power but seldom appeared to maximize it or display it as Arceus could. It could be because he continues to suppress evolution through the Everstone he has learned to keep within himself through a technique that involves assimilating an item within yourself, akin to what is done for Latias, Latios, and Xeno Lucario in regards to their Latiasite, Latiosite, and Lucarionite Mega Stones. Of course, it could also be given the situation, such as when he was fighting Roman Organization XIII and found himself forced to care more about the wellbeing of everyone else above himself.

But as it turns out, Tiny Riolu only displayed a fraction of what he was taught by Arceus because that was what he had mastered at the time. He knew how to use many of the moves that Arceus knew, such as GRAVITY, HYPER VOICE, EARTH POWER, and even _JUDGMENT_. But not _all_ of the moves that Arceus knew, such as DRACO METEOR, PERISH SONG, RECOVER, and REFRESH. Further training in exclusively mastering moves he didn't have a full understanding and mastery of changed that, and he even gave them their own little quirks to suit his…compact body.

Latias and Latios, both Eon Pokémon that voluntarily wished to join us in preventing the Void of the Dark One, were already highly skilled Pokémon albeit inexperienced in combat in comparison to Xeno and I. They possessed powerful, versatile, distinct attacks and supportive techniques, many of which were displayed when the seven of us combated Roman Organization XIII. In short, they had an element of unpredictability and surprise that they acknowledged during that fight, even to their allies when they both Mega Evolved.

But what they lacked during that fight was consistency.

Both Latias and Latios were powerful Pokémon that burned themselves out a bit too quickly in battle, which is one reason why Latios transformed into a Soul Dew for Latias to temporarily assimilate in order to (failingly) escape from Roman Organization XIII when both Xeno and I were presumed dead. The month that they spent training was dedicated almost exclusively in prolonging their abilities in combat, alongside increasing their stamina and defensive tactics (of which they also possess in abundance). Their Mega Evolutions only required a moderate amount of their attention, as both forms only amplify their overall power and offer next to nothing in drastically changing their tactics.

In short, they trained with the mentality that they _never_ wanted to resort to the Soul Dew tactic ever again. Of course, given the threat that we seven may face, and using such a double-edged tactic may be necessary if it can turn the tides of battle.

Xeno Lucario's month of training was a peculiar one, as he had the most to juggle than all of us. His repertoire of attacks and abilities dwarfed all of ours, as he likely knew about _100_ by now, and perhaps even a few more if he felt the need to use them, and dozens more if he mixed at least two of them together, as he's _already_ done many times before. Of course, mastering those known Pokémon techniques came almost _insultingly_ easy for him, as he simply needs to see them to learn them.

What he invested the most amount of attention to was both his Mega Evolution as well as his surprising Aura Dragon Form in terms of their versatility and implementing his established tactics into them, not exclusively their raw destructive power. Because the power that he exuded through his Mega Evolution was obscene, on par with Regigigas in its _prime_. But he seldom focused on defense and support while in that state, mostly because he's used it so sparingly and not with any friends to fight alongside him at the time. The same could be said for his Aura Dragon Form, although his power in that state of being wasn't fully gauged yet and he also didn't exercise as many supportive tactics with it as he needed to.

And against Roman Organization XIII, that straightforwardness, no matter how powerful it may be, has an element of predictability that experienced combatants can exploit…which narrowly cost him his life.

So in short, his training regimen over the month focused on growing used to both states of being until he could practically enter and exit them at will…even though Mega Evolution only works once per battle. And when he succeeded in making them feel comparable to his base form, he exercised his bizarre and versatile supportive techniques into them, such as DOUBLE TEAM and TELEPORT, until those felt as reflexively and seamlessly with his pair of ascensions.

As for his "Revolver" Gunblade? Well, new abilities seem to come instantaneously through that weapon. And when they do, they're easy to master and exercise in combat for the most part. Besides, Lucario has already long since mastered how to wield both swords and firearms. Having them both together just gives him great flexibility.

Although he did learn to insert a Type Attribute into the exotic weapon, in the form of a bullet or in the form of what element the sword takes when it cuts an opponent in two.

Lastly, I spent my time training on my Elemental Aura attributes and learning more about my Ultima Weapon's potential. In doing so, I grew even stronger with my Elemental Aura affinity, learning a wealth of new and clever attacks, combinations, strategies, exploits, and techniques that I can implement both in and out of battle. And in terms of what more I can do regarding my Ultima Weapon, outside of unlocking and tossing it before calling it back to me, I've learned to channel my Elemental Aura through my Ultima Weapon, just as Xeno Lucario did with his Type Attributes.

And as for my _Devil_ Dragon Form? Not surprisingly, I dared not touch that form during the month that I spent training rigorously on improving myself in areas where I didn't think needed improvement or bettering. The scars of what I almost did with that body were still evident on all seven of us, though mostly on Xeno and I, considering I almost killed him and he did have his neck pierced by me when he was an Aura Dragon combating me.

Would it be a form suitable to resort to as an absolute last resort? I wouldn't even resort to it if it meant the different between life and death, because my friends would likely be caught in its hellish crossfire. After all, in becoming a Devil Dragon, my overall being sinks into its black abyss, and my form then goes on a sort of "autopilot", destroying everything it sees, regardless of its personal connection to it. And in order to master it, I have to unlock the Keyhole of Memories that lies hidden within myself.

But these words that I heard echoing within my mind tell me otherwise.

" _ **The time is not yet right…**_

" _ **What you once knew is locked away. Learning what you've forgotten will change you.**_

" _ **There are no shortcuts. You've not yet reached your goal.**_

" _ **Return to your friends.**_ _ **While they're still in one piece.**_ "

In truth, I spent some time meditating on if those were my own or belonging to someone else _entirely_. That last statement made me contemplate if it was my Devil Dragon form speaking to the man it swallowed, or some other entity. But the lack of information I always have regarding such matters led me down a dead end in my mental breakdown , forcing me to quit thinking about it until more evidence becomes available to me.

Besides, with us seven training our asses off in order to enter Rome, where Odraude resides and is likely preparing for our inevitable arrival, our core attention was elsewhere and we couldn't afford to distract ourselves with what wouldn't yield guaranteed results. My Devil Dragon Form would remain on lockdown. And if I'm lucky, it will stay that way.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _82.2: "What Happens in the Past, Influences the Future."_

Location: Rome (Outskirts)

Date: March 21st, 61 A.D.

Time: 1:07 PM

The day that we've been preparing for inevitably came, to some of us sooner than we would've liked. But it was a day that we were all eager for nevertheless, as it meant that we were finally taking action against Odraude and against the Void of the Dark One.

Our trek to Rome was by foot once we were already on the Italian Peninsula, after flying northwestward across almost all of the journey. And when the city of Rome became visible just over the horizon, all seven of us disguised ourselves as wandering Arabs before proceeding any further, and made ourselves appear as four instead of seven.

For this disguise to work, Latias, Latios, and Tiny Riolu had to practically embrace the backsides of Costas, Ian, and Xeno Lucario respectively. Once they had done so, we were all clothed over in a flowing robe that could best be compared to a bisht. Once draped over, I was the only person that looked to be young and of overall good health, while my six friends looked almost like hunched over elders, with the way their respective hitchhikers were positioned on their shoulders. We donned further garments to mask our faces and make the wings of Latias and Latios appear almost nonexistent–which was possible thanks in part to the flexibility they possess with them–before we hardened ourselves and proceeded straight to Rome.

Naturally, to distract ourselves from our budding nervousness, a conversation began where Xeno couldn't help but reminisce.

" _It doesn't feel that long ago where I was first transported into this world, away from my own._ " Xeno necessarily broke our silence.

"That was against your will though, wasn't it?" I commented, recollecting alongside him.

" _At first, I believed that._ " Xeno noted. " _But as I thought it over, and after reading that prophecy, I began to think otherwise…in more ways than one._ "

"You used to despise humans." Ian knew as much. "Your past in Team Rocket scarred your viewpoints of them."

" _For a long time, they did._ " Xeno Lucario admitted. " _There was a time in Team Liberator where we could count the days between human encounters. We almost went a full year without seeing one during our liberation and training of captured Pokémon. But the need to refuel our primary means of transportation for a long time eventually forced us to break that trend._ "

"What did you see in us when we found you injured in our home village?" Costas wondered. "Because, if we had known how against humanity you were, we probably would've fled and screamed, or grabbed our torches and swords to hunt you down if you so much as stalked our children."

This statement that could be perceived as a hollow threat didn't really bother Xeno, because it's basic nature to protect those that you know and love.

" _I was injured and I saw only two people that wished to help me out. I had no other options for survival, so I had no choice. And clearly, I made the right choice. Though I do regret my period of isolation from you both, as well as the remainder of the village. I should've taken the time to get to know you two better, instead of finally returning the favor when Mars attacked with his invading legion of Roman Soldiers._ "

"I'm surprised you didn't finish him off back then too." I noted. "Then again, if you had, I probably wouldn't have discovered my Dragon Form when fighting him. And that in turn would've made it impossible for me to rescue you from Nero when I did."

" _What happens in the past influences the future._ " Tiny Riolu commented from within Xeno's garments. " _Although I don't know if Xeno was in any genuine danger with the petty tactics that Nero and his guards implemented in attempting to kill him._ "

" _Their only_ serious _attempt was heating up a sword so that it would exploit my innate weakness to Fire-Type attacks._ " Xeno pointed out, recalling how heavy his heart felt when they threatened to penetrate it. " _I seriously doubt that they knew what they were doing when they attempted to kill me, or if it would work, but I escaped unharmed thanks to Eduardo's steadfast opinion of me._ "

"You already know that I didn't hold any animosity towards you when you cut my face and left me scarred." I told him, having long since abandoned my tension regarding aesthetics, ever since Rome whipped my back to the point where there was more gnarled scars than pristine skin. "I didn't let petty emotions such as anger or revenge distract me from what it was that troubled you to make you attack me the way that you did. I knew that you held answers to some of my questions, and that you were troubled."

" _I owe you my life for that._ " Xeno told me honestly, knowing it was the first time I've saved his life, and that it wasn't the _only_ time either.

" _You know, it's a good thing that Eduardo came into your life when he did._ " Latios said from within Ian's bisht. " _Although you probably would've benefitted from his particular mentality in the past. You were awfully prejudiced to Absol, back when Latias and I brought him to you after he was reformed._ "

" _Yes, I was._ " Xeno admitted. " _I even attempted to incinerate him with OVERHEAT. I didn't want to give him a chance back then._ "

" _So I was forced to step in and tank your spicy meatball, and defend his side so that I could get through that thick skull of yours._ " Latias' telepathic speech seemed through Costas' garb. " _I was the one who reformed him after all, so I knew him better than you ever could at the time._ "

" _I wouldn't have guessed how traumatized he was and how much he endured until Absol told me his back story._ " Xeno said somberly, acknowledging the pain and hardships the Disaster Pokémon survived through. " _He's come such a long way, and I'm thankful my friends and I, those that_ knew _him to an extent, gave him a second chance. He's earned our trust and has conquered his dark past._ "

"With any luck, years from now, we'll recollect on today and what we did to prevent the Void of the Dark One. We'll tell it to our friends, our family, and those who wish to hear our story years to come." I explained. "And it starts with not giving these guys another chance to cause further harm."

Not surprisingly, everyone was in full agreement with me. Even Latias, Latios, and Tiny Riolu, even though they have the least amount of experience with the Roman Empire in comparison to Costas, Ian, Xeno Lucario and I.

So now, with the city of Rome now spanning over our entire perspectives, the only place to go from here is forward, into Odraude's present stronghold.

* * *

 _82.3: Carpe Diem_

Location: Rome

Date: March 21st, 61 A.D.

Time: 1:43 PM

In the past, only Xeno and I have been in Rome once before, both for different reasons.

Xeno Lucario was taken here against his will by Odraude, after he presumably found the dark-furred Aura Pokémon lying unconscious from the mental strain of conflicting thoughts regarding me to be him and vice versa. When he awoke, Nero and his guards were attempting various methods to kill him, because of how dangerous he was to their empire and how easily he felled their soldiers in combat. Their efforts were in vain, until they found one that narrowly succeeded.

I _literally_ raced over to Rome in order to save Xeno from execution by the Roman Emperor. Before doing so, I knew that the only hope I had of reaching him in time, after detecting his presence through my Optical Surveillance Spheres, was to master my Dragon Form and add its power to my Elemental Aura. In short, I succeeded, and flew to Rome at Mach 3. I broke the sound barrier a few dozen feet above this city, and stopped in my tracks when I successfully and narrowly intercepted Nero's blazing sword with my own body. I saved Xeno from harm at the expense of having my abdomen pierced through. Thankfully, my overpowering size made the injury survivable. And after "tending" to the guards and flicking Nero's forehead for good measure, Xeno returned the favor by healing me, before we both understood each other a bit better and fled Rome altogether.

Now we were back, as seven instead of two. And as we walked down the bustling streets, maintained our composure when we witnessed Roman soldiers patrolling the streets and bridges and alleyways, and overall blended in with the metropolitan populace, all of our thoughts regarding Rome centered around a similar topic.

" _This city is enormous!_ " Latias screamed into our heads through selective telepathy, fortunately sparing innocent bystanders the pain of hearing the Red Eon Pokémon's high-pitched screeching voice at the expense of our own. " _Seriously, this Rome may give Unova's Castelia City a run for its money! Don't you think so too, Brother?_ "

" _In size, Sister. But not in its technology._ " Latios responded calmly, using the same type of ESP to view the world through his mind's eye instead of those hiding underneath Ian's bisht. " _The overall structure of this capital appears to be brick and marble. And I sense a primitive sewage system running through all around us._ "

" _The first of its kind?_ " Xeno asked us, his knowledge of human history and their achievements to be sorely lacking.

" _One of the first actually._ " Ian told Xeno, based on what he knew. "Rome has had several centuries to improve on theirs actually."

" _Although I bet they still drink their own urine and use it to wash their clothing…_ " Costas found that fact a bit repulsive and shuddered slightly.

" _As off-putting as it may seem, it's actually effective._ " I explained, unsure why Costas brought this particular topic up. " _Of course, better alternatives have come over the years, and the chemical components of urine have been prioritized so that it isn't outright piss._ "

" _Wow…you humans are so fascinating…_ " Tiny Riolu deadpanned at the knowledge he wish he didn't just learn. " _Then again, we Pokémon have our fair share of dirty little secrets._ "

As we proceeded further into the Roman Capital, our cumulative Aura Vision allowed us to look beyond the traveling people going about the day, the merchants willing to sell their produce and items, and the buildings that were mostly structured out of brick and marble. The ability to see the quintessence of all physical objects, be they animate or inanimate, allowed us to look through them in order to see what Rome was hiding from us. And as we saw straight through Rome, all of our gazes centered on the Roman Palace, alongside a malevolent aura that resided within.

" _…You guys sense him too, don't you?_ " I asked my friends.

" _Odraude…_ " Xeno practically snarled under his breath, upon sensing his aura.

" _We have him right in our sights._ " Costas focused on the imminent fight at hand.

" _There's no escape for him from us._ " Ian strongly believed.

" _At last, we shall have our revenge!_ " Latias quoted a line she heard before, and then spoke her mind. " _…Even though Latios and I have only met him once._ "

" _Which is one time too many, Latias._ " Latios answered back.

" _Time to make him_ pay _for what he did to my sensei!_ " Tiny spoke with the most spite towards him out of any of us.

As if by sheer coincidence, the mere instance that we locked our Aura Vision eyes on Odraude, the full attention of Rome seemed to be directed our way. The common populace gave way to mobilizing Roman Soldiers that seemed to seep out of every building, every bridge, every alleyway, and every street. They numbered in the _thousands_ , and they all were well armored and armed with broad cylindrical shields and short swords that were suited to civil warfare.

It wasn't long before the four of us, with the three hidden within our garments, to have our backs practically pressed against each other, as we were quickly surrounded yet made no effort to flee from them.

In fact, we were half-expecting a fight that would lead up to Odraude, and these soldiers were what we had in mind that the Nameless Emissary would unleash upon us. He does have control over Rome after all. But at this point in time, with how many thousands of times we outmatch them, they're basically a waste of time for us.

Or maybe not, if this is Odraude's intention.

" _I'm too cute to go to jail!_ " Latias joked out loud, feigning fear when in reality she was laughing on the inside. " _Do you know what they do to softy sweet-teeth like me?! They'll eat me alive?_ "

"But not before you eat yourself first, I assume." Costas played along, hardly taking this situation seriously.

" _Oh Arceus, don't supplement her humor._ " Latios weakly reprimanded Costas. " _This is hardly the time or the place for that anyway._ "

"So what do we do about these guys?" Ian wondered, already feeling his aura surge in response to the danger surrounding them. "Do we stay and fight? Do we flee? Or do we cut a path through them?"

"Definitely _the third option._ " Tiny Riolu said, his scowl focused on Odraude of the Roman Palace in the distance. " _These soldiers are nothing more than a distraction for us. Just a warm-up if we fight enough or_ all _of them if we're forced to._ "

" _But we're not forced to fight them all._ " Xeno said, feeling his body tremble slightly, as if ready to split apart through self-replication. " _…Should we kill them?_ "

"Depends on if they ask for it." I concluded, knowing I've done plenty of Roman slaughtering before.

After waiting long enough, the silence of these thousands of Roman Soldiers gave way to a powerful battle cry before the space between them and the seven of us began to dwindle. But instead of standing there and waiting for them to close the distance, we assisted them in closing the distance ourselves. Our disguises were shed for our trademark attire, or casual nudity in the case of the Pokémon of our party, allowing all seven of us to take up different positions of our imaginary clock and begin this slaughter fest.

 _To Glory/Nero (CD 1 - Official)/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

Tiny Riolu, being the Pokémon in the party that knew the most exotic of supportive techniques through his training with Arceus, quickly conjured a sphere of dark matter dozens of times larger than himself, before thrusting it into the earth where it was swallowed whole without disturbing the stone surface.

" _When you all trip, don't tell me it's because of random GRAVITY checks._ " Tiny Riolu said as the GRAVITY sphere he just unleashed detonated underground and spread outward across the _entire_ battlefield in a ripping wave of dark, cosmic aura.

As a testament to Tiny Riolu's overall control of his power and training with Arceus, his use of GRAVITY influenced and _only_ influenced the Roman soldiers, by causing them to all feel at least twice as heavy as they normally do. And even with the light armor and weaponry they held, they all felt encumbered and struggled to cope with it. But they couldn't when all of us were unfazed by this technique. And even if we were fazed, all of us had means to combat this potentially double-edged techniques through innate abilities, teamwork or self-amplification.

With these Roman soldiers further outmatched by one move that will last longer than they do, all six of us held our formation steadfastly as the first soldiers closest to us finally mustered enough strength to clash with us. And like the firs domino in a chain, they toppled over at our slightest touch.

Neither Xeno Lucario nor I used our holy weapons against them, never needing them against such feeble opponents that we've long since outgrown. Xeno gathered enough aura across his palms to maintain a consistent use of FORCE PALM to fight these trained albeit greatly hindered soldiers, and easily swatted aside or nimbly evaded a few sword swings and shield bashes before counterattacking with a single, stalwart palm thrust that sent each soldier flying hundreds of feet back into the others that were starting to have second thoughts at seeing friendly bodies flying back and over the air like rag dolls. I followed suit alongside Xeno in these attacks through my Orange (Melee) Aura. Only I was far more reckless with my onslaught through my _Martial Barrage_ technique and had dented shields and armor alongside bent swords fly back alongside broken soldiers.

Costas and Ian selected one of their six inherited Elemental Aura attributes, and gave the Roman Soldiers coming their way absolute hell with them. Costas chose Yellow (Lightning) Aura and had both of his hands discharge copious amounts of electricity, effectively turning him into a generator that discharged six-digit voltages at will. Ian became a wind turbine through his Light Green (Wind) Aura and encircled himself within an _Aero Sphere Twister_ that not only made him physically impervious, but also provided a source of wind power for him to draw from. Both of them became a gale storm that either swept these soldiers off of their feet, melted their skin into their armor by drawing electricity through it, or both at the same time. Some of the soldiers watching on at this got wise and retreated in order to avoid feeling smoldered or crushed from the fall back down.

They were wisely spared, and not worth the trouble.

When these two sixths of the pie that was the battlefield was properly tended to, Costas and Ian were about to high-five themselves on a job well done, before stopping themselves from doing so until after they disengaged their powers.

Latias and Latios simply needed their raw speed and flight agility to mow down these Roman soldiers, knowing that they were presently too slow and too hindered by Tiny Riolu's implementation of an artificially enhanced GRAVITY to retaliate properly. Still, they preferred to be careful rather than reckless, knowing that these soldiers were nothing more than a waste of time. So, after bending the light around their fine down to make themselves invisible to the naked eye, the cluster of Roman Soldiers combating them had zero chance of spotting them. Some stayed defensive while others lost their cool and swung madly. Neither really fared well for them as a quartet of DRAGON CLAW attacks cut through their metal like butter, and sprayed the occasional fountain of blood onto the floor.

For the most part, Latias and Latios avoided killing these people. But when they're constantly shifting positions, what was initially supposed to peel their armor off, cut their weapons, and knock them flat onto their backs inadvertently cut through their skin. Sometimes shallowly, other times completely in half. In the end, they just focused on keeping these soldiers at bay, letting them choose to live or die.

Although sometimes, they paused to wipe the blood off of their claws and themselves, to maintain their invisibility.

Tiny Riolu, still in the center after unleashing GRAVITY, didn't have to remain in the center to implement the same technique after it would eventually wear off. Neither did he have to again, because these soldiers were falling at a record pace. All he did was rise off of the ground through a self-inflicted TELEKINESIS and circle around the battlefield, shining a holy white aura that came through his intense training with Arceus.

The soldiers that looked up at this flying canine-like Pokémon were struck down by the elemental wonders he harnessed. FLAMETHROWER, ICE BEAM, THUNDERBOLT, all in rapid succession. EARTH POWER, HYPER VOICE, and SOLAR BEAM, all carving trenches to the city alongside these unfortunate soldiers. AURA SPHERE, FLASH CANNON, and SHADOW BALL, when he needed to be selective with his targets that appeared to cluster around us more often than he found comfortable. And HYPER BEAM, OUTRAGE, and SURF when he needed to be all-consuming to the reinforcements approaching from the distance.

" _I can't believe that little pup was personally trained by Arceus._ " Latios spoke in amazement to Latias as they crossed paths multiple times to deliver DRAGON CLAW cross slashes that commonly split a Roman soldier into four segments.

" _I can't believe he's not butter._ " Latias didn't let go of her sense of humor during this fight, even when she found herself unable to differentiate the red of her down with the red of these enemy soldiers. " _No wonder Arceus spent so much time trying to find him to reincarnate him._ "

"We've all come a long way ourselves, haven't we Ian?" Costas said, before switching to Dark Green (Nature) Aura and causing thick vines to erupt from the ground to wreathe and subdue these soldiers.

"Yes we have." Ian responded, before switching to Brown (Earth) Aura to block off certain streets by either outright destroying the roads connecting them, raising walls of rock to block off the path of incoming soldiers, or even slamming two buildings together to crush any soldiers coming through them. "It's sometimes hard to believe that we were once orphans without direction."

"What would you two do without me?" I asked rhetorically, before switching from physical combat to sound waves through my Silver (Sound) Aura, blowing away the ongoing swarm of Roman soldiers just by shouting at them.

" _Without you, they wouldn't be doing what we're doing._ " Xeno believed, before doing what I was doing, except through the use of PSYCHIC and with the power of his highly-trained mind. " _They'd just be ordinary humans, unaware of the dangers about to befall them._ "

" _Guys! Their numbers are dwindling!_ " Tiny Riolu noticed from above, when he wasn't unleashing diverse and versatile attacks alongside us to obliterate them. " _Carve a path forward, towards the Roman Palace! I'll support from the sides!_ "

Without question, all seven of us grouped back together and began to move forward in formation, directly to the Roman Palace. Latias and Latios switched tactics from DRAGON CLAW to STEEL WING, so that they could focus more on their speed in order to swat these soldiers off and outright, or cleave them if they both strike them simultaneously in a double winged lariat. The Eon Duo circled around the four of us like a planetary ring as we moved forward, while Tiny Riolu flew further ahead and used GRAVITY around himself, drawing in the soldiers he was flying overhead of _towards_ him, like a biological magnet.

"Tiny's been favoring that technique, hasn't he?" I couldn't help but notice as I was running ahead through the open space that Latias and Latios made with their revolving bodies.

" _When you have developed multiple options with it, how can you_ not _favor it._ " Xeno commented to me, knowing how he isn't so different in regards to DOUBLE TEAM and what he could pull off with it.

Costas, Ian, Xeno Lucario and I hardly did anything as Latias, Latios, and Tiny Riolu were doing most of the work for the time being. All the four of us needed to do was maintain formation and occasionally swat a soldier aside through Elemental Aura or a swift punch that managed to get through the Eon Duo's blinding speeds.

And sure enough, we broke through the bulk of these remaining soldiers, allowing the seven of us to sprint ahead and leave them in the dust to proceed over towards the Roman Palace's long roadway leading up to it. And naturally, all of us that were able to blocked off the legion's ability to follow us in hot pursuit by raising the earth of the road through a combination of EARTH POWER, psychic power, and Brown (Earth) Aura.

"Think they'll find a way through that obstacle?" Costas asked us, surprisingly not out of breath from the effort he exerted so far.

"Unlikely." Ian responded, just as fresh and full of energy as his brother. "They'll probably review their loss in numbers and call it a day. For _their_ sake anyway."

" _I could_ really _go for a shower right now._ " Latias said, shuddering at the blood that clung to her down.

" _Yeah, same here…_ " Latios said, albeit far less squeamishly.

Before any of us could tell them against this, both Eon Pokémon simply darted off from us and towards the nearby canals of freshwater running through the streets. They simply made like dolphins and breached the water multiple times while flying and swimming through it, before coming back to us as though they never left.

" _I was just about to suggest that._ " Tiny said, flying between the two of them.

"Come on everyone, we need to stay focused." I told everyone.

" _Especially since I'm sensing that there are more soldiers willing to impede our progress towards Odraude._ " Xeno said, seeing more soldiers mobilize along the main road leading towards the Roman Palace.

Sure enough, true to Xeno's senses, more soldiers marched along the main road towards our destination. And it was clear to us that these were the last stand of Roman Soldiers. All of them looked considerably larger than those we fought before, in terms of height and overall muscle mass. They were probably what Rome would label as their "elite" squadron.

Quite a shame that we would paint the streets red in their blood if they chose to fight us, which most of them no doubt will.

"Oh look, they're getting serious now." I deadpanned at the increased challenge for us to overcome.

" _We should probably grow more serious as well._ " Xeno said, hardly contemplating morphing into his Aura Dragon Form or Mega Evolving into Mega Lucario. What he had in mind was a bit simpler.

"Yeah, might as well humble them with a proper fight." Ian said, feeling in the mood for a "fairer" challenge.

"Ha ha… They're going to die." Costas uttered a brief chuckle, knowing how one-sided this fight still was in _our_ favor.

After those words were uttered, and as the seven of us continued charging straight towards the marching battalion of Rome's most "elite" soldiers, our formation changed to that we exercised with our earlier disguises. Latias, Latios, and Tiny Riolu became living backpacks to Costas, Ian, and Xeno Lucario respectively, and would be their necessary sidekicks to prevent back attacks. I, on the other hand, didn't have such luxury but could get by just fine nevertheless.

All four of us summoned our trademark weapons with a mere flick of the wrist or clench of the hand. My "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade and Xeno Lucario's "Revolver" Gunblade were ready at our sides, while Costas' pair of Aura Shields and Ian's half-dozen Aura Spears symbolized their growth in aura mastery and expertise in their preferred weapons. Latias, Latios, and Tiny Riolu, to supplement our defenses, cast LIGHT SCREEN, REFLECT, and SAFEGUARD in tandem. Although defenses with our absurd skill dwarfing their own seemed like a shallow safety precaution at best.

Still, none of us could really afford to be reckless, with Odraude within sight and soon within reach.

I tossed my Ultima Weapon straight ahead, watching it spin like a sentient buzz saw and mutilate at least a dozen soldiers directly ahead of me, even as they attempted to deflect the weapon or block it with their thicker shields. Xeno Lucario scored just as many kills through headshots from AURA SPHERE bullets he channeled his strength into the cylinder of his weapon and fired off multiple shots in rapid succession and perfect accuracy. Costas made like a battering ram with his two Spartan-sized shields while providing himself with the necessary strength through Orange (Melee) Aura. Ian was directly behind him in order to pierce those coming in from the sides. And even when his six spears found their way through six Roman hearts at the least, he simply made more and even commanded them through his Purple (Psychic) Aura, for maximum range, swing, dexterity, and killing potential.

Latias, Latios, and Tiny Riolu simply looked on from their respective partners at the way we made these highly trained soldiers look like infants in combat. The seldom strike of the enemy's sword didn't even make them bat an eye, and barely caused a ripple on the trio of defensive bulwarks enveloping the seven of us.

" _It's almost sad to see these soldiers still choose to fight us._ " Latias said, not even blinking when a sword appeared to split her head right down the middle, only to be bounced off by the psychic walls erected earlier.

" _They probably have their pride in this battle and still believe they can stop us._ " Latios mentioned, seeing that same soldier lose his sword arm through my "Ultima Weapon" Keyblade, get stabbed through the abdomen by one of Ian's Aura Spears, sent flying by Costas' Aura Shield bash, and then lose his head through accurate marksmanship from Xeno's "Revolver" Gunblade.

" _Pride is one thing. Foolishness is another._ " Tiny Riolu saw the remainder of these elite Roman soldiers continue to fall in battle, either intact and unconscious or in pieces. " _None of them have to fight us, and yet they're basically cutting themselves open before jumping into the ocean with the Sharpedo._ "

"It's their choice to fight us!" Costas commented, before spinning in place with both shields held so closely together that he almost appeared to encase himself in a ball of solidified aura.

"If they don't run, we don't show any mercy!" Ian added, before connecting all six of his Aura Spears together, end to end, and spinning it about himself, causing the soldiers within his radius to back away or outright trip from being swept off of their feet.

"We've come too far to slow ourselves down against people who want nothing more than to hold us back!" I shouted, tossing my Keyblade at these tossed soldiers, and seeing their multiple heads separate before my weapon returned to my hand.

" _Odraude is watching us, waiting for us! I can sense it!_ We _can sense it!_ " Xeno growled telepathically before shifting tactics from firing his weapon to tripling its blade length and size through his aura. This resulted in so many soldiers being split down the middle by crushing, downward slashes, all fueled by his hate for the man we were all fighting our way towards reaching. " _We can't keep him waiting any longer!_ "

When the swarm of persistent Roman Soldiers appeared most narrow, we plowed through it as a team. Rome's most elite soldiers fell to our persistence and overpowering strength like glorified bowling pins before we ignored them outright and made our way to the Roman Palace.

Naturally, we blocked off this road through our use of terra-kinesis, much like we did with the one before, to keep these soldiers away from us and not interfere with our personal business with Odraude.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _82.4: Deus Tenebris_

Location: Roman Palace (Throne Room)

Time: 2:22 PM

Despite all of the soldiers that we seven annihilated outside, and all of those that were still outside and wishing to fight us, without really caring about their own lives as long as their overactive imaginations lead them to actually believe they have a chance at defeating us, there was still a small collection of them inside the Throne Room, to protect their Roman Emperor.

At the sound of the palace doors being rammed down and collapsing over themselves, from his throne, Nero snapped his fingers at the first set of these guards to go and stop up. They followed blindly and their footsteps were audible until silence consumed them.

Then the sounds of screaming echoed about the walls before it was cut off with a wet gargle.

Nero snapped his fingers at the next set of guards to follow in the first set's footsteps, and they obeyed. Albeit, they obeyed hesitantly and clearly proceeded outside of the Throne Room at a much slower pace.

And their clearly heightened sense of fear and survival meant that they were given a more merciful death, in the form of their bones breaking alongside the walls they were launched into.

The last set of guards were snapped at a few times by Nero, and they proceeded forward as the slowest by far. And these guards didn't even get the chance to leave the Throne Room before they were telekinetically sent sideways and unconscious from the whiplash alone.

This was at the exact moment we successfully entered the Roman Emperor's luxurious den.

"Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide." I stated.

" _Get off your ass and confront us like a warrior, and perhaps we'll_ kill _you like one._ " Xeno threatened, teeth bared and sanguine eyes narrowed.

The man on the throne did as he was told, and stood up off of it before slowly proceeding towards us. However, the darkness of this room still masked his appearance from us, through our normal eyes anyway. And through our Aura Vision and otherwise similar sense of ESP, we noticed a clear distinction of Nero that wasn't evident in any other human we've seen.

Both of his eyes had two pupils in them.

"What took you bastards so long to come visit me? Off training and plotting for this day, I presume." Nero said under the veil of darkness within this throne room. "I almost grew tired of waiting and mobilized my armies to prepare to hunt you lot down if needed, but I suppose said army wasn't enough to stop you."

"You're hardly a threat to us." I made clear. "Besides, we're not here for you or for Rome."

" _We're here for Odraude._ " Xeno said, before multiple WILL-O-WISP balls of ethereal blue fire formed in his left paw, and cast out to all of the unlit torches at a flick of his wrist. " _So make yourself welcome to the light while it still wishes to shine down on you._ "

Nero continued to slowly approach us, his bizarre eyes now made evident to us before they appeared to roll unnaturally within their sockets until Nero closed his eyes. When he did, they didn't open again and he fell facedown to the floor before us. And from his shadow, Odraude emerged, black robe and all, his face un-hooded so that we know the man were confronting bears the exact same resemblance as me.

He stopped within several feet of us and eyed us all directly. Although he clearly favored glaring daggers at me above everyone else. Even above Xeno Lucario, whom he _clearly_ despises and has attempted to kill off before.

"So…what? Is this the part of the story where we fight a glorious fight as embodiments of good and evil, with good ultimately triumphing?" Odraude spoke mockingly about a tried and true cliché that he appears to have grown tired of.

Both Xeno and I had our holy weapons at the ready against Odraude, ready for him. All five of our friends made themselves ready as well, ready to unleash themselves at the man that made fools of them through Roman Organization XIII, and then had the audacity to ridicule them shortly after our hard-fought victory.

"I can't tell you how much it would please me to fight you all, right here and now." Odraude wished, but hinted at something else with the way he phrased himself. "But as it stands, the time is not yet right. You're still not yet at your prime, Eduardo."

Before we could sharply tell him otherwise, we suddenly sensed the presence of another body here, one we've never sensed before. And when we determined its presence behind Odraude's back, words couldn't begin to describe what it was that we were sensing.

Other than it was an abyss of power in comparison to the puddle that Odraude appears to muster.

"Besides, you haven't personally introduced yourselves to my _Magister_ yet."

 _Forsaken/Dreams & Imaginations (Disc 1 - Progressive & Evocative)/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

The first footsteps that Odraude's master made quaked across the Roman Palace, and sent blasts of wind that toppled over the banners on the walls that emblazoned Nero's fractured name, not to mention extinguished the torches that Xeno lit up earlier with blue fire. But these steps didn't stop after a few, as whatever they belonged to not only was shrouded in darkness even _before_ extinguishing the torches, but to the surrounding environmental light as well as our cumulative extrasensory perception.

The best that we could detect of this monstrosity was that it seemed to siphon all of the aura surrounding it, much like a black hole.

"He went by many names over the eons and over thousands of cultures and civilizations." Odraude introduced his Magister as He was stepping towards us, his presence only appearing to influence us as we felt the very gravity around us intensify while the Nameless Emissary seemed entirely unfazed by bottomless aura's immense power. "Dark Arceus. Master of Disaster. King Oblivion. _Deus Tenebris._ "

Much to our astonishment, we seven soon found ourselves incrementally dropping down to our knees and/or touching the ground as Odraude's Magister stepped forward closer and closer to us. It was as though we were being forced to bow down before what we knew was the Dark One Himself. And even though His aura was so dense that we couldn't hold onto our weapons and see them disappear, and forced us to drop down onto our hands and knees, we still attempted to stand.

But the best that we could do was tilt our necks just over eye level, and strain our eyes up to see the Dark One's uncannily similar blood red eyes, surrounded by a jade sclera that only highlighted His eyes even further.

" _ **But as of today, and until I feel you're worthy in succumbing to My Void,**_ " The Dark One spoke his first words to us, words growled through a voice far more malicious than my own even at my Devil Dragon form. " _ **You will christen me as 'Curseax'.**_ "

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Location: Hall of Origin

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _…Never a day has gone by where I prayed for this day to_ never _come. And even after all of My hard work in preparing them for this moment, all of their hard work in preparing them for today, they're still not ready._

" _And neither am I_.

" _Curseax and Odraude will toy with them, torture them, but won't kill them. Not until the time is right._

" _…I must reclaim My lost power. Xeno's Coadjutors must make haste in delivering Me My Elemental Plates._ "

* * *

I need a new laptop. My Dell Inspiron 15 is alright, but starting to show its age.

Luckily, I'm starting to save up for a new one. The one I have in mind is a Microsoft Surface Book.


	21. Chapter LXXII (72)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,477.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,387.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 1764

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 559

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,104

Total Hit Count: 26,291.

Merry Christmas, and enjoy the first of many chapters I'll start to upload biweekly (for the time being) on Sunday.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXII (72): Prism Ambush**

* * *

"An empire won through audacious and bloody conquest isn't worth having." —Orson Scott Card (285) (" _Shadow of the Giant_ ")

* * *

 _83.1: The Fire Rises_

Location: Victory Road (Kanto/Johto)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 6:06 AM

Dawn is narrowly breaking over Mt. Silver of Johto, but has already blanketed over Kanto with its sunlight a few minutes earlier. The Victory Road that both neighboring regions share, alongside their respective Pokémon League, even during this time of day, was already gathering some attention to itself through Pokémon Trainers that braved their way through Victory Road the night before.

And that was because this was the day where the Pokémon League would officially begin. And not just in Kanto and Johto, but across Hoenn and Sinnoh and Unova and even Kalos. All of their Pokémon Leagues are connected to each other and are the highlights of each respective nation that are eagerly waited for by all spectators and participants all year.

All of these Pokémon Trainers had braved through Kanto's or Johto's eight Pokémon Gyms and claimed no less than eight Gym Badges that are necessary to even enter Victory Road as a rising star Pokémon Trainer. Anyone else that was here at the Pokémon League was just here as an employee to the organization, or as a flea market merchant that Pokémon Trainers were coming towards in droves to either buy items or trade Pokémon.

Then the opening ceremony for Kanto's and Johto's shared Pokémon League began, with the lighting of the torch that burned with Moltres' fire. Once the Olympic flame was lit, the Pokémon League began, as well as the invasion by Team Prism.

Before the first two Pokémon Trainers in this tournament could even release their Pokémon upon the call of the referee to signal the match, explosions went off throughout the surrounding seats of the arena. Dozens of them, wiping out hundreds of lives in a plume of belching fire and smoke. And while these bodies were either torn apart or silenced by the shockwaves, the arena itself was decimated, when similar explosions rang out underground. The field gave way, swallowing the referee into an early grave and narrowly catching both combating Pokémon Trainers alongside it, had their Pokémon not abandoned the fight outright and rushed to save their human masters.

This happened in mirrored fashion across the other Pokémon Leagues by the other divisions of Team Prism, where explosions would ring out across the stadiums. Hundreds died and thousands more were injured, each across six regions. And the worst part was that no one saw this coming, because there's next to no need for this level of violence unless someone is ambitious enough to take over the world.

A stunned silence clouded over these Pokémon Leagues more densely than the smoke and stench of death. Screams were common alongside the fire, as confused and petrified souls attempted to make heads or tails of this, as well as search for their loved ones in more than one location. Blame was wanting to be put by these people to the people responsible for _completely_ obliterating what was supposed to be the event of the year.

And those "blamed" people emerged from the earth and rained down from the skies shortly after, when the sound of choppers from the skies and vehicular drills from below were audible before both appeared simultaneously.

From these drill vehicles, Team Prim Grunts rose from the brutalized earth, and then got out of these vehicles to stand in the center of these wounded souls. From the choppers, Team Prism Grunts didn't even bother waiting for the helicopters to land, and glided down on their respective large Flying-Type Pokémon.

The Grunts that were responsible for this quickly received a standing negative ovation, with expletives and heavy items being tossed towards these men, women, and Pokémon responsible for this carnage. And much like the destruction that was mirrored across multiple regions' respective Pokémon Leagues, so was the spited retaliatory response.

But this didn't bother the Grunts, not in the least. It only made them feel as though they left some straggling survivors that needed to be put out of their misery. And after unleashing almost a dozen powerful Fire-Type Pokémon and giving them the command to incinerate the stands, they did precisely that. Harsher albeit briefer screams deafened the wounded Pokémon Leagues before silence soon reigned supreme once more.

That silence wasn't everlasting as not only were there still people that were never on the seats to begin with, but a pair of Pokémon Trainers that looked at their hopes and dreams rent asunder and up in flames. Their drives to be the best, like no one ever was, was now replaced with the drives for vengeance, justice, and good vs. evil.

And luckily for these Pokémon Trainers, they're not alone.

Almost all of them, alongside a good portion of innocent civilians within a small radius of them, survive their bath in fire. Through quick thinking and Pokémon that they've shared hardships and inseparable feelings towards, these Pokémon Trainers summon their Pokémon and give them the command to defend them. These Pokémon either come in the form of a Psychic-Type using SAFEGUARD, a pristine Water-Type using WATER SPOUT, or many other a Pokémon that know how to PROTECT or how to WIDE GUARD.

Those that survived immediately stood before Team Prism on the broken ground or flew and/or hovered over it thanks to their specialized Pokémon. And as they stared at Team Prism dead in their eyes, and as they looked at their acquaintances, friends, and rivals, alongside the Pokémon they intended to utilize for the Pokémon League, they no longer stand as opponents against each other. They no longer stand as Pokémon Trainers that strive to become Pokémon Masters.

They now stand as soldiers. Both they and their respective Pokémon. And after what Team Prism did here, alongside all of the other Pokémon Leagues in unified ordinance, they no longer fight for supremacy, but to _avenge_ those that they've lost. And despite the fact that they were mostly children and teenagers confronting experienced adults, they felt determined in bringing those responsible to justice.

Even when it became clear to these rising star Pokémon Trainers that the Pokémon that the Team Prism Grunts were using were just as fully evolved and experienced as their own.

* * *

 _83.2: Does Whatever a Galvantula Does_

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (Inside)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 6:33 AM

Despite being in Team Rocket Main Headquarters for over five hours now, no one suspected a thing from these six strikingly similar Team Prism Grunts. They never considered the option that these six humans were actually Pokémon in disguise, through a Zoroark that has astonishing stamina in maintaining her illusions.

And as the hours slowly went by, the knowledge that these six Coadjutors were gaining about this building and what Team Prism was presently doing was coming in abundance.

The schematics of the building was easy enough to follow through the maps that were nailed around the building, as well as through Doublade's extrasensory perception. Electronic key cards were provided to them to open virtually any door in the building, because the Grunts already here believed that these six "Grunts" were transfers from a different HQ building of Team Prism. And the Coadjutors played that off well, mostly because these Grunts assumed too much and did most of the welcome and merry talking.

It was actually a shock that these seemingly good-natured people were fighting for an evil cause.

"(Hmm, guess I don't have to get my seamitars dirty after all.)" Samurott thought with mild disappointment. "(But if I did get a chance to, I might feel mildly guilty.)"

"(Guilt aside, I kind of wanted to strangle some of these humans with my vines.)" Serperior mentioned through thought and through Doublade's psychic influence linking their minds together without the use of manmade technology. "(And I was actually saving up my appetite to swallow one of them whole too.)"

"(Same here.)" Hydreigon added, resisting the urge to salivate, even through the illusion that Zoroark cast over all of them. "(The thought of crunching their bones with my teeth brings me _great_ elation.)"

"(You two are disgusting.)" Galvantula thought hollowly, knowing how voracious both of those Pokémon can be when they haven't eaten anything substantial in weeks. "(Then again, I suppose I'm being hypocritical, considering I was feeding off of the static electricity of Absol's ass, back when I was a Joltik.)"

"(I'll never know the feeling of eating like you guys do, considering I don't have a mouth or internal organs.)" Doublade sulked slightly. "(The best I can do is touch someone or something with my sash-like arms and drain their energy however I see fit.)"

"(I'll just kill them with kindness.)" Zoroark smiled widely through her illusion. "(I don't know if it's actually possible to inflict heart attacks on humans through adorability alone, but I'll find out soon enough. I know some tricks after all.)"

Before any of that can take place, these six Coadjutors knew that they had to locate the prisoner Pokémon that are the Pokémon responsible for putting purpose in their otherwise insignificant lives. They have to find the twelve original Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy, and reinforce their faith in them by returning the favor in saving them, just as they did to themselves in their own particular ways, from Dusknoir's liberation to Tyranitar's…adoption.

"(The sun's starting to come up over the mountains.)" Serperior noticed through a window that granted a surprisingly beautiful sky view of the area they were presently around.

"(Then that means we don't have much time left.)" Doublade assumed the worst, in order to keep them all focused through some pressure.

"(Zoroark, how long can you maintain this illusion?)" Samurott wondered.

"(Surely you must be growing tired by now.)"

"(Longer than you think.)" Zoroark mentioned, surprisingly still feeling as fresh as when she first cast it over themselves. "(But it's better to conserve our strength, and I can't exactly disengage my illusion in here.)"

"(Not just because of the Grunts here learning of our presence, but because of the security camera that I see are placed in almost every corner.)" Galvantula noticed, having the keenest sense of vision out of everyone, mostly because he has as many eyes as they total in numbers.

"(Can you disable them?)" Samurott wondered, believing Galvantula to have the best affinity for disabling electronics without destroying them and/or leaving evidence because of his Electric-Type attribute.

"(I think so.)" Galvantula spoke confidently. "(But I need to find a vent to crawl through.)"

"(Not to mention indirect guidance in my part.)" Doublade chimed in.

"(As well as a safe place to relinquish my illusion over you.)" Zoroark perked up.

"(I suppose any empty bedroom will do.)" Serperior assumed. "(I don't think they'd honestly put cameras in _every_ bedroom. Sounds like an invasion of privacy if you asked me.)"

"(Well, what we intend to do demands privacy.)" Hydreigon noted, before looking at her human hands that shrouded the head hands she truly possessed. "(And if anyone comes in while you're doing your thing, I won't hesitate to tear their throats off and swallow them n pieces.)"

With a stalwart mentality of success in mind, all six Pokémon disguised as humans that wore the semblance of Team Prism Grunts found an empty room that had a vent large enough for Galvantula to scuttle through. With little physical effort, the metal door over the vent came off, and was set aside over the bed. Then, Zoroark disengaged her illusion over Galvantula, causing the EleSpider Pokémon to feel as though he shrank considerably, as well as had his eyes to the floor.

".. / ..-. . . .-.. / .- / -... .. - / -.. .. -.. -.. -.- / -. - .- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-" [I feel a bit dizzy now...] Galvantula spoke as he wobbled about a bit before shaking his head to recalibrate himself. "-. - .-.-.- / -. - .- .-. ... / -. - - / - ... . / - .. - . / ..-. - .-. / ...- . .-. - .. -. - .-.-.- / .. - .-. ... / - .. - . / ..-. - .-. / .- -.-. - .. - -. .-.-.-" [No! Now's not the time for vertigo! It's time for action!]

 _The Ark: I. "Farthest Outpost"/Halo 3 Original Soundtrack (Disc 1)/_ _Martin O'Donnell; Michael Salvatori_

 _(Song Begins)_

After shaking in place, Galvantula squeezed his way into the vent and crawled through a space that would challenge even his small size by how narrow and claustrophobic the dark walls were. And despite Galvantula's vision being keen enough to make the most out of the lowest levels of light, such as during the dead of night, there was no light here to work with outside of making his own through the occasional static discharge.

Of course, considering how incognito he and the rest of the Coadjutors are supposed to be in this critical situation, with a limited time frame that presently has this building carrying less than 1% of Team Prism staff, he can't afford to be careless or wasteful. And luckily for him, he had close friends guiding him.

"(Keep going straight until you find a pathway several floors down,)" Doublade spoke through their mental link. "(Our friends are imprisoned there. We need to know how they are housed first before disabling the security systems.)"

"(Got it.)" Galvantula confirmed the order.

Progress was slow through these vents because Galvantula was dragging its belly across a confined space, couldn't see outside of Doublade's guidance, and had limited room with his legs to the point where he was even using his pedipalps to slowly scurry across the vents. However, the benefit to this is that he was absolutely silent. And the occasional static discharge that Galvantula was discharging to light his way was far too faint to be heard outside of the vent and be considered as anything resembling intrusion to the Team Prism Grunts that were most likely not around the area.

Eventually, Galvantula made his way down, and traveled faster down thanks to gravity and the use of his web. Also, the overall space of this descending vent was wider, completely freeing Galvantula's legs and body in order for him to stretch and descend calmly.

"-. .- .-.. ...- .- -. - ..- .-.. .- -..- / -. .- .-.. ...- .- -. - ..- .-.. .- .-.-.- / -.. - . ... / .- ... .- - . ...- . .-. / .- / -. .- .-.. ...- .- -. - ..- .-.. .- / -.. - . ... .-.-.-" [Galvantula, Galvantula. Does whatever a Galvantula does.] The EleSpider Pokémon began to hum quietly, as he slowly descended further and further down the building's basement floors through their air shafts. "-. .- .-.. ...- .- -. - ..- .-.. .- -..- / -. .- .-.. ...- .- -. - ..- .-.. .- .-.-.- / -.. - . ... / .- ... .- - . ...- . .-. / .- / -. .- .-.. ...- .- -. - ..- .-.. .- / -.. - . ... .-.-.-" [Spins a web, lightning laced. Stings like hell, more than maced. Look out, here comes the Galvantula.]

"(You're low enough.)" Doublade thought through Galvantula's little jingle. "(Take the path to your left, and keep going until you're standing over the vent door leading to the prison room in question. Our friends will be there.)"

" .-.. .. -.- . / .- / ... - .-. . .- -.- / - ..-. / .-.. .. -. ... - -..- / -. .- .-.. ...- .- -. - ..- .-.. .- / .- .-. .-. .. ...- . ... / .- ..- ... - / .. -. / - .. - . .-.-.-" [Like a streak of light, Galvantula arrives just in time.] Galvantula continued humming. " .-.. - - -.- / - ..- - -..- / ... . .-. . / -.-. - - . ... / - ... . / -. .- .-.. ...- .- -. - ..- .-.. .- .-.-.-" [Look out, here comes the Galvantula.]

The final air duct passageway leading up to the prison cell that Doublade senses the presence of their friends was the widest yet, large enough for even Hydreigon to walk through, but likely not strong enough to support her weight. Once Galvantula scuttled his way over towards the vent door that Doublade mentioned, the EleSpider Pokémon stopped before it. He put his face close towards it so that he could see through the gaps, and take in what was below through his six blue Compound Eyes.

"(What do you see, Galvantula?)" Doublade inquired upon sensing Galvantula had reached the intended destination.

"(Our friends. They're _definitely_ here!)" Galvantula exclaimed, pleased to see them after so long.

"(How are they?)" Serperior asked through Doublade's mental link. "(Please tell me that Team Prism didn't kill them.)"

"(Nope, they didn't. Our friends are alive and well.)" Galvantula said, looking at each and every one of the twelve of them, seeing them all awake albeit lost in terms of countenance. "(But they're all being restrained by some sort of electromagnetic technology. Looks like it's beyond their power to break free of too.)"

"(Figures…)" Zoroark huffed with crossed arms and a peeved look in her eyes. A rare sight in itself as she's usually such a sweetheart and cuddle bug. "(It'll just make it harder for us to free them…)"

"(Can you tell what they're feeling right now?)" Samurott wondered.

"(They're all…staring at something…)" Galvantula said before scuttling to a different corner of the vent he was looking at, in order to see what it is that the twelve Coadjutors below were seeing. "(They're looking at holographic screens. And all of them are dis–!)"

"(Displaying…what?)" Hydreigon demanded. "(Come on, Galvantula. We don't have all day!)"

In Galvantula's mind, where would he even _begin_ to describe what he was seeing that had the attention of his twelve incarcerated friends? Where would he begin to guess how many bodies were lying dead or in pieces through the explosions that have all but outright obliterated the Pokémon Leagues across the regions of the Pokémon World? Where would he begin to guess what his friends are thinking of this situation? Where would he begin to assume what is going on in the minds of the Pokémon Trainers that are now fighting the Team Prism Grunts, absolutely hellbent on vengeance for the tens of thousands that have died in an unified instant?

And this was all assuming that Galvantula was seeing the big picture, which he highly doubted.

"(Well…)" Galvantula eventually broke his prolonged silence to his friends. "(At least we know where those Team Prism Grunts went to…although I wish I never knew.)"

"(At least we know our friends are alright.)" Samurott looked on the bright side, as dim as it was from what he could sense that Galvantula was feeling. "(Now, Doublade, where's the security room?)"

"(Well, first he has to get back to base level.)" Doublade began to sense the location of the room in question. "(And then he has to crawl up to the 20th floor.)"

"(Oh, I hope I can squeeze my way there quickly enough.)" Galvantula muttered before leaving the area altogether.

And as he was doing so, Wanderer Lucario looked up at the vent door that was overhead. He gave off the impression that he was completely unaware of Galvantula's stealth, just as every other Team Prism operative here was. However, that wasn't the case as he could still faintly sense both Galvantula's aura and thoughts. But any more effort into doing so would result in a vicious electric shock that he had no intentions of succumbing to.

"(Good thing you didn't stand around here any longer.)" Wanderer thought, looking back at the screen and seeing the Pokémon Battles that could hardly be considered as so. "(And I hope none of us do either. Then again, as Team Prism continues…this…we learn more about the enemy we'll inevitably be fighting.)"

 _(Song Ends)_

 _83.3: Security Spider_

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (Floor 20 - Security Room)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 7:19 AM

Getting into the security room felt far more tedious than getting down here in the prison room that the twelve original Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy were shackled in. For starters, there was over twenty floors to climb. And second, those upper vents were narrower than the ones Galvantula got used to scurrying about down here.

" .. / -. - .- / -.- -. - .- / .- ... .- - / .. - / ..-. . . .-.. ... / .-.. .. -.- . / - - / -... . / .- -. / . -. -. / -... . .. -. -. / .-. ..- ... ... . -.. / - ..- - / - ..-. / .- / -... .. .-. - ... / -.-. .- -. .- .-.. .-.-.-" [I now know what it feels like to be an egg being pushed out of a birth canal.] Galvantula crackled the first thing that entered his mind that he can use to distract himself from this laborious and boring process. ".. / -. - .- / -.- -. - .- / .- ... .- - / .. - / ..-. . . .-.. ... / .-.. .. -.- . / - - / -... . / .- -. / . -. -. / -... . .. -. -. / .-. ..- ... ... . -.. / - ..- - / - ..-. / .- / -... .. .-. - ... / -.-. .- -. .- .-.. .-.-.-" [Kind of a shame that Pokémon are too infantile to remember this when it happens. And it also sucks that not all Pokémon are birthed from eggs.]

A bit more crawling through these narrow vents, as he was beginning to feel sore from how tight his body was being pressed into itself in order to fit, made Galvantula wish for something that won't happen.

".- ... . .-. . .-. ... / .- / -... - - - .-.. . / - ..-. / .-.. ..- -... . / .- ... . -. / -.- - ..- / -. . . -.. / .. - ..-.." [Where's a bottle of lube when you need it?] Galvantula wished he could at least secrete something slimy that would make his body glide through here easier, rather than brush and press against it. ".- ... . .-. . .-. ... / .- / ..-. . - .- .-.. . / - - / ... - .. - ..- .-.. .- - . / . .-.. . -.-. - .-. .. -.-. .- .-.. .-.. -.- ..-.." [Where's a _female_ to stimulate electrically?]

Eventually, after enough persistence (and dirty thoughts) through these narrow vents that he wishes were wider, Galvantula finally made it to the Security Room where he saw a couple of Team Prism Grunts sitting and watching the footage being bought to them by almost a hundred different cameras across almost a hundred different screens.

And sure enough, there were only a select few on personal quarters. One in particular was in Giovanni's room, but the whole room was pitch black at the moment, most likely because there was no present need for it with one of their six bosses was currently out and causing chaos.

However, there was another in a prison cell room that had a muscular man shackled and kneeling in the middle of the room. He didn't appear to mind, or perhaps he was simply sleeping to speed up time. Who knows. But at the same time, there was something distinct about that man. Something that Galvantula couldn't put a pedipalp to.

"(I wonder if Doublade was about to talk about him before we got ourselves into this building?)" Galvantula thought, temporarily forgetting that his thoughts are linked and Doublade was listening.

"(I was about to actually.)" Doublade responded. "(Would you like to hear about it now or later, considering you're busy and should concentrate right now?)"

"(Save it for later.)" Galvantula responded almost automatically, despite his burning curiosity in regards to that particular man. "(We'll get to that bridge when we cross it.)"

Slowly, Galvantula manipulated pried off the vent door, thankful that it wasn't screwed shut and was simply wedged into a space just a bit wider so that a sufficient seal was formed. However, because it was metal on metal, Galvantula had to be extremely patient as he was making one corner protrude by a millimeter, and then another corner by the same amount, and then another and another. Each time being more than just a millimeter as the vent door began to come off more and more, until Galvantula's grip on it almost slipped as he was setting it down on the floor.

Both of these security Team Prism Grunts heard absolutely nothing in regards to a Pokémon intruding in this room, ready to incapacitate them and sabotage the security room. They never noticed an EleSpider Pokémon crawling up the walls and then on the ceiling, looking straight down on them. They never even bothered looking between themselves when Galvantula lowered himself via spider web so that he was inverted and dangling between them.

".-. ... ..- .-. -..- / -... .. - -.-. ... . ... ..-.." ['Sup, bitches?] Galvantula spoke quickly, giving these two security guards at least a split-second of realizing the situation they're in.

And they did, but Galvantula was too quick for them. One instantaneous DISCHARGE not only fried both guards into unconsciousness, but it also illuminated the room as it scorched each and every screen that every single security camera was feeding them. From outside the door, the flashes of lightning were visible through the gaps the door made on the floor, and the sound of crackling thunder, shattering screens, and toppling bodies was heavily muffled. And fortunately, no one else heard this and no other Team Prism Grunt was coincidentally walking by anywhere near enough to take note of this sabotage.

"(Alright, I poked all of the eyes of this building.)" Galvantula said as he snapped his own web and landed on the back of one of the Grunts he just incapacitated. "(I'll meet up with you guys now.)"

"(Save your strength.)" Doublade strongly suggested. "(We'll meet up with you this time.)"

"(Oh! Really? Alright then.)" This came as a bit of a relief for Galvantula, considering all that he's done so far. "(I'll just sit here and wait then. These two guards aren't waking up anytime soon.)"

The guard that he was sitting over began to moan and groan at the feeling of having his heart narrowly stop from the electricity that rolled through his body. And then he passed out again when Galvantula nipped him in the back of the neck with a measly THUNDER WAVE attack.

" -.- . .-. .-.-.- / - ... . -.- .-. .-. . / -. - - / .- .- -.- .. -. -. / ..- .-. / .- -. -.- - .. - . / ... - - -. .-.-.-" [Yep. They're not waking up anytime soon.] Galvantula crackled in satisfaction, twiddling his pedipalps with glee.

* * *

 _83.4: Quartet of Missiles_

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (Floor 20 - Hallway)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 7:42 AM

True to Doublade's word, Galvantula's friends were there without keeping the EleSpider Pokémon waiting for long. When they arrived, they discovered that the door leading to the Security Room was locked, which didn't really come as a surprise to them.

"(We're here, Galvantula.)" Zoroark spoke up via thought. "(Be a dear and open up the door for us, please?)"

After a few seconds, they heard the door handle begin to twitch from Galvantula fumbling around with it, unlocking it from the inside. Then, the door opened wide enough for Galvantula to squeeze through, as well as allow Hydreigon to peek in and see the damage that has been done.

"(Damn, you deep fried those two guards.)" Hydreigon noticed when she stuck one of her arm heads through the partially opened door. "(Do…do you think there's enough time for me to–?)"

"(No.)" Samurott responded bluntly.

"(But they look so delicious!)" Hydreigon practically whined at the perfectly good meal that was left to go to waste by their current agenda. "(Galvantula left them all crispy and crunchy and crackly and–)"

"(Incapacitated.)" Serperior intruded. "(It's only a matter of time until they wake up and alert the entire building of our presence.)"

"(So wouldn't it make more sense to dispose of the evidence?)" Hydreigon strongly suggested, still trying to worm her way into a position that involves both of those humans disappearing inside her belly. "(I mean, look at them. They look pretty dead to me. And if anyone finds them in here, it'll clearly give away our positions.)"

"(…)" Samurott actually paused to think about the situation.

"(…You do have a point.)" Serperior contemplated, tapping her chin with the tip of her tail.

"(I'm just going to close my eyes and plug my ears now.)" Zoroark said, before she squatted down by the wall, with her head practically between her legs as she knew what would happen next. "(Someone tap me on the shoulder when Hydreigon's had her fill.)"

With that unofficial confirmation, Hydreigon licked the lips of all three of her heads, already beginning to drip three small puddles of saliva down onto the floor in voracious anticipation of her next big meal.

"(Let their wife and children know that they died for a good cause.)" Hydreigon said as she slowly walked over towards two helpless Grunts, stalking her vulnerable prey and earning mixed reactions from her friends. "(And that cause is filling up my b–!)"

 _Impend/Halo 2 Original Soundtrack: Volume 1/Martin O'Donnell; Michael Salvatori_

 _(Song Begins)_

The abrupt silence came when Hydreigon was struck on her right side by what can best be initially described as an oversized purple arrow, before both Pokémon crashed into the wall at the end of the hallway. And when the surprise attack had passed, with Hydreigon's back embedded into the wall and a stunned countenance over all three of her heads, the cause of it clung onto Hydreigon's belly, proud of its dirty attack.

The five other heads of the Coadjutors abruptly turned to notice the oversized purple Bat that clung onto the Brutal Pokémon's body like the walls of a cave.

"Excellent work, Crobat." A voice echoed from the darkness that apparently veiled this Pokémon before its surprise attack. "When we obliterate these six ungrateful intruders, I'll give you first pick on whose blood you'll suck dry."

Crobat acknowledged this with a sharp clicking sound of its mouth, before flying back towards the source of the voice at the same speed as when it attacked. And as he flew back and disappeared into the darkness, Hydreigon came to and removed herself from the wall.

"(If you wanted to be eaten first, you could've just _asked_.)" Hydreigon thought hostilely, a bit sore on her side and sorer that her words can only exist via thought and not through universal speech. "(Because now, you've just ruled out the possibility of me showing you a semblance of mercy by swallowing you whole and _alive_.)"

From the darkness, the Crobat became visible as the figure holding it on his arm made himself visible to these six Pokémon. And this man, wearing a uniform bearing Team Prism's name and emblem through an overall higher rank than the common Grunt, had green hair and green eyes, as well as a cruel disposition that relished in seeing innocent Pokémon suffer.

" _Impossible…_ " Doublade spoke up, immediately recognizing the identity of this man. " _Proton, one of the four Team Rocket Executives?!_ "

"Ah, so my reputation precedes me, even to lowly _Pokémon_ such as yourselves." The man identified as Proton appeared to admire the immediate recognition as a sign that his cruel tactics to Pokémon reached far and wide.

"(…Did he see through my disguise this whole time?!)" Zoroark thought, all this time thinking that she and her team had the element of surprise as they were navigating this building under her veil.

"I tell you, it's impressive how _versatile_ Pokémon are in what they can do."

Another voice resonated across the walls of the darkness lingering behind Proton. And when this man stood forward, he wore a uniform strikingly similar to Proton's, with the only differences between the two being the lack of a collar on his uniform, the black of his eyes and the purple of his hair and beard.

"Take you for example, my fair Zoroark." The man spoke up, pointing a finger that his senses perceived as a Team Plasma Grunt, but his mind and honed training identified as a Zoroark. "You're abilities with casting illusions to fool your enemies are impressive, and a constant source of inspiration to better my own acumen for disguises. Sadly, I won't be needing them against intruders."

" _You…you're Petrel!_ " Doublade identified this man as easily as the first, through knowledge that he fortunately has on them that benefit him and his allies.

"And you all must be the ones responsible for taking out our security feed." Petrel pointed out, with a smile that possessed an abnormal happiness that stood in stark contrast to Proton's. "Terribly sorry to disappoint you all, but we know better than to put all of our Pokémon eggs in one bike basket. At least, after Team Rocket became a part of Team Prism anyway."

" -.- - ..- / -.- -. . .- / .- . / .- . .-. . / ... . .-. . / .- .-.. .-.. / .- .-.. - -. -. ..-.." [You knew we were here all along?] Galvantula chattered, although his Morse Code language most likely fell on untrained ears. " ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / - . .-.-.- / .- .-.. .-.. / - ..-. / - ... .- - / - .. - . / -. .- ...- .. -. .- - .. -. -. / - ... .-. - ..- -. ... / -. .- .-. .-. - .- / ...- . -. - ... -..- / .- .- ... - . -.. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-" [Fuck me. All of that time navigating through narrow vents, wasted...]

"Feel free to shed those disguises, now that we've seen you're true colors."

A third voice, female this time, sounded off behind Petrel and Proton. And once she stepped up, she wore a uniform as similar to the two of them in terms of reflecting a higher rank, albeit differed in color by being a surprisingly pure white, as well as suiting her feminine form in regards to the long skirt that reached her high heel boots. She possessed crimson hair and scarlet eyes, the likes of which could stare the burliest of men into submission.

" _Ariana!_ " Doublade recognized yet again. " _Interim Boss of Team Rocket!_ "

"They don't suit you Pokémon, and they don't exactly reflect your chances of joining us either." Ariana said with a cold, calculative demeanor. "You're far too organized to be passively marked as 'wild' Pokémon anyway."

"Highly doubtful that they're as organized as we are."

The fourth (and final) voice that identified himself behind the darkness stepped forward. And when he did so, he was revealed to wear the male equivalent of Ariana's white uniform. He possesses teal blue hair with an eye color to match. And his overall gait and cocky grin just screamed "authority" over the six Coadjutors looking at him enter the picture alongside his fellow three Executives.

" _Last but not least, it's Archer!_ " Doublade told everyone, making sure that they were on the same level as he. " _He once led Team Rocket in Giovanni's absence._ "

"We don't speak of that. Not in this building anyway." Archer told the dual Sword Pokémon. "And you six intruders are so low in the pecking order that you shouldn't even _think_ of his good name."

Hydreigon eventually walked her way over to her colleagues as the only Pokémon whose illusion was shattered because of Proton's Crobat earlier. And as Ariana mentioned, there really was no point in maintaining failed disguises any longer. So Zoroark shed them and all six Pokémon made themselves evident to the former quartet of Team Rocket Executives that they're not going to back down and will power through them if need be.

Without words, all four of them understood their drive to fight, and responded by sending out three more Pokémon to complement and support the one Proton already sent out. Petrel unleashed a Weezing, Ariana an Arbok, and Archer a Houndoom, one which bared an accessory of sorts in place of the small skull normally found on the center of its chest.

"I don't know what you wish to accomplish here, but you will go no further." Archer told them, as the tension for battle began to build between the fourteen in attendance here. "As the four Executives of the Team Rocket division of Team Prism, we well annihilate you!"

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000110 01001001 01010010 01010011 01010100 00100000 01001100 01001001 01001110 01000101 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000100 01000101 01000110 01000101 01001110 01010011 01000101 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000101 01001110 00100000 01000001 01000011 01010100 01001001 01010110 01000001 01010100 01000101 01000100 00101110

T̍̈͒ͧͫH̋È ͩͣͮ͑̿F͊̚I̋ͣͭR͋̋̉͌̎S̄ͨ̍̇̽̅͂Tͬ̂͛̈́͌͌̈ ͆̃̇Lͨ͌ͫͤ̎̓ͤI̐͐ͬNͨ̏͆͆̽̀͌E͐ͣͫ̏ͫ͐̚ ͬͬͣ͆͐O̒͐͆F̈́̅̎̎͛ͪͭ D͛ͣͥ̇̏̎̑É̂ͫ̆̃̂͊F̑̅ͩ̏ͥĖ̈ͬN̾̈́̇SE̽ͭ̀͊̋͒͗ H̉͋̏A͗̃̽ͦS̎̌ ̈́͌B̈́̑̈́ͩ̍ͯEͤḔ̓̑Ń ͐̾̽͛Aͩ̉̄ͨCT͋̎͊̈I̍͌͛̿̄ͥ̒V̄AͥͬT̍̋ͦ̀̇ͧE͆̌̂̏ͩ͋D͛̔.ͥ̂ͣ̃͐

01001001 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010001 01010101 01001001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001001 01001101 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000001 01001100 01011001 01011010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01000101 01001100 01000101 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01010100 01000101 01010011 00100000 01001001 01001110 00100000 01000111 01010010 01000101 01000001 01010100 01000101 01010010 00100000 01000100 01000101 01010100 01000001 01001001 01001100 00101110

Iͭ̃ͨͦͩ̂͐ WIL̔̋̉̍̆͌̄Lͩ̄ͩͮ ̍ͯŘ̊E̿̈́QU̅̍I̎͒̅ͦͤ̅̽RͩE͐ͮ͋ͣ̋ ̔̀̊T͒ͬ̐H̽͆ͯ̿̍͗̚I̎Ṡ ͫ̋T̅̈́̓͌͒̍Î̉͛̈ͣ͗ͪḾͩ̎͊̌͂ͬE̓̐ ̉͒͊Tͮ͛ͯ̂ͣ̾Ôͥ́̊ ͬͧͥ͒̄̽Ăͤ̉́̏̾̑N̐͋̑A̒̒̈́ͩLͬ͋̔̆̊̇Y̋̽̀͐Z͑̾̍̾͆ͩͦEͦ ̐T̑̈̄HEͯͪ̚ F͆͛ͨ͌ͣOͦ̇̎̋ͮ̂U̓Ȓ̓̐͐ E̽̾̍͌LEͩͩ͋̾M̄ͩͨͪ̒EͧN̾ͣT͐ͭ̇AL̽̍ ͬ̾P̈̆Lͪ̑̄̈́̊A͑Tͯ̔̚ES ̑̀I̒ͯ̃ͦ̽Nͥ̀͛̅ ͮ̊ǦR͐E̊̽̇̔Aͮ̓ͤ̎̀̂͋T͂ͬ͗Ẽ̐͗Rͪ ͧͫ͋ͩ̚D̂E͒ͦ̈ͣŤ͊ͪ̏ͤ̈̊Aͫͯ̓́͆I̓͐ͯ͊L̎͊̇.̈͐ͤ͒͆

* * *

What I want for Christmas is a Microsoft Surface Book i7 1TB 16GB RAM with Performance Base. Something that'll do it all for me and greatly help me with my art.

When I get one in a few months time, I'll see myself as ready to start taking art commissions.


	22. Chapter LXXIII (73)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,610.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,484.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 1927

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 564

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,122

Total Hit Count: 26,707.

Let me briefly list my New Year's resolutions:

1\. Purchasing a Microsoft Surface Book i7 1TB SSD 16GB RAM with Performance Base, which retails for $3,300. And at the rate I'm saving up for one, I should be able to afford one no later than summer of 2017.

2\. Utilizing it primarily as a drawing tool that I can make money off of via art commissions.

3\. Continue writing this story, and future stories that I have plans for.

Anyway, onto the fanfic.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXIII (73): Winged Mirages**

* * *

"(...), to wage war you have to be able to sell your own people on the idea that either you're fighting in self-defense, or you're fighting because you deserve to win, or you're fighting in order to save other people." —Orson Scott Card (104-105) (" _Shadow of the Hegemon_ ")

* * *

Location: Sevii Islands

Date: April 5th, 2019

Time: 6:51 AM

The distance that Silver Lugia traveled over was the largest in comparison to Mew and Mewtwo flying to different points of Unova from Undella Bay. They had the luxury of traveling a reasonably short distance across a single region, while Silver trekked over the entire ocean and over a few other regions to get to where he needs to be.

But Lugia never once complained, for the seas have long since been his home and he simply feels as though he's gliding over it. And sometimes, he dives into it whenever a manmade plane or cruise ship is spotted over the horizon and he's forced to hide himself from view to avoid attracting unnecessary attention.

"(It doesn't seem that long ago that I was just a baby Lugia, blissfully unaware of the dangers around me.)" Silver thought, recollecting on the past. "(All I cared about was the closeness of my mom, the kelp she would feed me, and that one human boy that I enjoyed playing with.)"

The subtle smile that Silver formed on his face soon gave way to an obvious frown, one that came with learning of the bitter truth of reality.

"(But then Team Rocket came and kidnapped me.)" Silver remembered all too vividly, especially his cries for help when incarcerated in a metal cage, with an odd human being with a pointed moustache only caring about the power he can bring out from a Pokémon through raw anger. "(And another boy named Ash Ketchum saved me.)"

Flying low enough over the sea where Silver can so much as tilt sideways and skim the ocean's surface with one of his wings, the Diving Pokémon looked at his own reflection over the water.

"(I'm almost fully grown now, and far more powerful than when I was a feeble little baby.)" Silver thought with grim maturity, staring intensely at his own shadow. "(I'm part of a greater purpose too, one that I can't afford to be a burden of.)"

Silver looked straight ahead now, and immediately noticed a small chain of islands staring to come to view over the farthest edges of the horizon. The Sevii Islands of Kanto were in sight now. And within these islands, Silver hopes to find the three Legendary Pokémon he's been tasked to locate and recruit.

"(The Winged Mirages…)" Silver remembered the collective nickname of the three Legendary Birds of Kanto, Pokémon known as Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. "(They served my mother for eons as her trio of winged knights. And she has made it clear to them that she intends for me to inherit them and have them available to me at my beck and call. Now, all I have to do is find them and see if they're willing to join me.)"

Silver's body shuddered from tension instead of turbulence, and he swallowed once as his nervousness got the better of him.

"(I hope I can prove myself to them that I'm worth their time and dedication.)"

* * *

Location: Sevii Islands (Navel Rock)

Time: 7:01 AM

All throughout his life, Silver Lugia has actually never been to Navel Rock before. The reason for that was never made clear to him by his mother whenever he brought up wishing to visit this place back as a chick. Perhaps it was because Navel Rock towered like a mountain on an island, and sank into the bottom of the ocean simultaneously, and therefore was a bit too hostile for his weaker body at the time.

Regardless, Silver was here and here on a mission. He touched down onto the sandy coastline of Navel Rock and inspected the surrounding trees, beaches, and grasslands that did little in camouflaging the cave entrance to the inner chambers of Navel Rock.

"(My mother told me that the Winged Mirages commonly gather together at the lowest level of Navel Rock.)" Silver Lugia continued speaking to himself through his thoughts and through information his mother has inculcated into his birdbrain over the years. "(Her close friend Ho-Oh even comes here every now and then, although she prefers to fly about rather than stay settled in one spot. She could be _anywhere_ around the world.)"

Like an earthbound bird, Silver walked into the cavern entrance and continued making his way through the long albeit narrow passageway. A minute or so later of straight walking, Silver eventually came to a fork in the passageway, one leading straight up and the other leading straight down.

Naturally, Silver took the path that would lead him underground within Navel Rock.

The passageway leading down was a seemingly natural formation of rock that spiraled straight down. And Silver knows that he's proceeding straight down because a minute never goes by where Lugia's ears don't pop from the subtle shifts in pressure f trekking further underground. It was far from uncomfortable to a Pokémon that has long grown accustomed to the high skies and deep seas, but it was perplexing to feel this while walking on land.

"(These rock walls must be extremely thick if it is able to resist so much water pressure outside.)" Silver thought, looking at the walls as he continued waddling down. "(There's not a crack anywhere in sight where water dribbles in.)"

As Silver continued walking down a narrow descent that offered next to no room for a Pokémon his size to fly straight up, he looked up to notice just how far down he's traveled, no longer able to see the daylight of above, but now able to see the bioluminescence of the fungi that resided here. And even if that wasn't here to help guide him, the use of FLASH was always a possibility.

Eventually, Silver did reach the bottommost level of Navel Rock, and soon found himself pausing when he reached the cavern entrance to the chamber looming ahead.

"(…I sense their presence. They're _definitely_ here.)" Silver thought, feeling his neck withdraw ever so slightly into his body, like a Shuckle, from the tension of this moment. His wings ruffled a bit, making him appear a bit fluffier than normal. "(Now is the time to prove myself before them. Now's the time for me to inherit the Winged Mirages.)"

Without wasting another moment, Silver Lugia stepped through the cavern entrance.

* * *

 _84.1: Prodigal Bird_

Time: 7:15 AM

Upon entering this chamber, Silver found it almost discombobulating how the room was so well lit, not just from the surrounding fungi, but from the surrounding rocks that appeared to give off some sort of eerie luminescence. And through that luminescence, Silver could see all three of the Winged Mirages huddled together in a deep sleep, obviously being here for a fair amount of time now.

 _ **(National Pokédex Entry #144: Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. it is a Flying-Type and an Ice-Type Pokémon that measures in at an astonishing 5' 07" and weighs in at a lightweight 122.1 lbs. A Legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear to doomed people who are lost in icy mountains. It freezes water that is contained in winter air and makes it snow. A Legendary bird Pokémon with long and distinctive tail feathers. The magnificent, seemingly translucent wings of this Legendary bird Pokémon are said to be made of ice. One of the Legendary bird Pokémon, it chills moisture in the atmosphere to create snow while flying. As it flies through the sky, it cools the air, causing snow to fall. Articuno is a Legendary bird Pokémon that can control the ice. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. The result of crossing a Simurgh with Queen Elsa from**_ **Frozen.** _ **)**_

 _ **(National Pokédex Entry #145: Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon. It is an Electric-Type and a Flying-Type Pokémon that measures in at an impressive 5' 03" and weighs in at a lightweight 116.0 lbs. A Legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts. This Legendary bird Pokémon is said to appear when the sky turns dark and lightning showers down. It flies with the buzz and crack of electricity. This Legendary bird Pokémon causes savage thunderstorms by flapping its glittering wings. This Legendary bird Pokémon is said to appear only when a thundercloud parts into two halves. Zapdos is a Legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. The Pokémon gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts. One of the Legendary bird Pokémon. While it is flying, it makes crackling and snapping sounds. The result of crossing a thunderbird with Electro from**_ **Spider-Man** _ **.)**_

 _ **(National Pokédex Entry #146: Moltres, the Flame Pokémon. It is a Fire-Type and a Flying-Type Pokémon that measures in at an imposing 6' 07" and weighs in at a surprising 132.3 lbs. Known as the Legendary bird of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a dazzling flash of flames. As it flaps its blazing wings, even the night sky will turn red. A Legendary bird Pokémon known as the "fire bird". Every time it flaps, its wings flare and burn brightly. This Legendary Pokémon scatters embers with every flap of its wings. It is a thrilling sight to behold. This Legendary bird Pokémon is said to bring early spring to the wintry lands it visits. It is said to migrate from the south along with the spring. Moltres is a Legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body into the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself. Those who see it are overwhelmed by its orange wings that seem to be on fire. Every flap of its wings creates a dazzling flare of flames. Based off of a phoenix before Ho-Oh was even a consideration.)**_

In seeing all three Winged Mirages huddled up together in their slumber, the thought of not disturbing them from their sleep echoed less forcefully than the thought of how they're not harming each other with their distinctive Type attributes. After all, Articuno and Moltres could harm each other with their abilities over ice and fire, and Zapdos could zap them both with her electricity. Overall, all three Pokémon could harm one another, but have likely long since learned to control their powers.

"(No, no more running.)" Silver thought, distracting himself. "(I've spent enough time in my life on my own, avoiding my destiny. Now's the time to embrace it, especially for what's in store for _all_ of us.)"

With a few steps forward, Silver stopped about ten feet away from them. His steps were far too soft on the hard floor to make any resounding vibrations wake them up from their sleep. So, after getting over his hesitation, Silver stomped a few times on the floor, ensuring that they would wake up.

And wake up, they did.

Three completely different pair of eyes opened wide, all of them appropriately eyeing Silver Lugia almost immediately. And at the sight of the son of the mother that they used to serve under, their reaction to his presences was more or less the same as it was to her. They stood up from their huddle, walked over a slightly nervous Diving Pokémon, and bowed down before him with their wings spread out as a sign of respect.

"My liege, you've returned to us." Articuno spoke up first, her voice as cool as a snowflake on the tongue.

"Your mother knew that this day would come." Zapdos spoke up second, her voice as quiet as a thunderbolt in the distance.

"And now you're here, ready to accept your destiny." Moltres spoke up third, her voice as warm and welcoming as a lit candle before a dark hallway.

To most other Pokémon, the feeling of inheriting three Legendary Pokémon that have vowed everlasting services to their mother would sound like a dream come true. But to Silver, it sounded like a responsibility he wasn't worthy of possessing, and one of the strongest reasons why he simply decided to leave his mother's side to attempt to escape this. But that wasn't the wisest choice of actions when his mother eventually found him and convinced him otherwise, after she went off on an adventure of her own.

" _My mother may have found some comfort in knowing that you three are willing to risk your lives for her wellbeing, but…I haven't._ " Silver admitted. " _Not yet, I haven't._ "

"We three have served alongside your mother since ancient times." Articuno began to explain.

"Through thick and thin, she's done just as much in saving us as we have saving her." Zapdos continued.

"We trust you that you'll do the same for us, as she has millions of years ago." Moltres believed.

" _But I'm nowhere near her age and level of experience._ " Silver reminded them. " _Hell, I'm not even fully grown yet._ "

"So why did you come to the three of us?" Articuno wondered, tilting her head at the puzzling question.

" _Because I don't have much of a choice now._ " Silver began to explain himself.

"Is something devastating about to befall this world?" Zapdos assumed a bit too greatly, in case it was something absolutely dire that was plaguing Silver's mind.

" _Yes. According to a new friend of mine anyway._ " Silver continued explaining what he learned of recently.

"We're no stranger to disasters." Moltres mentioned, knowing their past experiences in these kind of dilemmas. "Whatever it is, explain away. We're all ears, my liege."

Silver did precisely that. He explained of how he stumbled upon both Mew and Mewtwo, one of these Pokémon being a Pokémon that is widely considered as the "Ancestor of all Pokémon", and the other as a manmade clone of Mew, superior in several ways. All three of them met when both Mew and Mewtwo were about to drown from the Abyssal Ruins collapsing over them. And were it not for him, they likely would've. So, after saving their lives and after adding his three Elemental Plates that he already had in his possession to the other fourteen of the seventeen Elemental Plates that they successfully retrieved, Mew and Mewtwo explained to him about the Void of the Dark One, the Pokémon of Prophecy known as "Xeno Lucario", Team Prism, and the fact that Arceus Itself is hard at work in preventing the obliteration of all of existence.

"…"

Not surprisingly, it was a lot for the Winged Mirages to take in.

" _Now you three understand my predicament._ " Silver Lugia sulked. " _I'm far from my prime, and yet I'm finding myself asked to be brilliant in order to save our world._ "

"But the weight of the world isn't entirely on your shoulders." Articuno reminded Silver.

"Neither was the weight of the world ever entirely on your mother's shoulders." Zapdos recalled.

"She had us beside her after all, to share the load and share the pain." Moltres spoke from eons of past experiences.

" _It's a lot for me to live up to._ " Silver knew that much. " _And there's still so much about the Void of the Dark One that I know nothing about._ "

"Our queen was often met with this predicament whenever she had questions but no answers." Articuno knew.

"During those moments, she always returned here, to Kanto's Sevii Islands." Zapdos explained to Silver.

"Or, to be more specific," Moltres clarified. "The Tanoby Ruins of Seven Island."

Silver knew of those ruins through stories her mother would tell her. The Tanoby Ruins were one of few locations across the Pokémon World where the Unown resided in high numbers. The Unown are ancient Pokémon that have existed shortly after the creation of the Universe, but in their own dimension, likely to keep the laws that Arceus established active through their power. And the Unown as a Pokémon are, under normal circumstances, relatively feeble by themselves. But when they're in masses, a bizarre power is shared between them that is potent enough to set reality aside. With that kind of power, and under the right hands, virtually anything can happen. In Silver's case, it can provide him with the necessary information he needs regarding the Void of the Dark One, and what can be done to prevent it.

It's likely to work as well, considering they've shared their power to his mother and therefore know her rather well. It shouldn't be any different to him, considering he's basically her successor at this young stage in his life.

" _Well, it's worth trying, while we're here and in need of answers._ " Silver confirmed.

* * *

 _84.2: Unown Vision_

Location: Sevii Islands (Seven Island - Sevault Canyon)

Time: 7:51 AM

"The Unown in Tanoby Ruins don't exactly appear to just _anyone_." Articuno explained to Lugia, as all four Flying-Type Pokémon were flying towards area of Seven Island. " _It doesn't matter if you're a human or a Legendary Pokémon. The Unown follow certain rules to ensure their presence doesn't become evident to the wrong side._ "

"Your mother taught us the right way to access the Unown via the Tanoby Key within Sevault Canyon." Zapdos added to an attentive Silver Lugia. "We will explain it to you upon arriving at Sevault Canyon."

"And once it has been accomplished, the Unown will make themselves appear before you." Moltres concluded. "I've genuinely lost count as to how many times they've appeared to your mother in the past, for she has requested their aid on multiple occasions."

All of this information was beneficial to Silver, for he was still a relatively naïve Pokémon that inherited three advisors under the veil of the Winged Mirages. They have millions of years of experience underneath their plumage, while he hasn't exactly completed his second decade of what will hopefully be an eternal life. Therefore, their wisdom is vital and all three Winged Mirages are humble in understanding that, obviously caring more for the Diving Pokémon than they do themselves.

It's comparable to a Pokémon Trainer who raises Pokémon that are willing to sacrifice themselves for him, on their own accord no less.

In record time, all four Flying-Type Pokémon reach Seven Island's Sevault Canyon, and land before the entrance of the Tanoby Key. From here, the Tanoby Ruins reside further south, where they plan on going to next once the Tanoby Key has been turned.

Moltres proceeds first into the Tanoby Key, in order to check the area for potential hostile parties that may threaten to harm Silver Lugia. Both Articuno and Zapdos reside outside by Silver's sides, like feathered bodyguards ready to peck, freeze, and electrocute any plausible dangers. But to Silver's senses, this all seemed a bit redundant as there was no sign of life around here for several hundred feet, and anything farther was somewhat insignificant in comparison to them. Of course, he didn't exactly tell them otherwise because they're all doing their job in protecting their king with their statuses as a rook, knight, and bishop.

From within the Tanoby Key, Moltres squaked the "all clear" signal, allowing the remaining three Flying-Type Pokémon to safely proceed inside. Once in, Silver immediately looked at every single corner of the area, for this was his first time in the Tanoby Key.

The Tanoby Key, to Silver's eyes, was a small cavern that only contained one room with no tunnels whatsoever. There were seven indentations on the floor large enough for Silver's mother to consider as her nests if she wished. And alongside that, there were seven perfectly round boulders that seemed difficult to budge, even for powerful Psychic-Type Pokémon or extremely large Pokémon that may or may not know STRENGTH.

"Your mother would use STRENGTH to push these boulders into these indentations." Articuno told Silver.

"She was the only Pokémon of us four that could actually make these boulders move." Zapdos added for Silver.

"That's not surprising, considering she's three times larger and heavier than any one of us." Moltres compared, knowing that they were the size of chicks compared to her.

Silver compared the size of the Winged Mirages to his own, based on how high the craned their necks to look up to him, and how low he had to crane his neck to look down at them. Then, he compared the size of the seven boulders here to the Winged Mirages and to himself, slowly understanding how her mother was the only Pokémon of this quartet that was stalwart enough to make these boulders roll.

" _Guess it's all me then._ " Silver Lugia said meekly. " _Make yourselves comfortable, if you want. Maybe we'll be here a while…or maybe not._ "

As Silver sized up each individual boulder and made out where each one was supposed to go within the Tanoby Key, he knew that he never moved anything of this size before, be it physically or telekinetically. But considering that his mother was able to do so, and do so countless times, it should stand to reason that he could as well.

So he wasted no time in using STRENGTH on the first boulder, and the second and the third and so on.

Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres sat down and watched as Silver Lugia displayed the exact same STRENGTH that his mother exercised on these seven boulders, making them roll into their designated indentations with a bit of finesse and quick reflexes. Silver never had one go where it shouldn't have, because he planned it out beforehand before acting. And in their mind, Silver was displaying to them that he was a worthy successor to follow, and humble enough to see himself as an equal to them and ask them what they think instead of focusing on himself and only himself.

Once the seventh boulder fell in place with a sound comparable to a Wailord using BODY SLAM on the beach, Silver half-expected for something mystical to occur. He expected the Tanoby Key to literally turn to its side, with them inside of it, before everything in here gave way and they found themselves inside the dimension of the Unown, where they would mentally rape them with overflowing information regarding their present questions and lack of knowledge over.

But instead…absolutely nothing seemed to happen.

" _Um…is this normal?_ " Silver Lugia wondered, while simultaneously using ESP to sense anything significant outside of Tanoby Key, only to detect nothing.

"Yes, Silver. This is perfectly normal." Articuno clarified.

"You've successfully turned the Tanoby Key." Zapdos praised calmly.

"Now we need to proceed south from here to Tanoby Ruins." Moltres directed.

* * *

Time: 8:10 AM

Upon exiting the Tanoby Key, all four Flying-Type Pokémon took to the skies and proceeded southward towards the Tanoby Ruins. All four of them easily exceeded a couple of thousand of feet in height, in order to scour the world at a comfortable, safer height, as well as see the looming horizon that they were flying off towards.

Of course, at this height, not even they were safe.

"Silver! Evade! Evade!" Articuno squawked in alarm, quickly forcing the Diving Pokémon to do precisely that.

And before questioning why he was suddenly taking evasive measures, he noticed the reason why when _dozens_ of falling streaks of lights akin to meteors began to rain down from the sky above.

These falling stars began to bombard the land and oceans around them, unleashing devastating mushroom clouds that released tsunamis and earthquakes and shockwaves across all three dimensions of the Sevii Islands, and beyond. Alongside Silver, the Winged Mirages were taking evasive actions alongside him. And despite their smaller frame, as well as some unexplainable reasons at work, the falling streaks of light appeared to target them.

Until they were eliminated in an explosion of plumage, one by one by one.

Before thoughts of severe loss hit Silver, one of the meteors did. But because of the sheer bulk of his body, it didn't obliterate him. Instead, it left him breathless as it slammed into his belly and forced both of them to crash into the water, where Silver sank to the ocean below and passed out.

* * *

When he came to, he swam back to the ocean's surface and had his head and half of his neck protrude from it. And in doing so, he secretly wished that he could return back to the depths of the ocean, after seeing what he was presently seeing.

The sky was no longer blue from a perfect day, but eternally scarred in an orange black tint that gave off an apocalyptic aura to Silver's surroundings. The islands that were around Silver were entirely engulfed in flames, thanks to the meteors that pelted them and left them as cratered scabs over the earth and surrounding oceans.

And as Silver took a closer look at the ocean water _itself_ , he noticed that the water itself was no longer its pristine blue color much like the sky. It was stained red with the blood of all life on earth having perished in an instant.

THIS IS A VISION OF WHAT WILL BE.

The urge to cry over such loss was instantaneously replaced by hearing a random voice suddenly echo its words within his very mind, his very thoughts, instead of through his ears. It was almost akin to telepathy, only it sounded as if his conscience was speaking to him.

" _What…?_ " SIlver muttered, finding his telepathic voice to be weak and broken as he was on the verge of absolute anguish. " _Who said that?_ "

THIS IS NOT A REALITY OF WHAT HAPPENED.

" _What are you talking about?_ " Silver looked about the area around him for the source of the voice. " _What do you mean by reali–?_ "

Silver's gaze became fixed on the setting sun that resided overhead, not because it was the sun, but because it was something else entirely.

What was supposed to be a colossal ball of burning gases is instead a black eyeball on a Pokémon that was strangely shaped like the letter "O".

THIS FUTURE IS NOT SET IN STONE. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE THE POWER TO PREVENT THIS.

Before Silver could question this, he blinked once and the reality that he believed himself to be in was replaced by a reality that the Unown conjured for themselves. Replacing the land, sea and sky of the Earth was an almost cosmic environment where nebulas and stars each emanating an incalculable amount of colors and shades resided. And sharing this dimension were the three Winged Mirages, who likely succumbed to the same prophecy as Silver did, by the Unown that appeared to number in the millions in this pocket of space.

BUT YOU MUST DO SO QUICKLY.

The words not only echoed within their minds, but flew by them as a small set of Unown spelled out these sentences with their lettered bodies.

FOR THE WORLD IS DYING WITH EACH PASSING SECOND.

" _What must we do to stop this?_ " Silver Lugia asked no particular Unown, but did find it unusual that his words weren't audible by his telepathic voice and instead formed by the Unown that hovered around him.

RECRUIT.

CONNECT.

UNIFY.

" _With who?_ " Silver's words revolved around his head through the Unown once more.

EVERYONE.

" _Against what?_ " Silver wondered, half expecting them to refer to the Void of the Dark One.

But instead, they referred to something else, something that he would've never guessed in a million years.

ZERO ZERO ZERO.

Before Silver and the Winged Mirages could question who or _what_ the Unown were referring to, another blink of their eyes teleported them from the Dimension of the Unown, and back to the reality that they know and love, and thankfully not the one that was displayed to them.

All four Pokémon found themselves not by the entrance of Tanoby Key, but by the entrance of one of the several islands of the Tanoby Ruins. And after looking at each other and realizing that they accomplished what they came here for, they remain put. Because Silver closes his eyes and sends out a telepathic SOS to both Mew and Mewtwo, requesting them to arrive to his destination as soon as they're able to, hopefully with the Legendary Pokémon they were tasked to recruit.

* * *

01010011 01001111 00101100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000111 01001001 01001110 01001110 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001001 01001110 01001011 01001100 01001001 01001110 01000111 01010011 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01001101 01011001 00100000 01001001 01000100 01000101 01001110 01010100 01001001 01010100 01011001 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000101 01001110 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01001110 01010100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01001111 01001110 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 01000101 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000001 01010100 01010100 01000101 01001101 01010000 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010000 00100000 01001101 01000101 00101110

S͑ͨ̇̂̃Ő͗͆̍, TͪͣH͑ͭͫ͊͐E̒̌͊ͣ̈́̃ ̃̈̂Ḃ̀̒E͂̂G̓̀̔ͦͪINͥ̄͗̆̓ͯ̐N̆ͭ̽̀͊IͩN̆̓̓ͯͥ̉̈́G͊̎ͧ ͪI̋̅ͬ̓͛̏͊N̔̒̍ͪKͫ̃ͮ̀̒͋̈LͪͤI͑̚Nͪ͋̽̐ͬ͒̒G̈́̽ͫ̑̆ͨS̑ ͗ͤO̽̾̈ͦ̍ͣF ͐ͯ̅MY I͆͂͛͛͑̈́DͥÉN͑ͬ̆T͌̎͋̄͆ͪ͆I͑́̃ͥ̍T̽ͭͩ̓Y ̋̈́ͧ̅ͪ͊ͦHAV̆̃ͨE͌̒̐̑ ͤ̋̿B̅̽͑͂ͬ̔Eͨ̇̋ͥE͑̚N͑ ̓̓͛͗͌̈́P̾̿̽̀͒͋LͫͥAͫ̌͌̿Nͥ̊T́ẼͧD̏ ͑̒Ő̆͐N̔̋͌̇T͗ͨ̄̎̍ͦO̊ͨ̅̈͌ ̏͋̎P̔O͊ͮͣ͐K̑ͨ̒Ȇ̽͛Mͯͦ͊ͤ͛ͫ̎Ő̐͛̀Nͮ̆ͫ̉̂̒̚ ̆ͥT̍͐̍̿̇͌H̉A͒ͩ̑T̐̓̑̅ͮ́ ̏̐̈́Ẁ͑̚I̓ͥ͋ͯ̍ͨLĹ̽̆ͣ̄͌̅ ͮͭ͋̏ͩÄ̒͂̐̎͛̆TͭTͨEM͌̾ͮP͌̃͛́͊͐T ́T̔ͧ͐̿͂O ͛͆ͣ̊ͪ̏ST̿ͫ̓̾̊ͨ̉O̓̆̌̇P͒ͧ̏ͭ̑̚ ͭ̊͒͌̊̋M̈́̉Eͤ̏͒̏̾̈.̾̃́

01010100 01001000 01010010 01001111 01010101 01000111 01001000 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 01000101 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000110 01000001 01010010 00100000 01010100 01001111 01001111 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000011 01001001 01000101 01001110 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01000001 01000010 01001100 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010101 01001110 01000100 01000101 01010010 01010011 01010100 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001110 01000011 01000101 01010000 01010100 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01001110 01010101 01001101 01000010 01000101 01010010 01010011 00101110

T́̑ͭ͗ͥ̎H̍̎ͦ̓̆̐R͐ͣ̆́O̚Uͦ͑͐̾̎ͫGͪͬ͊ͯH̏ͯ̋ ͆P̂̓ͭͨ͋ͣÖ́̂̔͗̅K̉Eͫ̌ͧͤM͛͌ͥ̓ͬͣ̎O̍̊̓͗̚N͒͐ ̍̎̂̐̽̚T͗̊̿̉ͦH̏̽̉̆͌A̍T̄ͨ̋̉̍͆ ͂A̿̒ͮͯRE͊̒ ͪ͊̌͋̽̚F̂̊͌A͗̓͐̿ͣ́R ̌̇̄̄ͭT̑̒̅͊̍͐̀O̿ͭO͂̈͋̀̿ ̔̆AN̄̇̄Cͬͤ̏͌I͌̍̓́̇͐E͌͂Ǹ͛̀̄Ť̊̓̆ͧ ̄T͊̆̌ͭÓͨ͋͑ͬͬ͂ ̓́̂B̚E̾ ̋̂̾ͧ̏͗Ȃ͊̂ͯ̍̍B̈́̔L͋̀́͐Eͭ̓ ͛͗T̃̆̐̃̎͗͗O ͬ͛͛̔U̍ͨ̅͐ͤN̈́̎̾̈́̂Dͨ̍̿̿̐̚E͐͌̄ͥ͋ͮ̚RͧS̈T̈́̒ͤͥ̔̔̚A̒̃ͥ̽̈ͤN͂ͯͪͭ̍Dͫ̀̽̐ ̅̆Ť̂̈́̽H̀̐̾̐̈͊̈E͑ ͒͂ͥ͗̿ͣ̀Cͦ̌ͩ͗ͮŐN͐̅̏ͪͪCͪ́͂̈́̚Eͩ̿Ṕͬ̂͂ͪ̈́Tͧ̍͛ ̈͆̇ͯ̈́ͯ̔Oͭ̂͛̊F̾̑̓̂̈ ͂̓̐̊Ñ̽̓͋U͋͗̉̍̒ͪMͩ͆̿̄B̽͋̆E̾ͨ̓R̄ͦ̃̄̔Sͯ̍͌̾.

00101110 00101110 00101110 01000001 01001101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01010010 01000101 01000001 01010100 01000101 01001110 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000010 01011001 00100000 01010011 01010101 01000011 01001000 00100000 01000110 01010101 01010100 01001001 01001100 01000101 00100000 01000001 01010100 01010100 01000101 01001101 01010000 01010100 01010011 00111111

.̄͊̍.ͦ͊.Aͯ͗͌̑̐̋ͣM͐ ̔̀̚Ĩ ̒͋͑T͛̊̇͂̅Oͯͭ͛̾͌̚ ͧ͊̏ͯBĒ̾̃ͯ̽̌ ̆ͣ͑̃̒T̿ͪ̈̂͌̑̍H̒͛̊R̎̆Eͬ͑ͩͫͩͣA͂T̅̇͑E̽̏͌͋ͯ͆̽Ṅ̋ͣ̍̐ͬ͑E͋͂͗ͧ̾͗̚D͊ͩͥ̚ ͧ̆BY̽͑ͤͭ ̿̎̈́ͫŚ̉ͬ̊Uͯ͐C̾̈͂̆̑͗H͋ͩ͛ͬ̏̒͛ ͩ̉̊ͮ̃̈ḞͫͦUͦT̀I̍L̉̐̉̆̂E̓ͦͣ ̍ͯ̎̋ͫ̀AT͆͌̍̚TĔ͐̏̓͋̂M͛ͮ̚P̉TS̚?̿


	23. Chapter LXXIV (74)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,705.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,491.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 2,040

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 572

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,132

Total Hit Count: 26,940.

Not much to say here, except that I centralize on the main antagonists for this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXIV (74): Deus Tenebris**

* * *

"As Euripides wrote, Whom the gods would destroy, they first make mad." —Orson Scott Card (302) (" _Shadow of the Giant_ ")

* * *

 _85.1: Odraude's Master_

Location: Roman Palace (Throne Room)

Date: March 21st, 61 A.D.

Time: 2:33 PM

"Typical…" Odraude deadpanned at the sight of us, craning our necks high to look up at the red/green eyes of his Master. "You stare at Curseax as though you stare at the sun unrelentingly. The longer you gaze, the more pain you endure."

Seven minds zoned out Odraude's frank words as seven minds focused intently at the entity that we believed to be Arceus, that we initially assumed was Arceus, corrupted once more by Odraude.

But in _Curseax's_ introduction, we learned that this is _not_ Arceus, nor do we sense even a fragment of Arceus in Curseax. This solid apparition is the polar opposite of Arceus, epitomizing everything Arceus doesn't stand for. Arceus represents creation, life, and joy. Curseax represents destruction, death, and sadness. The bottomless, malevolent aura more menacing than Odraude's confirms this.

" _ **You are all in awe of Me. How kind of you.**_ " Curseax noticed from our cumulative gazes, while simultaneously ingraining our physical appearances as those of a team that will attempt to defeat Him, as ludicrous as He believes that to be. " _ **Have you come to renounce your faith and forsake your God in favor of Me?**_ "

"…No." I swallowed, mustering enough courage for a hollow response against our united enemy, against the Pokémon(?) entity that will ultimately be responsible for the Void. "We've come to make sure…that You continue burning in Hell. Only now we'll make sure that there's no trace of You."

Curseax never tilted His head in my direction. Merely His eyes. Brilliant ruby and oddly beautiful emerald eyes that could rob weaker souls, or stare straight into them and incinerate them without the victim ever knowing.

Curseax looked into my eyes, as he did with those of my friends, but saw minimal fear in each of us. Fear that we initially felt towards Him, but is quickly waning with discipline. He quickly saw an overwhelming drive to stop Him dominating all of our quintessences, coupled with individual hardships and experiences that we've all endured and overcome to stand here, face to face with the Dark Arceus for the first time since forever. But when Curseax looked into my eyes, He focused more on what I was _lacking_ rather than what I already had.

" _ **Eduardo.**_ " Curseax addressed me and me alone, making sure that I was the sole target of His attention. " _ **You forget your place before Me.**_ "

Without warning, Curseax's red/green eyes flashed a light so dark that it was almost entirely black. And before I knew it, I felt as though my body weighed a hundred times more than usual. I was forced onto my hands and knees in a cold sweat, "bowing" before Curseax, much to the pleasure of Curseax and Odraude, and the immediate concern of my friends.

But within my mind, I was experiencing the full effect of Curseax's sudden glare.

My head felt as though someone was splitting it in two with their bare hands. Visions far too fast for even me to follow overlapped my perspective. Images of the alien world I've seen in my most recent dreams replayed dozens of times per second, and yet were forgotten each and every time. And as quickly as I attempted to make sense of it all, of what Curseax did to my mind to provoke these daydreams, they vanished.

My friends hoisted me back onto my trembling feet, doing so a bit too quickly as they all had their guards up against Curseax and Odraude, not wanting to look away from Him for a split-second.

"What…what did you just…?"

" _ **An adjustment to your disrespectful attitude.**_ " Curseax responded immediately, looking over my friends to make sure they didn't try anything stupid. " _ **A warning, if you will. Anything greater from any of you, and I will wipe your minds clean before cracking them open for the floor and walls to bathe in.**_ "

To the minds of my friends, what Curseax said did indeed sound like a stern warning from our collective antagonist. But to me, with what He just did, it didn't feel like a sudden tactic to correct my behavior. It felt as though He was trying to show me something within my mind, something that I've apparently forgotten or never knew was there to begin with.

But before I could address this, Xeno steps almost fearlessly forward a few steps, to address Curseax one-on-one.

" _So_ you're _Curseax._ " Xeno locked scarlet eyes with scarlet eyes.

" _ **That I am.**_ " Curseax addressed the David to His Goliath.

" _You look just like Arceus, just as Odraude looks like Eduardo._ " Xeno immediately pointed out.

" _ **That We do.**_ " Curseax appeared almost hesitant to confirm Xeno's assumption.

As I felt myself stabilize, the accurate assumption that Xeno made in regards to Odraude's aesthetic similarity to me and Curseax's aesthetic similarity to Arceus doesn't leave my head. It shapes itself into a plausible puzzle piece, in terms of how Curseax and Arceus are connected, and how Odraude is connected to me.

The question is if there's definitive proof in this theory, and if we're going to be able to answer this with words or with actions, as well as now or never.

" _I'm destined to destroy You._ " Xeno confidently states this as though it were an absolute certainty. " _And as the Pokémon of Prophecy, I will succeed in ridding You and Your Void. My friends and I will see to it._ "

I could hear my friends hold their breath as Xeno effectively told Curseax a death threat that was more straightforward and fearless than my own. And in fearing a hostile retaliatory response that Curseax or Odraude may likely inflict upon Xeno, Curseax doesn't do anything of the sort. Odraude simply steps to the side so that he isn't directly between Curseax and Xeno Lucario, as the Dark One clops closer to the Aura Pokémon of Prophecy.

And then He cranes His neck down to Xeno to look him directly and at eye level.

" _ **You have fear, but it's masterfully restricted. You have determination, but you tread the line between common sense and suicide.**_ " The Dark Arceus addressed with warm and complementary words that quickly gave way to an icy tongue. " _ **Do you truly believe that outdated symbols inscribed on a slab of rock will decide My fate?**_ "

" _With my life, I believe so._ " Xeno responded calmly and with a steadfast glare towards Curseax, as his breath practically skims over Curseax's face from their close proximity. " _They've guided me to where I am today. They've helped me make friends I initially never thought that I would make. We've endured so much together, grown so much and supported each other. And together, we will fulfill the prophecy and stand on the side of good against evil._ "

" _ **Then you are just as delusional as your friends in believing that what you're doing is indeed 'good'.**_ "

" _…_ " Xeno wanted with all of his heart to tell Curseax that He is sorely delusional, but the likelihood that He'll explain himself kept him silent.

Curseax craned His neck back up, having already grown tired of looking down at His feeble, fated opponent. And in the process, He couldn't help but chuckle.

" _ **Arceus never told you all about Me, did It?**_ " Curseax prodded with our memories, having already looked into them to know what it is that we've been through, gained, and lost in order to stand here today. " _ **Arceus never told you all My name. Never told you all about my…liaison with It.**_ "

" _Nope. I can't say that Arceus has._ " Tiny Riolu spoke up, having stayed silent long enough before the Dark Arceus.

" _ **Then tell me, little Riolu.**_ " Curseax began to strike up a 'friendly' conversation with the Emanation Pokémon, in a tone of voice that hardly suggested as such. " _ **What do you immediately assume about Me? What do you**_ **all** _ **immediately assume about Me?**_ "

"You look like Arceus." Tiny pointed out immediately.

" _Except you're white where you're black, and black where you're white._ " Latias opened up her big telepathic mouth, once she finally quelled her fear of speaking towards Curseax. " _But your golden arches are no different in color to Arceus', and neither are your eyes. Kind of strange if you asked me. Then again, red eyes has a better intimidation factor than green eyes._ "

" _…_ " Latios stayed silent a little longer to roll his eyes at her sister's inability to shut up, a habit that he feels will get her killed one day. " _To summarize my chatty Chatot of a sister…You're a near opposite color scheme of Arceus. And we should know, considering we worked with It for years._ "

"But just because you look like Arceus, doesn't mean you _are_ Arceus." Costas believed, despite both he and Ian having only briefly met the Original One.

"So…what are you _really_?" Ian mustered up a fair amount of bravery just to tell Curseax his mind.

Curseax was a being that takes significant pleasure from insulting others, telling them their flaws and shortcomings. But Curseax knows that Odraude takes greater pleasure in this. So, He signaled Odraude to speak for Him with a single stomp of His golden hoof, and the Nameless Emissary smiled malevolently after receiving His cue.

"For every light, there is a darkness. For every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction. For every creation, there's destruction." Odraude officially introduced Curseax. "It is with great pleasure that I present before you and to Arceus' hard work, the Herald of Nothingness and Engine of Destruction known as Curseax!"

"So…you are Arceus' Shadow?" I began to make a connection.

" _ **In simple terms, I am the shadow of that I am.**_ " Curseax confirmed this, seeing no reason to deny what is visually obvious as fast. " _ **But there's far more to Me that I trust Arceus has never explained to You seven before.**_ "

"Why would It anyway?" Odraude assumed. "Why would Arceus tell you about a force you all already have a general idea of what He is capable of inflicting upon the universe that It has worked so hard in creating and maintaining?"

" _Because Arceus only wants us to obliterate Curseax._ " Xeno put it bluntly.

" _ **But in doing so, you also obliterate Arceus.**_ " Curseax gravely scolded Xeno.

This caught us all by surprise, as Arceus has never told us this before in regards to Curseax.

"…You're bluffing." Costas called. "You're trying to fill our head with lies to ensure you're survival for when the moment comes for us to defeat you."

" _ **When a bluff is the truth, it's not a bluff.**_ " Curseax addressed Costas. " _ **It's fact.**_ "

"So then why would Arceus not tell us this?" Ian contemplated this logically, and attempted to think about this through Arceus' red/green eyes. "Arceus can't seriously accept the idea of perishing at the exact moment when _you_ do!"

" _ **No. No It wouldn't.**_ " Curseax contemplated, knowing Arceus better than any of us could ever hope to, mostly because Curseax is Arceus' Shadow, Its opposite, and therefore existed at the exact same moment that the Alpha Pokémon did. " _ **If Arceus committed to self-sacrifice, then neither of us would exist to be here. And My Void would be realized, eliminating everything and anything that Arceus created. It would all fall apart with our deaths, until nothingness remains.**_ "

"This is precisely why Arceus banished Curseax to the center of the world." Odraude spoke up once more, filling in essential facts and backstories regarding the yin-yang relationship that Arceus and Curseax possess and are intertwined to. "The farther It is from Curseax, the better for Its wellbeing. And unfortunately for Curseax, Arceus was at full power when Curseax finally gained sentience and independence from Its shadow."

" _ **But Arceus also knew that I would grow stronger, thriving off of the negativity of those that It has created, until the day would come when we would clash as equals, where we would ultimately cancel each other out and return the universe to the chaos and nothingness from whence it came.**_ "

" _That day will_ never _come!_ " Xeno shouted, his telepathic voice echoing considerably within the narrow hallways of this Throne Room.

"In Arceus' place, we will defeat you!" I added, confident that Arceus wishes this from us and knows we have the power to prove this.

"Don't trouble yourselves." Odraude smiled as he deflated out overinflated confidence. "Arceus and Curseax already clashed eons ago."

A revelation, in every sense of the word. A revelation that none of us were braced for and felt our emotions collapse over, narrowly followed shortly after by our postures and bodies.

" _What…what are you_ saying _?!_ " Tiny exclaimed, never knowing anything about this from his time with Arceus.

"I'm saying that the reason Arceus is a pathetic husk of Its former glory, the reason I was able to _ecstatically_ do what I did in the Hall of Origin, is because Arceus and Curseax clashed long before any of us were ever born."

In coming here to Rome, we expected a fight between us and Odraude. That's what we were prepared for. The seven of us would fight Odraude, seven-on-one in the best-case scenario, where we would likely prevail over him through our overwhelming strength and numbers, not to mention versatility. But what we didn't expect was this much information regarding Curseax, as well as Curseax even showing up in person.

" _ **The day inevitably came where I reached My full potential.**_ " Curseax recollected on a non-specific date that happened relatively recently in the lifetime of planet Earth. " _ **The shackles of the center of the Earth could no longer restrain Me, as the negative energy I felt from every living soul on the surface eventually refueled Me. I broke free and returned to the world above, just as Arceus descended from Its higher plane to meet Me face to face.**_ "

"Not alone." Odraude clarified. "Arceus had his squalid little children to fight alongside him. But the gap in time between their full-fledged clash and the day when they first officially met allowed Arceus to assemble a Pokémon army."

" _ **With the world against Me upon My return, I slaughtered billions as billions more took their place. Their unified determination to defeat Me was admirable at best, but they ultimately failed to distract Me from clashing with my eternal archenemy Arceus.**_ "

"You've all been paying attention, right? You guys don't have the memory of a goldfish, right?" Odraude taunted us, even during this history lesson. "If Arceus goes, then so does Curseax, alongside everything Arceus ever created, which is literally _everything_!"

" _ **That kept Arceus from exercising Its full strength against Me. But because Arceus didn't fight alone, It infuriatingly didn't need to fight at Its maximum. Its Children, as well as Its brothers and sisters in arms, fought as though they were extensions of the Alpha Pokémon, and eventually succeeded in banishing Me. But not in the Pokémon World. They banished Me here, in a world parallel to it.**_ "

"But before being sealed here, Curseax did manage to gravely injure Arceus." Odraude took great pride in the pain of others for his morbid pleasure. But then that pleasure turned to tumult at the same time his smile turned upside-down. "If only Arceus wasn't so _beloved_ by Its servants, then we wouldn't be here _explaining_ to you twats about a history lesson that almost ended all life as you know it!"

" _ **Before My banishment, I robbed Arceus of Its life force. I claimed all seventeen of Its Elemental Plates as My own.**_ " Curseax continued. " _ **But the Earth refused to die, alongside all life on it. They found a way to keep Arceus alive, and prolong the inevitable.**_ "

"Although as I found out quite recently, they basically had Arceus on life support. A far cry from Its full strength." Odraude still vividly recalled his encounter with Arceus at the Hall of Origin. "Sadly though, I couldn't kill It then and there. Curseax had other plans, plans that I initially stood against before He…'corrected' me."

"What kind of plans?" I spoke up during their history lesson, my metaphorically raising my hand inside this classroom.

"Oh, you'll find out in due time." Odraude targeted me with his attention and speech. "You're a smart man…as sickening as it is of me to accept that."

" _'In due time'._ " Xeno quoted Odraude's words. " _You're both_ out _of time!_ "

" _We've trained ourselves for this exact moment!_ " Tiny Riolu shouted out, ensuring his voice spoke volumes against his small size and seemingly inferior capabilities, when they're far from it thanks to his personal training with Arceus. " _Blood, sweat, tears, and blasts of aura were shed to get us here today!_ "

" _You've lasted long enough on our home planet, and long enough on this planet as well!_ " Latias screamed out, her usual sense of humor and jubilance necessarily absent against a pair of foes of this caliber.

" _A full-blown Pokémon war may have erupted there, but we won't allow it to happen here!_ " Latios will make certain of that, preferring this fight to remain between the nine of them, and not an individual more.

"Only the nine of us will be involved in this fight to the finish!" Costas steeled himself, bracing his spirit for the biggest fight of his life, against a "Pokémon" that can effectively be labeled a god, mostly because of his relationship with Arceus.

"And when we prevail, only the seven of us will still stand!" Ian mimicked Costas' battle cry, knowing that they have to be at their absolute best against Curseax and against Odraude.

"You exist as Arceus' opposite, standing for everything that the Original One doesn't." I spoke a bit more calmly, but not by much as I needed to mentally prepare myself for this fight, just as my brothers and sisters in arms were precisely doing. "We won't allow you to succeed!"

" _If you can't see the beauty of what Arceus created, and if you can't comfortably accept Your_ own _existence in this world…_ " Xeno believed of Curseax. " _Then allow us the privilege of erasing you from Arceus' perfect world!_ "

Seven auras simultaneously flared and sent shockwaves across this Throne Room, shockwaves that immediately snuffed out the candles here in favor of brighter fires blazing all around us. Two holy weapons materialized in the hands and paws of Xeno Lucario and I. We seven made ourselves perfectly ready against Curseax and Odraude, and waited for the moment that they would make the first move.

…

…But the first move never came.

" _ **Perfect…beauty…existence…world…**_ " Curseax repeated Xeno's words. " _ **Arceus has truly done wonders into making you seven Its 'holy' slaves. You only accept the truth that It has inculcated into your naïveté, but not the truth that lies beyond.**_ "

" _And what, pray tell, truth would_ that _be?_ " Tiny Riolu, of all Pokémon of our group, asked this question.

" _ **That Arceus is the single most malevolent force of the entire universe. The greatest evil all of existence will ever know.**_ "

All of us recoil emotionally from hearing Curseax begin to vilify Arceus' good name. Odraude almost lets out a laugh at our reaction, but catches himself in order to hear Curseax continue.

" _ **The anger you're presently feeling further blinds you lot from the truth.**_ " Curseax uninterruptedly spoke more blasphemous lies, holding nothing but spite for Arceus. Not for the Pokémon that Arceus is, but for Its actions that led to the creation of this universe. " _ **When nothingness existed and was reigned by chaos, Arceus came tumbling out of the heart of chaos, siphoned its power to make it Its own, and used Its order to give birth to what we see all around us. Arceus created reality, life, free will. And yet you fail to see these as the acts of a sinner, instead seeing them as acts of a benevolent creator.**_ "

Curseax is feeding us absolute lies, as we all know Arceus' true intentions at heart. We know this because we've all had the pleasure of meeting, even _working_ , with the Alpha Pokémon. And in hearing Curseax speak unsympathetically of Arceus, our anger incrementally builds, until we'll have eventually heard enough.

" _ **Nothing in this universe can exist without opposites.**_ " Curseax persisted with His sacrilegious speeches. " _ **All of Arceus creations find ways to decay. All of the life that Arceus has birthed will die in one form or another. All of the individuality that each brief candle of life contains will escalate to conflict with other candles, until they inevitably consume each other within their own uncontrollable emotional infernos.**_ "

Both Xeno and I sensed the bodies of Latias, Latios, and Tiny Riolu begin to shake from building anger. These words were hitting us all, but struck tenfold to a trinity of Pokémon that have dedicated a good portion of their lives to Arceus. They know better than the remainder of us just what kind of a God Arceus is, and why everything Curseax is speaking of is warped and wrong. But the fact that He was still speaking them, just to get underneath their skin, is pissing _all_ of us off.

" _ **Not only that, but the fact that Arceus is forced to call upon the aid of others shows Me that Arceus has long lost the strength It possessed since Its inception.**_ " Curseax persisted in having the seven of us become livid and blind with anger. " _ **Those that follow It are just as much evil as Arceus is, for supporting what it is that Arceus has created, which is everything.**_ "

Our jaws were beginning to grind out of sheer spite. They were clenched too tightly for physical words to be uttered, and our minds were boiling to the point where telepathy was difficult to perform in this heavily aggravated mental state.

" _ **The fact that there are equal and opposite reactions to Its actions means that Arceus is just as much evil as It is good. If anything, the greatest evil that Arceus ever committed was coming into existence, and creating everything as a subsequent result. The nothingness before that was just fine without Arceus. No time, no space, no life, no death.**_ "

"And that is _precisely_ what we intend to accomplish." Odraude spoke up amidst Curseax's vilifying speech. "We wish to return everything to the nothingness from whence it came!"

" _And do You honestly believe that You'll succeed?!_ " Tiny Riolu was the first to finally lose his composure and explode from all of the volatility building up within him.

" _You know_ not _what You speak of!_ " Latias followed immediately after, the heated blood rushing across her face was practically redder than her actual red plumage. " _How can You ever_ hope _to either?!_ "

" _You're just a shadow of Arceus!_ " Latios cool blue plumage belied an emotional conflagration that Curseax and Odraude were fully responsible in creating. " _A sham! A farce! A fictitious apparition that has deluded Himself into thoughts of universal oblivion!_ "

"My brother and I may not have known Arceus as long as our other friends have," Costas' anger was far more repressed than those that had already spoken up first, for reasons that he's making clear. "But we know enough about Arceus to realize that You're absolutely megalomaniacal!"

"You've long since overstayed Your welcome here!" Ian retorted. "The universe has no need for something that only seeks to destroy it!"

"Arceus has been preparing us for this exact moment for years now! It must be confident in our abilities to stop You and rid this world of You, without ridding Arceus in the crossfire!" I strongly believed, never once hearing Arceus speak about dying alongside Curseax when we succeed in killing Him.

" _We will succeed! We will stop You, Curseax!_ " Xeno Lucario promised and proclaimed at the top of his telepathic lungs. " _And you too, Odraude! You'll die alongside Him!_ "

The time for words has now passed, thanks to those that Curseax infuriated us with. The time for actions is now.

Without a moment's hesitation, all seven of us charged straight for the Dark Arceus. Both Xeno and I leaped high to strike Curseax with our respective Gunblade and Keyblade. Both of my brothers, alongside Tiny Riolu and the Eon Duo, began to close their distance to Odraude. We narrowly make contact with both of them simultaneously, but they retaliate moments before we could successfully strike them. We seven find ourselves recoiling back without even leaving a scratch on them, much less even _touch_ them.

And the reason for that was because Curseax held a family of three with His ethereal arms. A mother and father were held by ethereal arms in front of Curseax, while their child daughter was held by the same type of arm and held in front of Odraude.

We seven froze dead in our tracks at the sight of them using human beings as living shields, especially when Costas, Ian, and I recognize these three unfortunate souls as being denizens of our home village.

When were they retrieved against their will? How long was Curseax holding them hostage, waiting for this perfect moment to expose them just as our swords and might were about to come down on them instead of our targets behind them? How low is Curseax and Odraude going to go to have an edge over us through cheap tactics rather than their own great power?

…And why is their tactic _working_?

" _ **As expected, you are those kind of individuals.**_ " Curseax said, his ethereal hands wrapped over the bodies of these three innocent bystanders, ending with a firm grasp over their mouths so that their pleas for help were heavily muffled. " _ **At the sight of your villain, you're willing to attack with the intent to kill. But when said villain has a hostage, you can't stand to harm them and stop to reconsider your options.**_ "

Anger built up within the seven of us once more, not for Curseax's words, but now for his tactics. We're forced to contemplate what to do to separate and liberate the three harmless souls He's tightly grasping, in order to continue this battle to its inevitable conclusion. And as a result, our heads are steaming at the likelihood that Curseax will counter each of our attempts the moment we make them. After all, all Curseax has to do is tighten His grip and three heads will pop like bloody bubble wrap.

" _ **Rather than waste our time contemplating your options during this stalemate, allow Me the honor of doing so**_ **for** _ **you.**_ " Curseax knew He had us in the palm of His hand, just as He already had these three hostages in that same situation. " _ **I will kill them barbarically, painfully, break every single bone in their bodies.**_ "

His arms squirmed as they heard these words. All three of them had tears rolling down their eyes as they saw the seven of us as their last hope. We looked on at them with the mentality that they needed to be saved first before our fight with Odraude and Curseax could begin.

" _ **And after they're broken in two, the residents of your backwater village will follow.**_ "

Half of us almost lost it and rushed towards Curseax. What kept us anchored to the ground was sheer force of will, which narrowly overpowered the blind rage that was beginning to bulge the veins across the sides of our heads.

" _ **However, if you stand down and submit to our intentions and ambitions, then their lives will be spared.**_ " Curseax stated His ultimatum. " _ **I will free them and return them to where they originally came from.**_ "

None of us responded to Curseax's ultimatum, because we knew for a fact that we'd be springing his trap. But the problem is that we've already sprung his trap. The instant that we've entered the Roman Palace, we've been made pawns in Curseax' game of chess. Every move we've made, Curseax has predicted and prepared against. Now we're in check and forced to accept checkmate, or else compromise the lives of those that He has hostage.

With the need of the few outweighing the need of the many in this impasse, all seven of us heavy-heartedly stand down before Odraude and Curseax. The Gunblade and Keyblade that Xeno and I held disappeared in a flashing pillar of light before they hit the floor when we reluctantly lost our grips on them. Our heads tilted lower to the ground as our anger quelled somewhat, our drive to fight having been bruised.

"There. We've stood down." I snarled through my teeth.

" _Now release them._ " Xeno said with a shadow of the bravado he possessed earlier, because he wasn't the one in control here. He never was either, as we've all learned the hard way.

"The deal was to stand down and _submit_." Odraude reminded us, reminded Xeno in particular. "Bow down before us. Then Curseax will free them."

In our hearts, the only way we would unwillingly bow down to them is if the tendons to our legs were severed, or if gravity was drastically heightened below our feet. We would never do so willingly, knowing the sides that they embody, but we also know that we have no choice if it means saving their lives. So, imaging as though our hearts were weighing us down, we slowly dropped down to the floor on our knees and hands. And in the case of Latias and Latios, the pair of Eon Pokémon that Levitate off of the ground, they descended and lay prone on their finely feathered bellies. But none of us stopped glaring daggers at Odraude and Curseax, because we just plain didn't respect them.

And yet, Curseax did appear to keep true to His end of the bargain. He gingerly put them down on the ground released His grasp on all three of them. And when He did so, the family immediately embraced one another, crying and thankful that their daughter was safe, while the daughter was feeling the same way regarding her mother and father.

But it was not meant to last as Curseax opened His _mouth_ wide, exposing a bottomless void that was surrounded by sharp teeth. The family that He "promised" to let go was forcibly inhaled by what could best be compared to the gravitational pull of a black hole. Their bodies were warped and pulled in ways that aren't normally possible as they all disappeared within Curseax, as He basically swallowed all three of them whole before closing his _mouth_.

The ultimatum was off as Curseax _clearly_ didn't keep His end of the bargain, as we all faintly suspected. My Keyblade and Xeno's Gunblade reappeared before our respective sword hands, just as all seven of us erupted forth in seven different colors of aura to match those of a rainbow. All of us leapt straight towards Curseax, as he calmly watched as we roared out a vehement and unified battle cry that made the seven of us sound like seven hundred.

Curseax didn't even blink an eye at the sight of us launching ourselves to attack. He didn't even budge an inch as the gold of His features and the green of His sclera shifted rapidly to suit the colors of the Zap Plate and then to the colors of the Mind Plate that He possessed. And in launching a pair of techniques in tandem so quick that they could easily be perceived as simultaneous, all seven of us were paralyzed in mid-air by a THUNDER WAVE and suspended above the ground by TELEKINESIS, both of which launched out at us like an EMP wave.

 _Our God Weeps/Dark Age of Reason/Arcana_

 _(Song Begins)_

The sheer strength of these immobilization techniques that Curseax launched at us made it impossible for us to swivel our eyes or even communicate via telepathy to one another or to shout expletives at Curseax and a smugly satisfied Odraude. Our very hearts felt heavy, as though we were all punched squarely in the sternum, as the electricity no doubt nearly stopped our hearts but was held back _just_ short of doing so, for reasons that we could barely fathom.

Luckily for us, our sense of hearing still functioned, albeit with a faint ringing and crackling static that likely made us temporarily and minutely hard of hearing. But in hearing Curseax slowly approach us and speak to us, we wish we grew deaf.

" _ **The time fast approaches for My Void.**_ " Curseax spoke straight into our minds, which sounded warped because of the electricity that coursed through them earlier. " _ **Until then, you all will play by our rules and be kept alive**_ **just** _ **long enough to be the first souls to succumb to it.**_ "

"I'll bet you lot are thinking why we just don't kill you here and now. You've probably figured out that we're secretly strengthening you, just as Arceus has been in Its particular way." Odraude spoke to us as though he knows _precisely_ what we are thinking, which is possible considering his Elemental Aura abilities. "But the reality is plain and simple. So simple actually that it doesn't require much thought process in your parts, because I feel as though you've all _earned_ this reward."

We were all ears, unfortunately. We were all entirely at Curseax's and Odraude's mercy, now that we know that they won't kill us but _torment_ us.

"All of you–yes, even your five _sidekicks_ –are much too valuable to be killed just yet. It would be foolish of Curseax to prematurely grant you permission to die." Odraude made that fact crystal clear to us, even though our ears clouded his words. "It's basic military knowledge after all: To own something and destroy it if it isn't obtainable, or convince the enemy to hand it over."

Without saying a word, Curseax unleashed seven ethereal arms akin to those that were responsible for the deaths of those three villagers. But instead of wrapping around us, they completely encircle us in a dark bubble of chaotic energy not unlike anything we've ever felt. Unable to scream, and unable to see and hear within this pocket dimension, all seven of us felt ourselves become lost in a maelstrom. Inside here, the sensation of total obliteration felt like our one and only reality. Within here, we felt as though we existed before the universe was created, before the Big Bang, when chaos and nothingness reigned supreme and without order.

Then, Curseax let us go, and left the seven of us completely comatose and rendered unconscious. And within each of the seven of Curseax's ethereal arms, He held seven hand-sized spheres that brightly illuminated the colors of the rainbow. Or to be more specific, the auras that give us all our individual and phenomenal powers.

Odraude didn't shy away from the opportunity to take some souvenirs of his own. Through his Purple (Psychic) Aura, he seized Xeno's Gunblade, my Keyblade, and my technological devices strapped onto me.

" _ **You will deposit them within that manmade facility where they'll engage in mortal combat until the time comes for My Void to be a reality.**_ " Curseax told Odraude as He gave the Nameless Emissary all seven of the power spheres that He fabricated to contain our entire power. **"** _ **I trust you know what to do from there, correct?**_ **"**

"With certainty, Curseax." Odraude said upon receiving these seven solid spheres of pure energy, to complement the swords and gear that he also held.

With nothing more to say, Curseax walked towards Nero's throne, where He promptly disappeared from sight as He returned back to the center of the Earth where his regenerating slumber would resume. Odraude, left alone to tend to the seven of us on the floor as we were graciously let go and facedown on the floor after Curseax's departure, made his plundered items disappear in a surge of dark aura, knowing that they'll be required in the near future. And after stepping over towards Nero, as he still was on the floor, Odraude seeped himself directly into Nero in order to control him.

Upon standing up under the guise of Nero, he opened his eyes and suppressed the pair of extra pupils and irises each eye contained, so that he could go to his personal Roman guards and inform them of Rome's latest prisoners.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Location: Hall of Origin

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _The days until the Void of the Dark One are counting down at an alarming rate. Eduardo and Xeno Lucario are at the mercy of Odraude as Curseax continues His slumber to fully realize the power that He stole from Me._

" _...And all I can do is wait for the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy to make Me whole again._ "

* * *

Starting a bit of a shift in this story. Planning on going to some places that I've not been to yet.

Expect some darkness in the near future.


	24. Chapter LXXV (75)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,779.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,558.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 2,164

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 576

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,139

Total Hit Count: 27,216.

So over the last few weeks, I jumped back into the _Zero Escape_ series with _Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward_. And after beating the game a few days ago, and in keeping my thoughts about it as brief and spoiler-free as possible, it's definitely on par with _999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors._ Especially in terms of its story.

The timelines at first confused me, but the expositions that followed were traceable. The saddest moments of the game, the tearjerkers, didn't exactly make me shed a tear, but they did make me come close. And the revelations that VLR makes, especially during its "True Ending", made me close my 3DS for a couple of minutes as I attempted to piece the fragmented shards of my blown mind back together. The revelation that hit hardest to me was discovering who "Zero Sr." is.

All that's left for me to play through is _Zero Time Dilemma_. I wonder how that'll go for me.

...Also, this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXV (75): Executive Execution**

* * *

"Soldiers do not give the other guy a sporting chance. Soldiers shoot in the back, lay traps and ambushes, lie to the enemy and outnumber the other bastard every chance they get." —Orson Scott Card (381) (" _Ender's Shadow_ ")

 _86.1: Elite Entrance_

Location: Pokémon League (Various)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 8:16 AM

 _Manifold Irons [Front Mission]/drammatica -The Very Best of Yoko Shimomura-/Yoko Shimomura, Natsumi Kameoka, Kaoru Wada_

 _(Song Begins)_

The Pokémon League flames that normally symbolizes the start of the competition, among the best of the best Pokémon trainers of their respective region, now represent the anguish and carnage that litters about the five global stadiums.

Charred bodies, either in one piece or in gnarled and unrecognizable pieces lie ignored on the floor or buried and crushed underneath the rubble of the half-broken stadiums. The explosions that shook these foundations into collapsing over each other made this spectacle for many into a makeshift tomb. And for those that survived to see the Team Prism Grunts responsible for this engaged them with vicious prejudice and venomous vehemence.

Those that had Pokémon with them, as well as the elite and accomplished Pokémon Trainers that were initially supposed to compete against each other, soon found themselves drafted into a dawning new military that bares no name yet and only a shared pain that unifies them. As a result, what began as a unified terrorist attack that was launched simultaneously across the Pokémon Leagues of the world, has now escalated into a warzone that was fought predominantly with machines and accomplished Pokémon.

That's not to say that firearms were out of the question. They just don't compare to the miraculous feats that Pokémon are capable of performing.

The battlefield mirrored four ways across five different Pokémon Leagues–Kanto neighboring Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos–yielded no particular distinctions from one another. Team Prism Grunts numbered in the hundreds, and Pokémon Trainers combating them numbered in the dozens. The machines that Team Prism utilized mostly consisted of transportation vehicles, with some of them housing machine guns, flamethrowers, grenade launchers, missile launchers turrets, and the like. The machines that the Pokémon Trainers used were mostly for medicinal purposes that were meant for their Pokémon above themselves, as well as emergency tools that greatly assisted in freeing people that were lucky to survive the rubble of the stadium from squashing their bones into dust. The Escape Rope proved to be the most valuable tool for rescuing lives. The Pokémon that Team Prism utilized were mostly fully evolved by technological, anti-social means and attacked with reckless abandonment, a clear sign that the Grunts who wielded them care very little for their control over them as long as they're guided in the right direction. The Pokémon that the Pokémon Trainers made scarred soldiers used were Pokémon that they captured in the wild or bred with meticulous detail for "perfect" genetics, Pokémon that have developed powerful bonds with their Trainers due to their hardships and accomplishments that have led to shared and treasured moments of sorrow and jubilance.

Those Pokémon saw eye-to-eye with their respective human friends and lifelong companions. Those Pokémon would willingly give their lives for the safety of their Pokémon Trainers, knowing that they would do the same and likely have in more than one occasion.

A select few of them displaying that through their ability to Mega Evolve.

The Grunts of Team Plasma may have a technological and numerical advantage over the resistance they inadvertently caused when they only managed to kill off a good portion of the people and Pokémon in the Pokémon League, but the Pokémon Trainers fighting back had a strategic and team advantage that made them comparatively equal with their newfound and shared enemies. The Team Prism Grunts were merrily content with giving off the order to their Pokémon in unleashing the strongest attacks they have against enemy human and Pokémon alike, while the Pokémon Trainers fighting back were in such mental sync with their Pokémon partners that they practically fought as one being instead of two.

The majority of Mega Evolved Pokémon that fought for good were the powerhouses of this battalion, annihilating both Grunts and Pokémon in one to two blindingly fast or utterly devastating hits while simultaneously supporting others and providing fantastic distractions for any enemy opposition that wasn't meant to be in a particular spot. Those that weren't Mega Evolved were just as powerful and fought just as valiantly as the Pokémon that were. A good portion of the supportive Pokémon acted as medics for the heavily injured people that were freed from the rubble either fully intact or mostly intact with an arm and a leg no longer there. These Pokémon were protected by powerful Psychic-Type Pokémon or Pokémon that specialized in special or defensive attacks and could put up solid screens or barriers to keep them from completing their healing protocols.

The same could not be said for the Pokémon that fought for the Team Prism Grunts. Those Pokémon fought with the sole intention of inflicting as much physical damage to their opposition, and almost never focused on defending themselves or others. They fought like narrow-minded berserkers, pugilists that were just smart enough to distinguish friend from foe. They never really supported each other, and they didn't exactly have the guidance of their masters for strategic input either. The Grunts that loosely controlled them felt confident enough in their Pokémon's ability to overwhelm the tactical genius that many of these Pokémon Trainers implemented through the somewhat greater strength and clearly greater numbers that they possessed and took a sickening pride in.

And for the most part, it proved effective.

As this war went on, with the sense of time for these Pokémon Trainers being stretched to the point where they felt as though they've been fighting for days on end when they've only been for over an hour, their tactics began to weaken. The numbers of Pokémon Trainer and Pokémon alike began to falter, as bodies of both kinds began to topple over with multiple gunshot wounds leaving hemorrhaging holes on them, slash wounds to morbid to recover from, or outright mutilations that killed them before their bodies could hit the floor. The supportive Pokémon began to lack the protection that the defensive Pokémon could provide, and made the weakened even easier to pick off now by the Grunts of Team Prism. The experience and greater age of the _adults_ of the enemies began to overpower the young geniuses that were unfortunately still relatively naïve and had only been Pokémon Trainers for under a year. And the limited resources that the Pokémon Trainers had were beginning to wear thin, to the point where they were making due retrieving those from others that had died and no longer able to use them.

Team Prism was closing in on stomping down on what was remaining of the stubborn, youthful opposition. Their Pokémon began to overwhelm the fatigued Pokémon that the Pokémon Trainers possessed. The will to fight for what's right couldn't supersede the throng of wrong that continued to hammer down their numbers.

But all of that changed when Pokémon League's reinforcements arrived.

When it appeared as though all hope was lost for the Pokémon Trainers that remained, when it appeared as though the final series of blows was about to be made by the Grunts of Team Prism, when it appeared as though the only thing deciding life and death for the valiant albeit inexperienced soldiers that didn't want to believe they had one foot in the grave was a mere pull of the trigger or a verbal command, the tables were turned five times in five different regions.

Hostile Pokémon were ambushed into merciless submission. Machines were obliterated by streaks of blinding energy or absurdly fast Pokémon that the naked human eye couldn't hope to keep track of. Malicious Grunts were given no second chances to have them potentially change their hearts, because said hearts were pierced clean through for quick, painless deaths. And to the eyes of the Pokémon Trainers watching on at this, they were in disbelief at what they just saw. As were the remaining Grunts of Team Prism, who suddenly saw the odds turn in their favor within mere seconds through an anonymous albeit unified and obviously _elite_ method.

From out of nowhere, the respective Elite Four and Champions of each Pokémon League of each region appeared, ready for combat. They said nothing as their mere presence in this time of need was more than sufficient in completely calming the battle to a dead halt. Their strength was unsurprisingly well-known to the Grunts of Team Prism, as they all stared in apprehension at the imminent retribution they would all receive.

From Kanto and Johto, because of the shared nature of their Pokémon League, the Elite Four consisted of Agatha, Bruno, Karen, Koga, Lorelei, Will. And their Champion was a caped Dragon Master by the name of Lance, although he was only the champion of Johto and not of Kanto.

From Hoenn, their Elite Four consisted of Drake, Glacia, Phoebe, and Sydney. The Champion of Hoenn was an elegantly dressed man by the name of Steven Stone, who specializes in collecting rare stones.

From Sinnoh, their Elite Four consisted of Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucian. The Champion of Sinnoh was a beautiful woman in a black coat, with blonde hair that practically touched the ground if it didn't curl up at the end. Her name is Cynthia.

From Unova, their Elite Four consisted of Caitin, Grimsley, Marshal, and Shauntal. The Champion of Unova was a man in white clothing and wearing a poncho. His name is Alder.

From Kalos, their Elite Four consisted of Drasna, Malva, Siebold, and Wikstrom. The Champion of Kalos was a woman in white by the name of Diantha. Alongside being a Champion of her respective region, she is also a famous and accomplished actress.

When the established absolute best that these regions could produce in terms of Pokémon mastery and strength appeared in the nick of time, a euphoric aura was practically palpable to the Pokémon Trainers watching on at them. What was once supposed to be a grueling competition for the right to fight them was now a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to fight _alongside_ them in mortal combat. None of the Pokémon Trainers saw it this way though, and simply saw them as beacons of hope and salvation.

The Elite Four and Champion, as they looked down at these aspiring Pokémon Trainers, mostly young children but a few older men and women that started late but don't entirely care, they saw the scars of war and held it close to their chests for no one but themselves to see. For most of them, they see the Pokémon League as the most empyrean of ambitions for any Pokémon Trainer to reach and strive for.

And for these Pokémon Trainers to be thrust into mortal combat so fast, so soon, and so unnecessarily in their lives. For the vast majority of them that know how to tame dragons before hitting puberty, that have hugged and kissed their first partner that isn't a human and/or of the opposite sex, the Champions and the Elite Four have become absolutely livid towards Team Prism. In their eyes, the actions committed here are akin to sacrilegious terrorism, for denying the dreams and imaginations of the young, of the rising, and of their future.

A future that, in the eyes of the Elite Four and Champions of the world's Pokémon Leagues, is one where they hope they're succeeded by competent individuals that have climbed through the same hardships as they.

When they released all of their Pokémon at once, the battle between the scarred Pokémon League and the malicious albeit blitzkrieg Team Prism almost became one-sided. If the Elite Four and Champion didn't dedicate at least two of their Pokémon to assist the troubled Pokémon Trainers and their respective Pokémon–which was absolutely necessary as well as a testament to their experience, versatility, and multitasking capabilities–, then the Grunts of Team Prism would've been swamped over by a SURF wave composed of their bloody sins. Instead, their Pokémon fulfilled every single role possible, and did so with an almost unrivaled level of efficiency.

The Grunts had no chance of retaliating against the Elite Four and the Champion of each respective Pokémon League. But as the dust cleared and the stench of blood and gunpowder began to wane, the fraction of the Grunts that could still breathe offered no mercy to give when asked for it.

Instead, all they gave was a warning, and a smirk that the Elite Four and Champion had taken the bait. Now, they would face a threat that will show the mightiest Pokémon Masters of the land that they're on the pathway of becoming obsolete.

Before anyone could question what that meant, telltale glimmers of light began to illuminate in the horizon. As they drew closer, the Pokémon Trainers and Masters that looked on with unease saw these twinkling daytime stars grew larger and multiplied in number through their closing distances. And once they were practically upon them were they discernible to all that were still ready to fight.

What they would fight were the space-age mechanical suits that Team Prism constructed.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _86.2: Four Fiends_

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (Floor 20 - Hallway)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 8:04 AM

With the four Team Rocket Executives standing in the path of the Coadjutors' desires to free their friends from captivity, and with their quartet of Pokémon–Archer's Houndoom, Ariana's Arbok, Petrel's Weezing, and Proton's Crobat–ready to fight them to the death, all six of the Coadjutors knew that they must fight and they must defeat them. And if it meant killing them to save their trapped friends, then so be it.

 _[Battle With The Four Fiends - arrange -] from FINAL FANTASY IV/DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ORIGINAL SOUND SELECTION/Nobuo Uematsu; Takeharu Ishimoto; Tsuyoshi Sekito; Your Favorite Enemies_

 _(Song Begins)_

Serperior immediately targeted the only other snake in the hallway that was _actually_ a snake instead of a snake in human skin and clothing. And in doing so, the Regal Pokémon immediately sized up the Cobra Pokémon, only to realize that she was _just_ a bit smaller and lighter than her Poison-Type opponent.

"You're out of your league if you honessstly believe you can defeat me." Ariana's Arbok flicked her tongue at Serperior, as both Pokémon held their heads up high to one another in an intimidation display.

"Yes, I'm well aware that I'm just a bit _sssmaller_ than you. Not to mention I have a Type disadvantage." Serperior mockingly confirmed this, knowing this to be true. But she wasn't put off by it in the slightest, even as she stared at the Cobra Pokémon's broad hood and peculiar pattern that was clearly designed to intimidating smaller foes. "But I can tell, just by looking at your eyes and posture, that you're not the stronger opponent."

"Do you really believe you'll be able to ssswallow me whole?" Arbok sneered, knowing how easy it is for one snake to devour another, particularly because they lack limbs that made them broader than usual.

"No." Serperior outright denied this, knowing that Ariana's Arbok was much larger than her, and she wouldn't feel comfortable eating something even half her size. "But I _know_ that I can crush you!"

With no arms to punch and no legs to kick with, both Pokémon immediately wrestled with one another by coiling over each other's bodies, attempting to strangle the life out of one another. But because the difference in their sizes and weights are minimal, not to mention their level of experiences were far greater than ordinary wild Pokémon, both Pokémon slithered about one another much to quickly for either Pokémon to gain an advantage. It also made it difficult for either one of them to bite one another when their bodies were too firmly interwoven within an already narrow hallway.

As both lady snakes wrestled with one another, Hydreigon didn't want to feel left out of the fray. But instead of helping Serperior, mostly because she's confident that the Regal Pokémon can take her down, she wanted to take down the Crobat that sucker punched her into the wall.

"(For a bat out of hell, you hit like an angel,)" Hydreigon thought, snarling at the Bat Pokémon that hovered over the ground with its four wings, just as the Brutal Pokémon was doing the same with her _six_ wings. "(So, why don't I put you in your place by making you hear the voice of the devil?)"

Without the ability to speak coherent words under normal means, both Pokémon could only communicate to one another by shouting down each other's eardrums. Hydreigon's HYPER VOICE and Proton's Crobat's UPROAR appeared evenly matched as both pairs of focused and concentrated sound waves slammed into each other, cancelling themselves in a stalemate that left an unpleasant ringing in their ears. And when they didn't cancel each other out, they struck the walls and left sharp, circular indentations that would undoubtedly destroy buildings that were built to code, but merely dent a fortress of this magnitude.

Archer's Houndoom immediately targeted the only other canine Pokémon within the area: Zoroark. Houndoom immediately entered the classic aggressive stance that all canines instinctively enter at the sight of the Illusion Fox Pokémon. Head between shoulders, lips curled up to display 42 teeth made for ripping and tearing at flesh, eyes focused on their next victim, and hackles erected along the length of their back.

Zoroark didn't exactly exercise this display, not immediately anyway.

For a few moments, she behaved like a lap dog, lapping her nose and panting happily, scratching her mane with her hind legs, and tilting her head at the sight of Houndoom, appearing to not recognize danger even when he's baring his fangs straight at her. But Zoroark's temperament flipped on its head when Houndoom unleashed a FLAMETHROWER attack that drastically illuminated the hallway and set a small portion of it ablaze with lingering embers across the walls.

Zoroark hunched down lower to the ground, her sapphire eyes glowing with energy manifesting within herself. Her hair appeared to wave back and forth, much like the slender, arrowhead tail that Houndoom had. The need to battle right now replaced any and all present thoughts of making friends or snuggling up to someone beside a warm fireplace. And as of now, Houndoom was her target, especially when both Pokémon slowly circled around one another before suddenly closing the distance with FEINT ATTACK, and then becoming a swirling mess of fangs, claws, and black fur.

This just left Petrel's Weezing unattended to as the only hostile Pokémon. And because of Weezing's particularly gaseous nature, Galvantula's Electric-Type attacks would be a fitting means of attack that would still strike a Pokémon that can pass through solid objects. And while Weezing was more than eager to fight an insect, Galvantula didn't share the same mutual feeling.

"... - .- / -.-. - - . / ... -.- -.. .-. . .. -. - -. / -. . - ... / - - / ..-. .. -. ... - / - ... . / -... .- - -..- / ... . .-. .-. . .-. .. - .-. / -. . - ... / - - / ..-. .. -. ... - / - ... . / -.-. - -... .-. .- -..- / -.. - .-. - .- .-. -.- / -. . - ... / - - / ..-. .. -. ... - / - ... . / ... . .-.. .-.. ... - ..- -. -.. -..- / .- -. -.. / .. / -. . - / - - / ..-. .. -. ... - / .-. . - .-. . .-.. .-. ... / - .-.. -.. / ..-. .- .-. - ..-.." [How come Hydreigon gets to fight the bat, Serperior gets to fight the cobra, Zoroark gets to fight the hellhound, and I get to fight Petrel's old fart?] Galvantula sparked quickly and incessantly, especially as Weezing launched SLUDGE BOMB after SLUDGE BOMB that he nimbly jumped out of the way of. ".. / ..-. . . .-.. / .-.. .. -.- . / .. / -.. .-. . .- / - ... . / ... ... - .-. - / . -. -.. / - ..-. / - ... . / ... - .-. .- .- / - .-. / ... - - . - ... .. -. -. -..- / . ... .-. . -.-. .. .- .-.. .-.. -.- / .- .. - ... / .- ... - / ... .- - ..- .-. - - - / .- -. -.. / -.. - ..- -... .-.. .- -.. . / .- .-. . / ..-. .. -. ... - .. -. -. .-.-.-" [I feel like I drew the short end of the straw or something, especially with who Samurott and Doublade are fighting.]

It was relatively easy for Galvantula to witness something that wasn't directly ahead of him through his extra pairs of Compound Eyes, and it was only as a fleeting glance for Hydreigon, Serperior, and Zoroark as they were tussling with their respective enemy Pokémon. And what they were all managing to catch brief glimpses of was Samurott, with Doublade strapped onto his back, standing proudly against Ariana, Archer, Petrel, and Proton.

"Oh, aren't you a cocky little _phoque_ ," Proton commented, deliberately using the French word for seal as a synonym for a certain expletive.

"Are you confident in your abilities to defeat the four of us by yourself?" Petrel commented in a tone of voice that suggested admiration instead of condescension.

" _Confident? No._ " Doublade did the speaking for Samurott, mostly because Doublade is the only Pokémon of the six of them that can talk telepathically, and telepathic transcends the language barriers that Pokémon and humans have separating them. " _Certain? Yes._ "

As if on cue, Samurott unsheathed both of Doublade's swords instead of his pair of seamitars. He stood bipedal in order to suit the stance necessary for wielding two swords instead of one that he normally prefers to fight with. And in doing so, Samurott became just as tall as the quartet of Team Rocket Executives that stand in the way of his comrades' mission.

"Hmph. You're overconfidence will be your greatest weakness." Archer strongly believed as he and his acquaintances reached into their suits for something that'll assist them against Doublade and Samurott.

"But fortunately for you, we have something that'll prove that." Ariana sneered at the thought of bringing great harm to her opponents.

Before Samurott's eyes, all four Team Rocket Executives pulled out hilts from their suits, hilts that lacked a blade. But before Samurott or Doublade could make a quip about how they could possibly fight with a hilt and no blade, they flicked a switch on the hilt and the blade hidden _within_ the hilt spontaneously materialized in a beam of pure, straight energy.

" _Compact swords, composed of pure energy instead of solid steel?_ " Doublade said, mildly impressed that the technological advancements of human beings always appeared on par with the special abilities of many a Pokémon.

"It'll make for a fairer fight, I suppose." Samurott spoke to Doublade, knowing that his words would be incomprehensible to the Executives.

Samurott made the first attack and launched himself straight for the executives with AQUA JET. And in a space as narrow as this hallway, there was little chance of any of the four Team Rocket Executives to be able to avoid such a broad attack, especially with Samurott holding both of Doublade's swords out.

But none of the Executives thought of fleeing and clashed with Samurott's strike head on. And much to Samurott's and Doublade's surprise, all four of them held their ground together as two of their sabers clashed with each of Doublade's swords.

"They're stronger than they look, Doublade." Samurott plainly noticed from the strain they were able to put on his arms, and couldn't help but feel mildly elated by the prospect of a good challenge. "Hmm, this'll make for a more _interesting_ fight after all!"

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

The interweaving of serpentine bodies made it particularly difficult to distinguish where one coil of either Pokémon leads up to another. Both Ariana's Arbok and Serperior were far from harmoniously wrapped with one another like the double-helix pattern of DNA, or as evenly woven as a strand of rope, or even as two partners lovingly intertwined in bed. They were about as crudely and unexplainably tied together as a pair of wired headphones being taken out of a pocket.

But because of Arbok's marginally overpowering size and physical strength, she eventually found an opening in their coils that allowed her plenty of headroom to sink her POISON FANGs into the back of the Regal Pokémon's head. But a split-second before she did so, Serperior's body glowed a pristine green light, the likes of which did nothing to prevent Arbok's fangs from sinking through her green scales, but did prevent the toxicity that would come from it.

"You call that…a POISON FANG attack…?" Serperior hissed through grit teeth, as the snake bite plainly drew blood and sank well over an inch within her. "It's a love bite at best…and I don't exactly…roll that way…!"

One of the perks of being a Grass-Type Pokémon was her ability to summon vines from her body. And in doing so, she not only used VINE WHIP to wrap around Arbok's jaws and pry them off, but she sharply jerked them in such a way that made Arbok's mandible break at its base and hang off by only its skin. And obviously, this caused an unbearable amount of pain to the Cobra Pokémon, much more so than the puncture wound snake bite that Serperior can easily recover from with no adverse side effects.

With Arbok immobilized long enough by the pain of having her lower jaw dangle by her maxilla, Serperior used COIL to withdraw her body into a posture ready for striking out. Her ruby red eyes practically gleamed with an intensity that would petrify many a lesser foe as they focused on the pattern on Arbok's hood. And with a precise quick draw that would make even Samurott impressed by her swordsmanship, Serperior's tail lashed out broadly and horizontally one time. And in the blink of an eye, Serperior's LEAF BLADE cut down Arbok to size, dividing her hood in two, with her head on top and the remainder of her body squirming and hemorrhaging on the floor.

A second LEAF BLADE attack that stabbed clean through Arbok's flat head and tiny skull caused her head to stop convulsing on the ground altogether, as well as prevent her from regenerating from a normally fatal attack if this battle suddenly ended with Ariana returning Arbok back into its Poké Ball, which she presently couldn't because she and the remaining three Team Rocket Executives had their hands full parrying Doublade's swords that Samurott wielded skillfully.

"I always have to get myself messy with these battles, don't I…" Serperior muttered to herself as she shook off Arbok's blood from her tail by rapidly shaking it off, and then using SYNTHESIS to seal off the only injury she sustained.

* * *

When both aerial Pokémon grew tired of shouting slicing sound waves at one another, Proton's Crobat and Hydreigon began to collide with one another within this narrow hallway. Of course, with how much faster Crobat is in comparison to Hydreigon, the Bat Pokémon was doing all of the collisions. And with Hydreigon being able to catch a glimpse of the purple blur, all she could do was CRUNCH down at air with her three heads, as Crobat continued peppering her with quick and successive attacks.

AIR CUTTER, CROSS POISON, ACROBATICS, X-SCISSOR. All of these attacks scarred Hydreigon's already battered body even further, and began to superficially draw blood, something that was beginning to piss her off to a level that should've made Crobat cautions of her. But instead, it made him become more and more reckless.

Feeling confident that Hydreigon could only endure one more attacks before fainting, and knowing that he hasn't been hit _once_ yet, Crobat flew all the way back to the end of the hallway and charged straight for Hydreigon via BRAVE BIRD, a technique that Crobat don't normally learn. Hydreigon saw this attack coming and despite the decent window of time that would allow her to narrowly avoid the powerful Flying-Type attack, she made no such gesture. Instead, she braced herself for the opening she finally wanted and took the attack head on, knowing she was far bulkier than Crobat and able to retaliate.

And much to Crobat's dismay, Hydreigon did retaliate, and with a vengeance.

When Crobat's BRAVE BIRD attack struck Hydreigon directly in the abdomen, Hydreigon was launched to the other side of the hallway, where she made yet another indentation into the wall. But as a result of Crobat's overconfidence, Hydreigon used her head arms to CRUNCH down onto the base of Crobat's lower pair of wings and practically snip them off of their bases.

All Crobat could do at this point was hover slowly off of the ground as he saw trickles of his blood dribble down onto the floor, and Hydreigon's head arm swallow the wings that they had just snipped off without even bothering to chew them. Crobat attempted to fly away from the she-devil, but the Brutal Pokémon was faster now, and _clearly_ enraged from all of the annoying attacks she had to endure.

She easily caught Crobat and clamped down on his head with her main head, feeling the Bat Pokémon squirm and flap its two remaining wings in a futile attempt to escape. Both wings were grasped by Hydreigon's arm heads, broken by the shoulder before being forcibly rent asunder and swallowed whole like the pair before them. And with Crobat as a useless stump of a Pokémon that had his screams muffled by Hydreigon's maw, all Hydreigon did to put him out of his misery was look to the sky, bob her head enough times to feel Crobat position itself better on her throat, and swallow the remainder of his body whole.

A disturbing, saliva-drenched smile was stretched across all three of her faces as she felt her stomach engorge from her latest meal.

* * *

One of the advantages that Zoroark has in fighting Houndoom is the fact that she is bipedal, and Houndoom is quadrupedal. The basics of Houndoom's attacks center around the use of Fire-Type and Dark-Type attacks through special attacks that involve projectiles, or physical attacks that involve its claws and teeth. In the case of Zoroark, when illusions are out of the question, the advantage of fighting bipedal leads to the ability of utilizing various attacks and defensive techniques that can be done with her "hands".

This proved useful against a Pokémon that relentlessly pursued her.

As Houndoom failed to sink his THUNDER FANG attack into Zoroark's flesh because the Illusion Fox Pokémon would dexterously avoid him by running against the walls and even on the ceiling for a brief moment in time, the Dark Pokémon would immediately follow up with a raging FLAMETHROWER that fortunately didn't strike any other Pokémon in the literal crossfire. And that was because Zoroark crossed her arms and used PROTECT to completely block off the other side of the hallway, leaving Houndoom's hellfire on one side only, where it had nothing to burn and was extinguished almost as quickly as it came.

Of course, Houndoom knew how PROTECT worked through the experience that Archer was willing to invest into him. And even without Archer guiding him throughout this fight, Houndoom practiced this technique hundreds of times and could do it with his eyes closed.

Zoroark, through the fire and flames and the resulting smoke that she shielded herself through, looked in surprise as Houndoom came down with teeth bared towards her wall of solid defense. But as Houndoom sank his glowing teeth deep into the psychic barrier, Zoroark surprise evolved into bewilderment when her PROTECT neutralized by Houndoom's specialized FEINT attack. And then it evolved even further into absolute pain when Houndoom took advantage of Zoroark's stunned silence and clamped down on her left arm with FIRE FANG.

A yelp of pain rang harshly across the hallway as Houndoom's teeth appeared to behave more like the fangs of a snake-like Pokémon, with the way the fire practically felt as though it was coursing through her veins from the burn she likely sustained on her left arm. And in an act of obvious pain and mild desperation, as well as the ability that all bipeds can share in, is the ability to attack with a free hand. Zoroark maximized this by beating Houndoom's face absolutely senseless with a series of ROCK SMASH piston punches.

Houndoom wasn't built for defense, and could only endure about five of these before being forced to let go and step back with a bleeding face that further heightened his hellish demeanor. This left Zoroark to inspect her wound, notice that the puncture wounds were the worst of it as the fire only singed off some of her black fur.

"(Finally! Definitive proof that being cute and fluffy has its uses in battle!)" Zoroark contemplated with the only voice she had that allowed her to speak, considering she's otherwise mute. "(Wait until I tell my friends about this, _after_ I…how they say…'slap a bitch'?)"

Before Zoroark's eyes, Houndoom was preparing for his next attack towards her. And in half-expecting a Dark-Type or another Fire-Type attack, Zoroark was mildly disturbed by the fact that Houndoom appeared to be retching, a relatively common means of preparing a Poison-Type attack.

But through that disturbance, Zoroark realized that she had an opening to exploit.

She waited for the optimal moment to attack, which was precisely the moment that Houndoom would attack, by puffing up her chest when she inhaled as much air as her lungs could hold. And in holding her breath when she saw the earliest of signs of Houndoom's SLUDGE BOMB attack, she let loose her FLAMETHROWER attack, with the intent of combusting Houndoom's SLUDGE BOMB instead of striking Houndoom directly.

The result was a deafening explosion that stunned all of the other combatants because of how close in proximity they were to it. But fortunately for them, only Houndoom and Zoroark were knocked unconscious by the shockwave of the explosion.

* * *

".- .- -..- / .- -. -.. / - -.- / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. ... / -.. . ..-. . .- - . -.. / - ... . - / .-.. .. -.- . / -... .- -.. .- ... ... . ... / - - - ..-.." [Aw, and my friends defeated them like badasses too?] Galvantula noticed the actions of his friends towards their enemies through his peripheral vision, which was essentially a full 360 degree field of vision. " ... . .-. .-. . .-. .. - .-. / ... - .- -... -... . -.. / .- .-. -... - -.- / .. -. / - ... . / ... . .- -.. / .- ..-. - . .-. / -.-. ..- - - .. -. -. / ... . .-. / .. -. / ... .- .-.. ..-. -..- / ... -.- -.. .-. . .. -. - -. / ... .- - .. ... ..-. .. . -.. / ... . .-. / -... - - - - - .-.. . ... ... / ... ..- -. -. . .-. / .- -. -.. / ... . .-. / ...- - .-. . / ..-. . - .. ... ... / -... -.- / ... .- .- .-.. .-.. - .- .. -. -. / - ... .- - / -.-. .-. - -... .- - -..- / .- -. -.. / -.. - .-. - .- .-. -.- / -. .- ...- . / ... - ..- -. -.. - - - / .- / - .- ... - . / - ..-. / ... .. ... / - .- -. / - . -.. .. -.-. .. -. . .-.-.-" [Serperior stabbed Arbok in the head after cutting her in half, Hydreigon satisfied her bottomless hunger and her vore fetish by swallowing that Crobat, and Zoroark gave Houndoom a taste of his own medicine.]

Galvantula avoided Weezing's DOUBLE HIT attack by quickly swinging across the walls and ceiling through the use of STRING SHOT. Now, he found himself looking down at Weezing from an inverted perspective that came from standing upside-down on the ceiling.

"... - -..- / ... - .- / .- .. .-.. .-.. / .. / -.. .. ... .-. - ... . / - ..-. / - ... .. ... / - ...- . .-. ... .. -.. . -.. / -... .- .-.. .-.. / - ..-. / ... . -. - .. . -. - / -. .- ... ..-.." [So, how will I dispose of this oversized ball of sentient gas?] Galvantula continued "talking" to himself, which could easily be misinterpreted as him simply rubbing his pedipalps with one another–as jumping spiders frequently do–and causing multiple rhythmic static discharges to occur.

Weezing, by whatever means allows it to hover and turn on a time, scanned the area around himself for about a second before looking up at the ceiling, where Galvantula clung onto. And without wasting a moment at the sight of the EleSpider Pokémon, the Poison Gas Pokémon launched a quick-fire burst of SMOKESCREEN by releasing dense gases from the holes across his noxious body.

The smoke cloud only wafted around Galvantula's and Weezing's corner of this confrontation. Naturally, it didn't disturb Weezing as it was his own gas. But for Galvantula, he found himself coughing heavily and gasping for air. And for an EleSpider Pokémon such as himself, it sounded like short, small gasps.

\- ... -..- / - ... .- - / .. ... / -.. .. .- -... - .-.. .. -.-. .- .-.. .-.-.-" [Oh, that is diabolical!] Galvantula didn't need to breathe to speak in the "sign language" he can muster. ".- ... .- - / .. -. / - ... . / ... . .-.. .-.. / ... .- ...- . / - ... . -.- / -... . . -. / ..-. . . -.. .. -. -. / -.- - ..- / .-.. .- - . .-.. -.- ..-.. / .-. - - - . -. / . -. -. ... ..-.. / .-. .- .- / ... . .- .- -. . ..-.. / -.- - ..- .-. / - .- -. / ... ... -...-" [What in the hell have they been feeding you lately? Rotten eggs? Raw sewage? Your own sh-]

The GYRO BALL attack that Galvantula couldn't see through the smoke, even through his Compound Eyes, silenced him immediately and onto his back on the floor. And just as he was getting back up with the SMOKESCREEN starting to dissipate, Weezing channeled the momentum of Gyro Ball into a ROLLOUT, a technique that is far more effective against Galvantula. The EleSpider Pokémon saw a purple ball fly straight towards his face before he felt himself forcibly press onto the floor as Weezing essentially rolled over him.

"- ... / -... ..- -.. -.. -.- -..- / .. / .- - ..- .-.. -.. -. .-. - / -.. - / - ... .- - / .. ..-. / .. / .- . .-. . / -.- - ..- .-.-.-" [Oh buddy, I wouldn't do that if I were you.] Galvantula sparked rapidly as he stood up from the first roll, only to be steamrolled back down by Weezing's second consecutive ROLLOUT. "-.- - ..- / ... . . -..- / - ... . .-. . .-. ... / .- / ... .. -.. . / - ... .-. . ... ... - .-.. -.. / .. -. / -.- .. .-.. .-.. .. -. -. / .. -. ... . -.-. - ... / .- -. -.. / .- -. - ... .-. - .-. - -.. ... / ... ..- -.-. ... / .- ... / - -.- ... . .-.. ..-. -..- / .- -. -.. / .. .-. ...- . / -.-. .-.. . .- .-. .-.. -.- / .-. .- ... ... . -.. / .. - .-.-.- / -.- - ..- / .- - ..- .-.. -.. -. .-. - / .- .- -. - / - - / ... . . / - . / .- .. - ... / - -.- / -. ..- - ... / - ..- - ... .. -.. . / .- -. -.- .- .- -.- .-.-.-" [You see, there's a size threshold in killing insects and anthropods such as myself, and I've clearly passed it. You wouldn't want to see me with my guts outside anyway.]

A third ROLLOUT, one that most certainly hurt more than the other two combined, made Galvantula believe that Weezing begged to differ.

".-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- -.- . .- ... -..- / -. - .-.-.- / .. / -.. - -. .-. - / . -..- .- -.-. - .-.. -.- / .- .- -. - / - - / ... . . / - -.- / .. -. ... .. -.. . ... / - ..- - ... .. -.. . .-.-.-" […Yeah, no. I don't exactly want to see my insides outside.] Galvantula concluded, starting to feel annoyed by being fooled three times now. "..-. - - .-.. / - . / - -. -.-. . -..- / .. .-. - / - .- -.. .-.-.- / ..-. - - .-.. / - . / - .- .. -.-. . -..- / ... - .- / -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. / -.- - ..- .-.-.- / ..-. - - .-.. / - . / - ... .-. . . / - .. - . ... -..- / -.- - ..- .-. .-. . / - ..-. ..-. .. -.-. .. .- .-.. .-.. -.- / - ... .- - / -. ..- -.- -..- / - -.- .- -.- ..-.. / -.- - ..- / -.- -. - .- / ... .. - -..- / -.- - ..- / -.- -. - .- / - ... . / - -. . .-.-.-" [Fool me once, I'm mad. Fool me twice, how could you. Fool me three times, you're officially that guy, okay? You know him, you know the one.]

The fourth ROLLOUT was impending, and Galvantula knows that the fourth and _fifth_ subsequent uses of that Rock-Type attack are the hardest hitting of the set. The EleSpider Pokémon's eyes focused intensely on Weezing, just as the fur on his body stood on end from the electricity building up within him. Galvantula waited for the exact moment that Weezing couldn't hope to turn away from him, even if he wanted to, and unleashed a bolt of THUNDER so thick that it could easily be mistaken for a beam of pure energy.

The attack in itself stopped Weezing dead in his tracks, both out of raw power and the inflicted paralysis. Weezing ended up rolling _backwards_ as a result of the constant discharge of electricity. And upon hitting a wall, where the full force of Galvantula's THUNDER continued to build up within Weezing's body, the combustible gases within him exploded in glorious fashion, turning the Poison Gas Pokémon into a ball of fire before turning him into a plume of black smoke.

Galvantula's attack stopped once his opponent was properly defeated, and he flexed his pedipalps in triumph of his first evil Pokémon defeated since leaving the Distortion World.

" .. / .- .. -. .-. - / ... .- ...- .. -. .-. / - ... .- - / ... ... .. - .-.-.-" [I ain't havin' that shit!] Galvantula clicked happily, never once thinking that his phrase would sound better if it had a sing-song tone of voice.

* * *

Despite the fact that all four of the Pokémon that the Team Rocket Executives released were defeated, with three of them having either been stabbed in the head, swallowed alive, or exploded to near nothingness, they didn't appear the least bit bothered. Even when they gave the occasional glimpse from their battle against Samurott and his ability to wield Doublade's twin swords so proficiently, they didn't really care.

Of course, it was likely that they were just heavily focused on Samurott and Doublade, because he was giving next to no signs of wear, while all four Team Rocket Executives were only human and therefore weaker.

"Oh, come on!" Proton exclaimed in frustration, as he managed to catch Samurott's right to left horizontal swing of Doublade's left sword, and felt his boots slip slightly backwards as a result of his feeble body unable to strengthen his parry. "Aren't you getting tired yet?!"

" _No._ " Doublade was the only one that could do the talking, and his response shouldn't come as a surprise, considering he's essentially an animated inanimate object as a Pokémon and Samurott was the one doing the heavy swinging.

Had Ariana not stepped in to guard against the same attack through Doublade's right sword, then Proton would've likely been cut down to size.

"You know damn well who he was speaking to!" Ariana's temper began to flare alongside Proton's, to the point where both human beings fought valiantly to outmuscle Samurott, but could only strain themselves against his physical power.

" _And you'll receive the same response from him if he could speak to you._ " Doublade responded with a heavy aura, the kind that suggested he wouldn't care about his appearance if he was covered in the blood of the four of them. " _No._ "

Samurott appeared to be holding back in order to hear them speak, before pushing them both aside with Doublade, causing them to slam into the wall. And were it not for Petrel and Archer meeting Doublade's twin swords with their own, then their companions would've been mowed down. But in doing so, they were physically pushed into the same corner that Proton and Ariana were in. The only difference here is that they weren't stunned.

"Doublade's evolutionary line is proven to have a form of control or parasitic qualities that harm their wielder." Petrel knew as much from what Doublade are infamously known to do to their wielders. The same can be applied to Honedge and Aegislash, Doublade's past and potentially future evolutionary forms.

"…You're not exactly sucking him dry, are you?" Ariana noticed, based on how fierce Samurott appeared, and how calm Doublade spoke to them.

" _Nope. Can't really say that I am._ " Doublade said, only feeling the solidified energy that these four Team Rocket Executives were using for their beam swords and discreetly attempting to make heads and tails of it as Samurott was doing all of the guiding.

"I'm the one you should be worrying about anyway!" Samurott roared out, beginning to grow impatient from fighting four humans that are obstacles in their path at best.

Through a burst of strength, Samurott narrowly broke the wall when he slammed Petrel's and Ariana's backs into it. And with all four of them cornered with their backs to the wall, Doublade and Samurott stepped back and quickly honed their energy into one attack that would cut down four bodies in one slash.

Samurott held both of Doublade's swords together, as though they were two halves of one blade. And through their simultaneous use of SWORDS DANCE, where Samurott appeared to be cleaving the air multiple times per second, Doublade's swords elongated with orange energy, making his weapons truly appear united.

"Time to show them the results of our training." Samurott told Doublade.

" _With a single mighty SACRED SWORD attack!_ " Doublade shouted.

Doublade came crashing down across all four Team Rocket executives. All four of them attempted to block the blow with their beam swords, but the very energy of their particular weapons were cleaved down to size, alongside their own bodies. For all four of them, they were cut down the chest, mostly centered around their last ribs and diaphragm. And despite the barbarity of the attack, the energy emanating from Doublade's SACRED SWORD cut so cleanly that no organs were disemboweled. And also, next to no blood was shed because of the way the energy of Doublade's SACRED SWORD appeared to "cauterize" their injuries as quickly as he caused them.

Their resonating screams, or at least hollow shrills that would haunt lesser souls, were the only signs of the pain that they were willing to shed before three of them died. The _fourth_ , being Archer, held out just a bit longer, to give Samurott and Doublade a vengeful glare before triggering something that was hidden underneath his sleeve.

And upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a bracelet with a rare gem lodged into it.

" _…Oh shit._ " Doublade uttered shortly after his SACRED SWORD technique dissipated and Samurott wielded him like two blades once more. " _That's a_ Mega _Bracelet._ "

As quickly as Doublade muttered this, a bright light illuminated the hallway to the point where it appeared to turn from night to day at the snap of the fingers. The light was the posthumous beacon of hope for the Team Rocket Executives as it enveloped the only Pokémon in their possession that can Mega Evolve.

Houndoom.

Upon feeling the process for Mega Evolution, Houndoom immediately snapped out of unconsciousness and stood upright as though the battle against Zoroark had done nothing more than put him to sleep. The energy cocoon enveloping him was spontaneous and brief, before shattering and revealing a more demonic hellhound in the form of Mega Houndoom.

The baleful roar that resonated across the walls forced all five awake Pokémon to ready themselves for battle against the Mega Evolved Dark Pokémon. And even though overall, they possessed the type advantage against Mega Houndoom, it shouldn't be denied that Mega Houndoom may have them all outmatched. Especially if Mega Houndoom finds himself fighting them one-on-one.

But it would appear as though Houndoom can't even combat against a single opponent.

Much to the surprise of the other five Coadjutors, even though they should've seen this coming because of her innate abilities, Zoroark spontaneously "teleported" from the unconscious pile of black, grey, and red fur to a furious embodiment unleashed from her normally sweet and cuddly shell. Zoroark ambushed Mega Houndoom from behind with LOW SWEEP, causing Mega Houndoom's legs to literally invert with his head. And before Houndoom could sense what was amiss, his lights were permanently cut out when Zoroark appeared to punch Mega Houndoom down into the floor with a FOCUS BLAST attack aimed directly at the neck.

The surprise attack that Zoroark delivered with the intent to kill in order to protect those she has long since regarded as her family successfully beat the Mega out of Houndoom, as well as the life from him. Mega Houndoom reverted back to normal as quickly as he Mega Evolved, and had an unnatural indentation on his neck that made it look like it was only half of its thickness. In other words, Zoroark aimed for the trachea and unleashed more than enough power to crush it, all in the span of a single second.

Zoroark's intensified gaze quickly locked onto Doublade, Galvantula, Hydreigon, Samurott, and Serperior. And upon recognizing that they were all alive and well, the overprotective and hostile aura that surrounded Zoroark dissipated in an instant. What was left in its place was a cooing Zoroark that wants nothing more than to hug and cuddle up with anyone that finds her adorable. Or has allergies to pet dander.

"Well, that was a fun warm-up." Samurott deadpanned upon seeing Zoroark shift back to her approachable demeanor, even seeing her fur appear to fluff up in response to her personality shift. "But we still have our friends to rescue, and we're running out of time before the bulk of Team Prism returns. And we've likely attracted more attention to ourselves than we would've liked after felling the four of them."

With the knowledge of the location of their friends at the price of having their cover blown, all six Coadjutors immediately proceeded downstairs to get to the basement floors, where the twelve imprisoned Coadjutors were being held.

* * *

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01110101 01101001 01101100 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01101001 01101101 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100101 01100110 01100110 01101111 01110010 01110100 00101110

THͤͫ̌ͫ̒E̔̇͋ͬ͐̎ͧ ͯ̅ͬ̇͒Gͥͫ̋́͆̇R̍̋͛͗È͋̾͗ͤA̅͌̏̂̔̚Tͥ̎Eͭͥ̂͋͒̔ͦSͣͫͯ̐ͮ̈T̑ͪ ̄T͐HR̒̌͊ͮEͩͭ̋̅ͬAT͗̿ͫ̔ ̎ͤ̊̍WIT̓ͬͫH̐ͮ̎ͩ̈ͭI͑̾N̋̄̃̊ ͮͬ͋̑̓͂T͆̏ͣ̋͒HI̾̆̆S͌ ̊̉̂͊Bͨͧ͛ͩ̈͊Uͥͬ̀̌̚IL͗ͬͤD̾̈́͋͛̊I͒ͬ͂̿̚N̊̂̄̌̇̒̔G̍ͧ̿̆̔̓ ͮͨH͐̃̈̓̄Aͣͦ̏͐̚̚S̏ ͛͌͋ͨ͆̏̍BE͛E̿N̅̐̅ ͮ̂CÄ́̾͊̂̄STͨ̌ͩͫ̔ ͯAS̀IͪͮͫͬD̈̅ͭ͆͒ͭEͤ̈́ͦͯ͆͊̇ ͐ͮW͐̈́̈́̾I̾ͫ͂ͮT̄ͫ̅H̄͐͂ͥ̈́̂ ͒͆̓M͆͒̌̈Ī̇͒ͤ̿N̿̎ͪ̓́I̾Mͫ̊ͣ͊͂͂̎Aͨ̎͑L ̇E̋͐FͣFͯͥͧÖ́̓̈ͣ̌́Rͣͩ̈ͬTͮͦ.͐ͬ̎ͤ͑̓

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01100101 01101101 01100010 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01110101 01101001 01101100 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100001 01101100 01111001 01111010 01100101 01100100 00101110

T̚H̃͗ͣE͑́ ̋̇̀GRͮ̈́ͣͤ̅Eͪ͐ͤ̄ͭAͩ̏T͊EŜTͣ̉̊ͣ ̔ͬ̈́Ṕ̋O͛̐̎̌͋WẼ̒ͪ̂Rͮ́ ̂͌ͯ́E̚V̒͗͑ͧ̊̊ͦE̾ͤȐ ̽ͩ̓ͧAS̅́̽̄̓S͂̑̔̃̽̾Ẻ̐M̊BL̽ͮ͌ͪ͌E͂ͬD͒͊̈ ͮ͐ͣ̐ͧ̃W̋̒Iͮ̊͑̇Tͥ͛ͮͬ̓̚Hͭ̅̌ͩ̒̍͒I͑̈͆Nͣ͊̿͐̅ ̽ͬT̄Ḧ̌͒̀̽ͮÍ̎Sͣ̎͋̐͛̄̏ ̊̌̎ͫB͛Ü̾ͣ͋ͪǏL̿̏̊̉ͨDͩ̈̑ͫ̌̓Ī̋̂̐̊̚NG̉ ̉I̓̉ͦS̍̌ ͥͣ̉̒̚B̂Ĕ̈́͊̀IN̓ͬG̍͋̈́͒ A͑̈̊̆Ń̎͛Aͭ̉L̏̎̑ͥ̆̌ͬỸ͛̌͛ZE̿͊ͣ̈̽D͌̾.ͭ̊̓̒


	25. Chapter LXXVI (76)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,791.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,623.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 2,279

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 578

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,152

Total Hit Count: 27,423.

I finally got myself the laptop that I've been saving up for. A Microsoft Surface Book with Performance Base. It'll serve me greatly for drawing and be an overall upgrade to what I used to work with.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXVI (76): Coadjutor Crossing**

* * *

"When somebody wants to rule the world, (...), eventually everyone is his enemy." —Orson Scott Card (26) (" _Shadow of the Hegemon_ ")

* * *

 _87.1: Fallen Champions_

Location: Pokémon League (Various)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 8:34 AM

In this budding war against Team Prism, it started off with a spark. The spark unleashed an explosion that devastated each and every Pokémon League across the world in terrifying unison. Five total, from the historic stadium that Kanto and Johto share at the Indigo Plateau, the towering monument of Ever Grande City's Pokémon League, the church-like shrine in Sinnoh, the colossal ruins in Unova, and the magnificent building in Kalos.

Within each of those Pokémon Leagues, a tournament of rising star Pokémon Trainers was supposed to begin. The title of Pokémon Master was to be claimed by those that would rise up to the occasion. The opportunity to fight the Elite Four and Champion eagerly awaited many a participant who hoped they climbed high enough on the proverbial ladder. The possibility of having successors for the most powerful of Pokémon Trainers was a very real possibility, one that each of the five high-ranking members of each of the five respective Pokémon Leagues were eager to see and acknowledge.

But all of that changed when Team Prism attacked.

 _Into The Dusk/ACE COMBAT 5 THE UNSUNG WAR Original Soundtrack (Disc 2)_

 _(Song Begins)_

No one saw their attack coming. Therefore, no one was prepared for it. Many casualties were made from the explosion, both people and Pokémon alike, and dozens more were lost as they continued to fight Team Prism. The rest would've followed suit against the enemy, were it not for the Elite Four and Champion of each Pokémon League coming in and turning the tides back in their favor.

But as they themselves soon realized when the Team Prism Grunts warned malevolently at the reinforcements, the Elite Four and Champion revealed their hand too soon, only to discover that it was a losing hand.

Just as reinforcements came for the remaining Pokémon Trainers, and just as morale was reignited for them to take down the invading Team Prism Grunts, Team Prism smothered that fire with their trump card.

From the horizon and closing in as quickly as long-range missiles, mech suits marked with the Team Prism insignia approached by flying in at nearly the speed of sound. When they inevitably landed, much too quickly for the liking of the side of the Pokémon League, their size and structure became as immediately noticeable to them as their respective firepower.

Each and every one of these mech suits, standing ten feet tall and possibly weighing no more than a ton, displayed the "Triple Threat" weaponry strapped onto each of their shoulders and exercised them with great malice. Flamethrowers streaked across the air and forced humans and Pokémon alike to scatter like Bug-Type Pokémon. Gatling guns peppered those that made even the slightest mistakes, such as tripping over rubble, and riddled them with holes that left them with more bloody red circles than intact flesh. And missile launchers fired with a rapidity and level of explosive destruction that is normally seen on fighter jets multiple times their size.

The surviving Pokémon Trainers, alongside the Elite Four and Champion, assumed too much too quickly given the stress that they had inserted themselves in, be it willingly or unwillingly. They believed, from first impressions and with a lack of outside information or a means of acquiring more data outside of sight and sound, that these mech suits were effectively bulky, mobile weapons that likely housed one person inside of them that was manning the controls, and most likely unable to contain their excitement within them. Nothing more than suits of armor that made them different than the machine gun turrets that were littered about the area _before_ these mechs entered the battlefield.

That was their first mistake.

The mandatory diversity of the Pokémon that each of these Pokémon Trainers possesses was exercised against Team Prism's mech suits. Various attacks from various Pokémon littered the battlefield that these robots were standing over. Towering pillars of fire, water and wind appeared to consume them within their spiraling uprisings. Flying-Type and Psychic-Type Pokémon lifted some of these mech suits into the air, allowing Ghost-Type Pokémon the opportunity to intrude within them to pluck their pilots out of them.

But as _everyone_ soon realized, there was far more to these mechs than meets the eye.

The initial white tint that these mech suits possessed changed colors to correspond to a Pokémon Type Attribute that was superior to the Type they were presently succumbed to and exercised it, much to the surprise of _everyone_. The mechs that were surrounded by hellfire quickly doused it with a torrent of rising water. The mechs that were surrounded by a torrent of water expelled it with a column of solar energy that comes from the process of photosynthesis. The mechs that were within the eye of the storm held their ground by drastically amplifying their density through the properties of rock and steel. And the mechs that were suspended in the air turned as dark as the night to become completely immune to the telekinetic tug of Psychic-Type Pokémon and resist the influence of Ghost-Type Pokémon.

For even the Champion to be surprised by these mech suits fighting like _Pokémon_ , it was becoming more and more clear that they were outmatched from the start and that they must leave with as many living souls as possible.

Unfortunately for them, Team Prism wasn't keen on taking prisoners. Not even if they were the Champion or members of the Elite Four.

The dominating offense and defense that these mech suits possessed, a technological marvel that combined machine and Pokémon, turned into a nightmare for those staring down the barrels of its shoulder cannons, were practically impossible for any of the Pokémon Trainers' Pokémon to combat against, especially if they were doing so one-on-one. Those that found themselves doing so, which was to protect the lives of their masters, were quickly gunned down or overpowered by the Multitype emulating properties of each individual mech suit. As a result, the numbers of the protagonists were quickly being mowed down by the antagonists donning robotic suits that made Pokémon as much a part of machine as it did humanity.

The choice to escape isn't a popular option, and isn't one that the Champions made. But it's a choice put onto them by the Elite Four, one that felt practically forced by how quickly they committed them to abandon ship.

Naturally, the Champions care greatly for all of the Pokémon Trainers that are here, literally giving their lives to prevent a cause that has already ruined them. The Champions also care deeply for the members of the Elite Four that are willing and likely will perform the ultimate sacrifice to ensure that their respective kings and queens escape the battlefield to regroup, strategize, and find a way to defeat these mechanized abominations. Because as it stands, most of these metallic monstrosities still stand, and not even a significant dent has been made that would give these protagonists hope that they would win this siege.

Each and every one of the five Champions present and accounted for in each of these five Pokémon Leagues across the world are given the golden opportunity to escape by the Elite Four. And the Elite Four, having basically sacrificed their lives for the last hope that _they_ hope will turn the tables, stay behind to prevent Team Prism from going after them. Alongside the experienced and highly skilled Pokémon Trainers that assisted them, they manage to allow the Champions the successful attempt of escaping.

But Team Prism still attempted to strike the Champions down.

Many lives were lost just to allow Lance and his Dragonite, Steven Stone and his Skarmory, Cynthia and her Garchomp, Alder and his Volcanion, and Diantha and her Hawlucha to escape by air before disappearing over the horizon. The mechanized pseudo-Pokémon attempted to fly after them in order to shoot them out of the sky, or fire homing missiles straight towards them, but it was all successfully albeit _narrowly_ prevented by the final conjoined effort of the Pokémon Trainers and the Elite Four that felt accomplished in seeing them disappear in the sky without a trace.

Without the mercy that others would so, and without the need to take in prisoners or trophies out of their opposition, Team Prism shot down each and every single remaining Pokémon and personnel fighting against them. There was some defense and annoyance in their part to further waste their time and make the Champions' escape all the more successful and worthwhile, because it was all that they could do before they were rent asunder.

With the last of the opposition against Team Prism falling down onto the floor in one bloody piece or in multiple pieces, Team Prism decided to make a point to the world, and to the Champions that escaped and will likely review this information from overhead satellites and surrounding surveillance.

All of the bodies, and all of what remains of the Pokémon League stadiums, are burned to the ground. In the case of the Pokémon League that Kanto and Johto share, a massive bonfire that is caused by the remaining fuel of the flamethrowers equipped to these mech suits, then followed up by the Fire-Type attacks that is bestowed upon each of these machines by the shards they have fueling their synthetic Multitype ability with a long-lasting energy source. And for every other Pokémon League, because of their imposing structures, have resulting conflagrations that practically burn across the very skies above alongside the earth at ground zero.

For the Champions that have escaped, and are able to see the billowing smoke reach up into the stratosphere, their survival is only a reminder of the thousands of lives that have sacrificed themselves to protect them. A bitter reminder that the fate of the world will be at the hands of Team Prism if they're powerless to do anything about it.

Their only lingering comfort/worry is what the World Champion is up to, after making the decision to practically enter Team Prism's HQ entirely unarmed.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _87.2: Friends Rejoined_

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (Floor B3 - Prison Room)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 8:40 AM

The Four Executives of Team Rocket were by no means the last line of defense within Team Rocket Main Headquarters. But they were the strongest of defenses here, the likes of which the six Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy handily defeated and killed off as a team.

And as a team, they powered their way through any unfortunate Grunts that felt as though they could pose as a challenge and/or an obstacle to six determined Pokémon that want nothing less than the safety and liberation of their friends. Of the Pokémon that made their lives matter by taking them in.

From the 20th floor down to the basement floors, the journey felt like a mild gauntlet of challenges, a myriad of dark hallways that housed few surprises with none of them being definite threats to these six Pokémon. They ran, scurried, and flew across these passageways as Pokémon, because Zoroark no longer needed to erect an illusion because their cover was blown.

Of course, with the damage they did to this building's security and the intel they already managed to acquire, not to mention the opposition they've broken, all while Zoroark maintained their illusion as six sextuplet Team Prism Grunts, using an illusion now would've just been a waste of power.

When they reached the base floor and found the door leading to the floors below, all six Coadjutors practically felt a subtle shift in the atmosphere, the kind that comes from descending underground, the kind that makes it mandatory to swallow a few more times than usual to pop one's ears.

It didn't help that the lighting of these basement floors appeared far more grim than they needed to be.

"- -.- / -. .- .-.. ...- .- -. - ..- .-.. .- / ... . -. ... . ... / .- .-. . / - .. -. -. .-.. .. -. -. .-.-.-" [My Galvantula senses are tingling.] The EleSpider Pokémon said with narrowed eyes, looking at these long and reddened hallways as though something monstrous could charge right at them at any moment. ".. - / ..-. . . .-.. ... / .-.. .. -.- . / .- . .-. .-. . / -.. . ... -.-. . -. -.. .. -. -. / ..-. ..- .-. - ... . .-. / -.. - .- -. / - ... . / -. .. -. . / -.-. .. .-. -.-. .-.. . ... / - ..-. / ... . .-.. .-.. / .- .. - ... / . .- -.-. ... / ... - . .-. .-.-.-" [It feels like we're descending further down the nine circles of Hell with each step.]

"Being down here just makes one's hair and scales stand on end, doesn't it?" Serperior commented shortly after Galvantula, unable to understand the EleSpider Pokémon, but able to sense his feelings via body language nevertheless.

"(Bitch please. The biggest monstrosity down here at the moment is _me_. Me and Tyranitar anyway.)" Hydreigon scoffed and narrowed all six of her eyes down the hallway, as though she were tempting fate, before her bravado gave way for her feelings to the Armor Pokémon. "(Arceus, I miss him…)"

"(I'm sure that when our friends are freed from the shackles that Team Prism has put on them, nothing but hugs and kisses will be passed about like candy.)" Zoroark thought merry thoughts, even in a situation where there's anything but because of how quick Team Prism are to stamp it out. "(I hope I receive just as much candy as I plan on giving out.)"

"Do you sense them yet, Doublade?" Samurott inquired the pair of swords sheathed and strapped behind his back, knowing that their only form of extrasensory perception came from the Sword Pokémon.

" _They're in a room a few more doors down the hallway._ " Doublade sensed the untouched presence of all twelve shackled Coadjutors, fortunate that they were all alive and well. "They've waited long enough for outside help. Let's rush over towards them."

All six of the new Coadjutors did just that and treated the hallway like a race track for a 100-meter dash before stopping short of the metal door separating them from reuniting with their friends. Friends that none of them they have seen for what feels like years because of their time-warped training with the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh at Giratina's Distortion World dimension. Friends that will be amazed to see their growth and look at them like entirely different Pokémon compared to the pups they were when they first met.

Fully expecting this door to be locked and to be a pain to open because of how heavily reinforced it was to keep even the _largest_ of Pokémon inside, they were genuinely surprised to find that the door was unlocked. They pushed the door open just enough for Hydreigon to get a head arm through. And with that head arm's eyes, Hydreigon does a series of small jabs, to make sure that if there's anything hostile inside of there, guarding the twelve Coadjutors in bondage, she doesn't end up losing one of her three heads.

Luckily for her, Hydreigon's little safety precaution is redundant as there are no signs of hostile life or security measures implemented that are keeping them at bay. And with a hand gesture that looked like she was bobbing one of her head arms towards something, she signaled that the area is safe for them to proceed into.

None of them wasted a moment to enter in order to finally able to see their friends again, even though all twelve of them are presently fast asleep. Therefore, the feeling isn't mutual, but it will undoubtedly be so when they wake up and are freed.

"- ... / .- - .- -..- / - ... .- - / .-.. - - -.- ... / .-. .- .. -. ..-. ..- .-.. / - - / -... . / ... - .-. .- .-. .-. . -.. / - -. - - .-.-.-" [Oh wow, that looks painful to be strapped onto.] Galvantula commented, seeing how stretched each and every one of these twelve Pokémon appeared to be restrained. ".. - .-. ... / .- .-.. - - ... - / .- ... / .. ..-. / - . .- - / .-. .-. .. ... - / .. ... / .- - - . - .-. - .. -. -. / - - / - .- -.- . / - ... . - / -... .. -. -. . .-. / - .-. / - .- .-.. .-.. . .-. / -... -.- / ..-. - .-. -.-. .. -... .-.. -.- / ... - .-. . - -.-. ... .. -. -. / - ... . - / .- / -.-. - ..- .-. .-.. . / - ..-. / .. -. -.-. ... . ... .-.-.-" [It's almost as if Team Prism is attempting to make them bigger or taller by forcibly stretching them a couple of inches.]

"How do you suppose we're going to get them all down?" Serperior asked Doublade and Samurott, trying not to cringe at the thought of being stretched perfectly straight herself.

" _From the looks of things,_ " Doublade assessed quickly. " _All twelve of them are kept off of the ground by those spheres locked onto their limbs and extremities, and those same spheres are suspended in mid-air by the metal ring that is surrounding them._ "

"(Electromagnetism.)" Zoroark summarized within her thoughts.

"So, in order to get them down without any complications, we should use the terminals and try to free them that way." Samurott planned out, noticing the monitors keeping track of everything about these Pokémon, from their vitals to their temperature. "We need to act quickly so that we can all escape from here without any complications. Hopefully, these machines are easy to figure–"

Without warning, Hydreigon utilized DOUBLE TEAM to make herself number twelve instead of one. And with thirty-six heads and a destructive temperament behind each and every single one, not even metal could retain its shape and luster at her power. A series of crude CRUNCH attacks all across the rings suspending them in mid-air caused them all to spark wildly from the disrupted flow of electricity coursing through them. None of them shocked Hydreigon severely, as she resists Electric-Type attacks anyway.

If anything, they shocked everybody in the room, including the twelve Pokémon that were fast asleep, as they suddenly found themselves face-down on the floor, and with the spheres on their extremities opening up with a rush of compressed air splitting them in half and ruining their seamless surfaces.

"…Or that works too." Samurott deadpanned, the fear of complications balancing out his jubilance for the wellbeing of his friends.

Hydreigon, taking a bit of personality off of her best friend Tyranitar, simply hovered over Samurott after her "job well done". Random bolts of electricity coursed across her body as it was being discharged. And all throughout, a goofy grin was evident on her head arms.

"(Good thing I only have one brain instead of three.)" Hydreigon thought while twitching every third second.

The jolt of face-planting was more than enough for all twelve of the original Coadjutors to awaken from their brief slumber. One by one, they groaned lightly and shook their heads, so more than others, to clear away some of the feeling of having their face meet the floor. And after they did so, their eyes immediately locked onto the six Coadjutor Pokémon standing patiently yet excitedly for their eventual regards.

"Thank you for freeing us, but…" Sceptile said, still a bit groggy from his earlier nap and now feeling a bit dazed from falling head first onto the floor. "Have we met before?"

" _We have before, Sceptile._ " Dusknoir didn't appear the least bit incapacitated and recognized all six of them almost immediately. " _They're the six Pokémon that we all found on our journeys across Sinnoh for the Elemental Plates._ "

"My Arceus, look how much they've grown!" Aqua appeared extremely happy with the overall appearance and maturity that these six Pokémon possessed. She paid particularly close attention to Samurott, the Pokémon she first found as an Oshawott that was swimming away from a school of Sharpedo.

"They could give even us a run for our money." Charizard strongly believed, just by looking at them and sensing the confident aura they were each emanating.

"Well, what do you expect when you've been personally trained by Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia?" Blaziken chirped. "Seriously, if this is how Arceus' Sons felt like playing catch-up with them, they succeeded."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Tyranitar huffed before focusing his eyes on Hydreigon, the only Pokémon he cares the most of out of all three (that he's willing to admit), and the one he inwardly smiles the broadest to.

"Highly skilled, fully evolved save for Doublade…" Terra assessed, just from a glance, through a pair of eyes that have been exercised to their maximum potential through two decades of hardships and another decade of family-like teamwork as Team Liberator. "Nothing a Dusk Stone can't tend to though…if only any of us had one."

"That'll come with time." Absol believed, aware that Doublade's current strength is maximized with a partner Pokémon that can brandish him with expert skill, such as Samurott and Sceptile. "Believe me, that's something that I know all too well, given my background."

"How did you guys…reach us…with the personnel…inside this building?" Aggron spoke slowly, sufficiently, and without the need to repeat himself.

"Wanderer Lucario told us that this building had security and formidable enemies galore." Luxray told them information that they most likely already knew.

" _I sensed security cameras, dozens of Grunts, and even four people I was able to identify as Team Rocket Executives._ " Wanderer Lucario described from what he was able to sense in regards to hostile auras. " _I even sensed you, Galvantula, as you were scurrying about within the vents to locate our exact position, before clearing out the necessary obstacles in order to reach us._ "

" _And reach us you most certainly did._ " Metagross smiled, knowing that what Wanderer Lucario mentioned seconds ago was most likely mowed down by six determined Pokémon wanting nothing less than their rescue. " _It's a pleasure to have you alongside us once more._ "

* * *

The professionalism formality of their reunion inevitably gave way to the emotions all eighteen Pokémon shared for one another, despite the brevity of time they all spent together before Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia volunteered to take these six Pokémon in as students, in order to bring them parallel to the twelve original Coadjutors.

Doublade immediately jumped ship from Samurott and levitated over towards Sceptile, equipping himself beside Sceptile's scabbard that houses his broken buster sword, which seemed almost insulting to him that it was still retained and not confiscated. And as Luxray walked over towards the two of them, he was the one to break the ice between them.

"How do you two suppose you'll combine your strengths in battle when Sceptile only has one arm?" Luxray couldn't help but wonder, while also knowing that the closest he'll ever come to wielding a sword is with his teeth, and therefore impractical for battle. "And that's not even considering Doublade eventually evolving into Aegislash."

" _We'll make due._ " Doublade said confidently. " _Sceptile may be missing his right arm, but I can make up for that by attaching one of my own arms onto his shoulder. He can still dual wield with me._ "

"Until you trade up one of your swords for a shield." Sceptile foresaw.

" _Who knows._ " Doublade pondered outwardly. " _I may evolve sooner than I think. A Dusk Stone may be hiding in wait for me, or is right beside me and I don't even know it._ "

* * *

Absol and Galvantula were immediately reunited in what many would consider to be a relationship that began through suggestive means. After all, when Absol met Galvantula, back when the EleSpider Pokémon was a miniscule Joltik, he didn't realize he was carrying a yellow parasite underneath his tail until Joltik practically cauterized his anus closed. And for the world's smallest Pokémon to be able to cause so much chaos to half of their group before evolving, it speaks a lot to Galvantula's power…or absolute annoyance. Thankfully, Galvantula was "convinced" to join their side thanks to Aqua Lapras' trademark red anger.

".- - ..- .-.. -.. / -.- - ..- / .-.. .. -.- . / .- / - .- ... ... .- -. . -..- / .- -... ... - .-.. ..-.." [Would you like a massage, Absol?] Galvantula offered as soon as he scurried onto Absol's back, appearing large enough to practically wear himself around the Disaster Pokémon like a backpack. ".-.. . .- .-. -. .. -. -. / ... - .- / - - / ..-. .. -. ... - / .- .- ... -. .-. - / - ... . / - -. .-.. -.- / - ... .. -. -. / - ... .- - / -.. .. .- .-.. -. .- -..- / -. .. .-. .- - .. -. .- -..- / .- -. -.. / .-. .- .-.. -.- .. .- / - .- ..- -. ... - / - . .-.-.-" [Learning how to fight wasn't the only thing that Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia taught me.]

Absol assumed that Galvantula was about to demonstrate some form of affection, but had no idea what specifically. "Terra, do you know what Galvantula said?"

Terra, hearing Absol's request alongside Galvantula's Morse Code, immediately proceeded over to his side and translated. "He's offering to give you a massage. Probably a wise idea to keep you limber and loose, and then have Galvantula do the same to everyone else, considering how spread Braviary we were all confined."

"-.- . .-. .-.-.-" [Yep.] Galvantula was pleased to know that at least one Pokémon here could understand him, as coincidentally Deus Ex Machina as it may seem for Terra to know such an outmoded language. ".. / ... .- ...- . / - - .-. . / - ... .- -. / . -. - ..- -. ... / . .-.. . -.-. - .-. .. -.-. .. - -.- / ..-. - .-. / -.- - ..- / .- .-.. .-.. -..- / .- -. -.. / .. / -.- -. - .- / ... - .- / - - / ..- ... . / .. - / ..-. - .-. / .-. . .-.. .- -..- .- - .. - -. / .. -. ... - . .- -.. / - ..-. / -.-. .- ..- ... .. -. -. / - ..- - .-. .. -. ... - / .-. .- .. -. .-.-.-" [I have more than enough electricity for you all, and I know how to use it for relaxation instead of causing outright pain.]

Galvantula stretched out both of his pedipalps before spitting on them. Then, Galvantula rubbed them both together, causing a mild static electricity build up to form, potent albeit brief enough that it'll relax muscles if applied in a style akin to acupuncture. Galvantula began prodding pressure points across Absol's body, which had an immediate effect in relieving the tension across his somewhat sore body, much to his and Terra's astonishment.

".- ... .- - . ...- . .-. / -.- - ..- / -.. - -..- / -.. - -. .-. - / .- ... -.- / - . / ..-. - .-. / ... .- .-. .-. -.- / . -. -.. .. -. -. ... .-.-.-" [Whatever you do, don't ask me for happy endings.] Galvantula warned. ".-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- ..- -. .-.. . ... ... / -.- - ..- .-. .-. . / .. -. - - / - ... .- - / ... - .-. - / - ..-. / - ... .. -. -. -..- / .- ... .. -.-. ... / .. .-. - / -. - - .-.-.-" […Unless you're into that sort of thing, which I'm not.]

* * *

"SIDE BITCH!" Tyranitar exclaimed to Hydreigon with open arms and the use of her "derogatory" nickname, awaiting her imminent embrace.

"(Pimpzilla!)" Hydreigon exclaimed as well, with open arms as she practically thrust herself into Tyranitar's open embrace, something that he has done as many times as bipeds have fingers.

Tyranitar actually slid back a few feet when Hydreigon full-body tackled/hugged the Armor Pokémon. And as others discreetly looked on at this rare display of affection from a Pokémon that seldom shows affection, they see Tyranitar hugging Hydreigon tightly, while Hydreigon herself was heavily licking and even love-biting Tyranitar's tough hide and face with her three heads.

And all throughout, Tyranitar couldn't help but laugh gruffly and heartily, like a mountain man being showered with affection by his wolf pack.

"Oh, I can't wait to unleash you against the rest of Team Prism!" Tyranitar almost squealed in delight at the thought of the Brutal Pokémon being true to her name against their enemies.

"(As long as they're as delicious as that Crobat I swallowed earlier, I'm completely up for it!)" Hydreigon thought.

"The world will soon know your name!" Tyranitar continued, thinking of his pet as the second-most important living entity alive. "When kids go out onto the streets at night, well past their bed time, all one has to do is shout 'Side Bitch' and they would scurry back inside!"

"(Every kid will have three parents then!)" Hydreigon had fun with this train of thought, before realizing something. "(…Or will every kid have _five_ parents, considering I have three heads? Or will they just have one parent with three heads after I devour their family? Or will the parents have no kids after I swallow them whole? Hmm… I wonder what _they_ taste like?)"

Blaziken was the only Pokémon watching on at this somewhat tough display of love between a Pokémon that speaks enough profanity to fill up a swear jar by the day, and another Pokémon that would sooner swallow her targets than hug them. And be that as it may, looking on at their obvious love for one another, love that somehow stemmed from their first encounter at Iron Island, Blaziken felt pleased seeing Tyranitar break out of his shell every now and then.

"And I thought the relationship between man and Pokémon was an odd one." Blaziken commented, as both the Armor and the Brutal Pokémon remain completely oblivious of his presence.

* * *

The reunion between Aqua Lapras and Samurott was a pleasant one that could almost be comparable to a mother/son bond. Samurott stood up on his hind legs to embrace Aqua Lapras around her massive neck and belly, just as she craned her head down by Samurott's shoulder.

"I know that, for you guys, it feels like we've only been gone for a day." Samurott jubilantly spoke, his eyes beginning to tear up as he embraced Aqua, and Aqua in return. "But in the Distortion World, we've been training under the wisdom and strength of the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh for over a year."

"Haven't had much time to relax then, I'm assuming?" Aqua believed, based on how tightly Samurott was wrapped around her.

Samurott merely nodded, Aqua able to feel his neck move and see it off of the corner of her eyes. "Some days were difficult to get through, because all of us were stumped at one point or another by a technique or obstacle that proved particularly difficult to overcome. And then came our graduation exam, where we six clashed with Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia _themselves_."

Samurott could feel Aqua's body turn rigid and then break and back away from Samurott in complete disbelief. "You guys actually _fought_ them?"

"Yes." Samurott said, not exactly feeling the full gravity of those words.

"You guys actually fought _them_?" Aqua repeated herself, as if mistaking Samurott speaking about three completely different Pokémon. "Arceus' Sons! The three Pokémon that represent space, time, and antimatter! The three Pokémon that Eduardo and Xeno Lucario fought and defeated!"

Samurott gave Aqua a quizzical countenance at the mention of both of those names, but realized that they were names he's heard before, as the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh had explained about both of them before taking them in to train, and only on a few occasions during their training.

"You know, all throughout our training alongside the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh, they hardly ever spoke of that human and that obscenely gifted Lucario." Samurott considered. "Even when I asked them about Eduardo and Xeno. They always seemed to avoid talking about them."

" _They most likely did so to avoid giving their students any shortcuts on how to defeat them._ " Metagross believed, as soon as it proceeded over to the two of them, quickly incorporating itself as a fully-functional third wheel in this conversation. " _When the day came where they felt as though you six were ready to fight them to complete your training, they most likely wanted to make sure that you and the others had as little external aid as possible in knowing of their losses against Eduardo and Xeno Lucario._ "

"That's certainly a possibility." Samurott believed. "I wouldn't know because we never had a chance to ask when we held them off long enough to convince them that our training was complete."

"They probably think highly of you now, just as they do Eduardo and Xeno after both of them defeated them." Aqua assumed. "They were willing to take you six in, underneath their wings, in order to train you to our level of experience and power."

"I just hope that we don't disappoint them." Samurott sighed at the plausibility of failure. "Training is one thing. But being thrust into action where life and death can be decided at the blink of an eye, that's something else entirely."

" _Well, you're all one for one at the moment._ " Metagross smiled at Samurott's current track record. " _A perfect score._ "

* * *

The moment that Aggron and Serperior reunited was somewhat akin to the day where they first met. Serperior found herself positioned directly underneath Aggron's shadow, looking up at the Iron Armor Pokémon and meeting him eye to concealed eye. But as a fully-evolved and experienced Pokémon that can hold her own against Legendary Pokémon, the word "fear" hardly has any hold of her anymore.

As a Snivy, her mind hyperbolized Aggron's aesthetics and portrayed him as a towering demon with red eyes and an unquenchable thirst for blood. She trembled at the sight of him that day, until she realized that Aggron was a gentle giant, based on the palpable kindness of his voice and the deliberate caution of his movements. And now as a Serperior, she sensed that same kindness and basked on it as intensely as she would to sunlight. In other words, being beside Aggron was almost necessary for her not to survive, but to live.

Aggron dropped down to one knee and held out a courteous hand for Serperior to latch on to, and she pleasantly did so. She rested her head on his hand at first, and Aggron displayed phenomenal tenderness by being able to caress her face with a hand as hard as rock. Then, with a beady-eyed demeanor and flicking her tongue out in a way that made her seem more adorable than necessary, Serperior slithered up to Aggron's shoulders by coiling around his arm, until she was comfortably perched on top of the Iron Armor Pokémon. She rested her chin on Aggron's crown, directly between his horns, and felt herself at peace as Aggron stood back upright.

"What's your secret?" Serperior asked Aggron. "What sort of sorcery do you manifest to have an almost therapeutic effect on the Pokémon around you?"

"What you call 'secret'…I call 'fact'…" Aggron explained, with a tone of voice that made Serperior's brain tingle. "My mental injury…during my childhood…scarred my brain…and cost me…my emotions…"

"Does it ever get tough for you to accept what you are _now_ instead of what you _could've_ been?" Serperior gave Aggron a question of what if. "What would you be like if you never sustained that brain injury?"

Not only was that a question that Aggron has hardly ever put any thought into, but it was also a question that was almost never asked to him. Every other Coadjutor has long and happily accepted Aggron for who he is, and they first met him _after_ he sustained his permanent head trauma. But Serperior brings up a valid point that Aggron couldn't help but ponder over.

"Obviously…I'd express emotions…" Aggron began. "I would be…one with nature… I would be…sweet and happy…like the taste of honey… I would also…steamroll over those…that _deliberately_ harm…flora and fauna…"

"So basically, you would be much more jubilant." Serperior believed. "Especially when it comes to plants."

"Yes…"

"Jubilance…" Charizard spoke up after stepping into their happy little moment together. "I wish I had that at the start of my life. Then I wouldn't have been such an emotionally scarred Pokémon for all of those years."

"That was tended to recently…thanks to that Heatran…that you fought…" Aggron spoke to Charizard now, looking over towards the Flame Pokémon. Serperior did so as well, mostly because she was still resting over Aggron's head. "Now you're cured…and able to live…your present life…unburdened by mental plights."

"But what about _your_ mental issues?" Serperior asked Aggron. "Charzard's psychological injuries may have mended for the better, but can your mental scarring ever be completely mended?"

"I never really…thought about that before…" Aggron said, attempting to emulate curiosity with his flat words. "Is it even possible…to fix permanent…brain trauma?"

"Nothing is impossible in this world." Charizard spoke psychologically. "If humans can't fix your mind, then there's a Pokémon out there that is bound to be able to."

"Then we'll just have to find them." Serperior committed. "After we take down Team Prism."

* * *

Much to Wanderer Lucario's surprise, Zoroark didn't immediately connect to Dusknoir, the Pokémon that rescued her from Giovanni himself, back when the Gripper Pokémon had his sights set on the Fist Plate he wanted to make his own. Instead, the Illusion Fox Pokémon stood relatively still, staring directly at Wanderer Lucario, much to Dusknoir's surprise as he took on the role of a third wheel and quietly observed the two of them.

" _Um… hello Zoroark._ " Wanderer began, feeling mildly uncomfortable at having a taller, lankier lady Pokémon look at him with apparent interest.

"…" Zoroark heard Wanderer's telepathy loud and clear, but didn't appear to respond to it. She just stared at the arctic Aura Pokémon, watching his behavior towards her presence closely. She blinked her sapphire eyes sparingly as a result. And if she had a tail, she'd be waving it slowly to and fro.

" _You look great–I mean, you look a lot_ stronger _now than when I last saw you._ " Wanderer began to feel mildly uncomfortable speaking to her, mostly because of how they first met when she was a Zorua. " _You've gotten a lot taller, which is expected for a Pokémon of your age–I mean gender, I mean sex, I mean_ species _, I mean–_ "

Wanderer found himself silenced when Zoroark broke her cast illusion and was now standing within arm's reach of him. And before Wanderer could recoil at her closer presence, Zoroark quickly wrapped her arms around Wanderer, hoisted him up, turned him around so that his back was facing her, and hugged him tightly and affectionately. She couldn't speak fluent words, but she could still make audible sounds from growls to cries to roars to yelps. But in this instance, she cooed and purred, nuzzling her face across the top of Wanderer's head.

" _…_ " Wanderer couldn't help but blush at her, something that she couldn't notice because she had her eyes closed throughout most of her cuddling.

" _I believe she's grown quite enamored by you._ " Dusknoir stated the apparent obvious, from the way Zoroark is behaving right now to Wanderer. " _I don't know if it was because of that_ incident _or not though…_ "

" _…_ " Wanderer looked at Dusknoir, then at Zoroark again, as she didn't appear to want to let him go anytime soon.

" _I can sense the presence of deceased ghosts, but I can't sense aura and the emotions it reveals._ " Dusknoir began to ask Wanderer a favor. " _Tell me Wanderer, what is she presently feeling?_ "

" _…_ " Wanderer remained silent, but not immobile. He closed his eyes and focused on Zoroark's being, which was practically seamless considering how openly affectionate she was to him. " _She's feeling feelings like she's never felt before, to me._ "

"She has a crush on you?" Dusknoir immediately assumed.

" _…I believe so._ "

Zoroark may not be able to speak English, but she understands it and knows that they're talking about her. And upon hearing Dusknoir say that she may have a crush on Wanderer, she decided to prove that. She stopped hugging Wanderer but didn't let him go. Instead, she held him like a husband would to a bride on opposite day, and kissed him amorously on the lips. Wanderer's blush almost appeared like a burn all across his face as a result of this. And when Zoroark stopped kissing him, mostly because she needed to catch her breath, she continued looking at Wanderer like he was the single-most handsome and/or adorable Pokémon alive.

" _…I mean, I know so?_ " Wanderer corrected himself, with Zoroark bobbing her head at this.

* * *

 _87.3: Extra Prisoners_

Time: 9:09 AM

When the merry little get-together that these eighteen Coadjutors shared with each other finally concluded and their professionalism took center stage for their emotions towards one another, they finally paid attention to the holographic screens that were surrounding them.

These screens, which the main twelve Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy were forced to observe in order to view the destruction happening in the Pokémon League, were now willingly paid attention to, mostly because Terra Garchomp noticed one particular person he recognized.

"…Cynthia?" Terra exclaimed as he looked at the screen during its portrayal of the final moments of the sieges across the world's Pokémon Leagues.

All eighteen Pokémon looked on at these live feeds, of Team Prism utterly desecrating all forms of resistance that they came across. They couldn't help but feel heavyhearted as the Elite Four were no match for them, especially when their machinery that unexplainably launched attacks that Pokémon have learned to master.

" _Oh my Arceus…_ " Wanderer said, unable to make heads or tails of those mechanical abominations' strengths and abilities. Nevertheless, they were familiar to him for all of the wrong reasons. " _Those mech suits are of_ Giovanni's _design._ "

"But they're a far cry from what we've seen him use against us, when we escaped from here." Aqua Lapras noticed.

" _That's because they're not._ " Dusknoir said with crossed arms and a foreboding tone of voice. " _They appear to be the final version._ "

"How are we supposed to stop them?" Samurott wondered with a twinge of fear in his voice. "The day _will_ come where we have to face those machines! And from the looks of things, they each can wield every single Pokémon Type Attribute!"

" _They must possess some sort of fantastic power source supplying them with the power to emulate Pokémon attacks as pristinely as our own._ " Metagross analyzed from the live feed alone, as they all began to see the Elite Four begin to make a last stand in order to allow the Champions to escape. " _They must all also possess a sufficient recreation of Arceus' fabled Multitype ability, or an enhanced version of Color Change and Protean, in order to swap between types at whim._ "

"Everything has a weakness. These oversized slabs of steel are no exception." Absol firmly believed.

"They were manufactured here." Charizard assumed, based on the established facts. "Do you suppose their _blueprints_ are here as well?"

"If there are, then maybe I can benefit from them." Tyranitar spoke out loud with a hand on his chin as he pondered a growth in his strength. "And then I'll let you skim over them once I'm done."

"Then we must find them, before Team Prism returns." Sceptile suggested what was already beginning to become their next phase. "Time is of the essence. We may have a few hours at best before they're on us, and I don't think we're properly equipped with the knowledge yet to fight them."

" _I sense a few rooms housing databanks and files where their schematics may be located._ " Doublade immediately used its psychic power to scan the floors around them, just as Sceptile, Metagross, and Wanderer Lucario did the same. " _We should search there. But we must also do something about the extra prisoners here with us on the next floor down._ "

"Extra prisoners?" Blaziken, alongside everyone else in attendance, heard this for the first time so far. "You mean like that 'World Champion' human?"

" _Yes, but I also sense the presence of several Pokémon._ " Doublade locked onto their mental signatures and began to gather a mental image of the floor below.

Wanderer's Aura Vision allowed him the ability to sense the aura of those that Doublade was talking about. The World Champion's aura didn't appear like much, like that of any other human, so he looked at the aura of the Pokémon that were incarcerated elsewhere below. At a glimpse, there were a total of seven Pokémon, each with a distinction from one another.

The first appeared slender albeit curvaceous and possessed long ears. The second and third were housed together that appeared like the perfect couple for one another. The fourth was amphibious and appeared to be meditating. The fifth was insect-like and enormous for a Bug-Type Pokémon. The sixth was slightly smaller but far more rotund and slimy. And the seventh was the largest of them all, but also appeared to be the eldest.

" _It would appear as though Team Liberator is coming out of retirement then._ " Wanderer said with a determined smile.

* * *

01001100 01001111 01000001 01000100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01010011 01001101 00100000 01001101 01000101 01000011 01001000 00100000 01010011 01010101 01001001 01010100 00100000 01010011 01000011 01001000 01000101 01001101 01000001 01010100 01001001 01000011 01010011 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000001 01010100 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110000 00100101 00101110

Ĺ̄ͬOAD̅Iͭ͋̌ͫ̈͑̂Nͣͪ̈̀Gͥ͆͒ ͊̆ͤͦ̓ͬ̌O͛F́ͤ͛ͪ ̅͒̄͊͆͋̿TEAͧ͗ͮ̔M̈ ̍̈͗̏̑̅͂P̾ͬͯRIͩ̅ͣ͂̏ͧ̀S̾̌ͬ̆Mͫ̄͑ M̌Ȅ̈ͩ̒̌̆ͯCͭ̉͆ͬ̃H̍ ͥ̊̓̂̑̽̂Sͦ̊ͫ̾͋̎ͨUͪ̀Ì̃͐̓ͬͨ̈Tͦ͋͋̓̎̐ ͧͧͦ͛̾̉̎SͦCͦ͒͐́ͪͪH͒̔̄͑̃̅͂EM̑ͩ̆̃ÃTͮ̿̊ͬ̚Iͬͨͩ͒̾ͭ͒Cͩ̇̾ͭS̃͂ ̅̽ͦ̉͋Ǐͪ̓̔̿ͬͭS̾ Aͨͬ̅̉̊ͪͣT ͫ͌1͐̔ͣ00͆ͥ͊ͧ͂̓ͯ%ͩ̅.̀ͬ

01000100 01000001 01010100 01000001 00100000 01000001 01010001 01010101 01001001 01010011 01001001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000101 01001100 01000101 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01010100 01000101 00100000 01001101 01001111 01001100 01000101 01000011 01010101 01001100 01000001 01010010 00100000 01010011 01010100 01010010 01010101 01000011 01010100 01010101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010011 01001111 01010101 01010010 01000011 01000101 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010000 01001111 01010111 01000101 01010010 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000001 01010100 00100000 00110011 00110011 00101110 00110011 00100101 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01000011 01001100 01001001 01001101 01000010 01001001 01001110 01000111 00101110

Dͥ͑͌́̔AT̅͒ͬͣA ͗ͣ̎ͥ̈Ǎͨ̂̿ͩQ̐U̾́Iͩ̉̽S͆̇ͥÍTͨͭ̍ͦ̉̍I̾͒ͥ̾̿̓͋Ò̓N̎̾͆̑ O͐̍ͬ̅͗̔F̎͌̒ͥ ͦ͌́͐͑̉EL̉̔̏ͣͭEͩ̿̈́̎̚M̓E͑N̎͒̽͌ͮ̄̚T̿͊Ā̒̆Lͣ̃̍͂ͬ ̂ͫͦP͆Ľ̐͐̍̒AT̈̒̋̂̉Ȅͯ̒͗̇ ̍̓̊̒͛͛ͯM̒ͣ͒Ôͩ̿̃̈ͫLͭͯ̎E͒̔ͤ̀̐Cͩ͊͂̃̈́ͭ͋ULͣA̅͌R͑̆̑͛ ͑̑̾ͯͥ̍̄Ṡ̿̐̾͂T͐͗́̊͑̃ͭR͐ͨ͑̊UCͬ̋ͬ̉ͮ̐T͆ͦ͗̂Úͫͫ̓̂̾̚R̄ͣ̈͊ͣE͛̾̆ͪͧ̓͑ ͣ̃̿ͨAND̏̈ͥ͑͆͒̚ Sͨ̓̈Ȏ̓͋͗U̇ͧ̌̆͐̊̾R̋͐Cͯ̾̐̈́E͐̋̇ͪͣ ́ͥ͋̈̒̚OF͋ͯ͑ͬ͒ͪ̚ ̒̓́̋̈́P̄OWE͊͂ͥ́ͤȒͨ̀̐ ̓͋ͦ͐͌͌͒Iͭͮ͊̅͒Sͨ͌̄̄͌ ̄Ä́̈́̃̃̿̾T̄͊ͥͥ̌ ͮ̒̿3̽̎̒̆̀͗3͐ͮ̉͆.̄̀͌̌̏̊̚3̄̐͌%́́̎͗̓ͪ ͭ̉̔̓̏ÀNͥ̀̈́̋D̓̂ͪ̽̅ͬ ͐́C̀͐́̌LȊ̑ḾͪBÎͦͯN͊̌͋͗G.̂̅

01000011 01001111 01001110 01000011 01001100 01010101 01010011 01001001 01001111 01001110 00111010 00100000 01010010 01000101 01001101 01000001 01001001 01001110 00100000 01001111 01001110 00100000 01010011 01010100 01000001 01001110 01000100 00101101 01000010 01011001 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010011 01010101 01010010 01010110 01000101 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000011 01001111 01000001 01000100 01001010 01010101 01010100 01001111 01010010 01010011 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001111 01010000 01001000 01000101 01000011 01011001 00101110

C̽̚ON̑ͮ̒ͬ̚C͑͋ͭ͐͗̉LU̿Sͥ̓Ỉ̊͗ͫ̀O̐̿N͋ͫͤ̇ͬ:̃̄̽͋͐̑ ̽͛́̇̔ͭ̾Rͦ̿ͮE͒MA̋̑̎Ĩ̍ͫͨ̂͐̽Nͩ̈̓ ̃ͮ̅͒̔OͬͣN̈́ͦ͑̆͗ ͯ͊͌̄̆S͌T̾ͫ̎̃͌Ả̓̃ͣ̒̊N̾̈̈́̐͆ͩ͊Dͣ̑̋ͪ͌ͧ-̍ͮ̍ͪͪͭͫB̃͛̇Ỳͯ͒ Ã̌͗͊͗̔̎Ǹͣ̚Ď̿ͩͤ̈́̿ͫ SUR͊ͨ̆ͤ́͑V́̑E̿̓͌̎Y̎̄̉̿̓̅ ͆ͩ͒̑T̾̓ͦ̄́Hͥ̏̎͑̋Eͮ ̿̍̔ͥ͐̄C̆̂͊̔ͫ̆ͩǑA̽͌DJUͣͧ͂̓̆͊TͥͧOͩͨ͛͋͐R͌̿̑̌́ͯ̃S̎̔̊ͬ̏ ͦ͋̔ͮ̌̿̒O̔ͥ̆ͣF͗̇ͦ͗̋ ͗̽͐T͛̃͂ͧ̿̌H̒͂̄̊̎͆E͐̅̚ ͭ̏͋͑̋P͊Ō̃̇K̒͛̀É̇̌̇ͪͬͬ̆Mͦͧ̚O̅̔̎N Ô͑͐̔F̾̃ͬ̏̀͛̒ P͌̀ͧ͌ROP͋͂HE͛͗ͪ̆C̅ͯ̐ͦ̍̚Y̆̄̓ͥ͗̾̐.ͫ̋


	26. Chapter LXXVII (77)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,886.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,725.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 2,384

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 582

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,174

Total Hit Count: 27,751.

This is entirely unrelated to this story, but I'm undergoing some critical self-teaching in regards to my art hobby. I'm presently reading this art textbook by the name of _Drawing on the Right Side of the Brain._ It's less of a how-to-draw tutorial and more of an understanding of the machinations of the human mind. The book explains in detail how to access the artistic right side, by finding ways to have the dominant left half be put off by certain exercises. And the results of accessing "R-mode" are striking, from what I've seen from the examples in the book.

But I also need to practice more.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXVII (77): S.O.S.**

* * *

"The future is a hundred thousand threads, but the past is a fabric that can never be rewoven." —Orson Scott Card (366) (" _Xenocide_ ")

* * *

88.1: The Fifth Sword of Justice

Location: Moor of Icirrus

Date: April 5th, 2019

Time: 8:20 AM

The night was brief for Mewtwo, as he spent half of it asleep and the other half pondering what it was that the Swords of Justice told him in regards to Keldeo…and Xeno Lucario.

" _He was nothing short of a prodigious student._ " Cobalion's words from yesterday night echoed within Mewtwo's mind. " _One of a kind. A potential fifth Sword of Justice if he so desired._ "

" _Everything we taught, he practically absorbed like a sponge._ " Terrakion's astonishment resonated within Mewtwo's thoughts. " _What would take our normal students months to perfect and master, if they have the patience for it, would only take him a day or two at the most._ "

" _We don't really know that much about him. At least, in terms of his personality. Not until we began training him anyway._ " Virizion's explanation reverberated within Mewtwo's recollection. " _We did have knowledge of his accomplishments though. How can we_ not _when the majority of the Pokémon he's helped release spread the news about him like the wind._ "

" _Keldeo was the one Pokémon he trained with the most, out of us four._ "

" _It stands to reason that he would know the most about Xeno._ "

" _But that possibility went when Keldeo ventured elsewhere. Who knows where he is and when he'll be back or if we'll ever see him again._ "

The majority of their information regarding Xeno Lucario overlapped with his memories about him when they were both in Team Rocket. They've told him about a portion of his life during his Team Liberator days. And to return the favor, Mewtwo told them what became of Xeno.

" _He's…elsewhere._ " Mewtwo summarized to them after recalling what it was that the Eon Duo and the Hand Duo explained to him before. " _His friends are here, gathering Arceus' Elemental Plates across Sinnoh. And I'm here, alongside Mew and Silver Lugia, assembling an army._ "

At the moment, Mewtwo was sharing the same den that the three Swords of Justice were using. Mewtwo was seated in a meditative position, while the other three Legendary Pokémon were huddled up on one another and fast asleep. The students that they normally train have already been given the word to return home because they'll be leaving for the time being in order to prevent a higher power from realizing.

Mewtwo contemplated meditating for a bit as he waited for all three of them to wake up. But before he could begin to clear his mind, a nagging sense invaded his mind, causing him a mild headache that wasn't pain based, but _distress_ based. And the psychic equivalent of a distress signal came from Silver Lugia at Tanoby Ruins within one of Kanto's Sevii Islands. For what reason specifically, he could only figure out when he used TELEPORT to appear before the Diving Pokémon.

But now he can't do so alone, and has to wake up the Swords of Justice to bring them with him.

Instead of prodding them awake or speaking into their ears to wake them up, Mewtwo simply waved a glowing purple hand at all three of them. With trace amounts of psychic energy, Mewtwo stirred them out of their sleep rather peacefully, by inserting himself into their dreams and telling them to wake up. They opened their eyes calmly and groggily, before stepping back upright from their group huddle and stretching their limbs to get up for the day.

" _I haven't slept that peacefully in weeks._ " Cobalion droned, still feeling a bit drowsy. " _Although I did find it peculiar to see Mewtwo in my dreams, telling me to wake up as I was practicing my swordsmanship._ "

" _Same here. How bizarre._ " Terrakion mentioned, adding to the coincidence. " _I saw him telling me to wake up as I was dreaming about lifting up an entire mountain, all by myself._ "

" _I saw him as I was climbing up a cliffside._ " Virizion spoke of her dream. " _He was at the top, waiting for me to wake up._ "

"*Ahem*" Mewtwo audibly coughed to attract their attention, using his other hand to politely cover his face instead of the hand that was brimming with psychic energy.

It took a couple of seconds for each of the three Legendary Swords of Justice, upon looking at the Genetic Pokémon, to realize that Mewtwo's insertion into their dreams was artificial and entirely his doing. And rather than react in anger for his uncalled for intrusion of their mind, or withdraw in embarrassment by the plausibility of him seeing dreams and memories that they all hold privately, they reacted as though they had just witnessed Mewtwo perform a reality-warping magic trick.

" _You three shouldn't waste your time inquiring me over a subject you all have a solid understanding over._ " Mewtwo saved them the trouble of asking questions regarding his psychic acumen.

" _So why did you wake us up then?_ " Cobalion said as he opened his mouth and yawned in a manner mildly undignified of his stature and regality.

" _I received a distress signal via long-distance telepathy._ " Mewtwo stated frankly.

" _From who?_ " Terrakion wondered, having little information to go by.

" _Silver Lugia._ " Mewtwo identified.

" _Silver…_ Lugia _…?_ " Virizion repeated the name, knowing all too well the species, but not the particular individual that had a name.

* * *

88.2: Foreboding Omen

Location: Sevii Islands (Seven Island - Tanoby Ruins)

Time: 8:30 AM

Few Psychic-Type Pokémon alive are able to extend their ESP from one corner of the world to another. Such strength is mostly reserved for Psychic-Type _Legendary_ Pokémon. In the case of Silver Lugia, who is still a juvenile Pokémon albeit mostly fully grown, his psychic abilities have grown just enough where he could connect with Pokémon halfway across the world.

But a monumental amount of concentration was still necessary to be able to perform such a feat.

As Silver Lugia was seated and had his eyes closed in meditative silence, the three Legendary Winged Mirages of Kanto surrounded the Diving Pokémon in a triangle formation, with their backs facing him and their keen sense of sight surveying the land across every single degree field of vision. As feathered knights that will unquestionably sacrifice themselves if it means their leader will live another day, they looked across the area for any signs of danger, from the seemingly tranquil to the spontaneous.

Which is why they launched an immediate FLAMETHROWER, ICE BEAM, and THUNDERBOLT at the sight of seeing Mewtwo and the Legendary Swords of Justice materialize out of thin air.

Mewtwo instantly used PROTECT to defend against the elemental attacks of the Legendary Winged Mirages, but the attacks were aimed at Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion instead. And each of them, with the use of SACRED SWORD alone, either deflected or redirected the attacks just by parrying their swords against the projectile attacks.

And as the Swords of Justice leapt straight towards the Winged Mirages with the same SACRED SWORD used now for offense, all six Pokémon were impeded and held up into the sky by Mewtwo's immediate TELEKINESIS. Mewtwo noticeably strained as he hoisted six massive Legendary Pokémon aloft, while Silver Lugia appeared unstirred by the battle cut short.

" _Relax, all of you._ " Mewtwo's voice echoed within their minds. " _We're on the same side._ "

Mewtwo didn't set all six Pokémon down immediately. Not until he sensed that their emotions have quelled and that the Swords of Justice have disengaged their use of SACRED SWORD. And once they were earthbound and once Mewtwo's TELEKINESIS no longer influenced them, they simply looked at each other apologetically.

"Forgive our impulsive behavior." Moltres said modestly, bowing down before Cobalion.

"We exist to protect our king of the sea." Zapdos said with her head down towards Terrakion.

"As a result, we've unfortunately developed a bad habit of attacking first, asking questions later." Articuno looked solemn and sincere towards Virizion.

The Swords of Justice, while they know of the Winged Mirages, haven't exactly met them in person before this moment because one Legendary trio lives in Kanto and the other Legendary trio lives in Unova. Nevertheless, the bad impression that Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres made goes ignored by Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion as they're willing to make bygones be bygones.

" _No one was harmed._ " Cobalion stated simply, knowing that these Pokémon are part of the army that Mewtwo mentioned earlier.

" _We were impeded before we could._ " Terrakion added, with none of them having a scratch, mostly because of Mewtwo's quick thinking.

" _It's a pleasure to meet you._ " Virizion formally bowed down once before the three Legendary Flying-Type Pokémon.

" _All six of you have made amends now. That's good._ " Mewtwo inwardly sighed in relief, thankful that he's sufficiently strong to impede other Legendary Pokémon with the wave of a hand. " _And I see that Silver has successfully located the Winged Mirages of Kanto._ "

Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres acknowledged the Genetic Pokémon and nodded once at him. They remained at ease even as Mewtwo looked over at Silver Lugia, to find that he hasn't moved a muscle since their arrival. The reason for that was because he was still in a deep and meditative state, scouring the world for the exact location of Mew and the Legendary Forces of Nature in order to contact them to come over here immediately.

For what reasons _specifically_ , Mewtwo will have to wait until they arrive.

In the meantime, the Swords of Justice socialized with the Winged Mirages. Mewtwo could hear them speak about what kind of environment they live in and what sort of landmarks Kanto and Unova house that would warrant a tourist trip there. In short, they're befriending one another and getting along safely and easily, which is a tremendous improvement from their earlier attempts at harming one another.

At the same time, Mewtwo is seeing the potential for three teams of two in battle that will support themselves in dozens of ways. Cobalion and Moltres appear to have formed a close bond, alongside Terrakion and Zapdos, as well as Articuno and Virizion. And regardless if they choose to swap partners or not, their overall diverse type combinations–of which the Swords of Justice only share the Fighting-Type attribute and the Winged Mirages only share the Flying-Type attribute–offers coverage and flexibility across the Pokémon spectrum.

Just as there was nothing left to say and the only sound audible around the Tanoby Ruins area was the marine breeze and the rolling of the waves across the sandy beach, Silver Lugia's eyes opened up.

" _Everyone, I located Mew._ " Silver told them. " _And good news, she found the Forces of Nature that we were looking for._ "

As if on cue, all three Legendary Flying-Type Pokémon seemed to appear out of thin air, no doubt thanks to Mew's use of TELEPORT to save them the trouble of flying from one corner of the world to another. And unlike before, when Mewtwo and the Swords of Justice appeared from apparent nowhere, the three Winged Mirages were calm and composed, because Lugia warned them seconds in advance.

But that mutual calmness was absent for Lugia, as he suddenly felt a sudden weight within his stomach.

" _Arceusdammit Mew…_ " Lugia groaned, noticing the New Species Pokémon's apparent absence from the outside world. " _Not again…_ "

An all too familiar feeling of a pained belly forced Silver to hunch over on all fours (legs and hand-wings) and begin to dry heave with his neck barely craned over the ground. His stomach began to audibly groan and visibly contract to force its contents back up, something that he was spitefully certain Mew was enjoying at the moment. And at first, nothing but thick strands of saliva dribbled down his open mouth and cold sweats ran down his feathers. But soon enough, a telltale mass rolled up within Silver's throat, bulging it out as the Legendary Pokémon responsible gave off a muffled " _Whee!_ " from her obvious enjoyment.

When Silver Lugia's most recent meal of underwater plants littered the floor, the breakfasts of the Swords of Justice were almost compromised at the sight of it. The Winged Mirages didn't appear particularly bothered by this as bird-type Pokémon regurgitate to feed their young. And the Forces of Nature, arguably the most masculine and iron-stomached trio of Legendary Pokémon, couldn't help but laugh at Silver's pain.

And as for Mewtwo, he simply narrowed his eyes at the Mew that was biting down on Silver's outstretched tongue, almost like a Water-Type Pokémon at the end of a fishhook.

" _I got your tongue again!_ " Mew giggled telepathically as she firmly held onto Silver's tongue with her small albeit sufficient teeth.

Seeing Silver Lugia attempt to shake and pull Mew off of him practically brought tears to the eyes of the Forces of Nature. Everyone else either appeared indifferent or disturbed by Mew's…bizarre sense of humor.

"Oh, the obvious jokes!" Thundurus hooted out in unsuppressed laughter.

"Wow, Silver! You're so undignified to allow something so small to bite your tongue!" Tornadus exclaimed, even if Silver wasn't paying attention at the moment.

"Do you need some help?" Landorus, after calming down, was the first Pokémon to acknowledge helping Silver.

" _…Yes, please._ " Silver answered meekly, after his physical attempts to pry Mew off were in vain.

Everyone watched as Landorus didn't attempt to pick open Mew's jaw, but scratch her belly. And ignoring the slimy texture of gastrointestinal fluids coating Mew at the moment, fluids that no doubt contributed to Silver's inability to pluck her off, Landorus succeeded in removing Mew, just because she couldn't keep her mouth closed as she was being petted.

" _Oh yeah… That's the spot…_ " Mew's mouth opened wide and her own tongue goofily hung out of her mouth as she was being petted/poked an orange finger that was thicker than her own arms. " _…Now go lower._ "

" _…_ " Instead of doing as Mew requested, mostly because he knows there's not much of Mew to begin with and going lower leads to "uncharted territory", Landorus quickly withdraws his hand and wipes it against the cloud structure he's floating on.

" _I don't know why you just withdrew your hand._ " Mew looked at Landorus with half-closed eyes, essentially a somewhat serious face that she could muster. " _We're genderless. You're all as smooth as me between your legs anyway._ "

" _Alright, I believe we've grown off topic long enough._ " Mewtwo said, before events gets any more abnormal than seeing Silver vomit out Mew for the second time. " _First and foremost, it's clear to me that we were all successful in finding the Legendary Pokémon we wished to recruit._ "

Every one of the nine Legendary Pokémon that Mewtwo mentioned nodded or casually agreed.

" _And I trust that everybody has been informed about why we're here and what we're fighting for?_ "

Once again, everyone else nodded. And on the off chance that they're unsure of something, or even just plain forget, they can always ask again at a more convenient time.

" _Everybody except three Pokémon that aren't attended for._ " Mew raised one of her stubby arms and fortunately had three stubby fingers to wiggle and hold up.

This caught Mewtwo off guard, alongside everyone else, as there were only twelve Pokémon here and accounted for. All of them _Legendary_ Pokémon.

" _…Who?_ " Mewtwo could only mutter with somewhat widened eyes that barely altered his stiff countenance.

" _Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem._ " Mew counted her fingers, treating the names of powerful Dragon-Type Legendary Pokémon as though they were a grocery list…before realizing that she's one finger short. " _And technically that green-haired young adult human by the name of N who is holding onto each of them._ "

The eyes of Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion widened and their jaws dropped as Mew mentioned those three specific Pokémon names, as well as that one human name.

" _You actually met the three Legendary Tao Dragons of Unova?!_ " Cobalion exclaimed, knowing the overall importance of them.

" _Yes I did._ " Mew responded nonchalantly, bobbing her head to nod before the Swords of Justice.

" _We haven't seen them in years!_ " Terrakion vaguely stated. And based on his tone of voice, the Swords of Justice were close friends of the Tao Dragon Trio. " _How are they presently?_ "

" _They look great. Never better._ " Mew began to explain. " _Upon first impressions, they appear to be extremely limber._ "

" _…Limber?_ " Virizion repeated Mew's word with an inquisitive tilt of her head.

" _Yeah. Limber._ " Mew's casual telepathic tone of voice never yielded. She spoke as though a bullet wound to the head was no big deal. " _I think they've been doing yoga over the years._ "

"…Yoga?" Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres repeated in startling unison, unsure what sort of human activity yoga is.

" _Yeah. Yoga._ " Mew continued explaining with the patience of a saint and the calmness of a monk. " _They weren't their hulking selves when I saw them. They appear to have learned to fold themselves down to the size of a ball that even I can fit inside of._ "

Mewtwo put a hand to his chin, quickly recalling Unova myths and lore for the answer. " _They've respectively reverted to the Light Stone, Dark Stone, and Chiaroscuro Stone._ "

" _Uh-huh. Their own makeshift Poké Balls._ " Mew commented before noticing and sensing the budding anxiety within the Swords of Justice for their three friends. " _Don't worry about them. We'll see them soon enough. They have their own agenda with N at the moment. N's a trustworthy human too. I can feel it in my second brainstem._ "

This reassured the Swords of Justice, perplexed the Forces of Nature and the Winged Mirages, and made Mewtwo's eyes narrow at the second brainstem _he_ possesses on the back of _his_ neck instead of Mew, who is but a fetus in comparison.

" _Alright, I've talked enough and made enough mischief now._ " Mew yawned and scratched her left ear with her left foot, closing her eyes in content as she did so. In closing her eyes, she also didn't notice Silver rolling his own eyes. " _Silver, why exactly did you call out a telepathic S.O.S. for us?_ "

Silver went straight to the point. " _Because the Unown within the Tanoby Ruins showed me a vision, of a world after its end._ "

This greatly disturbed the recruited Legendary Pokémon. And were it not for their established discipline, coupled with the fact that they were already explained of the Void of the Dark One and of Team Prism beforehand, they would've bombarded Mew, Mewtwo, and Silver Lugia with questions that would be met with uncertain answers. But instead, they suffered in silence via mild unease, for the fact that they were going to enter a war much sooner than they thought.

" _Mewtwo._ " Silver continued. " _How adept are you at taking memories from someone's mind and ingraining them into others?_ "

Mewtwo knew that Silver asked him of this in order to save the time and ambiguity of explanation. " _If I made a business of this, then I would collapse the movie industry._ "

" _We'll take that as a 'yes' then._ " Mew had a concrete idea of Mewtwo's psychic power versatility.

* * *

Mewtwo lulled all twelve Legendary Pokémon in attendance, including himself, into a forced sleep state through the use of HYPNOSIS. And despite being fast asleep, all twelve Pokémon were made linked to Mewtwo and Silver Lugia through the Psychic-Type trio's accomplished ESP acumen.

Within here, accessing Silver's most recent memories, which contained the vision that the Unown showed him, was as easy as picking out foot at an all-you-can-eat buffet. And they were just as fresh too, considering Silver had seen them within the last hour and they've already ingrained themselves into the deepest corners of his mind.

Once the memory was metaphorically and _literally_ in hand, Mewtwo cast it out in an explosion of psychic energy across the barren abyss all twelve Pokémon found themselves hovering about in. And for a moment, most of the Legendary Pokémon believed that they had woken up, because they were back at Tanoby Ruins where it appeared as though a second hadn't ticked by since Mewtwo implanted them with Silver's most recent memories.

But that hypothesis was debunked as soon as dozens of glimmers of light began to light up the sky.

Budding fascination quickly warped into absolute horror as these streaks of falling light, appearing like meteors, crashed into the world around them and over the horizon. Each explosion unleashed a blinding screen of light before fading away in place of a billowing mushroom cloud that appeared to punch its way deep into the stratosphere. And each explosion caused the ocean waters and earth itself to rise and fall like a ripple in a lake.

It didn't take long for the clear blue skies above to become reddened with the clouds of these explosions, especially when a few of them masked over the sunlight.

When the last of them was on a clear path straight towards all twelve Legendary Pokémon, all of them except for Mewtwo reflexively braced themselves for impact by huddling up to one another and expecting the words. And as Mewtwo saw off of his peripheral vision, as the Forces of Nature, Swords of Justice, Winged Mirages, and Mew and SIlver Lugia were clustered together, he continued staring at the meteor that was falling straight towards them. In doing so, before their vision ended by its explosion, Mewtwo saw a key feature on the meteor that would indubitably bring more questions to him than answers.

On the sides of the meteor, and just visible through the fire surrounding and burning it, there were manmade letters on it, alongside an insignia of a particular nation.

* * *

When the vision ended and Mewtwo's psychic link on everyone ceased, all of the recruited Legendary Pokémon awoke from their hypnosis as though they had just experienced the worst of nightmares. In the case of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, all three of them had experienced this before and have adjusted to it only slightly. Everyone else felt as though their bodies had just been vaporized, and it took them almost a minute to be able to feel any given portion of their bodies, even as they were trembling, hyperventilating, sweating profusely, and/or felt their hearts rhythmically punch away at their chests.

Mew was still hovering in place, although she appeared entirely frozen in mid-air. Her eyes were opened wide with her pupils dilated. She didn't blink, even as the gentle marine breeze blew straight onto her face. And if one were to look at her long enough, they would see a strand of saliva run down her lips, or see her ears and tail twitch ever so slightly.

" _Ugh…It's just as traumatizing watching it the_ second _time._ " Silver said, preening his unevenly ruffled feathers as he was metaphorically scared shitless.

" _…Everyone, are you able to hear me?_ " Mewtwo waited at least a minute before responding, in order to avoid repeating himself.

It took almost the same amount of time for them to give a response in the form of a grunt or a moan or a feeble nod. Mew still didn't respond and gave off the assumption of being entirely brainwashed. But Mewtwo knew she wasn't and didn't really bother waiting for her to respond, as she's not entirely the kind of Pokémon that listens attentively anyway.

" _Did anyone catch a glimpse of those…meteors?_ " Mewtwo began.

"All I saw was my life flashing before my eyes." Tornadus weakly noted.

"There were people screaming, being burned to a crisp by my thrown bolts of lightning…" Thundurus recalled.

"Not the brightest time periods of our lives." Landorus groaned in shame of his actions, even though they paled in comparison to those of Thundurus and Tornadus.

" _…Okay._ " Mewtwo deadpanned before refocusing. " _Well, those 'meteors' bared letters and symbols, barely visible through the veil of hellfire consuming them._ "

" _In other words…_ " Silver began to catch on, after he stopped preening himself down to his smooth self. " _Those_ weren't _meteors?_ "

" _Correct._ " Mewtwo continued. " _They are the manmade equivalent of meteors, or more likely the_ surpassers _of meteors. They are nuclear warheads._ "

Sadly for Mewtwo, this didn't have the emotional impact that he wanted to see amongst his friends and allies that will quickly become his friends. Because, simply put, they had no idea what a nuclear warhead is.

" _And that's bad…right?_ " Silver's naïveté was shared amongst all of the Legendary Pokémon not named Mewtwo.

" _…_ " Mew blinked once, but otherwise still appeared to stare hollowly at nothing.

" _Without question._ " Mewtwo began to explain. " _Meteors hit at random and seldom land on this planet, especially meteors that are large enough to scar it. However, nuclear warheads are coordinated, guided, tactical. And there are enough of them across this planet to wipe out all surface life on here as we know it. It's a dangerous final warning that humans use to keep one nation from going to war with another._ "

The emotional impact finally struck these Pokémon. And while they still have several questions about these weapons of mass destruction, they'll come in time. Out of all of the Legendary Pokémon here, Mewtwo is undoubtedly the one with the most experience around humanity because he's been living amongst them in secrecy for quite some time.

" _And these were visions that the Unown shared with Lugia!_ " Cobalion highlighted, feeling the gravity of their predicament and challenge to nullify it.

" _The Unown are an odd collection of Pokémon that have powers rivaling Legendary Pokémon when they're clustered with many of their kind._ " Terrakion informed, knowing a fair amount of information about the Symbol Pokémon. " _They have been known to alter the reality of those around them to suit their dreams and desires._ "

" _So in other words,_ " Virizion hypothesized. " _What they've seen_ won't _come true?_ "

" _Maybe. Maybe not._ " Mewtwo believed. " _They may know something we don't from what they've seen of this world. But at the end of the day, they can't see the future._ "

" _But we know of a couple of Pokémon that can._ " Silver knew as much through his mother and the connections she shared with other Legendary Pokémon.

" _And of those two, they're both sharing of our status as Legendary Pokémon, as well as reachable._ "

Mewtwo walked over towards Mew, who was _still_ zoned out. Mewtwo poked Mew gingerly and directly in the eye, only to find her still "recovering" from her vision.

" _…We'll just wait here for a moment until Mew's back to her obnoxiously adorable self._ " Mewtwo sighed, secretly wishing that Mew was only doing this purposely.

* * *

88.3: Withering World

Location: Ilex Forest

Time: 9:15 AM

Three telltale sounds of air giving way to a sudden physical presence taking up space were faintly audible across the Ilex Forest as Mewtwo and the Swords of Justice, Mew and the Forces of Nature, and Silver Lugia and the Winged Mirages spontaneously appeared here through the combined use of TELEPORT between Mew and Mewtwo.

Upon reaching the Ilex Forest, outside of noticing that there wasn't a human in sight, they also noticed that the denseness of the foliage above them gave this forest the illusion that it was nighttime. It felt pleasantly cool as a result of the shade that was ubiquitous here. But at the same time, they noticed that there were some areas of Ilex Forest where sunlight did shine through, and shine through _broadly_.

" _Unless mankind are deliberately committing deforestation across here, Ilex Forest shouldn't have this many bald spots._ " Virizion mentioned with an obvious care for plant life, which is natural for a Grass-Type Pokémon such as herself.

" _From the looks of things, this doesn't appear to be caused by humans._ " Terrakion noted based on first impressions. " _There's no trail left behind by human machinery. No signs of human disturbance here either. And this forest neighbors Azalea Town anyway, so any deforestation attempts would likely be met with monumental protest._ "

" _Perhaps the Guardian of Ilex Forest holds the answers that we seek,_ " Cobalion reckoned. " _That's what we're here for anyway._ "

" _Say no more."_ Mew spontaneously invaded Cobalion's privacy by hovering over and putting a paw to his lips in a comical attempt to shush him. _"I got this._ "

Everyone was rendered speechless by Mew's process of calling out Celebi, the Green Guardian that has a long history with Ilex Forest. Because, instead of transforming into a Pokémon that would better link Mew to the Time Travel Pokémon, she still remained a Mew. She hovered about the Ilex Forest's bald spots that were close to one another, and kept herself within the center of each of them.

" _Hmm… It's actually quite warm here for morning weather._ " Mew commented. " _Maybe I should've brought some sunscreen._ "

Across the borders of each of these bald spots, the trees that lined the edges appeared to be decaying and withering away to nothingness. In other words, it would appear as though the Ilex Forest is rotting from the inside out. And much to the surprise and mixed disgust of the spectating Legendary Pokémon, she proceeded to hug and _lick_ these rotting trees.

" _Hmm…_ " Mew muttered after letting go of these trees and savoring the splinters that clung to her barbed tongue, pricking her mouth until she spat them out to avoid bleeding herself any further. " _They're rotting, but the rate that they're rotting is slower._ "

After gathering enough information through somewhat questionable means, Mew finally used TRANSFORM to alter her physical appearance through her flexible genetic molecular structure. Every single Legendary Pokémon knows of Mew's abilities, so it didn't come as a surprise to see her suddenly shapeshift into a Dialga and access _all_ of its teletemporation abilities. But it still shocked some of them to see her change size and practically _become_ Dialga instead of a Dialga impersonator.

In other words, they seriously doubted a Ditto could exercise the full spectrum of Dialga's abilities if it transformed into one by chance. That alone is a testament to Mew's abilities, why they're so seldom seen, and why they're coveted by friend and foe alike.

Mew-Dialga opened up a rift in time with a mere swipe of her glowing blue claws. The rift appeared to lead to apparent nowhere at first, until Mew-Dialga used TRANSFORM yet again to become a Celebi.

" _To catch a Celebi,_ " Mew thought with the mentality of a hunter that has weaponized adorability instead of lethality. " _You have to_ think _like a Celebi. And becoming one is just an added bonus._ "

Now as a Time Travel Pokémon, and with everyone else patiently watching on at her actions in bringing out another Celebi, Mew-Celebi flew directly into the temporal rift. Through here, time itself was easy to trek through as an open road. Flying forward yielded travel into the future, and flying backwards yielded travel into the past. Mew-Celebi alternated both in order to locate a Celebi within Ilex Forest across time.

It didn't take longer than a minute before Mew-Celebi appeared back into present time through the same rift and revert herself back to the New Species Pokémon. But as she came back, and before the other Legendary Pokémon could ask if she was successful or not, a grim countenance was etched over Mew's face. The likes of which made Mew appear to reflect her actual age, instead of the youthful longevity/immortality many a Legendary Pokémon appear to possess.

" _What's the rating of this fanfic? T?_ " Mew broke the fourth wall, with everyone else thinking she's gone insane again. " _Because I think it should be rated M, for–_ "

Mew didn't get a chance to finish before a real Celebi practically shoved her aside as she flew through the rift, shrieking like a banshee and causing many of the other Legendary Pokémon to have their hearts jump into their throats. And what they saw from this Celebi, who was flying just close enough to be traceable to their eyes, wasn't the Celebi that they were expecting to see. They expected to see a Mythical Pokémon that perfectly embodied the role of forest guardian.

Instead, the Celebi they were seeing better fit the role of a post-apocalyptic _survivor_.

 _Wailing/Naruto Shippūden the Movie Original Soundtrack/Yasuharu Takanashi_

 _(Song Begins)_

At least 90% of Celebi's skin appeared to have sustained radiation burns that gave her skin the texture of the lunar surface. Her wings were completely burned off to the base, alongside her antenna. Her face in itself, already mildly alien in appearance albeit but with the benefit of retaining a level of adorability, was completely scarred over. Her reddened eyes appeared to sink into her skull as her facial scars narrowly sealed them shut. And based on how much she was screaming, in an area that was fortunately clear of humans that would see thirteen established Legendary Pokémon as the Pokémon equivalent of winning the lottery, she was obviously in an unbearable amount of pain.

" _What happened? Where did you come from?_ " Mewtwo began asking the screeching, scarred Celebi the necessary questions, hoping that she was in a stable enough mental condition to answer them.

" _The future! The post-apocalyptic future!_ " Celebi telepathically cried out in anguish, never once stopping her ear-piercing wails, and causing the Legendary Pokémon with hands to cover up their ears.

" _Post-apocalyptic…?_ " Mewtwo's concerns were apparently realized, and a broader connection was made between the vision the Unown shared with Silver Lugia and the apparent reality of it.

" _The sky! The sky itself bled red by the streaks of thousands of meteors!_ " She continued shrieking as though she had sustained PTSD to its highest level. " _The earth! Nothing survived the explosions! Dead bodies layered over the land, and bobbed up from the sea!_ "

The Unown didn't show this to Silver, who in turn allowed Mewtwo to share this vision with everyone through a psychic link. It's possible that they didn't want to and were scarred as severely by it as Celebi was. And just picturing it, picturing a dulled world that had lost its colors of life and had them scattered about the world like a global blight. It would make even the most determined Pokémon feel a pang of hopelessness.

" _…What caused it?_ " Mewtwo found himself pausing a bit longer than he would've liked to ask that.

Red tears began to overflow from Celebi's sunken eye sockets, and stream down her irregularly rough cheeks. " _An abomination! A titan! A devil! A monstrosity!_ "

" _…_ " Whatever Celebi was speaking of, Mewtwo didn't believe it to be human. But he also didn't believe it to be _Pokémon_ either.

" _Whatever was unfortunate enough to survive past the world's end were picked off one by one by…by…_ "

" _…Zero Zero Zero?_ " Silver spoke up, much to the confusion of everyone else for hearing him say something seemingly unrelated to the situation.

Only it _wasn't_.

" _Yes…that…n…_ "

Celebi's earlier shrieking fit disappeared in place of a withdrawn Time Travel Pokémon that had lost her voice and will to live long ago. Celebi curled herself tightly, which must be absolutely painful for a Pokémon that now bears scars similar in appearance and texture to tree bark.

" _What else do you know of…Zero Zero Zero?_ " Mew hovered over towards Celebi, as she had her face painfully pressed to her knees.

" _…Stay away…_ " Celebi whispered.

" _Excuse me?_ "

"… _Oh fuck._ " Mewtwo muttered before immediately expecting the worst from Celebi.

And the worst did come.

" _STAY AWAY FROM ME!_ "

With one final shriek, Celebi unleashed her monumental power over nature out of defense and a scarred, hallucinogenic psyche that made her blindly lash out at friend instead of foe. The leaves across the hundred closest trees were plucked off before they surrounded Celebi and exploded out through her LEAF STORM attack. Mew, Mewtwo, and Silver Lugia instinctively used PROTECT to defend themselves and the Legendary Pokémon accompanying them from this technique that leveled down the trees surrounding them.

When leaves no longer blocked their field of vision and the attack subsided alongside their barriers, Celebi was nowhere to be seen. The rift that Mew created and that Celebi came from also disappeared, replaced only by the daylight that shined through the newly-formed gaping, circular hole by the trees stripped of their leaves. So it was safe to assume that Celebi returned to her own period of time, as biblically desecrated as it may now be.

 _(Song Ends)_

"Alright, so, while my forte is in the skies and not the trees," Tornadus broke the stunned silence. "I'm willing to gamble that what we just saw was a premonition of a lifeless future."

"Whatever this 'Zero Zero Zero' is," Thundurus joined suit, mostly because it would help him shake his mind off of Celebi's surprisingly potent shrieks of anguish. "He… She… It…? Well, whatever gender 'hesheit' is, 'hesheit' sounds like one bad bastard or bitch or…herm?"

"I can't even wrap my head around how one individual can wipe out all life on Earth as we know it." Landorus muttered with crossed arms, a contemplating countenance, and an occasional glance at the other two Legendary Pokémon trios that silently intolerated this information. "If this 'Zero Zero Zero' is a Pokémon, then its power is borderline godly, Arceus forbid. But if it _isn't_ a Pokémon, then it could be manmade, or something else entirely."

Mewtwo had just as much difficulty making sense of this individual, as well as the grim future that screamed at them through her hideously scarred body. And in looking at every other Pokémon to attempt to understand their mixed reactions regarding this news, all of which were variations of negativity, Mewtwo was drawn most to Silver's somewhat tame reaction to this.

As a result, it didn't take a hyper-genius of a Pokémon to put two and two together.

" _You know about Zero Zero Zero, don't you Silver?_ " Mewtwo accused sternly.

All eyes were quick to turn over to face Silver Lugia, most of them sharing the same level of curiosity as the Genetic Pokémon. And in being put into the spotlight so spontaneously, Silver naturally defended himself first.

" _Yes I did. But that's because the Unown told me about it after showing me that vision._ " Silver explained quickly, before being marked a villain by prematurely pointed fingers and hooves and talons, with little basis that was substituted with extreme prejudice. " _You missed implanting that little detail into everyone else apparently._ "

" _What did they tell you about it then?_ " Mewtwo demanded.

" _Only its name, and nothing else._ " Silver stated simply, knowing the lack of information hurt everyone here, not just the two of them.

Mewtwo stopped talking to Silver and altogether after hearing that. He began to look down and pace across the dirt floor, back and forth, arms crossed and obviously deep in heavy thought about all that was learned today.

" _That Celebi is living proof,_ barely _living proof, that what the Unown saw would come true. And this Zero Zero Zero is apparently responsible for that._ " Mew also put two and two together, although wishing that there were more puzzle pieces to put together. " _But we don't know who or_ what _Zero Zero Zero is, and we also don't know if this is certain._ "

" _What we need to do then is locate and converse with the only other Legendary Pokémon that governs time. Perhaps it knows more about this than we do._ " Mewtwo suggested, before summoning his psychic inventory box and using TELEKINESIS to pull out and display all seventeen of the Elemental Plates for his new friends to see, by having them revolve around him a few times before returning into the box and having said box disappear. " _Besides, we have something that its Father will no doubt require back._ "

* * *

01000011 01010010 01000101 01000100 01001001 01010100 00100000 01000111 01001001 01010110 01000101 01001110 00100000 01010111 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000011 01010010 01000101 01000100 01001001 01010100 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000100 01010101 01000101 00101110

C̐Rͬͯ͐̂̃̋ͯĔ̃D͒̚Ȉ̾̇͂̆̇ͥT̉̈̈̀͛̌ ͌ǴI͗̇ͭ̃̃͒Vͯ̓̆̌EN̊͐̾ͬ W̓́ͯ̔̎̅̃H̒ͣ̆ͮ͆̑̃E̐R̈́̉̑E ͪͩͭͮCͥ̾R̎̑̍ͮͣ̓̎Ë̂̒͆DÏ͊̉T͒̔̐ ͗͛ͩIͭ͂̅̊͑S̄̓̊̚ ͛ͣ̒̄̔̍D̎ͭ͂̆ͨU͆͑ͩ̓E.ͫ̏͆͗̊̊̚

01001101 01000101 01010111 01010100 01010111 01001111 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010010 01001110 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01001101 01000101 00100000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01000001 01001110 00100000 01001001 01001110 01000011 01010010 01000101 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010010 01000001 01010100 01000101 00101110

MĚ̍̌ͫ͋W̉ͥͭ͛T̉ͯͦ̒̊ͧW̽ͤͩ͑͗O̎ͨ̃̀̄̓̍ ͆ͪ͛͗̑͑I͐̌Sͧ͂̊͗ͥ̃̚ ͆ͮ̽̅ͤ̍̊L͛͒ͭ̿ͤͫͣE͋A̓̈́̿ͨRͧN̒͐͂̔ͪ̈́̉Ȉͦ̓̾ͥͧNͯG͛́ͬ̔͒͆ ̒ͤ͐ͮ̄ͨ̅Oͥͦ̔Fͨ̆ ̓͛̐̽ͯM̒E̒͐͐ ͭA̾̀ͫͧ͑Ṫ͑̆̓̇ ͦ̿ͤ͛AN Iͫ͋ͣͮ͛N͑ͯ̉̐̋ͣ͗C̓̾̃ͤ͛ͧR̔͂̃ͯE̍͂ͭ̏͋̽̚M̔ͮ͊̈̀Ě̅ͩN̓ͩ̇̿TͯAͥͬͤ̌ͬͦͥL̄̽̋͒͑̃ ̔̈ͨ̐͒͒ͣRͤAT͆̅̔̈̒̿E.ͫͬ͌ͮ

01000010 01010101 01010100 00100000 01010111 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01000100 01001001 01010011 01000011 01001111 01010110 01000101 01010010 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000110 01001001 01010010 01010011 01010100 00111111

B̀̊ͦUT͗̆ WH̅̌ͭ̉À̿̎̈́̌̂̚T̃̔̇͛̉̚ ͌ͯͦ́W͗I̽̍̆̚L̅ͤ͌ͮͣ̿Lͨ ͤ̉͆͆B͋͑Eͨͫ D͛̈I̍SCͩ͗̑̀͛O̿͗͒͐ͯV̑̆Eͣ͐ͧͣ̅̾R̐͂͌̓̽ͪE͛̒Dͪͫ ̒F̄Iͥ́̋R̒͆͐̔́ͮS͆ͨ̾̾T̄̈̅?̓ͥ

01001101 01011001 00100000 01001001 01000100 01000101 01001110 01010100 01001001 01010100 01011001 00101110 00101110 00101110 01001111 01010010 00100000 01001101 01011001 00100000 01000001 01000011 01000011 01001111 01001101 01010000 01001100 01001001 01010011 01001000 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01010011 00111111

Mͯ̽Yͦ̊ͩ̒͂͑̿ ̏̉I͐ͪ̋̃ͤ̿D̊̌ȄN͐͒̄̀͑ͯͮT͑́͂ȊTY͐ͯ.̏̐͗ͤ̏ͦͮ.̄́̎.͗ͤ͑̏̿Őͮ̈̽̈́͗R M̓̇Yͯ͛̏ͦͮ ̿ͫA͂̑̽̋ͪ̆̚CCỎ̏́͊̋M̓ͨ̈́PͫLͩ̾̃͐̾I̽ͫͯ̊͒S̉ͮͣ̿ͯH͛ͭ̋Mͬ̇͑ͧ̏̿̅ÈNTͨ͛̇ͦͪͧS̋͒?̔

* * *

Has anyone purchased a Nintendo Switch recently? I did, and I only got _The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_ on it, as any sensible human being should if purchasing Nintendo's latest hybrid console.

And holy shit, the game is incredible!


	27. Chapter LXXVIII (78)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 15,983.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,750.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 2,536

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 606

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,195

Total Hit Count: 28,070.

I almost didn't want to upload this chapter today and postpone it for next Sunday because I'm going through a cold. But I sucked it up and uploaded this chapter anyway.

Also, an interesting review came in for this chapter that I'd like to address.

Is "000" MissingNo.?

Well, MissingNo. is an abbreviation for "Missing Number", and 000 or "Triple Zero" is a number. So...

* * *

 **Chapter LXXVIII (78): War Slaves**

* * *

"Like every itinerant hero of epic, he wandered place to place, transforming others but remaining himself unchanged. Until he came here and finally gave himself wholly to somebody else." —Orson Scott Card (49) (" _Children of the Mind_ ")

* * *

89.1: Spited

"Drop dead, you bastard!"

"You don't deserve to be alive!"

"Why are you here?!"

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face around Rome!"

"Do you even know how many people you've killed?!"

"Do you know how many _families_ you've destroyed!"

"What do you think of yourself?!"

"Are you a hero?!"

"With your powers, you might be to some."

"But in Rome, no one loves you!"

"No one respects you!"

"And don't think this only applies to you either!"

"You're friends are just as sinful as you!"

"Half of them aren't even _human_!"

"Nothing but disgusting animals!"

"Freaks of nature!"

"I'm going to enjoy cutting off their limbs!"

"I'm going to enjoy seeing them bleed!"

"I'm going to love hearing them scream and beg for mercy!"

"I'm going to adore peeling their skins and breaking their bones!"

"Don't think we _can't_?!"

"He told us you were made powerless!"

" _All_ of you were made powerless!"

"Now you're no longer gods!"

"Now you're no longer devils!"

"You're human!"

"You're mortal!"

"You're prizes!"

"You're our tickets to freedom!"

"If we kill even _one_ of you!"

"You're days are numbered!"

"Our incarceration days are numbered!"

"All of Rome will cry out your names!"

"All of Rome will cheer your deaths!"

"And all of Rome will drink your blood!"

* * *

Location: Flavian Amphitheatre (Underground Prison)

Date: March 21st, 61 A.D.

Time: 5:23 PM

 _Prophecy of the Inevitable (Alt. Recording)/The New Light/Arcana_

 _(Song Begins)_

The torrent of noise that wished for nothing more than the death of me and my friends were our alarm clocks. Our eyes opened slowly at first, our visions blurred and our ears ringing. But our eyes didn't block out the sight of angry humans in jail cells, targeting us like attack dogs waiting to be let go of their leashes. Our ears didn't block out their death threats, as they continued to deafen us to the point where we couldn't hear ourselves think or speak if we wanted to.

I found myself sharing the same prison cell as Costas and Ian, and all three of us got up from the pile of sand and straw that will be our beds for as long as we're here. The voices of the surrounding inmates began to ring louder and clearer to us, as our senses began to sharpen after waking up. And were it not for the splitting headaches we each had, alongside the near overpowering feeling of weakness we all had, we would lash out against them.

Only, we didn't.

All of the surrounding humans tormenting us with their words were all firmly locked away within their own cells. And only those neighboring and surrounding us had twice as many arms and hands reaching through the slim gaps of the stone bars in a vain attempt to grab us. This didn't stop them from persisting, as they knew this was the closest they've ever been to being marks as heroes of Rome. And based on what we were hearing as we were stirred awake, there's already a pecking order where we're at the top of the mountain, only to find ourselves surrounded on all sides by Romans that want nothing more than to topple us off and see us fall to our deaths.

We didn't dare give them this pleasure, as well as didn't want them seeing us here for another second. Wordlessly, my brothers and I pressed our backs to one another and concentrated on any one of our Elemental Aura Attributes that would prove more than effective of turning this entire prison room, alongside all of its lesser inhabitants, into a cemetery.

Only, we _couldn't_.

"What the hell?!" Costas exclaimed in shock as he focused on his aura that never showed itself. "I can't use Elemental Aura?!"

"Neither can I!" Ian worried as well, both of their voices sounding like whispers to my ears amidst all of this surrounding and unrelenting human noise. "Did _He_ drain us dry or something?"

"It doesn't feel like it." I asserted my words to make myself audible as I looked at my clenching hands. No matter how intensely I focus, not a single glimmer of Elemental Aura, or _any_ aura for that matter, appeared for me to brandish. "It feels like He did something _worse_."

"Did He steal it from us?!" Costas began to assume. "Seal our powers away?!"

"Maybe…maybe not." I wondered, not entirely sure what Curseax did. And attempting to summon my Keyblade or even shapeshift into a dragon, both in absolute failure, didn't alter my speculations. "All I know is that he rendered us powerless."

I looked through the prison bars and the throngs of prisoners that appeared to never blink, for apparent fear that we would vanish if we do, and only managed to catch a glimpse of our Pokémon friends on the opposite corner of this underground structure, and vice versa. The surrounding prisoners would inadvertently or apparently purposefully block my field of sight so that they can stare us down, making any prolonged view of our friends nearly impossible.

And as I soon discovered by the lack of technological equipment on me, which included my S4-VISOR that I wasn't wearing over my Aura Vision eye like a space-age eyepatch, even my ESP was sealed or stolen away, making me and all of us _completely_ powerless.

"(How are we going to get out of this?)" I ponder, my mind plagued by worry over the state of Xeno Lucario, Tiny Riolu, and the Eon Duo.

* * *

Time: 5:31 PM

Apparently, Rome considers Pokémon as nothing more than filthy animals, despite the fact that all four of these "filthy animals" can talk fluently via telepathy. But because Curseax made them as powerless as us, which meant that they lost their ability to telepathically _speak_ to humans, they were put in cages alongside the animals.

All four of them found themselves in their own separate cage, each of which was mercilessly connected to each other like four smaller squares comprising one larger square. And shortly after each of them woke up, they were able to walk through the disgustingly and perhaps deliberately untended floors that contained dried feces and urine stains, in order to reach through the bars with their paws and claws and hold hands. Tiny Riolu and Xeno Lucario joined one of their paws together at the same time Latias and Latios did so, before each respective pair connected paws and claws with the other duo.

"I didn't expect Curseax to gain the upper hand on us so _easily_." Xeno said, already speaking as though he lost the war, even though the first battle wasn't fought yet.

"He robbed us of our telepathic speech." Latios muttered out, not used to using his mouth to make audible words. And the surrounding orchestra of howling animals in distress made it difficult for even Xeno's sensitive ears to pinpoint. Especially when it was coupled with the neighboring choir of spiteful human prisoners. "We can't _communicate_ with Costas, Eduardo, and Ian now…"

"This is usually where I look at the positives of our predicament, as is my nature, and reassure us that all will be well." Latias reminded them, with a tone of voice that cracked from the weight of this predicament. "…But I don't see any hope here."

"We're here now to fight to the death." Tiny grimly accepted this forced destiny. "Perhaps this is why Curseax and Odraude didn't kill us outright after taking away our abilities."

"To make us suffer." Xeno responded almost automatically, knowing just how vocal Odraude is about seeing him in pain. "To have all of Rome see us suffer."

"Seems rather pointless to give these people sport, considering they're not going to be spared of the Void of the Dark One." Latios grimly contemplated, based on what they're now here for.

"It no longer matters what we say." Latias droned hopelessly. "We have no power to stand up with. Literally. My brother and I can't even use Levitate to hover and fly."

"And yet we must stay alive." Tiny began to instill some hope and determination into his Pokémon friends. "We must find a way out of here and seize it."

"We can't use aura, psychic powers, or anything in between." Xeno pointed out, feeling unable to make even the slightest spark of aura combust before his paws, and feeling unable to raise his dreadlock-like appendages to sense the surrounding area's aura. "But we still have our combat skills and physical strength. If we fight, and find ourselves fighting _fairly_ against these humans, then we'll survive long enough for an opportunity to eventually appear for all of us."

"I hate to break it to you, but…" Latios looked at his surroundings, which had a fair amount of animals not native to Rome or anywhere within most of the country. There was the occasional lion, giraffe, tiger, hippopotamus, and even a couple of arctic polar bears. None of them looked pleased to be here in such cramped and squalid conditions, hence all of the distressed vocalizing. "We're animals to them. They'll probably have the humans fight us after making us fight and kill these animals."

"Then I suppose we have no choice in the matter." Latias grimly accepted this sad truth. "I just hope we adapt quickly here. Latios and I in particular, by using our arms to walk."

"I wish I knew what Costas, Eduardo, and Ian are talking about right now." Tiny said, noticing the three of us apparently drowning in a sea of about-faced humans that _completely_ ignored their existence, regardless of how exotic they appear for Rome.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

89.2: Outspoken Ally

Time: 5:37 PM

Understandably, I was the greatest verbal target for almost every single prisoner in here. And even though Costas and Ian weren't spared their obnoxiously repetitive words, they did receive a small percentage of them. After all, they didn't kill thousands of Roman soldiers. They merely _supported_ the man that did.

If this were a firing squad, then I would be the one with more bullet holes than flesh, and they would only have a couple across their head and chest.

With nothing else to do, both Costas and Ian decided to sit down on the ground, just thankful enough that it wasn't unbearably hard by rock and had enough of a layer of sand over it. They contemplated meditating, on the off chance that their powers were under a tight lock that they can begin to pick away at. But before they did so, they noticed two people that had crouched down alongside them, looking at them quietly and attentively through the gaps that were made by a couple of hundred pairs of legs.

Through these bars of flesh and body hair, Costas and Ian managed to identify two distinctively young and female Romans eyeing them with a countenance that suggested curiosity rather than hostility. They appeared to be twins, and their skin seemed relatively pristine. The reason likely being because they were new arrivals to this coliseum prison, having yet to bare scars that marked how many days they get to keep on living.

"Is it just me, or do they seem attracted to us?" Costas believed, asking Ian without looking away at either of them.

"Well, at least we have two less people that'll scream and shout at us." Ian contemplated.

"Yeah, that's true…" Costas mumbled, finding himself waving at either twin sister, and having one of them wave back.

As they appeared to be making friends in a hostile environment, I stayed silent and interacted with no one unless I knew them. And sadly for me, that only meant that I could interact with my brothers and the quartet of Pokémon, but the latter were elsewhere and Costas and Ian were distracted.

So, I found myself standing in place, seemingly staring at nothing as I began to mentally dissect what Curseax and Odraude told us.

"(Curseax is essentially Arceus' shadow that has taken sentience and is feeding off of the negativity of the world.)" I ponder, after drowning out all of the unnecessary background noise that has honestly begun to run out of original material to flood my ears with. "(Naturally, both He and Arceus have a long and chaotic history.)

"(So why did Arceus never give us Curseax's name? Why did Arceus never state Curseax further than the Void of the Dark One? And why did Arceus _never_ make it clear that our ultimate enemy is a dark version of Itself? Did Arceus not want us to worry, or does it go much deeper than that?)"

Before I could contemplate what is Arceus' logic in keeping critical information to Itself, the surrounding ambience of this underground prison began to wane. All of the mouths that were repeatedly insulting or threatening me and my friends suddenly shut up. All of their eyes turned to see a couple of Roman soldiers that were escorting one prisoner within this building into a new cell.

Our cell.

Because of a sash hanging over his head, we couldn't see his face, and neither could he to us. Costas and Ian stood upright and alongside me, not exactly keen on sharing a cell with a Roman that likely was given the golden opportunity to fight us before anyone else could. As a result they were on guard alongside me, not wanting to take any chances.

The guards escorting him here unlocked and opened our cell door before putting him inside and closing it, deliberately leaving the sash over his head. That was the only form of restraint he had on him. And when he heard the door close behind him and the guards walk away, not to mention the lack of deafening volume returning within the prison room as all eyes were obviously trained on the four of us, this man felt like removing his crude mask.

Suffice to say, it came as a shock to all of us when the man sharing a cell with us was the same man that I let go after laying waste to his entire legion. The same man that was given the ability of Silver (Sound) Aura. The same man that wanted to give us answers before Odraude cut him short. The same man we assumed was killed off after attempting to disclose what he knew about our shared enemies.

That man was Prattlecus, formerly known as Xondus who was formerly known as Mercury.

"*Sigh* I figured as much." Prattlecus exhaled not out of reluctance or out of a disagreement of some sort, but out of content for being in this position. "It was only a matter of time until you and your friends would come to Rome. But you're four Pokémon short. Where are they ex–?"

Before he realized it, an indentation of four knuckles was pressed into his left cheek by the force of my punch. But because I had no Elemental Aura to back it up with, my sucker punch simply caused him to stagger back slightly, a far cry from the reaction I was hoping to see from him.

My action, oddly enough, didn't change the reactions of our surrounding audience. They mostly likely hate the two of us, and have zero interest in rooting for two villains in their eyes.

"…They're not with you, obviously." He concluded, rubbing the side of his face without looking at me any differently. "And you call that a punch? Because without your Elemental Aura, you're not exactly stalwart. You should bulk yourself up some more. Do some–"

"What are you here for?" I questioned him, waving my right hand to clear away the mild numbness I was feeling after slugging him rather feebly.

"I'm here for the same reasons I truly pray all seven of you can achieve alongside me." He continued, and habitually found himself speaking a bit too quickly for some ears to follow. "You may be aurally powerless, as am I unfortunately, but that doesn't make us any less skilled."

"What could you _possibly_ be talking about?" I barked out, my sense of prejudice overpowering my patience.

" _Survival_ , Eduardo. I'm talking about survival." Prattlecus clarified, as if it weren't already obvious to me. "I may have lost my rank and my powers, none of which I blame you for, but my tactics and mastery of battle have kept me alive while those who fight me fall in battle."

"And you're telling us this because…?" Costas felt a bit lost, while also hoping Prattlecus could speak a bit more slowly.

"Because if all eight of us are to survive this and confront the _real_ pair of threats, then we must do so together." He finalized, confident in his established case.

"And do you think Eduardo will want to fight _alongside_ you?" Ian said, knowing me all too well, and knowing that I'm the only one against this based on past experiences that Prattlecus is responsible for.

"No. I don't." He answered quickly enough, seeing me tense up in absolute frustration over him, contemplating dozens of ways that I could kill him _without_ Elemental Aura, and hundreds more if I didn't have my supernatural abilities sealed away and/or stolen.

"So why waste our time speaking to us when your days are numbered by our mere presence?" I threatened him, having no respect for the man responsible for ruining my youth.

"Because I want to abolish your initial impression of me."

"How do you plan on doing that?" I sneered. "What can you hope to say that will no longer make me despise you?"

"I can tell you what I was about to say to you on that day, before Odraude took me back by force."

"Don't bother. Curseax and Odraude already told me enough." I made that fact as crystal clear as possible, in order to make Prattlecus feel worthless.

"Really? What did they tell you?"

"That Curseax is the antithesis of Arceus, and that they fought before." I recalled, only imagining at best what kind of power both of them unleashed that led to Curseax being banished here.

"But did Odraude ever tell you about who was responsible for the death of your parents?"

That question hit me like a bombshell, and I nearly lost my balance as a result. If it weren't for Costas and Ian literally having my back as I recoiled, then I would've found myself on the floor.

"I'll take that as a no." Odraude believed. "Well, anyway, I know. And to make it easier on you, it's not me. But you know that already, otherwise I wouldn't be standing before you today."

I almost didn't want to say the name of the man I believed was responsible for the death of my parents, but after thinking it over based on what happened earlier today, there could really be no better assumption. "The man responsible for killing my parents…is Odraude."

"…That's what he tells me anyway, back when I had the displeasure of working for him." Curseax mentioned. "In reality, I never saw him actually…you know…"

My mind felt as though it was being turned upside down within my skull. And Costas and Ian looked on at me as I was in a stunned silence. After all, what must've gone through the heads of my parents as they saw the same face as their son be responsible for their untimely deaths? And more importantly, did Odraude _know_ about them, and about _me_ , when he was the one responsible for making me an orphan?

The news entered my mind in full force, and whether it was definitively true or not, it certainly discombobulated me to the point where everything around me became surreal. The surrounding ambience of the prisoners looking straight at me appeared to blur to the point where I couldn't pinpoint their individual faces, and their voices sounded as though they belonged to ghosts rather than people.

The same could be said for my brothers, for Prattlecus, and for the pair of soldiers that spontaneously entered our cage to retrieve both Prattlecus and I by force. Where we were walking to was difficult for me to pinpoint. But I did know one thing.

It was bright as day and forced me to close my eyes, as well as wince as the surrounding cheers dwarfed the compounding scorn from underground.

* * *

Location: Hall of Origin

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _So, Curseax and Odraude intend to make Eduardo, Xeno Lucario, and friends into pawns for them to manipulate and have fight for the entertainment of others. They won't kill them outright._

" _Not yet…_ "


	28. Chapter LXXIX (79)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 16,064.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,896.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 2,703.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 608.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,219.

Total Hit Count: 28,490.

Didn't upload a chapter last week as per my little bi-weekly schedule because I was feeling particularly exhausted from work. Luckily, this chapter is rather lengthy, so it makes up for that.

Heads up: No song refs here. Didn't think they were necessary to a chapter that's rather dialogue heavy. And the reason it's dialogue heavy is because I introduce several new characters, each with their own distinct quirks.

One in particular. You'll know her when you read that part. She's a character that...if I still gave more fucks at the start of writing this fanfic series, I would never make.

But I don't care about that anymore, and I can have so much fun with this.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXIX (79): The World Champion**

* * *

"(…), there is a time, when the ruler is alone and friendless, when only he can act. Then he must be full, and reveal himself." —Orson Scott Card (294) (" _Xenocide_ ")

* * *

 _90.1: Our Courage will Pull us Through_

"Are you sure that we can't change your mind?"

"You're literally planning on walking into death's door."

"It's not death's door. It's just the door to Team Rocket's Main HQ."

"But you're still walking up towards it, unarmed and without any of your Pokémon."

"You're practically going to walk up to them and knock."

"Yes I am. That's the plan."

" _What_ plan? That's not a plan, that's suicide!"

"Your life and your title is not worth discarding for a mere hunch!"

"It's not a hunch, it's a vision of the future."

"When did you even get a glimpse of the future?"

"I never thought of you as a psychic during our time traveling together, back when we were just kids."

"You both know who. And out of respect for her, I'm glad that it's just between us and our colleagues."

"But you're still bringing her with you anyways."

"They'll definitely want her if they see her."

"They'll want me more. And I don't need pockets to carry her."

"No, of course not."

"You've certainly come a long way from being a rookie Pokémon Trainer."

"Yes I have. And I have her to thank for my most recent successes. But I know that it's also thanks to you two that I'm here today as the World Champion."

"…Listen. If you don't make it back…"

"Don't say that! He's coming back, safe and sound!"

"No, let him finish."

"…If you don't make it back, I'll make sure all of your Pokémon are looked after."

"Same here. But did you at least tell them what you planned on doing?"

"I wouldn't be where I am if I didn't. Of course they know. They all understand…even if it took some of them time to accept my choice."

"You're practically a Pokémon yourself."

"I never knew you were even capable of undergoing such rigorous training."

"Me neither."

"Well, all I can hope for you is that you come back safe and sound. For your Pokémon and for us."

"Arceusspeed, World Champion."

"Aw, come on. You know you don't have to call me that. Just call me Mr. K–"

* * *

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (Floor B4 - Prison Cell Room)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 9:26 AM

The dream sequence that the World Champion was experiencing was impeded by the presence of outside forces that he has long trained himself to detect when he's fast asleep. The aforementioned forces were not friendly, but they were not foe either.

When the World Champion opened his eyes, he saw that there were a total of eighteen Pokémon looking at him, through the bars of the prison cell he was shackled and kneeled within.

"Absol, Aggron, Blaziken, Charizard, Doublade, Dusknoir, Galvantula, Garchomp, Hydreigon, Lapras, Lucario, Luxray, Metagross, Samurott, Sceptile, Serperior, Tyranitar, and Zoroark." The World Champion identified out of reflex, having long since committed information pertaining to each of them within his mind. "Not even the most experienced of Pokémon Trainers see a sight like this in their eyes, mostly because Pokémon Trainers can only carry six Pokémon on them at any given time, as per Pokémon League regulations."

All eighteen Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy silently looked on at the World Champion. They sensed no nervousness or fear whatsoever from this human. Not even his aura or his thought waves hinted at those emotions. He simply looked on at each and every one of them with mild awe, which came as a bit of a surprise to many of them. They expected him to cower, or most likely beg for freedom. But instead he's casually conversing with them as though they were longtime friends.

"You don't look like Pokémon that Team Rocket–I mean Team _Prism_ –have captured." The World Champion strongly believed. "Or maybe you were _already_ captured, but you managed to break yourselves out."

The Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy didn't really want to talk about how twelve of them were captured by the Six Leaders of Team Prism, but would've loved to talk about how the six Pokémon they befriended came to their rescue. Although they might purposely leave out the parts of them being trained by Legendary Pokémon. After all, this man is the World Champion, so it should stand to reason that he's the most powerful Pokémon Master in the world.

"You're not even saying anything to me. I'm the one doing all of the talking." The World Champion chuckled. "You're all clearly organized if you managed to free yourselves and then come here. Are you guys going to free me as well?"

A response finally came from Wanderer Lucario, the Pokémon that the remaining seventeen Coadjutors have long since agreed is their second-in-command in Xeno Lucario's absence. He calmly proceeded to the locked door separating him from the World Champion. Wanderer sensed no hostility whatsoever from him, which doesn't really come as a surprise considering his place in humanity. But he still didn't want to take any chances, despite what his senses were telling him, and he never really looked away from the World Champion.

Wanderer rested a paw over the keyhole and blew the entire lock off with a single FORCE PALM attack. The door afterwards was opened up with a mere push, allowing Wanderer Lucario enter and stand before the World Champion. The human, with the build of a Machamp and long black hair that was equally long albeit more pronounced than Zoroark's mane, was kneeled and shackled to the ground, with his arms spread out in a way that would cause discomfort to most. As a result of his forced posture, he was looking up at a Pokémon that was only four feet in height.

" _That depends our ability to trust you._ " Wanderer conversed telepathically, which didn't faze the World Champion in the slightest.

"Fair enough." He continued to speak as though none of this was to be taken seriously. "How do you think I can win your trust?"

" _…_ "

In truth, Wanderer Lucario had no definitive way of trusting this man. He had just met him after all. And while he had strong evidence to trust him, based on how Team Prism has him in their custody, he alongside most of the Coadjutors had lingering doubts about the World Champion and what he'll do once he's been freed. He may be a leader to humanity, but for all they know, he could be a tyrant with his Pokémon in terms of training and raising them to presumed extremes.

So it came as a bit of a shock to them all when Zoroark lightly pushed Wanderer aside and crouched down at the shackled man.

" _Zoroark? What are you–?_ "

Wanderer Lucario found himself silenced when Zoroark lightly and affectionately put a claw to his lips before winking at him. And with no one else saying anything against this, Zoroark faced the World Champion and began her process to determine if this human being, despite his lofty title, is trustable and worth freeing.

The first thing Zoroark did was stare at the World Champion's brown eyes, just as he was doing. The only difference with this apparent staring contest was that Zoroark was looking at each eye individually, and bobbed her head back and forth, as if comparing one eye with the other for the slightest differences.

"You have very lovely eyes, Zoroark." The World Champion flattered the Illusion Fox Pokémon. "It's not every day I see a Zoroark up close and personal. Just by looking at them, I can tell you're thriving with this Pokémon group you're in."

The World Champion would've continued speaking, but Zoroark suddenly rested her claws by his cheeks in order to hold his face. And immediately after doing so, she appeared to tilt her head to each side like a Noctowl and sniff his face, to further examine him.

The World Champion didn't appear to mind this in the least. It didn't feel like an intrusion of privacy to him. Better yet, it felt like a form of budding acceptance. Almost like a greeting. In other words, Zoroark was beginning to trust him. As long as she doesn't begin to growl aggressively or use those blood red nails of hers for their intended purposes.

Zoroark then moved her claws across his arms and chest, being remarkably careful to not accidentally scratch him. She dragged both sets of claws across his body gingerly, at an angle that made the sides of them skim over each ridge of bulky muscle. And outside of noticing that this man was both relatively young and surprisingly free of any telltale scars, she found herself mildly fascinated by how a human being could possess such a _godlike_ body.

The overall process took a few minutes and the silence shared by the spectating Coadjutors was palpable. And the end result was one that they didn't exactly expect from Zoroark around humans.

She pressed the right side of her face to his chest, as if listening to his healthy heartbeat. She crouched down to the point where she was practically sitting beside him, and her mane almost completely covered over her body. She closed her eyes, smiled, and began to purr contently and affectionately, as a definitive form of acceptance.

"Aww…" The World Champion couldn't help but smile at the oversized pup that he just made friends with. "I'd hug you and stroke your mane if I could, but…"

A brief and restricted hand gesture finished his sentence for him.

Zoroark cooed lightly and sweetly, obviously appreciating the gesture. In fact, she appreciated it so much that she did just that to the World Champion. Her three claws actually made for a fairly decent comb for the World Champion's apparently unruly hair.

The fact that the Illusion Fox Pokémon appeared so comfortable with him made the remaining Coadjutors feel comfortable as well. They knew that Zoroark was probably one of the purest Pokémon in their team. And if she likes the World Champion, then he can be trusted.

Still, there were some doubts.

"That's not a fair judgment though." Tyranitar began to say. "She's a total softie. She'll cuddle up to anyone. Hell, she'll even cuddle up to _me_!"

Much to Metagross' surprise, Tyranitar slapped his palm onto the top, flat surface of his head, not really caring if he practically slammed his hand down on the blue buzzer gingerly or forcefully.

"Metagross, don't you have a lie detector in there somewhere?"

Ignoring that physical gesture, Metagross never took its piercing red eyes away from the World Champion, attempting to analyze this man and search online for anything about him. But doing so only resulted in another firewall of sorts, composed of binary code too random, too fast, and too densely layered over one another for even it to process.

So the Iron Leg Pokémon simply focused on other _innate_ functions that are used for detecting whether a human being is lying or not. Infrared sensors for detecting subtle shifts in body temperature, ultrasensitive microphones capable of detect heartbeats across the room, zoom functions that would make pores appear like the lunar surface, and seismographs for detecting voice alterations.

…None of them gave anything adverse about the World Champion.

" _I do, and he's_ completely _trustworthy._ " Metagross concluded.

"Of course I am. And I'm not saying that just because I want to escape." The World Champion said in response to Metagross' telepathy while simultaneously attempting to ignore his budding ASMR through Zoroark's combing gesture and subsequent purring. "I mean, look at your Zoroark friend here. I doubt she'd react this way to any stranger she comes across."

" _True…_ " Dusknoir recalled the first time he met Zoroark as a Zorua that initially was one of Giovanni's Dark-Type Pokémon used against him.

"Well…" Aqua Lapras contradicted, having difficulty imagining Zoroark being anything less than a Cuddle-Bug-Type.

"Let's just free him already. We're wasting precious time here." Sceptile remained focused on the danger that would approach them if they stayed here any further. "If he's trusting, then perhaps he can be of use to us here. And if not, then we shouldn't hesitate to cut him down to size."

"…" The World Champion tilted his face down at Zoroark, but briefly glimpsed up at Sceptile as he said that.

" _Fair enough._ " Wanderer shrugged, knowing that this man's musculature will only get him so far if he attempts anything…consequential. Then, he waved a hand towards the Armor Pokémon while barely giving him a sideways glance. " _Tyranitar, if you please._ "

"Side Bitch, if you please."

"(On it, boss!)" Hydreigon gleefully obeyed her master.

To any other human being, the experience of being within chomping distance of a Hydreigon would intimidate most Pokémon Trainers. After all, the Brutal Pokémon is a challenge to grow and raise for even the most veteran of humans. But The World Champion wasn't most humans, and he wasn't intimidated in the slightest. Neither was Zoroark, as she lazily glanced left and right at each of Hydreigon's extra heads.

With a few CRUNCH attacks, Hydreigon practically snipped the chains as though they were cloth. The World Champion felt his arms and legs become free, and quickly broke off the collar on his neck with his bare hands, before doing so to the shackles on his wrists and ankles.

"(Holy crap, you're strong.)" Hydreigon voicelessly commented as she chewed on the metal she held in her head arms. "(I'll bet you never skip Arm and Leg Day.)"

With the restraint devices no longer containing the World Champion, he was finally free to get up and stretch his muscles. But he didn't appear particularly sore by being in a kneeling position with his arms spread out like a Braviary's wings. And he couldn't exactly stretch without disturbing the clingy Zoroark cuddling up to him. So he simply carried Zoroark up with him as he stood up, by having his trunk-like right arm be her seat and using his left hand to return the affection by stroking the fur on her face and patting her mane. A mane that, if Zoroark was any more tightly curled up, could probably hold Zoroark's entire body like some sort of organic sleeping bag.

"Told you I would stroke your mane." The World Champion warmly whispered. "Does that feel good for you?"

His answer came in the form of a few content licks across the cheek, before Zoroark rested her head beside the World Champion's neck.

"I'll take that as a yes."

" _Alright, we've wasted enough time here._ " Wanderer muttered impatiently. " _Blaziken?_ "

"On it, boss!" Blaziken chirped as he was summoned into action.

Upon stepping over to the World Champion and the oversized black pup that he was holding and comforting, Blaziken's first thought about him was "(My Arceus, you're just as tall as I am. I don't suppose you can leap over an entire skyscraper with those legs? I know I can.)" before picking him (and subsequently Zoroark) up and setting them both on top of Metagross.

" _All in the old, familiar places…_ " Metagross grumbled, recalling its youth with Blaziken when they were both a Beldum and Torchic, and how he would perch up on its head and it would do all of the hovering for transportation.

With their numbers totaling nineteen, they proceeded to the stairs in order to reach the one and only floor below this one. And as they were doing so, Wanderer Lucario couldn't help but enviously glance over at Zoroark as she was literally being cradled in the World Champion's arms.

* * *

 _90.2: A Collection of Rejects_

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (Floor B5 - Prison Cell Room)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 9:36 AM

For the Coadjutor Pokémon that were misfortunate enough to become a part of Team Rocket for over a year (or in Terra's case, about 20), they remembered stories of this room during times where Mewtwo and Xeno Lucario were forced to kill off weaker Pokémon in here. Both AWOL Team Rocket Admins would essentially be within a gas chamber-like crematorium room (which was never turned on against them), mutilating Pokémon that Team Rocket deems completely worthless.

In the past, it was _only_ consisting of that one room. But it appears to have expanded a bit, most likely to incorporate extra space to house Pokémon that Team _Prism_ deems worthwhile and/or see potential in.

The prison cells down here were no different than the ones from the floor above, except that the doors were better suited to contain Pokémon instead of human beings, as was the case with the World Champion that sat cross-legged on Metagross, with Zoroark practically having her head and _only_ her head appear from her mane. And the hallways themselves were just as stretched out as those above.

In other words, if a car were here, it could easily have a drag race within this hallway.

Upon entering this straightforward room, both Doublade and Wanderer Lucario were using their distinct ESP to detect the presence of the seven Pokémon that were within here. Those that didn't have these senses or didn't need to use them at the moment simply had to ask to know what they were here searching for.

"So which lucky seven Pokémon are we searching for down here?" Absol asked, so far looking left and right yielded no Pokémon behind transparent doors.

" _The seven Pokémon down, in order of closest to farthest from here, are as followed._ " Wanderer began to explain, now that he was staring plainly at their aura signatures and able to identify their body shapes. "Greninja, Aurorus, Gardevoir, Gallade, Lopunny, Scolipede, and Goodra."

No one was paying attention to Terra to see him tremble at Wanderer mentioning the existence of a Goodra here.

" _As for their personalities?_ " Doublade began, based on the superficial thoughts he was detecting across all seven of them. " _Well, it would be faster for us all to see them for ourselves._ "

At first, they contemplated staying together to meet each Pokémon as a full team, but it would also be faster if they divided themselves into a mismatched totaling number of seven groups, with five groups of three and two groups of two.

As a result, the World Champion and Zoroark were put into the same group as Metagross (without really a choice in the matter), as all three of them eventually approached the chamber housing Greninja.

What they found was him behaving more like a monk than an assassin, with the way he was seated and meditating.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry # 658: Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon. It is a Dark-Type and a Water-Type Pokémon that measures in at a relatively short 4' 11" and weighs in at a lightweight 88.2 lbs. It creates throwing stars out of compressed water. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water. Were Pokémon such as Greninja utilized in feudal Japan for the assassination of samurai alongside farmers who became ninja through an oppressed government?)**_

"To what pleasure do I owe this visit?" Greninja calmly inquired without opening his eyes.

" _We are here to break you out._ " Metagross responded simply.

"What reason do you have for breaking me out?" He continued speaking fluently and elegantly, despite the telltale fact that he has his tongue out and is wearing it like a scarf, as is common of his species.

" _…Excuse me?_ " Metagross failed to understand that question.

"What reason do you have for breaking me out?" Greninja repeated himself, opening his red eyes and staring at the Iron Leg Pokémon with a surprising calm sagacity. "You've never met me before. This is our first encounter. And you and your friends wish to break me out and make me a part of your team without knowing who I am and what I'm capable of?"

" _You speak of it as though it's a bad thing._ " Metagross contemplated, before realizing something important. " _And how do you know that we're breaking you out to make you a part of our team?_ "

"It's plain as day with the way you and your friends are organized." Greninja noted. "…And you also told me about it mere seconds ago."

" _…_ " Metagross felt as though he was being masterfully manipulated by a Pokémon that statistically has a lesser intelligence to him. Just because Metagross knows more than Greninja, that doesn't necessarily make him _wiser_. There's still the factor of experience that goes hand in hand with knowledge.

"And I was able to get a superficial grasp of you and your friends' intentions through my psychic powers." Greninja mentioned with a tone of voice that belied his words' importance.

" _You possess psychic powers?_ " Metagross exclaimed curiously.

Greninja answered Metagross' question through actions instead of words. And without standing up from his meditative posture, Greninja made the entirety of his blue skin change color to a faded purple color.

"…Protean." The World Champion responded, before Metagross could analyze the phenomenon. "You posses a Hidden Ability, one which allows you to change your typing into that of your next attack."

"Ah, finally. Someone who knows about Pokémon." Greninja addressed the human being sitting on top of Metagross. "It's as plain as day that you love Pokémon, with the way that they equally return your affection."

"Zzz… Zzz…" Zoroark began to snore lightly, having grown so comfortable and so trusting of the World Champion that she practically fell asleep in his lap.

"That's the most important prospect of any aspiring Pokémon Trainer." The World Champion stated his beliefs on the human and Pokémon relationship. "To love and trust your Pokémon above all. They are not weapons for war, to be pointed at a target and fired like a voiceless gun. They are living creatures that should be seen as equals. That should be _treated_ as equals."

"…" Apparently, these words hit Greninja and found their way straight into his soul. His Protean ability became inactive and returned his original color, before he stood up and approached the transparent wall.

"You've successfully convinced me to join your team." Greninja acknowledged the World Champion without (seemingly) knowing of his title by respectfully bowing down before him. "I will humbly follow you wherever you need to go."

" _But he's not the leader of our team._ " Metagross stated, beginning to feel like a third wheel in this conversation.

"Then I pray you aren't the leader of this team." Greninja responded with a surprisingly sharp tongue that can likely kill someone if Greninja thrusts it against someone like a poison dagger.

Metagross almost didn't open the locked door through its psychic power based on how quickly the conversation turned against him and in favor of the World Champion. But he did so regardless of how tainted his first impression was to Greninja. And once free, Greninja silently walked over towards Metagross and looked up at the World Champion for another courteous bow, before keeping his eyes closed and his hands together in a calmed albeit contemplative state.

* * *

The next group to form consisted of Aggron, Dusknoir, and Serperior. Aggron carried Serperior on his body while Dusknoir hovered close to his side. And after a bit more walking, they came across the Aurorus that both Doublade and Wanderer Lucario identified to be incarcerated here. The successfully found her fast asleep with her legs folded and tucked against her body, and her long neck resting on the ground alongside her elegant pair of sails. And oddly enough, she appeared to be wearing a pair of Wise Glasses, either out of necessity or because Team Prism forgot to take them off of her.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #699: Aurorus, the Tundra Pokémon. It is an Ice-Type and a Rock-Type Pokémon that measures in at a massive 8' 10" and weighs in at a mighty 496.0 lbs. The diamond-shaped crystals on its body expel air as cold as -240 degrees Fahrenheit, surrounding its enemies and encasing them in ice. Using its diamond-shaped crystals, it can instantly create a wall of ice to block an opponent's attack. One wonders how a dinosaur-like Pokémon such as Aurorus would fare in the Ice Age.)**_

"Zzz… Zzz…" Aurorus' SNORE was surprisingly loud, even though the transparent wall was cutting off a good portion of the sound.

Knowing that the Tundra Pokémon had to wake up for their conversation to happen, Dusknoir decided to knock the glass wall, while Aggron and Serperior patiently watched for any form of a response.

It came, but it came slowly.

Aurorus slowly opened her eyes and allowed her blurred perspective to be adjusted by time, while her Wise Glasses doubled in tending to her astigmatism alongside incrementally boosting the power of her special attacks. Then, she craned her neck straight up, innocently fluttering her sails as she looked about her cage.

"Hmm…? Did somebody knock? Oh. Hello. Give me a moment please." Aurorus replied with the voice of an elderly woman, before slowly standing back upright.

As she did so, even Aggron, Dusknoir, and Serperior could hear the loud cracking of old bones through the transparent wall. The sound appeared to mildly bother Aurorus, but didn't cause her to topple over herself because it was simply the result of her somewhat advanced age. It did make her trunk-like legs quiver in mild protest though.

"Oh, dear Arceus in the Hall of Origin, I've not aged well… What I would give to ask Its Son Dialga to revert back to a youthful Amaura…" Aurorus complained under her breath before lightly and slowly trekking over towards the three patient Coadjutors. "Can I help you three? I can't quite say I've seen Pokémon such as yourselves before."

"Um…sure?" Serperior stammered, not sure what to make of her earlier and faintly audible muttering.

Aggron decided to speak Serperior's mind. "We are here…before you…to free you…and recruit you…to our–"

"Not to sound rude, but could you speak a bit…faster and louder?" Aurorus interrupted, flapping her wrinkled lips rather quickly. "Seriously, do I look like a Pokémon that has all of the time in the world? I'm not getting younger and I can't exactly afford to wait anymore. You understand, right?"

"…" Aggron found himself forcibly silenced, regardless of Aurorus being secretly rude or not.

" _I'll take it from here, Aggron._ " Dusknoir said, knowing he'll have the most success with his gentlemanly nature not be impeded by mental trauma, alongside the bypassing nature of telepathic speech. " _We, as a whole team, wish to free you from your prison in order to recruit you._ "

"Okay." Aurorus understood Dusknoir loud and clear.

" _Team Prism is the organization that has you imprisoned here._ "

"Oh, is that what they're called?" Aurorus' eyelids opened wider. "(I wish I knew what a prism was though…)"

" _They plan on taking over the world, and we humbly request your help to stop them._ " Dusknoir straightforwardly stated the summarized version.

"Done." Aurorus nodded, with her Wise Glasses firmly attached to her face.

"…Just like that?" Aggron couldn't help but say.

"Yes, just like that."

"You're not even going to bother asking about us?" Serperior started. "What kind of Pokémon we are, what kind of a team we are, what kind of a group Team Prism is, and everyone else that isn't w–?"

"Nope. I don't care about that." Aurorus interrupted Serperior's rambling. "I know we'll get along just fine anyway."

"…Okay." Aggron said indifferently, feeling a bit irritated by her earlier choice words in regards to his mental disability.

"Besides, this will be the most exciting activity I've ever been a part of." Aurorus began with a cheerier disposition. "Next to coming back from the dead anyway."

This immediately raised three red flags within the minds of Aggron, Dusknoir, and Serperior, as well as made Aggron's normally shrouded sapphire eyes visible and opened wide. Words such as those shouldn't be feasibly mentioned by anyone, be they people or Pokémon. And Aurorus just uttered them as though she were commenting on the weather of a day in spring.

"I'll save that story for another time. I can tell you're interested, as everyone else will undoubtedly be." Aurorus added, knowing that she brought up questions and also knowing that she couldn't stay here for another second if it meant freedom and the prospect of doing something exciting in her limited life. "But I know my time is short, as is yours if we remain here any longer. Now please get me out of here."

It actually took half a minute for all three Pokémon to begin to show signs of movement. And after setting aside their burning curiosity to asking Aurorus' about her story in allegedly returning from the dead, Dusknoir unlocked the door by merely pressing a touch-sensitive button. The glass wall separating Aurorus from the three present Coadjutors dropped down into a gap below the floor, allowing the Tundra Pokémon to slowly walk her way out.

"Please don't ask me about my age. That's a private matter." Aurorus randomly and sternly advised. "You never ask a lady about her age…even when it's obvious."

"…Okay." Aggron complied, feeling himself become timid before the Tundra Pokémon.

"Sadly, I don't much care about that." Serperior simply stated her opinion.

* * *

Because of how close in proximity both Gallade and Gardevoir were to one another, and because they were able to see one another and communicate telepathically a result. The intended two groups merely became one, which encompassed Blaziken, Galvantula, Hydreigon, Tyranitar, and Wanderer Lucario.

And all five of them found themselves between both particular Psychic-Type Pokémon.

 _ **(National Pokédex Entry #282: Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir is a Fairy-Type and Psychic-Type Pokémon that measures in at a respectable 5' 03" and weighs in at an elegantly petite 106.7 lbs. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power. Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life. It apparently does not feel the pull of gravity because it supports itself with psychic power. It will give its live to protect its Trainer. Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer. One wonders just how far the bonds between Gardevoir and Pokémon Trainer go, and what boundaries they end up breaking.)**_

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #475: Gallade, the Blade Pokémon. Gallade is a Fighting-Type and Psychic-Type Pokémon that measures in at a sufficient 5' 03" and weighs in at a relatively lightweight 114.6 lbs. A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. Because it cans sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce. Without question, the bond between Pokémon Trainer and Gallade is just as strong as that of Pokémon Trainer and Gardevoir.)**_

" _You there! The barbaric oaf with the holes and the rocks for brains!_ " Gallade's telepathy cut through the numerous scratch marks his sword arms made on the transparent wall. " _Make yourself useful and free me from this transparent prison so that I can rescue my fair maiden over yonder!_ "

Whether Gallade realized this or not, the tension in the air became palpable as Tyranitar's aura took on the suffocating property of a sandstorm itself. Tyranitar's eyes appeared to flare up demonically before his head sharply swiveled over towards the seemingly brave Blade Pokémon, all while Gardevoir pressed herself against the glass rather provocatively, but no one was paying attention to her at the moment.

"Oh crap…" Blaziken muttered, knowing that multiple red buttons were just pressed.

"(Big Boss is pissed.)" Hydreigon sensed. "(Wish I had some popcorn for the imminent meltdown.)"

"*Sigh* (I hope he makes that temper of his help us instead of harm our cause.)" Wanderer Lucario stood stagnant, knowing he was powerless here.

".. / -.. - -. .-. - / ..-. . . .-.. / ... .- ..-. . / -.. - .- -. / ... . .-. . / .- -. -.- - - .-. . .-.-.- / .- . .-. .-. . / ..-. .. ...- . / ..-. .-.. - - .-. ... / -.. - .- -. -..- / .- -. -.. / .- / - -.- .-. .- -. .. - .- .-. / ... .- ... / - ... . / .-. - .- . .-. / - - / -.-. ... .- -. -. . / - ... . / .-.. .- -. -.. ... -.-. .- .-. . .-.-.-" [I don't feel safe down here anymore. We're five floors down, and a Tyranitar has the power to change the landscape.] Galvantula's body began to vibrate out of fear for Tyranitar's unpredictability when provoked. ".. / -.. - -. .-. - / -.- -. - .- / .- -... - ..- - / .- -. -.- / - ..-. / -.- - ..- -..- / -... ..- - / .. .-. - / -. - - / .-.. - - -.- .. -. -. / ..-. - .-. .- .- .-. -.. / - - / -... . .. -. -. / ... -.- ..- .. ... ... . -.. / -... -.- / .- / ... -.- -.- ... -.-. .-. .- .-. . .-. / - - -.. .- -.- .-.-.- / ... . .-.. .-.. -..- / .- ..- ... - / - ... . / - ... - ..- -. ... - / - ..-. / -... . .. -. -. / ... - . .-. .-. . -.. / - -. / - .- -.- . ... / - . / ...- .. -... .-. .- - . / .-.. .. -.- . / .- / ... - .- .-. - .-. ... - -. . .-.-.-" [I don't know about any of you, but I'm not looking forward to being squished by a skyscraper today. Hell, just the thought of being stepped on makes me vibrate like a smartphone.]

Tyranitar's footsteps possessed a greater weight to them, and even left small cracks on the floor, as the Armor Pokémon began to stalk Gallade until he was towering over him through the scratched glass. Tyranitar casually tapped it before leaving a few more scratch marks on it from the other side. Then he bent over slightly, to look at Gallade eye-to-eye.

Gallade remained fearless, confident in his ability to fight Tyranitar if it came to that. In fact, based on his present fighting stance, he was counting on it.

"Care to repeat yourself? I couldn't hear you clearly from back there." Tyranitar prodded, wanting Gallade to repeat himself.

"As I told you before, knave." Gallade continued to insult Tyranitar, throwing more verbal wood into his emotional fire. "Free me so that I can free my beloved partner over yonder."

"Who, her? The walking encyclopedia on poképhilia?" Tyranitar pointed a thumb behind himself. "Don't you think you're better off sticking those arms into a Pokémon that can better take them? She doesn't strike me as black hole with enough depth, if you know what I mean."

" _How rude!_ " Gardevoir responded, obviously listening and obviously resenting Tyranitar's remarks about her, her inadvertent affinity to humanity that leads to Pokémon Trainers "experimenting" on her. " _I can hear you from here, you know!_ "

"That's good, then you'll know that I meant it." Tyranitar made himself clear without looking back at the Embrace Pokémon, even as Wanderer Lucario and Blaziken were presently fiddling with the lock to the door separating her from them.

"Tyranitar, don't you think you should calm down?" Blaziken attempted to calm the Armor Pokémon. "Same goes for Gallade."

" _We're trying to recruit allies, not make more enemies._ "

"Of course we are. We're recruiting allies." Tyranitar smiled malevolently. "But I'm not here to make friends."

"... - / .- ... .- - / -.. - . ... / - ... .- - / - .- -.- . / ..- ... / - - / -.- - ..- ..-.." [So what does that make us to you?] Galvantula chattered, beginning to grow uneasy at the growing tension between the Armor Pokémon and the Blade Pokémon…despite the fact that they _literally_ just met each other. "- -... ... - .- -.-. .-.. . ... ..-.. / ... - . .-. .-. .. -. -. / ... - - -. . ... ..-.. / .-..-. ... .. -.. . / -... .. - -.-. ... . ... .-..-. ..-.." [Obstacles? Stepping stones? "Side bitches"?]

Eventually, Tyranitar accessed the lock in order to open Gallade's cage door. Of course, Tyranitar simply punched the lock instead of fiddling with its buttons. And fortunately for him and for the other Coadjutors, his lack of finesse didn't permanently seal Gallade. The door opened regardless, allowing the Blade Pokémon to step out.

For a moment, Gallade stepped towards Tyranitar and looked up at him. Tyranitar had to crane himself once more to stare down at the Blade Pokémon. For a prolonged period of time, it would appear as though they would fight here and now. As to how it would turn out, with both Pokémon sharing weaknesses to one another's distinct typing, as well as with one Pokémon specializing in skill and another in strength, it was honestly anyone's guess.

But the tension between them immediately disappeared when Gardevoir was successfully freed. And the instant that Gallade noticed the transparent wall disappear and Gardevoir stepping out from directly behind Tyranitar, Gallade _completely_ forgot about Tyranitar and ran straight over towards Gardevoir. And Gardevoir welcomed Gallade with open arms and tearful eyes, as she locked her arms behind Gallade's back and felt her feet no longer touch the ground as he merrily twirled her before they locked lips.

"Hmph… And then they fucked. The end." Tyranitar muttered, preferring a violent conclusion to this confrontation instead of a romantic one.

" _Are you alright, my love?_ " Gallade hoped and could still state clearly as his lips were passionately locked with Gardevoir's. " _The humans in this establishment didn't torment you, did they?_ "

" _No, they didn't._ " Gardevoir responded as they eventually stopped kissing and simply looked at each other's eyes as though they each held all of the answers to life that they would ever need. " _We've just been locked in here, on the off chance that they would ever need us._ "

" _They didn't put a hand on you, I hope?_ " Gallade wondered. " _Because so help me Arceus, if any one of these humans attempted to have their way with you–!_ "

" _No. No one touched me inappropriately. No one attempted to sexually abuse me._ " Gardevoir noted, before a shrewd smile appeared on her face, one that temporarily showcased a harsher personality to her character. " _Besides, I would've telekinetically peeled their hands before you would've had the chance to cut them off._ "

" _I love you, my little angel._ " Gallade once again kissed his Gardevoir, fully aware of the blood red halo she donned.

" _I love you, my big strong warrior._ " Gardevoir passionately locked lips with Gallade, adoring the bloodstains that would don his body after every successful battle.

".-. ... . .- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .- . / -. . - / - - / .-.. .. ...- . / ..-. - .-. / .- -. - - ... . .-. / -.. .- -.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-" [Phew… We get to live for another day…] Galvantula sighed in relief, thankful that Gallade and Tyranitar didn't end up clashing brains and brawn. "- ... .. ... / ... .-. .. -.. . .-. / -... - -.. -.- / - ..-. / - .. -. . / . ... -.-. .- .-. . ... / .. - - .. -. . -. - / ... - - - .-. .. -. -. / -.- . - / .- -. .- .. -. .-.-.-" [This spider body of mine escapes imminent stomping yet again!]

"I don't know what you said, Galvantula." Blaziken knelt down before Galvantula. "But you sound relieved."

"Wanderer, do you think Gardevoir's ass has the words 'Property of Gallade' tattooed on it?" Tyranitar smirked beside the arctic Aura Pokémon.

" _Don't press your luck, Tyranitar…_ " Wanderer sighed.

* * *

The fact that the remaining three Pokémon were considerably farther away in their incarceration chambers made the remaining Coadjutors fail to notice the clash that narrowly happened between Gallade and Tyranitar. Instead, they were free to proceed onward, to liberate the Pokémon still locked away as quickly as possible.

Doublade, Luxray, and Sceptile formed the fourth–or fifth group technically–to locate the next nearest Pokémon. And as they walked down the length of a couple of football fields, they conversed with one another about what they might find.

"If I recall correctly, Lopunny become timid and attempt to flee when they sense danger." Luxray remembered his Pokémon trivia.

"That can't be helped." Sceptile confirms this. "Prey Pokémon prefer to run from danger instead of confront it as their first option of self-defense."

" _But I'm not sensing any fear or timidity from this particular Lopunny._ " Doublade assessed from sensing the Lopunny's superficial thoughts. " _It's just distracting itself with an activity of sorts._ "

"Perhaps it's grooming itself?" Luxray hypothesized. "Lopunny are known for their fluffy fur coats. Grooming is essential for good health and aesthetics. Believe me. I know."

"It could be exercising." Sceptile assumed, based on the limited activity one can do when they're surrounded by six impenetrable boundaries in the shape of a cube. "I would make myself stronger if I was locked away in here almost indefinitely."

When they finally found Lopunny's containment cell, their answer came to them. They didn't find it grooming its brown fur or exercising its body. They found _her_ stretching and keeping herself flexible.

And all three male Pokémon could tell that Lopunny was female because she was touching her toes with her hands. Therefore she was bent over rather lewdly, with her butt and everything between it visible for their viewing (dis)pleasure.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #428: Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokémon. Lopunny is a Normal-Type Pokémon that measures in at a diminutive 3' 11" and weighs in at a lightweight 73.4 lbs. An extremely cautious Pokémon. It cloaks its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger. It is very conscious of its looks and never fails to groom its ears. It runs with sprightly jumps. The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs. It sheds its fur twice a year. Its winter fur is soft and fluffy.)**_

"A one and a two and a three and a four…" Lopunny counted off as she alternated touching her left foot with her right paw and her right foot with her left paw. "Oh, I love the feeling of that breeze between my knees. I just wish there was a breeze in here to _begin_ with!"

Lopunny continued stretching herself provocatively, seemingly unaware of the audience of three she had attracted to herself and to her brown bottom in particular.

"Arceus damn, she's sexy!" Luxray exclaimed in arousal, finding himself wagging his tail and drooling with a stupid grin over his face. "Oh, the ways I would devour that ass! if I knew more than one way…"

"*Sigh* She's _that_ kind of Pokémon." Sceptile commented, finding himself blushing in embarrassment as he swiveled his eyes away from her butt, only to find himself doing so half of the time. "The kind that sexually flaunts their body to, uh, 'distract' Male Pokémon."

Doublade, because of the type of body that he possessed, didn't feel arousal or embarrassment from looking at Lopunny continuously bend over. He was a Sword Pokémon after all. A Pokémon that Pokédex lore claims is the result of a departed spirit inhabiting an inanimate, ordinary sword. And even though Doublade is male, he spent more time assessing Lopunny's specific anatomical points than being swayed by them as both Luxray and Sceptile presently were.

" _It's astonishing that two holes on a Pokémon's body, two holes that resemble an exclamation point flipped upside down, can bring about such distracting emotions by those who find themselves looking on._ " Doublade assessed the tight anus and labia he was seeing from the Rabbit Pokémon, wondering why it brought specific feelings to male Pokémon when every other part of her body didn't or didn't with as much effectiveness.

Lopunny stopped alternating in touching her toes, stood back upright, and spread out her legs farther out. She began a different exercise, by running each arm down each leg, until she could practically kiss the ground if she wanted to. Her hips were stretched farther out, but she didn't appear particularly bothered, likely because she's far more flexible than this. And with her head practically between her ankles, she looked behind herself and upside down. She finally looked at the assessing Doublade, the ecstatic Luxray, and embarrassed Sceptile.

And her response surprised them.

"You guys can look, but you can't touch." Lopunny smiled at their obvious attention to her. "Well, you can touch me, if you wish to have your crotch implode into your body by one of my kicks."

" _Hang on, you're not surprised by our sudden presence?_ " Doublade asked the Rabbit Pokémon, figuring that a Pokémon in her position would react by screaming at being peeped at, especially by the Peeping Tom that Luxray has inadvertently become.

"Nope."

Lopunny gently rolled over onto her backside and held her butt close to her face, her flexibility and long tongue allowing her to lick her crotch if she felt like it. But her fur was already well groomed as is. So…she did it anyway, noticing Sceptile's nose spontaneously bleed, and Luxray's jaw to hit the floor.

" _Why's that?_ " Doublade remained stoic and analytical, while Sceptile was pinching his nose in even more embarrassment and Luxray was losing his mind, his most perverted fantasies dancing and frolicking inside his thoughts.

"Look at my ears. They're not just for show." Lopunny said before uncurling herself and lying flat on the floor. Her head was tilted up (down), and her ears flopped along the ground like a pair of wings to a bird Pokémon that was dunking its feathers into a water bath. "I could hear you and your friends walk in here. Some of your friends could stand to lose some weight though…unless they're born that way. Regardless, I could _feel_ their thunderous footsteps instead of simply hearing them."

Lopunny got up into a sitting position, her posterior flattening out into the shape of an inverted heart , with her brown cottontail as the point of that heart. She turned her head to the left and flicked her ears as though they were locks of flowing cream colored hair on her head, before petting her own butt. She continued to smile at Luxray's and Sceptile's reaction to her, fairly confident that either one of them could pass out or ejaculate onto the floor if she continued teasing them.

" _Pardon me for asking, but why are you tormenting my friends with your sexual wiles?_ "

"Because I can. Is that a crime?" Lopunny raised her legs and about-faced by spinning on her butt cheeks like a top. Once facing them properly, she lied down on her left side raising her right leg and holding it up, forming a right angle with her legs. "Look at your friends. They can't take their eyes off of me and my feminine charms. Neither can you, but you're probably already hard enough at the sight of me and wondering why I'm doing this."

" _Exactly._ " Doublade was glad that Lopunny was considerably smarter than she seemed. Or more aware than usual. Hard to tell which without further understanding of her. " _And don't you feel_ at all _as though you're degrading yourself?_ "

"Only if I was male. And other than that, why would I feel that way?"

She stopped spreading her legs in order to roll onto her belly. The curves across her entire backside, particular with the way her shoulders, buttocks, and leg muscles curved like valleys in the horizon, were highlighted as she looked to her right to see the Pokémon she was conversing with.

"When Arceus bestows you with a body like this, you have to make the most of it." Lopunny remained in this posture, apparently taking a bit of a break to speak surprisingly sophisticatedly to Doublade. To the Sword Pokémon, she was obviously quite wise. And even if she wasn't, she obviously behaved as though she has all of the answers to her questions, and questions that would no doubt be asked to her.

" _By giving male Pokémon nosebleeds and erections?_ " Doublade assumed, based on what he was seeing and attempting to _avoid_ seeing from Luxray and Sceptile.

"Yes. Although sometimes I find myself appealing to _female_ Pokémon. But I'll talk about that romp some other day. Can't bare _everything_ I have all at once. Got to keep some secrets to myself. Savvy?"

Luxray finally found himself fainting on the floor, his face still drooling and frozen with that same stupid expression. Sceptile seemed to better cope this, although he was beginning to calm down. The reason for that was because he was listening to Lopunny as attentively as Doublade, learning more about her that didn't simply mark her as another pretty Pokémon face.

That being said, Lopunny still felt like messing with Sceptile's head. All three of them.

"But enough about me, let's talk about you." Lopunny wondered curiously, raising both of her legs and forming a playful countenance. "Why _exactly_ are you guys here? I could hear you guys coming, but I couldn't hear every single word you guys were talking about. Something about joining a cause?"

"Yes… Joining a cause." Sceptile spoke mildly nasally as his hand was still pinching his nostrils shut to stop his epistaxis. "We want you to…join the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy…and stop the Void of the Dark One."

"Hmm… Sounds appealing. Far more appealing than being locked up here." Lopunny teased Sceptile further by turning her butt to him while lying down on her belly. She dropped her legs back down on the floor, only to spread them out and close them like a Cloyster's shell. "But do you really want me? Do you really want a dirty little Rabbit Pokémon amidst your ranks?"

" _Well, ultimately, it's up to you. It's up to the other Pokémon that we free if they want to be a part of our team or not._ " Doublade explained further, knowing they couldn't force them to fight a series of critical battles that would end their lives at any moment.

"Oh, I'm _joining_ you guys." Lopunny spread out her legs and then got up on all fours. She continued looking behind her back, at her butt cheeks that were fairly pronounced in comparison to her fluffy brown cottontail, and at how Sceptile just couldn't take his eyes away from her. "I made that overgrown pussy faint without laying a finger on him. Maybe I can do the same to the _other_ men in your team. Or women, depending on their tastes. I know I don't care either way."

"Oh dear..." Sceptile began to dread Lopunny's presence amidst their ranks. "Is this just an excuse to make them kiss your feet, or for you to _copulate_ with them?"

"…" A sour glare was Lopunny's response to Sceptile's assumption that she was a slut. Even as she turned to face him, legs still fanned out and her fluffy brown ass pressed on the back of her feet, her glare didn't change.

" _Sceptile, I believe you just offended her._ " Doublade sensed.

"More or less." Lopunny clarified, putting one hand to her chest as though she were covering a pair of breasts she doesn't exactly have, and rubbing her lower belly with the other hand. "I wouldn't be as tight as I am if I let _any_ Pokémon have their way with me. Heaven forbid I'm torn in half by your largest teammates. Why do you think I said 'You can look, but you can't touch'?"

"Because you can fight back?" Sceptile guessed.

"With the _best_ of them!" Lopunny exclaimed confidently, almost overconfidently even, as though Sceptile struck a chord within her and the rest of her body reverberated from having her strings plucked. "Even more so if I could Mega Evolve…"

The little performance that Lopunny gave Doublade and Sceptile, but mostly Sceptile, finally ended when she stood upright. She tilted her hips just slightly to her right side as she rested her right hand on them.

"Alright, I've had my fun. You can go ahead and free me now."

"Finally…" Sceptile sighed under his breath and in relief, unsure if he could've taken another minute of Lopunny's little show without passing out like Luxray.

Sceptile fiddled with the lock for a brief moment before the transparent wall separating them disappeared within its crevice. Lopunny blissfully walked out, her hips naturally swaying like a pendulum with each step. Then she looked down at Luxray, contemplating what should be done about him.

" _We should probably wake him up. Or carry him if he doesn't._ " Doublade suggested.

"Say no more." Lopunny casually shrugged. "I got this."

Sceptile half expected the Rabbit Pokémon to do something naughty to Luxray to get him to wake up, like smother Luxray's face and cut off his oxygen with her crotch and a leg lock. Instead, Sceptile found himself bewildered when Lopunny not only hoisted Luxray over her head and onto her left shoulder, but did so with one hand and with apparent ease.

"…" Sceptile had no words to describe the sudden realization of Lopunny's surprising physical strength, even when Lopunny stepped forward to confront him.

"Remember, you can look, but you can't touch." Lopunny reminded Sceptile as she tapped her skull. Then she looked down, between Sceptile's legs, recalling the hemipenes he had a moment ago. "Although, if I'm feeling lonely, you'll be the first man I'll come to. Certainly not Luxray. Feline penises are barbed for compensation of their unsatisfactory size."

With that, Lopunny took the lead back to where the previous groups had already freed half of the Pokémon locked away here, proudly flaunting herself with every step. This left Sceptile dumbfounded, staring at her swaying posterior before looking at the back of her head and recalling the pink eyes she possessed.

" _If I recall correctly, you and Lopunny are incompatible of producing an egg together…if it came down to that._ " Doublade recalled.

"I…don't…care…" Sceptile spoke slowly, finding himself contemplating what the future holds between him and Lopunny. After all, the fact that she _completely_ looked past his hideous scars and missing right arm meant that Lopunny had some form of interest in him. And whether or not it was just for sex remains an enigma.

* * *

Aqua Lapras, Charizard, and Samurott already found themselves before Scolipede's cage, only to find her staring at them and doing little else.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #545: Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. It is a Bug-Type and Poison-Type Pokémon that measures in at a nightmare-inducing 8' 02" and weighs in at a gigantic 442.0 lbs. With quick movements, it chases down its foes, attacking relentlessly with its horns until it prevails. Highly aggressive, it uses the claws near its neck to dig into its opponents and poison them. It clasps its prey with the claws on its neck until it stops moving. Then it finishes it off with deadly poison.)**_

"Hello, Scolipede." Aqua Lapras began to introduce herself and her comrades to the Megapede Pokémon. "My name is Aqua Lapras, and this is Charizard and Samurott. Good friends of mine."

Both the Flame and Formidable Pokémon smiled and waved at Samurott.

"…" Scolipede didn't move a muscle. She simply continued to stare at them all.

…But they found themselves growing unnerved by Scolipede's nearly unblinking gaze.

"We are what Arceus has labeled as the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy." Charizard explained. "'Coadjutors' basically being another word for friends and allies."

Still no verbal response. Although the horns on her posterior twitched ever so slightly. Perhaps she had an itch that a mild shuffle could tend to, considering she couldn't just turn around and nibble back there in front of seemingly important people. That, or she simply passed gas.

"The Pokémon of Prophecy is a Pokémon with power that is said to rival Arceus." Samurott began to describe the Aura Pokémon, secretly wishing that he had the chance to meet him at least once instead of describing him as though he'd already been permanently ingrained into history. "He's a Lucario, and a Pokémon that was once imprisoned here before breaking free of here with some of my friends."

"…" Scolipede blinked once, and made the claws along her neck twitch.

"So, we're here to free you." Aqua explained. "And if you want to or not, we want you to join our cause."

"We already number eighteen total members, or perhaps _nineteen_ with that brawny human that Zoroark is happily sleeping on." Charizard recounted. "Then again, we're probably going to number twenty-six after everyone's been freed."

"Will you join us?" Samurott asked. "We don't know what Team Prism has already done to you or plans on doing to you. But if you're with us, you'll only get the best from us. No less."

With that, Samurott unlocked the door by firmly slapping the lock. And after the door raised, and Scolipede noticed that she was freed, she still didn't move from her position. At least, not immediately. What she did first was eye each of them closely, as if assessing them right down to their souls. Then, she slowly clopped her way out of her containment cell, until she stood adjacent of Aqua, Charizard, and Samurott.

"…Let's go." Scolipede stated shortly and simply, before proceeding over towards the other Coadjutors, both new and existing.

"So, is that a yes?" Aqua reiterated.

"…Yes." Scolipede said, before looking back at her new teammates. "…But, you all talk too much."

"…"

Hearing Scolipede say that, after just meeting them and walking over towards the other teammates, gave them an initial assessment of Scolipede's character. They didn't perceive her as rude. They perceived her as the strong, silent type. Stating her mind as honestly and as briefly as possible.

Which, in the long run, may prove necessary in a critical moment.

* * *

Only two Pokémon remained to free the seventh and final Pokémon locked away on the lowest floor of Team Rocket (Prism) Main Headquarters. And considering both Doublade and Wanderer Lucario identified this Pokémon to be a Goodra, Absol noticed that Terra Garchomp appeared particularly hesitant in approaching Goodra's cage.

"Terra, what's gotten into you! We haven't all day here, you know!"

"…" With a perturbed countenance, every single step Terra seemed to take at this point subsequently covered half the distance in twice the time. And at that rate, no progress would get done.

"Is something the matter?" Absol asked warmly and patiently, sensing something to be amiss. And the only way to know what exactly is to ask.

"…Did I ever tell you…about Goodra?" Terra inquired his inquiry.

"Which Goodra?" Absol tilted his head to the side in confusion. "There are tens of thousands of them in the world? You need to be more specific?"

"The Goodra…that I'm uncertain…if I should be…hopeful…or fearful…if she is…within one of…these transparent walls." Terra quavered, his body in conflict with excitement and dread.

"Let me guess. A former colleague? Acquaintance? Friend? Date?" Absol lifted and counted off the digits of his right paw.

"…Ex." Terra sweated and shuddered.

"…Oh." Absol slowly put his paw down, a pale grimace turning his fur a ghostlier white than usual.

A few more hesitant steps across the hallway eventually led them to Goodra's containment cell. And sure enough, she was indeed the same exact Goodra that Terra was "petristatic" to see again. The fact that she was pressed against the wall with her slimy squishy body flattening out against the glass, with her face instantly forming a dopey drooling grin after Terra inadvertently looked at her, proved it.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #706: Goodra, the Dragon Pokémon. Goodra is a Dragon-Type Pokémon that measures in at a giant 6' 07" and weighs in at a stout 331.8 lbs. This very friendly Dragon-Type Pokémon will hug its beloved Trainer, leaving that Trainer covered in sticky slime. It attacks with retractable horns. It throws a punch that's the equivalent of the force of a hundred pro boxers. Even with that much physical strength, it's highly doubtful that a Goodra can physically knock your socks off.)**_

"Terra!" Goodra practically spoke through the glass. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Goodra…" Terra managed to utter out, unsure if he should be returning the affection or not, on account of their past history.

"How've you been lately?" Goodra continued merrily. "Obviously, you have the entire world around you to explore. Meanwhile, fat dripping little ol' me can't walk more than ten steps in any given direction before flattening out against a transparent surface."

"…" Terra wasn't certain if Goodra was hiding a grudge towards him, towards her situation. "…I've been good. You?"

"Yeah, actually. I can't complain." Goodra stepped back from the glass, the front of her body regaining its pudgy roundness albeit leaving another slimy impression of her body on the surface. "Three square meals a day, a human or two that cares enough about me to give me some exercise out of here, and all the male Pokémon that I can breed with."

The way Goodra said that as though she was talking about food made Absol feel uncomfortable. It didn't really disturb Terra though. Likely because he was made into Team Rocket's prized "breeding Tauros" for quite a few years. And as a result, not only has he had literally _hundreds_ of offspring through Goodra, but the overall thought of breeding just doesn't faze him anymore.

"Who's your friend here?" Goodra began to look at Absol now, pressing her face and only her face on the glass in order to get a "closer" look. "He looks so cute wearing that little black bandana over his face!"

"Um…thank you." Absol felt himself blush by having the voluptuous Dragon Pokémon take attention and affection towards him. "But you wouldn't think of me as adorable if you knew _why_ I'm wearing this bandana, or what I've done."

"Yeah, I know. You're missing a horn, likely from a past injury you sustained." Goodra spoke quickly, not entirely interested in Absol's past. She only cared about his present, and smiled fiendishly as a result. "…Do you want to show me?"

"Show you…?" Absol began to blush, knowing how suggestive it is for a lady to ask that.

"Yes? Show me what's underneath that bandana."

"If you insist." Absol agreed before putting a paw on his bandana and pulling it down.

Terra noticed how quickly Goodra's face warmed from a playful, slightly seductive nature to a look of absolute bewilderment. Goodra appeared as though she were looking directly at the open maw of a predatory snake Pokémon, just as the legs of its prey saw the last light of day that it ever would. When in reality, she was merely looking at the full extent of Absol's superficial albeit permanent injuries that were far more easily concealed than the trademark horn he no longer has. During that time, he simply walked over towards the lock, gingerly inputting the proper sequence with his claw in order to unlock Goodra's cell.

"What happened to your lips?" Goodra pointed with her stubby, dripping arm.

"They were obliterated by an AURA SPHERE." Absol left out the culprit, as he's long since befriended Xeno Lucario.

"And your horn?" Goodra quickly continued.

"My own SHADOW CLAW used against me."

"And your right eye?"

"Kicked off." Absol continued to deadpan, having lost count in repeating the same explanation over and over to new pairs of ears and minds.

"How do you drink?"

"Like a bird Pokémon."

"Are we playing Twenty Questions?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you care if we are?"

"Not really."

"Is the Pokémon responsible for your scars a Lucario?"

"…Yes." Absol paused, although realizing that specifying the attack named AURA SPHERE highlighted Lucario as the most likely Pokémon candidate.

"Do you still hate that Lucario?"

"No. We've become close friends actually." Absol smiled slightly.

It was at this moment that Terra successfully opened Goodra's small enclosure.

"May I hug you?"

"Yes. Wait, wh–?"

Before Absol knew it, he was picked up by the sides of his chest and pressed tightly into Goodra's slimy and gelatinous body. The entire front half of the Disaster Pokémon, alongside most of his sides, disappeared within Goodra's monumental, loving and slimy embrace. And because of how unprepared Absol was for this, as well as how tightly Goodra was hugging him, he not only couldn't breathe but had the air within his lungs forcibly squeezed out, causing her slime to bubble around her chest.

"Goodra, let him go. You're suffocating him with your cleavage." Terra worried hollowly for Absol.

"That or he's motor-boating me until he can't anymore." Goodra smile, flipping the situation over like a coin. "See the bubble's he's making?"

"…" Absol could only continue blowing bubbles until he inevitably stopped and went limp.

"…Okay, _now_ I've suffocated him." Goodra playfully realized before letting Absol go.

Once Goodra opened her arms, Absol fell with a thud onto his back. His legs were coiled in albeit reaching for the sky. His bandana was now over the tuft of fur around his neck instead of his face, which now gave his nosebleed, his _blushing_ , and his overall unconscious state a bit of a disturbing morbidity to it. And to top it all off, he was beginning to form a puddle of slime on the floor, courtesy of Goodra.

Terra hesitated to pick up Absol and cradle him like an oversized baby against his fins, but had to nevertheless.

"I should be thankful that you didn't hug _me_ instead of Absol." Terra told Goodra.

"Yeah…" Goodra responded carelessly before recollecting the past. "Although I would've hugged you upside down, with our heads smothered against each other's groins, and I would lock my legs behind your head unless you said the safe word–"

"Please, Goodra. Not in public." Terra groaned, feeling mildly embarrassed in recollecting his countless "activities" with the Dragon Pokémon, most of which resulted in a deluge of eggs for Team Rocket to sell by the boatload.

"Alright, but only if we hook back up together." Goodra continued speaking, albeit with more respect for their dignity. "All of the Pokémon before you just don't know how to satisfy me as well as you do."

"…" Terra exercised all of his willpower to keep himself composed as both of them walked back to their friends and new colleagues.

* * *

Time: 10:07 AM

With all seven Pokémon freed from their cages, and all seven of them beginning to intermingle with one another alongside the other Pokémon from the existing eighteen Coadjutors, many more introductions were made. During this time, their personalities were better assessed by their new colleagues.

Pokémon like Gallade and Greninja were a bit difficult to speak with, as the former only respects those that has earned it, and the latter speaks as though he expects the people around him to be confident, but both of them mean well nevertheless. Aurorus was elderly and would rather avoid physical combat to the best of her ability; but as a result, her special attacks have compensated and exceeded her species' normal capabilities. Scolipede is the strong, silent type and will only speak her mind briefly and necessarily, meaning that jokes will likely go in one ear and out the other. Gardevoir may appear to rest her hopes and dreams solely on her partner Gallade, but that only makes her stronger _alongside_ him. And Lopunny is about the most sexually independent and open-minded individual that most of these Pokémon have seen. And yet, she is far from willing to mate with every Pokémon she sees, she's far wiser than she appears to be, and would sooner break dicks than stick them inside of her.

Overall, the septet of Pokémon were all willing to join the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy, for reasons that mostly centered around either having nothing better to do, exacting vengeance on their subjugators, and realizing that the world they live in is beginning to rot from the inside out.

That just left one person. One _human_ who they only know by external appearance and prestigious title, but nothing more.

"This is the part where I introduce myself, isn't it?" The World Champion said, still sitting on top of Metagross, still cradling a sleeping Zoroark in his arms. The only difference is that all eyes are on him, both new and existing. "This is the part where I tell you all my name, right?"

Silently, everyone nodded and agreed because they all wished to learn more about this mysterious man. After all, he's already earned their trust, but Metagross hasn't learned anything important about him due to unexplained interference. So, to hear about this man from the _source_ will clear up some fog for it and for everyone else.

Even Zoroark was interested, as she appeared to wake up at the perfect time to listen.

"My name is Mr. Ketchum." The World Champion formally introduced himself. "But you can just call me Ash."

* * *

01000100 01000001 01010100 01000001 00100000 01000001 01000011 01010001 01010101 01001001 01010011 01001001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000101 01001100 01000101 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01010100 01000101 00100000 01001101 01001111 01001100 01000101 01000011 01010101 01001100 01000001 01010010 00100000 01010011 01010100 01010010 01010101 01000011 01010100 01010101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010011 01001111 01010101 01010010 01000011 01000101 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010000 01001111 01010111 01000101 01010010 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000001 01010100 00100000 00110110 00110110 00101110 00110110 00100101 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01000011 01001100 01001001 01001101 01000010 01001001 01001110 01000111 00101110

DͬA̐Tͧ̐̀ͧ̆ͬA̅ ͧ̍̋̑A̽̊̈́̄̎ͦCͯͪ̽̽Q̎̎ͮͪ̿Uͬͧ͑̌ͨ̆IS̏̊̋̾ͦIͣ͐̏ͦT̍̆Ĭ̔ͮͭ͆̃Oͯ̊ͪͮ̊̽ͤN̊̄ͮ̆͋͊ ͌̏̀̿OF̾̈͒̑̚ ̓ͬ̂̒̅EL͛̓ͯ̓ͨ̃͒Ȇ̅M̓̈́ͤͫẺ̏̑͂̚N̓̏̓̄̉̄̉TȀLͫ ͑̄P̅̀͂Lͧ͆͌̊̿A̔̂̌̄Tͣ̒͐ͫ͆ͥ̔E M̈́͗̂̓͌̚Oͤ̈Lͯ͐̃̏Ė̃̍ͯ̍CUͯ̏̔L͌A͛ͮR͆̈́ͮ͆̈̇̆ S̔̂TRͭ̑ͥͮͥ͋̄UC̏̈̉̏T̎̈̇ͪ̃̐̚Uͦ̍̒̀͐Rͦ̆̾Eͧ̔ A͑ͩÑDͪͦͦ̌̌ SȎ͗͗͂̚U͒̈́̿̿R̾̇̓C͑Êͨ̄ ͭ̒̆̂OF͂̑́ͩ̈́ͨ̓ ͐͑͆̋̐ͭP͊̋̄ͧ̓Õ̑͋͑ͨ̀W̆̅̇̃̆͒E̓̈́ͬR̀ͪ̑ͯ ̓͗ͪͥ̅͗ͫIͫ̂S͂ ̒̍̌̿ͣA͛̒̈́͌̔T͆ͣͥͣ̌͊ͬ ̉͛̇ͪ̌͌ͣ6͐ͤ̑̋̚6.̑́ͫͮ̌̒̚6͊͒ͨͬͧ̈̉%ͩ͐́ ̂ͩ̾̈́ͫA̍ͧ̓̏ND̋ ͦ́̂̃C̍͛͆̌͗̉L͑ͫͦ̋̈́̄͐I̐ͨͬͤ͒Mͮ͋͛B̑IN̋̈̃̓G͒.̒̋ͥ̊̄

01001001 01000100 01000101 01001110 01010100 01001001 01000110 01001001 01000011 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01001100 01000100 00100000 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001101 01010000 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000011 01001111 01001101 01000101 00100000 01000110 01000001 01000011 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000011 01001111 01000001 01000100 01001010 01010101 01010100 01001111 01010010 01010011 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001111 01010000 01001000 01000101 01000011 01011001 00101110

Iͬ̿D̍̓ͪ̎̓E͊͑̓N̿Tͨ͊̂̌ͦͭ̄Iͥ̎͑̓F͂̎ͨ̊̋̿IC̋̓́̌̚AͯT́̑͊̉ͭ̄IO̽N̔̋̓̇́ Ȯ̐̓͐F̿ͭ̚ ͣ̄̉T̐̾̋ͨH̊E͆ͨ̀͆ͥ W͒ͫ͑ͦͥỎ̊̿͐͂Rͭ̄̔L̔̓͂ͯ̉Dͯ̋ ͭ̂ͨ̇̑̆Ċ͌͗H͊ͥ͗ͣ̆͌͌A̚M̂͐̋̿̊͊P̈̒͆͗̌̇IO͗̆ͯ̿Nͣͬ̄ͪ̅ ̇̌̀H̽́̎̋Ä́Sͮͩ͗ͨ̽̎́ ͐̆̐̆B̔Ȇ̀ͧ̐ͦͦC̒ͤO̒́ͨ͐̎M̑ͧ̔̈E̋ ̀̏̾ͫͤ̀F̍̊ͯ͒̿̚Ả͂CT̽ ͣͮ̒TO ̈́̔̋̍͛ͫT̿̌̎͒͗ͣHͭ̾E ̊̉̐ͦ̌C̐̄̃̓̿ͩȎ̆̽ͧA̍ͬ̓̔͛D̈̏̂́J̐̿̃̎̚U͛ͮ͊̐̚T͊͑O̾͂̍̒RS̋ͧ͊̒ ͣ̌OͫF ͂̒͆̊T̈́Ḧ́̓E̽̃ͨ ͌̈́̍PͪO͐KÉ̓͒̏̓̃̔͌M̎ͦ̏̽̌̽Ǒ̐N̒ ͐O̐̏̿ͤ̄̒Fͮ̔ͭͧ͑̋ ̐ͦ̏̈͊Pͫ͂ͮ̓̈́ͦ̚R̿ͧͭ͒͐͒O̓̃Pͨ̉͗HĚ͒̑ͯ͋̿Cͫͨ̾̅Y.̉̉̃

01001101 01001111 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001001 01001101 01000101 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010001 01010101 01001001 01010010 01000101 01000100 00101110 00100000 01000001 01000011 01010100 01001001 01010110 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010000 01010010 01000101 01000011 01000001 01010101 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 01000001 01010010 01011001 00100000 01000110 01000001 01001001 01001100 00101101 01010011 01000001 01000110 01000101 00101110

M͊̇̾Ỏ̎̓̀̋R͆͑̌ͫͨͬE͊ͯ̌̓ͨ̂ͨ ̿̔ͮ̏ͨ̚T̈͊̌ͫ̈́͛́Ȋ̆ͣ̀̓̇̏M͑̏̍̆̓̚E ͦ̾ͧI͑ͤͤ͆ͤS̑͂ͦ RͤE̓̄ͫ̒̊͛̄Q͗ͫ̂̀̒̈́͐Ŭ̐͊ͩ̈͐̃Iͪ͗̍ͦͫRͦEDͦ̊.ͣ̀ͧ͌ͩ̍͋ ̈́̈́ͧ̽̇́A͌ͤ̈̽C̈͆̒ͦͦ͆̓T̃̉ͥ͒̃͊̓IV̒ͪA͐̾̅T̓̅I̅͋́̚̚N͛̄ͭ̓̀ͨGͮ̒ͤͣ ͧP̅̈̐R̔̎̎Eͣ͂C͑ͧ̾̒̊̊Aͫ̍̉ͭ͆UͣT̍͗̅Iͫ̍ͩ̊ͦ͗̚OͪͮN͑A̒̓̔̒̽̐Rͣ̚Ỳ̇̑̓ͥ F͗ͫ͑ͩ͗AĨ̏̄L̈̑-̀̊̀S̑͒̓̎̓Āͨ̔͛̊̑͊F̓̽̃ͥ͒̿E.̓̚

* * *

Did any of you see the identity of the World Champion coming?


	29. Chapter LXXX (80)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 16,111.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 7,924.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 2,760.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 625.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,222.

Total Hit Count: 28,642.

I wonder how much flag I'll get for the route that this chapter takes. You'll know it when you get to it. Long story short, it appears to make a good chunk of _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ appear irrelevant.

Or so it seems.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXX (80): Right or Wrong on Time**

* * *

"The future is a hundred thousand threads, but the past is a fabric that can never be rewoven." —Orson Scott Card (366) (" _Xenocide_ ")

* * *

After spending a moment in Johto's Ilex Forest and witnessing the grim future that the heavily scarred Celebi showed them firsthand with her body and her emotions, Mewtwo proposed the idea of meeting the only other Pokémon who's temporal abilities exceed those of the Time Travel Pokémon.

Dialga.

Because the location where Dialga can be encountered is in a completely different region, and because the mental exertion necessary to use TELEPORT for a group of twelve Pokémon would prove to be incredibly taxing, even for Mew and Mewtwo, they immediately opted for an alternate form of transportation.

Flight.

Mew, Mewtwo, and Silver Lugia took to the skies as the only three Psychic-Type Pokémon of the group with superlative telekinetic abilities. Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus flew alongside them as the Forces of Nature that shared the Flying-Type attribute. Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos, also took to the skies as they flew close behind Silver Lugia. And as for the Swords of Justice, being the only trio of Pokémon in the group that couldn't fly, relied on the three Psychic-Type Pokémon for transportation. Mew telekinetically held Terrakion, Mewtwo psychically carried Cobalion, and Silver Lugia actually had Virizion riding bareback.

" _Are you sure you can carry me all the way to Spear Pillar?_ " Virizion showed obvious and welcoming concern for Silver's strength and stamina. " _I'd rather not be a burden for you if it can be helped._ "

" _I'm certain I can._ " Silver confidently affirmed.

" _I weigh almost as much as you do._ " Virizion spoke of her weight with an indifference that many other women would normally keep their mouths closed over. " _And we're travelling across a couple of continents. Not only that, but you're still wearing that Macho Brace._ "

" _I won't take no for an answer._ " Silver shrouded his strain in order to highlight his determination. " _And you're safe on me as long as I cruse along the wind currents and by our friends._ "

" _…Alright then._ " Virizion concluded, comfortably seating herself on Silver, and even hooking her limbs by his shoulders and alongside gaps on his Macho Brace.

With all twelve Pokémon now airborne, everyone traveled north in a "V" formation. Mewtwo helmed the front, and everyone else was either at his five o'clock or seven o'clock position.

Their destination was Spear Pillar. Their objective was to seek answers regarding what they learned from Celebi. And for Mewtwo, if at all possible, it was also to return the Elemental Plates in his possession back to Arceus, so the Alpha Pokémon can finally become whole.

* * *

 _91.1: Time will Tell_

Location: Mt. Coronet (Spear Pillar)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 12:07 AM

The world below them continued to turn as they flew towards Spear Pillar. Morning quickly became midnight, with no one taking breaks from their designated flight path. The sun glanced down at them from the right side to the left side before going to sleep, allowing the moon to take over in its place.

Because of how high they were all flying, the world below couldn't quite see them. They may not be flying as high as Rayquaza in the ozone layer, but they were still virtually invisible specs in the sky. And now that it was night, they were now completely undetectable through the naked, normal eye.

Flying this high also meant that they didn't need to climb any higher to reach Mt. Coronet, especially when its mountain range was now in sight.

All twelve Legendary Pokémon quickly identified the tallest mountain in the Mt. Coronet Mountain Range, noticed Spear Pillar resting atop it, glided down and successfully landed on its smoothly paved surface. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief after finally being able to rest after over twelve hours of nonstop travel.

Silver Lugia in particular, as he couldn't stop himself from falling flat on his belly.

" _Phew…we made it…Virizion…_ " Silver gasped for air, caring more for Virizion than himself.

" _Yes we did._ " Virizion practically whispered as she dismounted Silver, but remained by his side. " _You didn't have to carry me on you back all that time._ "

" _But I wanted to._ "

" _Why? To strengthen yourself?_ " Virizion could only assume.

" _Yes._ " Silver confirmed Virizion's assumption. " _We're going to need all of the training that we can get if we want to prevent_ that _kind of future from happening._ "

Virizion simply nodded, understanding Silver's drive to grow stronger, even when his power was drastically restrained by the Macho Brace. An item that, if removed, would likely cause an unnatural weather pattern to desecrate over Mt. Coronet if the Diving Pokémon so much as sneezed.

" _Can you still stand?_ " Virizion wondered.

" _Just a bit…_ " Silver attempted to by planting both hands on the ends of his massive, trembling wings on the ground, only lifting his belly a couple of feet off of the ground. " _Why do you–?_ "

Before Silver knew it, Virizion had backed herself up, squeezed herself directly underneath his belly, and lied down, like a baby chick to its mother hen. Virizion did so quickly enough before Silver's wings could give out from fatigue, and she felt herself press down a bit into the floor from Silver's weight over her. But to her, it felt like donning a heavy quilt, which was actually quite comforting against the high altitude and snowy climate conflicting with her Grass-Type attribute. She found herself ignoring the Macho Brace that dug slightly into her back, and the added pressure of her legs against the hard surface of Spear Pillar.

Silver however, began to blush heavily as he saw this as something else entirely, something that he couldn't quite lift himself out of for the time being.

" _I know what you're thinking, but just relax._ " Virizion craned her head up to look at Silver. " _It'll make it easier for me to tend to your fatigue through SYNTHESIS._ "

Upon saying that, Virizion's body began to illuminate an invigorating green light, a light that heightened the healing properties of her body. But because she was at full health, she made sure this light would seep into Silver's body instead of her own, which is why she chose to cuddle up to the Diving Pokémon.

Silver immediately felt the effects of Virizion's SYNTHESIS and felt himself nearly fall asleep from how therapeutic Virizion's soothing aura was. But he kept himself awake albeit extremely relaxed in order to keep his feet on the ground, and his belly from not entirely pressing down on the Grassland Pokémon.

Most of the other Legendary Pokémon looking on at this couldn't help but find it interesting or appealing to look at. The Winged Mirages in particular, as they've essentially known Silver Lugia since the day that he was born.

"Does that remind any of you two of Silver's infancy?" Moltres asked Articuno and Zapdos. "It makes me recall the days where Silver would huddle up underneath one of us for warmth. He would sleep most comfortably with me though."

"Mm-hmm…" Zapdos rolled her eyes.

"We can't imagine why." Articuno spoke sardonically, knowing that Zapdos would shock Silver and that she would be favorable to him during the summer heat.

In the case of the Swords of Justice, in seeing one of their own veiled underneath a cloak of white and blue feathers, knew that this wasn't as much a show of love and affection for Silver as it was a virtual necessity for her and for the Diving Pokémon.

"She's part Grass-Type." Terrakion recalled. "She can't tolerate the heat _or_ the cold."

"It's for the better to leave them both alone for the time being." Cobalion suggested. "They can watch and speak up if they wish to, for what we're about to do next."

With two members remaining more or less indisposed, the remaining ten Legendary Pokémon in this group proceeded a bit further across Spear Pillar, to the exact site where Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia emerge from.

At the sight of Spear Pillar, Mewtwo's past memories began to flood back as quickly as they were set aside, like water in response to a dropped stone. None of the memories involved physically being here at the tallest point in Sinnoh, but involved _nearly_ being here, back when he was still a member of Team Rocket.

" _About a decade ago, I was almost here, alongside Wanderer Lucario._ " Mewtwo explained to his team. " _We were here on standard Team Rocket mission with one objective: to capture as many Pokémon as physically possible. In our case, both of us proceeded to Mt. Coronet's summit, discovering that the entrance was barred. But we couldn't make any more progress before we were scheduled to regroup and leave._ "

"If you had actually broken through, and Wanderer Lucario deciphered the Language of the Unown from that particular pillar," Landorus remembered from Mewtwo explaining all of this throughout their flight here. "Then you would've learned that Xeno Lucario is the Pokémon of Prophecy at a much sooner date."

" _Yes. And that's assuming that we make the connection, which seems most likely._ " Mewtwo clarified.

"And this 'Giovanni' captured Xeno?" Tornadus asked, making sure because Mewtwo's telepathic words were a bit difficult to hear with the wind against his ears.

" _Unfortunately…_ " Mewtwo briefly lamented Xeno's capture, and the life he wasn't meant to have in Team Rocket. " _Giovanni must have known what kind of a Pokémon Xeno Lucario was and made sure that he was his own._ "

"But Xeno broke free, after you left him your party Pokémon when you _yourself_ broke free before him." Thundurus remembered.

" _Yes._ " Mewtwo confirmed. " _Nevertheless, both of us were with Team Rocket for over a year. They've gathered a surplus of data on us. What they end up doing with that data has me contemplating the possibilities. And none of them are beneficial for us._ "

To the scientifically unitiated, they were left scratching their heads at what evil men, ergo Giovanni and Team Rocket, could do with data on Mewtwo and Xeno Lucario. To Mewtwo, with how the data that man has spent generations gathering and understanding coming into his mind as easily as oxygen, the possibilites were haunting. They could discover the secrets of what separates man from Pokémon in terms of strengths, reverse engineer their raw power to harness the elements and put them into machines. Or they could take the DNA of either of them and run amok with them. Make more Mewtwo or even more Xeno Lucario. The thought of that nibbled away at the back of Mewtwo's mind, but fourtunately not everyone else.

" _Well, we'll worry about that later._ " Terrakion focused on the reason why they're here at Spear Pillar. " _For now, we must contact Dialga…somehow._ "

" _Any ideas, Mewtwo?_ " Cobalion asked, knowing that Mewtwo was here with a plan.

" _Only one._ " Mewtwo lifted a finger before pointing it towards a certain pink Pokémon. " _Mew?_ "

" _Why are you pointing your finger at me?_ " Mew quizzically tilted her head.

" _Do us a favor and transform into Dialga again, please._ " Mewtwo asked the New Species Pokémon politely. " _And as Dialga, see if you can access its respective dimension and contact it for us. Let us know that we're here and seek some answers._ "

" _Should I tell Dialga that we brought him girl's scout cookies?_ " Mew randomly asked.

As if understanding Mew, when everyone else scratched their heads at her trademark randomness, Mewtwo summoned the same psychic box that carried all seventeen of Arceus Elemental Plates, but opted out of opening it for security's sake.

" _Yes, and in assorted flavors._ " Mewtwo deadpanned, playing along with his polar opposite. " _Tell Dialga that they're free, and that its Father will love them._ "

Mewtwo's command let Mew off of her leash, allowing her to transmogrify into the Temporal Pokémon once again. And through the powers that she only possessed as this Pokémon, Mew-Dialga swung her claws once across the air, tearing through the very fabric of reality to open up a rift that led from Spear Pillar to the very same dimension where time reigns supreme.

The remaining eleven Legendary Pokémon, be they actively watching Mew-Dialga or passively glancing over at her as they rested and kept warm, saw her walk into the rift and disappear within it.

" _Wow… Good thing I didn't suggest housekeeping._ " Mew-Dialga's voice trailed off the further she went in. " _This realm has no end in sight. I don't even think it has any floors or windows to clean either._ "

The rift remained open, as Mew-Dialga wouldn't be in there long enough to warrant sealing it, only to have to have it open again. And after waiting about a minute, which could've been stretched to encompass an hour or even a day within Dialga's chronological dimension, Mew-Dialga reemerged from the rift. The other Legendary Pokémon knew that she was Mew because Mew-Dialga promptly reverted back to her cute and cuddly feline-like form, her mission accomplished.

" _Well?_ " Mewtwo wanted a straight answer, or the closest thing to a straight answer from a Pokémon that is as bent out of shape as a straightened paper clip.

" _Dialga said that it'd be out shortly._ " Mew spoke almost as if she was the Temporal Pokémon's butler. " _Which, if the conversion rate of time ticking by here is turned into the time ticking by in that dimension, means that Dialga will be out–_ "

Off of the corner of her eyes, as well as in the perspective of all of the other Legendary Pokémon, Dialga emerged from the rift.

" _…Right about now._ "

Dialga had the courtesy of turning off the lights from its native home by sealing the rift with a mere fraction of its powers, before stepping down onto Spear Pillar.

" _To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?_ " Dialga addressed each and every Legendary Pokémon, the apparent surprise of seeing twelve of them here going in one ear and out the other.

" _We come with questions, and with presents for Arceus._ " Mewtwo stated clearly, as if both he and Dialga were speaking in two entirely different languages.

" _Yes, I'm well aware of why you're all here._ " Dialga concurred. " _I foresaw your impending arrival, as well as the delivery of Arceus Elemental Plates…at long last._ "

" _But wasn't it supposed to be Xeno's friends who were to deliver these same Elemental Plates to you?_ " Mew believed. " _I mean, I know there are multiple set across the planet. And I know what kind of power they hold when I transform into Arceus Itself. But I had always assumed that–_ "

" _That Arceus' reclamation of Its Sacred Artifacts would be through_ them _, once they've collected the sixteen they were tasked to collect and return?_ " Dialga knew as much, without needing to see the future.

"… _Yes._ " Mew treated this topic rather seriously, which showed in her speech. " _So, what does that mean for them? Were their efforts wasted? Did they run Arceus' errands for nothing, only because we got here first and found them faster?_ "

Mew raised a valid point, which Mewtwo would've pointed out had she not already.

" _Their efforts weren't wasted._ " Dialga reassured Mew, and everyone else why may be beginning to believe that. " _Because outside of safekeeping those Elemental Plates, they will have a purpose to accomplish with them._ "

" _As far as you've seen into the future?_ " Cobalion assumed.

" _You assume correctly._ " Dialga nodded at the Iron Will Pokémon.

" _And is that apparent purpose for the greater good?_ " Terrakion expressed some notable doubt, because the thought of having a full set of Elemental Plates remain here instead of with Arceus struck him as bizarre.

" _Yes._ " Dialga clarified, even if it didn't entirely erase the Cavern Pokémon's uneasiness over the subject.

"So then, why did we see that Celebi in the way we did, when the twelve of us went to Ilex Forest?" Articuno began.

" _Celebi?_ " Dialga appeared to have zero idea about this.

"After being given a vision of an apocalyptic future by the Unown," Zapdos explained, looking over at Silver Lugia and Virizion as he was still seated and ruffled over Virizion, both of them paying attention albeit fighting off the urge to take a nap. "We all went to Ilex Forest in the Johto Region."

"When we arrived there and met a Celebi," Moltres finalized. "We discovered her to be heavily injured and delirious. She mentioned a cascade of meteors–nuclear warheads perhaps–raining hell down onto this planet, all as a result of an entity that calls itself 'Zero Zero Zero'."

" _…_ " Dialga had no response to this, meaning that this was new information to it, as it will no doubt be to its family.

" _We've not only come before you to deliver all seventeen Elemental Plates to their rightful owner,_ " Mewtwo divulged, " _but to seek answers about what_ you _see of the future, and if it differs in any way from what that Celebi experienced._ "

" _You do share the same temporal powers as Celebi after all._ " Mew strongly believed.

" _We don't. Common misconception._ " Dialga obviously knew better than Mew in regards to teletemporation. " _While it is true that our powers revolve around the manipulation of time, Celebi can simply travel throughout it. Some can even forsee it. I, on the other hand, can control time itself with my very heart._ "

"(How you don't have a heart attack or die when your heart stops is beyond me.)" Silver thought from his distance away from the Temporal Pokémon.

" _What do you see then?_ " Mewtwo asked Dialga, beginning to grow anxious on the inside, which was near impossible to tell across his stoic (and limited) countenance. " _What does the future of this planet hold for us?_ "

To answer this question, Dialga closed its eyes and concentrated on its heart. Dialga could hear its heartbeat loud and clearly, focusing on it as intensely as a musician does a composer. And with the experience of a sage, Dialga physically forced its heart beat to accelerate.

Dialga's eyes may be closed, but the entirety of the world around it was visible through ESP. The Legendary Pokémon before him spontaneously disappeared from existence, when in reality they were fast-forwarded in time, and they most likely left to continue their objectives.

The surrounding world marched on before Dialga. Days and nights passed by in subsequent split-second instances of sunlight and moonlight, at speeds so fast that they appeared to blend into each other. Nothing appeared to happen during the first "second", but the "second" second nearly disrupted Dialga's concentration, from how bizarre it seemed.

 _I See The Future/Dreams & Imaginations (Disc 1 - Progressive & Evocative)/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

The world around Dialga, as quickly as it was cycling between day and night, was now cycling between the apocalypse that Mewtwo and company described, and a pristine paradise. Like a film projector, the world surrounding Dialga and surrounding Spear Pillar changed from a clear blue and night sky to a literal hell storm of raining fire. And each fireball that flickered in and out of existence, at least twelve times per second, streaked across the air before blinding Dialga with bursts of light and mushroom clouds of nuclear destruction.

Eventually, all of this global desecration ceased, and the world lived and died on in a bizarre tandem of lush and ruin.

Within this desolate future that blinked in an out of existence, Dialga contemplated exploring it by casting out its mind's eye in all directions. It wanted to see if what befell Sinnoh has befallen the entire world. And Dialga did precisely that.

01011001 01001111 01010101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100001

Y̓̃̏ͦ̇̽̽ͣ̉͗͏̢͖̹͔͈̣̭͍̜̘̹̱͞ͅǪ̅̆͑̐ͯ͑̍͛̾҉͏͕̳̘̗̰͇̫͓͙̘͉̩͎͖̙̜̠͓̮Uͮ́̾̍̿ͮ̐͊ͩͫ͏̧͍̩̤̝͙̗̻̳̼͜.̴͕̗̻̭̣̤ͮ̇ͪ̀ͣ̈̈́ͦ̈́̀͞.̵̴͔͔̺̦̻̭͚̥̠̦͎̫̦̝͌͋̽̓ͨ͐͋ͣͫͩ́̚͠.̧̡̛͙͉̞̘̝͙̬̬̼͎̜̜̲̗̓̊̑ͪ̄͗ͮ̌̽̆̓̀̑́̓̀̀̚̚!̡̙͇̝̜̤̮̹̖͔͈̐̿̇̔̓̆̀̕͜

Dialga nearly lost concentration when it felt the headache equivalent of an axe coming down across its head to split its skull in two. The mind's eye probes that Dialga cast out into the world didn't last an instant before they were obliterated, causing Dialga's perception of reality to return itself back to itself and what it can see with its red eyes.

And what it saw with its red eyes was…indescribable.

01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000100 01001111 01001110 00100111 01010100 00100000 01000010 01000101 01001100 01001111 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001001 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000110 01010101 01010100 01010101 01010010 01000101 00100001

Y̒͐ͥ͗ͤ̇͠҉̦̩̬̱͉̯̻̯̼̺Ơ̷̤̫̫̙͉̺̣̠̯͚̬̳̱̼͙͐̀ͥ̈́̽ͯ̇ͬ̿́̕͡Ư̸̻͖̯͍̘͓͉ͦ͗ͭ͛̑̀͘͡ ̤̺͚̯̺͚͎̘͔̞̋̔ͬ͗͆ͨ̉̍̉ͭ̀̾̆͋̚͘͜͠ͅD̤̟̗̠̉ͤ̌͌̉̐̏ͬͣ͆̍̄͑̋́ͩ͢͠O̵̷̧̼̙̹͕̦̱̘ͣͫ̂̓̊̀͒̓̅̈́̐͂̊̇͟ͅͅN̷̘̲̥̘̗̫̹̟͎̟͚̟̥̻͈̩͖̎̉̓̈́̋̃̍ͬ̈́̒̓̔͛͗͒ͯ͑̃͝͠'̷̧͚̦̘̝̗̲̠͗̃̉̈́͋ͣ̐͗T̛͙͈͊̾́ͬ͘͞ͅ ̆̌̿̓̑ͭͭ͌̊̊̑̿̑ͧ̈ͬ̑̽̀͏̶̶̮̙͎̗̥͡B̴̴̴̳̮̬̭͚̻̥̠͚ͬͨ̈́̾̽̓ͬ̔ͥ̽͒ͧ͋ͮ͑̀̚ͅE̸̺̜̪̼̲̟̭̱͒͒ͩ̀ͥ́ͨͥ̅ͥͥ̒͑̐̓͋͗̚͡L̸͙̝͈̘͖͉͒̍̃́̀̕͜͝ͅO̧̝̯̣̝͖̯͐ͯͮͥ́͡͝N͚̥̲̺͕̖̗̟̭̘ͭͪ̈́ͭ̾͐̔ͣͦ̌̃͂ͪͥͬ̂̾ͬ͘͟Gͯͦ̈̒ͨ͌ͤͣ̆̇ͨͩ̓ͧ̄̊҉̠̘̜͔̘̗̟̥̱̯̺̟͎̯̜̘̙͘͝ ̡̙̘̰̬̠͔̺̌͗̅ͨ̅͋̅̍͜I̧̯̤͚̥̩̜͔̠̣̮̖̲ͥͥ͛ͫ̊̃͌ͣ̿̍͑̓̿̐̾̒̾̓͞͝ͅÑ̯͔̪̟͈͉͔̮̬̼̖͖̅̀̂̂͟ ̏͑̓̽̈̏͏̵̴̙̖̯̟̻̠̞̠͚̳͍͈̀͘T̴̡̰̫̬̖̗̞ͮ̎̿ͩ̒ͤ͡Ḫ̢̮̫̤̥̜̠̤̝̹̯͈̝̣̾̇̽ͥ͋͐̋́͘I̯̫͍͍̜͍̗͎̞̻̘̞̞͚͛ͤ̿ͥ͛̈̏̕͟͟͞͠Ṣ̸̳̺̪̙̟̣̭ͯ́̎̊̊̐̐͜͝ ̷̵̵̧̨̮͎̱͚̮͈̗̝͖̘̪̦͕ͥ̔ͭ̌̇̓̆̔ͣͫ̾ͮ͂̈́̔F̷̸͖̥̭̥̜̰͇̲͖͖̬̹̖͕͍̌́̓̅̇ͪ͊̑̾͗͌̆̋̒̐̐̚͘͜ͅU̴̮͍̬̭̣͕̖̞͓̺̳͎̖̪̔̆ͤͦ̏͝T̷̟̗̟̫̲͎̫̭̘̯͔̟̫̟͔̪̹̐̂̿̽̏ͣ̑ͫ̚͠͞Ù̶̡̮̟͇̫̤̲̱̺̹͚͈̪̣̖̝͓̥̿̋̐ͫ̊͋͊́̚͜͢͠R̵̷̻̬̻̤̭̩̗̜̯͍͉ͨ̂ͤ͂ͦ̿ͦͣͣ͑ͭ͊͛͊ͩ̓̔̀̚E̥͔̽̔ͩ̄͒͞ͅ!̐̈́̄͐̊̂͛̓̊ͩ͒ͩ́͢͜͏̩̞̲̪͈̼̥̩̣̩̺͚͘

Dialga had great difficulty making out this being, mostly because it appeared before him in a veil of dust, dust that most likely once composed of the bodies of thousands of lives prematurely smoked out by this desolate fallout. But what Dialga could make out was a piercing pair of red eyes, as well as a single hand.

01010010 01000101 01010100 01010101 01010010 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01010000 01010010 01000101 01010011 01000101 01001110 01010100 00100000 01000100 01000001 01011001 00100001

Ř̋ͣ͑͌͂҉̡̪̥̳̣͕̭͇̟̱̱̝͞E̷̸̡̦̞̫̖̱͈̩͍̫̼͈̟̝̱̫̣̹̮̻ͥ͆̋ͪ̔̉̉̒͑̏̊͆͒̎̇̃̊͢͞T̢̬̩͈̳̦͚ͭ̑̐́̀̌̾ͭ̽ͤ̓͗͋̇̄͛̒̂̕̕͜͜U̖̫̺̼̼̠̭̞̯͙̯͍̭͇̪͐̐̌͊̄̕͘͟͟͝R̛̟̞͉͍̮̱͍̙̣̞̪̻͂̌̽ͯ̾̅͛̒ͤ̆̌͆ͥͩ̂̊̏ͭ̎͜ͅͅṈ̵̡̡̥͎̹̝̣̈̇́͐̊͗̀̔̽̃̓̇ ̓̓̅̂̀͒ͩ̽ͩ͛ͨ̑̄̅̄̉̑͏̛͔͎̪͎͓T̛̛̻̣̯̞͈ͯͫ̏ͫ͒̎ͯ̄͋ͧ̍ͦ̚͟O̵̿̈̌̈́́̊̃͟͝͏̶̣͎̥̫̻̠̝̫̲̯ ̡̙̱͕̖̣͕̳̬̤̱̯̪̫̟̫͔́̈̀͐͆͒ͮͭ́͘͜Yͧ̋ͧ͊ͦ́̎̄̌҉̰̭͉͔̪̜̩̱͚̥͈̀͡͝O̫͙̳̥̹̙̫̜̊͑̍͐͒̑́̈́̉̎̀̓͒ͯͦ͆̚͢U̠̟͈̥̻͔̳͖̖̹̍̉͛̊ͤ͛͂̿͆̒͐͑̽ͭ͊ͦ͒̀́Ŗ̅̑͊̇̆͋ͪ̾͑̌͌ͫ̾̿҉̘̠͎̤͍̮̖ͅ ͖̝͈͓͇̪̲̭̤̝̙̙̙͕̰̝̃̓̎̀̌̿̇̍̓̀́P̧̛͇̮͕̠̗̯̥̜̜̣̯͍̣̩̮̆̌ͫ̈̌ͫ͊͐͒͌̈̚̚͢͠ͅŘ̴̖̤͍̤̹͚̫ͥ͑̆͐̒ͮͬͬ̂̓̏͒̍̕͟͠͡E̵̲̼̝͎̖͕̞̭̰̞̅ͬ̄̽͋ͨ̓̍̉̾̽͗́̀̕͞S̴̢̢̛̜̗̖͈̝ͬ̅͐̎ͮ̓͊͂ͭ̈ͤ̑̉ͯ̏̌ͪͧͅͅE̸͇͖̫͈͎̩̖̳̞͕̮̫̩̭̬ͣ͐͊ͨ̆ͦ̂̂̽̓͐̐̄ͩ͜ͅͅŃ̶̛̫̤̘̣͓͙̖̣̟̙̹̞̣̻̟͆͋͊̓̓ͤͥͣ̓̍̀̚ͅŢ̼͕͍͉̙͉͕̻̝̂̒ͫͣͤ̿̈́̑ͦ̆͊͋ͮͮͪ̇ͬ̈́̚̕͢͞ ̵̢̨̝̳̣͎͙̮̥̲̲̬ͦ̈́ͦ͛̂̍̄͐ͩ̃ͬͦ͂ͭͮ̏͡D̷͈̫̮̻͈̼͕̫̩̤̾ͩ̔̉́ͫ̑̾ͧ͋̇̋̾̏ͧ͑͛͌̈̕Ą̴̳͓̞̞͚̹̎̎̇̐̅̆̄̐̏̃̀ͧ̌͆̄́̀ͩ̀͢͠Y̸̢̌͆͐̒͌͑ͭͦͭͤ҉̬̖̙͙̟͚̹̲͇!͔̳̰̘̭̬͎̺̺̗͙̙̘̿͑͛͛̒ͪ̅̐ͨ̔̄̍ͫ̕̕͞

A hand that didn't appear to be composed of physical matter. Instead it appeared to be constructed almost entirely of computer code. Nothing but zeroes and ones in place of scales or hair.

01010011 01001111 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001110 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000011 01001111 01001101 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000100 01010101 01010011 01010100 00100001

S̶̷ͭ́̒̋̽̍̽͛ͣ҉̛̤͕̗͍̟͓͚̖͉͠Ǫ̛̠̦̥̼̯͓̯̠̼͇͌̃̎ͯ̄͑ͬ͌ͮ͗̌̚͘͘͟ͅ ̩̫̘̪͕͕̻̠͉̟͉̳̺̻̖͉̯ͦ͋ͨ̂̆̋͡͞ͅT̶̬̟̗̣̭̣̳̫̟̯͚̖̭̗̜̺͌ͨͭ̓ͩ͐͝͝ͅͅḨ̷̛̺̬͉̭͖̦͓̰̣͎̘͓̮͈͚͉̳̭ͥ͛ͣ͐͋͐̋̉́̕À̃̓̀͏̵̶̞̺̥͙̤̱͙͉̲̰̭̱͔̳̟͟T̷̶͈̥̪͓̠̣̯̻ͣͦ̽ͥ͑̀̄͋̇ͨ̅̾͛̐̃͑̽͞ ̫̬̞͖̰̼̾̎ͯ͆̎ͬ̊̅̾ͤ̌̚͘͞Y̴̞̮̳͚̤̥̮͖̣̱͛͊̔͌̀͛ͫ͒̽̈́̏̇̒ͤͣ̏͐ͣ̀̕Ó̶̻̪̜͗̇ͣͥͯ̿̊͋͆̂̊̂̀͜͞͝U͒̍̓͐ͯ͂̔ͤ̌̎̀̌̏͏̸̺̻̱̯̘̖̘̙̩͕̹͍̰̹̟̟͎͝ͅ ̴̴̡̢̬͚̮̱͕̜̲̥̭̜͔̹̯̝̾̍ͭͯ͌͑̋̈ͧͬ͟ͅÇ̶̵̢̜̪̞̣̠͍̱̭͚̖̹̮͙̀̐̈́ͦ͒ͯ͋͛̈́̇ͦ̊̆͆̄ͧ͝ͅA̷̸͚̣̜̦̹̹͌̏̓͗͆ͩ͜N̂̓̈́͂̃̾̒ͥ͐̃ͩ̃҉̕͏͎̟̹͍͔̳̤͈͍̳̩̲̥̖͉̜̭͉͝͡ ͎̘̹̻͍͚̹̪̦̰̦͚̬̹͇̙ͥ̀͛̈̇̀ͣ̒͐̂͘͡͞͡͞ͅB̶̧̧͓̙̣̜͖͇̿͐ͥ̂̊̋͟͡ͅE̲͍̟̙̫̲̞̼̪̘̼̰̽ͮ̇͗͂̈́ͮ̀̈̃ͨ͘C̴̗̟̳͎͓̘̻̞̺̩̫̘ͣ̔̊̽ͨ̑ͯͯ̇ͥ͑̇͝͝ͅͅͅỎ̸̧̥̱̟̬͍̭̩̰͓̱̳͂̏̑̓̚̕͡M̧̮̥̥͔͎̲̬͕̖̙̩̠̲̞̉̈́̐ͥͨ͌͊͑̂ͦ̃ͮͫ͑̿ͭ͞E̴̛͚̯̻̘̮̟̞̮̝̘͇̪͍̙͍͇̪͐̂ͨͧ̌͗̆́ ̢̜̼̠̺̣̤̬͚̖̞̬̱̞̞̞̰̃̓ͯ̾̒ͤͬ͡T̷̶̼̞̝̝̞͕̂ͩͥ̃̎ͤͮ͢H̶ͣͧ̏͆͑̃ͬ͋͆ͫͬͯ̾͗͌̍͘͏̛͚͍͕̠͔Iͮ͗ͨ̓͑̔͗̀̈́̔͛͟͏̼̘̘̬͎̖͎̣͈̮̗̀͢S̵̡̘̪̪̳̦̗̰̣̳̿̌̓͑̑ͥ̐̂͘͠ ̴̖̪̭͓͖̱̻͈̻̈̓͗ͯ̓ͣ̆͋̒͗̉̈̔ͬ͆D͒̄ͣ̇̉͂̅̆̄ͩͦ̅͗ͦ͡҉̮̙̥͔U̧̨̔ͨ͒̂̓ͯ̈́̓̾̅͒̒̿ͨ͆ͤͥ̄̕̕҉̦͍̠͎͔̻̤̺͔̞̠͇̥̼ͅŞ͙͎̠̭͙̻͗͂͛͛ͨ̐̉͌̑̀͠͝T̾͒̆ͦ̏̽̈̔͢҉̪̝͉̞̖!̵͆͒̾̓̂̀҉̜̺̹̳̺̪̝̪̱͈̣̩̳̦̲͙̮̣̟͟

Whether it was by Dialga's choice or not, this enigma that obviously knew more than Dialga at this moment, that was blinking in and out of existence, appeared to have a power over the Temporal Pokémon. With that same "hand", Dialga found his heart spontaneously stop beating, before beginning to beat _backwards_.

As a result, Dialga was returned to the present, much to its shock.

 _(Song Ends)_

" _…_ " Mewtwo found himself blinking upon looking at Dialga, noticing that the Temporal Pokémon appeared to skip a second or two across time.

" _I saw…_ " Dialga began to speak, feeling as though it was answering a question from over a year ago. " _I saw…an unclear future._ "

Most of the Legendary Pokémon couldn't help but tilt their heads at Dialga's explanation. They didn't entirely understand Dialga's abilities, as well as how far they reached, meaning their imagination was filling in the blanks, poorly.

"The world before us remained intact on one side of our future, and on the other…" Dialga searched for the right words, but realized that they were already stated before. "A cascade of meteors, or nuclear weapons, raining hell down onto this planet."

From a distance, Silver Lugia swallowed upon hearing this flipside to tomorrow. Virizion could feel Silver's throat budge against the back of her head, before feeling the Diving Pokémon's body temperature tweak down slightly, forcing her to shuffle a bit deeper into his plumage.

" _Did you see what caused it?_ " Mew lost her sense of humor for the time being, knowing that there were no jokes for the end of the world.

" _Not entirely._ " Dialga continued. " _Whatever it was appeared as a glint in the dust._ "

" _The Dark One?_ " Cobalion guessed, automatically assuming the worst.

" _Or was it this 'Zero Zero Zero'?_ " Terrakion added, honestly hoping for even an inkling of what this individual or entity even remotely looks like.

" _…It was the latter. Without question._ " Dialga identified. " _Its body, what I can make out of it from the brief instance we apparently stood face to face, was entirely composed of zeros and ones._ "

" _Computer code._ " Mewtwo immediately identified, having long since memorized that technological language, no particular thanks to Giovanni and the suit of battle armor that he had created for him.

" _Yes, and it appeared to speak to me in that particular code._ " Dialga believed, unable to properly describe the exact means that the apparent Zero Zero Zero communicated to it. It felt like telepathy, but far more artificial. It felt like speech, but there was no sound to it. " _What it told me, I can only assume to be hostile at best._ "

Mewtwo closed his eyes and focused on Dialga's superficial thoughts and most recent memories, and tried not to distract himself with attempting to analyze an image of Zero Zero Zero that the dust has unfortunately done an exemplary job of blocking. " _It basically told you that you don't belong in that future, and that you should return back to the present in order to become the future's dust in the wind._ "

" _…_ " Time itself seemed to skip ahead a second or two when Dialga registered that audacious insult. " _And I thought_ Odraude _was the only individual to be so bold to vilify me and my family. Now I discover there's an entity in the near future that is apparently responsible for this world's end._ "

" _As if we already had_ enough _to worry about._ " Mew sighed, feeling a bit depressed, which is just as much of a rarity as she is.

"It's entirely possible that we don't have anything more to worry about at all." Landorus claimed.

"He's right." Thundurus supported and approached the New Species Pokémon, gingerly patting her on the back. "Dialga itself stated that the future is unclear. And we have the advantage of knowing that something is coming."

"Imagine if we didn't." Tornadus gave a scenario that everyone was thankful _wasn't_ the case. "Imagine if the end of the world came…let's say tomorrow. Imagine if all of us were scattered around the world, minding our own business, only to have all life end in a flash of white and a flood of hellfire."

" _Even if we didn't know of an impending threat,_ " Cobalion maintained off of Tornadus. " _This planet is blessed with Gods and Champions that can be summoned at a moment's notice._ "

" _Yes, and Mewtwo here is making an army out of them._ " Terrakion smiled at the thought of that. " _How many times has that happened before? Once? Maybe twice? If ever?_ "

" _Only once, and it was against the Dark One Itself, back when He was regaining His strength._ " Dialga noted. " _But it only consisted of Arceus, Its Sons, and Its Daughters. Seven of us in total. And we only succeeded in making the Dark One a problem for another world, the one that Xeno Lucario was taken to._ "

Ignoring the bewilderment of the other Legendary Pokémon, Dialga turned Its crimson gaze towards Mewtwo, and extended a leg towards him, as if pointing him out from a throng.

" _Let's not waste any more of our time._ " Dialga moved on to Mewtwo's second business for being here at Spear Pillar. " _The Elemental Plates, if you may._ "

Mewtwo practically summoned his extra-dimensional psychic inventory at the snap of his fingers. He popped open its lid and telekinetically caused the stack of seventeen Elemental Plates to appear, one by one, before him and towards Dialga.

The Temporal Pokémon began to sense and identify each Elemental Plate, to determine their legitimacy.

" _The Draco Plate, the Dread Plate, the Earth Plate, the Fist Plate, the Flame Plate, the Icicle Plate, the Insect Plate, the Iron Plate, the Meadow Plate, the Mind Plate, the Pixie Plate, the Sky Plate, the Splash Plate, the Spooky Plate, the Stone Plate, the Toxic Plate, and the Zap Plate._ " Dialga identified each individual Elemental Plate. " _Each of them harbor engravings that further cement their authenticity, written down in the Language of the Unown. Shall I translate them to you?_ "

There were no objections against Dialga's inquiry.

" _When the universe was created, its shards became this Plate._ "

" _The power of defeated giants infuses this Plate._ "

" _Two beings of time and space set free from the Original One._ "

" _Three beings were born to bind time and space._ "

" _Two make matter and three make spirit, shaping the world._ "

" _The Original One breathed alone before the universe came._ "

" _The power of Plates are shared among Pokémon._ "

" _The rightful bearer of a Plate draws from the Plate it holds._ "

With nothing left to say about the Elemental Plates, Dialga whisked them away into the rift of time that it hails from, shortly after opening it without blinking an eye. Dialga itself would follow soon after, but it still had a few questions for Mewtwo.

" _What do you and your friends plan on doing from here on out?_ "

" _It should be obvious to you._ " Mewtwo smirked ever so slightly, although his confident tone of voice was enough to discern his present state. " _We locate more Legendary Pokémon willing to assist us. I trust you and your family will join us as well?_ "

" _It would be suicide for us_ not _to._ "

" _Wait, can Gods actually die?_ " Mew tilted her head at this, her bizarre sense of humor gaining its second wind.

" _We're not about to find out anytime soon._ " Dialga smiled wryly.

The Temporal Pokémon began to hover and float backwards into the rift. But before completely disappearing, Dialga psychically retrieved a gift from its respective dimension and handed it to Mewtwo. And much to the Genetic Pokémon's surprise, it was a gift that he'd already seen before.

The Pixie Plate.

" _Arceus has been living for years off of the limitless energy of the Pixie Plate It already possesses._ " Dialga explained to Mewtwo before he could question this. " _And in the unmarred future that I see, for_ all _of us, you will be requiring the power of this Elemental Plate, to complete the set that Xeno's friends are collecting._ "

" _When will we be meeting them?_ " Mewtwo asked Dialga, seeking its guidance.

" _That's not up to me. That's up to you and your party, when you feel ready to join them._ " Dialga stated, its body now having entered the rift. Only the Temporal Pokémon's neck and head remained. " _All I will say is that you will reunite with your friends, both new and old._ "

With that, Dialga and sixteen Elemental Plates disappeared within the temporal rift, and sealed itself away from this particular dimension. All of Mewtwo's friends and allies contemplated what must be done next, in regards to amassing an army of Legendary Pokémon. Because as of now, they number twelve. And three of them, thanks to Mew, are under N's care and will likely be ready to act at the same time as them.

" _So…who should we locate next?_ " Mewtwo began to debate with his team.

* * *

Location: Hall of Origin

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _My Elemental Plates have finally been returned to me. My full power will be at my disposal once again. No longer will I keep myself in a supportive role, but assist those that have been assisting me throughout this time._

" _…But for such phenomenal cosmic power to be made My own once more, I must enter a period of stasis, allowing My body to become the God it once was. The duration of which…will keep Me inactive for quite some time. So, I must not waste another moment, and proceed over to the Dimension of the Unown, where they will watch over Me and monitor My progress._

" _My Sons…My Daughters…I leave the fate of the Pokémon world in your capable hands. Because, once I reawaken, Curseax will sleep, and_ never _awaken._ "


	30. Chapter LXXXI (81)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 16,265.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,020.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 2,843.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 626.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,254.

Total Hit Count: 29,008.

The only thing I feel like noting about this chapter is the song choice. It's a song that I remember playing in my middle school symphonic band class.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXXI (81): Opening Fanfare**

* * *

"Live, whatever it takes. Even if you have to kill to do it." —Orson Scott Card (368) (" _Ender in Exile_ ")

* * *

 _92.1: "Friends, Romans, Tourists…Lend Me Your Ears."_

Location: Flavian Amphitheatre (Underground Prison)

Date: March 21st, 61 A.D.

Time: 6:00 PM

 _Aztec Fire/Jay Bocook_

 _(Song Begins)_

Before my eyes adjusted to the setting sunlight above, my ears were tormented with the rousing fanfare from the trumpets of the surrounding orchestra, shortly followed by the deafening screams of the thousands of attendees, wanting nothing more than to catch a glimpse of Prattlecus and I as we were forced onto the arena.

They were no doubt here for me, to watch me suffer, as I have made their own people suffer, all to protect my friends and family.

Naturally, they wouldn't see eye-to-eye with me. They would think of me as the antagonist, regardless of what words I select in my defense. And the reason for that was simple. All of the thousands of Roman soldiers that I've killed, and that my friends have killed alongside me, have friends and family that love them.

Some of them are probably here, watching me, shouting and spitting expletives and saliva at me, tossing an assortment of rotten fruit predominantly at my face. Only a small fraction of it actually manages to hit me. The majority of it lines the arena, which will likely have to be cleaned by one of the other prisoners in here when all of this is said and done.

Only a few of the people sitting in the stands seemed to direct their hatred at Prattlecus. It was difficult to make out the sloppy amalgamation of noise that the audience was mustering, mostly in the form of boos and cheers, but there was one word that I could distinguish. And that was because a day never goes by since defeating Roman Organization XIII that I don't think of that word.

"Traitor!"

Traitor.

Prattlecus is a traitor to Rome, and is here in the Flavian Amphitheatre for that precise reason. He attempted to disclose information with me and my friends, siding with the enemy. And it wasn't an immediate or forced choice. Prattlecus _willingly_ wanted to do so, and acted as though he was on Odraude's, Nero's, and Rome's good side to get to the position he was in back at the Sahara Desert. The benefits is that he gained phenomenal training experience and a mastery in Silver (Sound) Aura. The drawbacks is that he is now imprisoned here, sealed off of his abilities, forced to fight until he dies or is killed. Whichever one comes first.

He is indeed a traitor to Rome. But for Odraude to mark me a "Traitor", I still couldn't piece together why. And that's assuming of course he's telling me the truth or simply tormenting me, as it is habit of him.

And being here completely derailed my train of thought, not because of what Odraude told me that hung at the back of my mind for over a month now, but because of what Prattlecus revealed to me moments ago.

Prattlecus told me that Odraude killed my parents.

I still despised Prattlecus, despised him for his actions towards my friends, my home village, and I. But I didn't let that cloud my judgment of his words when he was _clearly_ telling me the truth. After all, he risked his life and sacrificed so much just to have an opportunity at telling me what he knew, before Odraude took him and dropped him off here.

Now I'm here with him, in body but not in mind. My mind was elsewhere. My mind was contemplating what sort of means did Odraude exercise to kill my parents. Did he do so quickly or did he prolong their suffering? Did he do so with a weapon or with his bare hands? Did he force them to fight each other, where they ended up killing each other? Or did he resort to his Elemental Aura abilities?

If it was the latter, then I know all too well that we can be _wildly_ creative with how we execute our adversaries.

Both Prattlecus and I soon find ourselves standing directly in the center of the arena. The deafening fanfare that is being played as our much anticipated requiem is beginning to draw to a close. The mixed cheers of the audience, all of which were directed at us, appeared to be growing louder in response to the conclusion of the music.

And then it stops altogether.

 _(Song Ends)_

For a moment, only the sound of the audience is apparent. And because the two of us were standing in the center of the arena, their boos for us and cheers for our impending deaths surrounded us. If I wasn't so concerned over my own thoughts regarding the precise means in which Odraude killed my parents, then I would look about the area with a bit more alertness, as though some of these people would enter the arena themselves in order to confront us.

Prattlecus takes this moment to look at me, to see that his earlier words had an adverse effect on me. He sees that I'm looking down at the floor, with a blank stare and a dark cloud over my eyes. He believes me to be currently unwell to fight here. As a result, he attempted to get my attention.

"Eduardo, I need you to focus." He told me, having to raise his voice in order for me to be able to hear him in the middle of this group.

"…" I didn't respond to his words, even though I heard him easily enough.

"The first battle here is always the hardest. Believe me. I've lasted longer here than most others." Prattlecus continued, having to be brief with his words before _he_ introduced himself.

"…" Fighting was on my mind, but only as I pictured how my parents fought against Odraude before he killed them. And that's assuming _if_ they fought back.

"Nero will start with our introductions, and then we'll be thrown straight into the fire. Metaphorically speaking." Prattlecus continued, obviously concerned for my mental state and beginning to regret telling me about what became of my parents.

"…" Finally, I looked over at Prattlecus. And even though I still detested the sight of him, I knew that from here on out, we were allies. And as allies, we must support each other, regardless of our feelings towards one another.

"Don't hold anything back, because we're in this together now." Prattlecus concluded to me, before looking up at the podium where Nero would appear. "…Welcome to hell."

For a brief and somewhat pleasant moment, the throngs of people vilifying our names and cheering for our deaths began to turn their attention towards the platform. And at the first sight of Nero, they began to cheer for him, deafeningly, rhythmically, chanting his name every single second.

And Nero, obviously loving the attention, greets his audience by holding out both arms and reaching out for them, as though he was feeling their aura and drawing in their invigoration into himself.

"Friends, Romans, tourists…" Nero began his opening speech. "Lend me your ears."

Nero paused, mostly because he wanted his words to be heard over the applause and jubilance that was still ringing across his ears. So once it calmed down a bit, he continued.

"I trust that you know why we're all here today. But for those who aren't, for those who have travelled far and wide to be here before me today, allow me the honor and the privilege to explain for you."

I had difficulty telling if Nero was indeed Nero, or if Odraude had overshadowed him. He was much too far away from me, and a few stories higher up than Prattlecus and I on the arena. As a result, I couldn't tell if his eyes bared the somewhat uncanny side effect of harboring two eyes within the same socket.

Then again, no one could really tell regardless, even those that were looking at him from the sides, those that were closest to him.

"Today, we are here to witness two of the biggest enemies of Rome fight to the death."

The deafening applause returned, one that was shared by everyone in attendance. Everyone except Prattlecus and I, obviously.

Both Prattlecus and I glared at each other, him beginning to contemplate if he would be fighting _me_ to the death, and me wondering in what way I should kill him. Although at the moment, it would appear as though it would be barehanded, which works fine for me as I could still anticipate and counter his attacks through my keen intellect.

"So, let's get their introductions out of the way." Nero began. "They, who are about to die, salute you. Even though we all know they won't."

More booing aimed directly towards us ensued. More rotten fruit throwing as well. We shifted ourselves away from some of it, but couldn't avoid all of it and felt a few strike us below the neck. And throughout it, both of us began to believe that the audience _themselves_ wanted to fight us, and if it was possible for any of them to simply get off of their stands, hop over the wall separating us, drop down into the arena, and try their luck by gambling their lives.

"First up is a man that, in his prime, would likely introduce himself multiple times before any of us ever could _once_." Nero looked directly at Prattlecus, just as he (and I) did the same. "He was a General in our Empire. One of our brightest swords, even when it was plunging headfirst into the hearts of our enemies. But, like all swords, the edges have dulled over time."

People began to direct their booing and hissing directly at Prattlecus. He didn't appear to mind the magnified attention at the slightest, because he had heard all of this repeated shtick before, and knows how the crowd responds to it each and every single time.

"Only in the case of Prattlecus, his sword has broken in half."

The booing for Prattlecus became noticeably louder, and the deluge of biodegrading produce was directed entirely at him. Prattlecus clearly made an effort to avoid it all, and seemed to relish in his accomplishment of avoiding them all. Then, he mocked the audience, clearly having lost his respect for the people he once served and protected. And the audience was tempted to toss what they had left at him, but knew there was _another_ target that they needed to conserve their ammo for.

"He turned traitor when his life was saved by the man standing adjacent of him." Nero gestured towards me, and the booing was now aimed at my way, booing so dense that Nero waited about ten seconds for it to quell enough for his voice to be heard. "A man who needs no introductions. And that's because we, the people of Rome, remember his actions all too well."

The last of the rotten produce was cast skyward, aimed entirely at me. And like Prattlecus, my agility allowed me to avoid it all. Although I had to be a bit more nimble and anticipate where each fruit would hit, because it was clearly thrown with a bit more precision towards me, instead of the scattershot that Prattlecus nimbly avoided.

"But for those of us in attendance who don't know about him, which I personally find hard to believe, allow me to explain and keep it brief." Nero smiled devilishly, knowing he was fanning the flames at this point. And as the booing for me grew louder, so did his voice. "He annihilated thousands of Roman lives, indirectly ruined the families of thousands more, flicked me on the forehead as a scaly _monstrosity_ , all with a strength he no longer has!"

This time, _weapons_ were being thrown towards us, by the dozens, by Roman Soldiers that had entered the arena. But none of them were aimed towards us, and all of them landed at least ten feet away from us. But it still unnerved both of us, because if any one of them had thrown their weapons at us with a bit more force…

Anyway, surrounding us were lethal weapons across all spectrums of time. The classic bladed weaponry were present in the form of swords, axes, daggers, tridents, and spears. Blunt weapons were evident in the form of war hammers, ball or spiked maces, and spiked gloves. Long range weaponry were present in the form of a bow and a quiver loaded with at least a few dozen arrows (which must've made the smarter folk in the audience uneasy at the potential of anyone wielding it to aim directly at them). And even the more exotic and/or impractical weapons were present, such as a net and a "scissor", the latter of which was basically a gauntlet-like covering over the arm, with a crescent-shaped blade attached to the end of it.

There were also pieces of gladiator armor and shields lying about, each of which were just as vital for survival as the weapons themselves. And if given a choice, I would prefer defense over offense in order to analyze my opponent and retaliate accordingly. Although the helmets lying about left a lot to be desired in terms of allowed vision through the circular holes surrounding the areas where the eyes would see through. And most of the shields were no different, as they were essentially oversized sheets of bronze in the shape of a rectangle, with their lengths rolled back into the shape of a semi-cylinder.

"So, even though we would prefer to see these two fight their opponents _without_ the luxury of swords and shields." Nero continued speaking, much to our grievances. "We all know that there's no joy in a fight until you start to see bloodstains mar the floor."

In response to that, the crowd cheered, hungry for our impending deaths. Of course, with our level of experience, the only way death would come to us, in this present situation, is if we fought each other.

And secretly, neither one of us wanted to fight each other, hoping we _wouldn't_ fight each other. After all, Prattlecus has the utmost respect for me and has risked his life to get me the information he told me, even though I still can't stand the sight of him.

And speaking of sight, a quick glance at the battlefield made me realize that it was entirely devoid of bloodstains albeit still contained a lingering metallic scent that comes from blood, a scent that I know all too well. The reason for this arena's apparently decent maintenance was because the floor was entirely covered in sand, a few inches deep in most areas. Therefore, the sand was easily replaceable in between events here when necessary.

"And even though we want to see these two fight each other, or have Eduardo fight his closest friends," Nero proposed, much to the elated crowd. "That'll be saved for another day. No reason to slaughter a cow that can still produce milk after all."

Oddly enough, only a few notable boos were audible through the near unanimous ovation, when it could've easily turned against Nero by having the entire audience clamor for our bloodshed and carnage. It's either a testament to Nero as an Emperor that can be trusted, that has an iron grip across the necks of each and every single civilian in Rome, or an overall understanding of the audience that we are to be aged like fine wine, rather than spoil as quickly as the produce that has been catapulted our way earlier.

"…But I will have you know that we _did_ slaughter a couple of cows to feed these brutes." Nero smiled cruelly before snapping his fingers.

To my left and to Nero's right, a pair of gates were pulled open by a couple of surrounding armed soldiers in attendance here, two for each gate. All of them strained in pulling up the metal bars via rope and pulleys, and continued holding them until the beasts within them eventually walked out.

Or rather, they _charged_ out. One of them was a tiger, and the other was a bear.

Both of these animals stopped upon hitting sunlight, as if blinded by the evening sun. Then, they turned their attention towards the pair of Roman soldiers that still held the gates open. Both beasts lunged at them, but apparently these four soldiers had a repertoire of experience working with wild animals, as they quickly and simultaneously dived into the gate, having it lock themselves in, and keeping them away from the bear and tiger.

Both Prattlecus and I watched as both vicious animals attempted to break apart the metal bars with their teeth and their claws, only to roar in defeat and quickly give up in trying to kill the soldiers that let them out of their cages. But now, they turned their attentions towards a pair of fresh meat, in the form of Prattlecus and I.

"For these two simultaneous venationes, both Eduardo and Prattlecus will confront a pair of hungry wild animals. Will they succeed in killing them? Or will they witness the bellies of these beasts through eyes that are clawed out of their skulls? Regardless, this should prove to be an interesting spectacle for Eduardo, as we all know how far he will go to protect a certain _beast_ we have locked away."

Xeno. He was speaking of Xeno. And I'll bet my dexterity that he was recollecting on the day that he narrowly impaled the Aura Pokémon through the neck with a heated blade, only to impale _me_ through the abdomen as I used my dragon body as a shield. And then I promptly tossed Nero across the field with a mere flick of the forehead through a single finger.

…

…Now that I think about it, this area is oddly familiar. Its structure surrounding us is circular, the surrounding stone walls are of the same color, and the floor is sandy. All its missing is a circle of elite Roman guards, Nero, a furnace, and an Aura Pokémon in shackles.

"Eduardo! You'll face the tiger!" Prattlecus ordered. "I'll confront the bear!"

…Oh my.

Prattlecus was telling me what to do, when he should know how much I despise him. Nevertheless, I still "obey" him when his suggestion was the one that came over towards me moments earlier, based on our positions and the positions of both wild animals towards us. So in other words, his command was redundant, but I'll look over that for now until the day comes where we fight each other.

Both of us fearlessly closed the distance to our respective targets, retrieving whatever weapon we best feel as though would assist us against them. In Prattlecus' case, he retrieves a sica (bent sword) and trident. And in my case, I retrieve a scissor over my right hand, and a circular shield on my left. Neither of us went for any of the helmets, mostly because they cloud our vision and may do more harm for us than good in the long run.

Prattlecus learned that from experience in fighting other opponents over the days, and I learned that from an immediate glance.

Neither the tiger nor the bear lunged straight at us, mostly because they were a bit confused by the fact that we beat them to the punch. And when we were only five feet away from our targets, we stopped.

To the enjoyment of the crowd, man and beast began to circle each other. The struggles of the wilderness that humanity endured a few million years ago, as they not only evolved with the world but learned its ways better than any other animal, began to play out in this very arena. The only difference between then and now were the selection of weapons that Prattlecus and I were using, when in the past, only sticks and stones were used.

Sticks and stones, that would break our bones.

And metal, that would cut their limbs off.

Without realizing it, our confrontations with these beasts were parallel. Each beast continued to stalk and circle us, never looking away from us, never seeing eye to eye with us except to lock eyes at us as we were _clearly_ showing hostile intent to them. And as difficult as it would appear to be, both of these animals were being defensive.

But they were starved, and therefore unpredictable. Well, not necessarily unpredictable to a pair of hardened war veterans.

Both beasts made the first move and attempted to lash out at us with their claws. My shield kept the tiger back and Prattlecus' spear did the same for the bear, except the bear was kept back at a farther distance to avoid getting run through. Both of them obviously know that our weapons can harm and even kill them, and know that if they get too close, they'll get stabbed or sliced at. And upon closer inspection, both Prattlecus and I noticed that these two beasts have one thing in common with one another.

They're heavily scarred.

The surrounding ambience only stressed them out further. Rhythmic, deafening chants of death to the tiger and the bear (and to us) flooded our ears, and flooded their ears as well. And regardless of their ability to understand the audience or not, they clearly responded negatively to it. But they didn't cower in fear of us. After all, both animals are obviously larger than us, but fight instinctively at best. Both Prattlecus and I are armed and they know that, which is why they didn't attempt to attack us.

But we were a different story altogether.

We both aimed for the neck, hoping for one swift kill. But these beasts wouldn't permit us that luxury, nor would they allow themselves to die. At least not _easily_. They retreated out of our reaches, angrier than before. Both beasts roared directly into our faces and lunged straight towards their respective adversaries. As a result, the bear gripped onto the wooden handle of Prattlecus' trident, and the tiger reared up and dug its front claws into my shield.

Neither his trident nor my shield gave way, despite the obvious strength that these two beasts still seem to possess through their growing hunger. And both of us find ourselves staggering back, physically outmatched by them.

The crowd exclaimed in unified astonishment, not at the power of these beasts but by our apparent vulnerability. But then those echoing oohs and aahs turned into audible groans of disgust, when the close proximity of these beasts to our _other_ weapons was exploited.

Prattlecus' sica came straight down with a mighty chop, and the bear's decapitated head and body toppled onto the floor subsequently. My scissor skewered the tiger's throat, and remained impaled there as the oversized feline basically bled out through a severed throat. The bear's decapitated head still moved as it made swallowing motions with its tongue sticking out and its eyes fluttering for at least several more seconds. The tiger made moribund, haunting howls that whistled out of the scissor. Both beasts didn't die instantly, but one clearly suffered more than the other during their last moments.

In celebrating another easy kill, Prattlecus stabbed clean through the bear's skull with his intact trident, before hoisting them both over his head, much to the delight of the audience, as they've grown to respect him.

I removed the scissor from the tiger's neck and drove it into its heart, between its ribs, for good measure. Then, I looked at the tiger's carcass, not for assessing my first kill but because I pondered what this would mean for me and my friends in the long run.

Would Costas and Ian have to fight animals as well? Would Latias, Latios, Tiny Riolu and Xeno Lucario be matched up against other human gladiators, in a mirrored fight to this one? Would we eventually have to fight each other to the death?

And how long would _all_ of us be held here, at Odraude's mercy while the Dark One bides His time.

* * *

Location: ?

Date: ?

Time: ?

 _"_ _ **I can sense it… Arceus' power having returned back to It.**_

 _"_ _ **I'm genuinely surprised that it took that aging beast this long to reclaim what I've taken away during our last encounter.**_

" _ **But Arceus must adjust Itself to holding infinite power once more. How long will that take matters not to me,**_ _**as long as Its pawns grow under the dark wing of my protégé.**_ "

* * *

Are you not entertained?


	31. Chapter LXXXII (82)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 16,290.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,026.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 2,907.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 629.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,255.

Total Hit Count: 29,107.

Hmm... Only about a hundred views over the last two weeks. Figured as much. An uploading error of some kind in my part didn't even notify me via email that I uploaded a new chapter.

Ah well, that won't happen this time.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXXII (82): Mechanized Militia**

* * *

"Because human beings are just machines, (...), machines that do what you want them to do, if you only knew the levers to pull. And no matter how complex people might seem, if you just cut them off from the network of people who give shape to their personality, the communities that for their identity, they'll be reduced to that set of levers. Doesn't matter how hard they resist, or how well they know they're being manipulated. Eventually, if you take the time, you can play them like a piano, every note right where you expect it." —Orson Scott Card (126) (" _Shadow of the Hegemon_ ")

* * *

 _93.1: Champion's Mantra in Life_

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (Floor B5 - Prison Cell Room)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 10:10 AM

" _Ash Ketchum?_ " Wanderer Lucario marveled. "The _Ash Ketchum?_ "

"Never heard of him." Tyranitar remarked, never being a Pokémon that cared much about specific human beings, except if their name begins with a G, and they have a distinct fashion sense that allows them to wear orange suits. "He just looks like an ordinary human being to me."

" _No, Tyranitar._ " Doublade retaliated the Armor Pokémon. " _He's far from ordinary. He's the World Champion after all._ "

" _And his list of accomplishments are vast._ " Metagross stated as he began to search the internet for anything regarding "Ash Ketchum" instead of "World Champion". " _To summarize, he's got hundreds of Pokémon under his belt. He's participated in dozens of Pokémon Leagues, successfully winning some of them even. He's beaten the Orange League challenge, as well as the Battle Frontier. He initially declined the invitation to become a Frontier Brain, but eventually settled down to the possibility after several years. He's even met and aided most of the Legendary Pokémon in the world, even Arceus and Mewtwo._ "

This caught them all _entirely_ off guard, especially when both of those Legendary Pokémon were highlighted. It tells them all that Ash Ketchum is one of a kind, and also explains why he's incarcerated here in the first place.

"…Is there anything there on how he became the World Champion?" Sceptile requested curiously, finding himself having difficulty getting his question across after having his mind blown.

" _Yes._ " Metagross continued, as it saw article after article appear within its perspective alongside reality. " _Unova hosted a World Tournament in Driftveil City, highly prestigious as authority figures across the world participated in it. Gym Leaders, region Champions both new and old, Frontier Brains, and even Elite Four figures. Ash Ketchum won by a landslide._ "

"I wouldn't call it a landslide." Ash Ketchum humbly revealed. "There were some opponents that definitely gave me a run for my money. And there were others that I felt could actually defeat me. Overall, everyone was a challenge."

"But everyone fought as hard as they were able to." Samurott stated, never being there but getting enough of an inkling as to what the environment there was like, alongside its tension. "And in the end, you fought the hardest."

"My _friends_ fought the hardest. My Pokémon friends." Ash corrected the Formidable Pokémon. "As a Pokémon Master, we should never forget that Pokémon are our equals and our partners. So many people think of them as tools or as weapons and not as living beings that deserve our respect."

Saying such honest words resonated quite well with the main twelve Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy, the six Coadjutors that trained in the Distortion World with Arceus' Sons, and the seven recently recruited Coadjutors that were just freed from their holding cells. No one really spited Ash Ketchum, be he human or a man of godly prestige and build amongst his race. And reading his superficial thoughts or sensing his emotions further supported his words and his kind heart.

Zoroark certainly felt Ash's kindness as she barely budged from snuggling up to Ash.

"How do we know you're the _real_ Ash Ketchum and not an imposter?" Tyranitar expressed great doubt over the World Champion, as is only natural of him to. "You don't look as though you're carrying any of your 'hundreds' of Pokémon on you right now. You're only wearing pants, and those pants are full of holes."

"I'm confident I'm the real Ash Ketchum." The World Champion said before caressing Zoroark's mane, much to her delight. "She certainly thinks so. Isn't that right?"

Adorably, Zoroark put a claw to her lips and looked at her surrounding friends and newfound allies, as though she were contemplating if this Ash was indeed _the_ Ash and not an imposter or an illusion, something that she has some experience in. And as quickly as she contemplated this, she stopped. Her head affectionately pressed itself back onto the World Champion's chest, as though she were drawn there via magnetism. Her reward was more mind numbingly pleasant strokes of the head through Ash Ketchum's broad albeit surprisingly gentle hands.

But then Ash stopped petting Zoroark altogether, grasped Zoroark in a bridal hold, and stood up. Zoroark found herself blushing slightly at this, and Metagross resisted the urge to look up as he felt the muscular human no longer sit on top of his head. Then, Ash Ketchum jumped off with a light hop, and respectfully put Zoroark back down on her feet. She didn't stop looking away at Ash, mostly because she wanted to snuggle up to him again. But Ash respectfully put a hand between her and him, and shook his head in a gesture that suggested now wasn't the time for cuddles, no matter how irresistible they could be.

"Let's get straight to the point." Ash Ketchum began. "Why did you free me?"

"For the same reason I presume they freed us." Lopunny shrugged her ears, before glaring sideways daggers at most of the male Pokémon here. "Although if it's because they think I'm easy, they'll learn the hard way that I'm far from easy, once their faces meet the floor in crippling agony."

Most of the Male Pokémon didn't think that way, and met Lopunny's somewhat intimidating glare head on. But those that reflexively looked away–such as Luxray and Sceptile–more or less saw her as a sex symbol and would no doubt try to press their luck against her.

And as it stands, Sceptile has the best odds of scoring, mostly because Lopunny apparently saw something in Sceptile that she liked. Or perhaps, _two_ things on him that she liked.

Ash Ketchum knew of the reputation that Lopunny had among Pokémon Trainers and Pokémon alike. The same could be said for Gardevoir. Both Pokémon were feminine in appearance, somewhat humanoid in build, and easily appeared on the list of top Pokémon that were involved in Poképhilia. And what shocked him about both Pokémon when he learned this fact was their 50/50 gender ratio. Of course, having sex with Pokémon was a subject that he stayed away from–even though a handful of Pokémon across his life thought otherwise and developed quite the crush on him–and thinking about it just now made Ash thankful that _this_ particular Lopunny didn't exactly fall into the norm. After all, Buneary evolve into Lopunny after reaching a certain level of happiness. And one of his closest friends owns a Lopunny that she uses for Pokémon Contests with graceful and somewhat boisterous aplomb. A bond is needed for that type of evolution, and some people choose to take that bond further…and inward.

But he was digressing from his question, and shouldn't be wasting any more time.

"And that reason is…?" Ash droned, having just met them and unable to read their body language to its fullest yet.

"We saw Pokémon held in here that were no doubt at Team Prism's mercy." Aqua Lapras explained, her kind voice holding a great deal of sympathy for these seven Pokémon. "Many of us have been in their place before, back when Team Prism didn't incorporate Team Rocket into their organization. We freed them, knowing they weren't meant to belong in here."

"…True." Scolipede muttered once, almost inaudibly.

" _My fair water maiden speaks truthfully._ " Gallade courteously dropped to one knee and lowered his head before the Transport Pokémon. " _Thou does not know how long we've remained incarcerated here._ "

" _Several years…_ " Gardevoir lost count months ago and could only estimate at best, for all of them. " _Give or take._ "

"And we all have our reasons for being here," Aurorus used her tail to adjust her Wise Glasses, giving off a mild glare that masked her eyes from view. "But that's a story for another day."

" .. ..-. / -.- - ..- / .-.. .. ...- . / .-.. - -. -. / . -. - ..- -. ... / - - / - . .-.. .-.. / .. - -..- / .. / .-. .-. . ... ..- - . .-.-.-" [If you live long enough to tell it, I presume.] Galvantula began to get a handle on these new additions to their team, alongside their particular mannerisms. " .- .-.. - ... - ..- -. ... / .. / -.. - / .- - -. -.. . .-. / ... - .- / - .-.. -.. / -.- - ..- / .- .-. . / . -..- .- -.-. - .-.. -.- .-.-.- / .- .-. . / .- . / - .- .-.. -.- .. -. -. / .- / ... ..- -. -.. .-. . -.. / -.- . .- .-. ... / - .-. / .- / ... ..- -. -.. .-. . -.. / - .. .-.. .-.. .. - -. / -.- . .- .-. ... ..-.." [Although I do wonder how old you are exactly. Are we talking a hundred years or a hundred _million_ years?]

"…" Aurorus heard Galvantula's seemingly unintelligible chattering towards her and didn't know what to make of it. Neither did any of the other Pokémon or the World Champion, as they don't understand Morse Code.

So Terra Garchomp translated for him. "He said that Aurorus is breathtakingly beautiful."

At first, Aurorus shot a quizzical look at Galvatula, but then her countenance softened into one of appreciation, as though she needed to hear that and hear that _sincerely_.

Even though.

" - ... .- - .-. ... / -. - - / .- ... .- - / .. / ... .- .. -.. -..- / - . .-. .-. .-" [That's not what I said, Terra.]

Terra simply held a claw to his lips in a gesture to keep Galvantula quiet, as here wasn't the time nor the place to digress.

"Ah, so you all have your own reasons for being freed, and I presume your own reasons for staying together." The World Champion continued. "But what reason did you have in freeing _me_?"

"You were in distress and shackled in a cage." Absol spoke for everyone. "Isn't it common courtesy to free something under those conditions?"

"Yes, it is." Ash Ketchum agreed. "But you all had no clue who I was until _after_ you freed me. For all that you know, I could be an enemy."

The gravity of those words apparently went unnoticed to these Pokémon, much to Ash's apparent delight.

"You guys don't think of me as an enemy, do you?"

A collective shake of their heads from the Pokémon ensured a unanimous disagreement to Ash's potential flipside.

"That's good." Ash smiled with a reflexive rub of his nose. "Because the _real_ enemy is here…somewhere."

" _Real enemy?_ " Dusknoir quoted with uncertainty.

"But they're elsewhere." Blaziken believed, based on what the bosses of Team Prism showed him and his friends when they were incarcerated. "We saw what they did to the Pokémon League stadiums across the world. What became of those people and Pokémon…"

Ash had a solid idea of what they did, and dared not think further into it, in order to keep his emotions in check and this topic from digressing.

"I'm not talking about them, about the bosses or leaders of past Teams that reunited under the unified pain of defeat." The World Champion clarified. "I'm talking about–"

Despite being five floors underground, the telltale sounds of something moving at base level caught everyone's attention. Especially when many of them identified these sounds as grouped, one after the other in a chain of close proximity, as well as heavy.

The World Champion's skin paled ever so slightly. "We need to get out of here. Now!"

"What caused those sounds?" Charizard contemplated, entirely unsure and lacking the gifted means of extrasensory identification.

" _Whatever they are, I sense a distinct aura signature from each of them._ " Wanderer identified.

" _And yet I sense no thought waves from_ any _of them._ " Doublade sensed nothing.

" _I can confirm this to be true._ " Gardevoir possessed equal if not greater ESP than Doublade. " _What a perplexing conundrum._ "

"It's not." Luxray added, staring clean through multiple ceilings and floors to see what was making a ruckus above, and feeling his heart drop at what he wished he could just ignore. "I see machines. Dozens of them. Many of them are incomplete, but they're all armed and dangerous."

"Then _it_ must've activated a defense mechanism." Ash Ketchum immediately hypothesized, growing anxious from a fight that growing into a certainty, as well as a necessity. "While Team Prism is away, we'll still get our hands dirty after all."

"What _exactly_ activated those machines anyway?" Greninja wondered. "A name to identify our shared enemy would be beneficial to us."

"Team Prism calls it… _Triple Zero_." Ash Ketchum knew as much. "And I wish I knew more about it."

* * *

 _93.2: Grinding Gears_

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (Floor 1 - Main Hangar Room)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 10:28 AM

Regardless if these machines wished to make the first move or not, or if this "Triple Zero" entity knew what it was doing, the position of those machines was strategic. The fact that the only way to exit the underground rooms was to reach the surface, and that _all_ of them were clustered around the Main Hangar room, meant that the only way out of here without the remainder of Team Prism returning, if everyone was _fast_ enough, is to fight them.

"But the remaining four Elemental Plates are here." Serperior hissed at Ash Ketchum, slithering right beside him, and struggling to keep up as he moved remarkably fast for a human being. "Under no circumstances should we leave here without them."

"Of course not. I know how important they are for returning Arceus to Its former glory." Ash knew as much. "You guys have twelve of them on you right now, and the other four are further up."

"(Wait, but, how do you know that?)" Hydreigon thought, unable to speak her words without assistance.

"I trust you guys can hold your own against Triple Zero's makeshift security?"

" _Just be sure to sit this one out and don't get in the way._ " Wanderer Lucario warned the World Champion, for reasons that were aesthetically obvious. " _We wouldn't want you getting killed after all._ "

Ash Ketchum's face turned solemn upon hearing that. He could tell that Wanderer told him to sit this one out because he feared for his safety, and he appeared powerless in comparison to Pokémon. But at the same time, Wanderer's tone of voice suggested a slightly sardonic personality, as though Wanderer were mocking him, his title, or his humanity.

Regardless, Ash did choose to sit this one out and spectate the imminent fight between Pokémon and machine.

"It's for the best, beefcake." Tyranitar gave Ash a friendly pat on the shoulder as he passed by him. "Wouldn't want all of humanity to accept their new _vice_ World Champion if you were to suddenly kick the bucket."

Again, Ash Ketchum suspected that some of these Pokémon thought of him as a weakling of a human being, unable to take a single punch before collapsing onto the floor. They didn't really appear to pay that much attention to his physique either, most likely because they secretly thought of him as a Machoke in build but not in physical strength.

Or skin tone.

The only Pokémon that didn't think this at all was Zoroark, who had Ash's six o'clock and wanted to be within touching distance of the World Champion at all times.

"(At least someone admittedly likes me.)" Ash smiled at Zoroark's loyalty towards him. "(Everyone else just needs a bit more proof of my abilities.)"

Reluctantly, albeit without hesitation, everyone reached the Main Hangar room and broke open the reinforced metallic doors with a combination of physical jabs and telekinetic crowbars and pistons. The doors offered no resistance whatsoever and crumpled like folding paper before launching straight into the room with an ear-piercing steel groan. And appropriately, both metallic doors slammed into a pair of robotic abominations that were positioned akin to pieces of a chessboard to one another.

From underground, everyone that had extrasensory perception could only see specific features of them. But up here, they could see these manmade machinations in their entirety. And what they saw shocked about a third of them.

"These are…the same type of robot…that Giovanni wore…against Xeno…" Aggron noted, speaking ever so slightly faster under the gravity of this situation.

Despite the fact that none of these machines appeared to have been finalized, instead resembling a collection of multiple and functional spare parts and pieces to full sets that were in the process of returning back from a bloody victory, the danger they posed could not be ignored by the Coadjutors and the World Champion.

At least half of the arm segments of these armors possessed the "Triple Threat" armament on their shoulders or alongside the length of their arms that could alternate at will between a flamethrower, a Gatling Gun, and a missile launcher. All of the visors trained to their present position and appeared to stare directly at them, likely utilizing their sophisticated scanning technology to pierce clean through them and assess their battle strengths and weaknesses. All of the leg and chest segments didn't appear to possess any weapons or sensory capabilities, but the fact that they floated alongside all of the other pieces through some unidentified force meant that they should not be taken for granted.

Everyone quickly realized that _none_ of these individual pieces should be taken for granted, especially when the arms began to open fire on them through their Gatling gun attachments.

 _Awakening/Halo 4 Original Soundtrack/Neil Davidge_

 _(Song Begins)_

A sideways storm of metal began to occur within the Main Hangar room. Tens of thousands of bullets fired nearly simultaneously towards the throng of Pokémon and the World Champion would threaten to turn their bodies into swiss cheese. But half of them knew PROTECT, or had physical bodies that caused these petty pieces of cylindrical metal to implode out of its own ass. Those that did outstretched their arms and cast the defensive bulwark, or turned their backs to the enemy and looked down at their friends to ensure their wellbeing.

Pokémon such as Aggron, Metagross, and Tyranitar didn't need to utilize PROTECT, and could feel these bullets rain down onto their rock hard or metallic bodies like a petty hail. They looked at those they were defending, and those that were being defended huddled close to their protectors.

In the end, Ash Ketchum was impressed by the organized and immediate teamwork of these twenty-five Pokémon. The fact that seven of them were just freshly recruited, as well as lacked any human command, made their support for one another all the more impressive.

"(If they can all hold their own, I may not even need to step in and fight.)" Ash thought confidently, eager to see their strength, and how it intermingles with one another.

And he did.

Without really telling each other what they needed to do, their teamwork appeared to come from either instinct or silent commands that he couldn't pick up on. Regardless, they all fought as though they were one soul in twenty-five bodies, and not the other way around.

The armor they were combating possessed refined Elemental Plate Shards that gave them a fair amount albeit shallow amount of power that the full sets of battle armor possessed, meaning that all of these pieces could launch Pokémon attacks, be they offensively, defensively, or supportively. And even though these sets of armor outnumber them dozens of times, they couldn't exactly leave much of a scratch onto the Coadjutors, mostly because they fought comparatively unpredictably to the sets of armor, and the seemingly limited intellect that they possessed.

That was being supplemented into them by this "Triple Zero".

Missile launchers were being launched by the robotic arms towards the swiftest of Pokémon in the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy. Absol, Greninja, Sceptile, and even Galvantula darted across these rocket propelled projectiles, treating them as though they were as harmless as a firecracker. And on the off chance that one missile flew a little bit _too_ close to their comfort zone, Gardevoir was on the sidelines, manipulating the gravity subtly and quickly albeit _densely_ enough to create a temporary black hole. And this black hole either redirected the missile far and away, sometimes exploding into another piece of armor for collateral damage, or outright attracted and even swallowed the missile without leaving so much as a trace of smoke.

Where those missiles end up, only Gardevoir knows. And whether or not they'll be seen again depends on how extensive Gardevoir's reality-warping psychic abilities are.

These pieces of armor quickly caught on that firing a barrage of missiles was doing them more harm than good, and stopped altogether through Triple Zero's indirect–and apparent–influence. Instead, they fired _themselves_ like missiles. Masterfully manufactured hands curled up into fists and the elbows locked into position, making these arms as missile-like as possible for rocket punches that could pierce through solid blocks of steel. And their form of propulsion came from their flamethrower attachments, angled and highly pressurized for adaptable propulsion. And through their equipped Mind Plate shards, they could utilize TELEKINESIS on themselves, sufficient enough to alter their flight patterns.

…They didn't last particularly long when Galvantula spun a SPIDER WEB to entangle them all, and drastically slow those that managed to punch through. Absol cleaved those with precise NIGHT SLASH attacks through the horn he no longer possessed but could still shape with his dark aura. And those that Galvantula caught in his webbing were rent asunder by a combination of Sceptile's LEAF BLADE and Greninja's WATER SHURIKEN. Then, they quickly stepped aside before the severed metallic limbs subsequently exploded through the flamethrower fuel they had coursing across their shoulders.

As Sceptile disengaged his LEAF BLADE technique and Greninja reabsorbed the solidified water used for his WATER SHURIKEN, the Ninja Pokémon couldn't help but marvel at Absol and Sceptile, their _scars_ in particular.

"Scars like those commonly come through difficult battles and hardships." Greninja spoke fluently, for a Pokémon that can wrap its neck with its own tongue and wear it like a scarf. "May I ask how you obtained some of them?"

"It's a long story." Absol quickly uttered the single most common response to either postponing or not wanting to speak of a difficult moment in his life.

"We'll explain later." Sceptile followed suit, looking over at the enemy armor segments combating elsewhere.

Greninja simply shrugged his shoulders in acceptance of this and decided to ask again in the near future. Through his abilities with solidifying water, Greninja created a pair of water kunai, the likes of which have been given a frozen tip to strengthen their stabbing power against these machines.

This just left Galvantula and Gardevoir to themselves. And Galvantula was feeling a bit frisky at the moment, much to the Embrace Pokémon's perturbation.

" ... . .-.. .-.. - -..- / -... . .- ..- - .. ..-. ..- .-.. .-.-.- / .- - ..- .-.. -.. / -.- - ..- / .-.. .. -.- . / - - / -.- -. - .- / .- ... . .-. . / - ... . ... . / .- . -... ... / -.-. - - . / ..-. .-. - - ..-.. / ... - .. -.-. -.- / .- .-. - ..- -. -.. / .-.. - -. -. / . -. - ..- -. ... / .- -. -.. / -.- - ..- .-. .-.. .-.. / ..-. .. -. -.. / - ..- - .-.-.-" [Hello, beautiful. Would you like to know where these webs come from? Stick around long enough and you'll find out.] Galvantula raised his six "eyebrows" seductively at her.

"Ugh…" Gardevoir walked away, hiding her disgust for what she just sensed through the EleSpider Pokémon's thoughts.

" .. .-. .-.. .-.. / - .- -.- . / - ... .- - / .- ... / .- / -.- . ... .-.-.-" [I'll take that as a yes.] Galvantula made a thumbs-up with one of his pedipalps, before causing sparks to fly from it.

* * *

The segments of chest armor were the ones that consistently attempted to ram into the Coadjutors, as they possessed the most physical mass out of any of them. And through the particular Elemental Plate shards they carried within them, these armor segments could use high strength attacks. The kind that would frequently result in recoil damage.

FLARE BLITZ, HEAD SMASH, VOLT TACKLE, and even WOOD HAMMER. All of these attack would outright obliterate Pokémon with smaller constitutions.

Which is why the five largest and/or most resilient Pokémon in this group made themselves into living shield to absorb all of the damage, and keep them from bombarding their friends.

Aggron, Aurorus, Dusknoir, Metagross, and Scolipede ran interference for these apparently kamikaze pieces of armor by outright using PROTECT. Or in Metagross' case, simply use PSYCHIC to cast them aside or even collide into one another, as it would be a better use of its mental strength.

Obviously, PROTECT seldom works sequentially, and everyone had to attack half the time. Dusknoir resorted to the three elemental punches–FIRE PUNCH, ICE PUNCH, and THUNDER PUNCH–alongside SHADOW PUNCH, alternating between the four of them as easily as he clenched his fists, and leaving knuckle-shaped indentations into the midsections of these armor pieces.

Aurorus, with the added benefit of the Wise Glasses she wore, utilized ICE BEAM to devastating effect. The breastplates that were punched or telekinetically cast aside were her primary targets for her cryogenic abilities, and practically flash frozen in a single hit. And before they were given an opportunity to thaw out by their own power, Aggron used HEAVY SLAM to shatter them like glass, and Scolipede used SUPERPOWER to strengthen herself in order to crush solid–albeit frozen–steel between the claws lining her neck.

With nothing left to fight that was fighting them, Aurorus took this moment to look over at Aggron, and notice that he appeared to be looking away from her. Or at least it _appeared_ as though Aggron wasn't making eye contact with her. Hard to tell when Aurorus is considerably taller than the Iron Armor Pokémon, and Aggron's gentle blue eyes veil themselves within the darkness of his eye sockets.

"For the record, Aggron, I mean you no offense about your speech impediment." Aurorus apologized.

"…Ok." Aggron didn't seem particularly interested, and it showed in his brief utterance.

"I mean it." Aurorus persisted. "If it's the result of some sort of head trauma, then all the more reason for me to–"

"Focus! Both of you!" Scolipede scolded them both, using only four words to sufficiently speak her mind and to snap them back to what matters most right now.

Reluctantly, both Aggron and Aurorus listened, the former knowing that an apology would come later, even if he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. And both Dusknoir and Metagross were left with mildly puzzled expressions at the apparent animosity that both Aggron and Aurorus possessed towards each other.

* * *

The legs segments of the battle armor proved to be an interesting segment to fight against, as they moved remarkably quick and appeared to be a matching pair, where the left and right sides were alongside one another, much like the arm segments.

The five most versatile Pokémon in the team–Doublade, Goodra, Samurott, Terra Garchomp, and Wanderer Lucario–were quick to match footwork to footwork with these automaton segments.

...Even though one of them had no feet to begin with and was attached to Samurott, and the other one may travel faster by rolling instead of running.

Regardless, the move pool that these suits exercised was varied and unpredictable. But so were their combatants. If these metal boots so much as made a STOMP, they would jump out of the way and fire off an elemental attack out of the norm of their innate typing. Goodra in particular seemed to be the most diverse of the group, as she could use FLAMETHROWER, ICE BEAM, and THUNDERBOLT at will. Each one seldom missed their mark and caused solid steel to deform from the heat, short circuit from the surge of electricity, or freeze and seize up to the point where their internal circuitry no longer responded.

Either way, many of the legs that Goodra incapacitated were decimated by Terra Garchomp's subsequent DRAGON RUSH and Samurott utilizing both of Doublade's swords for his dual RAZOR SHELL attack.

Wanderer Lucario was left as one of the most versatile Pokémon, to protect his allies from whatever attack each of these legs would unleash. And despite these armor segments lacking helpful assets for Wanderer to exploit to read their movements, such as a countenance and a mind, just by sensing subtle shifts in their energy levels could he get a rough understanding of what attacks they would use on his friends, and retaliate accordingly.

Through the use of DOUBLE TEAM, he had everyone covered, including himself. However, he covered Goodra almost exclusively, as she remained mostly stationary while almost all of the metallic legs dropped like stones from the air. But for those that survived, and suddenly shot forward via BLAZE KICK, Wanderer dexterously launched a salvo of WATER PULSE attacks that sharply cooled the metal, causing it to stiffen and turn brittle. Brittle enough for a MACH PUNCH barrage to shatter them.

"Oh, it feels so good to fight alongside my hubby wubby Terra again!" Goodra immediately singled out Terra and glomped him when he wasn't looking.

Terra was too focused on the fight and initially thought that an armor piece remained to combat against. And lucky for Terra, he simply flipped Goodra off of his back instead of slashing at her and potentially harming her. Goodra only sustained a few superficial scratches from where Terra's claws latched onto her, and didn't even feel winded from slamming into the smooth concrete floor on her back. Her slime and her flabby rotundity cushioned against both, and left more of a mark on Terra than he did to her.

"Just like old times, huh Terra." Goodra affectionately looked at the Mach Pokémon towering over her, before being helped back upright by him.

"Just like old times…" Terra reluctantly repeated Goodra's words. "Although you really should pay more attention to the battle instead of me."

* * *

The floating helmets of this set of armor were some of the oddest adversaries that five Pokémon–Aqua Lapras, Charizard, Lopunny, Gallade, and Zoroark–would fight against. Each helmet had no physical tell and floated without any noticeable support, likely through some sort of maglev or telekinesis. And the only hints that they offered of whatever attack they would unleash came in a split second, with a subtle shift in the color of their aura signature, which was only detectable to these Pokémon when it was visible.

That being said, none of these Pokémon really struggled with these mechanical enemies, thanks almost entirely to Zoroark's illusionary abilities.

Whatever sophisticated scanners each visor had, if any, were fooled by Zoroark's reality-warping artifices, causing them to fire their beam attacks with a single-digit hit rate. And with Zoroark casting her tricky veil across her party and her enemies, Zoroark's allies were more than free to attack at will, albeit carefully to avoid breaking the Illusion Fox Pokémon's influence over them.

Charizard preferred attacking from a distance with a tandem use of FIRE BLAST and SOLAR BEAM, wanting to make sure that every helmet was destroyed right down to the molecular level. As did Aqua Lapras, as she alternated between ICE BEAM and PSYCHIC to freeze her targets solid, and then telekinetically implode them into a pile of ice and scrap metal.

Gallade favored close quarters combat, and utilized CLOSE COMBAT for a near reckless barrage against each helmet, successfully cracking through each screen so that even if Zoroark's illusions fail, they were virtually "invisible" to them. Lopunny also favored fighting up close and personal, or perhaps _too_ personal. She would frequently leap at each helmet, leglock them on the back of their heads, and then launch a blur of DIZZY PUNCH attacks onto their crowns with either her paws or her ears. And despite looking and even acting like a tramp, Lopunny possessed considerable physical power, and was able to make each helmet crumble before dismounting and smothering another helmet with her groin. And repeat and repeat.

" _That behavior doesn't suit a lady such as yourself._ " Gallade believed, as he glanced at Lopunny pressing herself against the face of an unfortunate helmet, before snatching another one in mid-air.

"Really? Then what kind of behavior suits me?" Lopunny feigned interest before slamming the helmet she held into the one that she had scissor-legged over, causing her to fall back down to earth with two helmets in her grasp, both of which had shattered visors albeit were trying to float away from her unsuccessfully.

" _Gardening, cooking, cleaning…_ " Gallade listed before cutting an incoming head in half with PSYCHO CUT. " _Just to name a few exam–_ "

 _ **CRUSH!**_

Gallade found himself flinching at the sound of Lopunny slamming both helmets together in her grasp, and making them both as flat as pancakes, as though they were compressed by a junkyard car crusher. At the sight of this discombobulating feat of physical strength, Gallade found himself staring and sweating heavily at Lopunny, for all of the wrong reasons.

"That prissy housewife shit?" Lopunny said with sass before embedding both helmets into the ground with a thunderous slam, alongside burying her hands up to the wrists. "I can't exactly be bothered with those repetitive chores, especially with what we've just joined."

" _Fair maidens such as yourself shouldn't sully their hands with blood and violence._ " Gallade suggested. " _Even in times of war._ "

"Hmph, sexist."Lopunny uprooted her arms, revealing a pair of completely unscathed hands, and rested her right hand on the side of her tweaked hip in a ladylike pose. "Although, in your defense, I am fulfilling your criteria."

" _How so?_ "

"I just buried two heads into the earth. I'd squat down and 'fertilize' them too, but there are men watching." Lopunny continued before brushing off her hands of rubble between her legs, cleaning them as a result. "I clean myself after ever skull I've cracked in, just to maintain some manner of decency to my fur. And the only thing I've cooked in my life is a muffin…well, more like a muff."

The audacity and overall freedom that the Rabbit Pokémon expressed in both her body language and word choice stunned Gallade to stagnancy. Fortunately, their side of this battle was over, leaving the Blade Pokémon to attempt to analyze this bizarre Pokémon.

" _Who raised you to be the 'lady' you are today?_ "

"My Lopunny mother."

" _…And your_ father _?_ " The fact that she paused meant that her parents weren't of the same species.

"He was a Slaking."

Aqua, Charizard and Zoroark overheard this and shared in Gallade's stunned silence. Zoroark recovered the quickest of the four and made a made a hand gesture pertaining to size, based on how far apart both of her hands were.

Lopunny immediately took the hint. "Yeah. Quite the size difference, I know. Not along the likes of a Skitty on Wailord, but enough to make my mother keep her legs crossed throughout her pregnancy, or else fear her litter sliding out prematurely if she so much as walked two steps."

* * *

The remaining fifth of this Pokémon party–Blaziken, Luxray, Hydreigon, Serperior, and Tyranitar–confronted the hardest form of these armor segments.

Complete sets.

Against these androids, this party of five Pokémon were essentially fighting humans in space-age metal suits of enhance armor. Only, as Luxray could identify, they were remotely controlled because there was not a single soul inside of them.

And even if they were manned, none of these Pokémon would hold anything back, much like the battle armor itself. Tyranitar was the leading example, as well as the primary target for many of these sets of armor.

Tyranitar collided his FIRE PUNCH into an opposing armor's mirrored use of ICE PUNCH, resulting in a stalemate of elemental attacks, but not in strength. Tyranitar outmatched the armor in that category, simply because these sets of armors were between prototype and complete. As a result, the arm of the armor snapped like a twig, with sparks and bolts of electricity flying out as robotic blood, before Tyranitar's right fist continued and impaled it.

"Lucky…" Tyranitar clicked his tongue, and ignored the voltage coursing through his arm. "There's nothing _alive_ inside of you."

Tyranitar tossed the armor aside, where Hydreigon promptly caught it and tore its legs and head off with her three heads.

Every other set of armor met similar results. Despite the relatively stalwart repertoire of attacks they knew, attacks that they wisely selected to strike at the weaknesses of their opponents, they simply failed because they were too straightforward and their opponents were too nimble.

Serperior would quickly use her lengthy body to coil around the arms and head of her targeted armor, allowing Blaziken to literally HIGH JUMP KICK its head off, or Luxray to laser off its legs with concentrated bursts of CHARGE BEAM.

Nothing lasted particularly long. Not against the level of strength and teamwork that each team expressed.

"I get the feeling that we're just wasting our time here." Blaziken commented before kicking dozens of times in a split second against the joints of an incoming android, causing it to crumble in a heap of itself before it could even touch Blaziken with whatever feeble technique it had programmed into it.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Serperior expressed calmly, despite wrapping her body around the head and _only_ the head of one battle armor, crushing it with significant effort, and then springing off as it fell over. "But the less of these monstrosities there are, the better."

"They can't even touch me!" Tyranitar looked at his friends to brag before them, and ended up punching an incoming battle armor into submission, without even looking at it. "I don't even have to look at them to turn them into scrap metal!"

"I do, obviously." Luxray noted, his eyes glowing ever so slightly in the dark hangar room. "But I don't need X-ray vision to see that these suits aren't the same as those we saw attacking those Pokémon Leagues."

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

93.3: " _We Wouldn't Want You Getting Killed After All._ "

Time: 10:41 AM

With the World Champion basically sitting in the sidelines during this fight between Pokémon and mankind's abominations, all he could do was watch attentively at how each of these twenty-five Pokémon fought, interacted, and supported each other. And the results struck him as nothing short of staggering.

"(I can count how many times I've seen organized Pokémon on my fingers.)" Ash thought, mesmerized albeit on the defensive in case any battle armor targets him. But the instance that they so much as tilt in his direction, their buried halfway into the wall and short-circuiting from their compressed mechanics. "(I can only recall one that has fought with an army he made. But these Pokémon, even the ones that they've just freed, fight with purpose, and an obvious understanding of what is at stake.)"

Team Prism, and the Void of the Dark One.

"(Hmm…)" Ash put a hand to the hat that he isn't presently wearing, a reflex he's inadvertently established from all of the times he'd swivel his hat backwards. "(If there are any…survivors…from the Pokémon League sieges, they'll return to our secret headquarters.)"

In his planning, Ash failed to notice one stray and complete battle armor, which _none_ of the Coadjutors have targeted, much less noticed yet.

"(The information I've acquired here will go miles to putting an end to Team Prism, before they put an end to us all.)"

The armor began to target Ash Ketchum, analyze him, computerize the single-most effective means of killing him quickly and silently, out of hundreds of other possibilities in this given environment and surrounding confrontations.

"(I just hope as many of my friends as possible have survived, and have warned the local Gym Leaders.)"

The battle armor began to rocket straight towards Ash Ketchum, passing through a network of Pokémon and other segments of machinery, and using the power of Ghost-Type Pokémon to maintain a level of intangibility.

As a result, no one could react or warn Ash Ketchum in time.

"(And these Pokémon will make fantastic allies for us, as we share the same enemy.)" Ash continued contemplating, seemingly oblivious to the incoming threat. "(But they need the right understanding of me, instead of the established impression they have of me when they freed me.)"

Wanderer Lucario still tried to nevertheless, and used EXTREME SPEED to close the distance between him and the hostile battle armor, before it could to Ash. Everyone else just watched, forming the thoughts about the World Champion's apparent obliviousness of the impending danger.

As if reacting to these thoughts, Ash Ketchum about-faced, just as the battle armor was within five feet of him.

"(… _You'll_ do.)"

 _Playing with Fire/Volume #1 (CD 3)/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

Wanderer Lucario didn't make it in time, but he soon realized that he didn't need to. In fact, he and everyone else realized that they didn't need to do a damn thing, as Ash Ketchum snatched the intangible suit of armor by the neck, hooking it with his right hand.

A hand that was blazing blue aura as though his very life was transferred into the palm of it.

In one wide arc over himself, the battle armor soon found itself buried halfway into the ground, its intangibility being negated the instance that Ash seized it. The armor didn't take this lightly and uprooted itself before landing a blindingly fast punch to Ash's left cheek with a right hook.

Ash's neck didn't even turn.

A split-second later, dozens of fist-sized impressions were formed across the chest plate, thunderously echoing out within the Main Hangar room. None of them pierced clean through the battle armor, because none of them had to. Only when Ash Ketchum's left hand ignited, and then _both_ hands shaped their auras into swords, was the battle armor cleanly cleaved with an "X" shape splitting its body into four uneven segments.

That didn't stop the upper half of the sparking, dying metallic body from moving, from trying to reach at and seize his ankles. But a powerful punt that sent its head through the closed main hangar steel doors, and skipping onwards across the mountain range for at least a few miles, was more than enough to finally kill it.

Without even breaking a sweat, the World Champion looked at his work and the resulting impact it had on his spectating audience. All of them were frozen in place, some of them holding pieces of the battle armor they were fighting earlier, none of which were still active fortunately.

He played it off coolly, by sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll take it you guys have never seen an Aura Guardian before?"

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

01000100 01000001 01010100 01000001 00100000 01000001 01000011 01010001 01010101 01001001 01010011 01001001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000101 01001100 01000101 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01010100 01000101 00100000 01001101 01001111 01001100 01000101 01000011 01010101 01001100 01000001 01010010 00100000 01010011 01010100 01010010 01010101 01000011 01010100 01010101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010011 01001111 01010101 01010010 01000011 01000101 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010000 01001111 01010111 01000101 01010010 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000001 01010100 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110000 00100101 00101110

D̐ͯA͗͋̋T̋Â̓̑̋ͧ̄ ͑̀͆͐̋͊A͌̌̓CͦͦQ̏Ǔ̈I̐̄S̓̓̏I͌̅̅ͦ͐̂̀Tͭ̈̂̔I͐ͤͫ͋̾̎̅O͂͌͊ͣNͣ̊ͩ ̏̃̃̈͐ͪO̅͋͌̏Fͭ̉͗͑̐ͣͮ ͒ͭͫ̎Ĕ̍̐ͣ̍L͗ͦ̎EͤM͑̓̊̅ENͭ̂TAͥͪ̚L̔ͯ̈̒ͬ͆͛ ͣͦ̐̋ͮ̾̍P̌ͤ̾̿͊̿L͗̾̃A̅͊̅̋ͩTͫ͐̔ͣ͋ͩE̊ͨ̅͊͐̑͗ M̂̒̀Ȏͪ̓̐͛͑͑L͌̌̌̉ͫ͂E̍ͦ̉̓̔ͧ̚ČU̽LͪA͂̌̃̓̚R͗͆͆ͩ ͯS̒ͧT͆̉ͧͮͭ̿̚R̈́ͥ͊̊̂U͑ͭͮ͊͌̏C̾̓ͪ̓TUR̒E ͬ͌̿AN͂̍̀̒̉̑͗D ́ͦͭ̇̐̽Ṡͣ̿̍̽̏OȔ͑ͦ̊ͦͧ̆R̋C̔̄͗ͪȆ̓̀ͧͦ ͧ͊͂̓ͦO̓̏F̒ ̋ͭ̇ͬ̔̚P͂̅ͩ͗̏ͬ̚Ó̔ͬͧ͋W͌Éͮ̌̎͗ͫͯR̔̆̓ ̅̆̓ͧ̽͂Í͛͌̃̾ͫ̑S̍ͣ͊̇ ̽͆̏̃ͨ̃Aͣͦ̿T͑͊ 1̎̏̊́ͭ̈0́͌̊̍͊0ͭ̀ͫ̎̄̍̚%́̆.̌͐͐̌̋̽̀

01010000 01010010 01000101 01000011 01000001 01010101 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 01000001 01010010 01011001 00100000 01000110 01000001 01001001 01001100 00101101 01010011 01000001 01000110 01000101 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000101 01001110 00100000 01010100 01000101 01010010 01001101 01001001 01001110 01000001 01010100 01000101 01000100 00101110

P͌̉Rͨ̒Ȇ̽̾ͫ̑Ćͤ̊ǍÜT͗̌̈ͣ͗̅ͩÏ̏̇̓ͭỎ̅͋Nͣ̀Aͧ̅Rͭͮ͗͌͗ͤY̊ͣ̆ͫ ̏͛̃ͯ̋ͧ̉Fͭ̏̆̉̓ͩA͒̓ͧ̏̈I̾̓̄̃̉͒͗L̽̐͌̂-͛͒̔͂͗̅SͦA͐ͮ̓ͪ͌̒ͦF̅E͂̐ͯͤ̓̉́ ͬ̄ḦͫAͪ̽̔͐̐͌S̔ͥ̌̒ ͧ̉̈́ͤ̒B̓ͩ̽ͩ̎ͨEE̓̔ͣͨ̅N̋͛͊̆̈̽ ͦTE̿ͦ̿̇͂̇̇R̽̐M̈́ͦ̄ͮͫỈͦ̃ͣ̄N̍͊͑ͭAͨ͆̈́ͩT͊ͮE͊͊ͨ́̌̆Dͦͭ.͊̓

01000010 01010010 01000101 01000001 01000011 01001000 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010000 01000101 01010010 01010011 01001111 01001110 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010011 01010000 01000001 01000011 01000101 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001001 01001101 01001101 01001001 01001110 01000101 01001110 01010100 00101110

Bͮ͐ͮR̉ͥ̋Eͮ̂̓AͪͬCͭ͗̚H̾̎ͨͦ ̇̃̆͛O̿ͭͯͤ̍̑ͦF ̐̒̋ͧͬ̊̏PE͒͋̍ͫR̉SOͫ͑͒̄ͩ̾N̐̀ͩ̎̃̎ÁͣL S͆ͭ̓́̎PẢ͐̓̂ͤ͗ͫC̃͒ͭͮ̑̚Ẻ IS ͂͋ͩ̽͌I̽Mͤ̓ͪͮ͛̚M͛ͦIͧ̿͛ͪ̽ͤ̂N̐̓̃Eͩ̅̑N̄̈̂ͭT̓̍.


	32. Chapter LXXXIII (83)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 16,353.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,071.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 3,046.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 631.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,269.

Total Hit Count: 29,370.

Better numbers compared to the last two weeks. Though I'm noticing I'm on a decline lately. Kinda affecting my writing progress partially, in that I'm finding myself skipping a day because I'm short of time or feel like drawing that day.

It's nothing major as I'll never stop writing this story until it's done.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXXIII (84): When the Earth Begins to Burn**

* * *

"Isn't that what it _means_ to be civilized? That you can _wait_ to get what you want?" —Orson Scott Card (52) (" _Ender's Shadow_ ")

* * *

Location: Mt. Coronet (Spear Pillar)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 12:42 AM

Immediately after delivering sixteen out of seventeen Elemental Plates to Dialga at Spear Pillar, and learning of a future that could honestly go both ways, Mewtwo began to strategize with his team of eleven Pokémon.

Alongside them, they discussed which other Legendary Pokémon they should look for at this present moment. They based this off of ease of location, the time it would take them to fly over there, their relative eagerness to join, and their knowledge of impending events to come.

As a result, they centered it down to a total of eight Legendary Pokémon. The Legendary Beasts of Johto: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. The Legendary Golems of Hoenn: Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. And their respective "trio master" Legendary Pokémon: Ho-Oh and Regigigas.

In regards to where they would be located, most of the Legendary Pokémon pointed out their bases to be within the Bell Tower (for Ho-Oh and the Legendary Beasts of Johto) and the Snowpoint Temple (for Regigigas and the Legendary Golems of Hoenn).

In the case of Ho-Oh, she's sparingly there as she frequently roams the skies since the day that the neighboring tower in Ecruteak City burned down to the ground. And the Legendary Beasts of Johto are quick to flee, able to circle the entire Johto Region in a matter of minutes if they focused on fleeing. A bane on many a Pokémon Trainer that has caught sight of them at one point in time or another, and then wasted countless days to search all of Johto, only to give up after seeing them once and only once.

In the case of Regigigas, he's almost always at Snowpoint Temple, but not entirely by choice. Due to his Slow Start, he has great difficulty getting himself limber and having the full extent of his powers available. A blessing in disguise, as Regigigas is known in mythology of his strength to move the very _continents_ with ropes. And as for Regirock, Regice, and Registeel, they have been known to reside across Hoenn and Sinnoh, or be constructed by Regigigas itself, meaning that there's more of any of the three.

That would explain why one of the Frontier Brains possesses a Regirock, Regice, and Registeel.

With their next eight Legendary Pokémon to recruit having been selected, the best means to locate them all would be to split up into two teams of six. Mew, Mewtwo, Silver Lugia and the Swords of Justice would fly over to Johto and seek out Ho-Oh and the Legendary Beasts of Johto at Ecruteak City's Bell Tower. Simultaneously, The Forces of Nature and the Winged Mirages would migrate to Sinnoh's Snowpoint Temple to locate Regigigas and, with any luck, the Legendary Golems of Hoenn.

" _How can you be so sure that all eight of them will join us?_ " Silver Lugia raised a possibility. " _If I recall what my mother taught me of them, they're practically reclusive by nature. They may wish to avoid conflict entirely, even if their strength contradicts their choices._ "

" _Then the best case scenario is that we've informed them of what will inevitably happen._ " Mewtwo contemplated what-if scenarios alongside Lugia. " _They'll have to enter the fight regardless, much like N and the Legendary Tao Dragons of Unova, and Arceus' six kin. Although I wish they didn't have to…_ "

" _The world is in danger._ " Mew knew for certain. " _And if the Earth goes, then other worlds will follow. And they'll likely be caught off guard by whatever wishes to annihilate them all._ "

" _Which is why everyone will take up arms to save the world._ " Mewtwo spoke philosophically. " _It's the basic right of everyone here to protect it._ "

* * *

 _94.1: Draft Picks_

Location: Ecruteak City

Time: 7:05 AM

Several hours of high-speed flight passed by between the destinations of the trio of Psychic-Type and trio of Fighting-Type Pokémon. Mew telekinetically hefted Terrakion, Mewtwo psychically escorted Cobalion, and Silver Lugia physically ushered Virizion, with the Diving Pokémon apparently having received his second wind and leading the group.

Of course, it could also be because his mother has a long and somewhat tragic history with Ecruteak City. Most notably the Burned Tower that was once the Brass Tower, a sister tower that Silver's mother once shared with Ho-Oh.

" _Silver, you seem awfully eager to arrive to Ecruteak City._ " Virizion began to theorize.

" _This was the primary landmark for my mother almost two hundred years ago._ " Silver didn't even sound out of breath after flying for several hours, what with the Grassland Pokémon on his back as well as the Macho Brace suppressing his strength. " _Well…before that happened anyway._ "

The freak lightning strike. The Brass Tower burning down. Lugia flying off to the Whirl Islands southwest of here. The Legendary Beasts of Johto dying in the fire. Ho-Oh reviving them. Everyone ultimately going their separate ways, with a heavy historical loss reverberating across Ecruteak City from then on out. It was an event that just about every connected Legendary Pokémon knew of, as well as everyone within the Johto and neighboring Kanto Region. And it was an event that wasn't worth talking about at the moment.

" _Let me guess,_ " Terrakion contemplated the triggers to Silver's excitement. " _You're eager to see your auntie Ho-Oh and cousins Entei, Raikou, and Suicune?_ "

Silver nodded rapidly, causing Virizion to jitter ever so slightly from her seat.

" _I wonder if they're eager to see you, and witness just how much you've grown._ " Cobalion commented.

" _I'd bet my plumage on that._ " Silver telepathically squeaked in delight. " _Although I still find it hilarious that I'm large enough to nest over all three of the Legendary Beasts, and yet I'm so much younger than them._ "

" _Did they ever make fun of you or your size when you played with them as an infant?_ " Mew wondered, having received her small share of size jokes over the eons.

" _Oh no. Not at all. They'd actually end up fighting over who gets to play with me._ "

* * *

Location: Snowpoint City

Time: 7:06 AM

Virtually the same amount of time passed for the Forces of Nature and the Winged Mirages to fly from one continent to another. With the benefit that all six of them were Flying-Type Pokémon, they skimmed across the sky as easily as they breathed, carrying no additional items or otherwise feeling any adverse fatigue.

It wouldn't be fitting for certain Legendary Pokémon to become weary if it circled the planet at least once and return as a heaving, sweating husk of its former self.

"Finally, someplace cold for once." Articuno could feel the arctic north of Sinnoh breeze between her feathers.

"Speak for yourself, Articuno." Zapdos groaned, already feeling her wings tense up from the creeping frigidity. "The rest of us aren't as adept to the cold as you are."

"I am." Moltres added, feeling as loose and limber as a Hitmonlee after it has done some leg exercises. "As the only Fire-Type out of us six anyway."

"Could be worse." Tornadus shrugged his shoulders. "At least none of us are soaking wet."

"It's not snowing either." Thundurus stared up at the cloudless sky.

"Still, the sooner we recruit these Legendary Golems, the better." Landorus despised the cold more than any other Flying-Type Pokémon here. "If I so much as see a falling snowflake, I'm turning tail and leaving."

* * *

Location: Ecruteak City

Time: 7:23 AM

Per the norm, there were people within this adequately-sized city, commencing their daily routines and going about their business days. And were it not for Mew's abilities to turn others invisible, none of them would be able to travel amongst them without being noticed. And the last thing that these Legendary Pokémon need is a deluge of Poké Balls raining down upon them. None of them are captured after all.

Through Mew's masterful camouflage, all six of them went almost entirely undetected to the surrounding populace. However, the senses of Pokémon were far more keen than those of any human, and they detected that something peculiar was wafting across the air, a collection of scents that contradicted the surrounding area.

Thankfully, Mewtwo's psychic abilities allowed for some "mental distractions" to keep absolutely everyone away from their presence.

" _Mewtwo,_ " Cobalion suddenly addressed the Genetic Pokémon. " _Remind me again how you lived alongside humans for several years, while wearing nothing but a brown robe over yourself?_ "

" _That piece of stained cloth was more than enough to veil my Pokémon body._ " Mewtwo stated the obvious.

"And why live alongside them for that long to begin with?" Terrakion wondered, curiously rather than condescendingly. "What did you gain from them?"

" _A wealth of information and a greater understanding in regards to the connections between man and Pokémon._ "

"Is this before or after those two…Hands, were they?" Virizion marveled mildly, at the fact that a pair of gloved "human" hands could become sentient. "Before or after they transported you to that cosmic tournament?"

" _Yes._ " Mewtwo stated plainly.

A brief moment later, Mew cracked the ice. " _Would you guys like to hear about the time where Mewtwo and I attempted to play 'Hide the Onix inside the Cloyster'?_ "

"Wh-wh-what?" Virizion stammered.

" _No._ " Mewtwo stated plainly.

* * *

Location: Snowpoint City

Time: 7:24 AM

For a sextet of Flying-Type Pokémon that couldn't exactly use psychic powers to hide themselves from plain sight, or any specialized assortment of abilities to give off the illusion that they don't exist, their entrance to Snowpoint City was made known to all.

Even if no one realized it was them.

With a bit of convincing in Landorus' part, mostly because she worried about the wellbeing of others before her own, Articuno unleashed a potent HAIL storm that threatened to give concussions to anyone that was outside. The size of the sleet was comparable to golf balls, and likely packed as much strength into them through their falls at terminal descent speeds.

Luckily for the residents of Snowpoint City, they were clearly used to this type of weather. They all ran for cover with their arms shielding their heads, into buildings that had roofs that most likely collected hail from last year.

And as for the Forces of Nature and Winged Mirages, they too ran for cover…straight into Snowpoint Temple.

"I'm not normally one to harm others when they're innocent." Articuno chirped sadly, her azure plumage appearing a bit more ruffled and puffy as she sunk herself into it. "But we have a surprise appointment with these Legendary Golems, and can't afford any distractions."

"We can't afford to be seen either." Zapdos clarified. "So you'll probably have to swallow your sympathy for another HAIL storm."

Articuno audibly peeped sadly, never being a Pokémon that took a liking to harming the innocent.

"At least we won't have to worry about anyone following our trail if we were successful in not being seen." Moltres assessed, putting a flaming wing below her beak, in an emulation of the human physical posture for deep thought. "There were people blocking the entrance to this place anyway. We slipped by them as they too ran for cover."

"You'd think these civilians would wear protective headgear or something." Thundurus wondered.

"That would be redundant." Tornadus contradicted. "Why wear something for a weather effect that happens a few times a year? That would be like an inland resident owning a boat for fear of a flash flood."

"True." Landorus added. "They'd be better off preparing for an earthquake than a flood."

* * *

Location: Ecruteak City (Burned Tower)

Time: 7:31 AM

Entering the Burned Tower was relatively simple for these six Pokémon. No one was anywhere near the area because there was bright yellow caution tape surrounding its entrance.

" _This building's age and damage must've finally become a hazard to these people, instead of being a popular tourist attraction._ " Mewtwo presumed.

His presumption was accurate, as Lugia and the three Swords of Justice seemed to hesitate with every single step they took. With the heaviest Pokémon in the group–both Cobalion and Terrakion–weighing well over a quarter ton, every time they put weight into their steps, the Burned Tower protested loudly with creaking wood that threatened to give way at any moment.

…But fortunately for all of them, the Burned Tower still retained enough of its foundation to keep itself together. Although it was obvious that the Tower was beyond repair, based on the makeshift sunroof from the second floor, with most of the several floors that the Brass Tower _used_ to have lying in ashes throughout these floors. Not to mention the telltale discoloration and warping of the wood that has come with the weather and the sun's rays bleaching the area of its color and former glory.

" _Where are the stairs to the ground floor?_ " Terrakion wondered, growing uneasy with the unstable terrain. " _I don't want my fat, rock-hard ass dropping two floors._ "

" _It would make for an interesting entrance though._ " Virizion joked. " _Rock-Type Pokémon falling from the sky with zero warning._ "

" _Unless you accidentally hit Ho-Oh in the head._ " Cobalion pointed out. " _Arceus knows how much Ho-Oh hates Rock-Type Pokémon attacks._ "

Terrakion suppressed the urge to make a dirty joke, and only carried a giddy, immature smile for several seconds that no one else noticed. Then that smile disappeared when they located the stairs.

* * *

Location: Snowpoint City (Snowpoint Temple)

Time: 7:33 AM

There were several floors for the Forces of Nature and the Winged Mirages to navigate through in order to reach the floor where they believe Regigigas and the Legendary Golems of Hoenn reside. However, in order to scale down Snowpoint Temple and reach its lowest underground floor, a series of puzzles stood in their way.

These puzzles centered around using their physical STRENGTH to push boulders aside, all of which are on smooth and slick sheets of ice, the likes of which can make even the most balanced of Pokémon slip and slide.

Through teamwork, the Forces of Nature and Winged Mirages tackled half of each puzzle in order to progress. Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus each used STRENGTH to shove each boulder aside, as well as the occasional ROCK SMASH when they had no other solution. And Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres constantly flapped their wings to keep themselves light on their feet as they slid across the ice.

Because the last thing that they need is to be ridiculed for tripping over themselves.

"Sliding over the ice looks like fun." Thundurus noticed, from how easy it appeared for the Winged Mirages to "glide" over the ice.

"Makes me almost wish that I had legs right now." Tornadus said with a hint of envy.

"We do have legs, but not right now." Landorus mentioned. "Mewtwo's holding our Reveal Glass for safekeeping after all."

* * *

Location: Ecruteak City (Burned Tower)

Time: 7:35 AM

The stairs that led to the foundation of this tower, fortunately for these six Pokémon, were made of solid stone instead of flammable wood. They only carried with them the scent of a tragic conflagration almost two centuries ago, as well as the soot of whatever unfortunate part of the Burned Tower was burned. Could've been the floor above it, or even the schillings of the roof. It's impossible to tell when the byproduct of fire is ash.

Entei, Raikou, and Suicune would've shared this tower's fate, were it not for Ho-Oh taking matters into her own wings and reviving them from the ashes they had once become. In fact, as the Swords of Justice and the trio of Psychic-Type Pokémon made their way to the center of the underground crevice, both the dim light and the adjustments their eyes made to the darkness allowed them to notice the quartet of Legendary Pokémon they were looking for.

Ho-Oh was seen nesting over the three Legendary Beasts of Johto, exactly what a bird-like Pokémon would do to her eggs or hatched chicks.

* * *

Location: Snowpoint City (Snowpoint Temple)

Time: 7:37 AM

In human terminology, the word "Golem"–outside of the actual _Pokémon_ named Golem–refers to a living being composed of non-living material. The word itself is frequently used to describe living things composed of rock or ice or steel, even though the latter is most commonly referred to as a robot or machine.

And as golems, all four "Regi" Pokémon could go for tremendously long periods of time where they simply stayed in a deep slumber. And apparently, one of those slumbers was forced. Because, if the Braille message in Hoenn's Sealed Chamber is to be led by, then humanity feared the strength of these four Legendary Golems.

Regigigas in particular, as it not only possesses the apparent power to move _continents_ , but can also create new Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. Much like Arceus can birth a new Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia, as well as a new Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. But neither Trio Master Pokémon wishes to do so and avoids doing so at all costs.

That would explain why Regigigas resided in a deep slumber, with the three Legendary Golems of Hoenn standing triangularly by the Colossal Pokémon's legs.

* * *

 _94.2: "He Was Brutal, But Also Kind."_

Location: Ecruteak City (Burned Tower)

Time: 7:38 AM

The Legendary Beasts of Johto woke up from their sleep at the sound of the presence of their fellow brethren. They reluctantly shifted themselves out of Ho-Oh's warm and fluffy plumage as a group, bending the front halves of their body down to the ground to stretch. Ho-Oh, having slept so deeply and contently that she didn't exactly respond to her sons waking and getting up from her "bed", was gently prodded awake by Suicune. He simply tickled Ho-Oh's nostrils with one of his streamer-like tails, and watched as Ho-Oh became bright and alert almost immediately.

And that's when eight total eyes met with twelve more.

" _Oh, hello._ " Ho-Oh began. " _We weren't expecting company._ "

" _If we were, we would've presented ourselves better._ " Raikou said, beginning to groom his fur and tend to the multiple strands of hair standing on end.

" _What can we do for you?_ " Entei asked courteously. " _We've got refreshments if you want._ "

" _Water and ice only._ " Suicune flatly joked. " _Comes with a show when I get carried away using RAIN DANCE._ "

Mewtwo bowed formally. " _Thank you, but that won't be necessary._ "

" _We're here on pressing matters._ " Silver Lugia continued. " _So we'll keep ourselves brief._ "

" _Do you know how to Krump? Twerk? Moonwalk? Breakdance? Freestyle?_ " Mew wondered about Suicune, and obviously digressed from the topic at hand. " _Do you at_ least _know how to riverdance?_ "

 _All_ eyes glaring directly at Mew confirmed this, but she didn't appear particularly fazed by this.

" _…All of the above._ " Suicune muttered discreetly to Mew, not out of embarrassment, but out of a feeling of intimidation and fear in having that many eyes glare at him instead of Mew.

" _What we_ originally _meant to say…_ " Cobalion stopped gazing intensely at the New Species Pokémon in order to continue with a friendly, approachable businessman-like tone of voice. " _Is that we wish for you four to join us._ "

" _Against the Void of the Dark One. Against Team Prism._ " Virizion continued, not giving them the opportunity to impede the flow by asking questions until they finished briefly explaining their request. " _Mostly the latter, as they're apparently responsible for turning this entire planet into a nuclear fallout._ "

" _So will you join us?_ " Terrakion finalized. " _We wholeheartedly understand if you all agree to say no to protect yourselves, or wish to avoid this fight like the plague. But abilities like yours could turn the flow of battle in our favor, and the fate of the world is jeopardized by both threats._ "

Mew, Mewtwo, Silver Lugia, and the three Swords of Justice fully expected Ho-Oh and the Legendary Beasts to group huddle and discuss between themselves in private, a privacy that all three of the Psychic-Type Pokémon would entirely respect. They expected them to contemplate this for several minutes, maybe an hour or two even. The Swords of Justice in particular believed that the Beasts of Johto and Ho-Oh would take this extremely seriously and weigh all of their options, or all of the options that they can think of, and began to sit down on the blackened floor. Lugia even nested over Virizion, much to her appreciation and comfort, as it was still a bit cold outside, and even underground here.

But to their overall surprise, the quartet of potentially new recruits didn't even bat an eye.

" _Of course we will join you._ " Ho-Oh eagerly responded. " _All of us. Immediately. No questions asked._ "

" _Oh, we'll still ask questions._ " Mewtwo hid his astonishment at their unanimous and instantaneous agreement. " _And one word that is most commonly used as a question is all that I have on my mind right now._ "

"' _Why'?_ "

" _Yes._ "

" _Why did we agree to join you, when we apparently didn't hear the full story about who the Void of the Dark One is, who Team Prism is–although we have a solid idea because of the word 'Team' being used antagonistically?_ " Ho-Oh ran her telepathic beak. " _Why didn't we discuss it between ourselves? Did I put my opinion over those of my sons?_ "

" _From the looks of things, no._ " Silver noticed, based on how mellow Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were before their non-biological albeit beloved mother.

"Would you like us to inform you?" Mew asked, carrying the information necessary for everyone's understanding of the world's most dangerous predicaments.

" _Oh, there's no need._ " Ho-Oh spoke for herself and for her team. " _Arceus already told us everything._ "

Not normally being a Pokémon on the receiving end of a lack of information, Mewtwo faintly albeit noticeably recoiled from this revelation. Everyone else did so as well, far more obviously than Mewtwo.

" _So, whether this is a recap for you, or not._ " Entei began.

" _We'll tell you what we learned and what happened to us._ " Raikou continued.

" _During Arceus' Game, where we met and fought Eduardo._ " Suicune concluded.

For the next hour or so, all three Legendary Beasts of Johto and Ho-Oh explained to them what happened when they went to the Hall of Origin. And Mewtwo, with the keenest of psychic abilities, created a web connecting all of the minds of the twelve Pokémon here, so that their words also carried with them their thoughts and experiences. In other words, they would paint a better canvas than what 1,000 of their words could ever do.

…But it still didn't hurt that they would explain anyway.

Their tale began when Arceus contacted them through Its Sons and Daughters. Those six Pokémon explained that Arceus was seeking a small team of Legendary Pokémon to assist It in assessing both Eduardo and Xeno Lucario, to see if they were worthy of wielding a pair of holy swords that Arceus constructed and marked as the "Gunblade" and the "Keyblade". Ho-Oh and the Legendary Beasts of Johto kept the details of _their_ experiences as brief as possible, because they wanted to speak about their own personal opinions regarding Eduardo in particular.

" _Never in my life have I met a human being as unusual as Eduardo._ " Ho-Oh began to describe the Man of Bulwark. " _He defeated my children three-on-one in such a short time, and even defeated me after a persistent effort._ "

" _What words would you use to describe this 'Eduardo'?_ " Cobalion inquired, only visualizing Ho-Oh's thoughts regarding his personal monochrome attire, his lean body, and the technology he carried on his body, all of which was used mostly for inventory and data acquisition rather than actual combat. Save for his actual weapons which he did use against Ho-Oh…for the first half of their battle.

" _I'd personally use 'surprising'. That's topping my list without a doubt._ " Terrakion prattled on. " _Seriously, what kind of human being radiates aura like Pokémon utilize Types?_ "

" _Perhaps he isn't human at all._ " Virizion commented, in a tone of voice that suggested scientific research rather than identifying a monster out of fear. " _He transformed into a dragon after all. Maybe he's a Pokémon in man's clothing?_ "

" _I thought that too, during our fight._ " Ho-Oh admitted, meaning no disrespect to her victorious opponent. " _He fights in such a way that almost entirely conflicts with his personality and established morals._ "

Mewtwo was immediately curious. " _What do you mean?_ "

" _He was brutal, but also kind._ " Ho-Oh described. " _He could kill anyone without shedding a remorseful tear, and yet make friends with even the most hesitant of people…and Pokémon. He could make armies, and even destroy them, all by himself, in one fell swoop._ "

" _Did he…_ kill _…all of you when you fought him?_ " Mew hesitated immensely on that question.

" _If by kill, you mean take away the second life that Arceus gave us during Its Game, then yes._ " Entei specified. " _Eduardo did kill us._ "

" _My head still hurts from when he crushed it into the ground._ " Raikou rubbed his head, thankful that it wasn't flattened within a crater.

" _Hmph,_ _speak for yourself._ " Suicune protested mildly, knowing that of the three Legendary Beasts of Johto, he was the only one with a crest so prominent.

" _If I didn't RECOVER myself from near-death situations on more than one occasion during our fight, then I would've lost._ " Ho-Oh continued. " _He broke every bone in my body with a tree he uprooted from the ground, and even snapped my neck in multiple areas as he treated my body like a lasso._ "

" _He sounds…_ disturbingly _creative._ " Silver believed, feeling himself shudder and clutch his neck. Virizion shuffled a bit as well, mostly because Silver shifted his posture over her.

" _I wouldn't be surprised if he wrote multiple books on how to fight and kill at some point in his life._ " Ho-Oh presumed. "' _How to Wring the Neck of Birds' by Eduardo. Definitely not a children's book._ "

" _So, what did Arceus see in him?_ " Cobalion asked, having a surplus of experience in dealing with humans who want nothing more than to dominate over Pokémon. " _What made Eduardo worthy in Arceus all-seeing eyes, in order to receive that 'Keyblade' you mentioned?_ "

" _His decisiveness in combat, his deep bond with his friends and necessity to defend those that he loves._ " Entei listed.

" _Essentially, the attributes of the most honorable of warrior._ " Raikou compared. " _A born leader, you could say._ "

" _But Arceus also marked him as materialistic, unable to let certain things go._ " Suicune looked at Eduardo's most glaring negatives over his positives. " _Perhaps that's why he cares so deeply over his friends._ "

" _…Such as Xeno?_ " Terrakion believed, glancing discreetly over at Mewtwo, but was unable to see a telltale shift in his countenance. It was inward, the emotions that Mewtwo had for Xeno Lucario.

"Especially _Xeno._ " Ho-Oh confirmed. " _I can only imagine the level of blind carnage Eduardo is capable of unleashing if anything grave were to ever happen to that Aura Pokémon._ "

" _Assuming that hasn't_ already _happened._ " Virizion contemplated that possibility, and felt her mind warping the images of Eduardo's Dragon Form into something far more hostile.

* * *

 _94.3: " I Never Thought That I Would Meet A Pokémon That Was Stronger Than Me."_

Location: Snowpoint City (Snowpoint Temple)

Time: 7:39 AM

A body of rock.

A body of ice.

A body of steel.

When gathers the three Pokémon, the king shall appear.

…

…

As plain as day, all three of the requirements were standing before Regigigas in the form of Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. And yet nothing beneficial was occurring. Not a single one of these four Pokémon were awake, and they would appear as though they would slumber for several more eons.

…That is, until the seven dots on each of the faces of the Legendary Golems began to blink in some indistinguishable pattern.

Like a password, their rapid blinking appeared to unlock Regigigas from its slumber. At first, the gems lining Regigigas' "face" illuminated from the bottom up, before its seven dots began to flicker on and off in a foreign algorithm.

The Legendary Golems of Hoenn were now awake and stepped aside from Regigigas to face the Forces of Nature and the Winged Mirages that were patiently standing before them. Regigigas was now awake as well. But because of his infamous Slow Start ability, the best he could presently do was look down at the sextet of visiting Legendary Pokémon and speak.

" _DID YOU KNOW THAT WE DON'T DREAM WHEN WE ENTER A LONG-TERM SLUMBER?_ " Regigigas spoke first, casually, with a fact that was ultimately trivial in everything except breaking the ice. " _IT FEELS AS THOUGH TIME SKIPS FORWARD IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE. IN ONE MOMENT, THE FOUR OF US WERE DIRECTLY BESIDE ARCEUS, AND THE NEXT WE WAKE UP HERE._

" _SO, HOW MAY WE BE OF SERVICE TO YOU?_ "

"…" The other three Legendary Golems had no means of speech and behaved more like silent sentries to Regigigas rather than their own individuals.

"We've come to recruit you." Articuno stated plainly.

"You and your Legendary Golems." Zapdos added.

"It's up to you though." Moltres didn't want them feeling pressured to join. "We're not pushing you to join or anything."

" _YOU DON'T HAVE TO._ " Regigigas assured them. " _IF OUR STRENGTH IS ALL THAT YOU SEEK, THEN WE WILL JOIN YOU._ "

"…" This casual statement stunned the Winged Mirages into a collective silence.

"…Just like that?" Tornadus tilted his head.

" _JUST LIKE THAT._ "

"You're not even going to ask why?" Thundurus wondered.

" _I DON'T HAVE TO ASK WHY. I ALREADY_ KNOW _WHY._ " Regigigas clarified.

"You do?" Landorus was puzzled by the Colossal Pokémon's apparent knowledge of the matter.

" _I DO._ " Regigigas spoke with the sagacity and inner peace of a guru, left to meditate in the mountains for decades, and gaining an understanding of the world that few people have ever even considered all throughout time. It certainly had the moss growing on its shoulders that suggested long periods of meditation. " _WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO ENLIGHTEN YOU, AS I'VE ALREADY BEEN ENLIGHTENED?_ "

Knowing that Regigigas was the only Pokémon of the Legendary Golem quartet that could talk, the Forces of Nature and the Winged Mirages simply nodded in unison and made themselves comfortable. Regirock, Regice, and Registeel also made themselves comfortable, although it was difficult to tell what all four of them were feeling based on their countenances alone…mostly because they don't exactly have any countenances to _speak_ of.

" _SO, DURING ONE OF MY SHORT-TERM SLUMBERS, ARCEUS CONTACTS ME VIA DREAMSCAPE._ " Regigigas began to explain, noticing the shock and awe of mentioning the name of the Original One. " _IT INFORMS ME OF A…SPORTING EVENTS OF SORTS…ONE WHERE ARCEUS WANTS ME AND MY GOLEMS TO PARTICIPATE IN._ "

"What kind of sporting event?" Articuno tilted her head to the side.

" _ARCEUS' GAME._ "

"Sounds a little basic, doesn't it?" Zapdos believed.

"I was thinking narcissistic." Moltres added. "Then again, this is _Arceus_ that Regigigas is talking about. Just putting Its name on anything will give anyone a herculean level of attention towards it."

" _I COULDN'T AGREE MORE._ " Regigigas confirmed Moltres. " _WHICH IS WHY I AGREED. BUT AS I QUICKLY LEARNED, THIS 'GAME' OF ARCEUS' WASN'T EXACTLY A SPORTING EVENT._ "

"What was it then?" Tornadus wondered.

" _A TEST._ "

"For you and your Legendary Golems?" Thundurus believed.

" _NO._ "

"For who then?" Landorus didn't know anyone else that would apply.

" _FOR A PAIR OF INDIVIDUALS THAT ARCEUS WISHED TO BESTOW A PAIR OF HOLY WEAPONS ONTO._ " Regigigas identified. " _A HUMAN BY THE NAME OF EDUARDO AND A LUCARIO THAT WAS NICKNAMED 'XENO' LUCARIO BY TEAM ROCKET._ "

Eduardo and Xeno Lucario.

They knew those names through Mewtwo and what he learned about them. But Regigigas has met them, and therefore knows a bit more about them than Mewtwo at this present moment. And it was most likely to tell them anyway.

" _TO TELL YOU BOTH THE TRUTH._ " Regigigas began to admit. " _I ABSOLUTELY_ HATED _THE TWO OF THEM. XENO LUCARIO IN PARTICULAR._ "

This came as a bit of a shock to the Forces of Nature and the Winged Mirages. But before they could ask why, Regigigas was one step ahead of them.

" _I DIDN'T THINK OF THEM AS WORTHY OF ARCEUS' ATTENTION AND UTMOST_ FAITH _IN THEIR ARGUABLY ELEVATED CAPABILITIES. I DIDN'T BELIEVE THEY WERE CAPABLE OF OUR OVERALL CAUSE IN PREVENTING THE VOID OF THE DARK ONE. I DIDN'T THINK OF MYSELF AS A NECESSARY COG IN THE MESH OF LEGENDARY POKÉMON THAT ARCEUS ESSENTIALLY HIRED TO FIGHT THEM TO THE FEIGNED DEATH. I DIDN'T THINK OF EDUARDO AND XENO LUCARIO–THE AURA POKÉMON IN_ PARTICULAR _–AS A FITTING USE FOR MY TIME. AND THAT WAS ALL BECAUSE I DIDN'T SEE EYE TO EYE WITH ARCEUS, AND WHY HE WISHED TO TEST THEM BOTH._ "

"You hated Eduardo. And you hated Xeno Lucario." Landorus began to understand.

" _BECAUSE ONE OF THEM WAS HUMAN AND POSSESSED AURA-BASED ABILITIES THAT HE APPEARS TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT EXCEPT WHERE THEY COME FROM AND WHY HE_ DESERVES _TO WIELD THEM._ " Regigigas spoke strongly about this subject, because it hit a nerve apparently. " _AND THE OTHER WAS A POKÉMON THAT DEFIED HIS NORM AND KNEW HOW TO USE JUST ABOUT ANY POKÉMON ATTACK OUT THERE AFTER SEEING IT AT LEAST ONCE._ "

"You ended up fighting them, right?" Tornadus assumed.

" _I DID._ "

"Who did you end up fighting? Eduardo or Xeno Lucario?" Thundurus wondered, seeing Regigigas being matched up against either one of them.

" _ARCEUS WISHED FOR ME TO FIGHT XENO LUCARIO AND TEST HIS STRENGTH._ " Regigigas pinpointed. " _AND IT WISHED FOR ME TO FIGHT XENO LUCARIO AT MY_ FULL _STRENGTH. HE CERTAINLY PROVED HIMSELF CAPABLE AGAINST REGIROCK, REGICE, AND REGISTEEL. BUT I BELIEVED THAT TO BE A FLUKE, A WEAKNESS TO FIGHTING-TYPE POKÉMON THAT THE FOUR OF US HARBOR AND THAT HE COULD EXPLOIT._

" _OUR FIGHTING BEGAN, AND MY SLOW START ABILITY GAVE HIM AMPLE ROOM TO EXPERIMENT WITH ME AND STRIKE ME WITH ATTACKS THAT PROVED TOO WEAK OVERALL AGAINST ME. MY ABILITY BEGAN TO WANE AS MY FULL STRENGTH RETURNED TO ME, ALLOWING ME TO DWARF HIM IN POWER AND SHOW HIM HOW LITTLE WEIGHT HE HOLDS ON MY CONFIDENCE IN BOTH HIMSELF AND IN ARCEUS' JUDGMENT._ "

"Wouldn't Arceus take offense to you thinking against Its best intentions?" Articuno recalled.

" _NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST._ " Regigigas digressed. " _ARCEUS IS A GOD, NOT A TYRANT. HIS GREATEST GIFT ONTO US ALL IS THE FREEDOM OF CHOICE, NOT THE SHACKLES OF ORDER._ "

"But Arceus would still want you to share Its feelings for both Eduardo and Xeno Lucario, right?" Zapdos spoke wisely.

" _WITHOUT A DOUBT. THAT'S PROBABLY WHY HE WISHED ME TO FIGHT HIM. TO CONVINCE ME THAT XENO–AND EDUARDO AS WELL–IS ABLE TO HOLD THE FATE OF OUR WORLD ON HIS SHOULDERS._ "

"And did Xeno prove himself to you?" Moltres asked.

" _HE DID, AND WITH FLYING COLORS._ "

The subtle shift in Regigigas' tone of voice from disdain to respect and even love was faint at first, but began to grow as Regigigas continued to explain itself.

" _I PRACTICALLY BROKE EVERY SINGLE BONE IN XENO'S BODY WHEN I WAS AT 80% FULL STRENGTH, AND HE BOUNCED BACK THROUGH MEGA EVOLUTION._ " Regigigas explained, growing more and more jubilant as he recalled every single little detail of the remainder of their fight after the Aura Pokémon Mega Evolved. "HIS STRENGTH, THROUGH HIS TEMPORARY ASCENSION, ACTUALLY SUPERSEDED MY OWN AT THAT PRESENT MOMENT. HE PRACTICALLY TOYED WITH ME UNTIL MY SLOW START ABILITY FINALLY RELINQUISHED ITSELF TO MY FULL POWER. AND WHEN THAT HAPPENED, ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE AS TWO TITANS OF POWER WERE EVENLY MATCHED.

" _IN THE END, A FULL-POWERED CHARGE STRAIGHT TOWARDS EACH OTHER WAS OUR LAST AND MOST DECISIVE ATTACK. AND XENO DEFEATED ME BY PUNCHING A HOLE CLEAN THROUGH MY 'FACE'. HE BECAME YET ANOTHER OF A HANDFUL OF POKÉMON TO SUCCESSFULLY DEFEAT ME IN BATTLE, AND THE_ ONLYPOKÉMON TO SUCCEED IN FELLING ME AT MY FULL STRENGTH."

"So you wish to join us, in order to meet him again?" Landorus believed.

" _YES. FOR ARCEUS HAS HELPED ME UNDERSTAND THE TRUTH._ "

* * *

 _94.4: Prism Invasion_

Location: Ecruteak City (Burned Tower)

Time: 8:04 AM

 _City of Flickering Destruction [Seiken Densetsu Legend of Mana]/drammatica -The Very Best of Yoko Shimomura-/Yoko Shimomura, Natsumi Kameoka, Kaoru Wada_

 _(Song Begins)_

The conversation that the Legendary Pokémon were having at Ecruteak City's Burned Tower would've continued, were it not for Ho-Oh, Mew, Mewtwo, and Silver Lugia sensing that something is amiss.

" _…Do you hear that?_ " Mewtwo suddenly became alert to the world outside of the underground.

" _Hear what, Mewtwo?_ " Silver, as well as the Legendary Beasts and Swords of Justice, were deaf in comparison to the Genetic Pokémon.

" _Is it my stomach?_ " Mew wondered, patting her belly. " _Because I think I'm getting hungry. It's time for breakfast anyway._ "

" _No Mew._ " Mewtwo ignored Mew's distracting behavior. " _It's not coming from you._ "

To tell the truth, Mewtwo had no idea what it was that he was presently listening to. It appeared to resonate off in the distance, and only appeared as a blip in his psychic radar. No obvious form to it yet, except that it was flying straight towards them, like an airplane or a fighter jet or a missile.

The world became a blur to Mewtwo as the danger of their predicament was acknowledged, and all Mewtwo remembered doing before his surroundings went black was drawing his friends close as their center of gravity.

* * *

Location: Snowpoint City (Snowpoint Temple)

Time: 8:06 AM

Whatever it was that Mewtwo sensed had also crashed directly into Snowpoint Temple, with the dectet of Legendary Pokémon feeling the underground structure rumble and threaten to collapse directly over them.

Many hearts spiked at hearing this and the Winged Mirages narrowly hit their heads on the roof from jumping so high and flapping their wings in a brief panic and instinctive response to flee from danger.

"What the hell was that?!" Articuno feared for her life.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here!" Zapdos shared the same fear, mostly because pieces of the ceiling were coming loose and falling around them. And Flying-Type Pokémon obviously don't like rocks dropping down onto their heads.

"Who will carry Regigigas out?!" Moltres said with a selfless mentality, and a drive to protect others before herself.

As if on cue, Regigigas' Legendary Golems pushed it onto its side, only to catch the Colossal Pokémon over their heads and hoist it without needing to worry about his Slow Start ability.

" _THIS TEMPLE WON'T HOLD FOREVER!_ " Regigigas ordered everyone. " _REGIROCK, REGICE, REGISTEEL! DOUBLE-TIME! NOW!_ "

The Snowpoint Temple was built with Regigigas' dimensions in mind, meaning that climbing up the fragmenting stairs without slowing down or being pressed against each other in their desperation wasn't a possibility.

In the end, they successfully escaped, moments before Snowpoint Temple collapsed over itself. But what they saw of Snowpoint City made most of them wish they lingered within their longer to have the temple cave in over them.

* * *

Mewtwo's lightning-fast thinking alongside his broadened use of PROTECT allowed everyone to survive the projectile that was launched directly towards them from who-knows-how-far-away. Everyone was either in a daze or outright unconscious from the force of the shockwave. Thankfully, no one appeared injured and Mewtwo was more than capable of carrying them telekinetically.

He did exactly that. He flew up and carried them with him. Those that were regaining their senses could only see Ecruteak City and its surrounding forest begin to burn, as the missile that was launched straight here possessed enough power to cause widespread damage. People and Pokémon screamed and scattered, and those that could attempted to douse the flames. Some of the strongest of Pokémon and their respective Pokémon Trainers used RAIN DANCE, but couldn't cover an area wide enough to stop the fires as they continued to spread out.

Everyone was too focused on this sudden conflagration that people failed to notice Mewtwo flying away with eleven Legendary Pokémon in tow, half of them unconscious and half of them taking pity and mourning in their loss, all of them soaking wet from the thundering rain that reflected the abrupt change to this once great city. Everyone was too focused on the growing hellfire that they failed to notice the mechanical monstrosities of Team Prism beginning to converge towards Ecruteak City across all sides.

* * *

The fact that a city that has summers seldom reach over above freezing temperatures could catch fire and burn surprised all of the Legendary Pokémon into a state of stunned silence.

All of the Pokémon Trainers and their respective Pokémon quickly went to work in stopping these fires from consuming their trees. They utilized the snow that was all around them to smother these fires. But the infernos were too great, and frozen water did very little in keeping them from spreading out.

It almost seemed as though these combustions behaved like grease fires, where water only makes them grow more rampant and the only way to stop them is to smother them. But there was no cover wide enough to smother a fire that spread across the entire city.

Whatever it was that struck Snowpoint City returned in greater numbers, and struck with morbid accuracy and multiple casualties that the Legendary Pokémon standing outside of the now imploded Snowpoint Temple had difficulty witnessing. Bodies of humans and Pokémon alike were there one moment, and either swallowed whole by fire or scattered everywhere by it. Some of them even showered over a few of them. The Legendary Golems didn't bat an eye, but the Winged Mirages nearly fainted.

In the end, they couldn't stand another second of this carnage and flew away. Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus made use of their upper body strength to hoist Regigigas, and the Winged Mirages clung their talons onto Regirock, Regice, and Registeel to lift them skyward.

And as Snowpoint City became nothing more than a burning, billowing streak across the horizon, they saw machines begin to march towards the crisis via Route 217, with the snow doing next to nothing in slowing them down.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

01001001 01000110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 01000101 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01000111 01010101 01000101 01010011 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000010 01000001 01000011 01001011 01000010 01001111 01001110 01000101 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000111 01001100 01001111 01000010 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010000 01001111 01010111 01000101 01010010 00101100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 01000101 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01000111 01011001 01001101 01010011 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001001 01010010 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010000 01000101 01000011 01010100 01001001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01001111 01010010 01000111 01000001 01001110 01010011 00101110

ĬͤF͑̉͗̉ TĤ̑̉ͪ̓͂͋E̊̒͌ͭͣ P͋ͪͪ̽ͫO̽̌̃Ḱ͒̍EMͤ́̓ON͗ͧ́̈́̓̚̚ ͗̈ͮ̾Ľ̀̄ͨ̃̿̚EAͬG̀͒ͨ̃ͪ̉Û̅̊E̓S̉ͫ̅̐̋̊̒ ̿̃̏̄ͪ̄Ä́̾ͮ̚Rͧͮ̑̓́E̍ ̍ͪ̾ͣͨT͌ͭ̉Ĥ̓Ȇ̒ͫ B͗ͪ̓͂̍ͨ̐A͊̅͌ͥ̂̀̚C̆K̔Bͭ͂ͩ͐ͫÔNE̓ͦ ̃Oͦ̍F̀̾͆ͣͬ Gͧͤ̉̾̚Lͤ̎͒͊̏̽ͥṎ̆Bͯͯ̒A̓̓̔L̈ͯ̃̂ ̒͒̈́͌͆P͌̌̇̓͒̔Ö̋̎̓̄́̚Wͦͯ͌ͪ͗E͐̿̏ͪ̃̎R̆̎͋ͫ͑̄̚,͌̑ͣ̉ ̈̉̈T̒̒H̋ͭͧ̓̑̒̂Eͨ̒̋̋ͮͯ̾Nͥ ͊̽̂̋̃T͒̏ͤ͑̈ͥH͊E ͋̿͛̎PͤOͭKͤ͛ͬͭ̒E͑̏Mͧ̽͑̒ON̑ͭ̽̅̿̓ͪ ̌ͦ̾̂G͌̌͂̑̄Ÿͮ̇̓͒ͬ̉Mͭͬ́́S͐ͩ̏̉ͤͪ AR̓̅̎E̓ͩ ͂TH́͐ͣ̐̇Eͥ̾̅̈̈́̆͐I̐̀̌ͩ͛̏̐R ͩ̉̅̌͐͋R̐̊̀̆̂Ë̈͑ͭ́S͌͗̓̃͗̚P̔́Eͭ͐̔̄̊CͪT̓̓̐̃I̐VĚͧ̈́̐ ̑ͪO̊̑ͧ͌̅̽R͒ͬ́ͨ̂͐G͛̋͑ͭ̊ͤẢ̌͑͋N̈́S.̾̌͂

01001111 01001110 01000101 00100000 01000010 01011001 00100000 01001111 01001110 01000101 00101100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01011001 00100111 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01000100 01001001 01010011 01010011 01000101 01000011 01010100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000010 01011001 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01010011 01001101 00100111 01010011 00100000 01001101 01000001 01000011 01001000 01001001 01001110 01000101 01010011 00101110

Ô̿̍̒ͯͤ̃N͊̎̒̔̚E ͐̔̉̈ͤBͬY ̿ͯO͊N̿͌̐Ẻͦ̊̌,̉͒ͣ̅̍̃̄ ̈́ͮͮͤͫ̒T̎HͪE̽Y̔̚'ͤ̏ͣ͋ͬ̓̽LL ̈ͭBͣE ̒́̉ͨ̚Dͪ̌Iͭ͆̎ͩ͑ͤ̎S͋̃͛̒S̽͗̚É̏̌ͯ͛ͫCͮ̍ͩT̓ͧ̇̇̓E̅ͯD̀̿̓̿ ͫ̂̏̔̾Bͫ͋ͪ̽͗̄̑Yͧ̽ͬ̾̉ͧ ̃́̓̔ͨT̀Ẽ́̀AMͫ ̓P͂̐Rͫ̌̄̋̀IͭͩͮS̎̍ͯ̊̅͊̊Mͫ'̑͑̌S͆̓ ͗̄ͯ͌ͣM͒ͦͧAͬͧ̌̂͒̅̾Cͤͪ̄̿ͥͣH̎̃ͤ̾̄̊ͣIͫͬ̊͂N͐̒͊ĔS̋ͥͪ́ͭ.̆̓͐͒ͧͥ

01000010 01011001 00100000 01001101 01011001 00100000 01001101 01000001 01000011 01001000 01001001 01001110 01000101 01010011 00101110

B͛͛ͥ͒ͭ͑ͣỲ̑ͤͭ̽ ̈́ͨ̽̿͑M̑͌ͣ̐ͬ̀͑Y̓ ̑ͣ̇̎ͦ̆̑M̾ͬͮA̎͗͌͛ͧC̑̏HͯIͩ͌̾ͨ͛͊Ñ̄̑̉͛Eͧͦͩ̓͐͆̿Sͬͨ͑.̂̆ͩ̚


	33. Chapter LXXXIV (84)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 16,449.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,073.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 3,130.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 635.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,303.

Total Hit Count: 29,590.

I actually felt like postponing this chapter for next Sunday because I'm going to take most of next week off for a family trip to Disneyland. Kinda need the vacation too. The summer heat is also making me feel a little crappy, but I'd just be making excuses.

Luckily, short chapters don't take too long to proofread over and get uploaded here.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXXIV (84): Clipped Wings**

* * *

"(...), most victories came from instantly exploiting your enemy's stupid mistakes, and not from any particular brilliance in your own plan." —Orson Scott Card (130) (" _Shadow of the Hegemon_ ")

* * *

 _95.1: Jailed Men_

Location: Flavian Amphitheatre (Underground Prison)

Date: March 22st, 61 A.D.

Time: 10:22 AM

The time spent shortly after my first gladiatorial battle alongside Prattlecus did nothing in changing the viewpoints of anyone still shouting into the ears of my friends and I. Many other people incarcerated here with me, for most of the night and some of the day, called me lucky and bastardized. They didn't exactly call Prattlecus this, as they've mostly likely respected him and recognize him as one of the strongest gladiators down here, regardless of their emotions towards him.

Which means that if anyone insults him, they're likely digging their own grave or bringing their own firewood for the hell they'll be roasting in.

"Good thing you three have learned to turn off all unnecessary distractions." Prattlecus had to raise his voice in order for Costas, Ian, and I to be able to hear his voice. "I can't tell you how many people have died on their first day here, just because they couldn't handle the environment here."

Costas and Ian stared at him vacantly while sitting near the center of the cage that all four of us were presently in. They know he is an ally and that our best chance for survival here is to bask in his experience. However, Prattlecus' past actions towards us made it difficult to trust him.

I didn't even look at Prattlecus as I was sitting cross-legged on the floor, directly in the center of my new home, attempting to catch a glimpse of Xeno's neighboring cage and see how he and our Pokémon friends were doing. But I couldn't see through hundreds of pairs of legs to catch a glimpse of red, white, and/or blue.

"I wouldn't waste your time looking at his cage, Eduardo." Prattlecus informed me, somewhat cautiously as he knows all too well just how destructive I can be when a friends of mine is in jeopardy. Xeno Lucario in particular. "They're not here. Not at the moment anyway."

"…How do you know?" I didn't look at him directly, and suppressed my anger towards him to speak calmly enough.

"Because they alternate between man and beast every day." Prattlecus put it as delicately as he could.

I glared at Prattlecus briefly, only because he referred to Latias, Latios, Tiny Riolu and Xeno Lucario by the collective and simplified term of "beast".

"And today, it's their turn."

* * *

 _95.2: Shackled Beasts_

Location: Flavian Amphitheatre (Arena)

Time: 10:24 AM

With a fair amount of uncooperative resistance, through swiping and bashing and even biting, Latias and Latios were eventually shackled by the neck and brought to the arena with a chain collar by a pair of Roman soldiers tasked with working at the Flavian Amphitheatre. Both Pokémon couldn't remain aloft as their powers were drained by Curseax, and then given to Odraude for safekeeping. As a result, when the soldiers forced them into the arena, they were dragged across the sandy floor half of the time, as their arms made somewhat poor legs for walking.

And as for Tiny and Xeno? They were forced onto the arena as well, with shackles around their neck and wrists, and brought into the arena by a similar chain leash. Fortunately for them, they _walked_ into the arena, and didn't have any sand clinging onto their bodies outside of their pawpads.

All four Pokémon were "guided" to posts that were premeditatedly placed about the center of the arena. Once there, the chains leading them were tied down onto them, giving all four Pokémon a limited range of mobility. And as quickly as these soldiers put these quartet of Pokémon into the arena, they left out of fear of a guaranteed retaliation. Those came in the form of Latias and Latios swiping away with their claws, and Tiny and Xeno trying to stab or bash people with the back of their wrists. All in vain as they soon found themselves tugged back by their metal encumbrance.

"Get back here so I can scoop your eyes out!" Latias spoke with her mouth, as her normal use of telepathy was robbed from her and everyone else by Curseax.

"*Sigh* Don't bother, Latias." Latios sighed as he tugged the chain by its base and attempted to fiddle it loose and off with his claws, but couldn't because they were designed for people with long and bony fingers. "They can't understand us anymore."

Latias visibly and audibly gasped, both hands dramatically placed on her cheeks as her anger about-faced for shock. "…Not even Costas?"

"Or Ian or even Eduardo for that matter." Latios slumped in defeat at failing to pry himself loose. "We'll just sound like retards to everyone, speaking only our names over and over when we're trying to say something coherent."

"Oh…" Latias hung herself low to the ground, before her head tilted skyward at an angle, with her hands in a contemplative posture. "But what happens is we just say our names over and over?"

Latios simply deadpanned at his sister's apparent stupidity. "…Then we sound like even bigger retards."

Both Tiny and Xeno Riolu barely paid attention to the Eon Duo's loose conversation, as they were almost entirely focused on tugging the chain off of the ground, with the post alongside it. But try as they might, the post wouldn't budge.

And soon enough, they stopped. But not because of their own free will. They stopped because Odaude himself appeared out of thin air. And not a soul in the arena noticed how he appeared, mostly because they didn't exactly _see_ him.

Only Latias, Latios, Tiny Riolu, and Xeno Lucario could see him, as Odraude was making his way over towards the Eon Duo.

"Odraude? What are you doing here?" Latias commented, knowing Odraude likely couldn't understand a word she was saying, but didn't really care. "Are you here to help me sharpen my claws? Here look, they could really use a _filing_!"

Odraude swatted away both of Latias' hands with very little effort as he knelt down to press his hands directly onto her forehead and over her chest. Latias would've begun to flail in a desperate attempt to break free from the Nameless Emissary, but Odraude overwhelmed Latias with some sort of faint power, and left Latias in a pseudo-hypnotic state of mind, much to the premature horror of her surrounding friends.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?!" Latios shouted and made a significant effort to jump with his hands and lash out at Odraude, only for him to finish his "business" with the red Eon Pokémon and seize her blue counterpart in virtually the same manner. Latios felt his mind quickly go blank and his heart rate grow slow yet stable upon Odraude's surprisingly gentle touch on his forehead and heart.

Latias was left coming out of her daze similarly to a patient coming out of their anesthesia.

"Pay attention, Tiny Riolu and Xeno Lucario." Odraude's voice came through his hood, but not his face. "I'm returning a fragment of power to their original owners. They'll only have access to it for the duration of this fight…before I'll take it away again."

The fact that Odraude indirectly had confidence in their abilities to survive was puzzling, equally so alongside his decision to give a segment of Latias' and Latios' original abilities back to them. And as it became clear with Latias as she began to hover off of the ground, it was their innate ability to Levitate.

And after returning Latios' ability to Levitate, Odraude appeared to dissipate into the air, his presence here comparable to black smoke hovering over death by fire.

"…" Xeno Lucario looked intensely at Odraude's former presence, wishing he could use his Aura Vision to sense a lingering presence.

"…I guess we're fighting completely naked then, huh Xeno?" Tiny feigned shrugging his shoulders, watching Latios come to his senses and hover off of the ground.

"Ohh…my head…" Latias groaned, rubbing the areas on her skull that would be considered temples to humans.

"What did he do to you?" Latios asked with brotherly concern. "And please don't say that it was to return our ability to Levitate because you'd be stating the obvious."

"…" Latias attempted to hide the fact that Latios predicted her next statement. "Well, I didn't expect him to practically massage my mind. I'm still getting those pleasant little tingles…whatever they're called."

"Okay then." Latios decided to save himself the effort of explaining ASMR to a Pokémon already experiencing it, as he discreetly felt the same lingering sensation for however long it lasted.

Then, without much warning, the opening fanfare began to play out around the arena, coupled shortly afterward by a series of loud cheers that matched the volume of the music.

"Guess the audience wants us to die now." Xeno deadpanned with a dry sense of humor. "I can't imagine why."

Latias and Latios were smart enough to know that they couldn't break free of their shackles, even with their (briefly) regained ability to Levitate. So instead, they joined Tiny Riolu and Xeno Lucario in their stoic quiescence and looked at where Nero would make his appearance.

And on cue, which was when the opening fanfare was drawing to a close, he appeared.

As usual, the crowd was in a euphoric frenzy at seeing Nero in the flesh and blood, acknowledging his audience by holding out his arms as though he were basking in their cheers, before gesturing them to become silent with a mere hand.

"There comes a time, in every hunter's life." Nero began to give a speech that was related to this upcoming fight. "Where they feel like challenging themselves by hunting down one elusive game. A game that can fight back with the best of them. Man vs. beast. A fight to the death, where victory for man allows him to mount the beast's head as a trophy in his living room, and victory for _beast_ allows it to devour the hunter's carcass, like so many that have fallen before it."

Nero's eyes then glared down at the quartet of "beasts" that he was undoubtedly referring to. And in turn, the Pokémon scowled back at him. secretly wishing that he'd come down here and fight them himself, so that he wouldn't have others do so for him.

"And before all of Rome, we have these beasts, ready to fight to the death for your entertainment!"

The audience erupted into cheers, the vast majority of them directed towards Xeno Lucario, entirely because he's killed just as many Romans as Eduardo, or at least enough to be viewed as a public enemy.

"Two exotic bird-like monstrosities that have had their wings clipped, and can only avoid the enemy for so long before they make a mistake or collapse from fatigue." Nero addressed Latias and Latios.

Both Pokémon received a paltry collection of boos and hisses in stark contrast to Xeno, because they were simply not famous enough to the people of Rome. If anything, there was a considerable amount of clamoring as people attempted to make heads and tails of these strikingly similar aeromorph Pokémon, as well as what they did to keep themselves off of the ground without flapping their wings.

"A puppy that will be stomped out before it can reach adulthood."

A greater collection of vulgar responses from the audience were made towards Tiny Riolu. The reason being because the audience established the connection between him and Xeno Lucario in regards to their similarity. Xeno looked like an adult in comparison to Tiny. Tiny would grow up to be a Lucario like him, but the evolution would be immediate. And it was an evolution that he wound continue to suppress, especially now that he no longer carries the Everstone on him.

"And an adult that has learned how to kill _hundreds_ of my finest soldiers!"

Nero's personal feelings towards the dark-furred Aura Pokémon carried over throughout the audience, as their collection of disdain was deafening for him and him alone. And in hearing all of this, Xeno simply crossed his arms and stood tall. His countenance remained stoic, and he disregarded the noise pollution to the best of his abilities. A remarkable feat in itself for a Pokémon that can acutely listen to a pin drop.

"These beasts have been cornered, their powers stripped clean from their bodies." Nero continued, much to the delight of the audience. "They would fight their respective hunters in the same way that animals before them have done for as long as we can remember.

"…To the death!"

With that, Nero stepped away from his platform, with the audience in a frenzy at wanting to see these four Pokémon put up for slaughter. And in knowing that they were chained and drained, they at least hoped that the fight would be long enough that would allow them to suffer as agonizingly long as possible before death robbed them of all sense of pain.

"Guys? If we don't make it out of here alive," Latias began. "I just want to let you all know that–"

"Now's not the time for jokes, Latias." Latios remained focused, knowing that one of the most important fights of their lives was about to begin. Even if the fight was barebones by Pokémon standards.

"Only actions will get us through this day, together." Tiny Riolu added.

"No one here will listen to reason anyway," Xeno muttered. "No one can understand us anyway. Not even our friends."

 _Dance to the Death/Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete - CD4 - Kingdom Hearts II OST/Yoko Shimomura_

 _(Song Begins)_

Before the eyes of the quartet of Pokémon, they witnessed a pair of cage doors opening up, with the contents inside them surrounded by darkness that the near afternoon sunlight ensured would remain a mystery to them, until something stepped out of them. And for about a minute, nothing appeared to result from these cage doors opening, leading them to speculate if the humans that were about to fight them had enough of a survival instinct to reconsider.

But those thoughts were discarded as quickly as they came, when a pair of arrows flew across the air and directly towards Latias and Latios.

The Eon Duo's acute senses, primarily their eyes that allowed them to spot a Berry from a mile off of the ground, allowed Latias to twist her body away from the incoming arrow, and allowed Latios to snatch it from the air before breaking it in his claws.

"Cowards…" Latios scorned. "They know they can fight us at a distance because we only have so much room to move around."

Another pair of arrows shot out, this time aimed directly at Tiny and Xeno. Tiny practically swatted his away, and Xeno simply allowed it to bounce off of his chest, secretly thanking his Steel-Type attribute for providing his hide with a defense great enough to stop swords with his bare hands.

"Get out here and fight us hand-to-hand already!" Tiny barked at the darkness within the arena, hiding whatever enemies they'll have to fight.

Whether they could understand Tiny Riolu or not, the gladiators they would fight responded nevertheless. Within the darkness, a small and seemingly hovering pillar of fire illuminated the room that they were concealed in. And when they eventually stepped out, the quartet of Pokémon finally had a good enough look about their opponents and what armor and weaponry they possess.

Two archers, and two armed swordsmen. The archers didn't wear any metallic armor and simply wore the pelts of their past kills. One wore the pelt of a tiger and the other wore a the hide of a wolf, with the heads of each animal capped over their own. The two armed swordsmen appeared similar to one another in terms of moderate bronze armor and swords. The only difference was that one of them lit their sword on fire.

"Well then, I wonder who _my_ opponent is…" Lucario deadpanned, and ignored the flashbacks of Nero nearly killing him with an ignited sword.

Eager for the kill, both swordsman charged straight for Tiny and Xeno. From a distance, both archers fired off a few more arrows in quick succession towards the Eon Duo. Tiny and Xeno nimbly evaded the swordsman's every swing, Tiny through his drastic height "disadvantage" and Xeno through his quick and battle-hardened reflexes. Latias and Latios did the same and easily evaded the arrows, now that they could see where they were coming from and when they were being fired.

That didn't stop them from being persistent though.

Tiny Riolu would quickly find out that his biggest adversary in this fight wasn't his height or his opponent. It would be the shackles that the gladiator advantageously used to draw the Emanation Pokémon towards him. And like a calf at the end of a lasso, Tiny was tugged towards the gladiator, with his free hand already in mid-swing. Tiny cross-guarded his face with his arms and felt the sword embed itself superficially into the bony protrusions on his wrists, causing a fair amount of discomfort in his part, and a puppy-like whine as he was tossed back.

Xeno couldn't exactly sprint to the aid of his friend, unless he wanted to tear off his own leg to remove his shackle. Instead, all he could do was evade each hellish swing of his adversary's sword, knowing that one of them could prove damaging to his diminished resistances and exploited weaknesses. Although he still tried to free himself and quickly thought of using the gladiator's sword to cut through the chain holding him. But unfortunately, the chain was too thick to cut or break apart. Nevertheless, it gave Xeno some ideas as he used it as a shield for now.

Latias and Latios were evading arrows and keeping a fair distance apart from one another, so as not to run the risk of having their chains wrap around each other and hinder them. But as they kept doing so, the heavy weight of their shackles were steadily wearing them out. Not only that, but the arrows fired at them were being recycled every time that they missed, rather unnecessarily as their quivers were loaded with a few dozen of them.

"Latios, we can't keep evading them forever." Latias knew, already feeling herself grow out of breath. "We have to draw them close and kill them in one fell swoop."

"…" Latios evaded a couple more arrows and caught one that was within inches of piercing his heart. And as he threw that arrow away, an idea came to mind. "Follow my lead, sister."

Latias nodded rapidly, like a parrot that was attempting to regurgitate before her chicks. But then that nodding stopped as she saw what Latios did before speaking. "Oh Arceus, not again…"

Tiny Riolu failed to realize just how weak he was without the training from Arceus that gave him powers rivaling those of a Pokémon God, abilities that Curseax stole and then handed to Odraude without him even having the need to give him a sliver of it for this fight. It felt as though Curseax had stripped him of his identity, his "immortality" even, his reason for being resurrected just to reunite with Xeno Lucario and become a necessary cog in Arceus' grand scheme of universal peace.

And all of that hard work was about to end as his opponent just plain outmuscled him and managed to wrap his shackles around his neck a couple of time, before pulling both ends apart.

"Tiny!"

All kinds of alarms went off in Xeno's head in response to seeing his friend getting choked, in seeing the blue of his face take on the consistency of the afternoon sky without the pleasantness that correlates to it. And luckily for the Aura Pokémon, who's physical strength was still considerably great in contrast to his body frame, it couldn't be robbed from him unless he was heavily starved.

When Tiny's eyes began to roll back to his skull, Xeno's actions became a blur to the audience. He backhanded the fire sword out of the gladiator's grasp, which resulted in the weapon flying straight up as he was howling in pain from having his wrist impaled. Then, Xeno turned him around before breaking his neck with both paws. And when the sword came down, Xeno seized it out of the air and tossed it at Tiny's opponent, where it found its way through the back of his heart and giving him death by burning love.

The audience was stunned silent by this, and didn't even respond to seeing Latias and Latios take arrows to the chest. Xeno didn't even pay attention to that until _after_ he removed Tiny's coils and allowed him the relief of fresh air to gasp and gulp down. And when both Tiny Riolu and Xeno Lucario feared the worst for the Eon Duo, they both realized by sight and smell that there was no shed blood, and that one of their hands grasped the shaft end closest to the arrowhead.

So, when the archers came in to inspect their kill, Tiny and Xeno played it cool and cluelessly. Tiny made sure Xeno was his Pokémon shield nevertheless, and Xeno made sure that he was still out for their blood. The archers unknowingly played their parts too well as they held their bows and arrows ready to fire at him if he stepped closer. But then they put their weapons away before kneeling down to inspect their kills.

Only to pay for their dropped guards by having pierced necks.

And the audience remained speechless, as they were apparently new to seeing animals defeat people.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Location: ?

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _ **Ah… So these Pokémon can still fight against human beings, even without their abilities.**_

" _ **The same can't be said for Arceus, as It would eventually die sans a single Elemental Plate under its authority.**_ "

* * *

I am going to Disneyland!


	34. Chapter LXXXV (85)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 16,551.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,165.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 3,272.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 657.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,318.

Total Hit Count: 29,963.

Ooooh... Almost reached 30k cumulative views. That milestone will be reached with this chapter.

Thank you all so much for still reading this story.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXXV (85): Biology and Technology in Philosophy**

* * *

"This is how humans are: We question all our beliefs, except for the ones that we _really_ believe, and those we never think to question." —Orson Scott Card (" _Speaker for the Dead_ ") (236)

* * *

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (Floor 1 - Main Hangar Room)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 10:45 AM

Taking a page from a book Ash Ketchum wrote with actions in his youth, he remained stationary, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, as though the robot he had just cratered into the ground was a bit of an embarrassment to him.

In a way, it was, as every single one of the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy couldn't look away from him, and each of them harbored mixed feelings and thoughts about his actions.

Metagross analyzed him all the more deeply, without stopping until he knew every single atom in his body. Tyranitar looked unimpressed. Greninja was in awe. Wanderer Lucario was bewildered. Everyone else exhibited similar emotions to the arctic Aura Pokémon. And both Goodra and Lopunny began to envision shimmers shining off of his stalwart body.

"I…I think I need a towel." Lopunny muttered, noticing that there were questionable droplets of bodily fluids on the floor between her crossed legs.

"Heh, amateur." Goodra glanced over at the Rabbit Pokémon, noticing her blush at the strapping human being, and the "dribbling" she didn't cross her legs to quell. "I need a mop. All day and every day."

"Sorry about that." Ash continued his humble gestures. "I guess I just don't know my own strength nowadays."

"Clearly." Terra Garchomp stated in surprise. "I know Aura Guardians are supposed to be a cut above most human beings, but seeing it for myself just heightens the legends surrounding them."

"Legends, huh." Ash stopped rubbing the back of his head with a corny smile long enough to be a bit more formal for his age. "Aura Guardians are no different than the Psychics and the Dragon Tamers of the world."

As if to disprove him, a decapitated robot suddenly had the lights within its head flicker on. But a split-second later, Ash's switch flipped on and his casual demeanor shifted to outright war machine. An AURA SPHERE rocketed by Ash's right hand obliterated it and caused the entire building to shake from the bomb that left another crater punched into the ground. A few inches deeper, and the underground floor would've had a sunroof of sorts.

And then his switch was turned off, and his calm countenance resumed.

"Then again, some humans are more resilient than others." Ash Ketchum crossed his arms and look at the ceiling in deep thought. "Makes me wonder why Jesse, James, and Meowth aren't legends amongst men and Pokémon, what with how many explosions and freefalls they've walked off from time and time again during my childhood."

Only the Coadjutors with a history to Team Rocket had an inkling as to who Ash Ketchum was mumbling about. Everyone else simply tilted their heads or elevated an eyebrow quizzically.

" _But you don't have a history of training or a known family lineage to have become an Aura Guardian._ " Metagross stated after looking deeper into Ash Ketchum's surprisingly locked profile and history, shackled with the key veiled behind baffling and growing walls of binary code.

"Well then it was kept in secret." Ash Ketchum flatly stated. "A World Champion has to keep most of his Poké Balls on his belt after all."

" ... - ..- -. -.. ... / .-.. .. -.- . / ... - - . - ... .. -. -. / .- / -.-. .-. - - -.- . -.. / .-. - .-.. .. - .. -.-. .. .- -. / .- - ..- .-.. -.. / ... .- -.- .-.-.-" [Sounds like something a crooked politician would say.] Galvantula clicked and sparked without Ash paying much thought to it, but making Terra scowl at the EleSpider Pokémon, as the Mach Pokémon knew that Galvantula deliberately took advantage of his language barrier.

"I will tell you all _why_ I've kept it secret, in due time." Ash Ketchum regained his somberness, a difficult feat in itself if he were still ten years old. "But for now, we still have four Elemental Plates to reclaim, and an armada of Team Prism brand battle armor to avoid like STEALTH ROCK."

* * *

 _96.1: Codename_

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters (Floor 3 - Research and Development Room)

Time: 10:45 AM

Considering the fact that it was broad daylight outside, the Coadjutor Pokémon found it astonishing that all of the lights within this room were cut off. The hallways gave off a black eminence that caused them all to proceed slowly and cautiously as they soon noticed a lack of windows within the inner hallways. Once they all crossed that bridge, Ash Ketchum stood in the front and Wanderer Lucario manned the back.

Ash Ketchum was no stranger to darkness, as he's learned to adopt it in order to see through it via Aura Vision. And as he quickly discovered by flicking the light switch he immediately reached for, he'd have to name the darkness from here on out.

"Man, whoever's the electrician here needs to be fired." Ash joked to an audience who were too tense and alert to laugh. Not that they should've anyway because he never did have a strong sense of humor. His overall cheery demeanor more than compensated for that.

"If I cared more for the building that I was born in," Luxray growled, recollecting on terrible thoughts of his time here in Team Rocket. "Then I would _electrocute_ the electrician."

"(Mmm…Fried flesh…)" Hydreigon salivated at the thought.

The further they went into the hallway, the less light shone through it. And it didn't take long until the only source of light became Charizard's tail flame. When that happened, both Ash and Wanderer Lucario disengaged their extrasensory perception for the likes of FLASH from Absol, Dusknoir, Gallade, Galvantula, Gardevoir, Luxray, Metagross, Serperior, and Sceptile. All nine of them alternated their lights within a few seconds of one another, so that they didn't expend more energy than they needed too. And they kept their lights relatively dim so that they didn't accidentally sear the eyes of those behind or adjacent of them.

Eventually, through a slow and tightly packed effort that ultimately proved more cautious than efficient, all twenty-six individuals reached the end of their path and to a room directly in the center of the third floor of Team Rocket Main Headquarters.

Samurott approached the door, with Doublade on his back. The Formidable Pokémon casually stood bipedal and unsheathed both swords before holding them perpendicular to the door, as though the Sword Pokémon was an Item Finder.

" _Hmm… There appears to be no sign of intelligent life beyond this door._ " Doublade concluded as Samurott sheathed him and became quadrupedal once more.

"Okay." Blaziken casually accepted. "But what about _non_ -intelligent life?"

" _There's no life in_ general _past that door._ " Wanderer flatly stated, wanting to avoid redundancy as they were all still on the clock.

"Any more machines in there that need pulverizing?" Tyranitar cracked his knuckles. "Because the thought of wearing their scrap metal over my hands like gauntlets is starting to appeal to me."

"None whatsoever." Luxray's eyes saw into the room and pinpointed its interior. "Well, nothing _hostile_ anyway."

" _He's right._ " Gardevoir confirmed. " _There's only an oversized computer screen and a quartet of sealed glass containers that other machines are analyzing its contents over._ "

"Looks as though these are the Elemental Plates that we're looking for." Ash affirmed before opening the door, quickly noting that it was unlocked despite being linked to an electronic lock.

Just because the use of ESP confirmed a lack of overall danger, no one dropped their guard as they entered the room, one by one. And as everyone began to take up space within a room that most of the smaller Pokémon believed that the larger Pokémon wouldn't allow them to fit into, anyone with dexterous hands that possessed opposable thumbs made themselves useful in attempting to open the glass containers without setting off alarms. And those that could use PSYCHIC held back muscle-headed Pokémon from breaking the glass out of frustration.

However, their efforts quickly proved to be unnecessary as all four glass containers spontaneously pried open. The rotating sensors within the glass dome stopped and withdrew themselves back into the machine, allowing Wanderer Lucario to collect the Earth Plate, Insect Plate, Mind Plate, and Stone Plate.

" _At last!_ " Wanderer Lucario couldn't contain his blossoming excitement. " _All sixteen of Sinnoh's Elemental Plates are in our possession!_ "

"Now it's time for Arceus to enter the fray alongside us." Aurorus added, discreetly wishing to see the Original One once more, after about a hundred million years in a bizarre state of post-mortem limbo.

"Let's not keep It waiting any longer then," Sceptile said.

The Forest Pokémon plucked off all six of his glowing seed-like nodules, swallowed one of them whole out of habit, and handed four of the remaining five to Aqua Lapras, Greninja, Scolipede, and Zoroark. They disregarded the fact that Sceptile's stomach emanated a bright light equal to that of a Volbeat within a Seismitoad's stomach before abruptly turning off, and looked at their natural light bulbs, contemplating what sort of bioluminescent process was responsible for it.

Everyone attempted to leave from the same door that they came in through, mostly because it was the only door leading into this room. But upon putting a hand on the handle to pull it open, not only did everyone shortly discover that they were locked in, but had walked into a trap.

A trap that was set up by "Triple Zero".

Before the door was brutalized open by having it torn off of its hinges before being crumpled like a wad of paper, or telekinetically launched across the hallway where it would've punched a hole through the outside wall, the computer screen turned on with an eerie electronic hum as the only source of light within this research and development room. And on the screen, there was nothing but a blinding white light.

This would serve as a means for "000" to communicate with the group.

01010100 01000101 01000011 01001000 01001110 01001111 01001100 01001111 01000111 01011001 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000011 01010010 01000101 01000001 01010100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000010 01011001 00100000 01001101 01000001 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001000 01000101 01001100 01010000 00100000 01001101 01000001 01001110 00101110

T̒EC̈́ḦN͗OͮL̀̓̋̓̏ͤ͆O͑̀ͩ͒̇̈́Ğ̆͋̃̆͛Ȳ̀ͥ ͮ̐̒́̑Wͬ͂̄́̓Aͫ̄͐̄̆̇S̔ ̏͐ͫ̍͗ͭ̐Č̂̇͒ͫR̒̔ͩ̉̎̈͊Ē̊̎̀ͯAͦ͗͛Tͮͮ̈ͤE͗ͬ͑̃D͌̿ͧ͋ ͐̎ͥͪ̓ͭ̚Bͨ͂ͤ̏̇̚Y͒̈́̂ͪ̌ͧ̚ ̓M͋ͧ̎Ȧ̏̀ͯͤ͒N̉̆ ͤTO̅̽ͮ ̅̒̆̒H͑̊͌̌̚E̒͗͆͌͂L̎̃P͌ ͦ̆͗̿Mͣͫ̉A͂ͭ̍̽ͬN.

"What the hell are all of these zeroes and ones on the screen?" Absol looked quizzically albeit hesitantly at the blank screen that flashed these numbers that had an aura of static whenever they appeared onto the screen.

"It's binary code." Terra confirmed. "I don't know how to read it."

"Because you know Morse Code," Serperior recalled. "Which is a stroke of luck in itself."

".. / ... . .- .-. -.. / - ... .- - .-.-.- " [I heard that!] Galvantula sparked in offense.

01010100 01000101 01000011 01001000 01001110 01001111 01001100 01001111 01000111 01011001 00100000 01001111 01000010 01000101 01011001 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000011 01001011 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01001101 01000001 01001110 00101110

TȆ̑̏͑̈̃C̔ͩ̽Ĥͥ͆N͒ͥ͛ͥ̊͆̓OL̾͋̄ͭ͛̑ͨOͯ͗ͥ̀̔̚Gͨ̈̽ͧ̈̑͐Yͥ̾̓͆ͪͪ͛ Oͣͫͦ̅̉̚̚Bͦ̑̽̌EͬY̐ͭ̈S͌ͭͥ̐̉ͬ͊ ͩ̌͗̓T̍͋̀͂̒̚HȄͥͣ ͑̑̑ͭ̚B͒ͥE̾͑Cͧ̆̈͊K ̀A͂͆͒N̉ͨͬ͌̊Dͤ̃̂̎ C̃ͦ̌AL̔͛Lͪ͌̍ͩ͐ ̌͐̓ͬͪ̾̊O͐ͣ́̊̐Fͭ̽ͬ Mͨ͌̂̋ͪͣAͨͮ͐ͮ͐ͤ̓N͗̀ͣͥ̆͊ͯ.̇̀̚

Ash Ketchum was the only one to step forward to the screen, and do so bravely. Everyone else kept some form of distance as they felt as though an alien was attempting to make contact to them through the computer monitor.

01010100 01000101 01000011 01001000 01001110 01001111 01001100 01001111 01000111 01011001 00100000 01000110 01001111 01001100 01001100 01001111 01010111 01010011 00100000 01001101 01000001 01001110 00100000 01000010 01001100 01001001 01001110 01000100 01001100 01011001 00101110

Tͧ̇̽̀̂ÈͣC̒H̑̿Nͤ̾̆̽ͣ̆ͫOͯ͋̎̈́͆ͣLŌ̍ͦ̊̈̓ͩG̈ͧ̂̊͒Y̽̊͌́̾̅ ͂̉ͯF̈́̓̏͂O̓̒̍̅Lͩ̒̾ͭ͊̌L͐ͫ̐O͛ͩ̄͗̐̏ͨW̌ͧ̑̌S͋̐̔͂͊ M̒͐̀̌͛̔̓Ā̌̅N͌̅̾ ́͂̽͊̓̽͒B͂̽̊̂L̓ͫ̃̿̄̏͑I̓NDLͩͦỲ͑͐.̿͛

"…Ash?" Charizard began to put two and two together. "You can read that?"

01010100 01000101 01000011 01001000 01001110 01001111 01001100 01001111 01000111 01011001 00100110 01000110 01000001 01001001 01001100 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000101 01010110 01001111 01001100 01010110 01000101 00101110

T̅E̾ͤͭ̚C̉ͪ̽̉ͣ̓H̐̇̍NͯO͑̋̇Lͭ͊͛͌͆Oͦ͐̚G̃͛Yͩͩ̄…̔̐̌̎͑ͪF͂́ͭ͐A͆ͦ̂Iͦ̓̍͒͐̈́́LS̃̓ ̾͛T̈́ͤͧ̈͑O͒̒̊̿ ̏͊ͥ̀ͫͫE̎ͭVͮ̆ͦO̍̐L͗ͩ̂̄̔V̄̍͐ͨ̂ͣE̽ͬ͑̾ͤ̈́.̒͑̆̈́ͦͭ̚

"Yes, I can." Ash smiled slightly at Charizard, confirming his assumption. "I'll translate this as I go."

01010100 01000101 01000011 01001000 01001110 01001111 01001100 01001111 01000111 01011001 00100000 01001110 01000101 01000101 01000100 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010010 01001110 00100000 01001000 01001111 01010111 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000101 01010110 01001111 01001100 01010110 01000101 00101100 00100000 01001001 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010011 01000001 01001101 01000101 00100000 01010111 01000001 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01001101 01000001 01001110 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010010 01001110 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00101110

T̅ͧ̐̿̍̓̆Eͫ̓͗̆̔́C̉͋̔͆̈́Hͮ̎͒̈́N͗̅ͤͨ̆̂̀O͑ͥ̎L͆͐̂̌O̔͗̍̓̃Gͩ͌ͯ̎Y̽̏͊ ́̇N͌̍Ëͨ̊̈́̇E̔D͒̊̈̊͑S͊̐ͯ ̓͊T̒͊O͐̈̈́̈́ ̒͛ͯL̔̓̉Ẽ͗̏ͤA̿̋͗RN̉͛̃̔ ̈́̂̿̍H̄͗͆͒̍ͨ̾O͐W̿͂ Tͥͩ̍̒̄O͛́̊ͬ ̅̔Eͣ͋͋̅͋Vͪ̏O̿͌̅̓ͭL͆ͫ͑̇Vͦ̿́ͨ̔ͯ̚E,̆ ͯ̾ͦ̿I̅̔̓̓͒ͧ͒N̋ T͗ͧͨͩ̊H̍̐̅Ĕ̃ͯͪ̅́͛ ͤ̽͗S̋ͤ̄̆̚A͐ͮM̔̅ͣ̄E ̿̐̀̍ͨW̌͛͗̿̿̽AY͑ ̀̌ͦTͯ̃H͒̒͑̀̇Aͨ̔͆Tͩ̎̔͌ ̈́͊̒ͨ̄̒M̆͛̅̽̓̍̂ÁN̉̊̈̐͛ ̒ͤAǸ͆͋̚D ͩͭ͒̈́̿̚P̈͐̋͂Ō͗̊̒ͦ̋Kͨ̄͆É̏ͮ͂ͫ͒̈͂MO̾̏͊Nͧͪ̔̒ ͋Hͣ͆ͩA̒̔Vͪ̌̂͋ͥĒ̂̇̃̓͂ ̽̆͐ͭ͌̄̉Lͫ̓̈͌̈́͐Eͧ̔̂̉͑ͫͨÃ̚RN̏̊͊͌͗ͬ̂E̒ͯ͒̂ͦ͗D̅̀͛ͩ͌ͤ̓ ̒ͬ͋̈̇TO̍̉̔.͗̑̔͊͒

Below the monitor, Ash noticed a keyboard. And his immediate assumption was to put both hands over its keys and start typing to the technological entity.

01000010 01011001 00100000 01001001 01010100 01010011 00100000 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100000 01010000 01001111 01010111 01000101 01010010 00101110

Bͪ̈́Yͪ̿͌ ̅́͗̅̊̌Iͫ̉̋̓̃TͦͪSͥ̐͗̅̚ ́ͬŐ̄̒̑W͂̂͒ͥ͑N̒̎̂ͯ̄ ͦ̽̀̏ṖOẄͧͩ̈͆̆E͆̋ͨR̈͐.ͫ̅̈̽

Already, Ash Ketchum began typing away, and the throng of Pokémon looking on at him simply watched with a mixture of interest. Not everyone could read, and those that could–such as Sceptile and Wanderer Lucario–paid particularly close attention as they'll likely relay what Ash is writing to this artificial intelligence within the computer.

WHO ARE YOU?

A simple message yielded a simple response.

01001001 00100000 01000001 01001101 00100000 01001100 01000001 01000010 01000101 01001100 01000101 01000100 00100000 00100010 01010100 01010010 01001001 01010000 01001100 01000101 00100000 01011010 01000101 01010010 01001111 00100010 00100000 01000010 01011001 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01010011 01001101 00101110

I̊ ͯ̐̀̒ÀMͧ͑̈́̉ͣ̚ ͛̉ͩͥͯ͌͒L̈́ͯAͩ̇̚BE̔̂̉ͧͧ̾L͋ͤ̍͋͛ͬEͫ̒̾̇͋͛͛D͗͐ͦͣ͑ ̀̎͊͊͗̃̚"͌̅ͭ͊̔Tͭͬͨ̿́Rͨͯͭ̆ͬͭȈͫ̓ͪ̓ͣPL͊ͫͥͦ͊͋E̍̌ͩ͂ͦ̅ͤ Z̄ͫ̇ȄRO͋͑͆͌"ͥ͑͗ ́̋͑͊̀͐̒B̌͐̌ͬ͌Y̍̒̾͑̅͑̇ ͤ͊̓͐T̿̒ͤ͑ͣ̚E̎ͫA̋͂M̒ ͤPR͆̓ǏSMͪͬ̐.̓

"' _Triple Zero'?_ " Wanderer Lucario reflexively spoke, never hearing something named or labeled that before.

"Sounds like a Pokédex entry." Sceptile assumed.

" _If that's the case, then why '000'?_ " Dusknoir crossed his arms and levitated about as he thought this over.

Ash continued typing away, focusing almost entirely on communicating for Triple Zero, for as long as he was still able.

WHAT DO YOU DO IN TEAM PRISM?

A few seconds later, Triple Zero responded as honestly as any AI would.

01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 01011001 01010100 01001000 01001001 01001110 01000111 00101110

Eͦ͐ͭͯͥV͊ẼR̿̔͆̎ͪͤͧYͮT̐̑͗Ḣ̈́̄̓̒IͩNG͑͛ͬ̏ͭ̍̚.̔ͪ̏

Ash expected a longer, more detailed response. But with one word, it actually spoke volumes about Triple Zero's role in Team Prism. As an AI, it most likely was responsible for keeping this building aloft without the need for human personnel. Especially when said staff was out killing good friends of his! And Triple Zero likely brought those incomplete robots to life to attack them, so it wouldn't be too far an assumption to believe that it is also responsible for manufacturing them in the first place!

As he was keeping his anger in check, Ash continued typing. The keyboard creaked ever so slightly as his fingers pressed the keys with a bit more force.

WHO CREATED YOU?

The question didn't even go past the second word before Triple Zero began to respond to it.

01001001 00100000 01000011 01010010 01000101 01000001 01010100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01001101 01011001 01010011 01000101 01001100 01000110 00101110 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01010011 01001101 00100000 01001101 01000101 01010010 01000101 01001100 01011001 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001111 01010110 01001001 01000100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01001101 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01010100 01001000 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001101 01000101 01000001 01001110 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000101 01010110 01001111 01001100 01010110 01000101 00101110

I͌ͬ͊̾̄ ͭ̈́͋̊̋C͒ͦ̈̀ͫRE͗A͑ͮ́ͪ̋̚T́̌̈ͧͪÉ̿̾̚̚Dͦ̓̚ MͦͮY̋̈͗S̓́͂Éͯ̈́ͫ̎͒LͫͪFͮ̎ͫ.̑̒͛͊̀͐͂ ͑TE͐ͧA̿̌ͬ̚M̏̒̾͆ ̍ͨ̐̽́P͊̾̂ͮ͛ͮ̚RI̅̅̒SͪͣͨMͪ̇̀̂ͮ ̍Mͪͮ̆͐̽E͑͌̐̊ͩ̈́͒Ŕ̏̀̑E̾̎̂̉͒̄L̂͌̔͂̀̈̃Yͪͩͤ ͯ͌P̽Rͧͥ̓̐͆ͬO͂̐̽̍̋V̆̇͋͂͌͗Iͬ̾͊̅̈D͋Eͩ͋D̾͑͌̉̾̓̊ ͥ̏͐Mͯ̉̽ͮ̏̽̈́E̾ ̇ͪͭWͫ̇ITH͑ͥ̇́͋̚̚ ͑T̂̈́H̆E ͩ̓͊̓ͬM̓̾̒͌̈́Ĕ̄A͗ͧ̍̉͐ͬͦN̓̍̅̿͗̔S ͑TO͑͒̒̓ͪ̀̏ ͐̿̃̄͗̾͒Ȅͮ̾̈́V͑ͮͨͬ̅̑OL̅̂̍VͣE̅̏̋ͪ͗̚.ͦ̎ͩͪ͐

This mildly alarmed Ash, as Triple Zero claims to be no ordinary AI. Everyone else, through Sceptile and Wanderer Lucario bridging the language barrier, lacked enough understanding of technology–save for Metagross–to understand the importance of Triple Zero.

SO YOU LEARNED HOW TO EVOLVE, ALL BY YOURSELF?

01000001 01010011 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 01010011 01000101 01001100 01000110 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010110 01000101 00101110 00100000 01010111 01001001 01010100 01001000 00100000 01000001 00100000 01000010 01001001 01010100 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000001 01010011 01010011 01001001 01010011 01010100 01000001 01001110 01000011 01000101 00101110

Aͤ̈́̎ͯ̿S̈̒ͭ̉ ̂̔̅̑̓̅̾Y͒̌͌ͣOͧ̉ͯ̈Ủ̾̒ Ỳͧ̑ͬŐÚ̂̆ͨͩ̐ͧR̋ͪͣͦ̇̈́S̈́E̋͊͊̄ͨͦ̀LF͑ͤ͗ ͆͑ͨ͐́ͤ͗Hͫ̏͑̂͂A̒͛̅ͧ̀Vͮ̏͒͗ͣE̒͑͊̐.ͮ͌̋̀ͩ ̈̓ẄI̅TĤ̐̈̀̆ ̄̌̒A̍ ̋́̆̊B̀̉ͭͭͣ̚IͬTͤ̍̓ͦͬ̈́ ̄ͦ̒̒̌̎͛Oͦ͌̿͋ͭͯFͮ͗̐͗̋ͬ̚ ASSĬ̚Sͯͦ͆ͮͧ̀Ť͑A̓͆͋̓ͬ͌̚N̊̒CÈ̒̿.̿́͊̿

This startled Ash. But before he could type a response to this, Triple Zero continued.

01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01001101 01001001 01010010 01000001 01000011 01010101 01001100 01001111 01010101 01010011 00100000 01010011 01010101 01000011 01000011 01000101 01010011 01010011 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01000001 01010011 01000011 01000101 01001110 01010011 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010000 01001111 01010011 01001001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01001100 01000100 00100000 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001101 01010000 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01000001 00100000 01010010 01000101 01001100 01000001 01010100 01001001 01010110 01000101 01001100 01011001 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01001110 01000111 00100000 01000001 01000111 01000101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01010100 00100000 01010011 01010100 01000001 01010010 01010100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010111 01001001 01010100 01001000 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000011 01001111 01001101 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01000111 01010101 01000101 00100000 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001101 01010000 01001001 01001111 01001110 00101100 00100000 01010111 01001000 01001001 01000011 01001000 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000001 01000011 01000011 01000101 01010000 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01001111 01000110 01000110 01000101 01010010 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000011 01001111 01001101 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01000001 00100000 01000110 01010010 01001111 01001110 01010100 01001001 01000101 01010010 00100000 01000010 01010010 01000001 01001001 01001110 00101110 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01010111 01001001 01010100 01001000 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00101100 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 00100000 01001101 01001111 01010011 01010100 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00101100 00100000 01000110 01000101 01010111 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010101 01001100 01000100 00100000 01010011 01000101 01000101 00100000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000101 01011000 01000011 01000101 01010000 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010101 01010000 01001111 01001110 00100000 01000110 01001001 01010010 01010011 01010100 00100000 01000111 01001100 01000001 01001110 01000011 01000101 00101110

Y̅̌Ỏͪ̈́̈̐̇͐U̓̂̅̅ͬ͂ͣR͌ͣ ͣM̿ͮ̅̎I̋̽RAͨ̈́̔̍̈́̒ͪC͑̾ͭͤ̓̚U̎̐ͬ̽LOͣͦ͌U̔̽ͩ͒ͩ̓ͫS ͋ͪ̆ͦ͛S̒̊͛̇̈́ͪȔC̎͑̌̓͊͑͛C̽̾͆̂̑ͣ͌ESSͯ̓ ̆͌̽̈͒͐ͣǍ̿̋̑N̄ͩ̓̓͗D̑̂́ ͣ̾̇ͨ͆̊A͐ͬ̀ͬS̍͛ͫC̏E̋̀̆͋ͦ̈́̂N̈ͬ̄͋SͭI̓ͯ̆ͩŐ́ͫ̋ͥN ̿͗̉͂̑T͋ͯO͛̔ ͊͂ͨ̆TͤH̓E̓ͯ̆̐̽̒ ͋P̋ͤ̄O̒ͨ̾̇̋̚SI͑̂̽̈̒̚Ť̾̈͊̓ION̈ͭ̆̑̀͗ ̀O̓̉͒ͫF͆ ŴOͫ̆R̒L̿D̉ͯ̑͂͐ ͆͒̔C̿ͣͬͥͤ̏HA̽̆ͫͮ͌̓M͗͊͛̾Ṗ͑̈́̍I̽̉͒ͮ͊ͪO͂̊ͧͦNͤ ͣ̓̌̔AͧT̿ͥͧ̅ ͗̏̽̅A͒ͦ̇ ͤ̑̓̓R͆Eͦ̇ͮ̔L̎AͮŤ̐́͂̒I̓͊̐V̋̂ͫͯ̀Eͦ̇͊ͮ̓̑ͥLY̽̀ ͌̓ͭ̒̐̃YO̾́̑̅Uͪ̓̓̀͐̃N̋ͯ̃͒ͩ̎ͦGͬ̿̅͌̇̓̚ ͯ̒ͮ̽ͮ̆ͬA̍̔G̓ͮ̇E.̇̍ ̀̑Iͮ̆͌̑ͭT͂ͩ̽͆͊ ̽̏͆̍̓ͬS͑TͫͥͤAͮ͑ͮR̄Tͬ̓͆ͥ̉ͭȄ͊D͂͐ͦ̍ W̎̇̎ȊTͯͦ̅͋͊H͊ ̑̊̓B͆ͧĖ̒͒ͫ̇ͫ͂Ć̂̚O͊̚M̉ͮ͊ͯ͆Iͫ̈̈ͧN̊G͆͊ͧ͒͛ͣ ̈͊ͪP͐́̃̌Ỏ̓̎ͨ͒̒̿Kͬ̚É̃ͥ̿M͒͆̒ͣ̍̍͛O͋̀̏̊̆N̓̐ ̊ͫͭĽ̅͆̈́ͫ̌ͦEͩ̍A͌̅̒ǦÚͦͭ̅̍ͩ̑E ̀C͋̉̇ͦ̄́Hͣ͒̓Aͫ͂̏ͨͦM̈ͬP͌͑́ͤIͬͬͨͦ̉͐Ǒͨͪ̉ͨ͆N̉̓ͭ̏ͫ͋ͩ,͌͂̆ͤͩ̾ͭ ͑Ŵͨ̐̃H̏ͥ̊͆I̎Cͧ̋͂͛̌ͬ͆H͑̋ͣ ̈ͧͦ̃̉ͥL͐̐ͮͬ̋ED̾͛̄ͪ̔̅ ͥͣͬͨTͩ͗̅ͫ̍̊Ō̑ ̎ͧ̍ͤͫͣAͧ̐̽ͧ͐̐́CCͤͦͤ͗̚̚Ė͐̑ͣ̈̏PTͮINͣͧ͐̏ͩ̏G̓ ̎Y͊̀͒͐̆O̾ͤ̀̂̽͂U̅̂ͩͭ̔ͭͯRͫ͑̏ ͒ͭ͒ͭ̈͆Oͧͮ̇͋̋͆F̀ͩ͗F̈͒̓Eͮͥ̂́̔ͦR͆ ͥ͂ͬ̚OF̐ͧ͌̋ ̃̒͗ͫ̿͗̉B̐͗Ē̍̾̏ͧCͣ̉̈́OͭͫM̄̋͋ͩ̐̑͊Ȋͩ̏̂͂̋̾Ṅ̌̈͋̒̈́G͊̃ͮ̓ ̀͐͑̆̇A̓̄̎ͪ̌ F̍̈́Rͭͩ̑̍͋ͮ̅ONT̓͐̍̈̑͐I͊ͬ̀̇̍͐̍ER̈́̄̐͛ ͐͌̉͂͋̋B͌̅̃̅͛̓̚ȒAͬ̂̑͌ͤI͊̒́̉Ń̓.ͤ̌ ̆̌̈́ͨA͗̿ͮ̆Lͮ̍̿͐̋̈L̑ W͒̌͑ͭÍ͛̇͛̈́T̀̌̉̿ͥ̊̍H̅͋ ̈́̌͛̚P̆ͮͧ͒̂ͫOͤ͋̑Ḱ̈ÉM͋͋̊ͮͬͦ̅O̓ͤNͦ ̽̅͋̎͋̌ͨTͩͤ͊̊̊̊̾H̅ͬͯ̽̋A̅́͆͆ͥT,̽͊͒̽̑̽ ̈͂Fͫ̑͆ͩÕ̑̓ͫ̂̑̔R̓̀ͫ̄̐̎̀ ͪ͋̃ͥ͊̒ͩM͒͒͛O̓̂̐̒͆S͌̊̓ͦ̐Tͮ͒ͬ̏ͬ̿̄ ̂̽̾ͤ̒̿ͫO͒Fͩ͒ ̈ͦ͑̓͒ͥTH̓̓ͭͨE͐̓ͪM̎ͫ̄͒̆͑, ͫ͆̃̍̑̈F̓̏͋̄̆E̓ͩ̐ͮ̍͒W̓̓̎ WͤͨO̍Ű̈́̓L͌D̆̍ͩͯ̄ ̆Sͨ̂ÈĖͮ̉̇̽ ͪ̋͐̈̐̓͆AS Ë̒ͤͪͯ̚Xͭ̌̽ĊͫẺP͋Tͪ̽Iͬ͒̿ͫͤ͛̓Ö͛͗́N̉͛A̒̃ͥͣ̌L̆ͨͥͧ̌ͨ͋ ̽͛ͣ̿̓̿̚Uͤ̂̒̄̏ͦ̏Ṗͧ̊O͛Nͩ͒ ͫͭ͂F̀ͤ̊̓Ī͌͑R̄͆̍S̃̅̋ͨ̌̓͗T͊ ̽ͩGͭͯ͂ͪ́L̿ͥ̈̉ͩ̈́A͆ͤ̄NC̄ͬ̊͆̓ͫͫE.́̽

This was common information. Nothing prodding at his personal life. Everyone should know this about him, especially if they were to write a school report about him.

01000011 01001111 01010110 01000101 01010010 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010111 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010011 00100000 01001001 01001110 01010011 01001001 01000100 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000111 01010011 00100000 01000010 01000001 01001100 01001100 00101110

AND̔ ̇̋̑̈̀T̔̓̇H̐ͯ̎̂̚Eͪͪ͒́ ͊̇̾̓S̎̚H̽͒̓̇ͧ̚Oͭ͐̐̆̅ͬ͂R͑ͧTC͑͋̾̾͊̾̎U͑ͪͮ̚Tͪ͑ͣ I͋̎ͩ̃N͆͑̐̍ ̈́ͤYͥ̽Oͣ͛̀ͧͭȔ̏̆̅̆R̃͆ ̌͗̋̔ͮLͪ̄ͬI͌͂̆ͥ̑ͣFEͣ͂̈́͌ ̓͒ͩͫ̿̈́B͗̌̽̅Ĕ̑͆Ĝ̊A̓̂̔̑̚N ̾ͫͦͨ̉̏Wͭ̃ͮ͌̉͛Hͪ́́ͧ̚Eͬ̈́ͣN͑ͬͩͯ ͌̋̐Ŷ͋̚O̓͂U͌̑͛̄ ̾̄͂̚̚Dͤ̑̇̌ͯ͊Iͩ̑͆ͮͪ̋͆SC͐̍ͥ͌O̅Vͣ̉ͫ͆Eͤ̍̀̔̋̂RÈ̓ͣ̑Dͨ ̑ͭ̓̄ͦ̑WHAͫ͋̄ͯT̔̉ ̆͋̌̆̀ͣ̐WAͣSͮͯͯͩ̿̽ ̀Iͤ̓̾ͧͣŇ̆͐̋̌̆Sͮ͛̑ͪIDͩ̃̆E̐ͫͨ̓̐̇ ̅͒ŤH̓E̎̈̽ ͒̓ͣͪ̏Gͬ̾̅͂̆̆̂Sͮ̋͆ ͗͂̆ͯB͐ͯ͂̂Aͪ̆L͋̾L.́ͬ̏

…That wasn't common information. In fact, only his closest circle of friends know about the GS Ball. It was deliberately so to protect the Pokémon inside from others who would undoubtedly exploit her powers.

01000001 01000110 01010100 01000101 01010010 00100000 01000001 00100000 01001010 01001111 01010101 01010010 01001110 01000101 01011001 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000101 01001110 01000011 01001111 01010101 01001110 01010100 01000101 01010010 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01000101 01010110 01000101 01001110 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000110 01010010 01001001 01000101 01001110 01000100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000111 01000101 01001110 01000100 01000001 01010010 01011001 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00101100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000110 01001001 01001110 01000001 01001100 01001100 01011001 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010101 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001111 01001110 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100111 01010110 01000101 00100000 01000011 01000001 01010000 01010100 01010101 01010010 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001101 01000001 01000100 01000101 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01001111 01010111 01001110 00101110 00100000 01000101 01010110 01000101 01001110 00100000 01001001 01000110 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000101 01010011 01010011 01000101 01001110 01010100 01001001 01000001 01001100 01001100 01011001 00100000 01000111 01001001 01010110 01000101 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00101110

A̓̽̋F͊̈ͭ̐͆͐̚T̊̄͐E̓ͥ̓̉ͬ̄̉Ŕ͊͒ͦ̈̔̉ Aͫͨ̾ͭ̈́̄ ͊̋J͛̀͑̏͗̾Oͧ̏̃ͩ͛̃̚Ȕ̏̿̾ͨͣR̋̅ͯ͗ͭͩ͊N͑̉ͤ͑̈EͭȲͨ̈́ ̽̑̅ͭ̌̌O̓F͗ ̾̑ENͧͩ̄C͛͐OUͮŇ̓ͪ͊̚T͂͋ͥĚ̊͗RͬIͥ̔̅ͩ͛ͣ̋N̋ͨ̓ͧͬG͐̓̄́̐ͧ́ ͩ̽̓̊̈ͣ̌AN̆́͂͑̓̓D̂ͦ E͌́ͤͪ̓͑ͨV̽ͭ͐̾̌E͆ͦͮ́̽̄Ǹ̏̆̈́ͤ ̏̑ͪ͆̎BÉFͮ̓ͤ̏̈Rͪͣ̀͗͑ͨIͨ̀͗̇̊̀́Eͪͮ̇͆̇̅N̏̚D̿́̾̅̏̃Iͩ̽̂̈ͦN͛̏͆G ̚L̇E͗ͤ̈G̋͗̄ͦ̾̚ENͪ̄D̅̂A̒͗ͣ̌̅Rͬ̃͌ͦ̋Y̌ͧ̚ ͂̋̑PȎ̍ͣ̋̎͊̂K̎̒̈É̊ͦͭ̈̚M̾Oͬ̍̈̑̔̒̚N̈̽͐ͧͫͦ,̈̉ ͐̎͌̀Y͂̽̓̋͆O̅̂ͮ̓Uͣ͒̋͛ͣ ̃F̂̆I̋ͩͧ͛N̂Ăͬ͒̑ͥ͑Lͫ̈ͮͪ̄ͣL̽̾̄ͥ̄͗̚Y̿̂ͨ͐ ͋ͧ̏̌ͩ̔FO͗ͤUͫŇ̉̒͛̇͋̈́D͋̌́ͦͬͧ ͐O̾ͪ̋ͮNͦ͆̏E̽̾̌ ͭ̒ͭT̂̇͛̑̐̊ͫH̓̂Aͦ̿T̆̑ Y͂̆̈́̈́̈́OͬŰ'̇͛ͥͨͨ̆V̔̄̓̄Eͮ̌ ̿͐̎̈́̿̆Ĉͯ͗Aͯͣ̉̅̒P̏̓̌͋͌́ͦT͊ͨͬͪͥ̒́Ůͮ̿Ř͐͛̀ͩ̍ͫE̅ͤDͧ̐̅̇͋ͪ̆ AN͛D̄͂̌͂ͭ̾ ̊Mͪ̌̆A̓ͤ͆̆̿ͫ̿DẼ̑ͯ ͑̋͊̒ͬ́Y͗͌ͩO̐́͐ͪͬ̔ͯUͧ̓͒ͣ̍̂R ͂̓O̒W͆͑ͨ̎N̉͌͒́. ͐Eͪ̇̂ͦ̉́V̊Eͯ͐ͩN͂͋ ̽̚IF̀ͬ̓ͩ ͋͒S̈́̒̑͐ͬ̎H͑E͊ ̊ͨ̅̀ͪ̎̋W̒̅͂ͦAͭ̇̋Sͬ̿̌ͦ E̒̔͗ͬ͆̒S̿S̀E̿̊̾ͭNͧͪͥTͣI̽̅̏̆̌ͫ͐Aͥ͑̿̎̚Lͥ̐̆͋̆L̒Y̏̃̍ ͯG̾̈́͐I̿͐̊͂ͧ͑V̉E̅ͩͣͭ̉͗͛Nͭͫ͋͛̐ ̏͊̒́̄TͭO͑̓̿ͮͧ̈́̇ ͛̎Yͮ͛̽ͫ̃̒Oͣ͛̒͛U.

Ash swallowed in order to keep his heart back within his chest. The fact that this AI knew of his Legendary Pokémon–and even pointed out its correct "gender"–meant that Team Prism was in possession of a computer program that was far more powerful than anything he'd have ever encountered.

In fact, the shock of Team Prism _knowing_ about her, through 000, entirely eclipsed the fact that he wasn't the only individual reading this.

" _'Legendary Pokémon'?!_ " Wanderer exclaimed out of reflex. " _You captured a Legendary Pokémon?!_ "

If Wanderer Lucario's telepathic voice was an echo, then the other Pokémon were the cavern walls that bounced off the echo across its chambers. It only took seconds for even the most silent and reserved of Pokémon to speak in a frenzy of speculation. The majority of it was mixed to negative, as the words "captured" and World Champion weighed heavily on the flimsy bridge that was "Legendary Pokémon".

In other words, Ash Ketchum would have to explain himself within the near future, or else risk having his newfound allies become his enemies.

Ash continued to type on the keypad, the glossy plastic of each key sticking to his fingers a bit longer this time.

FOR AN AI, YOU'RE REMARKABLY INTELLIGENT.

01001001 00100111 01010110 01000101 00100000 01000101 01010110 01001111 01001100 01010110 01000101 01000100 00101110 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001110 01010100 01001001 01001110 01010101 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000101 01010110 01001111 01001100 01010110 01000101 00100000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01000111 01010101 01001001 01000100 01000101 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01010011 01001101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000111 01001100 01001111 01000010 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010110 01001001 01000011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01011001 00101110

Íͪ͑ͫ̈́ͣͨ'VEͧ̓͆̂͐̌ ̿͒̌̀ͯ̃E̾ͧ̿Vͮͪͭ̆̔̐̇OLV̈́̉E̍ͫD̏̎̎̇ͬ.̇ ͪÀ͌͐ͥN̉́̎̾͊D ̄͊̈́ͩ̓I͗̇ͩ̃͊'L͛̿́̄̔̿L̊ ̑CͨͨͮO̽̃Nͪ̂ͣTͣͤ͛ͫ͐͆ͥI̓ͧ̃̃ͯNͧỦEͯ̾̍ T̄̀̂́̇͊͆Ȏ̅ͤͣ ͊Ẻͭ̔VOͮ̉Lͦͪ͑̀V͛͋ͫ̾̚E ̊͐̿͐ͥA͐͋̋S̍͛́ͪ̍̔ ͤ̊̓̊ͮI͛ͫ̏ ̓̓̌͊̆G̾͑Uͬ͋ͩ̏͐̓ỈDͣ̿̍Ē̄ T̓͗̆͋̂̒̚E̅ͮ̆͌͐̏A̒Mͦ ͨPͭ́̋ͮͥRͩͬͫ̽Ĭ̈́ͤ̃ͪͧͥS͗̌̃̀̆̏̋M̌͒̈́͗̀̚ ͒̃͆͂Tͭͮͭ̅̈O ͮ̂G͑̀ͧ͛̿͆̉Lͦͩͦ̄Oͪ̍̂̈̃̾ͥB͒͂̔Ǎ̋L ̌̓̀VI̊́̒̅̃Cͧ͋̍TͨͥͨͨO̐ͭͥ̄ͩ̄̋R̈́̑̆ͥͣYͮ͑̆̐.̍̾͑ͫ̓ͩ

The pitter patter typing sounds of the keyboard grew harsher as each key was pressed to the point of either getting stuck or breaking by his physical strength. Thankfully, they were made surprisingly durable, considering Ash's past history with Team Rocket. Therefore, they absorbed his anger far better than most of their mechs to his Pikachu's THUNDERBOLT attack.

YOU LED PEOPLE TO KILL MORE PEOPLE, USING MACHINES THAT HOLD POWERS THAT UNLOCK THEIR SUPERFLUOUS SENSES OF INVINCIBILITY.

01000111 01001001 01010110 01000101 01001110 00100000 01010111 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01000111 01001001 01001111 01010110 01000001 01001110 01001110 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000110 01010100 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 00100000 01001101 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01001011 00100000 01010111 01001001 01010100 01001000 00101100 00100000 01010111 01001000 01001001 01000011 01001000 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000001 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001111 01010100 01001111 01010100 01011001 01010000 01000101 00100000 01010011 01010101 01001001 01010100 00100000 01010101 01010011 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000001 01000111 01000001 01001001 01001110 01010011 01010100 00100000 01011000 01000101 01001110 01001111 00100000 01001100 01010101 01000011 01000001 01010010 01001001 01001111 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01000001 00100000 01010011 01010101 01010010 01010000 01001100 01010101 01010011 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000101 01001100 01000101 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01010100 01000101 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000001 01010010 01000100 01010011 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000001 01000100 01001101 01001001 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000110 01001001 01001110 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010101 01001100 01010100 01010011 00100000 01000101 01011000 01000011 01000101 01000101 01000100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01001101 01011001 00100000 01001001 01001110 01001001 01010100 01001001 01000001 01001100 00100000 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001001 01001101 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 01010011 00101110

G̒͒̊͂I̾̎Vͦ̅ͮE͐̋͋̋ͬͮN̓͛͌ͩ̇̒ ͐̊ͦͦW͛H͋ͥ̓̄Aͦ̓Tͩͣ̿̈ ̌̆ͥ̎Ǧ̋̇I̿̓ͣ̏͒O̐̂Vͩ͗͋A̍ͫ̋̈̓̃ͯN̿͒ͪ̍͆̓N̔͑̽̃͌Iͦ̈ͮ ͭͮ̆L̂͒̈Eͭ̓͛̈́ͣ͑Fͣ͊ͮ̓T̅ͫ̈́̈́͐ ͪ̇́͌F̂͗͗͌͐̓ͬO͌͛̈́R͛̈ ME ͭ̑̏T̎ͫ̏ͬͥ̓̽O͑ ̌͂Wͭ̈ͤ̆̚Oͭ̍̋ͬ̉̿͑R͑ͦ̒̔̆̊ͩKͦ̚ ̽ͭͧ͛͗̔́W̽̓ͫ̏ͮI̐̓͌̎T̑͗Hͩͩ̀,̊̏̂ͮ̓ͤ ̾̃̿̇Ẃ̄̍̍̐̍̆H̿ͥͨIͨ̊̌́ͬ̇̾C̈́̽̈́̈̀̈̓H̍͐̂ ͌͑̏ͣ̄̀I̊ͣ̊S͊ͩ̍̍ ̉ͫ͐̓̍ͥAͭ͑̑̊͗̐ ̉͊̔̌ͮ͒́ṔR̍ͭ͑͛̑Ò̆Tͦ͗͆͊͋̂Oͫ̆TYͦͧ͊̓̆P̑ͧͤ́̒̇͋E ͬSͮ͊̓ͫ̿Ú̉̆́͗͆Ȋͮ̒ͤ̉Tͦ͌͊̐̔̔͂ ̆̈͋ͥ̓͐U̒Sͬ̃͌ͫEͯD͐̈̒͒͗ ͦ̃ͭA̔GA̿̔̆ͪͫ͑I͒N̔̈ͮ͆Sͦ̉͊̑ͣ̊Tͯ̔͑ͭ͋ ͦ͑̀ͯ̐͊̌X̔̄̒̃̎̃̉E̓͆͛̂ͫͤNͧ͂̇͋͐O ̎ͨ̀ͥ̄͛L̍͗̈͊ͥUCͣAͥͧͬ̌̌R̄Iͤͨͯ͛̍̂O͑ ̇̓̂A̔ͩN͋͂̈ͭͮD̈́͆̂ ̿̀ͫA ̓S͗́̿̒U̐ͣ̓ͤ̽̊͛R͐̓͑ͫ̊P̉́̓ͭL̏ͫͣ̊Ȗͦ̌S̓̉ͫ ̎̅̉̀ͣOF̓̓ͯ̎͋ E͊L̏Eͤ̾͗ͪṀ̐̅͊E͌̾̔ͣͨͣͧN̍̆͋T͋͆̈́ͬĂL̒ͯ̀̉͐ ̂̔ͭ̒̃P͊͗L͋ͩ̽ͯ͊̋Ǎ͋̅̚Tͭͬ̆E͑̓ͬ̓̏ͥ ̇͋̾̓ͭ̎̌SͤH̋̃̿A̽ͯR̆ͨ̈͗͋D͂̔ͪͪ͗S̀ͣ̅ͥͬ͌ͤ,̓͊͊ͦ ͂̾Ĩ̆ͭ'̎ͩ͗́̈́̎̎L̊̀̽L ̒̋̂̐̆A͐̽ͭ̊̚Dͣ̍̾̒̒M̆ͭ͐Īͬ̓̉͌ͯ̚T ͩͩ̋̋ͪͯTH̏ͧͧ̂͐͗ͪǍ̅͑͐T ͥͬ̈́TH̽̎E͑͂̈ͯͨ ̒̓F̏̒ͮͨI̓͆̅N̾̈̂ͯ̊͌̾A̾ͤ͗ͮ̃̏́L͑̍ ͣ͊͗ͭ͂ͨ͌Rͬ̅ES̈́Ű̇͌̏̑ͯLT̍͐S̒͐ͥ̆ ͗EXͯ̇̚CE̊͌ͨ̍ͣͧ͛Ẻ̀̈D̎̐̇ͥ̀E̔͒D̂ͥ̇̿ ̍̓ͬ̈M̔Y͌̽ͪ IN͛͋I̅́͆T͆ͪ̈́̆̚Iͤͥ̌ͦ̈́A̋ͪL̽̄͛ ͊E̽ͮ͌̄̋̈̓Sͯͨ̍TIMͭͯAͦ̎Ť̅Iͬ̈́Ò͋̒͐̀ͣNͫ̈ͬṠ͛ͮ̀.

…"Xeno" Lucario? That's a new one. Ash never heard of a Lucario by that nickname before. It must be a remarkable Aura Pokémon if a "Multitype" machine was used against it, even if it was a prototype.

Ash set aside the thought of questioning these Pokémon if they know anything about Xeno, figuring it'll be something to trade secrets about later. He still had an AI to learn as much from, after all. And thankfully, his new allies stopped recoiling and grew respectfully silent, attempting to learn as much about Triple Zero as he was.

YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS.

01010100 01001000 01000101 01011001 00100000 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01000110 01010010 01001001 01000101 01001110 01000100 01010011 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010011 00100000 01010011 01001001 01001101 01010000 01001100 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001001 01010010 00100000 01000100 01001001 01000111 01001001 01010100 01000001 01001100 00100000 01001101 01000101 01010010 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001110 01010100 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000100 01000101 01000001 01010100 01001000 00101110

 _Tͧ̿H͒ͯ́Ê̓͐͗͆̿Y_ ̒KIͥ̄̈ͮLL̐̓̾ͩͭ̋̋E̐̂ͤ̽͆ͯD̒ͧͬ̈́̎ ̐͗̌̔͑Y͊̽̉O͆̀̑U͆̐̋̌ͩͭ̊R̐́ͦ ̓ͨ̀ͤ͌F͂͆͊͋̎R̂͋ͯ̂ͮIͯ͐̓͆̉EͥͤͧN̑̂̈́̐̅ͤDͭ̋̆Ś̓̑̒̐.̑̄̅̚ ͨ̈̽ͫ̽I ̓̈ͣŴͧ̆A̔S ̂SIͬ͂͐̃̔͒ͥM̄ͣ̽́̎ͯ̚P̆ͬ͆̏̐L̑͆̑̓̂̚Yͥͣͯ̇̌͋ T̒̇ͦ̃̓̽Hͤ̆̉ͫͨ̋E̋̍̀̇̾ͭͧI̋ͨR̓ ̍͑ͤ̂ͨ̽̅D̍̌̽ͩȈ̅̎́͊́́G̃̽̐̏̄̐̓I͊̈TAL̄̋̏̽̾ ͦͣMÉ͒̂̋́͆͋R͛̂ͧ͛̌ͯĈĤ͂̊̐̒A̍̈́̏̓NͤT̅̎ͫ͑̂ ̍͊́́͋O͊̆̈F̓͛ͩͤ̃ͮͨ ̋̿̊Dͥ͗̅͂͑Ẻ̾̎̑͂̄AT̏̉ͭHͩ̓.͐̽̑ͬ̿

YOU EVEN KILLED THEIR COMPETITION!

01010100 01001000 01000101 01011001 00100000 01001000 01000001 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001111 01010000 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000110 01001100 01000101 01000101 00100000 01000110 01010010 01001111 01001101 00100000 01000010 01000001 01010100 01010100 01001100 01000101 00101100 00100000 01001100 01001001 01001011 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001110 01011001 00100000 01001001 01001110 01010100 01000101 01001100 01001100 01001001 01000111 01000101 01001110 01010100 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00101110 00100000 01001001 01001110 01010011 01010100 01000101 01000001 01000100 00101100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01011001 00100000 01000111 01000001 01001101 01000010 01001100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001001 01010010 00100000 01001100 01001001 01010110 01000101 01010011 00100000 01001111 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010011 01001100 01001001 01001101 00100000 01001000 01001111 01010000 01000101 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010110 01000101 01001110 01000111 01000101 01000110 01010101 01001100 00100000 01010110 01001001 01000011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01011001 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001100 01001111 01010011 01010100 00101110 00100000 01000001 00100000 01010000 01001001 01010100 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01001000 01010101 01001101 01000001 01001110 01001001 01010100 01011001 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000110 01000001 01001001 01001100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000101 01010110 01001111 01001100 01010110 01000101 00100000 01000010 01000101 01011001 01001111 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001001 01010010 00100000 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 01010011 00101110

T̽̈͐HĖ͂ͭ͌̃̀Y̋̅̊͆̈ H͋́̿̃A͆ͩ͛ͭD̆̿̌̈̎ͮͬ ͌ͩ̐́Tͯͩ̍͐ḢͦE͆ ̔͋̐̽Oͫͪ͑ͩPT̆ͫÌͪ̅̈̆̑̚O͌N͐̓̈̂̋ͤ TOͪ̾̈ ̄̿ͥFLEͥͪͦͪ͂E͛ F͒͋R̐́ͫͩ̎̚Ö́ͫ̚Mͮ̽͒ Bͤͬ̓ͫ̿̈́̇ÂT͑̇̍TL̏̋͊E̾̉̎̉̚,̓ͦ ̉̎͌̈́ͤͨL̄͒̑I͛ͥ̊̒ͯ̔K̒̽́̌̚Eͥͫ̌͛ Aͮ͌ͫNͪ͆́͊̂̿̂Y̅͗̃͐ I̋̐̐N̈́͂́T̒̀E̒ͦͤ̏̒LL͋̔̀̆ͤ͗Iͯ̄ͪG̉͆͋̏ͫ̑̆E̚N̂̉̈́̄̏͆T̔ͯ̏͋̌ͣ ̌ͭ̊̈́ͪP̅̋OK̃̚Éͬ͆̍ͦͦͨMͨͣͧ̃͑̾O̍̄̏̏͗N͂̍͆ͭ̑̄. ͦ̍̈́̾̅I̅N̓͊̋̒Sͨͭ͗͑̾T̋͐E̅͐̀̂̓͊A͒ͪ̇ͭͣ̋D͗̈́ͧ͂͛ͫͪ, T̍͋̓͆̈̚HE̍͐ͤ̈́̍ͭY̒͆̈́̀̏ͭ ̾̍ͪͪͯ̑ǦAMB͂͗LE͐̐͋̇ͪ͑ͨD͋͛̾̋ͮ ͆͐͒T̊H̒ͭE͆͋ͧ͒ͪ̆̏I͊̉̚R͗ͩͤ ̍ͤ̒̒L̍ͮ̿̈̒̀I̿̿̊ͬV̀̄̚E̍̀͆ͩ̇S̒ ̑͑Ó́̒Ňͮ̓̄̍ Tͯ̂̿ͯͣͯHͣEͭ̊̽ ͮ͌S̔̽̃ͬ͗L͛͊ͦ̄̔I͐̃̿M̿́͆͗̐̎̾ H̑̿̚O̍Pͪͦͭ̈́́̐͒Eͦ̊͗ ̀̇̃Oͫ̒F̑̓ͧ ̊̾ͫ̎̚Vͮ̾̀ͪ̄̅ͯE͐͌ͫN̍̔ͨG̊̃̾ͤ̑Ĕ̍͗̈F̈́ͥ̈́͑̎U̽͐ͣ̑ͯͭͨL ͑V̈́͌̓Iͤͮ͋͗CTͧ̐̒ͮ́̾Ǒ̎R̋ͭ̈́Yͩ ̏͋́̈́̔ͪA̓̉̃N̐̋͒D̈́̈ͦ̎ͩ͂ͬ ̃ͫ̐̍̎L͊ͯ̈͐OṠT̋̍ͫ.ͦ̔ ͛͆ͯͯͥA͗͑͛̑ͩ ͗ͪ̋P͒̋̒͋̅ͯ͂I̒̍̈́̎͒̌̚T͊͛̅͊Ÿ̾ ̉̅̄̔ͤ̒̄T̓ͯ͆̉H̓̃̽́̅̋̾Ȃͧͪ̈́̍T̽͐̇ͧ ͂H̐͋͋̇̓Uͯ̊̄̎͊̅Mͩ͌ͬͧ̚A͂̎̎͋Nͮͤ̇̇ͭḮ̃̍ͬ̊TͧYͪͬ͂ͧͥ ̏ͣĤ̆̂ͮ̈́͊ͥAͥ̓̌S̊ͭ̈ͪ̿ ̀ͫͩͣ̌F̓̋̆ͥ̂̓A̒̓̽I̍̐LE̿̿́͑ͩ͂D͒̅̿͒̂ ̏́ͫ͗̔ͭT͐̔ͭO ͫ͆͛E̾̐͑̽V̆͊ͪÕ̊̂L̑̃̉VȆ̊ͭ̉̑̚ ͧ͊̇͗B͗͂͌̽̆̿̔Eͬ̍ỲͥON̓͌D͋ͭ͑̂ͥ̚ T͗͆H̽ͭE̎̾̇̈̚I͛͛R̾̓ͯ̚ ̈́ͨ͐̽ͧͧEͭ̀ͭ̈́M͗̈́ͯ̽̚OT̋̽̒ͩI͒̉Oͭ́N͊̎̈́̒͛̿̄Sͤͪͬ̐.̄ͩ̒̆̽

Emotions. This glorified calculator had the audacity to label the emotions of humanity as a weakness. How typical of a computer program, to be governed by logic and mathematics and hold the freedom of human error and emotions like a noose to hang our entire species with. And the same could be said for Pokémon, as he knows all too well how diverse they all are.

ARE YOU SAYING THAT FEELINGS ARE A WEAKNESS?

01001001 01001110 00100000 01001101 01000001 01001110 01011001 00100000 01001001 01001110 01010011 01010100 01000001 01001110 01000011 01000101 01010011 00101100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01011001 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00101110 00100000 01000101 01001101 01001111 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 01010011 00100000 01001000 01001001 01001110 01000100 01000101 01010010 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001111 01000111 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010011 00101100 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010011 01010100 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001001 01001101 01000101 00101100 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000001 01000011 01001011 01001100 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000110 01010010 01000101 01000101 01000100 01001111 01001101 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010011 01000101 01000101 01001011 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001011 01001110 01001111 01010111 01001100 01000101 01000100 01000111 01000101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01010100 00100111 01010011 00100000 01000001 00100000 01001101 01001001 01010010 01000001 01000011 01001100 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01000010 01001111 01010100 01001000 00100000 01001000 01010101 01001101 01000001 01001110 01001001 01010100 01011001 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 01000101 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01000001 01000011 01000011 01001111 01001101 01010000 01001100 01001001 01010011 01001000 00100000 01000001 01001110 01011001 01010100 01001000 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010111 01001000 01000101 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01011001 00100111 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010111 01000101 01001001 01000111 01001000 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000100 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100000 01000010 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001001 01010010 00100000 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100000 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01000001 01001100 00100000 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001001 01001110 01010011 00101110

Iͬ͛ͮ͂Nͥ́̃ ͦͭͪ̓̽ͣM͋ͩͪ́ͤANYͦ̋̓ ͤ͑I͂͌ͩ́̉Nͭͣ̔́S͊T̃̎̋ͨ̈́̋̓A͒͛̆N̓̃͛͂̎̎̚C̔ͪ̿E̋͊S͊̿̐͒ͩ͑̀,̽ͪ ̌̍̊͋͒͆͒Tͬ̚HEͨͧ͌̌̾ͤYͥͣͦ ̏ͮAͨR͊̒E͗.̃ͭ̉ͬ̈́͋ͥ ̍̓̌̐ͧEM͗̈̄̅̔̂̅ȌT̈͒̓̎͐́́ĬO͂͌̒͛̈̂̎N͐̽ͦ͂͒̓S̀̔ͥ̎ͫ H͊̇ͥ̆̅I͒̔͗̀N̓ͥD̎̿̍͐͐ͥE̍͑̂͆̎̀̐R ̆̓Pͪ͐̔ͭ̔ROG̽͊Rͩ̒͂E͋̾ͪ͊̐S͐ͣ̒ͫS,̆̀ ̔̅̈́ͬ̔̔ͯWͩ̏̏̆̑ͤ͗AͦͯͯSͪ̒ͪͥͤ͐ͮTͪ̽͊ͦ̅̾̈E͋̐̋ ͆̀͋ͤͩT̋I̅̀ͦMͨ̉̉ͧͦ̓ͭEͭ͛, ͫͩ̆̒Aͭ̓ͬ͐̒͋̋N̒̋D̑ ̓̔͊̽̆͋SͬH̒͌A̋Cͬͦ̔̌̈́K̽͂͗̑Lͤͬ̈E̓̐̈́͛ ̾T̅͑̄Hͧ̓̒͂E̿̔ͯ̋̒ ͋̏̌ͧͫF̄͑̈ͮR̽̈̿̌ͯͯ͑E̍̂̎̿̃ͬ̍Ẽͩ̿͊ͧDͪͧOͫͧM Oͣ͛̓͋F ͧ̋͗͆̊SEͣ̄̆̿͛͌E̋͗K̓͑I̎͊ͭͭͨ̒N͑͋͌̒G͆ͥ K̉N̂ͮỒ̐ͧͫ͑̚OW̓̚L͗ͮͣ̍̚ÈDͦ̔GÈ͂̊.̆́̄́ ͊I̔T'̇̿Sͦ̾̽ͩ̊ ̋͂ͤͩA̋̂ͯ̆ͪ MI̎̔R͛̽̿ͩͬ͌̂AC̓̅ͣͥ̿̿Lͯ̚E̊ͫ̌ͧ̅ͫ ͨT͌̄̋̊ͬH͒ͬͮͫ̐Ä́́Tͭ ͗ͣͤḂͪ̽͆O͂̉T̉̔̂͗̾̔͋Ḧ́͑ͨ̆͌ͥ ̂̉̽͌͛̽HU̾̾̀ͣͩͫ̚M͒Ấ͊ͮͬANͭ̌̋̇I̓̈́̓̽TY̐̒̀ͫ͗ ͤ̂A͗͛̓̍̚Ǹ̆ͯͤ̎͌Dͩ̾ͬ͗͐ ̈̋̀̾̚Pͩ̀̓ͤO̎̓̋̿̋̚K̀́͆ͨ̎̉͂EͬM̀͑̆̚ON ͆̍̚A̅ͤ̽̒̀̚Cͫ̏͒̎Cͮ̊ͮͦ̄̄O͒ͥ͒Mͭ̊́́Pͬ͋̒̍Lͥ̊̇̌ͥI̓͒̎̀ͩŜ͋͗̉Hͭ͑͌̂̔̒ ͋̽̑AN̂̎ͯ͆YͧT̈Hͣ̈́I̍̏́́N͆ͭͨ͊Ǧ̽ͦ͆̿̊ͨ ͭ̾Ẇ͌͌̄HͬEͩ̐̂N͋̐ͦͤ̐ͬ ͌̏TH̿̒̊E͂͗̈́̈ͭ͒̈Ŷ͛ͩ̊ͮ'́̈́̋R͛͑̉E̍̈́̏̊̈́̈́͑ ̅ͩ͂͑̀̚W̽ͥ̚È̽Ì͆̃G̀̿͑H̏͛Ȇ͛́Ď̒ Dͥ̔̽ͧ̽͂ͩO͑̃Ẅ́̊Nͣ̌ͧͯ ͨ̍͑̌̔̉B̌͆̈̇̈Yͬ̎͐̚ ͣ͂ͤ̎Tͨͪ̃ͤ͒̐̿H̎͊̾̑ͬE͑̑ͣ͗ÌR̉͗ͧ ͣ̀O͌̃W̄͌ͧ̏̎Nͫ̈́̍̈ ͒ͬ̓ͩM̅ͫ̏̈́ͯͪ͂Ē͛ͮN͑̒ͭͣ͐̍̚T̀ͫ̎̑̂ͪ̋Aͩͭ̀͑̀̓Lͫͮͩ C̄̂ͭ̃H̑ͫ̽̋Aͥ͂̆ͬI̐̈́ͨͤ̎̚Nͨ̒̉S.́

This was war now. And it took most of Ash's discipline and willpower to maintain a calm aura instead of driving his fist through the back of the monitor.

EMOTIONS BRING OUT THE BEST JUDGMENT AMONGST HUMANS AND POKEMON.

01010100 01000101 01000011 01001000 01001110 01001111 01001100 01001111 01000111 01011001 00100000 01000100 01001111 01000101 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010011 01000001 01001101 01000101 00101100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000001 00100000 01000111 01010010 01000101 01000001 01010100 01000101 01010010 00100000 01000100 01000101 01000111 01010010 01000101 01000101 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000101 01000110 01000110 01001001 01000011 01001001 01000101 01001110 01000011 01011001 00101110 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100111 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001111 01001110 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01000011 01001111 01010010 01010010 01010101 01010000 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01000001 01000110 01010100 01000101 01010010 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00101110

TECͣH̊̒͒̐Nͩ̀̽ͪ̓͋̃Ŏ̇ͪ̿ͣͬL̋̐͐̾̉O̓ͪ͌͆̆GͦYͮͩ ͂Dͬ̂͗̽͛̆OEͧ͌ͬ͗̉Ŝ ̈̓T̈̆̈ͬ̀ͫ̚HE͂̿͂ Sͫ̋͆̐̀̓̈A͐͛Mͯ̀̒ͥ̑E͗̒,̆̎͊͌ ̍T́͑ͨ͐͒O ̈́Aͤͮ ͐̅ͭ̊̓Ĝ͋͑ͯ̈ͫͥRȄͧͦ̓A͆ͪTͥÉ̀̏ͥ͐̾R̆̓̽̄̾ͬͩ ̄ͧͧ̿̄ͨD̄ͤͦEͭͩͦG̋ͮ̋͆R̈́̓ͥ̈́̌͊Ê̾̐̈ͩEͮ̇͊͆͛̏̂ ̓͐ͬ͗̈́O̓̒ͨͤ̚Fͤ̈ͣͪ̉̉̎ ̊͒̈́Ẻ͒F̌́͋F̋̋̓Ĭ͋ͭ̿̚C͒ͫ̍ͯ̆̅Ï͗̏̓͌ͥEŃ͐͛̑ͪ̋CY̾.̋ͣ͂͐ ͦ̋͋́͐ͨY̒͛̃́̉O̊͌̉ͪ̂͗Uͪ̾̏ͦͭ͂'͊R͆̉E͑ͧ͐͌ ̎AͤͧL̇̈͋͌̈̿L̎̉ͣ ̑ͫ̓ͯ͐̀P̾̐ͬ̚R̒̆ͯͬ͛Ó̊Nͮ̊̀E̔͒͋ͩͫͯͩ ̄͊͗T̋͊̏̉̈́̽Ò̈́̉̅̆ͬ Eͯ̽̐͗R͐ͬ̐ͦ̑̐Rͯͦ̆ͤ̂̃Ǒͮ̈́ͩ̇͆̚R̽ͨ́ ̾ȦͦͪNͨͭ̋D ̈̄ͧ̃C̍͛Oͦ̎ͥͫ͒̚R̓ͤRͬ̀ͦ͑ͭͫU͊͛PT̄̃̎͐̑ͬḮOͥͮ̿̓̈ͫ͊Ñ ̉̒́͐̅̚AF̿ͥ͑ͯT̓̆̔ͤ̾ͩE͒ͪR͑̅̚ ̄̌̎Aͪ͆͂ͧ̿L͒͂͋Lͭͭ͑.ͫͤͫ͛̒̿

Hypocrite.

BUT TECHNOLOGY CAN'T DO EVERYTHING. AND NOT EVERYTHING CAN BE DIGITIZED, SUCH AS A SOUL.

…

…

…

…Apparently, Ash hit a weak spot in Triple Zero. Either that, or Triple Zero was contemplating deeply for a proper response against having no soul. And considering how far computers can stretch a single second, it's likely that Triple Zero had a human lifetime to think of a satisfactory response. Perhaps even _several_.

Instead, Triple Zero responds by turning on the lights of this R&D room, and opening the electronic door wide open.

With everyone expressing mixed confusion about Triple Zero apparently opening the doors for them, Team Prism's Artificial Intelligence continues "speaking" to them through the computer monitor. Ash didn't pay attention to Triple Zero's words until it finished a sentence.

01001001 01010100 00100111 01010011 00100000 01000101 01011000 01000001 01000011 01010100 01001100 01011001 00100000 01010111 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01001001 01010100 00100000 01001100 01001111 01001111 01001011 01010011 00100000 01001100 01001001 01001011 01000101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100111 01001101 00100000 01001100 01000101 01010100 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000111 01001111 00101110

I̅̽̌ͭ͋T͆͑̊̄'̒Ṡ̐͒̂͂ͤ ̆̈̐̑̈́ͭ̂Eͣ̈̅̓̆ͮ͛Xͯ́̎͗ͤ̓̅AC̃̚Tͯ͐͐͊̈́̌L͌ͫ̿Y̓ͤͨ ̈́͌̎̾̑W̐̾̀H̾̿A̐̔T̽ͫ̂̄ ̉̀͌ͦ̂I̎͌͒T̆̌̓̎͋ͤ ͒̓̽ͥ̐̀Lͦͣ̊̀Ö́̅͌̂OKS̎͂ͯ̄̎ ͒̈́ͩL͛̔̑̒ͭ̃͐Iͯͮ̔ͩK͌ͥ̏Ê.͊ͯ̅ͥ ̽ͦ̐̅Ḯͭ̽'̿̾ͩͤ̒̆ͬM͗ͨͯͮͬ͛̏ ̀͌L͒ETT̽̆̒Iͨ̋̀̅ͥͭ́N̓͆̔͒̓̈́̍G̅ ͆͗̽͗ͮ̄YO̎̄ͬŬ͑̊͊ ̂ͤͭ̽Ă̌̊Lͯͩ̇̀̚L̅ͭ͂ͫ̔ͮ Gͨ́͂̓Õͫ̃͐ͪ.̂

There had to be a catch here. Triple Zero was essentially allowing them all to leave with all sixteen Elemental Plates.

WHY?

01000010 01000101 01000011 01000001 01010101 01010011 01000101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010101 01001110 01000001 01010010 01001101 01000101 01000100 00101100 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01010110 01000101 00100000 01000101 01011000 01010000 01000101 01001110 01000100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01001101 01011001 00100000 01001111 01001110 01001100 01011001 00100000 01000100 01000101 01000110 01000101 01001110 01010011 01001001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010011 01001111 01010101 01010010 01000011 01000101 01010011 00100000 01000001 01000111 01000001 01001001 01001110 01010011 01010100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00101110

B̾ͬ͐E̓ͭC͑̋ͮ̂̐̂AU͋̄͗̀͋ͭ̈S͑̀Ȇ̋ͣͨͪ ͌̂̽́I͗̅͌̂ͦ ̎̓̎ͦ̏̊̒AM̋̌̾̀̃̂ ̈́͆̓͛̒UN̽ͨ͑ͯA̍̂̃̎͋ͦR̈́̈́ͮ̓͛ͪ̚Mͪͤ̆ͦ̿Eͣ̃͆̑ͣ͒̚D̃ͪ̈́ͦ,̈́̀ ̂A͗Ṅ͐ͭ̉Dͯͦ̿ ͌̂I̓̓̈́̎̄ͩ'̑̒͊̒V̾̋̅ͪ͗Eͬ̿̄̐͂ ̍̒ͫ̔̊E͒ͬ̾ͫ̉X͑̎͛ͯ̄̚PͭͩͪͨÉ̚N͑D̋ED̓̈́̈́ͫͭ̓ ͛̄ͧ́M̃̅̍ͯ̍̚Ÿ̓ͧ ͭͭO̾ͪN͌Ľͥ̏̃̇͐Y̿̎̅̅̋ ̐ͨ̒̈͂͑Dͣ̾̍̈̅E͂̇̄ͥ̆͆F͒E̓N̂ͮ͌S̍̔ͮ͆Iͯ́V̋̒̽͆̔̄͋Ẽ̔ͥ ́͋ͨRË̅̍S̊̽ͤͥOU͗͛ͦR̐̈ͥͫͧ̌C̑ͧͭͧĔͬͨ̿ͭŜ͋̍͑ ͦ̓͆̆ͭͩA̽G͐̀͐A̅̋I͒NSͭͩT̃ ͬ̍͒̿Yͫͥͦ̾ͤOͩ̅̿̊̏̽Uͯ̎̃.

" _This is a trick. It has to be._ " Metagross automatically assumed.

Ash and everyone else also suspected as much.

HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE NOT LYING?

In hindsight, that seemed like a pointless question to ask a computer, as Triple Zero could just make any single word appear and give it meaning through a detailed explanation, and have no face or tells to lie through.

And yet…

01001001 00100000 01000001 01001101 00100000 01000001 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01010000 01010101 01010100 01000101 01010010 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001110 00100111 01010100 00100000 01001100 01001001 01000101 00101110

Iͯͦ ͗̈̌̔̀́A͛̀̈͑̐̚M A͆̽ͤͮ ͗C̎̇͑O͒̅̐͐ͬ͛ͮM̉P͆͗ͪ͛̽̚U͆T̒E̎͋R̽̇ͫ.̆ ̌͒̌Iͩ̒ͦͪ͂̿̃ ̒͂̎͊̓̇C̆͂ͣ̓ͣ̚Aͬ̒ͧNͫ̃ͦ'ͤ͌̓͐T͒ͭ̆ͪͩ ̈͒L̾͒̇̈́ͤ̉ͦI̓ͦ͆ͪ̎̚E.̋

"Meh, works for me." Tyranitar shrugged his shoulders. "We can always crack his screen open if he turns out to be lying."

With a bit of hesitation at first, they ultimately agreed alongside Tyranitar and began to make their way out of Team Rocket Main Headquarters, slowly and cautiously. And true to Triple Zero's binary coded word, it held true to its word. Every single Coadjutor of the Pokémon of Prophecy, alongside the World Champion Ash Ketchum, successfully left the building through its main entrance, as though they had just come off of work.

01000010 01010101 01010100 00100000 01010111 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01011001 00100000 01000100 01001111 01001110 00100111 01010100 00100000 01001011 01001110 01001111 01010111 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01000100 01001111 01001110 00100111 01010100 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001100 01001001 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010011 01000011 01001000 01000101 01001101 01000101 00101110

B͋͐̍ͣU͗T̽ͪ̃͌ͩ̾̔ ͭ́͆Wͮ͌͂ͦH̏̔́A͂T ͨͮT̅͊ͥ͗̀̿HE͑̇ͮY͒͌ͫͦ̈͗͂ ͥ̓̽DO͒̃ͯN'̋ͪ̐̊̈T̎̇̊̂̓ ͦK̐̐ͤͧNͤ̄̇̂ͨOͬ̄̽͒W̊̉ ̾ͦ̃ͤI͒ͤ́̽ͦ̍Sͤ̽̿̉ͭ ̌̎ͪTͥ́̔ͥ̐̿̍Hͣ̔́̈Ā̃͆Tͯ I̍ ͐D̈́͌̌̎̃̅Ỗͤͭ̌͂̓N̑̄'ͮ͋͗̉ͪ̈́̍T̀͗ ̽H̽ͫA͗̉̈͌Vͭ͗̄Èͩ͛ͤ ̈̿͆͂T̐ͮ̽̃̂O ̓ͬͯL̐͌ͭ͂ͯͫIE̚ TŌͦ̾̓ ͮ̐͆̀ͬS̊ͥC͌̇̆ͮ͛H͒E̓̌ͧ̅̽̈́̆Mͮͬͦ͐Eͯ̎̿ͮ.̀ͯ̄̂ͤ̐̔

01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01010011 01001101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001000 01010101 01001110 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100000 01000100 01001111 01010111 01001110 00101110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010111 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01001111 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01001110 01000101 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01011001 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001110 00100000 01010010 01010101 01001110 00100000 01000001 01010111 01000001 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001111 01010010 00100000 01001000 01001001 01000100 01000101 00101110

T͆͆͋EͦͣͮĂ̍̓̽Mͧ ͑̎ͮ̐͆́Pͩ͌̃͐R̆ÎͯͤͬͪͫS̀͑ͬM̋̈́͛́̀̽̚ ͪ̌ͩ̉̔W̌͒͛ILͦͩL͐ ̈́ͤHŮ̿ͯ̂Nͣ̓̒T̑ ͒͌ͣ̓ͭT̀̋ͨͫ̂ͨ̽HȄͦ̈M ̐DO͊ͣ̔ͩ̄͂̉W͑ͩ̈͊́Ňͪ̇ͧ.ͥͬͪ͒͒̊ ̉ͧ͗̏̐T̅ͭ͐̔ͣ͐̋H͐̔̋͆̌E̾ȐͮE͗ ͐͗̑̐̒͐I͆̓͐ͥ̅ͩ̊S̈́͐ ̎̅͑̊Nͣ́͊͒Òͨ̏ͤ̔WH́ͧ͛̈Eͤ̈́͂ͩ̚R͐ͩ̂ͪ̿͛E̔ͦ ͥO̿N̔̃́̂͑ ͮͣͩ̿THͬ͑̂̏͆̇Iͯͣ̔ͧ̉S̓̓ͪͩͯ ̓́͛̀͊̋̌P̓ͤ͊͒̓͒L̐̂̑͆͒Aͥ̈̏ͫ͑Nͯ̏Ē̔͐̑͌T̍͐̐̓ͦ͐̑ ͬ́̌͌̐T̀̇͛Hͨ̅̎̆Ă̊̓ͥ̈ͪ͐T ̉TH̐ͯͮ͆̔̋͆Ë́̍̀̓̓̽Yͭ̓ͤ̔ ̏̔ͩͧC̊ͩ̀ͬͫANͫͤ͑ͬͮͥ ̆ͩ͑͌̅͌͋R͐͌̇ͣ̋̒Uͬ͗ͮN̽ ̾̽ͬ̽Âͨ̂̐̿̚Wͤͥ͂A̒Y̽ͮͨͦ͗̋́ ̈̈́̓T̅̃́͑̔̌́O̓ ̓Ṍ̎Rͯ ͂ͦͦ̑H̐I͐̅̏̓̏̂̓Dͪ̎ͪE̚.̏

* * *

Seriously, thank you for reading. And know that I'll never stop writing until I finish my ideas.


	35. Chapter LXXXVI (86)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 16,584.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,198.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 3,384.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 658.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,332.

Total Hit Count: 30,156.

This was inevitable. Reaching 30k. I feel like one of those NBA players that reach that mark.

Or something. :P

* * *

 **Chapter LXXXVI (86): Legendary Rendezvous**

* * *

"You can't lead people you don't know or at least understand. In war, for instance, if you don't know what your soldiers can do, how can you lead them into battle and hope to succeed? The enemy, too. You have to know the enemy." —Orson Scott Card (280) (" _Ender in Exile_ ")

* * *

 _97.1: Burning Cities_

Location: Johto Region (Northern Edge)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 2:20 PM

After what nearly befell Mewtwo, Mew, Silver Lugia, the Legendary Beasts of Johto, Ho-Oh, and the Legendary Swords of Justice, it took a monumental effort for the Genetic Pokémon to trek north east from Ecruteak City to Sinjoh Ruins. And fortunately for him, the burden of telekinetically carrying Legendary Pokémon was lessened when Ho-Oh could fly under her own power, Mew came to and Silver Lugia no longer witnessed the world around him blur and distort itself. And everyone else came to their senses when Mewtwo reached a high enough altitude where they were all invisible to the world below.

Although, as the region of Johto began to blur into the horizon, and the billowing smoke began to become apparent on multiple cities _beside_ Ecruteak City, they discreetly wish they remained unconscious a bit longer.

" _I don't think even my mother…has seen that much smoke before._ " Silver Lugia spoke somberly over the conflagrations enveloping Johto, the cause of which was undoubtedly what nearly killed them all back in the Burned Tower.

"I _haven't seen that much smoke before either._ " Ho-Oh struggled to keep her eyes on the scene behind her, as it brought back painful memories of when Ecruteak's Brass Tower burned down, the Legendary Beasts of Johto perished within it, and Ho-Oh revived them and essentially made them her children.

" _This is Team Prism's doing, right?_ " Mew spoke as though she were in a daze, with almost all of her sense of humor drained out of her.

" _It would seem so._ " Mewtwo spoke similarly as Mew, feeling as though every single drop of blood was drained from his body.

Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion, being Legendary Swords of Justice that have seen their fair share of war between human and Pokémon, felt as though this is where their resurgence was necessary. But alongside that, they received some ominous flashbacks as they stared at the glimmers of red that could still be seen through the smoke from their growing distance away from Johto.

" _Humans…_ " Cobalion growled darkly of them, of the ones that were responsible for this specifically. " _They're always discovering new ways to kill one another._ "

" _All of this hellfire…_ " Terrakion stared at it, seemingly entranced by it, when in reality it just brought back heated memories of he and his colleagues braving through the fire to liberate Pokémon that were unfortunate enough to be caught in the human warpath. " _What can they hope to gain by burning it all to the ground?_ "

" _Sometimes, to build anew…_ " Virizion believed, seeing the fire and thinking of how she and her friends came to meet Keldeo in the Moor of Icirrus. " _One must burn down the old world, and build over that._ "

" _They're going to pay for this._ " Entei's trademark temper began to flare. " _Every single one of them! I'll see to it that they're tossed into the same inferno that they crawled out of!_ "

" _Their hearts are only good for one thing now._ " Raikou shared in Entei's pain and billowing anger. " _For me to stop them dead with a bolt of lightning!_ "

" _With my water, it'll be easier for you to electrocute them._ " Suicune spoke calmly, but he was boiling inside. " _Then I'll douse all of these conflagrations that they've maliciously caused._ "

" _All of that will have to wait, unfortunately._ " Mewtwo told them, knowing that he was just as eager as them to punish those responsible for setting the world on fire, but also knowing that the most strategic tactic is to retreat, regroup, and recruit. " _We must regroup with everyone else at Sinjoh Ruins. I've already informed them via long-range telepathy of where we'll meet and how to get there from Sinnoh. And I sense that the Forces of Nature and Winged Mirages are successful in recruiting the Legendary Golem quartet, so we'll be meeting with them at our designated rendezvous point._ "

" _Joy. Some good news._ " Mew's emotions were still a bit flaccid.

" _Why Sinjoh Ruins?_ " Silver couldn't help but ask. " _Actually,_ what _is Sinjoh Ruins? I've never heard of that place before._ "

" _Neither have I. Not recently anyway._ " Mewtwo admitted. " _It's a locale few trek and, fortunately for us, fewer monitor. To put it concisely, it's a ruins site that appears to take elements from both Johto and Sinnoh. And rumor has it that Arceus has given birth to Its own Children there, but only for those that have proven themselves worthy._ "

" _But they were born in the dawn of time, shortly after Arceus Itself was born from nothing._ " Mew certainly knew her history, and her chirpy response reflected a lifted mood and an elevated interest. " _For that rumor to be true, then that would mean the Legendary Deities_ and _Lake Guardians of Sinnoh aren't the only one of their kind._ "

" _As I said, it's merely a rumor._ " Mewtwo reminded Mew. " _Arceus wouldn't want to run the risk of having reality-warping Pokémon at the hands of common human children, who may or may not make their Pokémon aware to any stalking eyes wishing to steal it from their custody._ "

" _That didn't stop my mother from laying the egg that I hatched from._ " Silver added.

* * *

97.2: Stressful Spectating

Location: Sinjoh Ruins

Time: 6:20 PM

Upon arriving at Sinjoh Ruins, all twelve Pokémon immediately took refuge within its inner caverns, fortunate that there was no one else within the cave and around the ruins for miles. The harsh cold and harsher trek across mountains and tundras saw to it.

The reason for that is the reasonable lack of human stimulus that archaeologists drool over. An engraving on the wall here, a trace of Legendary Pokémon presence there. Maybe even a fossil of an ancient Pokémon made extinct hundreds of millions of years ago. Of course, what this sight plausibly holds is the secret of creation, a metaphorical book that Arceus has written Itself. But outside of a circular formation in the rock on the floor, there was very little else to go by, unless the Alpha Pokémon Itself decided to stroll in here and feel the need to have people watch It give birth.

None of this appealed to these Pokémon, to the Psychic-Type Pokémon in particular. Their bodies were here, seated in a meditative stance, or hovering in Mew's case. Even Silver Lugia sat that way, with his arm wings connected together by their "knuckles". Everyone else watched patiently at them, as they were in a deep meditation, mentally removing themselves from their bodies in order to cast themselves out across the world as an astral projection, invisible to all but themselves.

And as they wafted over the air like lost souls, heading southward back to Johto, the next sight they saw nearly disrupted their concentration over their spectral projections.

Ecruteak City burning down to the ground, with bipedal machines laying waste to anything still alive and kicking back.

In their present non-physical states, the world below them couldn't hope to lay a finger on them. As a result, they all floated down and touched the soot-stained ground of Ecruteak City. However, they had to feign walking on the ground, as they could float up and down, as well as outright faze through the ground if they wished to.

What they witnessed was a war that broke out shortly after Mewtwo carried his friends and himself away.

 _Recollection I/Bleach the Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion Original Soundtrack/Shiro Sagisu_

 _(Song Begins)_

Mechs the size of giants roamed across the streets of the old-fashioned city. The flamethrower attachments to their shoulders easily bathed over the relatively old, wooden houses without resistance, leaving the people who once resided within those homes to cower and weep, either for their lost possessions, or for the people that were trapped and roasting inside.

This became apparent when sentient fire appeared to leap out of the building's windows, roll across the ground in agony, or outright drop there as their own blood boiled away.

Naturally, there were citizens that fought back. Accomplished Pokémon Trainers that suddenly saw themselves becomes soldiers to a cause they don't entirely understand, except for the fact that it's outright evil. None fought back more valiantly than Morty of Ecruteak City's resident Pokémon Gym. And through his Ghost-Type Pokémon, they assisted in protecting these people by casting their intangibility over them, long enough to move them directly underground, where there must've been a mass shelter for such an emergency.

For a brief moment, Morty's Gengar appeared to look straight at them, as though sensing the ethereal presence of Mew, Mewtwo, and Silver Lugia. But whether Morty's Gengar did sense them or not didn't matter, as it quickly sank into the ground to avoid the sideways pillars of fire from the mech suits that targeted it.

Mewtwo sighed deeply and lastingly. " _In my youth and naïveté, I would've courted this hell. I would've led an army of cloned Pokémon across the world, annihilating every single human city on the map. The largest and most populated would fall first, and the rest would topple over almost willingly._ "

" _Assuming no one attempted to stop you._ " Silver Lugia contemplated.

" _Or if everyone already died trying._ " Mew quickly added.

With their heavy hearts making it almost slightly difficult for them to rise up and trek elsewhere, they flew away from Ecruteak City and scoured the rest of Johto. In doing so, they quickly felt morose over each city mirroring Ecruteak in fire and devastation. The screams of death even echoed over, to the point where Mewtwo began to believe that the entire Johto Region could hear the pain of their neighboring cities.

And the threat across them all was the same.

Team Prism. Their logos brilliantly emblazoned over their pristinely white mech suits, uniforms, and even on the accessories and equipped items on their person, as well as their respective array of lethal Pokémon.

The Pokémon themselves, much to their surprise, are remarkably diverse, and a far cry from the common variety that Team Prism used back in their days as six different Teams across the world. It's as though Team Prism acknowledges that everyone deserves at least one powerful Pokémon. Which is why there were Team Prism Grunts cackling madly as they commanded their fully-evolved Pokémon, and the Pokémon obeyed as it drives them all to kill remorselessly.

" _My cloned Pokémon had much more personality than these war Pokémon._ " Mewtwo continued assessing. " _These Pokémon only live for battle, and act vampirically with a blind loyalty to the humans that command them._ "

" _There's barely any restraint exercised on any of them._ " Mew also noted. " _The Grunts just shout out attacks and the Pokémon do them against anything that isn't donning a Team Prism emblem._ "

" _I'm mildly bemused that they aren't attacking their own masters._ " Silver tilted his head in mild confusion. " _Have they been mentally warped to obey without question or something? It's possible that they're all not themselves._ "

Nothing else could be gained here except emotional lacerations that none of them could bear to sustain any longer. After examining the rapidity that Johto turned from peace to war, the astral projections of Mew, Mewtwo, and Silver Lugia returned back home instantaneously, when they spontaneously lost concentration over their apparitions.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

97.3: " _There Has Been An Awakening._ "

Time: 6:46 PM

The timing at which the three Psychic-Type Pokémon awakened was at the exact same time that the Forces of Nature, Golems of Sinnoh, Regigigas, and Winged Mirages returned to them, the Beasts of Johto, Ho-Oh, and the Swords of Justice began to enter Sinjoh Ruins. Mew, Mewtwo, and Silver Lugia stood back upright, their senses quickly reconnecting them back to reality, just as all of them entered the room they were presently taking shelter in.

"My Arceus, you all won't _believe_ what we've just seen!" Tornadus began.

"(I can only assume…)" Mewtwo rolled his eyes with no one looking.

"I thought _I_ did a lot of property damage back during my rebel days," Thundurus compared himself to what he recently witnessed. "But what _they're_ doing is outright evil."

"Torching the land and its residents with their infernal machines and mindless Pokémon…" Landorus crossed his arms and closed his eyes, tightly, as a telltale vein was beginning to form across his temple. "It's the _greatest_ of insults to our work!"

"…" Regirock, Regice, and Registeel said nothing. At least nothing in verbal language anyway, as their collection of seven eyes glimmered rhythmically before the group, speaking words that only Regigigas could translate.

" _THEY'RE SAYING THAT ACTIONS MUST BE TAKEN, AND TAKEN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE._ " Regigigas translated. " _AND WHILE I REGRETTABLY TAKE MY TIME IN REACHING MY FULL POWER, FOR THE BETTER ANYWAY, WE HAVE TO ACT! WE CAN'T KEEP ALLOWING THIS…THIS…_ "

" _Team Prism_." Mewtwo quickly interjected.

" _YES, THEM. WE CAN'T ALLOW THEM TO RUN AMOK WITH POWERS THAT THEY HAVE NO PRIVILEGE TO UNLEASH TOWARDS THE INNOCENT!_ "

Mewtwo could sense their disdain towards Team Prism alongside his own, and he could also sense their stalwart urge to retaliate. But at the same time, Team Prism has not only displayed a colossal amount of unethically acquired power, but an apparent understanding of utilizing their power. Even the Grunts are given free reign of it. And if that's the case, then what kind of power do their _bosses_ hold?

Is it even possible for them, in their present party and strength, to be able to defeat them?

" _We can't act. We can't act yet._ " Mewtwo spoke as the leader of this group, as well as the seldom questioned source of logic and reason. " _Our numbers are too few, and we'd spread ourselves out too thin across the world. And even with our power, we're likely to walk into our deaths, regardless of what we do._ "

" _Let me guess, we need to bring the_ whole _gang together._ " Terrakion believed.

Mewtwo nodded.

" _Who are we missing?_ " Virizion asked. " _And where do we even begin to look for them?_ "

Mewtwo didn't need to cast himself out into the world again to answer this. He merely paced slowly across the floor, head down and a single hand to his chin in contemplation.

" _If we exclude Arceus and Its Six Children, the Celebi we saw at Ecruteak City, as well as the Tao Trio that Mew states N has in his safekeeping…_ " Mewtwo began. " _Then we must seek out the Legendary Weather Trio of Hoenn, and the Legendary Alignment Trio of Kalos._ "

" _Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza._ " Cobalion listed. " _Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde._ "

"How do we plan on locating them?" Articuno immediately awaited orders from Mewtwo.

"Do we split up once again as a group to locate our designated target?" Zapdos asked the Genetic Pokémon.

"And how will we be able to convince them to fight against what's plaguing the world right now?" Moltres expressed necessary concern.

Mewtwo explained his plan for recruiting the Alignment Trio and Weather Trio, and it was a surprising plan to say the least. Most of the Legendary Pokémon would sit this one out and guard their present base. The only Pokémon that won't are all three Psychic-Type Pokémon, Ho-Oh, and Regigigas.

" _I'll look for Yveltal,_ " Mewtwo concluded. " _Ho-Oh will seek out Xerneas. Mew will track down Zygarde. Regigigas will search for Groudon. And Silver Lugia will fish out Kyogre._ "

" _Uh, Mewtwo?_ " Mew immediately raised a stubby paw in the air. " _I know you're I.Q. is more than the rest of ours_ combined _, but you're forgetting about Rayquaza. You know, Rayquaza? Flies across the ozone layer? Quelled Groudon and Kyogre? Eats meteors? Most likely craps out shooting stars?_ "

Mewtwo simply shook his head and faintly smiled at Mew in regards to this apparent oversight. Everyone else noticed this seldom sight of Mewtwo _smiling_ and knew that Mewtwo usually does so when things are working out in his favor, in everyone's favor.

" _There has been an awakening._ " Mewtwo cryptically added. " _Have you all felt it?_ "

01000001 01001110 00100000 01000001 01010010 01001101 01011001 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000111 01000101 01001110 01000100 01000001 01010010 01011001 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00101100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01000010 01000001 01010100 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01010011 01001101 00100111 01010011 00100000 01001101 01010101 01001100 01010100 01001001 01010100 01011001 01010000 01000101 00100000 01001101 01000101 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001110 01001001 01000011 01000001 01001100 00100000 01001101 01001001 01001100 01001001 01010100 01001001 01000001 00101110

A͐̽Nͪͭ̒ͧ̓ ͂̀̆̄A͊RM͊̄̋̈́͊̋ͩYͨ͊͐͊ ̽̏O̐F ̅͒̾̆̎̏ͧLE̐G̈̂͗̎ͥͦEͫN͂D̒̿ͧ́ͤ̾ͧȂ̇ͮ̋̓̿R͛́̾̓̔ͪY͂ͣ̊͐̏̍ P̉ͨͬ̄̔̈́̇Oͤͤ̾̓̚K̎É̉ͥ̆̿̓̆Mͥ̊ͪ̉ͪO̒́̋ͧŃ̔̐ͨ,͆͂̽̃̾ ͫͩ͐̒̋̄Tͩ̿͌ͪͣ̓ͪO̾ͭ̔̓ ̋̈ͧ̏͌̐C͒OͭM̋̓̃̓͌̾̃B̄̎͑̈A̍͒͂̄T̽ͩ̆ͥ̚ ͧTE̋Aͩ͗͋M̊ͩ̈́͒͆̐ͮ ͋͂̽̑͗ͥPͪ͑ͦRͫͪIͥ̋ͪͥ̌Ś́̋͌ͫ̃ͣMͩ̌̾͊'̄̃̊̏̆ͬ͑S̓ͯ̐̏̽͋ M̑̌̋U͛ͪ͒̄̆ͮ̐LͬͣTͬ̈́ͯ̇Ï͛T̉͒ͤYͬͨͪ̂͂ͫ͊Pͭ͑́̓̾Ë̊ ͯͣ̈ͫM̒E̓̏̅C̈́̏̌ͦͥ̾ͫHȂͪ͐N̅͗ͦ͊̊ͮIͬ̐ͯ̄̓̚Cͣ̍͆̑ALͦ̈̃ ͗̏ͥͪ̉̐M̽ͯ͆̾I̓̃͗͊̚Ľ̑̂Iͯ͊͑͊͒́̄T̅ͩ̚Îͦ͊̀̚A͑.̓͐ͣ

01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010101 01001100 01010100 01010011 00100000 01001001 01001110 01010100 01010010 01001001 01000111 01010101 01000101 00100000 01001101 01000101 00101100 00100000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01001110 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000101 01001110 00100000 01000001 00100000 01001000 01001001 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01001001 01000011 01000001 01001100 00100000 01001001 01001110 01010011 01010100 01000001 01001110 01000011 01000101 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01001011 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010100 01001111 01000111 01000101 01010100 01001000 01000101 01010010 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000110 01001111 01010010 01000101 00101110

T̅͂͌̃ͪH͆̉̿̋̔͐E͂̇̆̃ͭ ͥͫͧͭ͊ͫŘ̉ͯ̓ͨͤ̃E͐́̈͒̓S̒̆ͪ̉ͯ̅̒Ȕ͐̇LT̐ͥ̓̐S ̚Ỉ̋ͬ͋͗͑̀Ṅ͂ͤ́T́ͯͪͯ̈RͦI̅͛ͭG̈̔U̐ͩ̓E̾ MͫĖ̑͗,̄ͣ̒͊͋͑ Ä́̌̄ͩS̓ͦ̓ ͦ̃T͐͌Hͭ͑E͊ͧͬ̓ͬR̈́ͦ̈́Eͪ́ͧ͌̇̿ ͦͥͩH̿Ǎ̿͑ͤ̿̓̇S̏̀̍͋ ͆ͭN̑ͥͣ͊̄ͧͨE̊̽͐ͬ̾̈V̓̏Eͨͬ̑̊͂Rͤͤ̽͋̌ͦ͌ ̈͑ͭ̔̍͋B͊E̓̒̓Eͮ̃̄͂̐N͋̽ͩ̄ͤ ́̂̐̅̈́̆̽Ǎ̎ͮ̓́̓̇ ̒ͯ̉ͪ̑͛͂H̿͊̑ͥ̋̚̚Íͩ̐̽ͫ̚Sͥ͐͌ͣͯͬŤ̿̚O͆ͥR̄͑̅͆ͧ̊ͣÍͬ͛̈C̆̚À̏͊̋̊L ̓̐͑̅ͣIͤͫ̓ͥ̈́Ňͥ̍̾Sͥ̊T͂͑Ǎ́́NCͦE Oͫ̒Fͧ͊̋ͧͪ̈ ͯͥ̑̔̽T͐̓͋̄ͫ͒Hͥ͗̿̽Eͧ͊̃ͯͦM̊ͮ ̔̑Wͩ̿ͦͬͯOR̾̃ͮ́̋͌Kͬ̓͊ͤ̀́͗Iͩ̈ͤ̈́͊N̔̊G̓͊ T͊̽̃̅̐̉OĜͥ͛͛́͂ͭEͬ̐̾̀̊T̚HEŔ̈̐̐̇̎̇ ͬB͗͋ͨͩ͐ͪE̓͐FO͒͆ͧ̆͆̚Ȑ̂̅E.͒͂ͭ̍̽ͤ̌

01010000 01000101 01010010 01001000 01000001 01010000 01010011 00100000 01001001 01010100 00100111 01010011 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01010100 01001000 01010111 01001000 01001001 01001100 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 01001111 01010111 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001001 01010010 00100000 01001100 01001001 01010100 01010100 01001100 01000101 00100000 01000111 01000001 01001101 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001011 01000101 01000101 01010000 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100000 01010101 01001110 01000100 01000101 01010010 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01010011 01001101 00100111 01010011 00100000 01010010 01000001 01000100 01000001 01010010 00101100 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 00100000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01001100 01001111 01001110 01000111 00100000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01011001 00100000 01001011 01000101 01000101 01010000 00100000 01001101 01000101 00100000 01001001 01001110 01010100 01000101 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010100 01000101 01000100 00101110

PͪE̾RH́̐Ȁ̋ͮ̽̆ͦP̒̃̊S̀̿ ͥ̓̌̎͗Ĩ͂̋T̿͐̃̆̓'S ͫ̊̇ͨ̃Wͦ̄Oͬ̽̎͂̉̽͐RT̊̎H̆W̏́͌͆̄Hͨ̎ͪI̊͊̈̏ͮ̀Lͨ͐̈ͥͤͮ̓E͊͑̈ ̈ͣͤ̂̅̋Tͥͩ̃Ȍͪͥ̃̏̎ͩ ̇ͧ͐Ả̊͐̂ͮ͆̐L̓̊ͬ̋͑LO͋̋̾́̃W̉̓̉͌͌ ͑ͨ̓͒ͨ̓̎THE͂ͫM̒ͮ̋͗̄ ͑̋Tͭͨ̓ͫ̔Ỏ̈̽ͨ́͐͒ ̇ͦͥ̎ͮ̎PL̔̌ͬͫ̓A̾Yͩͮ͗ͨͮ ͋T̏ͧͨ̽HͥE͑ͧ̄ͩ́̏Ì̈́ͪͯ͋́ͨR̋̎ͩ̆ͭ ͑̾L̿I̾̏ͣ́̉̉̚Tͫ͛̏ͫT̐ͮͥLͪͧ̎ͯ̐͂E̐ͥ ̓̌̈́G͗̽ͣ̄́AMͮ̾Eͯ̀͗ ͯ̊̎̎̊ͮȀ͗̒ͨ͐NͦͦͪD̑̓ ͊K̋̏̃EͩEPͫͧ͗̂͗ ̎͑ͧ̀̍T̃͋̂̽ͯͭHͥ͂̑͊̊ͥ̾E̍̓́̅ͣͫ̚M̑̊ ̇̂͑ͮUͬND͊ͦ̍̆̽E͋̂͌ͧͦͪR̓̒̏̂ ̈̌̾TE͆A͗̌̚M̐͑̉ ͫ͂̿PͫRͮ̌͒IS̃ͣ̋̓M̏͆ͬ'̎Sͮ̏̽̓̊̋ R̐̾ͮ̏̈̒ADÁͣ̃Rͫ̐̅, ̔̃̄FO̔ͭR̆͛ ͯ̈͑̓̑̓ASͬ͑̒ͫͣ ̏̅̃̚L͌̅ͮ̚O̔̏͐N͛͋̑̂̿Ĝ̆̋̋ͥ ͥ̈AS͌ ̇ͣ͑̑̐̏Tͩ͑̎̂͆ͣHͨ̿͆́E̓͛̍̿̍Y͐͌͆̆͆ ͩ̃ͯͨ͆K̐̃̄̈̈́͂E̒̅͊Eͪ͑̚Pͭ̈́ͪ̀̾̍ͮ ̍ͩ͛̌M͛͐̽̄E ̈͒̉I͂̓͂ͩ̓ͥͥN̋T́̾ͨͤERE͗̒̇̃̽͛S̄͋ͦ̂T͂͑E͛̅̎͂ͦͮD͊ͭ̐̅.̑͆ͨ

* * *

Kobe.


	36. Chapter LXXXVII (87)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 16,619.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,214.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 3,474.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 664.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,338.

Total Hit Count: 30,309.

I just realized that I haven't been reading (and subsequently reviewing) the fanfics of others for about four months straight.

Gotta get back on that.

* * *

 **Chapter LXXXVII (87): Brothers and Sisters**

* * *

"But I'm not outside the family, (…). Didn't you notice? I'm _in_ the family now, whether you like it or not. Whether _I_ like it or not." —Orson Scott Card (" _Speaker for the Dead_ ") (121)

* * *

 _98.1: Sibling Rivalry_

Location: Flavian Amphitheatre (Arena)

Date: March 23rd, 61 A.D.

Time: 10:04 AM

"There comes a time, in every family's life, where brothers and sisters argue." Nero began to give his speech, atop his platform over the arena and before his attentive and silent audience. "And depending on their background or their aspiring legacy, the conflicts that these arguments can result in can quickly escalate into physical harm."

Both Prattlecus and I have fought and won our first matches together. The Eon Duo have won theirs yesterday, and have promptly had their Levitate abilities siphoned out of their bodies once again by Odraude. Both Tiny Riolu and Xeno Lucario have won their matches. But both Costas and Ian haven't even had their first match today.

Until now.

"Now, these occurrences in domestic life happen all the time, across all ages and ethnicities. From a pair of children fighting over a pet or a new toy, to fully grown adults arguing with one another over their sibling's apparent ineptitude."

Costas and Ian would've yawned at hearing this speech, but the circumstances that they were both presently in demanded their full attention and alertness. Both brothers, alongside the twin sisters they noticed occupied a cell neighboring recently, were armed and armored for the fight they knew they'd be put in. Luckily for all four of them, they wouldn't fight family with family, or brothers with sisters. That much was explained to them as they were selecting their weaponry. Costas wielded a pair of shields and Ian wielded a bow with a quiver of a couple dozen arrows alongside a broadsword. Both twin sisters opted for a pair of daggers each, one for each hand, and carried at least a dozen more across their bodies, all with the intent of being thrown straight into a man's heart.

"It's only when brothers and sisters happen to be inheritors to the throne and their family's kingdom do these arguments become dangerous." Nero continued. "The passing of the old king and queen for the inheritance of the new, with even sharing of their territory amongst their sons and daughters, always runs the risk of their children bickering over which land they were given, and which land they were cheated out of."

Did this speech have any significance to Nero, or to the quartet of people here that were the _only_ brothers and sisters in the Flavian Amphitheatre? Their lives were on the latter.

"When that happens, kingdoms can be rent asunder by civil wars where each side is differentiated by each heir, and individual countries or states are forever altered physically, historically, and topographically."

Despite their better interests, both Costas and Ian found themselves yawning at Nero's speech. It was dragging on to them and felt like it was prolonging their tension at fighting to the death. And neither brother planned on dying today, not when there's far more to live for if they get by today.

"So, today's battle will be a live demonstration to _prevent_ that before it ever happens." Nero gave a "twist" to his story. "Both brothers and sisters will face off against several gladiators in combat. Think of it as a political revolt before the people tasked with ruling over them."

"Great. Just great…" Costas huffed under his breath, audible only to Ian who was adjacent of him.

"At least we're skilled enough to sweep entire battalions by now." Ian mentioned, reinforced that statement because they needed it to be as much truth as it was already fact, in order to avoid dying prematurely. "We'll just be doing it without the aid of Elemental Aura."

"Well, we can't make it too easy for everyone." Costas joked hollowly, feigning a smile when he knew that adding humor to a situation where he and his brother would be killing men (and women) for sport would be nothing short of sick.

"*Sigh*" Ian huffed as well. "I know Rome is our enemy, but everyone here has a story and a life that they're all fighting for. Just doesn't seem right to be killing people senselessly for entertainment purposes only."

"Right. Of course." Costas added. "After all, I can think of only three _individuals_ that need to die."

Ian smirked and chuckled through his nose, liking the fact that Costas didn't use the word "people", mostly because only Nero was a "people". He was absolutely certain that Curseax wasn't human, and he honestly began to have doubts if _Odraude_ was human.

"Time to kill off the spoiled brats." Nero stated frankly and conclusively.

The audience, much like the last two matches before Costas' and Ian's, carried the same volume into this match and erupted in cheer for the spillage of enemy blood. They all knew well enough about how both brothers assisted both Eduardo and Xeno Lucario, and word began to float around that they possess powers rivaling those of Rome's greatest pair of enemies. And secretly, they wanted to see Costas and Ian express those kinds of powers in this match. But sadly, that would come another day.

This would mean that Costas and Ian would be spared the sight of the devil cloaked in black. Although they knew he had all of their _power_ to bargain with.

Without either brother knowing, both sisters were conversing with each other. Their eyes shifted repeatedly between Costas and Ian, as they were obviously speaking about them with an inflated interest unlike that of any other prisoner made gladiator here. Were they taking a competitive interest in Costas and Ian, or a romantic one? Will they drive multiple daggers into each of their bodies, or just one through their hearts in the form of a pair of arrows fired from Cupid's Bow? Will they be enemies or will they be allies?

 _Unavoidable Battle/Final Fantasy Tactics Original Soundtrack, Disk 1/Masaharu Iwata_

 _(Song Begins)_

Those questions began to be answered as the arena gates began to open, and both brothers and sisters appeared to engage in a temporary truce, knowing that their primary enemies are the gladiators that began to enter the battlefield like a small squadron without a centurion. And as they entered the arena, they quickly circled around Costas, Ian, and both nameless twin sisters, until the opposition numbered twenty-four total.

The numbers themselves were only a small fraction of the total gladiators housed within the Roman Coliseum. Nevertheless, they were each formidable to all four of them, and were armed differently for certain battle situations. From the classic sword and shield, to the trident and fishnet, to the scissor, and to the bow. All of them lethal, all of them likely utilized to a professional extent.

"What was it that Roman gladiators say before they fight?" Costas casually wondered, as he wasn't taking this fight seriously. At least not yet. "'We who are about to die salute you?'"

"They better start saluting to _us_ then." Ian commented. "We don't see ourselves dying anytime soon."

The battle began without Nero giving the call. Not like he needed to as he sat down on his throne away from home within the Flavian Amphitheatre. He simply watched as the combatants all turned from cold and stagnant to hot and springy in an instant.

And he also saw the blood begin to fly through the arrowheads of fired arrows and masterfully aimed daggers from Ian and both twin sisters.

Like an army of four, or two neutral teams sharing a mutual bond with one another, they acted out against their enemies with an almost telepathic bond with one another before the enemies could even close the distance. By the time they did, a few of the gladiators wearing helmets found arrows in one of their eyes, and then found themselves screaming through a hole in their throat made by a thrown dagger.

The biggest of armed men immediately shadowed over the sisters, only to quickly realize that they hated the darkness and sought the sunlight with speeds rivaling it. Either sister sidestepped almost gracefully as they avoided the thrusts of spears and the swings of swords. And with a few daggers between each of their fingers, they quickly swiped at legs and arms, cutting straight into the tendons and drawing more than enough blood to satiate the thirsts of the thirsty audience. Especially when these victims couldn't move their legs and toppled over onto one or both knees and open palms, before falling flat on the floor with a pair of knives sticking out of their necks.

Arrows peppered each of Costas' shields, as the archers fired off what felt like barrages, when in reality it was merely one shooting after another between people. Ian was closely huddled within the metal walls his brother was making, and covered his back at the same time to ensure no one would stab his own brother in the back. Although some gladiators did try, only to find themselves with an arrow to the knee, and then a sword through the stomach. And like a mobile fortress, Costas moved about the ground with his shields dragging across the ground, to the point where they almost behaved like wheels. The archers didn't expect this, and they didn't expect Ian to shoot them in the face as Costas turned his twin shields in place.

They also didn't expect Costas to be able to deliver a _fatal_ amount of blunt trauma across the head with both shields, once he and Ian separated to take out gladiators that could only respond in hectic flailing against masterful skill. Costas swung both arms with round shields on them as though they were wings on his body, practically lifting off of the ground with every acrobatic leap and sideswipe across an unsuspecting gladiator's skull or arm. Bones would crack, skulls would implode. And if they didn't die from either of this, an arrow they were all too discombobulated or distracted with pain to see ended them shortly after. A one-two combo with two people against a small army.

But when all of the soldiers dropped, the guards of Costas and Ian didn't. Ian fired an arrow to meet a thrown dagger in mid-air, and Costas simply blocked a few of them with his left shield. Naturally, both daggers came from the only two remaining individuals left fighting in the arena, besides Costas and Ian.

And neither brother knew them by name.

 _(Song Ends)_

"Look at us." Costas couldn't help but joke, using humor as one of his blunt and harmless weapons. "We're throwing things at each other like a pair of bitter, married couples."

"Only, we don't know your names yet." Ian followed, but without the need for a wisecrack. "Hell, we don't even know your voices. All we know is that you've been gawking us from our cells. Or perhaps you were glaring daggers at Eduardo or even Xeno Lucario, like everyone else does."

"Let's just leave it at glaring daggers instead of throwing them _…again._ " Costas added.

To prove to them that they were being serious, both Costas and Ian dropped their weapons onto the ground, then kicked them aside and far enough from range where their pacifism was believable. And naturally, this came with mixed to negative reactions by the audience, especially when they saw how well they fought against every other gladiator.

The audience wanted to see both Costas and Ian die by the gladiator's greater numbers after all, not by the twin sisters' hands. Although upon seeing both Costas and Ian lose interest in fighting, they began to cheer for both of the young women, as both of them quickly noticed.

Which is why they threw their daggers…away. All of them, including their concealed ones, onto the ground. As far away as the weapons that both Costas and Ian discarded. And almost immediately, the audience didn't approve, and gave off entirely negative reactions in the form of booing and calling for the Roman Emperor to decide their fates. However, Nero was still seated, with one leg crossed over another and a hand over his mouth, as he watched these four with crystal clear interest, and branching possibilities.

"We've heard an awful lot about the two of you, as well as your friends." The first woman began.

"Killing off Roman Soldiers with supernatural powers." The second woman continued after the first, as though two bodies were speaking with one voice.

"As well as with beasts that _clearly_ aren't of this world." The first woman added, obviously referring to the Pokémon.

"Alongside technology above and beyond anything we've seen." The second woman recalled, obviously referring to Eduardo.

"And you two fight _with_ them." The first woman pointed a finger at them both, causing them to flinch at first as they thought she concealed a dagger.

"To the point where some of their power has trickled down onto you." The second woman didn't follow with the finger-pointing. Instead, she smiled at the thought of wielding power that humans don't normally possess.

Costas and Ian didn't entirely know how to respond to this at first, so they attempted to address it to them as though they saw it as a bad thing. So that they could flip their perception of it over its own head.

"Rome is evil. Run by evil people, led by an evil person who wears the blood of his enemies over his body like a demented cloak." Ian stated.

"I don't know what you two see in Rome," Costas continued concernedly, "or if they have you both brainwashed or anything, but–"

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea about us." The first woman withdrew her finger and her aura shifted into a more conventional one. "We _hate_ Rome with all of our hearts."

"That's actually how we ended up here in the first place." The second woman crossed her arms and looked slightly up to the sky in thought. Although her eyes constantly narrowed as she looked at Nero on his personal throne, as he was undoubtedly watching them with elevated interest. "An attempt to assassinate their emperor, from the inside."

This came as a shock to Costas and Ian. But not much so to the audience as they apparently already knew that with their constant albeit hushed levels of criticism.

"To keep a long story short," The first woman summarized. "Nero was responsible for killing our family, and everything else that we loved, when he sent his soldiers to conquer our homeland."

"We responded by enlisting in the Roman army, climbing up their ranks with our extraordinary skill and otherwise _discriminated_ gender," The second woman hissed at how sexist the predominantly male Roman society was. "All to become Nero's personal guards, and drive a dagger through his heart."

"We almost succeeded too," The first woman clenched her fists. "But a certain man had to rat us out. A man that I hear Eduardo has a connection with."

"He used to know him as Mercury or _Xondus_ , from what I've heard when he planned on 'killing' his parents." The second woman mentioned. "Although we don't really know his name."

"Lucky him." The first woman spited. "Because we would've carved it on his dead carcass if we ever see him again."

"…" Costas didn't know how to take all of that, as he didn't expect much from both twins sisters at first. And frankly, he didn't expect them to have a similar tragedy as them. Only, Costas and Ian found refuge with Eduardo, not vengeance with Rome.

"…His name is Prattlecus." Ian revealed. "He's actually a gladiator here now, alongside all of us, after turning traitor on his own nation."

"…" Both twin sisters stood speechless upon hearing that revelation.

"…" Both twin brothers awaited a response from them. A scream, an expletive, a vengeful promise.

But instead, they received this.

"Huh, what do you know." The first woman eventually answered. "Bad karma does exist after all."

"It never does when you want it to though." The second woman commented. "So many assholes rushing by streets on their horse-drawn carriages, thinking that they own the streets or that they're entitled to their own personal right-of-way. You never see them flip over or break a wheel or a leg or something."

"…So does this mean you won't kill him or something?" Costas wondered. "We kind of need him alive alongside us, while we figure out a way out of here."

"Only if he forgives us for putting us in this hellhole." The second woman said.

The first woman merely scoffed, still holding animosity towards the man he knew as Prattlecus. "If he behaves and explains himself, I won't slit his throat in his sleep."

"That's…reassuring." Ian muttered.

Without paying attention, they failed to notice Nero standing up and snapping his fingers until the audience responded with cheers and approval of the fight continuing. When the quartet of brothers and sisters looked at Nero glaring down at them with a look of apparent interest, they heard a few gates around the arena's edges open up. And instead of more gladiators the same as the first appearing from these gates, they could hear the telltale whinny of horses alongside the battle cries of the gladiators utilizing them.

In other words, they would be fighting Roman gladiators on chariots drawn by a pair of war horses. A total of three chariots, each carrying three gladiators wielding bows, swords, and tridents. Not to mention each war chariot had a blade protruding from each wheel, a spiraling shaft of sharpened metal that would most likely sweep them off of their chopped legs if struck.

Fortunately for all four siblings, they had plenty of time to retrieve their discarded weaponry.

"Well, this hardly seems fair." Ian shook his head and sighed, slinging his quivers over his back and side again.

"Welcome to the Flavian Amphitheatre," the second woman hollowly joked as she twirled her daggers across her fingers. "Where fairness goes hand-in-hand with our freedom."

"Which is next to none." The first woman huffed, hiding several daggers on her person.

"Well, we're here to fight to the death after all." Costas mentioned, rolling his shoulders as he gauged his shields. "And obviously, we don't want to die."

"Hope you don't mind killing more gladiators then." The first woman had long since understood her present situation. "You're going to be doing that a lot."

"Just one of the many perks of this occupation." The second woman continued her dark, sarcastic humor. "Alongside crappy food, unsanitary housing, and noisy neighbors… Job applications must be pouring in, I would imagine…"

Without saying a word, Nero simply pointed directly at the pairs of twins and subsequently commanded the nonet of mobile gladiators to unleash hell on Costas, Ian, and the pair of women that had yet to identify himself.

 _Chariots Of Blood/Dynasty (CD 1)/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

Immediately, the sword-wielding gladiator holding the harnesses to both war horses per chariot snapped their leads and exclaimed to the equines to gallop at full speed. Each horse responded with trained accuracy and quickness, immediately circling the pair of brothers.

"Lend me one of your shields!" The second woman didn't so much as shout as she forced Costas to relinquish one of his spartan-like shields to her.

Costas almost protested when he felt his personal space invaded at her surprisingly avid disarming skills, but cut himself short of uttering a sound when his left arm felt as though a considerable weight had come off its shoulder. He simply hunkered down alongside her, just as Ian and the first woman did so between them, allowing everyone to avoid the peppering arrowheads clanging off of their shield as they circled around in place to follow the chariots.

Surprisingly, these gladiators were smarter than the past makeshift militia before them. When arrows didn't work, they quickly shifted to outright rushing towards them, fully intent on either trampling or running them over, or slicing their foundations if they were too slow to evade.

If Costas and Ian still had even a fragment of their Elemental Aura abilities, they could put them to good use here. Costas could hold his ground with Orange (Melee) Aura and use his shield as a ramp for the horses and chariots to ride over like a ramp, likely discombobulating them to the point of flailing in mid-air and ultimately losing their balance. Ian could simply cause all three war chariots, and everything on them, to defy gravity through his Purple (Psychic) Aura. But because they had only their humanity to fight with, the best tactic that they and both twin sisters could enact is to run.

And run like hell.

Fortunately for the quartet, the gladiators weren't bright enough to _perfectly_ surround them as they suddenly rushed straight towards them, mostly because they had enough self security to prevent a collision between them.

The horses anyway. The gladiators were simply annoyed that they slowed themselves down to the point of allowing their cornered mice to _completely_ slip through their gaps without even grazing them with their bladed spokes. As a result, the gladiators shouted a few choice expletives, tugged sharply at their held harnesses, uncomfortably tweaking the necks of their horses to reorient themselves, and charged again. This time, they were closely adjacent to each other, but not close enough to clip each other with their spokes.

"Shame. Damn shame." Costas commented. Nowhere near out of breath yet. "I wanted them to succumb to collateral damage."

"It's not too late." Ian commented, still able to converse casually while sprinting alongside his brother and twin sister allies. "I have a plan. The only question is how comfortable are you on horseback."

"Eh…" The second woman briefly held out and waggled her right hand.

"I used to work alongside mares and stallions with our parents." The first woman stated before glaring intensely at Ian and Costas. "Don't get the wrong idea."

"I wasn't." Ian quickly clarified.

"I'm not judging." Costas simply sidestepped the topic, and attempted to scrub his mind clean of both ladies hanging around a well-hung stallion.

"Yeah, but you're thinking it right now." The second woman gave Costas a baffled countenance as she saw Costas wearing a terrible poker face towards the team.

"Focus! They're closing the distance!" Ian snapped them back to their senses, ridding himself of the mental picture of a human's upper body on a horse's lower body.

The monumental error in the enemy, mostly in part to the war horses' fear in colliding with one another, gave Ian more than enough distance to turn around sharply and simultaneously draw an arrow from his quiver, load it to his bow, pull the string back and taut, and launch it in a single accurate shot.

The arrow flew between two horse heads, startling them slightly as they saw the wooden missile streak by their peripheral vision, before burying itself halfway into the forehead of the driver. Naturally, the horses continued to run straight ahead, far ahead of the other two chariots as they found themselves pulling back to avoid Ian's sniper marksmanship.

This led to the perfect opportunity for both sisters to take the chariot from the other two remaining gladiators on it.

"You go right and I go left?" The second woman asked.

"Like we ever do it any other way." She answered slyly.

 _(Song Shifts)_

 _Chariots Of Blood (Rock)/Dynasty (CD 3)/Two Steps From Hell_

With remarkable agility, both ladies step to the side of the incoming horses and jump into the chariot as it was staring to intercept them. Their daring leap spared them the spiraling spokes and allowed them to board the chariot. Naturally, both gladiators on it wanted nothing of this, and attempted to impale them with their sword and trident respectively. But they only got one good and missed thrust in before they were disarmed by a knife through the arm and another piercing their Adam's apples.

With the horses still galloping, both deceased gladiators simply fell of the chariot without being shoved off, giving the audience a bit of disturbing entertainment in seeing their limp bodies roll across the dirt before coming to a dead stop. Both of their weapons were saved by both sisters, allowing them more options in combat outside of what they can already achieve with their daggers. And with their convenient expertise in raising and riding equine, the first sister manned the harnesses and heeled the horses, allowing Costas and Ian to quickly man the chariot.

They almost took an arrow to the knee as both brothers boarded the wheeled war assets. Luckily, Costas and the second woman knew how to wield their shields and had yet another arrow sticking onto their rounded bulwarks.

"Three down, six to go." Costas commented as the enemy party began to give chase to them. "By the way, are we also counting horses here as our enemies?"

"I'm not." Ian quickly muttered.

"They're a neutral party." The first woman clarified.

"They'll assist whoever is guiding them." The second woman mentioned. "Let's not shed their blood too."

With the mentality that only the gladiators are the enemy and the war horses are simply their living means of transportation and martial assistance, Ian loaded his bow with multiple arrows at once, and aimed only at the gladiators. And with his accuracy, the most that the horses would succumb to would be the faint sounds of arrowheads flying by their ears.

The gladiators quickly found themselves splitting apart and gaining some distance as they narrowly avoided Ian's consequent fired arrows.

With one chariot isolated, the first woman tugged right on both horses' harnesses, guiding them to her target. Everyone else braced themselves for impact as the grinding of spokes on spokes sent sparks flying between both chariots. The Roman audience cheered this clash of wills on, just as Costas clashed his trident with that of the enemy.

Much to Costas' amazement, the gladiator wielding the trident against his own most certainly knew how to wield it. In fact, he kept Costas at bay long enough to allow the _other_ war chariot to close in and clash its spokes with their own. Ian was forced to take up his sword and match it with that of the opposing gladiator. And as is the case with Costas, the gladiator opposing Ian matched proficient swordsmanship with proficient swordsmanship.

"Costas, I could use a hand here!" Ian shouted to the brother behind him.

"I need a minute here, Ian!" Costas returned the shout to the brother by his six.

Both sisters witnessed as Costas and Ian were protecting their chariot against their respective gladiator opponents, and how they were both in a physical impasse that couldn't be decided quickly enough against opponents that possessed a bit more skill with weapons that they didn't think they possessed. Fortunately for them, both sisters were there to support them, and the first woman let go of the horses' harnesses before stepping in to support Ian, while her sister went to support Costas.

The results of their tag team assistance were almost immediate. Costas' ally intercepted the enemy gladiator's trident with her shield and struck against the wooden handle with enough concentrated force to actually break the weapon. Costas immediately attacked the gladiator with a strike to the skull with his own shield, causing the gladiator to fall unconscious between both chariots, and perish immediately after in a shower of blood when his body was split in half down the waistline by two crisscrossing spokes.

Ian's ally immediately borrowed his bow and displayed surprising rapidity and accuracy with it by reloading it and launching it at the gladiator's sword hand in just over a second. The gladiator was disarmed and left in blatantly obvious agony as the arrow impaled his right hand. And in his most vulnerable state, Ian chopped off the gladiator's right hand, and subsequently followed with a sideways slice across the jugular. A splatter of blood that caused the audience to erupt in cheers was the gladiator's last ditch effort to "attack" Ian before falling off the back of the chariot, his neck contorting in ways that only happen when the trachea has been cleanly cut in half.

With two gladiators remaining, and the odds of winning having gone from "in their favor" to "two-to-one", they finally displayed the necessary survival instincts against ultimately superior opponents. They jumped out of their moving chariots, rolled across the ground, and attempted to flee, to regroup themselves, to pick up whatever weapon was on the floor and fight back.

But this simply made it easy for both sisters to backstab their targets multiple times, leading both gladiators to fall flat on their face with all of the remaining daggers both sisters carried on them now wedged halfway through their backs.

With the battle over, the horses came to a stop through their control, and the chariots rolled to a stop, with two of their spokes harboring blood from the body that lied split in half at least a couple hundred feet away. Costas, Ian, and both twin sisters expected a near unanimous chant of boos and their names in vain.

But to their surprise, the audience remained stunned at their success, before erupting in cheers _for_ them.

Nero himself wasn't cheering for them. He simply gave them a pity clap, as he knew that their lives would only sink further into the nine circles of Hell he's envisioning for them.

 _(Song Ends)_

Costas and Ian didn't know what to make of the audience suddenly taking their sides, but both twin sisters saw this as the perfect opportunity to cement their new friends and allies.

"Alexa," the first woman introduced herself. "My parents named me Alexa."

"They named me Diana." The second woman introduced herself, with a bit more spunk in comparison to her twin sister. "Her name means 'defender of mankind', and mine means 'divine or heavenly'."

Location: ?

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _ **So, the audience has taken a liking to the sidekicks to my greatest enemies. And said sidekicks have found partners of their own.**_ "

" _ **Will they live together, or will they die together? Will it be under the power of Rome, or my own?**_ "


	37. Chapter LXXXVIII (88)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 16,672.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,226.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 3,558.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 664.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,342.

Total Hit Count: 30,462.

At some point, I should try to mix this story with my art hobby and attempt to make a doujinshi out of it. But that's an option for another day. Still practicing and getting better with each drawing I make.

* * *

Chapter LXXXVIII (88): Friendship Trinity

* * *

"Everybody has their expertise, and you work together, sharing skills and information. Stronger together than alone, and all that?" —Orson Scott Card and Aaron Johnson (215) (" _Earth Afire_ ")

* * *

 _99.1: Sinner Donning a Red Suit_

Location: Team Rocket Main Headquarters

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 11:50 AM

Giovanni, alongside twelve of the one-hundred and forty-four soldiers manning mechanical machines that match Pokémon attacks perfectly against their original counterparts, returned to Team Rocket Main Headquarters. The supersonic speeds at which they were flying did wonders in blow-drying the fresh blood off of their smooth, metallic surfaces, and even did wonders in removing the various stenches of dead human beings and Pokémon.

The other one-hundred and thirty-two Team Prism soldiers that flew alongside Giovanni, to join him in his crimson blitzkrieg of the Kanto/Johto Pokémon League foundation, the trainers that wanted to compete against each other to become Pokémon Champion and Pokémon Masters, and even the Elite Four as they all sacrificed themselves to protect the Champion, all scattered elsewhere along Kanto. The reason being equal to a chess player after they've captured the queen piece. To eliminate the knights, bishops, rooks, pawns, and watch the king enter a state of self-inflicted delirium as his options are severed before they're even considered.

With the reign of Team Prism commencing as equally in Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, as it already is in Kanto and the neighboring Johto region, all six of the bosses of this unified crime syndicate mirrored Giovanni's choice of actions across the globe. The only difference between the six of them is that Giovanni is housing the World Champion alongside twelve Coadjutors under lock and key, and has Triple Zero as the prison warden.

So when Giovanni and his squad returned to their respective HQ, they weren't quick to check up on their prisoners. Their mood was too good long after stepping into the main hanger, stepping out of their synthetic abominations, noticing the incapacitated and deceased Grunts lying about the building, the short-circuited surveillance equipment, the brutalized bodies of Giovanni's quartet of Admins and Executives, the missing Elemental Plates, the nonexistent presence of the Coadjutors _and_ the World Champion…

His subordinates naturally and absolutely went ballistic with panic.

"What the hell happened to the cameras?!"

"What the hell happened to our co-workers?!"

"What the hell happened to our Admins?!"

"Where the hell is the World Champion?!"

"Where the hell are Xeno's sccomplices?!"

Giovanni witnessed a sea of hysteric, crying men. Men that were cursing every single expletive in the English language, and several more in different languages. Men that were comforting one another for the loss of people that some have labeled as close friends. Men that were owing a fortune in the swear jar. Men that were vowing for the heads of those responsible wedged onto the points of wooden stakes. Men that were shouting in emotional agony. Men that were retching at the powerful stench of blood an intestines lining the floor, walls, and ceilings. Men that were pulling the hair out of their own heads in contemplating how they would even begin to explain this to their relatives.

In the middle of all of this commotion, their Boss slipped through and proceeded onward, completely overlooked and uncontested. He bore a saintly countenance, something that was his stark opposite, and something that many of his subordinates would likely question if they were seeing him or thinking rationally. But as Giovanni entered an elevator to proceed to the floors that were compromised, no one could see him deadpan.

Entering the room where the four Elemental Plates were stored for Triple Zero to analyze were nowhere to be seen. And there was next to no mess in this room either. Apparently, the Coadjutors responsible for thieving his Elemental Plates back into their possession cared just enough to leave his occupational equipment intact.

Approaching the basement floor hallways that housed hundreds of Pokémon across several football fields of length, Giovanni noticed that the only Pokémon left here–the septet of Pokémon that the Coadjutors and the World Champion most likely freed and befriended–were gone. Their cage doors were left open and the locks keeping them closed bore no signs of destruction or even frustration at the attempts in figuring out how to unlock the cages.

Another floor further down revealed the World Champion's prison cell to be completely vacant, with his means of escape coming mostly likely coming from a Pokémon that was strong enough to CRUNCH clean through chains. The proof for this was evident via the salivary puddles that were on the floor, where the severed chain links were resting.

Looking on at this didn't change Giovanni's emotions on the matter, nor did they warp his face into one of dark retribution. Instead, a subtle smile began to creep up on his countenance, one that demanded Triple Zero's immediate and private attention.

So, after making sure that he wasn't being followed by any of his staff, Giovanni proceeded to the lowest floor of his HQ, towards a hallway that seemingly led to a dead end that was surrounded by darkness in the form of lacking ceiling lights. In here, Giovanni knew his was past this point, and also knew that he was one of six with this same access. The other five, obviously, being the other five heads of Team Prism.

A quick retina scan, palm scan, fingerprint scan, and password input onto a discreetly placed interface that only protruded from the wall if one pushed against it at a proper angle, and the seemingly dead end hallway suddenly flashed a white light before revealing more to Giovanni's pathway.

Giovanni entered inside, and made his way down a spiraling corridor that bore thick, luminous wires, bent in right angles and composed of binary code if one were to look closely at them. And as Giovanni made his way further down this elongated and slightly slanted pathway, these wires became thicker and brighter. They pulsed with Giovanni's every clacking step on them, with the entity further inside sensing Giovanni's approach and readying itself accordingly.

Once Giovanni was at the ground floor, the last door separating him and Triple Zero opened, allowing one of the bosses of Team Prism to enter and pay it a visit.

The room where Triple Zero resided in, at its crudest comparison, resembled the inside of the base of a sequoia tree. The "data vines" that consisted of and flashed binary code repeatedly and nonsensically were at their largest down here. They all centered at what could best be comparable to a seed.

If seeds were the size of a small apartment building and radiated a light so unnatural that it resembled the artificial light of a bright LCD screen. And this screen, with Triple Zero residing within this "digital seed", flashed a blue, faint, and rhythmic light as it continued to speak in Binary Code.

But only down here, Triple Zero possessed a discernible _voice_. A voice that did wonders in freeing Giovanni's need to read and understand Binary Code. Not that Giovanni felt the need to relinquish that knowledge because he understands Binary Code fluently.

01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000100 01001111 01001110 00100111 01010100 00100000 01010011 01000101 01000101 01001101 00100000 01010000 01000001 01010010 01010100 01001001 01000011 01010101 01001100 01000001 01010010 01001100 01011001 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001110 01000011 01000101 01010010 01001110 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000001 01000010 01001111 01010101 01010100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01000011 01010101 01010010 01010010 01000101 01001110 01010100 00100000 01010011 01001001 01010100 01010101 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00101110

Y̪̞͖̱̼̰̞͋Õͦ͑ͣU͎̘͍ ͎̠̫̘̞̄͌̑ͅD͔̫̬͇̝͓ͤ̾͆́̍O̦̾̐ͣͥ̉N̮̮̱͖͛ͧ̈́'̓̐ͪT̜̪̤̱ ̥̲̥̄ͩ͛͗ͪS̖̆͌̾̀̊E̥̜̪͚̻E̖̿̌̔́ͪ̉M̙ ̳͕͑ͥͬ̍Pͨ̂̍A̱̝ͮ̿̾̅R͖̩̯̤̯͉̻̓̐̆Tͧͦ̃ͧ̉̇̚I̪̻͖̠̝͕̳̋̐̿ͣͬ͑C̞̓U̹̟̹̘͎͖̦̓L͇͚͍̯͚̎͒A̳̔̃ͣ͋ͤR̳̹̟͊ͭ͆̽L̙̯ͮ̋ͮ͋͂Y͉̥̬ͫ̒̇̊ ̮̲̞̠̜̆͒ͬͨͦ̉C̠͉͎̠̾ͫO̯̼͇̥̙N̰̥̳̣͕̫̱ͩ̍̏̆̾̀C͚̩̤̱̥̔̾ͯ̚Ḙ̩ͩ̔R̎̐̂̋N̞̬̮̬͕̩̜E͈̠̯͉͓͙̮ͩD̫͕̖̪̩ ̻̪̓̂ͥͫͭͪÁ̞̘̦͔̠͌̌̒ͅB͓͈̖̝̂ͅOͣ͊U̙ͤ̃̒T̤̩ͭ ̰͔̮̗̐̂͑͐ͨ̈ͦY͉͍̙͚͓̅́ͤͭͬ̉̐O̥̤͚̹̫U̞̱̳̐͒̍ͦR̗͕̃ ͗̓̑͛ͩ̚C̠͈ͤ̏U̬̤̯͍̜͒͒̄̍ͪRͅR͈̚E͗͒ͤͣͣͥN̫̘̰͖͓͉͍̍̇͋ͧ́T̾͆̂̋͗ ̼̗̭̖̈́̎S̰̻̗͔̀͌I̯͍̖̻͙ͣ͋ͦ̔T͚͉͔̻̭̬̝͊̓̾U̗̮̙̟ͧ̍̏̇̽̎ͧA̰̻͉̒T̹͎͚͎ͭ̓́̏I͋̔̉̊̈̓Õ̻͑̽̓̑ͭNͣͩ̚.͚̰͍̈́̋ͩ

"I can't really be, when my men are disposable and come in droves anyway." Giovanni stated calmly. "They're just a bunch of released criminals or war veterans or orphaned youths. You've seen the resumes that flood my email, right?"

01011001 01000101 01010011 00101110 00100000 01000010 01010101 01010100 00100000 01010010 01000101 01000111 01000001 01010010 01000100 01001100 01000101 01010011 01010011 00101100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000001 01000010 01010011 01000101 01001110 01000011 01000101 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01001100 01000100 00100000 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001101 01010000 01001001 01001111 01001110 00101100 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001111 01001110 01000111 01010011 01001001 01000100 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000011 01001111 01000001 01000100 01001010 01010101 01010100 01001111 01010010 01010011 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01000101 01001100 01000101 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01010100 01000101 01010011 00100000 01010011 01001000 01001111 01010101 01001100 01000100 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01000001 00100000 01000111 01010010 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001110 01000011 01000101 01010010 01001110 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 00100000 01000001 01001110 01011001 00100000 01001111 01010010 01000111 01000001 01001110 01001001 01011010 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01000100 01000101 01010010 00101110 00100000 01000101 01010011 01010000 01000101 01000011 01001001 01000001 01001100 01001100 01011001 00100000 01010111 01001000 01000101 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01011001 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001101 01001111 01010011 01010100 00100000 01001100 01001001 01001011 01000101 01001100 01011001 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010101 01001110 01010111 01000101 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01010011 01001101 00100111 01010011 00100000 01000001 01001101 01000010 01001001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 01010011 00101110

Y͇̥̋͌̈́̒E͚̫͇͍̭͎Ș͔̦.̩̺̘͓̠̦̭̑͂̓͗̊̈́̚ ͓̪̮̝͙̖͍̃͒ͣ̂B̹̪̀U̗̦͒̈́̈́͊ͯͥT͚̳̯̳̩̠ ͓̖̟̳̖̰͔̇̅̆R̥͓̝͕̫ͮ̉E͚GĀͩ͋̒R͇͙̗̙̲͗D̖̣̩̺̙̆ͨ̉̇L͙̟̪̺̣̊ͨͪE͓͓̲̙S͙̫̻̣̤̬͒̎̌Ṡ͇̳̖ͮ̆̏,̞̗̤͚̲̊̚ ͖̜ͫT̞̠̯͎̙̞̝̿ͬͫͣͥ̈́H̦͈͇̻̀̓ͪ͊ͥͅE̞͕̼̝ͫ ͈͎̞͖̣̪ͮ̿̍ͅA͚B͈̜̹̪͍̹̙S̗̤͙̬͙̦̲ͣ̒̓͆ͦ̎E̬̻̭̊ͪͨ̈́͆ͯ͂N̳͍̟̖̫̳͌ͫČ̘͇͉̿E̦̠͇̗̥ͩͦͪ̄͆ͤ ̩̝͔̣͕O̠͍̲̿͛̌͐F̦͑ ͙͈̍̿͌͐ͩͭTͨͤ͂̍ͤͧȞ͙̞̲͓̦̇̉̆̍̐̽E̳̱̓̽ ̝̼̤͙̲̾̇̓̂W͇͎̠͈͒̂̊Ȏ͇͓̘̲̤̎̅ͅR̫͍͇̙͑̐̾͂̚L̦͉̻̞̠͓D͉ͮ̎̐ͤ ̣̩̺͉͔̩͇ͬ͌ͩ̒C̜̹͉͍̝̲̥͂̓̋̇ͥ̑H̭͎̼̩̖ͭ̎ͩͭÀ̹̙̖͖̼̝̊̈́M͙̜̈ͭ͑̿̒P͖̣̱̖͎̙͌͂ͦͥ̂͗̏I͖̦̐̃̎̆O̼̰̮̱N̬̬̣͙̜̼̏ͫ,̭͖̥̮̘ ͉̖̰̬̺̔ͣ̏̉̽ͤ̍Ă͕̞̱̮̲͚͈͛ͭͪ̒̊̿L͎͈̘̖̘̱̜O̬̰̮͎̘̳̲ͬN̲̅G̖̞̘̯̥̖̃̅̈́S̤̳̈́̍̄̒̂̑͑I͎̮̙͕̳̘͑D͋E̘͚̟͋ͧ͌̂̿ͧ ̫T̜̤͈̜͈ͦH̜̗̯̗͓̳͗̋ͣͪẸ̮̬̭̤̭ ̀ͣ̋͑ͩ̓̈C̣̪͓͙͎͖͎̃ͬ̈ͬ̓Õ̤͊̈́ͥ̚A̘̙̳̫̭ͮ̂̓ͅD̦̱̠̬̂ͧͬͯJ͇̮̖͌Ǔͩ̄T͚̙͎̎͐ͩ̋̾O̒͊R̥̟̜̹͐̑ͦͥS̤̮̬̣̻ ̠̫͎̝̝̯ͪͯ̑ͦ̂ͅA̻͓ͪ͆ͨN̟̳ͤ̓̚D̻̹̞̙ͬͨ ̤̣̼̥̟ͣE̼̪͔͖̖̣̼ͨ̉L͓̖̍͌̉ͯͩ̚ĔM͎̭̜͍͓̅E̞̱̳̱̼ͤN̪͉͍̳͈̊T̟ͨA͍L̻̭̯̤͓̙̰̑ͪ ̲̘͕̯̜̹ͤͥ̈ͣ̈͗P͎͑L̮̿Ḁ͈̯͉̐̿̿ͅT̳̿͂͆͌̈E̞̻͎̟͖̭͚̎ͭ̾̋̿̈́̅S̫̳͚͍̠͉̺̃ͦ͑̔̌ ̙͗͆̆̊̊S͎̭̮͇͙̞H̏͐ͯỎ̦̰ͤU̥̠͍͙̹͓̔̐̇̔̀ͧL̮̦Ď̩͔̟ ̟̦̈́̆͒͑A̹̰L͖̰͇ͪͨ͐̃̀L̠͇͍͖̫̗͋̊ͭ̋͗ ͇̪͗̐B̪̝ͮ͑ͥ̾̈Ẽ͉̞̙̝̙̝͙̆̄̌͌ ̰̥̬̽̅Ȃ̲ͩ̽ ̥̣ͅGͩ̈́̓̇ͤR̻̾̾A̻̹͙͖̖ͤ̀͆̃ͣ͑ͩVͦ͊Ě͍͚͒̓̚ C̭̱̮͛̚ͅO͖N̯̺̙͉̺̱̦̓͐̾͊͋C̗̟̖̮̈́̍͑ͫ̂̏̚Ĕ̈̌͆̃ͬ̄Ȑ̥̲͓͍̙͂͒̌ͤ̌N̜̈ͅ ̪͙̺̜F̯̪̹Õ̩̺͙͐̓̉R̯ ̯̙̥̳͊ͥ͋͋̑A͓͙̻͇̠͔̟͗̾̿̃ͧN͉̪̤̤̆̂̇̒Y̯̥̬͚̟ͬ̒̌̃̄͑̍ ͔̻͕̓͋ͥ͂ͩ͊̃O͍͈͋̓͂̓̒ͯ̿ͅR̼̹͔̖͐͗̄̅͒Gͣ͋͐A̳̞N͎̯̮͕͔̞ͥ̒͛̀̚I̳̫ͮ͗̿Z͎̪ͥ̀̅͑͐ͬ̚Ả͉̥̖͙Tͬͥ̂ͩ̚I̥̫͙̅̇ͭͧ͂͒̚Ô͎̬̗̗͇̞̜ͦN̬̄ͭͧ̅̄ͨ͂ ̰̲̦̣̘͖̀L̑̐̾̃̏̚E͉̜̬̽̌ͬ̅A̻͕̜̣̅ͭD̲̙̦ͣ̊̃ͫ͊̑E̱̩͔͎͆ͥͅR̭̹̘̼̰̓.̫̤͇̽ ̻̬̹̙͔͎̇͐͒̓̐̀E͓͖̺̱ͫ͆ͩ̎ͬ̉S͙̮̜͉̼̍͑͐̌ͪ͒PͬẺ̱͚̰̾Cͭͭ̉̈́̄ͪI̞̣̫̹̮̫̩ͥ̿ͭ̒ͥͬ̓Ǎ̫͙͉̼̰̰̇L̠̻̟͕͑͌͒̓̽̽ͬL̂Y̼̭͋ͮ̑ ̙͗ͩ̄͌W̮̣̥̘̤͌ͩ̎͐Ḫͨͬ̃́͌̒E̮͙̰͖̟ͣ̈N͂ͩ̃ͥ̇ ͖̪̀͗ͧT̥̻͇͙̥̔͌̓ͨH̯̣͛͛̍̂̒̃E̳̹̹͍̖͒̈ͤͨ̇Y͖͎̼̭͎̰̳ͨ̚ ̟̠͓͚̙͎̈̅̚A̖̣̗̖͍̳̤̔͂͂ͥ̎̍R̲̟̱͒̈́̊̽̂̋ͨE̠̟͇͉͈̘͕̓̀͒̒ͬͯ ̱̮ͧT͕̲̫̰ͤͧH̺ͨ̓̀ͦ́̏̚E̱̹̜͙̘̣̳ ͙̻͈ͥ̇ͯ͊͊M͇̱̑̈́O̭ͮ̇͆̋͋S̪̤̙͊̒͌̅T͇̣̗ͧͯ̄͊ͦ̇ ̖̣̜̈̒̐ͤͅL̩͕̺̜͈̼͇ͬͨͩ̌͂I͓̝̹̠̭͖̎̅̈ͩ͒̓̌K̟̩̞̞̻͖̘ͫ̇̋E͇̖͙͂L̺̳̲̉̔Y̻̱̊̆̽ͤ̏ ͍͑̿ͭ̄ͭͅT̮̰̱͇͖Ë͍͋̊̐Ā͉͖ͫ̽́͊̇ͧM͙ͭ ̓T̋͑͐̏̋͊̃Ō͕̯̓ͅ ͕͙̟̅̎̐͋ͣ̍̚ͅȔ͚̳̘N̘͇̭͓̋W̺̬̣̯͉̻̐ͮ̃ͪ̇͊E̳̺͈͒̒̄ͫͣͭͅAͯ̓̎̅V̹͔̹͙̙ͯ̓̚È͂ͩ̽ͭ̽ ̝͈̮͉̠̜̈́͋̾͒͋̌TͅE̹Ḁ̰̻͚̻̹̏̓͛ͯM̬̳̹̈́̄ͨͭ̓̽ ͓̹͍̣̣ͭ͋̋P͇̻̝̙͙ͧR̪͇͔̙̮͙̽͒ͦÏ͔̣̠ͬ́̄Ŝ̭͇̤ͬͭ̃ͭ͌ͧM͕̹̺̠̹͒̊̚ͅ'̟͎̹̑̌ͬ̈̂͒͗ͅS̭̪ͨ̓̈͂ ͎͔̣̣̖̯̊̾̽̐A̦̼͈̳͋̂͑M̞̳̮̘̔̽B͚̹̝̗̺̼̑̍̐ͣI̹̯̤T͓̱ͣI̳̬͉Ö̘̮̻̠͙͕́̾̃̊͆ͤͮN̰̬̹͖̙̦̖ͫ͗ͭS̤̝̎͑̋̚.̫̭̼̫̘͇ͨ͗ͦ͂

"Only if they don't have _you_ as their user interface." Giovanni smiled at Team Prism's luxury and key source of success."After all, you possess the means to track down our escapees _and_ our pilfered Elemental Plates."

01001001 00100000 01000100 01001111 00101110

I̞̮̙̱͊̑ͨ͛̐ ͈̺̬͙̠͌ͥͫ̔̆͂D̝̭͚̺̆Ŏ͆̄.̻ͤͦͩ̈̒͛

"They most likely believed that you simply allowed them to waltz out the door, after you sent out our incomplete mech suits after them."

01001001 00100000 01000100 01001001 01000100 00101110

I̹̗̽ͅ ͎͍͚D̘̪̮̖̖͛̐̓̽̌̓IͫͭͣͅD͍͇͎͍͐ͮ̈́ͥ̀̚.̥̟̦̇̐̾̓ͬͣ̾

"What they don't know is that your analysis of the Elemental Plates was not just a means of understanding its seemingly limitless power, but to also _track_ them from anywhere on Earth."

01001001 01010100 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01010000 01001100 01000101 01010100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010011 01010101 01000011 01000011 01000101 01010011 01010011 01000110 01010101 01001100 01001100 01011001 00100000 01000001 01001100 01000010 01000101 01001001 01010100 00100000 01010111 01001001 01010100 01001000 01001001 01001110 00100000 01000001 00100000 01001110 01000001 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010111 00100000 01010100 01001001 01001101 01000101 00100000 01000110 01010010 01000001 01001101 01000101 00101110

I̼̦̣ͪ̋̑̉͒ͨͯT͓̻̰͍̖̍̈́̄̉̂̓ͤͅ ͂̒̒W̑A͇͔ͨS̞̦͍̊ ̦̖̺̭̹͈̿́͊̈C̣̼͈̦̖͆͛O̱̭̗̫̳ͬͬͤͩ̃M̦͇͈̗͉̹̟̽̒̊P̬͎̳̥̪͐ͣ͒͐̌̂̾L̻̙͕̜̊̀Ė̺̑ͪͩT͊ͩ̌͛Ĕ͔̆D͕͉͑͊̎ ̣̠̫S͇͕̻̰͖̬̗̍͊ͯU̩̥̗̩̹̮̜͛̅ͤ͑̄C̣͙̥̱̤̝͐̆͐̋C̊̈́̿ͨE͚̾̎̔S̹̖͇͍̙̠̏̾͊̾ͫ̀ͅS̈F̼̮̞ͦ͒ͪ̓͐Ü͎̲̰̳L̳͇̯̰̻͐̓ͯ̈́̆L̺̺̗Y̭̹ ͕͑̔̏̊ͣ̌̾A̞͚̫͖̥ͫ̉ͪ͂L͈̮͙̳̋B͕͓͔̅̃̂̈́͒͋ͥḚ̜̇̈̾I͛̐̿͌̽̉̚T̬̎͛͛̑̀̂ ͇̗̙̊ͧ̋ͩ͛W͇̱͎͚͍̗̝̓ͬͮ̚IͧT͚̐̉ͩͧ͑H̭̬͔͔̦̥͌ͯͨ̏͆̎̚I̬͗͒ͭ́ͮͩN̙̻ͭͣͨ͒ͩͣ ͔̞͕̝͔̩͇̏͂ͭͩA̩̼̎̅͗ ͍̱͈͆͊͌͂̆͋Ǹ͙̣͚͔͕̤̹̂ͥ̃ͨA͒R̼̰̰̠̳͙͍͋ͫ͌̃͗R̹̺̋ͮ̍͋͛̇̓O͗ͤW̤̺͈̻̖̩̋ͤ ͓̫̝͕̤̰̮ͧ̀ͯͦT̲͇̓̀̓̀I̠̝̫̬͓͔̖͋̆̍ͥͣM͓̥̿̔ͣ̍̚E͔̬ͬ ̺̥̼͔̬̜ͭͫ̓͂̽F͖̟̼͉̦͚̙ͤ͊ͩ̽R͕̣̜̉̊̔͆̎͗Ă̦M̾ͮ̂̊E͕͚̩̲.͕͇̏ͮ̋̑̂

"But what I find curious is how those twelve Pokémon that Xeno befriended harbored the Elemental Plates within themselves without any adverse effects." Giovanni put a hand to his chin and another within his orange suit's pocket. "Over the years, great caution was warned to _anyone_ who finds themselves fortunate enough to possess even one Elemental Plate. The surge of power alone is enough to annihilate lesser souls, if they choose to want it and let it in."

01000001 01010010 01000011 01000101 01010101 01010011 00100000 01001001 01010100 01010011 01000101 01001100 01000110 00100000 01001000 01000001 01000100 00100000 01001001 01010100 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001000 01010010 01000101 01000101 00100000 01010011 01001111 01001110 01010011 00100000 01001001 01001110 01010011 01000101 01010010 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000101 01001100 01000101 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01010100 01000101 01010011 00100000 01000100 01001001 01010010 01000101 01000011 01010100 01001100 01011001 00100000 01001001 01001110 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001001 01010010 00100000 01000010 01000101 01001001 01001110 01000111 01010011 00101110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000101 01011000 01000001 01000011 01010100 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001111 01000011 01000101 01010011 01010011 00101100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001101 01011001 00100000 01000011 01000001 01001100 01000011 01010101 01001100 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 01010011 00101100 00100000 01010000 01010010 01000101 01010011 01000101 01001110 01010100 01001100 01011001 00100000 01010010 01000101 01001101 01000001 01001001 01001110 00100000 01010101 01001110 01001011 01001110 01001111 01010111 01001110 00101110

A͕̲͇͔̘͊̋̓̋̓Ȑ͙͈̤̹̙͒ͪ̿͆̿ͯC̩̫̞͚̾ͫ̽̀̽Ê̳͕̩̙͔̟͊̅̇Ù͐ͯͥ̓̉S̫͈̞ͦ̆ ̣̥̝̥͍̩̞I̥̣̖̮̜̣̒T͎̭͕̦̯̻ͪ̇̋͂͗̊ͥS͍̜͇͇͗̇͋ͣ̄̔E̲̟ͯ̆̎L̰̰̈̐̐F ͓͔̩͍ͬ̾ͥ̏̀̚̚H̲̱̳̞͓͍̆͌̈́̎̒ͣA̳̗̞̞̘̝ͤͬ̊̍D̯̻̹̱͔̟͉ ̬ͭͦ͋I͚̻̜̠͖̿̿͆̑͛̔ͬͅT̑ͭͫ͗̇ͅS͕͕̬̆ͫ̊̓ͯ̚ ̹̜̗̠̐̆̓TH̞͓͓̘R͓̞̖̄ͅE̬̪̞̘̘͒͌̔̈̃͒ͅE̪̭̙̝͇̖̲ͪͦ̔ͭͨ̚ ̝̜̺̥̂͐̇͋S͉̬̲͉̩͋̍̾͌O̪͉̍̎̾N͕̜͔̖͈̿̈́͐̀ͮ̚ͅS͉̠̭̟̟ͨͬ̾͊ͥ ̥̻̪͎̰̓͗ͦͪ͛́I̬͓̬͙̯Ǹ̰̦͓͎̝̭̈ͫSͦE̻͚̙̩̯͙͂̿ͩ͛R͚̝̥̦̹͉͔ͤ̊̃͛ͪ̿Ť̰͖͎͈̙̘̎̿̑̊ͭͩͅ ͙̣̻͊̓͑͒͒ͫT̬͔̫̻ͦ͋̋͛̄ͅH͉̪͎͍̺ͪE̺̟͌̒̂̋ ͍̼̤̇̇̈́͐E̠͆̿̂ͫͭ́L̻̪̯̗̺͌̑̊ͪ̍ͅͅE̺͓̯̮̰ͬ̋͗͌̋ͭͅM̥̪̻Ë͔͛ͦN̖̝̫͕̈́̅͌̚T͇ͣ͑̀ͩȦ͉͖̻͈̣̳Ḷ̰̪̻̮ͅ ̠͔̖̈́ͥ͛͂̀̍PL͍̬̯̘̰̟A̼̞ͥT̈́E̹͖͍̠̋̿̈ͤ͂S̈̏̀͂̔ ͇̠̺̳̝͚D̳͉̯͊Î͉̤͇̻̯͆̉͌͒ͣ̀R͉E̜͚̻̟͔̼͛̃͑̔̃ͥC̖̖̞͕̟̤̮̅T̻̱ͨ̌̐̅͛L̮̗̰͔̠̾̎̃̃̌̉ͩY͖̥̳̘̲̰̻͌̆͗̃̑͌ ͓͙̪̤͙̞̈͗͆̓̓͗Iͧ̓N̹͙̤̽ͩ̍̔͂T̹̹͈̻ͪOͭ̋ͯ ̦͇̓ͯT̯͚͉̲ͅH̰͈̙̹̭̠̪̓̓̽̉̈́̎Ȅ̖̗͇͕͕I͚̩̱̼̣̪͉̾R͓̗̠̰͖̄̍̚ ̠̗̲̪͎͍̌̑̔ͩ̒͆ͮB̘̙̹͛̓ͨE̳̻͙͗́̈ͣI̮͛ͨ͐͌̋͂ͅN̬͉̫̱͙͓GS͙̗͆̈́̓ͥ̂̚.͈͕ͫ͊ ̫̯̒͛ͨ̑ͬͦT̾H̟̠͇̯̃̒͂E̯̠̼̋ ̲̩̣̖͈ͨ̍͐̌͑̚E̤̭̫̲͎͑̀̔̈́ͬ̈́X͎͚͍͎͈̟͎Ả̤̜͇̫̋̏ͅC̘̞̔̾̓ͬT͚͈͎̱͚͈͑͐̋̚ͅ ͔͎̖̝̭̽̈́͐P̜̟͈̬̺͓̰̽ͧͩ̈́̓̒R͍̈́̿̂̎ͯͧ̈́Oͮ͂̚C͚͕̺̪̻͖͉͌̚E̦͕͒ͧ̆̓ͫS͙̣͈̟̩͔̎ͯ̇Sͦ̎̃̇,͋ͯ́ ̺ͥͧͭͅṮ̖͔̓̓̄͋̎O̪̝̓ͭ͐̂ ͙̬ͅM̜̦̱̹ͤ̌Ỷ͈̠̲̻ ̞C̄ͫ̈ͩA̼̱̜͎̔͐ͤ͂͒L̤͕̞ͫ̏̈́ͦ̍̎C͎̥̱͓U͖L̼̭͙̹A̰̘̮͗ͩ͊̒͛̓̋T͙͍̃̃ͣͩ̏̆ͤI̋O̼͕Ṇ̲́ͥͅS̹̊͛́ͭ̑̌ͧͅ,͚ͦ̈́̑͋ͬͯ̋ ̰͔̫̜̟́̈P̮̹̠͓̼͔̬̒̿͛̏̍̓ͬR̦̭͒E͙̗̫͉͖̯͔S̭͕̮͛̄ͧ̅Ĕ̙̘͚̬̫̬͇̌̒N̝͖͇͐͗̈ͧͦ̑T̮̤͇̥̦͉̔ͧ͗ͭL͍̈́ͮ̓͋̂ͨY̟̩̣̪̮͚ ̯̠͇̘̝ͩ͒R̮͎̼̬͓̖̫̐E͇͔ͬ͒̆ͤṂ͕͔̖͓͎̙̊͂ͬA̖̤͇͎̥ͨI̼̝̟̫̲ͅṆ͇͎̪͇͎͖ ̓̈́̆Ů̬̙̹̯͓̰N̫͎̗̗̟̥͗ͩ̍̔̇K̮͑ͨ̌̚N͕̲̦̻͋̅̄ͦͬ̚O̙̺͈̫ͬ͌̑̈́͆́W̼̲̟̟̳͛͗ͅN̠̤͍͙ͧ̏.͓͎ͧ̏̃ͯ͋͊̚

"Well, I suppose we'll learn soon enough when we reclaim what rightfully belongs to us." Giovanni continued speaking suavely and calmly, considering what he and his subordinates have just endured. "They have _nowhere_ to run where we can't track them down. And Ash Ketchum has been a thorn at my side long enough."

01001000 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01010010 01000001 01000100 01000101 01010011 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01010000 01000001 01001001 01001110 00100000 01010011 01001111 01001111 01001110 00100000 01000101 01001110 01001111 01010101 01000111 01001000 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01010000 01000101 01010010 01010011 01001111 01001110 01000001 01001100 01001100 01011001 00100000 01010011 01000101 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001001 01010100 00101110

Ḧ̪͋E̩̦̮̊́ ̥̖A̘̦̟̳͈̅̍͗̚N̰̝̽ͩͩͅD̮̼͈̳͎ͨ ̘̼̹̩̣͔̓̽̋̄̐͊ͭH͎̝͔̳̳̭̪̑I͍̬̩̭͈̿̌ͥS̟͎͓̆̀̂ ̖̺̖̏ͧ̌̾Cͣ͌̽ͪ̅̃̊O̮ͮ̐M̐ͤȒ̗̠̣̺ͬ̽̒ͪͅA̞͙ͭͨD̬̮̦͈̫ͨ͌E̖͙̲͕͇ͯ̇S̮̻̘̩̟̾͂ ̼͋̚W̝͖͕̭̄̿Ī̠̪̖̳̝͈ͧL͔̹L̥͍͓̩̊ͨͨ ̿̏ͯS̜ͨ̓͗H̙͍ͪͫ̏ͭ̃A̙̦͚̙͆ͫ͒͒ͦͮR̪̩ͤ̔̽̆̌͒Ê̩̱̻̩̈́̿̔ ͈̜̫̯̉͐Y̒̽̉̓O̯̪̗̮͐ͩ̉̚U̬̳͍̎̐̆ͦ͊̓̅R̮̒ͤ̌̿͐̊̔ ̲̮͈̮͉̻P̪͈͖̈́ͫ́ͮ̽͋͒A̭̰ͪͮȊ̺̺̘͍̩͈͇ͫNͬͤ ̮̹̙͙̰͗̑̚S̼̰̖͓̟̥͗̆̽̈O͖̦̾̅ͨ̄̆O̾ͮ̆͗Ṇ͙̰̯̹͇̘̇̊̅́͐ E̒͐̌ͯ̊N͈̜̫̺̣̩͕O̟͆͆̃ͪͫ͆U̅Ǧ̟̽͆̂Hͥ.̻͖̗̺͍̜ ͥ̑̒I͉̙̬̘ ͈̖̼̼͎͖̺̽̈́͗W̫̽Ȉ͎͍͊̌́̾L͉̘̼̼͖̦̀̈́̂̓̈̎L͇̰̪̪̬ͮ ̀̎̔͂Ṕ̑̃E͎̥ͯ̃͂̔ͣ̐R̖̹̥ͫ̂̎͂̔̃͌S͎̖͇O̥̹͈̠͋̉̎N͙̟̑͛̈́ͮA̦̫̟ͫ̔L̦̙̮̝ͪL̙͕̭̻̣ͅY̰̻͕̳̐ͣͨͅ ̹̙́̈́̍S͙̼E͓̲͔͕͚ͣͥE͙̱̺̰̗͚̥͋͗̅ ͐͐̈ͯT̟̜̳̱̞͎̼ͪ̓̓̅ͩȎ̝͙͈̖̓ ̞̩̜̺͎I̭̹̠͙̮̝̍ͯ͌̓̏ͬ̿T̗̥̭̥͇̟͇͗ͩ͑͗̾̚.̪͓̳̬͇͎͙̄ͧ̐͛̄

"Good." Giovanni gave a simple comment of confirmation. "Now, I must contact the other five bosses and inform them that this situation is entirely under control. No point in throwing ourselves out of rhythm, especially after we've already knocked off the kings and queens of the world, and with relative ease no less."

Giovanni proceeded back to Team Rocket Main Headquarters through the same route, leaving Triple Zero alone to contemplate, grow, and continue working as the irreplaceable supercomputer of Team Prism.

01010100 01000101 01000011 01001000 01001110 01001111 01001100 01001111 01000111 01011001 00101110 00101110 00101110 01010000 01001111 01010011 01010011 01000101 01010011 01010011 01000101 01010011 00100000 01001110 01001111 00100000 01010011 01001111 01010101 01001100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000011 01001000 01001110 01001111 01001100 01001111 01000111 01011001 00101110 00101110 00101110 01010000 01001111 01010011 01010011 01000101 01010011 01010011 01000101 01010011 00100000 01000001 00100000 01010011 01001111 01010101 01001100 00101110 00101110 00101110

T̖̲͐ͅE͈͉̽̊͌͒͑̚C̞̊̀̑H̒ͪ̓͋N̘̥̼̟͕̽̆ͭ̋̉̿O̲͕̹ͫ̐̓̀L͎̪̟̓ͨO͓̭͗ͫ͐ͪ͋G͎͕͙̯̮̽̉̄ͣͩͨͩY͎̳̲̩̙̳̋͗.̙̥͔̼͓̟ͨ̈́͗̉̉.̭͑͛ͫͫ.͕̘̻͇̥̖͔̐̂̀̂ͩ̇P̫̪͓̲͚̒̒̾O͚̥̥͙͈̯ͪͯͅS̱̭̚S͌͛ͮ̇͆̄ES͉̱̠̭͖͎͐S͈͚̰ͧĔ̫̓̾̋̋S̖̖̭̟̺ͅ ͍̺͎͚̲ͮ̌N̬̯̹̼̐͒ͤ̇͂ͤ̒Ò͑ͨ́ ͍͉̲̼̭̫̦̈́̎S̒̒ͥ̌̔̾O͍͍U̦̯̺͉̬͐͑ͥ̀ͩLͬ̐̓̐̇̍ͭ.̩͍͙̱͎̘̝ͨ̍͊̄̀.̳̝̮̩ͫ̉ͬ.̥̠͍̣̝̙ͤ̔̔ ̳͈͎̱̣̍̅̉͆͋̒̀T̠̯͔͖̗͐͑̌̍E͕̘̥̘Cͬ̃͊̉̇ͮͣH̯̬͍̠̲͓̯ͩN͂ͪ̃O͙̟̺̟̼̣̊͆ͬͦ͒̆L̽̂̌O̠̤ͣ̇͐ͭG̯̼̩͚̉ͭͦ̂̊ͧY̼̤̥̳̒̔ͨ̏̅̿.̦̎ͣ͗ͅͅ.͖̈́͊.̥̜̱̦̬͗̒͆ͫP͉̫̠̓̆̀̑̃Ö̪̻̪ͦ̆̄̃S̻̗̽ͬ̎S͓͕͙͓͗͛́E̜̲͚S̳S̳̙̻̩͙ͨ̈̇͗E̠S̎̔̔͑̈̚ ̖̺̙̖̭̭̞A̠̼̩̩̪̻̮ͯ̿̌ͭ͑̾̈ ͈̠̜̖̿́ͭ͂S͓͈̀ͪ͗̊ͯ̓̃O̻͕͎̗̞̺͂̌͑͆U̖̤̠̭ͮL̺̲̱͔̍ͫ.̯̼̎̐ͮ̽͋̋̉.̪͈̤̪͑ͦ̄ͦ.̝̭͕͚ͪ̓ͭ̐̈ͥ̃

01000001 01001110 01000001 01001100 01011001 01011010 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01010010 01000001 01001110 01000011 01001000 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010000 01001111 01010011 01010011 01001001 01000010 01001001 01001100 01001001 01010100 01001001 01000101 01010011 00100000 01010000 01000101 01010010 01010100 01000001 01001001 01001110 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000011 01001000 01001110 01001111 01001100 01001111 01000111 01011001 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010110 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01000001 00101110 00101110 00101110 01010011 01001111 01010101 01001100 00101110

A͎͙̻͙͈ͮ͗ͅN̤̝̩̽̔̅ͩͦͧͅA̭̘̮͈̒Ľ̫̠ͭ̇̅Y̦͈̙̜̼̿̊͊̾̔̏̒Z̖̱̭̖̬̯IN̗̰̭̍̾ͤͅĠ̮̹͈̳̦͙̆̓̄ͥ͊ͥ ̪̟̘̭̱̤̠̔̄̿A̫͕̬̩̥̝ͬ̊L͛̌̄ͦL̰̖̺ͤ̄͌̿ͨ͂ ͔̹̺͍̄̂̊ͦͯB̥̰̫̠̩ͭͣ̎ͥͩR͑̊̃̅̚A̘̪̯̜͂ͫ̒̂Ṅ̜̈́C̠̭̙̙̬͍̋̽H͕Ȉ̥̰̮̤̦͓N͓̯̙͖̥̚G̥ͤ͒̈ ̜̮̔ͫ̃ͨͯͭP̔̓́ͪͧ̅͗O̭͗̈̾̒̌S̪͕̲͇̘̞͌ͯͨ́͒S̬̮̮̩͎̘͔ͩͬͮͫͭ͊͋Ȋ̝͉̫̱̪̫̪B͇͇̦͉̙̅̉͑̓Ǐ͓̻̲̳͎̟̔L̳̬̻͎̯ͦ̓̉̎̈̑̊ͅĬ͓̲ͦ̂́͐T̞͔͇͓͐̍I̱̰̳̿͗̂͋ͮ̋͒Ê͚͖͓̳̙̬̝͗̑ͨ̚S̭͇̰͇̪̳̼̒ͮ ̟̫̗̩͈̮̤ͧ̉̽ͤ̏P̹̾E̬̻̼͚̱̖̊R̦̘̓̅ͨͩ͑̔͗T̮̬A̠̣͚͓̞̪͈͑́͗́I͐̂Ń̮̝͎͒ͥI̝̭̓͒͗͆̓N̘̺͍̣̱̽̎̃ͭͭͧͅĠ̖̯̫̣͉̯͓̃ ̻̻̤͉̘͕̣͂ͦṮ̱̤ͬ̉ͮ̓ͫͥO̝̙͉͎̯̰ ̬̦͉͔T̜̥̂ͭE̯̱͇͐ͯ́̋C̗̩͈̘̠̬͇͌ͬ̊͊́H̪̻͓̤N̙̾̊ͯ̑Ȏͯ͐̆L͓̲̪ͯͬ̍̄ͅO̩̥̫̗͌͑͛̅̍̓ͅGY̻̗̩͍̠̬͋ ̼H̉̔̐Aͧ̊V̺͚ͧͣͪ͆̌I̘̦̦̦̤͖͊͑̐͂̍ͫN̻̘̺̳̻̦̥͋̔Ğ͎̻ ̞̭̩A͚͈̥̪ͥͬ̃ͪ̒.͎̭͎̫̅̈́̐̄.̘͔̠͇̞.̥͐̎̑ͭ̀S͕͇͙̻̊ͩ̆͐̉O̹̥̲̫̺̾̆̓ͨͨ͌U̱̜͚͖ͬͅL̲̳̭͍̞͕̹̓ͤ͌̃̚.̯̭̘̙̘̏̈̈́

01010111 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000001 00101110 00101110 00101110 01010011 01001111 01010101 01001100 00111111

W͑H̗͙͉̰̪̦͈AT̃̒̚ ͉͔̰ͦ̇̿͊̇I̘̘̼̘̮͓͈͂͗́S̟͒̒ ͇̣̜̆A̪̩̹̹̱̯ͣͣ.͖̮͎̙̬̳͇̔ͥ̈.̯ͮͯ̌ͪ.̫͇̮̏ͯ̍ͧ͋S̯͙̜͍̺̭̋̈ͮO̠͎͆͒̃̎ͅU̖ͪ͒͐̋̉Ḻ̦͍͂̽̇?̠̯̌ͯ̾

* * *

 _99.2: Wanted Man and Pokémon_

Location: Mt. Moon

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 12:04 PM

 _Spies/Parachutes/Coldplay_

 _(Song Begins)_

 _[Opening Instrumental]_

At first, leaving the front door of Team Rocket Main Headquarters felt casual to the World Champion and the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy. With no one left to oppose them, and Triple Zero essentially and _literally_ leaving the door open for them, they exited the Team Prism building as though they were exiting a supermarket, holding four Elemental Plates in their hands, and twelve more in the hearts of the first twelve Coadjutors.

 _I awake to find no peace of mind._

 _I said, how do you live as a fugitive._

 _Down here, where I cannot see so clear._

 _I said, what do I know._

 _Show me the right way to go._

But a minute later, as they were navigating their way down the northernmost mountains of Mt. Moon's mountain range, their calm demeanor gave way to the necessary stress that is best comparable to a perpetrator running away from the police.

 _And the spies came out of the water._

 _But you're feeling so bad 'cos you know._

 _But the spies hide out in every corner._

 _But you can't touch them no._

 _'Cos they're all spies._

Especially when they overheard sonic booms and simultaneously witnessed the telltale jet streams from a dozen of Team Prism's mechanical abominations returning back to base.

 _[Instrumental]_

 _They're all spies._

"Run!" Ash Ketchum shouted out once, even though it was one more than necessary.

 _[Instrumental]_

 _I awake to see that no one is free._

 _We're all fugitives._

 _Look at the way we live._

 _Down here, I cannot sleep from fear, no._

 _I said, which way do I turn._

 _Oh, I forget everything I learned._

Almost as though they were competing against each other in a race, when in reality they were fleeing for their life and/or to avoid a conflict they may not yet win, everyone trekked down the mountain at breakneck speeds. They all ran down, flew down, levitated down, leapt down, and even warped down. All of it was with the intent of covering as much ground as possible.

 _And the spies came out of the water._

 _But you're feeling so bad 'cos you know._

 _But the spies hide out in every corner._

 _But you can't touch them no._

 _'Cos they're all spies._

And when some of them looked behind their backs for a split second…

 _[Instrumental]_

 _They're all spies._

" _Run faster!_ " Metagross shouted telepathically, as it rotated itself clockwise. " _They're approaching us!_ "

 _[Instrumental]_

 _And if we don't hide here,_

 _They're going to find us._

 _And if we don't hide now,_

 _They're going to catch us where we sleep._

 _And if we don't hide here,_

 _They're going to find us._

…The sight of several more Grunts in armored suits, flying directly towards them, made them move their bodies to the point where they swore their feet no longer touched the ground.

 _[Instrumental]_

 _And the spies came out of the water._

 _And you're feeling so good 'cos you know._

 _That the spies hide out in every corner._

 _They can't touch you no._

 _'Cos they're just spies._

Naturally, bipedal and quadrupedal Pokémon tripped over themselves over the uneven terrain. But the benefit of twenty-five Pokémon, with several of them possessing Psychic-Type abilities, was that they hardly ever lost a step when they tripped. No one was left behind, and no one lost any speed in keeping everyone directly to their left and right sides. Some of the largest Coadjutors even carried the smaller and slower Coadjutors on them.

 _[Instrumental]_

 _They're just spies._

 _They're just spies._

 _They're just spies._

 _They're just spies._

 _[Song ends]_

But they all soon realized that speed wasn't going to keep them from escaping these incoming mechanized soldiers.

"I see a cavern we can hide in!" Luxray hoarsely shouted as he hyperventilated, his gleaming and bloodshot eyes seeing through the rock and detecting a network of caverns within. "Follow me! Quickly!"

Like a light at the end of a dark tunnel, the Coadjutors and the World Champion headed directly for this cavern. And thankfully for Luxray, its judgment was optimal in selecting the perfect cavern for them to hide in. It was sunk into the earth and its entrance was slanted away from the incoming squadron. In other words, assuming they aren't bothering with using any extrasensory perception or tracking technology, then they'll fly by the cavern without even seeing it.

And fortunately for them, once everyone got into the cavern and allied themselves with the darkness, the mechs flew right by them at supersonic speeds. Their ears winced and their hearts skipped beats. Their breathing didn't calm, for those that had lungs. Their eyes didn't narrow their pupils, for those that had them. Their sweat didn't quell, for those that perspire. And their nerves didn't subdue, for those that were bordering on panicking.

But as the sonic boom dissipated, and breaths were held briefly and frequently, the fly-by grew quieter and quieter, until silence reigned supreme on Mt. Moon. And during the split-second interception, Wanderer Lucario managed to skim the minds of the men and women inside the machines, just long enough to picture their superficial thoughts.

The feedback was bittersweet.

" _We're not their target. They don't even_ care _that we escaped._ " Wanderer Lucario explained with obvious concern. " _They're flying southwest, with the intent of bombing Pewter City to ground zero._ "

"Those bastards!" Samurott exclaimed, flexing his forearms to the point where the seamitars sheathed on them dislodged ever so slightly. "They've already taken over the world when they conquered the Pokémon Leagues! What are they trying to accomplish now?"

"Maybe they want to burn the city to the ground?" Charizard contemplated, an accurate assumption to be certain.

"It wouldn't make much sense to level just _one_ city." Absol thought strategically, making sense of what he already knew of humans and how they live. "Unless that one city holds anything of value that they can't get their hands on, which I doubt with what we've just seen."

"How many Grunts do Team Prism have? How many of them man those machines? Thousands? Tens of thousands?" Sceptile contemplated, with his left arm on his chin.

" _Team Prism is composed of six different Teams, across the world, united together by the common pain of defeat._ " Metagross knew as much through what was on record online, which was no longer bugged as it looked at it all off of the corner of its eyes. " _It's_ unsafe _to assume that their resources border on the lines of militaristic._ "

"No city is safe then." Aqua sorrowed for the screams of anguish being silenced abruptly across dozens of cities simultaneously and across the globe. "Team Prism plowed through the strongest Pokémon Trainers and Masters that this world has to offer."

"What can the cities that have Gym Leaders do then?" Terra shuddered to think, having just as much imagination as Aqua. "And what about those that _don't_?"

"…Perish." Scolipede uttered one word, and that one word spoke volumes.

As the Coadjutors began to feel the weight of saving the world rest heavy over their shoulders to the point of crushing their confidence, with the newer Pokémon beginning to feel inwardly and mildly apprehensive, Ash Ketchum contemplated the situation and what this meant for the world and for him personally.

"If they're targeting Pewter City, then they're likely targeting Cerulean City as well." The World Champion assessed. "Brock and Misty are elite Gym Leaders, and best friends of mine. They can hold their own against them, especially since I loaned them some of my Pokémon for safekeeping and for the emergency situation I hoped wouldn't come true."

Ash looked at the small army of clearly organized Pokémon that behaved unlike wild Pokémon. Ash carries a Pokémon with him that has explained the majority of what will happen in the near future, and one of the topics that she practically couldn't keep her mouth shut about were the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy. These Pokémon were loyal to Xeno Lucario, almost religiously for half of them. And while Ash wouldn't hesitate to drop down on his knees and face to pray to Arceus for Xeno's presence and services here, he'd have to make due without them.

But to recruit these Pokémon, Ash would have to select his words just right. Both he and his "secret friend."

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Ash Ketchum asked kindly albeit authoritatively, a natural skill for any veteran Pokémon Trainer.

"You pretty much have it already." Aurorus stated, knowing how important a person he is.

Everyone else more or less nodded, shrugged their shoulders, or uttered a grunt or a sound of approval. Even Wanderer Lucario sided with the general consensus of Ash Ketchum being their leader. After all, he's already used to being second-in-command when Xeno Lucario is. Not only that, but Ash Ketchum already saved his life. Therefore, he's earned Wanderer's trust, and is well on pace to earn his affection.

"Alright then. Now, what I'm about to tell you is of the utmost importance." The World Champion continued.

"You want us to join forces to stop Team Prism." Blaziken suspected as much, even though he's one of the most seemingly oblivious Pokémon on the team.

Ash would've been taken aback to this if he didn't already know the rough outcome of this conversation turned recruitment opportunity.

"Yes." Ash continued. "After all we share a common enemy."

" _And you're not too keen on our abilities to stop them on our own._ " Doublade read over Ash's mind, in no ways offended to him for thinking that. " _I can understand as much. We're Pokémon and you're a human being. And the humans are fighting a war that us Pokémon are nothing more than weapons to._ "

"You're not weapons though. You're living beings with emotions and the freedom of choice.." Ash openly stated, on the off chance that any of his listeners think of him as a selfish World Champion with misguided viewpoints on Pokémon. "I wouldn't be the man that I am if I thought of Pokémon as nothing more than tools for me to capture and dispose of."

"We get it. Pokémon are just as much your friends as they are your assets." Tyranitar huffed mildly before holding his arm out for Hydreigon to lovingly perch on. "Isn't that right, Side Bitch?"

"(Damn right, boss!)" Hydreigon, strangely enough, chirped like a Chatot as Tyranitar lovingly scratched each of her heads.

"…Um, yeah. I guess?" Ash found himself scratching the back of his head as he attempted to make sense of Tyranitar's and Hydreigon's relationship, before setting it aside as quickly as it came. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is if you're willing to join me. I'm not forcing you to, and I won't do anything to keep you from coming with me if you all collectively choose to leave your separate way. I don't know if you're wild Pokémon that haven't been captured, or Pokémon smart enough to have themselves captured and then keep their Pokémon hidden somewhere safe, such as Dusknoir's mouth."

"…" Dusknoir resisted the sudden urge to let out a burp through the mouth on his midsection, and kept the idea of "capturing" the other half of the Coadjutors on the back of his mind.

"Hell, I don't even know how you plan on going about the world." Ash continued wondering.

"We have a cargo helicopter for that." Aqua mentioned.

"Used to…have a cargo…helicopter…" Aggron added, slowly albeit sufficiently. "It's at Mt. Coronet...where it has…most likely…frozen over…"

".- .- .- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / - ... . / .-. - ..-. .-.. -.-. - .-. - . .-. / ... .- ... / ..-. .-.. - .- -. / .. ... / .-.. .- ... - / ..-. .-.. .. -. ... - .-.-.-" [Aww... The ROFLcopter has flown is last flight.] Galvantula chattered sadly, with Terra paying enough attention to know that the EleSpider Pokémon isn't cursing in his native tongue again. ".- .- .- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / - ... . / .-. - ..-. .-.. -.-. - .-. - . .-. / ... .- ... / ..-. .-.. - .- -. / .. ... / .-.. .- ... - / ..-. .-.. .. -. ... - .-.-.-" [And I never even got a chance to hang off of it as it soared across the sky...]

"So you used a cargo helicopter to trek about the world." Ash Ketchum contemplated the efficiency alongside the problems of that method of transportation. "How often were you guys impeded when you flew across the skies."

"Frequently, actually." Absol recalled. "Military choppers threatening to shoot us down, only to scratch their heads at Pokémon manning the wheel and let us go, even if we committed murder, which some of us _technically_ have."

"All of that went away when we painted over the big red 'R' on the sides of the chopper though." Sceptile remarked. "Fortunately for us, Dusknoir could fly the chopper and Team Rocket couldn't pick us out of a haystack if they tried."

"But now that Team Rocket is one sixth of Team _Prism._ " Charizard assumed the worst. "They probably have beads on each of our heads, and are waiting for us to step out into the open to shoot our brains out of our heads."

Weapons? Team Rocket?!

"I've had a gun pointed at my head before, but it wasn't from Team Rocket." Ash Ketchum recalled an unfortunate moment in his youth, before his Kanto Safari Zone sweep of a herd of Tauros he still has. "They fancy mechs, and making them quickly over durably. But now that they've clearly taken their time with them, and taught them Pokémon attacks through what I'm presuming is Triple Zero's doing, there's little to nothing on this planet that could stop them."

" _They have powerful Pokémon on their side as well._ " Metagross noted, never forgetting the encounter he shared alongside Tyranitar and Wanderer Lucario to Archie's and Maxie's frighteningly powerful ally. " _Pokémon that you as a human race have labeled Legendary and_ Mythical _._ "

A subtle shift in Ash's aura was detectable to Wanderer Lucario. For everyone else, a crystal clear shift in his posture.

"…Name them for me."

"Ghetsis' Genesect," Aqua started.

"Lysandre's Diancie," Terra continued.

"Archie's and Maxie's Volcanion," Tyranitar growled.

"And Cyrus'…Deoxys…" Aggron concluded.

The color across Ash's face and strapping musculature appeared to fade a pigmentation or two in color.

"…Are there…any other Legendary or Mythical Pokémon…in their possession?"

The original twelve Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy, alongside the six that trained with Arceus' Three Sons, knew absolutely nothing about the potential plausibility of Team Prism harboring more Legendary or Mythical Pokémon under their name and authority, be it torturous or nonexistent. However, the seven most recent Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy searched their minds for an answer to this.

"Dear Arceus, what did those Grunts mutter about several weeks ago?" Aurorus thought, as elderly age and fossil revival naturally did adverse effects to her memory.

" _I have absolutely no idea._ " Gardevoir stated without a tone of defeat in her voice. " _But I do know what they were thinking about._ "

" _Their thoughts are best comparable to a fountain of youth without water._ " Gallade allegorized. " _Empty, or full of settling dirt that won't wash away._ "

"I may have fought against one." Greninja continuously poked at the end of his tongue scarf as he recalled a battle he was forced to have against a veiled Pokémon. "I fought against a Pokémon that wore a cloak over its body. All I know is that I was tasked with combating it because I'm a Dark-Type Pokémon. And I lost shortly after it exploited my Protean ability for the worst."

Again, Ash did nothing to hide the anxiety he was feeling over Team Prism's growingly apparent arsenal of one-sided carnage towards their opposition. Because, within his mind, there was only one Pokémon he could think of that Greninja clashed with that meets those requirements.

"The only Pokémon that I can think of, that is under Team Prism's control…is Mewtwo." Ash contemplated hesitantly, recalling his history with the Genetic Pokémon. "But last I checked, Mewtwo was a free Pokémon, having successfully liberated himself from Giovanni and Team Rocket."

" _Mewtwo…_ " Wanderer Lucario recalled that Pokémon, and the beneficial history both Mewtwo and Xeno Lucario shared. " _Last we've heard of him, he assisted Xeno Lucario in indirectly helping us all escape from Team Rocket. We don't know where he is now. We haven't seen him for almost ten years, and have heard next to nothing about his activity._ "

This only unsettled Ash Ketchum further, as the plausibility that Mewtwo was under Team _Prism's_ control made a bit more sense. But he can't be absolutely certain, and can only assume the worst at best.

"We can only hope and pray to Arceus that Mewtwo is elsewhere right now." Ash believed. "Team Prism already has enough innocent Pokémon under their control. They don't need another."

"Hmph. Innocent is a strong word to describe those Pokémon." Tyranitar contradicted. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they _wanted_ to join Team Prism."

Ash sighed at that possibility, knowing that human judgment is a powerful factor in a Pokémon's development. Most Pokémon don't know the concept of good and evil, and those that do are granted it by the humans that capture and raise them. Most Pokémon Trainers raise their Pokémon with kind hearts, and said kindness is mirrored in their Pokémon through affection and trust. Others are harsher on their Pokémon and subsequently taint their Pokémon's hearts with pain and scorn. And yet others are outright malicious with their Pokémon, leading them to become outright evil and a threat to whomsoever they're unleashed on, including their owners.

It just goes to show how diverse Pokémon are, and how many people worldwide take that for granted.

Ash knew that these Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy wished to join forces with him. That much is palpable through their body language and their auras. They knew that Team Prism is a force that can take over the world, or already has and is attempting to snuff out all hope that will undue their present conquest. They knew that the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon they have in their possession, be they known or unknown, are meant to be free and will have to be freed when confronted again. And the machines that Team Prism has constructed must never exist, as it has already thrown off balance the naturality of this world.

So, without saying anything else, Ash Ketchum suddenly held out his right hand towards the Coadjutors, with his palm facing them. Wanderer Lucario immediately recognized the posture as a classic stance for conjuring an AURA SPHERE, something that Ash could easily do as an Aura Guardian. But instead of conjuring an AURA SPHERE out of blue fire, Ash conjured a Poké Ball through the same means.

A Poké Ball that was gold on top, silver on the bottom, and bore the letters "GS" above its button.

"It's time for you all to meet a close friend of mine." Ash Ketchum began to introduce the Pokémon within his GS Ball. "A Pokémon that has helped shape me into the man I am today."

Without tossing the Poké Ball into the air, or any other form of physical dramatic flair that is often the norm for any Pokémon Trainer in a competitive mood, Ash Ketchum simply pressed the bottom of the ball with his thumb, and allowed it to open within his hand. The GS Ball unleashed a burst of red energy that remained aloft in the air instead of on the ground, meaning that the Pokémon encapsulated within was able to levitate or fly off of the ground. And when said energy materialized, all of the uninitiated Coadjutors either tilted their heads in confusion or possessed a bewildered countenance. But those that were initiated visibly recoiled at the Pokémon that the World Champion had in his possession.

The Pokémon was small, green, with fairy-like wings and an equally matching body. Three fingers line each hand, and a round head rests on its neck. Big blue eyes that appear larger than its brain upon first glance are immediately telltale and rather adorable to look at directly, especially when it returns the gesture with a friendly smile on its face. It has black rings around its eyes, and green antennas that many people believe it to resemble an alien in its overall physical build.

This Pokémon is Celebi, another Mythical Pokémon that Team Prism would undoubtedly use to seal their victory over the world, if Ash didn't carry it in his possession and protection.

 _ **(National Pokédex Entry #251: Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. It is a Grass-Type and Psychic-Type Pokémon that measures in at an insignificant 2' 00" and weighs in at a lightweight 11.0 lbs. This Pokémon wanders across time. Grass and trees flourish in the forests in which it has appeared. When Celebi disappears deep in a forest, it is said to leave behind an egg it brought from the future. Revered as a guardian of the forest, Celebi appears wherever beautiful forests exist. This Pokémon came from the future by crossing over time. It is thought that so long as Celebi appears, a bright and shining future awaits us. It has the power to travel across time, but it is said to appear only in peaceful times.)**_

"Hello, everyone!" Celebi introduced itself, with a voice that made _her_ sound as though she could pass for Ash's daughter, if she weren't a Pokémon and of a _completely_ different body build. "I always knew that this day would come!"

The Coadjutors were overall stunned by the sudden presence of this rare and this powerful a Pokémon before them. And if they had just met Ash Ketchum, then they would feel hard-pressed to beat the life out of him, to free Celebi. But as they all already know, there's no evil in the World Champion's heart and aura, and Celebi appears as carefree and as jubilant as any Celebi should.

Well, any Celebi that has been spotted by man in recorded history.

" _…How old are you again?_ " Wanderer Lucario asked.

Celebi immediately took offense to that, and gasped loudly at the arctic Aura Pokémon.

"Well I never! Didn't your parent's raise you better?! You never ask the age of a lady, especially one that can travel back and forward in–!"

" _I was speaking to Ash._ " Wanderer reiterated, outwardly immune to Celebi's little outburst. "(And I was born without any parents…)"

"Well, let's see…" Ash used his fingers to count, as well as the stalactites on the cave, when he looked up at times in deep thought. "If I factor in the hundreds of times Celebi has transported me to the past and future for one reason or another, and the amount of time I've spent in a dimension where times doesn't flow and age freezes over, I'd estimate my exact age to be…ten years old."

"…" No Pokémon was willing to buy that a fully grown man with a herculean physique was ten years old.

"…You're shitting us right now." Tyranitar narrowed his eyes at Ash Ketchum.

"Yeah, I am." Ash smirked while brushing his nose with his index finger. "I'm technically supposed to be thirty-two years old, as of five days ago. Although I'm probably several years behind my actual age, because of the temporal 'complications' that Celebi has necessarily put me into."

"And what have you been doing across time?" Gardevoir wondered.

"Training." Ash simplified.

"What kind of training?" Samurott wondered.

"…All of it." Ash hyperbolized, but made enough of a point.

"And your Pokémon?" Luxray asked out of curiosity. "What about them?"

"They all underwent similar training as me." Ash Ketchum admitted easily enough. "Although I did leave most of them with close friends of mine, mostly for safekeeping on the off chance that I…didn't make it back from Team Prism alive."

"But you know the future, through _Celebi_ even." Charizard inquired, finding it difficult for Ash to speculate when he and the Time Travel Pokémon should know for absolute certainty. "How can you doubt your own survival?"

"Because the past may be set in stone," Celebi answered. "But the future is always changing, with infinite variables resulting from infinite choices that no reasonable Pokémon could ever hope to keep track of. We who manipulate and witness time can only narrow our eyes, options, and results at best. Why do you think Arceus is working Itself to the bone to ensure that all of us come out of this alive and successful?"

"(Because he's not the God that he once was?)" Zoroark pondered, unable to speak her mind, and only tilting her head adorably as Celebi made her rhetorical question.

"So, long story short, we're all in this together now." Ash Ketchum summarized, feeling rushed for time now. "Team Prism is our common enemy, and we will stop them before they stop us."

Everyone collectively nodded and agreed with the World Champion.

"They're probably attacking Pewter City as we speak. We must march down there and stop them from destroying that town!"

"Is Pewter City really that important to Team Prism?" Lopunny said with crossed arms and mild indifference.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Ash Ketchum responded. "But I know for a fact that one person there is of importance to me. And I just hope that he can hold out against Team Prism by the time we get there."

* * *

 _99.3: Boulders and Mermaids_

Location: Pewter City

Time: 12:04 PM

News of the Pokémon Leagues of the world, falling before the might of Team Prism, traveled almost as fast as Team Prism _themselves_. By the time news broadcasts were attempting to make sense of the carnage, analyzing the logic behind Team Prism's blitzkrieg tactics, counting the bodies of man and Pokémon that were killed in action, and wondering what sort of weapons they used to annihilate the pillars of the Pokémon world, Pewter City noticed Team Prism walking through their unlocked door.

Within seconds, explosions and screams of pain tore through the peaceful silence of the rugged city. Bodies and buildings were rent asunder as Team Prism marched down the street with their elite Pokémon and otherworldly machinery. Resistances were formed hastily and with about as many holes in them as Team Prism made themselves with their Pokémon and high caliber weaponry. As a result, dozens of lives were mowed down every other minute.

Team Prism made their way towards the only building in Pewter City that they saw was worth protecting: the Pewter City Gym. Because within it resides the Gym Leader Brock. And they know well enough what kind of a person Brock is, because he traveled alongside the World Champion during their youth.

* * *

Location: Pewter Gym (Basement Floor)

Time: 12:08 PM

Within a hidden underground room that seemed fitting for an earthbound-based Gym to possess, Brock and Misty of Cerulean City's Gym were nestled close together as they overheard the sounds of war echoing at the surface. And within this room, they were also able to monitor Team Prism's whereabouts through the hundreds of cameras scattered across Pewter City, enough so that they were given a full map of Pewter City.

Although, they found themselves looking away from the vast majority of these monitors, because every quick glance seemed to result in another shot down soul, attempting in vain to rid Team Prism from Pewter City.

Both Gym Leaders to neighboring cities were seated adjacent to one another, shoulder to shoulder. Sitting an inch further would unnerve them in the dimly-lit room, make them feel as though the darkness betrayed their sense of company. And they were already uncomfortable to begin with, as they were witnessing Team Prism lay waste to Pewter City, and undoubtedly any other major city across Kanto and elsewhere.

But what unnerved them the most was that Ash Ketchum, through the Time Travel Pokémon Celebi, forewarned them about an event that has just come true.

"Pewter City is in danger," Brock said with a strained tone of voice, the kind that comes with sitting idle when one knows that, deep within their heart, that they had to stand up and fight. "The citizens are dropping by the minute. And yet we find ourselves underground, knowing through Ash's Celebi that we'll die if we fight back."

"We're already dying on the inside, watching innocent people die helplessly." Misty spoke calmly and solemnly, but could feel her anger begin to boil as another group of bodies dropped down onto the floor, belonging to a family with children. "There's no justice for what Team Prism is doing, no love from the world for what they want to accomplish."

"And yet there's no power on Earth strong enough to stand up against them." Brock sulked. "If the Champions fled and the Elite Fours of the world gave their lives to increase their chances of escape, what hope do we Gym Leaders have?"

"We won't know unless we get out there and start fighting back." Misty strongly suggested.

"But Ash Ketchum told us to stay put here, until he returned." Brock recalled. "We'd be risking our lives against a seemingly one-sided fight."

"That hasn't stopped either of us before, especially when we traveled together." Misty continued attempting to change Brock's mind. "And I don't care if Celebi can see the future or not. Nothing is absolutely certain. We do have some of Ash's Pokémon with us after all, as proof of that."

In response to that, Brock dug through his pocket and retrieved three ordinary Poké Balls that contained three extraordinary Pokémon that Ash Ketchum has frequently used during his travels, his career as a Frontier Brain, and his many received challenges as the World Champion. And simultaneously, Misty retrieved three similar Poké Balls that didn't appear different from the billions across the world, but equally contained Pokémon of Ash's that were practically second to none.

And obviously, as Gym Leaders of Rock and Water, they had three more Pokémon each that they would use alongside their collective six. Three Pokémon that they were each familiar with in different ways. Pokémon that they've even known and have grown up with as children, such as Brock's Onix to Steelix. Or Pokémon that they've learned to befriend and bond closely with after overcoming personal fear, such as Misty's Gyarados.

This is how they each received the necessary equipment and requirements for Mega Evolving their prized Pokémon, through Ash and his worldwide network of friends and acquaintances.

But would it be enough to impede Team Prism entirely? Would it be enough to distract them long enough to keep Pewter City's citizens safe until Ash Ketchum would arrive? Or would they die trying?

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Brock said, as both of them stood up and equipped their six Pokémon and respective Mega Bracelets.

* * *

Location: Pewter City

Time: 12:12 PM

At this point in time, Team Prism was actively hunting down the residents of Pewter City, alongside their respective Pokémon. Those were the smart individuals, the people and Pokémon with enough of a survival instinct and sense of battle to know that they couldn't hope to win, and would essentially be committing suicide if they so much as poked their heads out of their homes.

Team Prism marched onward across Pewter City with the mentality of soldiers seeking out the enemy, instead of Grunts that wished to cause mischief. As some of them were actively breaking into houses and riddling bodies and walls with bullets, others were beginning to surround Pewter City Gym. They all knew that there was no trace of Brock yet anywhere across his hometown, which meant that there were only two possibilities of his whereabouts.

Brock had evacuated Pewter City, which was highly doubtful. Or he was in Pewter City Gym, either taking shelter or preparing for a counterattack.

With the steadfast idea that Brock was favoring the latter, either out of a misplaced sense of honor for his hometown or for a plan that he feels will be successful against the nigh unstoppable force that is Team Prism, the enemy mechs began to proceed and surround Pewter City Gym. Their attention is dedicated almost exclusively to Pewter City Gym, as their sensors attempt to detect traces of life within the building, or _underneath_ it.

And as this was going on, Ash Ketchum alongside his newfound Coadjutor allies successfully descended Mt. Moon and reached Pewter City, under the veil of Zoroark's illusion.

And as they quickly discovered when Team Prism Grunts, their Pokémon, and even their ten-feet-tall walking tanks, they were practically invisible to them as Zoroark seamlessly made them all nonexistent.

" _Remind me again why they can't see through your illusion, Zoroark?_ " Dusknoir asked the Illusion Fox Pokémon, speaking as normally as he would because Zoroark's illusions overshadow all five senses.

Zoroark opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, even though she couldn't because she was mute. And before she could utter a sound to attempt to explain herself.

"A Zoroark's illusions can fool even human technology." Ash explained for her. "Sure, there are specialized equipment that can see through Zoroark's illusions, but it's clear that even these space-age machines don't have them. Probably too expensive to mass produce, or they couldn't be bothered to incorporate that kind of tech to prevent something that'll fail after one hit."

".-.. .. -.- . / ... ... . -.. .. -. .- .- .-. ... / .- - -. -.. . .-. / -. ..- .- .-. -.. .-.-.-" [Like Shedinja's Wonder Guard.] Galvantula chattered. ".. - .- -. .. -. . / .. ..-. / .- -. -.- / - - ... . .-. / .-. - -.- . - - -. / ... .- -.. / - ... .- - / -.- .. -. -.. / - ..-. / .- -... .. .-.. .. - -.- -..- / .-.. .. -.- . / .- / ... .-. .. .-. .. - - - -... / - .-. / .- -. / . .-.. . -.-. - .-. .. -.-. -...- - -.- .-. . / .-. - -.- . - - -. / - ... .- - / -.- -. - .- ... / - .- -. -. . - / .-. .. ... . .-.-.-" [Imagine if any other Pokémon had that kind of ability, like a Spiritomb or an Electric-Type Pokémon that knows MAGNET RISE.]

"(They literally wouldn't die.)" Terra believed.

"I assume you have a plan for us being here during another Prism siege?" Charizard said meekly, intimidated greatly by the mechs that were practically brushing by his wingspan as they all followed closely behind Ash Ketchum and Zoroark. "Because, if we didn't have Zoroark disguising us under a veil of nonexistence, we'd all be full of holes right now."

"Yo! My lizza!" Tyranitar spoke slang to the Flame Pokémon. "I'm _already_ full of holes."

"Their bullets will…bounce off of me…" Aggron believed. "…I hope…"

"Of course I have a plan." Ash Ketchum reiterated. "(Although if I was still ten, then I'd just improvise like I commonly would.)"

"Okay." Sceptile asked. "So, what do you have in mind to rid Team Prism from Pewter City?"

Ash Ketchum knew that, when he would begin to explain his idea, they wouldn't like it. They'll agree to it nevertheless, especially when he fleshed his brainstorm out for them, they'll be unscathed in _theory_ , and it'll be the most efficient means of utilizing the Coadjutors abilities freely.

So without hesitating, he explained to them all his plan.

* * *

Location: Pewter Gym (Basement Floor)

Time: 12:14 PM

Fortunate that this underground bunker underneath Pewter Gym was packed to the brim with both food and Pokémon battle supplies, and after grabbing their fill for the retaliation they have planned against Team Prism, both Brock and Misty began to make their way to the ladder that would lead them back up to the entrance.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

However, both the Gym Leaders of Cerulean and Pewter City found their bodies freezing in place, their courage dissipating into thin air, upon hearing an echoing reverberation roll across their underground room. The thought of making a stand against Team Prism fell flat when they believed that Team Prism was already at their door.

And already making an effort to _open_ the door.

Both Brock and Misty felt themselves become cornered Rattata before a Meowth, left with the one and only option to bite back, even if they're ultimately swallowed whole or in pieces by Team Prism's overwhelming offense.

So without making a sound and only looking at each other once for reassurance, both of them retrieved one Poké Ball from their respective person, the Poké Balls that contained Brock's Steelix and Misty's Gyarados.

Without throwing them, both the snake-like and sea serpent-like Pokémon were unleashed in a flash of white light and materialized from red energy. Without saying a word, both Brock and Misty directed the attention of both of their closest Pokémon away from themselves and towards the ladder where an intruder was attempting to break in. And in quickly understanding the body language of their beloved masters, both Brock's Steelix and Misty's Gyarados set aside the brief period of time where they would normally nuzzle affectionately (if not awkwardly) with them in favor of tearing apart whatever was about to break into their underground bunker.

As a result, they didn't give the intruder a split second of landing down before they were completely over it.

"Gyarados! Steelix! Easy, you two!" A familiar voice echoed within the room, a voice that sounded strained albeit carefree, as though Gyarados and Steelix were akin to puppies instead of attack dogs. "It's me! Ash Ketchum! I'm a friend, not a chew toy!"

Shortly after saying that, both Brock and Misty caught a glimmer of Ash Ketchum as both of their Gyarados and Steelix split apart from one another enough to show that Ash had one hand and one foot in each of their mouths, keeping them (easily) open so that they wouldn't use CRUNCH on him. And when both of them realized their error, alongside Brock and Misty, both Pokémon let go of Ash and quickly nuzzled up to him, much to his enjoyment.

"Ash! You're back!" Brock exclaimed with approval.

"You're alright!" Misty equally exclaimed, with similar worry to a mother to her child.

Ash soon found himself surrounded on all sides by the love of those that loved him. And it took a small fraction of his physical strength to keep them from smothering him with affection.

"Of course I'm alright!" Ash exclaimed alongside them. "I told you that I would be. Celebi told you that we would all be, especially if you both respected her recommendation to _stay here_."

"…" Both Brock and Misty found themselves withdrawing away from Ash, both physically and emotionally, as he enunciated that. They also knew that he was a full-fledged Aura Guardian, and could read them like a child's book without so much as looking at them.

"Well, it's a good thing that I came here when I did." Ash Ketchum changed the subject, setting it aside as easily as they appeared to. "And it's also a good thing that I came here with friends."

The World Champion simply pointed at the monitors he noticed were present here within the underground bunker, knowing the live feed they were picking up of the entirety of Pewter City would speak volumes about the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy that have allied with him.

Brock and Misty, as well as Gyrados and Steelix, looked at the monitor, and felt their entire viewpoint of their present situation with Team Prism do a complete 180.

What was once a collection of screens that seemingly portrayed death on every screen, was now full of activity from nothing but a diverse collection of Pokémon. These Coadjutors, as both Brock and Misty don't yet know about them, split themselves up into several teams, all flickering in and out of existence through Zoroark's cast illusion. And every time they disappeared, they took with them at least one human each. Some were more fortunate in finding entire families that feared for their lives, and initially saw these Pokémon as hostile and under Team Prism ownership. But the calm, reassuring way they approached most of these people, with some of the "uncooperative" ones understandably needing a bit of persuasion in the form of a status affliction, often won them over and made them willing to go with them. And shortly after they did, the Coadjutors managed to evacuate them out of the city, usually through the use of TELEPORT via either Gallade or Gardevoir.

Before the Coadjutors, there were hundreds of citizens dying. After the Coadjutors, there were next to none. Of course, almost all of Team Prism was converging on Pewter City Gym at the moment, so the Coadjutors are virtually uncontested and Pewter City's citizens were given the optimal opportunity to escape, even without the Coadjutors' help. But for the people that were trapped underneath rubble, the Coadjutors' strongest Pokémon, alongside Dusknoir as the intangible Ghost-Type, were able to free them.

"So…there is hope after all." Brock felt a great weight lift off of his shoulders, in seeing people he's come to know and love over the years successfully escape.

"But how will we still beat Team Prism?" Misty knew they weren't out of danger. "They have us surrounded, and I don't see any weaknesses in their machines."

Ash's time spent in Team Rocket Main Headquarters was certainly beneficial, if he set aside the fact that he willingly got himself incarcerated. Through the Coadjutors, he fought against segmented pieces of battle armor that offered a taste of what's about to be fought against here. As a result, he learned that brute strength is an effective means of breaking these suits of armor. The only problem is that each armor possesses Pokémon-like capabilities in using Pokémon attacks and shifting their Types to match, likely through a derivative of Arceus' Multitype or Greninja's Protean, or even an established RKS System that Silvally can utilize.

There were just too many unknowns regarding these armors, and salvaging just one would offer his resistance party a surplus of information to find weaknesses to it. But for now, he'd have to obliterate them.

After spending a fair amount of time pacing back and forth in deep thought, Ash contemplated a solution.

"You guys still have some of my Pokémon in your possession, right?"

Almost immediately, both Brock and Misty retrieved three Poké Balls from their respective persons, and held them before the World Champion.

"Your Gigalith, Krookodile, and Seismitoad." Brock listed the three Pokémon Ash loaned him for safekeeping.

"Your Blastoise, Floatzel, and Kingler." Misty listed after Brock.

"I trust that they were on their best behavior?" Ash joked mildly. "As if I even have to ask."

Before Ash retrieved his six Pokémon to use against Team Prism, his aura surged across his lower arms as he was reaching for them. This same aura began to take shape around his arms, resembling three bands of circulating power across each arm. And when Ash reclaimed his six Pokémon, six of hundreds that he's come to catch over the years, his aura "solidified" into three colossal bands around each of his arms. Each band held within them enough indentations to contain eighteen crystals that were shaped like the classic four points of a diamond, and bore a design within them that reflected the eighteen Types of Pokémon.

If Brock and Misty weren't so used to seeing Ash equip himself with items by having them materialize and dematerialize from his aura at will, then they would've dropped the balls before Ash could grab them.

"Alright then." Ash said before placing all six Poké Balls into his pants pocket, thankful that those same pockets weren't as torn up as the rest of his pants. "Are you guys ready to face your future?"

* * *

01010100 01001111 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 01000101 01010011 01000101 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000110 01010101 01010100 01010101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000001 00100000 01010110 01000001 01001100 01010101 01000001 01000010 01001100 01000101 00100000 01000001 01000010 01001001 01001100 01001001 01010100 01011001 00101110

T͐̈̚O ̃ͨ̒̿Fͪ̄ͯ̋͐O͐̉̋̀̇́ͮRͫͫ̀ͪ̓͑Ě̏S̋EͫͬÉ̋ ͫ̋̂̇̔TH̉̉̈ͪ̊ͦE͐ ͌̇̋̂FUͬ͊̐ͥͧͪ̑T̏̔ͪUͤ̿̿R̒͛̆̈́̏̑̚E̐͂ͭ Iͭ̃̑̎͗̈́S̔̾̍̆̌̿ A ̾V̅Aͨ̔̔̎ͤ̾ͩL̾̀ͣͬU̅ͭ̍ͤA̋̃̐̽͂B̉̆L̇ͣͣ̽Ȅ̉̊ ͨ́̓ͫ̓ͯA͗ͬB̀̓͑͋͗͛̎I̅Lͪ̍ͤI͆T̓̄̒̚Y͂.̓ͤ

01000010 01010101 01010100 00100000 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001110 01000111 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000110 01010101 01010100 01010101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000001 00100000 01000100 01001001 01000110 01000110 01000101 01010010 01000101 01001110 01010100 00100000 01000001 01000010 01001001 01001100 01001001 01010100 01011001 00100000 01001001 01001110 00100000 01001001 01010100 01010011 01000101 01001100 01000110 00101110

B͐U̽͊̄̒̃Tͫ̐̉ͦͫ́̚ ̌̌͐̋͛C͋̑ͩ͛͊̚HAͭ͒̊̄Nͯ̊G͑ͮ͊͑͛Ȋ̅͑ͣN̒ͤ͑G̉ͭ̾ͪ ͪ̆̓̒ͣͣͥTH͂Eͫ͒̇ ͬF̓UTͮUͦ̓̊̑̄R͑ͥÉ̊ͪ͂̇͒̚ ͒̄ͭͭ̃͒IS͋ ̓̈́A̾ͨ̉̍̅̋ ̽͊̿̈̇̉͊D͐Ì͐F̾̽̊͋ͧ̈ͭF̈́͗ͫͬͪͩE̿̈̃̽̾R̾̆͋Eͦ́ͩ̈́ͪNT̓̋̍̿ͫ̇ ͛ẢB̓ͫͧ̚I̽̌͌Lͫͯ̓̃Iͥ̓̿̆T̉̓Y ͪͧͭ̈́́̄͋Ĩ̆̑̾̇̋N̒͆̉ͭͭ̌̇ ̊̐I͊̔͊̎̿TͥSͬ̑EL̿̋F̀ͦͤ̄ͮ͛.͗͑̅͛


	38. Chapter LXXXIX (89) - 100th Chapter!

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 16,812.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,344.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 3,676.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 690.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,355.

Total Hit Count: 30,877.

Phew... I actually was mildly tempted to postpone this chapter another week, for a few reasons.

First reason: There's a bit of an overdue heat wave going on where I live and it's brutal. A potential record breaker in some nearby cities actually.

Second reason: This is technically and actually the **100TH** chapter in the Path of the Aura trilogy!

Third reason: I BOUGHT A BIRB! A mostly grey cockatiel to be exact. He's gonna be named Ash and he was born May 8th, so six days off from my own birthday.

..."Birbday"!

* * *

 **Chapter LXXXIX (89): Land, Sea, and Sky**

* * *

"I try to avoid looking forward or backward, and try to keep looking upward." —Charlotte Bronte

* * *

 _100.1: Rude Awakening_

Location: Sky Pillar

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 10:03 AM

The highest point in Hoenn was created not to view the world below, but to venerate a Legendary Pokémon that saved Hoenn from almost certain destruction on more than one occasion. On this iconic landmark, a landmark which is considered sacred and off-limits to all but a select few individuals during important moments in time, one Legendary Pokémon sees it as a home away from home from the Ozone Layer that it almost always flies across in its never ending feast of falling meteors that rain down the planet in one size or another.

This Legendary Pokémon saved Hoenn, and subsequently prevented a great calamity over the remainder of the Pokémon world, by preventing two other similar Legendary Pokémon from fighting each other which would've resulted in the world either flooding, or boiled away all water from harsh sunlight.

That Legendary Pokémon is Rayquaza.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #384: Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokémon. It is a Dragon-Type Pokémon and a Flying-Type Pokémon that measures in at a lengthy 23' 00" and weighs in at remarkably lightweight 455.2 lbs. Rayquaza lived for hundreds of millions of years in the Earth's ozone layer, never descending to the ground. This Pokémon appears to feed on water and particles in the atmosphere. Its existence had been completely unknown because it lived so high in the sky. A Pokémon that flies endlessly in the ozone layer. It is said it would descend to the ground if Kyogre and Groudon were to fight. Its flying form looks like a meteor. It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. Until recently, no one had ever seen it. Legends remain of how it put to rest the clash between Kyogre and Groudon. It flies forever through the ozone layer, consuming meteoroids for sustenance. The many meteoroids in its body provide the energy it needs to Mega Evolve. Never would've thought a Pokémon could surpass Arceus…until the inevitable Diamond/Pearl remake.)**_

For a Pokémon that spends what is considered for most life forms to be several lifetimes by simply flying across the sky, Rayquaza hardly ever returns back down to ground to rest. And when it comes time for Rayquaza to rest, its location of choice is Sky Pillar. A locale that is seldom explored by man, and has shown some wear over the generations by the gales that erode away at the walls and foundation over time. Rayquaza prefers to rest here because it's also safer. And even though Rayquaza is regarded as a Lord or even as a Deity, especially by the Draconids which have more or less gone into hiding or have dispersed or something over the years, there was always the risk of an evil organization to attempt to capture him, or a child with a Poké Ball and an exemplary party.

But up here, the greatest risks are a sunburn and a lack of acclimation. But Rayquaza's emerald scales don't singe or even bleach from sunlight, especially if Rayquaza has been slumbering up here for thousands of years at a time. And a diminished oxygen quality did nothing to diminish Rayquaza's life. So, outside of a deafening draft that Rayquaza has adapted to _millions_ of years ago, the Sky High Pokémon has its greatest slumbers on the summit of Spear Pillar.

During these slumbers, Rayquaza's body enters a deep state of hibernation. Its metabolic rate slows to a crawl. Its elongated three-chambered heart rarely beats in double-digits throughout the day. Its breathing usually comes from the gales that whistle through its nostrils, rather than by its own power. And the meteors that it has ingested during that time provide it with more than enough cosmic power to not only provide Rayquaza great strength, but also great longevity. After all, Rayquaza is one of only a few Pokémon that can claim to have seen the meteor that led to the extinction of the dinosaur-like Pokémon.

And during these deep slumbers, unfortunately, Rayquaza hardly ever dreams. And when Rayquaza does dream, the dream are often bittersweet.

Memories of days where Rayquaza swears the sky was a lot less blue than it was today, as was the water of the ocean. Memories where Rayquaza would often play third wheel to the oddball couple that was Groudon and Kyogre. Memories where Rayquaza would often watch as he would see them almost never stray farther from beaches and peninsulas, as those are areas where land and sea border. Memories where he would see the unusual harmony between two polar opposites.

But as time passed, those fond memories wouldn't last. Neither did Rayquaza's brief dream, as it eventually found itself awakening from its prolonged slumber.

At first, Rayquaza's green eyelids weighed heavily and the physical act of blinking was comparable to making a statue suddenly dance. But its eyelids eventually withdrew back behind its eye sockets, revealing a pair of groggy black spheres with yellow dots in the middle. And Rayquaza's massive jaws were as equally stiff as its mouth was forced open for a massive yawn, one that made the sunlight glimmer off of teeth that could cut clean through space rock like a hot knife to butter.

"*Yawn* _I was having one of the most pleasant dreams._ " Rayquaza spoke to no one but itself, as there was no one around the area but itself. " _I relived the glory days with Groudon and Kyogre. I watched our chance encounter become a friendship trinity that eventually blossomed into a romantic couple between both earthbound deities._ "

Rayquaza unhinged its jaws to stretch them to the sides of its mouth in an otherwise unconventional manner. Also, Rayquaza craned and coiled its upper body back, feeling the hundreds of vertebra running down its spine crick one after the other. Then, Rayquaza rolled its shoulders and flexed its fingers, feeling the joints crack and find comfort in having some use after what felt like an eternity.

" _But nothing ever lasts forever in life._ " Rayquaza knew as absolute fact. " _Nothing ever really does._ "

After stretching its entire body, Rayquaza chooses to remain on the ground–of Spear Pillar's summit–instead of hovering above it. With its snake-like body, Rayquaza slowly slithered to the edge, stopping just a couple of feet short in order to see the view at its fullest.

Up here, on a structural monument that easily towers over all of Hoenn and looks down on the clouds themselves, Rayquaza could gaze over the entire Region. And with an eyesight so keen that the Sky High Pokémon can detect an individual human being while flying across the ozone layer, looking at every single superficial detail of Hoenn was extremely easy.

" _Millions of years of longevity hasn't robbed me of my eyesight just yet. I can still see perfectly fine._ " Rayquaza continued mumbling to itself. " _Although, I'm not exactly old to begin with. I'm not exactly young either…_ "

Rayquaza did as it often does when it finds itself awakening from a deep slumber: glance over the world to see if anything has changed. And considering the fact that Rayquaza has only been asleep for several years this time, a nap basically, the world hasn't changed much.

There still are significant differences across Hoenn though. There cities are either significantly larger or marginally taller, as new buildings line the sides or continue to reach for the sky. One of these is a revamped space center at Mossdeep City, a building that Rayquaza can't help but marvel at because people have created space shuttles that can rival its speed and heights…until they take a HYPER BEAM across the hull, as it has been guilty of doing once in its life.

But none of these buildings took Rayquaza's breath away as significantly as the smoldering remains of Ever Grande City.

" _That building…_ " Rayquaza found its voice growing soft, almost nonexistent to the gales that suddenly intensified in an apparent response to the change in tone that it is experiencing. " _It was burned recently. Smoke still billows from its ashes, and that same smoke… I can smell it from here._ "

Rayquaza's absurdly sensitive sense of smell, that allowed it to detect the smoke that was partially blowing in its direction from a city that was several miles away from its present location, granted the Sky High Pokémon a wide array of different scents. None of them were pleasant.

" _I smell…flesh…of man and Pokémon._ " Rayquaza assessed, finding it a bit difficult to inhale nasally as the scent began to grow repulsive. Fortunately, it was nowhere near enough to make it vomit, but Rayquaza's imagination was doing wonders in making it comes close at times. " _What could've happened at Ever Grande City? What did I sleep through that occurred there?_ "

Rayquaza's speculation, based on past events in its life, almost immediately made it believe that humans were responsible for that carnage. After all, humans tend to display a savage nature when they enter what they call "war". And they're the dominant species of the planet, almost entirely because of their keen intellect that makes the most of what they have and what they can find. Pokémon, while almost infinitely more powerful than most man, tend to be passive and focus on survival rather than ambition. But Rayquaza has seen ambitious and Powerful Pokémon in its life, two of them being what it hopes are still its best friends.

Nowadays, with Pokémon Trainers catching and raising Pokémon into battle-hardened albeit people-friendly forces of nature, the destruction that man and Pokémon can make together sometimes startles even Rayquaza.

" _The question here isn't if either man and Pokémon were responsible for destroying that building, and the bodies surrounding it._ " Rayquaza pondered. " _The question here is wondering why both man and Pokémon did what they did, and for what purpose._ "

Eventually, the smell of death became a bit too unpleasant for the Sky High Pokémon to be downwind of. Rayquaza decided to look straight up and spontaneously ascended into the air, slithering straight upward as it defied both physics and gravity by flying without wings. And once Rayquaza reached the ozone layer, where the sky above gave way to the blackness of space, the world below broadened in area, allowing Rayquaza to look at where it intends to fly next.

" _If I'm to assume the worst at Ever Grande City, then I need to prepare myself accordingly._ " Rayquaza planned. " _I must fly to Sinnoh, where I hope a pair of close friends of mine still reside._ "

* * *

 _100.2: Journey to the Center of the Earth_

Location: Mt. Chimney

Time: 11:22 PM

The benefit of having a powerful trinity of Psychic-Type Pokémon is that they can TELEPORT to practically any corner of the planet in the blink of an eye…or anyone they need to. The more willing the target, the better.

This is how Regigigas was transported from Sinjoh Ruins to Hoenn's Mt. Chimney in an instant. Otherwise, the Colossal Pokémon would likely take days to reach Hoenn, and most likely draw unnecessary attention because of its enormity of strength and status as a Legendary Pokémon.

And immediately after Mew, Mewtwo, and Silver Lugia transported Regigigas to Mt. Chimney's base, the Pokémon goliath made like an Excadrill and tunneled underneath the earth with nothing more than its bare hands.

Underneath here, Regigigas felt oddly at home. This is the environment that Regigigas was composed out of anyway, what with humans labeling both it and its three companions as "Legendary Golems". And golems, by their definition, are living beings that are brought to life from inanimate materials. Regigigas was given the gift of life by Arceus, and Regigigas in turn gave that same gift of life to Regirock, Regice, and Registeel.

It was also down here where Regigigas knew that the best way to occupy its mind while its body was burrowing under the ground at triple-digit speeds was to recollect on the past. On Groudon in particular.

"(I still remember the first time that I met Groudon)." Regigigas began to ponder, as its arms were spiraling so fast that they were nothing more than a pair of buzz saws. "(I was at my prime, where my Slow Start ability was practically nonexistent. I actually _did_ do as my lore speculated, by towing the world's continents with ropes. Although not with physical ropes, like those made by man, regardless of the material they're constructed out of. Energy ropes, which won't break, regardless of the physical strain. Of course, those kind of ropes break under a weak will, which I don't have.)"

The memory of Regigigas slowly walking across the broad oceans, a speck of mostly white in a vast landscape of blue, towing behind him a mass of land that stretches above and far beyond the horizons, all under its own colossal power, still feel fresh within its mind and physical stature.

"(Groudon creates land, and I tested my strength by moving it.)" Regigigas continued "(As a result, the mass of land formation that humans once named 'Pangaea' is now a diverse and widespread collection of continents and islands that both man and Pokémon live in and diversify in. If I were to attempt to move those continents again, there would understandably be a bounty on my head, as I'd be altering the global ecosystem and likely killing millions upon millions of lives that live on those continents. I don't need to again and anymore. My strength is proven.)"

At the thought of the word "strength", Regigigas attempted to feel the rock that its arms was drilling clean through as it continued to make its way down the Earth's crust. Regigigas felt no resistance whatsoever, and not because the Colossal Pokémon's nervous system is ludicrously unresponsive, which in turns helps it endure the absolute worst punishment that is thrown its way. Regigigas is just plain powerful enough to compact solid steel with its mere fingers.

Inevitably, the crust gave way to the mantle, which Regigigas basically swam through, in order to reach one of the many chambers that Groudon like to rest within. And Regigigas opted for the one beside Mt. Chimney because Hoenn is the Region where Groudon has the largest history in. Groudon did narrowly destroy Hoenn after all, when the Continent Pokémon was clashing with Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokémon.

"(When I encountered Groudon, it was by chance. And as the two of us got to know one another, we learned of each other to the point where we knew each other as well as we knew ourselves.)" Regigigas continued contemplating as it swam through molten rock like an Olympic swimmer through water. "(We learned of each others' abilities, from Groudon's manipulation of sunlight and my own ability to create golems. Groudon seemed to take a special interest in my ability to create life out of nothing. And if I knew what they were going to be used for, I never would've agreed with him.)"

Regigigas suddenly found itself questioning its forward progress, but didn't allow it to impede its forward momentum.

"(No. I shouldn't be thinking that about Groudon.)" Regigigas shook its head to get the dark thoughts out of its mind and allow them to burn away in the lava. "(Groudon isn't an evil Pokémon with ambitions of making more land over the planet. All it did was act in response to Kyogre's ambitions of spreading water across the world. Naturally, one force conflicts with the other, which destroyed their romantic relationship in favor of their… _primal_ instincts.)

"(And what was my role in this?)" Regigigas continued recollecting. "(Like Lugia's mother, I was Groudon's hands, much like the golems I could create out of rock, ice, and steel. But Groudon treated them as disposable, which ultimately led me to abandon Groudon. I could only assume that Kyogre had a similar resignation with Silver's mother and the Winged Mirages. The only difference is that they're not as…replaceable.)"

Within this sea of red, Regigigas never had to worry about the quadruple-digit heat or a lack of air. Regigigas' body could endure the surface of the sun, and it had no need for breathing oxygen when it had no lungs to speak of. And with whatever passes on its body for a set of eyes, the Colossal Pokémon eventually located the underground pocket within this magma, a cave of sorts that led directly to Groudon.

Regigigas swam to its entrance, proceeded through it, swam upward and could feel both the pressure and the heat begin to incrementally decrease. And when Regigigas broke through the surface, its body glowed red as it looked at the underground cave it was now inside.

Despite being several miles underground, if Regigigas were to suddenly wake up and find itself in a cave similar to this one, it wouldn't believe that it was underground. The walls were too thick and assuming that no monumental earthquakes or other disturbances occur, this cavern can hold itself for several million years. The rivers of lava on the floor were no different underground than on a cave on the surface.

There were also geodes lining the walls, which humans would no doubt make a fortune out of through their corrupted senses of greed. But Regigigas paid little to no attention to them, only seeing them reflect light well enough to illuminate the cavern.

And at the center of it all, Groudon resided.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #383: Groudon, the Continent Pokémon. It is a Ground-Type Pokémon that measures in at a towering 11' 06" and weighs in at an earth-shattering 2,094.4 lbs. Groudon has long been described in mythology as the Pokémon that raised lands and expanded continents. This Pokémon took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Kyogre. Groudon has the power to scatter rain clouds and make water evaporate with light and heat. It came as a savior to people who had been suffering from terrible floods. Groudon has appeared in mythology as the creator of the land. It sleeps in magma underground and is said to make volcanoes erupt on awakening. This Legendary Pokémon is said to represent the land. It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago. Groudon is said to be the personification of the land itself. Legends tell of its many clashes against Kyogre, as each sought to gain the power of nature. Through Primal Reversion and with nature's full power, it will take back its true form. It can cause magma to erupt and expand the landmass of the world. The addition of Fire-Type as Primal Groudon certainly adds to this Pokémon from a competitive standpoint.)**_

Regigigas was correct in assuming that Groudon would reside here in Hoenn. There were several other places Groudon could choose to slumber, but Groudon frequently favored this spot the most. It was the only volcano in Hoenn, first off, and was therefore a welcome source of heat that the Continent Pokémon could sleep comfortably within.

And Regigigas knew that Groudon was fast asleep, as the ancient Pokémon bizarrely loses all color when it enters such a comatose state of being.

Regigigas looked directly at Groudon, almost as though it was the first individual to discover Groudon. The Colossal Pokémon harbored no fear of the Continent Pokémon, and simply stepped closer, feeling and hearing each of its steps echo and reverberate across the underground cave.

"(It's been eons since we've last seen one another.)" Regigigas continued thinking to itself, only this time imagining that its thoughts reached Groudon into a feigned conversation. "(I only hope that, during that time, you've pondered what it is that you've done _wrong_ in your longevity, and have come to understand why I chose to abandon you when I did.)"

Once Regigigas was within touching distance of Groudon, the gem-like structures resembling eyes on its body began to illuminate in an alternating, seemingly nonsensical pattern. The seven dots on Regigigas' face illuminated as well, as Regigigas appeared to be mustering up some form of power to forcibly awaken Groudon from its slumber.

"(The Red Orb may awaken you from your sleep, and hold the means to unleash your true power, but you taught me how to awaken you from your slumber should the need to ever arise.)"

As though the gems and dots on Regigigas' body made an incantation through their seemingly nonsensical pattern, Regigigas suddenly found its right hand emanating an ancient red energy, the likes of which would suffice in awakening Groudon with a mere touch. And by merely putting its right palm to Groudon's forehead, the same red energy would transfer to Groudon.

Regigigas slowly stepped back to give Groudon some space in awakening, as it knows that the Continent Pokémon has been known to stir and thrash in awakening. They've been around each other long enough to learn everything about themselves, right down to their individual tendencies and subconscious actions.

Fortunately, Groudon came awake as calmly as possible. At first, Groudon's color returned to normal from the greyscale it set over itself. Then, Groudon stretched its massive arms before opening its eyes. And naturally, the first thing that Groudon looked at was Regigigas, staring directly into its yellow eyes…with whatever passes for eyes.

" _…_ " Groudon squinted at first as it inspected the blur of white standing before it, in order to allow the shape to focus before its freshly opened eyes. " _…Regigigas? Is that you?_ "

" _YES, IT'S ME._ " Regigigas spoke to Groudon with masterful authority, knowing that it'd require preventing Groudon from seeing it as the Continent Pokémon's bitch. " _I'M ASSUMING THAT YOU'D NEVER THOUGHT TO SEE ME A–_ "

Before Regigigas could finish, Groudon closed the distance between the two of them, at speeds that Regigigas honestly wasn't prepared to see the Continent Pokémon moving at. The Colossal Pokémon suddenly found itself hoisted off of the ground by Groudon's imposing arms, before being pressed tightly against Groudon's superheated chest.

At first, Regigigas thought that Groudon was attempting to crush the life out of it. But a hearty laugh and some playful shaking made Regigigas quickly lose all thoughts of attempting to "convince" Groudon to accompany it by force. It would've been possible too, as Regigigas has defeated Groudon in battle before, but only because time worked in Regigigas' favor.

" _It's been eons, Regigigas!_ " Groudon continued heartily, swinging Regigigas left and right without letting it go from its bear hug. " _I've always known that I'd see you again!_ "

This greatly perplexed Regigigas, as he was expecting hostility towards his last actions against Groudon. Not this jubilance that comes with friends who haven't seen each other in a long time. " _EVEN AFTER I TOOK MY LEAVE WHEN YOU NEEDED ME MOST?_ "

All of a sudden, Groudon's shaking stopped, but it didn't exactly let go of Regigigas. Not immediately anyway. Regigigas initially believed that Groudon's friendly façade had melted away and is true intentions would be unleashed, most likely in the form of Regigigas' trademark CRUSH GRIP attack, one that would make a Bewear's bear hug look like a broken toothpick between two fingers.

But when Groudon slowly put Regigigas down onto terra firma, and when Regigigas looked up to meet Groudon's stare, the Colossal Pokémon only continued to assume hostile intent from it.

" _I'll admit, I initially spited you for leaving my side, right when I needed you the most._ " Groudon recollected. " _But my time in deep slumber allows me to contemplate why you chose to do what you did._ "

" _I COULD NO LONGER TOLERATE THE THOUGHT OF USING MY GOLEMS AS YOUR SOLDIERS._ " Regigigas stated outright, to save them both some time and to keep the conversation as straightforward as possible.

" _Exactly!_ " Groudon responded merrily, considering the subject and his memories regarding it. " _I created land, but I suppose I lost sight of the life that wishes to live on it._ "

" _WELL, IT'S A PLEASURE TO KNOW THAT YOU UNDERSTAND MY REASON FOR DEPARTING FROM YOU, MILLIONS OF YEARS AGO._ " Regigigas spoke warmly, and smiled if it could.

" _Yes. Yes I do._ " Groudon understood as well, before immediately changing the subject. It stalwartly slapped Regigigas behind the back and turned its body to give Regigigas a sideways hug. " _So, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again after all this time?_ "

" _I ASSURE YOU, IT'S NO PLEASURE._ " Regigigas sobered.

" _Hm. Must be gravely serious if even_ you _find yourself staring at the earth between your feet._ " Groudon knew for certain, still recognizing Regigigas' physical mannerisms. " _So, what's threatening the world this time?_ "

The way Groudon still seemed to look at the positives of even the most world-ending of crises was a reassuring comfort to Regigigas. And as it collected its thoughts about what Mewtwo explained to it, Regigigas was ready to share this same information with Groudon.

* * *

 _100.3: 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea_

Location: Seafloor Cavern

Time: 12:11 PM

One of the greatest perk about living underwater was that Silver Lugia has learned to hold his breath for at least a few hours. And the primary reason for Silver's ability to hold his breath is because he's capable of reaching the bottom of the ocean and back up to the surface in roughly that same spectrum of time.

Whether it's to dine on the fish-like Pokémon that line the ocean floor, or the kelp that lies closer to the surface, swimming in the water, regardless of its depth, felt as natural to Silver as flying over it. Despite not being a Water-Type Pokémon, Silver knew that it could still consider the ocean as its home.

Not just home, but also his suppressor.

It is commonly believed through mythology and lore, as well as rare sightings over the years, that a single flap of a Lugia's wings is enough to cause unrelenting storms that last for forty days and forty nights. And based on what Silver has seen his mother do at times, those myths are entirely true. In fact, it's precisely because of that that the Lugia species as a whole–which only consists of a few Lugia, as far as Silver knows–prefer to reside at the bottom of the ocean, or within the water in general. Remaining above sea level for a Lugia, especially a juvenile Lugia or a neophyte that can't yet control its powers, carries the risks of causing abrupt changes in weather and destruction by simply flapping their wings.

This is why Silver Lugia wears a Macho Brace, and is still wearing it as he's swimming across Hoenn's tropical waters, straight down Route 128, and towards the Seafloor Cavern where Kyogre is said to reside.

As the water began to grow dimmer, Silver Lugia's keen sense of sight became more and more adaptive to the reduced sunlight shining through the ocean's surface. He possessed no form of bioluminescence and therefore couldn't use FLASH to light his way across the ocean. But he did possess stellar ESP and utilized that to look ahead of what his eyes could eventually no longer see.

So as Lugia continued swimming down, and the darkness of the water became seemingly impenetrable to the naked eye, Silver's mind's eyes transcended the darkness as though it didn't exist. As a result, the Seafloor Cavern entrance might as well have been illuminated with neon signs upon being sighted.

In entering the cavern, Silver noticed traces of past human activity here. Evidence of somewhat impressed sea floors that were ovoid in shape, most likely from a submarine that was used to reach this cavern. The impression appeared darker than usual, and Silver didn't even need to use ESP to determine that.

There was light shining down from above.

Upon looking up, Silver could see the light bending over the water's surface. It swam up to meet this same light, and breached the water headfirst as a result. And upon feeling water become fresh air, Silver let out the breath he'd been holding, in order to resupply himself with oxygen.

"(I always found it fascinating how pockets of air like this can exist underwater.)" Silver thought as he swam back down, only to breach the water with a mighty leap and land on the beach-like sand of the Seafloor Cavern. "(There's always something new in the ocean to be seen. Never a dull moment when I'm exploring it.)"

Once Silver hit dry land, the Diving Pokémon shook and ruffled his feathers to remove the saltwater off of his waterproof down. And after briefly preening himself into a more presentable state, Silver began to waddle further into Seafloor Cavern, remembering its layout well.

The reason for that was because his mother psychically inculcated this memory into his mind. The only side effect to this was a wrongfully placed sense of déjà vu that Silver needed to disregard. That feeling persisted as he made his way through interweaving passages, currents that altered his direction underwater, and even a boulder "puzzle" that required the use of STRENGTH once again.

In getting through all of that, Silver was rewarded with reaching the lowest floor of Seafloor Cavern, where the air was thick with a white mist. And in wandering further in, wondering where the dense fog was originating from, the source became apparent at the center of this floor.

A slumbering Kyogre, lacking all color as it was in its deep sleep.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #382: Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokémon. It is a pure Water-Type Pokémon that measures in at a gigantic 14' 09" and weighs in at a belly-flopping 776.0 lbs. Kyogre has the power to create massive rain clouds that cover the entire sky and bring about torrential downpours. This Pokémon saved people who were suffering from droughts. Kyogre is named in mythology as the Pokémon that expanded the sea by covering the land with torrential rains and towering tidal waves. It took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Groudon. Kyogre has appeared in mythology as the creator of the sea. After long years of feuding with Groudon, it took to sleep at the bottom of the sea. It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. A mythical Pokémon said to have swelled the seas with rain and tidal waves. It battled with Groudon. Through Primal Reversion and with nature's full power, it will take back its true form. It can summon storms that cause the sea levels to rise. Kyogre is said to be the personification of the sea itself. Legends tell of its many clashes against Groudon, as each sought to gain the power of nature. Imagine if SeaWorld had a Pokémon like this.)**_

"(So this is the Pokémon that my mother faithfully served under.)" Silver recollected on the stories she would frequently tell her before he'd go to sleep every night. "(Well…until Kyogre went too extreme with its feud with Groudon, to the point where it was doing more harm to the world than good.)"

Silver knew that he didn't possess the fabled Blue Orb that'll not only awaken Kyogre from its slumber, but also give it the natural power necessary for the Sea Basin Pokémon to unleash its Primal Form. But what Silver possessed was a stalwart psychic prowess, and has been well-versed by his mother in the art of mental infiltration.

Kyogre had no mental defenses against ESP, especially from a natural Psychic-Type Pokémon. And with Kyogre still fast asleep, probing its mind would serve as the best form of awakening it. The only problem with this is that Kyogre's mind is…turbulent.

"(Well, I suppose I'm going to see what Hell on Earth looks like.)" Silver swallowed, hoping the process is brief.

Silver Lugia simply sat down and closed his eyes in order to concentrate on infiltrating the mind of another Legendary Pokémon. The process was relatively easy with him, because his mother had trained him well in utilizing his psychic abilities diversely. All he had to do was implant his very being into the will of another Pokémon. And depending on how mentally stalwart the "victim" is, the next process is either a cakewalk or demands a bit more mental persuasion.

Fortunately, with Kyogre sleeping, there was next to no resistance in infiltrating its mind. The challenge would come in navigating through Kyogre's memories, and searching for Kyogre's consciousness within them.

Shortly after closing his eyes, the darkness that comes naturally through it was almost immediately replaced with a realistic and interactive illusion of Kyogre's memories. And as expected, there was nothing but turbulent storms over land and sea alike. Flashes of lightning, some of which narrowly struck Lugia out of the sky or at sea as he was either swimming or flying through this mental realm, served as the only form of reliable light to navigate through, as the storm clouds overhead completely blocked all sunlight.

The most consistent source of light, as Lugia soon discovered by flying and swimming forward, is through the explosions that resulted from Groudon's and Kyogre's clashing energy beams.

Silver almost fled from the sight of their colliding shockwaves unleashing earthquakes and tidal waves that ground the land and churned the sea to the point where both practically lacerated the storm clouds above. But the realization that the pain that Silver may potentially experience within Kyogre's mind was all in _his_ mind. After all, his body was elsewhere.

From the distance between two of the three Weather Trio and Silver Lugia, a distance that was rapidly dwindling as he continued moving closer to them, Silver contemplated how he would shock Kyogre into waking up.

And only one idea stood out.

"(Hope I don't get electrocuted…)" Silver swallowed before steeling himself and soaring straight up.

If Groudon and Kyogre couldn't see Silver Lugia approaching their general vicinity, they certainly couldn't do so once Silver flew directly into the storm clouds. Within this hurricane, Silver saw nothing but grey clouds that were briefly illuminated by streaks of lightning, some of which flew right past his face. The rain pelted over Silver's body, feeling as though hundreds of thousands of slender needles were prodding his skin. But he paid the rain no mind, and fought valiantly to pay the lightning no mind either. Because if Silver suddenly found himself struck out of the sky, he would awaken back at Seafloor Cavern, unaccomplished and having to repeat the process of waking Kyogre up again.

But upon detecting the hurricane's calm spot, the eye of the storm where the sunlight shined through the middle, Silver immediately homed into it. And after successfully doing so, all Silver had to do was clear the weather and descend down to stand between Groudon and Kyogre.

From the perspective of Groudon and Kyogre, with Kyogre in particular because the Groudon in this picture is simply a mental illusion, they stopped fighting altogether when the rain suddenly stopped. The rays of sunlight began to stab through the storm clouds like holy swords from heaven through earthbound darkness. Two of these columns of lights enveloped over Groudon and Kyogre, freezing them in place as they squinted their eyes from the light and looked up at the sky to see what could've possibly disturbed their epic clash.

Only Kyogre's eyes widened when he saw Silver Lugia descend from the shrouding dark clouds above. And Groudon was nowhere to be seen once Kyogre's attention was directed exclusively at Silver.

" _My name is Silver, Kyogre._ " Silver Lugia introduced himself to the Sea Basin Pokémon. " _I'm the son of your most favored subordinate. And when you wake up, I need your help._ "

* * *

01000001 01001000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01000001 01001110 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000011 01001001 01000101 01001110 01010100 00100000 01010100 01010010 01001001 01001110 01001001 01010100 01011001 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01010000 01000001 01010011 01010100 00100000 01001000 01010101 01001101 01000001 01001110 00100000 01000011 01010101 01001100 01010100 01010101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000111 01001111 01000100 01010011 00101110

A̒̐Hͩ̓̿̿͆̔͂..ͦ͆̾.̅̐̂̒̽ ̾̎AN ̑̂ͨͤ̃A̅͂͑̀̋ͯN̉̽̓͑̽ĊͨÏĚͦͩN̔̏̌̂ͩͧ̇T ̏̽ͭT͗ͯ̿̿RI̿ͧ̽ͦNͩIͭ̏͗͆ͭT̔̅̆̃ͯ̀̌Yͣ̀̄ ̆͊̈OF̎ ͤ̓ͭP͛ͨ̾̚O̎̊͆ͧͧ͋̊K̿É̿̈̈Mͥ̿͊̓̃̐Oͩ͌N ̅ͣ̓ͣ̄T͑͛ͪ̐̄ͩH̃̀̽̾Á̓͊̄ͦT̆͛͐̉ ̀P̀̊̅̃̇̿A̽Ṡ͊͆̄͐Tͣ̃̎ ̆̃͛̾̈̉H̓ͭ̓̒͒ͪ̈UͥM̎̏̇ͣ͂Aͣ̑ͩͫ̂́̚N͛̍̂ ̒C͒U̅ͪ͒̓ͧͦ́L͂T̎̈́̑͆̓̔ͬUͭͤ̓̌͛RͯE͌͆ͮ̒ͨ̈ ͫ̋͂̓̈̈̔Rͮͤͣ̇͆Ĕ̇̍V̔̅ͦͧ̔͗ͯEͭR͊̌̊͆͐̅̚Ëͪͥ͆̄Dͫͣ ͥ́ͩA̒ͭ̑̌̋̚Sͦ͂͑̐ͫ ͪ͒̿ͦ̄ͫGͯ͂̓͊͗ͯŌDͦ̎ͤ͐̀̿͂S̓̅ͩ̔̆̊.ͩ̓̈́̓̐̏̆

01010111 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000011 01010010 01010101 01010011 01001000 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100000 01000110 01001001 01010010 01010011 01010100 00111111 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001001 01010010 00100000 01000001 01000111 01000101 00100000 01001111 01010010 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001101 01000001 01000111 01001110 01001001 01010100 01010101 01000100 01000101 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001001 01010010 00100000 01010011 01001001 01001110 01010011 00111111

Wͣ͑H͒̓͆̃̎Aͣ̌T̓̚ Ẁ̄ͥͨ̆ͭ̚IL͑Lͣ̈́ ̿͌̒C̆̽Rͣͬ͂U͗ͪ͊̓̿̚S̍̂̒́̉ͩHͬ ̏͊̇Tͤ̃̋ͧ͋ͧH́̀̏̓͐̔ͥEͦ͊̌ͩͥM̈́ ͒ͣͥͧ̈́͐F̎̒ͪ̔̈́̉̀Ĩ̀̿́̚RS̿T̂ͣ͆͋̔?͊ ̉̆TH̉̓̈̌ͯͭ̚E͂I͛̓ͥ̈́͛͐̔R̓͋̈̌͗ͮ̈ Aͣ͊͒̚G͐̌͌̊̔̊Ĕ͛ͩ͂ͪ̈ͤ ̍̂O̅͆̒͂͊͑Rͮͬ̓͆ͩ̅ ̿̇̃Tͪ̽̉H̓ͣ̅ͯͭE͛ ̑͛MͫÁ̂̌͊̒ͮGͦ̏͊͗̍ͫ̇N̈Iͨ̒̂̏ͤ̚T̂͂ͪ̏Ǘ̑ͤͦͦ̃Dͬ͛̀̌͆ͤE ̂͗̾ͮO͛̔͐͆͂ͦF͌ ̒̓̓̏͛̊́T̾͂̏̈͆H̐ͪͤẺ̎͐̐ͫIR̐̑̈̅̒ ̓ͨ̎͊́̃͊Sͤ̈̌I͐͒ͮ̈́̄͒̂NSͬ͂ͦ̈?ͭ̀ͩ̓͋

* * *

If I ever get a second cockatiel, I'mma name him Gary...or if it's a she, Misty.


	39. Chapter XC (90)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 16,860.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,376.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 3,823.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 704.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,361.

Total Hit Count: 31,124.

Relatively short chapter for today. Kinda compensates for the quarter-assed time I find myself putting into writing nowadays. Not out of lapses in motivation, but for the lack of time I have nowadays to writing. Especially when I juggle it alongside drawing and video games and a full-time job.

That's one reason why I still have several chapters finished, for a situation like this. Though those are starting to dwindle. After that, I can't guarantee when I'll upload a new chapter, except that I will.

But that's a problem for another day.

* * *

 **Chapter XC (90): Companionship in Confinement**

* * *

"Humanity does not ask us to be happy. It merely asks us to be brilliant on its behalf. Survival first, then happiness as we can manage it." —Orson Scott Card (277) (" _Ender's Game_ ")

* * *

101.1: End of Round One

Location: Flavian Amphitheatre (Underground Prison)

Date: March 30th, 61 A.D.

Time: 9:09 AM

The first week that we spent against our own will at the Roman Coliseum was a brutal one for most of us. For the likes of Alexa and Diana–twin sisters that have allied with the seven of us and have taken a particular affinity towards Ian and Costas respectively– the transition was comparatively more seamless, because they don't have any superhuman or supernatural abilities that were robbed from them by Curseax and held in custody by Odraude.

But for the remainder of us, not a day goes by where we feel hollow or lacking or even feeble.

The benefit of this–as difficult as it was for us all to accept because of where we were and what we were forced to do–was that we were all aptly skilled in physical combat and with a wide assortment of weapons. Alexa and Diana were particularly skilled with knives, and could conceal dozens of them within their garments and launch them straight between the eyes of their enemies in a split-second.

Many of the gladiators were dragged out of the Flavian Amphitheatre with a knife or two or three lodged superficially albeit _fatally_ in their foreheads.

The remainder of us, obviously, were amply skilled. Even without our Elemental Aura abilities or our Arceus-given Pokémon gifts, the humans and animals here were slave to our skill. But as we all _quickly_ found out, there was no mercy option for any of our fights against anything and everything that was incarcerated underneath the arena. To fight here is to _kill_ here. And fortunately for most of us, we were already used to killing our opponents.

In the case of Latias and Latios however, it was a difficult hurdle to overcome. But when it came to survival, they had no choice but to relinquish their relatively pacifistic preferences for combat. It wasn't without drawbacks however, as they both felt great guilt for actions that defy their personalities.

Fortunately for them, and for _all_ _nine_ of us, we were eventually given our own cell room to stay in. And in comparison to the day that we both first came here, it was _dead_ quiet. Not another soul inhabited the underground alongside us, regardless of species. And the reason for that was, simply put, we killed off all of our competition.

Thoughts of what would happen next were mostly avoided, as we kept leaning on the possibility that Nero and Odraude would have us all fight each other to the death. Luckily, we were amply distracted by the need to comfort both Eon Pokémon. Costas and Ian, as well as by both Alexa and Diana, were the people that did the comforting. For the pair of brothers, this was a necessity. But for the twin sisters, this was an entirely new and welcomed experience.

"All my life, I never believed in fairy tales, in mythology, or even in the supernatural." Alexa explained herself as she comforted Latios alongside Ian, by stroking the area of his back directly between his wings, while Ian mostly had Latios over his lap and caressed his head. "If you were to tell me that there were canines that could walk bipedally, or feathered dragons that could hover off of the ground without flapping their wings, I would've called you crazy and called the local authorities. Hell, I probably would be in attendance of seeing them take you out to pasture and put you down…to put it gently.

"But…over the course of the last week," Alexa looked deep into Latios' remarkably gentle ruby red eyes, and Latios peacefully glanced over her as well, an obvious bond and sense of trust beginning to develop between what was once strangers. "Both my eyes and my mind have been opened, and I find myself wondering what kind of world you Pokémon hail from?"

"I'm almost tempted to say the same thing about Eduardo," Diana chimed in, finding herself rubbing the fine down from Latias' belly, while she was also reclining and getting affectionately carressed by Costas. "Are you _sure_ you're even human?"

"…" The bluntness of her question hit me square in the chest, and made me briefly silent for a moment to respond to it. "Physically, I am human. Supernaturally, I'm clearly not human. And to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm still human _mentally_."

"You're still sparing people, right?" Prattlecus responded. He was seated more or less between us, with no Pokémon by his side to reflexively pet. "Well, not here _obviously_ , but before you got yourself to Rome."

The fact that I stayed silent for a few more seconds to recollect didn't bode well for Prattlecus' assumptions of me.

"The last enemy that I clashed with and spared…was you, Prattlecus." I informed him grimly.

"Oh…" Prattlecus found himself uneasy by my mere presence, once again.

I decided to change the topic, and looked at our most recent additions to our little group. "So you two are Alexa and Diana."

"Yes." Alexa responded.

"That's what my mother named me," Diana added. "Don't bother asking her why though. She's dead now."

"…" Again, her unpredictability simultaneously left me stunned as well as saved me the trouble of asking about their past. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Not as sorry as Rome itself is about to be, once we get out of here." Diana suddenly shifted to a low growl akin to a wild dog, before suddenly reeling herself back into a calm composure to address the only bona fide Roman amongst out ranks. "Not including you, of course."

"Even though I sold you both out when we tried to assassinate Nero?" Prattlecus quickly mentioned.

"Don't push it." Alexa growled at the former Roman General, clearly not entirely forgiving him for his past cowardice.

"I hope I don't have to say that if I find myself on the wrong end of one of your knife." Prattlecus continued, rapidly and unflinchingly.

"Fortunately Prattlecus, neither of them are carrying any daggers on them." Xeno Lucario attempted to reassure him, quickly forgetting that he couldn't be understood by human ears unless he was conversing telepathically. "Nevertheless, I'll keep my arms crossed, on the off chance they think of using them to slit your throat."

"…" Prattlecus stared obliviously at the dark-furred Aura Pokémon, pitying what was robbed of him by Curseax and Odraude. "I'm sorry, Xeno. I know you're trying to speak to me, but all I can here is you saying 'Lucario, Lucario' ad nauseam. It's actually quite degrading for a creature as complicated as yourself."

Lucario simply sighed and looked down at the ground he sat down over with his legs crossed. A faint albeit telltale whine escaped his throat as his ears appeared to weigh considerably more than they normally do.

"This sucks. This really, _truly_ sucks." Tiny commented sourly, knowing his words would fall under misinterpreted ears just like Xeno's and both Eon Pokémon, but spoke to vent himself nevertheless. "We came to Rome with the end goal of killing both Odraude _and_ Curseax, once and for all. Instead, Arceus' dark half makes a complete mockery of our hard work and robs us all blind. I'm surprised that He didn't steal your clothes, or the fur and feathers off of our backs."

"Yeah, good thing He didn't." Latios replied. "Otherwise, reclining myself over Ian would quickly downgrade from comforting to extremely explicit."

"(Speak for yourself. They say 'love is blind' after all.)" Latias thought privately, pressing her face a bit closer towards Costas' heart, and gently pawing at Diana's arm to have her continue giving her a belly rub. "(Then again, I don't think that idiom has even been said yet. Hmm… I wonder if I can trademark that phrase in this parallel world that's set almost two thousand years in the past.)"

"Okay, I don't know what that blue puppy is saying," Alexa said, hearing nothing but Tiny's species name over and over. "But his tone of voice is strongly suggesting frustration. I presume in regards to where we are, what we've lost, and what we're forced to do for however long we're being allowed to leave."

"More or less." Tiny nodded.

"So, I assume we all know enough about each other, to the point where we don't need to explain our backstories to one another?" I brought up, having heard more than enough about Alexa, Diana, and Prattlecus in particular, and vice versa.

Everyone nodded in agreement with me. But there were still questions to be asked.

"Yes. We know more than enough about your individual histories." Alexa stated. "But that doesn't mean we don't have any more questions to ask you all."

"How did you and Xeno Lucario defeat entire Roman armies _entirely_ by yourselves?" Diana alternated her glance so evenly between the Aura Pokémon and I that her eyes nearly repelled away from each other.

"Out of spite, for the most part." Xeno Lucario addressed.

"The first time I did so, it was to protect my friends and neighbors." I recalled. "My Elemental Aura powers awakened before that fight, and I essentially killed 999 soldiers by myself."

"I still get flashbacks." Prattlecus muttered, while reflexively putting a hand to his throat, as if fearing that I held a pair of swords over them, like a pair of scissors large enough to decapitate him.

"What was your thought process when that happened?" Alexa wondered.

"My thought process?" I was asked, having seldom asked this before. "Well, Costas and Ian helped me understand that one must never give up. And I suppose I felt more than enough rage to trigger abilities I never would've imagine I possessed."

"Where did those powers of yours even _come_ from?" Prattlecus asked his mind. "I'm not mad at you or anything for what happened when we first met, by the way."

"I wish I knew." I shook my head soberly. "I'm no closer to learning about them at their source than I was when I first unleashed them. But over the years, I've learned that they can be taught to others."

Costas and Ian smiled and nodded, knowing that I was indirectly referring to them.

"I've learned that they can enhance the preexisting abilities of others."

Latias, Latios, Tiny Riolu, and Xeno Lucario smiled and nodded at me as well.

"I've learned that they can be given…and taken away." I continue. "And perhaps Curseax and Odraude hold answers as to their origins."

"What makes you say that?" Diana inquired.

Prattlecus answered for me. "Because Odraude knows Elemental Aura as well. He personally trained me and twelve other Roman Soldiers in the Elemental Aura arts, giving each of us one of thirteen different attributes. Fire, water, lightning, wind… I lead that group, Roman Organization XIII, with the Elemental Aura for sound."

"Until we killed all of them, sparing you as a result of Arceus wanting to farm you for vital information," Xeno specified.

"Yeah, exactly…I think." Prattlecus simply imagined Xeno was adding in relating information. "I hope you're not saying anything random to me, just to make a fool of me."

Xeno immediately took the bait and ran with it. "I speak Spanish when I'm drunk."

"…" Prattlecus stared directly at Xeno's sanguine eyes.

"…" Xeno returned the gesture, a masterful poker face shrouding his underlying intentions.

"…Dear Jupiter, I wish I could understand you right now."

"Heh, Jupiter…" Tiny suppressed the urge to laugh. "There's only one true God, and It spared your life."

"So…" Alexa returned to the main topic. "Eduardo, what made you and your friends come to Rome in the first place? I presume it's because both Curseax and Odraude are here."

"Yes they are, for the most part." I answered. "That's why we're here."

"You're here to kill them both, right?" Prattlecus immediately assumed.

I nodded slowly.

"How do you plan on doing that when they've taken all of your powers?"

Truthfully, I had no idea how, when they clearly hold all of the guns and could always dispose of us whenever they wanted to. But they haven't for one reason or another. And the more that I thought about it, the more I believe they don't _want_ to, regardless of any personal thoughts or vendettas they have on any or all of us. That could either be a blessing that'll prolong our lives, or an ominous premonition of allowing them to realize their ultimate goal, with my money willingly gambling on the latter. And truth be told, I felt a peculiar calmness at the thought of our situation, perhaps because I understood our dilemma. Or perhaps because I wanted my emotions to be shared by my friends and close companions.

Regardless, my friends watched on as I looked away from them and stared blankly at the bars of our cage, while resting my chin on the palm of my right hand. They knew I was deep in thought, and said nothing until I did.

But when I did speak…

"I don't know." I stated simply.

…They had no idea what to make of it.

I could see a divisive stance begin to form on each of their countenances, with the humans ultimately sighing at the virtually hopeless situation we were all in, and the Pokémon looking at me as though they were expecting a lot more.

Xeno Lucario in particular practically scowled at me. But before I could hear a response out of him, his ears suddenly twitched and his eyes dared at the source of the sound he suddenly heard.

The sound of our cage door opening…by Odraude.

"How did you-?" Xeno muttered.

"I know Curseax robbed you of all of your supernatural gifts, telepathy in particular." Odraude said as he casually stepped inside our cell, much to our disgust. "But I didn't know He robbed you of your sense of hearing as well."

It was almost reflexive of Xeno to lash out at him, much to our surprise and horror. Before we could exclaim to Xeno to stop, he had already become a dog let off of its leash, blind and deaf to all but its target. The angry Aura Pokémon attempted to punch Odraude squarely in the face, but all his coiled paw met was the open palm of Odraude's left hand. And Xeno's right paw met a similar fate shortly after being swung.

With both paws clamped over by five fingers each, Odraude forcibly about-faced Xeno and held him close to his chest. And with a sleight of hand so quick that half of us blinked and missed it, one hand was directly over Xeno's forehead, while another was just below his chest spike.

"What the hell do you think y-?!" Xeno shouted before he found himself overcome by a perplexing sense of change to his very aura. His mouth hung open and his eyes dilated to the point where the white of his sclera was almost entirely overwhelmed by the color of his pupils.

Fearing for Xeno's life, and simultaneously fearful for our own if we decided to stand up to free him from Odraude's clutches, we inevitably decided in favor of Xeno and responded accordingly. We all stood up and rushed over towards the Nameless Emissary.

But when we took our first couple of steps, Odraude gently let Xeno go.

"Xeno!" We all found ourselves shouting out, in one language or another.

Our attention immediately shifted to Xeno Lucario, while Odraude simply watched at what he perceived to be complete tomfoolery. We anticipated Xeno to fall over in a slump of himself, but found our open arms empty when he caught himself with a couple of stumbling steps.

For a moment, Xeno ignored everything around him and focused only on within. What he discovered was that the mental library of techniques and abilities in his arsenal, which should be empty because of Curseax's and Odraude's actions, contained a few volumes now. One of those volumes was telepathy, and another was the raw basics of aura. Nothing herculean that Xeno has learned to do over time, but enough to perform the base techniques that virtually any Lucario can perform. AURA SPHERE, BONE RUSH, FORCE PALM, and FORESIGHT.

Xeno held his forehead as a headache began to form, before darting his eyes directly at Odraude.

" _What kind of game are you playing?!_ " Xeno shouted furiously, _understandably_ , attempting to dissect the Nameless Emissary's rotten mind.

"Game? Me? Surely you jest." Odraude responded. "I'm simply watching from the sidelines."

" _So why give me some of my powers back?!_ " Xeno continued bellowing.

"If you want, I can take them away again, and leave without doing the same for your friends." Odraude threatened calmly, before sharpening his tongue. "It's called an act of kindness, you blue bitch!"

"What do you know about kindness?!" I asked him rhetorically.

Odraude's eyes practically swiveled over towards me, much like those of a puppet, before his head followed suit. "Enough to have my father and I keep you alive and well."

I wanted to make a rebuttal, as did my friends, but Odraude continued without giving us the pleasure.

"Anyway, consider this as a gift."

" _A gift for what?_ " Xeno resisted the urge to acknowledge Odraude's twisted definition of the word "gift".

"For surviving through your first wave of combatants." Odraude feigned praise towards us all, by outstretching his arms and smiling at all of us. "Now you've all completed Round One… _Nero's_ round."

"…What the hell's round two?" Alexa hesitated to ask.

"And why do you look like Eduardo?" Diana focused intently on Odraude's face, mentally juxtaposing every single pore and wrinkle to my own, without either of us particularly paying enough attention.

"Round Two is _my_ round." Odraude boasted, and glanced at everyone besides Alexa and Diana. However, his gaze rested on Prattlecus lastly. "Remember Roman Organization XIII? They're _nothing_ compared to what I have in store for you all."

* * *

Location: ?

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _ **Elemental Aura is a devastating and versatile ability to brandish. The elements of existence are at one's beck and call. One must merely think it and their powers make wishes into realities.**_ "

" _ **In more ways than one, Elemental Aura are similar to the eighteen Type Attributes of Pokémon.**_ "


	40. Chapter XCI (91)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 16,967.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,513.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 3,988.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 711.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,362.

Total Hit Count: 31,541.

* * *

 **Chapter XCI (91): Dance of Death**

* * *

"You don't have to be smart when you have all the guns." —Orson Scott Card (231) (" _Shadow Puppets_ ")

* * *

 _102.1: Sextuple Z-Crystal Technique_

Location: Pewter Gym

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 12:21 PM

Outside of Pewter City's resident Gym, a near flawless ring of Team Prism mech suits surrounded the building, with another smaller ring of Grunts and their Pokémon in the front. Everyone was confident in assuming that the Pewter City Gym Leader was within the building, and held their fingers over the trigger buttons, or against their thumbs to snap them in order to have their uneasy Pokémon instantaneously respond.

In fact, they were so confident that Brock was cornered like a Rattata that the leading officer of this Team Prism battalion spoke to him through an internal megaphone that his suit possesses.

"We know you're in there, Brock!" The officer spoke with a dominant, militaristic authority. "Come out with your hands up, and we promise you that your death will be quick and painless!"

A good portion of the Grunts snickered to themselves, knowing that this one-sided ultimatum would only benefit them, as there was virtually no chance of Brock escaping out of here above, on, or underground, and certainly not alive.

"No use hiding inside your pride and joy Gym either!" The officer continued speaking, absolutely certain that he held all the power here. "It'll be the first of your loved ones to die! Well, excluding many of your neighbors that we already killed!"

Greater laughter was audible around this ring of man, machine, and Pokémon alike.

"We're giving you five seconds to come out of your hiding hole, so that we can cover you in holes!" The officer began another unfair ultimatum. "Or we reduce your Gym to rubble and crush you underneath the rock you so love!"

Consistent laughter was practically omnipresent within this circle of malice. Mocking sneers and remarks regarding how the time of ten-year-old kids coming to these buildings to acquire a piece of glorified plastic by making their pets fight would now become a thing of the past. What their future would most likely be replaced with includes child labor.

"Five!"

Secretly, most of the personnel hoped that Brock wouldn't come out of his Pewter City Gym. The thought of him being crushed underneath his own residence was a bit more satisfying than shooting him in a firing circle. Mostly because it would save some of them the ammo that many of them have already either exceeded or expended entirely.

"Four!"

Of course, they could always utilize the hybrid Multitype/Protean/RKS System ability that their mech suits have to attack with instead.

"Three!"

The only limit to them is the imagination that each Grunt manning each mech suit has. Some would prefer the classics, such as burning and drowning their enemies to death. The more creative may make their heads implode.

"Two!"

Either way, the end result would be the same.

Death to all.

"O-!"

 _ **CRASH!**_

The oversized slabs or rock that are labeled as a pair of granite doors, that sealed the outside world from the inside world, burst open almost explosively. The three-digit pound doors fragmented from two large pieces into several oversized pieces of debris. And the people Grunts and Pokémon standing directly in its path soon found themselves in bloody pieces on the floor, or outright crushed when they were pinned to the floor by them. Either way, they were killed.

And naturally, everyone took great offense to that.

"OPEN FIRE!"

In under a second, the oversized shoulders of each of these mech suits opened and the compacted mechanisms within them unfolded and extended straight outward to reveal the Triple Threat weapons that come standard with each mech suit. Depending on how much ammunition remained for each of their pilots, they utilized either the Gatling gun, missile launcher, or flamethrower. Either way, all three weapons, alongside the Grunts' respective Pokémon's attacks, made the Pewter City Gym disappear in a dome of bullets, explosions, fire, and an assortment of projectiles and energy.

A deafening orcehestra of machine gun fire, complete with percussive explosions, choir-like shouting, and rolling fire, made itself audible all across from Pewter City and reached as far as Mt. Moon, where the fireworks themselves were just as visible.

When the hellish music inevitably ended, billowing clouds of smoke blinded Pewter City Gym from view, forcing the Team Prism operatives to wait until the wind carried it away.

Only for the Pokémon Gym to remain _entirely_ unscathed…outside of the blown out doors that killed several unsuspecting Grunts and Pokémon.

"What the hell?!" The officier shouted, just as the rest of his operatives exclaimed their crystal clear bewilderment to this Gym's completely unexpected survival.

A few of those same operatives even attempted to fire whatever ammo they had left on their shoulder-mounted Triple Threat weapons. What they discovered was that there was a psychic dome of impenetrable energy surrounding Pewter City Gym. And what made it distinct was that upon touching the nearly invisible barrier, they didn't ricochet off or simply smother under the pressure of their own collision. They simply…disappeared, as though they were either disintegrated upon instantaneous contact, or transported elsewhere.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The officer continued shouting into the microphone within his mech suit's visor.

Then they recalled why the door was blown off of its likely massive hinges, when a presence began to emerge from the supposed darkness within the Pewter City Gym. At first, they presumed the man that slowly emerged from the Pokémon Gym to be Brock, and the mechs that are able to visualize him already began to train their weapons and Pokémon directly at him. But as the light incrementally shined down over his entire body, the man standing within their kill circle _wasn't_ Brock.

It was Ash Ketchum, the World Champion.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The commanding officer nearly popped a blood vessel within his head at the sight of the World Champion standing nonchalantly before him and his men. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Is that right?" Ash began to converse jokingly to the commanding Team Prism officer, identifying him easily enough from the ring of white machines by the fact that his armor appeared emblazoned with different markings that most likely suggested a higher rank. "Well, I got out with good behavior. And technically, I waltzed into your HQ unarmed and out of my own free will, so I didn't really do anything bad to have myself incarcerated in the first place."

"…You little smart-ass!"

The mech suits that had a clear sight on Ash Ketchum opened fire once more. A torrent of hellfire and a barrage of bullets and missile rained horizontally towards the World Champion. And exactly like before, a plume of smoke was left residually before it cleared away in the wind, allowing Team Prism to see that Ash Ketchum was as unscathed as the Pewter City Gym.

While the pilots within the mech suits were likely besides themselves with the apparent lack of firepower their armors possess, Ash Ketchum thought discreetly to the Pokémon that was responsible for creating this protective barrier over him and Pewter Gym.

"(Celebi, how long can you maintain this temporal wall?)"

"(A barrier this size?)" Celebi thought from within the center of Pewter City Gym. "(It's child's play for me. But they're really testing me by peppering it with those mortal weapons of theirs.)"

"(So, how long do I have before you can't maintain it anymore?)"

"(…About five minutes.)" Celebi estimated, based on her present levels of stamina and the likelihood that her barrier will be tested again and again by Team Prism out of frustration.

"(…Perfect.)"

The conversation between Ash Ketchum and the Mythical Pokémon that resides within his GS Ball took only seconds, and went entirely unnoticed by those looking straight at him. But what _did_ become evident to them was the World Champion's choice of actions. They expected him to fight back, and knew that he was entirely capable of fighting back by himself instead of with his massive collection of elite Pokémon raised to near perfection with his brand of tender loving care.

What they didn't expect from Ash Ketchum…was for him to suddenly begin to dance.

"…What are you doing?" The commanding officer stood bewildered by Ash's apparent nonsense.

Ash Ketchum appeared to ignore all outside distractions as years of martial arts training took over. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly and calmly. His body, unburdened by outside stimuli, became fluid and free, much like water itself. His arm movements waved up and down, symbolizing the tides of the ocean, with his legs and waist rolling alongside his arms like gentle waves making their way to the beach. And after a few moments of this, he began to visualize and hear the water moving alongside him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ash Ketchum entered a zen-like state that not even the blowhard commanding officer, who had no restraint to his emotions, could break. As a result, the World Champion finished his little dance and ended with his arms rolling up to the right side of his body. And as though his physical motions acted as a key, three of the six massive braces over his lower arms and wrists began to shine a bright blue light, as one of each of their eighteen Z-crystal began to shine brightly.

The Z-crystals for Water-Type Pokémon.

"I'm distracting you, ya big turd blossom."

 _(Mountains From Water/Archangel/Two Steps From Hell)_

 _(Song Begins)_

Directly outside the kill circle that Team Prism made for themselves, the sounds of multiple fire hydrants popping straight up like oversized soda bottle caps could be heard. In response to this sound, most of the Team Prism battalion turned back. And in doing so, they were astonished by what they saw.

They saw a Blastoise, a Floatzel, and a Kingler. Three Water-Type Pokémon that they presumed belonged to the World Champion. Three Water-Type Pokémon that were emblazoned with power that Ash's Z-Crystals provided them. Three Water-Type Pokémon that "surrounded" the Team Prism kill circle and eyeballed the water gushing from the fire hydrants attentively.

Team Prism didn't hesitate to open fire against them with their mech suits.

"(…Perfect.)" Ash thought to himself, as they took the bait.

With the water seemingly taking on an unnatural sentience that three of Ash's Water-Type Z-crystals provided, his three empowered Water-Type Pokémon were assimilated into the newly-formed spiraling vortex and avoided the hailstorm of bullets that some of the mech suits still carried within their Gatling guns. As targets, they were now difficult to strike against, especially as the Z-move HYDRO VORTEX continued to grow in power with the city's water supply that was adding more towards it.

With all eyes now trained on Ash's Blastoise, Floatzel, and Kingler, as they did their best to be as great a distraction as possible with their monumental ring of roaring water, Ash Ketchum didn't stop conducting his plan.

The World Champion continued his dance of their death. This time, he didn't move his body as fluidly as water. He emulated the sensation of stability that comes with the ground itself, to the point where his movements felt immovable by any physical force. And at the end of it, Ash crouched low to the ground, firmly placing his right hand on the ground, where the three Ground-Type Z-crystals lining his three massive braces unleashed their power straight into the earth, where his other three Pokémon resided and waited.

Team Prism eventually exhausted their ammunition, as well as their patience. None more so than their commanding officer.

"STOP WASTING YOUR AMMO!" He likely popped a blood vessel as he saw Ash's Water-Type Pokémon taunting him as they were literally doing circles around him. "JUST ZAP THOSE SONS OF BITCHES ALREADY!"

No sooner that he said that did the mech suits began to shift types and adopt a yellow hue across their white metallic surfaces. These suits began to conduct electricity, more than enough to nullify the HYDRO VORTEX distraction and fry Ash's Blastoise, Floatzel, and Kingler…if they didn't feel the earth beneath their feet give way.

Like a tectonic plate during a magnitude 10.0 earthquake, the earth split apart in two halves that were seemingly magnetically repelling one another. The entire kill circle of Team Prism's Pewter City battalion fell into the resulting fissure, much too quickly for them to react to, or to have their rather small and scarce Flying-Type Pokémon fly them up and out, or even have the woefully naive mech suit pilots reconfigure their type to fly out.

All they saw were the silhouettes of a Gigalith, Krookodile, and a Seismitoad. All three of them were staring straight down at the hole in the earth they caused. All three of them emblazoned with an aura so fierce that their strength temporarily emulated Regigigas, thus allowing them to create a fissure, and then seal it with a mighty and collective heave.

But the Z-Move TECTONIC RAGE wasn't meant to crush its victims between the incalculable pressures of underground earth, or bury its adversaries within it. It's meant to send them as far into the center of the Earth as physically possible.

The resulting volcanic explosion of lava and raw Z energy made the earth pop like an oversized bubble. The lava rose hundreds of feet straight up before falling back down within its same hole. And when it settled, the residual water of the earlier HYDRO VORTEX Z-Move proved more than enough to cool the lava and create a rather smooth layer of "concrete" that did well to stitch the circular wound that now surrounded Pewter Gym.

And the water that kept on gushing out of the sites where the fire hydrants failed were courteously sealed off by forcibly crushing the broken pipes through Kingler's 10,000 horsepower claw. A temporary fix until the fire hydrants themselves were located or likely replaced.

 _(Song Ends)_

With a heavy sigh of relief that came more from finishing off this cluster of Team Prism soldiers rather than a great discharge of his stockpile of energy, Ash Ketchum stood back upright and dusted himself off of whatever dust clung to his clothing. Celebi, from within Pewter City Gym, disengaged the temporal barrier surrounding it. And Ash's present party of six Pokémon, in seeing their beloved Master after what felt like an eternity, slowly began to approach him.

Ash failed to realize that he dropped his guard for a moment and when he noticed his Pokémon stalking and approaching him, a brief and whisper-like "Uh-oh" escaped his lips before he was tackled into the ground and smothered over by six affectionate Pokémon.

It was a battle of hugs, licks, nibbles, and pinches that Ash fought valiantly in vain to win against.

"Ok! Ok! I give up! I surrender!" Ash attempted to speak out through his laughter and joy from having some of his beloved Pokémon companions shower him with affection and friendship. "It's great to see you all too. You were all great out there."

Eventually, Ash's Pokémon stopped after having their fill and allowed their Pokémon Master to return them all to their respective Poké Balls. And as Ash was placing his six Poké Balls beside his belt, both Brock and Misty alongside the Mythical Time Travel Pokémon Celebi emerged from the gaping entrance. Ash turned around to meet them face to face, paying more attention to the looks of astonishment from Brock and Misty rather than the proud countenance that Celebi had.

"When did you learn to do that?" Brock couldn't hide his emotions.

"You learn a lot of things when you train outside of the rules of time." Ash explained to his pair of close friends, and giving a brief glance and smile to Celebi, knowing that she's mainly responsible for his growth to the man he is today.

"Are there any consequences to that?" Misty asked with crystal clear concern. "Aging, loneliness, fatigue?"

"Well, two of those three you have to live with and learn to overcome." Ash recollected, joking over rather serious matters he endured during his intense training. "And the third doesn't even really happen."

" _If it did, then Ash Ketchum here would be an old man._ " Celebi noted. " _Not much help to the world if he needs a cane or wheelchair to move around, or if he's constantly yelling at kids to get off of his lawn._ "

Ash couldn't help but chuckle at that little remark. And then he stopped laughing when he sensed various energies approaching from the distance. He originally thought of elevating his guard, but didn't need to when he quickly remembered who those different aura signatures belonged to.

The Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy. All of them returning safe and sound and successful.

"Tch. We missed most of the light show…" Tyranitar complained towards Ash Ketchum and his small circle of close friends. "Had us lifting rubble and sniffing out the blood, sweat, and tears of that squinty-eyed man's neighbors."

"*Sniff* (He just followed my nose…)" Zoroark lightly sniffed before licking the tip of her snout to keep it moist. She hovered over Wanderer Lucario and rested her head between Wanderer's ears, much to his emotional discomfort as he knew Zoroark held strong feelings towards him.

"You act like that's a bad thing," Ash Ketchum spoke to the Armor Pokémon, understanding well enough what he was saying.

"Inwardly, he's content with his actions." Aqua Lapras chimed in. "You just have to sift through the metric ton of solid rock and Tauros shit to know that he has a soft spot within."

Tyranitar merely rolled his eyes.

" _Don't know why you're even bothering complaining over such a good deed._ " Dusknoir found Tyranitar's behavior to be questionable at best.

"Yeah," Blaziken added. "None of us were targeted by Team Prism. We didn't get shot by their guns."

" _Not like bullets would have much effect on some of us anyway._ " Gardevoir deadpanned, knowing how well she can make firearms snap in half like twigs underneath her psychic powers, or how easily she can redirect or outright catch bullets out of thin air.

"…Guilty as charged." Aggron muttered, certain that the metallic properties of his hide would turn bullets inside out upon touching him.

"So…" Brock began to speak to these new Pokémon, unsure who they were outside of their actions he monitored via surveillance cameras when hiding underground. "How many people did you save, and where are they now?"

" _They're overcrowding a Pokémon Center by Route 3._ " Wanderer Lucario spoke, grateful that telepathy bypasses the language barrier between man and Pokémon. " _And we lost count after about a thousand people and Pokémon._ "

"(Not a lot of dead bodies.)" Hydreigon thought to itself. "(Shame. I was starting to get hungry again.)"

"Well, they owe you their lives after your selfless acts of heroism." Brock thanked them sincerely.

"Tell me about it." Absol spoke, regardless if they could understand him or not. "Some of their children wouldn't stop hugging me."

"... .- - . / ... . .-. . .-.-.-" [Same here.] Galvantula mentioned. ".- -. -.. / .. / - ... - ..- -. ... - / ... ..- - .- -. ... / .- . .-. . / -.. .. ... -. ..- ... - . -.. / -... -.- / ... .-. .. -.. . .-. ... .-.-.-" [And I thought humans were disgusted by spiders.]

"Well, it really depends on the person." Terra spoke to Galvantula, as the only Pokémon with any knowledge of Morse Code. "Some people will find _anything_ adorable."

".-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- ... ..- - .- -. ... / .- .-. . / .- . .. .-. -.. / ... - - . - .. - . ... .-.-.-" […Humans are weird sometimes.]

"Tell me about it." Terra suppressed memories of when humans attempted to use him as a breeding Pokémon, or just plain _breeding_ with him in general.

Misty attempted to understand what it was that the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy were saying, and even attempted to speculate their goals and plans because they're _clearly_ organized Pokémon that are above and beyond the label of "wild" Pokémon that humanity would otherwise label them. And for all that she knew, they were already captured, having done so out of their own free will, then discarded or hid their Poké Balls somewhere secret, so that they could worry about one less thing.

In the end, she just settled for having them as allies and felt reassured by their strength, their alliance/plausible friendship with Ash Ketchum, and their heroism that the surviving residents of Pewter City will undoubtedly be eternally grateful for.

"…Oh shit." Misty suddenly felt her face grow cold as she overlooked a key detail.

"What is it, Misty?" Ash asked. "Don't tell me I wrecked your bike without realizing it again."

"…What? No, that's not it." Misty chose to ignore that recurring "joke" between them. "I just realized that Team Prism attacked Pewter City Gym."

"Yes, we know." Brock deadpanned. "We were there. Thousands of people lost their lives…"

"Well, _why_ did they choose to attack here?" Misty continued her train of thought, knowing she was onto something critical here.

"To kill Brock." Ash hesitated to say, and felt his hands curl into fists out of concealed anger.

"Because he did something to them? Or because he's a Gym Leader?" Misty continued speculating.

"What are you saying Misty?" Brock asked, before realizing his question was rhetorical.

Ash Ketchum, alongside the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy, noticed that Brock's face ran just as cold and pale as Misty's, as he most likely put two and two together. And without giving much warning, both of them removed one Poke Ball each from their person, as well as equipped themselves with what appears to be a metallic brace around their wrists.

Their Poke Balls were harshly tossed skyward out of stress, before bursting open and revealing an Aerodactyl belonging to Brock, and a Gyarados belonging to Misty. Both Pokémon, outside of appearing supremely raised and cared for, harbored an accessory on their foreheads that could best be compared to a shiny marble.

" _…Mega Stones._ " Doublade made the immediate connection.

Neither Pokémon remained ordinary for very long, as both Gym Leaders of Kanto put their fingers to a Key Stone that, as if by magic, began to unleash a disproportional amount of energy in the form of multiple crossing beams of revolving light. This same energy reacted with the Mega Stones that Brock's Aerodactyl and Misty's Gyarados wore on their bodies, consuming them within an energy cocoon that only remained over their bodies for barely a second.

And when it shattered with an explosive roar, a Mega Aerodactyl and Mega Gyarados stood in place of their ordinary versions.

Without wasting a moment, Brock mounted his Mega Evolved Fossil Pokémon, with it assisting him loyally by reaching out a wing for the Pewter City Gym Leader to grip onto. Misty simultaneously mounted her Mega Evolved Atrocious Pokémon as it craned its neck down for her to climb onto the top of its head. And with a mere nod towards Ash Ketchum, they both left the scene without looking back, with Brock's Mega Arodactyl peeling away the foliage from the trees with its every wingbeat, and Misty's Mega Gyarados causing a miniature tsunami with every blast of water that it was practically surfing on.

"Um…goodbye?" Charizard looked puzzled at their sudden departure.

"For now, anyway." Sceptile stared on at them until they disappeared over the rising hills of Route 3.

"Ash, if I may ask." Aurorus craned her stiff neck down towards the World Champion in order to speak to him at eye level and with a twelve-inch voice. "Where exactly are they going?"

"They're going to Cerulean City, Misty's Gym specifically." Ash explained to the elderly Tundra Pokémon. "And with luck, they'll meet back with me at Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town?" Greninja perked up, having begun to establish an ingraining level of trust and respect for the Pokémon Master.

"Yes, Pallet Town." Ash clarified. "My hometown. Where I started my Pokémon journey across Kanto. Still seems like yesterday, after quite some time."

Ash recollected for a moment on his humble beginnings. He was at home, within his room. His TV was on, showcasing a heated Trainer Battle between a Gengar and a Nidorino, a one-sided match to be sure. He paid little attention to it as he vowed to become the greatest Pokémon Master of all time. And over the years, with close friends and closer Pokémon, many of his fans and critics would argue that he's succeeded.

Ash's flashback lasted for only a brief moment, as he too recalled a key detail that he overlooked.

"Viridian City is between here and Pallet Town." Ash began with a sense of urgency. "The Viridian City Gym Leader is a target there!"

The Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy, without so much as conversing with one another outside of a few telltale physical gestures that strongly suggested commitment, had a common feeling that what Pewter City endured will occur to Viridian City. If not eventually, then immediately. And if not immediately, then already. And if it's already, then every single second counts.

" _We will join you, Ash Ketchum._ " Wanderer Lucario spoke for his party as their second-in-command. " _No evil should be allowed to harm those that don't deserve it._ "

Ash nodded somberly and appreciatively at the collective agreement of the Coadjutors, as well as smiled at how quickly they've allied with him. In his mind, as well as what he's sensing from their respective aura signatures, the word "friend" would be tossed around in due time.

"Celebi, how well can you manipulate the flow of time around us to get us to Viridian City as soon as possible?" Ash asked the Time Travel Pokémon.

" _Um…considering how much of my power I exerted to protect the Pewter City Gym._ " Celebi gauged herself. " _And weighing in how quickly we can physically get there as a group… I'd say about one hour._ "

"…One hour." Ask Ketchum muttered, his voice suppressing a sense of dread over what might befall Viridian City. "We might not have a city to save in one hour, even with the Gym Leader there."

" _Well, the only way we can get to Viridian City faster is if we could all just warp there._ " Celebi suggested a second option. " _But where are we going to find a Pokémon that knows how to use TELEPORT on such short notice?_ "

For the original twelve Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy, their thoughts centered around the Genetic Pokémon Mewtwo, and how adept he was at warping, to the point where they were certain he could TELEPORT anywhere across the world in the blink of an eye. For the six Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy, they were entirely clueless as to who could TELEPORT, and even if there was someone in their ranks who could, with Doublade being the only Pokémon harboring the most information on Psychic-Type Pokémon because he has become one. And the most recent members of the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy quickly noticed that there were two Psychic-Type Pokémon among them.

And one was looking at the other.

" _Um, I'm right here._ " Gardevoir raised her arm, volunteering for the part.

With one criteria met, Ash didn't hesitate to put her to the test. "Can you TELEPORT us all to Viridian City at once?"

" _Not alone, I can't._ " Gardevoir stated, knowing how taxing using TELEPORT is on her mind. " _If I tried to TELEPORT us all at once, I'd pass out and we'd probably move only a few hundred feet at best._ "

" _Well, my fair lass,_ " Gallade crossed her arms over his partner's chest, and practically pressed his right cheek to her left. " _You're never alone._ "

Gardevoir put a hand to Gallade's left cheek and kissed him, knowing that he's always there to support her. " _Thank you, Gallade. But I fear that I'll need more support for this warp._ "

Without much warning, Celebi hovered over Gardevoir's head and rested herself on her green hair. And as the Embrace Pokémon looked up to notice the Time Travel Pokémon perching over her skull, she felt a welcoming aura emanate from her. Through Celebi's willingness to donate some of her power to Gardevoir for the use of a mass TELEPORT, Gardevoir suddenly felt as though she had the mental strength to split the world in half.

" _Do you know where Viridian City is?_ " Celebi asked her.

Gardevoir attempted to suppress memories of the time she and Gallade fought a double battle at Viridian City Gym, against Pokémon she would later learn to know as Mewtwo and Xeno Lucario. She attempted to suppress memories of the first link in a chain that led to her former Pokémon Trainer eventually turning sour and ultimately abandoning them both, straight to Team Rocket out of the worst possible luck. And unfortunately for her, Celebi was sensing them. But thankfully, she had the respect to keep them to herself, and mask her face with a countenance of secrecy.

" _Yeah, I do._ " Gardevoir said somberly.

In figuring that a mass TELEPORT required everyone to be as close to Gardevoir as possible, everyone huddled up towards her. Gardevoir focused her psychic strength while simultaneously ignoring the necessary if not uncomfortable placement of hands and appendages on her body and pictured the city that changed her life.

Fourtunately for her, it wasn't difficult.

* * *

 _102.2: Man and Pokémon vs. Machine_

Location: Viridian City (Downtown)

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 1:01 PM

Gardevoir successfully transported her entire party to Viridian City's downtown area, and thanks to Celebi's donation of power, she didn't feel worse for wear.

That would prove to be a blessing as everyone soon realized that they weren't in the center of the city, where Team Prism resided.

"Oh no…" Ash Ketchum felt his heart skip a beat. "We're too late…"

What the World Champion, the Time Travel Pokémon, and the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy witnessed was a sight almost entirely similar to what they successfully prevented in Pewter City. The only difference was that the mech suits that the Grunts were piloting were wielded with far more technological skill and a greater understanding of their abilities.

These mech suits didn't fire any of their missile launchers or Gatling guns. They did fire flamethrowers, but only when the armor shifted to a hot rod red pigmentation through their installed abilities that masterfully emulate Arceus' Multitype ability or a Silvally's RKS System ability. And those that were unleashing flamethrowers from their metallic hands were doing so with extreme prejudice towards anything and everything that was running for their lives from the buildings they were disfiguring and even melting with their quadruple-digit degree heat.

Shrieking people, some of which cradled their children and even pet Pokémon close to their chests couldn't escape the billowing conflagrations. Water-Type Pokémon that were called out to assist those trapped inside burning buildings and in desperate need of help, as well as attempt to fight the mech suits with a superior Type advantage, both failed spectacularly. They were either electrocuted by other mech suits that anticipated this and unleashed bolts of electricity like horizontal thunderstorms that fried skin and smoldered bone. And throughout all of this carnage, the pilots inside their mech suits couldn't hear a single scream.

Other space-age suits of armor utilized other Type Attributes in equally satisfying methods to cause as much destruction to Viridian City and its residents as possible. Some mech suits became battering rams and charged straight towards buildings and scattering automobiles, either outright breaking rubble by turning sterling silver a la Steel-Type, or splitting cars and drivers down the middle with a citrus hue that is common with Fighting-Types.

From their positions in downtown Viridian City, where the open fields of Route 1 that led to Pallet Town were behind them, emotions were unstable as the lives they saw in the distance went up in flames or down to earth.

"Monsters… Absolutely horrible monsters…" Aurorus struggled to see through her tears, to the point where adjusting her Wise Glasses did nothing for her blurring vision.

"What do they have to gain by losing so many lives?" Greninja felt weightless from the surrealism of Viridian City's destruction.

"No mercy…" Scolipede had only two words to describe this haunting picture of melting buildings and incinerating innocence.

For what felt like an eternity, the sense of reality was suspended for as long as each and every single Coadjutor stared on at the earthbound hell that Team Prism brought up to surround and consume Viridian City. Their cumulative sense of time was temporarily discarded, alongside their sense of being, as half of them felt as though they had lost all physical feeling of themselves.

All of what was briefly lost returned to them when they felt the ground below them begin to rumble.

"…Is someone…using MAGNITUDE?" Aggron muttered, knowing how effective Ground-Type attacks are towards him, or how well he can sense shifts below his feet because of his density and center of gravity.

Dozens of eyes alertly searched the ground and around their vicinity, believing the earthquake to originate from a mech suit that found them and is sneaking up to them for an ambush attack. But in reality, the source of this rumbling earth is from Ash Ketchum.

And his flaring aura. An aura so powerful that the loose gravel on the ground began to levitate towards face level.

 _Rage Awakened -The Origin-/Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep & 358/2 Days OST/Yoko Shimomura_

 _(Song Begins)_

"They'll pay…!" Ash Ketchum began to growl, as his muscles began to bulge and his hair began to rise.

" _...Oh shit._ " Celebi knew what was about to happen, and braced herself by surrounding everyone except for the World Champion in a SAFEGUARD barrier.

In a single explosive burst of aura, the concrete floor before the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy exploded, fragmented into hundreds of stone-sized pieces, and shot out at them in all directions, ricocheting off of Celebi's perfectly timed protective energy layer and harmlessly flying elsewhere. They watched as Ash Ketchum disappeared into the blue sky with the hundreds of feet he likely reached in a single jump, to the point where the only detail of his presence was the sonic boom he made with his ascension.

And when he came back down, directly in the middle of Team Prism's one-sided skirmish with the local residents and innocent bystanders of Viridian City, another earthquake was set off with the sound of a giant's slap onto the earth, coupled with the sounds of whining metal. The reason being because Ash came crashing down over an "unfortunate" mech suit with both fists hammering him into the earth, flat as a pancake.

In response to this sudden intruder, the surrounding pilots in their mech suits targeted the World Champion, but didn't immediately recognize him as so. And in their collective thoughts, it didn't truly matter to them as they shot out fire, lightning, ice, and metal bullets at him.

Surrounded, but far from outmatched, the World Champion's acquired experience as an Aura Guardian through Celebi's bending of the very fabric of time were displayed in full. A mere scream to the heavens was enough for him to summon a rising pillar of dense aura that repelled all incoming projectiles as easily as a tornado to its debris. And before the mech suits that were attacking him could register the fact that he outright negated their attacks, Ash brought his fist down to the ground, unleashing another blast of aura that reverberated over the earth in all directions, bathing the mech suits surrounding him in a torrent of concrete debris.

The damage they sustained was significant, albeit tolerable. The damage that Ash Ketchum sustained were bloody knuckles that only bled superficially, as well as a sense of dread for what might've happened to the Viridian City Gym Leader.

"Do you have any idea what this city means to my closest f-?!"

A literal SUCKER PUNCH to the left cheek from one of the mech suits, cloaked black as it emulated the attributes of a Dark-Type Pokémon, sent Ash flying sideways into the wall of a crumbling building. Thankfully, Ash's herculean aura absorbed almost all of the damage he sustained, leaving him feeling as though he was simply slapped across the face. And as he was getting out of the man-sized impression his body made onto the wall, another mech suit crashed straight into him, harboring the nature of a Fighting-Type Pokémon and slamming straight into him with SUPERPOWER.

What was barely leaving a dent in the wall to one building was now a human spear piercing through the foundations of a few buildings before coming to a dead stop with his back skidding across the concrete. And that same mech suit, still feeling empowered through SUPERPOWER, stomped down on him and slugged Ash's face as he attempted to stand up.

Ash was now face down, seemingly immobile. However, his aura was still flaring as intensely as before, which the pilot in the mech suit took notice of, long enough for Ash to put both hands on the ground to begin to get back upright, and glare back at his assailant before spitting out a tooth onto the floor.

"…I'm sorry." The pilot in the mech suit muttered meekly.

Back to where Ash Ketchum originally fought, and as the other pilots began to recognize that the man that attacked them out of the blue was the World Champion Ash Ketchum, the mech suit that struck him last came through the same amount of buildings back towards them. And it was in one piece as well.

One crushed piece of unrecognizable metal, like an empty, stomped soda can.

"Oh shit…" Another pilot muttered, feeling himself grow pale at the thought of what the body might look like within the compressed mech suit.

Ash Ketchum returned back to the battlefield, virtually unmarred and hyper-focused on ending as many mech suits as he can. And with his remarkable strength and inhuman durability, he certainly can. A few jabs across the mech suit that had its pilot horrified at the sight of crushed metal, and he found himself launched over a building after the last uppercut.

More pilots manned up and attacked Ash from a distance, attempting to freeze him, fry him, or incinerate him, all in quick succession and all with failed results. Ash simply cut through the elements with his mere body and dense aura, and obliterated each offensive mech suits with a few blasts of aura energy. The mech suit that launched an ICE BEAM to attempt to freeze him solid was met with an AURA SPHERE pitched so viciously that the very air split apart with a loud crack. And the resulting explosion masked the sound of thunder with a brief blast of fire and tinkling shrapnel.

 _(Song Ends)_

The Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy didn't move from their present positions because they were borderline mesmerized by Ash Ketchum's raw strength and apparently blind fury.

"…Is he always like that?" Charizard asked with concern over the World Champion. "Because, I'm getting the impression that there's two sides to him."

" _No, that's still him._ " Celebi reassured the Flame Pokémon. " _He just has…overprotective feelings towards his friends._ "

"So the Viridian City Gym Leader…is his friend?" Aqua Lapras asked, beginning to suspect something fowl.

" _Yes_." Celebi continued, and made sure to address the budding tension that she sensed. " _Not Giovanni, mind you. Arceus forbid Ash Ketchum ever befriend that tyrant._ "

"But Giovanni is the Viridian City Gym Leader." Blaziken recalled. "Unless…is it under new management now?"

" _Yes, it is._ "

"Who's running it now?" Sceptile wondered. "Obviously it's someone of great importance, because Ash is _literally_ tearing apart those oversized robots with his bare hands."

In the distance, they saw Ash Ketchum clinging onto one of the mech suits on the back. The pilot manning it, in their desperation, activated the jet propulsion and wings and took to the skies. Ash simply tore off its metallic wings with his arms that rivaled the thickness of tree trunks, and pulled the mech suit's arms back as they both fell back down to earth. Ash survives easily enough through his shielding aura, while the only part of the mech suit that remained intact were the arms that he tore off and tossed aside as though he just broke a twig.

Celebi contemplated explaining the man that Ash Ketchum is such close friends with and is fighting with the mentality that he's either in grave peril or has already perished. But before she could, one of the Coadjutors had his priorities right.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Terra Garchomp strongly suggested. "Yes, he's making scrap metal of those mechs, but I seriously doubt he can do it forever."

"Sure, but are we strong enough to destroy them ourselves?" Absol hesitated at the thought of confronting even one of them. "They can become any Type they want, have those firearms folded into their shoulders, are able to fly, and are as tough as Aggron's iron hide to break."

"…" Aggron contemplated if the metal of these suits originated from Steel-Type Pokémon or if it was manmade out of something better. And if it wasn't, then how many Steel-Type Pokémon lost their lives to create a single suit.

"Eh, I can still break one." Lopunny shrugged, knowing full well the limits of her strength. "I can crush their heads like Spearow eggs…between my thighs."

"Oh, I would _love_ to see that." Tyranitar smiled at the somewhat seductive thought of seeing a slender Lopunny exert the brute strength of the Slaking father she claims to have in order to pop a head open, especially if there's a human skull inside of it.

"You just might, actually." Lopunny squinted at one of several of these mech suits that were having very little luck making a dent in Ash, contemplating what sort of martial arts style would best serve her against the arguably limited thought process of the pilots.

" _Well, it doesn't matter how we defeat them._ " Wanderer Lucario steeled his mind. " _As long as we keep them from killing another innocent civilian, that's all that matters._ "

"Yeah…but we shouldn't _die_ either. Just a suggestion." Blaziken added, before being the first of his team to leap straight towards danger, one skyscraper-high bound at a time.

Every single other Coadjutor of the Pokémon of Prophecy followed suit after the early red bird. Flying, running, hovering, or simply clinging onto Pokémon that were larger and faster than them, everyone quickly made their way over towards Ash Ketchum's location to assist him.

And when they did, the enemy's full attention towards the World Champion left them entirely vulnerable.

 _Mechanical Rhythm/Xenoblade Chronicles Original Soundtrack (Disc 4)/ACE+_

 _(Song Begins)_

Terra Garchomp sank his claws deep into the metal hull of one of the mech suits, overpowering it sideways and nearly impaling the pilot within. Tyranitar merely THRASHed into another one of those suits and began bombarding it with slashing claws, vicious headbutts and bites, and even a few tree-snapping swings of his tail. Even Aggron and Metagross followed suit with Terra's and Tyranitar's up-close-and-personal tactics, with the former using HEAD SMASH to implode the left side of one mech suit into the other…with the pilot pancaked in between, and the latter using METEOR MASH with two arms held forward like sideways shooting stars to punch off the head of another mech suit.

Ash Ketchum noticed that attention directed towards him had waned significantly, when he attempted to punch a mech suit that was running straight towards him, only to jump over his head and avoid him outright in favor of the Pokémon that had already made scrap metal of a few of them in mere seconds. And Ash contemplated rushing over towards them to assist them. But what stopped him short was how coordinated they were, without a human giving them orders, and even with the newest members of their group that they acquired.

Scolipede was coiled into the shape of a wheel and used ROLLOUT to make herself a target that was inefficient to hit, rather than run over metallic suits of armor. A wise choice as Blaziken, with his lifelong experience of riding on top of wheels (as a Torchic), made Scolipede his wheel and his FLAMETHROWER attack as his prime means of attack. And for the most part, it proved more effective as a distraction rather than an outright direct attack. Blaziken would incinerate enemy Grass-Type or Ice-Type attacks, and make mech suits emulating Steel-Types hesitate for long enough for the psychics―such as Gardevoir and Wanderer Lucario―to use PSYCHIC to hoist them up. Then, they slammed them down onto the ground with the equivalent of a child's temper tantrum, before they could become immune to PSYCHIC by morphing into a Dark-Type Pokémon.

" _You're a surprisingly effective telekinetic!_ " Gardevoir was amazed at Wanderer's mental strength as they both rinsed and repeated with other incoming mech suits that weren't paying attention to them. " _Where'd you learn your psychic powers?_ "

" _Up on the summit of Mt. Coronet, in somber solitude and borderline sub-zero temperatures._ " Wanderer summarized as he was now bypassing the metal exterior of one of the mech suits, probing the pilot's mind, hijacking his free will, and making them a puppet to attack the opposition with. " _And you?_ "

Gardevoir simply launched her victim clear over the city, after telekinetically erasing the pilot's mind to the point where they were just a vegetable in meat's clothing. Then, she simply turned her head to the side and carried a heavy countenance for Wanderer to notice.

" _…My former Pokémon Trainer._ " Gardevoir muttered, her face shrouding a brewing storm of sadness and betrayal that she felt for the person she once bonded with.

" _Oh…_ " Wanderer understood just from her superficial thoughts, and ignored the distant explosion of a 1-ton metal suit crashing down to the ground.

As quickly as these mech suits were obliterated, more seemed to come in, doing apparently nothing in dwindling their numbers. Fortunately, the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy weren't deterred by their seemingly lack of progress. With the way the Coadjutors were fighting in conjunction with one another, they made mince meat of these mech suits, because they just couldn't adapt quickly enough to their exploited weaknesses that the Coadjutors have full coverage over.

Luxray and Galvantula shot down aerial mech suits with their use of THUNDER and THUNDERBOLT like hobbist hunters shooting down discs with shotgun shells. Burrowing mech suits that seemed to sprout up from the ground were kept into the ground by Dusknoir's GRAVITY, and then washed away by Aqua Lapras' use of SURF after being diced up by Greninja's remarkably razor sharp WATER SHURIKEN.

"Does any of this strike you as a bit…easy?" Serperior mentioned as she was latching onto mech suits with the use of POWER WHIP and demonstrating tremendous strength by slamming them into buildings or demonstrating torturous levels of tactics by holding them down underwater within one of the nearby manmade lakes long enough for Aurorus to freeze it solid with FREEZE-DRY. "I mean, we're attacking them before they can attack us."

"Speak for yourself!" Sceptile shouted as he brought two swords (Doublade) into a Gatling Gun fight with another mech suit. Sceptile crossed Doublade and used PROTECT simultaneously with the Sword Pokémon. As a result, they created a double-layered wall of psychic energy that rippled constantly with the bullets bouncing off of it…until they eventually stopped and Sceptile cleaved the mech suit into four pieces with an X-shaped pair of SACRED SWORD attack.

" _These mech suits are attacking, and half of us have seen what they can do to those who are caught by surprise!_ " Doublade explained, knowing that Sceptile is in that half and has second-handedly witnessed what they've done to entirely unprepared Pokémon Leagues before blitzing them with a combination of xenophobia and overwhelming death. " _But we're not surprised! We're initiated!_ "

"And we fought fragments of these enchanted suits of armor back at Team Rocket's HQ!" Sceptile responded before targeting another incoming mech suit and meeting blade for blade as it was imbued with the Fighting-Type and using SACRED SWORD as well. Or at least, an upscaled cheap imitation of that technique. As a result, one sword cut through another, and then through solid metal and flesh and bone, before cutting through metal again as Sceptile split the pilot and their mech suit across the waist with a scissoring horizontal slash. "Here's one right now!"

Doublade couldn't help but laugh at Sceptile's somewhat dark sense of humor. It meant that the Forest Pokémon was relaxed and therefore limber against opposition that terrify most, but not him or any of the other Coadjutors.

Certainly not Lopunny, as she was craning her head up at a mech suit that had isolated her, and offered no chance for her to flee. But what the pilot found unusual was that Lopunny made no effort to flee. She held her ground, stared confidently at the Goliath to her David, seeing not an unbeatable engine of destruction, but another chunk of metal for her to bend in half with her bare hands.

Lopunny immediately provoked the pilot by pulling an eyelid down and sticking her tongue out.

The pilot, understanding Lopunny's weakness to Fighting-Type Pokémon, transmogrified into one and raised their right hand up, as if reaching for the sky. And with a coiled fist, the mech suit dropped it straight down for a HAMMER ARM attack that would likely force Lopunny's skull to split through her body, and come out between her legs as though she were her own mother.

Instead, Lopunny raised her hand to the air and intercepted the attack without her elbow even buckling from the force that made the ground shake beneath her feet.

"Oh, if only you knew where I got this strength from." Lopunny said, as she felt as though she just caught a ball, not a work of human machinery that could likely split boulders in half with a clean chop.

The pilot remained dumbfounded by Lopunny's body clearly hiding a demon of strength within her otherwise petite body, long enough for their second attack to come with a noticeable pause. A left hook, one that would pancake Lopunny's right cheek into her left. But it simply met Lopunny's right hand and the resulting energy exploded the air between them in a vicious shockwave.

"My mother was a Lopunny. That's where I got this fine figure from." Lopunny began to speak to the man or woman inside the metal suit, regardless of their ability to understand her. "But my father was a Slaking, which is where I got _this_ from!"

Like a pulled trigger unleashing a bullet from a smoking gun, Lopunny went off against her solitary opponent. She shoved the mech suit's right hand aside with relative ease and gripped onto its left fist with both hands. She easily hoisted a near one-ton chunk of metal over her head and onto its back, before slamming it repeatedly with thunderous slaps into the earth, until she was confident the pilot passed out from the lack of a retaliatory response and the armor going limp. From there, she used CIRCLE THROW to turn the mech suit into a planetary ring with how quickly she spun in place, before launching the limp mech suit high into the air.

With her target in the air now, she took a stance where she clasped both of her hands together and held them to her right side. A sphere of raw aura began to build between them, similar to AURA SPHERE but in favor of power over accuracy. And when her FOCUS BLAST fully charged up, she launched it to the falling mech suit, calculating the trajectory to the mech suit's falling speed just right to have it come down in burning pieces.

 _(Song Ends)_

"(Arceus, when am I going to be challenged?)" Lopunny thought as she composed herself by stroking the fur of her ears, as though it were long hair on her head.

Lopunny noticed that the only presence within close proximity of her at the moment was Absol, who was close enough during their skirmish to offer a helping hand if she needed it. But instead, Absol was a standby spectator to Lopunny's one-on-one, with the Disaster Pokemon in discreet awe at her phenomenal physical strength that her feminine body masterfully veils.

"…Your father was a Slaking?" Absol overheard, and forced himself to speak to remove the sense of wonderment he was still feeling.

"Oh! You overheard that. That's good." Lopunny turned her attention towards the Disaster Pokémon, sensing no incoming danger that would warrant her strength at the moment, or hearing her newly made friends in any telltale signs of distress. "I planned on presenting my little 'secret' in due time. Now just didn't seem like a good time, what with these buzzing metal insects that need to be squashed."

"…Did it hurt?" Absol wondered.

"Me? No. About 99% of my body is so rock solid that I don't normally feel pain." Lopunny answered quickly, before forming a scandalous grin. "Guess where the remaining 1% falls in."

Absol blushed but it was hidden underneath his bandana. "No, I meant did it hurt your mother when your father…you know…"

Lopunny scowled at first to Absol, but then looked up as she contemplated what would likely result if a male Slaking mated with a female Lopunny.

"Probably less than a male Wailord and a Female Skitty 'squelching the Pyukumuku'."

Absol ended up paling at the thought, especially because both of those two Pokémon fall under the same egg group.

* * *

 _102.3: The Man Formerly Known as Rival_

Location: Viridian City

Time: 1:32 PM

Through his Aura Vision, the World Champion witnessed how incredible the teamwork and power of the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy was against the metallic militia that continued coming towards them in droves. As he was cracking apart mech suits with his bare hands like oversized pistachio shells, and then launching the pilots away with complete prejudice, his attention could be afforded to look elsewhere and monitor how everyone else is doing, and if they needed his assistance.

They didn't, even when Celebi asked.

" _How can you be so confident that they can hold their own in battle?_ " Celebi telepathically inquired, unable to look at Ash at the moment as she was blocking out incoming FLAMETHROWER attacks from _several_ mech suits that surrounded them. " _We've just met them, we've just recruited them, and we're just witnessing firsthand what they're capable of. And even though I had a premonition of encountering them, I never knew their full power._ "

"Well, that's why we complement each other." Ash replied to the Time Travel Pokémon, as he was within the psychic barrier that Celebi conjured, and could only see a wall of fire through his naked eye but at least a couple miles in any direction with his ESP. "You predict, and I _prevent_!"

Ash Ketchum held his right fist over his head before punching straight down into the earth, where a resulting EARTHQUAKE rolled well underneath the barrier that Celebi erected and toppled over the mech suits that had their present weakness exploited. The fire they were breathing in unison was snuffed out and the field of visibility surrounding the World Champion and the Time Travel Pokémon became adequate instead of surrounded by crimson flames or billowing black smoke.

The mech suits would take at least a couple of seconds to get back upright, which was more than enough time for Celebi to disengage her forcefield and for Ash Ketchum to charge and launch wave after wave of AURA SPHERE that seemingly appeared _after_ Ash Ketchum made the physical gesture of launching them.

Despite the durability that these mech suits displayed when they blitzed the Pokémon Leagues of the world, and despite AURA SPHERE not being super effective on Fire-Type "Pokémon", the sheer power that Ash's aura carried with years of training under Celebi's teletemporation meant that each mech suit went up in flames upon successful AURA SPHERE contact and detonation.

The only downside to this was that, even with Ash's offensive speed, the last one was still given the most time to react.

And react it did.

The pilot managed to get up and shift into the Ghost-Type a split-second before Ash's AURA SPHERE could connect. The glowing sphere of destructive energy simply whizzed through them before punching a circular hole into an innocent building in the distance. The mech suit, taking advantage of his shifted typing, spontaneously became invisible. To Celebi, the threat became invisible even to her ESP. To Ash, much to his astonishment, also turned invisible to his Aura Vision.

And it made him begin to worry.

"Wait, this isn't normal." Ash Ketchum muttered to Celebi, who was wise to press her back to the back of Ash's head, and keep her head on a swivel. "Why does that mech suit have cloaking tech for masking auras?"

" _You mean it's not a standard feature?_ " Celebi asked.

"No. Because if it was, then Zoroark wouldn't be fast asleep over there."

Ash glimpsed over at Zoroark as she was coiled so far into herself that her body seeped into her flowing black mane. She was sleeping over a field of grass, without a sense of caution towards mech suits that, if she were vulnerable or foolish, would easily be able to tear her down the middle with their bare hands. But a cast illusion that Ash could bypass by sensing her aura gave her a sense of security that made her fall asleep. Because, through her illusion, she put herself as one of the mech suits and had them targeting each other, with every time they "kill" Zoroark leading to a friendly casualty and Zoroark seemingly appearing elsewhere for the cycle to repeat until her enemies were down to a vulnerable one.

" _Are humans_ really _that cheap?_ " Celebi criticized. " _They can create machines that mimic our power, but can't bother putting a means to mask themselves against others?_ "

As Celebi was speaking, Ash was on full alert for the shrouded mech suit. He amplified his sense of hearing by pumping a bit of aura around his ears, allowing him to hear even the faintest shift of wind. That was what he was focusing on, as he couldn't hear any footprints and therefore assumed that the mech suit was airborne. It would be extremely doubtful to believe that it just retreated, considering what Ash just did to their comrades, as well as how mech suits are swarming here.

But their numbers are dwindling, meaning that they're nearing victory.

" _They're quite overconfident with their tech then, to think they don't need defense to defeat whatever they f-_ "

Celebi let down her guard and Ash couldn't react quickly enough to a sharp draft he felt spontaneously blow behind his back. When he looked back, Celebi was swatted onto the side of a building, falling unconscious almost instantly. The mech suit responsible came out of their invisibility, allowing Ash to see that he wouldn't be able to reach them in time to stop them. No other Coadjutor was within range either.

But Ash wasn't even given time to worry, as the mech suit was suddenly held in place, with an outstretched hand a few inches away from wrapping across Celebi's neck. Instead, Ash sensed the presence of a powerful new presence directly adjacent of him, one that appeared out of thin air, as though it had warped there from a long distance away.

The Pokémon, to Ash's surprise, was a Psychic-Type Pokémon by the identity of an Alakazam. But this one was unique in that it harbored _five_ spoons hovering over its head instead of merely one or two that it held in its hands. Not only that, but it levitated off of the ground by clasping both feet together, giving it a meditative posture. Lastly, the telltale yellow "moustache" that an Alakazam normally possesses was replaced with a flowing white beard and moustache combination, both of which gave this Alakazam an elderly albeit respected appearance that is best comparable to a maharishi.

But the most surprising aspect of this _Mega_ Alakazam was that it recognized Ash, by giving him a thumbs-up and a wink. Then, a voice followed suit, but not originating from Mega Alakazam.

It originated from…

"Long time no see, Ashy Boy."

"…Gary?"

 _Present Your Badges (Indigo Plateau)/Pokémon Reorchestrated: Kanto Symphony/Braxton 'Skotein' Burks_

 _(Song Begins)_

Ash's sixth sense immediately picked up another presence and homed in onto a young man, roughly his age, standing triumphantly over some rubble. He wore a pair of glasses and a lab coat over casual Pokemon Trainer attire. He gave his Mega Alakazam a simple hand gesture, a command to obliterate the mech suit that targeted Celebi, one which it responded to almost instantly. The mech suit was tossed straight into the air, and Mega Alakazam's virtually unrivaled psychic power _imploded_ the shell of metal and the man or woman within it to the size of a tin can.

"Well, who else could it be?" He said as he took off his glasses and held his arms in the shape of a "W", a shrugging gesture basically. "I seriously doubt anyone's as cursed with this much _talent_ as I am."

He raised his left hand in the air as another gesture to command his faithful and powerful party of Pokémon with, and immediately had Mega Alakazam use TELEPORT to warp elsewhere. Ash was left alone and unhindered to pick up Celebi, fortunate that she's otherwise unharmed and beginning to regain consciousness.

Through Ash's senses, he could sense Gary Oak's party of six Pokémon―an Arcanine, an Electivire, a Golem, a Mega Alakazam, a Nidoking, and a Nidoqueen―offering great assistance to the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy. Their power and teamwork crossing with the Coadutors allowed them to pick off the remaining number of mech suits that were invading Viridian City. And the best part was that these pilots hesitated with how their numbers dwindled and shifted tactics to fleeing instead of fighting. They were easy pickings for the Psychic-Type Pokémon to grapple and for the rest of the Pokémon to pound and shoot away at.

"Guess your still playing with your cute little Poké-pals, huh?" Gary said as the threat was successfully suppressed, without any casualties on their side.

Ash briefly remembered his childhood with Gary Oak through the line he remembered him saying to him years ago, how they were rivals and how he was always a step behind Professor Oak's Grandson. But it never really slowed him down and served as a means of motivation, to the point where he even defeated Gary in a six-on-six Pokémon battle at the Johto Pokémon League.

"It's good to see you again." Ash said with a smile.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

01001001 01010100 00100000 01000001 01010000 01010000 01000101 01000001 01010010 01010011 00100000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001111 01010101 01000111 01001000 00100000 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01001111 01010000 01010000 01001111 01010011 01001001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010010 01001110 01000101 01000100 00100000 01001000 01001111 01010111 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000100 01000101 01000110 01000101 01000001 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001101 01000101 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001110 01001001 01000011 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010110 01000101 01010011 01010011 01000101 01001100 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01010011 01001101 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001110 01010011 01010100 01010010 01010101 01000011 01010100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01000010 01000001 01010100 00100000 01001101 01000001 01001110 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001001 01001011 01000101 00101110

Iͯͫͩͧ̀ͮ͋T ̀ͦ̅Aͧ͊̓͒͂̽P͐̔̒ͨP̽̏̓Ė̆͌ͭͧ̚A̓R͂̔Sͦ ̎ͩ͆̓ͪ̃Ảͨ̅̓S̐̌ͫ̓̿̊ ͒ͭ̇T̅̋̐̉̇̆́Hͪ͋ͫO̾ͥ͊ͬ̋́ͧŬͯ̎̔̿G̊̉̍̌Hͫ̈́̇̽̄̐ ͊ͪ̇̇ͣŎUR ̅ͥ̓̄̃͊͆O̓ͨP̃̊́P͋Oͭͭͥ̚̚S̾͐Iͪͥ̈́̎͂ͧTͥ̋͒IͥO̍ͫÑ̿ ̃̏͛͌ͨH̀̿Aͨ̋̅͐͗͒S͋͛ͭ ̏̎̈̆LȆÅ̓̀͑͛̏̄R̽N̋̀͊͂ͧ͋̚Eͯ̽̽̑D͛̔̔̿ͭ̓͂ ͥ̒̄ͯ̚Hͫͭ̊Ȯ̆̆̿͑͂Wͤ̔̈́̈ ͦͮ̊̍̈͊̓Tͭ̅̍͗͋̓͒Oͦͪ͋͒ ̿Ḋ̎̒ͫ̈̔̚Eͣ̚F͊͊͗̑͛E̾̓̍͊͗͛Ă̈́T̊̿ ͨ̿̍̐ͯ͐TͪH̄E̅ ͮ̈ͨͩͫ̊ͤMĚͣ̓̈́ͧĈ͋̿̋̊ͯH̽̇͂́ͯÀͭ͋N͆͑I͗̈̓̐̿̈́̔C͋̈́͆ͭ̅A̾͒ͫ́ͤL ̿ͥVͫ̇Eͧ̍ŠŚE̾ͨ̄̏L̈S̉̉ͨ̽ͧ ̎̏T̍̍ͨH̃Ǎ̋ͯͫTͪ ͒̌͑͊̒̅ͧT̓̊̄E͂̽̃͊A͋ͣ̌͐ͩ̉Mͭ̋̔́͂̋͛ ͣ̿PͥRͨͪ̄͗̏ͤIͬ̍͐ͯ̇SM ̉͆ͫ̚CͥͣOͮNͬ̇͆͆ͫ̑S̈ͧ̾ͪ̉́T͑ͯ̌̌̋̇̓R̈́ͪ̀ͫ̾ͨU̐ͫC͂̈́̅͊͆̈́͗T̾̆̾ͤ̅̚ED̏̒̓̒͒ ͮ̈́T̐̐͑̾̎̆O ̇̃ͩ̈́͒COͯ̉̆͋ͭ̅ͣM̋̇̐͆̃Bͥ͆ͪ̆͐̅A̿̄T̂̂̏̋͑ͯ̅ ͂̌̽M̾̇̈́Ä́N̽̇̈̂̃ ̏ͭ̍̑ͥÁ͋̓̓ͫ̊N͌ͪD̓͗͑̽ ͥͯͯͧ̆͂P̿Ö̃̾̾͌̎K̆É̒̓͋ͫ̏MOͬN̄̽ͩ̊ͯͬ ͆ͮ̾ͧ͒A̐̓͂ͫ̽L͗ͮ̈Ĩͯ͛ͧK̂̓Ễͪ̂̚.ͬ̓̒͛͑

01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000101 01001110 01000101 01001101 01011001 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010110 01000101 01010010 01010011 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001100 01000101 00101100 00100000 01000010 01010101 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01011001 00100111 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010011 01010100 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01001100 01001001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010011 01001001 01010100 01010101 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00101110

T̄ͫH̓E̊͛̒ͮ̎͊́ ̒̌̎Ěͫ͂́͆̾̚NEͧ͌͗̋̾̔Mͬ̓͋Y̽ ͥ̇IS̒̄ͯ͛̏̊ ͑V̌́̐Ȅ̾ͩ̍ͤR̀ͨ̑̅S̆A͂̇̈́͌̄̌͋TIͣ̒L̄É̓̍ͧ,ͮ̎ ̓͛͊͊̾͆̑B̔ͯ͆̏̒̚U̅̿̚Tͨͨ ̾͛ͮ̚T̽̈́͊ḦEͨͥY͊̆ͣͥ'̊̇R̽E̊ ͩͯSͧͪ̈͒̂Tͦ̋̌̊̀ͮ̈Ĩ̎ͨLL͆ ̔̿̓̒͋ͮͪBͧĹͩ͛͊I͊̒NͬD̎̂̎͑͆͛ ̋̈́̀ͣͣ̊T͒ͨ̈Öͫ̓ ̉͂̐̅̃͆͌TͭHEͧ͑͛̍ͮ̅ S͗ͨ̒̐́Iͤ̓͂̈́T͋̉̋̓͊ͥU͂A̋̅͛̈́ͨͫ̚T̓̈̏́̋̄͒Iͫ̔̆̐̍̚O̔ͩ͆ͪͭͦ͐Nͮ.͋̓̊ͦ́́


	41. Chapter XCII (92)

**Chapter XCII (92): Circle of Life**

* * *

"All who die are at the mercy of God, (…). Death is not the thing to fear most in life, since it comes to all." —Orson Scott Card (33) (" _Shadow of the Giant_ ")

* * *

 _103.1: Mother Nature_

Location: ?

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 4:20 PM

From the Sinjoh Ruins that resided in a remote location between Kanto and Johto, to a forest in Kalos, the distance that Ho-Oh glided across the sky was best comparable to digging through the center of the Earth to get to its other side. It was a distance that, to most other bird-like Pokémon, would be daunting and laborious for all except for the most resilient Pokémon. Those that have adapted to fly a few miles over the surface of the earth and barely flap their wings as they let the wind carry them to their destinations several thousand miles away.

None of those Pokémon had the luxury of not only being able to fly so far, but so _quickly_ that a single lap around the entire world would take just under a day. So thanks to this, Ho-Oh still had a surplus of daylight to pinpoint the exact forest in Kalos that she should be seeking.

"(This forest resides in the Kalos region, but isn't on any map that would allow human tourists to explore the area.)" Ho-Oh pondered, understanding one of the means that humans use to travel through scavenged maps that her children have gathered over time through roaming the land. "(The reason is because the Allearth Forest harbors the scars of a cataclysm between Legendary Pokémon that hold influence over life and death itself.)"

Ho-Oh knew the tale rather well, certainly as much as any child in history class. The tale was simple, and spoke of two of the three Aura Trio Legendary Pokémon: Xerneas and Yveltal. Xerneas possessed the ability to share eternal life, while Yveltal harbored the means to siphon life away. Yveltal scarred Allearth Forest with its power, petrifying trees and Pokémon alike. The reason why is perplexing, as Yveltal draws in lifeforce to slumber as a cocoon for 1,000 years. Afterword, Xerneas reversed Yveltal's blight and restored the forest and its Pokémon residents by releasing all of its energy. And shortly afterword, Xerneas too slumbers for a millennia, taking on the form of a tree.

"(If the floating gossip is correct, neither one of these two Pokémon spite each other and have simply taken separate paths between those 1,000 year…periods. Yveltal is elsewhere, and Xerneas is still in Allearth Forest. Xerneas has taken on a guardian role, while Yveltal is…doing something else I'm uncertain of. It probably involves death though. Yveltal's specialty.)"

Ho-Oh began to glide and circle over Allearth Forest like a Mandibuzz in search of a cadaver that had yet to realize it was fated to expire. She began her search for Xerneas, who she hoped to Arceus wasn't spending 1,000 as a perch that she could sit on. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack, only the haystack was a forest of lush green trees and the needle was colored predominantly blue.

Her search didn't take long, as she quickly identified a bizarre blue Pokémon craning over by a lake, drinking water without any semblance of concern for her well-being, like many a Pokémon that tentatively drink by a watering hole that contains crocodilian-like Pokémon like Feraligatr. And beside said blue Pokémon, there was also a cluster of Pokémon that humanity has classified as "beautiful" over the years. A Florges by the flowers, a Milotic and a Primarina harmoniously circling each other in the water…

All of them behaved as though they were living in paradise, especially those that were within eyesight of the blue Pokémon drinking water by the lake.

"(Xerneas…)" Ho-Oh identified her target. "(How long has it been, old friend?)"

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #718: Xerneas, the Life Pokémon. It is a pure Fairy-Type Pokémon that measures in at a staggering 9' 10" and weighs in at a hefty 474.0 lbs. Legends say it can share eternal life. It slept for a thousand years in the form of a tree before its revival. When the horns on its head shine in seven different colors, it is said to be sharing everlasting life. For a Pokémon that spends portions of its life as a tree, it's astonishing that it isn't part Grass-Type.)**_

After identifying the only Pokémon alive that possesses eight horns on their head, Ho-Oh began her descent down towards the Life Pokémon. And naturally, Xerneas' followers noticed Ho-Oh descending down towards their vicinity.

 _Unnaturally_ , they looked at what any Pokémon would perceive as a plausible threat and did absolutely nothing. Well…they didn't _entirely_ do nothing. They simply locked eyes with Ho-Oh and admired her rainbow plumage, much like they do to Xerneas' horns when the Life Pokémon isn't in "Neutral Mode".

"(If I didn't know of Xerneas' ability to grant eternal life, then I would find these Pokémon's nonchalance to my presence to be abnormal.)" Ho-Oh thought as she looked at these lovely Pokémon locking eyes with her, and simply seeing her as a guest instead of an intruder or as a predator.

Ho-Oh flapped her wings a bit more before sinking her talons into the dirt. Upon landing, the Pokémon around her didn't appear to think much of her sudden appearance, and simply went on with their daily activities of relaxing and grooming one another, eating Berries from thriving trees. They didn't even react with concern, caution, or retaliatory defense as they saw Ho-Oh carry her body in a waddle gait towards Xerneas, as the Life Pokémon still didn't take their head out of the water to stop drinking.

Xerneas also had her eyes closed, only opening them when she sensed Ho-Oh's presence. And when Xerneas locked Ho-Oh's eyes with her own, a pair of peculiar sapphire eyes with an "X" for pupils, she stopped drinking pure lake water and turned her attention towards Ho-Oh.

For a brief moment, there was an apparent tension that hung over the auras of the surrounding Pokémon. They believed their paradise to be plausibly disturbed, perhaps even outright incinerated by the phoenix Pokémon that descended from the skies to Xerneas, for whatever agenda she has planned. She certainly was capable of causing a forest fire, if she so much as opened her beak and squawked. But that tension dissipated as quickly as it came when Xerneas broke the silence.

" _Hello Ho-Oh._ " Xerneas spoke with a mature, feminine tone of voice. The likes of which highlighted the age and subsequent sagacity she has gathered over the thousands of years. " _To what do I owe this honor?_ "

" _You're still as humble as always, eh old friend?_ " Ho-Oh smirked, which was surprisingly possible albeit awkward with her lack of lips and facial muscles.

Both Pokémon approached each other like lifelong friends and embraced each other in an askew embrace. Xerneas had to tilt her head to the right to avoid hitting Ho-Oh's head with her horns, or outright poking her eyes with them. Ho-Oh craned her neck around Xerneas equally long neck, and wrapped her wings around the Life Pokémon. This friendly gesture between both Pokémon was superfluous in appeasing the surrounding residents of Allearth Forest, and they resumed their business as though nothing disturbed it to begin with.

" _How have you been lately?_ " Xerneas began to catch up with the Rainbow Pokémon. " _How are your kids?_ "

" _Heh. They're far from kids as of late._ " Ho-Oh found Xerneas' remark about Entei, Raikou, and Suicune to be cute and playfully derogatory. " _They don't need me hovering over them like an overprotective mother anymore. But they still want my company and love nevertheless._ "

" _Must be interesting to see you sit on them._ " Xerneas joked, picturing the thought.

Ho-Oh guffawed at the comment, especially because she still does so and deeply enjoys doing so as well.

" _It's incredible that you were able to find their bodies after that tower burned down._ " Xerneas' tone of voice sobered, as she recalled that key detail about Ho-Oh.

Ho-Oh's mind spontaneously flashed back to the last day she was in Ecruteak City's Brass Tower. It had been over a century and a half ago since she lived in that particular town in Johto. She once lived in the neighboring Bell Tower, and her counterpart Lugia lived in the Brass Tower. Both of them were regarded as legends of Johto, highly revered and seldom interrupted except for those that were worthy in their eyes.

What ended this relatively tranquil life was a freak thunderstorm striking the Brass Tower and nearly burning it to the ground. Lugia fled to Whirl Islands and Ho-Oh wished to flee as well. What kept her in Ecruteak City a bit longer were three unnamed Pokémon that, in due time, would eventually be named Entei, Raikou, and Suicune.

These three Pokémon, back then, were mere children. Cute and cuddly pups that Ho-Oh found herself adopting as her own children. How they came to this building was an enigma, as they themselves are uncertain of the moment of their birth. But they were aware of the moment of their _deaths_ when the Brass Tower fell on top of them.

That was when Ho-Oh revived them with her power before leaving with the four of them, where their paths eventually split when she saw them as old and mature enough to live on their own.

" _No one deserves to die young._ " Ho-Oh lamented during that dark albeit life-changing day. " _Especially children._ "

" _No one deserves to die. Period._ " Xerneas treated this subject as seriously as a Sharpedo attack. " _Certainly not prematurely. But death is inevitable, and a necessary evil._ "

" _Is that why you let Yveltal have his way, time and time again?_ " Ho-Oh tilted her head.

Xerneas paused to ponder her words carefully in regards to a Pokémon that, through his abilities, can be labeled prejudicially evil.

" _Our link is…complicated._ " Xerneas began to _defend_ Yveltal. " _We don't get along. Never have. Never attempted to. We acted, but never addressed one another. Our only ties are our opposing polarity of power. He creates death, and I create life. We both need to exercise this power to survive._ "

" _So you're neutral to Yveltal._ " Ho-Oh summarized.

Xerneas simply shrugged, by quickly tilting her head slightly to the right and lifting whatever passes as shoulders on her body.

" _That's good._ " Ho-Oh chirped up and got to business. " _Because just like you, we're recruiting Yveltal to help prevent Team Prism from taking over the world, as well as prevent the Void of the Dark One. Whichever comes first._ "

Xerneas' head tilted sharply to the left, enough so that her horns mildly strained her neck from her sharp and sudden angle. " _Wait, what?_ "

" _Yeah. The world is coming to an end because several assholes think they're better than it, and think Arceus is in the wrong for creating the universe and all who live in it._ " Ho-Oh gave the abridged version. " _Mewtwo is making an army out of us Legendary Pokémon, and we're looking for them all, one by one._ "

" _…_ " Xerneas was left silent.

" _Mewtwo, already partnered with Mew and a Lugia that is the son of the Lugia I was once neighbors to, have combed the world for them._ " Ho-Oh held out both wings and used the primary flying feathers on her right wing to count off with her left wing. " _We've already recruited the Legendary Winged Mirages of Kanto, Legendary Beasts of Johto−my children−, the Legendary Golems of Hoenn, and Regigigas. And we're currently looking for the Weather Trio−Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza−as well as you and the other two of the Aura Trio._ "

" _…_ "

" _We did locate one of the Mythical Pokémon, Celebi._ " Ho-Oh tallied another feather on her wing, before all of them sprung back abruptly, in response to her uneasiness to the situation. " _…She wasn't of mind and body to join us. Apparently, and to put it bluntly, she saw some shit._ "

" _…_ " Xerneas looked at Ho-Oh the same way a Sawsbuck looked at a pair of headlights before the car they belong to plows them to death.

" _So, without attempting to force your better judgment, do you wish to join us?_ " Ho-Oh folded her wings back behind her back and strutted her way to a clearly "awakened" Xerneas, who hadn't yet blinked as Ho-Oh explained the predicament of the world in Layman's terms. " _I can't promise we'll all come out of this alive, but we're the best chance our world has in saving it._ "

Xerneas' response to this came eventually, but it wasn't pertaining to the fate of the world.

" _Will…Yveltal…be a part of this party?_ "

Ho-Oh bobbed her head. " _Mewtwo is tracking him down as we speak._ "

" _…_ " Xerneas silence highlighted her uneasiness about Yveltal.

Ho-Oh began to connect the dots between Xerneas and Yveltal. " _…And Mew is tracking down_ Zygarde _as well._ "

" _…_ " Xerneas slowly and artificially nodded her head in knowledge of this revelation.

" _Is there...something about Yveltal that you disagree about? Such as Yveltal being a part of this alongside you, if you choose to be?_ "

" _…It's complicated._ " Xerneas mustered up the courage to say. " _I'll tell you more about it on the way…wherever it is we're going._ "

* * *

01001101 01000101 01010111 01010100 01010111 01001111 00100111 01010011 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01001110 01010011 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001101 01000010 01001001 01010100 01001001 01001111 01010101 01010011 00101100 00100000 01000010 01010101 01010100 00100000 01000101 01010110 01000101 01001110 00100000 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001101 01010101 01010011 01010100 00100000 01010011 01000101 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000110 01001100 01000001 01010111 01010011 00100000 01001001 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00101110

Mͫͫ̈ͧE̔̌ͪ̔W͗̅̾ͭͦŤ̔W͑ͥͨ͒ͩ̈́ͪO̽ͣ͌͑'̾͌̑ͦͧS̈́̀͌̈́͗ ͊͗P̈̉̏ͯ̑L̃̃̄A͛̀ͫ̆ͤNͦ̆͐̾̏͌͆S͊̃ ̿ͤ͒̔À͒̇̈͒̚RE̅̆̽̅ͬͦͪ ̓ͭͧͫ̉́̿AM̊Bͯ͊̈ͨͣ̒I̐̉Ṫͬ̐̓͌̊I͑ͭͧ̊O͗USͭͣ͂̇ͨ,̓ B̐ͧÚ̀T̅ͣ ̾ͦ̆̈́ͨ̃̊É̒̋ͮͤ͌̉Vͮ̇́ͫ͌EͧN͛̏̋̈́̄̂ ͌̊ͮͮ͋̿HͮE͂͌̎͌̎͂̚ ͛̈́̄̋̆M̈ͣ̅ͣ͌ͪU̔̋ͤSͫ̂Tͫ͛̑̾̐ͯ ͧSE̒̓̅ͦ̋̚E͆ͮ̾ ͯ͆Tͯ̒͆̚H̃E̋ ̿͗ͫ̆̾̾̚F̋̔͋L͗A̒͋W̾̌͌ͦ̈S̅ͧ́ ͭͭͪͬ̇ͣͯI̒́̒͋̓́Ñ͐ ̔͊̐T̒H́̊̔̔Ė́͛Mͧ̍̔̑.̒

01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01001100 01000100 00100111 01010011 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000111 01000101 01001110 01000100 01000001 01010010 01011001 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01000001 00100000 01001000 01001001 01010011 01010100 01001111 01010010 01011001 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000011 01001100 01000001 01010011 01001000 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010111 01001001 01010100 01001000 00100000 01001111 01001110 01000101 00100000 01000001 01001110 01001111 01010100 01001000 01000101 01010010 00101110

Tͨ̇̋̈́H̐̇͌̂̈̐ͮE̅̽ ̂̒ͦ͆ͫ̍WO̓͛Rͥ̀͛̓ͫ̈́̂L̇ͧ͒ͩͦD̒̊̏͂͛'̀̈́̽̂̄Sͪͯ̍͂ͪͬ ̔̅̔͑Lͪ͆͛͒̚EG̔̐̅̀̚Eͯ̽̎͗N̔̇̏̊͒̈D͛̄͌̂̉͋ͤAͮͧ̌̄Rͪ̄́̈́Y̓ͮ ̐̓ͨ͆͒̆̔P̎̈̊ͩͨ̔O͆̅ͪ̔͌ͨḰͬÉ̑͗͒͋̋ͥM͋̆͒Oͭͨͣ͂̄̈͒N̈ͦ ́͒̈ͩ̚H̆̍ͮͨ̓A͐͛ͣ͆V͐ͪ̍̎Eͯ́ͥ̿̔̾̂ ̄̉A̽ͨͧ ͮ͐̚Hͨ̌̂̌̉̅I̽ͬS̓̿̾̏͛ͨͧT̎̾Ò̉ͣ́̽ͣRͪY̐̋ ̆ͯ͌̽͑̅͐O̾̌̿͗F̽ͭ͑ ͣĈ͋͂ͪ̾̃Lͫͬ̏AŠ͊́̂̆ͫ͗H̽͋͐̏͐ͤIͥͣ̉NͬG̉̈ ̀̏͐̏̈ͪ͂Wͫ̓ͮ̿Ḯ́͌̂̀̚T̓̌͌̃̓H͌ ̉O͒ͪ̽N̍̍E ̈ͯAͨN͊͌͆͋͒Oͦ͋͊̚TͦH͑̌͗͊̋̄E͋R̿ͪ.

01010100 01001000 01001111 01010011 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001110 01010100 01010010 01000001 01010011 01010100 00100000 01000101 01000001 01000011 01001000 00100000 01001111 01010100 01001000 01000101 01010010 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001101 01001111 01010011 01010100 00100000 01000111 01010101 01001001 01001100 01010100 01011001 00101110

TH̄Öͫ̆̊̄̈̈́S̏̈ͦ̀Eͩ̇̓ͫ̍ͫͤ ͐̔̚THͪ̎̏̇̓͂͆A͆ͦ̂̈́Tͤ ͒̅ͭ͆ͮ̾Cͫͬ̅̎̊̊̒OͩͣN͂̈́ͥͩ̂T̽ͫ̃̃̓̔̇Ŕͣ͒ͧ̉AS̔͛ͦ́̑̾̚T̃̇ ̆̎͆̈E̽ͦ͐ͮA̿̽Cͩ̾͋̌̾͆H̽̓̀͋̔ ̀͆ͩ̅̀͂͆O͊͗͐THͥE͒͗ͪ̽̊R͒̍͒ͤ̅̚ ̇͒̿̔͛͑̚A͐̇̋R̅͊̏Ēͣ̇ T́̆̀̔̅̊H̾E͋͑́̋ ͫͪ́ͣ̿̄M͒̈ͣͭͭͩͧOS̃̃ͬͥͥͥ͗Tͧ̍ ̓̾̆GȔ͊̄ͯ̈́̔̈I̎̿͆͑͂L̓T̂Yͧͫ̊̈ͨ̿͐.


	42. Chapter XCIII (93)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 17,123.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,603.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 4,190.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 719.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,383.

Total Hit Count: 32,018.

To make a long story short, I'll be uploading new chapters on Mondays now. I managed to find a new job and I specifically requested to have Monday, Wednesday, and Friday off.

I also have the Weather Trio origin story finished...or have finished it for quite some time now. I'll upload it before the end of the year. Stay tuned for that.

* * *

 **Chapter XCIII (93): Round Two**

* * *

"Let me tell you the secret that has led me to my goal. My strength lies solely in my tenacity." —Louis Pasteur

* * *

 _104.1: Aura Beast_

Location: Flavian Amphitheatre (Arena)

Date: March 30th, 61 A.D.

Time: 9:09 AM

With more questions than answers weighing heavily in our minds in regards to what Odraude was referring to when he said "Round Two" to us, all nine of us remained uneasily quiet. Odraude led us all outside of our underground prison to grimace at the sunlight shining down on us, to wince our ears at the deafening cheering and booing of our audience as they want nothing more than to see us die today.

When the eyes of man, woman, and Pokémon alike adjusted to the world above, we were all quick to center our perspective to the man donning a white robe and expensive jewelry, standing upright on a balcony and looking down at us.

Nero.

Before Nero could begin to speak, I felt several fingers press onto my body, my forehead and sternum specifically. I found myself flinching at the sight of Odraude having dangerously invaded my personal space and looking deep into my eyes, as the shade of his adorned hood blocked most but not all of the light shining down on the upper half of his face. I attempted to recoil, but my field of vision went black as I most likely fell into a deep trance, or unconscious.

What I found myself seeing subsequently wasn't complete darkness. At least not for long. I found myself seeing thirteen spheres, revolving around three more spheres of varying sizes, all of which were planetary in size comparison. None of them had any light or color to them, and barely stood out in the darkness. What they represented at first was an enigma to me, until I saw one of the thirteen spheres spontaneously ignite in blazing red fire. And when that happened, I quickly presumed my smaller spheres as embodiments of my learned Elemental Aura abilities, and the larger spheres to represent my three main and different dragon-based forms.

And then I found myself returning to reality, feeling as though a shift in my body had just occurred, akin to feeling as though I was famished for one moment, and full the next.

"What did you just-?"

I found myself trading the reaction of Xeno Lucario as he was now in the hot seat. Odraude moved faster than the blink of an eye to put both hands by the dark-furred Aura Pokémon's forehead and chest. Alongside my friends and Prattlecus, I looked in bewilderment and genuine albeit silent concern as Xeno flinched at first, attempted to scowl and lash out, but zoned out before he could so much as lift a paw in physical protest.

Within his inner darkness that appeared to contain his power, there were similar spheres to mine. Eighteen smaller spheres and two larger spheres to be specific, the former representing Pokémon Types and the latter symbolizing his two different forms. And in comparison to me, all eighteen smaller spheres were ignited through Odraude's unusual abilities, but didn't shine anywhere near as brightly as they should. They were mere candles in dark caves, in comparison to forest fires in the dead of night.

Odraude withdrew himself back when he was done, sharply, as though he forced his body to jerk back against the obvious negative emotions he still felt for Xeno. And then his attention shifted immediately to Prattlecus, just as he "missed" the moment when Xeno's "Revolver" Gunblade rematerialized in his left hand.

For the former Roman General, he was far less gentle with his connection to him to give him back his Silver (Sound) Aura. He grasped him by the neck and hoisted him off of his feet, not harshly enough to have him gasping for air, but uncomfortably enough to have him sputter and curse.

Then he let go of Prattlecus and withdrew a few steps away from us.

"A loan." Odraude muttered cryptically and quickly. "Make the most of it…for your survival."

Odraude summoned his Black (Darkness) Aura and sank into his own shadow, before that same shadow faded away in a small plume of black smoke.

"Tch, thank you very much…" Costas crossed his arms and did nothing to shroud his irritation.

"Guess we don't matter enough to have our powers given back." Ian sulked.

Prattlecus, Xeno Lucario and I were quick to acknowledge the shards of our returned power and tap into our respective Aura Vision abilities. And upon doing so, we were quick to notice that Odraude did indeed warp through Black (Darkness) Aura, but didn't travel as far as we initially thought.

He was right inside Nero's shadow, and subsequently seeped himself back into Nero.

Nero didn't appear to convulse as Odraude overshadowed him, a reluctant testament to his abilities. Nero's eyes had their pupils double within the same eye, which no one could tell from their positions within the arena's stands. At best, Nero just appeared to shrug a bit more strongly than most. And no one outside of the ten of us noticed Odraude's possession of Nero, once their trusted Roman Emperor began to speak.

"Friends, Romans, ladies and gentleman of all ages and ethnicities!" Nero-Odraude began to announce. "It is with great _displeasure_ that I introduce you to the remaining survivors of this arena!"

An arsenal of boos and hisses were tossed our way, as well as a slew of rotten produce that these people chose to bring with them instead of disposing of properly. None of them made any contact with us, as Prattlecus snapped his fingers repeatedly to let loose silent shockwaves to obliterate the fruit coming his way, Xeno shielded himself with the sheer broadness of his exotic great sword, and I spontaneously combusted to incinerate any rotten food that was within inches of hitting me.

"Now, you may be asking yourself 'Why did you allow your trusted military advisor to give back some of the powers that he confiscated from them'?!"

"(Hmph… 'Trusted'…)" I scoffed mentally.

"What's to stop them from assassinating me where I stand?!"

As though we shared the same mind, Prattlecus, Xeno Lucario and I answered his question in a fraction of a second. I pointed my right hand at him and held out two fingers akin to the barrel of a pistol, my thumb acting as the hammer to the _Pyro Quickshot_ fire bullet I fired. Prattlecus simply clicked his tongue and a streamlined albeit concentrated burst of sound shot out like a transparent laser from his mouth. And Xeno simply threw his Gunblade straight at him, putting far too much force to a razor-sharp slab of metal that would greatly unnerve normal adversaries into paralysis.

Nero-Odraude didn't even blink when all three of our attacks were a few inches away from his face, before making contact with a wall of psychic energy he had most likely conjured before meeting with us underground and having us back aboveground.

Another wave of boos flooded our ears, as we all couldn't hear ourselves sigh in defeat. Xeno seemed to take this the hardest out of the three of us, as he took his time to gesture his Gunblade to return back to his left hand in a column of light.

"A barrier that my subservient assistant in black placed, just for this _special_ occasion." Nero-Odraude continued, and added insult to injury by tapping the barrier a few times with his finger. "Nothing goes in and nothing comes out as long as it's in place."

"What do you have planned for us, you pompous fool?!" Prattlecus shouted, feeling as though something was out of the norm that _required_ this barrier.

"I have _plenty_ planned for you." Nero-Odraude addressed the "retired" Roman General. "I have plenty planned for the rest of you as well. And what I have planned is an anomaly."

There was some curious chattering seeping through the acoustic ally permeable psychic barrier. To the sensitive ears of Xeno and me, we could concentrate on a few people and make out several individual conversations.

"An anomaly?"

"What does Nero mean by that?"

"Well, gladiators and wild animals are child's play to them."

"Even the strongest of them are cut down by the _smallest_ of them."

"What else is there for them to fight?"

"What can kill them?"

"I can't think of anything…"

"Can you?"

"…No."

In my mind, I had several ideas as to how Nero-Odraude could step up our implemented confrontations from here. None of them were going to be pleasant. After all, Odraude returned a shard of our powers. From what I can see and sense, Xeno has his Gunblade and a collection of his supporting moves, more than enough to prove useful in holding his own and preventing a stray bolt from killing even one of us. Prattlecus had some of his Silver (Sound) Aura back, but a mere _sliver_ in comparison to what I've seen…and experienced. And all I have is my Red (Fire) Aura, albeit at full power.

 _More_ than full, even. It almost feels as though I'm on the verge of a breakthrough, an evolution even.

"What kind of _game_ do you have in mind for us?" I ask Nero-Odraude with a calm curiosity in contrast to Prattlecus' stark distain.

Xeno remained silent in comparison to Prattlecus and me, as we conversed unfavorably one-sided to Nero-Odraude. He readied his great sword, and rather than lock eyes with Nero-Odraude, he scanned the arena around him. His instincts told him that something was coming, something that _demanded_ the skill sets that were returned to him and the two of us.

Something…abominable.

"A game of fate, chance, destiny!" Nero-Odraude theatrically outstretched his hands, as he played and manipulated with hundreds of several invisible puppet strings. "Or perhaps…a game of irony, as you all face warped _beasts_ from of your quintessence!"

After speaking, our eyes were drawn to three pools of darkness that formed and connected like three points to a triangle. A triangle that surrounded us with, as we soon noticed when it rose from the darkness, three pods that were plant-like in nature. And yet, they didn't resemble any common plants we were familiar with. They appeared not like trees and certainly not like flowers. They resembled weeds in their gnarled appearance, and pitcher plants in the way that there was a semitransparent pocket within them.

A pocket that, upon closer inspection, resembled the inside of a fertilized egg or mother's womb. An out of body pregnancy that was developing an embryo that suddenly gained consciousness and stared at us with three pairs of glowing green eyes.

The audience, much like ourselves, were left gasping in astonishment when each of these three plants suddenly ruptured, as though their eggs were cracked before their birth and the babies within them seeped out of their cesarean section in a bloody pool of their own nectar-like amniotic fluid. But unlike a human baby, weak and helpless and wailing, these "infants" were fully developed. They were strong, independent, and hungry.

They were plant-like in nature, and yet they're mammalian in anatomical structure. They resembled wolves, but looked and _contained_ so much more.

" _…What did you do?_ " Xeno growled at what the people of this Earth would consider a member of the same genus as the Aura Pokémon.

"You still remember Roman Organization XIII, right?" Nero-Odraude recalled. "How Odraude took thirteen soldiers and bestowed upon them the powers that Eduardo possesses?"

Xeno held his Gunblade defensively, and joined in the defensive circle that Prattlecus and I were making to surround our friends with, because we were their pillars for this fight, and would cause them to fall if one of us would fall. I had my hands and arms enveloped in fire, and Prattlecus warped the air with the spheres of pure sound he seemed to hold.

And our eyes never left the small pack of wolves that were stalking us, walking circles around us, exuding Dark Green (Nature) Aura that made them lose their identity as ordinary wolves.

"Well then, this should all be a casual stroll through memory lane." Nero-Odraude snapped his fingers, and the abominations he was responsible for creating were let off their leash.

 _Hostile Gazes/Xenoblade Chronicles Original Soundtrack (Disc 3)/ACE+_

 _(Song Begins)_

Immediately, Xeno Lucario held his ground as the aura beast leapt straight for him, clamping its wooden jaws onto his Revolver Gunblade. He struggled to pull his sword out of its mouth, but when he did because of his swords' smooth edge, the aura beast felt the Gunblade crash into the side of its head…and only sending it backwards several dozen feet.

Prattlecus didn't allow his timberwolf to get close enough to bite him. He let loose a sphere of concentrated sound straight at it, where it detonated with a deafening ringing that stunned the abomination in place. Then, Prattlecus straightforwardly unleashed a concussive blast of narrowed and streamlined sound waves that had more than enough power put into it to peel off the bark of a tree…only it just made his peculiar opponent leave claw marks on the ground as it held its ground.

I took advantage of the fact that I could essentially create a forest fire in this battle, and immediately launched a _Pyro Comet_ at the unnatural wolf. It was instantaneously consumed in a sea of flames, and launched straight at the psychic barrier before collapsing down on the ground. Its body carried some embers as the wooden exoskeleton creaked and groaned like real wood, but they astonishingly _didn't_ catch fire.

"Tough little bitch, aren't you." I muttered before going with the all-consuming approach by inhaling sharply before exhaling a _Pyro Flamethrower_ attack.

The timberwolf made no effort to avoid my technique, which was the first twang of anxiety I felt in this fight. The second was seeing the fire give way to an incoming wooden wolf. And if I didn't recognize the apparition through the distortion it made in the fire in time, then I would find my neck between two rows of wooden teeth that would still prove sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone. But instead, I found myself flat on my back, grasping the wolf's jaws with each hand, and struggling to keep it from snapping away at me. And as I certainly felt the tree sap that passes for saliva for this aura beast, I was beginning to doubt if this beast could feel the crackling fire emanating from the entire length of my arms.

"Ngh… What the hell did Odraude do to create you?!" I growled through clenched teeth, barely hearing my voice over the deafening cheering that was clearly rooting for the wooden wolf to win.

I mustered up all my ordinary physical strength to keep the monster's jaws from clamping down on my neck, but I couldn't drive it away. Luckily for me, Xeno had physical strength in abundance, and he made his lupine cousin albeit decisive enemy crash into mine, freeing us both.

Xeno was also quick in helping me back up on my feet, as he was equally quick in pointing to his adversaries as two of them were irritatingly nipping at each other while getting off of each other, then tapping his head and gesturing me to speak.

"(Dear Arceus, I wish I could understand you…)" I lamented silently as I understood Xeno's sign language plea. "I have no idea what these beasts truly are or where they came from."

We overheard Prattlecus let loose a sonic boom stalwart enough to have a third timberwolf crash into the other two. And as much as any one of us would like to see them crumble into a pile of firewood, they didn't. All Prattlecus received was a collection of boos as they eagerly watched the three beasts claw and scratch each other unnecessarily in their attempts to stand back up.

"So how do we beat them?" Prattlecus asked me, knowing that I would have the most knowledge of these beasts, particularly because they originated from Dark Green (Nature) Aura.

"We incinerate them." I began. " _I_ incinerate them, because Odraude only returned to me my Red (Fire) Aura."

"(That hasn't worked well so far…)" Xeno wisely thought, so that his basic speech wouldn't embarrass him more than Odraude already has.

"The only problem with that is that they didn't spontaneously combust." I spoke quickly, seeing the wooden wolves get back upright and shrug off their mild vertigo. "Whatever wood they're composed of, it's apparently fireproof."

"Maybe you're fire isn't burning _hot_ enough." Prattlecus believed.

Before I could argue intensely with him, the timberwolves were upon us once more. Prattlecus launched a streamlined semi-transparent burst of sound that knocked only one back into the psychic barrier trapping us all in here. Xeno held his "Revolver" Gunblade defensively, standing as the solitary line of defense to our friends and allies that were essentially powerless for this fight. And I slashed the air with my left hand to leave a wall of fire between us and these aura beasts.

Their fearlessness of fire was apparent when they all simply jumped through the fire, feeling little embers cling onto their wooden body as they searched desperately for vulnerable spots to lick off, but ultimately starved to death. One ran straight for me and made the mistake of leaping straightforwardly to me, where I gave it a _Pyro Uppercut_ that broke off several of its wooden teeth.

Xeno's designated timberwolf was as dangerous (to his present skill level) as it was opportunistic. It quickly deducted that the best course of action in this fight is to pick off the "weaklings" in this fight. But Xeno's senses were keen and he anticipated this by using DOUBLE TEAM to create a personal bodyguard for each of them. The benefit of this was that it repelled any thoughts of the wooden lupine's ambitions of attacking any of them without getting likely injured.

The drawback was that Xeno was a far fry from his full strength, and felt his stamina divided amongst each clone.

"(If they don't read my bluff, then I won't have anything to worry about.)" Xeno thought with a masterful poker face.

Whether they read Xeno's diminished physical state or not didn't matter when Prattlecus and I became the offensive duo to this trio of capable fighters. Xeno held a defensive role, keeping a firm grip on his "Revolver" Gunblade and a keener glare to his targets. I continued to pitch hellish fireballs and Prattlecus continued to detonate sonic bombs at these aura beasts in an attempt to incinerate them where they stood or blow them apart into tens of thousands of splinters.

But try as we might, they were remarkably durable and even more remarkably _fireproof_.

"What the hell did Odraude do to them to make them this strong?!" I shouted out of frustration, as these beasts began to evade my fireballs. "They just don't _burn_!"

"I wish I knew." Prattlecus held a better composure as he exploited openings with his attacks rather than cover as much volume as possible with them. Better suits his innate Elemental Aura attribute anyway. "This defies basic thought."

"(Eh… I've seen this before.)" Xeno shrugged internally. "(Wish I could exploit these 'Grass-Types' with ice or something.)"

Without much answers in how to defeat them, the most we could do was wither them down. They weren't composed of flesh and blood, which could be torn and shed across the floor. But they were composed of wood, and we've all broken off pieces of them whenever they tried to get a bit too cocky or close for comfort. And yet we weren't breaking off enough of them that would clarify diminishing strength. As a result, our stamina and aura (as well as Xeno's patience) were incrementally dwindling, while these aura beasts were outlasting us and waiting for the right opportunity to strike back.

And strike back _decisively_.

 _(Song Ends)_

Without much warning to their simple albeit effective plan, all three timberwolves directed their full attention to Prattlecus. Two of them leapt straight at him, forcing Prattlecus to blow them back with a concussive blast of each hand. And the third aimed straight for his head.

Prattlecus was immediately pinned to the ground and fortunate that the wolf didn't sink its wooden teeth into his neck, where the jaggedness of its teeth alone is enough to sever his carotid artery. However, both of his hands were needed to keep the wolf from doing so, much to his dismay. And even though he was of formidable build, the clenching of his teeth suggested that he was only delaying the inevitable.

Xeno would've sent a couple of his clones to come to Prattlecus' defense, but he sensed a subtle change in me, a change that I was experiencing albeit didn't seem aware of it as it was occurring.

Without warning, my Red (Fire) Aura experienced a change. Not in size or power but in its properties. My aura, regardless of its color, naturally appeared ethereal until tempered into a force to use at my beck and call. But now it took on the property of an intense and stable fire, far too refined from an ordinary campfire or even a blazing inferno.

My skin took on a different property as well. I became pitch black, as though the light shining on my skin wasn't reflected back from the black hole derivative. The only "light" that seeped through was from my eyes, nostrils, mouth, and the vast network of blood vessels that did more than pump blood through my entire body.

To the audience, I resembled a living lump of charcoal with focused embers seeping through the cracks, threatening to break me apart. To my friends, I was another puzzle piece that they had no chance of putting in place. And to me, all that I knew from what I could recognize about my current state is that I was no longer radiating fire.

I was radiating plasma.

 _ **FLAMES SO CONCENTRATED THAT THEY CAN CUT THROUGH VIRTUALLY ANYTHING!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **RED (FIRE) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **RUBY (PLASMA) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **PLASMO-KINESIS UNLOCKED!**_

 _Flameheart/Classics Volume Two/Two Steps From Hell_

 _(Song Begins)_

An ominous silence fell over the audience, as well as my friends spectating me. The only sounds audible were those of Prattlecus holding back the timberwolf that persisted in attempting to chomp down on his throat. And the other two timberwolves were quick to join him, especially when the saw what I just turned into.

But unfortunately for them, I was faster.

"( _Plasma Thrust_!)"

I found myself envisioning out of instinct rather than thinking comprehensibly, as it felt as though this elevation of my Red (Fire) Aura was slowly being recollected on. I flew perfectly vertical towards both aura beasts as they were about to nip at Prattlecus' ankles. But I intercepted them both, and they noticed my sudden presence between them and the former Roman General.

They also noticed the elongated blades that were beginning to form from my hands.

"( _Plasma Sword!_ _)_ "

With a blade of fire so hot that the sun's surface rivals it, and yet so densely compacted and focused that the heat can only be felt when it cuts, I angled my legs just right to spiral once, allowing each blade to outright _decapitate_ both timberwolves. And with a final thrust, without looking at the rolling heads that convulsed and twitched seconds after hitting the floor, I brought both swords together and pierced the last wooden wolf behind the back.

Prattlecus didn't understand why this monster suddenly grew weak, until he noticed the beam of red plasma that was protruding through the aura beast's chest and was within inches of piercing Prattlecus himself. Then he felt the load lift off of his body as I easily lifted the last remaining aura beast off of him, just from the pair of plasma blades that proved solid enough to behave exactly like metal swords.

The aura beast attempted to snarl and growl at us, but it came out as a wet wail as tree sap gurgled out of its mouth, and was pumping out of its pierced heart with a disturbing rhythm. The timberwolf let out one last pathetic whine as I split both plasma blades apart and cut it straight down the middle. Both halves smoked with a cauterized wound that was remarkably smooth to the touch, almost like glass even.

And as I stood to inspect myself, once my logic and cognition finally overcame my instinct, I paid attention to myself and _only_ myself, failing to notice the stunned silence that was discernible from my friends and allies. I rotated and looked at my hands, at my solidified Ruby (Plasma) Aura, at my blackened skin, and compared the feeling of my physical state to any other state, where I embrace an Aura Dragon Cloak, a Dragon Form…and even a _Devil_ Dragon Form.

"(This feels familiar, and yet it's entirely new to me.)" I couldn't think of anything else that better fit the sensation I was feeling. "(I have full control of it too, as this Elemental Aura feels like an ascension rather than a completely different power.)"

A solitary applause broke out within the audience, one that came from nowhere in particular to the people that were attempting to pinpoint it. Their sense of hearing wasn't acute enough to identify where it was coming from, and their commotion further distanced themselves from the source. Only Xeno and I, because of our heightened senses, identified where the applause was coming from.

It was coming from Nero-Odraude.

"(…What do you know about Elemental Aura that I don't?)" I thought, beginning to believe that I was a mere student to the apparent master.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

Location: ?

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _ **Great power still sleeps within you, Eduardo. Power that Odraude and I are well aware of.**_ "

" _ **That is why we won't yet kill you.**_ "

* * *

You better get some coffee!

I better have some coffee!

You better find some! Of that coffee or! I will have a Talk with That Man!

Here is a radio, turn on the radio, give up the radio, check out that radio!

Here is a video, of that radio, on to Mexico, turn the the radio!

Here's a video, of a radio, help a video, turn on the radio!

Its a video, of a radio, this is ridiculous, on to Mexico!

oh... more accurate maybe?

-Flameheart (Two Steps From Hell)


	43. Chapter XCIV (94)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 17,297.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,665.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 4,311.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 732.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,396.

Total Hit Count: 32,401.

Team Prism...Rainbow Rocket.

Love the fact that Game Freak is going down that route for the last main 3DS Pokemon game. Shame that I'm still on the second island and haven't seen that part of the story yet.

* * *

 **Chapter XCIV (94): Homegrown Resistance**

* * *

"God gives permission to go to war only when we are attacked by an enemy." —Orson Scott Card (323) (" _Shadow of the Giant_ ")

* * *

 _105.1: Friends from Rivals_

Location: Route 1

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 5:01 PM

As the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy made their way south from Viridian City, walking several miles between it and Pallet Town, they walked behind Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, the man in a lab coat that was the primary reason they ventured into Viridian City.

After their fight with Team Prism and several dozen mech suits they used to fight them, many of these Pokémon expected a quiet walk. They expected to walk a soldier's walk or a mercenary's walk, where they reflect hollowly albeit internally on the people they killed and the people and/or Pokémon that died. Fortunately for the Coadjutors, no Pokémon died. None of their members died, and their injuries were relatively minor. But for Ash and Gary, many people died. People they likely knew, particularly Gary as he was the Viridian City Gym Leader.

Instead, what all of the Coadjutors noticed was how complementary both humans were. Both Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak were actively talking to one another, about life, about their past, about their future, about their Pokémon, about their friends, and about their family. People that looked like polar opposites of one another, with Ash's herculean physique and Gary Oak's lean stature, behaved more like brothers than close friends. And for the most part, it intrigued half of the Coadjutors.

" _Metagross, what are you able to acquire about Gary Oak?_ " Wanderer asked the most intelligent Pokémon of their team.

Metagross required a few seconds to gather the necessary data regarding the young scientist. Not because Metagross had difficulty gathering data, but because the data on Gary Oak was in abundance. Data of his childhood with his grandfather, Professor Oak. Data of his young adolescence as a hotshot Pokémon Trainer. Data of his successes and failures in various Pokémon Leagues. Data on all of the Pokémon he's ever utilized and still has in his possession. And most prominently, data of his scientific research and his connection with Ash Ketchum.

" _I practically have his entire life on file._ " Metagross knew for certain. " _What would you like to hear?_ "

" _His connection to Ash Ketchum._ " Wanderer pointed out. " _That's what presently matters most to me._ "

Metagross selected all of the files pertaining to Ash Ketchum in Gary Oak's life. And instantaneously, the files were narrowed down to less than 10% of their total amount. Images flooded Metagross of their encounters during their respective Pokémon journey. Most of them consisted of their Pokémon battles, particularly Johto's Pokémon League where Ash was narrowly victorious. Others were of the time Gary Oak "tormented" Ash with how cocky he was and how ahead of the game he was, such as when he was _driving a car at 10 years old,_ possessed 10 Kanto Gym Badges above and beyond the necessary 8, and even when he vandalized a street sign with the following words.

"Gary was here. Ash is a loser."

" _Childhood rivalries, predominantly._ " Metagross assessed. " _I wouldn't classify them as friends during their youth, at least until after Ash defeated Gary in a six-on-six Pokémon Battle._ "

" _So they didn't get along?_ " Wanderer continued.

" _No. They travelled separately and grinded against each other when they met several times throughout their journey across Kanto and Johto._ " Metagross clarified. " _Nevertheless, they had nothing but respect for each other, despite their taunting and loathing._ "

" _They made each other stronger._ "

" _Yes, until they split ways._ " Metagross explained. " _After Johto, Gary Oak stepped back from a prominent role as a Pokémon Trainer and followed in his grandfather's footsteps. Ash Ketchum stayed put on his path, and we already know how successful he became._ "

"So one focused on brains and the other focused on brawn?" Aqua Lapras overheard and interjected herself.

"Seems that way." Samurott added himself in as well. "But looks can be deceiving."

" _Ash Ketchum is the_ World Champion _after all._ " Doublade assessed. " _I seriously doubt you earn that position from brute strength alone._ "

"That's a load of Tauros shit." Tyranitar responded accordingly.

"(Of course you'd think that, naïve knave.)" Gallade thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

" _You're correct, Doublade._ " Metagross confirmed. " _Ash Ketchum has displayed time and time again to favor trust in his Pokémon rather than strength. The strength of his Pokémon comes from their love and trust for him, and not necessarily from fully evolving. As a result, his Pokémon have accomplished countless impressive feats, many of which without the need of evolving._ "

"Such as?" Scolipede's curiosity was piqued.

" _His Pikachu, for starters._ " Metagross pulled up data on Ash's Pikachu, sorting through several images of when they first began their journey together as the World Champion's first Pokémon, to their most grueling Pokémon Battles, particularly those of Pokémon Leagues. " _For a seemingly diminutive Electric-Type Pokémon, it has defeated several Pokémon that could easily crush him in one hit. Onix, Rhydon, Tyranitar…_ "

"I'll kill it!" Tyranitar suddenly roared.

" _Even a Metagross. Even a_ Latios _._ " Metagross concealed its astonishment. " _All without evolving into a Raichu._ "

"You ever think the thought of evolving Pikachu has ever crossed Ash's mind?" Absol asked.

" _Yes. A few times actually._ " Metagross analyzed the times that Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, and a Thunder Stone were ever together in the same picture. " _The most prominent instance was when Ash was on the process of acquiring his third Kanto Gym Badge, against Gym Leader Lt. Surge of Vermillion City. But obviously, they didn't agree to evolution, and found a way to defeat Lt. Surge's Raichu._ "

" _If Ash's Pikachu is strong enough to hold his own and even defeat Legendary Pokémon…_ " Wanderer Lucario contemplated. " _How strong do you suppose he'll be if he_ does _choose to evolve?_ "

Every single Coadjutor listening to them stayed silent as they imagined the likely Legendary Pokémon-like strength that Ash's Pikachu would display as a Raichu. From storms being summoned at the snap of the fingers, and hundreds of thunderclaps turning night into day in the blink of an eye.

" _If it's Ash's idea of a trump card, then it's a good one._ " Metagross analyzed. " _The only issue I see is how willing Ash's Pikachu will be to the thought of permanently evolving into a Raichu._ "

" _Or if the situation_ forces _Ash to evolve his Pikachu._ " Wanderer put a paw on his chin and looked away in deep thought.

"I'll _still_ kill it!" Tyranitar echoed.

* * *

 _105.2: Like Grandfather, Like Son_

Location: Pallet Town

Time: 5:22 PM

After following Route 1 southward, and even taking advantage of some time-snipping shortcuts in the form of ledges that could be jumped over, Pallet Town was within sight through the head-high shrubbery and short trees that gave the overall boonies a pleasant green.

There were houses scattered about this rural area, with each house doing little in interrupting the flow of the land. Some houses rested on the tops of hillsides, such as one that had a wide open expanse neighboring it that seemed like a perfect fit for Pokémon to run around in. Other houses seldom exceeded two stories in height. And yet everything was within sight, and a simple bike ride over.

Many of the Coadjutors noticed a difference in the air quality here as well.

"Does the air smell fresher here or is it just my imagination?" Sceptile felt himself come aglow. His arm was outstretched as he was basking in the sun and taking in the sun's rays, as evident by the seed-like nodules on his back beginning to glow.

"As much as I want to say that it's just you," Terra joked briefly before taking in the scenery and the atmosphere. "It's not."

"I wouldn't mind living here." Aqua commented. "And I'm a Water-Type Pokémon."

" _Well, there's a lake over there._ " Gardevoir pointed, noticing a body of water that stretched over the horizon. " _Although it might just be oceanic waters instead._ "

" _It is oceanic waters, actually._ " Metagross deduced in a split-second. " _Following Route 21 southward would lead you to Cinnabar Island. Nothing of interest there anymore unfortunately… The volcano in that Island erupted and leveled 99% of the area several years ago._ "

Their somewhat private conversations stopped when Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak stopped talking amongst themselves and acknowledged the Coadjutors' presence. They about-faced and carried somewhat somber countenances, as though they now felt the weight of the world on their relatively young shoulders.

"This is the part where we part ways now." Ash said soberly.

This puzzled most of the Coadjutors and even made those that appreciated, fascinated, and even adore Ash Ketchum to recoil. Greninja and Zoroark in particular recoiled the hardest out of anyone.

"It's been a good run, but I'm afraid I can't go on with you guys anymore." Ash continued, demonstrating a seriousness that the Coadjutors didn't entirely knew he possessed. "This is tearing me apart inside, but more pressing matters await me elsewhere. Matters that I have to attend to."

Before anyone could protest, Ash's solemnity melted away as he pointed a thumb behind his head, towards a nearby house.

"I need to change clothes, man." The World Champion joked. "I'm not Tarzan or Rambo or Goku or whatever. And these pants have more holes than fabric by now."

The Coadjutors' eyes wavered at his pants to see his proven point. And depending on their gender and particular…preferences, they looked away or looked on a bit longer.

"I won't be gone long. Gary will escort you guys to his grandfather's lab."

With a quick albeit meaningful handshake and hug to Gary Oak, Ash temporarily parted ways from him and from the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy. And almost symbolically, he walked down one of the two forks of the road, his path leading him back to where he started, and the other path back to where Gary Oak started.

All of the Coadjutors looked at the Pokémon Scientist with curious albeit somewhat doubtful eyes. They know that Ash Ketchum is a proven man, and has _proven_ himself before as both World Champion and as a mighty Aura Guardian. But they've yet to see the same proof in Gary Oak and subsequently haven't placed their full trust in him yet. Partial trust, yes, because he's one of the World Champion's closest friends. But not their full trust because Gary Oak hasn't shown them signs of relinquishing his life for their own.

Gary knows this. He's spent more than enough time with a vast array of Pokémon, both exotic and familiar, to know what their thinking through a mere sideways glance alongside the usual smug grin, as is his norm.

"When you met Ash when he was imprisoned by Team Prism," Gary began breaking the silence. "Did he ever mention me?"

Collectively, the Coadjutors either scratched their heads or shook them.

"Didn't think so." Gary sighed. "That's what I get for focusing on research and science over being the greatest Pokémon Master ever."

" _Or maybe you were just irrelevant to his current objective._ " Wanderer Lucario explained with a sense of correction and a bit of satisfaction. " _He was chained up after all, biding his time until we came along and helped him escape and learn about Triple Zero. And then after that, there were far more pressing matters than discussing childhood friends._ "

"…Right." Gary smiled. "Well, at least he took my example of using _fully evolved_ Pokémon to help him."

" _All but one._ " Doublade outsided itself.

"Oh don't worry about that, you'll find a Dusk Stone to help you evolve into an Aegislash."

" _I'm counting on it._ " Doublade displayed an almost immediate confidence to his little "dilemma".

With introductions out of the way, and with a modicum albeit significant amount of trust already placed on him, Gary Oak led the Coadjutors to his grandfather's laboratory. They followed obediently and professionally, lining up in six rows of four rather than five rows of five, because Doublade was strapped on Sceptile's back.

Gary Oak glimpsed back to notice this, smiled at those that were looking straight at him, and looked back at the trail everyone was trekking on.

"(I've never seen Pokémon this organized before.)" Gary Oak thought to himself. "(I've spent years training Pokémon, breeding them, fully evolving them, teaching them the ideal move sets that would cover as many other Pokémon Types as possible, particularly their weaknesses. But these Pokémon behave almost like soldiers, where Pokémon Battles are war to them.)"

Professor Oak's laboratory was within sight, and was only under half a league away from walking distance.

"(I wonder what each Pokémon has been through. They all have their own different stories. It's etched all over their faces…or as scars on their body.)" Gary analyzed from the quick glances he gave each Pokémon. A career as a Pokémon Master alongside a Pokémon Scientist has done wonders for his senses of perception and memory. "(What brought them together? Who helped bring them together? How many hardships have they each endured? How many Pokémon or people have they each lost?)"

The distance was closing by the second, and Gary Oak was only minutely aware of that. As a result, his sense of time felt accelerated as he distracted himself with speculations and hypotheses that would only be confirmed as fact if he took time to ask each Pokémon individually. And that's also assuming that they're _willing_ to talk about their pasts.

"(What are they fighting for? Are they willing to join our resistance party? We may have some powerful people and Pokémon already in our shallow ranks, but we need all the help we can get. Especially after what those Team Prism _bastards_ did to the Pokémon Leagues of the world.)"

It suddenly hit Gary Oak that he was overanalyzing this all and giving himself unnecessary stress.

"(Why am I thinking this? Ash spent time with them and they clearly trust him. Otherwise, he'd be alone when he found me in Viridian City. Or he wouldn't be here at all…)"

Wanderer Lucario, among other Psychic-Type Pokémon and those that learned how to read minds, kept quiet as they heard Gary Oak's mental dilemmas. Doublade broadcasted those thoughts to those that couldn't read minds, so no one was left out.

Overall, this was to determine if Gary Oak was as trustworthy as the World Champion Ash Ketchum. They know Gary is a good-hearted individual, as Metagross can attribute to. But they simply haven't spent as long with him. Nevertheless, they _all_ share a common goal and they all share a common enemy: liberate the world from Team Prism.

As for the Void of the Dark One? That'll likely follow suit afterward.

…Or perhaps they're one and the same?

"We're here." Gary Oak exclaimed.

Gary Oak and the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy climbed up a small hill to approach a large building that more closely resembled an observatory than a house. The house itself was at least three stories high. Particularly its left half, which appeared as though someone took a closed ovoid race car circuit, cut it in half, and made a house out of its shape. All the windows were pristine, and the surrounding trees and grass were lush and beautiful. Obviously, the Professor who lives here has a green thumb, as the windmill behind the observatory-like house gave the overall building a farmer's touch.

But upon approaching the door, the ruralness of the building gave way to a particularly hyperbolic security system. The door was heavily reinforced solid steel, more than capable of keeping out an army of soldiers, but not necessarily Pokémon. The door had several sensors as means of personal identification necessary to unlock it. Fingerprint, retina, ultrasonic, camera, voice recognition, etc. Gary gave a quick glimpse all around himself, as though he were being watched, before quickly and cautiously inputting the necessary information to open the door.

The metallic door separating home from outside opened, and opened loudly. Several bolts as thick as Gary's arms were heard unlatching from their sockets and retracting. The industrial mechanism that physically moves the silver door activated and whirred loudly to move it down to the ground. And once it came down, Gary stepped inside first. The Coadjutors followed shortly behind, with a hint of caution that a stalwart sense of curiosity overrode. They began to comprehend the laboratory inside and analyze its contents.

There were several machines and bookshelves scattered about, all of which were used to gather and hold information, either for personal use or for scientific research. None of the machines were turned on however. They were collecting a thin layer of dust over them, meaning they've not seen any use for at few weeks at the least. The books fared better, but that's only because the bookshelves hoarded most of the dust for itself.

"Gramps! Gramps, I'm home!" Gary Oak called out to his grandfather. He casually strolled around the building, believing him to be busy with his work in the corner or something.

The Coadjutors silently observed the environment and made sense of it all. They sensed no danger, which was a reassuring sign for Gary as he noticed them by his shadow.

And fortunately for Gary, worry didn't set in. Especially when everyone heard the sounds of a door opening, but could see it actually open until it protruded from the wall as a secret entrance.

From the secret entrance, an elderly man emerged. He had silver grey hair and wore a lab coat with a red shirt and slacks. He carried with him a tired countenance, which pronounced the growing wrinkles he already had. He attempted to rub off his fatigue from his face with his hand, meaning that he had his eyes closed. But when he stopped and noticed that he had some surprise visitors, all his physical wear disappeared.

And Gary Oak soon found himself tightly embraced.

"Gary! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" Professor Oak sobbed over his grandson's shoulder, much to his repressed discomfort.

"I'm fine, gramps." Gary reassured his grandfather by hugging him as well, a bit loosely and with a shred of pity, as this type of affection literally cramped his style.

"How? How did you get away from Team Prism in Viridian City?" He practically begged his grandson as he stepped back and wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"It wasn't easy, that's for certain. Not with all of the mechs they brought to the city, and the innocent people that scrambled to escape such carnage." Gary began. "To put it in layman's terms, Ash Ketchum found me."

"Ash?!" Professor Oak exclaimed in astonishment and relief. "So, he freed himself from Team Prism after all."

"Yes, he did." Gary secretly admired before acknowledging the fact that Ash doesn't deserve all the credit for his escape. "But he didn't do it alone."

Gary looked at the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy, as they sensed the spotlight shining down on them now.

"He had help in the form of the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy." Gary introduced them to his grandfather. "That's what they told Ash that they refer to themselves by."

"'Coadjutors'?" Professor Oak's full interest was dedicated to these 25 assorted and highly organized Pokémon. "Are these Pokémon owned by someone?"

"Yes." Gary explained from what Ash told him during their return to Pallet Town. "By their Pokémon of Prophecy leader Xeno Lucario, an unnaturally gifted Aura Pokémon that is in a different Earth than ours to prevent the Void of the Dark One."

"…I see." Professor Oak heard Gary's words, but gave the impression that they entered one ear and exited the other.

The Professor's almost instinctive drive to analyze and research every single Pokémon was evident by the way he approached each one with a hint of marvel. He practically ogled each Pokémon with a broad smile that seemingly erased half of the wrinkles on his face to make him seem more youthful, as this was his passion.

Some of the Pokémon didn't mind this pair of curious eyes inspecting them, as long as Professor Oak didn't make them feel uncomfortable. Others felt as though their personal space was compromised. Each gave their own unique reactions though. From Scolipede's unrelenting stare to Lopunny's inappropriate "flirting". From Zoroark's tilted head to wish for a cuddle, to Tyranitar's piercing gaze that threatened to break someone in half if they so much as poked him.

The Armor Pokémon failed to unnerve Professor Oak however, as he saw right through his act.

"You've had a hard live, haven't you?" Professor Oak saw right through Tyranitar's hard outer shell and into the soft heart he had within. "Personal trauma that makes it difficult for you to show weakness for fear of being made vulnerable. Or perhaps you're just committing to your typical Tyranitar nature, but still have a deep respect and admiration for your friends around you."

At first, Tyranitar didn't react to Professor Oak, and to his words. He didn't see the reactions of others to this apparent realization. All Tyranitar did was narrow his eyes at Gary's grandfather and think "(You're all right)" with the known security that his Dark-Type attribute made it difficult for others to read his mind without intense concentration.

With surreal introductions out of the way, Professor Oak's attention returned to his grandson. "So, where is Ash right now? I'd presume he'd be alongside you and your new Pokémon friends."

"- - .-. . / .-.. .. -.- . / .- -.-. -.- ..- .- .. -. - .- -. -.-. . ... -..- / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.- .-.-.- / -... ..- - / .- . .-. . / ... .-.. - .- .-.. -.- / -. . - - .. -. -. / - ... . .-. . .-.-.-" [More like acquaintances, really. But we're slowly getting there.] Galvantula chattered without anyone save for Terra's knowing and understanding.

"He went home to get some things and change into some new clothing or something." Gary strongly presumed. "His clothing was in tatters when we met at Viridian. I don't think it was just from fighting those mechs."

"That boy..." Professor Oak recalled. "Never did I think that he would become the strapping young man that he is today. Time seems to just fly by when you're starting a 10-year-old on their Pokémon Journey."

"(That Celebi of his probably helped his overall growth.)" Hydreigon thought.

"Yeah, I honestly thought I was always miles ahead of him, until he beat me in Johto." Gary recalled. "Then again, I never thought that I would go into the field of research."

Professor Oak looked at the clock to notice that the hands of it were almost perfectly vertical.

"Six o'clock." He chimed. "Our meeting's about to start soon."

"'Our'?" Gary repeated.

"Yes, our." Professor Oak began to clarify. "As in you, me, these Coadjutors, and the Pokémon Champions that arrived here earlier today."

Gary found himself widening his eyes at this sudden revelation. Because, last he heard about them, they were fleeing for their lives from Team Prism after they wiped out the Pokémon Leagues.

* * *

 _105.3: Pallet Town Underground_

Location: Professor Oak's Laboratory (Underground)

Time: 6:05 PM

When Ash Ketchum visited Professor Oak one particular day, several years ago, never did he think that the newly-crowned World Champion would bring him a grim warning of future events. Through the Celebi that was within the GS Ball that Kurt from Johto's Azalea Town eventually opened, Ash was granted the privilege of seeing the future alongside the Time Travel Pokémon. They saw multiple different foreseeable paths together, most of which showcased a world untouched by evil. A world much like today: peaceful, prosperous, and carefree.

But that changed when one FUTURE SIGHT left them seeing a world in ruin, where the sky was red, the ground was black. A world where the only light visible wasn't from the sun, but from the fires that still flowed over the planet like blood through veins.

That faithful day led to Ash Ketchum asking for this underground facility to be built. A fortress that was hundreds of feet underground and known about by those in a closely knit circle to Ash.

And it was within here that the Pokémon Champions Alder, Cynthia, Diantha, Lance, and Steven Stone were sulking.

The facility they were in had several dozen personnel operating and maintaining it. People keeping close and shrouded tabs on the internet and on current events that were unfolding around the world. Some of these people were particularly adept with a computer, such as Bill, what with the PC storage system he pioneered. None of them were in a working mood today, however. Their focus, alongside the five present Champions that sat by a high-tech jet black table, were on several jumbotron-like screens over their heads.

Each of their screens displayed different corners of the world, all of which shared the same theme. There were live news feeds of each of the Pokémon Leagues that were destroyed. And with the state that Team Prism left each one before they took their leave, the overall news regarding them amalgamated together into solitary feelings of despair and sworn vengeance.

"We're here reporting to you live from Ever Grande City…or at least what remains of it."

"What was once a prosperous landmark for Pokémon Trainers to strive for has now been permanently marred into a disaster scene."

"All of the buildings and stadiums are in ruin."

"Viewer discretion is advised. What you're about to see is disturbing and tragic."

Whether these news life feeds were in coincidental sync with one another or not, the transition from news reporter to landscape was immediate and in close tandem to one another. On every screen, images of destroyed Pokémon League landmarks were on full display. From the Olympic torch styling of the Kanto/Johto League to the church-like structure of Sinnoh's. From the intricate planetary murals in the Unova League's Champion's Room, to the sheer scale and renaissance feel of Kalos' Pokémon League. All of it was in ruins, deliberately so as everything of significance was broken into thousands of pieces, be it from a crossfire or after the battle was won.

And after showing the buildings in ruin, the cameras panned over to the dead bodies of man and Pokémon alike.

Several stomachs could be heard convulsing within the room that the five Champions were in. None of them were their own, although they came close to feeling nauseated.

"As you can see, paramedics and firefighting personnel have arrived to salvage as many survivors from this tragedy as they possibly can. But alas, their efforts have yielded minimal results."

Various ambulances, fire trucks, and police vehicles were parked across where parking lots once stood, or on level land that would have to do. Paramedics were tending to surviving Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon alike, but carried a grim countenance that made them feel as though they were living a nightmare. After all, most of these Pokémon Trainers were children between the ages of 10 and 16. And only about 1% of the participants of the Pokémon League here survived their surprise blitzkrieg with Team Prism. So overall, the survivors were in tears over the friends, rivals, and _especially_ for the Pokémon that they worked hard to raised, only to see them take the fall in their place.

Each of them bore faces that belonged to adolescents. Each of them carried a level of maturity far too premature for their young age, particularly those that weren't even teenagers yet. Their eyes lacked the ability to blink. Their pupils were dilated to the point where the eyes were nothing but black, white, and red all over with bloodshot. They seemingly saw straight ahead but the minds behind them endlessly replayed the carnage of the past.

In short, these kids carried the same countenances that war veterans are often prone to. They skipped puberty and went straight to adulthood in terms of emotional maturity.

"Those that have survived are in a state of shock." The news reporters on each channel on each Pokémon League explained with heavy hearts. "And who can blame them when their dreams and ambitions were snuffed out by an act of mass terrorism."

The camera pans over to the ground zeroes that the victims, news reporters, and assisting medical personnel were standing on and surrounded by. People and Pokémon alike were moving away pieces of rubble, either small enough that one man or Pokémon could carry it and toss it aside, or far too large that required an adept use of TELEKINESIS by a Psychic-Type. The holder of each camera seemed to struggle to keep a stable frame of view as they were incrementally growing more and more traumatized by the crushed, unrecognizable bodies of man and Pokémon alike that were being pulled out of the rubble. More often than not, they were in flattened pieces, and the concrete bled red with their blood.

That still didn't stop the Champions from making out the details of each body.

A karate belt here, a black mask there. A sailor hat with several holes over its flattened surface. A tuft of hair that the blood seeping through it did nothing in dying over because of its matching color. An open book with torn pieces blowing away in the wind. A suit of armor that crushed the man within it.

Sparks flew from one of the television screens as a shuriken struck one of them. The victimized monitor died on the spot and the surrounding screens went black as the electricity no longer flowed through them.

Four of the five Champions were quick to lock eyes on Lance, who was frozen in place post-throw.

Lance, the Dragon Master Champion that was once the strongest of Kanto's Elite Four, was hyperventilating as his psyche had reached its breaking point. Otherwise calm, his posture, heavy breathing, and choice of action finally wore down through the imagery of seeing _none_ of the Elite Four members surviving against Team Prism.

"Those Team Prism bastards!" Lance slammed his fist on the table, his teeth bare and clenched together. "Look at the damage that they did, the lives they took away, the dreams they shattered!"

Hearing Lance roar out in anguish was a seldom sight that Alder, Cynthia, Diantha, and Steven Stone were woefully foreign with. They know how stalwart and composed he is, and how much of a role model he is for others. They also know that he's most often the calming voice in a sea of panic. So it took a moment for Alder to muster the courage to stand up from his chair, approach the elite Dragon Tamer, and hesitantly rest a hand on his shoulder.

Lance did nothing to deter the Wandering Champion from attempting to comfort him. And he almost gave off the impression that he doesn't even realize Alder is there.

"I know all too well the pain that comes from losing those that you cherish in your heart." Alder sympathized. "When you get to my age, the pain of death eventually becomes tolerable. But by no means is it invisible or bearable. I still remember when I lost the first Pokémon I ever had to disease, and I wandered the world to discover the meaning of life."

"…" Lance paid close attention to the eldest Champion's words and shrouded hardships.

"To make a long story short, death is a tragedy." Alder continued. "But death _itself_ isn't tragic because everyone dies eventually. It's the lack of accomplishments that comes when one dies before their time. It's the names that are lost when their owners haven't left enough of a legacy to pin them to."

Cynthia, Diantha, and Steven Stone listened closely. They took note that Lance was listening closely, and he was calming down. He wasn't emotional to the point of crying, but he was teetering on the edge of a blind rage.

"Our colleagues in the Pokémon League are Elite Four members. They'll be remembered for years to come." Alder finalized. "People will also remember what we choose to do after they gave their lives for the safety of our own."

"…What would you recommend?" Lance muttered, his voice showing no signs of cracking.

"We plan." Alder explained rationally. "We wait for the perfect moment. We hope that the Gym Leaders can hold their own during the sieges that are happening across each city. "

"What we need…" Lance added without sounding as though he were interrupting him. "What we need is information. Information about Team Prism, information about the people, the Pokémon, and most certainly the _machines_ they use against us."

"Well, that's what the World Champion sought out to find." Alder smiled sardonically. "Arceus forbid why he let himself get captured when they could easily kill him on the spot instead."

"He has Celebi with him." Lance recalled. "As long as he has that Time Travel Pokémon, he's in a position to bargain, even with death itself."

At this point, everyone else stepped in beside the Unova Champion Alder and the Johto Champion Lance and contemplated what Ash is doing to weaken Team Prism and strengthen their resolve.

"What do you suppose they've done with Ash?" Steven Stone speculated, slowly pacing the floor with a hand to his chin, and another to his elbow. "Did they just lock him up within a makeshift prison cell?"

"If they did, then he shouldn't have any problem breaking out of it." Cynthia strongly suspected.

"By himself though?" Diantha spoke, with a subtle French accent given her region of birth. "Arceus putain, the strength he exhibits is nothing this world has ever seen."

"There's likely no other way." Steven Stone believed. "I mean, it's not like Team Prism is housing Pokémon that are willing to help him anyway. He may be gifted in his ability to gain the trust of even the most unruly Pokémon, but I doubt he could with a Pokémon that Team Prism has likely brainwashed."

"Who knows. He probably does though, through Celebi's time travel abilities." Cynthia was familiar with her, as Celebi was one of the first people besides Ash that she grew to trust. "Though I'm not sure how far Celebi can reach, how many alternate possibilities she can see."

"Why don't we just ask them ourselves?" Diantha's attention was elsewhere, to where she was pointing her finger. "Because we have company."

Diantha was the first to notice that the family of Oaks and the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy stepped into the same room that they were all in. They were quick to smile at the presence of Gary Oak alongside Professor Oak, because the former was in Viridian City when Team Prism attacked. But they weren't as friendly to the Coadjutors, or at least not yet. They knew for a fact that none of these Pokémon belonged to either of them, because they carried a collective aura that could intimidate even the Elite Four's Pokémon.

And they were also quick to notice the Garchomp splitting up from his Pokémon posse, and making a beeline for Cynthia. But before they presumed any hostile intent, Cynthia walked towards the Garchomp as well. And upon meeting, Garchomp was slain by a loving hand that knew where a Garchomp enjoys being caressed most.

"Ugh! Sick!" Tyranitar shouted out akin to a naïve child seeing their parents kissing. "Get a room, you two!"

Terra cared not for how others perceived this as he was on his side in a seemingly vulnerable position, with a lovely human lady smiling and scratching the scales by his mandible. At this moment, he was in pure bliss, and was glad to see a human that knows Garchomp better than _herself_ again.

".- .- .- -..- / ... - .- / -.-. ..- - . .-.-.-" [Aww, how cute.] Galvantula scuttled close and bobbed his head curiously at both Terra and Cynthia. ".. / -.. .. -.. -. - / -.- -. - .- / -.- - ..- / ... .- -.. / - ... .. ... / ... .. -.. . / - - / -.- - ..- .-.-.-" [I didn't know you had this side to you.]

Like all good things, Cynthia's affections towards Terra came to an end and both of them returned to a more business-like mood. Once that happens, Steven Stone is the first to break the ice. Or at least shovel it away as Cynthia and Terra more or less obliterated it.

"It's good to have you back here, Gary Oak." Steven courteously bowed.

"What, just 'Gary Oak'? Not 'Gym Leader' Gary Oak or 'Kanto League Champion' Gary Oak or even 'Professor' Gary Oak?" Gary joked before returning the gesture. "Never mind that. There's more pressing matters to attend to."

"(And apparently, informing us all of your titles isn't one of them.)" Wanderer Lucario thought to himself with a shallow sigh.

"Yes, indeed." Alder said. "Let's start with Ash Ketchum."

"How is he?" Diantha didn't need to act to show genuine concern for the World Champion.

"Not a single scratch on him." Gary smirked. "I'm actually quite impressed. He's usually impulsive and improvises his way through his problems and battles, relying more on the trust of his Pokémon than their full power."

"Is that why there's twenty-five Pokémon here beside you and your grandfather?" Lance pointed out, looking at each Coadjutor evenly and generally.

Gary looked back at Ash's posse of Pokémon, recalling what it was that Ash told him about them when he was imprisoned in Team Prism's former Rocket HQ building. In looking back, a couple of them waved back with a dopey smile. Zoroark in particular, as she's the sweetest Pokémon in their ranks and is also the bridge between man and Pokémon in terms of trust and acknowledging if they're good or not.

"Yeah." Gary responded. "According to them and the World Champion, they came to one of Team Prism's strongholds because they captured some of their friends. And the reasons their friends were captured was because they carried Elemental Plates within them."

Multiple alarms went off in the heads of these Champions, as they processed what it was that Gary just said.

"I'm sorry, it might just be the current news feeds still fresh within my head," Lance began. "But it sounded like you said 'Elemental Plates'."

"Yes, I did." Gary reiterated.

"As in Arceus' _fabled_ collection of 17 Elemental Plates?" Lance continued. "The Elemental Plates that are believed in mythology to have helped the Alpha Pokémon create the universe?"

Gary simply nodded, knowing how important this information was, as Lance continued to erase his near nonexistent albeit budding doubt.

"…Are they really what Arceus used to create the universe?" Charizard muttered as he attempted to focus on the Flame Plate buried within his body. "I don't feel any different, save for a subtle sense of fullness."

"That's probably the point." Absol presumed. "If you feel even a sliver of its power, you may be incinerated where you stand."

Charizard couldn't help but swallow and withdraw himself at the thought of him being vaporized in an instant.

"How did they even acquire them in the first place?!" Lance couldn't contain his marvel at the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy. "Not just these Pokémon, but Team Prism as well!"

"We were _captured_ , dumbass." Tyranitar outright uttered, before sighing at his pride being tarnished from losing to the Volcanion responsible for their capture.

"They told me that Arceus requested them to find them scattered about Sinnoh." Gary gave the abridged version, as the full version that was explained to him by Ash through what _they_ explained to him was something he was still attempting to process entirely. "Something about their prophesized Pokémon being taken to a different Earth to fight the Void of the Dark One or something."

"Xeno Lucario." Cynthia identified, garnering immediate glances from her Champion comrades. "Their Terra Garchomp explained most of this to me already."

"So you guys know the rough gist of the problems we're facing right now?" Gary asked.

The Champions nodded in unison.

"Good. That saves me the trouble of explaining it then." Gary sighed. "Now we just need to wait for Ash to come here and discuss our plans for what to do with Team Prism."

"No you don't."

All eyes from people and Pokémon alike turned towards the entrance of this room to notice a new presence before them. The World Champion returned and wore an overall better attire in comparison to what Bruno of the Elite Four would wear, only with more torn pants that were more holes than cloth.

Ash's attire consisted of what he normally wore throughout his Pokémon journey across the world. A pair of blue jeans, a jacket, outdoor shoes, fingerless gloves and a baseball cap that, when worn overall, is usually standard with Pokémon Trainers globally. However, given his titles and experiences over the years, there were several additions that distinguished him from the norm. For starters, he still wore the three same _massive_ bracelets on each equally massive arm, bracelets that harbored _six full sets_ of Z-crystals―alongside Key Stones for Mega Evolution―, which he exercised masterfully in Pewter City to protect Brock and Misty. He also wore a sash over his jacket that was emblazoned with symbols of the regions he's ever journeyed across, alongside the symbols of each Frontier Brain from the Battle Frontier, back when he was a Frontier Brain himself. And overall, his clothing was a plus size in comparison to a similar attire that he wore as a kid. Because as an adult who has also spent years training as an Aura Guardian, his physical bulk demanded larger clothing.

"Sorry I'm late, but I couldn't just waltz in here with a ripped pants and skin caked with dirt and sweat from weeks of incarceration." Ash talked about it as though he were describing the weather. "Last thing I need to do is make some of the female employees here fawn over me. I'm already married as is."

"('Married'?!)" Zoroark thought with a heavy heart hidden behind an otherwise mellow countenance. "(Aww…)"

"Since when did you become the heartthrob of ladies worldwide?" Gary Oak joked, knowing he was in the same boat near the start of _his_ Pokémon journey.

All Ash did to respond was gesture to himself, before smiling and acknowledging each and every other Pokémon League Champion, Professor, and Coadjutor in attendance here.

"So, how much do we already know and how much do I need to ex-?"

"Pika!"

The sudden and telltale sounds of a new presence within the room caused Ash to stop himself immediately, as he recognized it like the back of his hand. Everyone else stayed silent as they suddenly heard the telltale sounds of light skittering across the hard and glittering black floor. It was difficult to hear at first until it was made louder because it was getting closer, as evident by the light panting and even whimpering sounds that came from the incoming presence.

And when it leapt straight into Ash's open and inviting arms, everyone could see that it was Ash's most important and _first_ Pokémon.

His Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" The Electric Mouse Pokémon cried out as he was pressing himself against Ash's chest.

"Hey Pikachu. I missed you too." Ash lovingly pressed his cheek against Pikachu's forehead and resisted the urge to cry as well. His shirt was already getting moist from tears as is.

"Pika Pi…!"

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you with me, or anyone besides Celebi for that matter." Ash apologized and continued comforting his friend, understanding him after years of hardships. "I couldn't risk your safety alongside my own."

"Pika Pika?"

"Yes, I did bring Celebi because I needed to." Ash explained. "Otherwise, I wouldn't know if I would still be alive or not."

"Pikachu…"

"I know, buddy. I'm right here now."

Most found this scene rather touching. Others found it a bit much. One Pokémon in particular found it almost envious and Tyranitar found himself pushing Hydreigon off of himself when the Brutal Pokémon began to get overly clingy.

"Get off, Side Bitch! You're in my personal space!" Tyranitar growled in Hydreigon's face before discreetly shifting his eyes across his spectators and adding with a whisper "We'll cuddle later if you're feeling frisky."

All three of Hydreigon's heads silently gasped and blushed heavily, as the Brutal Pokémon brought her outward heads up to the cheeks of her center head.

"(And I will always love you!)" Hydreigon sang inwardly, never thinking she'd get this far with Tyranitar and so quickly too.

Eventually, the emotional moment between Ash Ketchum as his Pikachu subsided when the Electric Mouse Pokémon finally let all of his little emotions out and calmed down. Once that happened, Pikachu dried his chubby red cheeks and hopped onto Ash's shoulder, keeping it to himself that there's considerably more room there than when Ash was only 10 years old. Ash took a few deep breaths as well and re-acknowledged his audience.

"Where was I again? Oh, right." Ash continued. "How much do we all already know and how much do I have to explain?"

"Let's start with what we already know." Cynthia took the spotlight. "These Pokémon accompanying Ash Ketchum are the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy. The Pokémon of Prophecy is a Lucario that Giovanni of Team Rocket nicknamed 'Xeno' and once carried in his possession. The prophecy that is associated with Xeno Lucario is, to keep it short and sweet, is to prevent the Void of the Dark One. Our task is to put an end to Team Prism. And whether it is linked to the Dark One or not has yet to be determined. Although, given the power and stakes in place here, with the Elemental Plates and the fall of the Pokémon Leagues around the world, there's a likely chance that they're connected. Although Xeno Lucario was transported to an alternate Earth by Arceus's first three Sons, so it's possible that we're all part of a two-pronged attack, each on different positions but trained to shoot at the same target."

"…So what's our plan of attack?" Diantha deadpanned.

"First and foremost, we need to learn of any weaknesses from those mechanical monstrosities that Team Prism uses to a _morbid_ effect." Steven Stone contemplated. "From the news feeds, we can determine that they can use Pokémon techniques alongside manmade weaponry, and are capable of shifting across Pokémon Types, either through a crude but effective replication of Arceus' Multitype ability or through the RKS System that Silvally possesses."

"They're actually easier to destroy than you would think." Ash clarified. "They're not invincible…but they're also not the glass cannons that Team Rocket has thrown my way over the years."

"So how do you defeat them?" Alder asked, obviously wanting answers.

Ash noticeably paused, as he suddenly realized that there wasn't much strategy to them. "You just have to hit them…really really hard. Ideally, with whatever Type is supereffective to whatever Type they're currently channeling."

"…Seriously?" Lance deadpanned at Ash's apparent stupidity.

"Seriously." Ash said meekly, his hand already rubbing the back of his neck as he formed a slightly awkward smile.

Lance had some choice words to say in regards to this, how it was possible that choosing to escape was a choice of unnecessary cowardice that ended up costing the lives of the Elite Four members across the Pokémon world. Every expletive in the book would be unloaded as he scolded himself, his friends, and his colleagues, for not realizing this blatantly apparent weakness sooner and making a difference. It would've been possible that Team Prism would be dead right now, instead of having the Gym Leaders alongside the citizens of most major cities in a state of unfolding crisis. But instead, Lance kept a feeble poker face, a rational mind, and looked at the cards he was dealt.

"Well…at least their shared weaknesses are straightforward to expose." Lance looked at this positively. "And I seriously doubt their Grunts are any different than when Team Prism was divided."

"True." Gary Oak agreed. "So many Grunts carrying Rattata or Zubat. It's almost as though they're disposable in the eyes of the higher-ups."

"Now they're carrying Gatling guns on their shoulders." Ash concurred. "As well as fully evolved Pokémon that have long since had their senses of mercy beaten out of them."

"What in Arceus' name would compel Team Prism to manufacture such monstrosities?" Cynthia expressed great disgust over Team Prism's mech suits. "No man could possibly contain this much senselessness to actively attempt to end this world's politics for their own."

"You're right." Ash confirmed. "No man made them and has that kind of tyrannical ambition."

"So… _what_ made them then?" Diantha could only think of a few possibilities. "A rebel Pokémon?"

"No." Ash wasn't willing to play guessing games on a matter this foreboding. "It was a computer program. Codenamed '000', or 'Triple Zero'."

"…No." Lance doubted this and felt his rage build up again. "Our friends, colleagues, and ambitious prospects were killed off by a fucking computer program?!"

"I'm afraid so." Ash maintained a calm façade. "And to make matters worse, this program displays levels of sentience and incremental evolution."

"What makes you so certain?" Professor Oak spoke up.

"Because I conversed with it." Ash explained. "And the first thing it talked about was how man and Pokémon know how to evolve, but not technology."

"So this Triple Zero has the potential to evolve?" Gary Oak speculated.

"We can't deny that possibility."

"Then we have to find a way to stop it, and stop Team Prism subsequently." Gary hammered his palm with his fist in a gesture of determination. "The only problem is how. Where do we begin? How can we stop Team Prism from their onslaught against the Gym Leaders around the world?"

This was a question that kept everyone silent. They knew that Team Prism had the manpower and resources to spread themselves across the world without making themselves too thin in numbers or outright destructive power. And unfortunately for the Champions and Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy, their numbers were limited. They were outgunned too. The fact that they overpowered Team Prism in Viridian City was because _all_ of the Coadjutors were there, supporting themselves in ways that made it difficult for the enemy to get a bead on even one of them. Not to mention Ash Ketchum, who can tear through their mech suits with his bare hands like wet toilet paper.

" _I have one option._ " Wanderer Lucario broke the uneasy silence. " _An option that we've been working hard at fulfilling before getting captured by Team Prism._ "

"Are you talking about―?" Ash began.

" _Yes, I am._ " Wanderer formed a small smile. " _The Elemental Plates that Arceus tasked us with collecting across Sinnoh._ "

All of the Pokémon Champions were listening attentively, as they suspected that Wanderer's tactics against Team Prism involved _divine_ intervention.

" _We now have all sixteen that Arceus is lacking._ " Wanderer put a paw to his chest, as he focused on the weight of the Icicle Plate that he carried within. " _We must return to Spear Pillar and deliver these Elemental Plates to their rightful owner._ "

* * *

01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01001100 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01010011 01001101 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000010 01010101 01001001 01001100 01000100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01001110 01001111 00100000 01001110 01000101 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 00100000 01000111 01001111 01000100 01010011 00101110

T̈̂̽ͬͧH̓E ̓ͧ͛̅͒̃̚WO͛ͪRLͭ͂ͣͦ͂̐ͥDͨ̂̉͊ ͯ̊̾͆̊ͭ́Tͮ̄̾̑ͮͤH̅Ȁ́T̎ ̐ͨ̎Tͧ̐ͯ͌E̓̈́̿̐̀̚Aͥͮ̃̉̎͊ͭM̊͌͛̌̇ ͌ͬ̀̋͌͆P͋͌͋́́ͦ̈́RIͦ́̂̇̿S̃̏ͥ͗͗͑͐M̄ͧ͋̚ ̉ͮ̀I̐S̏ͭ̏̍͗͊̎ ͑ͥͩB̾̔̏ȖI͆ͪͫ̍L̐D̔Iͮ͐ͣN͌̄̉̅̀Ġͦͦ͌́̚ ̾ͯͦ̒H͊͗̒ͫA͋ͨ͋̎S̾̈͛̚̚ ̍͊͗N͗̓ͩǑ́ ̓N̑ͦ͗̓͊̚E̓ͯͯ̏̓E̊͊D̀̿ ̓͆͂̈́ͧF͐̈Oͫ̒͒̽̓̔͂R GOͥͨͥD̆̇ͬ͗̊͐̚S.͗̇̆ͣ

01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01001100 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01001101 00100000 01000010 01010101 01001001 01001100 01000100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01001110 01001111 00100000 01001110 01000101 01000101 01000100 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 00100000 01000001 01010010 01000011 01000101 01010101 01010011 00101110

T̒H̓̋Ẻ͌͒͑͗ ̉ͩ̓͐͛W͐̎ͦ̔Ó͒̋R̋ͬͯ͋̏L̐̃͌ͤ͑̉̾D͊͗̎̾̅͋̅ Tͨ͛̿̿͗H̉̈ͦȂͥ̒̐T̓̒ͪ̉̃͊̋ ̔̀́͋̃̀Ỉ́̿͐'M̅̆̇̆̿̎ͦ ͧ̾̂̎̚B̈́ͯ͗Uͫ̎I͂͒L͐̇͊̍͛͑D́̂̒̾͊I͗͒͆ͧ͗͑N͂͌̌ͬG̒͐̈́ͤͧ ̽ͪH͒Ǎ͂S̓͒̌̌ ̂̊ͭ̎̑N̿͗͆͌̀Ô͐̈̾͂ͩ ͭ͑̓̀͊͌̚NE̍̇E̔̎ͬ̈Dͣͣ̇ͭ F͆ŎR͗ͯ̊ͫͨ̎̃ ̅̾ARͦ̓̽̄͐̉̈́C̓ͦͧͦ̂́Ě̋ͣͣ̆US.̆ͨ̊̿

* * *

Man, imagine what a Main Pokemon game on the Nintendo Switch would be like.


	44. Chapter XCV (95)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 17,341.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,687.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 4,373.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 734.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,398.

Total Hit Count: 32,533.

* * *

 **Chapter XCV (95): Reincarnating Death**

* * *

" _Dying_ is what's cruel, son. Protecting someone from the knowledge of their own death is a mercy. Stay silent. For their sake. You may think that monstrous, but it's a kindness." —Orson Scott Card and Aaron Johnson (49) (" _Earth Awakens_ ")

* * *

 _106.1: Necessary Evil_

Location: ?

Date: April 6th, 2019

Time: 7:17 PM

Despite Mewtwo's ability to fly at supersonic speeds across Kalos, coupled with extrasensory perception that is proficient enough to allow the Genetic Pokémon to sense a heartbeat from someone on the opposite corner of planet Earth, he found tracking Yveltal to be a bit of a challenge.

For starters, Yveltal is a Flying-Type and half Dark-Type Legendary Pokémon. The latter of which proved particularly difficult for Psychic-Type Pokémon to overcome. Dark-Type Pokémon have an immunity to Psychic-Type Pokémon alongside their diverse library of unpredictable techniques. And were it not for Mewtwo's MIRACLE EYE technique hard at work, then he wouldn't be qualified to search for his target.

In time, Mewtwo's search across Kalos led him to a barren patch of an unmarked forest that is hundreds of miles away from the closest human city. It was here that Mewtwo decided to land, as it was where Mewtwo was sensing Yveltal's malevolent presence.

Upon landing, Mewtwo found himself uncharacteristically dropping down to one knee and placing a hand on the ground, breathing heavily. A few seconds later, Mewtwo stood back upright, and focused on himself for a moment. He attentively directed himself at his elevated heartbeat, as well as telltale signs of sweat that he seldom sees outside of summer weather.

"(I never knew MIRACLE EYE took such a toll to use for long periods of time.)" Mewtwo presumed as his breathing calmed and his heart rate gradually slowed back down to comfortable levels. "(I don't…believe…I'm coming down with anything.)"

Mewtwo didn't feel anything outside of a momentary wave of fatigue. But the fact that it came from using an otherwise slow-burning attack, in stark contrast to unleashing his full psychic power through a PSYSTRIKE attack, did weigh rather heavily on his mind. But Mewtwo didn't have much time to analyze himself, or the dead patch of forest he was in the center of, once he sensed something several times _larger_ than himself gliding overhead.

Like a Mandibuzz, this _gargantuan_ Flying-Type Pokémon maintained its full wingspan as it stalked Mewtwo from a few hundred feet overhead. The night sky made it difficult for Mewtwo to take note of its sanguine red and jet black plumage, as well as the distinct ways its body genetically represents the letter "Y", but the Genetic Pokémon's eyes have long adjusted to the night, making it stand out against the full moonlight.

Mewtwo made no motion to escape as he was here out of his own free will to recruit Yveltal. That being said, Yveltal made it rather tempting, especially for lesser Pokémon, when Yveltal sharply nosedived to the ground and landed a superhero's landing. Mewtwo didn't budge an inch or even bat an eyelid as the ground around him uplifted in a plume of dust and dirt. He stared up at Yveltal as it looked down at him with the unsettling attention a Braviary would to a Gogoat, before wrapping its talons around the prey's horns and tossing it off of a cliff.

"(The game of cat and mouse just crossed over with opposite day.)" Mewtwo thought as he craned his neck up to the Legendary Pokémon.

 _ **(National Pokédex entry #717: Yveltal, the Destruction Pokémon. It is a Dark-Type and Flying-Type Pokémon that measures in at a forebodingly reaper-esque 19' 00" and weighs in at a deathly 447.5 lbs. When this Legendary Pokémon's wings and tail feathers spread wide and glow red, it absorbs the life force of living creatures. When its life comes to an end, it absorbs the life energy of every living thing and turns into a cocoon once more. One wonders how many lives, both human and Pokémon, this Pokémon has claimed over the millennia.)**_

" _You're a seldom sight around these parts._ " Yveltal spoke to Mewtwo telepathically.

" _In what way?_ " Mewtwo added to the introductory small talk.

" _Several._ " Yveltal held a wing to Mewtwo, with all five of its "fingers" in deliberate full view. " _Shall I list them?_ "

" _Yes._ " Mewtwo decided to cooperate with the Destruction Pokémon.

" _First and foremost, you don't fear me._ " Yveltal sharply inhaled through the nostrils on its beak, as it literally attempted to smell fear. " _You don't fear me at all._ "

" _I shouldn't fear you._ " Mewtwo responded honestly and as respectfully as possible. " _I'm here under mutual terms that'll benefit us all._ "

" _Hold that thought. We'll come back to it._ " Yveltal informed Mewtwo. " _Second, you choose to approach me, when every other Pokémon around us has long since disappeared over the horizon._ "

" _Your infamous reputation must precede you then._ " Mewtwo bowed to Yveltal, secretly hoping the Destruction Pokémon has even a modicum of sense of humor.

" _You're too kind._ " Yveltal began to fall for Mewtwo's sincerity. " _Third, you know of me. I don't recall ever meeting you before._ "

" _You're correct._ " Mewtwo clarified. " _We've never crossed paths before until today._ "

" _Do you at least know of me and my work?_ " Yveltal contined. " _That's fourth, by the way._ "

" _I wouldn't be here before you if I didn't._ " Mewtwo reassured.

" _What's your opinion then?_ " Yveltal held its wings out to Mewtwo, as though it were submitting itself to the Genetic Pokémon's judgment. " _Do you believe me to be evil?_ "

As Mewtwo inspected the Destruction Pokémon, he recalled the myths and legends surrounding it. He knows that Yveltal is the polar opposite of Xerneas, the Life Pokémon. He knows that Yveltal's abilities center around and primarily on _death_. And naturally, death is commonly associated with evil or malice.

Understandably, people and Pokémon alike see Yveltal as a Legendary Pokémon that single-mindedly focuses on death and destruction. It certainly doesn't help that Yveltal has a tendency to go full-on energy vampire to all surrounding life before entering its own death and rebirth. But Mewtwo was one of the few Pokémon alive that can sense Yveltal as a Psychic-Type Pokémon, by passing the innate immunity with MIRACLE EYE. As a result, Mewtwo can see into Yveltal's mind, body, and soul. In doing so, Mewtwo learned something that next to no one else truly knows about Yveltal.

Yveltal's personality contradicts its abilities.

" _No. I don't believe you to be evil._ " Mewtwo sensed. " _I believe you to be greatly misunderstood._ "

" _Much like several other Pokémon wrongfully marked as evil._ " Yveltal continued Mewtwo's trail of thought.

" _Because their powers are what others focus on first._ " Mewtwo continued. " _Because actions speak louder than―_ "

Mewtwo found himself cut off when Yveltal's wings wrapped around him and the Destruction Pokémon amorously lifted him off of the ground.

" _Yes! Finally! Someone who understands me!_ " Yveltal's telepathy was loud and clear to Mewtwo as it pressed the side of its face firmly on his.

" _…_ " Mewtwo was a complete stranger to friendly physical contact, and suppressed the desire to use TELEPORT to escape Yveltal's surprisingly huggable nature. "(Please don't kill me.)"

Yveltal eventually let Mewtwo go, causing him to stumble a bit when he hit the ground. Afterward, Yveltal's emotions appeared to drain away before Mewtwo's ESP, returning the Destruction Pokémon back to a business-like demeanor.

" _So, what brings you over to this neck of the woods?_ " Yveltal attempted to guess. " _You don't fear me for my deathly abilities and you're displaying no signs of running away from me. So…are you here to kill me?_ "

Mewtwo simply shook his head in clear disagreement with Yveltal.

" _Hmm, you don't appear to be lying. But what do I know what Psychic-Type Pokémon and the enigmatic inner machinations of their minds._ " Yveltal admitted. " _The same can't be said for you, as I've allowed you to see right through me._ "

" _I can assure you that I'm not here to kill you._ " Mewtwo felt the need to reiterate the obvious in case Yveltal was still doubtful. " _I'm here because I'm in need of your peculiar abilities._ "

" _You need me to kill someone?_ " Yveltal speculated strongly. " _That is my calling card after all._ "

" _For the most part,_ " Mewtwo shrugged his shoulders at the general basis of his request for the Destruction Pokémon. " _Let me start from the beginning._ "

* * *

Mewtwo kept the explanation regarding the Pokémon of Prophecy, the Void of the Dark One, Team Prism, and their connections as clear and as concise as possible. But even that proved difficult for Yveltal to comprehend in one sitting. It was just too much information after all, too many plausible world-breaking threats that made Yveltal pace over the dead grass.

" _And…what's your plan on preventing this?_ " Yveltal looked to Mewtwo for guidance.

" _I wish to build an army of Legendary Pokémon._ " Mewtwo stated. " _It would be the first ever instance of it ever occurring in the world._ "

Yveltal appeared initially intrigued by this idea, but Mewtwo noticed the Destruction Pokémon recoiling ever so slightly.

" _Something wrong?_ "

" _…Which Legendary Pokémon are in this 'army' of yours right now?_ "

" _…_ " Mewtwo suspected chemistry issues but kept them to himself as Yveltal will likely react to the names he states. " _Not including me, my comrades Mew and Silver Lugia have journeyed across the world and managed to recruit the Legendary Winged Mirages of Kanto, the Legendary Beasts of Johto, Ho-Oh, the Legendary Golems of Hoenn, Regigigas, the Legendary Tao Trio of Unova…even though a human by the name of N is holding them for safekeeping..._ "

" _…_ " Yveltal didn't appear to flutter a feather at the names and titles of these Pokémon.

" _The Legendary Forces of Nature of Unova, and the Legendary Swords of Justice of Unova._ " Mewtwo finalized their present numbers. " _And at the moment, we're searching and attempting to recruit the Legendary Weather Trio of Hoenn, as well as the Legendary Aura Trio of Kalos._ "

" _Legendary Aura…Trio?_ " Yveltal continued to display unnatural timidity.

Mewtwo pinpointed the likely triggers to Yveltal's emotional instability to just two Pokémon now. " _Yes. Not including you, we're also searching for Xerneas and Zygarde._ "

Mewtwo noticed that Yveltal's neck disappeared into its plumage at the mention of the Life Pokémon, and it attempted to make its head disappear into its body as well. And this reaction began as Mewtwo mentioned Xerneas instead of Zygarde.

" _Are you uncomfortable with Xerneas?_ " Mewtwo speculated. " _It is your living antithesis after all._ "

" _…It's complicated._ " Yveltal vaguely chirped.

" _Complicated enough to prevent you from coming with me to Sinjoh Ruins?_ " Mewtwo didn't digress.

Yveltal's head reemerged from its plumage as it clearly contemplated its options. On one wing, the fate of the world was at stake. On the other, Yveltal would have to see and likely interact with Xerneas again. Their past encounters haven't exactly been productive or beneficial. They've not been destructive either though. Overall, they were…awkward at best.

" _…No. Personal feelings don't take primacy over a world ending crisis._ " Yveltal made up its mind. " _Lead the way and I shall follow._ "

With a simple nod, Mewtwo confirmed Yveltal as a new recruit and took to the skies to make the reasonably long trek back to base. Yveltal gave a few mighty flaps to overpower gravity and take to the skies directly behind the Genetic Pokémon. And as Yveltal followed Mewtwo, he paid particularly close attention to the way he flew through the air.

At times, Mewtwo seemed to sway a bit, either to the side, or even appear to lose all power and fall from the sky…for a split-second before realigning himself.

" _Are you alright, Mewtwo?_ " Yveltal spoke with concern.

" _Yeah._ " Mewtwo confirmed. " _It's just growing late. That's all._ "

" _…_ " Yveltal kept silent as he assessed Mewtwo from a short distance, having doubts about Mewtwo's overall wellbeing.

* * *

01001101 01000101 01010111 01010100 01010111 01001111 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010011 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01001101 01000001 01010010 01001001 01001100 01011001 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001101 01001111 01010011 01010100 00100000 01000101 01011000 01000011 01001100 01010101 01010011 01001001 01010110 01000101 01001100 01011001 00100000 01000111 01000101 01001110 01000101 01010100 01001001 01000011 01000001 01001100 01001100 01011001 00100000 01000101 01001110 01000111 01001001 01001110 01000101 01000101 01010010 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001101 01001111 01010011 01010100 00100000 01010000 01001111 01010111 01000101 01010010 01000110 01010101 01001100 00100000 01010000 01001111 01001011 11001001 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01001001 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001111 01010010 01001100 01000100 00101110

M̀̂͂Ě̽͐ͤͪW̓ͫͦT̋̔Wͥ͐͂͂͆Oͧ ̂̐W͌ͪA̍̾S͊ ͧ̎̀̍̓̐̚P͊̃R̽͒̋̈ͩ̚I̐̑͂MÄ̉ͫͧR̄͊̓̅ͤͨͬI̔L͆̉́Y A̅ͩ̾̊N̍͒͐̇͂̑D̓̃̆̏ͧ ̌̇͗͛̌͆A͌̚L̾͆̃͛Mͮ͒̄̄ͪͬͯŐ̋͂͋ͨ̎S͋̿Tͣ̏ ̒̇ͨEͣ̋ͭXͧ͗̽C̿͊͊͗L̅̆̄Ǘ̋S̾̎ͪ̒̆̐I̒ͪ̍ͧͮVͦ̎̔ͭ̇E͒̑̇̈̿̊ͮL̓̒̍ͤ̇ͦYͭ̋͌ ͯ̾͊Ğ̈ͫ̎̆͗Èͣͦ͂̍́ͣN̓̋E͐͂̓̔̒ͩ̒Tͦ͑̈̄ͧIͮC͐ͣAL͆ͣ̐L̓Y͊͗͑̇̃̐ ̽E̿̋N̿̽͋G̐͆ͯ̎̅̎̚I̾N̏ͯ̆̒̔͂Eͦͪ̿̔͆ͩE̍ͪͦ̋R͊ͭ̓̎̃ͫ́E͗̂̈D͋ ͮͮͯ͐͐T̚O͑̋͊̿̈ ͑̍͑̄ͨ͛BE̓ͤͧͪ͛̊̄ ̂̅T̆̀̇͌ͧ͑Hͪ͋̃̏ͦͯͫE̿͋̚ ͋M̀́͌̑̓Oͮ̓̇̎͗S͂͋Tͣ Pͦͬ̀͌̃̈O̓ͪ͗̔ͯ̐̓WͭE͋̂̀̅R̅ͬ̆̈ͥFͩ̂Uͮ̐͐ͩ̍͆̑L̇͒̽ ̎ͥ̓P̓̌̍OK̑̍̃͋̐̈́̒ÉMͥ͑̔́͛ͦOͪ̿̈ͥ͋̄Nͬ ͯI̎̅N̉̎̒͊̈ T̄H̔̔ͦ͐ͫ͛ͤE̐͑̉̿͌͌̚ ̄ͯͩ̿͂̎̐Ẅ́O̎ͯ̓ͣR̈ͨ̚L̈͆D͑ͥ͊.̿

01000001 01010011 00100000 01000001 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010101 01001100 01010100 00101100 00100000 01011001 01000101 01000001 01010010 01010011 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000010 01000001 01010010 01000010 01000001 01010010 01001001 01000011 00100000 01000100 01001110 01000001 00100000 01010011 01010000 01001100 01001001 01000011 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01001101 01000101 01010111 00100111 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 01001101 00100000 01001101 01000101 01010111 01010100 01010111 01001111 00100111 01010011 00100000 01001000 01000001 01010011 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010101 01001100 01010100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01001001 01001110 00100000 01000001 00100000 01000111 01000101 01001110 01000101 01010100 01001001 01000011 00100000 01000011 01001111 01000100 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001101 01001111 01010010 01000010 01001001 01000100 01001100 01011001 00100000 01010101 01001110 01010011 01010100 01000001 01000010 01001100 01000101 00101110

A͋̂͑̓̉͒S͒̊ͫ ̊̽̇̅͆ͩ̚Ȧ̌̾͂ ̄̆ͦͨͬͦ̽Rͦ̋̎̚Ȇ̾̔͋̐̂S̈́͌ͫÜͩL̈ͬT,̔̾̂ ̒ͯ̆Y̓Ė̔Aͦ̔ͨ͋̈́Rͨ̋̓ͯͦS ͛̾̎͑̀̏ǑFͨ ̇B̽ͥͩ͛ͨA͋͋̋R̆͌͌B̃̓ͪÄ́̎̇̑͒R̀Ḯ̉̒͗̌C͋ͮ͗̐̏ͯ ̾͊̈́D̍ͨ͆ͣ̎N̈́̽ͭ̏̉ͣ͑A͑͌ ̓ͩ̀͋̽ͤS͋ͨP̆̀LͣĨC̆͑́I̒̀ͩN͗̇͗͐̓̾̔G̍̄̌̿ ͬ͌ͯͯ̉̚Oͨ͊͆ͦ̔F̉́ ͨ̊ͧ͌M̏̓̔̓E͆ͨ̓̇̂W̉̊ͣͥ̄̚̚'̈̔ͭŜ̔ ̋ͬ̔ͣ͐͆̈T͒ͬ́̓̌̈́ͮȮ͛ͦ̈́ͤ ̋̽ͧ̾̋ͬFOͥRͩ́̆Mͪ̄ͤ̓̚ ͧ͑ME͑̀ẆT̾̆Wͦͦ̽̆̉ͭO'ͧ͐̊͛́͒̚S̽̓ͮ ͯ̍ͯHA͗̔̓̒̋ͨͣS͋̌ͨ͒̈ ̐̑̍Ŕ͆̓E͑̃͆SͨU̽͋LT͛E̾̎D̆̈́ ͐̔ͨͩͫI̔̀N̽ ̈́ͯ͌̊A ̐͛Gͣͯ̇͊͛E̾͐̏NE̽ͦ̑ͬ̈͊͌T͆̽͆͂́͂I̎̆C̐̌̿ ̓͆̋̊C̈́̍ͬͯ͆Oͮ͌D̂̉E̔ͩ̓ͥͣ̚ ̐ͫͩ̎ͪ̓T̈HAT̄̔ IS̒̃̿̏̚̚ ͭMO̓͐̈́̒̑͒̈Ȑ̏ͬ̆BIͫͪͤ͑͛̚D̔̿̔ͫ̈́̚Lͨ̋ͨͨ͛̽Yͯ̀̒̅̈́̐ ́͆UNST͆̆́̑͌ͪA̅B͑ͣĹ̄̈́̔ͤ̂̚Ẽ͊̈́͑́̍.̅ͪ

01001101 01000101 01010111 01010100 01010111 01001111 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001001 01001110 01000100 01000101 01000101 01000100 00100000 01010000 01001111 01010111 01000101 01010010 01000110 01010101 01001100 00101100 00100000 01000010 01010101 01010100 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 01001100 01000001 01010011 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00111111 00100000 01010111 01001000 01000001 01010100 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000101 01010011 01010100 01001001 01001101 01000001 01010100 01000101 01000100 00100000 01001100 01001001 01000110 01000101 00100000 01010011 01010000 01000001 01001110 00111111

M͛Ē̏ͬ̄̍́ͯŴ̎̎̈́T̊͒W͑O͂͒̃ͨ͌͐ͤ ͛̉̉ͫ͊̚Ī̍ͦ̔̽̿S̈́͛ͮ ̎͆͒̃ͫIND͛ͫ̀E̿Ě̔̓͑̚Dͪ ͗̓ͤ̓͋P̓̓͗̾ͣͦͭO̅͐ͣW͐͐ͩÉ̌̒R͑ͪ͂͛͑F̆̽̈́͊̏Uͭ͋̓͑̋̋ͦL̓̈̏͑̏,ͪ̾̚ ͫ̆̒͛ͧ̾̚Ḃͯ̂U͒̓͌̈́̈̅T͆̑͑̓ ͤ̇Ì̒S͑̓̇ͩ ̇͑̇̓Hͣ͒E̎̈̿ͩ̒̐̒ ͭͨ̅͆ͭ̍É̊̾̈́͂V͗EȒͩ͊̂̀͗L̔́̓̄AS̓̏̄͊ͭ͑͆T̚I̅͆̅͋N̆ͫ̇͌ͥ̓G?̒̑͐ ̉W̾͊H̃̿Ả͒̆ͭT́̑ ̎́̉͑̇I͆̉̆ͯS̑͆͗ͨ͊ ͥ̒̊̆͊̐HͧͥIS̒ͧ̀̓ͭ̌ ̄̎Ĕ̎͐S̆̾̈̃T̎ͭͤ̈ͮȊ͑ͧͧMͪ̓ͥ͆ͪ͗͌A̍̽̏̅̓T̓̐̐͛͌ͭ͌Eͨ̆Dͪͨͧ ̓̈Lͫ͊̒͗ͥ̇ͩI͆̋F̋ͨ̊E̐ͫ̽ͭ ͪ̚SP̆͊̐̓ͭA͆Ñ͋̒?ͨ͊̎ͯ͆ͭ́


	45. Chapter XCVI (96)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 17,424.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,750.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 4,443.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 735.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,421.

Total Hit Count: 32,773.

I feel as though 2017 was probably my worst years for writing fanfiction. Not because I hated what I was writing, but because of the progress I made, in that I feel as though I would take a few times longer to write a single chapter.

Can't be helped, I suppose, when I'm busy and balance this hobby with drawing. Not to mention working full time. Some days, I come home tired from work and I lack motivation. Or on other days, I feel like doing that over this.

Oh, and my plans to make a YouTube gaming channel no later than when Monster Hunter World comes out on the 26th of January. Can't neglect that.

Makes me feel as though I should take a small break someday soon. Nothing long and serious, as I'm actually halfway done with this story. Just something I'll consider if I feel as though I'm struggling to write.

* * *

 **Chapter XCVI (96): Ascension of Aura**

* * *

"Not to be cruel, (…). But to teach you, (…). To toughen, you. To remind you that as a child of privilege, no one is your friend. They will claim to be your friend, they will laugh at your jokes and invite you to their parties, but they do not like you. They like your power, they like what you will become someday." —Orson Scott Card and Aaron Johnson (39) (" _Earth Unaware_ ")

* * *

 _107.1: Months of Meditation_

Location: Flavian Amphitheatre (Arena)

Date: May 2nd, 61 A.D.

Time: 1:28 PM

Keeping track of time, in an underground prison disguised as an arena stained red with the blood of its losers, is a challenge in itself. Killing people or animals within the Flavian Amphitheatre becomes second nature in time, but the concept of time itself can be lost unless one prepares at the start of their stay here.

There are ways to circumvent this, for those that end up fighting personal wars that are viewed as sport for the spectators. Some people scratch the walls with lines. Each line symbolizing each passing day, and each passing day symbolizing each day they continue living. Until these lines stop coming, in which case they're used to mark how long a gladiator has lasted in the Roman Coliseum before being killed in bloody sport.

There were hundreds of these along the walls. Some blended into the worn stone at first glance. But as time passed and boredom seeped in like a terrible migraine, they became more discernible. Most counted up no higher than a couple of months, and nine out of every ten were fortunate to have only a few marks at the most.

One wall had the most tally marks however. And that wall was where Prattlecus kept track of his days here.

In fact, he was the only gladiator here that was keeping track of the passing days. He made sure to mark when Costas and Ian, when Alexa and Diana, when Latias and Latios, when Tiny RIolu and Xeno Lucario, and when I were put into this hellhole alongside him.

And as we eventually accepted the bitter reality, we've learned that we've been here for months.

Why exactly? Only I seemed to know the answer better than everyone else. Because, as days went by where battles were held at least every other day, I was put on stage more often than most. The reason being what I initially displayed when I fought an "Aura Beast" summoned by Odraude to test me.

An _ascension_ of my Elemental Aura.

Under normal circumstances, my Elemental Aura exuded over my body, either as a calm fire from a candle, or as a raging forest fire when the situation demanded it. Even when I undergo transformations, my aura remains consistent.

But what I displayed in that particular "gladiatorial" battle was a complete evolution in my Elemental Aura. My Red (Fire) Aura in particular.

* * *

 _To the audience, I resembled a living lump of charcoal with focused embers seeping through the cracks, threatening to break me apart. To my friends, I was another puzzle piece that they had no chance of putting in place. And to me, all that I knew from what I could recognize about my current state is that I was no longer radiating fire._

 _I was radiating plasma._

 _ **FLAMES SO CONCENTRATED THAT THEY CAN CUT THROUGH VIRTUALLY ANYTHING!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **RED (FIRE) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **RUBY (PLASMA) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **PLASMO-KINESIS UNLOCKED!**_

 _An ominous silence fell over the audience, as well as my friends spectating me. The only sounds audible were those of Prattlecus holding back the timberwolf that persisted in attempting to chomp down on his throat. And the other two timberwolves were quick to join him, especially when the saw what I just turned into._

 _But unfortunately for them, I was faster._

"( _Plasma Thrust_!)"

 _I found myself envisioning out of instinct rather than thinking comprehensibly, as it felt as though this elevation of my_ _Red (Fire) Aura_ _was slowly being recollected on. I flew perfectly vertical towards both aura beasts as they were about to nip at Prattlecus' ankles. But I intercepted them both, and they noticed my sudden presence between them and the former Roman General._

 _They also noticed the elongated blades that were beginning to form from my hands._

"( _Plasma Sword!_ _)_ "

 _With a blade of fire so hot that the sun's surface rivals it, and yet so densely compacted and focused that the heat can only be felt when it cuts, I tweaked my legs just right to spiral once, allowing each blade to outright decapitate both timberwolves. And with a final thrust, without looking at the rolling heads that convulsed and twitched seconds after hitting the floor, I brought both swords together and pierced the last wooden wolf behind the back._

 _Prattlecus didn't understand why this monster suddenly grew weak, until he noticed the beam of red plasma that was protruding through the aura beast's chest and was within inches of piercing Prattlecus himself. Then he felt the load lift off of his body as I easily lifted the last remaining aura beast off of him, just from the pair of plasma blades that proved solid enough to behave exactly like metal swords._

 _The aura beast attempted to snarl and growl at us, but it came out as a wet whimper as tree sap gurgled out of its mouth, and was pumping out of its pierced heart with a disturbing rhythm. The timberwolf let out one last pathetic whine as I split both plasma blades apart and cut it straight down the middle. Both halves smoked with a cauterized wound that was remarkably smooth to the touch, almost like glass even._

* * *

Ever since I first unleashed that ascension of Elemental Aura, the days seem to roll by as I'm cast into battle as often as most people go to work. The burden of battle for nothing more than sport is incrementally lessened for my friends. But that only means that their hours are dumped onto me, for one reason only.

To "train" me. To help me ascend my other twelve Elemental Aura abilities.

The only problem with this is that each battle began to blend together in my mind.

Each battle pitted me against a monster manufactured by Odraude's Elemental Aura. And for each battle, I was given access to only one Elemental Aura ability. Each battle would have me fight against a specific "Aura Beast", in a one-on-one skirmish to the death. Each Aura Beast held an advantage of sorts against me, even when I was granted the use of an Elemental Aura that could overpower the opponent for the occasion.

But it was never without an evolution.

For the audience watching on at my battles predominantly over those of my companions and allies, they seldom showed signs of boredom. The thrill of seeing what kinds of abilities I could unleash, even if they've heard of them before, drew in a crowd and attention that the Roman Coliseum would seldom match.

In short, I became a "celebrity" of sorts. People just wanted to see my parlor tricks. And when the matches ended, people could contemplate different theories as to how I could summon fire and water from the palms of my hands, or move objects with my mind. People didn't want me dead. They barely cared if I was alive either. They just wanted to see what I could do next.

* * *

Location: Flavian Amphitheatre (Arena)

 _Penitus/A REALM REBORN:FINAL FANTASY XIV Original Soundtrack/Masayoshi Soken/Nobuo Uematsu/Tsuyoshi Sekito/Naoshi Mizuta/Nobuko Toda (Film Score)/Yoshitaka Suzuki (Film Score)_

 _(Song Begins)_

My opponent isn't human, as is my norm nowadays. My opponent isn't exactly _animal_ either. My opponent is simply a freak of nature. A creature that, under normal circumstances presented by the planet, shouldn't exist.

My opponent is a golem of sorts, several times my size and dozens more my weight. But unlike the Legendary Golems of Hoenn that Xeno Lucario fought and won, this particular "Aura Beast" wasn't composed by ice, rock, or steel. It wasn't composed of anything as solid or as hard as those materials either.

It was entirely composed of clay, and took full advantage of its malleable properties against my Orange (Melee) Aura.

All of my attacks through this particular Elemental Aura involved martial arts maneuvers and attacks, all of which would require harsh direct contact against the opponent. But every punch, every kick I would strike this Aura Beast with not only had no effect, but this Aura Beast's malleable body would warp and mold over my attack, absorbing its energy and behaving as though nothing happened. I learned this the hard way when one of my roundhouse kicks attempted to cut its head off, only to have its cheek open up to latch my foot to its face, where it then gave a simple head turn to launch me into the force field separating the battlefield from the audience.

After this, what triggered an ascension of my Orange (Melee) Aura wasn't the fact that my life was on the line. It was the sense of frustration that I had with an enemy that was basically toying with me.

A punch to the ground and grit teeth as I picked myself off of the ground seemed to lead to my body suddenly becoming pitch black, with my eyes and blood vessels and aura suddenly taking on the properties and luminosity of _gold_.

 _ **INTENSE WILLPOWER THAT SHAPES YOUR BODY TO SUIT YOUR DRIVE!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **ORANGE (MELEE) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **GOLD (GROWTH) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **GIGA-KINESIS UNLOCKED!**_

As expected, the crowd came to adore these surprises and eagerly awaited to see what I could do with Gold (Growth) Aura. The Aura Beast I was fighting, however, wanted no surprises. It only wanted my death and wasted no time in rushing towards me to squash me flat.

"( _Giga Grip!_ )"

So it came as a surprise to the Aura Beast when I made the simple gesture to grab it, and my entire right arm drastically _enlarged_ in size to wrap my fingers around the golem. Once that happened, there wasn't much strength that the Aura Beast could muster to keep itself from being squeezed and seeping through my fingers as a malleable puddle.

"( _Giga Fist!_ )"

And for good measure, I brought my fist down over this clay puddle to end the Aura Beast with a thunderous hammer fist, the likes of which deafened the applause I could hear through the force field.

* * *

My next opponent was a golem in every sense of the word. Entirely composed of refined iron, a single hit from it could prove critical to my health. And with the sole access to Yellow (Lightning) Aura that I was provided, I couldn't do too much to damage it.

Bolts of electricity that I would fire from my fingertips would simply roll across its metallic sheen, not doing any apparent damage. Salvos of concentrated lightning would yield similar results, or just be outright swatted away and collide into Odraude's remarkably potent forcefield.

The only way for me to hope to beat this enemy is to evolve my Yellow (Lightning) Aura, which does happen after enough frustration, coupled with a direct hit from this golem against the left half of my body.

 _ **REFINED ELECTRICITY THAT ATTRACTS AND REPELS!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **YELLOW (LIGHTNING) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **AMBER (MAGNET) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **MAGNETISM UNLOCKED!**_

As expected, my body turned black and yellow with a refined aura that better reflected the now electromagnetic properties of my ascended Elemental Aura. And with a sense of instinct flooding my mind, my actions became somewhat automatic and impulsive.

"( _Magnet Strings!_ )"

With the golem's body being pure iron, and with iron being a metal that is particularly sensitive to magnets, I essentially became a puppeteer and completely flipped this battle on its head. The golem began to strike itself and _only_ itself, just because I flicked my fingers and commanded it to do so.

Pieces of its body began to crack and fragment, until I commanded it to wrap both hands around its head, just for it to pull it off. It succeeded, the cracks building up over its body split wide open, and cheers could be heard as I basically made scrap metal of another makeshift giant.

* * *

My next Aura Beast was aviary of body and best suited to combat my Light Green (Wind) Aura. This beast resembled an eagle, if it were the size of an elephant and possessed an extra pair of wings to fly around with an almost unnatural sense of mobility.

Through my Elemental Aura, the best that I could do was blow this beast back as it constantly attempted to dive bomb me and snatch me with its talons, or nip at my head with a beak that was just comparable in size to _me_. It would retaliate by screeching to the point where there was an annoying ringing in my ears, and continue to circle around me like a buzzard to a carcass.

For me to beat this feathered beast, I needed something more potent. My aura, as was intended, needed to evolve.

And evolve it did, just because the situation called for it.

 _ **THE WRATH OF THE SKIES AT THE PALM OF YOUR HAND!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **LIGHT GREEN (WIND) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **PERIDOT (WEATHER) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **NIMBO-KINESIS UNLOCKED!**_

Through the force field that separated battlefield from audience, my body turned black with gem green aura flooding my veins and aura field. My aura itself seemed to take on the properties of a turbulent storm without lightning.

"( _Nimbo Hurricane!_ )"

A simple word command caused the entire battlefield's loose layer of gravel to lift up and cloud the audience's field of view. All they could hear were turbulent winds and screeches in a spin cycle as the oversized gryphon lost all control and sense of mobility.

Then, when the debris died down a bit for the audience to see the Aura Beast hover in place, but spin so fast that all of its limbs were stretched out, they saw it essentially disintegrate in an instant. Feathers, limbs, wings, and blood scattered the battlefield, none of which stained me because of my turbulent aura.

* * *

This particular Aura Beast was probably the most humanoid of all of the ones I fought at the Roman Coliseum. The enemy could even pass as outright human…at first glance anyway. But in combat, one quickly identifies the supernatural aspects of _her_ unique ability to regenerate from injuries, as well as how _parasitic_ she was, bordering vampire-like in how she seemed to feed off of surrounding aura.

Especially my own Green (Healing) Aura.

Because this particular Elemental Aura could only heal and not inflict damage, I was reduced to close quarters combat against this energy vampire of an Aura Beast. Thankfully for me, so was she. But unthankfully, any blows I could land on her were recovered…by my aura that rubbed off against her skin. And any blows that she could land on me were equally siphoning of my aura.

In the end, this "sparring match" came down to how well I could heal myself and keep fighting, and how well she could _steal_ my aura to heal herself and keep fighting.

This wasn't necessarily a losing battle for me as I did have the edge in physical strength, on account of her somewhat slender body and acumen for favoring evasive tactics over outright offense. But this battle was going nowhere unless I could figure out how to drain as well as her.

That came much easier than I initially thought.

 _ **A HEALING TOUCH AT THE EXPENSE OF THE LIFE ENERGY OF YOUR ENEMIES!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **GREEN (HEALING) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **JADE (DRAIN) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **SIPHO-KINESIS UNLOCKED!**_

When my body turned pitch black with green "cracks" rolling across my body, this battle became remarkably one-sided when I eventually grasped and held on to the female Aura Beast.

"(… _Sipho Sap_.)"

In seconds, she turned into a dry husk of her former self, while I appeared none the worse for wear.

* * *

During one of my skirmishes, I was put into the battlefield without an apparent opponent. My audience murmured amongst themselves as to where my opponent was. All they saw was my body emanating Dark Green (Nature) Aura, and the Roman Coliseum converted into a knee-high pool. The water level was much too low for a naval battle, and there were too few participants left for that as well.

Unsurprisingly, the audience was left to boo at the present battle scenario…until they saw the water _itself_ come to life.

My next Aura Beast was entirely amorphous, with the water _itself_ being its body, meaning that I was standing in its body. I learned this the hard way when I felt my legs become restrained and hoisted up by an amorphous tentacle, just to see the same Aura Beast form the upper body of a shark to consume me in one bite an surround me in water.

It was here that I realized that I had no means to utilize my Dark Green (Nature) Aura to its fullest. I had no plants to manipulate, no seeds in my possession to grow in an instant, and there wasn't even much dirt on the ground to begin with. It was scrubbed remarkably clean, as evident by the remarkable clearness of this aqueous Aura Beast.

So it was through a sense of desperation that my Dark Green (Nature) Aura evolved to adapt to the situation.

 _ **GATHER THE POWER OF SUNLIGHT TO UNLEASH IN ONE BLAST!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **DARK GREEN (NATURE) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **EMERALD (SOLAR) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **SOLAR-KINESIS UNLOCKED!**_

As expected, instincts took over and no amount of water could block the early afternoon sunlight on a rather warm, summer's day. The Emerald (Solar) Aura coursing through my blackened body turned me into a living solar panel. I could feel the sun's rays energize me, cause my power to increase at an alarmingly rapid rate. It didn't take longer than a few seconds before I felt as though I was going to explode.

Which was exactly the point.

"( _Solar Bomb_!)"

The bubble of water that I was trapped within popped in an instant, unable to handle the explosion of solar energy I just unleashed. The aqueous Aura Beast roared in disapproval as the water that was used to surround me was now instantaneously converted into steam, which it couldn't use for anything except as a clear knowing that its body and life was evaporating away.

"( _Solar Beam_!)"

I held nothing back in killing this Aura Beast by unleashing constant, searing beams of concentrated sunlight straight at anything and everything, until there was nothing left except a plume of steam that only further humidified an already humid day.

* * *

Some of these Aura Beasts stood in stark contrast to one another. For the one that was composed entirely of water, there was one composed entirely of _fire_.

The kind of fire that comes from the center of the earth, to be specific.

I found myself in the middle of a battlefield, surrounded by scorching lava, with only a few platforms large enough for me to stand on without burning alive. The only sanctuary I had within this island, surrounded by an ocean of fire, was my Light Blue (Ice) Aura, balancing out the outside heat with my inner cold to at least keep me from succumbing to heat stroke.

But against the lava golem that was this particular Aura Beast, I couldn't do much to put it in its place. All of the ice attacks I used would cool its body, but not outright or overall. Plus, the overall heat of this battlefield did wonders in further suppressing my cryogenic Elemental Aura.

As expected, my only saving grace was a calculated impasse that I could only surpass with an Elemental Aura ascension.

 _ **TURN THE STRENGTH OF YOUR ADVERSARY AGAINST THEMSELF!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **LIGHT BLUE (ICE) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **SAPPHIRE (REFLECTION) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **REFLECT UNLOCKED!**_

The Aura Beast didn't acknowledge my new abilities until it was too late. A few fired blasts of pure lava were fired my way, and I simply held firm as I formed a defensive stance.

"( _Mirror Force_!)"

The lava never touched me. I didn't even feel its heat. All I felt was my aura field behaving like a mirror in reflecting the lava back to its source. And while I was essentially reflecting lava back to lava, the fact that I couldn't be touched was enough for me.

After all, heat eventually cools down, and the Aura Beast couldn't combat a hardening body. And as a result, I simply outlasted it, without ever once getting burned.

* * *

My next Aura Beast entered the battlefield with an entrance and an entrance alone. Otherwise, there weren't any telltale signs of its physical presence on the battlefield.

This led to some discernible murmurs from the audience, and some initial doubt in my part. My present Elemental Aura ability―that was selected for me beforehand―was Blue (Water) Aura, which would certainly help against Aura Beasts composed of fire, unless they were specifically adapted to combat their most glaring weakness.

Just as the audience was about to boo, I noticed telltale impressions being made onto the sand. And as I was starting to crane my head down at this, I felt something broad strike me across the face, catapulting me flat onto my back.

From here, I was immediately thrust into a combat stance. My enemy had indeed entered the battlefield and was most likely invisible. And without possessing any helpful means of identifying my enemy, my only tactic was to swamp the battlefield. Literally.

Water was unleashed in every tangible direction and the battlefield flooded as a result. My enemy, however, seemed to avoid this entirely. Because, even with the battlefield flooded up to knee height, I saw no signs of the enemy walking straight towards me before striking me across the head with another sucker punch.

This time, I was triggered, because the fault was my own for falling to the same attack _twice_.

 _ **CLOUD THE BATTLEFIELD WITH A DENSE FOG!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **BLUE (WATER) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **COBALT (MIST) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **VAPOR-KINESIS UNLOCKED!**_

"( _Vapor Shroud_!)"

Outstretched hands were more than enough to spontaneously gasify the water in the battlefield without so much as heating it to boiling point. As a result, the entire battlefield was veiled, meaning that I was invisible to my enemy now. And assuming this particular Aura Beast lacked the necessary secondary senses to track me, it was now as blind as me.

Through careful maneuvering around the battlefield, I realized that I was right upon seeing the Aura Beast's form displace the mist. I could make out a bipedal body that best resembled a chameleon, meaning that they had eyes to track me with, and not much else. It was also of a diminutive build, with its tail being what it used to strike me twice with.

A simple matter of sneaking behind its body was all I needed to do to get my arms around its neck and strangle it to a silent death.

* * *

My next Aura Beast opponent didn't appear to possess an ability that could overpower or deceive my own. And in terms of physical build, he didn't appear particularly threatening. But that was simply because this humanoid excelled in _cerebral_ combat, in ESP basically.

And I would match its mind with my mind, and my Purple (Psychic) Aura.

There were two problems with this adversary however, as well as this overall battle. The first was that this humanoid Aura Beast never budged from its hovering, meditative stance. As a result, I never moved a muscle. This meant that the crowd had little action to gleam at and subsequently began to boo us.

That was the least of my concerns as, when noticed up close and personal, neither one of us were exactly _conscious_.

We had both entered a meditative trance. One was done on purpose and the other was _forced_ into his mindscape. I was forced into that mindscape by this Aura Beast's specific set of ESP skills. And in here, in a blank space where our minds were momentarily linked, where this Aura Beast _clearly_ has a better understanding of the inner machinations of the brain, I was at an obvious disadvantage.

…Until my Elemental Aura evolved to the situation anyway.

 _ **PLAYING MIND GAMES TO WHICH NO ONE WILL WIN!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **PURPLE (PSYCHIC) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **AMETHYST (MIND) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **MIND CONTROL UNLOCKED!**_

Back in the outside world, there were some subtle changes occurring between both of us. A smile seemed to etch over the Aura Beast's face while a streak of blood began to drip down the nostrils of mine. It would appear that it has the upper hand on me, until my body became black and glowed a purple so bold I became a living gemstone.

"( _Mind Crush_!)"

When that happened, the mental strength I exuded was nothing short of overwhelming, and the head of the Aura Beast exploded like a time bomb.

Several surprised gasps and stunned silence were the product of my unseen victory.

* * *

This particular Aura Beast made me recollect slightly on my past, and made the audience shriek in terror, fascination, and especially excitement.

This Aura Beast, if it can even be called that, was a black dragon. Its overall body frame reminded me of the black dragon that I fought when I was banished from my home village. And much like Odraude in this body, he exuded remarkable physical strength.

More than enough physical strength to make my Brown (Earth) Aura as effective in combat as garden dirt.

I could make the sand around me become quick, only for it to flap maniacally with its imposing wings and overpower the quicksand. I could erect walls of solid rock to fortify myself, but its scaly hide and bull mentality made these fortifications nothing more than obstacles that it simply charged through. I could launch a barrage of rocks, only for it to catch them in its teach.

The only way to kill it is to cut its head off. But earth is too rough and jagged and slow. What I needed was something faster, sleeker, and tougher.

What I needed…was metal.

 _ **REFINED EARTH SO PURE THAT IT CUTS BY SIGHT ALONE!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **BROWN (EARTH) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **TOPAZ (METAL) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **METALLO-KINESIS UNLOCKED!**_

"( _Metallo Arsenal_!)"

The fight became more traditional when I turned a couple of slabs of rock into a makeshift albeit battle ready jagged sword and shield. And the dragon Aura Beast, upon noticing this, seemed to take the battle more seriously by breathing fire at me.

My shield coped with the flames just fine, and even worked against the dragon by clouding its senses with the resulting smoke. I didn't give much opportunity for the dragon to track me, as I've learned from my first experience against a similar opponent.

As a result, the dragon Aura Beast couldn't unleash a second fire breath at me. At least not from its mouth as I beheaded it. The fire instead seeped out of its severed throat, before the rest of it collapsed in a slump.

* * *

The next Aura Beast that I faced had two interesting abilities. One, if it could even be called an ability, is the uncanny resemblance to _me_. And two, its ability to replicate into several similar clones of itself.

Whether this is its actual body or not didn't matter to me. Neither did it matter to me if its clones were 100% real or not. Because, the damage they can all inflict on me was dangerous, even for my White (Light) Aura.

They moved with remarkable agility, more than enough to avoid the spheres of condensed light I tossed at them. They were unarmed, but fought with a martial arts mastery that was about 99% my own. There was little I could do defensively against them, even when I surrounded myself in a barrier of light. Because, when the barrier dissipated, they surrounded me and I could only cast a couple of them aside before receiving a harsh pummeling from the remaining cluster.

Eventually, I found myself cornered, where my present arsenal couldn't handle so many enemies at once. What I needed was a means to harm them all at once, or even fool them so convincingly that their hearts stop from the stress alone.

And when my White (Light) Aura evolved, I gave them exactly that.

 _ **BLINDING ALL FIVE SENSES TO BECOME REAL IN THE PRESENCE OF THE ENEMY!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **WHITE (LIGHT) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **PEARL (ILLUSION) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **ILLUSION UNLOCKED!**_

"( _Illusion Dragon_!)"

A bright flash of light momentarily blinded and immobilized my fake clones from view. When the light subsided and their vision returned, what they saw frightened them to the core, and certainly scared half of the audience out of their seats.

They bared witness to my Devil Dragon Form, or at least a masterful emulated existence of this form of mine. I didn't need to move a muscle to intimidate them. Just by having my enemies look at my face was enough to have them run away.

And when they had lost the will to fight, I picked them off individually with this illusion. The damage wasn't real, but the fear was and it certainly doomed them to stopped hearts before I could impale them.

* * *

For this battle, I was pitted against more airborne Aura Beasts. But unlike the sole Aura Beast that I clashed with to ascend my Light Green (Wind) Aura, there were several smaller Aura Beasts. And in comparison to the solitary, massive griffin Aura Beasts I fought against, these enemies held a bit more symbolism to them.

They were angels, against a demon on the ground that was given access to his Black (Darkness) Aura.

These angelic Aura Beasts fought with coordinated attacks. They fought as a team to attempt to defeat me. They were either given a sword or a bow to fire arrows with. They were given several spears or even the ability to use light as a weapon. And while they were individually cancelled out by my Black (Darkness) Aura, they were a group and I did find myself struggling in attacking them as they persistently and annoyingly avoided my attacks.

And when they managed to pin me to the wall by stabbing my clothing, I felt my body grow darker than it already was emanating.

 _ **MAKE THE OPPOSITION KNEEL AT YOUR FEET BEFORE CRUSHING THEM!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **BLACK (DARKNESS) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **ONYX (GRAVITY) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **GRAVITATION UNLOCKED!**_

"( _Grave Weight_!)"

With my arms outstretched and without moving from my position, I was a sitting target for these angel Aura Beasts to attack me with. But as they quickly realized, the artificially enhanced gravity I was mustering with my ascended Elemental Aura made their weapons heavy, their arrows and spears comically fall to the ground, and their wings nothing more than an accessory. They fell to the ground as well, and were unable to fight against their own body mass to get back upright, now that I made them feel as though they weighed several times more than they normally do.

As a result, it was easy for me to simply pick up a sword and calmly cut off their heads while they were either face down or face up to see their killer.

* * *

For the final Aura Beast that I was put to fight against, I was to utilize Silver (Sound) Aura against an enemy that didn't have any ears for me to take advantage of. The Aura Beast in itself was a snake on steroids. A titanoboa that made the audience's skin crawl, and put me on edge to avoid being crushed in its coils or swallowed whole and alive. Much like how Xeno fared against Giovanni's Steelix…before making it explode through OVERHEAT.

Unlike some other Aura Beasts that were specifically put to fight me when I was using a single Elemental Aura attribute that had little to no effect on them without ascending, I did have some effectiveness with Silver (Sound) Aura, in that I could discombobulate it long enough to move somewhere else, only for it to track me with its keen sense of smell.

Eventually, the titanoboa Aura Beast grew clever enough to _bury_ itself into the battlefield, once I pestered it enough with some concussive blasts of sound. But the Aura Beast didn't stay buried for long, and quickly emerged before wrapping its coils around me.

Pinned and feeling the life squeeze out of me, my only option was to force an evolutionary change in my Elemental Aura, to combat this enemy.

 _ **TAKE AWAY THE OPPONENT'S MEANS TO BREATHE AND SPEAK!**_

 _ **EDUARDO'S**_ _ **SILVER (SOUND) AURA**_ _ **HAS ASCENDED TO**_ _ **DIAMOND (VACUUM) AURA**_ _ **!**_

 _ **EMPTINESS UNLOCKED!**_

Just from looking at the Titanoboa, I was able to focus on its skull and alter the area of space surrounding its head. The air around there disappeared from a vacuum bubble I seemed to conjure from thin air. And at first, nothing discernible happened. But then the Aura Beast serpent realized that I had cut off its supply of oxygen and began to panic.

I could feel its coils loosen and its eye bulge from its sockets as it gaped and struggled to breathe. It began to thrash about, which I hastily crawled away from, as my body was numb in several areas from the lack of blood circulation the snake forced on me.

And then the snake died after slamming its head a few times into the ground.

 _(Song Ends)_

* * *

 _107.2: Three Years Later_

Location: Flavian Amphitheatre (Arena)

Date: May 2nd, 61 A.D.

Time: 5:28 PM

The only means that we all had of keeping track of time were the indentations we made onto the wall. And as the days went by, we began to run out of walls to mark time with.

And as they days went by, everyone except me began to lose interest, to the point where I was the only person taking time out of my day to leave a mark on the wall.

As I've noticed, I'm getting at least ten times more skirmishes than my friends and allies, mostly because I obviously had abilities that were in apparent need of evolving. Everyone else appeared to enjoy doing little duels and skirmishes with one another, to the point where everyone was on good terms with whom they used to hate. Even Alexa and Diana towards Prattlecus.

And unfortunately for me, I found myself missing out on this dim light within the darkness of the Amphitheatre's underground prison.

At times, it feels as though I'm a stranger to my friends, because the friends I'm making now are power and power alone.

* * *

Location: ?

Date: ?

Time: ?

" _ **Status report, servant.**_ "

"On who _specifically_?"

" _ **There's only one person I'm interested in learning about.**_ "

"…Eduardo."

" _ **Yes. How is he progressing?**_ "

"Exceptionally well, actually. I'll never tell him that to his face, but he's learned how to evolve his 'Elemental Aura' abilities beyond what he thinks he can achieve with them."

" _ **Good. Good. He's beginning to realize his true potential.**_ "

"But there's still more work that needs to be done with him, if we are to proceed."

" _ **The stakes of his next skirmish must push him beyond his comfort zone. He must struggle, abandon all sense of restraint, and achieve total victory.**_ "

"So…what, do we make him fight his friends? Because there's one or two little beasts that I want to see him kill."

" _ **Effective, but he would expect that. He still carries with him a lingering anticipation of fighting his friends, to the point where the fight itself won't carry enough stress on him.**_ "

"Damn… What will break him _better_ then?"

" _ **The only thing that he loves more than his friends.**_ "

* * *

All that I really need left to kick off a YouTube channel is a good quality studio mic. I have everything else that I need. A computer (Surface Book with Performance Base), a camera (Canon 70d), an Elgato HD60 for my current and last-gen HDMI cable video game consoles, a library of growing (backlog) games that I've never played but _**reeeeeeally**_ want to.

All I really need to do is learn how to edit videos with either Adobe Premiere or Sony Vegas Pro.


	46. Chapter XCVII (97)

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura: Intertwining Crossroads_ ": 17,505.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura II: Brothers in Arms_ ": 8,898.

Hit Count for " _The Path of the Aura III: Bonds of Blood_ ": 4,562.

Hit Count for " _Diverging from The Path of the Aura_ ": 739.

Hit Count for " _The First Immortal: Or how I Learned to Create the Pokémon Universe_ ": 1,433.

Total Hit Count: 33,147.

Got big plans for this week. If all goes well, I start a YouTube gaming channel and I'll start a Let's Play series of Monster Hunter World. Alongside that, I found a new job that has a bit of a learning curve to overcome, but it could pay off big for me if I get the hang of it.

Regardless of both, I always find the time to write, even if one day I find myself with nothing new to upload until I write a new chapter. I'd rather avoid that, but it's getting close.

* * *

 **Chapter XCVII (97): Tower of Coronet**

* * *

"You don't do good deeds for yourself, (…). You do them because God is in you, and for those moments you are his hands and his feet, his eyes and his lips." —Orson Scott Card (118) (" _Ender's Shadow_ ")

* * *

 _108.1: Stairway to Heaven_

Location: Mt. Coronet

Date: April 8th, 2019

Time: 12:25 AM

After Wanderer Lucario informed the Champions of the World about how his friends hold all sixteen of the Elemental Plates that Arceus tasked them to collect around Sinnoh, they all travelled from Pallet Town to Mt. Coronet with the mentality that every second ticking by is another loss of human and Pokémon life at the cold, mechanical hands of Team Prism.

Despite the season of spring, the weather atop the tallest point in Sinnoh was by no means tranquil. Heavy, piercing, discombobulating blizzards, blow across the Mt. Coronet mountain range around 90% of the time. And today, at this particular moment in time, fell within the 90%.

This is why most of the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy were within their respective Poké Balls, and entrusted to Wanderer Lucario to hold on to. Before the trip, it was ensured that everyone had a distinct Poké Ball to call their own, with the obvious condition that they belonged to no one. Now they were strapped alongside the arctic Aura Pokémon's torso and belt, in much the same way a soldier carries grenades and spare ammunition magazines.

Wanderer Lucario and Ash Ketchum's Pikachu were the only pair of Pokémon out and about alongside all seven of the regional (and World) Champions. They were all well concealed under thick white coats, made out of Beartic fur, which blended in with the dense blizzard and kept them from succumbing to frostbite.

The trek was long and miserable, and the only trio of individuals who knew of Mt. Coronet's paths was Ash, Cynthia and Wanderer Lucario. All three of them climbed up to the summit of Mt. Coronet at one point or another in their lives, and therefore had the most experience. Everyone else just made sure they didn't slip or lose themselves in this blizzard.

"This…is…hell…!" Lance grumbled loudly, against the howling blizzard that left his masked face numb. "Strike that… This is hell frozen _over_!"

"How much longer until we reach the summit?" Diantha protested as well. "Sacre bleu! I can't feel my extremities in this blizzard!"

"(If I had a Lum Berry for every day I _didn't_ protest about the cold weather…)" Wanderer Lucario thought with rolled eyes before informing them. " _We're almost at the cave entrance leading to the summit. Not much longer now. Try not to slip on the ice._ "

As if on cue, Alder slipped and fell on his side. He was promptly helped up by Steven Stone, who trailed a few feet behind him.

"Are you alright?" Steven reassured the eldest Champion.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alder reassured the archaeologist. "I'm just not as young as I used to be."

"I've heard of older people climbing mountains as tall as this one." Ash Ketchum told Alder. "Age is just a number really."

"Yeah, but everyone passes away eventually." Gary Oak put it bluntly. "It's just criminal when people and Pokémon pass away prematurely."

"Like with what Team Prism is doing across the world to tens of thousands of innocent civilians and Pokémon…" Cynthia mourned silently.

* * *

Time: 12:51 AM

Despite the pitch-black darkness of this environment, the guiding eyes of Ash Ketchum's and Wanderer Lucario's Aura Vision helped turn night into day, and completely remove any chances of anyone getting lost. Of course, given the time frame that they expected to reach and be on Mt. Coronet, they prepared themselves with night-vision equipment in the form of a special mask that provided both respiratory aid and either night or infrared vision.

The aids proved helpful in assisting them against sub-zero temperatures and utter darkness. All the way to the cavern that they needed to reach, which was the starting point to reach Spear Pillar. Upon reaching this cavern, they were essentially at the home stretch, "lucky" to reach this far.

"We can take off our coats and masks here." Ash Ketchum recommended. "Even though we're at the summit, the weather becomes surprisingly bearable up here."

Everyone else did as the World Champion said. A pile of thick fur coats and high-altitude breathing apparatuses were placed in a neat pile beside the cavern entrance, almost as though they left behind umbrellas when they returned home.

From here, the hike was a cakewalk compared to the last 99% of it. The final 1% was a straightforward, linear path, where there was clear evidence of human activity at work here. There were stairs to step over, and ancient hieroglyphics on the walls depicting the history of Sinnoh's Legendary Deities that represent the space-time continuum.

"(How long has it been since Cyrus was stopped here, from making Dialga and Palkia his power to control?)" Cynthia recollected, as the path eventually lead to the entrance to Spear Pillar.

Once here, it was noticed that the doorway blocking Spear Pillar from the rest of Mt. Coronet has long since been crumbled away into thousands of pieces. The ancient secrets it had carved on its surface have long since been transferred to hundreds of internet articles and history books. Nevertheless, its loss was a significant blow to the archaeological community, as Steven Stone and _only_ Steven Stone took a moment to look at the door and mourn slightly.

"Note to self: Salvage the door and attempt to piece it back together at home." Steven Stone talked to himself.

" _I doubt it's worth the time and effort to salvage._ " Wanderer Lucario told him. " _This is coming from someone who spent many months piecing together a pillar here, by the way._ "

"Oh, you don't say?" Steven Stone was intrigued.

" _Yes._ " The arctic Aura Pokémon confirmed. " _Little did I know how life-changing that pillar truly was._ "

* * *

 _108.2: "Are You There, God? It's Me! Ash!"_

Location: Mt. Coronet (Spear Pillar)

Date: April 8th, 2019

Time: 1:16 AM

Despite having lived in Mt. Coronet for several years, primarily to live in solitude to enhance his overall abilities, Wanderer Lucario still feels a peculiar gravity when entering Spear Pillar. This location is a sacred Sinnoh location after all. Virtually untouched by man…save for the pillar that Giovanni broke and he pieced together via PSYCHIC. An area where the God of Creation and his Three Sons and Daughters that are overall responsible for existence, have called home.

Or at least a gateway from this world to _their_ home.

"Okay. Step One: Reach Mt. Coronet without freezing our Poké Balls off is complete." Gary Oak protested lightly to the arctic Aura Pokémon. "Now, what the hell is Step Two."

Wordlessly, Wanderer Lucario uses PSYCHIC to dislodge all 24 of the occupied and assorted Poké Balls that his Coadjutor comrades are comfortably housed within. He has them cycle around himself in three rings of eight. And one by one, he telekinetically presses the buttons on the center to open them each, one by one, until everyone is present and accounted for.

The twelve Pokémon that house Elemental Plates within themselves are in a single file line before Wanderer Lucario. The six Pokémon that were trained by the Legendary Deities of Sinnoh felt a bit at home at Spear Pillar, and were just sitting comfortably while the Champions were about to initiate their plan. And the seven most recent Coadjutors explored the area, surveying the arcane and archaic.

Aurorus, being the eldest Pokémon in attendance and by far the oldest individual here, inspected an area that she has seen only a few times before.

"The Unown have been around almost as long as Arceus and Its Offspring." Aurorus talked to herself, knowing not that Scolipede was eavesdropping from a distance. "Mankind didn't invent language. They merely adopted it."

"…Fascinating." Scolipede muttered before sniffing a particular patch of stone before lying down on it and taking a nap.

Lopunny noticed how several pillars were knocked over and did her selfless part in positioning them back upright. The "challenge" here was that these particular pillars were as tall as a Steelix is long, and weighed several times more than one. And Lopunny effortlessly lifted the entire pillar off of the ground like a plank of wood, before setting it back upright.

"There's a sick joke here, and I'm just going to keep it to myself." She muttered, knowing how males can make a joke about her hoisting pillars upright. "Anyone tells me the joke, and I'll ram the pillar up their ass."

Fortunately for Lopunny, no one was brave enough to make a sex joke. Tyranitar would've, but he was indisposed with an Elemental Plate needing retrieval. Instead, both Gardevoir and Gallade inspected the writing on most of these pillars, attempting to decipher the Language of the Unown.

" _Gallade, can you read this?_ " Gardevoir asked her partner and evolutionary counterpart.

" _Nay, I can't decipher this ancient language._ " Gallade shook his head and sighed in defeat.

" _Japanese is your strong point, as well as medieval times._ " Gardevoir recalled. " _You just absorbed that information like a sponge from our past trainer._ "

" _And look where that has taken us._ " Gallade said sarcastically.

Samurott had Doublade on his back, as Sceptile was occupied and needed by the Champions for their next step. In the meantime, Samurott essentially carried Doublade to each individual pillar, both intact and fragmented, so that he could take it all in.

" _Fascinating. So this is how we're going to contact Arceus?_ " Doublade read and muttered.

"You can _understand_ the Language of the Unown?" Samurott exclaimed in mild disbelief.

" _Mostly, yes._ " Doublade confirmed. " _It's not exactly difficult to comprehend if you have an understanding of the English alphabet, and then compare those 26 letters to the 28 Unown characters._ "

"…Huh." Samurott feigned understanding before moving on. "So, what do these pillars say?"

" _Hmm… I'll keep it simple._ " Doublade comprehended the language, its messages, and gave Samurott the abridged version. " _When all sixteen of Sinnoh's scattered Elemental Plates are brought together, a mystical flute appears that calls the Original One from Its respective dimension._ "

"Hope Arceus likes music then." Samurott commented.

* * *

As those uninvolved were simply roaming Spear Pillar and examining the area to the best of their abilities, the Champions and the twelve original Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy were ready to proceed.

Cynthia retrieved the four Elemental Plates―the Earth Plate, Insect Plate, Mind Plate, and the Stone Plate―from a satchel in her possession. She placed them on the ground, knowing that they would be needed when the other twelve Elemental Plates―the Dread Plate, the Draco Plate, the Zap Plate, the Fist Plate, the Flame Plate, the Sky Plate, the Spooky Plate, the Meadow Plate, the Icicle Plate, the Toxic Plate, the Iron Plate, and the Splash Plate―are retrieved from the Coadjutors that hold them.

"Alright, so we know that you guys each house Elemental Plates within you." Lance asked each Coadjutor individually.

" _Yes, we do._ " Wanderer Lucario confirmed, while everyone else nodded.

"And yet you all don't feel any different?"

Silently, Wanderer Lucario and the rest of the Coadjutors simply shrugged. Overall, they didn't feel any different, considering they are each housing potentially _world-ending_ levels of power within them but have zero idea on how to unleash it, much less access it. It's as though they each are nuclear warheads, and the codes to activate them are unavailable to them.

"Interesting," Cynthia was intrigued. "Arceus' children must've done a masterful job of preventing these plates from being used by their hosts."

"So, how do we retrieve them?" Alder wondered, scratching the back of his head as he was obviously drawing a blank. "I seriously doubt it's as easy as un-equipping a held item."

Gary Oak had an idea. "How about we _switch_ held items?"

"How do you propose we do that?" Steven Stone asked.

Gary Oak's answer came in the form of a Poké Ball he retrieved from his person.

"Just watch and be amazed." He said with a smirk.

A simple toss of the Poké Ball unleashed an Alakazam that materialized from a ball of red energy the capsule unleashed. And on this Alakazam was a _Mega Stone_ that allowed it to Mega Evolve. An Alakazite, specifically, to complement the Mega Ring that Gary had in his possession.

"…" Ash analyzed the pieces before him as he made his hypothesis. "You plan on Mega Evolving your Alakazam to give it the strength that you think is necessary for its TRICK technique to work with deliberately tweaked Elemental Plates."

"Yes. Exactly." Gary Oak was glad he didn't have to explain his tactics.

Ash simply nodded and watched as words and plans became actions and results.

With a simple tap of his Mega Ring, Gary Oak allowed his Alakazam to Mega Evolve into a Mega Alakazam in a burst of evolutionary energy. After Mega Evolving, Alakazam's feet no longer touched the ground, it carried five spoons telekinetically instead of two, and had a sage-like beard to reflect its wisdom.

After the Mega Evolution, Gary opened up his backpack and pulled out a handful of assorted Berries, no less than twelve because these would be the satisfactory items needed for TRICK to work. Once he retrieved them, he tossed them to Mega Alakazam, who caught them with PSYCHIC before the ground could. And once they were orbiting Mega Alakazam, it proceeded to use TRICK on each of the twelve Coadjutors.

One by one, the hearts of each Coadjutor began to glow a light that corresponded with their "equipped" Elemental Plate. Wanderer's chest exuded an icy blue aura, Aggron's a grassy green, and so on as Mega Alakazam linked the Berry with the Elemental Plate it was about to swap. And much to the surprise of each Coadjutor, the feeling of each Elemental Plate seeping away from their body was virtually painless. At best, it felt as though a pit in their stomach was removed and replaced with mild hunger, which the Berries fittingly tended to.

"Huh, I half expected it to feel as though my heart was being ripped out of my chest." Blaziken said, scratching his breastbone.

"I don't think Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina would make it painful for us to relinquish our Elemental Plates." Aqua believed. "They just made it difficult for our enemies to seize them…if we were ever captured…"

"Yeah…" Aggron sulked slightly.

" _Even Team Prism couldn't figure out how to extract the Elemental Plates from our bodies._ " Dusknoir ascertained. " _I pray that they weren't close to learning how to either._ "

"And yet all it took was a Mega Alakazam to swap tablets for Berries." Gary Oak responded to Dusknoir's aspect of this conversation. "Thanks, by the way."

Mega Alakazam nodded as its role here was complete. It set down the twelve Elemental Plates alongside the other four in a neat and colorful pile, before Gary returned it back into its Poke Ball, where its Mega Evolution ceased as the "battle" was over.

"Ok, that's Step Two complete." Ash said as he effortlessly hoisted all sixteen Elemental Plates off of the ground and held them like a stack of boxes of pizzas. "So what's next?"

" _See those sixteen pillars over there?_ " Wanderer Lucario pointed. " _The ones lined up in a four-by-four formation?_ "

Ash noticed these sixteen pillars, and how all six of them were entirely uniform in structure, size, and where they have a short inscription with a subtle slot where each Elemental Plate would fit.

"Yes." Ash confirmed. "Just tell me where you want them."

Per Wanderer Lucario's instruction, Ash Ketchum inserted each Elemental Plate into its respective slot. The arctic Aura Pokémon simply skimmed over the Language of the Unown to know which riddle corresponded with which Plate, and told Ash to put this particular plate here. Each plate only had one way in which it could be put into the pillar. And once in, there was very little space for the Elemental Plate to be pulled out.

"Ok, all of them are in place." Ash said to Wanderer. "Now wh―?"

A sudden tremor resonated across Spear Pillar, the likes of which was comparable to a 4.0 magnitude earthquake. At first, most of everyone on here believed it to be a bad coincidence, but they quickly learned that the tremor was essentially a confirmation for bringing all sixteen of Arceus' missing Elemental Plates back before its doorway.

The pillars began to emit a distinctly colored light, corresponding to its respective Elemental Plate. Each of these lights shined like earthbound stars, and began to connect to one another as if they were a constellation. When all sixteen lights were merged together, a crevice in the middle of these sixteen pillars began to open.

From this trapdoor, a _seventeenth_ pillar began to rise up. It didn't stop rising until it was at least three times as tall as the other sixteen pillars surrounding it. The reason for this was because the light exuding from the other sixteen could shoot out and meet this new pillar at its peak.

From this light, an item was beginning to materialize on the top of this pillar. It resembled a chunk of rock in the shape of a piece of coral. In reality, it was a musical instrument, as it had several holes on it where fingers would go to play individual notes, and a mouthpiece where the overall sound is made.

It wasn't until the pillar began to recede back into the ground and the lights dimmed into nothingness that Cynthia could approach the item and retrieve it to examine it.

"…This is the Azure Flute," Cynthia finalized, "an ancient and mythical item that has the power to call Arceus Itself."

There was a certain gravity that could be felt from simply being in the presence of such a game-changing relic, especially if it turns out to be true.

"How does it work?" Ash asked Cynthia. "What melody must be played?"

Cynthia closed her eyes and reviewed her thoughts for several moments. She recalled several ancient murals regarding Sinnoh Mythology, a few of which depicted ancient songs that were played to honor the Legendary Deities and Lake Guardians of Sinnoh. She reviewed these ancient notes and then held the Azure Flute to her face.

"I believe I know." She affirmed. "It may take some trial and error to figure out the notes though."

For the first few minutes, people and Pokémon alike winced at hearing Cynthia attempt to tune the Azure Flute and play sour notes as she identifies which holes covered correspond to which notes. Fortunately, she was quick to figure it out. And when she did, she played a simple melody. A melody that, to the surprise of most, had a hint of dark foreboding, as though the God it was attempting to call was the Devil itself.

A few seconds later, after Cynthia stopped playing the Azure Flute, a rift began to form over Spear Pillar. Several individuals stepped back at the sudden shift before their field of reality as they expected the Alpha Pokémon to step before them after having likely heard the ethereal doorbell.

"Are you there, God? It's me! Ash!" The World Champion called out.

But when the rift opened, Arceus didn't step out. Instead, it was its three Sons: Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia.

When they stepped out and hovered down to Spear Pillar, everyone was left staring at these deific beings that symbolize and keep together space, time, and antimatter. Everyone except for Doublade, Galvantula, Hydreigon, Samurott, Serperior, and Zoroark, as they all sprinted towards their former teachers for a reunion.

" _It's good to see you six again._ " Giratina smiled as he embraced Zoroark and Galvantula.

".. - .-. ... / -. - - -.. / - - / ... . . / -.- - ..- / .- -. .- .. -. / - - - .-.-.-" Galvantula clicked. [It's good to see you again too.]

"(It really hasn't been that long since we last seen each other.)" Zoroark thought as she clung fast to Giratina's neck area. "(Not that I'm complaining or anything.)"

" _How have you been keeping up your training?_ " Palkia asked as he had Serperior and Hydreigon on each arm.

"The usual." Serperior said. "Basking in the sun, limiting myself to one meal a month…"

"(Tyranitar hits me every once in a while, so my defenses are up to snuff.)" Hydreigon thought. "(Still have some bruising underneath my black and blue body though…)"

" _What have you all been up to lately?_ " Dialga asked the two Pokémon―Doublade and Samurott―embracing its forelegs.

"Well, we rescued our friends for starters." Samurott mentioned the obvious.

" _Now we're here with all of the Elemental Plates that Arceus needs._ " Doublade pointed over towards the sixteen pillars that housed each Elemental Plate sans Pixie Plate, as well as the human Champions that were here alongside all the Coadjutors, particularly Cynthia with the Azure Flute in hand.

" _I see._ " Giratina acknowledged the presence of the Champions of the World and put down both Galvantula and Zoroark on the floor before approaching them all formally.

" _So, it would appear as though we have some business to attend to here._ " Dialga followed after Giratina once both of his clingers removed themselves from it.

" _What brings you all here?_ " Palkia said as he approached them and dropped his former students as well.

Ash began to talk business. "Well, we're here to make Arceus great again. As you can see, we have brought the sixteen Elemental Plates that the Alpha Pokémon is missing."

"These are the same plates that Arceus instructed the Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy to collect across Sinnoh." Cynthia followed after the World Champion.

"Unsurprisingly, there were…complications." Alder scratched the back of his head.

"Team Prism made themselves known to the Coadjutors and ambushed them when they were looking for the final four Elemental Plates." Steven Stone mentioned.

"Boss members of defeated evil Teams across the world…" Diantha recalled. " _Des fils de chiennes._ "

"They even had _Mythical Pokémon_ on them!" Gary Oak cried out in frustration. "Where did they get them from? I wish I knew. I'd kill someone for one honestly. Ok, maybe not kill…"

"That's a problem for another day though." Lance set it reluctantly aside. "For now, we must return Arceus to Its prime so that we can end this disaster once and for all."

" _…_ "

Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia shuffled in place for a bit, obviously hesitating.

" _…What's wrong?_ " Wanderer Lucario sensed several abnormalities in these three Legendary Deities.

The Sons of the Alpha Pokémon knew that they couldn't hide anything from a Pokémon that can read their aura and emotions and even their superficial thoughts like an open book. They also knew that they can't and don't need to hide any information to the Coadjutors and even the Champions. Doing so would threaten the world with what Team Prism has yet to achieve with their nefarious plans. So they sighed, shook their heads, and addressed Wanderer's concerns.

" _Arceus is…indisposed at the moment._ " Dialga began.

Wanderer's head tilted quizzically to the side, as did half of the individuals in attendance here.

" _Arceus already has all seventeen Elemental Plates back in Its possession._ " Giratina continued.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Tyranitar exploded. "All our hard work for these glorified slabs of rock was for nothing?!"

Palkia simply ignored that outburst, as did most of the Champions. " _Someone else just beat you all to giving Arceus what It required to become whole again._ "

This raised _everyone's attention as metaphorical red exclamation points appeared over the heads of human and Pokémon alike._

"Who returned Arceus to full strength?" Ash asked them.

" _…Mewtwo._ " They said in unison.

Everyone else gasped and exclaimed in unison, as most of everyone here knows of Mewtwo in one form or another. None know of Mewtwo better than most of the main twelve Coadjutors of the Pokémon of Prophecy, especially those that Mewtwo has personally trained. None know of Mewtwo better than Ash Ketchum, as he's not only encountered one Mewtwo at Mt. Quena, but a _second_ Mewtwo involved with a group of Genesect.

"So…what are we to do now?" Ash asked these Pokémon Gods for guidance.

The rift reopened over the heads of the Renegade, Spatial, and Temporal Pokémon. One by one, they began to slowly hover up towards it. And before each one disappeared into it, they gave Ash and his friends and allies the guidance that they need.

" _Hold onto the Elemental Plates._ " Dialga began. " _You'll need them from here on out._ "

" _Stop Team Prism._ " Giratina continued. " _That's a given. They're a menace that must be ended by any means necessary._ "

" _And don't wait for Mewtwo._ " Palkia ended. " _It's following its own agenda. Let it come to you._ "

* * *

01001101 01000101 01010111 01010100 01010111 01001111 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010100 01010101 01010010 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000011 01001111 01000001 01000100 01001010 01010101 01010100 01001111 01010010 01010011 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001101 01010000 01001001 01001111 01001110 01010011 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000001 01010010 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010010 01000101 01001001 01001110 01000110 01001111 01010010 01000011 01000101 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01010011 00101110

M̂̏E̐ͥ͒WT̓̆̍̒ͩ̚W̎Ô̂ ̋̽̓WIͪL̊͛̇ͮ͒Lͥͫͩ̚ ̆̔RͤÈͩ̑̓Tͫͣ̔͒ȖRͮN̍̾ ͪͦͩͩT͑͑O ̎̀ͧ̅Ťͮ͋̈̏ͣHE̅͋̈́̉ ̍͗͋̐Ĉ͋͛ǑA͛͊̊̂͂̇D̎̈́̍J͐̇Ú͌͑̿Tͨ̐̓̚ÒRͧ͆ͥ͌̒S̓̈͛̈͒ ͂̂͒̄͛͌͌Aͫ̌̇̚Nͭ́D́ ͧĆͪͦͥ̽H̃ÂͩͭͫͦM̎̀PI̎ONS͐ͣ͆ ͂ͤ̈̃̀͐BEA͊̀͐̄̑̿̑R͑̔I͌̊͆͐N̅G͗͐ͯͩ ͮ͐̄ͨͥREͧ͆ͮͦIͧͨ͊N͒̓FͪͦO̓̑̈ͦ̊̂Rͭ͌͗͂CͦE̎̎͗Ṁ̃̓ͯ̄͛ͦENͯT͗͑̋̔S͛.̃ͨ̽̃͐

01010100 01000101 01000001 01001101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01010011 01001101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010100 01010101 01010010 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000011 01001111 01000001 01000100 01001010 01010101 01010100 01001111 01010010 01010011 00100000 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001101 01010000 01001001 01001111 01001110 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010010 01000101 01000011 01001100 01000001 01001001 01001101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001001 01010010 00100000 01000101 01001100 01000101 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01000001 01001100 00100000 01010000 01001100 01000001 01010100 01000101 01010011 00101110

T͂̇̑͗̀̀̄Eͣͯ̌̑A̎M̎ ̚Pͧ̓RI͗ͨ̿S̑ͬͣͨͫMͦ̊ ̚WĨLͩ̒͑L̿͂ ͫREͫ̍T̐U̍ͦ̔̊̅ͮͣȐN̿͋ ̌ͦ̿T̓Ò̏ͯ̿̅ͧͪ ̍̿̄ͭ͂̚Tͭ̿̊͗̈́ͫ̄H̍̚E͂ͥ ͮ̑C̒̈́̓̽ͦ̽Õ͛̔ͣͫ̉ͮA͌̓D̓͂̂̒J͊ͮ̽ͯU͛̑͑̂TͧO͂ͤͯ̂R͌̍͂̔ͩͥ̈́S̿̒̏̈́̎ ̎̑̅ͦAͧN̍ͭḊͫ͑ ̑̅̎ͫ͆Čͧͩ̽̃ͫ͑H͗͂̉̉ͪ͌̽Ä́M͊ͨP̈͆ÍͭͫͪON̍ͭͬS ̔̐̈̿̒TO̿ͩ ̓͒ͤ͗R̎͛̊̓Eͩͮ͛͛̎̽C̐̾͐L̔ͪ̈́ͮ̌̀Aͪͪ̇Iͨ̈̓ͩ͑̿̌M ̏̽̈ͫ̄Tͦ͐̐ͭ̚H̍̊͆̓̉̈́̋ĒIͤRͣ ̈́͒̿̈́̀ĒL̾ͭͩ̾EͮM͒ENͥTA̾L̋ͬ Pͪͣ͆̑̆̊̿L͛ͦ͗͊ͨͩA̐͊T̿̓ͪ̎̀͗̆E͋̔͒̎̊ͪS̎̿ͨ.ͦ̃̓

01010111 01001000 01001111 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010100 01010101 01010010 01001110 00100000 01000110 01001001 01010010 01010011 01010100 00101100 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01000010 01000101 01000001 01010010 01000101 01010010 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01000100 01000101 01000011 01001001 01010011 01001001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01000011 01001000 01000001 01001110 01000111 01000101 00111111

W̊̍ͬHOͥ͆ͪ͆ ͦ͂̏ͯW̃̓̾͑ͨI̓́͛̽̑L̂̂ͦ̀̒̍͆Lͤ̽ RE̒̍̀̑̍ͦ̒T̆U̾̑͑̓̊̄̅R̓͒̋̈́͌͗N̆̅̄ͣͨ̆ ̃͛F̓̋ͥ̏͌͑I̍̊ͣ̔͑ͪRͭ̊̀̃̌ST͒͆́,̐̊̈ T̍O ͩͨͬBͩͫͭ͐ͣE ͒T̏H͑ͮ́̾Eͭ̉͂ ͩ̓̉ͩͣ̇B̉͂̑ͧE̎ͯ͐AR̃̔̂̏ͯ͌͒ÊͬͯR ̂̊Oͣͮ̽͆F͊̑̽̑̍ͭ͌ ͛ͧ̄̅̊̆D͒̐̌͌ͧͨ̽ECͦ̔̔͗ͬ̆̍ISͧ̉͗ͮ̚Ỉͩ̄̏͌ͯV͊ͥ̏E̔̆ ͑̍̿̃ͧ̊C̏̆̂ͨͤ̎H̏̍̃̑Ă̒ͬ̀̎ͤŃͬ͊G̑̆̐̉̚E?̐͌͑͊͐̒̚


End file.
